De l'ombre à la lumière:Le ruban moucheté partie 5
by belette2911
Summary: Holmes est torturé depuis le départ d'Hélène.En attendant,il aura de quoi s'occuper l'esprit avec 2 enquêtes:une courte sans cadavres et une plus longue avec 4 cadavres, tués de manière peu conventionnelle.GRANDE ENQUÊTE CHAP 181 et retour Hélène au 249.
1. Résumé partie 1 : Le ruban moucheté

**De l'ombre à la lumière**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue : Résumé des 4 parties précédentes**

**

* * *

**

**Les chapitres 1-2-3-4 sont en fait les résumés des quatre premières parties de ma fic... **

**La suite de l'histoire commence vraiment au « Chapter 5. V : Chapitre 168 : Il est des distances ». Donc, pour ceux qui me suivent, allez-y directement**

**Je publie les résumés pour ceux qui voudraient commencer ici et n'auraient pas lu les quatre premières parties de ma fic, ainsi que pour ceux qui auraient la flemme d'aller lire tout ce qui s'est passé avant. **

**Entre nous, vous ratez beaucoup...**

**Ma spécialité n'est pas vraiment de faire des résumés... Il y a trop de choses importantes à raconter et ce n'était pas facile de choisir les événements les plus importantes !**

**

* * *

**

**Message for review of jb**: What do you mean by "couldnt read a word" ? You can't read this chapter, or you don't understand it ? This is a french fanfiction here so if you don't speak french, of course you won't understand anything... Sorry jb.

**

* * *

**

**Résumé de la « Partie I : Le ruban moucheté, la véritable version »**

Le vingt février 1885 lorsque Hélène Stoner est venue sonner au 221b, c'est Holmes qui est allé ouvrir la porte car sa logeuse était partie dans sa famille.

Il a vingt-neuf ans et elle vingt et un.

Léger trouble entre Holmes et la demoiselle. Notre détective est fort prévenant avec elle. Ce qui provoque le courroux de madame Hudson (qui était revenue mais n'avait pas encore signalé sa présence) c'est quand elle voit que Holmes veut faire monter Hélène devant lui dans les escaliers. Petits échanges verbaux entre lui et sa logeuse.

Holmes réveille Watson et il a été agréablement surpris en constatant que cette jeune demoiselle était capable de faire des déductions logiques.

Cela l'intrigue !

Grande complicité entre eux deux : Holmes plaisante et elle y répond ! Elle aime l'ironie et le sarcasme elle aussi !

Watson est estomaqué et fort dérouté par le comportement de son ami, qui est inhabituel puisqu'il ne prend pas ses distances avec elle.

Elle leur raconte son histoire : la mort de sa sœur de manière bizarre, peu avant son mariage ainsi que les travaux que son beau-père a décidé de faire dans sa chambre, l'obligeant à aller dormir dans celle de sa sœur morte, plus le sifflement de cette nuit.

Holmes et Watson partent à Stoke Moran pour résoudre l'enquête.

Il plaisante toujours avec la demoiselle, sous l'œil courroucé de son ami qui décidément ne le reconnaît plus.

Premiers frissons de Holmes lorsque la manche de la jeune fille touche la sienne.

Après une nuit de veille, il découvre le « ruban moucheté » qui est en fait un serpent venimeux que le beau-père faisait passer par un conduit d'aération. La bête se retourne contre son maître et le tue.

Hélène sort de sa chambre et c'est dans les bras de Holmes qu'elle se rue.

Sherlock leur explique toutes ses déductions et le fait que, si le beau-père en a tué une et voulait tuer l'autre, c'était pour garder la rente annuelle.

Watson est chargé de prévenir la police et pendant ce temps là, Holmes sort dans le parc (à 5h du matin) avec Hélène car elle doit lui parler une chose importante.

Après quelques quiproquos et des paroles un peu leste de Holmes, elle lui confie que son fiancé a essayé de la violer.

Holmes lui conjure de rompre et lui promet d'être là le lendemain à 13h puisque le fiancé avait déjà un rendez-vous à 14h et il ne doit pas être au courant de la mort du beau-père.

Sous le porche, par un concours de circonstance indépendant de leur volonté, Hélène se retrouve dans les bras de Holmes et ils s'embrassent.

Watson revient et ils se séparent très vite. Holmes est troublé et c'est visible à l'avant de son pantalon... Le coroner Ferguson est là et il signe les rapports pour la mort accidentelle du beau-père.

Holmes s'en va vers les 7h du matin avec les autres, l'esprit en proie à beaucoup de questions.


	2. Réumé partie 2 : Là où tout à basculé

**Résumé de la « Partie II : Le ruban moucheté : là où tout a basculé »**

**Cette partie était le pivot central de la fic et m'as permis de la faire basculer vers toutes les autres... sans elle, rien ne se serait passé entre eux ! Le viol n'était pas par pur esprit de sadisme !**

Holmes retourne à Stoke Moran vers les 11h, et, pour éviter les questions indiscrètes de son ami, il n'a pas été très correct avec lui lors de leur petit-déjeuner.

En arrivant, il ne peut que constater l'horreur, le fiancé est arrivé plus tôt et a violé Hélène trois fois.

Ce dernier les avait vu s'embrasser sous le porche et il a pensé qu'elle l'a engagé pour le surveiller lui ! Il n'a pas un passé si correct que ça et c'est fait virer de la banque dans laquelle il travaillait.

Avec horreur Holmes apprend qu'il a devant lui l'homme qui a tué deux prostituées en novembre de manière fort peu ragoûtante.

Lestrade lui avait demandé de casser le code d'un livre de noms de gros bonnets qui fréquentaient les prostituées et le livre n'était qu'un leurre. Mit à dessin pour un éventuel voleur.

Le fiancé, Percy, menotte Holmes et l'oblige (sous la menace de la violer avec l'engin qui a mutilé les prostituées) à avoir une relation sexuelle avec Hélène, et, après avoir fait le vide dans son cerveau et fait reculer le fiancé dans un coin et s'être dit qu'il en avait rêvé, Holmes y parvient.

Pendant quelques instants, ils sont mêmes seuls au monde.

Ensuite, Holmes parviendra à ôter ses menottes et poursuivra Percy dans le jardin. Cela se terminera par un duel et c'est le coroner, arrivé par hasard, qui lui donnera le coup final à Percy en lui logeant une balle dans la tête.

Holmes ment au coroner pour expliquer l'agression et cache le fait qu'Hélène ait été violée.

Il la retrouve ensuite dans sa chambre et parvient tant bien que mal à la calmer.

Après avoir bu du Brandy, elle osera même l'aguicher et ils le referont sans contrainte cette fois... et encore quelques fois ensuite ! Holmes en avait envie depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés.

Hélène a réussi a percer la carapace d'indifférence de Holmes et celui-ci lui raconte une partie de son enfance : père violent, mère qui ne l'aimait pas.

Lorsqu'il a huit ans, la nouvelle maîtresse de son père, Amélia, le prendra sous son aile et fera en sorte de le protéger de son père.

Son père, qui ne trouvera rien de mieux que de l'envoyer dans une maison close à l'âge de 15 ans pour en faire un homme.

Amélia fera en sorte qu'il soit confié à une amie à elle, Meredith, 19 ans, qui lui fera sa spécialité « enfant sage », c'est à dire tartines beurrées et chocolat chaud !

Même s'il ne les voit plus, Holmes continue à avoir un oeil sur elles car il sait qu'il leur doit beaucoup. Maintenant, son ancienne gouvernante dirige un bordel de luxe...

C'était elle qui avait déposé le leurre dans son coffre car elle se doutait d'un vol ! Sa maison close n'est fréquentée que par du beau linge et des gens de la haute bourgeoisie.

C'était par erreur que Holmes avait signalé à Lestrade que les initiales « BL » appartenaient au propriétaire du livre.

Il n'était pas au courant que le nom de l'établissement d'Amélia avait changé il y a quelques mois, passant du « Silver Cross » au « Blue Lagon ». Lestrade avait fait des fouilles chez elle mais n'ayant rien trouvé, était repartit.

Amélia ne s'était pas privée de débarquer au 221b pour remonter les bretelles de Holmes, choquant Watson au passage quand il avait apprit que Holmes avaient des amies chez les prostituées.

Sherlock se confie à Hélène et il lui parle de son premier amour : Christine. Ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils n'avaient que 14 ans, et elle est décédée à l'âge de 18 ans, laissant Holmes encore plus écorché.

Notre détective restera toute l'après-midi avec Hélène et, de retour à l'auberge, passera la nuit avec elle, pour regagner la chambre qu'il partage avec Watson aux petites lueurs de l'aube.

Son ami n'est pas dupe et les insinuations dureront pendant tout le petit-déjeuner avec des dialogues hauts en couleurs !

Ils raccompagnent ensuite la demoiselle chez sa tante à Harrow et Holmes a le coeur lourd à l'idée de ne jamais plus la voir.

Avant leur retour à l'auberge, ils avaient mit au point un code qu'Hélène devra utiliser si jamais elle tombait enceinte à cause du viol.

Il lui a dit qu'il demandera de l'aide à une amie pour l'accouchement car avorter est trop dangereux ! Hélène ne veut pas garder l'enfant et le confiera à une institution.

Holmes a le coeur à vif et passe une très mauvaise nuit car il se pose beaucoup de questions !

Pourquoi ressent-il un pareil trouble en présence d'Hélène ?


	3. Réumé partie 3 : Enquête en Normandie

**Résumé de la « Partie III : L'enquête en Normandie »**

**Une grande enquête de Holmes, accompagné de Watson et... d'Hélène qui jouera le rôle de son épouse pour éviter de se faire repérer par le voleur lors de leur arrivée à Saint-Morelle en Normandie. C'est là que Holmes se rend compte qu'il en est amoureux... le jour où elle a failli mourir... **

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Holmes s'est vu confier par trois clients (Lord Lister, Cameron et Lord Fairwood) une enquête pour vol d'oeuvres d'art.

Les oeuvres n'ont pas été acquises légalement et ils ne peuvent pas aller voir la police.

Notre détective est sous surveillance car le voleur, qui fut invité chez ses victimes, se doutait qu'ils allaient faire appel à lui !

Le client à même le nom du coupable : le comte de Rougemont, habitant la Normandie, à Saint-Morelle et qui est resté chez eux quelques jours.

Holmes devra rester discret, se déguiser, utiliser sa sortie secrète par la pièce qu'il a acheté dans l'immeuble voisin et qui est attenante au placard de sa chambre.

Pas question d'aller relever les indices lui-même, alors, il va le demander à Hélène.

En se déguisant, il va demander à son amie Meredith, qui exerce toujours le métier de prostituée, d'accompagner Hélène chez les clients, avec Andrew, ami de Meredith, inverti et ancien voleur.

Entre temps, Holmes apprend par un télégramme qu'Hélène est bien enceinte !

Tout se passe bien et le compte rendu d'Hélène, qui a lieu à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan, est complet. Elle est intelligente, cela ne faisait aucun doute. De plus, elle s'entend bien avec son amie et vu que c'est elle qui devra lui trouver un endroit discret pour accoucher...

Il lui propose de partir avec eux en Normandie et de se faire passer pour sa femme pour pouvoir récupérer les oeuvres volées.

Watson bouillonne car pour lui, cela ne se fait pas ! Hélène accepte !

Il emmènera donc Hélène en tant qu'épouse, sous des faux noms et Watson jouera le rôle du secrétaire.

Au menu, exploration de la région à cheval, chercher et découvrir la crique du débarquement des marchandises, et la planque surtout ! Descente à flan de falaise aussi pour trouver la grotte qui abriterait cette fameuse crique servant au débarquement.

Epluchage aussi de la presse et des cartes de la région chez monsieur David, un ami de lord Fairwood dont le comte ne connaît pas le lien amical.

Au bal organisé par un ami d'un des clients, ils feront la connaissance du comte et gagnerons sa confiance. Le comte ne se doute pas un instant qu'il a Sherlock Holmes devant lui !

Ils parviendront même à se faire inviter chez lui et à pouvoir lire un télégramme qu'il avait envoyé !

Hélène joue parfaitement son rôle d'épouse et d'assistante et puisqu'elle est enceinte, ils continuent à passer du bon temps pendant que Watson grince des dents.

Lui, il se doute qu'ils ont franchi la ligne rouge à Stoke Moran mais n'est pas au courant du viol ni du fait qu'Hélène est enceinte.

Ça se chamaille, c'est parfois houleux entre Hélène et Watson et les piques volent bas parfois ! Plus des chamailleries entre Holmes et Watson.

Louis, un petit garçon de 7 ans, orphelin et vivant seul dans les campagnes, se fait engager par Hélène pour s'occuper des chevaux qu'ils ont du acheter sur place.

Elle s'attache à lui et le gamin le lui rend bien. Par contre, l'enfant est intimidé par Holmes !

Ils feront aussi la rencontre des amis du marquis de Castiliano, un noble de la région.

Recevant l'aide de deux des amis du marquis, Holmes pourra découvrir une des cachettes du comte sous l'autel d'une chapelle !

L'un des hommes, Karl, est avocat à Londres et l'autre, Guillaume, est archéologue et professeur d'université.

Grâce à une phrase de Watson, Holmes comprendra tout ce qui se cachait sous ses trois vols audacieux et comprendra que le fils cadet d'un des clients (fils cadet de Lord Lister) était complice du comte !

Tout cela pour camoufler le fait qu'il avait fait des copies des toiles pour vendre les originales et avoir de l'argent pour les courses. La plainte de l'aîné des Lister a failli tout faire capoter et aurait pu être dangereux pour eux !

Holmes va saboter le bateau pour éviter qu'ils en s'enfuient mais se fait attraper !

C'est Hélène qui aidera Holmes à s'enfuir d'un cachot où il pensait y croupir... après avoir tué trois hommes !

C'est avec stupeur qu'ils retrouveront le coroner Ferguson en compagnie de Lestrade, débarqués en Normandie, parce que le fils aîné d'un des clients (fils aîné de Lord Lister) avait porté plainte pour le vol avant que son père ne doive tout expliquer aux policiers et leur avouer que monsieur Holmes est sur l'enquête avec son épouse !

Lestrade ne se privera pas de taquiner Holmes !

Après des tas de péripéties, ils ont donc résolu l'enquête, mit fin aussi à un futur trafic de faux billets à destination des Etats-Unis et récupèrent les oeuvres d'art des clients.

Le comte est arrêté, mais, il arrivera à s'échapper quelques minutes pour faire basculer Hélène dans l'eau glaciale de la mer.

Holmes plongera et aura la peur de sa vie en la croyant morte.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprendra qu'il est amoureux d'elle et décidera de garder le silence. Il a peur d'aimer et peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Je développe plus dans les chapitres concernés !

Beaucoup d'angoisse pour nos deux amis et pour le petit garçon qui adore Hélène.

Holmes est un peu moins froid avec l'enfant mais ce n'est pas encore ça !

L'enquête est finie et Holmes voit débarquer son amie Meredith en compagnie d'Andrew, ce dernier ne restera pas longtemps et repartira pour Londres.

Nos quatre amis profiteront tous d'un repos bien mérité pour découvrir la région pendant la convalescence d'Hélène et ils emmèneront Louis avec eux. Ce dernier va un peu se rapprocher de Holmes...

Holmes emmènera ensuite Hélène à Paris pour une dizaine de jours, en compagnie de Watson et Meredith. Sa récompense pour le travail qu'elle a accompli sans se plaindre !

Elle sait déduire comme Holmes, même si elle est plus brouillonne dans ses exposés.

Au passage, Hélène a adopté Louis et ce dernier est resté chez le marquis, Karl, maître Charles Higgins de son nom d'avocat, est devenu ami avec Hélène et il gardera l'enfant avec lui pendant qu'ils partent à Paris.

Entre temps, sous l'effet de l'alcool, Watson et Meredith ont passés une nuit ensemble...

Après le petit interlude à Paris, ils reviennent à Londres, et Holmes a le coeur déchiré à l'idée de devoir quitter Hélène après presque deux mois de vie commune !


	4. Résumé partie 4 : Retour à Baker Street

**Résumé de la « Partie IV : Retour à Baker Street »**

**Le plus dur résumé à faire car il se passe beaucoup de choses ! De l'humour et des chapitres plus sombres... **

**Holmes est tiraillé par son envie de prendre Hélène à ses côtés mais il a peur de l'engagement. **

**C'est dans cette partie qu'il va devenir plus complice avec Louis, qui lui voue une admiration sans bornes. **

**Il se fera aussi tirer les oreilles par madame Hudson, se fera taquiner par Watson et son frère Mycroft. Ils auront tous de belles réparties et certaines phrases reviendront comme un fil rouge au fil des chapitres.**

**Partie importante car Mycroft explique à son frère pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas quand il était petit ce que leur père, Sieger, a fait pour que son épouse, leur mère, le haïsse et reporte ensuite sa haine sur Sherlock... **

**On y apprend aussi comment la femme qu'il a aimé il y a plus de dix ans est morte et... hou ! Une fameuse révélation !**

**Bref, voilà le résumé avec les indications de chapitres pour ceux qui veulent savoir.**

À leur retour au 221b, Holmes a le coeur lourd car il sait qu'il va devoir mettre un terme à son histoire avec Hélène. L'enquête est finie et chacun va suivre sa route.

Mais Watson s'est arrangé avec un collègue pour qu'il fasse appel à lui la nuit de leur retour, forçant ainsi la main à Holmes pour proposer à Hélène qui ne tombe de fatigue à passer la nuit dans sa chambre pendant que lui dormira dans le canapé.

Ils passeront la nuit ensemble, Holmes jouera du violon et madame Hudson lui sonnera les cloches, surtout lorsqu'elle découvrira ses habits emmêlés avec ceux d'Hélène dans sa chambre. Holmes s'en sortira en lui racontant un joli mensonge !

Holmes essayera de mettre fin à l'histoire le lendemain matin, mais Hélène renâclera et lui proposera de continuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte pour la France pour accoucher de manière clandestine. Vu qu'il l'aime, il accepte, même s'il sait qu'il va en souffrir !

Watson essaiera de faire avouer à Holmes qu'Hélène lui manque, mais ce dernier fait comme si elle ne représentait rien pour lui et Watson sort en claquant la porte.

Pour se dédouaner, Holmes lui laissera un petit message pour lui faire comprendre que « oui elle lui manque » mais sans le lui avouer ! (Voir « 2. Chapitre 109 : Retour à nos pénates » à « 9. Chapitre 116 : Orgueil et mauvaise foi »).

Cela donnera lieu à des petites piques vaches puis gentilles entre les deux amis. Watson comprenant que Holmes ne lui avouera rien !

Hélène ayant trouvé une petite maison pour le peu de temps qu'elle passera à Londres, voilà que va s'engager un chassé-croisé de petites annonces pour les rendez-vous clandestin entre eux deux. Dès que Watson s'absente, Holmes sort et va passer la nuit chez Hélène.

Sous le regard de Louis qui habite avec elle avant de retourner en France pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle est enceinte.

Watson s'absente un jour sur deux et va retrouver Meredith pour « s'amuser ». Il prend bien soin de préciser ses heures de départ et d'arrivée à Holmes !

Quant à Hélène, elle profite de ce fait pour inviter Holmes à la pendaison de sa crémaillère : un souper en petit comité (« 10. Chapitre 117 : L'invitation » et « 11. Chapitre 118 : Le souper »).

Une nuit, Holmes, qui dort chez Hélène, se réveille en proie avec un cauchemar : ses souvenirs remontent à la surface et le hantent toujours (chapitre intitulé « 12. Chapitre 119 : L'orage »). En descendant dans le salon, il tombe sur un Louis apeuré et Holmes, après avoir eu un moment « bougon » se laisse aller et lui l'emmène dehors pour discuter et lui apprendre à ne plus avoir peur de l'orage. Un petit moment plus tendre... Il le remontra dans son lit, ira rechercher son doudou et lui racontera une histoire avec des pirates dont il avait lu l'histoire quand il était jeune (chapitres intitulés « 13. Chapitre 119 bis : L'orage (la suite) » et « 14. Chapitre 119 ter : Pirates des Caraïbes »). C'est dans ce chapitre que l'on apprend une chose importante : Christine est morte en mettant au monde leur fils... il est mort aussi et son prénom aurait été « William », prénom d'emprunt que Holmes a porté en Normandie !

Au matin, c'est Hélène qui lui donnera des sueurs froides car elle a appris ce qu'il a osé raconter à Watson et elle n'a pas aimé. Elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et Holmes fait amende honorable car il ne veut pas la perdre... même s'il sait qu'un jour il faudra finir cette histoire...

Toute cette histoire lui fiche la trouille, surtout en se rendant compte lors du petit-déjeuner que lui à table, Louis aussi et Hélène qui fait la vaisselle, cela fait « cliché famille ».

(« 15. Chapitre 120 : Caféine et mise au point » et « 16. Chapitre 121 : Les oeufs brouillés »)

À son retour, il tombe sur Watson et madame Hudson lui signale qu'un client roux l'attend : Holmes va donc résoudre l'histoire intitulée « la ligue des rouquins » que j'ai repris ici en changeant des petites choses : notamment le fait qu'Hélène, Louis et Meredith l'accompagnent pour son exploration de la place de Saxe-Coburg et aussi au Saint Jame's Hall ou Holmes fera son introspection. Louis découvre aussi pourquoi Holmes a cogné le trottoir avec sa canne. Hélène, elle, elle l'avait déjà compris ! (Voir « 122 : La ligue des rouquins » et 18. Chapitre 123 : Introspection au Saint Jame's Hall »).

Le surlendemain, Hélène, Meredith et Louis passent au 221b pour savoir ce qu'il en a été de leur nuit de veille dans les caves de la banque. Holmes leur racontent toute l'histoire et Watson s'absente pour l'après-midi. Il est convenu de tous se retrouver au restaurant chez « Marcini » le soir même. S'étonnant de la diversité des livres dans la bibliothèque, Louis demande à Holmes comment il peut avoir autant de roman à sensations. Notre détective va se faire un plaisir de lui expliquer que toutes ses lectures sont importantes pour son métier !

Louis demandera aussi Holmes s'il peut rester avec lui l'après-midi car il n'a pas envie de faire les boutiques avec les femmes. Voilà donc en « bonne d'enfant » et l'enfant ne l'embêtera pas le moins du monde car vu qu'il aime lire, il va se faire un plaisir de bouquiner les livres que Holmes possède. (Voir « 19. Chapitre 124 : Les lectures de Holmes » et « 20. Chapitre 125 : Le petit rêveur »).

Au moment de partit rejoindre les femmes et Watson au restaurant, Holmes est accosté par Lestrade qui lui demande un coup de main pour une enquête. C'est urgent et Holmes n'a pas le choix : il doit emmener Louis avec lui car pas le temps de le déposer au restaurant.

Quatre meurtres ont eu lieu et toujours pas attrapé le coupable !

L'examen de la scène lui apprend beaucoup de choses et les policières chargées de surveiller Louis n'ont pas fait leur boulot et le petit déboule dans le hangar où se trouve le cadavre !

Heureusement qu'il était presque entièrement recouvert !

C'est l'enfant qui épatera Lestrade par ce qu'il connaît et aura les félicitations du Maître en personne ! Holmes se rend compte qu'il est loin d'être bête et que malgré ses sept ans, il sait beaucoup de choses de la vie ! Holmes découvrira qui est le coupable et donnera toutes les explications à Lestrade qui n'aura plus qu'à aller cueillir le meurtrier !

(Voir « 21. Chapitre 126 : Cadavres exquis » à « 23. Chapitre 128 : L'effet papillon »).

Holmes repartira avec Louis en direction du restaurant, en retard ! Pendant le trajet, il expliquera à Louis sa méthode de travail et le gamin lui expliquera comment il chipait les portefeuilles dans les poches sur les marchés en Normandie. Entre leur deux, une petite complicité commence à s'installer.

Une fois au restaurant, il se fera gentiment sermonner pour son retard ! Louis le taquinera sur sa manie de porter des costumes sombres.

À son retour, Holmes va constater que Louis a oublié son précieux doudou et il décide de le lui ramener car il sait qu'il y tient. Réveil de Watson selon la méthode Holmes !

Au passage, il chipera trois roses dans le vase qui se trouve dans le corridor. Petite discussion avec Louis qui se réveillera en remarquant que son doudou est revenu.

(Voir « 24. Chapitre 129 : Explications sur ma méthode » et « 25. Chapitre 130 : Damaged Pinguin » avec petit hommage à Jeremy Brett et « 26. Chapitre 131 : Le doudou »).

Lors de l'affaire du « malade à domicile » Holmes va commettre un impair : il a rendez-vous à l'opéra avec Hélène, mais, plongé dans ses documents qui sont éparpillés partout, il va lui répondre assez vertement. C'est une fois qu'elle est partie qu'il se rend compte du pourquoi elle est venue en grande tenue et il va courir derrière son fiacre pour tenter de se faire pardonner. La discussion sera ardue et il comprend qu'il n'est pas passé loin de la rupture... Holmes met presque son coeur à nu, mais n'avoue pas les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle.

Elle l'accompagnera à l'opéra et par le plus grand des hasards, ils croiseront la route d'une célèbre cantatrice : Irène Adler ! Mais Holmes ne la verra que de dos et elle ne le verra que dans l'ombre d'une loge... c'est avec Hélène qu'elle parlera !

(Voir de « 27. Chapitre 132 : Johann Sebastian Bach » à « 29. Chapitre 133 : Le coureur de jupons et la belle cantatrice »).

Holmes continuera à fréquenter Hélène, ira rendre visite à son frère (révélations sur l'enfance de Holmes dans « 32. Chapitre 136 : Mycroft Holmes »), oubliera ses clés sur la serrure, se fera gentiment gronder par madame Hudson qui l'a attendu toute la nuit... Sombrera dans la mélancolie lorsque Hélène accompagnera Louis en Normandie, repensera à tous ses souvenirs douloureux, replongera dans la cocaïne...

Il n'en sortira qu'à son retour et aura même la chance de passer une douzaines de jours en sa compagnie à Baker Street (sans que madame Hudson le sache : il lui a trouvé un prétexte pour ne pas qu'elle entre dans le meublé) car Meredith a emmené Watson à la mer. Ce dernier a raconté un mensonge à Holmes... et reviendra un jour plus tôt, donnant lieu à des dialogues pas piqué des vers entre les deux locataires...

(Voir « 30. Chapitre 134 : La poste » à « 44. Chapitre 147 : Quand deux locataires découchent »). Révélations sur la mère de Holmes dans « 34. Chapitre 138 : Les prénoms ».

Louis étant au courant que Hélène est enceinte – suite à son oreille qui traînait – il est revenu vivre chez elle.

Il aura encore quelques bons moments avec Holmes, ce dernier se laissant gagner peu à peu par l'affection que cet enfant lui porte et des sueurs froides aussi croyant que les contractions d'Hélène sont déjà le signe que l'enfant arrive, avec deux mois d'avance. Fausse alerte !

Hélène tentera de faire des aveux à Holmes mais n'osera pas finir sa phrase.

(Voir « 45. Chapitre 148 : Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ce soir » et « 46. Chapitre 148 bis : Fin de nuit mouvementée » ainsi que « 47. Chapitre 149 : Sherlock, si tu savais combien... »).

Watson et Homes se feront aussi surprendre par madame Hudson alors qu'ils étaient chacun en galante compagnie (Watson avec Meredith) et que l'un et l'autre pensaient que l'autre était absent... (Voir « 48. Chapitre 150 : Messieurs, j'ai à vous parler ! »).

Ensuite, tout s'emballe : Hélène lui avoue son amour, Holmes n'ose pas lui avouer que lui aussi éprouve des sentiments pour elle. Il se rend compte que Watson sais depuis le début qu'elle l'aime et s'est rendu compte plus tard que lui aussi l'aimait. Que lui et Meredith ont tout fait pour qu'ils restent ensemble... Mais Holmes restera muet sur ses sentiments.

Hélène comprendra qu'il ne lui avouera rien... Il meurt d'envie de la garder à ses côtés, il l'aime et ne veut pas la perdre mais il a peur de s'engager, peur que les criminels n'aient de quoi le faire plier s'ils savaient qu'il a une famille... Il veut les protéger !

Il avouera à Hélène qu'il n'a pas trouvé de solution pour eux deux et qu'ils en reparleront à son retour...

Elle prendra le train pour partit en France accoucher et Holmes vivra des jours sombres en ne recevant pas de nouvelles ! Il pensera même qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il reprendra son souffle en recevant une lettre d'elle.

(Voir « 49. Chapitre 151 : L'aveu » à « 54. Chapitre 155 : Je veux juste une dernière danse » ainsi que du « 55. Chapitre 156 : Le départ en train » au « 58. Chapitre 159 : Une malencontreuse erreur »).

Notre détective s'écroulera lorsqu'il recevra une deuxième lettre d'Hélène dans laquelle elle lui annonce qu'elle ne reviendra pas en Angleterre, mais restera en France avec Louis.

Elle savait qu'il lui répondrait « non » car il a peur de s'engager et ses vieux démons le hantent toujours. La descente aux enfers de notre détective vient de commencer !

Watson l'engueule, Meredith aussi et c'est l'arrivée d'Amélia, son ancienne gouvernante, qui met fin à tout cela. Elle essayera de le consoler et lui racontera l'origine de la haine que sa mère lui vouait et pourquoi ses parents qui s'aimaient au début se sont déchirés ensuite !

Holmes s'en doutait mais il voulait une confirmation de ses déductions... (Grosses révélations au « 62. Chapitre 163 : Ouvre cette porte » et au « 63. Chapitre 163 bis : L'origine de mon malheur »).

Watson et Meredith feront amende honorable et s'excuseront de leur comportement indigne de ma part d'amis !

Un mot d'Hélène sur son flacon de cocaïne empêchera Holmes de se droguer !

(Voir de « 59. Chapitre 160 : Coucher de soleil sur ma vie » à « 68. Chapitre 169 : Cocaïne).


	5. V : Chap 168 : Il est des distances

**CINQUIÈME PARTIE : DE L'OMBRE... A LA LUMIÈRE**

* * *

Coucou ! Me revoici avec la cinquième partie !

Elle comportera une petite enquête avec un codicille (addition ou changement à un testament) daté d'il y trois cent ans... Pas évident de le réfuter dans les conditions imposées à Holmes... Et le rendez-vous sera au Diogène's Club... avec le client et « l'autre ».

Ensuite, une démonstration de déduction des frères Holmes et Sherlock nous racontera, brièvement, sa première enquête : « Le Gloria Scott »

Il y aura aussi – mais après – une grande enquête criminelle avec des cadavres !

Holmes qui va s'amuser sur la scène du crime, examiner tout, faire tourner Lestrade en bourrique. Les Irréguliers seront de la partie eux aussi et d'autres personnages bien connus. (Non pas Hélène pour l'instant !).

Dans cette enquête, Holmes va aussi patauger dans la neige et foutre le bordel à la bibliothèque ! Et oui !

Mais il sera bien assisté pour la grande enquête ! (Non, ce n'est pas le retour d'Hélène !).

Bon, vu le titre de ma cinquième partie, vous devinez sûrement qui reviendra faire « coucou » après les deux enquêtes, le mariage de Watson et « un scandale en Bohême »... Mais pas avant ! Désolée pour Elyon et Skarine !

* * *

**Première partie : L'ombre**

**

* * *

**

_Et même_

_Si l'on me dit_

_Que je suis fou_

_De croire encore_

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'attendrai_

_Sans me lasser_

_Jusqu'à ma mort_

_Rappelle-toi_

_Que tout au bout du long chemin_

_Je suis là je t'appartiens_

_Et je t'attends chaque matin_

_Je n'ai pas su t'aimer_

_Il faut me pardonner_

_Et empêcher que je naufrage_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté_

_Je n'ai pas mérité_

_De finir seul ce long voyage_

_**Gloria : Michel Polnareff** (un autre couplet que celui du Chapitre 164 bis)._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 168 : Il est des distances que l'on ne comble jamais (Le 09 décembre)**

Watson était toujours absent et je tournai en rond dans notre meublé comme un ours dans sa cage. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers Hélène...

Qu'est-ce qui m'affligeait le plus ? Son départ pour un « certain temps » ou le fait qu'elle ait déposé un mot dans mon tiroir me priant de ne plus m'injecter de la cocaïne ?

J'eus un petit sourire : tant qu'Hélène avait été à mes côtés, la cocaïne était restée dans le tiroir... donc, c'était le manque d'Hélène qui se faisait le plus cruellement ressentir.

C'était son absence qui était la plus insupportable... cette douleur implacable qui m'avait vrillé dans les tempes lorsque j'avais lu sa lettre... ce chagrin que même la cocaïne n'aurait pas su étancher... juste apaiser le temps que le produit se distille lentement dans mes veines...

Ce vide qu'une personne laissait après son départ... cette place qu'Hélène avait prit dans ma vie et dans mon coeur.

Ce vide, je l'avais déjà ressentit lorsque je l'avais reconduite chez sa tante, après l'enquête que Watson avait baptisée « le ruban moucheté » et où il s'était bien gardé de raconter les faits véritables... et moi aussi !

Pareil après notre retour de Normandie, où nous avions vécu maritalement pendant presque deux mois.

Toutes ces habitudes que l'on prend et que l'on a du mal à se défaire ensuite : s'endormir ensemble, son sourire à mon réveil, le petit-déjeuner ensemble, toutes les petites attentions dont elle faisait preuve à mon égard... cette symbiose qu'il y avait entre nous.

Cette habitude que j'avais prise de réfléchir avec elle pour notre enquête, cette manie qu'elle avait de décortiquer les gens et de me brosser leur profil... ses petites déductions qu'elle me livrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle les faisait, dans le désordre le plus total...

Plusieurs fois j'avais eu envie de me retourner pour lui demander son avis... et à chaque fois son absence s'était faite plus cruellement sentir... elle n'était plus derrière mes talons et cela me manquait à un point que je n'aurais jamais osé l'avouer.

Amélia m'avait raconté que, après mon départ de la maison familiale, la cuisinière avait pleuré tous les jours car je ne chaparderais plus jamais de la nourriture en traversant sa cuisine et elle n'aurait plus le plaisir de brandir, pour rire, son rouleau à pâtisserie à chacun de mes petits larcins.

Pendant longtemps elle avait encore eu ce réflexe de déposer un morceau de cake, de tarte ou une cuisse de poulet à mon intention... et à chaque fois, elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux car je n'étais plus là pour les chiper.

Comme je pouvais la comprendre cette brave Victoria qui m'avait vu naître...

Je ne comptais plus les tasses de café qui étaient restée pleine après la mort de Christine, puisqu'elle n'était plus là pour me les vider discrètement lorsque j'avais le dos tourné.

Déjà lorsqu'elle s'était cachée de son père et du mien, j'avais ressentit ce vide : mes tasses de cafés qui restaient désespérément pleines, plus de caillou jeté à ma fenêtre, plus de petits mots glissés à mon intention dans nos boîtes aux lettres secrètes...

Ce vide que l'on ne pouvait combler et qui vous laissait totalement exsangue... comme abandonné par l'être aimé... et c'était à ce moment là que l'on se rendait compte combien cette personne avait pris une place importante dans votre vie et que toutes ces petites habitudes vous manquait cruellement.

Le départ d'Hélène était l'équivalent d'un trou noir, il avait tout absorbé et n'avait rien laissé ! Comme la mort de Christine il y a dix ans...

Je me retrouvais avec une irrépressible envie de me terrer dans un coin et de ne plus bouger !

Mon seul espoir était qu'un jour Hélène reviendrait... Christine ne reviendrait plus jamais elle.

Ma mémoire était un piège encombré de souvenirs douloureux, de regrets, de reproches...

J'en étais à ses sombres pensées lorsque madame Hudson vint me signaler que « l'avocat de la dernière fois était de retour » et je lui demandai de le faire monter.

La grande silhouette de Karl se profila dans l'entrée et je remarquai qu'il n'était même pas rasé ! Étonnant de sa part ! On aurait dit qu'il était sur une autre planète ce matin.

- Bonjour monsieur Holmes, me dit-il d'un ton affligé.

- Bonjour maître Higgins, répondis-je. Car je suppose que c'est à l'avocat et non à l'ami dont j'ai affaire ?

Il haussa les épaules en signe de résignation.

- Aujourd'hui je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre... Juste le facteur pour les missives qui doivent vous êtes remises en main propre. Tenez, une lettre pour vous.

Il me tendit une enveloppe du même papier que la dernière fois, avec mon nom écrit en lettres fines, d'une jolie écriture... celle d'Hélène...

- Hélène n'a donc pas envie que l'on découvre l'endroit de son exil qu'elle vous expédie son courrier à votre bureau pour que vous me le transmettiez ensuite ? demandai-je en m'emparant de la précieuse enveloppe.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous répondre... Croyez bien que j'en sois désolé moi aussi ! (Il resta un moment silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées). Bien, j'ai du travail et je vous laisse monsieur Holmes.

Il me fit un signe de la main et il s'en alla avec les pieds lourds.

C'était totalement inhabituel de le voir aussi négligé... Qu'avait-il donc ? Quoique, j'avais bien une petite idée la-dessus...

Cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui de se retrouver ainsi... le cul entre deux chaises... je me demandais si Meredith avait essayé de lui tirer les vers hors du nez. Oui sûrement !

La lettre venait d'Hélène :

« Sherlock,

Cette missive te sera sans doute moins douloureuse que la précédente.

Je me doute que tu ne dois pas être le cœur à la fête depuis mon exil volontaire.

Sache que moi aussi j'en souffre, et ce, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré puisque je me doutais que rien en serait possible entre nous...

Les vieux démons encore et toujours... ceux dont on n'a pas la force pour les combattre...

Mais ceci n'est pas l'objet de ma lettre !

J'ai trouvé un endroit où m'installer en France et du travail pour meubler mes temps libre. M'occuper l'esprit m'aidera à tenir le coup pour supporter notre séparation.

Mon employeur a une belle grande bibliothèque et il faut ranger, trier, et cataloguer tous les livres. Ce n'est pas une mince affaire et cela m'occupera bien.

C'est une famille charmante, ils ont une petite fille, des domestiques et l'un d'eux à un enfant du même âge que Louis.

La mère de l'employeur vit sur les lieux elle aussi et je l'accompagnerai pour quelques voyages en Italie. Moi qui rêvais de visiter Rome et Florence!

Louis ne saura pas m'accompagner, il restera donc chez mes employeurs pour ne pas manquer l'école où il fera sa rentrée en janvier.

La maison se trouve à la campagne et je saurai y mettre les deux chevaux sans problème.

Il y a de la place aux alentours pour que mon petit démon blond puisse courir sans crainte.

Nous serons logés sur place et cela m'évitera au début de chercher un logement. J'ai déjà commencé mon installation.

Mon piano est du voyage, comme tu as déjà du l'apprendre. L'épouse de mon patron aime le piano et voudrait que sa fille l'apprenne. Je me ferai donc un plaisir d'apprendre à cette petite d'ici quelques années.

Je te tiendrai au courant...

En attendant, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'embrasser très fort malgré la distance qui nous sépare.

Si tout ce qui nous séparait toi et moi n'était qu'une mer et un bout de terre... ce serait plus simple...

_Je sais qu'il est des distances que l'on ne comble jamais... _

Tu me manques tu sais...

Mes sentiments envers toi restent les mêmes...

Hélène ».

Je posai la lettre sur l'accoudoir et me pris ma tête entre mes mains.

_Oh mon aimée ! Le fait de prendre un travail en France t'éloignait un peu plus de moi ! _

_Mais j'avais décidé de t'attendre... et je t'attendrais..._

_Je n'espérais qu'une chose, que tu ne tardes pas trop à me revenir..._

_Cela allait faire deux mois que tu étais partie et je ressentais toujours aussi cruellement ton absence._

_Un courant d'air froid avait fait irruption depuis son départ et j'avais l'impression que rien ne parviendrait à me réchauffer._

Me roulant en boule dans le canapé, je restai immobile. Les grandes douleurs étaient muettes.

L'absence pour un très long moment de mon petit renard rusé me picota les yeux et me serra le cœur à nouveau.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé, dans mon égoïsme, qu'elle m'était aussi indispensable. C'était d'ailleurs cet égoïsme qui me faisait espérer que je lui manquais aussi cruellement qu'elle me manquait... et c'était ce même égoïsme qui me faisait espérer qu'elle reviendrait assez vite à Londres... au 221b...

N'était-ce pas cela le véritable amour ? Ce sentiment de vide laissé par l'autre – Hélène en l'occurrence – et qui m'affligeait plus que tout.

J'avais envie de pleurer la perte de mon amante, mon alter ego, celle qui avait si bien su lire en moi...

J'étais comme un enfant perdu, abandonné par sa mère... Cet égoïsme encore et toujours ! Cette angoisse de rester seul, mutilé... Amputé de l'autre.

Beaucoup me traitait – à tort ou à raison – de sociopathe ou d'asocial, mais je n'avais pas renié toutes relations avec le genre humain pour autant.

Je les évitais le plus possible : la plupart des gens n'avaient rien à m'apporter !

Mais la présence de Watson à mes côtés lors de mes enquêtes me plaisait et faire équipe avec Hélène ne m'avait pas posé aucun problème...

Que du contraire ! Mes sentiments envers elle n'avaient pas entravé la bonne marche de l'enquête et nous avions fait du bon travail...

La plupart de mes problèmes d'adultes venaient en fait de mon enfance : ma mère n'ayant jamais eu le moindre geste tendre pour moi. Mon premier abandon !

Confié aux bons soins de ma grand-mère maternelle, je fus repris à l'âge de huit ans de manière assez brutale par mon père. La pauvre n'était pas de taille à lutter contre mon père. C'était donc le cœur lourd qu'elle m'avait vu partir avec cet homme qui était mon père et le mari de sa fille. Alors qu'elle savait pertinemment bien que sa fille se fichait de moi et que mon père avait changé : il était devenu brutal et ce n'était plus l'homme tendre qu'il était lorsqu'il avait épousé sa fille.

Pour moi, quitter ma grand-mère fut une véritable déchirure.

Deuxième abandon ressentit en quittant cette femme exceptionnelle qui m'avait élevé comme son propre fils. La pauvre femme était morte deux ans plus tard... j'avais dix ans. Une douleur atroce !

Ma vie familiale à partir de mes huit ans ? Aucune ! Mon père ? Un modèle de brutalité ! Ma mère ? Toujours aussi aimante envers moi ! Bref, indifférente !

Les seules à m'avoir témoigné de l'affection furent Victoria, la cuisinière, et Amélia, la maîtresse de mon père ! Cette dernière était même devenue gouvernante pour l'enfant en détresse que j'étais déjà à l'époque. Elle était devenue pour moi une mère de substitution et avait fait de son mieux pour me protéger de la brutalité de mon père. La seule femme à pouvoir lui tenir tête !

Huit ans et j'étais déjà un écorché vif ! Amélia ne m'avait jamais laissé tomber.

Ensuite, j'étais tombé amoureux de Christine et ma vie d'adolescent avait pris une direction beaucoup plus agréable... pour se terminer à l'âge de dix-neuf ans de la plus horrible des manières : elle était décédée me laissant seul et désemparé. Mon troisième abandon, même si la responsabilité de sa mort ne lui en incombait pas... Notre fils, nouveau-né, l'avait accompagnée.

Et puis en février – dix ans plus tard – j'avais rencontré Hélène, j'en étais tombé amoureux et avais tout fait pour résister à ce sentiment qui m'avait envahi peu à peu : trop peur de souffrir à nouveau !

Malheureusement, mes sentiments étaient partagés : elle m'aimait elle aussi.

Tous mes problèmes concernant ma peur de m'engager venait de l'abandon maternel, de cette non-reconnaissance de la part de ma mère, de ce manque d'amour qu'elle m'avait gratifié jusqu'à sa mort... tout venait du comportement de ma mère envers moi... et son comportement était le résultat de ce que mon père lui avait fait subir...

J'en payais le prix fort.

Hélène était partie puisqu'elle savait que je ne m'engagerai pas avec elle, même après son aveu. Mon quatrième abandon !

En voulant l'éviter, en refusant de vivre à ses côtés, j'avais provoqué moi-même son éloignement...

Le résultat était là : j'étais pire qu'un chien abandonné par son maître, hurlant à la mort tout son désarroi.

J'avais perdu beaucoup plus qu'une femme que j'aimais... une partie de moi-même était morte aussi : mon coeur !

La cocaïne m'appelait mais je sus résister à son chant, pareil à celui des sirènes pour les marins. Je ne voulais pas sombrer dans les abysses et ne plus savoir me relever...

Heureusement que Watson n'était pas là pour voir ma déchéance !

L'ami Watson revint à Baker Street pour le repas de midi. En rentrant, il me jeta un regard de compassion que je n'aimais pas du tout !

- Watson, arrêtez de me regarder ainsi ! fis-je sur un ton coupant. Je vais bien !

- Bien sûr Holmes ! fit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air ironique. Si je crois celle là, vous m'en raconterez une autre ? La femme que vous aimiez est partie et...

- WATSON ! criai-je. Je ne veux plus rien entendre à ce sujet !

- Mais...

- J'ai appris à souffrir en silence et je n'ai pas l'intention de déroger à cette règle ! sifflai-je sur un ton agressif.

- Holmes... me dit-il décontenancé par un tel aveu de ma part. Je sais ce que vous ressentez pour elle et que son départ vous a laissé...

- Watson, avez-vous bien étudié la médecine ? l'interrompis-je.

- Mais enfin Holmes ! fit-il scandalisé que je puisse en douter. Bien sûr ! Je _suis_ médecin ! L'auriez-vous oublié ?

- Que disaient vos professeurs au sujet du sel ? le questionnai-je, faisant fi de son ton indigné.

- Hein ? s'exclama-t-il en se demandant ce qui me prenait de poser pareilles questions.

- Au sujet du sel et de la cicatrisation des plaies ! précisai-je pour sa plus grande consternation.

- Ah ! me répondit-il en comprenant où je voulais en venir. Le sel _empêche_ la cicatrisation des plaies ! Et c'est très douloureux de verser du sel sur des plaies ! Pendant certaines guerres, les archers enduisaient la pointe de leurs flèches de sel pour...

- Merci pour cet éclairage Watson ! répliquai-je froidement. Alors faites-moi plaisir, arrêter de verser du sel !

Il resta un instant interdit, je le vis froncer les sourcils, réfléchir et se repasser la discussion mentalement. Puis tout s'éclaira dans son esprit.

- Oh Holmes, fit-il tandis que ses épaules s'affaissaient. Je m'excuse mon ami... Loin de moi l'intention de verser du sel sur vos plaies...

Il soupira longuement et alla s'asseoir à table. Hélène lui manquait à lui aussi, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

Madame Hudson, en larmes, monta peu de temps après et nous informa qu'un homme élégant désirait me rencontrer pour une affaire importante.

- Il n'a pas voulu me donner son non, c'est secret ! fit-elle en reniflant.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils madame Hudson ! fis-je en allant m'asseoir dans mon canapé. Je le saurai bien assez tôt son nom !

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je pleure monsieur Holmes... Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que la petite est partie !

- Madame Hudson ! m'énervai-je. La « petite » a vingt-et-un ans ! C'est une adulte ! Que va penser le client en vous voyant en larmes.

- Je lui ai dit que j'épluchais les oignons ! fit-elle en éclatant en sanglots. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi distant, aussi hautain, aussi froid ? Moi je la pleure et pas vous ! Je ne le verrai plus jamais pareil pour le petit bonhomme que j'adorais moi !

Je me levai et allai lui tapoter le dos. Elle redoubla de sanglots sur les pans de mon costume.

- Allons, allons, madame Hudson ! Si vous me pleurez dessus, je vais demander un rabais sur le loyer !

- Vous êtes un monstre d'individualisme ! Un sans-cœur ! Plus insensible que vous cela n'existe pas !

- Madame Hudson, lui glissai-je à l'oreille. Comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte si tout le monde pleure autour de moi ? Si j'étais comme vous le dites, croyez-vous qu'une femme aussi intelligente et brillante comme Hélène soit tombée amoureuse de moi ? Non !

- Je n'y avais pas pensé...

- Séchez vos larmes et faites monter le client ! Ce dernier va difficilement croire qu'il y a des oignons épluchés dans notre meublé... Oui ! Séchez tout !

- Holmes ! fit la voix outrée de Watson dans mon dos.

- Silence vous ! lui répliquai-je.


	6. V : Chap 169 : Le codicille

_Depuis que je suis loin de toi_

_Je suis comme loin de moi_

_Et je pense à toi tout bas_ _(...)_

_Oui, j'ai le mal de toi parfois_

_Même si je ne le dis pas_

_L'amour, c'est fait de ça_

_Il était une fois_

_Toi et moi_

_N'oublie jamais ça_

_Toi et moi_

_Depuis que je suis loin de toi_

_Je suis comme loin de moi_

_Et je pense à toi tout bas_

_Oui, j'ai le mal de toi parfois_

_Même si je ne le dis pas_

_Je pense à toi tout bas_

_**Lettre à France : Michel Polnareff**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Codicille** : addition ou changement dans un testament

**Héraldique** : qui a rapport avec les blasons et leur étude.

* * *

**Chapitre 169 : Le codicille (Le 09 décembre)**

Madame Hudson fit monter le client, qui refusa au départ de me donner son nom.

- Je préfère garder mon identité secrète monsieur Holmes ! fit-il d'un air prétentieux, dans un anglais tinté d'accent italien.

L'homme devait toiser le mètre septante, corpulence moyenne, de celle qu'ont les gens qui font de bons repas mais se dépensent dans de longues marches à pied.

La main qu'il me tendit était moite et sans force, j'avais eu l'impression de poigner dans un calamar !

Lorsqu'il prit place dans le fauteuil, je me mis à l'examiner et remarquai certains petits détails que je choisi de garder par devers moi.

Il suintait la suffisance et l'aristocratie, celle qui se croit tout permis sous prétexte qu'elle a des titres de noblesse et des liens de parenté dans les Cours du Vieux Continent...

- Je vous nommerai donc X, lui dis-je en me levant pour m'avancer vers la fenêtre, avant d'aller examiner le blason qui doit être affiché sur la porte de votre carrosse ! Watson ! Sortez mon livres héraldique voulez-vous ! Regardez dans la noblesse italienne ! Voyons voir que j'étudie ce magnifique blason, divisés en quatre parties, avec des chiens, des étoiles... En langage héraldique, je dirais qu'il est : « écartelé, au un et quatre d'azur à un chien d'argent, au deux et trois fascé d'argent et de gueules de huit pièces à la bande d'azur chargée de trois étoiles d'or »...

- Oui, je vois un blason avec deux chiens d'argent aux extrémités, la première et la quatrième division du blason... dans la partie deux et trois, il y a des lignes rouges horizontales, avec des blanches, traversées par une bande oblique, bleue, avec trois étoiles... et la couleur derrière les chiens est bleue... C'est le blason de la famille di Castelg...

- Je suis le baron Albano di Castelgandolfo, de vieille noblesse italienne, nous dit-il en jetant l'éponge. Vous êtes fort monsieur Holmes !

- Non, juste observateur et je mets toujours à profit ce que j'observe ! fis-je en prenant place dans le canapé, les jambes repliées sous moi.

- Par contre, en cas de publication de l'affaire, je m'oppose fermement à ce que vous divulguiez mon nom et les raisons de ma visite.

- Bien sûr ! Votre nom sera rayé ou changé !

- Bien, je suis venu vous consulter au sujet d'une lettre – un codicille en fait – écrite en italien, par mon ancêtre, le baron Gianluigi di Castelgandolfo, et datée du 7 octobre 1582.

Sa demande était simple : que j'authentifie la lettre pour savoir si elle était bien de cette époque là.

Si la lettre était bel et bien de 1582, sa vie s'en trouverait changé – dans le mauvais sens – parce que le document était explosif !

De plus, il était contresigné par un notaire !

L'homme, de vieille noblesse italienne comme il se plaisait à nous le répéter, était membre du Diogène's Club et c'était mon frère qui me l'envoyait.

- Comprenez monsieur Holmes, me dit-il, je suis le descendant direct de ce seigneur ! Cette confession, qui lui sert aussi de testament, fut écrite il y a trois cent ans ! Mon ancêtre est tombé malade le premier octobre 1582 et est décédé le dix-huit octobre. Si le document que possède le sacripant qui veut me faire chanter est authentique, cela remet beaucoup de choses en question ! Lisez-le et je vous donnerais les explications ensuite !

Il me tendit alors la copie du texte qu'il avait en sa possession, l'original étant aux mains de l'homme qui voulait la lui vendre pour une somme indécente... sinon, il la divulguerait.

- Vos honoraires seront les miens monsieur Holmes ! De toute façon, l'autre ne veut pas avoir à faire avec des avocats ou autres charlatans... il vous fait confiance et me permet de faire appel à vous. Mais l'entrevue devra avoir lieu au Diogène's Club !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Watson.

- Un lieu neutre par excellence ! Vu que monsieur Holmes est le frère du fondateur de ce club, l'autre sait qu'il ne pourra pas y faire d'esclandre !

Mon italien étant correct, je pus traduire aisément le texte sans l'aide du client. Je la lus à voix haute pour que Watson puisse en profiter :

« Moi, le baron Gianluigi di Castelgandolfo, en ce matin du dimanche, septième jour du mois d'octobre 1582, avant de remettre mon âme entre les mains de Dieu tout-puissant, je voudrais confesser d'une part l'aveu qui m'a été fait par mon épouse, ainsi que ma propre faiblesse à ne pas vouloir réparer une grande injustice que j'ai commise envers mon propre fils, né de mon sang et ne portant ni mes titres ni mon nom, alors que celui qui porte mon nom n'est pas mon héritier légitime... ».

J'avais donc entre mes mains le codicille du testament d'un riche noble italien et dans lequel il confessait ne pas être le père de son enfant né de son union avec son épouse ! Mais reconnaissait être le père d'un autre enfant, né d'une infidélité avec une autre femme que la sienne.

- Et bien, ça commence bien ! fis-je en reprenant ma lecture pour ensuite faire un résumé à mon ami.

Voici le récit que je fis à mon ami, traduisant au fur et à mesure, sous l'œil attentif du client :

_"L'homme avait la bonne quarantaine quand il avait épousé une jeune fille de dix-sept ans. Il possédait des richesses et bon nombre de terrains ainsi qu'un château en Italie._

_"Dans l'impossibilité de faire tomber sa jeune épouse enceinte, il se morfondait et songeait même à la répudier lorsqu'elle tomba enfin enceinte !_

_"Heureux d'avoir un futur successeur, il ne songea plus à répudier ladite épouse et accueilli avec joie un héritier mâle. Il était alors âgé de cinquante ans lorsqu'il fut père._

_"Son épouse ne le voulant plus dans la couche nuptiale, notre homme avait été chercher la tendresse ailleurs, notamment chez une de ses jeunes servantes âgée d'à peine quinze ans"._

- Quinze ans ? fit Watson scandalisé en écoutant le résumé que je venais de lui faire.

- Vous savez mon ami, à cette époque là, tout était permis aux seigneurs et aux monarques...

Puis, je repris l'explication donnée dans le « codicille confession ».

_"La servante tomba enceinte de son seigneur et décida de garder l'enfant. Le maître la chassa et elle s'en fut avec son enfant à peine né._

_"En grandissant, le seigneur se rendit compte d'une chose : son fils légitime ne lui ressemblait_ _pas mais portait les traits caractéristiques d'un de ses secrétaires particuliers._

_"Son épouse, en larmes, lui avoua l'avoir trompé avec le secrétaire et que l'enfant – l'héritier ! – n'était donc pas celui de son époux. Pensant que son mari ne pouvait pas procréer et redoutant de se faire répudier, elle avait été chercher un autre reproducteur !_

_"Malgré la révélation de la traîtrise de son épouse, le seigneur n'osa pas renier son « fils » de peur de se retrouver sans héritier vu qu'il avait déjà soixante-cinq ans !_

_"Il laissa donc les choses ainsi mais chercha discrètement son autre fils pour réparer son erreur. Ses hommes le retrouvèrent et firent en sorte de lui trouver un travail dans un château voisin pour qu'il ne manquât de rien."_

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux tout cela ? fis-je ironiquement. La vie de famille !

Ayant reçu une certaine somme d'argent de son père, en cachette bien entendu, le fils illégitime put épouser une fille bien née et ce faisant, il y avait une trace dans les registres de l'époque et nous pouvions aisément retrouver les descendants de ce fils bâtard.

Son père avait déjà rédigé un testament dans lequel il léguait tout à son fils – celui qu'il avait eu avec son épouse, le « légitime »... mais le codicille à authentifier parlait, lui, de tout léguer au fils _non reconnu_ ! Il y avait même le nom du fils qu'il avait eu avec la servante, ainsi que le nom de cette dernière !

Mon client avait reçu une lettre de l'homme en possession de ce document. Le choix était simple, où il payait une forte somme d'argent où ce codicille serait divulgué et ce serait la ruine de sa famille et de lui-même puisqu'il descendait du « fils » (celui que le baron di Castelgandolfo avait soi-disant fait à son épouse), certes reconnu à la naissance, mais déshérité par ce codicille.

- Bien, fis-je en me levant pour faire les cent pas dans notre meublé. Posons les questions de rigueur ! Il doit être assez facile d'infirmer ce document !

- Le papier est d'origine, me signala mon client.

- N'importe qui peut trouver ce genre de papier ! Il suffit d'acheter chez un quelconque bouquiniste un livre manuscrit de cette époque et de récupérer les pages blanches en début et en fin de l'ouvrage ! Un jeu d'enfant ! Je vous fais tous les documents « d'époque » que vous voulez... Et l'encre ?

- Des professionnels ont analysés le papier et l'encre monsieur Holmes ! De l'époque de la rédaction du codicille !

- Les hommes sont vénaux ! m'exclamai-je. On peut payer n'importe qui pour les faire affirmer n'importe quoi !

- L'écriture est la même, la signature aussi et celle du notaire pareille ! me dit-il avec véhémence.

- Imitations ! Un bon peintre est capable de copier des toiles en faisant aussi bien que le l'auteur lui même ! Certains peintres ont même authentifié des copies de leurs toiles !

- Monsieur Holmes...me dit-il gêné, tout en se trémoussant sur son fauteuil. L'histoire est véridique ! Mon ancêtre a bien engrossé une servante et son fils, né de son mariage, était bien celui de son secrétaire... toute ma lignée est factice !

- Pourquoi ne me le disiez-vous pas plutôt ? fis-je en me retournant pour darder mon regard sur lui. Je n'aime pas que l'on me cache des faits ! Dites-moi tout ou allez voir ailleurs !

- Mon ancêtre a bien fait un enfant à une servante et le sien n'était pas de lui ! sanglota-t-il dans ses mains. Je descends, ainsi que tous mes aïeuls, d'une mauvaise branche. Mon père me l'a avoué, son père avait fait pareil et ainsi de suite ! Le fils qui succède à son père a l'obligation de divulguer à son aîné la petite histoire de nos origines.

- Comment l'autre personne est-elle au courant ?

- Il descend de la bonne branche, la « vraie », celle du fils que mon aïeul a eu avec la servante. Ils ont immigré vers l'Angleterre à un moment donné et une partie de ma famille aussi. Même si toutes nos terres se trouvent en Italie, nos affaires ont lieu à Londres.

- Si l'histoire est bien vraie, que dois-je faire ? A-t-il les moyens de prouver sa filiation ?

- Oui, le bâtard du seigneur était roublard et le jour où sa mère lui a appris que le seigneur, qui venait de mourir, était son père, il a volé les registres du château où étaient transcrit les noms du personnel. Ainsi que de la correspondance privée du seigneur, celle qu'il écrivait lui même et qu'il conservait dans un coffret. Le coffret fut retrouvé ouvert. À l'époque, personne n'a songé à un forfait venant de sa part. De plus, tout le monde était préoccupé par les funérailles. Pendant que nous nous transmettions le secret de notre abomination, lui, il transmettait le secret du vrai lignage à ses enfants...

- Et c'est maintenant que le codicille surgit ? fis-je soupçonneux.

- C'est en fouillant la correspondance privée, volée il y a trois cent ans, que ce voyou a découvert ce document ! S'il est authentique, je vais au devant de gros ennuis car l'héritage de l'époque est bancal ! Je pourrais perdre beaucoup de biens s'il parvenait à gagner au tribunal. Ce testament entérine l'autre ! Il est signé par le notaire en plus !

Ce fut Watson qui prit la parole :

- Si le bâtard n'avait pas volé la correspondance de son « père », il aurait touché l'héritage en quelque sorte...

- Qui sait Watson !

- Non ! nous expliqua le baron. J'ai une lettre de mon ancêtre, dans laquelle il avouait avoir caché le coffret contenant une partie des papiers de son père à sa mort, de peur que l'on ne retrouve un autre testament ou un papier dans lequel il avouerait avoir un autre fils. Le partage n'était pas envisageable pour lui ! Il avait tout laissé dans le coffret, sans les regarder, et c'est ce coffret qui fut ouvert. Si le bâtard ne s'était pas emparé des papiers, le codicille n'aurait jamais fait surface ! Il aurait sans doute été brûlé par mon ancêtre.

- Et le notaire ? demandai-je. Il avait signé le codicille ! Il ne s'est pas manifesté à l'ouverture de la succession ? C'est un de ses confrères qui s'en est occupé ?

- Hem... fit-il en s'éclaircissant la voix. Non, le notaire n'aurait pas pu se manifester... Nous ne savons pas si quelqu'un l'avait vu entrer dans la chambre du mourant, mais en tout cas, le jour de la mort du seigneur, il eut un accident de cheval, une mauvaise chute. On a retrouvé le notaire mort...

- L'aurait-on surpris à signer un codicille et fait taire ensuite ? supputai-je à voix haute.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, fit le riche client en s'emportant tellement fort que sa mèche de cheveux gominées se défit. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de ne pas payer ce bâtard ! Il me réclame cinq mille livres ! Je refuse de céder !

- Que dois-je faire exactement ?

- Reprendre ce document par tous les moyens que vous jugerez bon ! À n'importe quel prix mais que cela ne soit jamais divulgué !

- C'est trop tard pour réclamer quoi que ce soit devant un tribunal ! fis-je. Il y a prescription !

- Je me moque de la prescription ! vitupéra-t-il en faisant de grands gestes qui firent voler sa mèche dans tous les sens. S'il m'intente un procès, toute la noblesse apprendra que je ne suis pas de noble extraction et je serai la risée de tous ! Tout sauf cela ! Il en va de mon honneur avant tout ! Je refuse que toute la noblesse connaisse le déshonneur de mes origines ! Toutes les portes se fermeraient devant moi ! Sans parler de la mauvaise publicité que me ferait un procès s'il venait à tenter de réclamer son du !

- Hurler ne vous servira à rien ! lui dis-je calmement mais fermement.

- Je dois épouser une femme dans un mois, elle est riche, noble et sa famille est respectée dans toute la péninsule ! continua-t-il sur le même ton, sa mèche ridicule continuant à se balancer dans tous les sens. Si ce genre d'affaire s'ébruitait, croyez-vous qu'elle désirerait toujours épouser le descendant du secrétaire ? Non !

- Vous me demandez de le voler ? fis-je froidement, nullement impressionné par ses crises d'enfant trop gâté.

- Faites ce que bon vous semblera monsieur Holmes ! cracha-t-il en repoussant, enfin, sa mèche de cheveux. Je vous signerai un chèque de mille livres en cas de réussite.

- Où peut-on rencontrer cet homme ?

- Au tribunal, c'est là qu'il travaille... Monsieur Paul Lassiter. De toute façon, nous avons rendez-vous aujourd'hui au Diogène's Club pour dix-huit heures ! Soyez-y !

- Vous ne me laissez que peut de temps pour résoudre votre affaire ! fis-je en attrapant ma pipe. Je n'ai même pas accès au document et l'histoire est vraie !

- Faites votre travail ! Vous êtes détective oui ou non ?

Là-dessus, il se leva, nous salua et sortit dignement.

- Qu'allez-vous faire Holmes ? me demanda Watson.

- J'irai voir ce Lassiter, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller voler un morceau de papier ! Son honneur ? (J'eus un rire ironique et moqueur). Je déteste ce genre de personnage Watson ! Laissez-moi fumer deux pipes et ensuite nous irons voir si nous trouvons le bonhomme au tribunal !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : la description du blason faite par Holmes reprend les termes utilisés en héraldique. Watson la traduit ensuite dans un langage plus facile.


	7. V : Chap 170 : Le Tribunal

**Message pour Elyon** : Oui, je me suis un peu inspirée du roi de Bohème pour le baron. Mais contrairement à l'affaire du « scandale en Bohème » ou on éprouve de la sympathie pour Irène, dans mon histoire, crois-moi, tu n'auras pas envie d'aider le maître chanteur ! Mais alors là non ! Et je te promets des dialogues de haut vol entre le baron et le maître chanteur ! L'affaire n'est pas prête d'être jugée au tribunal... mais les nobles n'aiment pas se sentir en position de faiblesse... l'honneur !

* * *

_Sourire devant,_

_Souffrir dedans._

_J'peux mentir comme ça_

_Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

_Ton pull sur moi_

_Me donne moins froid,_

_Parfum qui r'vient_

_Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

_T'écrire une lettre,_

_Partir peut-être._

_Mourir, c'est rien_

_Quand j'ai le mal de toi. (...)_

_Et puis l'espoir, j'suis sûr de t'voir,_

_Demain, ce soir ou bien plus tard._

_Je n'veux plus croire qu'on nous sépare_

_Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

_Ça y est t'es là, j'entends ta voix._

_J'ai l'cœur qui bat, tu cours vers moi._

_T'es dans mes bras... J'délire comme ça_

_Quand j'ai le mal de toi._

_**Le mal de toi : François Feldman**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 170 : Le tribunal (Le 09 décembre 1885)**

Watson et moi hélâmes un fiacre et nous nous fîmes conduire au tribunal pour tenter de rencontrer monsieur Paul Lassiter, assistant d'un avocat de son état, et pas d'un bon d'après mon client.

Me renseignant auprès d'un huissier, il m'indiqua l'endroit où je pourrais trouver ce monsieur.

Une fois en possession de ce renseignement, Watson et moi nous allâmes à la rencontre de ce maître chanteur.

Il sortait justement d'une audience avec son employeur ! Il était petit, les oreilles décollées et un air de suffisance affiché sur son visage poupin.

Son costume, tout froissé, avait l'air d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Je me présentai à lui :

- Monsieur Paul Lassiter ? demandai-je.

- Oui, qui le demande ? fit-il d'un air vaniteux.

- Monsieur Sherlock Holmes et son ami le docteur Watson.

- Ainsi donc le baron Albano di Castelgandolfo est venu vous trouver ? me dit-il avec le petit sourire moqueur de celui qui sait déjà qu'il remportera la manche.

- En effet, répliquai-je comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais bien aimé avoir accès au fameux document pour l'examiner.

- Hors de question ! siffla-t-il en me toisant alors qu'il était plus petit que moi. Il a été authentifié comme étant de cette époque là ! Je refuse de le mettre à votre disposition ! Vous pourriez le détruire ! Ne cherchez pas à me cambrioler non plus, le codicille se trouve dans le coffre d'une banque ! Les différents feuillets sont répartis dans plusieurs établissements ! Seuls des experts ou le tribunal y auront accès en cas de non paiement de la somme que je réclame au baron pour l'acquisition de ce précieux codicille...

- Le chantage n'est-il pas punissable par la loi ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est une proposition de vente ! Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je vous donne rendez-vous à dix-huit heures dans le bureau de votre frère ! Soit le baron conclut le marché, soit je divulgue le codicille en l'attaquant en justice pour vol et tromperie ! La mort du notaire signataire tombait un peu trop bien vous ne trouvez pas ?

Il m'avait dit ça de manière insidieuse, sûr de lui... un peu trop sûr de lui !

- Le fait de mettre la main sur ledit document tombe très bien aussi ne trouvez-vous pas ? fis-je innocemment. Vous auriez envie de faire tomber le baron avant son mariage que cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié !

L'homme ne me répondit pas et il s'en alla en ricanant.

- Votre client est fichu ! constata Watson.

- Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot mon cher ami ! fis-je en souriant. Mais j'avoue que je suis coincé ! Aucun accès au document... que se soit de manière officielle ou officieuse ! Il me faudrait un autre éclairage sur l'affaire... Je m'en vais aller consulter quelques livres dans la bibliothèque qui se trouve en ces lieux... qui sait ?

- Qu'allez-vous faire comme recherches Holmes ?

- Une idée au sujet de... (Je m'interrompis brusquement, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Watson) je me demande si ce n'est pas à cette époque là qu'a eu lieu...

Laissant la fin de ma phrase en suspend, je me dirigeai à grands pas vers la bibliothèque dans le but de vérifier ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit.

Watson allait encore se plaindre que je resté dans le vague et que je ne lui avais pas communiqué mon idée.

Il ne put que courir derrière moi pour me rattraper et je ne répondis à aucune de ses questions. De guerre lasse, il ne me demanda plus rien.

Le tribunal comprenait une section avec des livres de droit. Connaissant bien le bibliothécaire depuis des années, il me permit de feuilleter des livres, mais je ne trouvai rien d'important à la date du sept octobre 1582. Tout était normal !

Watson et moi nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la sortie, mon esprit tournant à plein régime pour essayer de trouver la faille ou une solution à ce problème, lorsque soudain, au détour d'un couloir, j'aperçu maître Charles Higgins, qui me tournait le dos, en grande discussion avec un magistrat. Chacun portait toujours sa toge, l'une noire et l'autre rouge.

Ce qui m'empêcha d'avancer vers lui fut la vue de Louis à ses côtés.

Mon intention première était de passer mon chemin, je n'avais pas trop envie de croiser le gamin, ma blessure était encore trop vive et il me la rappelait bien trop cruellement.

Las, ce fut lui qui nous vit et un grand sourire éclaira son visage enfantin.

- Sherlock ? fit-il étonné de me voir dans les couloirs du tribunal. Oncle John ?

L'avocat de retourna et nous salua d'un signe de la tête.

Il avait prit le temps de se raser et de passer un costume moins froissé que celui de ce matin !

- Je vous laisse Charles, fit le magistrat en lui serrant la main avant de s'en aller.

Les yeux de Louis allaient de l'avocat à moi, ne sachant trop ce qu'il devait faire maintenant qu'Hélène avait décidé de ne pas revenir en Angleterre.

- Bonjour mon bonhomme ! lui dit Watson en se dirigeant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... bredouilla-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux bleus. Bonjour oncle John... bonjour Sherlock...

- Bonjour tout le monde, grommelai-je à la cantonade.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser dans les couloirs du tribunal, me dit Karl.

- Moi non plus ! En route Watson ! Nous avons une affaire à terminer !

- Il n'y a pas le feu Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il en me fusillant du regard. L'affaire est sans issue de toute façon ! Louis est ici et j'ai envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles, _moi_ ! (Il se tourna vers lui, faisant fi de mon impatience à quitter les lieux). Dis-moi mon garçon, comment va-t-elle ?

_Oh Watson ! Remuez le couteau un peu plus dans la plaie ! Allez-y ! Un kilo de sel versé dans chacune de mes blessures !_

- Bien... lui répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Elle va... bien...

Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire devant Watson !

- Je doute fort qu'elle aille bien, enchaîna Watson tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Son moral ne doit pas être bon... Ainsi tu es venu passer quelques jours chez ton parrain ? Tu l'as laissée toute seule ?

- Oui... Le temps qu'Hélène s'installe dans la grande maison, là où elle va travailler...

Ses yeux étaient rivés dans les miens, en quête sans doute d'un commentaire de ma part. Mais je restai silencieux. Mon visage fermé à la moindre émotion.

Ma cicatrice due au non retour d'Hélène était béante et la vue de Louis était un coup de poignard dans mon coeur déjà fort abîmé. Mais je ne laissai rien transparaître.

Il avait l'air de flotter dans son pantalon... le pauvre avait maigri.

- Elle va travailler ? fit Watson surpris. Pourtant elle a des revenus en quantité suffisante...

- C'est pour s'occuper l'esprit ! répondit le garçon en me fusillant du regard.

- Oh, fit Watson en constatant l'attitude de Louis à mon égard. Bien, mon garçon, je voudrais parler plus avec toi, mais je sens le regard noir de Holmes qui m'incendie. Tu remettras mon bonjour à Hélène ?

- Oui, je n'y manquerai pas... Il y a au moins quelqu'un qui prend de ses nouvelles !

- Watson vient de le faire, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Nul besoin de poser les mêmes questions que lui !

Louis me regarda avec une grimace où se mêlaient chagrin et dégoût :

- Je lui transmettrai votre bonjour oncle John. Mais je lui raconterai que je vous ai croisé par hasard, dans la rue. Je lui cacherai que _monsieur Holmes_ était avec vous ! Cela lui ferait trop de peine si je lui disais qu'il n'a même pas daigné demander comment elle allait.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est elle qui est partie ? fis-je plus froidement que je ne le pensais.

- Oh ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ? C'est parce que tu ne voulais pas de nous dans ta maison ! Voilà pourquoi !

- Je ne lui avais encore rien dit ! répliquai-je piqué au vif. Elle n'a pas attendu ma réponse !

- Elle savait que tu allais lui répondre : « non » ! me dit-il la lèvre tremblante. Tu n'as rien fait pour la retenir ! T'es un méchant ! Je ne te pensais pas aussi odieux ! Je te déteste !

- Louis ! cria Karl pour mettre fin à tout cela. Ce ne sont pas des choses à dire ! Hélène n'aurait pas aimé t'entendre parler ainsi à monsieur Holmes !

Il se tourna vers son parrain et vitupéra à mon encontre :

- Et moi je n'aime pas la voir aussi malheureuse alors que lui fait comme si de rien n'était et n'est même pas capable de me dire bonjour et de prendre de ses nouvelles !

D'un geste rageur, il essuya les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

Karl posa une main apaisante sur son épaule :

- Louis... Va m'attendre sur le petit banc près de l'entrée s'il te plait.

- Non !

- Louis, fais ce que je te dis...

Le ton était doux mais ferme.

Il renâcla un peu mais s'exécuta :

- Au revoir oncle John, fit-il en embrassant Watson sur la joue.

Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras et lui frictionna le dos amicalement.

- à plus tard mon grand ! lui dit-il pendant qu'il s'en allait.

Avant de partir, Louis me lança un regard noir et brillant de larmes. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du lui dire ce genre de choses, mais en essayant de renier ma douleur, je ne faisais qu'empirer les choses.

J'étais parvenu à me faire haïr de Louis !

Watson se tourna vers moi et me fit un regard lourd de reproches.

- Holmes ! C'est un enfant de sept ans ! Vous auriez pu faire un effort non ?

- Docteur Watson, demanda Karl. N'auriez-vous pas laissé le gaz allumé, des pommes de terre sur le feu ou un patient qui requière vos soins en urgence ?

- Vous avez raison, lui répondit-il en empoignant sa mallette. Je viens de me rendre compte que Holmes avait _encore oublié_ une chose importante : son tact !

D'un pas rapide mon ami s'en alla nous laissant planté au milieu du couloir.


	8. V : Chap 171 : Les jours sombres

**Chapitre 171: Les jours sombres (Le 09 décembre 1885)**

Karl se tourna vers moi et me darda un regard furieux :

- Monsieur Holmes, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de parler ainsi à Louis ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur ces derniers temps... éludai-je.

Sa voix baissa d'un octave :

- Je me doute que vous souffriez énormément de cette « interruption », mais vous n'êtes pas le seul ! me dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Croyez-vous qu'Hélène soit en train de danser la gigue à l'heure actuelle ? Croyez-vous que Louis n'aie pas souffert de cette situation lui aussi ? Il en crève comme vous ! Son bel appétit a disparu et il picore dans son assiette ! Je lui ai fait deux trous supplémentaires à sa ceinture car il avait maigri ! Croyez-vous que cela ne me fasse rien de voir une situation pareille ? Croyez-vous que je ne souffre pas en ce moment même ? Pensez-vous que voir autant de gens souffrir me réchauffe le cœur ? Non !

L'affronter ne me servirais à rien, alors je baissai moi aussi ma voix, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un chuchotement :

- Le fait de voir Louis m'a fait penser à quelqu'un que j'essaye d'oublier. Les derniers jours que je viens de passer ne furent pas les meilleurs !

Il s'approcha de moi, le regard mauvais :

- J'ai moi même passé une _très_ mauvaise soirée hier, une nuit épouvantable, sans parler de mon réveil difficile... que vous avez du remarquer ce matin lorsque je vous ai porté la lettre. Si je me suis fait « présentable », c'est parce que je devais passer au tribunal, mais je me mets en congé dès maintenant. Louis est chez moi, alors j'ai l'obligation de me bouger les fesses, sinon, moi aussi j'irais m'enterrer dans un coin. Dois-je pour autant engueuler le petit dès le matin sous prétexte que je suis de mauvais poil ?

- Désolé ! lui répondis-je, conscient que j'avais dépassé les bornes avec l'enfant. Je ne suis pas fâché sur lui, ni sur personne, à part sur moi même !

- Certes, mais il n'est pas responsable ! me dit-il sur un ton radoucit.

- Je le sais...soupirai-je. Le responsable c'est moi.

La main de l'avocat se posa sur mon épaule et son regard avait perdu toute trace d'agressivité :

- Monsieur Holmes, cet enfant vous adore ! La manière dont vous lui avez parlé l'a peiné énormément ! Vous êtes son modèle et il souffre de cette séparation !

- Moi ? ricanai-je. Son modèle ? Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait pour cet enfant !

- Ah non ? Pourtant, je pourrais vous énumérer toutes les petites choses que vous avez faites pour lui ! Il trimballe partout le livre avec l'histoire de pirates que vous lui avez donné ! Il le connaît par cœur ! Comme il avait peur de l'abîmer, j'ai demandé à mon bottier de lui faire un étui en cuir souple... Depuis le début il est intrigué par vous... Vous le fascinez, c'est tout !

- Mais je ne lui parlais même pas au début !

- N'oubliez pas que cet enfant courrait dans les campagnes normandes et qu'il vous a vu de nombreuse fois arpenter le coin à cheval avec Hélène. Il avait repéré vos chevaux en premier lieu, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on croise un cheval noir majestueux et une jument arabe grise. Et le petit aime les chevaux !

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant notre rencontre dans les écuries ! fis-je étonné car je n'avais suspecté sa présence dans les campagnes lorsque je les arpentais pour dénicher les cachettes du comte.

- L'animal a appris à être discret ! Il est capable de se déplacer sans bruit et avec discrétion ! Je suis revenu avec lui de France, le premier décembre, et il y a eu des jours où j'ai quasi oublié sa présence ! Il est invisible quand il le souhaite ! Qu'il soit au bureau ou à la maison, je ne l'entends pas quand il se déplace ! Il vous a croisé souvent lors de votre enquête, même pendant vos explorations de nuit.

- Jamais je n'ai remarqué que quelqu'un nous épiait !

- Il vous a observé très souvent... Se demandant bien ce que vous pouviez chercher pendant la nuit !

- Alors l'animal est bigrement rusé car j'ai appris à être sur mes gardes... surtout lorsque je me déplace la nuit ! Mais pourquoi moi ? m'exclamai-je. C'est Hélène qui s'est intéressée à lui, pas moi !

- Lui, il avait pensé dès le départ que vous étiez un vrai couple... Alors le jour où Hélène s'est penchée sur lui et s'en est occupée, il considérait que vous étiez son époux. Un « mari » un peu revêche certes, mais si Hélène était avec vous, cela voulait dire que vous étiez gentil... Je vous traduit les pensées de cet enfant... Même si vous ne lui adressiez pas la parole au départ, avec le temps, vous vous êtes rapproché de lui... Il vous adore !

- J'aurais pensé qu'il avait plus d'affinités avec vous : vous lui avez appris à lire, à écrire, à monter à cheval... Moi, je n'ai rien fait.

- Rien fait ? fit-il étonné. Comparé au départ, vous avec bien progressé ! Depuis que vous lui avez rapporté, en pleine nuit, son doudou qu'il avait oublié chez vous... vous êtes devenu Dieu ! Vous aviez déjà frôlé le statut après la nuit où il avait eu peur de l'orage...

- Oui, fis-je en repensant à cette nuit où l'orage grondait et où Louis tremblait. Pourtant, je n'ai pas été très aimable avec lui lorsqu'il m'a avoué qu'il avait peur...

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas raconté le début... mais vous lui avez expliqué le principe des orages, l'avez consolé, pris dans vos bras, redescendu pour rechercher son doudou et lui avez raconté une histoires de pirates ! Vous vous êtes bien rattrapé !

- J'aurai pourtant cru qu'il avait plus de sympathie pour son parrain...

- Il m'adore aussi, mais vous avez une place que je n'aurai jamais ! Moi, j'ai été gentil avec lui dès le départ ! Tandis qu'avec vous, il a du avancer à pattes de velours pour percer votre carapace... un pas après l'autre, une discussion après l'autre... C'est bizarre, c'est toujours à vous qu'il a confié ses petits secrets... pas à nous...

- Il ne vous a jamais rien confié ? fis-je étonné.

- Non, ni à moi, ni à Hélène... Nous ne savions pas qu'il avait passé quelques mois à l'orphelinat et qu'il en avait souffert, nous ne savions rien des mauvais tours que lui jouait le fils aîné de la voisine qui l'avait recueilli... Ni dans quelles circonstances avaient disparus ses parents... une nuit d'orage... C'est toujours à vous qu'il s'est confié en premier ! Et il était fier de vos petits secrets ! Comme le fait qu'il ait vu la main du cadavre lors de votre enquête et votre méthode de travail, que vous lui aviez expliquée dans le fiacre... Il n'a rien voulu nous raconter, c'est une histoire entre vous qu'il nous a dit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :

- Il m'étonne lui... J'avoue que je l'apprécie énormément et qu'il va me manquer lui aussi... Mais que je sois son modèle et son Dieu...

- Vous êtes l'autorité monsieur Holmes ! La figure paternelle... Moi je suis le copain qui rigole avec et fait le pitre sur les tables tout en lisant des histoires de pirates...

Cela me fit sourire en imaginant cet avocat en train de faire semblant de pourfendre un ennemi imaginaire pour faire rire Louis.

- Écoutez, reprit-il en baissant la voix. Hélène souffre à cause de l'accouchement et à cause du fait qu'elle ne vivra pas à vos côtés et il n'aime pas la voir souffrir. Il a même cru que c'était à cause de lui que vous ne vouliez pas d'Hélène à vos côtés.

- Jamais de la vie ! m'indignai-je qu'il puisse croire une chose pareille. C'est une protection pour lui de ne pas être associé à mon nom... C'est un métier trop dangereux que j'exerce.

- Allez expliquer tout cela à un petit garçon qui ne comprend plus rien aux relations entre adultes. Il a dit à Hélène qu'il voulait bien aller vivre chez moi ainsi vous accepteriez peut-être de la prendre près de vous... Et si je ne voulais pas m'occuper de lui, il retournerait dans les campagnes... Il a sept ans et il nous balance des choses pareilles ! Prêt à se sacrifier pour que vous puissiez vivre ensemble !

- Mais il n'a rien à voir dans ma décision ! m'écriai-je. Je n'ai rien contre lui et je l'aime bien aussi, même si après ce que j'ai dit aujourd'hui il va me haïr !

- Je ne le pense pas...Vous pouvez toujours vous rattraper en l'invitant à manger un éclair au chocolat en face... avec un chocolat chaud... et de la crème pâtissière dans l'éclair.

J'acquiesçai à l'idée. Mon affaire était fichue de toute façon. Il me serait impossible de prouver que le document était faux sans l'aide d'un autre expert que je pourrais désigner.

- Je vais aller réparer mes erreurs... je lui dois bien ça. Il m'arrive souvent d'être exécrable, le caractère de mon père en héritage...

- Ce n'est pas parce que pendant son enfance on _a vu_ son père appliquer un schéma que l'on va la reproduire ! Soyez vous même...

_Etre moi même ? Je ne l'avais été qu'en présence d'Hélène...Il y avait eu des jours où Watson ne me reconnaissait plus !_

- Dites-moi, puisque nous sommes seuls... Comment va-t-elle _réellement_ ?

Il poussa un long soupir et baissa un peu les yeux :

- Mal... très mal...Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, je suis revenu à Londres en emmenant Louis avec moi pour ne pas qu'il la voit souffrir ainsi.

- Elle est seule ? fis-je étonné.

- Nous ne sommes jamais seuls chez nous... Le docteur Mortimer est resté pour lui botter les fesses et l'obliger à avancer.

- Pourquoi ne la laissez-vous pas se reposer un peu ?

- La fatigue n'est plus physique, mais mentale... La pire des choses ! Mon ami appelle ça la dépression _post partum_. Vous avez fait du latin je pense ?

- _Post partum..._ « après l'accouchement ».

- Beaucoup de femmes en souffrent après l'accouchement... Les hormones et tout le reste ! Un médecin vous l'expliquera mieux que moi ! Mortimer en a fait un sujet d'étude depuis des années !

- Cela passe avec le temps non ? demandai-je car je n'y connaissais pas grand chose.

- En principe, la dépression se présente entre le premier et le troisième jour qui suit l'accouchement... mais dans son cas à elle, c'est différend et c'est pire...

- Vous commencez à me donner des sueurs froides vous ! Vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser ?

- Oh non ! me dit-il. Loin de moi cette idée ! Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que la nourrice qui devait être présente pour allaiter l'enfant, n'était pas là lors de la naissance... Un retard indépendant de sa volonté. Hélène a du donner le sein à son enfant qu'elle ne garderait pas... Dois-je vous faire un dessin sur ce qu'une femme, qui va abandonner son enfant, peut ressentir lorsqu'elle doit l'allaiter ? Un enfant conçu lors d'un viol ! Lui donner le sein !

- Oh non... fis-je en sentant la sueur me couler dans le dos. Vous lui avez demandé d'allaiter cet enfant alors ?

- Nous n'avons pas eu vraiment le choix monsieur Holmes ! C'était ça ou laisser l'enfant mourir de faim... Il n'est pas responsable !

- Combien de fois a-t-elle du le faire ? demandai-je avec l'angoisse qui me serait la gorge.

- Une fois c'était déjà de trop ! Elle était en état de faiblesse en plus. Heureusement, je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait des ânes dans le village voisin et la sage-femme m'a confirmé que l'homme trayait une ânesse.

- Du lait d'ânesse ?

- Oui, il a mes mêmes propriétés que le lait maternel de la femme. Donc, à trois heures du matin, j'ai tambouriné à sa porte pour lui demander de pouvoir traire son ânesse ! Un peu de pièces m'ont bien aidé à lui laisser me vendre son lait...

- La séparation avec le bébé n'a pas été trop dure ?

- Si... une femme n'aime pas abandonner son enfant... même s'il ne fut pas conçu dans des conditions idylliques... Elle l'a porté en elle, l'a mit au monde, l'a allaité... Nous n'avons pas rigolé ! Enfin, l'enfant échappe à l'orphelinat et aura une famille autour de lui.

- C'était un garçon ou une fille ?

- Quelle importance ? L'enfant sera bien là où il est allé et c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Bien, transmettez lui mon bonjour... (Il acquiesça). Moi, je vais aller boire un chocolat chaud avec Louis. Mon affaire est quand même sans issue... j'ai du temps à lui consacrer pour me faire pardonner.

- Vous le retrouverez sur le petit banc... J'ai encore quelques dossiers à distribuer, j'en ai pour une grosse demi heure...

- Tiens, votre ami Sean... fis-je soudainement en repensant à l'ami de monsieur Lewis. Est-il expert en document ancien ?

- Le vieux croulant est le meilleur ! me dit-il en riant de bon cœur. On le taquine toujours en racontant qu'il peut dater un document rien qu'à son odeur !

- Où pourrai-je le trouver en ce moment même ? demandai-je en reprenant espoir.

Karl me fit la grimace :

- En Chine... Il ne pourra pas vous aider avant trois mois je le crains...

- Tant pis ! fis-je résigné. Mon affaire est au rebut alors !

Après lui avoir serré la main, je partis récupérer Louis, que je retrouvai assis sur le banc.


	9. V: Chap 172 : Les éclairs au chocolat

**Message pour Skarine** : je n'avais pas encore remarqué que tu me harcelais discrètement en notant le prénom d'Hélène dans chacune de tes reviews... Il doit y avoir complicité avec Elyon car elle aussi reste discrète dans ses allusions au retour d'Hélène... Oui, juste de fines allusions... mais très fines...

**Message pour Elyon** : tu as raison Elyon, on ne va pas revoir Hélène de sitôt ! Nous sommes en décembre 1885, le mariage de Watson aura lieu en 1887, le « Scandale en Bohême » en 1888 et Hélène ne sera toujours pas rentrée en Angleterre...

Et non ! Il n'y aura pas de confrontation Hélène/Irène du style : « Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez mon homme vous ? fit Hélène courroucée en voyant Irène Adler avachie dans le fauteuil de Holmes. Je m'absente trois ans et il me remplace ? SHERLOCK ! Viens ici tout de suite ! ».

Je suis toujours prête pour mettre en scène vos délires (les amourettes de Louis, la rencontre entre Mycroft « père Noël » et Louis pour les délires d'Elyon. J'ai fait rougir Holmes dans sa tasse de thé, il se fera prendre par la peau du dos par madame Hudson pour les délires de Skarine) mais je ne ferai pas revenir Hélène avant la date prévue ! Même pas la peine de me supplier ! Son retour est déjà écrit mais je ne l'avancerai pas!

* * *

_Je me souviens de nos beaux jours (...)_

_Quand nos cœurs battaient d'un même amour_

_Maintenant tu n'es plus là_

_Mais moi je pense encore à toi_

_Je me souviens l'été dernier_

_Quand sous les étoiles on dansait_

_Moi tu vois, je n'oublie pas_

_Car moi je pense encore à toi_

_Je ne fais que rêver à tout cela_

_Toi et moi, rien que toi et moi._

_Surtout ne me réponds pas_

_Que tout à une fin et que pour toi_

_Le passé n'est plus rien_

_J'attends de toi un geste un mot_

_Pour donner à ma vie un ciel nouveau_

_Entends ma voix, reviens vers moi_

_Car moi je pense encore à toi_

_**Car moi je pense encore à toi : Sylvie Vartan**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 172 : Les éclairs au chocolat (Le 09 décembre 1885)**

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? me demanda-t-il hargneusement tout en reniflant et en essuyant ses larmes avec sa main.

- Juste m'excuser Louis... Ma mauvaise humeur n'a pas à déteindre sur toi.

J'eus droit à un regard lourd de reproche de sa part.

- T'es pas gentil ! renifla-t-il. Tu m'as parlé pire qu'à un cochon ! Moi, je ne t'ai pas ignoré ! J'étais content de te voir, malgré tout, parce que Hélène m'a dit que c'était pas que de ta faute, que je devais pas t'en vouloir, mais que c'était comme ça et que personne saurait rien y changer.

- Tu as un mouchoir ? lui demandai-je, prêt à lui donner le mien s'il n'en avait pas.

- Oui...

Il sortit son mouchoir et l'utilisa de manière bruyante.

- Il paraît que tu aimes bien les éclairs au chocolat... ça te tente d'aller en manger un en ma compagnie ?

Un reniflement et un hochement de tête affirmatif furent ses réponses.

- Karl le sait ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'a parlé de tes préférences pâtissières.

- Tu le fais parce qu'il t'a sonné les cloches ? me demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Non, juste pour passer un peu de temps avec toi et me faire pardonner mon impolitesse.

Il fronça ses petits sourcils, pas tout a fait convaincu de ma bonne foi.

- Je suis sincère Louis ! fis-je la main sur le cœur.

- C'est d'accord ! fit-il en se levant d'un bond. Mais pourquoi tu réponds toujours ainsi quand tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

- Parce que je suis ainsi...

Le petit démon blond soupira en entendant ma réponse de normand :

- Encore une réponse qui ne répond pas à ma question... je devrais avoir l'habitude depuis le temps que tu me fais le coup !

Je lui tendis la main et nous sortîmes du tribunal pour traverser la rue encombrée de fiacres et de cab. Cela s'injuriaient de tout les côtés ! Nous nous faufilâmes dans la cohue et entrâmes dans l'échoppe très chic qui se trouvait en face du tribunal.

Il y avait des tables de libre et nous en choisîmes une à l'écart des autres pour être au calme.

La serveuse vint prendre notre commande : deux chocolats chauds et deux éclairs fourré à la crème pâtissière et recouvert de glaçage au chocolat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle nous apporta notre commande.

Le breuvage était chaud et Louis souffla dessus pour tenter de le refroidir un peu.

- Le chocolat chaud est bon, mais pas aussi bon que celui de tante Meredith, me confia Louis en se penchant vers moi pour ne pas qu'on l'entende.

- Meredith est la meilleure ! confirmais-je en repensant aux litres de chocolat chaud que j'avais bu en sa compagnie. Tu es allé lui dire bonjour ?

- Oui ce matin... me répondit-il du bout des lèvres, ce qui m'étonna car j'imaginais mal Hélène interdire à Louis d'aller saluer son amie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demandai-je soupçonneux.

- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un chenil, dit-il à ma plus grande surprise.

Mon air étonné et le fait que ma tasse de chocolat chaud se soit arrêtée à dix centimètres de ma bouche lui confirmèrent que je n'avais pas trop compris le rapport...

- Ben oui, m'expliqua-t-il. Vous avez tous une tête de chien battu !

- S'il te plaît ?

Il posa sa tasse de chocolat chaud et m'expliqua en soupirant à fendre l'âme :

- Karl est comme un chien battu car Meredith a rompu avec lui... à cause qu'elle est fâchée qu'il ait porté la lettre de rupture et que lui sache où se trouve Hélène et qu'il veut pas le dire.

_Voilà l'explication de l'air abattu de Karl ce matin... Mon amie avait rompu avec un de ses « loisirs ». Je comprenais mieux les choses... C'était pour cela qu'il m'avait dit qu'il avait passé une mauvaise soirée et que le réveil avait été difficile..._

_Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était du sérieux entre eux deux ! Meredith exerçait quand même le plus vieux métier du monde..._

- Là-dessus, poursuivit Louis, Meredith faisait elle aussi une tête de chien battu ce matin lorsque j'ai été lui faire coucou, pendant que Karl allait te porter une autre lettre... Il avait même pas le droit de rentrer chez Amélia ! C'est Meredith qui lui a ordonné de rester à la porte, comme un chien ! Hélène aussi est pire qu'un chien battu ! Elle n'a plus d'énergie et elle rase les murs ! Et toi aussi tu as l'air d'un chien battu depuis qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle reviendrait pas, même si tu essayes de le cacher... Les autres ne le cachent pas... Ils s'effondrent devant moi. Pourquoi vous vous séparez tous ? À quoi ça sert si c'est pour souffrir ensuite ?

- Ce sont des affaires d'adultes mon bonhomme...

- Le monde des adultes c'est pas gai ! fit-il en tapant son petit poing sur la table. Hélène et toi vous vous aimez et pourtant tu la veux pas à tes côtés... Karl aime beaucoup Meredith lui aussi et elle l'envoie promener, juste parce qu'il est à cheval sur ses deux rôles : l'avocat qui est aux ordres d'Hélène et l'ami qui ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire... Il peut pas dire où Hélène va aller habiter, alors Meredith s'est fâchée dessus ! Alors que s'il le lui dit, Meredith le reprendra mais Hélène sera trahie !

- Tu sais Louis, le monde des adultes est compliqué et je te conseille de profiter de ton statut d'enfant... Mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'y es pour rien dans mon choix...

Il pencha la tête et traça des cercles imaginaires sur le sol avec sa chaussure :

- J'ai pensé que c'était parce que tu ne m'aimais pas que tu ne voulais pas vivre avec Hélène.

- Non, je n'ai rien contre toi, lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu es un gentil petit garçon.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire et engloutit la moitié de son éclair au chocolat. Il parvint même à en mettre sur le bout de son nez et je le lui signalai.

Avec son doigt, il récupéra le chocolat et le lécha avec plaisir.

Je n'aurais sans doute plus l'occasion de me trouver seul avec lui, alors j'en profitai pour lui demander :

- Dis-moi, lorsque tu te lèves ou lorsque tu vas te coucher... tu embrasses Hélène ?

- Bien sûr ! fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je lui fais un gros bisou sur la joue. Et quand nous étions à Londres, dès qu'elle avait fini de me lire une histoire, je lui en refaisais encore un. Pourquoi ?

- Écoute bien, lorsque tu seras de retour en France, dorénavant tu lui en feras deux au matin et deux au soir. Tu l'embrasseras sur chaque joue...

- Oui je veux bien, mais pourquoi ?

- Un baiser viendra de ta part et l'autre de la mienne... Mais interdiction de le lui dire ! C'est un secret entre nous ! D'accord ?

Louis me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- D'accord ! me répondit-il enthousiasmé par l'idée. Mais qu'est-ce que je lui répond si elle me pose des questions ?

- Tu lui répondras que c'est parce que... (Je réfléchis à une excuse plausible). Tu lui diras que c'est parce que tu l'aimes deux fois plus ! Tu l'aimes pour deux... parce qu'elle le mérite bien. Inventes ce que tu veux mais ne lui dis jamais que le deuxième baiser est de ma part...

- Oui ! fit-il avec un sourire de conspirateur. Le matin, le premier sera de ma part mais au soir, le premier sera de la tienne !

- Comme tu veux, tant que tu n'oublies pas de l'embrasser de ma part mais en cachette...

Louis se leva de table et, se ruant dans mes bras tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, il me dit avec une voix vibrante sous les trémolos :

- Je savais bien que sous tes airs froids et distants tu étais gentil ! Hélène me le disait toujours que tu étais un faux méchant mais un vrai gentil ! Et elle le dit toujours parce qu'elle t'aime très fort...

- Louis, fis-je mal à l'aise en sentant ses larmes rouler dans mon cou. Pas d'effusion en public !

- Personne ne nous connaît ! fit-il en me serrant plus fort le cou. Et puis, on s'en fiche des autres ! Oncle John n'est pas là pour voir que dans le fond tu m'aimes bien... et que tu aimes encore Hélène puisque tu veux que je lui fasse des bisous.

- Chut, c'est un secret aussi !

Il retira sa tête de mon cou, la fit osciller de haut en bas, leva mon bras et s'installa d'autorité sur mes genoux.

- Bois ton chocolat chaud avant qu'il ne soit froid, fis-je résigné car je savais que je ne l'en délogerais pas.

Il attira sa tasse vers lui mais resta juché sur mes genoux.

J'en profitai pour lui demander s'il était content de rentrer à l'école et encore d'autres choses, tout en évitant de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait sans doute pas répondre.

- J'ai hâte d'aller à l'école moi ! Et je suis content que le petit bébé n'ait pas été dans un orphelinat ! Il a été confié à une famille qui va bien s'en occuper. C'est bien que tu aies pu lui en parler !

- C'est un coup de chance, parce que sinon, il aurait échoué à l'orphelinat... Tu l'as vu l'enfant ?

- Non, juste vu l'assistant du médecin qui l'emportait pour le laver et je l'ai entendu pleurer. Le bébé, pas l'assistant ! Mais j'ai désobéi et je suis allé regarder par la fente de la porte, mais je n'ai rien su voir ! Je ne sais même pas si c'était un petit garçon ou une fille.

Le silence s'installa et Louis engloutit le dernier morceau de son éclair et bu le reste de son chocolat chaud. Je fis de même.

Des pas se firent entendre dans mon dos, et, en me retournant, je vis que Karl avait terminé. En découvrant Louis juché sur mes genoux, il eut un petit sourire ravi.

- Oh ! fit Louis attristé. On doit déjà partir ? Je suis bien moi...

- Monsieur Holmes a peut être du travail...

- Eh ! s'exclama Louis en montrant Karl du doigt. T'as pas donné le dossier à ton collègue !

Karl baissa les yeux vers son bras et fut surpris d'y trouver l'épais dossier toujours coincé en dessous.

- T'es tête en l'air toi ! gloussa Louis. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, tu oublies le plus important.

L'avocat soupira longuement en regardant l'épais dossier qu'il avait réussi à oublier de transmettre. La rupture avec mon amie l'avait apparemment marqué.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à courir derrière mon associé en espérant qu'il ne soit pas partit, soupira-t-il. Viens Louis, nous retournons au tribunal !

- Je ne peux pas rester avec Sherlock ? lui demanda Louis avec l'espoir que je lui dise oui. On ira se promener au parc qui se trouve non loin...

- Monsieur Holmes a peut-être une affaire en cours ?

Je haussai les épaules :

- Oui, mais elle se termine en queue de poisson et je ne saurai pas aider mon client avec les conditions qui me sont imposées ! Allez transmettre votre dossier et retrouvez nous dans le parc, nous ferons le tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Si vous n'êtes pas de retour, nous reviendrons vous attendre au chaud dans ce petit café.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas de me le garder. Habille toi Louis et n'oublie pas ton écharpe !

L'avocat s'en fut et j'aidai Louis à passer son manteau et à mettre son écharpe. Ensuite nous sortîmes dans les frimas de l'hiver pour aller se balader dans le parc.

Le ciel était gris et cela présageait de la neige pour bientôt.

Marchant dans les allées, Louis à mes côtés me donnait la main, il n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur mes affaires en cours. Il voulait savoir quelle affaire je n'allais pas pouvoir résoudre et pourquoi ! "Monsieur Pourquoi" était de retour !

Je lui expliquai alors les détails de ma dernière enquête et je conclus :

- Elle n'aboutira à rien puisque je n'ai pas accès au document et que nous devons faire confiance à la probité des experts pour l'authenticité du codicille.

- Tu utilises pleins de mots que je ne comprends pas...

Cela me fit rire et je reformulais ma phrase avec des mots plus simple.

- De quelle époque ta lettre ? me demanda-t-il.

- Le codicille fut signé le sept octobre 1582.

- Le 7 octobre 1582 ? me demanda-t-il fébrilement. Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? demandai-je amusé par sa question. Tu te souviens de ce que tu faisais à cette date là ?

- Attends un peu... une des dernières histoires que Karl m'a lue avant d'aller dormir et qui parlait de religion... du pape aussi...

- Récits ésotériques avant d'aller dormir ? fis-je amusé.

- Utilise des mots que je peux comprendre ! gémit-il. (Il réfléchit). Oui ! fit-il triomphant. Ça me revient...

- Oui, je vois la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles ! lui répliquai-je hilare.

- Signé dans quel pays ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir dans l'idée de résoudre mon affaire.

- En Italie... Tu fus le témoin de la signature ?

- Mais non grand malin ! me dit-il en haussant les épaules tout en me regardant de travers. Mais ton document est faux car la date n'existe tout simplement pas !


	10. V : Chap 173 : La réforme

**Chapitre 173 : La réforme (Le 09 décembre 1885)**

- Louis, fis-je en repensant à toutes mes vérifications à la bibliothèque. La date existe, je l'ai contrôlée !

- Non, Karl m'a raconté une histoire je te dis... attends que je prenne mon carnet où je note les choses qui m'intéressent et que je dois retenir...

Fouillant ses poches et ne trouvant rien, il me dit, tout dépité :

- J'ai oublié mon carnet à la maison, chez Karl... Mais il m'avait parlé du calendrier de Georges qui remplaçait le calendrier julienne... pour rattraper le soleil qui allait trop vite... on a sauté des dates !

- La réforme du calendrier julien ! fis-je en éclatant de rire devant son explication assez brumeuse. Oui, je connais la réforme _grégorienne de l'ancien calendrier julien_, et elle a été opérée en 1752 pour rattraper le cycle solaire. On a sauté une dizaine de jours au calendrier. Cette réforme avait été imposée par le pape Grégoire XIII dans les États dont il était le souverain. Mais j'ai vérifié mon grand et le 7 octobre 1582 est correct...

Ce fut alors qu'un détail important que j'avais négligé me sauta à l'esprit : j'avais vérifié pour l'Angleterre alors que le document était censé avoir été rédigé et signé en Italie ! Tout le monde avait-il appliqué la réforme en même temps ou certains l'avaient fait plus tôt ?

Bon sang, j'avais oublié une chose très importante : le fait que mon pays avait renié l'autorité du pape et que le gouvernement ne s'était sans doute pas plié tout de suite aux injonctions de la papauté.

Ma main serra l'épaule de Louis en me rendant compte que j'avais négligé une chose importante et qu'elle venait de m'être soufflée par un enfant de sept ans...

Je vieillissais où mon esprit tournait au ralentit à cause du départ d'Hélène ?

Vu que je n'avais pas encore mes trente ans, c'était la preuve que le départ d'Hélène m'avait chamboulé l'esprit ! Ma froide logique marchait mieux lorsqu'elle était à mes côtés !

- Je dois vérifier la date pour l'Italie ! m'exclamai-je en m'arrêtant de marcher pour réfléchir à l'endroit où j'allais pouvoir aller consulter le document.

- Demandes à Karl lorsqu'il reviendra ! Il a une grande bibliothèque et son histoire venait d'un de ses livres ! Je me souviens qu'il m'a parlé qu'ils sont passés cette année là du 4 octobre au 15 octobre 1582. Le sept octobre 1582 n'existe pas !

- Tu as retenu les dates en plus ?

- Oui, parce que je me suis forcé à l'écrire dans mon petit carnet pour pas l'oublier... Ma maman était née un quatre octobre...

- Tu es un bon assistant toi ! lui dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Avec un peu de chance...

Un sourire de satisfaction apparut sur mon visage.

Il n'était rien en comparaison de celui qui ornait la petite bouille de Louis.

Nous terminâmes notre tour et nous aperçûmes Karl qui nous attendait à l'entrée du parc. Louis couru vers lui et s'exclama :

- Raconte à Sherlock la réforme du calendrier julienne !

- Julienne ? répéta-t-il amusé. C'est une soupe la « julienne » !

- Mais non ! s'impatienta-t-il sans même se rendre compte que son parrain se moquait gentiment de lui. Les dates que l'on a passées ! La réforme du pape Grégoire je ne sais plus quel numéro !

- J'avais compris ! s'amusa-t-il. Tu veux les dates pour quels pays ? Parce qu'ils n'ont pas tous appliqué la réforme en même temps ! Les anglais l'ont fait deux cent ans après les autres. Ils préféraient être en désaccord avec le soleil plutôt qu'en accord avec le pape...

- En Italie ! cria-t-il en sautillant sur place. Vite, c'est pour résoudre l'affaire de Sherlock !

- A vos ordres chef ! répliqua son parrain en claquant les talons. En 1582 ! L'Italie est passée du 4 au 15 octobre.

- Si je te disais, mon petit parrain d'amour, qu'un document italien est daté du 7 octobre 1582, que me répondrais-tu ?

- Qu'il est faux puisque la date n'existe pas ! Mais pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Tu résous les enquêtes de monsieur Holmes maintenant ?

Mais Louis ne l'écoutait plus ! Il hurla un « youppie » qui fit sursauter les rares promeneurs et il se mit à danser tout autour de nous en bondissant comme un cabri !

- Je suis plus malin que le grand détective de Londres ! chantonna-t-il tout en nous tournant autour. J'ai trouvé la solution à son affaire ! Je suis plus malin que lui ! Moi je le savais et pas lui !

- Lorsque vous aurez deux minutes, pourriez-vous m'expliquer de quoi il retourne monsieur Holmes ? fit Karl tout en souriant de voir Louis sautiller comme un fou autour de nous.

- Oui... il paraît que vous avez un livre avec la preuve...

- Venez chez moi et je vous fournirai l'aide nécessaire... Louis ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Oh que oui ! J'ai résolu son affaire !

Et il continua à danser autour de nous comme un Indien d'Amérique danserait autour du totem avant de partir en guerre.

- Ne disiez-vous pas que c'était un petit garçon calme et tranquille qui ne faisait pas de bruit ? demandai-je innocemment à l'avocat.

- Il doit y avoir une sorte de détonateur entre vous deux parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu ainsi ! Il sourit presque tout le temps mais là... il est devenu fou !

- Oui, murmurai-je en me grattant le sommet du crâne. Le jour où j'écrirai mes mémoires, je devrai avouer qu'un jour, je fus battu à plates coutures par un enfant de sept ans... parce que c'est lui qui vient de résoudre mon affaire...

- Il va nous la resservir pendant des années celle-là ! s'esclaffa Karl.

- Cela lui fera des histoires à raconter à ses petits-enfants plus tard...

L'avocat me jeta un regard en coin et je compris ce qu'il y avait de sous-entendu dans son regard : Hélène serait mise au courant de sa prouesse lorsqu'il irait la retrouver dans sa retraite en France.

- Heu... au fait, il a bien mangé ? me demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Comme d'habitude, c'est à dire comme un goinfre !

- Tant mieux, depuis la sépa... heu... depuis quelque temps, il ne mangeait plus beaucoup. Donc, s'il a englouti son éclair, c'est que ses hantises ont disparu...

- Ses hantises ? Lesquelles ?

- La première : qu'il soit responsable de votre... séparation. Il pensait que c'était à cause de lui...

- Je lui ai confirmé qu'il n'avait rien à voir.

- La deuxième : que à cause du départ d'Hélène, vous ne vouliez plus le voir ou lui parler...

Je toussotai.

- Oui... ma réaction de tout à l'heure a du le conforter dans ses peurs...

- Vous vous êtes racheté non ? me dit-il en me donnant un coup de coude. Il s'est goinfré, donc tout va bien !

Louis arrêta sa danse endiablée et me pris la main :

- Je suis plus malin que toi sur ce coup là hein ? fit-il tout essoufflé.

- Permets-moi de conserver le silence ! Et je compte bien aller vérifier !

- C'est la vérité ! Je suis plus fort que le Maître ! L'Apprenti a dépassé le Maître !

Et il se remit à sautiller devant moi, tout fier d'avoir résolu mon affaire.

- Apprenti ? fis-je sur un ton suspicieux. Maître ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Ben oui ! s'exclama Louis. Tu es le Maître, je suis ton Apprenti et c'est moi qui ai résolu l'histoire !

- D'accord ! lui répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son parrain franc-maçon qui avait prit un air d'Immaculée Conception. Et Watson? Il est quoi dans tout cela ?

- Heu...dit-il en posant son index sur le menton. Il est trop vieux que pour être ton Apprenti...

- Trop vieux ? m'exclamai-je. Il n'a que trente et un ans !

Karl s'esclaffa et me glissa à l'oreille :

- Pour un enfant de sept ans, dès que vous avez la trentaine, vous devenez un vieux croulant !

- Oncle John n'est pas encore capable de t'arriver à la cheville, poursuivi Louis puisqu'il n'avait pas entendu la remarque de son parrain. Donc, ce n'est pas un Maître... C'est ton associé... ou... il y a un autre mot, mais je ne m'en souviens pas...

- Compagnon ? suggérai-je pendant que Karl sifflotait innocemment.

- Oui ! s'écria Louis ! Compagnon ! C'est le mot que je cherchais ! Il t'aide et il écrit tes enquêtes !

- Résumons, fis-je en me tournant vers Karl. Nous avons l'Apprenti, le Compagnon et le Maître... Sachant que le parrain de cet enfant, vous en l'occurrence, êtes un « fils de la veuve » et que Louis vient de nous citer les trois grades maçonniques... Dois-je déduire que vous voulez l'emmener en Loge ?

Il rit de bon cœur :

- Monsieur Holmes, certaines Loges franc-maçonnes rêveraient de vous avoir, vous et votre frère Mycroft, parmi elles, mais nous ne faisons pas de prosélytisme ! Ce n'est pas _nous_ qui viendront vers vous ! C'est à _vous_ de venir chez nous si vous êtes intéressé ! Et pour le cas de Louis, il est trop jeune et il est libre de venir un jour... Mais ce sera à lui de me le demander ! (Il haussa la voix en s'adressant au garçon). Tu as encore écouté aux portes toi ? Comment connais-tu ces termes bien spécifiques ?

- Non ! s'indigna-t-il. Mais quand tu parles avec Guillaume dans le hall, vos voix résonnent jusqu'en haut ! J'entends tout sans faire un seul effort ! Tu parlais l'autre jour de votre loge, et d'un Apprenti qui devenait Compagnon et qu'il avait des chances de finir Maître...

- Affaire réglée monsieur Holmes ! Je vais parler moins fort dans le hall...

- Vous ne vous êtes pas privé de me le demander lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés en Normandie... le contrat que vous aimeriez que je vous signe ?

- Vos capacités intellectuelles nous intéressent au plus au point ! Vous ne vous embêteriez pas en notre compagnie ! Une réunion composées des plus brillants cerveaux !

- Je garderai ma liberté ! lui dis-je en riant.

- Enfer et damnation ! jura-t-il en tapant du pied. On aurait pu damner le pion aux autres Loges en leur signalant _qui_ nous avions introduit chez nous... Tant pis ! Vous êtes de toute façon toujours le bienvenu... Allez ! En route pour la maison que vous puissiez vérifier nos dires !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur sur cette petite subtilité historique :**

L'introduction du calendrier grégorien comprend aussi une deuxième réforme d'application plus délicate, le décalage grégorien **qui supprima dix jours du calendrier, entre le 4 octobre 1582 et le 15 octobre 1582 pour les pays ayant immédiatement suivi Rome**, ce qui permit de fixer de nouveau l'équinoxe de printemps le 21 mars, comme ce fut le cas au début de l'ère chrétienne, au Premier concile de Nicée en 325.

**En Italie, le 4 octobre 1582 est donc suivi par le 15 octobre 1582. Le 7 est inexistant !**

Imposé par le pape Grégoire XIII dans les États dont il était le souverain, le calendrier grégorien fut aussi immédiatement adopté par l'Espagne, l'Italie, le Portugal et la Pologne.

En France, Henri III enlèvera ces jours en décembre.

La Grande-Bretagne et les pays protestants n'adoptèrent le calendrier grégorien qu'au XVIIIe siècle, préférant, selon l'astronome Johannes Kepler, « être en désaccord avec le Soleil, plutôt qu'en accord avec le pape ».

**L'adoption du nouveau calendrier en Grande-Bretagne en 1752** fut prétexte à des émeutes, car certains prétendaient qu'on devrait payer un loyer mensuel complet avec seulement 21 jours ouvrés réels (se dit des jours où l'on travaille).

**En Angleterre, Pays de Galles et dans les colonies : le 2 septembre 1752 est suivi par le 14 septembre 1752. De plus le début de l'année fut fixé au 1****er**** janvier et non plus fin mars.**

**L'anglicanisme** est une confession chrétienne dont l'origine remonte au XVIe siècle lorsque le roi d'Angleterre Henri VIII rompit avec le pape et Rome. Cette forme du christianisme est aujourd'hui présente principalement dans les pays qui ont pu être imprégnés par la culture anglaise, comme les anciennes colonies britanniques en Amérique et en Afrique.

**Source : Wikipedia**


	11. V : Chap 174 : The game is afoot

**Note de l'auteur** : le titre « the game is afoot » veut dire « le jeu est en marche » ou le « jeu se prépare ».

* * *

**Chapitre 174: The game is afoot ! ****(Le 09 décembre ****1885****)**

Karl héla un fiacre et nous montâmes dedans – Louis était tout heureux de sa prouesse – et nous allâmes dans un des quartiers chic de Londres où Karl possédait une agréable demeure. L'argent ne lui faisait pas défaut ! Sans pour autant être affiché de manière ostentatoire, loin de là. Mais les meubles témoignaient de leur prix chez un antiquaire.

J'avais profité du trajet pour lui conter dans les grandes lignes l'objet du contrat.

- Le client risque-t-il de se voir poursuivit au tribunal et de s'entendre réclamer les biens hérités illégitimement ? lui demandai-je puisque le droit était de son ressort.

- Non, la prescription jouerait d'office ! Aucun juge ne voudrait se saisir de l'affaire de peur de créer un précédent. Si ce genre de dossier aboutissait, ce serait la curée ! Combien de fils illégitime y a-t-il de par notre pays ? Même sur les trônes des rois il y a eu des bâtards !

- Je m'en serais douté ! Je lui avais dit qu'il ne risquait pas de se voir réclamer le remboursement de l'héritage perçu indûment il y a trois cent ans. Mais le client ne pense qu'à sa renommée !

- Son estime et son honneur ! fit Karl d'une grosse voix en singeant les grands de ce monde. Tous les mêmes ! De l'honneur ils n'en ont point !

Il se dirigea vers la grande et majestueuse bibliothèque qui trônait le long du mur.

- Voilà monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il en déposant un livre sur la grande table du salon. Vous trouverez tout sur la réforme grégorienne ! Cela vous suffira-t-il ?

Je m'installai sur la chaise et compulsai le livre. Louis avait raison, j'avais la preuve de l'inexistence de la date sous mes yeux !

- Puis-je vous l'emprunter ?

- Je vous en prie ! Vous avez rendez-vous avec le client aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, à dix-huit heures chez mon frère au Diogène's Club...

- Je peux aller avec toi ? demanda soudain Louis. J'ai envie de revoir ton frère ! Il est marrant ! On dirait un gros chat !

Mycroft un gros chat ? En effet, il en avait les manières ! Grand, costaud mais pourtant il avait la démarche féline et souple !

- Louis ! s'exclama Karl. Laisse monsieur Holmes tranquille ! Et son frère aîné aussi !

- Mais son grand frère m'aime bien ! lui répliqua-t-il choqué.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour le déranger dans son travail ! Monsieur Holmes est sur une affaire, son client sera présent, ainsi que le maître chanteur. Je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieront ta présence.

Louis baissa la tête et murmura un « oui tu as raison ».

C'est un fait que le client n'apprécierait pas la présence de Louis, surtout parce que nous aurions « l'autre » dans la pièce : le maître chanteur... Il risquait de se mettre en colère lorsque je démolirais son futur commerce qui s'annonçait lucratif... et qui allait péricliter à une vitesse folle.

Et mon frère risquait de revenir avec son vieux cheval de bataille : à quand mon futur mariage avec Hélène ? Vu qu'il m'était douloureux de devoir lui avouer qu'elle était partie à cause de moi...

Je souris intérieurement : j'étais en train de penser à mon frère... mon grand frère qui travaillait au Ministère – qui _était_ le Ministère – et qui savait toujours tout sur tout !

Mycroft devait être au courant de l'exil d'Hélène... et Louis pourrait rester dans l'autre bureau en sa compagnie pendant que je coupais l'herbe sous le pied du maître chanteur.

- Si Louis nous promet d'être sage, de ne pas parler lorsque nous traverserons le Club Diogène et de m'attendre, sagement, en compagnie de mon frère dans l'autre pièce, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

Le garçonnet poussa un cri de joie qui nous fit sursauter et il se remit à danser sur place, puis, il couru comme un dératé dans toute la pièce, toujours en poussant des cris de joie.

- Le derviche tourneur est de retour ! soupira Karl en souriant. Vous avez l'art de me le rendre fou, vous ! Enfin, j'aime mieux le voir rire et faire le pitre que triste et immobile dans son coin.

- Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux ainsi à nous lamenter sur notre sort non ?

L'avocat ferma les yeux et contracta sa mâchoire.

- Vous êtes donc déjà au courant, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

- Oui... Meredith vous en veut d'être à la foi le messager d'Hélène et celui qui refuse de lui dire où elle se terre ? En gardant le silence, c'est Meredith qui vous en veut, et si vous parlez, c'est Hélène qui ne sera pas contente...

- J'ai reçu ordre de me taire et je me tairai ! me dit-il d'un ton ferme. Hélène ne veut voir personne et je respecterai ma parole ! Il y a une séparation bien nette entre mon métier d'avocat sérieux et entre l'homme que je suis au quotidien... Votre amie ne veut pas le comprendre et elle m'en veut de mon rôle joué dans l'histoire. Elle m'a donc viré.

Il me tourna le dos et remit de l'ordre dans ses feuilles de papier éparpillées sur la table alors que Louis courait toujours comme un fou sans prendre attention à nous.

Karl se lamentait-il sur la perte de l'opportunité de passer du bon temps avec Meredith ou avait-il des sentiments pour mon amie prostituée ?

Louis était au fond de la pièce et sautillait toujours sur place. L'avocat de tourna vers moi et me dit, en baissant la voix :

- N'allez pas croire que je me lamente sur le fait que j'avais les bonnes grâces d'une prostituée dont je ne payais pas les services... Des femmes qui sont prêtes à tout pour me mettre dans leur lit, il en court plein les rues à Londres et ailleurs... Si je voulais... mais je ne le veux pas...

Sa confidence sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour mon amie n'appelait pas de commentaire de ma part alors je me tus.

Que dire d'ailleurs ? À part qu'un gouffre social les séparait...

D'après Louis, Meredith avait l'air d'un chien battu... Donc, sentiments partagés de part et d'autre ! Dieu que l'amour était compliqué et dévastateur !

Ce fut un enfant tout essoufflé de sa course endiablée dans la grande pièce qui revint vers nous et se laissa tomber aux pieds de son parrain.

- Merci de me prendre avec toi ! me dit Louis en récupérant son souffle.

Il réfléchit deux secondes et me dit :

- Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu as hésité avant de me dire « oui » ! Tu as peur que ton frère pose des questions sur « qui tu sais » ?

- Connaissant mon frère, il doit déjà être au courant... Avant tout le monde même ! Je pourrais même dire, en boutade, qu'il devait être au courant bien avant moi et même avant Hélène... Ne lui dit rien Louis, et s'il te pose des questions, dis-lui de les poser à moi personnellement.

- D'accord ! fit-il en expirant bruyamment. Ouf ! Je suis mort moi !

- Au moins, tu seras plus calme ! fis-je en regardant ma montre. Nous avons juste le temps de filler à Baker Street récupérer Watson et direction le Club Diogène !

Karl donna des ordres pour faire atteler son fiacre et vu la paire de chevaux qui se trouvait dans les traits, je ne doutais pas un instant que nous irions très vite...

Deux magnifiques chevaux, fins et racés comme seuls les chevaux arabes pouvaient l'être, avec une petite touche de sang andalou pour la puissance de l'encolure et du poitrail.

- J'ai croisé de l'espagnol avec des chevaux arabes en provenance du désert... Les conquistadors avaient déjà découvert le potentiel des chevaux espagnols et ils ont améliorés la race en la croisant avec des chevaux appartenant à des Bédouins... Les indiens d'Amérique ont vite découvert, eux aussi, le potentiel des chevaux des Conquistadors...

- Les indiens avaient des chevaux pourtant ! fit Louis.

- Pas avant l'arrivée des espagnols ! Ils leur ont volés ou ont récupérés ceux abandonnés et ils les ont eux aussi amélioré pour en faire des chevaux colorés.

La discussion se déroula entre eux deux, Karl lui expliquant des pans de l'histoire dont Louis n'avait pas encore connaissance.

Une fois à Baker Street, je bondis hors du fiacre et montai les marches de notre meublé quatre à quatre. Poussant la porte, je surgis dans la pièce et criai à Watson qui sirotait une tasse de thé :

- Venez Watson ! Le jeu est en marche ! En route mon ami !

- Quoi ? me demanda-t-il étonné de me voir débouler comme un fou furieux par cet après-midi tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend Holmes ?

- Club Diogène pour dix-huit heures précises ! The game is afoot! En route mon ami !

- Hum, murmura le brave docteur. Vous avez les yeux brillant d'excitation Holmes ! Pourtant, l'affaire est au pilori non ?

- En route Watson ! m'écriai-je pour le faire bouger. Je vais lui ôter toutes ses espérances à ce maître chanteur d'opérette ! Son chantage va être étouffé dans l'œuf ! Vite ! Le fiacre nous attend !

- Nous serons en avance non ?

- J'aime mieux, cela me permettra de disposer mes pions pour le mettre échec et mat à ma manière...

Watson enfila prestement ses affaires et descendit les marches derrière moi.

- Ce fiacre là ? me demanda-t-il surpris de me voir me diriger vers la voiture personnelle de Karl où les chevaux fumants trépignaient d'impatience, prêt à se relancer dans la course.

- Montez Watson ! lui ordonnai-je tandis que la porte s'ouvrait pour le laisser monter.

Il grimpa sur le marchepied et se hissa dans le fiacre et je le suivis tout en ordonnant au cocher de faire route vers le Club Diogène. L'avocat en était membre et son cocher connaissait Londres comme sa poche lui aussi.

- Oncle John ! s'écria Louis enthousiaste. Tu viens aussi ? C'est super !

- Louis ? fit Watson de plus en plus étonné. Maître Higgins ? Vous ici ?

Les fers des chevaux raclèrent sur les pavés inégaux de la rue lorsqu'ils démarrèrent, puis, ayant retrouvés de l'adhérence, ils se mirent au trot.

- Docteur Watson ! fit-ce dernier sous forme de remontrance. Lorsque je ne suis pas au tribunal ou en public, laisser tomber les « maître », les « monsieur Charles Higgins »... utilisez mon véritable prénom : Karl !

Watson lui tendit la main et lui dit :

- Appelez-moi John alors !

Ils s'étaient amusés avec la même femme – prostituée, certes – et l'avocat n'était même pas rancunier envers Watson ! Bon, pour Watson, c'était juste du bon temps passé... Savait-il que l'autre en pinçait fortement pour Meredith ?

- On va mettre un méchant sous les verrous ! s'exclama l'enfant tout excité par l'idée, me sortant par la même occasion de mes pensées.

- Louis, fis-je pour tempérer ses ardeurs. Si mon client ne porte pas plainte, l'homme n'ira pas en prison.

- Vous avez trouvé la faille dans le document ? demanda Watson qui débarquait sans rien savoir de ce qui s'était passé.

- J'AI TROUVÉ LA FAILLE ! s'écria Louis, fier comme Henry IV sur le Pont Neuf, poings fermés et pouces dirigés vers lui. Le Maître était dans le noir et _moi_ je l'ai éclairé de mes connaissances ! L'Apprenti a dépassé le Maître !

- Il va nous la resservir pendant des années celle-là ! fit Karl en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Non, je parle sérieusement Holmes ! fit Watson qui ne croyait pas une seconde au fait que ce soit Louis qui m'ait éclairé et donné la solution.

- Louis dit vrai, c'est à lui que revient tout le mérite de l'affaire ! lui certifiai-je.

- Vous êtes sérieux Holmes ? fit-il ébahi.

- Oui ! On en peut plus sérieux ! D'où l'importance d'avoir des lectures variées...

- J'ai appliqué ta méthode ! s'exclama Louis toujours fier comme Artaban.

- Racontez-moi Holmes ! me demanda Watson.

- Chut Watson ! Je vous l'expliquerai en même temps qu'à monsieur Lassiter.

- Dois-je craindre pour mon poste d'assistant ? me demanda Watson en regardant distraitement Louis qui se trémoussait de fierté sur son siège.

- Tant que Louis n'est pas capable d'écrire en anglais sans faute, vous ne risquez rien mon ami ! De plus, il ne sait pas manier les armes à feu, et est incapable de payer une partie du loyer... Je vous garde encore Watson !

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache écrire sans fautes, payer le loyer et se battre... pauvre enfant ! s'exclama mon ami en levant les bras au ciel. S'il savait dans quel guêpier il est en train de mettre les pieds !

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis meilleur que toi ! répondit Louis en pouffant de rire.

- Attends un peu sale gosse ! fit Watson faussement choqué.

Watson l'attrapa prestement et se mit à lui chatouiller les côtes, ce qui le fit hurler de rire.

Au bout d'une minute de ce traitement ignoble, qui nous fit bien rire, il le relâcha et, les yeux dégoulinant de larmes de rire, Louis alla s'asseoir à sa place.

- J'ai trouvé le point faible de cet enfant ! fit Watson en riant lui aussi.


	12. V : Chap 175 : Diogene's Club

**Note de l'auteur** : Tadâââmmm ! Le retour de Mycroft Holmes ! Savourez la scène entre Mycroft et Louis, c'est rien que pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 175 : Diogene 's Club (Le 09 décembre 1885) **

Nous entrâmes tous dans le célèbre club fondé par mon frère – club où il était interdit de prononcer une parole, sauf dans la salle des étrangers.

Le bureau de Mycroft servirait d'endroit neutre pour une rencontre au sommet et la décapitation en règle de Lassiter, homme vil et envieux de ses semblables d'après Karl qui le connaissait un peu :

- Toujours à lorgner sur mon costume bien coupé ou sur l'argent que notre bureau d'avocats engrange avec les nombreux procès gagné pour des clients fortunés. Mais cet homme oublie tous les indigents que nous défendons et qui ne nous rapportent par un shilling ! Il ne voit que ce qu'il veut bien voir ! Il est vénal et ne crachera jamais sur un moyen de gagner de l'argent facilement. Il est imbu de sa petite personne !

Ordre fut donné à Louis de ne pas prononcer un mot lorsque nous traverserions la pièce où il était interdit de proférer une parole.

Il était dix-sept heures vingt et nous avions de l'avance. Le baron nous rejoindrait dans le bureau de mon frère dès son arrivée.

Mycroft était déjà présent au club, il s'y trouvait toujours de dix-sept heures moins le quart à vingt heures moins vingt. Précision de l'horloge suisse !

La grande salle fut traversée dans l'indifférence la plus totale ! Certains regards se posèrent sur Louis et des sourcils se froncèrent, mais une femme nue aurait pu traverser la salle que personne n'aurait prononcé un seul mot ! La règle du silence était stricte et y déroger trois fois de suite signifiait l'exclusion !

Une fois arrivé devant la porte massive du bureau de mon frère, je frappai et il cria « entrez » d'une voix de stentor qui, à bien des égards, ressemblait à celle de notre père. Même si mon frère n'avait pas hérité de son caractère exécrable et colérique. Moi oui...

- Sherlock ! s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers nous. Docteur Watson ! Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir docteur ! Quelle bonne nouvelle pour ton affaire mon frère ?

Il s'arrêta net de parler en voyant entrer, sur nos talons, Karl et Louis.

- Ça par exemple ! s'écria-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents encore une fois. Mais qui voilà donc ? C'est mon copain Louis et son parrain d'avocat !

- Monsieur Holmes ! le salua l'avocat en s'inclinant.

- Maître Higgins ! salua à son tour mon frère, avant de se tourner vers Louis qui paraissait minuscule parmi nous.

Louis se dirigea vers Mycroft, en souriant lui aussi. Et, ouvrant ses bras pour l'accueillir, mon frère le prit sous les aisselles et le souleva jusqu'au maximum de la longueur de ses bras.

L'enfant se retrouva donc plus haut que la tête de mon frère.

S'il cria de surprise au départ, il eut vite fait de rire.

- Je parie que tu n'avais jamais vu le monde d'aussi haut ! lui dit mon frère en le faisant tournoyer plusieurs fois dans les airs sous nos yeux ébahis.

Il le reposa ensuite par terre et Louis tituba un peu.

- Non, répondit-il. Sauf quand je monte à cheval...

- Normal ! répondit Mycroft. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire ce genre de chose ! Mon frère n'a pas assez de force pour t'élever dans les airs et te faire tournoyer. Il a déjà du mal à soulever sa tasse de thé ! D'ailleurs, fit-il sur le ton de la confidence, mon petit frère, quand il est seul, utilise une paille pour boire son thé car il n'arrive pas à soulever la tasse...

- Tu me racontes des bêtises ! fit Louis en gloussant quand même de rire. Il a de la force ! Il m'a déjà porté !

Watson me regarda à la dérobée, avec un petit sourire guilleret en m'imaginant porter Louis dans mes bras.

- Sur une très courte distance, s'empressa d'ajouter Louis. Juste parce que j'avais mis en doute sa force...

Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à réparer l'information qu'il avait laissé s'échapper. Je volai à son secours, et surtout au mien :

- Nous étions encore en Normandie, c'était le soir, je fumais tranquillement dehors et il est venu me pourrir ce moment de sérénité ! Ce sale garnement tenait absolument à ce que je l'asseye sur le petit muret... muret trop haut pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre sans aide ! Pour avoir la paix, je l'ai soulevé et je l'ai installé sur le muret.

Watson soupira de déception en entendant la version légèrement tronquée de l'histoire : j'avais, certes, soulevé Louis pour l'asseoir sur le muret, mais l'enfant venait, lui, de divulguer la fois où je l'avais pris dans mes bras pour le remonter dans sa chambre, la nuit de l'orage.

- Bien, nous fit mon frère, je vais aller dans l'autre partie de mon bureau, la privée et je vais y rester avec ce garnement ainsi que son avocat. Une tasse de thé avant l'hallali du maître chanteur ?

- Comment sais-tu que je vais gagner l'affaire ? fis-je étonné. Je n'ai pas eu accès au document... et je ne t'ai rien dit !

- Tu es trop nonchalant mon frère ! Tu me fais penser à un chien de chasse avant le départ... calme et détendu, mais prêt à bondir sur le gibier dès qu'il montrera un morceau de sa ramure... Le cerf est aux abois et tu vas l'achever ! Ai-je tort ?

- Non, lui répondis-je avec les yeux brillants de l'exaltation de la chasse. On ne peut rien te cacher à toi ! Même si j'avoue que l'on m'a soufflé la réponse...

Mes yeux désignèrent brièvement Louis qui lui admirait les boiseries et la bibliothèque de mon frère.

- Voyez-vous ça... fit-il en se frottant le menton et en regardant Louis qui nous tournait le dos. Venez boire une tasse de thé ! nous invita Mycroft. Ensuite, nous nous esquiverons !

La tasse de thé nous fit du bien, Louis en bu un peu, et ensuite, mon frère fit signe à Louis et Karl de le suivre dans son bureau privé.

- Attendez ! fis-je. Si l'homme prend la fuite...

Karl prit les devants :

- Je vais me poster dans le couloir et je me tiendrai devant la porte lorsqu'il sera entré. Louis, tu restes sagement avec monsieur Holmes, le plus grand. Tu ne dis rien et tu fais silence !

- J'ai des tas de livres qui pourraient l'intéresser au plus haut point, fit mon frère en prenant Louis par la main. Viens avec moi bonhomme.

Une fois que nous fûmes seuls, Watson me regarda avec un petit sourire espiègle et me dit :

- Vous êtes le type le plus invivable de Londres et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout le monde vous pardonne vos frasques... Madame Hudson le fait depuis plus de quatre ans, moi aussi, une autre personne vous a pardonné beaucoup de choses, vos amies c'est pareil et Louis est contaminé par le virus lui aussi !

- Sans moi, votre vie et celle de notre logeuse seraient monotones et ennuyeuses au possible !

- Vous avez dépassé les bornes avec cet enfant tout à l'heure au tribunal... Il venait vers vous, pas pour vous invectiver, mais pour vous saluer parce qu'il vous adore !

- Je m'en suis excusé auprès de lui... maintenant silence Watson ! J'entends des pas et ils viennent vers le bureau de mon frère !

Un coup fut frappé à la porte et Watson alla ouvrir la porte au baron qui entra avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

- Voilà ! me dit-il hargneusement en me toisant de haut en bas. Nous sommes à l'heure et vous n'avez aucune solution je parie ! Cet homme va pouvoir me traîner dans l'opprobre et ruiner mon futur mariage !

Le fait de se morfondre et de ruminer de sombres pensées en tournant en rond dans une chambre d'un hôtel luxueuse ne lui avait pas amélioré le caractère.

Il se mit à marcher dans la grande pièce, tel un taureau en furie. Pour peu, on aurait distingué la fumée lui sortir des narines.

- Je pensais que vous pouviez tout résoudre ! me cria-t-il de sa grosse voix habituée à donner des ordres. Mais je vois que je me suis trompé !

- Monsieur, fis-je avec détachement, si je pouvais tout résoudre, je serais soit un sorcier, soit Dieu lui-même... et si j'étais Dieu, je ne perdrais pas mon temps avec des broutilles pareilles !

- DES BROUTILLES ? hurla-t-il comme un forcené. On parle de mon honneur là !

- Lassiter ne pourra pas s'attaquer à vos titres ou à votre fortune... quant à l'honneur, on met toute une vie à l'obtenir, mais une seconde suffit à le perdre... vous venez de perdre le vôtre à cet instant, en ma présence...

- Monsieur Holmes, me menaça-t-il en collant son visage près du mien. Je pourrais vous briser en deux si je voulais !

On pouvait percevoir les veines qui saillaient sous sa peau.

- D'autres ont essayés avant vous, je suis toujours là ! répondis-je froidement. Eux, c'est la Grande Faucheuse qui est passée les prendre... Vos chaussures ? Elles viennent d'Italie ou je me trompe ?

Totalement déstabilisé par mon changement brusque de conversation, il mit plusieurs secondes à me répondre :

- Oui, bredouilla-t-il. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre affaire !

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil, pris le temps d'allumer ma pipe et lui rétorquai :

- Pour un homme si attaché à l'honneur, faire ressemeler des chaussures de prix... ce n'est pas très honorable... c'est un signe de problèmes financiers ! D'ailleurs je remarque que cela fait la deuxième fois que vous les faites ressemeler ! Votre costume ne provient pas d'un tailleur italien, mais d'un simple tailleur anglais... démodé depuis deux ans en plus ! Pour un homme aussi raffiné que vous, quel manque de classe ! Le chèque que vous me signerez, faites le certifier car je crains de ne pouvoir toucher l'argent qu'il m'est dût...

- Rien ne vous sera dû puisque vous n'avez rien résolu ! me signifia le baron sur un ton condescendant.

Un bruit de pas devant la porte et un coup frappé sur le bois nous indiqua que le reste des invités étaient arrivés.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour aller ouvrir ? me lança le baron, de plus en plus nerveux.

Watson fit mine de se lever du fauteuil, qui se trouvait à côté du mien, mais ma poigne de fer qui se posa sur son bras l'en empêcha.

- Nous ne sommes pas vos domestiques ! répliquai-je au baron qui prit une teinte rubiconde en m'entendant proférer ces paroles. ENTREZ ! criai-je à l'adresse de la porte, qui sur mon injonction s'ouvrit.

Monsieur Lassiter et un autre homme entrèrent dans la pièce.


	13. V : Chap 176 : Le maître chanteur

**Message pour Elyon** : Et oui ! Holmes a de la force ! Le docteur Roylott avait plié le tisonnier et Holmes l'a redressé... Mais Mycroft adore taquiner son petit frère...

**Message pour Skarine** : Contente que le chapitre t'ait plus à toi aussi. Le baron se croit tout permit mais Holmes ne va pas se priver de jouer avec ses nerfs... Oh ! Tu as glissé de manière fort discrète le prénom d'Hélène dans ta review... Je pensais justement à elle et son ombre va planer dans les chapitres sur les crimes... Nos héros auront beaucoup de pensées pour elle ! Son prénom apparaîtra quelques fois...

* * *

**Chapitre 176 : Le maître chanteur était très enchanté ... mais il risque de très vite déchanter ! (Le 09 décembre ****1885****)**

Les deux hommes me tendirent la main et j'observai discrètement le nouvel arrivant.

L'homme inconnu portait un costume qui provenait de chez un tailleur fort réputé de Londres ! Karl portait lui aussi un costume de chez cet artisan là... Renommée était son échoppe et on venait de loin pour commander des costumes chez lui... la famille royale ne voulait que lui !

Comment cet homme, qui exerçait un métier manuel – en témoignait ses doigts qui étaient maculés d'encre, ses mains rêches et toutes les caractéristiques des gens qui écrivaient beaucoup – pouvait-il se payer un costume hors de prix ?

- Bien le bonjour à tous, nous dit Lassiter. Je suis venu en la compagnie d'un expert en documents anciens. Il pourra confirmer la bonne datation du document. Il est authentique !

Tiens, tiens... ce simple expert, qui portait un aussi beau costume, éveillait en moi une foule de soupçons !

- Oui, confirma l'expert. Le document est bien authentique ! Le papier et l'encre sont bien de cette époque ! Il date de la fin du XVIème siècle.

Le baron passa par toutes les teintes de visage : du rouge cramoisi au blanc aspirine.

- Oh, fis-je blasé en agitant ma main comme pour chasser une mouche importune.

Mon intention était de faire monter la tension chez le baron, tout en augmentant la confiance de Lassiter par mon incapacité à prouver quoi que se soit, et ensuite d'abattre mes cartes ! J'allais m'amuser comme un petit fou moi !

- Que vous faut-il de plus ? vitupéra l'expert. Je l'ai authentifié, cela devrait vous suffire !

- N'importe qui est capable de faire un faux document, fis-je en les regardant avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Il suffit de trouver des vieux livres datés de cette époque, de prendre les nombreuses pages blanches et de reproduire l'encre de cette période...

- Certes, me fit le fameux expert avec un sourire de satisfaction, mais je l'ai bien authentifié ce document et il est véritable ! La manière de s'exprimer correspond bien à celle de l'époque ! Ce n'est pas le tout d'avoir le papier et l'encre adéquate, il faut aussi le bon phrasé, la bonne locution !

- Un bon linguiste est capable de le reproduire ! fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- C'est l'écriture du baron de l'époque : Gianluigi di Castelgandolfo ! continua l'expert bien décidé à me prouver qu'il avait raison et moi tort.

Bien, continuons à nous amuser à leurs dépends ! Le baron fulminait sur place et Lassiter avait un petit sourire satisfait qui laissait présager qu'il était sûr de lui.

Ils devaient penser que c'était tout ce que j'avais à leur opposer et ils étaient tout contents de me contrer à chaque fois !

Mais plutôt que de leur montrer que j'avais raison, j'allais leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort !

- Une écriture cela peut s'imiter à la perfection ! fis-je en agitant la main négligemment pour m'amuser. Avec un bon entraînement, je suis capable d'imiter l'écriture d'une autre personne.

- Tous les faits concordent et c'est la vérité qui est écrite dans ce document ! fit Lassiter en s'emportant légèrement.

Le poisson était ferré !

- Je doute que le baron ait eu des remords sur son lit de mort et qu'il se soit dit « tiens, réparons nos fautes... ».

- Et pourquoi pas ? vitupéra Lassiter qui perdait déjà son sang-froid comme prévu.

- Non, ces gens là sont trop attachés à leur précieux honneur ! fis-je dédaigneux en visant le baron à mes côtés. Faire de l'enfant, qu'il avait eu avec une bonne, son héritier légitime ? (Je ne me privai pas de ricaner). Non ! Il aurait été la risée de toute la région ! Il valait mieux laisser l'illégitime sur le trône et faire semblant de rien ! De plus, son bâtard avait été formé son baron de « père » pour gouverner et il connaissait déjà le milieu... pas le « légitime » !

- Cet homme était croyant et il a voulu se laver de ses péchés avant de rendre l'âme ! fit Lassiter en me toisant. Le codicille est authentique !

- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas croire ce que je ne puis examiner par moi-même ! lui répliquai-je en me penchant vers lui.

- Vous n'aurez pas accès au document ! fit Lassiter en s'asseyant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil tout en croisant ses jambes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'il est d'origine ? fis-je en étendant les miennes.

- Moi ! fit l'expert tout fier.

- Une authentification, cela peut s'acheter... lui répliquai-je pendant que mon regard détaillait son magnifique costume.

Il comprit mon petit manège.

- Je gagne bien ma vie ! me dit-il en me foudroyant du regard parce que j'avais émis l'hypothèse silencieuse qu'il avait perçu un pot-de-vin. Et nous pouvons soumettre le papier à un autre expert qui sera, lui, désigné par le tribunal !

- Tout est falsifiable dans cette histoire ! fis-je en les regardant dans les yeux. Le papier, l'encre, l'écriture... même les experts !

- Pas le vieillissement du papier et de l'encre ! me contra l'expert tout fier de me porter une estocade que je ne saurais pas réfuter. Cela fut analysé aussi monsieur Holmes ! Et le tout fut écrit dans cette période là.

Le visage de Lassiter s'illuminait tandis que celui du baron se décomposait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les deux autres démolissaient mes hypothèses l'une après l'autre. C'était amusant de voir que chaque fois que le baron descendait d'un niveau, Lassiter remontait ! Ils illustraient bien le principe de la poulie à contrepoids : quand l'un montait, l'autre descendait un peu plus, et vice-versa.

Et la descente de l'un était proportionnelle à la montée de l'autre !

- Votre ancêtre ? fis-je à Lassiter comme si je n'avais pas entendu la dernière flèche de l'expert. Il a toujours vécu en Italie où l'a-t-il quittée après la mort du baron ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris de ma brusque transition.

Watson fronça les sourcils lui aussi. Même s'il était habitué à ma méthode, je parvenais encore à le surprendre !

Lassiter, déstabilisé, me répondit après un moment d'hésitation :

- Heu... mon ancêtre, le _véritable_ descendant du baron, a quitté l'Italie vers le mois d'avril 1590 et il a émigré vers l'Angleterre.

- Quelle précision ! m'exclamai-je en hochant la tête. J'aime les détails précis et vous m'en fournissez ! Il est donc partit huit ans après la mort du baron, son véritable père...

- J'ai eu accès à son livre de bord... une sorte de carnet dans lequel il notait les faits importants qui étaient survenus.

- Ceci explique donc cela... fit-je énigmatique tout en me mettant debout et en arpentant la pièce. Je me demandais pourquoi il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail... voilà l'explication : il avait quitté l'Italie et oublié ce point de détail... Ah ! La mémoire nous joue parfois de bien vilains tours...

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous monsieur Holmes ? demanda le baron interloqué par mon monologue.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas venu pour vous entendre soliloquer dans votre coin ! me dit Lassiter hautain. Le document est exact et je voudrais obtenir un bon prix pour l'achat... Combien me proposez-vous pour que je ne vende pas ce document à la presse ou que je fasse parvenir une copie à votre future belle-famille qui rêve d'une union sans tâche ?

- Proposez-lui la somme de cinq livres ! ordonnai-je au baron. Vous aurez ainsi le plaisir de pouvoir l'accrocher dans votre bureau et d'en rire avec vos futurs enfants...

- QUOI ? rugit Lassiter.

- Le document est faux, fis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux et je peux vous le prouver aisément !


	14. V : Chap 177 : Estocade finale

**Message à Elyon et Skarine** : Bien les filles ! Un complot à l'échelle holmésienne pour le retour d'Hélène... Allez-y, allez-y seulement! Mais pas avant le temps impartit!Non, non, non, pas avant!

Allez, Holmes va clore son enquête et les trois chapitres suivants donneront la part belle à Mycroft!

* * *

**Chapitre 177 : Estocade finale et rififi au Diogène's Club (Le 09 décembre 1885)**

Ma phrase n'était pas tombée à plat, loin de là ! Ils eurent tous un air sidéré : le baron parce qu'il était loin de se douter que j'avais résolu l'affaire Watson, lui, le savait mais ne connaissait pas la manière dont j'allais le prouver et les deux autres comprenaient encore moins comment j'allais pouvoir le démontrer sans avoir accès du document !

- Impossible ! me rétorqua Lassiter avec hargne.

Le baron venait de remonter d'un cran en m'entendant dire que je pouvais le certifier.

- Impossible ? fis-je en me tournant vers lui pour le toiser de toute ma hauteur. Ce mot n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire ! Ce document est un faux! Bien élaboré, certes, mais faux quand même !

- La datation est prouvée ! hurla l'expert qui suait maintenant à grosses gouttes.

- Oh ! fis-je en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Je ne nie pas que le document fût bien écrit à cette époque, sans doute en Angleterre, vers l'année 1593... Ce qui explique que tous les experts confirmeront l'authenticité du papier... mais c'est un faux habillement écrit par l'ancêtre lésé de monsieur Lassiter... et je veux bien parier qu'il _sait_ que c'est un faux... et vous aussi ! terminai-je en fixant l'expert dans les yeux, le mettant mal à l'aise.

- MENSONGES ! hurla Lassiter en perdant totalement son sang-froid. Montrez-moi vos preuves !

- Sans problèmes ! Elle se trouve dans un livre. Interdiction de vous en approcher de trop près pour tenter de l'abîmer. Cela ne vous servirait d'ailleurs à rien puisque ma preuve est _historique_ et aisément vérifiable ailleurs.

- Vous bluffez monsieur Holmes ! cracha-t-il. Vous n'avez rien et vous supputez !

- Le fait d'être partit pour l'Angleterre en 1590 a du desservir votre ancêtre... Il était sans doute roublard, malin et bon faussaire puisqu'il a su imiter l'écriture du baron ! Mais bon, sa mémoire n'était sans doute pas infaillible... Après le vol de la correspondance privée, il a eu huit longues années pour mettre sa vengeance au point et malgré tout, il a omis un fait important.

- N'importe quoi ! beugla Lassiter.

- Il n'a sans doute pas eu l'opportunité d'appliquer sa sentence et trois cent ans plus tard, vous tombez sur le faux codicille et décidez d'en profiter pour venger votre famille qui n'avait pas eu accès aux richesses qui lui revenait de droit...

- Aucune preuve ! me dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- Si, une preuve historique que personne ne pourra contester ! La date du sept octobre 1582 n'existe pas !

La bouche du baron s'ouvrit et se ferma comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Watson me regarda lui aussi avec des yeux ébahis et les deux autres eurent un rictus qui voulait dire « mais il est fou ce type ! ».

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! ricana Lassiter en se redressant un peu dans le fauteuil car il reprenait du poil de la bête. Ce fut la première chose que l'expert a vérifiée !

- Oui, sur des livres anglais... mais le document fut rédigé, soi-disant, en 1582 et en Italie... C'est dans l'histoire italienne que vous auriez du vérifier et vous auriez appris que la réforme grégorienne de l'ancien calendrier julien a eu lieu en octobre 1582...

- En 1752 monsieur Holmes ! éructa Lassiter en se levant de son fauteuil.

- Oui, en _Angleterre_ elle eut lieu à cette date là... et on est passé précisément du deux septembre au quatorze septembre. Par contre, en Italie, elle a eut lieu en 1582, et ils sont passés du jeudi quatre octobre au vendredi quinze octobre... le sept octobre n'existe pas et votre ancêtre, en rédigeant le faux codicille l'a oublié... il se trouvait en Angleterre, pays anglican et la réforme du pape Grégoire était encore loin d'être passée chez nous ! Votre ancêtre a pris comme point de départ la maladie de son géniteur, qui avait commencée le premier octobre, et, sachant qu'il était décédé le dix-huit, il a choisi le sept comme date de rédaction... Mais puisque le document est censé être rédigé par un noble italien résidant en Italie en 1582... (Je les regardai droit dans les yeux) : S'il avait été _réellement_ rédigé à cette époque par le _véritable_ ancêtre, il n'aurait jamais commis cette faute !

- Montrez-moi la preuve de ce que vous avancez monsieur Holmes ! m'ordonna l'expert blanc comme un linge.

- Venez ! l'enjoignis-je tout en me dirigeant vers la table où reposait le gros livre de Karl.

Un signet se trouvait à la page qui m'intéressait et, en l'ouvrant, je le tournai vers l'expert.

- Le livre ne m'appartient pas et son légitime propriétaire vous fera passer un très sale quart d'heure si vous abîmez son livre... Ce qui ne servirait à rien puisque les preuves sont historiques et consultable ailleurs.

- Vous avez ma parole monsieur Holmes ! me dit l'expert en posant ses yeux sur la page qui nous intéressait.

Son visage se décomposa, il avala sa salive difficilement et la sueur se mit à couler le long de ses tempes.

Nerveusement il passa la paume de ses mains sur son visage défait et, dans un murmure, il confirma à Lassiter que j'avais raison.

- NOOOOOON ! hurla Lassiter en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux.

Le contrepoids fit son travail : au moment où Lassiter s'écroulait, le baron se relevait !

- Monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il avec des remerciements plein la voix. Comment vous exprimer ma gratitude ?

- Un chèque certifié par votre banque fera mon bonheur ! lui répondis-je froidement. Vous m'aviez proposé mille livres et je les prends volontiers !

- Heu... bafouilla-t-il, perdant un peu de sa superbe en apprenant qu'il fallait payer. Bien, je vais vous signer cela...

Lassiter se releva, furieux, et c'était peu de le dire ! Il était comme un volcan prêt à entrer en éruption !

D'ailleurs, ses coulées de laves furent des injures et des invectives à l'encontre de son expert.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas vérifié la date correctement ! cria-t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'homme qui n'en menait pas large.

- Mais... mais... nous l'avons vérifiée ensemble ! fit-il en tremblant de tous ses membres. Vous auriez pu y penser vous aussi à la réforme du calendrier qui ne s'est pas produite à la même date en Italie qu'en Angleterre.

- C'EST VOUS L'EXPERT ! vociféra-t-il en laissant s'échapper des filets de bave.

- C'est vous qui vouliez ruiner la réputation du baron... Non ! fit-il craintivement en se réfugiant derrière moi. Ne me frappez pas !

Lassiter resta un moment interdit, les poings toujours fermés dans son attitude d'attaque, comme frappé par les conséquences financières qu'entraînaient la fausseté du document et son visage vira au blanc immaculé.

- Mais... mais... comment vais-je rembourser l'argent emprunté moi ? nous demanda-t-il terrorisé. Oh mon dieu !

- Vous aviez emprunté de l'argent ? fit soudain le baron en retrouvant toute sa superbe. Vous comptiez rembourser vos créanciers après m'avoir vendu le codicille ? Mais vous ne toucherez pas les cinq mille livres... vous ne toucherez rien ! Vous êtes un bâtard, vous descendez d'un bâtard et vous resterez toute votre vie en bas de l'échelle sociale !

- Et vous ? fulmina Lassiter qui perdait le contrôle de lui-même. Votre ancêtre qui a hérité de toutes les richesses n'était même pas le fils légitime du seigneur ! Son épouse s'est vautrée dans le lit d'un autre ! Elle s'est fait prendre et engrosser par un vulgaire secrétaire qui savait sans doute mieux y faire que le seigneur qui croulait de partout ! Ton sang est impur ! Le mien vient du seigneur lui-même !

- Avec une bonne ! s'esclaffa le baron. Le seigneur a engrossé une bonne qu'il a troussée sur une table ou dans le coin d'un obscur corridor ! Voilà ton ascendance ! Une bonne à rien ! Juste bonne à se faire mettre par son seigneur et maître !

La courtoisie avait été jetée aux orties et le langage fleurit qui sortait de leur bouche aurait juste été bon pour une bagarre sur un tas de fumier ! Et encore...

L'honneur et la dignité ? Le baron n'en avait aucun de deux...

- Il suffit, fis-je froidement.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent tout hébétés. Je n'avais pas haussé la voix et c'est mon calme qui les impressionna le plus. Toute la menace était implicite et c'est ce qui les inquiétait le plus.

- Nous allons mettre fin à tout cela, repris-je en les regardant tous les deux dans les yeux. Il est trop tard ce soir, mais demain, monsieur Lassiter ira récupérer les papiers en ma compagnie et nous les brûlerons. Mais avant cela, il va nous raconter sa petite histoire... j'en ai déduit une partie, mais pas tout...

Le maître chanteur, qui avait perdu sa voix, s'avança vers moi la tête basse. Il était entré enchanté et il ressortirait désenchanté et désargenté !

Il eut un bref moment d'hésitation et nous regarda tous les quatre.

Soudain, il fit demi-tour et se rua sur la porte de sortie au pas de course.

- Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! hurla le baron en voyant Lassiter ouvrir la porte et sortir dans le couloir.

Quant à moi, j'avais déjà parcouru la distance jusqu'à la porte, me demandant où pouvait bien se trouver l'avocat qui était censé garder la sortie.

Pour s'enfuir, une seule possibilité s'offrait à lui : le couloir de gauche !

Une fois sur le pas de la porte du bureau, je vis Lassiter qui courrait comme un fou dans le long couloir où Karl se trouvait, lui tournant le dos.

Le fuyard ne prit pas attention à Karl qui avait l'air de se trouver là par hasard, en touriste de passage...

Au moment où il était presque arrivé à sa hauteur, la jambe droite de l'avocat se tendit et en même temps tout son corps pivota vers le fugitif.

Son pied percuta de plein fouet le front du maître chanteur qui chut à ses pieds comme une masse informe.

- Silence ! chuchota l'avocat à l'homme évanoui à cause du choc. Sinon c'est l'expulsion...

Je l'attrapai sous les aisselles, Karl lui prit les jambes et nous le transportâmes jusque dans le bureau de mon frère.

- La place des domestiques c'est par terre ! fit le baron en nous voyant déposer Lassiter sur le canapé.

- Hem, toussotai-je pour m'éclaircir la voix. Il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre... Vous avez tous les deux des origines croisées... lui avec une bonne et vous avec un secrétaire... Moitié-moitié !

- Monsieur Holmes ! me fit-il avec toute l'indignation possible. Je ne vous permets pas !

- Monsieur, vous m'avez traité comme un malappris tout à l'heure...

- Vous aviez l'air de sous-entendre que vous n'aviez rien trouvé de concluant...

- Pardon ! fis-je froidement. C'est vous qui avez d'emblée considéré que je n'avais pas résolu votre affaire !

- Vous auriez pu me détromper ! s'indigna-t-il. J'ai eu l'impression pendant tout l'entretien que vous étiez dans une impasse ! Chacune de vos attaques étaient contrées brillamment !

- Je ne divulgue jamais la manière dont je vais procéder pour régler une affaire ! C'est au client de me faire confiance.

Le baron se renfrogna et resta silencieux.

Watson remplit d'eau un verre et en vida un peu sur la tête de Lassiter.

Le coup porté par l'avocat avait été impitoyable !

- Je pensais que vous aviez déserté votre poste ! lui dis-je.

- Je faisais les cent pas, la seule échappatoire étant ce couloir... jamais je ne déserterais mon poste !

L'homme mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Il s'en sortirait avec un solide mal de crâne !

Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il consentit à tout nous raconter :

- J'ai trouvé le papier dans toute la correspondance volée à l'époque. Mon ancêtre expliquait qu'il avait volé les papiers du seigneur dans le but de reproduire son écriture. C'est la chute de cheval, accidentelle, du notaire, le jour du décès du seigneur, qui lui a donné l'idée. Lui qui cherchait un moyen de se venger de ce seigneur qui ne l'avait jamais regardé et qui ne lui laisserait sans doute rien en héritage... Et voilà que le notaire du baron chutait à ses pieds!

Il poussa un long soupir et reprit le fil de son histoire :

- Mon aïeul fut donc le témoin involontaire de l'agonie du notaire, et il escamota son corps après lui fait signer un parchemin qu'il avait sur lui. Mais au lieu de porter assistance au notaire, après avoir obtenu sa signature – comme convenu auparavant – il le laissa mourir... Il a volé la correspondance privée du baron pour pouvoir apprendre à imiter son écriture ; il possédait aussi la signature du notaire pour pouvoir soit la reproduire ou pour écrire le texte sur le papier déjà signé par l'homme de loi... Le faux codicille fut écrit beaucoup plus tard car il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il l'a donc rédigé en Angleterre et l'a confié à son fils pour qu'il l'utilise. Las, celui-ci n'a rien fait et a tout déposé dans un coffre. Ce n'est que maintenant que je suis tombé sur le faux codicille et la déclaration de mon ancêtre. Le document était d'origine et jamais je n'ai été pensé à la réforme... Lui non plus !

- Cela vous a donné de me faire chanter espèce de vulgaire...

- Silence ! intimai-je au baron. Laissez-le continuer !

- Je savais de par la lettre de mon ancêtre que le document était d'époque puisqu'il disait qu'il l'avait écrit sur un papier datant de 1582, avec une encre de l'époque... personne ne pourrait mettre en doute l'authenticité... J'ai emprunté de l'argent à un usurier, mis des biens en gage et j'ai payé rubis sur l'ongle cet expert de pacotille pour qu'il authentifie, avec l'aide d'un autre, les papiers. Les expertises ne sont pas données ! Je lui avais expliqué tout... Nous étions sûr de toucher une forte somme d'argent et il m'a demandé la moitié pour entrer dans la combine...

- Argent que votre expert s'est empressé d'aller dépenser pour se faire tailler un costume chez le tailleur le plus chic de Londres... Cela m'a semblé louche qu'un simple expert soit aussi bien habillé...

- Crétin ! fit Lassiter en insultant son expert.

- Vous aussi ! Juste pour vous venger d'une infamie commise il y a trois cent ans... Ai-je le droit de partir monsieur Holmes ?

- Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient...

- Je vous poursuivrai ! répliqua le baron sur un ton menaçant. Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi tout les deux...

- Si vous déposez plainte, répliqua sournoisement Lassiter, la police aura connaissance de notre petit secret sur nos origines peu reluisantes... les journalistes pourraient s'emparer de l'histoire... Votre future femme, ainsi que toutes vos relations, sauraient que vous n'êtes pas un vrai noble... La baronne qui s'est fait trousser dans le lit conjugal ou ailleurs... Un héritier né grâce au foutre d'un simple secrétaire !

Le rictus de colère qui s'afficha sur le visage du baron lui défigura les traits.

- Que monsieur Holmes s'occupe de la destruction du faux codicille et qu'on n'en parle plus ! dit-il d'un ton cassant.

- Non, répondit Lassiter. Je le laisse bien au chaud dans le coffre à la banque celui-là ! Mon « assurance tranquillité » ! Fichez-moi la paix et il restera au chaud à la banque... Vous avez ma parole ! Et si le chèque que vous avez signé à monsieur Holmes est en bois, je peux toujours lui refiler le codicille... moyennant finance...

- Monsieur Holmes aura son argent ! dit-il rageusement en enfilant son manteau. Mais gare à vous si vous me faites chanter !

- Soyez sans crainte... (Il se tourna vers moi). Chapeau monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il ironiquement. Vous m'empêchez de faire main basse sur cinq mille livres et vous me mettez sur la paille par la même occasion... Bravo ! Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée !

Le baron sortit le premier et Lassiter attendit cinq bonnes minutes avant de s'en aller lui aussi.


	15. V : Chap 178 : Un refroidissement ?

_Il manque un temps à ma vie  
Il manque un temps, j'ai compris  
Il me manque toi  
Mon alter ego _

_Tu es parti mon amie  
Tu m'as laissé seul ici  
Mais partout tu me suis  
Mon alter ego (...)_

_Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange_

_Il manque ton rire à l'ennui  
Il manque ta flamme à ma nuit  
C'est pas du jeu  
Mon alter ego _

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher,  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver,  
Où tu te caches  
Laisse-moi deviner...  
T'es sûrement baie des anges  
Sûrement là-bas, mon ange  
Sûrement là-bas  
Sûrement là-bas_

_Où tu es  
J'irai te chercher  
Où tu vis  
Je saurai te trouver  
Où que tu sois  
Je voudrais que tu saches  
Dans mon cœur rien ne change  
T'es toujours là, mon ange_

_Il manque un temps à ma vie,  
Il manque ton rire, je m'ennuie  
Il me manque toi, mon amie_

_**Mon alter ego : Jean-Louis Aubert**_

_**

* * *

**_

Merci à **Elyon** pour m'avoir soufflé les paroles de cette chanson (elle a mis les paroles en image sur « You Tube » avec Holmes/Jeremy Brett).

**Elyon**, tu voulais une scène où Mycroft serre Sherlock dans ses bras... Et bien la voilà !

* * *

**Chapitre 178 : Un refroidissement ? (Le 09 décembre 1885)**

Nous restâmes tous les trois –Watson, Karl et moi même – immobile dans la pièce.

- Bravo Holmes ! fit soudain Watson en m'applaudissant. J'ai été bluffé moi aussi ! Pendant un certain temps j'ai cru que vous n'aviez rien de mieux à leur opposer.

- Après autant de temps vous doutez encore de moi Watson ? lui demandai-je piqué au vif par ce manque de confiance. Vous avez douté de mes capacités alors que je vous avais dit que j'avais la solution ?

- Désolé Holmes... mais vu comment la conversation avait commencée...

- Je menais le jeu Watson ! expliquai-je en extirpant une cigarette bien méritée de mon étui métallique. Mais je ne me suis pas privé de jouer avec eux... Leur donner à tous l'impression que je ne maîtrisais pas la situation... tout en menant ma barque... Aux cartes, on appelle ça « le bluff» ! Faire croire à l'adversaire que l'on a rien dans son jeu et l'amener doucement à un sentiment de victoire. Et ensuite, on abat ses cartes et on met échec et mat l'adversaire !

Je fis craquer l'allumette, qui dut illuminer mon visage d'un joli halo, et exaltai une bouffée de ma cigarette.

- Excellente stratégie monsieur Holmes ! fit Karl en hochant la tête d'admiration. Bien que non présent lors de l'entretien je ne puis m'empêcher d'admirer votre manière de faire ! Se faire passer pour plus faible que l'ennemi et ensuite le dévorer ! J'adore cette technique !

Des applaudissements fusèrent dans notre dos.

Mon frère et Louis se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et ils m'avaient écouté avec attention.

- Bravo Sherlock ! me fit mon frère admiratif. Belle prestation !

- On m'a un peu aidé sur la résolution... fis-je modestement.

Un enfant de sept ans eut un rictus de satisfaction intense.

- Louis, fit mon frère à l'adresse du gamin. Va rejoindre le docteur Watson et ton parrain, moi je dois parler à mon frère.

En croisant Louis, il me fit une drôle de grimace qui ne me laissa rien présager de bon.

Mon frère avait l'art et la manière pour mener les interrogatoires... sans donner l'impression qu'il vous questionnait. Un être redoutable mon grand frère !

Que lui avait-il raconté pour que mon frère m'introduise, seul, dans son autre bureau ?

Je retrouvai Mycroft dans sa bibliothèque et refermai la porte derrière moi.

- Alors Sherlock ? Encore une affaire résolue qui s'ajoute à ton actif... Brillant en tout cas ! Il n'était pas évident de pouvoir la résoudre au départ... Laisseras-tu Watson écrire que ce dossier fut résolu par un enfant de sept ans ? me demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Je haussai les épaules et fis comme si ce n'était qu'un détail :

- Enfant de sept ans qui a eu une chance insolente que son parrain lui lise une histoire où l'on parlait de la réforme grégorienne du calendrier... au sinon il n'aurait pas pu m'aider !

- Qui a bénéficié d'une chance insolente pour cette affaire ? me demanda-t-il en pianotant sur le bois de son imposant bureau. L'enfant ou mon petit frère?

Ses yeux gris acier, comme les miens et comme tout ceux de la lignée de nos ancêtres du côté paternel, brillèrent d'un éclat que Watson connaissait bien : la taquinerie !

- Les deux, fis-je en riant.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... En tout cas, cet enfant t'admire beaucoup Sherlock ! Et il est tout fier d'avoir pu résoudre une de tes enquêtes... mais il est encore plus fier de toi ! Ce petit n'est pas bête du tout pour son âge !

- Louis n'est pas d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, mais il se base sur ce qu'il sait de la vie, sur son expérience personnelle, sur ce qu'on lui a appris, ce qu'il a lu et il _sait_ observer les gens... C'est un enfant étonnant... je l'admets... Il a les capacités pour aller assez loin.

- Tu as bien de la chance ! fit mon frère en soupirant.

Puis, il se tourna vers moi et son sourire complice ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Dis-moi Sherlock... il me semble que tu n'as pas bien joué ton rôle de... couverture.

- S'il te plait ? fis-je en me demandant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Mais de quoi veux-tu parler Mycroft ?

Mais nous n'étions pas frère pour rien : mon aîné poursuivit sa conversation sans faire attention aux questions que je posais !

- Ou alors est-ce parce que tu tires toute les couvertures de ton côté... ce n'est pas très gentil ! Tu pourrais lui en laisser au moins une ou deux pour lui éviter de prendre froid !

- Quoi ? tentai-je encore une fois.

- Ou alors mon petit frère la refroidit pour mieux la réchauffer ensuite tout contre lui... Mais tu as failli dans ta mission Sherlock !

- Mycroft ! m'exclamai-je. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser :

- Je n'ai pas essayé de tirer les vers hors du nez de Louis, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de demander des nouvelles d'Hélène... Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle n'était pas à tes côtés pour résoudre cette enquête. Cette petite en est tout à fait capable et toi, tu es venu accompagné de Watson, de Louis et de maître Higgins ! Un détail clochait ! Une personne est manquante à l'appel et ce n'est pas normal !

Le sang commença à se retirer de mon visage au fur et à mesure que mon frère parlait.

- Le petit avait l'air de vouloir esquiver la question, alors je lui ai demandé si Hélène allait bien et il me bredouilla un « si on veut ». Alors, je me suis inquiété moi, et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne vous avait pas accompagné, pensant qu'elle avait des préparatifs plus importants... comme un mariage par exemple ! (Ses yeux étincelaient de malice comme d'habitude lorsqu'il me taquinait). Ce qui aurait expliqué que l'enfant soit sous la garde de maître Higgins, son parrain... Et Louis m'a répondu, en bredouillant, qu'elle avait un refroidissement et que c'était pour cela qu'elle n'était pas venue... Conclusion: tu ne lui pas tiens pas chaud assez la nuit ! Mon frère ne vaut rien en tant que « couverture » !

Le fauteuil se trouvait derrière moi et je m'y laissai tomber.

Mon frère n'était donc pas au courant de notre séparation ? Lui qui savait tout sur tout ?

- Mycroft, tu me sidères ! fis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Je parie que tu es au courant de ce que la reine va prendre pour son dîner mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre Hélène et moi...

Le visage de mon frère se décomposa et il vient s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil qui grinça sous son poids.

- Sherlock, me dit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu me fais peur... Que s'est-il passé entre vous ?

- Oh, juste une rupture, lui dis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose sans importance... D'un délai indéterminé ! Une sorte de « refroidissement » en quelque sorte...

- HEIN ? fit-il incrédule en se levant de l'accoudoir. Mais enfin Sherlock ! Tu te moques de moi ? Une rupture ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

Je soupirai :

- Parce que je ne voulais pas m'engager... alors elle est partie...

- En abandonnant le petit derrière elle ? demanda-t-il sceptique. Jamais elle n'aurait fait une chose pareille !

- Non, elle ne l'a pas abandonné ! Mais elle s'installe en France et vu qu'elle n'a pas trop le moral, Louis est venu passer quelques jours chez son parrain...

- Oh Sherlock ! gémit mon frère en posant sa grande main sur mon épaule. Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas...

- Tu sais toujours tout avant tout le monde !

- Oui, mais vu que tu avais été fort vexé en apprenant que j'étais au courant que tu avais une « relation suivie » avec la demoiselle, je n'ai pas voulu continuer à m'occuper de ta vie amoureuse. Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'en aurais parlé !

- Maintenant tu le sais, fis-je en m'adossant au fauteuil.

- Un sorte de « refroidissement » ? répéta-t-il abasourdi tout en se laissant choir dans un autre fauteuil. Sherlock, une rupture _c'est pire_ qu'un refroidissement ! (Mon frère gémit). Oh je comprends que le petit ait tenté d'éluder mes questions ! Ne lui en veux pas pour ce petit mensonge...

- Non, il a fait ce qu'il pouvait... il a bien répondu, c'est un petit refroidissement dans notre relation.

- Vous avez eu des mots avant son départ ? me demanda-t-il doucement.

- Non. Elle ne m'en veut même pas... nous n'avons pas eu d'éclat de voix et elle me donne de ses nouvelles... Louis a le droit de venir me dire bonjour !

- Y a-t-il un espoir qu'elle revienne vers toi un jour ? me demanda-t-il avec chaleur.

Les paroles d'Amélia me revinrent en mémoire : « _Mais espèce d'imbécile ! Cette fille t'aime, ne l'oublie pas ! Alors un jour elle franchira le seuil de ta demeure et ce jour là, ne soit pas trop dur avec elle ! Que du contraire, prend la dans tes bras et supplie là de te pardonner tes erreurs ! Mets-toi à genoux même !_ »

J'aimerais bien croire aux prédictions de mon ancienne gouvernante, mais au fond de moi j'avais peur d'être déçu si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle ne me revenait jamais...

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je laconiquement en me levant du fauteuil.

Mon frère se leva à son tour de son fauteuil :

- Viens Sherlock ! me dit-il en tendant ses bras vers moi pour m'étreindre.

- Ah non ! fis-je en me reculant. Tu ne connais pas ta force ! La dernière fois que tu m'as serré dans tes bras, tu m'as déplacé des côtes !

- Alors c'est le moment de les remettre en place ! fit-il en m'attrapant pour me serrer dans ses bras d'une éteinte puissante.

- Mycroft ! tentai-je désespérément tout en me débattant un peu. Tu vas me briser des côtes !

- Mon frère, qu'est-ce qu'une côté brisée comparée à un coeur en miette ?

- Mon coeur va bien ! Mes côtes non !

- Arrêtes de me mentir Sherlock ! Ton coeur saigne et pas un peu ! Je parie que le fait d'avoir l'enfant à tes côtés te fait souffrir ! Mais je sais que tu t'es bien gardé de le dire... Tu as envie de profiter de sa présence... parce que Louis te fait penser à elle.

- Oui, avouais-je. Et puis, je l'aime bien Louis... Il m'énerve très souvent mais j'aime quand il m'exaspère !

- A la bonne heure ! me fit mon frère tout en me frottant le dos d'une manière brusque. Prends en soin de cet enfant ! Il t'adore vraiment !

- Tu veux bien me lâcher avant que je ne meure étouffé ? le suppliai-je.

- Oui, me dit-il en me regardant avec des yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Viens, nous allons retrouver les autres. Au fait, tu veux que je découvre sa nouvelle adresse ?

- Non, je veux juste qu'on lui fiche la paix ! C'est ce dont elle a besoin !

- Comme tu voudras ! Elle va me manquer ton amie ! Je l'aimais bien moi !

- Elle aussi t'appréciait ! Mais c'est terminé...

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il vexé. J'ai envie qu'elle revienne moi ! Qu'elle monte sur l'escabelle dans le bow-window et qu'elle observe les gens avec moi ! Je veux l'entendre déduire !

- Ses déductions se font dans le désordre le plus total ! fis-je en repensant à toutes les déductions qu'elle avait faite pendant notre enquête en Normandie.

- Je m'en moque ! fit mon frère. Une femme qui arrive à la hauteur de mon frère, c'est tellement rare que cela mérite d'être souligné ! Et surtout observé !

- Tu m'es supérieur Mycroft !

- Oui, mais pas dans la fougue ! Tu as hérité de toute l'énergie des Holmes toi !

Je souris à sa remarque parce qu'il me la faisait tout le temps.

- Mais dis-moi Sherlock, me dit-il d'un air grave. Tu ne t'es pas comporté comme un gentleman dans ton histoire avec Hélène ! Il voudrait mieux que la petite revienne parce que vous n'avez pas été chaste tout les deux ! Et pour une femme, c'est plus grave ! Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée enceinte de tes oeuvres !

- Mycroft ! m'exclamai-je horrifié. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

- Certes, ce sont les tiennes... mais la vertu des femmes est un sujet important et tu ne l'as pas respecté ! Il vaudrait donc mieux qu'elle revienne et que tu daignes enfin l'épouser pour ne pas que sa respectabilité soit mise en doute !

- Mycroft ! soufflai-je mal à l'aise.

- Non Sherlock ! me gronda-t-il vertement. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais des deux femmes qui t'ont aimées, toutes deux n'ont pas attendu très longtemps pour passer à l'acte avec toi !

Je manquai au moins deux respirations tellement mon frère me souffla avec sa remarque :

- Mycroft, je n'ai obligé aucune de deux à...

Il posa sa grosse main sur mon épaule :

- Je suppose, mais tu ne t'es pas privé pour commettre le « péché de la chair » comme disent les religieux... et ensuite, tu refuses de t'engager !

- Je comptais épouser Christine ! me défendis-je tout en baissant le son de ma voix. Ma demande avait été faite ! Même si elle n'avait pas été enceinte, mon intention était de faire ma vie avec elle.

- Pas avec Hélène ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

- C'était... différent, éludai-je.

- Tu n'en étais pas tombé amoureux dès le départ ? me dit-il en fronçant ses gros sourcils de manière sceptique.

- La différence c'est que lorsque j'ai rencontré Christine, nous avons commencé par nous lancer des noms d'oiseaux ! Le reste est venu ensuite... Avec Hélène, cela a commencé amicalement et... le reste est venu ensuite.

- Pour que tu lui proposes de t'accompagner dans ton enquête en Normandie et de jouer le rôle de ton épouse, il fallait qu'il y ait déjà eu quelque chose entre vous auparavant ! déduit-il en souriant. Et il fallait qu'elle soit folle de toi que pour t'accompagner ! Ou il y avait déjà eu du charnel entre vous, ou vous en rêviez tous les deux ! Quoi qu'il en soit, vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre... et je parie que tu faisais semblant de rien savoir...

Je m'abstins de lui répondre parce que c'était la vérité... Il m'avait fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que je l'aimais.

- Si tu me réponds par le silence, c'est que j'ai raison alors !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Mycroft... Laisse mes blessures tranquille... les vieilles comme les nouvelles. Nous avons fait des erreurs et je le reconnais ! Même s'il est trop tard !

- Tu as raison mon frère ! me dit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules. Parlons d'autre chose alors !

- Amélia m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre père et mère... l'origine de toutes leurs disputes...

Mon frère se figea et je le vis encaisser le choc.

- Elle aurait pu s'en abstenir ! grogna-t-il.

- Non Mycroft ! J'en avais ras-le-bol de ces vieux secrets de famille ! Je voulais comprendre l'origine de tout cela...

- Quand lui as-tu demandé cela ?

- Le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre d'Hélène... Meredith avait débarqué comme une furie et Amélia la suivait avec dix minutes de retard...

- La gouvernante « un peu spéciale » de mon petit frère qui vient au 221b pour le moment de réconfort... et elle te raconte cette horreur ! Si je la croise, je lui dirai ma façon de penser moi !

- C'est moi qui lui ai demandé ! énonçai-je. Et je ne l'aurais pas laissé repartir avant qu'elle m'ait tout dit !

- Ça a du te briser en deux d'apprendre que...

- Non, j'étais déjà brisé de toute façon... cela m'a permis de mieux comprendre notre mère... Elle a du se sentir bien seule certains jours...

Mon frère eut un grand sourire en m'entendant parler de notre mère sans haine dans la voix, sans reproches et avec un soupçon de pardon.

- Oui, j'étais au collège et je ne revenais que pendant les vacances scolaires... Père lui en a fait baver ! Je lui en veux pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui a faite ! Père était mon idole... sa chute n'en fut que plus dure et brutale le jour où j'ai entendu mère lui jeter son crime à la figure. Comment a-t-il pu s'abaisser à ce niveau là pour commettre une horreur pareille ?

- Père était – et est toujours ! – un être abject ! conclus-je.

- Il n'était pas ainsi avant tu sais... C'était un père formidable...

- Je ne l'ai connu qu'abject moi ! Tu as raison d'utiliser le passé.

Mon frère haussa les épaules et me dit :

- Fais-en sorte que Louis n'ait jamais ce sentiment envers toi... Il te vénère et a du souffrir de votre séparation.

- Il en souffre, moi aussi et Hélène pareil. Mais les prendre tous les deux à mes côtés était dangereux, mon métier n'est pas exempt de dangers et de criminels de tous poils ne rêvant que d'une chose : me mettre hors d'état de nuire ! Une famille serait une occasion en or pour m'empêcher de faire mon travail...

- Tu veux les protéger alors ? Ce n'est que pour cela ?

- Pour cela et pour des tas d'autres raisons...

- Tes vieux démons encore et toujours ! Allons, viens, cessons de remuer le fer dans la plaie et allons rejoindre les autres !

- Tu m'as vraiment déplacé des côtes toi ! fis-je en me frottant les côtes douloureuses.

- Arrêtes de te plaindre ! me dit-il en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Je viens de te les remettre en place !

Nous repassâmes dans son bureau où les trois autres nous attendait bien sagement.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : encore deux chapitres avant le petit hiatus qui me permettra de continuer et de finaliser ma grande enquête ! Je rédige pour l'instant le troisième meurtre! Je vous jure que c'est du boulot... Mais tout est noté sur des brouillons! Et le pire, c'est qu'il me vient des tas d'idées pour faire des petites enquêtes plus tard... une fois que "qui vous savez" sera de retour...

Plus un délire qu'Elyon voudrait que je mette en scène... Encore un chapitre à la carte, mais plus tard celui-là!


	16. V :Chap 179:Déductions des frères Holmes

**Chapitre 179 : Déductions des frères Holmes** **(Le 09 décembre ****1885****)**

Louis m'adressa un regard où se mêlait la crainte et de l'appréhension.

- En tout cas, fis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je te remercie pour le coup de main sur cette affaire !

J'en profitai pour lui faire un clin d'œil complice pour ne pas qu'il se sente coupable de la réponse qu'il avait faite à mon frère.

- De rien ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire de soulagement intense. (Puis, il se tourna vers Mycroft). Ça sert à quoi tes deux escabelles devant la fenêtre ?

- A observer le genre humain ! lui répondit Mycroft.

- Pourquoi t'en a deux ? T'es tout seul pourtant dans ton bureau !

- Observateur et en plus, il pose les bonnes questions ! fit mon grand frère tout heureux.

- Toi, tu fais comme Sherlock : tu ne réponds pas à mes questions ! grommela Louis.

- L'autre escabelle, c'est pour mon frère ! pouffa Mycroft en entendant le grommellement de Louis.

- Chacun se met sur une escabelle et vous faites un concours ? demanda-t-il admiratif.

- En quelque sorte ! Veux-tu en avoir une démonstration ?

Ses yeux brillèrent d'envie et il lui répondit :

- Oui ! Mais il fait tout noir dehors...

- Il y a un réverbère pour nous illuminer ! Tu viens Sherlock ?

- Avec plaisir ! fis-je en me dirigeant vers l'escabelle de gauche pendant que mon frère montait sur celle de droite.

Watson, Louis et Karl vinrent se mettre eux aussi devant la grande fenêtre du bow-window, juste entre nos deux escabelles.

- Mon garçon, fit mon frère de sa grosse voix chaleureuse, tu es invité à monter sur l'escabelle de ton choix pour te mettre à notre hauteur.

Les yeux de Louis se tournèrent alternativement de droite à gauche, hésitant sur lequel des frères son choix allait se porter :

- Heu... hésita-t-il en me regardant pour guetter un signe de ma part.

La pauvre ne voulait froisser personne et ne savait vraiment pas lequel choisir.

Ce fut Watson qui régla le problème en soulevant le garçon par les aisselles.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-il surpris d'être soulevé du plancher. Tu fais quoi ?

Watson ne répondit rien et il continua de le soulever jusqu'à la bonne hauteur et il l'assit sur ses épaules !

- Waw ! s'écria Louis enchanté par le fait de se retrouver perché sur les épaules de Watson. Merci oncle John ! Je vois bien maintenant ! Mais me fais pas tomber hein !

Son regard alla de droite à gauche, émerveillé de découvrir la ville de Londres la nuit, avec toutes ses lumières qui scintillaient. Nous étions au deuxième étage et la vue était magnifique.

Londres s'étalait sous nos yeux émerveillés.

- Je vois la grosse horloge ! fit-il en nous montrant Big Ben du doigt.

Watson le tenait par les chevilles pour pouvoir le retenir en cas de basculement en arrière. Louis avait posé ses mains sur la tête de Watson qui était tout aussi enchanté que le gosse.

- Alors, il n'est pas beau mon Londres ? lui demandai-je.

- Si ! La nuit et de cette hauteur c'est beau ! Hé ! Voilà un monsieur qui s'arrête sous les lampadaires ! Qui commence les déductions ?

- Nous les faisons en même temps mon garçon ! lui répondit mon frère. Honneur à toi Sherlock !

Mon attention s'était déjà portée depuis longtemps sur le quidam qui se trouvait sous le réverbère. Ma vue était excellente, celle de Mycroft aussi et je ne doutais pas de nos capacités à trouver des choses à raconter sur ce monsieur.

De plus, il nous avait fait l'honneur de retirer son manteau pour que nous puissions analyser son costume de tout notre saoul ! Ensuite, l'homme remit son long manteau sur le dos et resta immobile sous le réverbère.

- Notre sujet est droitier. Il a connu une certaine aisance financière, du moins, jusqu'à il y a trois ans !

- En effet, continua mon frère. Mais ce monsieur connaît depuis peu des revers de fortune, même s'il a sans doute gardé une pomme pour la soif.

- Il est soigneux...

- _Était_ soigneux ! me corrigea mon frère. Il ne l'est plus Sherlock !

J'acquiesçais.

L'homme ôta son chapeau et s'épongea le front.

- Il n'a pas une bonne condition physique, même s'il est mince ! fis-je sous l'œil effaré de Watson.

- Sa maigreur n'est pas due – comme la tienne – à un désintéressement de la nourriture...

- Mais à son revers de fortune ! complétai-je sous le regard ébahi de Louis. Il n'a pas mangé à sa faim tous les jours... il a une dépendance à l'alcool aussi !

- Il est négligent depuis peu... il prend moins soin de ses affaires ! enchaîna Mycroft.

A ce moment là, l'homme était en train de fouiller dans ses poches pour tenter de retrouver sa montre. Après des recherches infructueuses, il se frappa le front avec l'air de se dire « bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! »

- Il soigne sans doute ses revers de fortune en mettant sa montre en gage !

- Suppositions mon frère ! déclara Mycroft. Il l'a peut-être égarée ou oubliée chez lui !

- Cela confirme donc la négligence ! Mais je t'accorde que la mise au clou n'est que suppositions de ma part...

- Mais malgré le fait qu'il soit négligent, il est prévoyant !

- _Était_ prévoyant ! fis-je. Je ne doute pas que sa négligence entache désormais sa prévoyance ! Mes yeux sont meilleurs que les tiens !

- D'accord petit frère ! Je te l'accorde ! Mais cet homme, qui garde quand même un certain amour-propre, est marié !

- Oui et il a perdu l'affection de son épouse... fis-je en me penchant sur l'escabelle.

- Notre homme tente de la regagner ! me répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire de connivence.

- La babiole ne lui a pas coûté les yeux de la tête ! constata-je. Loin de là ! Madame ne la lui redonnera peut-être pas... Ah ! Les revers de fortune !

Mon frère acquiesça. Louis était émerveillé de nos déductions, Watson ne comprenait rien et l'avocat souriait en nous écoutant nous livrer à ce petit match amical.

- Mes yeux perçants constatent qu'il n'a pas le gaz chez lui ! s'exclama Mycroft.

- Les miens te répondent qu'il fait humide dans son logement !

- Cet homme cherche un autre emploi, il a perdu le sien depuis peu !

- Ce n'est pas un manuel, mais un intellectuel ! complétai-je. C'est un employé et pas un ouvrier ! Employé de bureau même !

- Bravo Sherlock ! me dit-il en me saluant.

- Tu me dépasses d'une longueur ! renchéris-je à son attention.

- Tu cours plus vite que moi ! Donc, tu me dépasseras toujours Sherlock...

Nous partîmes d'un grand éclat de rire. Vu que mon frère et l'exercice physique cela faisait deux...

- Bon, nous dit Watson en faisant la moue. Je veux bien vous accorder certaines choses, mais pas toutes ! Vous avez du en inventer certaines...

- Docteur Watson ! s'exclama mon frère piqué au vif. Je ne vous permets pas de douter de nos déductions ! Elles reposent toutes sur l'observation !

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que cet homme est à la recherche d'un emploi ? Qu'il est intellectuel et qu'il est « employé » et pas « ouvrier » ?

- Watson commence par la fin ! m'exclamai-je habitué de la chose. Voyez-vous, le journal qui dépassait de la poche était le « Times » ! Pas une vulgaire feuille de chou, mais le « Times » ! Tout le monde ne lit pas ce journal ! Cela veut dire que cet homme est intellectuel, qu'il garde un certain amour propre car il continue à le lire malgré ses revers de fortune...

- Mon frère lit ce journal lui aussi, enchaîna Mycroft. C'est pareil pour moi... nous connaissons sa mise en page sur le bout des doigts et le morceau qui s'étalait sous nos yeux était la page des petites annonces !

- Celles qui concernent l'emploi cher ami ! Et notre homme avait entouré tout un tas d'offres d'emploi, celles qui se trouvent dans le coin supérieur gauche de la page...

- La section « employé de bureau » ! s'écria mon frère. Et mon cadet a du remarquer les traces d'encre sur sa paume droite.

- S'il a encore des traces d'encre sur la paume de sa main, c'est qu'il a perdu son emploi récemment... emploi qui le faisait écrire beaucoup !

Watson me regarda effaré. Les déductions restaient obscures pour lui. Je continuai sur ma lancée :

- En observant son chapeau, j'ai remarqué aussi que son tour de tête n'était pas petit... Ma déduction s'est trouvée renforcée lorsqu'il a ôté ledit chapeau... il a une grosse tête ! Je doute que sa tête soit peuplée de courant d'air...

- S'il peut se permettre d'acheter le journal, c'est qu'il a encore de l'argent ! énonça mon grand frère. La pomme pour la soif ! Plus d'autres détails qui nous ont fait dire qu'il a encore de l'argent de côté, sinon il n'aurait pas pu les acquérir !

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Louis. T'es pas d'accord avec moi oncle John ?

- Si ! confirma Watson. Holmes me sidérera toujours ! Mais je n'ai pas compris le reste non plus ! Et vous Karl ?

- J'ai mis un peu de temps mais je pense avoir compris une grande partie des faits énoncés... Malgré tout, je reste admiratif devant la méthode ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir droit à une telle démonstration dans ma vie ! Et je suis gâté en plus : les frères Holmes, en personne, qui se livrent à leur art devant mes yeux émerveillés ! Je pense que mon âge doit avoisiner avec celui de mon filleul !

- Tout est obscur pour moi ! fit Watson en soupirant. Hormis le fait qu'il soit marié ! Je veux bien penser que vous avez aperçu une alliance...

- En effet Watson ! lui répondis-je.

- Tu nous explique Sherlock ? demanda Louis.

- Oui, mais une fois que le mystère sera dissipé, mon ami s'esclaffera que tout était d'une simplicité enfantine !

- Ah non ! fit-il vexé que je puisse penser pareille chose. C'est bien trop brumeux pour moi Holmes !

- Je vais encore regretter de ne pas vous faire signer un papier sur lequel vous me jureriez ne pas prononcer ce genre de paroles !

- Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il. Jamais de la vie !

- Bien, commençons par le début ! Je vous ai expliqué pour le fait qu'il était droitier...

- Son aisance financière d'il y à trois ans ? D'où la tenez-vous ?

- De son costume et de son chapeau ! expliquai-je du haut de mon escabelle. Ce chapeau est vieux de trois ans. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on a fait ces bords plats, relevés à l'extérieur. Ils coûtaient assez cher ! Pareil pour son costume ! On les a beaucoup vu il y a trois ans de cela et ils n'étaient pas à la portée de toutes les bourses ! Vous les aviez admiré à l'époque Watson, mais vos revenus ne vous le permettaient pas. Donc, ce monsieur a pu les acheter il y a trois ans, mais depuis, il ne les a pas renouvelé... Pourquoi ? Parce que ses moyens ne le lui permettent plus ! D'autres détails ont corroborés cette déduction. J'y reviendrai après !

- Ses habits, même s'ils ont trois ans d'âge sont encore en bon état... il en a pris soin, il était donc soigneux aussi.

- Tu as dit qu'il _était_ soigneux et qu'il _était_ prévoyant ? demanda Louis. Pourquoi ?

- A toi de nous le dire ! le défiai-je gentiment pour voir s'il en était capable.

L'enfant réfléchi un instant, tritura les cheveux de Watson, le rendant hirsute par la suite et puis il nous livra son verdict :

- Son pantalon noir ! Il était brillant aux genoux... comme le devenaient les miens à l'époque où je traînais dans les campagnes, quand ils étaient vieux et pas lavés... L'homme _n'est plus_ soigneux ! Et son pantalon à lui ne tombait pas bien sur ses chaussures ! Il y avait un bord qui se défaisait... Ma maman n'aurait jamais laissé mon papa sortir avec des vêtements vieux et abîmés ! À part pour aller sur son bateau... mais pas pour aller en ville !

- Conclusion bonhomme ? lui demanda mon frère en souriant devant les explications de Louis.

- Ma maman était plus amoureuse de mon papa que la femme du monsieur ! Sa madame à lui n'est pas soigneuse de son mari ! Elle le laisse sortir avec un pantalon pas propre, un chapeau plein de poussière, de bords pas recousu, les chaussures pas cirées et les cheveux gras ! Elle ne l'aime plus et il va lui offrir un cadeau pour tenter de la rendre amoureuse de nouveau !

Mon frère et moi eûmes un sourire aux lèvres en écoutant Louis tenter d'expliquer nos déductions avec ses mots d'enfants. Il avait bien observé en plus ! Même les chaussures non cirées, les cheveux gras, les bords décousus... plus compliqués à repérer !

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Watson. Il s'y met lui aussi ?

- Il n'est pas loin de la solution Watson ! fis-je content de voir que Louis avait bien observé. Le chapeau a sur lui beaucoup de poussières ! Pas celle de la ville qu'on ramasse dans la rue – cette poussière est grise et dure – mais la poussière brune et floconneuse qui flotte dans les appartements. Ce chapeau n'a pas été brossé depuis des semaines. Si vous étiez marié mon cher, et que votre femme vous laissait sortir avec une coiffure sur laquelle je verrais s'accumuler la poussière de huit jours, je craindrais fort que vous n'ayez, vous aussi, perdu l'affection de votre épouse.

- L'état du chapeau et de ses vêtements nous ont donné beaucoup d'indications docteur Watson, fit mon frère en se penchant sur l'escabelle. Sur l'état de ses finances ainsi que sur l'affection que lui portait encore sa femme. Aucune femme amoureuse ne laisserait son mari sortir avec des vêtements dans cet état... Les explications de Louis n'étaient pas mauvaises du tout ! De plus, il a remarqué le petit paquet recouvert d'un emballage cadeau qu'il tenait à la main avant de le remettre dans sa poche !

- Comment avez-vous pu déduire que le cadeau ne lui avait pas coûté grand-chose ? me demanda Watson.

- Tout simplement Watson : j'ai reconnu l'emballage cadeau, assez caractéristique, d'un magasin situé dans une rue commerçante de Londres... Chez « Prizunic » ! On y vend des bijoux de fantaisie mal imités et peu coûteux ! Le magasin emballe tous ses produits dans un emballage doré avec un noeud rouge sang ! Reconnaissable entre mille !

- Il a donc encore quelques moyens de gâter son épouse ! enchaîna mon frère. Mais madame ne sera pas heureuse de recevoir un cadeau si bon marché alors que monsieur dépense de l'argent pour autre chose... que l'on vous expliquera plus tard !

- Et sa prévoyance ? fit Watson. Qui ensuite est entachée par sa négligence...

- Je sais ! fit Louis en levant sa main. Pour la prévoyance en tout cas ! Il a fait des trous dans les bords de son chapeau pour y passer un élastique pour ne pas qu'il s'envole ! J'ai vu qu'il le mettait quand une bourrasque de vent s'est levée !

- On appelle ça un œillet, lui expliquai-je, le chapelier ne le pose que sur la demande du client. Si notre homme en a voulu un, c'est qu'il était dans une certaine mesure prévoyant, puisqu'il a songé aux jours de grand vent et pris ses précautions en conséquence.

- Rien vu de tout cela moi ! ronchonna Watson.

- Mais je sèche pour sa négligence... me fit Louis.

- Notre regard perçant a constaté que l'élastique donnait des signes de fatigue... Il n'est plus aussi bien tendu qu'il y a trois ans ! Que le revers de fortune de notre homme l'empêche de se racheter un nouveau chapeau et un costume neuf, je le conçois très bien... Mais pas un nouvel élastique à son chapeau ! Donc, de prévoyant et soigneux, il est devenu négligent pour tout !

- Sa condition physique Holmes ? D'où tenez-vous pareil diagnostique ?

- Louis ? Une idée ?

- Il a retiré son chapeau, s'est épongé le front alors que dehors il fait froid. Il ne portait pas son manteau sur le dos en arrivant devant le réverbère... il avait trop chaud. Pourtant, il marchait d'un pas tranquille, il est mince et pas gros... Donc, mauvaise condition physique !

- Oh là Sherlock ! me fit mon frère avec un sourire complice. Nous ferions mieux de rester vigilant à l'avenir ! Ils sont nombreux à venir marcher sur nos plates-bandes...

- Oh non ! fit Louis tout penaud. Je suis loin de vous égaler ! Moi, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses en observant ses habits parce que, à l'époque où je hantais les marchés pour vo... heu...

Louis s'arrêta net dans son explication en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli dire devant les autres qu'à une certaine époque, il faisait les poches des riches clients sur les marchés pour survivre.

Je le vis rougir et il me lança un regard pour me supplier de venir à son secours. Moi, j'étais au courant de ses petits larcins, Watson et mon frère non.

Karl ne broncha pas, ce qui me fit penser que je devais être le seul à avoir reçu les petites confidences de Louis sur l'agilité de ses doigts.

Volons à son secours alors !

- Quand tu hantais les marchés de ta présence et que tu repérais les hommes et les femmes qui avaient les plus beaux habits dans l'espoir qu'ils te donnent plus d'aumône ?

- Oui, me répondit-il soulagé que je l'ai sorti de ce pétrin.

- Tu as vraiment vécu dans les campagnes tout seul ? demanda mon frère qui n'en revenait pas qu'à cet âge là, Louis ait su s'en sortir.

- Oui, dès l'âge de cinq ans... Je suis orphelin depuis mes quatre ans. Je suis devenu le roi de la débrouille !

_Et de la magouille avec les commerçants ! pensais-je en moi même en me souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait mis au point avec eux pour chiper les portefeuilles sans se faire repérer, tout en faisant en sorte que les riches clients ne désertent pas les marchés. Juste voler ce qu'il fallait, jamais plus de deux clients...Petit, mais avec de la suite dans les idées ce gamin là !_

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de croiser la route d'une certaine personne toi ! fit mon frère. Mais il ne faut pas être gêné devant nous... Je ne te jugerai pas parce que tu as demandé l'aumône aux gens ! Encore que, ce n'est pas les plus riche qui donnent le plus ! Les riches, il vaut mieux prendre directement dans leur poche... Pour cela non plus je ne me permettrais pas de te juger mon garçon !

_Mon frère venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas demandé l'aumône mais s'était servi dans les poches ! Et ses doigts étaient agiles ! Je n'avais rien senti lorsqu'il m'avait chipé le mien dans ma poche sans que je m'en rende compte ! Juste pour me démontrer l'agilité de ses doigts ! _

_Je me souvenais encore de ma surprise lorsqu'il avait brandi mon portefeuille devant mon nez... Tout fier d'y être arrivé !_

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants et ce fut Louis qui remit le sujet des explications sur la table :

- Son costume était bizarre... comme si toi, Sherlock, tu enfilais celui de ton frère ! Sa veste de costume n'était pas à sa taille ! Les épaules arrivaient fort bas !

- J'ai moi même l'impression que tu as enfilé un pantalon une taille au-dessus, lui dis-je pour l'aider à trouver l'explication.

- J'ai un peu maigri alors mon pantalon tombe un peu et... (Il s'arrêta et un grand sourire de satisfaction s'étala sur son visage). Oui ! Voilà pourquoi tu as déduit qu'il avait maigri !

- Oui ! Il a fait des retouches à son costume, mais malgré tout, il reste des traces du trop plein de tissu de l'époque « vaches grasses » ! Lorsqu'il s'est fait couper ce costume, il était beaucoup plus gros ! Notre homme a maigri suite à ses revers de fortune et à fait rajuster son costume car cela lui coûtait moins cher que d'en racheter un neuf !

- En êtes vous sûr ? demanda Watson.

- Mon ami, si d'aventure il vous arrivait de retrouver votre taille athlétique d'il y a quatre ans, que feriez-vous de vos costumes actuels ?

Mon ami soupira en se rendant compte de l'inutilité de sa question :

- Je les garderais par devers moi – pour le cas où je ne saurais pas garder ma taille de jeune militaire – et j'irais en acheter des nouveaux... adaptés à ma nouvelle corpulence.

- Il me semblait bien cher ami que vous ne passeriez pas votre temps à les faire ajuster à votre nouvelle taille ! Lorsque l'on maigri, on garde peut-être ses anciens costumes – pour le cas où – mais on va en acheter des nouveaux ! De plus, les bords se défont chez notre quidam ! Le travail de réajustement a du être fait il y a un certain temps... deux ans peut-être et Louis a remarqué que les bords du pantalon se défaisaient. Pareil aux manches !

- Revers de fortune et négligence ! fit mon frère pour bien faire comprendre à Watson que nos déductions s'étaient basées sur plusieurs observations et avaient été recoupées par d'autres. Cet homme connaît les années « vaches maigres » et il n'a pas mangé à sa faim tous les jours !

- De plus, il suffisait aussi de regarder son visage... il a eu un double menton et il a fondu ! On voit encore les plis de la peau !

- Pour le fait qu'il n'a pas le gaz chez lui, je sais aussi comment tu as fait ! fit Louis en se redressant sur les épaules de Watson. Tu as vu les traces blanchâtres de suif qu'a laissée la bougie sur sa veste et son chapeau ! Comme pour la policière bête de Scotland Yard !

- Bien joué ! lui répondis-je. Tu t'en es souvenu !

- Oui ! me répondit-il tout fier de mon compliment, ou alors heureux de s'en être souvenu.

- L'humidité dans sa maison ! fit Watson en se tournant vers moi, tout content d'y avoir repensé et dans l'espoir que je n'aie pas d'explication. Et l'abus d'alcool !

- Il ne portait pas son manteau, ce qui m'a donné le temps de bien observer son costume et d'y découvrir, non seulement le goulot d'une bouteille qui sortait de sa poche droite et aussi des traces de moisissures sur le revers de son costume. Le manteau est accroché à une patère et le mur est humide ! La bouteille dans sa poche est une bouteille d'un litre d'alcool et elle était bien entamée car la veste de son costume ne penchait pas de trop, ce qui signifie que le poids de la bouteille n'était plus si lourd. L'homme a bu le contenu d'une bouteille et pourtant, il ne titube pas... habitude de l'alcool donc ! Et il a les moyens pour se l'acheter régulièrement, donc il fut prévoyant pour l'argent et il en a encore de côté ! Madame sera fâchée de constater qu'il dépense plus d'argent pour sa boisson que pour un cadeau de réconciliation.

Watson soupira :

- C'était en effet d'une simplicité enfantine !

- Hé ! fit Louis en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne. Tu peux pas dire ça ! C'était pas si simple ! La preuve : à part le fait que le monsieur était marié, t'as rien trouvé d'autre !

- Non mais dit donc toi ! lui répondit-il en fronçant ses sourcils pour prendre un air fâché. Continue à me frapper ou à me contrarier et je te chatouille pendant dix minutes au moins !

- Bourreau d'enfant ! lui rétorqua Louis en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire.

- Docteur Watson, fit l'avocat de sa voix la plus suave, dois-je vous rappeler qu'au début de ces explications sur leur méthode de déductions, vous avez dit que c'était trop brumeux pour vous...

- Heu, hésita-t-il à confirmer en présence d'un avocat. Oui, j'ai du prononcer ces paroles. Elles étaient le reflet de mes pensées parce que c'était vraiment brumeux !

- En effet ! fit l'avocat avec un petit rictus carnassier tel le lion s'apprêtant à bondir sur l'antilope. Votre ami Sherlock Holmes a dit que vous esclafferiez en disant que c'était d'une simplicité enfantine, et il a même eu envie de vous faire signer un papier sur lequel vous lui jureriez ne pas prononcer ce genre de paroles...

- Il se pourrait qu'il ait dit cela... bredouilla Watson mal à l'aise.

- Je l'ai dit Watson ! m'exclamai-je. Depuis des lustres j'ai envie de vous faire signer un papier ! Parce qu'au début, c'est brumeux pour votre esprit et ensuite vous haussez les épaules en disant que c'était la simplicité même !

L'avocat poursuivit :

- Et vous avez _juré_ que _jamais_ vous ne diriez que c'était d'une simplicité enfantine !

- Une fois les explications données... cela paraît moins compliqué ! tenta de se défendre mon ami.

- Pourtant, mon filleul avait trouvé certaines explications... et il ne connaît monsieur Holmes que depuis peu...

- Il se base sur son expérience personnelle ! tenta de justifier Watson.

- Oh ! s'indigna Louis. Mauvais perdant ! J'ai peut-être appris à observer, mais je n'avais pas le choix ! C'était ça ou je ne m'en serais jamais sortit moi ! Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas au niveau de Sherlock ou de son frère ! Et même si en expliquant ses déductions elles deviennent moins « brumeuses » je trouve qu'il fallait quand même inventer et appliquer cette méthode. Si c'était si facile que ça, tout le monde pourrait en faire son métier ! Toi le premier oncle John !

Watson fit une petite grimace et du accepter, de mauvaise grâce, qu'il avait perdu !

Ensuite, il fit passer Louis au-dessus de sa tête pour le déposer par terre et il se massa les cervicales, rendues douloureuses par le poids de l'enfant sur ses épaules.

- Bien, fit mon frère en descendant de son escabelle. Il y a des petites côtes d'agneau au repas du soir... cela vous dirait-il de partager ma table ?

Watson et moi, n'ayant rien de prévu, nous acquiesçâmes à sa proposition.

- On peut rester Karl ? demanda Louis en se tournant vers son parrain.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire non plus !

Mon frère commanda un repas pour cinq et nous nous installâmes dans les fauteuils en attendant que l'on dresse la table.

* * *

**Message pour Elyon** : et oui ma chère, les retrouvailles entre Holmes et Hélène ne seront pas du genre :

La porte de notre meublé s'ouvrit et Hélène me fit un grand sourire :

- Coucou ! Je suis de retour !

_Scène tournée au ralentit avec en musique de fond : « chabadabada chabadabada, mon coeur y croit... »_

Holmes se leva et traversa la pièce pour la soulever dans ses bras... et ils s'embrassèrent devant un Watson médusé et heureux...

FIN

- NON ! Coupez ! C'est pas bon ! Je refuse une scène pareille ! Et tant pis pour les menaces de mort !

Bref, ce ne sera pas guimauve ! Mais bon, ma chère Elyon, tu connais des détails de la suite de l'histoire que nul autre, hormis moi, ne connaît ! De quoi as-tu peur ? Que je ne fasse pas ce chapitre ? Mais si je le ferai ! Sauf si je meurs...


	17. V : Chap 180 : Le Gloria Scott

**Chapitre 180 : Le "Gloria Scott"**

Les serveurs vinrent placer une nappe et des couverts, des verres et deux bouteilles de vin d'un excellent Puligny-Montrachet.

Je m'approchai de Karl qui admirait la bibliothèque.

- Dites-moi, Louis a-t-il déjà un compte en banque ? lui glissai-je à l'oreille pour que personne ne m'entende.

- Non, me répondit-il étonné par ma question. Je lui dépose son argent de poche dans une petite boite. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il a résolu l'affaire et a, de ce fait, gagné la somme de mille livres !

- Vous êtes fou ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mon regard se porta sur les étagères de la bibliothèque chargée en livre de mon frère.

- Je possède un compte avec une jolie somme à laquelle je ne toucherai jamais... Mes dispositions testamentaires sont déjà prises et quoiqu'il arrive, cet argent lui parviendra sous forme de rente mensuelle à sa majorité. Je vais y déposer les mille livres et demanderai au banquier quelques pièces de monnaie pour qu'il s'achète ce qu'il veut. Ce sera son premier salaire !

- Monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il en grimaçant. Vous êtes fou !

- Je n'en ai pas besoin ! fis-je en haussant les épaules. J'ai payé à ma logeuse plusieurs années de loyer en avance grâce à la somme touchée pour l'enquête en Normandie. Louis touchera la somme et il pourra raconter à ses enfants qu'il a payé la maison en résolvant une énigme...

- Merci pour lui ! me dit-il en souriant. Pour éviter de lui chambouler la tête, je ne lui dirai rien ! Il aura de la monnaie pour s'acheter ce qu'il veut comme livre.

- Au fait, quand reconduisez-vous Louis en France ?

- Le vingt-deux...

- N'oubliez pas de passer au 221b avant de vous en aller !

- Notre intention était de venir vous dire au revoir avant de repartir...

- Bien...

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant chez mon ancien client monsieur Schreiber.

- A table ! nous cria mon frère.

Les petites côtes d'agneau étaient tendres et rosées comme elles devaient l'être.

Louis se débattait avec ses couverts et mon frère lui glissa :

- Utilise tes doigts mon garçon ! Au diable les couverts avec les petites côtes d'agneau.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois, Louis empoigna l'os de la côte et la dévora avec une vitesse sidérante.

- Mange plus doucement, le tança Karl. Personne ne va te les prendre dans ton assiette !

Le jeune garçon continua à dévorer à belles dents ses côtes d'agneau mais il les mastiqua un peu plus longuement.

- Comment t'as eu l'idée de faire ce métier ? me demanda-t-il avec de la nourriture plein la bouche.

- Il n'a pas perdu ses bonnes vieilles habitudes ! constata Watson avec un petit sourire.

- Louis ! le réprimanda Karl. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- Oui ! le grondai-je à mon tour. Si tu dois parler, avale ce que tu as dans ta bouche et parle ensuite !

- J'ai trop peur d'oublier ce que je vais dire ! fit-il en enfournant un autre morceau de viande sous les yeux amusés de mon frère et sous les nôtres effarés. Bon, tu me réponds ?

Karl poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme :

- Bon sang Louis ! le sermonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas que tu as peur d'oublier ce que tu dois dire, c'est juste que tu es trop empressé de parler !

Il avala consciencieusement ce qu'il avait en bouche et recommença :

- Sherlock, comment tu as eu l'idée de faire ce métier ?

- Je te promets de te raconter ma première affaire dès que nous aurons fini de manger ! Et je t'interdis de t'arrêter de manger ou de tout dévorer à une vitesse folle ! Manges convenablement et tu auras l'histoire !

- Marché conclu ! me dit-il en attrapant une autre côte pour la manger en mastiquant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini son assiette et que les serveurs eurent débarrassés la table, je m'installai confortablement dans un des fauteuils de mon frère et tout le monde me suivit avec son verre de vin.

Louis s'installa sur les genoux de son parrain, face à moi et attendit patiemment que je commence mon histoire.

Je bus une gorgée de l'excellent vin et je lui expliquai ma première affaire, celle du « Gloria Scott ».

- Watson, fis-je en me tournant vers mon ami. Vous ne m'avez jamais entendu parler de Victor Trevor, n'est-ce pas ?

- Jamais Holmes ! me confirma-t-il. Il est impossible d'obtenir des renseignements sur votre vie antérieure ! Je fus déjà étonné le jour où vous m'avez appris que vous aviez un frère !

- Tu lui avais pas dit que tu avais un frère ? s'exclama Louis.

- Non, il ne m'avait rien dit ! lui certifia Watson.

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu leur interruption :

- Ce fut mon seul ami pendant mes deux années de collège. Je n'ai jamais été très sociable, vous le savez, Watson je préférais rêver dans ma chambre et expérimenter mes méthodes particulières plutôt que de me mêler aux camarades de mon âge. En dehors de l'escrime et de la boxe, j'avais peu de goût pour les jeux athlétiques, et mes études étaient tout à fait distinctes de celles des autres nous n'avions donc aucun point de contact.

Watson et Louis me regardaient avec une attention toute particulière car mon ami se plaignait souvent que je ne veuille pas lui révéler les motifs qui m'avaient aiguillé vers les enquêtes criminelles. Or ce soir, j'étais d'humeur communicative !

- Un jour, alors que je me rendais à un service religieux, son bull-terrier se prit d'une passion soudaine pour mes mollets ! Cette manière prosaïque de faire connaissance se révéla efficace. Je fus alité pendant dix jours au cours desquels Trevor vint sans cesse prendre de mes nouvelles. Il se sentait coupable des méfaits de son animal ! Ses visites se bornèrent d'abord à quelques phrases banales. Mais bientôt elles se prolongèrent et, avant la fin de l'année scolaire, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Trevor était un garçon plein de cœur, d'entrain et d'énergie, au tempérament sanguin, l'antithèse absolue de mon caractère. Notre amitié se scella le jour où j'appris qu'il était aussi dépourvu d'ami que moi. Il m'invita chez son père à Donnithorpe, dans le Norfolk, et j'acceptai son invitation pour un mois des grandes vacances.

Je me gardai bien de leur dire qu'à cette époque Christine n'était pas encore enceinte ! Mais ses parents l'emmenaient pendant un long mois en France, dans sa famille...

Puisque nous allions être séparé durant un long mois, j'avais accepté la proposition de mon camarade pour éviter de me retrouver seul dans le manoir familial en présence de mon père dont le caractère s'était encore aigri !

- Bref, un soir, Trevor se mit à parler de mes habitudes d'observations et de déductions dont j'avais fait un système, sans en avoir deviné pour autant l'importance qu'il allait prendre dans ma vie ! Naturellement, le père crut que son fils exagérait en racontant deux ou trois exploits banals que j'avais accomplis.

« - Eh bien monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il sur un ton de bonhomie. Essayez de déduire quelque chose sur mon compte : je suis un excellent sujet.

« - Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire long, répondis-je. Néanmoins, je pense que vous avez circulé ces derniers temps en redoutant une agression personnelle. »

« Il prit soudain un air très grave, et me regarda avec la plus grande stupéfaction.

« - C'est, ma foi, parfaitement vrai ! Vous vous rappelez, Victor, dit-il, en s'adressant à son fils, ces braconniers que nous avons arrêtés ? Ils ont juré de nous assassiner, et sir Édouard Hoby a été en effet attaqué. Depuis lors, je me suis toujours tenu sur mes gardes. Mais comment diable, monsieur Holmes, avez-vous pu le découvrir ?

« - Vous possédez, répondis-je, une fort belle canne. La marque qu'elle porte m'indique qu'elle n'est pas à vous depuis plus d'un an. Mais vous vous êtes donné du mal pour creuser dans le pommeau et pour y verser du plomb fondu. J'en ai déduit que vous n'auriez pas pris de telles précautions si vous n'aviez pas redouté un danger quelconque.

« - Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Vous avez beaucoup boxé dans votre jeunesse.

« - C'est exact. Mais comment diable le savez-vous ? Ai-je eu le nez cassé ou écrasé ?

« - Non, je constate seulement que vos oreilles ont cet aplatissement et cet épaississement qui caractérisent le boxeur.

« - Que remarquez-vous encore ?

« - D'après les callosités de vos mains, il est clair que vous avez beaucoup manié la pelle et la pioche.

« - J'ai fait toute ma fortune dans les mines d'or.

« - Vous avez été en Nouvelle-Zélande.

« - Vrai encore.

« - Vous avez visité le Japon.

« - Parfaitement exact.

« - Et vous avez intimement connu quelqu'un dont les initiales étaient J. A., et que vous avez ensuite cherché à oublier le plus possible.

« M. Trevor se leva lentement, fixa ses grands yeux bleus sur moi avec un regard étrange, effaré, puis tomba sans connaissance sur les coquilles de noix qui jonchaient la nappe. »

Ils me regardaient tous avec les yeux émerveillés d'enfant auxquels on raconte une jolie histoire :

- Vous pensez bien mes amis, leur dis-je, quel coup ce fut pour son fils comme pour moi. L'évanouissement ne fut pas long après avoir dégrafé son col, nous aspergeâmes son visage de quelques gouttes d'eau, aussitôt le malade aspira fortement, puis se redressa sur sa chaise.

« - Ah mes enfants ! nous dit-il avec un sourire forcé. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop effrayés. Malgré mon apparence de santé, je dois vous avouer que j'ai un commencement de maladie de cœur, et il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour me flanquer à plat. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous débrouillez monsieur Holmes, mais j'ai l'impression que tous les détectives officiels ou officieux ne sont que des enfants auprès de vous. C'est là votre carrière monsieur ! Vous pouvez croire un homme qui a roulé sa bosse dans les cinq parties du monde ! »

- Voilà donc le conseil, joint à une estimation exagérée de mes capacités, qui me mit pour la première fois – et vous pouvez me croire ! – en face d'un sentiment tout nouveau pour moi : à savoir que je pourrais gagner ma vie grâce à ce qui avait toujours été pour moi un simple passe-temps. Mais sur le moment, je fus trop préoccupé par le soudain malaise de mon hôte pour penser à autre chose.

- Pourquoi te mets en doute tes capacités ? me demanda Louis. Faut pas tu sais ! Tu es le plus fort !

- Désolé de te décevoir bonhomme, mais mon frère me surpasse ! Si la profession de détective pouvait s'exercer dans un fauteuil, mon frère me ferait une rude concurrence !

- Heureusement pour mon petit frère que je déteste bouger ! répondit Mycroft avec sa malice coutumière. Mais je t'en prie, poursuis ton histoire Sherlock !

- Oui ! cria Louis. Tu es étais au monsieur qui était tombé sur la table et qui te disait ce que tu devais faire comme métier !

Je me resservis un peu de vin et je poursuivis :

« - J'espère n'avoir rien dit qui vous ait fait de la peine ? demandai-je.

« - Dame, vous avez certainement touché un point sensible. Puis-je vous prier de m'expliquer comment vous avez découvert tout cela, et sur quels indices sont basées ces suppositions, exactes pour la plupart ?

« Il avait pris un ton badin, peu en harmonie avec l'expression de ses yeux encore sous l'impression de la terreur.

« - C'est aussi simple que possible, répondis-je. Vous souvenez-vous de notre partie de pêche de l'autre jour ? Eh bien en ramenant un poisson dans le bateau, vous avez retroussé votre manche et j'ai vu les lettres J. A. tatouées à la saignée de votre bras. Quoique ces lettres fussent encore visibles, leur peu de netteté, la couleur de la peau tout autour étaient pour moi autant de preuves que vous aviez fait des efforts pour les effacer. J'en ai conclu que le souvenir de ces initiales, d'abord très cher, vous était devenu à tel point indifférent, que vous avez cherché à l'oublier.

« - Quel coup d'œil ! s'écria-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement. Vous avez deviné juste. Mais n'en parlons plus. Le spectre des vieilles passions a quelque chose d'effrayant qu'il vaut mieux ne pas évoquer. Passons au billard, et fumons tranquillement un bon cigare. »

« À partir de ce jour, M. Trevor, malgré toute sa cordialité, ne se sentit plus en confiance avec moi. Son fils même en fut frappé.

« — Vous avez joué un vilain tour à mon père, me disait-il il ne sait plus au juste sur quel pied danser vis-à-vis de vous.

- Il n'avait pas l'intention de me le montrer, expliquai-je à mon public, j'en suis certain, mais cette impression était si fortement ancrée en lui qu'elle se manifestait en toutes occasion. À la longue, je me sentis de trop dans la maison et je résolus d'abréger ma visite. Or, la veille même de mon départ, il survint un incident dont les suites furent des plus graves...

Ils étaient suspendus à mes lèvres pour écouter le reste de l'histoire qui s'était passée le premier moi des grandes vacances.

Après leur avoir parlé de la visite de monsieur Hudson – rien à voir avec notre logeuse ! – je leur narrai tout le reste de l'histoire : j'étais donc retourné à Montague Street et je me livrai à diverses expériences chimiques – Christine était venue me rejoindre et nous avions passé sept semaines fort agréable, à l'insu de tous puisqu'elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle logeait chez une amie, mais ce détail là, je ne me gardai bien de leur en faire part !

Et puis, un jour d'automne, alors que les vacances touchaient à leur fin, j'avais reçu un télégramme de Trevor me suppliant de revenir à Donnithrope parce qu'il avait grand besoin de mes conseils et, laissant Christine seule dans mon meublé, je repris la route vers le nord.

Je leur décrivis toute l'histoire : la congestion cérébrale du père de mon ami, son déshonneur et sa condamnation en 1855 de cet homme qui s'appelait en fait James Armitage – les initiales J.A à moitié effacées sur son bras s'expliquaient – et sa lettre laissée à son fils pour tout lui expliquer.

La guerre de Crimée qui battait son plein en 1855, la mutinerie, le naufrage du Gloria Scott où sont père avait été embarqué en tant que forçat, le retour de Hudson, marin survivant, recueilli par les mutins et qui venait faire chanter ses anciens sauveurs, le mot codé que j'avais traduit...

Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, Louis, Karl et Watson me regardaient avec la bouche ouverte, heureux d'avoir écouté mon histoire.

- Il me semble que tout mon auditoire a sept ans ce soir...

- Holmes n'exagérez pas ! fit Watson en effaçant subrepticement cet air candide de son visage.

- Je dois avoisiner les sept ans d'âge mental ! avoua Karl avec un sourire béat. J'adore les histoires et aujourd'hui je fus gâté ! J'ai participé au dénouement d'une enquête de monsieur Holmes, j'ai eu droit à une démonstration du talent de déduction des frères Holmes et cerise sur le gâteau : il nous a raconté sa première enquête ! Nous ne sommes pas le vingt-cinq décembre pourtant...

- Je n'avais pas le bonheur de la connaître cette histoire là ! fit mon frère en finissant son verre de vin.

- Merci de nous l'avoir raconté Sherlock ! fit Louis avec un grand sourire.

- Je constate qu'il se fait tard ! nous annonça l'avocat en regardant sa montre. Il est l'heure pour les enfants sages d'aller au lit ! Monsieur Holmes, me demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, acceptez-vous que l'on vous reconduise à Baker Street ?

- Volontiers ! fis-je enthousiaste. Je n'avais pas trop envie de battre la semelle en attendant un fiacre.

- Chouette ! hurla Louis. Comme ça je pourrai dire bonjour à madame Hudson !

- Pas ce soir Louis ! Il est tard ! Nous irons saluer la logeuse de monsieur Holmes un autre jour. Nous avons le temps.

- Tu repars quand mon garçon ? demanda mon frère.

- Le vingt-deux décembre au matin...

- Passes me voir avant ton départ et demande à ton parrain si tu peux rester au Club Diogène avec moi...

Karl acquiesça à la plus grande joie de Louis qui sauta en l'air.

Nous quittâmes mon frère et traversâmes une nouvelle fois la grande salle qui était toujours remplie de membres du club et pas un ne leva son nez de son livre.

Tous ensemble nous reprîmes le chemin de la maison dans un Londres toujours grouillant de monde.

L'attelage de Karl se faufilait dans le trafic avec dextérité et nous arrivâmes en vue de notre meublé.

L'avocat nous serra la main, Louis embrassa Watson, me fit un clin d'œil complice et me serra la main.

- Homes ! grogna Watson. Vous pourriez au moins embrasser cet enfant au lieu de lui serrer la main !

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire la bise à mon futur employeur ! fit Louis tout sérieux.

- Sale môme ! s'indigna Watson qui l'attrapa pour le chatouiller encore une fois.

- Pitié ! hurla le gamin. Je ne le dirai plus, oncle John !

- Gare à toi si tu recommences ! fit Watson sur un ton menaçant avant de pouffer de rire lui aussi. Bonne nuit à toi Louis !

- Dormez bien ! nous répondit-il.

La porte se ferma et le cocher fit claquer sa langue pour mettre les chevaux au petit trot.

Nous rentrâmes chez nous et, Watson me lança une phrase qui me laissa pantois :

- C'est bien qu'elle n'ait pas interdit à Louis de vous rendre visite...

- Pourquoi diable ferait-elle une chose pareille Watson ? m'indignai-je après quelques secondes de silence. Nous n'avons pas divorcé à ce que je sache ! Et je ne veux aucun mal à cet enfant !

- Vous n'avez pas été très gentil avec lui dans les couloirs du tribunal...

- Watson ! m'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel. Vous en êtes encore à cette affaire là ?

- Oui Holmes, fit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Vous ne laissez rien paraître de vos émotions, vous les gardez en vous, vous souffrez en silence et vous faites celui qui s'en fiche devant les autres... Mais quand je vous ai entendu répondre sur ce ton à Louis et surtout ne pas demander des nouvelles d'Hélène... Alors que vous en creviez d'envie ! Mes soupçons furent confirmés par les faits ! Depuis son départ, vous crevez à petits feux Holmes, même si vous êtes passé maître dans l'art de maîtriser vos émotions... Toujours votre froide logique et la raison que vous placez au-dessus de tout ! Mais la raison n'empêche pas les émotions ! Et les émotions n'empêchent par la raison... Bonne nuit quand même Holmes. Ne touchez pas le fond, cela lui briserait encore plus le cœur de vous savoir par terre.

Mon regard se posa sur Watson mais mes lèvres restèrent scellées. Que lui répondre ? « Oui Watson vous avez entièrement raison ? »

La porte de sa chambre se ferma et je regagnai la mienne pour me couler dans des draps froids.

Avant de m'endormir, je souris en repensant à mon marché passé avec Louis : quoi qu'il arrive, Hélène recevrait deux baisers de ma part chaque jour...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : pour ceux qui veulent avoir la version Canonique du « Gloria Scott », ils la trouveront dans le recueil intitulé « Souvenirs de Sherlock Holmes ». Ma version comporte des ajouts que vous ne trouverez pas dans la version de SACD.

**Message pour Elyon** : oui, le « Prizunic » n'existait pas en 1885, mais c'était pour la note d'humour que je l'ai inscrit... et pour bien vous faire comprendre que la babiole n'avait pas coûté fort cher à l'homme...

Je vous annonce un **petit hiatus momentané** pour me permettre de terminer la grande enquête que je vous réserve. Je n'ai pas envie de commencer à la publier avant de l'avoir terminée !

Il y a des tas de détails dont je dois tenir compte et je ne voudrais pas faire des erreurs... du moins, pas de trop !

J'en ai pour un bon mois mais je préviendrai mes revieweuses préférées par message privé ! Pour les autres, vous verrez ma fic remonter dans le classement !

Sinon, mettez-moi dans les "alerts chapitres" et vous recevrez un avertissement du site!

* * *

**Un bref aperçu de ce qui vous attend dans les prochains épisodes, juste pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche :**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Lestrade qui avait la tête des mauvais jours.

- Bonjour Holmes, bonjour docteur Watson, nous dit-il en nous serrant la main.

- Bonjour Lestrade ! fis-je en me réjouissant de sa visite. Sale temps n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui Holmes ! soupira-t-il. Sale temps pour les mouches et pour l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard que je suis ! Par contre, c'est un bon temps pour les crimes... Holmes ! J'ai besoin de vos talents !

* * *

- Comment ont été tué les quatre hommes ? demanda Watson à l'inspecteur qui nous emmenait vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt qui se trouvait beaucoup plus bas.

- Je vous laisse la surprise docteur ! lui répondit-il énigmatiquement, tout en essayant de ne pas glisser dans la neige. Suivez-moi, nous allons utiliser la petite porte empruntée par le clochard.

* * *

- Moi aussi j'aime les criminels intelligents ! fis-je en me frottant les mains de satisfaction. Ceux qui font preuve d'originalité ! Les maîtres _es_ crime! Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer aujourd'hui ! Le premier meurtre était bien réfléchi, mais il y avait des fautes de débutant ! Le deuxième, qui se trouve sous nos yeux, promet bien des choses et j'ai hâte de voir les deux autres !

- Holmes ! fit Watson courroucé par mon ton euphorique. Un peu de décence ! Vous avez les yeux brillants de satisfaction ! Nous sommes en présence de morts ! Un peu de respect !

- Mon cher Watson, les morts se fichent pas mal de mon respect ! Ils ne sont plus là pour se plaindre ! La meilleure manière de les respecter, c'est de trouver celui qui a fait ça et de l'arrêter !

* * *

La porte se trouvait dans mon dos – au nord – et le corps devant moi – au sud. Les autres me laissèrent passer en premier pour que je puisse examiner la scène du crime.

- Je vous laisse faire Holmes ! fit Lestrade dans mon dos.

- C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites Lestrade ! fit-je ironiquement, car si Lestrade avait fait appel à moi, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas s'en sortir tout seul.


	18. V:Chap 181:Holmes, j'ai besoin de vous!

**Enfer et putréfaction : une grande enquête de Sherlock Holmes**

Tadâm ! Me revoici avec la suite de ma fic et de la partie V ! Au menu, une grosse enquête au programme pour Holmes ! Enquête que j'ai baptisé « Enfer et putréfaction ».

Celle-ci se déroulera sur trois jours, mais j'ai assez bien de chapitres pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai déjà quatre morts (assassinés de manière fort peu conventionnelle) et donc, quatre scènes de crimes à passer au crible ! Les crimes étant fort symboliques, le travail est plus long ! Plus l'enquête, plus la résolution, plus les explications ! Plus quelques chapitres intermédiaires où Holmes aura fort à faire avec certains policiers, un peu casse-pieds, du Yard. Sans compter ses nombreux collaborateurs pour l'enquête (non, pas Hélène !).

Je compte vous les publier au rythme de un par jour, pour éviter que vous ne perdiez le fil de l'enquête.

Sachez que, TOUTE l'enquête est écrite, de A à Z (du début jusqu'à la résolution et aux explications) et il ne me reste qu'à faire des petites corrections orthographiques, des petits détails à ajouter et écrire « l'après enquête »... Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison avec ce que je viens de taper durant plus de trois mois (recherche Internet, écriture sur PC et brouillons manuscrits compris !) puisque j'ai commencé avant Noël et que nous sommes le 18 mars !

Je suis éreintée mais heureuse d'avoir pu mettre ça sur papier ! Une petite once de fierté quand même...

Voici donc du sang, des cadavres, des mouches, des tripes, des boyaux, de l'humour, des petites scènes marrantes entre Holmes et Watson et notre détective va en faire des belles ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture ! Vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !

* * *

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_De tout ce temps que sera ma vie_

_De tous ces gens qui m'indiffèrent_

_Maintenant que tu es partie_

_Toutes ces nuits, pour quoi ? Pour qui ?_

_Et ce matin qui revient pour rien_

_Ce cœur qui bat, pour qui, pourquoi_

_Qui bat trop fort, trop fort_

_Et maintenant que vais-je faire_

_Vers quel néant glissera ma vie_

_Tu m'as laissé la terre entière_

_Mais la terre sans toi c'est petit_

_**Et maintenant : Gilbert Bécaud**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 181 : Holmes ! J'ai besoin de vos talents ! (Le 14 décembre)**

Nous étions le quatorze décembre, j'avais eu de quoi m'occuper l'esprit depuis l'affaire du codicille, mais je n'avais plus revu le petit démon blond.

Ma dernière enquête m'avait entraîné, en compagnie de Watson, loin de la capitale.

Elle était résolue et je sentais les affres de l'inactivité revenir au triple galop ! Il n'était jamais bon que je reste avec l'esprit inactif et depuis le départ d'Hélène encore moins !

Il était sept heures du matin, et Watson n'était pas encore levé. D'habitude, il était peu courant de me trouver debout, à pareille heure, mais ces derniers temps, je dormais mal.

Mon bras s'étendit vers les mégots de cigarette et je les défis un à un pour récupérer le tabac et me bourrer ma première pipe de la journée.

_Mes « sales manies » comme Hélène se plaisait à les appeler... _

Basculant ma tête en arrière je gémis douloureusement : tout, absolument tout me rappelait Hélène... Tout me faisait penser au vide qu'elle laissait derrière elle !

Reprends-toi mon vieux ! Ne te laisse pas entraîner dans le néant, sinon tu n'en reviendras jamais ! Sois fort mon vieux ! Sois fort pour elle !

J'appliquai les théories du maître qui m'avait appris les arts martiaux et je respirai lentement, profondément, en pensant au fait que je respirais, pas en le faisant par réflexe.

Rassemblant mes jambes sous moi, je me mis en position du lotus : les jambes croisées, mon pied droit sur ma cuisse gauche, mon pied gauche sur ma cuisse droite.

Mon dos était droit et je ne fis pas l'erreur de creuser mes reins, mes mains se posèrent sur mes genoux, mes deux genoux touchèrent le tissu du canapé et ma tête s'inclina légèrement.

Le bouddhisme de Ceylan faisait partie de mes sujets d'études, mais cette position m'avait été enseignée par l'homme qui m'avait appris le baritsu. « Rien de tel pour se concentrer » m'avait-il dit. Et il avait bougrement raison !

OoO

Lorsque Watson se leva, vers huit heures moins le quart, j'étais dans un état d'esprit plus serein et nous prîmes notre petit-déjeuner.

Le ciel de Londres était bas et gris. La neige était annoncée pour cet après-midi. A certains endroits, elle tombait déjà.

L'horloge venait de sonner la demie de huit heures et nous étions en train de déguster une énième tasse de café, tout en fumant une bonne pipe, lorsque j'entendis ma logeuse ouvrir la porte d'entrée et saluer le visiteur.

Nous entendîmes leurs voix résonner dans le couloir.

- Notre chère tête de fouine vient nous sortir de notre quiétude ! fis-je en attrapant mes notes sur les criminels, pour ne pas que Lestrade constate que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de l'attendre.

- Il fait froid dehors, Holmes ! geignit Watson en se levant pour regarder par la fenêtre. Je parie dix contre un qu'il va nous entraîner dans une affaire qui s'est déroulée dans un endroit remplit de courants d'air.

- Pari tenu ! fis-je en tirant une bouffée de ma pipe, sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Mais je me permets d'énoncer une autre option ! Avec un peu de chance, nous enquêterons dans les salons feutrés d'un manoir bien chauffé...

A l'idée de rester au chaud, avec du thé et des biscuits, le visage de Watson s'éclaira et il me dit :

- Ou alors, c'est juste une visite de courtoisie que Lestrade nous fait... En tout cas, je ne vois pas le fiacre officiel de Scotland Yard...

- Il a sans doute pris un fiacre privé et l'aura laissé poursuivre sa route, émis-je, ne sachant quoi penser d'autre. Ce qui avaliserait l'option « visite de courtoisie ». Si Lestrade avait besoin de nous, il aurait demandé au fiacre de l'attendre.

- Certes, murmura Watson en en se déhanchant devant la fenêtre. Le seul véhicule que j'aperçois en attente, c'est une voiture de luxe, attelée à quatre superbes chevaux noirs... Vitres teintées, on ne saurait pas voir l'occupant !

Je me levai pour aller voir par la fenêtre et vis l'attelage garé en face du 221b.

- Des chevaux de Frise ! m'exclamai-je. Bon sang Watson, un attelage de quatre étalons frisons ! La fameuse « perle noire » de Hollande ! Encore une race de chevaux en voie de disparition ! Ils valent leur pesant d'or !

- Scotland Yard n'a pas ce genre de moyen ! fit Watson dubitatif.

- Non, sauf si c'est notre futur client qui se trouve dans cette voiture et que Lestrade lui a conseillé de me demander de l'aide. Asseyons-nous mon ami, j'entends la fouine de Scotland Yard qui monte les escaliers !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Lestrade qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il ne changeait pas notre inspecteur : mince de taille, la mine chafouine. Il nous salua brièvement.

- Bonjour Holmes, bonjour docteur Watson, nous dit-il en nous serrant la main.

- Bonjour Lestrade ! fis-je en me réjouissant de sa visite. Sale temps n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui, Holmes ! soupira-t-il. Sale temps pour les mouches et pour l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard que je suis ! Par contre, c'est le temps idéal pour les crimes... Cette affaire fera sensation ! Elle surpasse tout ce que j'ai vu, et pourtant je ne suis pas un nouveau-né ! Holmes ! J'ai besoin de vos talents !

- Racontez-nous tout, Lestrade ! l'enjoignis-je, tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- J'aime mieux que vous découvriez la scène de crime par vous même, Holmes... Elle vaut vraiment son pesant d'or ! L'enfer sur terre ! C'est par le plus grand des hasards qu'elle a été découverte cette nuit... Un vagabond, qui a réussi à forcer une serrure d'une petite porte sur le côté... Il a eu le frousse de sa vie et, en s'enfuyant, il est tombé dans les bras des policiers locaux qui faisaient leur ronde. Un des policiers a juste jeté un coup d'œil et est venu à Scotland Yard me prévenir tout de suite. Il a eu l'intelligence de demander à son collègue de surveiller l'entrée.

- Combien de personnes ont déjà piétiné la scène de crime ? soupirai-je en imaginant le troupeau de mammouth de policier de Scotland Yard, écrasant de leurs pieds tous les précieux indices.

- Aucune Holmes ! Je fus le seul à y pénétrer ! Le premier policier s'était contenté de jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Moi, j'ai découvert la suite et cela m'a retourné les tripes !

- La suite ? fis-je en redressant la tête, intéressé au plus haut point. Y aurait-il plus d'un cadavre, alors ?

- Quatre en tout, Holmes ! Il semblerait que le premier soit le criminel et se soit donné la mort, une fois son méfait accomplit... Mais je voudrais bien que vous veniez avec moi ! Mes hommes sont postés aux alentours, pour que personne ne puisse pénétrer sur les lieux. Holmes, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos talents, ainsi que des connaissances médicales du docteur Watson.

- Plus de légiste à Scotland Yard ? demandai-je, surpris qu'il sollicite Watson pour jouer le rôle de l'expert médical.

- L'un est malade et l'autre a chuté dans les escaliers ! Je n'ai aucun légiste sous la main ! Leur remplaçant n'est pas encore arrivé ! Il est bloqué par la neige, qui tombe déjà en abondance, dans le nord...

- Bien Lestrade, nous vous suivrons volontiers !

- Au fait, fit Watson avec un petit sourire de connivence envers moi, dans quel lieu se sont déroulés les crimes ?

- Dans une sorte d'ancienne dépendance qui appartenait autrefois à un monastère. Il fut pillé et brûlé pendant la Dissolution en 1538, et les seuls bâtiments, encore en état, sont les anciennes écuries. Une personne les a rachetées et y a fait construire une sorte d'entrepôt où il devait stocker les marchandises, lorsqu'il avait encore son entreprise, maintenant, c'est vide. L'entrepôt communique avec les anciennes écuries... Prévoyez vos bottines ! nous suggéra-t-il à la fin de son exposé.

Watson fit une grimace ! Pour une fois, il était désespéré d'avoir perdu son pari ! Nous allions nous retrouver, dans un entrepôt, remplit de courant d'air froid !

- Auriez-vous le nom du propriétaire ? demandai-je à Lestrade, tout en riant sous cape de voir mon ami prendre une veste supplémentaire, des gants, une écharpe, un bonnet, ses bottines...

- Pas encore Holmes ! L'entrepôt est dans un coin reculé, dans la périphérie de Londres et j'ai envoyé un homme pour tenter de découvrir à qui il appartient. Les gens du coin ne sont guère bavards et l'endroit est reculé des habitations. Le meurtrier n'avait que peu de risque d'être dérangé par des visiteurs !

J'en profitai pour récupérer, dans l'armoire, les bottines que j'avais porté pour notre enquête en Normandie.

- Et le vagabond ? demanda Watson, en rassemblant un équipement digne d'une expédition en Russie. Il a quand même bien forcé une serrure...

- Un « ami de beuverie » qui habite un village non loin de là, lui a joué un bien vilain tour, quand il était saoul comme tout un régiment ! Il l'a transporté là-bas, avec l'aide d'un autre, et ils l'ont abandonné dans ce trou perdu. Une vieille rancœur entre eux et il s'est vengé... L'autre, pour ne pas rester dehors, dans le froid, a forcé la serrure...et à découvert le premier cadavre. Ça là dessaoulé net ! Mais le reste des portes du bâtiment étaient munies de nouvelles serrures et de cadenas avec des chaînes.

- Watson ! Prenez ma trousse avec tout mon matériel s'il vous plaît. N'oubliez pas de l'eau si je dois faire des moulages d'empreintes... En espérant qu'il ne neige pas !

- Tout est prêt, Holmes ! me dit-il en sortant mon sac de travail de l'armoire.

- En route, alors ! m'exclamai-je en empoignant une casquette chaude et ma canne.

- Docteur Watson ? fit Lestrade, étonné de le voir emporter sa garde-robe d'hiver. Vous avez peur d'avoir froid ?

- Oui ! J'ai déjà froid rien qu'en pensant aux courants d'air qui doivent régner dans votre fichu entrepôt !

- Non, il y fait froid, mais pas de courant d'air ! Les carreaux sont très hauts et pas un n'est cassé !

Le soupir de soulagement de Watson nous fit sourire.

Après avoir dévalé les marches de notre meublé, nous sortîmes dans la rue et je vis Lestrade se diriger d'un pas ferme et décidé vers le fiacre luxueux.

- Heu... Lestrade ! fis-je prudemment. Il n'y a pas une erreur ?

- Laquelle, Holmes ? Oh ! Le fiacre ? Non pas d'erreur ! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls dont je réclame les talents, dans cette histoire ! Il me fallait un éminent linguiste ! Il y a des inscriptions qui sont mystérieuse pour moi !

Posant la main sur la poignée de porte, il se tourna vers moi et nous confia :

- Le professeur n'était pas enchanté de quitter son travail à l'université pour me suivre et son animal « peu ordinaire » est, lui aussi, du voyage ! Faites semblant de rien, d'après le professeur, il n'est pas dangereux !

Watson et moi nous nous regardâmes, nous demandant de quel animal « peu ordinaire » Lestrade voulait parler.

La porte du fiacre s'ouvrit et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur, Lestrade en tête, lorsque nous entendîmes un bruit de griffes racler le plancher.

* * *

**Et oui ! Mon sadisme est toujours bien présent et vous aller me maudire souvent ! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas là de tout le week-end... Rassurez-vous, dimanche soir, je suis de retour ! Il ne vous reste qu'à déduire QUI se trouve dans le fiacre et de quel animal je parle !**

**Note de l'auteur,****qui continue à instruire son lectorat**** :**

**L'inspecteur Lestrade** pour ceux qui ne le connaîtrait pas et qui se demanderait pourquoi Holmes le nomme « la fouine de Scotland Yard » :

Inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Un petit homme à l'œil noir, avec une face de rat au teint plombé. Mince de taille, la mine chafouine. (STUD : « Une étude en rouge »)

_**Lestrade**__ est un détective très connu._ (STUD)

_**Lestrade**__ est le meilleur professionnel de la police._ (HOUN : « Le chien des Baskerville)

_Il manque d'imagination."_ (NORW : « L'entrepreneur de Norwood »)

_C'est justement dans ces détails qu'un détective compétent se distingue d'un Gregson ou d'un __**Lestrade**__._ (STUD)

_"Bien qu'il soit dénué de raison, il est aussi tenace qu'un bouledogue à partir du moment où il a compris ce qu'il doit faire. C'est d'ailleurs cette ténacité qu'il l'a fait monter en grade à Scotland Yard._ (CARD : « La boîte en carton »)

./Lestrade

La **dissolution des monastères** est un épisode du règne d'Henri VIII d'Angleterre qui débute en 1538, lorsque le roi entreprend de confisquer les biens des ordres religieux d'Angleterre, du Pays de Galles et d'Irlande, et d'en détruire ou revendre les bâtiments.

L'Église possédait plus d'un cinquième des terres en Angleterre. La Dissolution obéit à une logique politique et économique. Le roi récupère les richesses des monastères et s'enrichit de la revente des abbayes, ce qui lui évite le recours à l'impôt pour remplir les caisses de l'État, et rallie durablement les acquéreurs des biens ecclésiastiques à la cause de la réforme anglicane.

La dissolution des monastères s'inscrit dans le contexte de la réforme religieuse en Europe occidentale qui voit un certain nombre de souverains et de princes abandonner l'Église catholique romaine et se convertir au protestantisme. La réforme anglicane effectuée par le roi d'Angleterre n'est pas à proprement parler une adoption du protestantisme, comme le montre l'Acte des six articles, mais elle signifie l'abandon de l'autorité du pape sur l'Église anglaise et la volonté de réformer une institution très critiquée.

.org/wiki/Dissolution_des_monast%C3%A8res

**Le** **Frison** est une race de cheval de selle et de trait originaire de la Frise, province des Pays-Bas dont il tire son nom.

C'est un cheval de prestige très ancien, apprécié pour le spectacle en raison de sa grande élégance et de son charisme, qui porte toujours une robe noire.

Il est d'ailleurs surnommé « La perle noire ».

Depuis l'Antiquité, la race a subi des apports de sangs andalou et castillan, occasionné par les guerres et le commerce.

Le Frison était un cheval de trait adapté à tirer les charrues pour le travail de la terre. Il s'est au fur et à mesure allégé et affiné grâce au sang espagnol.

Jules César l'apprécia, puisqu'il évoqua « les formidables chevaux de bataille du peuple frison ». En son temps, quelques-uns de ces chevaux furent emmenés en Angleterre par les Romains. Ils participèrent ainsi à l'élaboration de races reconnues comme les poneys Fells, Dales et les Clydesdales.

Au Moyen Âge, il bénéficia de l'engouement de la noblesse pour les chevaux blancs ou noirs à crinière longue et aux allures relevées. Il était alors exclusivement réservé aux seigneurs. Le frison est une des races les plus pures car il a été très peu croisé avec d'autres chevaux pour améliorer la race.

Aux XVIe siècle et XVIIe siècle, il reçut du sang andalou qui lui apporta son trot gracieux et son port d'encolure altier.

Ses allures hautes et légères lui valurent une bonne réputation pour la haute école.

Au XVIIIe siècle, les officiers supérieurs de l'armée profitèrent de ses allures relevées, de son trot léger et rapide, de son port d'encolure et de son allure sombre pour intimider l'ennemi au combat.

Frisons célèbres :

Zingaro, cheval de Bartabas.

Eeltje, mascotte de Cheval Magazine.

Tornado, cheval de Zorro dans le film avec Antonio Banderas

.org/wiki/Cheval_frison


	19. V:Chap 182 : Monsieur le professeur

_Tombe la neige,  
Tu ne viendras pas ce soir,  
Tombe la neige,  
Et mon cœur s'habille de noir.  
Ce soyeux cortège,  
Tout en larmes blanches  
L'oiseau sur la branche  
Pleure le sortilège_

_Tu ne viendras pas ce soir  
Me crie mon désespoir  
Mais tombe la neige  
Impassible manège_

_Tombe la neige  
Tu ne viendras pas ce soir  
Tombe la neige  
Tout est blanc de désespoir  
Triste certitude  
Le froid et l'absence  
Cet odieux silence  
Blanche solitude_

_Tu ne viendras pas ce soir,  
Me crie mon désespoir.  
Mais tombe la neige,  
Impassible manège_

_**Tombe la neige : Salvatore Adamo**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 182 : Monsieur le professeur... (Le 14 décembre)**

Lestrade entra sans faire de gestes brusques, s'assit sur la banquette et je le suivis.

Une voix s'éleva dans l'ombre :

- Tout doux ma grande, ce n'est que l'inspecteur Lestrade qui revient avec deux vieilles connaissances à toi. Bien le bonjour, monsieur Holmes !

- Professeur Stanford ! m'exclamai-je, reconnaissant la voix de Guillaume. C'est donc vous, l'éminent linguiste, dont Lestrade requiert les lumières! Et c'est votre louve qui vous accompagne, alors.

- En effet ! me répondit-il en me tendant la main. Bonjour docteur Watson ! fit-il à l'adresse de mon ami, qui venait de prendre place dans le fiacre.

La louve, d'abord craintive suite à cette arrivée massive de trois personnes, huma l'air, renifla nos pantalons et compris que nous n'étions ni des inconnus, ni des ennemis. Notre odeur était déjà connue d'elle et je ne doutais pas que sa mémoire olfactive lui ait confirmé qui nous étions.

Comme un chien qui se souvient de l'odeur des gens qu'il apprécie...

Sa tête vint s'appuyer contre ma jambe et je la grattouillai derrière l'oreille.

- Elle aime toujours ça ! fit Watson en voyant la bête se trémousser de plaisir sous mes doigts.

- Je vois que vous êtes en terrain connu avec le maître et l'animal ! fit Lestrade. Moi, je n'ai pas osé la regarder dans les yeux ! Encore moins la caresser !

- Lors de mon enquête en Normandie... nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser la route de monsieur Stanford et de sa louve.

Guillaume frappa trois coups et le fiacre s'ébranla.

- Je constate que vous connaissez mon nom complet, fit Guillaume en souriant. Pourtant je ne vous l'avais jamais donné, juste mon prénom.

- Mon métier, c'est détective, fis-je laconiquement. Vous avez eu votre photo publiée dans un journal... Un chantier de fouille pour votre équipe... Et vous enseignez l'histoire au « King's College ».

Il éclata de rire.

- Je savais bien que vous l'apprendriez un jour ou l'autre ! me dit-il en souriant.

- Bon sang ! fit Lestrade en se frappant dans les mains ce qui fit sursauter l'animal. Mais oui ! Maître Higgins était l'avocat de votre charmante associée, Holmes ! Et ce même avocat est un vieil ami du professeur Stanford ! Voilà comment vous le connaissez ! Tiens, au fait, Holmes, et votre associée de charme ? Comment va-t-elle ? J'aurais pensé l'apercevoir au 221b...

- Un léger refroidissement, Lestrade ! répondis-je, reprenant à mon compte le mensonge que Louis avait servi à mon frère.

- Transmettez-lui mes vœux de rétablissement, alors ! me dit-il avec de la compassion dans la voix. (Il eut un petit sourire entendu). Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas dormir dans le divan...

- Lestrade ! fis-je d'une voix froide. Il suffit ! Parlez-moi plutôt de la disposition des lieux et de l'endroit précis des crimes !

J'avais déjà remarqué que le regard de Watson avait brusquement cillé, lorsque Lestrade avait demandé des nouvelles d'Hélène, et que je lui avais répondu qu'elle souffrait d'un « refroidissement ». Guillaume, lui, était resté de marbre, mais un fin pli de déception était apparu sur ses lèvres. Son ami l'avocat avait dû le mettre au courant des derniers événements survenus entre nous. Un « refroidissement » de plusieurs centaines de kilomètres !

- L'entrepôt est situé à quatre kilomètres de la banlieue de Londres. Il est ceint par de hauts murs, qui datent du siècle dernier, eux. Un propriétaire, au début de ce siècle, avait racheté les écuries pour y loger ses chevaux de courses... Le mur d'enceinte est haut, en bon état, et ne possède que deux grilles. La plus grande, celle que nous utiliserons pour entrer avec les véhicules, possédait un solide cadenas et des chaînes neuves. Nous n'avons touché à rien et mes hommes sont entrés par l'autre grille, la petite, celle par laquelle les vagabonds étaient entrés... Elle n'était pas fermée au cadenas, celle-là.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Watson.

- Je n'en sais rien, docteur ! se défendit l'inspecteur.

- J'examinerai, à mon arrivée, si cette grille a déjà reçu un cadenas et des chaînes.

Il me semblait bizarre que une grille fût pourvue de chaîne et pas l'autre.

- Parlez-moi de l'entrepôt, Lestrade ! Il possède d'autres portes que celle utilisée par le clochard ?

- Oui ! Plusieurs mêmes ! Il y en a plusieurs dans le nouveau bâtiment, plus toutes celles des anciennes écuries, même si certaines furent condamnées définitivement.

- De quelle manière ?

- Des ouvriers ont rebouché les portes avec des briques. Certaines fenêtres aussi furent rebouchées à l'époque du propriétaire des chevaux.

- Vous en savez des choses, Lestrade ! fis-je sarcastique.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Holmes ! Nous avons reçu un peu d'aide de la part d'un paysan du coin. Sa famille habite dans ce patelin depuis des générations ! Il habite à deux kilomètres à vol d'oiseau de l'entrepôt. Mais il ne sait rien !

- Merci, Lestrade ! Les autres portes sont-elles accessibles ?

- Toutes pourvues, à l'intérieur, de verrous solides et de barres métalliques pour en empêcher l'ouverture. Sauf, celle dont la serrure fut crochetée par le mendiant.

- Toutes sont pourvues de système de fermeture, digne d'une banque, sauf une ? m'exclamai-je étonné.

- Non Holmes, cette porte là aussi était pourvue d'une barre en métal, ainsi que de verrous et d'une chaîne... Mais, lorsque le gars a crocheté la serrure, aucun de ces systèmes de fermeture n'étaient placé ! Hormis la porte, fermée à clé. Si le meurtrier est bien celui qui s'est donné la mort dans l'entrepôt, il aura probablement oublié de mettre les autres verrous ou, tout simplement, il voulait qu'on le découvre, une fois mort.

- Et si ce n'est pas lui... fis-je en me frottant le menton. Voilà qui est anormal...

- Quoi donc, Holmes ? demanda Watson. Vous avez déjà une idée ?

- Il est trop tôt que pour se faire une idée, Watson ! Je n'ai pas vu les lieux du crime. A quelle heure le poivrot est-il entré ?

- Le policier m'a signalé, dans son rapport, qu'il était trois heures du matin lorsque le poivrot lui avait foncé dessus. Le temps pour lui de vérifier, de mettre un garde et de filer jusque Scotland...

- Lestrade ! m'impatientai-je. Pas besoin de savoir ce que vous avez mangé au petit-déjeuner ! Je voulais juste connaître l'heure de la découverte ! C'est fait !

Je m'enfonçai dans le mutisme et je me mis à réfléchir.

Si le meurtrier était une autre personne, pourquoi ne pas avoir refermé la dernière porte avec le cadenas ? Pour que quelqu'un découvre son crime ? La petite grille était-elle aussi ouverte ? Comme une invitation à venir contempler les cadavres ?

La plupart criminels aimaient bien lire, dans les journaux, le compte rendu de leur méfait sanglant. Aurait-on affaire à un meurtrier narcissique ?

Hormis ceux qui tuaient pour protéger leur famille, ou pour toucher un héritage, la plupart des criminels aimaient bien découvrir leurs prouesses dans les journaux !

L'attelage avait, jusqu'à présent, filé à un train assez rapide, mais le cocher venait de faire ralentir les chevaux, à cause de la neige qui recouvrait déjà la route à cet endroit. Dehors, les flocons tombaient de manière régulière.

La neige annoncée venait de s'inviter et je redoutais qu'elle ne vienne compliquer mon enquête. Toutes les campagnes avaient revêtu leurs blancs manteaux et, plusieurs fois, les roues de notre véhicule dérapèrent dans la poudreuse.

- Il ne nous manquait plus que ça ! grogna Watson, se recroquevillant sur son siège.

- Tombe la neige, impassible manège, fit le professeur, en français, déclenchant des grimaces d'incompréhension chez Watson et Lestrade qui, contrairement à moi, ne parlaient pas le français.

Oui, la neige s'invitait au bal ! J'étais loin de me douter tous les ennuis qu'elle nous causerait, tout au long de mon enquête !

* * *

Raté Elyon ! Ce n'était pas un renard et encore moins Jim Moriarty !

**Note de l'auteur** :

**L'Université de Londres** _(University of London)_ fut fondée par la _charte royale_ en 1836.

Elle est constituée en une fédération de _Colleges_ et d'_Instituts_, couvrant les champs académiques les plus variés, et constitue, dans son ensemble, une des plus grandes universités du monde et jouissant ainsi d'un prestige international.

Le **King's College** de Londres est un établissement d'enseignement supérieur britannique, il est aussi co-fondateur constitutif de l'Université de Londres.

Fondé par le roi George IV et le duc de Wellington en 1829, sa charte royale n'est précédée, en Angleterre, que par celles des universités d'Oxford et Cambridge.

**King's** possède une réputation académique solide, et en 2008, a été classé 5e au Royaume-Uni, 5ème en Europe et 22e dans le monde par le _Times Higher Education_.

**Ses cours de licence en Histoire**, Politique, Philosophie, Culture classique, Musique, Médecine dentaire et Droit sont particulièrement difficiles, se classant souvent dans le top 5 des classements universitaires nationaux.

.org/wiki/King%27s_College_London


	20. V:Chap 183 : Les experts

(...)

_Je me verrai raconter en soupirant,_

_Quelque part dans un lointain avenir, que_

_Deux chemins divergeaient dans un bois, et moi..._

_J'ai pris le chemin le moins fréquenté,_

_Et ça a fait toute la différence._

**_Poème de Robert Frost_**

Toute la symbolique de ce poème réside en cette simple phrase : "préférez la voie la moins empruntée, soyez différents". Un peu comme Holmes qui cultive sa différence !

* * *

**Chapitre 183 : Les experts (Le 14 décembre)**

Nous arrivâmes, au bout d'une heure, en vue des entrepôts. Je m'adressai à Guillaume :

- Demandez à votre cocher de nous déposer devant la grande grille, que je l'examine, avant de passer à la petite.

- Je lui ai déjà donné l'ordre de commencer par la grille la plus grande. Je me doutais que vous commenceriez par cela.

_Intelligent et prévoyant ! Des gens comme je les appréciais !_

- Et ensuite, je pourrai l'ouvrir pour faire rentrer nos véhicules qui patientent le long de la route, fit Lestrade.

- Merveilleux, Lestrade ! fis-je en me frottant les mains. Vous avez _enfin_ compris qu'il ne fallait rien déranger sur les scènes de crime !

Il grommela dans ses dents et je ne compris rien. C'était sûrement des gentillesses !

Le cocher nous arrêta non loin de la plus grande des grilles. La neige tombait de plus en plus fort, recouvrant déjà, d'une belle couche, la chaussée en pavé et les accotements.

Les véhicules de la police étaient tous rangés sur les bas-côtés et les chevaux attendaient sagement, recouvert par des couvertures de fortune. Les policiers battaient le pavé pour tenter de se réchauffer.

La grille se trouvait le long de la route principale, qui était en fait un chemin carrossable, mais fort abîmé.

Non loin, en tournant à droite, il y avait un bois, un sentier le longeait et il devait suivre l'enceinte de l'entrepôt. Enceinte impossible à franchir sans une échelle, tellement les murs étaient haut.

Le site était vraiment à l'écart de la route et des habitations. Ces dernières étaient lointaines, on voyait la fumée monter paresseusement des cheminées.

A vol d'oiseau, nous étions à deux kilomètres de la première maison ! Et encore, en coupant à travers champs ! Par la route, au moins quatre kilomètres, m'avait appris Lestrade.

Cela devait être là qu'habitait la personne qui les avait renseignés.

La louve fit sensation lorsqu'elle descendit du fiacre. Les policiers hurlèrent : « un loup ! Un loup ! ». Comme si nous ne le savions pas !

La pauvre bête fut apeurée et alla se réfugier _sous_ les chevaux de son maître ! Pas un ne broncha, ils se contentèrent de baisser la tête pour voir qui venait se placer sous leur protection.

Certains policiers dégainèrent leurs armes de service.

- Le premier qui tire sur mon loup aura affaire à moi ! fit Guillaume sur un ton menaçant. Quand je m'énerve, j'ai tendance à éparpiller les morceaux... Le coupable risque d'avoir ses boyaux qui serviront de décoration aux sapins qui nous entourent !

- Rengainez vos armes ! hurla Lestrade. Au moindre coup de feu envers cet animal, je vous licencie tous ! Interdiction de lui faire le moindre mal ! Laissez-la en paix et elle fera de même.

- Ah ! fis-je en soupirant devant la bêtise humaine. La peur ancestrale du loup !

- Mais, inspecteur ! tenta timidement un des policiers. C'est un loup !

- Nooon ? fit Lestrade de manière ironique. Quand je pense que monsieur Holmes m'a fait croire que c'était un lapin de Sibérie ! Monsieur Holmes! Quel bonimenteur vous faites !

Tous les policiers le regardèrent avec des yeux de merlan frit, ne sachant trop si leur inspecteur plaisantait ou était sérieux.

- Bandes d'ignares ! hurla-t-il. Je le sais bien que c'est un loup ! Une louve, pour dire les choses correctement ! Mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas des têtes de petit Chaperon Rouge !

- Pour leur vitesse de réaction, je pencherais plutôt pour la grand-mère, fis-je, sarcastique comme à mon habitude.

Lestrade se tourna vers moi :

- J'ai entendu votre commentaire, Holmes, et je ne peux même pas vous donner tout à fait tort ! Il y a des jours où ce sont des grands-mères... Mais quand ils en veulent, ils savent travailler comme des pros !

- Mais cela n'arrive pas tous les jours...

Il soupira et haussa les épaules. Au tarif où on payait les policiers...

La louve se faufila entre les antérieurs des chevaux de tête et vint rejoindre Guillaume qui la caressa. Elle se colla contre lui et le suivit comme son ombre.

Cette grille principale avait été prévue pour laisser passer des convois de deux chevaux, attelés de front et tirant de lourdes charrettes. La largeur de ses deux battants était bien de quatre mètres de large pour permettre aux attelages de pouvoir tourner plus court.

L'examen de la grille m'appris que ses gonds avaient été entretenus soigneusement, depuis un certain temps déjà.

Une lourde chaîne, fermée par un cadenas, maintenait les deux battants fermés.

La chaîne était neuve, le cadenas aussi. Même pas une trace de rouille. Pourtant, la grille portait des traces de rouille à l'endroit où reposait la chaîne. Y en avait-il une autre, antérieurement ? Le meurtrier avait-il placé une nouvelle ?

Marchant le regard rivé au sol, je me mis en quête d'une autre chaîne.

Vu que l'herbe était recouverte de neige, j'utilisai ma canne pour tenter de retrouver l'ancienne chaîne, en espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas jetée plus loin ou emportée avec lui.

La rouille devrait en principe maculer la neige de taches brunâtres.

Un tintement, dans un fossé remplit d'une épaisse couche de neige, m'appris que ce je cherchais était là.

Je dégageai une chaîne rouillée, pourvue d'un cadenas. Le talus était en pente et la neige avait glissée, pour constituer un gros monticule sur ce que je cherchais. La neige était bien tachée de rouille mais recouverte par de la nouvelle.

- Le meurtrier a bien changé de chaîne ! m'écriai-je en revenant avec ma trouvaille.

_Préméditation alors ? pensai-je. A vérifier !_

- L'autre grille est sur le côté, Holmes ! me cria Lestrade. C'est le petit chemin qui longe le bois. On va y aller à pied. Mes hommes peuvent-ils défaire le cadenas ?

- Oui ! Mais qu'ils ne rentrent pas encore dans l'entrepôt !

Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers l'autre porte de service, qui se trouvait beaucoup plus loin.

- Dire que nous aurions pu tomber sur une enquête dans un salon feutré, bien au chaud ! pesta Watson en pataugeant dans la neige.

Lestrade me suivit et Guillaume hésita un bref instant.

- Nous sommes sur ces lieux en qualité d'expert, lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de venir me rejoindre. Travaillons de concert !

- Je ne voudrais pas marcher sur vos plates-bandes, monsieur Holmes ! me répondit-il en me rejoignant, à grands pas lui aussi, la louve sur ses talons.

- Si Lestrade a fait appel à un linguiste, c'est qu'il y a des choses que je risque de ne pas comprendre sur les lieux du crime. J'ai pour habitude de travailler seul, ma seule concession étant pour mon ami Watson, qui joue bien souvent le rôle de conducteur de lumière. Mais ces derniers temps, j'ai travaillé avec d'autres associés et je m'en suis bien sortit !

- Un trio de choc ! lança Lestrade en me donnant un coup de coude. Dommage qu'elle soit souffrante, la pauvre petite ! (Il se tourna vers Guillaume). Holmes a même travaillé avec un gamin de sept ans, pour résoudre mon affaire de meurtres dans la ruelle !

- Oui Lestrade, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute ! Vous ne m'avez pas trop laissé le choix ! Et si votre Alice avait fait son travail, jamais Louis n'aurait déboulé sur les lieux du crime !

- Heu... en effet, Holmes ! Permettez, que j'aille donner des ordres à mes hommes ?

- Faites, mon cher Lestrade ! Faites donc !

Lestrade repartit en arrière et nous laissa poursuivre notre chemin.

- Lestrade ne sait pas que c'est le même gamin de sept ans qui a résolu votre dernière enquête, fit Guillaume malicieusement. Celle avec le codicille...

- Vous êtes déjà au courant ? fis-je en soupirant.

- Je suis allé, il y a deux jours, rendre visite à mon ami Karl et le petit m'a sauté dessus en hurlant qu'il avait résolu une de vos affaires où vous alliez déclarer forfait. Mon amie a sursauté en le voyant débouler de nulle part !

- Je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, de celle là ! fis-je en secouant ma tête.

Watson rigola doucement derrière moi :

- Encore une enquête où je vais devoir occulter certains faits !

Je m'abstins de lui lancer un regard noir, car Watson ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela concernait aussi l'enquête du « ruban moucheté » !

- Oh, pardon ! s'exclama-t-il en y pensant soudainement.

- Silence, Watson ! lui intimai-je en me tournant vers lui.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, monsieur Holmes ! me dit Guillaume en regardant ses pieds.

_Lui, il avait pensé à l'enquête en Normandie._

_Bon sang ! me dis-je en moi même. J'en avais des choses à cacher cette année, moi !_

Mes deux associés se tinrent à distance respectable de moi pendant que j'examinais la grille. Elle était composée de deux battants, les gonds étaient en bon état, huilés récemment et bien entretenu. Les deux grilles avaient la largeur de deux portes.

Ici, pas de grande recherche : la chaîne était déposée sur le sol, à côté de la grille. Une belle chaîne, toute neuve en plus !

- Vous allez faire le tour des quincailliers, Holmes ? me demanda Watson.

- J'espère que non ! me récriai-je. Ce n'est que le début de mon investigation, Watson et j'espère trouver d'autres indices sur la scène du crime.

- Lestrade ne nous a pas dit comment ils avaient été tué, constata mon ami.

L'inspecteur arrivait, à ce moment là, au pas de course vers nous. Les véhicules de la police et ses hommes pénétraient dans la grande cour et se rangeaient sous un petit auvent prévu pour abriter les chevaux lors des chargements de marchandises. Il était entouré de murs, lui aussi, mais uniquement sur trois côtés. Les cochers firent reculer les attelages, et des policiers les aidèrent à guider les chevaux.

Le cocher de Guillaume se rangea à l'écart, fit reculer ses bêtes tout seul, et je le vis étendre des couvres reins sur les chevaux. Autre chose que les vieilles couvertures miteuses de Scotland Yard ! Ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour !

- Pourquoi ont-ils peur de votre louve ? demanda Watson. Votre chien loup, Hadès, est beaucoup plus terrifiant qu'elle ! Lui, il nous a grogné dessus, en Normandie ! Pas elle !

- L'homme n'aime pas le loup ! lui répondit-il. Le loup leur échappe, jamais ils n'en feront un chien rassurant, fidèle et servile ! Mais plutôt un rival insaisissable, auquel les hommes attribuent tous les penchants qui assombrissent leur âme. Tous ces penchants qui leur inspirent crainte et dégoût ! Lorsqu'il tue un loup, l'homme croit chasser ses propres démons, tout simplement ! Certains d'entre nous possèdent une part du loup en eux... Pas vous docteur, encore moins l'inspecteur, mais monsieur Holmes et moi, oui ! Et certains le sentent !

- Les braves gens n'aiment pas que l'on prenne une autre route que celle empruntée par la majorité ! fis-je, sachant très bien de quoi je parlais. Ils haïssent la marginalité parce qu'ils aimeraient faire pareil mais ne le peuvent !

Lestrade et Watson restèrent coi pendant quelques secondes, puis, nous nous mîmes en route dans la neige.

- Comment ont été tué les quatre hommes ? demanda Watson à l'inspecteur qui nous emmenait vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt, qui se trouvait beaucoup plus bas.

- Je vous laisse la surprise, docteur ! lui répondit-il énigmatiquement, tout en essayant de ne pas glisser dans la neige. Suivez-moi, nous allons utiliser la petite porte empruntée par le clochard.

Guillaume s'arrêta soudainement et porta la paume de sa main devant son nez :

- Oh, quelle horreur ! On sent l'odeur de putréfaction jusqu'ici !

Nous nous regardâmes, interloqués, car nous ne sentions encore rien !

- Vous sentez déjà l'odeur des cadavres ? fis-je étonné.

- J'ai travaillé pour un parfumeur, pour me faire de l'argent de poche, quand j'étais jeune. Cet homme a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne viendrais plus, car j'allais me lancer dans l'étude de l'Histoire. Il m'a supplié de rester ! J'ai un nez excellent ! Le pauvre homme pleure toujours ma perte !

- ça y est ! fit Watson en soupirant. Ma place en tant qu'associé est, une fois de plus, menacée !

- Vous êtes capable de sentir certains poisons, alors ? fis-je admiratif.

- Oh que oui ! Mais c'est une plaie, certains jours, d'avoir un nez... Surtout avec la puanteur de Londres ! Et celle des chairs en décomposition, dans ce cas-ci ! Ah, putréfaction ! (1)

- Pourtant, le froid a du les conserver... murmura Watson.

- Il y a sûrement des corps qui sont là depuis plus longtemps que les autres ! Je sens l'odeur acre du sang aussi !

- Auriez-vous l'estomac fragile, professeur Stanford ? s'enquit Lestrade.

- L'estomac fragile ? répéta-t-il en rigolant. Non, juste le nez ! Continuons !

- Mais comment pouvez-vous sentir l'odeur des cadavres, alors que portes et fenêtres sont fermées ? s'exclama Lestrade stupéfait.

Avant même que le principal intéressé ait pu répondre, je tapotai sur l'épaule de Lestrade :

- Voyez, mon cher inspecteur, lui dis-je tout en lui désignant l'entrepôt en contrebas. Il y a quatre cheminées sur le toit... Les émanations s'exaltent par là !

- Il n'y a rien de plus difficile que de masquer l'odeur putride des cadavres ! fit Guillaume, en fronçant les narines. Même si l'entrepôt ne possédait pas de cheminée, nous aurions senti l'odeur des corps, tôt ou tard.

- Et bien, nous dit Lestrade, puisque vous avez déjà eu droit à la putréfaction, il ne vous reste plus qu'à plonger en enfer !

- Chouette ! fit Guillaume ! « Enfer et damnation » est une de mes exclamations préférées, j'ajouterai maintenant « enfer et putréfaction » !

- Au moins, en enfer, il y fait chaud ! fit Watson, qui grelottait malgré toutes ses couches de vêtements.

Les hommes de Lestrade s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte du nouveau bâtiment et piétinaient le sol pour tenter de se réchauffer.

- Voilà le troupeau de mammouth en action ! glissai-je à l'attention de Lestrade.

- Holmes ! J'avais observé le sol avant ! Il n'y avait pas de traces de pas !

- Le jour où vous parviendrez à lire les empreintes de pas au sol, faites moi signe, mon vieux ! Ce n'est pas demain la veille ! Laissez-moi faire le tour avant d'entrer.

Je fis le tour de l'entrepôt mais je ne remarquai rien d'anormal. La neige recouvrait le tout et s'il y avait eu des traces, elles étaient maintenant inaccessibles !

Une substance sur la neige, sous un petit auvent, attira mon attention. Posant mon index dessus je n'eus aucun mal à comprendre ce que c'était. Par mesure de précaution, je la portai à mon nez.

Gagné ! C'en était... Il faudrait tirer cette affaire là au clair ! Mais plus tard ! Cela ne concernait pas l'enquête en cours...

Je revins donc sur mes pas, bredouille...

Mais, au moins, cela m'avait permis d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de l'entièreté du bâtiment.

Les anciennes écuries du monastère avaient servi de base pour la construction du nouvel entrepôt. Elles faisaient plus ou moins vingt-cinq mètres de long sur quinze de large.

La façade avant des écuries avait été abattue et la nouvelle construction s'était greffée devant l'ancienne, la rendant plus large, puisque le nouveau bâtiment faisait, quant à lui, dans les trente-cinq mètres de long et vingt mètres de large. Le carré n'était pas parfait et il possédait donc deux protubérances, là où le nouveau rejoignait l'ancien.

Ce n'était pas la seule nouveauté puisque le toit était plus haut aussi. Des carreaux, munis de barreaux, comblaient la différence de hauteur entre le toit du nouveau et celui de l'ancien. Cela permettait aussi d'apporter de la lumière naturelle.

Un rapide coup d'œil sur l'ensemble du corps de police – tout en séparant ceux que j'avais vu attendre aux côtés des véhicules de ceux que je n'avais pas encore vu – me permit de trouver celui que je cherchais.

Je repérai aussi les deux femmes policières : la fameuse Alice, celle qui n'avait même pas été fichue de rester aux côtés de Louis, lors de mon enquête sur les meurtres dans la ruelle et sa comparse, Victoria. Ma main à couper que...

Une brève investigation silencieuse me fit comprendre bien des choses... Allez, un petit test pour avoir tous les détails...

- Bonjours mesdames, fis-je en tendant la main à Victoria en priorité. Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien, monsieur Holmes ! fit Victoria en ouvrant grand la bouche, me permettant de confirmer, de manière olfactive, mon hypothèse.

- Tant mieux, mesdames... tant mieux... Vous étiez de garde, Victoria ?

- Oui ! me dit-elle fièrement. Et il fait froid ! Mais je tiens le coup !

_Ben voyons ! Vu l'haleine qu'elle avait... Elle avait dû chercher à se réchauffer ! Et de quelle manière !  
_

- Henry ! fit Lestrade en admonestant un de ses hommes. Depuis quand se promène-t-on avec la cravate desserrée ? Un peu de tenue voyons !

_En retard, Lestrade ! J'avais déjà remarqué son col de chemise qui baillait aux corneilles et le nœud de cravate desserré._

- Entrons, alors ! fis-je en enjoignant les autres, qui m'attendaient sagement devant la porte, à me suivre.

_Maintenant que j'avais résolu la petite affaire « interne » de la police...Passons à la grande affaire !_

- Nous allons donc entrer par la petite porte... Qu'on m'apporte les lumières ! ordonna Lestrade.

Les policiers rassemblèrent toutes les lanternes et se dirigèrent vers la tête de fouine.

- C'est fou, me chuchota le professeur à l'oreille. Lestrade demande des lumières et ce sont des policiers qui accourent ! C'est nous les lumières, non ?

- Vous êtes plus mesquin que Holmes, répondit Watson.

Je me penchai vers lui :

- Il a raison ! Si la police avait des lumières en son sein, nous ne serions pas là !

La porte fut ouverte et je m'engageai le premier avec la lanterne, les autres sur mes talons. Je me retrouvai dans un petit corridor, passai une nouvelle porte et tombai sur mon premier cadavre de la journée.

Guillaume posa son mouchoir devant son nez tellement la puanteur était prégnante. On sentait les pestilences des cadavres, bien que les autres ne soient pas visibles.

La louve couina et se colla contre la jambe de son maître. Vu l'odorat développé du loup, environ cent fois plus que l'homme, cela devait être un calvaire pour elle.

Montant ma lanterne un peu plus haut, pour mieux le voir, je vis la pancarte autour de son cou avec certains mots inconnus pour moi :

- Que tout le monde reste derrière moi, je vais examiner le corps, et, ensuite, je confierai l'examen des écrits au professeur et le corps sera pour Watson. Lestrade ?

- Oui, Holmes ?

- La grande porte, sur ma gauche, donne sur l'extérieur ?

- Oui ! Elle s'ouvre en fait dans la grande cour où se trouve l'auvent...

- Ouvrez-la en grand que je puisse mieux voir !

Un bruit de poutre qui coulisse, des chaînes que l'on retire, un verrou que l'on pousse, le roulement de la porte qui glissait silencieusement sur des rails et toute l'entrepôt fut inondé de la lumière du jour.

- Au travail ! m'exclamai-je en m'approchant du corps.

* * *

Oh ! Auteur sadique au possible ! Elle coupe son chapitre juste avant la description du cadavre ! Pas gentil ! Je sais... Allez, les paris sont ouverts! Quel est la « méthode » utilisée pour ce premier cadavre ?

« Ah putrefaction » est tiré de la musique originale du film de Ritchie « Sherlock Holmes » et c'est la plage 9 du CD.


	21. V : Chap 184 : Noeud coulant

**Note de l'auteur** : certains mots maçonniques de ce chapitre tels que « chevalier Kadosh » et « necum-necack » sont tirés du livre « La croix des assassins » de Jacques Ravenne et Eric Giacometti, aux éditions France loisirs, pages 193 et 276 (entre autres).

Pour ma propre facilité, j'ai dessiné le plan de l'entrepôt – surtout aussi pour éviter de faire des erreurs ! Malheureusement, ce genre de chose ne passe pas sur le site !

Toutes les erreurs qui pourraient y avoir sont de mon fait, même si j'ai vérifié beaucoup de choses afin de mettre ces meurtres en scène. Mais j'avais besoin aussi que l'histoire se déroule selon mes plans bien établis.

J'ai consulté beaucoup de bouquins, de sites, certains se contredisant ou donnant d'autres versions. Il m'a fallu trancher !

Ceci n'est pas une publication historique mais une fiction !

**Orient** : là où le soleil se lève, c'est à dire l'**est** (à droite).

**Occident** : là où le soleil se couche, c'est à dire l'**ouest** (à gauche).

**Cinétique** : relatif au mouvement

Un merci tout particulier à **Norah Haboot** de « » qui fut ma bêta correctrice pour les chapitres concernant le point de vue technique de la pendaison. Elle a souligné mes oublis et m'a rappelé la rigidité cadavérique que j'avais omise lors de ma toute première rédaction. Elle m'a donné aussi un grand coup de pouce... Je lui avais passé le reste des chapitres, mais, vu qu'elle est aux études (la pauvre !), elle n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de tout corriger !

Merci à toi quand même !

* * *

**Chapitre 184 : Noeud coulant (Le 14 décembre)**

Le pendu oscillait tout doucement à cause de l'entrée d'air que nous avions provoquée en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Je vous présente le criminel, Thomas MacAuliffe, qui s'est suicidé après son méfait ! me dit Lestrade avec emphase.

- Cela reste à prouver, Lestrade ! lui rétorquai-je en regardant tout autour de moi les dispositions particulières de l'entrepôt.

Il était fort grand, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Bon, examen de toute la scène :

La grande porte d'entrée se trouvait à ma gauche, donnant sur le préau où se trouvaient les chevaux. Celle par où nous étions entrés, avec le petit corridor, derrière moi.

Devant moi, à quinze mètres, commençaient les anciennes écuries du monastère.

Sur ma droite se trouvaient trois petits bâtiments dans l'entrepôt. Leur toit était plat et assez loin du haut plafond de l'entrepôt général. Il y avait même une sorte de haut rebord, tout le long des petits bâtiments...

- Ce sont des bureaux, Holmes... répondit Lestrade en me voyant lorgner de ce côté là. C'est sans doute là qu'étaient entreposées certaines marchandises qui avaient plus de valeur, dans les bureaux des chefs ou contremaîtres. Le mort avait des papiers d'identité.

Une pancarte pendait devant son torse, les deux extrémités du carton reliées par une longue ficelle. Tout était écrit en anglais, sauf une phrase en latin et un jeu de mots, écrit en français. Lestrade n'avait pas dû le comprendre celui-là !

Je relus encore une fois les mots écrits sur la pancarte :

« _Puisqu'il est l'heure et que nous avons l'âge, ouvrons nos travaux :_

« _Moi, Thomas MacAuliffe, chevalier Kadosh, ai rendu la justice Divine en ce bas monde avant de me donner la mort. Mes compagnons n'étaient pas dignes de fouler cette terre ! Leurs cadavres seront placés d'Orient en Occident »._

« _De midi à minuit, tous les trois, je_ _vous ai cité à paraître au tribunal de Dieu pour y recevoir votre juste châtiment !… Maudits ! Maudits ! Vous serez tous maudits jusqu'à la treizième génération de vos races ! Necum-Necack »._

_« Dieu n'a-t-il pas dit un jour : « vas et repends-toi ? »._

_« Alors, tel Judas l'Iscariote, je me suis donné la mort. Non par remords, mais à cause du poids de ma trahison qui pesait sur mon âme, car je les avais laissé accomplir leurs méfaits... Le tout pour trente deniers ! Pour le reste, je m'en étais lavé les mains. »_

_Non nobis domine, non nobis sed nomini tuo da gloriam »_

_- Foutre Dieu ! jura Guillaume dans mon dos. Nous sommes en plein dedans !_

_Je me promis de lui demander, plus tard, pourquoi il avait prononcé cette phrase._

_Le jeu de mot, en français, avait été fait avec la phrase « Dieu n'a-t-il pas dit un jour : vas et repends-toi ?». _

_Seule une personne parlant la langue de Molière était capable de comprendre que cela tournait autour des verbes « se repentir » et « rependre » qui, lorsqu'ils étaient conjugués à certains temps étaient phonétiquement semblables. _

_Dans ce cas-ci, c'était le verbe « se rependre » qu'il avait utilisé. Meredith m'avait déjà raconté une blague avec ce jeu de mot..._

Levant les yeux, je constatai que la corde avait été accrochée aux poutres qui soutenaient le toit, à une hauteur d'environ trois mètres du sol. Une grande échelle en bois, se trouvant à proximité du corps, avait dû servir à grimper pour attacher la corde à cette hauteur.

Les pieds du pendu se trouvaient à environ nonante centimètres du sol.

Sol immaculé ! J'avais déjà compris beaucoup de choses rien qu'en l'examinant ! Je me mis à plat ventre et sortis ma loupe pour en être sûr.

Ensuite, j'examinai les talons du pendu. Hypothèse encore renforcée !

A l'aide d'une petite règle, qui ne me quittait jamais, je relevai un peu la jambe de son pantalon. Gagné !

L'examen de ses semelles me révéla qu'elles avaient reposé dans la poussière.

Bien, passons à la suite des réjouissances pour confirmer mon hypothèse. Il ne me fallait négliger aucune piste et tout vérifier !

Une petite escabelle avait été prévue par Lestrade et je l'empruntai pour examiner la scène sur les hauteurs.

La corde de chanvre était de qualité banale, ce n'était pas celle particulièrement lisse et de grande qualité que William Marwood, célèbre bourreau chez nous, faisait venir d'Italie ! Par contre, le noeud coulant avait été remplacé par un anneau de cuivre, pour permettre à la corde de glisser plus facilement.

Donc, si l'homme pendu était monté sur l'échelle pour se positionner sur les poutres épaisses qui soutenaient le toit...

Je levai les yeux : il y avait de la place pour qu'un homme puisse se tenir debout sur la poutre... Oui, le toit était à environ un mètre cinquante des poutres... Il fallait se tenir courbé, mais c'était faisable... Il me faudrait aller vérifier certaines choses sur cette poutre.

A l'aide de mon index et de mon pouce, je me pinçai le haut de l'arête du nez.

La hauteur de la chute – si nous avions affaire à un suicide bien entendu – avait donc été de trois mètres...

A cette pensée, j'eus à l'esprit l'image d'une page de livre qui décrivait la technique du « long drop », ou « longue chute ». Mise au point par le bourreau anglais Marwood...

Une technique de pendaison qui consistait à... Oui ! C'est bien ça ! Elle consistait justement à laisser tomber le corps depuis une hauteur d'environ un à trois mètres !

Voyons... Sur cette même page, il y avait un dessin d'anatomie... Les cervicales ! Je devais donc examiner les cervicales du mort !

Si ma mémoire était correcte, et j'en étais certain, le « long drop » provoquait une mort instantanée par rupture brutale des vertèbres cervicales.

Oui, c'était bien ça ! Le troisième paragraphe en partant du bas disait qu'ouvrir la trappe sous les pieds du condamné, depuis une hauteur d'environ un à trois mètres, fournissait une force de cinq cent septante kilogrammes, provoquant la rupture des premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes ou cinquièmes vertèbres cervicales ! J'en étais certain !

Je savais que suite à certains incidents – tête arrachée à cause d'une trop grande énergie cinétique accumulée lors de la chute – la longueur de la corde était limitée en fonction du poids du supplicié, des « tables de correspondance » avaient d'ailleurs été établies à cet effet par plusieurs bourreaux

Tables auxquelles, malheureusement, je n'avais jamais pu avoir accès ! Mais j'avais pratiqué quelques expériences, avant ma rencontre avec Watson, sur les cadavres non réclamés que me fournissait gracieusement l'hôpital. J'avais donc fait mes propres tables !

Mais dans ce cas ci, je n'en aurais pas besoin... La tête ne s'était pas désolidarisée du tronc.

La raideur cadavérique avait fait son effet et n'avait pas encore disparu. Elle survenait plus lentement dans les morts par asphyxie, comme la pendaison.

De toute façon, ce serait au légiste – l'ami Watson aujourd'hui – de préciser l'heure de la mort par d'autres moyens. La raideur n'était pas toujours une bonne indication de l'heure de la mort. Elle dépendait de trop de facteurs... Ainsi, elle était très peu importante chez le sujet âgé ou émacié, ou lors d'agonies prolongées...

L'ivrogne l'avait découvert peu avant de foncer dans le policier. Leur rencontre s'était produite vers les trois heures du matin. Donc, l'homme avait forcé la serrure vers les deux heures et demie du matin, au plus tôt, et deux heures quarante-cinq, au plus tard. Tout dépendait de sa dextérité pour l'ouverture des serrures...

Il n'était pas loin de dix heures du matin à ma montre gousset... Plus de sept heures s'étaient écoulées entre le moment où l'homme était tombé sur le pendu et notre entrée dans le bâtiment...

_Bien, fais appel à tes souvenirs, mon vieux ! Visualise la page de tes notes avec toutes tes études sur la rigidité cadavérique... _

Sachant que la rigidité atteignait son intensité maximale entre six et dix heures... Elle se maintenait ensuite entre douze et quarante-deux heures.

Puis, elle disparaissait progressivement, en deux ou trois jours, entre quarante-huit heures et septante-deux heures, lorsqu'apparaissait la putréfaction.

Mais elle était plus lente dans certains décès asphyxiques, tel que la pendaison...

Pratique d'avoir écrit une petite monographie, pour mon usage personnel, sur les rigidités cadavérique. Toutes mes expériences avaient eu lieu à la morgue de l'hôpital St-Bartholomew...

Le corps était sans doute là depuis douze heures, à en juger par l'état extérieur de son pantalon. Cela n'avait pas encore tout à fait durci... malgré le froid.

Ma main palpa l'arrière de son cou à la recherche des cervicales. Pas facile, vu que la _rigor mortis_ commençait par les muscles masticateurs et le haut de la nuque, puis descendait vers les membres inférieurs.

Malgré tout, je distinguai dans son cou des traces qui me permirent confirmer mon hypothèse.

_Bien vu ! Je le savais !_

Même si Watson allait ensuite nous le confirmer, je savais déjà ce qui c'était passé.

L'odeur dégagée par le cadavre était vraiment infecte ! Jusqu'à présent, elle ne m'avait pas trop incommodé car j'étais concentré sur l'examen du corps.

Après avoir examiné la grande échelle, je la positionnai et montai jusqu'en haut pour admirer le noeud et les traces qui pourraient se trouver sur la poutre.

Noeud de marin, solide et parfaitement exécuté !

Il y avait des traces sur la poutre, notamment celles de deux mains prenant appui dessus, les genoux qui avaient suivi et la trace, fort nette, des semelles de notre pendu.

En admirant le plafond, je constatai qu'il était couvert de toiles d'araignées, certaines avaient été dérangées car leurs toiles épaisses pendaient lamentablement.

_Je souris pour moi même : quel sens du détail j'avais, moi ! _

_Notre homme avait oublié de prendre en compte TOUS les détails... pas moi !_

_

* * *

_

**Note de l'auteur sur la pendaison et le bourreau Marwood **: mes informations viennent en partie de Wikipedia et sur d'autres sites pour recouper les informations.

Pareil pour la rigidité cadavérique. Sans oublier les informations envoyées par Norah Haboot et Skarine. Toutes les deux traitaient elles aussi de la raideur cadavérique dans leurs fic respective (« Harry Potter : l'histoire se réécrit » pour Skarine et « Full Metal Alchemist : la peau sous les os » pour Norah Haboot.

Leurs notes ont recoupées les miennes !

.fr / cours /

/ wiki/Pendaison

/ wiki / Pendaison#Pendaison_par_le_cou

/ wiki / Rigidit%C3%A9_cadav%C3%A9rique

.fr / cours /

.com / la-biblioth%C3%A8que-de-holmes / dater-la-mort /

**Note de l'auteur sur les « trente deniers » de Judas** : **Judas l'Iscariote est passé dans l'Histoire pour avoir livré Jésus contre monnaies sonnantes et trébuchantes. Sa réputation a été éternellement ternie pour du métal brillant.**

Du latin, _denarius_, le « denier » était l'une des monnaies de base de l'Empire romain. Il avait cours dans la majeure partie de l'Europe, la totalité de l'Afrique du Nord et du Proche-Orient et s'est perpétué jusqu'au Moyen-âge dans les Royaumes d'occident et dans de nombreux états arabes sous le nom de dinar. Cette pièce d'argent a été créée en 212 av J.-C. pour financer la deuxième guerre punique qui opposa Rome et Carthage. Dans le système monétaire bimétallique mis en place à cette époque, le denier qui titre 950 ‰ d'argent côtoyait le monnayage en bronze plus classique. A sa création, il pesait 4,51 grammes mais l'inflation monétaire aidant, il fut dévalué vers 140 avant J-C et ne pesait plus alors que 3,96 grammes d'argent.  
A l'aune de cette information, Judas l'Iscariote aurait livré le Christ pour 118,8 grammes d'argent, soit près de 3,82 onces.

www . / monnaie / les-30-deniers-de-judas / 859/


	22. V:Chap185:Le bizarre incident des traces

_**Mots de vocabulaire médicaux**__** :**_

_Lividité__ : caractère de ce qui est livide. Très pâle._

_Distale__ : terme qualifiant la partie d'un organe qui est la plus éloignée du centre du corps, ou le segment d'un membre qui est le plus éloigné de la racine de ce membre. _

Titulus : (mot latin) c'est une inscription apposée sur tout type de support durant l'Antiquité.

_Ischémie__ : (médecine) anémie locale, déficience dans l'irrigation sanguine d'un organe._

_Œdème : gonflement survenant dans les tissus sous-cutané par suite d'une infiltration de sérosités._

_Sérosité__ : liquide organique, analogue à la lymphe, qui est secrété par certaines membranes._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 185 : Le bizarre incident des traces sur le sol !**

Je redescendis sur le plancher des vaches et me frottai les mains en signe de satisfaction intense.

Lestrade et tous les policiers me regardaient avec de grands yeux où se reflétait la curiosité.

- Alors, Holmes ? me demanda Lestrade, pressé comme d'habitude.

Je restai silencieux et pris mon temps avant de lui répondre.

Lorsque j'étais en hauteur, j'avais remarqué que le professeur Stanford avait sorti une boussole pour vérifier la position des trois petits bâtiments. Le résultat ne l'avait pas vraiment réjoui...

Il devait savoir des choses dont je n'avais pas connaissance. Le message accroché au cou du pendu sentait la franc-maçonnerie à plein nez... Et notre ami était un « frère trois points ».

Sur le moment, je n'y avais plus songé...

- Holmes ? répéta Lestrade pour le cas où je serais devenu sourd. C'est un suicide ou un meurtre ?

Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre près du corps. Lestrade se déplaça, en fronçant le nez, car l'odeur était à la limite du supportable.

J'avais assez fréquenté les salles de dissections et les morgues pour me trouver peu incommodé par les émanations putrides d'un macchabée ! Et notre homme n'avait pas encore commencé à se décomposer, loin de là ! C'était une autre odeur que nous sentions et personne n'y avait pris attention...

- Holmes ! me pressa-t-il encore une fois. Vos conclusions !

De mon index, je pointai le sol en dessous des pieds du trépassé.

_-_ J'attire votre attention sur le sol, Lestrade ! fis-je comme si de rien n'était car je n'avais nullement l'intention de me faire commander par l'inspecteur.

- Quoi, le sol ? me demanda-t-il avec un air où brillait l'incompréhension à l'état pur.

- Le bizarre incident des traces sur le sol... Juste en dessous du corps qui se balance...

- Mais il n'y a rien sur le sol, Holmes ! me répondit-il énervé, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil. Il est sans trace...

_-_ Justement ! C'est cela qui est bizarre !

- Holmes ! me supplia-t-il. Cessez de me répondre par énigmes et venez-en au fait !

- Qu'en pensez-vous, Watson ? demandai-je innocemment à mon ami, ce qui eut le don de faire bouillonner Lestrade un peu plus.

Mon associé se pencha vers le sol et ne put que constater, lui aussi, l'absence de trace.

- Désolé, Holmes, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous trouvez de bizarre...

_Tout se trouvait devant leurs yeux et ils ne voyaient pas !_

- Professeur Stanford ? Une idée peut-être ? Je pense que vous avez une longueur d'avance avec le message que vous avez dû traduire...

- En effet, soupira-t-il.

Il s'approcha néanmoins du pendu, suivi de très près par sa louve. D'un signe, il lui intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger et l'animal obtempéra.

Après avoir fait le tour, il me sourit :

- Vous avez raison, l'absence de trace est très bizarre ! J'ai tout compris !

- Bon Dieu, Holmes ! explosa Lestrade. Expliquez-vous !

- Mon cher Lestrade, fis-je doucereusement, l'avantage de mon métier est que je n'ai pas de supérieur hiérarchique...

Il me regarda et comprit que je ne plaisantais pas le moins du monde.

- Mes excuses, Holmes ! souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. Je suis à cran et le Superintendant va encore me demander des résultats...

- Lestrade, que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une personne décède ?

- A quel niveau ? fit-il sur un ton totalement radouci par ma menace implicite de quitter les lieux. La rigidité cadavérique ?

- Non, l'heure de la mort n'est pas encore importante... Watson s'en occupera ! Je parlais de la réaction au niveau des intestins...

- Ah oui ! fit-il, tout heureux de pouvoir me répondre. La personne morte ne se retient plus et... (Il fit une grimace) Tout est évacué par les voies naturelles.

- Nous avons donc, sous nos yeux, un cadavre qui n'a pas échappé à la règle de la funeste vidange... Comme vous pouvez tous le constater, il était bien rempli ! Son pantalon est humide d'urine et maculé d'excréments...

- Epargnez-nous les détails, Holmes ! me dit Lestrade en secouant la tête de dégoût.

- Justement ! m'écriai-je. La réponse à votre question se trouvait en partie là dedans !

À l'aide de ma règle, je relevai le bas du pantalon de l'homme.

- Admirez ses chaussettes, Lestrade ! Elles en sont remplies ! Sa vessie devait être pleine car son pantalon est trempé ! L'urine a coulé et a inondé ses chaussettes et ses chaussures ! Mais bizarrement, le sol est propre !

- Il aurait dû être maculé, lui aussi, de déjections ! fit Guillaume en haussant les épaules. En plus, elles sont encore « fraîches », si l'on peut dire...

Le professeur avait remarqué, lui aussi, que les sécrétions anales et urinaires n'étaient pas encore tout à fait sèches.

- Premier indice pour confirmer le meurtre ! fis-je. Cet homme n'est pas mort à cet endroit ! Le deuxième ? Ses talons ! Ils sont abîmés sur l'arrière, comme si on avait traîné le corps d'un endroit à un autre. Du lieu de sa mort au lieu de sa pendaison !

- Il était déjà mort lorsque on l'a pendu ou simplement étourdi ? demanda un policier.

- S'il avait été vivant lors de la pendaison, il aurait maculé le sol de ses déjections ! fis-je en parlant tout doucement, comme si j'avais affaire à un enfant. Vous écoutez quand je parle ?

- Je vous avais dit que ce n'étaient pas des lumières, me glissa Guillaume à l'oreille.

- Et c'est uniquement sur la base de l'absence de traces au sol que vous avez compris que c'était une mise en scène ? demanda Lestrade, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Qu'il avait été tué ailleurs qu'à cet endroit ?

- Lestrade ! fis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Vous connaissez mes méthodes ! Même si vous ne les appliquez jamais...

- Vous êtes injuste, Holmes...

Je me mis à faire les cent pas tout en leur expliquant ce que j'avais observé :

- Le meurtrier a pensé à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à tout ! Il a même pris la peine de déchausser le mort – avant de le tuer, pendant qu'il était étourdi, évitant ainsi de se souiller avec des sécrétions – pour pouvoir déposer ses chaussures sur la poutre... Et les maculer ainsi de poussière ! Il y a aussi les traces de quelqu'un prenant appui sur la poutre, mais les mains du cadavre, ainsi que ses genoux, sont exempts de poussière ! S'il avait noué lui-même la corde, la poussière serait visible à ces endroits là ! Ce n'est pas tout. J'ai remarqué des toiles d'araignées détruites par le passage de la tête d'une personne et notre pendu n'a pas de toiles dans les cheveux. Il n'est donc pas monté sur la poutre et ne s'est pas jeté d'en haut...

- On aurait pu le pendre ailleurs... suggéra Watson.

- Non, Watson ! J'ai examiné les traces à son cou et je me ferai un plaisir de lui ouvrir la bouche pour regarder sa langue, lorsque la rigidité sera terminée... Sinon je dois lui forcer l'ouverture de la mâchoire...

- Holmes ? fit Lestrade anxieux en me voyant replonger dans mon mutisme. Pour la cause de sa mort ?

- Vous voulez savoir si la mort résulte d'une pendaison avec « chute » ou d'une « lente » ? lui demandai-je en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui... êtes-vous capable de nous donner la réponse ou votre ami doit autopsier le cadavre ?

- Vu les traces qu'il porte autour du cou, je penche pour une pendaison lente... La corde a été nouée autour de son cou mais les jambes reposaient sur le sol... Il a mis le temps pour trépasser. La rigidité m'empêche de sentir les cervicales de manière optimale, le docteur Watson pourra nous confirmer la « non rupture des vertèbres ».

- Vous en êtes sûr ? me demanda l'inspecteur dubitatif.

- Il existe un moyen très simple de vérifier, Lestrade : nous allons ôter son pantalon et nous serons fixés quant à la méthode de pendaison !

- Holmes ! fit Watson assez vivement. Vous n'allez quand même pas vérifier si...

- Si, je vais le faire !

- Qu'allez-vous faire qui mette votre ami dans cet état ? demanda Lestrade.

- Les pendaisons lentes entraînent une certaine réaction chez les hommes... Nous allons vérifier !

Guillaume, professeur jusqu'au bout des ongles, sourit tout en nous expliquant une vieille légende :

- Au Moyen Age, la légende disait que la mandragore avait la réputation de ne pousser qu'au pied des gibets... à l'endroit où la semence virile était tombée... _Le funeste arrosage_ !

- Oh mon Dieu, gémit Watson en nous regardant. Entre la « funeste vidange » de l'un et le « funeste arrosage » de l'autre... Bon sang ! Rien ne me sera épargné !

- C'est l'ultime éjaculation, docteur ! lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. Juste par voie de réflexe... Je ne crois pas qu'il y trouve du plaisir... Même si certains hommes s'amusent parfois à s'étrangler avec des cordes, tout en se faisant une séance de plaisir solitaire... Il paraît que cela décuple la jouissance, même si je n'ai jamais essayé ! Trop dangereux, certains oublient de desserrer la corde ou le foulard après la volupté, ce qui entraîne la mort par asphyxie...

Lestrade et Watson le regardèrent avec des yeux exorbités, moi, j'avais écouté son exposé avec attention : ne jamais être avare de connaissance !

- Oh non ! fit Watson en grimaçant. Je vous croyais unique dans votre genre Holmes, mais je viens de trouver votre alter ego, au niveau « historique », lui !

- Allez-y, Holmes ! fit Lestrade en secouant la tête. Je veux être fixé ! Tenez, enfilez ces gants et procédez au retrait du pantalon...

Prenant une grande respiration, j'ôtai les bretelles du mort et lui abaissai le pantalon ainsi que le caleçon. Tous les policiers avaient le regard braqué sur moi, les deux femmes comprises ! Le voyeurisme morbide !

Un filet blanchâtre s'était écoulé et avait fait une belle tache dans son caleçon.

- Érection et éjaculation ! prononça doctement le professeur. Ce type est mort étranglé par la corde et de manière lente...

- Voilà la preuve que cet homme a « gigoté au bout de la corde » ! fis-je triomphalement.

- Au Moyen Age, fit Guillaume, les pendaisons étaient publiques et les condamnés étaient toujours pendus de manière lente et on les laissait totalement nus pour que le public – surtout le féminin – puisse admirer leurs érections et leurs éjaculations qui suivaient... Pour les femmes, c'était un gonflement du pubis à cause de l'accumulation du sang...

- Professeur ! fit Lestrade avec une grimace de dégoût. Vous parlez de ça comme d'autres parleraient de la pluie et du beau temps !

- Mon métier, c'est historien ! lui répliqua-t-il vertement. Et l'Histoire est remplie de choses peu ragoûtantes qui vous en disent long sur le genre humain ! L'évolution, je veux bien, mais elle n'a pas eu lieu dans _toutes_ les mentalités ! Pendez un homme nu sur la place publique et tous viendront se repaître du spectacle ! Les femmes au premier rang ! Admirez les deux policières qui regardent le sexe du pendu de manière concupiscente !

Lestrade fusilla du regard les deux donzelles qui rougirent et se détournèrent du spectacle morbide.

Guillaume poursuivit son explication :

- Lors de la montée du puritanisme, en certains lieux, il fut décidé d'émasculer les condamnés et de faire porter une jupe aux femmes...

- C'est dégoûtant ! s'exclama Lestrade qui découvrait l'Histoire d'une autre manière.

- J'oubliais de vous dire qu'ensuite, ils jetaient les parties génitales dans la foule et je ne vous raconterai pas ce que _certaines_ ou _certains_ faisaient avec le membre mort du futur pendu...

- Au moins, nous sommes plus évolués ! fit un policier derrière nous.

- Bien sûr ! ricana-t-il. On a inventé des trappes pour les tuer plus vite...

- Des salles d'exécution établies sur trois niveaux ! complétai-je en repensant à la prison de Wandsworth à Londres, l'un des principaux endroits où avaient lieu les pendaisons.

- L'homme est plus évolué dans sa manière d'ôter la vie, que dans celle de la protéger... Ne vous tracassez pas, recommencez, comme à cette époque là, et les gens se comporteront de la même manière ! conclu le professeur.

- Heu... nous interrompit Watson. La corde utilisée par le meurtrier, elle ne proviendrait pas d'un vol à cette fameuse prison ?

- Non cher ami ! répondis-je à la place de Lestrade. Dans notre pays, la corde – et par conséquent l'ensemble du matériel utilisé par le bourreau – reste la propriété de l'administration pénitentiaire et elle est toujours placée sous scellés entre les exécutions, de manière à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas l'objet d'un commerce macabre, lié notamment aux superstitions sur les pendus...

- Vous savez toujours tout sur tout, Holmes ! soupira Lestrade, qui aurait sans doute aimé posséder, ne fusse que la moitié du quart de mes connaissances...

Mes épaules se haussèrent pour lui signifier que, pour moi, c'était une banalité de connaître ces choses là :

- J'ai étudié la chose à Barts... D'ailleurs, j'ai lu un excellent livre, à l'époque, sur les différentes techniques de pendaison...C'est sur ce bouquin que je me suis basé pour étudier notre pendu et la manière dont on l'avait fait trépasser. Les dessins anatomiques étaient exécutés de manière très fine et l'auteur était un excellent analyste ! Respect !

- Vous avez lu mon livre ? s'écria Guillaume tout content, avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

- C'était vous ? demandai-je étonné de me trouver nez-à-nez avec l'auteur.

- Oui ! Mais sous un autre nom : Guillaume Wilhelm...

- Wilhelm... Qui n'est jamais que votre prénom en version allemande ! constatai-je.

- Personne ne l'a remarqué... Sauf vous ! me dit-il admiratif.

- J'ai adoré votre livre ! Moi même, j'ai procédé à quelques expériences pour affiner certaines études dont vous faisiez mention dans cet ouvrage...

- Je l'ai écrit lorsque j'avais vingt ans... Cet ouvrage a quinze ans déjà ! Les techniques se sont affinées, en effet... Moi, j'ai lu votre monographie sur les cendres des cigares et cigarettes, ainsi que celle sur les différentes techniques d'écritures secrètes ! (1)

- Vraiment ? fis-je étonné qu'il ait lu mes monographies, alors que Watson n'en avait jamais pris la peine, hormis le « Livre de la vie », dont il ne s'était pas privé – peu après notre rencontre – de critiquer sévèrement l'auteur, sans savoir que le livre était de ma main. (2)

- Bien entendu ! Mais pour les messages codés, vous en avez oublié certains ! Je vous ferai parvenir une de mes études sur le sujet... Mais je reste béat d'admiration devant une de vos trouvailles : le réactif qui ne peut être précipité que par l'hémoglobine ! (3)

- Oh, je m'en souviens ! s'exclama Watson. Vous l'aviez mis au point le jour où mon ami Stamford nous a présenté l'un à l'autre... Le moyen de déceler de manière infaillible les taches de sang ! (Watson se mit à rire doucement en y repensant). On aurait dit un enfant devant un nouveau jouet le jour de Noël ! (3)

- Dites... fit Lestrade, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Vous m'aviez parlé des traces sur son cou, Holmes ?

- Revenons à notre cadavre ! fis-je en me concentrant sur le sujet. Admirez les traces autour de son cou, Lestrade, et dites moi ce que vous voyez !

- Heu... des traces de la corde autour du cou ?

- Lestrade ! Regardez mieux ! Le sillon au cou est horizontal, en dessous du larynx, il y a des signes d'asphyxie plus marqués que si c'était un « long drop » ! Dans le cas d'une pendaison avec chute, le sillon est oblique, vers le haut et bien souvent unique, il est aussi parcheminé et marqué au niveau du larynx, au dessus. Les syndromes d'asphyxiques sont souvent discrets et il y a une lividité cadavérique aux régions distales.

Watson se rapprocha et donna un cours digne d'un amphithéâtre en médecine :

- La compression des veines jugulaires empêchent le retour du sang depuis la tête vers le cœur, d'où un œdème (il désigna avec le doigt l'endroit précis sur le cadavre) et une cyanose visible au niveau de la face et de la langue. Je ne vais pas forcer sa mâchoire pour vous le montrer, vous le verrez plus tard...

Lestrade hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, alors que cela devait être nébuleux dans son esprit. Pas pour moi, j'avais des notions disparates en médecine.

Le professeur Stanford suivait sans problème, ses notions de médecine étaient plus poussées que les miennes. Il avait impressionné Watson lors de notre souper à l'auberge en Normandie.

Watson poursuivit son cours médical :

- Un œdème cérébral, entraînant une perte de connaissance assez lente, suivie d'un décès assez tardif. La compression des artères carotides entraîne une ischémie cérébrale qui se traduit par une perte de connaissance rapide. Un cas particulier est la compression sur ces artères de capteurs de pression, qui entraîne un ralentissement extrême et immédiat du cœur jusqu'à la syncope et l'arrêt cardiaque...

- D'accord, docteur ! fit Lestrade, qui subissait une indigestion de connaissances. Gardez tout ce vocabulaire technique pour votre rapport de légiste ! Puisque nous savons tout sur la méthode de pendaison, passons à la traduction de la pancarte !

- Le titulus ? demanda Guillaume, ce qui fit grimacer Lestrade d'ignorance. Je vais vous expliquer ce que je sais... Mais faites reculer vos hommes, ils n'ont pas à entendre ce que je vais vous rapporter !

_

* * *

_

_**Notes de l'auteur :**_

_**(1)**_- Comment ? Vous ne savez pas ? dit-il en souriant. Eh bien ! oui, j'ai sur la conscience plusieurs brochures traitant toutes de sujets techniques. Voici le titre de l'une d'elles par exemple : _De la distinction entre les cendres provenant des_ _différents tabacs_. J'y énumère cent quarante espèces de cigares, cigarettes et tabacs de pipe, avec des gravures en couleur représentant la différence qui existe entre toutes les cendres produites.

**(Extrait du « Signe des quatre » le premier chapitre).**

**Bibliographie de Sherlock Holmes : **

_Monographie sur la distinction entre les cendres de différents tabacs _

_Le Livre de la vie_

_Essai sur la détection des traces de pas_

_Traité sur l'influence des métiers sur la forme des mains_

_Livre sur les tatouages_

_Monographie sur les variations de l'oreille humaine_

_Monographie sur les motets polyphoniques de Lassus_

_Monographie sur la datation des documents_

_Monographie sur les écritures secrètes_

_Manuel d'apiculture_

_Manuel entièrement consacrée à l'art du détective_

Projet : _Étude sur l'utilité des chiens dans le travail de l'enquêteur_

Projet : _Monographie sur l'art du maquillage_

Projet : _Monographie sur les machines à écrire_

**./FAQ_:_G%C3%A9n%C3%A9ral#1.12_:_Sherlock_Holmes_a-t-il_.C3.A9crit_des_livres_.3F**

**

* * *

**

_**(2)**_Son titre « Le livre de la vie » me parut quelque peu prétentieux. L'auteur cherchait à faire ressortir tout le profit qu'un homme vraiment observateur pouvait retirer des événements quotidiens en les passant soigneusement au crible d'un examen judicieux et méthodique. Ce qu'il disait à ce propos me parut un mélange extraordinaire de subtilité et de niaiserie quelque serré qu'en fût le raisonnement, les déductions étaient tellement tirées par les cheveux qu'elles semblaient tomber complètement dans le domaine de l'exagération. L'expression surprise un instant sur un visage, la contraction d'un muscle, le clignement d'un oeil, suffisaient, prétendait l'auteur, à révéler les pensées les plus secrètes d'un individu. (...)

« Quel galimatias impossible, m'écriai-je en jetant la revue sur la table je n'ai jamais lu idiotie pareille.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend donc ? demanda Sherlock Holmes.

- Mais c'est la faute de cet article, dis-je en le désignant avec ma cuillère, et tout en me préparant à attaquer mon déjeuner. Du reste vous avez dû le lire, puisque vous y avez fait une marque. Il est ingénieux, c'est indiscutable, mais il m'agace quand même terriblement. Je vois d'ici le théoricien oisif qui s'est amusé à développer tous ces charmants petits paradoxes, je le vois carré dans un bon fauteuil au fond de son cabinet de travail... En somme qu'a-t-il dit de pratique dans tout cela ? Fourrez-le donc, ce monsieur si habile, au fond d'une voiture de troisième classe dans le chemin de fer souterrain et demandez-lui de vous énumérer les professions de ses compagnons de voyage je parierais mille contre un qu'il serait incapable de s'en tirer.

- Vous perdriez votre pari, repartit Holmes avec calme. Quant à l'article en question, c'est moi qui en suis l'auteur.

- Vous !

- Moi-même. Mes goûts naturels me portent vers tout ce qui est observation et déduction. Les théories que j'ai exposées là, et qui vous paraissent si chimériques, sont au contraire on ne peut plus pratiques, si pratiques même que c'est sur elles seules que je me repose pour gagner ma vie.

_**(Extrait de « Une étude en rouge » chapitre 2)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**(3)**_- Merveilleux ! C'est merveilleux ! Autrefois, avec le gaïac, on n'obtenait que difficilement quelques résultats et encore bien incertains. Il en était de même lorsqu'on soumettait les globules de sang à l'analyse microscopique celle-ci perdait toute valeur pour peu que le sang fût vieux de quelques heures. Mon réactif, au contraire, se comporte aussi bien avec du sang vieux qu'avec du sang frais ah ! S'il avait été connu plus tôt, des centaines d'hommes qui se promènent tranquillement sur la surface du globe, auraient depuis longtemps subi le châtiment dû à leurs crimes.

- Vraiment, murmurai-je.

- Mais oui nous touchons là au point capital d'un grand nombre de causes judiciaires. Un homme n'est souvent soupçonné d'un crime que plusieurs mois après l'avoir commis on examine son linge ou ses vêtements, on y découvre des taches rougeâtres d'où proviennent-elles ? De sang, de boue, de rouille ou simplement du jus d'un fruit ? Voilà où plus d'un expert a perdu son latin, et pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne possédait pas de réactif infaillible. Mais maintenant nous avons le réactif de Sherlock Holmes et l'incertitude ne sera plus possible. »

_**(Extrait de « Une étude en rouge » chapitre 1. Je n'ai rien inventé !)**_


	23. V : Chap 186 : Vas et rependstoi !

**Note de l'auteur** :

Pour ce qui concerne la franc-maçonnerie, il n'est pas toujours évident d'obtenir des dates bien précises et les informations sur l'époque dont je parle (1885) ne sont pas toujours faciles à dénicher.

http:/ .org / wiki / Portail:Franc-ma%C3%A7onnerie

http:/ .org / wiki / Franc-ma%C3%A7onnerie

Vu que je ne suis pas là pour écrire une monographie sur le sujet, je suis parfois restée dans le vague.

Gardez donc à l'esprit que dans tout ce que je vais écrire, il y a sans doute des indications qui ne concernent _que_ le 20ème ou le 21ème siècle et pas l'époque de Holmes (le 19ème).

Certaines informations viennent de Wikipedia, d'autres d'Internet, et certains viennent de livres. Je les citerai en temps utiles.

* * *

_**Chapitre 186 : Va et repends-toi ! (Le 14 décembre 1885)**_

Guillaume s'approcha de la pancarte et nous lut à voix basse les mots écrits :

« _Puisqu'il est l'heure et que nous avons l'âge, ouvrons nos travaux :_

« _Moi, Thomas MacAuliffe, chevalier Kadosh, ai rendu la justice Divine en ce bas monde avant de me donner la mort. Mes compagnons n'étaient pas dignes de fouler cette terre ! Leurs cadavres sont placés d'Orient en Occident »._

« _De midi à minuit, tous les trois, je_ _vous ai cité à paraître au tribunal de Dieu pour y recevoir votre juste châtiment !… Maudits ! Maudits ! Vous serez tous maudits jusqu'à la treizième génération de vos races ! Necum-Necack »._

_« Dieu n'a-t-il pas dit un jour : « va et repends-toi ? »._

_« Alors, tel Judas l'Iscariote, je me suis donné la mort. Non par remords, mais à cause du poids de ma trahison qui pesait sur mon âme, car je les avais laissé accomplir leurs méfaits... Le tout pour trente deniers !_ _Pour le reste, je m'en lave les mains. »_

_« Non nobis domine, non nobis sed nomini tuo da gloriam »_

_-_ Bien, nous dit-il en soupirant. Nous sommes face à certains termes utilisés en franc-maçonnerie et je vous interdis de faire des commentaires, inspecteur ! lui dit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

- Mais... Je n'ai encore rien dit ! tenta-t-il de se défendre.

- Je sais ce que vous avez pensé ! Dès que l'on parle de franc-maçonnerie, les vieux clichés refont surface ! Je ne veux pas en entendre un seul !

- Mes lèvres seront scellées.

- La phrase du préambule fait partie du rituel d'ouverture de la franc-maçonnerie... Le meurtrier a ouvert les travaux mais ne les a pas clos... Le terme de chevalier Kadosh désigne en fait le trentième degré dans le Rite Ecossais Ancien et Accepté. Il y en a trente-trois en tout. Tous ne sont pas pratiqués. On le pratique seulement jusqu'au dix-huitième degré. Le trentième étant réservé aux anciens présidents de chapitres. Les degrés au-delà du trentième ne sont conférés qu'à un très petit nombre de personnes.

- Il y a donc peu de chances que cet homme en fasse partie ? demandai-je.

- Oui, je ne connais que peu de gens qui portent ce grade là. Et ils ont tous un certain âge ! Le mot vient de l'hébreu qui semblerait vouloir dire « saint » ou « sacré ». Il fait référence de manière explicite aux Templiers. La légende templière apparaît pour la première fois dans un rituel maçonnique, dans une version ancienne du grade de chevalier Kadosh... Le premier roi des Belges, Léopold Ier, avait été fait chevalier Kadosh, selon un document du Grand Orient de Belgique, daté du onze décembre 1865... (Il se reprit). Excusez-moi pour la digression !

- Cela prouve que celui qui a utilisé ce mot doit avoir des accointances avec les francs-maçons, suggéra Lestrade.

- Il a une bonne connaissance de certains termes ! fit Guillaume en appuyant bien sur les mots. Ne venez pas encore tout mettre sur le dos des francs-maçons !

- D'accord ! fit Lestrade en signe de reddition. Je vous écoute pour la suite.

- Le terme « compagnons » est aussi un terme maçonnique. Un grade...

- Apprenti, Compagnon et ensuite Maître... fis-je en énonçant les trois grades, plus pour moi-même que pour les autres.

- En effet, monsieur Holmes ! me confirma-t-il. Je vous que vous en savez un peu...

- Juste ce qu'il nous est permis de savoir ! fis-je évasif tout en repensant à ce que Louis avait dit dans le parc : j'étais le Maître et il était l'Apprenti, Watson le Compagnon.

- Mais je ne vous en dirai pas plus ! me dit-il avec un sourire complice. Vous en savez déjà trop !

_D'accord, il était au courant que le hall, dans la maison de Karl, résonnait et que Louis avait une excellente ouïe. Et qu'il s'était empressé de me répéter les nouveaux mots appris._

- Nos quatre morts seraient-ils tous des maçons ? demanda Lestrade.

- N'importe qui, d'un peu érudit, peut reprendre des termes propres à leur ordre ! fis-je en allumant une cigarette. Poursuivez professeur et ne faites pas attention aux interruptions de ce cher Lestrade ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche !

- « Orient » et « Occident » sont des mots appartenant au rite maçonnique eux aussi. Certaines personnes siègent à des places bien précises, mais vous n'en saurez pas plus !

- Vous avez vérifié avec une boussole l'orientation des trois petits bâtiments...

- Pour savoir par où commencer, puisque les cadavres sont placés d'Orient en Occident. J'ai donc cherché le nord et nous devrons commencer de gauche à droite, puisque le nord sera dans notre dos.

- Heu... fit Lestrade en se grattant le haut de la tête.

- Si le nord se trouve dans notre dos, le sud se trouve devant nous, donc, l'est ou l'Orient est à gauche !

- Merci ! fit-il, soulagé.

- Et pour « de midi à minuit » ? demandai-je. Termes maçonniques eux aussi ?

- Oui, un apprenti ouvre ses travaux à midi... Toute la suite de la phrase – « _je_ _vous ai cité à paraître au tribunal de Dieu pour y recevoir votre juste châtiment !… Maudits ! Maudits ! Vous serez tous maudits jusqu'à la treizième génération de vos races ! » – _est une référence à la malédiction lancée par Jacques de Molay, lorsqu'on le mit sur le bûcher...

- Le pape Clément V et le roi Philippe le Bel moururent dans l'année, complétai-je en me souvenant des livres que j'avais lus il y a de nombreuses années.

Guillaume acquiesça et poursuivit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, le pape Clément V mourut de maladie – une dysenterie mal soignée – un mois plus tard, le vingt avril 1314 à l'âge de quarante-neuf ans, et le roi Philippe le Bel périt victime d'un accident de chasse la même année, le vingt-neuf novembre, à Fontainebleau, à l'âge de quarante-six ans.

_- _J'ai déjà lu d'autres versions : Clément V mourut d'étouffement et Philippe le Bel décéda en novembre d'un ictus cérébral ; ses trois fils moururent dans les douze années qui suivirent, sans laisser de descendance mâle, mettant ainsi fin à la lignée des Capétiens directs.

- Oh ! fit-il en souriant. La légende évolue et varie : pour l'accident de chasse de Philippe, des crédules paysans virent dans le sanglier qui déchira la royale couenne, la réincarnation de Jacques de Molay, revenu d'entre les morts, sous cette apparence, pour exécuter sa sentence ! Une légende veut aussi que des Templiers qui avaient évité l'emprisonnement aient organisé un traquenard pour piéger le Bel...

- J'ai souvenir d'avoir lu un article qui parlait d'un empoisonnement... Encore un coup des Templiers ?

Le sourire de Guillaume s'accentua :

- Nul ne saurait le jurer, monsieur Holmes ! C'est possible, après tout. À moins que la mort de l'un et l'autre ne soit que pure coïncidence ? Pourquoi glisser de la sorcellerie là où il n'y a que du hasard ?

- Pourrait-on quitter les sentiers de l'Histoire et revenir à notre affaire ? fit Lestrade qui s'impatientait.

- Pardon ! s'excusa le professeur Stanford. Mon métier de professeur me colle à la peau ! Tout est prétexte pour parler d'histoire...

- Poursuivons avant de rendre ce pauvre Lestrade fou ! l'enjoignis-je vivement.

- « _Necum-Necack_ » est lui aussi un terme maçonnique qui désigne en fait la vengeance, en référence au châtiment qui avait frappé Philippe le Bel et le pape Clément quelques mois après la crémation de Jacques de Molay et de Geoffrey de Charnay.

- Pour la phrase en français, mon cher Lestrade, continuai-je, c'est en fait un jeu de mots qui ne marche _que_ dans la langue de Molière. Il se base sur la phonétique de deux verbes : « se repentir » qui veut dire : se laver de ses péchés et sur le verbe « rependre » qui parle de se passer la corde autour du cou. La phrase peut être comprise dans les deux sens lorsqu'elle est dite oralement.

Sortant mon carnet et mon crayon, je lui écrivis les deux verbes conjugués à l'impératif présent pour lui montrer les différences orthographiques, qui ne se voyaient pas lorsqu'on parlait :

- « _Repens-toi_ » avec cette orthographe veut dire que l'on donne l'ordre à la personne d'éprouver du regret pour les fautes qu'elle a commise et qu'elle doit avoir le désir de les réparer. Mais « repends-toi » veut dire « se pendre à nouveau ».

- Mon français est mauvais ! conclut Lestrade en baissant les yeux.

- Nous sommes là pour vous traduire ! fit Guillaume en lui tapotant le dos amicalement.

- Merci... et la référence à Judas ?

- Judas a trahi Jésus pour la somme de trente deniers et s'est pendu ensuite... énonça le professeur.

- Le pendu est donc un traître, conclus-je. Il a trahi le meurtrier et ce dernier l'a pendu !

- Gardez à l'esprit, monsieur Holmes, que pour certaines personnes, Judas aurait trahi SUR ordre de Jésus...

- Hein ? fit Lestrade qui n'en revenait pas de cette théorie.

Le professeur nous expliqua :

- Sans la trahison de Judas, pas d'arrestation, donc pas de crucifixion ! Jésus ne serait pas mort sur la croix, rendant de ce fait impossible l'émergence de la religion Catholique et Chrétienne ! Donc, si l'auteur des crimes pense comme certaines personnes, il a _demandé_ à cet homme de trahir pour _son_ compte ! Pour de l'argent sans doute, en référence à la somme de trente deniers...

Je réfléchis un instant car je n'avais pas assez de faits pour me faire une opinion bien précise :

- Mais, si le meurtrier est l'auteur de ce message, et je n'en doute pas un seul instant, il accuse le pendu de l'avoir trahi ! Je le cite : « (...) _Mais à cause du poids de ma trahison qui pesait sur mon âme, car je les avais laissé accomplir leurs méfaits... ». _Un jour, il a sans doute trahi le meurtrier ! Se serait-il vengé ?

- Et le fait qu'il « s'en lave les mains » ? demanda Lestrade. Ça provient de la Bible, non ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Ponce Pilate aurait prononcé cette phrase, lorsque le peuple gracia Barrabas, signifiant par là qu'il n'en était pas responsable... Ou comment détourner le regard de ce que l'on ne veut pas voir...

- Le message est sans aucun doute très profond pour le meurtrier ! me dit Guillaume en se tournant vers le pendu. Je suis curieux d'aller examiner les autres cadavres pour pouvoir étayer nos théories ! Vu leur odeur... Il a comme un relent âcre et écoeurant de sang !

- On va y aller mais il reste une phrase, messieurs ! nous dit la fouine. Celle en latin : _« Non nobis domine... lu-t-il péniblement avant de s'arrêter._

- « _Non pour nous Seigneur, non pour nous, mais en votre nom et pour votre gloire_ » récitai-je avant le professeur.

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête :

- En effet, bien qu'elle puisse se traduire aussi par : « _Non pas à nous Seigneur, non pas à nous, mais à ton Nom, donne la gloire_ ». C'était la devise de l'Ordre des Pauvres Chevaliers du Christ... Plus connu sous l'appellation des Templiers. C'est en 1118 que cet ordre a vu le jour...

- La symbolique est en effet très forte dans le message... à nous de la traduire !

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, Holmes ! s'exclama Lestrade. Suivez-moi et vous allez voir ce que vous n'avez encore jamais vu dans votre carrière ! Moi non plus ! Et j'espère que nous ne le verrons plus !

- De l'Orient à l'Occident ? demandai-je à Guillaume.

- Oui ! D'est en ouest, ou du bâtiment gauche pour commencer et ensuite à droite...

Lestrade nous précéda et nous le suivîmes en procession, la louve sur les talons de son maître. Cette dernière s'arrêta et renâcla un peu. L'odeur devait être plus prégnante pour son odorat. Déjà que je commençais à sentir la puanteur qui s'échappait par le bas de la porte.

Lorsque la fouine nous ouvrit la porte, les émanations du cadavre nous prirent à la gorge et nous firent tousser.

Je pénétrai le premier, suivi de Watson et de Guillaume pour terminer.

Nous poussâmes en même temps un cri de stupeur...

- Et bien, fit Guillaume en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour embrasser toute la scène de crime. Voilà qui va me changer des cours à l'université ! Je sens que je ne vais pas regretter d'avoir abandonné la restauration d'un superbe Psautier du XIVème siècle pour suivre l'inspecteur Lestrade !

- Vous aimez ça, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je avec une pointe d'enthousiasme dans ma voix.

- Les crimes sanglants ? Non, pas trop... Pas la tuerie pour dire : « j'ôte la vie d'un de mes semblables par plaisir »... Mais je peux comprendre la vengeance...

- Non, fis-je avec ferveur. Je voulais parler de la traque des meurtriers... la chasse... quand le gibier est aux abois, cerné de toute part par la meute ! Quand l'heure de l'hallali est proche !

Je vis ses narines frémir et un petit sourire en coin lui fit relever la lèvre supérieure. Sa langue se frotta contre ses dents du haut et je constatai que cet homme n'enrichirait pas les dentistes ! Dentition parfaite !

- Oui, j'aime ça ! m'avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Mais le gibier doit être à la hauteur de la meute qui le traque ! Je hais le gibier trop lymphatique, celui qui ne joue pas le jeu ! J'aime le gibier qui fait preuve de ruse...

- Moi aussi j'aime les criminels intelligents ! fis-je en me frottant les mains de satisfaction. Ceux qui font preuve d'originalité ! Les maîtres _es_ crime! Je ne vais pas m'ennuyer aujourd'hui ! Le premier meurtre était bien réfléchi, mais il y avait des fautes de débutant ! Le deuxième, qui se trouve sous nos yeux, promet bien des choses et j'ai hâte de voir les deux autres !

- Holmes ! fit Watson courroucé par mon ton euphorique. Un peu de décence ! Vous avez les yeux brillants de satisfaction ! Nous sommes en présence de morts ! Un peu de respect !

- Mon cher Watson, les morts se fichent pas mal de mon respect ! Ils ne sont plus là pour se plaindre ! La meilleure manière de les respecter, c'est de trouver celui qui a fait ça et de l'arrêter !

- On y va ? me demanda Guillaume. Vous traquez les indices et je traquerai le criminel !

- Watson, votre place d'assistant est de nouveau en jeu !

- J'ai l'habitude ! Dès que Louis peut payer sa part se loyer, vous l'engagerez ! Bon, on s'en occupe de ce mort ?

- Et comment ! m'exclamai-je. C'est Noël en avance pour moi !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

**Le grade de Chevalier Kadosh**

Le degré maçonnique de Chevalier Kadosh est le 30 ° degré du rite écossais ancien et accepté et fut considéré comme anti-catholique par l'édition de 1918 de la _Catholic Encyclopedia_ qui considérait que le rite d'initiation à ce degré comportait une offense à la tiare papale.

Julius Evola explique que le trentième degré est spécifiquement templier et associe à l'élément initiatique un élément subversif anti traditionnel qui en transforme le rite en contre initiation. Evola précise que lors du rite, la personne qui l'exécute doit frapper à coup de poignard la couronne et la tiare, les symboles du double pouvoir traditionnel de l'autorité royale et pontificale.

http:/ .org / wiki/Th%C3%A9ories_du_complot_ma%C3%A7onnique#Le_grade_de_Chevalier_Kadosh

L'histoire sur **Jacques de Molay**, le **pape Clément V** **et Philippe le Bel** est vraie. C'est celle qui se trouve dans les manuels d'histoire. Les versions des causes de la mort du pape Clément V et de Philippe le Bel diffèrent selon certaines sources que j'avais consultées. J'ai parlé de deux versions. Celle du sanglier était là pour donner un petit côté « croyance populaire de l'époque » et faire une discussion entre Holmes et Stanford, comme si les autres n'existaient plus !

Pour la malédiction prononcée par le dernier Grand Maître des Templiers en 1314, je n'ai pas trouvé de témoins... je n'y étais pas non plus ! Alors? Légende écrite après la mort – par pure coïncidence du pape et du roi – ou véritablement prononcée ? Vous n'aurez pas la réponse et moi non plus !

Sachez qu'il existe plusieurs versions de la malédiction faite par Jacques de Molay.

http:/ .org / wiki / Philippe_IV_de_France

_**La phrase en latin : « Non nobis domine, non nobis sed nomini tuo da gloriam »**__ vient en fait du « _Psaume 113 B (115) : Hymne au seul vrai Dieu vivant » et veut dire : « Non pas à nous, Seigneur, non pas à nous, mais à ton nom, donne la gloire ».

http:/trinite..fr/psaumes/ps_

**Etendard des chevaliers templiers :**

Ce dernier est qualifié dans la symbolique templière de "gonfanon baucent" (du francique gundfano, "drapeau de guerre").

Il était inscrit : "_Non nobis domine non nobis sed nomini tuo da gloriam_" ("_Non pas à nous Seigneur, non pas à nous, mais à ton Nom, donne la gloire_").

http:/ . / capetiens / capetiens_

**« S'en laver les mains »** : **1.** Cette expression est en rapport avec l'habitude qu'avait Ponce Pilate, préfet de la province romaine de Judée de 26 à 36, de se laver les mains en permanence. Au moment du procès de Jésus, il refusa d'intervenir, laissant le peuple juif décider lui-même. De là est venue cette expression.

**2.** L'histoire est bien connue, et on la lit dans les Evangiles. L'institution juive a condamné Jésus à mort. Mais la terre de Judée étant sous domination romaine, la sentence devait être ratifiée par le Procurateur. Jésus comparaît donc devant Pilate, qu'il étonne par ses réponses et ses silences. Et comme l'affaire se passe à la période de Pâques, une tradition veut qu'un condamné soit gracié si la voix du peuple le demande.

Mais un autre condamné que Jésus peut prétendre à cette grâce : c'est Barrabas. Et c'est ce nom que crie la foule à qui on demande de choisir. Pilate donc s'adresse au peuple et, littéralement, se lave les mains en disant, d'après l'Évangile de Matthieu : « Je suis innocent du sang de ce juste. C'est à vous d'en répondre.

1. http: / .org / wiki / s%E2%80%99en_laver_les_mains

2. http: / .com / paq / archive /

Le **catholicisme** est une confession du christianisme représentée par l'Église catholique et ses institutions. Les dogmes et les préceptes du catholicisme se fondent sur l'Ancien et le Nouveau Testament. En tant que religion chrétienne, elle se fonde sur la vie et les enseignements de la vie de Jésus-Christ ou Jésus de Nazareth. C'est donc une église eucharistique qui croit en la présence de Jésus-Christ lors de la sainte communion. L'élaboration de cette Église repose sur l'enseignement des Pères de l'Église et sur les différents conciles œcuméniques tels que le concile de Trente (1545-1563), le concile Vatican I (1870) et le concile Vatican II (1962-1965). Pour les catholiques, tant l'écriture que la tradition doivent être enseignées et vénérées.

L'Église catholique se caractérise par la reconnaissance de l'autorité du pape, évêque de Rome et successeur de saint Pierre. Cette branche du christianisme regroupe l'Église catholique occidentale de rite latin et les Églises catholiques orientales.

http:/ .org / wiki / Catholicisme

Le **christianisme** est une religion abrahamique fondée sur la vie et les enseignements de Jésus de Nazareth et qui se définit comme monothéiste. Il regroupe entre 2,1 milliards et 2,2 milliards de croyants dans près de 33 000 confessions différentes. Les premières de ces confessions sont apparues au sein du judaïsme après la crucifixion de Jésus de Nazareth par les autorités romaines de la province de Judée au Ier siècle.

Les Actes des Apôtres indiquent que le nom de « chrétien », signifiant « appartenant au Christ » ou « partisan du Christ », fut attribué aux disciples de Jésus de Nazareth à Antioche au milieu du Ier siècle. La référence la plus ancienne connue pour le terme _christianisme_ se trouve dans la lettre d'Ignace d'Antioche aux Magnésiens à la fin du Ier siècle.

Les chrétiens croient que Jésus de Nazareth est le Messie que prophétisait l'Ancien Testament, et, hormis quelques minorités, qu'il est le fils de Dieu, à la fois de nature divine et de nature humaine. Les trois principales confessions chrétiennes, c'est-à-dire les catholiques romains, les orthodoxes des 7 conciles et les protestants, étudient l'interprétation patristique des textes scripturaires.

La Bible hébraïque est l'un des deux textes fondateurs du christianisme, qui la nomme Ancien Testament ou Premier Testament. Le Nouveau Testament, centré sur la personne de Jésus-Christ, est le second texte fondateur.

Le christianisme est la religion la plus répandue dans le monde et a profondément marqué différentes civilisations au cours de l'histoire alors qu'il était initialement considéré comme une secte juive parmi d'autres. Il est présent sur tous les continents.

http: / .org / wiki / Christianisme


	24. V : Chap 187 : Les bras en croix

**Mortaise** : entaille faite dans une pièce de bois ou de métal pour recevoir le tenon d'une autre pièce.

**Tenon** : saillie d'une pièce de bois destinée à entrer exactement dans la cavité d'une autre pièce.

Plus le reste des explications en bas de page !

* * *

**Chapitre 187 : Les bras en croix**

La porte se trouvait dans mon dos – au nord – et le corps devant moi – au sud. Les autres me laissèrent passer en premier pour que je puisse examiner la scène du crime.

- Je vous laisse faire, Holmes ! fit Lestrade dans mon dos.

- C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites, Lestrade ! fit-je ironiquement, car si Lestrade avait fait appel à moi, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'en sortir tout seul.

Il déposa une lanterne à mes pieds, au cas où j'en aurais besoin... La lumière qui filtrait de la fenêtre, plus large que haute, n'aurait peut-être pas suffi pour les petits détails...

La fenêtre – qui se trouvait face à moi – était placée trop haut sur le mur extérieur, il aurait été impossible de découvrir de dehors le tableau qui s'offrait à nos yeux...

La pièce qui servait de décor au crime avait une largeur de quatre mètres sur trois. La baie faisait toute la longueur du mur.

Une tapisserie beige clair recouvrait les murs.

Vu les toiles d'araignées présentes, cela faisait un certain temps que la pièce n'était plus usitée.

Le sol était recouvert d'une sorte de pavement en terre cuite.

Étudions le cadavre maintenant ! Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres...

Devant nous, le corps d'un homme, tout juste vêtu d'une espèce de pagne, était _crucifié_ sur une véritable croix... Mon premier crucifié !

Et un crucifié d'une extrême maigreur ! On voyait ses côtes saillir sous sa peau. L'homme n'avait pas mangé à sa faim depuis un certain temps.

Une inscription avait été tracée au mur, derrière lui : « die Hure des Teufels » qui, mon allemand étant encore correct, signifiait « la putain du Diable ».

Étrange...

Une autre encore, inscrite en lettres rouge sang, sur l'autre mur : « _Eli Eli lama sabachthani_ ». C'était le bon moment pour se poser la question !

Le meurtrier connaissait ses classiques !

Bien, passons à l'analyse des indices ! Englobons toute la scène du crime et ensuite je me mettrai à la recherche d'indices plus petits... En premier lieu, examinons l'engin de torture.

Un trou avait été creusé dans le sol permettant à la barre verticale de la croix d'être posée contre le mur et de tenir droite. Malgré tout, des crampons en forme de « U » avaient été rajoutés, entourant la barre horizontale. Ils avaient été enfoncés dans le mur pour être sûr que le tout ne chût pas au sol.

Le trou était profond car les pieds du supplicié se trouvaient à soixante centimètres du sol. J'attrapai la lanterne et me couchai par terre pour observer le trou de plus près à l'aide de ma loupe. Un pavé avait été descellé et le trou avait été creusé dans la terre damée.

Avec l'aide d'une pelle et de pioches. Pas de trace de terre aux alentours.

Il y avait des toiles d'araignées fort vieilles dans le trou... La croix se trouvait donc déjà là depuis un moment...

_Ma déduction était donc confirmée par les preuves : le trou était vieux !_

Une console de bois avait été aménagée pour que les pieds du condamné puissent reposer dessus. Ses jambes étaient légèrement repliées. (1)

Bon sang ! J'avais en face de moi la reproduction d'une véritable croix ! La barre horizontale – le _patibulum_ – pouvait se désolidariser du _stipe_ – la barre verticale – et une mortaise avait été prévue pour que l'une vienne s'enchâsser dans l'autre !

Un véritable travail de professionnel !

Un _titulus,_ portant l'inscription « I.N.R.I », était accroché sur le haut de barre verticale de la croix. Nous étions donc en présence d'une _crux immissa_, comme celle du messie... (2)

_« Et comment « le » ou « les » meurtriers ont-ils fait pour..._ » me demandai-je en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Ah oui ! Astucieux ! Ou comment tirer parti des accessoires présents sur le lieu du crime.

Mon regard se posa alors sur les petits anneaux fixés en bas du mur, de chaque côté de la croix. Un simple examen me permit de constater que ces anneaux avaient été mis là dernièrement... On voyait les traces de poudre blanche par terre : le plâtre du mur, tombé lorsqu'on les avait cloué. Ingénieux !

L'assassin avait de la suite dans les idées ! On pouvait même hisser le corps du supplicié sans l'aide de personne !

Passons maintenant au cadavre... Mise en scène merveilleuse !

L'assassin avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à tresser une couronne avec des branches d'épine locales... Un fil de fer barbelé liait le tout pour les faire tenir en cercle... (3)

Du sang avait coulé sur son front... Des ruisselets de sang, maculaient ses sourcils, son visage, le bas de ses yeux, comme s'il avait pleuré des larmes pourpres... On pouvait lire, sur ses traits, tendus à l'extrême, des traces d'une grande souffrance. Il s'était mordu les lèvres de douleur.

Les avant-bras du mort avaient été liés sur la barre verticale à l'aide de solide cordage, l'empêchant, de ce fait, de se débattre lors de la mise en croix, mais aussi de le retenir lors de la fixation du _patibulum_ sur le _stipe_... (4)

Heureusement, car les clous étaient mal plantés ! Erreur ! Grave erreur, même !

C'est qu'on ne s'improvise pas bourreau du jour au lendemain !

Par contre, ses pieds avaient été simplement liés.

Les plaies aux mains avaient saignées abondamment : le pauvre bougre était donc bien vivant au moment où il avait été encloué ! Et lorsque cela s'était déchiré... Je n'osais imaginer le degré de souffrance qu'il avait pu ressentir !

Des gouttes de sang avaient formées des flaques au sol.

Continuons !

Je remarquai un indice important sur ses poignets : je m'attendais d'ailleurs à trouver ce genre de traces... Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

_Le plus difficile serait de trouver l'endroit où il avait été..._

J'interrompis mes pensées pour me concentrer à nouveau sur le corps de l'homme. Il serait encore temps de répondre à mon autre question plus tard.

Des stries rouges – cicatrices profondes, le sang avait bien coulé – zébraient son torse. Cet homme avait été fouetté, de son vivant, sans aucun doute. Réparti sur plusieurs jours d'affilés car certaines étaient devenues des croûtes purulentes... D'autres avaient pris une teinte violacée.

Une blessure longue et fine lui avait entaillé le flanc et le sang avait coulé... Vu la blessure, c'était une dague... Ou une lance... Romaine ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire... Premier suspect : Longinus ! (5)

Inculte comme il était, Lestrade serait capable de diffuser un mandat d'arrêt contre lui !

Par terre, une éponge avait été déposée. Je la portai à mes narines : vinaigre ! (6)

Décidément, rien n'avait été laissé au hasard !

Tiens, qu'avions-nous là ? Je m'approchai du cadavre et examinai son entrecuisse.

Du sang avait ruisselé sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses, lui maculant les jambes, les pieds, la console et s'était répandue le long du _stipe_.

De l'urine s'y était mélangée, diluant les traînées rougeâtres jusqu'en bas. C'était pour cela que le sang avait coulé aussi bas.

Le fluide vital était tout à fait sec... Je n'osais imaginer ce qu'on lui avait ôté ! J'examinerais cela plus tard, avec Watson puisque c'était lui le légiste.

Le crucifié s'était uriné dessus... De peur !

Notre mort avait passé de très sales moments !

Par contre, pas de traces d'autres déjections. Vu sa maigreur, on l'avait fait jeûner... Et pas que ça ! L'être humain était raffiné dans sa cruauté... Le mort n'avait plus rien à faire sortir de ses intestins !

Des bleus s'étalaient sur la partie basse de ses jambes... On les lui avait brisées pour le faire mourir plus vite !

Et malgré tout, on avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui percer le flan !

L'homme était mort peu de temps après ces deux traitements expéditifs.

- Alors Holmes ? demanda soudain Lestrade, pressé d'avoir des résultats comme d'habitude.

Je soupirai d'exaspération :

- Y aurait-il moyen que je puisse faire mon travail en paix ?

- Le temps presse, Holmes !

- Je déteste bâcler le travail et vous le savez bien !

- Un ou plusieurs meurtriers ? me demanda-t-il. Cela n'a pas du être facile de le hisser jusque là...

Je me retournai vers lui, furieux d'être ainsi dérangé et je lui débitai :

- Déroulement de l'opération : l'homme a été posé sur le _patibulum_, on lui a entravé les bras avec la corde et mal planté les clous ! Ensuite, le ou les meurtriers l'ont hissé à la hauteur de la mortaise... Voyez, Lestrade ! Levez les yeux vers le plafond ! (Il réussit à regarder ailleurs que l'endroit désigné par mon doigt !). Au-dessus du cadavre ! Des gros anneaux, pour pendre des animaux après l'abatage, se trouvent fixés au plafond... Deux cordes, et voilà un moyen simple pour hisser un corps... A deux... Mais il est possible de le faire tout seul... Des petits anneaux ont été plantés dans le mur pour enrouler la corde autour et avoir plus facile ! La corde, enroulée deux fois dans un anneau, ne pouvait pas glisser des doigts ! Il est donc possible de réaliser l'élévation du corps, seul !

- Holmes ! se récria-t-il. Vous utilisez des termes dont je ne connais pas la signification ! C'est quoi un pati... ?

- Professeur ? suppliai-je en me tournant vers Guillaume. Une leçon de vocabulaire s'impose pour notre cher inspecteur !

- Élève Lestrade ! fit ce dernier d'une voix ferme. Je vais vous expliquer les différents termes utilisés par monsieur Holmes...

- Allez-y doucement professeur, pas trop de culture à la fois, vous allez le noyer ! ironisai-je.

Au moins, pendant ce temps là, la fouine me ficherait la paix. Je fis signe à Watson de venir à mes côtés pour examiner le cadavre.

- Besoin de mon aide, Holmes ? me demanda-t-il en souriant, car il savait que mes connaissances sur les cadavres étaient grandes et que ne n'avais pas vraiment besoin de son aide.

- Vous devriez faire le travail du légiste et prendre des notes ! lui suggérai-je. Autant sortir votre carnet tout de suite.

Lestrade revint vers nous, tout auréolé de son nouveau savoir. Il allait pouvoir épater la galerie au prochain bal de la police.

De mon index, je désignai à Watson les mains du supplicié :

- L'assassin a fait une grossière erreur : il a planté des gros clous de charpentiers dans la paume des mains du crucifié. Or, le cartilage des mains n'est pas assez résistant pour soutenir le poids du corps... La paume n'a pas résisté au traitement de choc lorsque le meurtrier a monté le _patibulum_ pour l'enchâsser dans la mortaise... Les chairs se sont déchirées !

- Il a dû trop admirer les « Jésus sur la croix » dans les églises, fit Guillaume moqueur. Heureusement qu'il lui avait lié les bras au _patibulum_ !

- Et dans les églises, Jésus n'a pas les bras attachés avec des cordes ! énonçai-je. Il a donc eu accès à des livres qui parlait de crucifixion !

- Où devait-il les planter, alors ? fit Lestrade, qui avait dû toujours s'imaginer que c'était dans les mains que l'on plantait les clous.

- Dans les poignets, Lestrade ! m'exclamai-je épuisé de devoir toujours tout lui expliquer. Juste en dessous du radius et du cubitus ! Et bien viser pour ne pas toucher la veine. À l'époque des Romains, une grosse rondelle de bois était ajoutée pour assurer le maintien ! Les clous faisaient dans les dix-huit centimètres de long... Et on liait une corde autour des bras pour fournir un support supplémentaire quand la croix était redressée. Par contre, je devrai vérifier la longueur des clous de notre cadavre... On dirait à vue d'œil qu'ils ont la bonne longueur...Professeur ? (7)

- Vous pouvez donner cours à ma place ! fit-il malicieusement. Rien à redire. Mais nous avions déjà discuté de la méthode de crucifixion dans l'église abandonnée, en Normandie...

- Un véritable cours pour les néophytes ! s'exclama Watson en se souvenant de la conversation que nous avions eue dans cette petite l'église qui servait de cachette pour les biens dérobés par le comte.

- Holmes, intervint Lestrade. Comment un homme, seul, pouvait-il élever le corps ?

- C'est simple Lestrade, cela demande du travail mais avec une bonne organisation, c'est faisable. Je pourrai même, après que l'on aura ôté le _patibulum_, vous le démontrer ! Bref, vous attachez deux longues cordes, vers le milieu de la barre horizontale, sur laquelle l'homme est déjà entravé, vous passez ces deux cordes dans les anneaux fixés au plafond – l'échelle est de rigueur ! – vous tirez d'un côté, pas de beaucoup, et ensuite vous tournez la corde deux fois autour de l'anneau fiché dans le bas du mur, et vous faites un nœud... Pas de risques de voir descendre l'ouvrage ! Vous passez de l'autre côté et réitérez l'opération afin de mettre la barre au niveau de l'autre... Et ainsi de suite, en alternance, et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint la bonne hauteur. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à pousser la barre horizontale et à l'enchâsser dans la mortaise prévue dans la barre verticale...

- C'est beaucoup de travail ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, je le conçois... Mais l'assassin a pu le faire seul ou avec l'aide d'un complice... Gardez cela à l'esprit ! La victime était affaiblie, elle n'a pas dû trop se débattre...

- Holmes ? me demanda Watson. Le sang qui a coulé le long de son entrecuisse...

- Vous pensez à la même chose que moi, Watson ? Il suffit de le vérifier !

Lestrade, Watson et Guillaume se réunirent autour de moi. Je soulevai le pagne de l'homme et nous pûmes constater qu'il avait été... émasculé !

Une plaie béante se trouvait à la place de ses organes génitaux...

- Dieu tout puissant ! s'exclama Lestrade. Les lui a-t-on ôtées de son vivant ?

- Le sang a coulé en grande quantité sur ses cuisses, donc il était vivant au moment où ces blessures lui furent infligées... Il a coulé sur les pieds et même sur le montant de la croix...

- Vous avez raison une fois de plus, Holmes... Mais où ont disparu ses... Testicules ? demanda Lestrade.

- Si vous étiez plus observateur, Lestrade, vous constateriez qu'il n'y a pas que ses testicules qui manquent à l'appel ! Son pénis aussi !

- Holmes ! fit-il en proie a une certaine gêne. Mais où se trouve tout... ça ? On a rien retrouvé sur le sol !

Guillaume leva les yeux vers la bouche du mort :

- Je vous parie une bouteille de vin que le tout se trouve dans sa bouche. En Sicile, lorsqu'on retrouve un homme émasculé, ses testicules sont toujours dans sa bouche !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Watson.

- Vengeance ! Il s'est vautré dans le lit d'une femme mariée, et le mari n'a pas apprécié la chose... Il tue l'amant de sa femme, l'émascule et les met dans la bouche du mort. Le message est clair ! Tout le monde le comprend !

A l'aide de ma loupe, j'examinai la blessure. Elle était sans bavure, le couteau était bien tranchant ! Un long scalpel avait dû être nécessaire, vu la finesse du travail exécuté.

- Au scalpel ? suggéra Watson en regardant lui aussi la plaie béante. Oui, c'est net et finement opéré. L'assassin a utilisé un long scalpel, avec une lame fine et bien aiguisée. Pas de traces de dents sur les rebords de la blessure... Matériel de chirurgien !

- Oui... je compte observer de plus près l'empreinte de la plaie dans son flanc. Il a utilisé deux armes différentes. La plaie dans le flanc est plus épaisse... Une dague sans doute.

Me tournant vers Guillaume, je lui demandai :

- Votre science des armes anciennes va me servir ! Je m'y connais en armes contemporaines mais pas dans celles, disons... plus historique !

- Je vais examiner ça de plus près... (Il pouffa de rire). Qui sait, la lance de Longinus est peut-être passée par là !

- Qui c'est celui-là ? demanda vivement Lestrade.

- Encore un étranger ? suggéra Alice, la policière la plus intelligente du pays, qui se trouvait non loin de la porte.

- Longinus, c'est un légionnaire romain ! fit Guillaume, ulcéré d'entendre pareil commentaire. Celui dont on dit qu'il a percé le flanc du Christ à l'aide de la pointe de sa lance ! Je patauge vraiment dans l'imbécillité, moi !

- Watson... Vos pinces !

- Oui, Holmes ! fit-il en sortant ses pinces médicales de sa trousse, qu'il n'avait pas manqué d'emmener.

Une fois j'eus les pinces, j'écartai un peu la plaie dans le flanc pour voir jusqu'où la lame avait pénétrée. L'assassin ne l'avait pas enfoncée trop loin, mais il savait où faire passer la lame pour ne pas être bloqué par les côtes. Science des combats à l'épée ?

- Et une fois que vous aurez fait ça, Holmes ? demanda Lestrade.

- Lorsque mon examen sera terminé, j'aurai une idée de l'épaisseur de la lame qui l'a entaillé. Si une arme venait à échoir dans nos mains, je pourrai savoir si elle est responsable de la blessure... Surtout si j'utilise mon produit spécial...

- Heu... commença timidement Lestrade.

- Non, mon vieux, vous n'aurez pas la composition de mon produit !

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Une fois que mon examen fut terminé, je rendis les pinces à Watson.

- Bien ! fis-je en me frottant les mains. Puisque les plaies ont été examinées, je voudrais m'assurer que ce qui lui a été ôté se trouve bien dans sa bouche...

Je pliai mon genou et, levant ma jambe, je présentai mon pied à Watson :

- Watson ! Hissez-moi à hauteur de sa bouche !

Prenant appui sur le mur, une fois arrivé à bonne hauteur, je lui entrouvris les mâchoires – la rigor mortis l'avait déserté – et je confirmai l'hypothèse de Guillaume :

- Elles sont dans sa bouche ! Tout se trouve dans sa bouche !

- La vengeance d'un mari jaloux ? suggéra Lestrade.

- Non ! Un mari jaloux aurait pu copier la méthode barbare qui consiste à couper les organes génitaux, mais il ne l'aurait pas crucifié ! Et encore moins pendu l'autre avant !

- C'est symbolique ! fit Guillaume.

- C'est ce que je pensais, moi aussi... Il n'y a plus de rigidité cadavérique, Lestrade. Le corps est là depuis plus de quarante-huit heures... Mais moins de septante-deux heures ! La putréfaction n'est pas encore entamée ! (8)

J'examinai encore un peu le cadavre, subis les foudres de Watson car je bougeais trop, admirai les chairs déchirées des mains, la texture de la corde – qui était la même que celle du pendu – la couronne d'épines et de fer barbelés, les blessures aux poignets, causées par les entraves...

- Ce sont des épines locales que notre homme a utilisées pour la couronne.

- Il n'avait pas de _poncirus __trifoliata_ à portée de main, fit Guillaume, au grand étonnement de Watson et de Lestrade.

- Du quoi ? firent-ils en écho.

- _Poncirus __trifoliata_ ! C'est l'arbuste utilisé pour la couronne d'épines du Christ... Un arbre à agrumes, dont les épines sont très grosses. (9)

- On apprend tous les jours, murmura Watson.

- Je redescends ! m'exclamai-je à mon porteur, tout en prenant appui sur son épaule pour sauter à terre, où j'atterris avec souplesse.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** :

Pour les testicules mises dans la bouche d'un homme qui a couché avec une femme mariée, je tiens ce renseignement d'un sicilien de ma connaissance. On ne plaisante pas avec la fidélité !

**(1)** Les pieds, encloués ou attachés, reposaient _parfois_ **sur une console en bois** fixée sur le montant vertical. Le condamné pouvait aussi être cloué à un arbre. Ma bêta correctrice m'avait signalé que la console n'était pas toujours présente, puisque le but du jeu était de les faire souffrir... Mais bon, je l'ai laissée, sinon je devais lui ligoter les pieds !

http:/ .org / wiki / Crucifiement

**(2) et (6)** La croix de Jésus était vraisemblablement une _**crux immissa**_ puisque, selon les Évangiles, un écriteau était fixé au sommet, et relativement haute puisqu'un soldat lui donne à boire avec **une éponge imprégnée de vinaigre** au bout d'une branche d'hysope.

http: / .org / wiki / Crucifixion

**(3)** Le 24 novembre 1874, l'Américain Joseph Glidden de DeKalb (Illinois), déposa le brevet du **fil de fer barbelé** le plus répandu et construisit la première machine capable de le produire en grande quantité. La facilité avec laquelle on pouvait le déployer fit qu'il se répandit très vite auprès des éleveurs aux États-Unis. De larges zones pouvaient être désormais clôturées, augmentant ainsi le rendement des élevages et la rentabilité des terres. Les barrières étaient auparavant essentiellement en bois et nécessitaient beaucoup de temps pour être installées et entretenues.

http: / .org / wiki / Fil_de_fer_barbel%C3%A9

**(4)** **Patibulum** : Le _**patibulum**_ est la partie transversale de la croix destinée au crucifiement. Il pouvait être attaché deux ou trois pieds en dessous de l'extrémité supérieure du poteau planté verticalement.

La forme la plus commune utilisée par les romains était la croix de Tau, formée comme notre T. Le _patibulum_ était placé dans une entaille en haut du poteau

http: / .org / wiki / Patibulum

**(4)** **Stipe** : Le _**stipes**_, ou _stipes crucis_, désigne le poteau vertical de la croix utilisée par les Romains pour le supplice du crucifiement.

http: / .org / wiki / Stipe

**(5)** **Longinus** : La tradition attribue le nom de Longin au centurion cité en Marc 15, 39 : « le centurion, qui se tenait en face de lui, s'écria : _Vraiment cet homme était fils de Dieu!_ ».

Originaire de Cappadoce, Longin servait dans l'armée romaine et commandait une unité en Judée. Il fut, avec ses hommes, chargé d'assurer la crucifixion de Jésus-Christ et il reçut mission de garder son corps pour que personne ne pût le dérober ni dire qu'il était ressuscité. Il se serait converti à la vue des prodiges qui ont accompagné la Passion du Christ.

Saint **Longin le Centurion** (ou **saint Longinus** sous sa forme latine) est vénéré comme étant le soldat romain qui a percé de sa lance le côté droit du Christ en croix.

Selon la tradition, il se convertit, et est mort martyr à Jérusalem. Il est fêté le 16 octobre en Orient et le 15 mars en Occident.

http: / .org / wiki / Longin_le_Centurion

**(7) Clous dans les poignets** : Si on plantait le clou dans la paume de la main, le clou déchirait les muscles, ligaments et aponévroses de la main qui cédaient sous le poids et le crucifié tombait.

Pour pallier cet inconvénient, il fallait planter le clou dans un espace solide, pouvant résister aux énormes tractions provoquées par la crucifixion (compte tenu de l'angle que faisaient les bras, la force qui s'exerçait sur chaque poignet d'un condamné équivalait à son poids environ et non à la moitié de son poids, comme on pourrait s'y attendre).

En fait, il existe un espace anatomique, situé en plein poignet, connu sous le nom d'espace de Destot (au centre du cercle rose sur le schéma du squelette), répondant parfaitement aux besoins de la crucifixion (Radiographie d'un clou planté dans l'espace de Destot par le Dr Willis).

Un détail a échappé à l'attention générale pendant des siècles : sur les mains du crucifié, on ne voit pas les pouces, mais seulement les 4 doigts de la main d'ailleurs, les artistes qui peignaient des représentations du Suaire avaient l'habitude de rajouter les pouces sur leurs toiles. Ce qui passait pour une omission correspond hélas à une torture supplémentaire pour le crucifié, comme l'a vérifié Barbet. Au moment où le clou traverse l'espace de Destot, il provoque une lésion – mais non une section - du nerf médian dans sa partie motrice, provoquant l'abduction forcée du pouce vers la paume de la main.

Malheureusement, il ne provoque pas de lésion de la partie sensitive du nerf. Ce qui fait que, pendant toute la période de son agonie sur la croix, le supplicié ressentait dans chaque main, poignet et avant-bras une douleur fulgurante névralgique – comparable à la douleur ressentie par la roulette du dentiste sur la pulpe dentaire (ceux d'entre nous qui ont connu les soins dentaires avant la généralisation des anesthésies locales voient très bien de quoi je veux parler, moi, j'ai pas connu !).

On peut aussi comparer cette douleur à celle d'une sciatique. Chaque mouvement que faisait le condamné réveillait cette douleur fulgurante et des mouvements, il était bien obligé d'en faire, comme on va le voir.

Il a fallu attendre Barbet et ses expériences pour que le traumatisme du nerf médian fût connu.

http:/ . / france / annexes / crucifixion_

**(8) Rigor mortis** : La rigidité cadavérique affecte l'ensemble des muscles de l'organisme : elle débute à la nuque puis suit une marche descendante vers les membres inférieurs, comme l'indique la loi de Nysten. En effet, elle touche d'abord les petits muscles situés en haut du corps puis les muscles plus importants (en particulier les membres inférieurs) où elle prédomine ce qui explique cette marche descendante.

**La rigidité débute entre 30 minutes et 2 heures après le décès**, presque toujours au niveau de l'extrémité cervico-céphalique (nuque et muscles masticateurs).

**Elle atteint son intensité maximale entre 6 et 10 heures**.

**Elle se maintient ensuite entre 12 et 42 heures**.

**Puis elle disparaît progressivement en deux ou trois jours entre 48 heures et 72 heures**, lorsque apparaît la putréfaction.

**La rigidité est plus rapide** en cas de convulsions _ante-mortem_, dans certains décès toxiques (strychnine…), dans les électrocutions, dans les décès précédés d'un état de stress ou lorsque la mort survient au cours d'efforts musculaires intenses,elle peut être plus rapide au delà de 35°C.

**Elle est plus lente** dans certains décès asphyxiques (pendaison, intoxication au monoxyde de carbone…), ou lors d'hémorragies massives.

La rigidité cadavérique présente d'autres limitations :

Elle peut varier en intensité : ainsi, elle est très peu importante chez le sujet âgé ou émacié ou lors d'agonies prolongées (dans ce cas, il faut veiller à ne pas la confondre avec la raideur due au froid).

Il n'existe pas d'instrument ou de technique permettant de la quantifier de manière précise.

Pour ces différentes raisons, la rigidité cadavérique ne doit jamais être utilisée isolément pour tenter de déterminer le délai _post-mortem_ mais doit être exploitée à la lumière d'autres méthodes de datation.

http: / .org / wiki / Rigidit%C3%A9_cadav%C3%A9rique

**(9)** **Poncirus trifoliata** : Le citronnier épineux _(Poncirus trifoliata)_ est un arbre de la famille des Rutacées originaire de Corée et du nord de la Chine. D'une hauteur de 3 à 4 mètres, il possède des feuilles trifoliées caduques et une tige très épineuse. On dit que la couronne du _Christ_ était faite de ses branches...

http: / .org / wiki / Poncirus

http: / / blog / ?Oranger-trifolie


	25. V : Chap 188 : Rien que pour vos yeux

**Chapitre 188 : Rien que pour vos yeux**

- Ses douleurs ont dû être atroces ! s'exclama Lestrade. Il en a pleuré des larmes de sang !

- Il n'a pas pleuré des larmes de sang, Lestrade ! Sa blessure à la tête en est la responsable ! Il a une large entaille dans le cuir chevelu, à cause des barbelés qu'on lui a enfoncés sur le cuir chevelu... Le sang a coulé dans ses yeux, voilà tout !

J'allais me pencher sur autre chose lorsqu'un détail attira mon attention :

- Une minute ! m'exclamai-je. Les sourcils ! Triple imbécile, que je suis !

- Quoi les sourcils ? fit Lestrade, ne comprenant pas de quoi je voulais parler.

- Le sang n'aurait pas dû lui couler dans les yeux ! m'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel devant la bêtise que j'avais failli commettre. Les sourcils sont censés protéger les yeux en déviant la sueur qui coule du front ! D'ailleurs, regardez : les ruisselets de sang se sont écoulés le long des sourcils...

La seule chose qui pouvait avoir provoqué cet écoulement était...

- Watson ! criai-je. Je remonte !

Une fois parvenu à la hauteur du visage du mort, j'entrouvris une paupière et ensuite l'autre.

J'eus un sifflement qui dut être perçu par les autres comme « appréciateur ».

- On l'a énuclée, Lestrade !

- QUOI ? fit-il estomaqué.

- On lui a retiré les globes oculaires ! répondis-je patiemment.

- Je sais ce que cela veut dire, Holmes ! fit-il, indigné que j'aie pu penser qu'il ne connaissait pas la définition du verbe « énucléer ». Mais mon interrogation reflétait ma stupéfaction.

- Professeur ? demandai-je tout en extirpant ce que je venais de trouver glissé dans les orbites vides. On a introduit des pièces de monnaies à la place de ses yeux... Deux pièces de trois _pences_... de cette année en plus. Celles que l'on trouve dans les poches de tout le monde... une symbolique funéraire, non ?

- Oui, dans certaines civilisations, on avait pour habitude de placer une pièce de monnaie _dans_ la bouche du défunt ou de la déposer sur ses paupières... (1)

- Pour payer le « passeur » ? demandai-je pour avoir une confirmation.

- Oui, pour payer un droit de passage à Charon... Mais dans notre cas, la symbolique est... Comment vous expliquer ce que je ressens ? (Il resta silencieux cinq secondes). Elle est mauvaise !

- Payer qui ? demanda Lestrade.

- Charon, lui expliquai-je. Le passeur dans la mythologie grecque... Présent dans « la divine comédie »... Il avait pour rôle de faire passer sur sa barque, moyennant un péage, les ombres errantes des défunts à travers le fleuve Achéron – ou selon d'autres sources, le Styx – vers le séjour des morts. (2)

- Mais il n'existe pas ! se récria Lestrade.

- Nous étions en train de parler de symbolique, Lestrade ! soupirai-je en redescendant. On croit bien au Paradis et à l'Enfer...

Un signe de tête de ma part invita Guillaume à continuer son développement, qui avait été interrompu par la question de Lestrade :

- Partons du point de vue de l'assassin ! fit-il en me regardant pour guetter mon approbation. Dans la bouche, il a déposé l'appareil génital du mort : difficile de payer son passage à Charon avec ce genre de chose ! L'argent, lui, est placé _sous_ les paupières... Comme si le message que voulait faire passer le criminel était « cet homme a fait quelque chose d'ignoble et il ne mérite pas le repos éternel ! ».

- Vengeance, selon vous ? demandai-je pour avoir la confirmation que nos théories se rejoignaient.

- Je le pense, monsieur Holmes...

- Nous avons quatre cadavres ! s'écria Lestrade. Il avait des griefs avec les quatre ?

- Il nous faudra fouiller le passé de ces hommes et voir s'ils se connaissaient auparavant... Trouver le lien entre eux et l'assassin... ou les assassins, car il est trop tôt que pour conclure leur nombre...

- Dite-moi ? demanda Lestrade. Que veut dire la phrase « die Hure des Teufels » ?

Nous répondîmes en même temps.

- « La pute du diable » répondit Guillaume.

- « La putain du diable » fis-je.

- Heu... j'inscris laquelle des traductions sur mon rapport ? nous demanda Lestrade.

- Une pute et une putain, c'est la même chose, Lestrade ! m'emportai-je, énervé qu'il puisse nous demander une chose pareille.

- Inscrivez « la péripatéticienne du Seigneur des Ténèbres », ainsi vos supérieurs seront ravis de vous voir manier les figures de styles ! s'esclaffa le professeur.

Devant le regard empreint d'hésitation de Lestrade, je m'écriai :

- Que vous notiez l'une ou l'autre traduction, c'est du pareil au même !

- Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il. Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je manque de culture... Ce n'est pas ma faute si je n'ai pas été à l'école pendant longtemps...

- Je ne vous demande pas de savoir traduire de l'allemand, mais de cesser de poser des questions stupides ! m'emportai-je sur Lestrade, parce qu'il croyait que je lui reprochais le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu la possibilité de faire des études. Bien, passons à la suite !

- Le trou creusé dans le sol, Holmes ? demanda vivement Lestrade. C'est l'assassin qui l'a creusé ?

- Si vous vous penchez sur cette excavation, vous remarquerez la présence de grosses toiles d'araignées dedans. Elles sont même colées au bois de la croix ! Donc, cela fait un certain temps que la barre verticale fut posée dans ce trou, prévu à cet effet car il a la bonne dimension !

- En effet... fit-il en faisant la grimace, car il n'avait pas été capable de le déduire.

- De plus, pour étayer ma déduction, j'ai observé le sol. Je ne me couche pas sur le dallage juste dans l'espoir de salir mon costume ! Vous remarquerez que je ne me suis pas sali ! Il n'y a pas de poussières résultant du descellement du pavé, ni de trace de la terre retirée ! Ce travail date depuis longtemps ! La croix était déjà présente dans la pièce !

- Une aubaine pour l'assassin, alors ? s'écria Lestrade.

- Non, Lestrade ! S'il est venu ici, c'est parce qu'il connaissait la présence, en ces lieux, d'une croix... Son crime a été _prémédité_, réfléchit et mit en scène avec minutie... Sauf pour les clous dans la paume de la main !

- Groumfff, grommela-t-il entre ses dents, car je lui avais, une fois de plus, démontré son incapacité à « lire » une scène de crime comme il le fallait.

C'est en voulant marquer des points que Lestrade nous fit une annonce qui nous laissa pantois pendant quelques secondes :

- Nous avons trouvé un billet de voyage, dans son portefeuille...

- QUOI ? criai-je. Cet homme avait son portefeuille ? Où ?

- Ne hurlez pas, Holmes ! se défendit-il. Son portefeuille avait été jeté sur le sol et je l'ai ramassé... Tous avaient leurs papiers d'identité ! Un policier est retourné consulter le sommier à Scotland Yard, pour vérifier s'ils avaient un casier... Il avait un billet de la compagnie maritime... Débarqué à Londres le dix novembre... Il s'appelle Roger Hawkesworth et habitait depuis cinq ans en Hollande...

- A quel hôtel était-il descendu ? demandai-je fébrilement. Y a-t-il eu une déclaration de sa disparition ?

- Non, me répondit-il penaud. Pourquoi ?

- Bon sang ! m'emportai-je devant autant de lenteur d'esprit. Nous sommes le quatorze décembre et si cet homme a bien débarqué le dix novembre, où logeait-il ? Il faudra trouver l'auberge où il a pris une chambre ! Il doit encore y avoir toutes ses affaires ! (Je me fis songeur). Bizarre que l'aubergiste n'ait pas signalé sa disparition... Un client réserve une chambre, disparaît, et l'aubergiste ne vous le signale pas ?

- Sans doute avait-il payé plusieurs semaines, rubis sur l'ongle, me soumit Lestrade.

- Il reste la possibilité qu'il ne soit pas descendu dans une auberge, mais chez son futur bourreau... Cela expliquerait l'absence de déclaration de sa disparition !

- Il connaissait son meurtrier, alors ? Mais enfin, Holmes, il est arrivé en provenance de Hollande !

- Rien ne nous dit que le billet est bien le sien... Et cela ne faisait que cinq ans qu'il y habitait ! Cet homme a sans doute habité en Angleterre avant...

_Il me faudrait aller vérifier les données à la compagnie maritime... ou le demander aux Irréguliers ! Oui, je sentais que pour cette enquête, j'allais avoir besoin de leur concours !_

- Vous avez omis de me donner des détails importants, Lestrade ! vitupérai-je. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien omis d'autre ?

Il cracha le morceau :

- Tous venaient de l'étranger, sauf le pendu, après y avoir séjourné depuis cinq ans...

- Bon sang, Lestrade ! sifflai-je entre mes dents. Vous nous faites de la rétention d'information là ! C'est un détail IMPORTANT, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Heu...

- Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? criai-je en lui faisant mon regard noir.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Le titre de mon chapitre est inspiré par un autre titre : **"Rien que pour vos yeux"** (_For Your Eyes Only_) qui est un film britannique, réalisé par John Glen, sorti en 1981, de la série des James Bond incarné par Roger Moore.

**(1) **On place dans une tombe tout un mobilier funéraire, particulièrement des objets, croit-on, susceptibles de servir dans la vie de l'au-delà, parmi lesquels quelques pièces de monnaie (glissées dans la bouche du défunt pour le paiement du passeur Charon).

http:/ etablissements. ac-amiens. fr /0800010b / grec /grec /contre_eratosthene/les_

**(1)** On place parfois des pièces de monnaie sur les paupières du défunt.

http:/ agora. qc. ca / thematiques / / Documents / Rites_funeraires-Les_rites_funeraires_dautrefois_ Quebec_1880-1940_ par_ Yves_ Hebert

Les croyances populaires, chez les Grecs de l'ère classique, s'enracinaient dans la mythologie traditionnelle : un Hadès souterrain (ou situé dans une île lointaine) entouré des quatre fleuves du Styx, de l'Achéron, du Cocyte et du Pyriphlégéton, que l'on atteignait grâce au Cocher Charon et à sa barque. Les mystères d'Eleusis vont y situer également trois Juges évaluant les mérites des défunts, aidés par le chien Cerbère à la triple gueule.

**(2)** Et oui ! Les allusions à la divine comédie se retrouvent souvent dans ma fic ! Dans le chapitre 1, 4 et le 114. Et la revoici dans le chapitre 188!


	26. V : Chap 189 : Annus Horribilis

« _**Annus horribilis**_ » (« année horrible », en latin) est l'expression par laquelle fut qualifiée l'année 1992 par la reine Elizabeth II d'Angleterre, à l'occasion du 40e anniversaire de son accession au trône, à Guildhall, le 24 novembre 1992. Cette expression est un jeu de mots qui fait explicitement référence à « Annus mirabilis », l'année miraculeuse 1666.

Le muscle **sterno-cléido-mastoïdien** (_musculus sternocleidomastoideus_ en latin) est un muscle pair du cou, tendu verticalement, entre la clavicule et le sternum en bas et la mastoïde de l'os temporal et l'os occipital en haut. Il se divise en deux chefs, le chef cléido-occipital et le chef cléido-mastoïdien. Il doit son nom de _sterno-cléido-mastoïdien_ au fait qu'il est attaché au sternum (_sterno-_), aux clavicules (_cléido-_), et au processus mastoïde de l'os temporal du crâne.

* * *

**Chapitre 189 : Annus horribilis **

Lestrade me grommela une réponse qui se rapprochait du « Si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous l'aurais dit ».

J'avais déjà piqué Lestrade au vif, en lui prouvant la préméditation, il s'en voulait à mort de n'être pas capable de remarquer les petits détails comme moi et de ne pas savoir les interpréter. Et en plus, je venais de lui passer un savon parce qu'il n'avait pas divulgué les identités des morts et le fait qu'ils étaient tous domiciliés, sauf un, à l'étranger depuis cinq ans !

Il devait y avoir un lien entre ces quatre hommes là !

Le professeur regarda le cadavre et fit :

- Cet homme pourra dire que l'année 1885 fut une _annus horribilis_ !

- S'il vous plaît professeur ? fit Lestrade qui ne connaissait pas bien le latin.

Guillaume soupira :

- C'est du latin... cela signifie « année horrible ».

- Oh ! fit-il tout dépité. Mais en tout cas, il y a une chose que je sais : l'inscription I.N.R.I qui veut dire « Jesus Nazarenus Rex Judeorum » !

Lestrade venait de parler en latin et il était tout fier de sa prouesse linguale.

- Non inspecteur ! fit Guillaume d'un ton sec. « _**I**__esus __**N**__azararenus __**R**__ex __**I**__udaeorum »_.

Il avait bien insisté sur les « i » en lieu et place des « j » de Lestrade. Notre pauvre inspecteur en fut tout dépité, en comprenant où se situait son erreur.

- La lettre « j » n'existait pas en latin ! lui expliqua Guillaume, ensuite. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle est apparue, remplaçant la lettre « i » de l'origine. Mais vous constaterez, mon cher inspecteur, que la première et la dernière lettre sont des « i »... Si je devais vous suivre, le _titulus_ serait « J.N.R.J »... (1)

- Heu... et de quoi est mort cet homme docteur Watson ? fit l'inspecteur, pour changer de sujet et masquer ainsi sa gêne de s'être fait corriger pour son inculture notoire. Quelles blessures furent mortelles ? L'émasculation ou l'énucléation ?

- Holmes est en train de faire mon travail...

- Une ultime vérification, pour être bien sûr qu'il soit mort d'asphyxie ! répliquai-je. La blessure dans le flanc, l'émasculation ainsi que l'énucléation ont accéléré son trépas... Mais au vu des indices recueillis, la mort est bien due à l'asphyxie !

- Asphyxie ? répéta un Lestrade totalement ignorant sur les causes de la mort découlant d'une crucifixion.

- Lestrade ! m'emportai-je. Vous ne connaissez vraiment pas les causes de la mort par crucifixion ?

- Je ne vois pas ce genre de « méthode de mise à mort » tous les jours ! On ne nous l'enseigne même pas !

- Bon, je vous explique alors... Alors, une fois que les clous étaient plantés dans les poignets, juste en dessous du radius et du cubitus... (Je lui montrai la localisation sur mon poignet). Vous voyez ? La perforation des poignets, par les clous, écrasait, ou du moins endommageait, le nerf médian : l'onde de douleur était ressentie dans tout le bras ! Les mains du condamné se retrouvaient instantanément paralysées ! Une fois les deux poignets encloués, le _patibulum_ – qui supporte tout le poids du corps – était violement relevé et positionné au sommet du _stipe,_ ou dans la mortaise, si ce genre d'aménagement était prévu... Douleur intolérable ! (2)

Lestrade buvait mes paroles ! Je repris :

- Les os subissaient alors une pression extrême... à terme, il y avait une dislocation de l'épaule. Les os étaient broyés, puisque tout le poids du corps était suspendu aux clous. Généralement, les pieds étaient placés l'un sur l'autre et cloués au montant. Je suppose que la victime devait se débattre... Les causes de la mort sont donc multiples : il y a le traumatisme de la torture subie avant, la flagellation, la privation de nourriture, l'exposition aux éléments de la nature... (2)

- La mort pouvait, dans certains cas, mettre des jours à survenir ! ajouta Guillaume. Tout dépendait de l'état de santé du crucifié. S'il était en bonne santé, il durait plus longtemps...

- Et pour notre crucifié à nous ? nous demanda-t-il. Vous l'avez observé ?

Watson prit la parole, puisqu'il avait été désigné médecin légiste :

-J'ai observé une paralysie respiratoire, due aux crampes des muscles qui entrent dans la fonction de la respiration : le diaphragme en premier lieu, mais aussi pectoraux, sterno-cléido-mastoïdiens, intercostaux. La paralysie de ces muscles a entraînée une dilatation de la cage thoracique avec projection en avant du sternum et creusement de l'épigastre, refoulement des viscères vers le bas par le diaphragme entraînant un bombement de la partie basse de l'abdomen. (2)

- Docteur Watson ! le rabroua-t-il. Gardez le langage technique pour vos rapports ! C'est du chinois pour nous !

- J'ai tout compris, pourtant ! s'exclama Guillaume pour piquer l'inspecteur.

- Moi aussi... Regardez son abdomen, il est gonflé ! Je l'avais remarqué de suite !

Watson n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le fait de se faire rabrouer par Lestrade, qui, jusqu'à présent, ne nous avait pas été d'une grande utilité !

Alors il poursuivit, dans un langage technique, uniquement pour nous :

- L'asphyxie dont vous nous parliez, Holmes, entraîne elle-même une double conséquence : un appauvrissement du sang en oxygène et un enrichissement en gaz carbonique, avec pour conséquence une acidose, qui cause une suée à profusion – aggravant la déshydratation – et des crampes musculaires. (2)

- Bon sang ! tempêta Lestrade comme un enfant qui ferait une crise. Expliquez-vous !

- Lestrade ! m'exclamai-je pour attirer son attention. Le crucifié doit utiliser les muscles de ses épaules, des pectoraux et des intercostaux pour relever son corps et s'aider à respirer. Or, les pectoraux et les intercostaux _assurent_ la respiration en collaboration avec les muscles diaphragmatiques. Dans la position du crucifié, l'air entre facilement dans les poumons, mais en ressort difficilement. Donc, pour essayer de bien respirer, le crucifié va s'appuyer sur ses pieds – quand ceux-ci reposent sur une console, ce qui est le cas ici – mais le corps retombe dès que les muscles des jambes se fatiguent à leur tour. Cette alternance entre blocage et détente respiratoire finit par créer des crampes conduisant à l'asphyxie. (2)

Il me regarda, en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, m'enjoignant silencieusement de poursuivre mon explication ou de la traduire en langage plus clair :

- Le malheureux supplicié n'avait le choix qu'entre deux positions : soit il se laissait aller, en mettant le poids de son corps sur les clous plantés dans ses poignets – et malheureusement cela avait pour conséquence qu'il se mettait rapidement à asphyxier ! Ou, pour respirer un peu, il appuyait sur les clous de ses pieds – ou sur la console – et se relevait de quelques centimètres, ce qui lui permettait de reprendre un peu son souffle, mais au prix d'un effort intense et épuisant ! Bien sûr, tout cela était accompagné, sans interruption, de la douleur dans les nerfs médians, de crampes incessantes dans tous les muscles, de la douleur des coups reçus pendant la flagellation, de la soif intense … (2)

Les yeux de Lestrade s'éclairèrent et m'indiquèrent qu'il avait _enfin_ compris !

Ce fut Guillaume qui poursuivit ensuite :

- Parfois, les bourreaux avaient pitié des suppliciés et leur brisaient les jambes à coups de barre de fer. Ceux-ci, ne pouvant plus prendre appui sur leurs jambes pour respirer, ne mettaient pas longtemps à mourir d'asphyxie. Notre cadavre a eu les jambes brisées... On le voit bien ! (2)

- Lors de son autopsie, le docteur Watson constatera que les os sont broyés. Il est mort d'asphyxie !

- Je vous remercie pour cet éclairage, nous dit l'inspecteur. Mais, sans l'avoir vu, c'est difficile de se représenter l'asphyxie... Holmes ? À votre avis, dans quel ordre croyez-vous qu'il ait appliqué les blessures ?

- Il est mort d'asphyxie... répétai-je pour moi-même. Donc, ses blessures ne furent pas mortelles, mais elles l'ont affaibli encore plus et accéléré la mort...

Je me mis à réfléchir et, lorsque j'eus trouvé le bon ordre, je le mimai pour être sûr de la chronologie :

- L'homme est sur la croix, il agonise... Les jambes sont brisées ! En deuxième lieu, je dirais l'émasculation. C'est une opération rapide : il prend le tout en main et, d'un trait précis, il coupe ! Le but est de faire souffrir l'homme et de faire passer un message. Tout de suite après, c'est l'entaille dans le flanc. L'autopsie nous confirmera sûrement si elle a touché des organes vitaux. Notre bourreau a terminé par l'énucléation. C'est plus long à réaliser... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de traces de sang, l'homme devait être sur le déclin et est mort peu de temps après... Il avait déjà commencé à s'étouffer... Mais cela reste des hypothèses !

- Bien. Et pour l'autre inscription en langage bizarre...

- « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? » m'exclamai-je, suppliant.

- Holmes ? fit Lestrade inquiet. Vous allez bien ?

- On ne peut mieux, Lestrade ! répondis-je. Pourquoi cette inquiétude soudaine ?

- Vous venez de vous adresser à Dieu, en vous lamentant sur le fait qu'il vous ait abandonné !

- Mais non, Lestrade ! soupirai-je devant son cruel manque de connaissance. Je vous traduisais l'inscription au mur :« _Eli Eli lama sabachthani_ ».(3)

- C'est bien cela, professeur ? demanda la fouine à Guillaume.

- Oui... il existe plusieurs orthographes différentes pour la phrase... Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous donner des cours !

- La confiance règne, Lestrade ! m'exclamai-je vivement.

- C'est lui, le linguiste ! lâcha-t-il, pour sa défense.

- Je n'en disconviens pas ! m'énervai-je. Il doit parler plus de langues que moi... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre ma traduction en doute! Depuis le temps que je vous sors du pétrin ! Combien d'affaire ai-je résolue à votre place, Lestrade ? Qui a reçu les lauriers ? Vous ou moi ?

- C'est moi qui ai reçu les lauriers, Holmes, fit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Malgré tout vous doutez encore de moi ? Merci, Lestrade ! Je peux aussi vous laisser vous dépatouiller avec ces meurtres...

- NON, Holmes ! fit-il précipitamment en m'empoignant le bras. Restez !

Je le fusillai du regard et repartis ensuite vers mes deux assistants.

- De toute façon, fit Guillaume à voix haute, moi, je suis incapable de résoudre l'affaire ! Et si je vous ai accompagné, c'est uniquement parce que monsieur Holmes devait venir aussi... Au sinon, je serais resté à l'université !

- On pouvait toujours vous obliger ! fit à voix fort haute, un policier à l'attention du professeur.

Ce dernier partit d'un grand éclat de rire et répliqua :

- Le dernier qui a essayé de m'obliger, sèche au fond d'un placard !

Puis, baissant la voix, il me dit :

- Comment vous faites pour les supporter ? Certains me donnent des envies de meurtre !

J'écartai mes bras en signe de résignation. Il m'était bien obligé de faire avec !

- Au fait, lui demandai-je à voix basse, combien de langues parlez-vous ?

- Aucune idée ! Je ne les compte plus... Mais la plupart ne me servent pas ailleurs que dans mon travail car elles sont mortes !

- Hum, toussota Lestrade dans notre dos. Mais qu'est-ce que la phrase adressée à Dieu à avoir dans notre affaire, Holmes ?

- On attribue la paternité de cette phrase au Christ, il l'aurait prononcée alors qu'il se mourrait sur la croix.

- Quel est le rapport entre une phrase du Christ envers Dieu, et notre meurtre ?

- Dieu tient sans doute une place importante, Lestrade ! Ne le rayez pas trop vite de la liste des suspects !

- Holmes ! Enfin ! Vous vous égarez, là !

- Pas du tout ! Dieu a sans doute sa place dans notre équation...

- Holmes ! vitupéra-t-il. C'est un être fait de chair et de sang qui est le meurtrier ! Pas Dieu !

- Les références bibliques sont trop nombreuses dans ce cas-ci, Lestrade.

- Le meurtrier aime blasphémer, voilà tout ! conclu-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Non, mon cher ! Notre, ou nos meurtriers, sont croyants... et c'est Dieu qui a guidé leur mains... Enfin, de leur point de vue à eux ! Je n'ai fais que de me mettre dans la peau du meurtrier.

- Bon, ben... n'y restez pas trop longtemps ! Dès fois qu'il vous prendrait l'envie de passer du côté obscur et de rejoindre les criminels !

- Qui sait, Lestrade ? lui rétorquai-je avec malice.

- Votre humour me donne des frissons, Holmes ! Mais quel est le mobile de l'assassin ?

Bien que j'aie déjà échafaudé plusieurs hypothèses, je préférai répondre :

- Il est encore trop tôt, Lestrade... Je n'ai pas encore examiné les autres...

- J'attendrai alors... Si nous détachions le crucifié, Holmes ? suggéra Lestrade pour passer à autre chose.

- Nous allons enlever les attaches qui fixent le _patibulum_ au mur et descendre le corps. Mais gardez-le attaché sur la croix ! ordonnai-je aux policiers qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, faisant reculer craintivement la louve dans le coin opposé.

Elle était tellement restée discrète que j'avais oublié sa présence !

Des policiers vinrent nous aider pendant que Watson et moi ôtions les fixations du mur. Guillaume, lui, détacha les pieds du _stipe_.

A l'aide d'un levier, nous fîmes sauter la barre horizontale de la mortaise et ensuite, ce fut la descente de la barre avec le mort.

Il fut déposé à plat sur le sol et je l'examinai encore une fois.

- Pourquoi avoir fait toute cette mise en scène macabre ? fis-je en réfléchissant à voix haute. Il y a moyen de tuer quelqu'un sans toute cette mise en scène que diable ! Il y moyen aussi de faire en sorte que le corps ne soit jamais retrouvé ! Pourquoi ?

Je joignis mes mains devant ma bouche et me mis à passer en revue différentes hypothèses :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser une personne à mettre tout cela en œuvre ? Le, ou les meurtriers se sont donnés de la peine pour mettre tout cela en scène ! Mise en scène biblique en plus ! Dieu est présent dans toute la scène !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lestrade.

- Je ne connais pas encore tous les faits, Lestrade, je ne suis pas Dieu ! m'exclamai-je énervé qu'il m'interrompe dans mes pensées.

- Ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux s'adresser à Dieu plutôt qu'à ses représentants ? suggéra Guillaume en souriant. Demandez donc au Très Haut, monsieur Lestrade !

- Riez, messieurs ! fit Lestrade choqué. Je voulais savoir pourquoi le meurtrier se croyait guidé par Dieu...

- Chaque choses en son temps, Lestrade ! me récriai-je.

- Bah, de toutes façons, ne dit-on pas que « Les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables » ! cita Lestrade d'une grosse voix.

Une chose brillante attira soudain mon attention. Elle était impossible à déceler lorsque le cadavre était « debout » sur la croix. Mais maintenant qu'il était couché...

- Pour « les voies de Dieu qui sont impénétrables », fis-je énigmatique, je ne me prononcerai pas...

- Hein ? fit Watson. Expliquez-vous, Holmes !

- Oui, Holmes ! Expliquez-vous de grâce !

- Mon cher Lestrade, vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ! repris-je avec un petit sourire « Les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables » ! Quoique...

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** :

**(1) INRI** est l'acronyme de l'expression latine _**Iesus Nazarenus Rex Iudaeorum**_ « Jésus le Nazaréen, roi des Juifs »

http : / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / INRI

**(2) **Pour la description des causes entraînant la mort lors d'une crucifixion, j'ai pris mes renseignements sur :

Le secret du dixième tombeau : Byrnes (roman)

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Crucifiement

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Titulus

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / INRI

http: / www. missionfoibiblique. net / crucifixion. htm

http: / www. cerpi. be / TORTURES / CRUCIFIEMENT / crucifixion. htm

http: / gira. cadouarn. pagesperso-orange. fr / france / annexes / crucifixion_fr. htm

**************************************************************  
(3)** On estime que Jésus de Nazareth a prêché en araméen

Une phrase attribuée à Jésus, « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? » est rapportée par une transcription différente dans l'évangile selon Marc et l'évangile selon Matthieu.

**Voici les différentes transcriptions que j'ai trouvé et j'ai du trancher !**

Dans Matthieu 27 : 46 : « ελωι ελωι λεμα σαβαχθανι » (« elôi, elôi, lema sabachthani »).

Dans Marc 15 : 34 : « ελωι ελωι λαμα σαβαχθανι » (« elôi, elôi, lama sabachthani »).

« Eli, Eli, lamma sabachtani »… « Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? » (Mt. 27. 46; Marc 15. 34)

"Eli Eli lama sabachthani" me fut proposé aussi. J'ai bien du faire un choix !


	27. 190:Les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables

**Chapitre 190 : Les voies de Dieu sont impénétrables !**

- Quoi ? s'exclama Lestrade pensant que j'avais perdu la raison.

J'écartai un peu les jambes du cadavre avec mes mains.

- Que regardez-vous avec autant d'attention, Holmes ? fit Watson à voix basse, en s'accroupissant à mes côtés. Votre comportement est macabre!

Le brave docteur avait remarqué l'endroit précis dont je lorgnais avec attention, mais se trompait sur mes intentions. Me prenait-il pour un détraqué, amateur de voyeurisme morbide ?

Sans doute...

Lestrade dut avoir mes mêmes pensées ignobles car il me dit :

- Holmes ! Arrêtez de lorgner sur l'entrejambe du mort ! Vous venez de lui écarter les cuisses en plus ! C'est indécent !

- Il est mort et ne possède plus de sexe à son entrejambe ! fis-je, tout en empruntant le crayon que Lestrade avait dans sa main et dont il se servait pour prendre des notes. Ce sont ses jambes que j'ai écartées, pas ses cuisses !

A l'aide de cet instrument, je leur désignai ce que je venais de remarquer, en posant l'extrémité dudit crayon sur un point situé plus bas que l'entrejambe manquante.

- Les voies du Seigneur sont peut-être impénétrables, mais pas celle de notre crucifié ! conclus-je en rendant le crayon à Lestrade qui le regarda avec une moue de dégoût profond.

- Oh bon sang ! fit Watson horrifié en découvrant la chose métallique.

- Mais c'est dégoûtant ! s'indigna Lestrade. On lui a fourré un truc dans son... enfin, dans son fondement...

- On lui a inséré une sorte de gros suppositoire métallique dans son rectum... Exprimez-vous avec des termes corrects, Lestrade ! Nous ne sommes pas des enfants !

- Mais Holmes, c'est ignoble ! s'écria-t-il indigné devant mon air blasé et même pas dégoûté par la découverte. C'est écoeurant et déshonorant ! Et vous restez impassible ?

- Qu'est-ce qui est le plus ignoble, Lestrade ! hurlai-je. Cette « chose » ou le crime ? Vous êtes blasé par les crimes, vous sourcillez à peine devant une crucifixion et vous nous la jouez « vierge effarouchée » parce que le mort à un objet cylindrique inséré dans son rectum ?

Tous les policiers se rassemblèrent devant la porte dans l'espoir d'apercevoir l'objet.

- C'est vrai ? fit l'un d'eux.

- Si c'était un inverti, il a éprouvé du plaisir avant de mourir ! suggéra un autre.

- Comme le pendu qui a souillé son caleçon de foutre ! ricana un autre. La « branlette de la mort » !

Tous partirent d'un rire gras. Hormis Lestrade, Watson, Guillaume et moi-même.

Je penchai un peu la tête sur le côté, en signe de commisération profonde :

- La preuve vient de m'être démontrée, Lestrade : tout vos hommes sont arrivés pour apercevoir la « chose »... Leurs commentaires sordides démontrent bien l'étendue de la bêtise humaine ! Et c'est moi qui suis ignoble !

- SORTEZ TOUS ! hurla Lestrade en devenant rouge de colère. On en discutera à Scotland Yard ! Et fermez cette porte !

Les policiers s'en furent sans demander leurs restes ! Le dernier ferma la porte.

Le professeur prit soudainement la parole, tout en caressant sa louve :

- L'odeur de la mort attire les charognards qui aiment se repaître de ce spectacle dégradant... Plus le crime est immonde, plus les gens accourent de toute part pour admirer ce divertissement gratuit qui leur est offert ! Quand on réfléchit à ce que peut être une crucifixion, on reste anéanti, nauséeux... Mais eux, ils arrivent à toute vitesse pour voir ce que le meurtrier a fait subir à cet homme. Surtout si cela tourne autour du sexe. Cet homme a vécu un véritable enfer sur terre... Quel que fut son crime, il ne méritait pas un châtiment pareil...

La dernière phrase de Guillaume me fit sursauter :

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? demandai-je fébrilement. Votre dernière phrase ! Cet homme serait coupable d'un crime pour vous ?

- Mes excuses, monsieur Holmes, me dit-il en souriant. Je dissertais à voix haute sur la décadence humaine. Loin de moi l'idée de marcher sur vos plates-bandes !

- Vos hypothèses sont les bienvenues ! l'encourageai-je.

- Bien... Pour moi, on ne tue pas un homme de cette façon si l'on n'a pas des griefs énormes contre lui ! Vous viendrait-il à l'idée de faire tout cela pour rayer une vie ? Moi pas ! Une balle, un coup de poignard... Une mort rapide et on n'en parle plus ! Lorsque l'on fait souffrir un homme ainsi, c'est une vengeance ! Cet homme assassiné a dû faire souffrir le meurtrier et il s'est vengé.

- Excellent ! La vengeance et la démence faisaient parties de mes hypothèses les plus probables... Sans oublier le fanatisme religieux !

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était sain d'esprit ! me prévint Guillaume en levant son index pour me mettre en garde. En tout cas, vous chercherez un ou plusieurs hommes instruits !

- Oui... C'est ce que je pensais ! Bien, passons au retrait du cylindre ! Lestrade ? Vous avez des gants ?

Watson me tendit une paire de gants utilisés pour la chirurgie.

- Holmes ! fit brusquement Lestrade. Faites attention lors de l'extraction ! La... « Funeste vidange » risque de sortir, elle aussi !

- Avez-vous observé le cadavre, Lestrade ? fis-je en désignant le corps qui gisait sur le sol. Il est émacié au possible ! Cet homme n'a pas été nourri, pour avoir les côtes saillantes et ressembler ainsi au Christ. L'état de faiblesse des crucifiés les faisait trépasser plus rapidement aussi... Ses intestins sont vides, Lestrade !

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Holmes ? me demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

- Si le cadavre avait eu les intestins pleins, la pression aurait fait sortir le cylindre ! Nous l'aurions retrouvé par terre et plus dans cet endroit particulier !

- Oui, confirma Watson. La poussée des matières fécales aurait fait sortir le cylindre de son logement...

- Si vous le dites... fit-il dubitatif.

- On lui a fait subir un lavement, Lestrade ! soupirai-je devant son manque d'observation flagrant. J'avais déjà remarquée cette absence de matière fécale lors de mon examen du cadavre. Maigreur extrême et absence de vidange annale : jeûne forcé et lavement !

Sans perdre plus de temps, à l'aide d'une pince médicale appartenant à Watson, je procédai à l'extraction du tube.

Comme prévu, rien d'autre ne sortit du cadavre.

- Preuve qu'il a subit un lavement, Lestrade ! conclus-je tout en observant le long tube en métal.

Il était long, métallique, assez épais et pouvait se dévisser au milieu :

- On dirait un étui en métal pour protéger des lunettes... fis-je en le tournant pour le dévisser.

Un papier se trouvait dans le tube. Après avoir ôté mes gants, je le dépliai et fus surpris de me retrouver face à un message dont la moitié était écrite en français.

- Qu'est-il noté sur le papier, Holmes ? demanda Lestrade.

- C'est un jeu de mot écrit en français, Lestrade... Jeu de mot auquel je n'aurais jamais pensé d'ailleurs...

Me tournant vers Guillaume, je lui demandai :

- Les divinités égyptiennes sont bien de votre domaine non ?

- Oui ! me répondit-il. L'Égypte ancienne fait partie de mon domaine d'étude. Et je parle le français couramment, me dit-il en français justement. Quel jeu de mot a-t-on fait ? Hormis celui sur la déesse Hathor... (1)

- Ou à raison ! continuai-je, en français moi aussi.

- Quoi ? firent Watson et Lestrade en même temps.

- « Hathor ou à raison », « à tort ou à raison »... C'est un jeu de mot qui ne marche qu'en français... Phonétiquement le nom de la déesse Hathor ressemble aux mots français « à tort ».

- Mais ce n'est pas sur elle, le jeu de mot... me dit le professeur en plissant les yeux.

- Tenez, lisez-vous même ! répliquai-je, en lui tendant le papier.

- Nom de dieu ! s'exclama-t-il en découvrant le jeu de mot. Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Cela fait des années que je travaille sur _lui_, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé à un jeu de mot pareil !

- Holmes ! s'impatienta Lestrade. Montrez-nous le message !

Guillaume lui tendit le mot et l'inspecteur ne sut pas traduire le premier mot. Il me le redonna et je lu à voix haute :

- « _Souviens-toi d'Anusbis_ ». On tombe dans le sordide !

- Et alors, Holmes ? me questionna Lestrade.

- Anubis, dieu de morts pour les égyptiens... (2)

- Le Dieu à tête de chacal ! compléta Guillaume. Son rôle principal était de veiller au bon déroulement de l'embaument et d'accompagner les morts vers le Royaume Éternel... (Il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase). Je ne suis pas en cours, alors je vous éviterai les détails...

- Mais, constata Watson en regardant le papier, notre meurtrier a ajouté un « s » entre le « u » et le « b » du mot « Anubis » pour donner un tout autre sens au message !

Subtilisant une fois de plus le crayon de Lestrade, je m'accroupis devant le mort :

- Le jeu de mot porte sur le fait que, il a utilisé les trois premières lettres du nom du Dieu des morts égyptien : « anu » auquel il a ajouté un « s » pour donner le mot « anus », et qui désigne alors cette partie _là_ du corps humain (Je leur désignai le rectum du mort, à l'aide du crayon de Lestrade). Le mot est le même en français et en anglais... Son origine est latine, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, j'avais compris, mais les deux premiers mots ? me demanda l'inspecteur, grimaçant devant l'utilisation peu orthodoxe que je faisais de son crayon.

- « Remember... » lui traduisis-je en anglais.

- Le mort devait donc se souvenir d'un « anus en double » ? fit Watson interloqué. « Bis » c'est le mot latin qui indique la répétition !

- Et surtout : pourquoi ? fit Lestrade. Quelle est la signification du message ? Pourquoi le mettre dans cette espèce d'étui à lunettes ?

- Pour le protéger, que diable ! Puisque le mot concerne cette partie intime de l'anatomie, c'était le meilleur endroit pour le mettre ! Le tube est long et lisse... Le meurtrier a bien choisi ! Les messages sont mieux protégés si on les entoure d'une sorte de cartouche !

- Oui ! s'écria tout à coup Guillaume. Mais bien sûr ! Quel crétin je fais parfois ! Le cartouche égyptien ! La symbolique, monsieur Holmes ! Toujours elle !

- Il est aussi dingue que vous, Holmes ! me glissa Lestrade à l'oreille.

- Expliquez-vous... fis-je sans prendre attention à la phrase de Lestrade.

- En Égypte, un « cartouche » c'est un symbole hiéroglyphique, qui contient le nom d'un Pharaon... Mais dans notre cas, le tueur a noté le nom d'Anubis pour le jeu de mot à connotation sexuelle, mais aussi parce que c'est _Anubis_ qui emmène le défunt dans la chambre des Deux Vérités afin qu'il subisse l'épreuve de la pesée. Il est d'ailleurs le président de cette cérémonie. Notre meurtrier se substitue au rôle du Dieu des morts ! C'est lui qui l'emmène dans la chambre des Deux Vérités ! Si, comme nous le pensons, le mort a fait quelque chose de terrible au meurtrier, il aura un gros problème pour la pesée de son cœur. Voilà le message symbolique !

- La chambre des Deux Vérités ? fit Watson, en quête de plus d'explication.

Devant nos regards déconcertés, notre professeur s'expliqua :

- Dans Égypte antique, le jugement de l'âme est un procès où le défunt doit comparaître, pour faire reconnaître ses droits à la vie éternelle. On distingue trois conceptions différentes de cet affrontement judiciaire. La troisième conception est celle que le livre des morts des Anciens Égyptiens a popularisée à travers la scène de la pesée du cœur. Dans ce dernier modèle, le défunt est confronté à un accusateur divin. Jugé à l'aune de Maât, la déesse de la vérité et de la justice, le mort doit rendre compte à Osiris – ou à Rê – de ses actions et de sa manière de vivre sur terre.

Me mettant à faire les cent pas, je repris l'explication d'une autre manière :

- Un message pour nous dire que, si tout ce « rituel » de la pesée du cœur avait lieu, le crucifié n'entrerait pas au paradis ? Que son âme était tellement noire qu'elle pencherait du mauvais côté de la balance divine ? C'est l'idée du meurtrier ?

Guillaume acquiesça à mon explication et il poursuivit :

- Dès l'Ancien Empire, Anubis présidait la cérémonie de l'embaumement et celle de l'ouverture des yeux et de la bouche. Votre meurtrier connaît beaucoup de chose, monsieur Holmes ! Pour la cérémonie, il y avait une balance, deux plateaux. Le cœur du défunt était posé sur le plateau de gauche, en équilibre parfait avec le plateau de droite qui contenait une plume d'autruche, symbole de la rectitude – pour la déesse Maât. Le bon déroulement de la pesée était assuré par Anubis et Thot qui enregistrait le résultat... (3)

- Donc notre assassin est une sorte d'érudit... fis-je pensif. Et il avait un endroit pour détenir cet homme en captivité, avant de le mettre à mort...

- Comment, Holmes ? fit Lestrade, surpris.

- Ses poignets, Lestrade ! On peut y observer des traces de menottes, ou de chaîne. On les voit peu, il a dû lui faire porter des longs gants pour ne pas que la peau du futur supplicié s'abîme. Si vous observez ses doigts, vous verrez qu'ils ont la même apparence que lorsque nous restons trop longtemps dans le bain. Mais où l'a-t-il détenu prisonnier ? Dans un endroit calme et où personne ne pouvait l'entendre hurler...

Je restai silencieux quelques instants, pensif.

_Ah, Hélène... Si tu étais présente à nos côtés... Comment aurais-tu décrit le meurtrier ? Fou à lier ? Un homme qui a souffert et qui se venge ? Comment aurais-tu interprété cette symbolique ? Toi seule avais l'art et la manière de sonder les gens... Dieu que tu me manquais !_

- Si nous passions au suivant ? fis-je, sortant de mes pensées, tout excité par le travail qui s'offrait à moi et qui me permettrait de brider les pensées morbides qui ne cessaient de m'assaillir depuis le départ d'Hélène.

- Bien, Holmes ! s'exclama Lestrade, sans doute heureux que je ne sois pas resté trop longtemps pensif. Mais pour lui, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un érudit ! Et encore, je ne pense pas que le professeur ait étudié ce genre de rite secret !

- Vous m'intriguez, Lestrade ! fis-je avec le sourire.

- Moi de même ! rétorqua Guillaume. Mais en matières de rites secrets, j'en connais beaucoup !

Nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous allâmes dans la suivante. Lestrade nous ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la seconde anti-chambre de la mort.

Le spectacle nous laissa muet d'étonnement, sauf Guillaume qui poussa un léger gémissement à mes côtés.

L'homme mort se trouvait devant nous.

Mon regard engloba toute la scène, en une fois. Il y avait une profusion de détails dans cette mise en scène et je ne doutai pas un seul instant que j'allais avoir besoin de l'aide de Guillaume pour me traduire tout cela.

- En plein dedans ! murmura-t-il à ma hauteur. On va encore jaser sur nous et nous transformer en secte de satanistes.

- Il y a des chances...

Une chose avait attirée mon attention, bien avant le cadavre. Il s'agissait d'une inscription faite sur le mur, derrière le mort, peinte en noire et écrite en lettres géantes :

**V.I.T.R.I.O.L**

* * *

Vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre que je n'ai pas créé une atmosphère de suspense !

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**(1)** **Hator** : plus connue en tant que déesse des festivités et de l'amour. Dans ce rôle, elle était adorée à Denderah et, associée au dieu Horus, dans la ville d'Edfou. Elle était représentée sous les traits d'une vache, ou d'une femme portant le disque solaire entre ses cornes. Elle avait également pour fonction de fournir la nourriture céleste pour les morts dans les enfers.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org /wiki / Hator

**(2) Anubis** est le nom grec d'un dieu de la mythologie égyptienne qui se nomme _Inpou_ ou _Anepou_ « celui qui a la tête d'un chacal (ou un chien sauvage) » dans la langue hiéroglyphique. Associé au culte funéraire et à la protection du défunt, il est représenté sous la forme d'un canidé noir (chacal ou chien sauvage) allongé ou comme un homme à tête de canidé. Il accompagnait les morts dans l'autre monde et protégeait leurs tombes.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki / Anubis

**(3)** Son rôle principal était de veiller à _l'embaumement_ et à l'accompagnement des morts vers le royaume éternel. C'est lui qui emmène le défunt dans la chambre des Deux Vérités afin qu'il subisse l'épreuve de la pesée. Il est d'ailleurs _le président de cette cérémonie_.

http: / college. belrem. free. fr/ egypte / egypte2008 /anubis /


	28. V : Chap 191 : La loge assassinée

**Elyon** : Oui, le tube métallique fut introduit quand l'homme n'était pas encore mort... Sinon, où est le plaisir de faire souffrir ? Oui, nous sommes entrés de plein pied chez les francs-maçons ! Bravo! Comment l'avais-tu deviné?

Pour les initiales avec V.I.T.R.I.O.L, non, ce ne sont pas ses initiales, cela lui ferait un sacré nom à rallonge! Tu l'aurais tapé sur Google, tu l'aurais su ! Mais cela t'aurait gâché le suspense !

* * *

**Chapitre 191 : La loge assassinée**

L'inscription me laissa perplexe. Je connaissais la signification du mot « vitriol », qui était tout simplement de l'acide sulfurique concentré. Mais pourquoi avoir séparé les lettres d'un point ? Parce que ce n'était pas du produit, dont l'assassin parlait ?

- Bien, fis-je en tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Avant toute autre chose, je vais inspecter la scène et le cadavre.

La pièce se présentait de la même façon que la précédente. La porte dans mon dos et les hautes fenêtres sur le mur en face.

Juste en dessous du mot écrit en grand, il y en avait un plus petit : « I.N.R.I » de nouveau.

Quel était le rapport avec le Christ ? Mystère pour l'instant.

À ma droite, une partie du mur avait été peinte en noir – le milieu, soit deux mètres sur les quatre mètres que mesurait le mur – et des inscriptions étaient tracées à la craie blanche dans cette partie noire. Juste devant le mur noir, il y avait une table avec divers objets, dont un véritable crâne humain, qui était assez vieux que pour être totalement blanchi.

Deux colonnes, tracées à la craie elles aussi, entouraient la table, mais se trouvaient hors du mur peint. Les mots « JAKIN » et « BOAZ » étaient notés dans les colonnes.

Une toile noire – du satin d'après sa texture – avait été clouée sur le mur gauche, le masquant tout à fait.

Il n'y avait rien en dessous, cela faisait partie sans doute de la mise en scène.

Par contre, le sol était couvert, sur une partie, de dallage alternant les carrés blancs et noirs, en damier. M'agenouillant, je pus constater que le pavage était assez ancien.

Sous le cadavre, des traces bien particulières attirèrent mon attention. Le sordide allait nous coller à la peau aujourd'hui... Malgré tout, je choisi de vérifier ma théorie plus tard.

_À mes côtés, Guillaume bouillonnait intérieurement et je savais pourquoi...Il avait la rage chevillée au corps ! Et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il veuille bien m'expliquer certains détails de la scène..._

Mon regard se porta vers le haut.

Toujours les mêmes crochets dans le plafond. Deux chaînes en descendaient et se trouvaient reliées à deux anneaux sur les serres poignets en métal du cadavre. L'assassin avait utilisé une reproduction des bracelets employés au Moyen-âge, lorsque l'on enchaînait des hommes au cachot.

L'homme était à genoux – pas tout à fait dos au mur – les bras levés, maintenus dans cette position par les chaînes, sinon il se serait écroulé.

On aurait dit un pantin désarticulé, dont le marionnettiste n'avait plus la force de faire danser. Ses mains, gantées, pendaient mollement et sa tête aussi.

Nu, comme le précédent, il ne portait, en tout et pour tout, qu'un court tablier noué autour de sa taille.

Enfin, deux tabliers : un pour masquer le devant et un autre pour lui couvrir l'arrière.

En les touchant, je constatai que c'était en fait du cuir recouvert entièrement par du tissu de très bonne qualité !

Je pris ma règle pour les mesurer. Leur taille était de trente-huit centimètres sur trente-deux centimètres.

Le premier était entièrement blanc, avec un large liseré extérieur rouge. Le haut du tablier était lui aussi traversé par deux bandes rouges, qui se rejoignaient en triangle inversé – comme une sorte de rabat d'enveloppe. On aurait dit une bavette, en forme de triangle, pointe vers le bas.

Dans cette bavette, brodée elle aussi d'un liseré rouge, un petit triangle rouge avec la lettre « G » brodée en fil doré à l'intérieur et des rayons solaires tout autour.

Dans la partie inférieure du tablier, le dessin du compas était superposé sur une équerre et deux lettres les entouraient : un « M **:.** » et un « B **:.** » stylisés, chacun suivi des trois points écrits en triangle – deux en dessous et l'autre au dessus. Des entrelacs étaient brodés en fil doré sur le bas et les bords gauche et droit du tablier. (1)

Je me penchai pour regarder derrière le cadavre et apercevoir le deuxième tablier : entièrement noir, avec une tête de mort et des tibias croisés, entourés de neuf gouttes blanches et ce dernier lui masquait le bas du dos. (2)

Des gants blancs, en cuir souple, et de haute qualité, complétait sa tenue.

Sans oublier une pancarte, accroché à son cou, où on avait inscrit : « _Faux frère ! Médite à vie dans le cabinet de réflexion qui sera ton enfer !_ _Satan lui même se déguise bien en ange de lumière..._ _Mout_ ».

La signification du dernier mot m'était inconnue. Le passage avec Satan déguisé en ange de lumière me rappelait un passage biblique. Mais lequel ?

Mon pouce et mon index vinrent se poser au-dessus de mon nez et je me mis à réfléchir... Oui ! La Deuxième épître aux Corinthiens, dans le Nouveau Testament ! Quand au chapitre, cela devait être le numéro onze... verset quatorze ! (3)

Mémoire infaillible et ma mansarde du savoir était bien remplie !

Le meurtrier avait donc des connaissances bibliques !

On avait transformé une partie de son ventre en pelote d'épingles... De très fines pointes de fer avaient été enfoncées à quatre endroits, dont une dans l'estomac. Je retirai une des pointes et constatai qu'elle faisait une vingtaine de centimètres de long. Le bout avait été affûté sur une meule en grès et il était fort pointu... Mais les blessures n'étaient pas mortelles, juste douloureuse !

Du sang avait coulé sur tout son torse – mais pas sur la pancarte, donc posée après la mort – et, lui relevant la tête pour examiner la blessure qu'il portait au cou, je constatai qu'il avait été égorgé par derrière, avec une dague lui aussi.

Le meurtrier était droitier car le coup avait été porté de gauche à droite. La blessure était profonde. C'était elle qui l'avait tué ! Egorgé comme un goret à l'abattoir ! Lestrade avait raison, ces hommes avaient vécu l'enfer avant de trépasser ! Et m'est avis qu'ils avaient dû accueillir la mort avec plaisir !

Des gouttes de sang avaient ruisselé sur le sol, certaines ayant coulées de la blessure, d'autres ayant éclaboussées lors de l'égorgement.

L'homme avait uriné sous lui, mais pas de matières fécales en vue. Lavage, lui aussi ? Sans aucun doute ! Mais pas de privation de nourriture, même si l'homme n'était pas gros, il n'avait pas les côtes saillantes.

Beaucoup trop de sang avait coulé sur son menton... Bizarre alors que l'on se trouvait en présence d'un égorgement.

Soit il s'était mordu la langue, soit on la lui avait ôtée...

Ma main tenta de s'insérer entre ses dents pour lui ouvrir la bouche, mais pas moyen : la rigidité cadavérique était toujours en action et nous devrions lui forcer la bouche pour vérifier l'origine de tout ce sang.

Rigidité toujours présente, pas de traces de putréfaction, pas de mouches, l'urine n'avait pas encore tout à fait séchée et le sang n'avait pas coulé depuis plus de dix heures...

Cet homme avait été tué cette nuit alors ! Bon sang, il avait dû être placé peu de temps avant que le clochard n'entre... Si ça se trouve, le meurtrier était encore là, lorsque le policier avait jeté un coup d'oeil, avant de prévenir Lestrade...

Était-ce possible ? D'après Lestrade, le clochard était entré dans l'entrepôt vers les trois heures du matin. La neige était-elle déjà présente à cette heure là ?

- Lestrade ! fis-je, tout en continuant à regarder le corps. À quelle heure la neige s'est-elle mise à tomber cette nuit ?

- Heu...hésita-t-il, ayant peur de m'avouer son ignorance. Je n'en sais rien, Holmes.

- Quand le policier est venu ici, la neige tombait-elle déjà, à cet endroit ?

- Oui ! fit-il tout heureux de pouvoir me répondre. L'agent m'a dit que des gros flocons tombaient déjà et qu'il râlait d'être de ronde cette nuit, dans cet endroit où il ne se passe jamais rien. Le vent lui cinglait le visage aussi !

Donc, si l'assassin était encore présent, cela voulait dire qu'il avait dû filer entre le moment où le clochard avait fait son entrée et celle où le policier était venu constater les dires de l'ivrogne... Avait-il filé tout de suite où avait-il attendu le départ du policier ? La neige tombait déjà, recouvrant, _de facto_, les traces des pas du meurtrier s'il était sortit de l'entrepôt, et ne laissant _aucune trace_ entre le moment où le policier était partit, et celui où la fouine de Scotland Yard était arrivée.

- Le cheval du policier n'a pas dû apprécier la chevauchée, avec la neige et le vent qui lui fouettait la tête.

- Holmes ! s'exclama Lestrade en proie à la stupeur. Vous êtes le Diable, ou quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas dit que le policier était à cheval ! Comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Nous sommes à deux kilomètres de la première habitation, mais encore plus loin de Scotland Yard ! Pourtant, vous étiez chez nous dès huit heures trente ! Après être passé vérifier le spectacle macabre de l'entrepôt ! Soit le policier courrait très vite, soit il était à cheval !

- En effet, la neige tombait et le cheval a fait le trajet en courbant l'encolure. Lors de leur ronde, les deux policiers les avaient attachés à un arbre pour les protéger des intempéries et, un des deux fonctionnaires marchait pour se réchauffer, quand le clochard lui est tombé dans les bras. Ils ont eu peur tout les deux ! Le collègue a accouru ensuite...

Oui, de deux choses l'une : ou l'assassin était encore présent, ou il était déjà partit... Mais depuis peu...

Où avait-il enfermé ses victimes ? J'avais bien une petite idée en tête, mais je me devais de l'étudier plus tard... Et surtout, trouver l'endroit !

Je secouai la tête et me remis à l'étude de la scène.

Pas de traces de fouettage, comme pour l'autre supplicié. Juste un tatouage, composé de trois points « **:.** ». Aucun doute, s'en était bien un !

M'approchant de la table, je notai un tableau accroché au mur représentant un coq, une faux et un sablier. Ainsi que la phrase, tracée d'une main ferme : « _Si tu crains d'être éclairé sur tes défauts tu seras mal parmi nous._ _Si la curiosité t'a conduit ici, va-t-en ! Si tu es capable de dissimulation, tremble tu seras démasqué. Si tu persévères, tu seras purifié par les éléments, tu t'affranchiras des ténèbres, la Lumière t'éclairera »_. (4)

Sur la table, en plus du véritable crâne humain – vieux de quelques siècles et parfaitement nettoyé – une bougie éteinte, du sel et du souffre sur la gauche de la table, et à droite, de l'eau et un quignon de pain sec. Une équerre, brisée en son milieu, avait été déposée elle aussi sur la table. (5)

Devant le crâne, il y avait un papier où se trouvait noté : « _J'étais ce que tu es, tu seras ce que je suis !_ ». (6)

Une feuille blanche se trouvait sur la table et une main tremblante y avait écrit :

« _Toi qui dans ce Temple entreras, _

_Le vrai secret n'est pas là : _

_Plonge dans la fange de ton être, _

_Alors, après, tu pourras renaître_ ». (7)

Tout un programme !

Je m'approchai des colonnes, tracées à l'aide d'une craie, de par et d'autre de la partie peinte en noir et, sortant ma loupe pour examiner le trait de plus près, je remarquai des petits détails invisible à l'oeil nu.

M'approchant du cadavre, je lui ôtai les gants et examinai, toujours à l'aide de ma loupe, les phalanges et les doigts de sa main droite pour commencer.

C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Notre mort avait du dessiner lui même les colonnes au mur... Mais avant, il avait inscrit d'abord le message sur la feuille puisqu'elle ne portait pas de traces de craie, ni de sang.

Mon regard engloba toute la pièce et je me tournai ensuite vers Guillaume. Tout son corps était tendu à l'extrême et son visage était fermé.

Dans notre dos, les policiers y allaient déjà de leurs petits commentaires assassins.

Je me dirigeai vers lui et l'attirai un peu plus à l'écart pour éviter que les autres policiers n'entendent ce que j'avais à lui demander. Il n'en allait pas de même pour Watson et Lestrade qui nous suivirent.

- Professeur, j'ai compris que nous nous trouvions en partie dans le rituel maçonnique... Je vais avoir besoin de vos lumières... Sans mauvais jeu de mot !

Sa tête oscilla de gauche à droite et son visage arbora un air navré :

- Mes lumières ne brilleront pas pour vous ! Il nous est formellement interdit d'expliquer nos rituels à un profane, monsieur Holmes ! Et le mot « profane » n'est pas une insulte envers un homme tel que vous...

- Je sais ! Vous appelez « profane » toute personne qui ne fait pas partie des francs-maçons. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, et sans vos explications, j'en serai incapable ! Aucun livre ne parle de vos rites secrets !

- Normal ! me dit-il en ricanant. Aucun frère n'oserait écrire sur nos secrets de loge... C'est formellement interdit !

- Justement ! fis-je pour tenter de le convaincre. Raison de plus pour m'expliquer ce dont j'ai besoin pour résoudre ces crimes... Juste ce dont j'ai besoin...

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, tendant l'oreille vers le groupe de policiers qui jacassaient dans notre dos.

- Les commentaires vont déjà bon train chez les policiers ! fit-il méprisant. Je ne nie pas que certains de mes frères soient bas de plafond, mais de là à faire de nous des criminels, adeptes de rituels sataniques...

- Mon esprit vole plus haut que ceux des policiers ! lui certifiai-je. J'ai besoin d'un traducteur ! Il y a peut-être des détails qui ne me parlent pas, car je ne peux les comprendre. Professeur, nous avons quatre cadavres ! Le, ou les personnes qui ont fait cela, doivent être arrêtées ! Voulez-vous être complice de leur « non comparution » devant un tribunal ? Voulez-vous laisser ces crimes impunis ? Ces hommes ont peut-être de la famille... Des gens qui aimeraient bien dormir en paix, tout en sachant que l'assassin est sous les verrous...

Un long soupir de résignation s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Bien, il va pleuvoir alors... Et c'est moi qui vais faire pleuvoir !

Nous le regardâmes tous les trois avec stupéfaction.

- Vous aller faire pleuvoir ? répétai-je, pour être bien sûr que nous n'étions pas la proie d'une hallucination auditive, ou qu'il n'était pas devenu subitement fou, ce qui aurait été une grande perte, les esprits brillants étant fort rares.

- Chez nous, on dit qu'il pleut lorsque la conversation peut être écoutée par des profanes... Puisque je me dois de vous expliquer certaines choses... Mais juste ce qu'il faut ! Je me mets en infraction pour vous aider !

- Merci ! fis-je, soulagé qu'il accepte de me décrypter ce rituel inconnu pour moi et qu'il n'ait pas perdu la raison.

- Certaines explications peuvent être données en présence de l'inspecteur et du docteur, mais certaines ne se donneront qu'à vous, et à vous seul, monsieur Holmes !

- Mais... tenta de discuterLestrade.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de discuter, inspecteur ! C'est ainsi que cela se déroulera ! Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je pars !

- Je suis d'accord ! s'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Fermez la porte pour les autres ! ordonna le professeur. Et commençons...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai consulté de nombreux sites pour pouvoir décrire un Cabinet de réflexion et reproduire certaines phrases.

**(1)** et **(2)** : Les tabliers que je décris existent vraiment, je les ai trouvés sur un site et je n'ai fait que les décrire ensuite. Le premier appartient bien à un Maître du REAA (Rite Ecossais Ancien et Accepté). Le deuxième, le noir avec la tête de mort, existe lui aussi et il vous sera expliqué plus loin.

http:/ www. / image_produit / 20091108123022_

**(3)** versets 11.14 « Et cela n'est pas étonnant, puisque Satan lui-même se déguise en ange de lumière » 2 Corinthiens 11

http: / bible. evangiles. free. fr / 2-corinthiens%2011. html et aussi sur Wikipedia

http :/ fr. / wiki / Deuxi%C3%A8me_%C3%A9p%C3% AEtre_aux_ Corinthiens#2_ Corinthiens_11

**(4)** La phrase « _Si tu crains d'être éclairé sur tes défauts tu seras mal parmi nous._ _Si la curiosité t'a conduit ici, va-t-en ! Si tu es capable de dissimulation, tremble tu seras démasqué. Si tu persévères, tu seras purifié par les éléments, tu t'affranchiras des ténèbres, la Lumière t'éclairera »_ se trouve, apparemment, écrite dans le Cabinet de réflexion.

http: / www. ledifice. net

**(5)** En plus du véritable crâne humain, une bougie allumée, du sel et du souffre sur la gauche de la table, et à droite, de l'eau et un quignon de pain sec.

Oui, je vous ai décrit un véritable Cabinet de Réflexion et j'ai été puiser mes sources ici :

http: / www. ledifice. net /

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Cabinet_de_r%C3%A9flexion

http: / www. troispoints. info /

**(6)** « _J'étais ce que tu es, tu seras ce que je suis !_ ».

Je n'ai rien inventé, il paraît que la phrase existe !

http: / www. ledifice. net /

**(7)** Le paragraphe qui dit « _Toi qui dans ce Temple entreras, Le vrai secret n'est pas là : Plonge dans la fange de ton être, Alors, après, tu pourras renaître_ » est de René-Pierre AMSELLE et c'est en fait les derniers strophes d'un poème.

http: / www. guigue. org / guitex74. htm


	29. V : Chap 192 : Frère trois points

**Chapitre 192 : Le frère « trois points »**

Une fois la porte refermée, Guillaume nous regarda, l'air menaçant.

- Si un seul d'entre vous parle de manière inconsidérée... Gare à lui !

- Je vous promets de ne rien divulguer qui ne soit nécessaire à l'enquête ! jura Lestrade et nous fîmes de même. Votre appartenance à la maçonnerie ne sera pas divulguée non plus !

- Toutes les enquêtes de Holmes ne sont pas relatées dans mes écrits, fit Watson en me regardant avec un petit sourire malicieux.

_En effet, mes dernières enquêtes ne seraient pas racontées, ou alors, après divulgation, occultation et omissions de certains faits... _

- Il faudra aussi museler vos hommes ! ordonna Guillaume sur un ton qui ne souffrait pas la contestation. Je n'ai pas envie que la presse nous tombe dessus, accusant les francs-maçons de tous les crimes ! Le peuple pourrait s'en prendre à des innocents et ce serait la curée !

- Vous croyez... ?

Le professeur Stanford lui fit un sourire ironique :

- J'ai pour habitude de laisser croire les curés et les bonnes soeur, mon cher inspecteur ! lui dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Ils sont payés pour ! (Sa voix se fit autoritaire). Muselez vos hommes, sinon ce sera la curée si la ville apprend ce qu'il s'est passé ici !

Lestrade sortit et je l'entendis donner des ordres à ses hommes. Il leur intima le silence sur cette affaire, pour éviter qu'ils ne divulguent des indices qui pourraient se révéler cruciaux pour l'enquête. Il avait choisi la bonne méthode : mentir et leur faire croire que c'était pour ne pas divulguer des preuves ou autres indices au peuple.

Il revint dans la pièce et referma la porte.

- Il me faudra la liste de tout les fournisseurs de tissu de la région, fis-je en réfléchissant tout haut.

- Pour la toile noire qui se trouve clouée au mur opposé ? me demanda Watson.

- Oui, je l'ai observée et elle est de très bonne qualité ! C'est du satin ! Le tisserand qui l'a coupée et vendue n'a pu le faire que sur commande spéciale. Son prix devait être fort dispendieux. C'est le genre d'événements dont les commerçants se souviennent. Une fois à Londres, je lancerai les Irréguliers sur la piste.

- Et la couleur noire au mur, Holmes ? enchaîna Watson.

- Couleur banale, de celle que l'on trouve sur les chantiers navals de grande envergure. Peu de chance d'en retrouver l'acquéreur... Ou plutôt le voleur...

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de la croix, me signala Guillaume. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on demande ce genre de travail à un artisan ébéniste. Encore un qui doit s'en souvenir !

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Moi aussi, j'y avais déjà pensé, depuis longtemps. J'allais vraiment avoir besoin du concours des Irréguliers pour explorer certaines pistes.

- Commençons par ce que vous pouvez nous révéler, alors, lui demandai-je en me postant devant le cadavre. L'homme porte un tatouage... Composé de trois points.

- Alors, c'est un frère ! me confirma-t-il. D'après son tablier, il fait partie du Rite Ecossais Ancien et Accepté et il possède le grade de Maître. (Il prit le tablier dans ses mains et il l'ausculta de plus près tout en nous donnant des indications). Tablier en cuir de vache de très haute qualité, poche intérieure et ruban moiré, angles carrés, dimensions 38 x 32 cm, sur satin soyeux. Tout est présent : équerre - compas - gloire - chaîne d'union - MB - lettre G - doublure en satin noir mat avec symbole - ceinture réglable - boucle serpent. Tablier fort coûteux et de très bonne facture ! Tablier d'apparat, car au Rite Écossais, les tabliers des maîtres portent toujours une surface blanche en peau de mouton. Selon le Rite, ils sont brodés d'un liseré rouge ou bleu clair. C'est un vrai de vrai !

- Pouvez-vous me parler du tablier qui lui couvre le bas du dos ? lui demandai-je.

- Tablier de deuil ! nous dit-il après avoir regardé derrière le cadavre. On le porte lors d'une tenue funéraire, en mémoire d'un frère décédé.

- Est-ce le sien ? demandai-je.

- Il nous reste à le supposer... Pour acheter un tablier franc-maçon, il vous faut prouver votre affiliation. Hors de question aussi qu'un Apprenti puisse acquérir un tablier du grade de Maître ! Les commerçants qui nous fournissent sont fort regardants. Ce sont des frères et ils auraient trop peur de perdre leur commerce lucratif et de se faire radier de leur Loge !

- Connaissez-vous cet homme ? demanda Lestrade timidement.

- Non. Mais je soumettrai son nom à notre Vénérable et s'il ne le connaît pas, j'irai m'adresser à un frère qui sait tout sur tout... « Frère Concierge » comme on l'appelle !

- Et les inscriptions au mur, Holmes ? me demanda Watson. Nous retrouvons encore « INRI »...

- « Iesus... » commença Lestrade, avant d'être coupé par Guillaume :

- Non ! Pas dans ce cas-ci ! Il s'agit de « _**I**__gne __**N**__atura __**R**__enovatur __**I**__ntegra_ » qui veut dire « La nature sera rénovée par le feu » ou « La nature purifiée est renouvelée – régénérée –par le feu ». C'est une formule alchimique _et_ hermétique. Je ne puis vous en dire plus... (1)

- Celui qui a noté ça, savait ce qu'il faisait ? demanda Lestrade.

- Sans aucun doute ! confirma Guillaume.

_Cela ne faisait que renforcer mon hypothèse que le, ou les meurtriers, avaient eu accès à un certain savoir... Et dans ce cas ci, des connaissances hermétiques ! Les francs-maçons étaient peu bavards !_

- Et pour « V.I.T.R.I.O.L » ? demandai-je, ne sachant toujours pas ce que cela pouvait signifier, orthographié avec les lettres séparées.

- C'est un acronyme alchimique et maçonnique qui signifie : « _Visita Interiora Terrae Rectificandoque Invenies Occultum Lapidem_ » soit « _Visite l'intérieur de la terre et en rectifiant tu trouveras la pierre cachée_ ». La formule est écrite sur le mur, dans le Cabinet de Réflexion, aux rites Écossais et Français. On sépare les lettres avec des points pour ne pas que le mot soit confondu avec le produit. Cet homme a des connaissances sur le sujet... (2)

- À propos de vitriol, fis-je en m'approchant du cadavre. Admirez les traces au sol...

- Encore un de vos tours où c'est l'absence de traces qu'il faut voir ? ironisa Lestrade.

- Non, Lestrade, c'est encore pire ! Il y a des traces sur le sol... Acide sulfurique concentré ! Le fameux H2SO4... (3)

D'un geste souple de la main, je soulevai le tablier du mort et nous découvrîmes avec horreur que son sexe avait été vitriolé.

Tout autour aussi, le meurtrier avait donc lancé le vitriol sur l'entrejambe de l'homme, lui brûlant le sexe et la partie haute de ses jambes.

- Un émasculé et un vitriolé, fit Lestrade en déglutissant difficilement. Nous nageons dans le sordide ! Quand je vous disais que c'était l'enfer, ici !

- Tout est affaire de symbolique, conclu Guillaume. Depuis le début, l'assassin nous laisse des messages. Lui seul peut en comprendre _l'exacte_ signification. C'est d'ailleurs le cas pour l'inscription « V.I.T.R.I.O.L », qui, lorsqu'on l'analyse en profondeur, signifie « _Descends au plus profond de toi-même et trouve le noyau insécable, sur lequel tu pourras bâtir une autre personnalité, un homme nouveau »_ (4)_. _Donc, ce que vous devez retenir, c'est que, si l'on visite l'intérieur de son être profond et que, suite à cette visite, l'on se rectifie en se corrigeant...On trouvera la pierre cachée des philosophes.

- N'importe quoi ! s'esclaffa Lestrade, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

- Inspecteur ! le foudroya du regard Guillaume. Nous sommes dans le symbolisme ! Le meurtrier a inscrit ces choses parce qu'elles lui tiennent à cœur ! Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il parle de « _plonger dans la fange de ton être_ » ?

Me tournant vers Lestrade, je lui expliquai je que j'avais, moi-même, compris :

- Ces hommes, réduits à l'état de cadavre, ont dû lui faire quelque chose de terrible et notre, ou nos assassins se vengent de la plus cruelle des manières. On a torturé ce cadavre, comme le précédent...

- Ce macchabée n'a pas su plonger au fond de lui-même, pour devenir un homme meilleur ! termina Guillaume. Il ne s'est pas enfoncé dans la fange de son être, pour changer et s'élever ! Le criminel, que j'appellerai X, lui a mit le nez dessus ! Ou dedans...

- Vous le pensez vraiment ? lui demandai-je, étonné de sa conclusion.

- Oui, intimement, je le sens dans mes tripes ! Je suis franc-maçon et tout est symbolique chez nous ! C'est pour cela que ma vision va plus loin que la vôtre ! Sur une scène de crime, vous êtes le meilleur, monsieur Holmes, c'est votre territoire ! Mais l'Histoire, la franc-maçonnerie et la symbolique font partie de mon domaine.

- Dont acte... Je ne puis que vous donner raison...

Ensuite, je me plongeai dans mes pensées et personne n'osa me déranger.

_Puni par là où ils avaient péché ? Comme le disait si bien l'église catholique..._

_Le sexe était visé. Serait-ce à une meurtrière que nous aurions affaire ? Une femme victime d'un viol collectif ?_

_Non, une femme n'aurait pas eu assez de force que pour accomplir tout cela. Du moins, pas tout ce rituel ! Parce que, une femme poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, était capable de tuer avec sang-froid et précision. Quatre bandits en avaient fait l'amère expérience en Normandie ! Hélène ne s'était pas privée, une fois son intégrité physique mise en danger, à les poignarder ! Le petit chat sauvage avec sortit les griffes d'acier..._

_Donc, c'était un ou plusieurs hommes qui étaient responsables de ce massacre... Dans ce cas, le viol était à exclure. Sauf si ces quatre cadavres avaient un jour violé la femme du meurtrier et qu'il leur faisait payer la note... La femme était-elle toujours vivante et lui avait-elle donné un coup de main ? Etait-elle venue les admirer dans leur antichambre de la mort ?_

- Bien, fis-je. Parlez-nous de la phrase qui se trouve sur la pancarte. Ce n'est pas écrit par la victime car le trait est ferme.

- « _Faux frère ! Médite à vie dans le Cabinet de Réflexion qui sera ton enfer !_ _Satan lui même se déguise bien en ange de lumière..._ _Mout_ ». Le cadavre est accusé d'avoir trahi un frère, ce qui, en franc-maçonnerie est une faute grave. La mise en scène de cette pièce est la représentation d'un Cabinet de Réflexion, à deux ou trois détails près... Que je ne vous donnerai pas.

- L'assassin n'est donc pas un franc-maçon ? demandai-je.

_Si l'homme avait omis des détails, c'était peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais mit les pieds dans une loge franc-maçonne..._

- Je ne le pense pas... Vous aurez d'autres explications sur ce fait en temps voulu... Bref, ce Cabinet est devenu un enfer, vu la manière dont il est mort. La phrase qui suit est extraite du Nouveau Testament, Deuxième épître aux Corinthiens 11-14. Ce qui selon moi signifierait que Mc Bride était un « diable » bien caché sous un habit « d'ange »...

- Un jour, le meurtrier lui a fait confiance et il a eu tort... L'ange Mc Bride était, ce jour-là, redevenu un diable et il lui a fait subir Dieu sait quoi...

- Allons encore plus loin dans la signification, monsieur Holmes ! me proposa Guillaume. Notre assassin était lui aussi un ange et il est devenu pire que le diable !

- Phrase à double lecture, alors ? fis-je tout haut. Qui sait ? Mais que veut dire le mot « mout » ?

- « Meurs » en araméen. Aucun rapport avec la déesse égyptienne du même nom.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants.

- Voyez-vous, mon cher Lestrade, fis-je en joignant mes mains sous mon menton, lorsque je vous parlais de préméditation, j'avais raison ! L'assassin connaissait l'entrepôt depuis longtemps, il savait qu'il pouvait tirer parti des installations...

- Pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il, étonné de ce changement brusque dans la conversation.

- La croix, déjà présente dans le local à côté, le dallage en damier dans celui-ci...

- Quel rapport, Holmes ? fit Watson ne comprenant pas pourquoi je parlais du dallage.

- Dans les loges maçonniques, expliqua Guillaume, le dallage est constitué de pavé noir et blanc, en alternance. Celui qui a fait paver ce petit bâtiment savait ce qu'il faisait ! Il a délibérément donné une apparence de Loge à son bureau. Monsieur Holmes sait plus de choses qu'il veut bien l'avouer...

- Ne jamais trop divulguer... fis-je innocemment.

- Cela concerne aussi ce que je suis en train de vous expliquer ! me rétorqua-t-il en souriant d'une manière diaboliquement espiègle.

- Le professeur gagne la manche ! fis-je résigné, en sortant ma loupe de son étui.

À quatre pattes, j'inspectai de plus près le dallage.

- Cela fait longtemps qu'il a été posé, et malgré tout, il est peu usé... Comme si on l'avait recouvert ensuite d'un tapis... Pour éviter que des autres personnes ne le découvre !

- Une loge sauvage, souffla Guillaume en pinçant ses lèvres. Le propriétaire de l'entrepôt en a fait une loge sauvage !

Devant nos airs interrogatifs, il nous expliqua :

- Une loge est dite "sauvage" lorsqu'elle n'est reconnue par _aucune_ obédience ou puissance maçonnique. Pour constituer une loge, vous devez être « reconnu » par les autres. Les différentes loges appartiennent à l'une ou l'autre obédience. Même s'il existe des loges qui ne souhaitent pas se fédérer au sein d'une obédience et qui conservent jalousement leur indépendance... Mais alors, elles sont dites « indépendantes » alors que dans notre cas, nous avons affaire à une « sauvage ». Ce serait trop long de vous expliquer et en plus, je ne le puis ! Mais si le propriétaire de cet entrepôt a demandé ce carrelage particulier, c'était pour faire une loge !

- Nous aurions donc affaire avec des gens qui se donnent le titre de franc-maçon sans l'être ? lui demandai-je.

- Oui... fit-il après un temps de réflexion. Ou à d'anciens frères qui ont quitté leur loge ou qui se sont fait exclure tout simplement. Dans tous les cas, nous nageons en eaux troubles... Par contre, je ne connais pas la relation qui pourrait exister entre le propriétaire et le, ou les assassins !

- Moi non plus, fis-je en me triturant le menton en signe de réflexion. Encore trop tôt pour faire des suppositions...

- Pourquoi en damier ? demanda Watson au professeur. Vous pouvez m'éclairer ?

- Oui, c'est le symbole de la dualité. En franc-maçonnerie, tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. La lumière produit de l'ombre et l'ombre fait jaillir la lumière. Le pavé mosaïque est le symbole du fait que, le bien et le mal sont inhérents à l'espèce humaine. (5)

Nous hochâmes tous les trois la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il avait tout à fait raison : même dans mon cas, j'avais ma part d'ombre, mes vieux démons... Ma part de loup !

Le professeur aussi avait un côté sombre que je n'aurais pas aimé découvrir... Et surtout ne pas me trouver dans son chemin, le jour où il sortirait de ses gonds !

- Holmes ? me demanda soudain Watson. Où l'assassin a-t-il séquestré les victimes ?

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage :

- Vous posez les bonnes questions, Watson ! L'entrepôt est encore une fois la preuve que le meurtrier connaissait les lieux et qu'il en a tiré profit!

- Comment ? me demanda-t-il.

- Watson ! fis-je sur un ton suppliant. Depuis le temps que vous travaillez avec moi... Et vous n'appliquez toujours pas mes méthodes ! Vous voyez, mais vous n'observez pas !

Il me regarda avec un air de parfaite innocence, Lestrade aussi.

- Nous avons les anciennes écuries d'un monastère, un monastère qui était déjà présent avant le grand schisme et la dissolution... Un établissement catholique !

Ils haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Tout bon monastère avait des caches souterraines, pour pouvoir se cacher en cas d'attaque et je suppose que celui-ce ne fait pas abstraction à la règle !

- Il aurait pu les séquestrer dans ces petits bâtiments, me signifia Lestrade.

- NON ! m'emportai-je. Avez-vous vu des traces de séquestrations, dans les deux bâtiments qui nous venons d'examiner ? Non ! (Je me mis à faire les cent pas). Si vous gardez un homme enchaîné plus d'un mois, cela laisse des traces. Le meurtrier aurait dû faire le ménage et je ne pense pas qu'il en ait eu l'envie ! En plus, il y a des fenêtres dans ceux-ci ! On aurait pu entendre leurs cris si on passait dans les alentours... Un carreau pouvait être cassé aussi ! Non, Lestrade ! Ils ont été séquestrés dans un cachot ! Un endroit où il pouvait attacher les chaînes au mur...

- Mais comment va-t-on le trouver, cet endroit ? demanda Lestrade.

- Chaque chose en son temps ! lui signifiai-je.

- Et comment a-t-il pu les rendre aussi docile avant de les tuer ?

- Mon cher Lestrade, si vous regardez en dessous du nez de nos deux victimes, vous trouverez des traces rougeâtres. Quel produit provoque des irritations cutanées sous les narines ?

- Du chloroforme ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, à petites doses, juste pour les endormir un peu et éviter qu'ils ne se débattent trop...

- Il n'y avait pas de traces sous le nez de notre pendu ! fit Watson en me regardant.

- En effet, mon cher docteur ! Bien observé ! Pas de traces de chloroforme mais je pense qu'il a dû le saouler ! « Trinquons à nos meurtres ! » et quand le Judas fut bien imbibé, notre assassin lui a passé la corde autour du cou...

- Ah oui... fit Lestrade élogieux. Pas bête, tiens ! Et tous les objets que notre assassin a déposé sur la table ?

Mon regard se porta vers la table dont le mur avait été peint en noir :

- Nous allons terminer notre inspection et passer au Cabinet de Réflexion que notre assassin a reproduit.

- Rien que vous et moi, monsieur Holmes ! fit Guillaume d'une voix froide.

- Bien, fis-je d'une voix atone.

- Je peux juste vous expliquer, à tous les trois, la signification de l'équerre brisée : c'est l'attribut dont les architectes se servent pour tracer, construire, vérifier des angles droits... Mais sur le plan symbolique – toujours lui ! – l'équerre représente l'honnêteté, la droiture et la vertu ! Elle est le symbole de la loi morale !

- Elle est brisée... complétai-je. Notre mort n'a donc pas respecté certains préceptes !

- Tout à fait. L'équerre représente la régularité et la perfection des travaux d'un maçon. Le fait de la briser est un acte fort : il nous apprend que notre mort n'était pas droit dans ses bottes ! (6)

- Et le compas, qui est toujours représenté avec l'équerre ? demanda Watson qui, comme moi, avait quelques notions de franc-maçonnerie. Je ne le vois pas ?

- Sans doute est-il absent... fit Guillaume en haussant les épaules. Bizarre, il aurait dû être présent lui aussi... (Puis, se tournant vers nos deux amis). À tout à l'heure messieurs !

- Nous devons sortir, maintenant ? osa demander Lestrade, de manière timide.

- Oui ! lui répondit-il.

- Dehors les amis ! ordonnai-je à Watson et à Lestrade. Fermez la porte derrière vous, aussi !

- Holmes ! se défendit Lestrade. Attendez au moins que...

- DEHORS ! hurla Guillaume avec une voix autoritaire.

- Oui, nous y allons ! fit Lestrade en s'esquivant et en tirant Watson par la manche.

- Fermez la porte pour les autres ! ordonna le professeur.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1)** « _**I**__gne __**N**__atura __**R**__enovatur __**I**__ntegra_ » : La Nature sera Rénovée par le Feu.

http: / membre. oricom. ca

**(2)** Pour la définition de **V.I.T.R.I.O.L**, il existe plusieurs orthographes différentes. J'avais le choix entre :

« _Visita Interiora Terrae, Rectificando Invenies Occultum Lapidem_ » (franc-maçonnerie pour les Nuls, First Editions) et « _Visita Interiora Terrae Rectificando__**que**__ Invenies Occultum Lapidem »_.

Ce qui m'a fait pencher vers la deuxième interprétation ? Le livre de Didier Convard « Les larmes du pape » suivi par « Les cinq templiers de Jésus».

http: / www./Didier-Convard-Le-Triangle-secret-n-aurait-jamais-du-paraitre-en-BD

http: / .org / wiki / Le_Triangle_secret

http: / .be/ V-I-T-R-I-O-L_

http: / .net /

http: / .net /

http: / .net /

**(3)** **H****2****SO****4 : **L'acide sulfurique, appelé jadis huile de vitriol, ou vitriol, est un composé chimique de formule H2SO4. C'est un acide minéral dont la force (pKa = -3,0) est seulement dépassée par quelques superacides. Il est miscible à l'eau en toutes proportions, où il se dissocie en libérant des cations hydronium (La miscibilité désigne usuellement la capacité de divers liquides à se mélanger).

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki / Acide_sulfurique

**(4)** _« Descends au plus profond de toi-même et trouve le noyau insécable, sur lequel tu pourras bâtir une autre personnalité, un homme nouveau »_

http: / www. ledifice. net /

**(5) Pavé en damier : **toujours ainsi dans les loges. La petite explication sur la dualité en le bien et le mal et tout ce que le professeur Stanford explique, c'est vrai.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Temple_ma%C3%A7onnique

**(6)** Pour la symbolique de **l'équerre et du compas**, je m'en suis référée à « la franc-maçonnerie pour les nuls ».

**Ouvrages consultés et site Internet pour TOUTE la partie concernant la franc-maçonnerie :**

- La franc-maçonnerie pour les nuls (First Editions)

- Les romans écrits par Jacques Ravenne et Eric Giacometti et qui traitent, de manière romancée, de la franc-maçonnerie.

http: / www. hiram. be / V-I-T-R-I-O-L_

http: / www. guigue. org /

http: / www. ledifice. net /

http: / www. ledifice. net /

http: / www. ledifice. net /

http: / www. ledifice. net /

http: / www. ledifice. net /

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Franc-ma%C3%A7onnerie

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Cabinet_de_r%C3%A9flexion

http: / www. troispoints. info /

http: / users. skynet. be /lotus /colonne /


	30. V : Chap 193 : Le Cabinet de Réflexion

**Note de l'auteur :**

Couvert (être à) : être à l'abri des oreilles profanes.

* * *

**Chapitre 193 : Le Cabinet de Réflexion**

- Bien, soupira-t-il, nous sommes à moitié couvert... Il reste quand même un profane !

- Vous êtes sérieux, lorsque vous nous dites que vous n'avez pas le droit de parler des rites maçonniques et de la signification de tout cela ? lui demandai-je en lui désignant l'ensemble de la pièce.

- « _Au cas où je transgresserais, dans la plus petite mesure, mon __serment__, que mon cou soit coupé, que mon cœur, mes dents et mes entrailles soient arrachés et jetés au fond des mers, que mon corps soit brûlé et mes cendres dispersées dans les airs pour qu'il ne reste rien de moi et de ma pensée parmi les hommes et les frères maçons_ »... J'ai prêté serment ! (1)

- Violent, comme serment ! lui dis-je en le regardant de travers. Et vous voudriez m'inviter chez vous ?

- On vous accueillerait en tenue blanche fermée ! (2) Vous nous feriez un exposé sur le sujet que vous voulez et c'est tout ! Mais je vous garantis que vous auriez droit à la voûte d'acier ! (3)

- C'est à dire ?

- Une arche d'honneur formée par nos épées, pointe contre pointe, tenues par mes frères, sur deux colonnes ! On ne l'exécute que pour les visiteurs de qualité ! C'est pour cela que je vais vous expliquer certaines choses et que mes frères ne m'en voudront pas lorsqu'ils sauront pour _qui_ j'ai fait pleuvoir ! Vous êtes un grand homme et vous avez déjà accompli des prouesses pour défendre des innocents ! Vous faites payer les riches, mais vous ne refusez jamais de venir en aide gratuitement à une personne qui n'a pas les moyens ! Vous avez réussi à développer une méthode qui, à elle seule, peut s'ériger en science exacte face aux criminels ! Je m'incline !

- Merci, parvins-je à bredouiller.

_Watson avait déjà écrit que j'étais aussi sensible aux compliments sur mon art qu'une jeune fille pouvait l'être à une flatterie touchant à sa beauté._

- Bien ! fit Guillaume en tournant son regard vers le mur. « _Que l'ombre soit seule témoin de ce que je vais vous expliquer dans cette pièce !_ ». Nous sommes dans ce que nous appelons un Cabinet de Réflexion. Cela fait partie du rite initiatique pour tout futur franc-maçon. Le Cabinet est toujours peint en noir, sa seule source de lumière est une bougie. Le Cabinet utilise le langage universel de la symbolique, afin de faire vivre au profane sa première épreuve, qui est celle de la terre. Il est écrit quelque part dans la Bible **« **_**tu es sorti nu du ventre de ta mère et tu retourneras nu dans le ventre de la terre. Tu n'emporteras rien en mourant, tu n'emporteras pas tes richesses avec toi **_**».** En effet, avant que le profane ne rentre dans le cabinet de réflexion, on lui demande de se défaire de son argent et de laisser ses métaux à la porte du temple, à savoir montre, argent ou bijoux. (4)

- Encore un message pour notre cadavre, le fait de ne pas pouvoir emporter ses richesses ?

- Il y a des chances, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans le tête de ce meurtrier... Ce sera à vous de le démonter dans votre enquête. Moi, je vais vous expliquer beaucoup de choses pour vous faciliter la tâche dans cette partie-ci de l'enquête.

- Merci ! Notre assassin a respecté la couleur noire et la bougie est présente sur la table. Mais poursuivez, je vous prie...

- En fait, le cabinet de réflexion, c'est comme une sorte de caverne alchimique où se déroule un rite de purification, une matrice dans laquelle notre être renaîtra purifié. C'est un lieu où, si nous y passions plusieurs jours, nous pourrions y atteindre l'illumination intérieure. « Lorsque le profane aura fait le silence sur les passions du monde qui l'entoure, et que par un savant contrôle de sa respiration il aura atteint une tranquille méditation, alors il commencera à devenir sensible aux messages qui l'entourent ». Une symbolique forte pour notre bandit !

- Il voulait que notre cadavre fasse une grande méditation sur lui même...

- Oui, comme s'il avait voulu lui montrer _qu'il aurait pu se purifier_ dans cet endroit, mais que ce serait son dernier endroit pour faire de la méditation... Seule la mort était au bout du chemin.

- Et le crâne sur la table, fis-je en le prenant en main, tout en pensant à Hamlet.

_To be or not to be ?_ fis-je en moi-même.

- Après ! fit-il en secouant la tête en signe de négation. Je me dois de vous expliquer les symboles dans leur ordre, car c'est important ! Les principaux symboles du cabinet de réflexion sont : le mot V.I.T.R.I.O.L, la devise ou la maxime, le coq, le sablier, le crâne et la faux, le pain et l'eau, le soufre et le sel. Ici, la maxime « Si_ tu crains d'être éclairé sur tes défauts tu seras mal parmi nous._ _Si la curiosité t'a conduit ici, va-t-en ! Si tu es capable de dissimulation, tremble tu seras démasqué... » _est une mise en garde envers le futur initié.

- La victime ne l'a pas respectée ? X l'accuse d'avoir dissimulé sa vraie nature ?

- Il y a des chances... Mais il manque le testament philosophique de Mc Bride. Le postulant est toujours invité à rédiger son « testament philosophique » car à cet instant précis il va mourir à sa vie profane avant de renaître et de vivre pleinement sa seconde naissance... Apparemment, dans notre cas, l'assassin ne lui a pas laissé le temps d'en rédiger un. Il manque aussi le Mercure.

- Important ce détail ? lui demandai-je car je n'y connaissait rien dans le domaine de la franc-maçonnerie.

- Oui ! Le Sel, le Soufre, et le Mercure expriment ensemble le véritable équilibre, auquel le profane doit tendre afin de se régénérer.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis reprit son exposé :

- Le sablier qui se trouve posé devant le profane, est un attribut de Saturne, il symbolise le temps, il représente sur le plan matériel, donc terrestre, le temps qui s'écoule et qu'on ne peut inexorablement pas arrêter, chaque grain de sable qui tombe nous rapprochant irréversiblement du jour de notre mort.

- Donc, vous « mourez » dans cette vie et vous entamez une « renaissance » ?

- En quelque sorte... Dans le Cabinet de Réflexion, le futur initié est invité à « se réfléchir » sur lui-même en entrant en lui. Rien n'est plus difficile qu'un tel retour en soi. Un retour qui n'est pas, aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler, un retour psychologique sur soi-même. Il ne s'agit pas de découvrir qui nous sommes, mais _ce que _nous sommes !

- Introspection ? demandai-je avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh que oui ! me dit-il en riant. Lorsque vous êtes dans le Cabinet, vous découvrez un autre symbole, dont aucun support matériel ne peut exprimer la présence et qui pourtant est le plus important des symboles : le SILENCE. Il est dit que « _quand se taisent les bruyantes passions du monde, le cherchant peut enfin écouter_ », ainsi le profane est invité à faire le silence, afin qu'il puisse écouter au plus profond de lui-même les paroles de sagesse que lui inspire son cœur.

- Nous sommes face à un rituel de mort, déclarai-je. Dans vos Loges, il est purement initiatique, mais dans cette enquête, il est réel ! Toute cette mise en scène est profondément symbolique pour le meurtrier.

- Bravo, monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Ah ! Mon âme au Diable pour vous avoir dans notre Loge !

- Non ! fis-je catégorique.

- Tant pis pour nous alors ! Bien, pour que le rituel de vie et de mort puisse être efficace et aboutir à la purification du profane, il lui faut encore un puissant symbole, une sorte de « témoin » psychique qui permet de relier les vivants aux morts, un lien puissant exprimant la chaîne ininterrompue entre les Maîtres passés à l'Orient Éternel et le profane qui aspire à reprendre le flambeau en devenant Franc-maçon à son tour. Ce « témoin » psychique est un véritable crâne humain, posé près du profane, et devant lui se trouve écrit ces mots : «_J'étais ce que tu es, tu seras ce que je suis !_ », des mots lourds de significations ! Ce crâne, est là pour transmettre un dernier message au profane. Il lui dira : « _Ce que tu vas voir, je l'ai déjà vu ; ce que tu vas vivre, je l'ai déjà vécu ; ce que tu vas entendre, je l'ai déjà entendu, je suis la réalité telle qu'elle apparaît dépouillée de son décor sensible ; la vérité brutale, privée du voile des illusions _».

- Nous avons affaire à un véritable crâne ancien...

- Oui, sans doute volé dans un ossuaire ou dans un vieux caveau. Il faudra le demander au coupable !

_Il m'était venu une théorie, en écoutant le message qui était délivré de manière symbolique par le crâne..._

- Il reste des symboles...

Avec emphase il me déclama :

- « _Puis le profane, qui peu à peu sortira de sa profonde méditation, lèvera les yeux vers le Coq, symbole solaire qui lui annoncera la fin de sa nuit éternelle, et le triomphe prochain de la lumière sur les ténèbres »_. Pas de chance pour notre mort, puisque aucun coq n'a mis fin à sa nuit... Elle sera éternelle dans ce Cabinet de Réflexion peu habituel.

- Le pain et l'eau ? Même signification que dans le monde profane ?

- Oui et non. Le pain est la nourriture essentielle. II rappelle que le corps a besoin de force. L'initié ne doit pas négliger les nourritures terrestres, mais il sait qu'elles ne sont pas une fin en soi.

_Ce que je faisais lorsque j'étais sur une enquête : je ne mangeais pas car ce que ma digestion faisait gagner à mon sang était autant de perdu pour mon cerveau !_

- D'une manière aussi concise que possible, cela veut dire que l'esprit ne peut accomplir ses fonctions que si le corps est satisfait et que, d'autre part, le corps ne trouvera matière à être satisfait que si l'esprit accomplit ses fonctions.

_Un principe que je ne respectais pas toujours... Mon esprit et mon corps n'étaient pas toujours en harmonie parfaite. Ils l'avaient été lorsque j'avais Hélène à mes côtés : mon corps était rassasié et mon esprit fonctionnait correctement. _

_Depuis qu'elle était partie, mon corps se reposait mal, il mangeait moins et mon esprit était sans cesse assailli par des pensées morbides._

- Le symbolisme de l'eau dans toutes les civilisations est très riche, non seulement à cause de l'importance de l'eau pour la vie mais aussi à cause de ses multiples aspects. L'idée de complémentarité est donc soulignée dans le symbole du pain car il existe grâce à l'eau, au feu et à l'homme qui a su s'en servir.

_Toute la complexité des rites maçonniques ! Tout dépendait l'un de l'autre... tout était symbolique et soumis à l'interprétation de chacun._

_Laquelle de ces symboliques était importante pour notre ou nos coupables ? Une seule ou toutes en même temps ?_

_J'avais envie de pencher pour tous les signes présents sur les deux scènes. Mais que voulait-il dire exactement ?_

- J'ai remarqué que c'était la victime qui avait tracé les colonnes... fis-je en reprenant pied dans l'enquête. Ne devrions-nous pas faire revenir Lestrade et Watson ?

- Si, me confirma-t-il. Il y a des choses très importantes qui concernent directement les colonnes tracées.

Une fois nos amis de retour dans la pièce, je leur expliquai :

- L'assassin a poussé le vice jusqu'à demander à sa victime de tracer les colonnes.

- Comment le savez-vous, Holmes ? me demanda Lestrade.

- Observez les traits dessinés au mur, Lestrade et dites-moi ce que vous voyez !

Il s'approcha du mur et colla son nez dessus.

- Le trait est irrégulier, comme si la main avait tremblée en le dessinant... Les colonnes ainsi représentées font dans les cinquante centimètres de large, leur hauteur est plus ou moins la même que la mienne si j'étends mon bras – j'en déduis que le mort a la même taille que moi – et on a inscrit les mots « Boaz » à l'intérieur de la colonne gauche et « Jakin » dans celle de droite... Signification inconnue pour moi ! Une colonne de chaque côté du mur peint en noir, elles encadrent la table et c'est tout !

- Lestrade ! soupirai-je de dépit.

- Que vous faut-il de plus, Holmes ? se défendit-il avec véhémence. N'ai-je pas tout dit ?

- Venez voir avec l'aide de ma loupe ! l'invitai-je. Tenez ! (Je mis le verre grossissant devant une partie du dessin). L'homme qui a dessiné cela s'est écorché les phalanges et les doigts dessus ! On voit nettement des traces de sang et de peau arrachée. Pas qu'à un seul endroit en plus ! Vous retrouverez les écorchures sur la main droite du mort.

- La craie aurait-elle cassée pendant qu'il s'exécutait ? me soumis Watson comme hypothèse.

- En effet ! fis-je en lui désignant le sol. Le morceau de craie a roulé sous la table. Le voilà ! Mais je pense que notre homme a fait exprès de s'écorcher les doigts et les phalanges sur le mur... Le tout sera de comprendre pourquoi...

- Voilà l'explication au fait que vous ayez ôté les gants du mort tout à l'heure.

- Oui, je voulais savoir si c'était bien lui qui les avait tracées. Il a d'abord dû écrire le passage où l'on parle de plonger dans la fange de son être, et ensuite les colonnes.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr, Holmes ? s'étonna Lestrade.

- Répondez-lui, Watson...

Mon ami appliqua – pour une fois – ma méthode d'observation en se penchant sur le papier où une main tremblante avait écrit : « « _Toi qui dans ce Temple entreras, Le vrai secret n'est pas là : Plonge dans la fange de ton être, Alors, après, tu pourras renaître_ ».

- La feuille est vierge de traces de sang et de craie. Les mains de l'homme n'étaient pas encore écorchées.

- Bravo, Watson ! fis-je avec sarcasme. Vous vous améliorez de jour en jour...

- Venant de vous, me dit-il en se tournant vers moi, je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment ou comme une moquerie.

- Vous resterez dans le doute pour le restant de vos jours, cher ami ! lui dis-je avec un petit sourire sadique.

Il haussa les épaules pour me faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait royalement.

- Professeur ? fis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Vous m'avez parlé d'une chose importante au sujet des piliers dessinés. Vous en connaissez la signification, je suppose ?

- Bien entendu ! me dit-il en s'approchant des dessins. Pour faire simple, ces deux colonnes nous renvoient à celles qui ont été érigées à l'entrée du temple du roi Salomon. Elles étaient en bronze et se nommaient Boaz et Jakin. Cette dernière représente le principe masculin, tandis que Boaz représente le principe féminin. Mais il y a une erreur dans le dessin, et je pense que notre victime l'a fait exprès pour nous laisser un message, ou une indication sur l'identité du meurtrier...

Nous le regardâmes tous les trois avec grande attention.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ai beaucoup travaillé avec Internet, j'ai parfois du faire des choix car toutes les données ne se recoupaient pas toujours. Et oui, je sais, j'ai encore coupé en plein suspense !

**(1)** Peut-être sujet à caution... http: / www. ledifice. net /

**(2)** **Tenue blanche fermée** : En franc-maçonnerie, tenue dans laquelle seul le conférencier est profane.

http: / .org / wiki / tenue_blanche_ferm%C3%A9e

**(3)** **Voûte d'acier** : _(__Franc-maçonnerie__)_ Honneur rendu à un dignitaire lors de sa réception dans la loge : les soeurs et/ou frères du premier rang forment une amorce de voûte avec leurs épées au-dessus de l'itinéraire du cortège.

http: / /fr. wiktionary. org / wiki / vo%C3%BBte_d%E2%80%99acier

**(4)** Sources : http: / www. ledifice. net / 3012-7. html

http: / www. ledifice. net / 7124-1. html

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Cabinet_de_r%C3%A9flexion

_**(5) To Be or Not to Be**_ est une phrase anglaise emblématique du théâtre, extraite de la pièce _Hamlet_ de William Shakespeare. Sa signification est : _être ou ne pas être_ (autre traduction : _vivre ou ne pas vivre_).

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / To_Be_or_Not_to_Be

Afin d'alléger mon texte, j'ai fait des coupes dans les explications de Guillaume, je vous les ai mises en bas, si cela vous intéresse :

**Le Sel, le Soufre, et le Mercure** : Le Soufre représente l'énergie expansive, principe actif masculin et le Mercure représente l'énergie attractive, principe passif féminin, tandis que le Sel, qui résulte de l'action du Soufre sur le Mercure, est neutre et il résulte des deux principes. Il est donc l'agent équilibrant, comme l'exprime avec perfection son symbole, un cercle divisé en deux par une diagonale qui le traverse, image parfaite de l'équilibre. N'est-il pas dit que c'est le diable qui offre des plats sans sel ?

**Le symbolisme de l'eau** dans toutes les civilisations est très riche, non seulement à cause de l'importance de l'eau pour la vie mais aussi à cause de ses multiples aspects. Mais compte tenu de la signification du pain que nous avons développé, la présence de l'eau rappelle que la récolte du blé n'est possible que si l'eau féconde la terre. L'idée de complémentarité est donc soulignée dans le symbole du pain car il existe grâce à l'eau, au feu et à l'homme qui a su s'en servir.

**Pour tout le reste, voici mes sources : **

http: / users. skynet. be / lotus / colonne /

http: / www. troispoints. info /

http: / www. reliures. org / dossiers / 05 / 05%20-%20 Les%20francs-ma%E7ons%20et%20la%20 mort%20%28L%20 Nefontaine%

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Franc-ma%C3%A7onnerie

http: / www. ledifice. net /


	31. V : Chap 194 : Les colonnes du Temple

**Chapitre 194 : Les colonnes du Temple**

- Je vois que ma phrase a fait son petit effet...

- Une erreur se serait-elle glissée dans le dessin ? demandai-je, en proie à une excitation grandissante.

Le professeur sortit sa boussole et se mit face au mur où les dessins se trouvaient :

- Le dessin des colonnes a été exécuté sur le mur ouest. La colonne nommée « Boaz » se trouve à ma gauche, au Midi, ou le sud, si Lestrade préfère. La colonne nommée «Jakin » est donc à ma droite, au Septentrion, c'est à dire au nord...

- Et alors ? demanda Watson.

- Notre Mc Bride les a inversées ! fit-il triomphant.

- Bon sang, Holmes ! fit Lestrade. Il est comme vous ! Nous en avons deux, pour le prix d'un !

_Je ne fis pas trop attention au commentaire de l'inspecteur Lafouine..._

- Leur place est donc importante ? supposai-je en me tournant vers le professeur.

- Oh que oui ! jubila-t-il. Surtout si notre victime est bien du Rite Écossais Ancien et Rectifié ! Jakin aurait dû se trouver à _gauche_ ! Cette colonne se place au sud-ouest et notre homme l'a dessinée au nord-ouest ! C'est dans le Rite Français qu'elle doit se trouver au nord-ouest, mais pas dans le Rite Écossais !

À l'aide de la craie, il inscrivit, à côté de la colonne de gauche : « Jakin » et à côté de celle de droite : « Boaz ».

- Là, c'est correct ! fit-il en regardant son travail.

- Sauf si notre homme appartient au Rite Français... supputais-je. Sa nationalité n'entre pas en ligne de compte ?

- Non, la nationalité n'entre pas en ligne de compte, monsieur Holmes ! C'est le rite qui est important. Un anglais peut appartenir à une loge du Rite Français et vice-versa. Mais je parie que c'est le tablier de notre homme ! Il appartenait au Rite Écossais et il a le tablier du grade de Maître ! Jamais il n'aurait fait cette erreur ! Sauf pour attirer notre attention sur quelque chose...

- Seul un franc-maçon pouvait déceler cette inversion, conclu-je en me mettant à réfléchir. Savait-il qu'on ferait appel à un frère ?

- Il l'a supposé, en tout cas. Voilà pourquoi il s'est abîmé les mains sur le dessin ! Pour nous montrer un détail important !

- Ce qui prouve que l'assassin ne connaissait pas la bonne orientation des colonnes ! fis-je en tapant mon poing dans ma main. Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien !

- Joli, monsieur Holmes ! fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Encore une faute de la part de notre apprenti assassin ! Il ne pourra pas nous écrire de monographie à ce sujet !

- Mais quel message veut-il nous laisser ? fit Lestrade dubitatif.

En regardant les mots tracés par Guillaume, la solution me sauta aux yeux !

- Les initiales du tueur : JB ! Ou celles de leur prénoms, s'ils sont deux...

- Je pensais à la même chose, me confia Guillaume. Le frangin a réussi à glisser une indication dans les colonnes !

- Il y avait peu de chance qu'on le découvre ! fit Lestrade en regardant le cadavre. C'est une coïncidence que vous soyez un frère. Nous aurions pu faire appel à un linguiste autre qu'un franc-maçon, ou ne faire appel à personne tout simplement.

- La victime savait qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre et tout à gagner, suggéra Watson.

- Ou alors...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase et je me plongeai dans mon mutisme.

_Partant du principe que la victime connaissait son meurtrier, se pourrait-il que le message ne soit pas pour la police mais pour une autre personne ? Quelqu'un dont il était sûr qu'il saurait lire le message en voyant la faute grossière de l'inversion ?_

Une piste de plus à creuser !

- Watson, ma trousse ! ordonnai-je. Sortez le matériel, on va lui forcer la mâchoire !

- Pourquoi voulez-vous faire une chose pareille, Holmes ? s'enquit Lestrade.

- Il y a du sang qui a coulé sur son menton, je veux vérifier la cause ! fis-je tout en attrapant l'appareil que le docteur me tendait. Soit il s'est mordu la langue, soit on lui a ôtée !

Une fois que l'appareil fut prêt, j'entrepris de lui forcer la bouche pour parvenir à lui ouvrir. Le craquement sinistre de la mâchoire qui se brise fit sursauter l'inspecteur.

Au passage je lui brisai quelques dents... Au macchabée, pas à notre brave Lestrade !

- Lumière ! criai-je à Watson.

Il porta la lanterne à ma hauteur et je ne pus que constater qu'il n'avait plus de langue !

- Alors ? interrogea l'inspecteur.

- Il a donné sa langue au chat... lui répondis-je, tout en admirant l'objet placé à la place de la langue.

- Très drôle, Holmes ! fit Lestrade en soupirant d'exaspération.

Mes doigts s'insinuèrent dans la cavité buccale pour en ressortir avec l'objet en question.

- Drôle d'endroit pour cacher sa montre ! fis-je en leur montrant ma trouvaille, qui pendait au bout de sa chaîne, remplie de sang et de salive.

- Est-ce la sienne ?

- Minute, Lestrade ! Vous n'observez rien, mais vous voulez les réponses de suite !

Précautionneusement, j'ouvris le boîtier et j'y découvris un billet, glissé entre le cadran et le couvercle de la montre.

Je le gardai sur le côté – faisant par la même occasion pester Lestrade – et examinai la montre. Sur l'intérieur du couvercle, il y avait le dessin d'un "G" dans un triangle, comme sur le tablier. Un « M **:.** B **:.** » ainsi que les lettres « REAA » qui complétaient le tableau.

Au dos de la montre, il y avait les initiales « .B »..

- Il me semble que c'est bien la sienne ! fis-je en tendant l'objet au professeur.

- Ses initiales, celles du Rite Écossais Ancien et Accepté... Oui, c'est la sienne ! Mon interprétation pour l'inversion des colonnes était la bonne !

- Que dit le message, Holmes ?

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à Lestrade, continuant d'examiner la montre.

- Cet homme était alcoolique depuis quelques années et ne prenait plus grand soin de sa montre !

- Comment diable avez-vous pu le déduire ?

- C'est tout simple, Lestrade ! La montre a de l'âge, au moins plus de trente ans... C'est une montre qui vaut au moins cinquante guinées. Elle a traversé les années sans une éraflure et voici que maintenant elle se retrouve dans une poche avec divers objets ! Pourtant, pas de trace de gravure d'un prêteur sur gages ! Notre homme est négligent, mais pas de difficultés financières non plus. Regardez, dans le couvercle intérieur, l'orifice où s'introduit la clé du remontoir. En étant sobre, il est impossible de le rayer ainsi ! Vous pouvez le constater sur la mienne, si vous le voulez. Toutes les montres appartenant à des alcooliques, portent ce genre de traces !

- Si vous le dites, conclu Lestrade. Lisez nous le message, Holmes !

- « _Moi, Georges Mc Bride, confesse que je fus un mauvais frère, ma langue était trompeuse... Je n'ai pas respecté la fraternité et, je dois expier mes fautes, ce jour, pour comparaître devant le Grand Architecte de l'Univers. Me débarrassant de tous mes métaux sur le parvis du Temple, mes outils me seront retirés eux aussi et placés à un endroit qu'ils leur sied mieux... ailleurs que dans mes mains. L'Orient Éternel ne sera pas pour moi_, _car j'ai brisé la chaîne d'union »_.

- Voyons voir, murmurai-je en me mettant à faire les cent pas.

Attrapant mon étui métallique, je retirai une cigarette que j'allumai assez vite. J'avais besoin de fumer pour réfléchir.

_Trop de référence à la franc-maçonnerie ! Il devait y avoir une logique dans la tête de l'assassin..._

_Le meurtrier accusait Mc Bride d'être un faux frère, donc, si le message était vrai, la victime l'avait bel et bien trompé à un moment donné... Notre cadavre avait, tout comme le précédent, passé les cinq dernières années à l'étranger. Pourquoi étaient-ils de retour maintenant ? Que s'était-il passé il y a cinq ans ? Il me faudrait vérifier dans les journaux. _

_Le meurtrier était-il ou non franc-maçon ? _

- Professeur ? fis-je en tirant une bouffée de ma cigarette. Imaginons que le meurtrier soit un frère, mais appartenant à un autre Rite... Le Français par exemple. Les colonnes seraient alors au bon endroit !

- Oui, mais des tas de petits détails me font penser que l'assassin est un profane... Dans le Cabinet, il y a des objets rituels qui ne se retrouvent qu'au Rite Français et d'autres seulement au Rite Écossais. L'assassin ne sait donc pas faire la différence ! Certes, s'il appartenait au Rite Français, il aurait demandé à sa victime de placer les colonnes ainsi – « Boaz » à gauche au lieu de la droite – mais... (Il réfléchit). Non, il aurait tué Mc Bride selon son Rite à lui – l'Écossais – pour l'humilier, LUI ! De plus, Mc Bride a fait trop d'effort pour laisser des traces en dessinant les colonnes ! Il savait que le meurtrier n'était pas un frère ! Mais le message _est_ pour un frère !

- Ce serait juste une mise en scène pour faire croire à un règlement de compte entre maçons ? suggéra Watson.

- Je n'y crois pas trop, docteur, fit Guillaume en secouant la tête. Nous avons trois autres cadavres... Je dois de toute façon vérifier à quelle obédience Mc Bride appartenait et voir si le Vénérable de sa Loge veut bien me parler.

- Et si le coupable avait été franc-maçon à une époque et ensuite radié ? sous-entendit Lestrade.

- Non, il n'aurait pas fait une erreur pareille ! Mc Bride s'est fait mal pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un ! Mais de quel frère ?

- La seule hypothèse qui tienne la route, une fois que l'on a éliminé l'impossible, c'est que notre meurtrier a des connaissances dans le domaine de la franc-maçonnerie, mais qu'il n'en fait pas partie ! Donc, il doit tenir ses informations d'un véritable maçon ! Soit notre mort, soit un autre...

- J'attire une fois de plus votre attention sur la symbolique, monsieur Holmes ! Si on lui a coupé la langue, c'est bien parce qu'un jour, elle fut trompeuse envers l'assassin ! Il a dû faire croire à son bourreau qu'il était un « frère » pour lui et il n'a pas respecté sa parole...

- Pourquoi parle-t-il de « se défaire de tous ses métaux devant le parvis du Temple » ? fit Lestrade en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est une expression maçonnique, lui expliqua Guillaume. Avant que le profane ne rentre dans le cabinet de réflexion, on lui demande de se défaire de son argent et de déposer tous ses objets métalliques tel que sa montre, ses bijoux... (Devant l'air choqué de Lestrade, il précisa) : On les lui rend ensuite ! De plus, pour rentrer dans la Loge, le frère Couvreur, celui qui garde l'entrée, s'assure que, non seulement vous êtes bien maçon, que votre tenue est correcte, mais qu'en plus, vous ne possédez pas d'armes ! C'est mon poste pour l'instant !

- Vous êtes si bas sur l'échelle ? s'étonna Watson.

Guillaume éclata de rire :

- Mon cher docteur ! La franc-maçonnerie vous apprend l'humilité en vous faisant descendre de fonction ! Je fus Vénérable Maître pendant trois ans, et ensuite, tous les Vénérables deviennent portier ! Dans trois ans, ce sera Karl qui exercera mon rôle de frère Couvreur ! C'est ainsi chez nous. Imaginez, Jules Grévy, président de la République française, devenant, après son mandat, le portier de l'Élysée ! (1)

Cela nous fit sourire d'imaginer les grands de ce monde devenir, après leur mandat, de simple portier...

- Le Grand Architecte de l'Univers, c'est bien Dieu ? m'enquis-je.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment :

- Et l'Orient Éternel désigne la mort en terme maçonnique. Son crime a dû être grave pour qu'il n'ait pas droit au repos éternel. Pour l'expression _«__j'ai brisé la chaîne d'union »_, cela vient du fait, qu'en fin de tenue, tous les frères se tiennent la main. Lorsque l'un de nous est mort, la chaîne est brisée. Il y a un vide... Mc Bride a rompu la chaîne avec X et ce dernier lui en tient rigueur. Oui, son crime a dû être atroce pour mériter pareil châtiment !

- Et pour les outils « ailleurs que dans ses mains » ? s'enquit Lestrade.

- Le maçon a toujours ses « outils » - le maillet, le ciseau et la règle – pour tailler sa pierre... Symbolique, bien entendu ! C'est à l'apprenti franc-maçon de se transformer lui-même par le travail. Je pense qu'il a voulu dire que Mc Bride n'était pas digne de porter ses outils et qu'il devait s'en séparer... _«_ _Placés à un endroit qu'ils leur sied mieux... ailleurs que dans mes mains_ ». Je ne puis vous dire l'endroit visé par notre homme !

- Par terre ? suggéra Lestrade.

- Peut-être, seul le coupable sait ce qu'il a voulu dire par là... Mais hormis l'équerre brisée sur la table, je ne vois rien d'autre dans la pièce.

- Je sors un instant ! fis-je en étirant mes épaules. J'ai besoin de respirer et de réfléchir ! Watson, détachez le cadavre avec Lestrade et profitez-en pour l'ausculter pendant ce temps là !

- Vous donnez toujours des ordres, Holmes ? fit l'inspecteur en s'exécutant quand même.

- Je suis la tête pensante, mon cher inspecteur ! Vous, vous êtes le bras armé ! Les basses besognes sont pour vous !

Et, sur cette tirade un peu assassine, je sortis de la pièce pour aller fumer une autre cigarette dans l'entrepôt.

Guillaume me suivit en riant, la louve sur ses talons.

Bon sang, cet animal avait été tellement discret pendant notre inspection, couchée dans un coin, que j'en avais, encore une fois, oublié sa présence !

Le professeur sortit son étui à cigarettes et m'en présenta une.

- Cigarettes égyptiennes ?

- Volontiers ! fis-je tout en prenant une des cigarettes qu'il me présentait. Elles ne sont pas faciles à trouver à Londres.

Je grattai une allumette et me penchai un peu pour allumer la cigarette et tirer une première bouffée qui me fit un bien fou.

- Un ami me les expédie d'Alexandrie, rien que pour moi ! m'expliqua le professeur. Par caisses entières et...

Il s'interrompit soudainement et je levai la tête pour tenter de comprendre.

Les policiers de Scotland Yard se tenaient devant nous, l'air franchement hostile.

Guillaume darda sur eux un regard inamical, ses yeux se rétrécirent, on aurait dit qu'il était prêt à leur bondir dessus.

En un seul coup d'œil, le professeur avait jaugé la situation de chacun et sans doute repéré le meneur du jeu. Sentant la menace, la louve avait hérissé les poils qui se trouvaient sur son échine pour se donner un air plus menaçant.

Alice, la policière plus bête que ses pieds, s'avança vers nous, l'air dédaigneux.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

J'avais déjà trouvé mon plan lorsque une chose me sauta, elle aussi, aux yeux... **JB, les initiales de Jeremy Brett, un Holmes magnifique...** Mais ce n'est pas lui le coupable ! Désolé mon cher Jeremy d'avoir utilisé tes initiales, mais elles étaient les mêmes que celles des colonnes du temple.

**(1) « **Imaginez, Jules Grévy, président de la République française, devenant, après son mandat, le portier de l'Élysée ! »

_Non, je vous jure que je ne pensais à personne en particulier... Vous n'avez pas l'air de me croire... _

**Note de l'auteur sur les colonnes Jakin (ou Jachin) et Boaz :**

Un rapprochement avec les formes traditionnelles maçonniques s'impose ici. Notons que dans les Rites Maçonniques Écossais et Français, la Loge est orientée selon l'axe ouest-est à l'instar des églises du Moyen Âge, une orientation apparemment opposée à celle du Temple Jérusalem.

Cependant, dans le Rite Écossais (Ancien et Accepté), Jakin et Boaz sont respectivement placées au sud-ouest et au nord-ouest. Ainsi, Jakin pouvait être assimilée au solstice d'hiver et Boaz au solstice d'été. En dehors du fait que les colonnes sont face au soleil couchant plutôt que levant, il n'y a pas de réelle différence avec la disposition du Temple de Salomon.

Dans le Rite Français, au contraire, Jakin et Boaz sont situées respectivement au nord-ouest et au sud-ouest. En conséquence, Jakin est associée au solstice d'été et Boaz au solstice d'hiver.

http: / users. skynet. be / lotus / colonne /

http: / www. reliures. org / dossiers / 05 / 05%20-%20 Les%20francs-ma%E7ons%20et%20 la%20mort%20%28L%20 Nefontaine%


	32. V : Chap 195: Le compas et l'olive pâmée

_**Chapitre 195 : Le compas et l'olive pâmée...**_

- Lequel de vous deux est franc-mac ? demanda-t-elle arrogante, tout en nous toisant de la tête aux pieds.

Elle se donnait un genre « gros bras » alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Le professeur la détailla, lui aussi, de la tête aux pieds, mais l'expression dédaigneuse qui s'afficha sur son visage fit rougir la policière.

Rien à voir avec des rougeurs qu'une jeune fille aurait si on la complimentait, mais à cause du sourire méprisant que Stanford manifestait à son égard .

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- L'inspecteur nous d'mande de ne pas ébruiter l'fait que l'troisième meurtre se soit produit à la manière des « frères » qui font des rituels dans leur réunion d'cagoulards... Il a r'fermé la porte derrière lui... Et ensuite, y'a qu'vous et m'sieur Holmes qu'êtes resté dedans ! « Secret » qui nous dit l'inspecteur !

- Quel est le problème ? lui demanda-t-il sur un ton railleur.

- C'est qu'nous on n'aime pas les gars qui sont pas franc du collier et qui s'cachent ! En plus, z'êtes tous des misogynes dans vos loges ! Vous avez peur des femmes ?

Éclats de rire de la part de l'assemblée.

- Ils les aiment p't-être pas ! s'esclaffa un autre. Des réunions entre hommes... ça vous fait penser à rien, les gars ?

Hurlement de rire.

- A qui pensez-vous ? demanda Guillaume, mielleusement. A la police, il y a quelques années ? Et qui n'a pas trop changé depuis. À l'armée ? La marine ? Ou peut-être le parlement et le gouvernement ? Quant aux femmes médecins, elles ne sont pas légion...

Il y eut comme un léger flottement dans l'assemblée, puis, un des policiers reprit contenance.

- On parlait des hommes qui aiment « faire des choses » entre eux ! ricana un autre, pour tenter de récupérer le coup.

- Comme quoi ? Étudier ? Travailler ? Tenter de rendre le monde plus juste ? Ou tout simplement se réunir entre bons copains, comme vous le faites après votre journée de travail, au pub du coin... La seule différence c'est que vos conversations ne doivent pas voler bien haut…

Un silence s'ensuivit, les autres ne sachant quoi répondre, puisque Guillaume ne s'était pas engouffré dans leur petit manège. Que du contraire, il était en train de leur démontrer que la misogynie régnait à tous les étages de la société.

Il toisa Alice :

- Mademoiselle, vous accusez un rassemblement _privé_ d'être misogyne... Ce ne sont pas les francs-maçons qui ont votés les lois qui vous donnent les mêmes droits qu'un enfant mineur ! Ce sont vos hommes politiques !

- Le gouvernement est rempli de frangins ! s'écria un autre.

- Citez-moi leurs noms ! Qui vous dit que ce ne sont pas eux, qui militent pour donner plus de droit aux femmes ? Certes, je ne nie pas que certains « frères » soient un peu bas de plafond et qu'ils aient des idées à géométrie variable, mais pas tous...

- Vous prenez leur défense ! fit Victoria tout fière. C'est vous le frangin ! Et m'sieur Holmes aussi !

- Non, j'aime trop ma liberté ! lui répondis-je en écrasant ma cigarette. Mais je serais curieux de savoir combien parmi vous, ont été enchanté le jour où ils ont appris que les femmes pouvaient faire leur entrée dans la police...

- Pas beaucoup ! fit Guillaume en souriant. J'imagine tous ces mâles bouillonnants, défendant chèrement leur territoire face à l'entrée des femmes à Scotland Yard... Les plaisanteries graveleuses ont dû faire leur entrée en même temps... Et elles n'ont aucunement disparu !

Les policiers masculins se regardèrent, un peu gênés. Quant aux femmes, elles le regardèrent un peu de travers...

- Je me demande, reprit le professeur, ce que diraient les parents et la famille de cette charmante policière, si, d'emblée, elle leur annonçait qu'elle allait militer _pour le droit de vote et d'éligibilité_ des femmes ?

- Pas question ! hurla un policier, rouge de colère. C'est une erreur que de leur donner ces droits ! Leur place est dans la cuisine, avec leurs enfants !

- Oh ! fit Guillaume en se tapant sur la jambe. Un misogyne ! Vous êtes contre le fait de donner des droits aux femmes ? Moi, je ne le suis pas ! Mes frères non plus. Sous le règne de Ramsès II, les femmes avaient autant de droit que les hommes. Les grecs nous trouvaient _décadents_...

L'autre répondit par un grognement, car il venait de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied.

- A votre avis, monsieur Holmes, quelle fut la réaction du père de cette policière, lorsqu'elle lui a appris qu'elle allait travailler dans la police ?

- Il a dû lui conseiller de retourner à ses casseroles, de se trouver un mari et de s'occuper des enfants... Petits esprits !

- Les misogynes sont dans la société publique, dans votre sphère privée et familiale, mesdames ! Ce sont vos pères, vos frères, votre famille, même vos mères, qui vous empêchent de faire ce que vous voulez ! Et vous osez accuser les francs-maçons !

Je soupirai :

- Boucs émissaires faciles...

- Oui... Les mentalités n'ont pas évoluées ! Au lieu de s'attaquer aux vrais responsables, le monde s'attaque aux minorités ! On n'a jamais accusé les puces des rats infestés d'être les responsables des épidémies de peste... (1) Plus facile de faire porter le chapeau aux juifs et aux tziganes ! Vous êtes pitoyables, messieurs et mesdames les policiers de Scotland Yard ! Mademoiselle, vous me décevez beaucoup ! Moi qui avais pensé que le niveau de certaines institutions remonterait avec l'entrée des femmes... Vous faites honte à vos consœurs qui se battent pour vous obtenir des droits ! (2)

Je secouai la tête, moi aussi, devant la bêtise des policiers et leur petit esprit.

Watson vint à ce moment me tapoter sur l'épaule et il me chuchota :

- Holmes ! Le cadavre a un compas enfoncé dans le... enfin dans son... heu... dans son olive pâmée ! (3)

- Je ne vous savais pas si poète, Watson ! fis-je à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu par les policiers. Mais vous savez bien que j'aime le concret. Alors, parlez franchement !

- Hum... Comment dire autrement... Dans son œillet violet ? Dans son tube où descend la céleste praline ?

- Watson, le grondai-je, cessez de me prendre pour une de ces pimbêches qui gloussent et qui pendent à votre bras comme des moules à la vase! Soyez plus clair !

- ... Dans son trou du cul, me souffla Watson.

- Bien ! Là, on se comprend. Je vous accompagne ! Professeur ? La partie continue !

- Oui, je vous suis bien volontiers ! Le genre humain me désespère...

- Que vous ont-ils dit ? fit Watson.

- Rien de bien terrible, mon cher docteur ! lui répliqua Guillaume en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Je fais partie de la franc-maçonnerie et cela les dérange !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'approchai du cadavre qu'ils avaient détaché et lui soulevai le tablier avec la tête de mort.

Un compas était bel et bien fiché dans son anus ! Mais la pointe vers le bas... Elle dépassait légèrement et tout le reste de l'instrument avait été enfoncé au plus profond de son intimité.

Fait de son vivant, en plus. Il y avait de légères traces de sang sur les sphincters.

Lui avait-on enfoncé « autre chose » de plus volumineux avant ?

Pas de matière fécale chez lui non plus : lavement !

- Nous l'avons découvert en posant le mort sur le dos, me confia Watson. J'avais retourné le corps pour l'examiner et voilà...

- C'est donc ici qu'il se cachait, celui-là ! s'étonna Guillaume. Drôle d'endroit pour le ranger... « _Mes outils me seront retirés eux aussi et placés à un endroit qu'ils leur siéent mieux... ailleurs que dans mes mains ». _Je n'y aurais jamais pensé...

- Une signification autre que celle de faire mal ? demandai-je.

- Le compas représente l'image de la pensée qui peut s'ouvrir et se fermer. Lorsque vous tracez un cercle, la pointe fixe représente l'individu que vous êtes et le cercle représente les limites de votre monde. Vu que vous devez respecter les principes d'amitié, de moralité, de fraternité... Je ne vois qu'une seule explication : les pensées du mort furent, un jour, très étriquées et puis très larges, ou le contraire... Les deux hypothèses sont bonnes.

- Le compas fermé veut, peut-être sous-entendre qu'il était large d'esprit un jour, mais plus après ? lui soumis-je comme proposition.

- Très possible... fit-il en se grattant la tête. (Il se frappa dans les mains). Mais oui ! J'oubliais que notre mort avait atteint le grade de maître ! Il y a trois façons d'associer l'équerre et le compas : à ce grade là, le compas est posé sur l'équerre ! _L'esprit domine la matière_ ! (4)

- Et alors ? fit Watson qui ne suivait plus.

Je lui expliquai ce qui me vint à l'esprit :

- Notre assassin signifie, par là, que, non content de n'avoir pas respecté une certaine fraternité, Mc Bride n'a pas su tirer parti de son enseignement maçonnique et qu'il n'a pas utilisé ses outils – mais lesquels ? – comme il le devait et que son esprit n'a pas su dominer la matière!

- Rien à redire, monsieur Holmes !

- Les assassins deviennent de plus en plus pervers, mon cher Holmes ! conclu Lestrade. Cela fait le deuxième à qui on enfonce un objet dans son... heu... à un endroit qui n'est pas fait pour ça !

- Tout le monde a décidé de ne pas utiliser les mots adéquats, aujourd'hui ? fis-je, exaspéré par la frilosité de certains à utiliser les mots appropriés. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de me parler de la sorte, Watson ? Son olive pâmée ? Non, mais ! Je rêve ?

- Je voulais être discret, pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité morbide des policiers ! se défendit-il avec véhémence, tout en rougissant légèrement. Souvenez-vous de leur fascination morbide pour le cartouche enfoncé dans l'intimité du deuxième cadavre !

- Certes, mais de là à employer des métaphores venues de je ne sais où !

Watson se trémoussa sur ses pieds :

- En fait, c'est tiré d'un poème...

- Un poème qui utilise des images pareilles ? fis-je moqueur. Et moi qui pensais que vous ne lisiez que de la prose à l'eau de rose, avec des fleurs et des petits nuages blancs dans le ciel ! Où diable avez-vous lu une pareille poésie ?

- Chez Meredith, me murmura-t-il en rougissant de plus belle. Elle a des recueils de poésies « érotiques et coquines » et j'en ai lu quelques uns. Les mots que je vous ai dit sont tirés du « Sonnet du... trou du cul ».

Je haussai les yeux au ciel. Meredith ne changerait jamais ! Mais qu'elle ait réussi à faire lire ce genre de prose à Watson dépassait l'entendement.

- Poème d'Arthur Rimbaud et de Paul Verlaine ! fit Guillaume, qui avait décidément une trop bonne ouïe. Vu l'inculture notoire des policiers, ils n'auraient jamais compris l'endroit visé par les paroles alambiquées du docteur Watson !

- Bah ! fis-je en regardant Watson d'un air moqueur. Il faut bien que Watson se cultive ! Mais pour ce qui est de la subtilité, il me semble que notre assassin n'en possède pas !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lestrade, curieux de savoir le fond de ma pensée.

- Il y a beaucoup trop de référence à la franc-maçonnerie, ne trouvez-vous pas ? Que cherche-t-il à dire? Et pourquoi ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**(3)** Le passage qui commence par:

« - Holmes ! Le cadavre a un compas enfoncé dans le... enfin dans son... heu... son olive pâmée ! » et se termine par « - Bien ! Là, on se comprend » n'est pas de moi mais de Norah Haboot. Rendons à César ce qui est à César !

Suite à un délire sur le poème de Rimbaud et Verlaine : « Le sonnet du trou du cul », elle m'a écrit ce petit paragraphe car je lui avais annoncé qu'un des cadavres se retrouverait avec le compas dans un endroit bien précis, que rigoureusement ma mère m'a défendu de nommer ici !

Elle a appelé ça « un passage trouduculesque » et m'a fait exploser de rire. Je l'ai donc recopié tel quel, en ajoutant « Je vous accompagne ! Professeur ? La partie continue ! ».

Norah, si tu nous regardes, désolée de te dénoncer ... et merci ! (Voix de Michel Drucker).

Pour consulter « le sonnet du trou du cul » (Oui ! Il existe vraiment !) : 

**.org / wiki / Sonnet_du_Trou_du_Cul **

Ce texte a probablement été composé conjointement par Paul Verlaine et Rimbaud lors de l'une des réunions du « Cercle zutique ». Verlaine le mentionne le 25 octobre 1883 dans une lettre à Charles Morice, indiquant qu'il a écrit les quatrains et que le reste est de Rimbaud.

C'est Albert Mérat que visent « P.V. » et « A.R. » dans ce pastiche. Mérat avait publié, en 1869, le recueil « L'Idole », célébrant la beauté des différentes parties du corps féminin (sauf celle-ci...).

Le sonnet a par la suite été publié en 1903 dans le recueil « Hombres », que Verlaine composa à la fin de sa vie, puis en 1923 dans les « Stupra». Meredith a dû l'avoir par des chemins détournés !

**http:/ www. azurs. net / arthur-rimbaud / rimbaud_textes_ **

**(1) La** **peste bubonique** est la forme la plus fréquente de peste en milieu naturel. Elle fait suite à l'infection par la piqûre de la puce d'un rat ou d'un rongeur infecté. La peste se déclare d'abord chez les rongeurs qui meurent à grande échelle. Les puces perdant leur hôte recherchent d'autres sources de sang, et contaminent l'homme et les animaux domestiques. Au XIVe siècle, une pandémie de peste bubonique, appelée Peste noire, a traversé l'Europe, provoquant la mort d'un tiers à la moitié de sa population. (...)

**http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Peste_bubonique **

**Les juifs, les gitans, **_**gens du voyage**_ et une autre peuplade généralement connue sous le nom de cagots, suspectés par la population d'empoisonner les puits, furent persécutés, en dépit de la protection accordée par le pape Clément VI.

**http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Peste_noire **

**(2)**** Droits des femmes en Angleterre**** :**

Vers 1860 - Royaume-Uni : les suffragettes britanniques commencent à mener un combat d'envergure pour obtenir le droit de vote.

1865 - Royaume-Uni : Droit de vote accordé aux femmes pour les élections locales.

**http:/ .org / wiki/ Chronologie_du_statut_de_la_femme **

Le terme « **suffragettes »** désigne, en son sens strict, les militantes de la _Women's Social and Political Union_, une organisation créée en 1903 pour revendiquer le droit de vote pour les femmes au Royaume-Uni.

Ses modes d'action, basés sur la provocation, rompirent avec la bienséance qui dominait jusqu'alors le mouvement suffragiste britannique.

Par extension, le terme est parfois utilisé pour désigner l'ensemble des militantes pour le droit de vote des femmes dans le monde anglo-saxon.

**En 1918, les Britanniques obtinrent le droit de vote à partir de 30 ans (les hommes pouvaient, eux, voter dès l'âge de 21 ans). **

**L'égalité fut établie dix ans plus tard, lorsque les femmes furent autorisées à voter dès 21 ans en 1928.**

**http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Suffragette **


	33. V:Chap 196: Le psychopathe est de retour

_Je ne fait pourtant de tort à personne  
En suivant mon chemin de petit bonhomme.  
Mais les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux,  
Non les brav's gens n'aiment pas que  
L'on suive une autre route qu'eux.  
Tout le monde médit de moi,  
Sauf les muets, ça va de soi._

_**La ****mauvaise**** réputation ****: Georges Brassens**_

**Note de l'auteur** : souvenez-vous, avant de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt, Holmes s'était livré à une investigation des alentours. Il avait relevé des traces dans la neige et remarqué le col ouvert d'un policier prénommé Henry, ainsi que l'haleine de la policière Victoria... Les réponses arrivent !

Sans oublier un gros clin d'œil à la série « Sherlock » de la BBC ! Ceux qui ont vu le premier épisode reconnaîtront un dialogue et un passage, que j'ai repris, mais adapté à ma sauce. Même si l'idée de base reste la même. Je vous donnerai les explications plus bas, en note d'auteur.

* * *

**Chapitre 196 : Le psychopathe est de retour... **

- Il nous reste le dernier cadavre à examiner ! Allons-y ! proposai-je.

Tous les quatre, – non cinq, la louve aussi – nous sortîmes de la pièce pour nous diriger vers le dernier bâtiment. Les policiers étaient regroupés et les regards qu'ils lancèrent au professeur n'étaient pas amicaux. Ce dernier s'en moquait, apparemment.

Lestrade allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'une voix masculine fusa du groupe :

- Holmes, le psychopathe, est de retour ! fit le dénommé Henry.

- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe ! fis-je en lui lançant un regard froid. J'ai des tendances _sociopathes_ ! Ce n'est pas la même chose. Vous devriez ouvrir plus souvent le dictionnaire. D'ailleurs, je vous invite à aller voir la définition de ces deux mots, vous constaterez que ce n'est pas la même. Si toute fois vous savez comment vous servir d'un dictionnaire...

Mes paroles sentaient le sarcasme à une lieue !

Il fut piqué au vif ! Puisque je l'avais rabaissé devant ses collègues, il enchaîna :

- On pourra émettre des doutes sur les réunions des maçons, mais pas sur la relation malsaine qui unit monsieur Holmes à son "ami" docteur !

Watson se figea, la colère montant en lui car il avait horreur de pareilles insinuations. Il se tourna vers l'importun qui avait osé proférer une calomnie pareille.

- Non mais dites donc, vous ? fit-il avec hargne. Je ne vous permets pas de proférer des horreurs pareilles !

- Vous jouez peut-être au médecin avec lui... sous entendit Henry qui jubilait. Lequel de vous deux met le « thermomètre » à l'autre ?

- Il suffit, Smith ! tonna la voix autoritaire de Lestrade. Vous racontez n'importe quoi !

- Ben quoi ! dit-il goguenard et moqueur. Deux hommes qui vivent ensemble... ça doit jouer ensemble, non ?

S'il y avait bien une chose que Watson détestait par dessus tout, c'était ce genre d'insinuations malsaines. Elles me laissaient indifférent, mais piquaient Watson au vif !

- HOLMES ! cria-t-il. Et vous les laissez dire ?

- Les gens jasent toujours, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Vous ne pouvez pas les empêcher de supputer tout et n'importe quoi. Vous et moi, aurions une épouse et dix enfants qu'ils s'imagineraient toujours que nous sommes ensemble !

- Ce genre de scénarios doit les exciter, lorsqu'ils sont au lit avec leurs épouses, fit Guillaume avec un sourire mauvais, à la limite « carnassier ». Ils n'ont rien d'autres pour se motiver sans doute... Tous les hommes ne fréquentent pas de jolies femmes... Imaginer deux hommes ensemble, sorte de fantasme inavouable, leur fait peut-être durcir...

- Tu veux mon poing sur ta gueule, sale maçon ? fit celui qui nous accusait d'être inverti.

- Viens... susurra-t-il d'un ton très doux.

La louve avait ressentit la tension de son maître et elle retroussa légèrement les babines. Le prédateur se réveillait.

Vu le sourire que Guillaume avait affiché, on aurait dit que, lui aussi, montrait ses dents au policier Smith. Comportement adéquat lorsque l'on voulait intimider un adversaire.

- Holà ! fit Lestrade, pour tenter de calmer le jeu. Smith ! Vous cessez ce petit jeu tout de suite ! Le professeur Stanford est un personnage imminent.

- Ah oui ! ricana-t-il. Les francs-maçons qui ont toujours le bras long ?

Guillaume s'esclaffa :

- Je connais des gens qui ont du pouvoir... Ce sont eux qui me lèchent les bottes, moi, je les ignore. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'eux !

- Vous êtes tous solidaire et vous utilisez vos relations puissantes pour vous sortir du pétrin ! fit un autre policier.

- Je pourrais tous vous faire saquer du Yard, lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant froidement. Mais se sont vos femmes et vos enfants que je pénaliserais. Alors, je resterai tranquille. Rassurez-vous, si je dois vous rendre la vie impossible, je le ferai tout seul, comme un grand...

- Venez messieurs, nous enjoignit Lestrade en nous invitant à le suivre vers le dernier lieu du crime. Le travail nous attend.

Mais le dénommé Henry Smith, celui qui n'avait pas reboutonné son col tout à l'heure, avait envie d'en découdre avec l'autorité de son chef.

- Sales pédés ! me dit-il à mon adresse, ainsi qu'à Watson qui avait envie de lui rentrer dans le lard.

- Holmes ! Je vais en faire de...

- Laissez ! fis-je en m'avançant vers le policier qui souriait à pleines dents, Victoria aussi. Sur quoi basez-vous votre déduction ? lui demandai-je en le toisant nonchalamment.

- Vous vivez tous les deux dans le même meublé ! Célibataires tous les deux !

- Et... ? demandai-je en haussant les sourcils d'étonnement. Est-ce tout ce que vous avez dans votre dossier ? C'est peu... Il est mince ! Mon dossier à charge, contre vous, est plus épais et mieux argumenté.

Me tournant vers Victoria qui souriait toujours de la blague de son collègue, je lui dis :

- Mariée depuis peu ! Moins d'un mois en tout cas !

- Oui, me dit-elle un peu surprise par ma remarque. Depuis deux semaines... Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Votre anneau à votre doigt ! Vous ne le portiez pas, lorsque j'avais aidé Lestrade pour les meurtres dans la ruelle. La manière dont vous triturez cette alliance m'a indiqué que cela faisait peu de temps que vous la portiez, elle vous démange encore un peu. Pas l'habitude... De plus, même si ce n'est pas de l'or, mais une simple imitation, l'anneau brille encore. D'ici quelques mois, il sera terne. Votre époux n'a pas dépensé beaucoup pour ce signe qui est censé représenter le « restant de votre vie à deux » ! L'amour n'est guère brillant, la raillai-je.

Elle me regarda, interloquée, ne sachant pas où je voulais en venir. Sa glotte descendit et monta rapidement en signe de gêne : non seulement j'avais remarqué que son alliance n'était pas de bonne facture, mais en plus, je l'avais claironné à voix haute.

- Mariée depuis peu et pourtant, vous mentez à votre mari... continuai-je.

- Oh ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je suis loyale avec mon mari. Je l'aime ! (Elle eu un sourire mauvais). Comme vous devez aimer votre compagnon...

Rires gras de la part de toute la troupe, Lestrade allait y mettre fin, mais je l'en empêchai d'un geste de la main.

- Vous avez une drôle de conception de l'amour, vous ! fis-je moqueur. Je comprends un peu mieux l'amour que vous portez à votre mari, il est juste fraternel. En tout cas, ce n'est pas en analysant les traces sur le sol que vous êtes faites ce genre de taches sur les genoux de votre pantalon...

- Quoi ? me dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux, soudain mal à l'aise.

- Vous nous accusez, Watson et moi, d'être en couple...Sans aucune preuve. Mais moi, j'en ai beaucoup à vous raconter suite à mes observations.

- Vous bluffez ! me dit-elle en s'enhardissant.

La faute qu'elle n'aurait pas dû commettre !

- L'inspecteur Lestrade vous avait chargée, vous et Smith, de surveiller l'entrepôt, et vous n'avez pas accompli votre mission !

- Prouvez-le ! hurla Smith piqué au vif.

Décidément, son impulsivité allait le perdre ! Mon regard se posa sur elle et sur son collègue Smith :

- Tout les deux, vous êtes mariés, pourtant, cela ne vous empêche pas d'avoir une relation "intime" ensemble... Quand je pense que _madame_ Victoria est mariée depuis deux semaines à peine... à mon avis, la vie avec son mari doit être monotone, pour en arriver là aussi vite ! Quant à vous, cela ne doit pas être folichon tous les jours, avec madame Smith...

- MENTEUR ! hurla Smith en postillonnant partout. Vous inventez n'importe quoi !

- Non, fis-je calmement, sous l'œil intéressé de Watson, Lestrade et Guillaume. _Vous_, vous inventez des faits ! Moi, j'observe et je déduis ! C'est ce que j'ai fait avec vous, avant même d'entrer dans l'entrepôt.

- Tiens, tiens, fit Lestrade, intéressé. Ainsi donc, mes subordonnés auraient une relation ensemble, et en plus, ils se permettraient de ne pas exécuter mes ordres ?

- Quelles preuves avez-vous ? me demanda Smith arrogant, tandis que Victoria blanchissait à vue d'oeil.

- Vous souvenez-vous, Lestrade, que votre policier Smith avait le col de chemise déboutonné ?

- Oui, je l'ai sommé de le refermer.

- Il y avait une jolie trace de rouge à lèvres, à l'intérieur de son col de chemise. J'ai eu le temps de l'observer, avant qu'il ne le referme.

- Ma femme m'aime ! fit-il, en souriant de manière grivoise. Elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'embrasser dans le cou avant mon départ ! Le rouge a dû tacher mon col.

- Votre collègue Victoria porte un rouge criard sur ses lèvres... Couleur qui lui donne une bouche vulgaire, en plus. C'est la même couleur que celle qui se trouve sur votre col de chemise, et on voit bien que son rouge à lèvres est un peu effacé, sur le côté droit de sa bouche... C'est donc le sien qui se trouve dans votre cou... Madame Smith appréciera sans doute !

- Oui et alors ? crâna-t-il de plus belle. C'est tout ce que vous avez ? Victoria m'a embrassée dans le cou, mais au moins, j'embrasse des femmes, pas des hommes !

- Voyez-vous, en faisant mon inspection autour de l'entrepôt, j'ai remarqué des traces bizarre sur le sol enneigé...Une substance blanchâtre que j'ai vite identifiée comme étant... du sperme...

Tout en lui parlant, je sortis une fine plaque de verre que j'utilisais pour mon microscope.

- Ces mêmes traces, poursuivis-je, je les ai retrouvées sur les chaussures du policier Smith, ainsi que sur le devant de la veste de votre collègue.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures et, il se frotta le haut sur l'arrière de la jambe de son pantalon.

Peine perdue ! Les preuves s'étalaient sous mes yeux !

D'un geste habile, je passai la plaque sur les traces qui restaient sur le devant de la veste de Victoria, tout en continuant mon exposé.

- Ce qui m'a permis de déduire qu'il y avait eu une relation "intime" entre la bouche de Victoria et le sexe de son collègue, Smith ! Victoria, vous avez gardé le liquide séminal dans votre bouche et vous l'avez recraché ensuite...Ce qui explique les traces diffuses de gouttelettes sur les chaussures de Smith et une plus longue trace sur votre veste. Vous avez bavé un peu sur la fin... Le reste a atterrit dans la neige.

Un peu de liquide adhérait maintenant sur ma plaquette et je la levai en l'air.

- Passez là au microscope, Holmes ! m'enjoignit Watson, qui jubilait littéralement. On parie que les « nageurs » remuent encore la queue ?

Smith et Victoria me regardèrent tous les deux en silence, la sueur se mit à couler sur leurs tempes, malgré la température négative qui régnait dans l'entrepôt.

Leurs collègues faisaient des yeux ronds d'étonnement.

- Vous souvenez-vous que je vous ai serré la main et demandé comment vous alliez ? demandai-je à Victoria.

- Oui, fit-elle timidement.

- Je voulais vérifier votre haleine, tout simplement ! Les traces de votre rouge à lèvres, dans le col de chemise de votre collègue, m'avaient déjà appris que c'était vous deux, qui étiez restés de garde, mais il me fallait une preuve infaillible ! Votre haleine, chargée d'une odeur amère, a achevé de me convaincre !

- Nom de Dieu ! jura Lestrade pour la cause. Il va y avoir un rapport salé sur votre compte, mes amis ! Le goût sera encore plus amer pour votre carrière !

- Vous êtes fier de vous, monsieur Holmes ? fit Victoria en ravalant ses larmes.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je comptais ne rien dire, sauf si votre négligence avait eu des conséquences fâcheuses pour l'enquête... Sinon, je n'aurais jamais rien dit. À quoi bon ? Voyez-vous, je me fiche pas mal de ce que les gens murmurent dans mon dos, je les laisse parler pour ne rien dire. Je sais ce que je suis, et vos vilenies ne m'atteignent même pas ! Mais malheureusement pour vous, vous avez impliqué ce brave Watson dans vos insinuations calomnieuses. Pour un grand séducteur de femmes devant l'éternel, c'était l'insulte suprême ! Puisque vous m'avez cherché, vous m'avez trouvé ! Assumez vos égarements buccaux et votre égarement verbal, maintenant.

- Qui fait le malin, tombe dans le ravin ! ricana Guillaume. Belle démonstration de votre méthode, monsieur Holmes ! La prochaine fois, avant de lancer des accusations immondes en l'air, ils réfléchiront à deux fois !

- Je préfère être célibataire, que marié à une femme qui me trompe au bout de deux semaines de mariage ! conclu Watson. A ce prix là, je préfère aller voir les femmes qui pratiquent des services tarifiés ! Au moins, je sais à quoi m'en tenir.

- Vous auriez mieux fait de vous abstenir et ne pas vous en prendre à monsieur Holmes, fit Lestrade en tançant vertement son subordonné qui rentra la tête dans les épaules. Si ces deux hommes sont des invertis, moi je suis Dieu le père ! (La fouine se tourna vers moi). Désolé, Holmes ! Leurs insultes ne resteront pas impunies !

- Cela ne me fait ni chaud ni froid, Lestrade ! Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent de moi ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche en attendant.

Lestrade poussa la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce. L'odeur âcre nous irrita la gorge et nous fit tousser. Les mouches bourdonnaient autour du dernier cadavre.

C'était dans cette pièce que les relents étaient les plus forts ! Il y avait aussi l'odeur caractéristique des chairs brûlées.

La louve se mit à éternuer plusieurs fois de suite, son maître prit le parti de respirer par la bouche.

Lestrade avait collé un mouchoir devant son nez et je vis Watson sortir un baume au menthol pour s'en appliquer consciencieusement sous les narines.

Les émanations étaient fortes, mais en aucun cas je ne voulais masquer ces odeurs par des artifices. J'avais besoin de mon odorat !

- Je vous présente Harry Freeman, lui aussi en exil depuis cinq ans, mais au Danemark. Billet de la compagnie maritime dans ses poches, lui aussi.

- Merci inspecteur, le remercia Watson.

Le cadavre se trouvait couché sur le dos, à même le sol. Totalement nu, celui-là !

Des chaînes, reliées à ses chevilles et à ses poignets, le maintenaient avec les jambes et les bras écartés. On aurait dit la représentation de «l'homme de Vitruve » de Léonard de Vinci.

Ces chaînes étaient reliées chacune à quatre anneaux, enchâssé dans sol comme ceux qui étaient fixé au plafond. Le même procédé, mais au sol... Et c'était pour y immobiliser un être humain.

Elles ne laissaient que très peu de mouvement au supplicié, juste de quoi refermer un peu ses jambes et bouger ses bras de gauche à droite.

Je remarquai aussi la présence de gouttelettes de cire sur le sol, entre les jambes du cadavre.

Déambulant dans la pièce avec une attention accrue, à la recherche d'empreintes de pas, je ne trouvai pas grand-chose d'extraordinaire. Aucunes empreintes de pas sur le sol, recouvert d'un revêtement composé de ciment. Notre assassin avait du marcher en chaussettes ! Il était malin donc... Mais ça, je m'en doutais déjà !

J'examinai les anneaux : ils avaient été fixés il y a peu de temps. De la poudre et des éclats de ciment se trouvaient encore à côté de l'endroit où on les avait enfoncés dans le sol.

Il lui avait fallu un marteau et un bon coup de force pour pouvoir enfoncer les tiges dans le ciment. Je testai le bon ancrage des pitons dans le sol et en forçant beaucoup, je pus en dégager un de son attache.

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, les pitons étaient fort long pour assurer la plus grande stabilité dans le sol.

- Oh ! fit soudain Watson, avec une grimace de dégoût. Il a eu le temps de se voir mourir, lui ! Comment peut-on infliger un pareil châtiment à un homme ?

- C'était une torture fort courue au Moyen-âge... lui répliqua le professeur. L'Inquisition a sans doute usé, et abusé, de cette méthode « particulière » pour faire avouer les gens. Et croyez-moi, on avouerait n'importe quoi !

Je vis du coin de l'œil que Watson s'essuyait le front et qu'il avait l'air tout retourné.

- Watson ? demandai-je, curieux. On dirait que vous n'êtes pas dans votre assiette !

- Oui, je l'avoue ! me dit-il en respirant doucement. Mon expérience militaire en Afghanistan aurait dû m'endurcir d'avantage. J'ai vu mes propres camarades se faire tailler en pièces sous mes yeux et je n'ai pas perdu mon sang-froid. Désolé, Holmes !

- Ne vous excusez pas, mon ami ! lui dis-je. Il y a dans cette affaire un mystère et une mise en scène qui nous a tous ébranlé. Il y a un monstre qui rôde et je ne dormirai sur mes deux oreilles que lorsqu'il sera sous les verrous !

Il hocha la tête et Lestrade demanda à un policier d'amener un thermos de thé et une tasse propre.

Le policier, voulant sans doute se faire bien voir de son supérieur, lui apporta le tout dans les plus brefs délais.

- Que représente les dessins sur le sol ? demanda Watson à la canonnade, tout en buvant une tasse de thé chaud.

Des représentations avaient été peintes sur le sol et j'aperçus, pêle-mêle : des runes, des signes cabalistiques, des hiéroglyphes, les noms « Abaddon », « Adramelech », « Moloch », « Samaël » et bien d'autres encore, qui avaient été écrits sur le sol.

- Heu... fit Lestrade dubitatif. On dirait des... Je ne sais pas ! Mais pourquoi diable décapiter une chèvre et un coq ?

- On s'en occupera plus tard ! leur répondis-je. En tout cas, tous ces « cercles » et les dessins qui se trouvent là, sont parfaitement bien réalisés ! Il y a une finesse dans le trait... Professeur ?

- Je peux répondre à TOUTES vos questions, sans aucun problème ! nous dit-il enthousiaste.

- Dès que j'aurai examiné la scène, j'écouterai vos explications avec attention ! lui dis-je tout en m'accroupissant aux côtés du mort.

Mes doigts se posèrent sur les dessins, la peinture était bien sèche et de la poussière y avait adhéré avant qu'elle ne soit parfaitement sèche. Bien, une bonne indication pour m'indiquer depuis quand les signes cabalistiques se trouvaient là.

Mon regard se porta, une fois de plus, sur le mur devant moi. Mur sur lequel un « I.N.R.I » avait été écrit et où un immense pentagramme avait été peint. L'inscription se trouvait au centre de l'étoile à cinq branches... Inversée, l'étoile !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Dans la série "Sherlock" de la BBC, le policier Anderson désigne Holmes sous le nom de "notre psychopathe préféré".

Ce à quoi le détective répond avec hargne "je ne suis pas un ******psychopathe**, j'ai des tendances ******sociopathes**, faites vos recherches".

Petite reprise de ce dialogue avec mise à ma sauce... C'est aussi dans ce premier épisode que notre détective préféré fait une réflexion à une des policières : « ce n'est pas en récurant ses parquets que vous avez mis vos genoux dans cet état ».

Message pour Elyon : certes, les flics du Yard sont un peu crétins, mais j'avoue que j'ai poussé la caricature, pas de trop, quand même. Mais je ne pouvais pas aborder un meurtre "maçonnique" sans faire parler du sentiment que les francs-maçons inspiraient à cette époque (et encore maintenant, sans oublier qu'ils furent poursuivis et tués pendant la guerre 39-45) et de toutes les théories (vraies ou fausses, je ne me prononce pas) qui pouvaient circuler en 1885. Surtout qu'à cette époque, les Loges étaient plus "élitistes" qu'aujourd'hui et encore plus cachées.

Donc, le passage avec les insinuations au sujet des frères était obligatoire. Celui-ci, c'est juste pour le plaisir ! Un peu d'humour avant de passer au dernier cadavre... Plus trash !


	34. V : Chap 197 : Rituels sataniques

**Note de l'auteur** : dans ce chapitre, plus libre, il y a beaucoup de mon imagination ! J'ai extrapolé sur la mise en scène. Lorsque je vous parlerai de choses vraies, je le signalerai en bas de page !

Dans « une étude en rouge », Watson nous parle du produit inventé par Holmes pour détecter à coup sûr les traces de sang. (Une étude en rouge, lors de leur rencontre, premier chapitre).

Pour les insectes présents sur le corps, je remercie Norah Haboot encore une fois !

Non contente de nous offrir, elle aussi, un site consacré à Holmes et à la science de la déduction, elle a inclus dans son site le condensé d'un livre : « _La police scientifique »_, par Arnaud Levy. Juste pour permettre aux rédacteurs de fics policières de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi !

Merci mille fois ! Je me consterne à tes pieds ! Heu... c'est « je me prosterne à tes pieds !» ... Mdr !

http: / science-de-la-deduction. /

http: / .com / la-biblioth%C3%A8que-de-holmes / dater-la-mort/

* * *

_Les mouches bourdonnaient sur ce ventre putride,_

_D'où sortaient de noirs bataillons_

_De larves, qui coulaient comme un épais liquide_

_Le long de ces vivants haillons._

_Tout cela descendait, montait comme une vague_

_Où s'élançait en pétillant_

_On eût dit que le corps, enflé d'un souffle vague,_

_Vivait en se multipliant._

**Extrait du poème « Une charogne » de Baudelaire**

* * *

**Chapitre 197 : Rituels satanique**

Tout le sol était couvert de pentacle avec des signes cabalistiques aux extrémités. Des tas de dessins compliqués où s'entremêlaient des représentations du diable, des signes runiques, des hiéroglyphes.

Celui qui avait représenté cela était un artiste peintre talentueux !

Accroupis à côté du corps, je l'examinai de plus près.

Ses oreilles avaient été coupées, de son vivant en plus ! L'assassin les avait laissées traîner négligemment, un peu plus loin.

Le sexe de la victime avait été brûlé ! Mais aucune trace des allumettes ayant servi au châtiment.

Une incision avait été pratiquée, verticalement, sur son ventre, sous le nombril. Incision assez petite, mais profonde, et le meurtrier avait sortit les intestins, les enroulant autour d'un morceau de bois...

La paire de pinces, qui avait servi à extraire l'intestin du ventre, ne se trouvait plus sur les lieux du crime. Dommage...

Mais si je mettais la main dessus, le produit de mon invention, dont Watson avait parlé tout à l'heure, me servirait parfaitement ! Grâce à lui, je pourrais vérifier s'il y avait eu du sang sur les pinces. Même si le meurtrier les avait lavées, parce que on n'enlevait jamais tout à fait les traces du fer présent dans le sang !

Et c'était cela, que mon produit repérait !

Seul le bâton, sur lequel avaient été enroulé, au fur et à mesure, les viscères, se trouvait toujours là. Quel supplice barbare !

Une grande partie avait été retirée par ce petit orifice, pratiqué à vif. Ensuite, une fois qu'il avait sorti du ventre une grande partie de l'intestin – au moins quatre mètres – il l'avait recousu l'incision.

_Pourquoi fermer ce trou ?_

L'expression d'horreur et de douleur intense marquait toujours les traits de la victime.

Ses yeux étaient révulsés, dans une expression de terreur intense. Ses doigts avaient griffés le sol, au point que la peau de ses extrémités était arrachée et sanguinolente. La chair était à vif.

Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme figée dans un cri d'épouvante muet devant le supplice qu'il était en train de subir.

_L'absence de traces sur ses lèvres me fit déduire une certaine action de la part de l'assassin ! Une guinée que les autres ne l'auraient pas remarqué..._

Passons...

Toujours les même marques sur ses poignets ! L'homme avait été, lui aussi, séquestré quelque part. Par contre, contrairement aux deux autres, il était plus gros. Pas de signe de lavement non plus : l'homme avait fait sous lui.

La première fois, de peur, et la deuxième, sous l'action de la mort, qui l'avait saisie dans ses griffes. Notre funeste vidange, encore elle...

M'es avis qu'il avait dû l'accueillir avec joie, la grande faucheuse !

Les mouches avaient fait leur apparition et la putréfaction aussi. L'homme était mort depuis plus de quarante-huit heures, mais moins de septante-deux heures, lui aussi. Moins de trois jours donc... Tous tués dans le même laps de temps ! Il ne me resterait plus ensuite qu'à remettre les crimes dans leurs ordres chronologiques.

Une escouade de diptères était arrivée sur le cadavre, la « troisième » d'après les observations que j'avais faites un jour, sur le cadavre d'un cochon de vingt-cinq kilos, que j'avais déposé dans le coin d'un bois... J'avais observé la décomposition du cadavre et au bout de onze jours, il ne restait plus que les os, les dents et de la peau.

Cela m'avait bien aidé pour écrire une monographie, que je n'avais pas publiée, contrairement aux autres ! Non, je la gardais bien précieusement pour moi tout seul !

Christine m'aurait traité de fou, si elle avait toujours été là, le jour de mon expérience !

_Non Sherlock, pas les souvenirs douloureux pendant une enquête ! Concentres-toi, mon vieux ! Tu as quatre cadavres et Noël est en avance !_

Mon esprit évacua tout ce qui était étranger à l'affaire et les rangea dans la malle aux souvenirs, tapie au fond de ma tête.

La famille des diptères présente sur le cadavre était celle des Sarcophagidae. (1)

Mon étude m'avait permis de dégager huit étapes dans l'arrivée des insectes sur le cadavre. Étapes que j'avais appelé "Les huit escouades de la mort". (2)

Notre meurtrier avait donc torturé cet homme là aussi, et de quelle manière !

Mon regard embrassa ensuite toute la pièce pour percevoir chaque détail de la mise en scène.

Six hauts candélabres, placés de chaque côté de la pièce, avaient porté des cierges qui s'étaient presque entièrement consumés, répandant jusqu'au sol des stalactites de cire blanchâtre.

Notre assassin ne les avait pas éteint avant de partir... Mais les avait-il allumés avant de procéder au rituel ?

D'où provenaient ces grands cierges ? Ils me faisaient penser à...

Pour m'en assurer, j'ôtai un morceau restant de son reposoir et l'examinai de plus près : ils m'avaient fait penser à des cierges que l'on faisait se consumer dans les églises... Oui !

Les chandeliers avaient été forgés par un bon artisan, il y avait d'ailleurs apposé son poinçon, comme le faisait toujours les forgeron sur leur travaux, pour qu'un autre puisque les reconnaître. Leurs marques de fabrique.

Les initiales étaient « M.S ». Encore un boulot pour le Yard, nous étions trop loin de Londres pour les Irréductibles.

- Lestrade ! Il vous faudra chercher aussi un forgeron dont le poinçon est représenté par un « M.S », c'est lui qui a réalisé le travail. Il doit sûrement s'en souvenir.

- Bien, Holmes, fit Lestrade, habitué à recevoir mes ordres.

Les pointes, qui se trouvaient forgées dessus, étaient fort fines. A l'origine, ces candélabres n'avaient pas été prévus pour recevoir des cierges d'église, plus gros et plus lourd que tout les autres.

Ou plutôt, ils étaient fait pour recevoir un cierge intact ! Pas un déjà utilisé et qui avait l'intérieur de sa cire déjà percée.

- Votre avis, Holmes ? me demanda Lestrade en me voyant examiner de plus près le bas du cierge, ou du moins, ce qui l'en restait.

- Volé dans une église locale ! lui certifiai-je. Le droit de fabriquer des cierges de cette taille appartient à l'église, et à elle seule ! Voyez, fis-je en l'invitant à me rejoindre, celui-ci était fiché dans un pieu plus gros que ceux-ci... Notre homme a fait fondre de la cire pour reboucher le trou et lui assurer ainsi une meilleure stabilité...

- Vous êtes diabolique, Holmes ! s'extasia Lestrade.

- Non, je suis un bon observateur, nuance ! Vous voyez les mêmes détails que moi mais vous n'observez pas !

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le pentacle dessiné au mur avec l'inscription « I.N.R.I » et « Baphomet » inscrit sur le mur.

Ma main se leva et je fis semblant de tracer des lettres imaginaires et une étoile à cinq branches. J'aurais pu la dessiner plus haut sur le mur que lui.

Il était donc plus petit que moi.

- Watson ! Venez un peu par ici... Devant le mur et faites semblant de tracer l'étoile inversée !

Mon ami s'exécuta.

Cela tombait pile avec l'inscription ! La main de mon associé tombait juste sur les deux plus hautes pointes du pentacle. Watson toisait le mètre septante-deux.

Bien, me dis-je en moi-même. J'avais au moins la taille du meurtrier !

- Il a ma taille ?

- Oui, mon ami ! Faites bien attention que Lestrade ne vous passe pas les menottes !

- Il en serait capable ! fit Watson en souriant à l'idée que Lestrade l'arrête car il avait la même taille que notre meurtrier.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je restai immobile devant le dessin.

Une chose me chiffonnait...

Un cri de Lestrade attira notre attention :

- Hé ! Votre louve s'approche des cadavres des animaux ! Ouste !

- Non, inspecteur ! lui cria Guillaume. Laissez-là les renifler ! Elle ne risque pas de les manger, je ne la nourris qu'avec de la viande cuite et elle doit attendre que je la lui donne. Je suis le dominant.

L'animal, déconcerté par l'éclat de voix de Lestrade, tourna son regard vers son maître pour quémander un ordre.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et la bête reprit son inspection des dépouilles animales.

Sa truffe se plissa plusieurs fois et, lorsqu'elle arriva non loin du museau de la chèvre, elle recula précipitamment.

- Est-elle capable de détecter du poison ? fis-je en m'avançant pour aller inspecter la chèvre décapitée.

- Je lui ai fait renifler beaucoup de différentes sortes de poison, et je lui ai appris à ne pas les boire ou les manger. Elle n'accepte de la nourriture que de ma main et est capable de déceler une odeur « interdite ».

- Parce que vous êtes l'alpha... et que vous lui avez appris certaines choses.

Tout en lui parlant, je m'étais approché de la dépouille animale.

Approchant mon nez de la gueule de la chèvre je ne fus pas long à reconnaître cette odeur amère, caractéristique du cyanure. (3)

- Cyanure ! leur appris-je. Il a empoisonné la chèvre avec du cyanure avant de lui trancher la tête... Sans doute avant de l'emmener ici. Cela doit être pareil pour le coq...

Je pris la tête coupée de l'animal et lui ouvrit le bec pour vérifier mon hypothèse. Mais c'était plus difficile dans ce cas-ci.

- Comment faire ingurgiter du liquide à un animal, contre son gré ? demanda Lestrade. Surtout à un coq.

- A l'aide d'une seringue sans aiguille... Vous mettez le poison, mélangé à un liquide dedans et vous l'introduisez dans la gueule ou le bec de l'animal. Il y aura une enquête à mener pour savoir si l'un ou l'autre fermier a perdu une chèvre et un coq...

- Pourquoi ces animaux, et pourquoi les avoir décapité ?

- Rituel vaudou pour relever les morts de la tombe, nous expliqua le professeur. Quand à la décapitation à l'épée, au lieu de la hache, c'était l'apanage des nobles !

- Quel rapport ? fit Watson goguenard. La chèvre était noble ?

- Dans l'esprit tordu de notre meurtrier, je pense que oui ! fit le professeur, tout sérieux. La chèvre et le coq méritaient de mourir dignement. Enfin, ils étaient déjà morts, je veux dire qu'ils _auraient_ mérités une mort à l'épée et non à la hache. On décapitait les nobles, coupables de quelques crimes, avec une épée, parce qu'elle est plus tranchante qu'une hache, donc plus rapide. Souvenez-vous de l'exécution d'Anne Boylen, deuxième femme du roi Henry VIII : décapitée par un bourreau qui tenait une épée. (4)

- L'homme mort était tellement abject, que l'assassin a préféré le laisser mourir de ses blessures, plutôt que d'abréger ses souffrances avec du poison ou lui couper la tête à l'épée, en signe de respect ? fis-je à voix haute.

- C'est ce que je pense, mais je puis me tromper aussi !

Je plaçai mes deux mains l'une contre l'autre et les posai sur mes lèvres afin de réfléchir à tout cela.

Mais que s'était-il bien passé dans la tête de cet homme et dans son passé pour en arriver là ?

Une hypothèse, un peu folle, s'était développée dans mon esprit et je me devais de la corroborer avec des indices sérieux.

_Oh Hélène ! Tu me manquais même dans mes enquêtes ! Que m'aurais-tu appris sur la personnalité de ce bourreau ? Aurais-tu découvert certaines choses que je ne voyais pas ? J'aurais bien aimé en discuter avec toi, comme nous le faisions pour notre enquête en Normandie. _

- Docteur Watson ? fis-je à leur plus grande surprise. Vous pouvez procéder à l'examen du cadavre pour le compte de Scotland Yard. Moi, je vais examiner les dessins sur le sol et terminer l'inspection du mur.

La peinture faite sur le mur était plus récente que celle sur le sol. Les dessins au sol devaient avoir été peint au mois il y a six mois... Le I.N.R.I datait d'une quinzaine de jours. Préméditation ou coup de chance que les pentacles se soient trouvés peint à cet endroit ? Et les candélabres ? Déjà présent ou volés ? Les bougies, quand avaient-elles été volées ?

Une chose était sûre : encore une fois, une partie de la scène du crime était telle qu'elle _avant les meurtres_.

- Baphomet, fis-je tout haut, passant à autre chose. N'est-ce pas le nom de cette l'idole que les chevaliers de l'ordre du Temple furent accusés, à tort ou à raison, de vénérer ? (5)

- En effet, monsieur Holmes, me confirma le professeur. Le plus souvent représentée par la tête d'un bouc sur le corps d'un homme. Selon certaines sources, parfaitement invérifiables, mais vraisemblablement fausses, le culte de Baphomet aurait eu lieu durant les rites secrets des Templiers. L'effigie de Baphomet était sortie et montrée à tout le monde, sous la lumière de bougies noires.

- Nous avons des cierges noirs dans cette pièce. Blancs à l'origine et peint en noir ensuite.

Le professeur acquiesça:

- Lors du procès des Templiers, entre 1307 et 1314, Baphomet fut souvent évoqué par les inquisiteurs. C'est une sorte de représentation diabolique. (6)

- Quelle est la signification de « I.N.R.I » dans ce cas-ci ? demanda Lestrade au professeur.

- Je n'en vois qu'une seule... fit-il en réfléchissant. Mais non... Il est impossible que ce soit celle à laquelle je pense ! Non, le criminel n'a pas eu accès à ce genre d'informations ! Pourtant... Vu les pentagrammes dessinés au sol...

Stanford se massa les tempes et il se mit à ausculter, lui aussi, les signes sur le sol :

- Il y a encore des choses qui sont obscures pour moi aussi... Je vais tout analyser et je me réserve le droit de vous expliquer ce à quoi je pense, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives qui vous mettraient sur une fausse piste. Je sais, monsieur Holmes, que vous n'aimez pas les déductions trop rapides et non étayées par des faits ! Or, il me manque des indices.

- Vous connaissez leurs significations et leurs origines ? fis-je en lui désignant un pentacle avec les noms de « Jehova » et « Emmanuel » écrit à l'intérieur.

- Celui-là est hébreu. Il contient des noms et des injonctions pour soumettre un démon mineur à votre service. « Elohim » est le « vrai dieu des vrais dieux » et « Adonai » signifie « seigneur ». (7)

- Soumettre des démons mineurs ? fis-je incrédule.

- Oui, voyez, celui qui est tracé à gauche du mort... Vu les signes qui se trouvent à l'intérieur, il permet d'appeler et de soumettre un djinn majeur. Il y a sept Niveaux et c'est celui du premier Niveau qui est concerné ! Un gros morceau ! Celui qui l'a tracé savait ce qu'il faisait, car tous les sceaux sont verrouillés afin d'éviter que le démon n'échappe au contrôle de celui qui l'invoque. Oui, tout est là : les pointes du pentacle, les cercles pour la contrainte et les runes ! Il n'a pas oublié de représenter « l'étau de feu » par la lettre grecque « tau ». Si le démon veut se rebeller, l'incantation est prête pour lui faire subir « l'étau de feu » et le punir. Le cercle de transmutation est parfait ! Le petit, un peu plus haut, permet d'appeler un afrit, ou éfrit, c'est le même. Il y en a un qui correspond au cinquième Niveau et un autre du troisième Niveau... Toujours bien exécutés eux aussi ! (8)

Un silence pesant suivit son exposé et une nuée d'anges passa au dessus de nos têtes avant que je ne me reprenne :

- Seriez-vous, par hasard, en train de vous moquer de nous ?

- Jamais de la vie ! nous répondit-il, indigné.

- Appeler des démons majeurs et mineurs ? répétai-je avec beaucoup d'incrédulité. Nous ne sommes pas dans un livre qui parle de fantastique, mais dans la réalité ! lui signifiai-je.

- Vous me demandez de vous expliquer la signification de ces cercles et je vous la donne ! me dit-il en écartant les bras en signe d'impuissance. Celui qui a tracé ces cercles de transmutation pour démons savait très bien ce qu'il faisait !

- Comment savez-vous des choses pareilles, vous ? fit Lestrade suspicieux.

- Rassurez-vous, je ne perdrai jamais mon temps à les dessiner au sol parce qu'ils ne marcheraient pas ! Mais je possède beaucoup de livres, qui ne parlent que du diable ou des démons, et les cercles se retrouvent dessinés dedans. L'un d'eux est « Le grand livre des démons recensés ». (8)

- Des livres pour faire peur aux enfants ? fit Watson en éclatant de rire.

- Docteur ! fit-il indigné. Ce ne sont pas des livres pour faire peur aux gosses ! Il fut un temps où l'Inquisition a torturé et tué pour tenter d'obtenir ces livres ! Ils sont à l'index depuis des siècles ! Rien que pour avoir lu les théories qui sont écrites dans certains, des hommes sont morts ! La plupart de ces livres ont un passé sulfureux ! Ils valent une fortune en édition d'origine ! (8)

- Donc, si nous trouvons les personnes qui possèdent ces livres, nous avons le coupable ? fit Lestrade, heureux de me couper, pour une fois, l'herbe sous le pied.

- Malheureusement non ! le contra Guillaume. De nombreux copistes ont réalisés des fac-similés de ces cercles pour appeler les démons... Chaque cercle présent sur le sol est tiré d'un ouvrage différent et il existe maintenant de nombreuses reproductions de par le monde. Avec l'invention de l'imprimerie, les tirages de ces dessins ont augmenté de manière exponentielle. (8)

- Je le savais... déclarai-je entre mes lèvres.

- Comment ça, vous le saviez ? fit Lestrade, blessé dans son orgueil.

- Si le fait de posséder un tel livre avait pu nous mener à l'assassin, le professeur nous l'aurait déjà dit... Vu qu'il s'était tu, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : on ne le trouvera pas avec cette piste là !

- Monsieur Holmes reste le meilleur ! déclara Stanford. (Il sourit en voyant la moue boudeuse de ce pauvre Lestrade). Bien, pour ce qui est du pentacle sous le mort, il a été dessiné dans le but d'appeler Belzébuth lui même ! (8)

- Quoi ? s'exclama Watson.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ? fit Lestrade, septique. Le corps recouvre une partie du dessin !

Le professeur soupira et lui récita encore une fois :

- Je possède des livres, énormément de livres, qui traitent du sujet et je les ai étudié par cœur ! J'ai dû reproduire ces dessins sur des parchemins pour des conférences, des cours, pour prêter à d'autres professeurs... Le dessin, je peux vous le tracer les yeux fermés !

- Donc, avec pareil dessin sur le sol, on fait venir le Diable ? fit Watson, en le regardant de travers.

- En théorie ! lui chuchota Guillaume. Tout est affaire de théorie ! Les noms écrits à l'intérieur sont en fait tous les noms des différents démons. Les runes sont là pour canaliser la puissance du maître des Enfers, les hiéroglyphes pour appeler le dieu Seth. « Abaddon », « Adramelech », «Moloch », « Samaël », « Loki » (9) sont les noms de certains démons, qui au final, ne sont qu'une seule et même personne : le Diable lui-même ! Lisez la Bible... « _Et il lui demanda : « Quel est ton nom ? » « Légion est mon nom, lui répondit-il, car nous sommes plusieurs_ ». (10) Rassurez-vous, le Diable ne risque pas d'apparaître avec ces dessins !

- Une chose est sûre, fis-je tout en réfléchissant, les dessins – tout comme le carrelage à damier – sont antérieurs aux meurtres !

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**** : il y en a beaucoup, aujourd'hui !  
**

**(1) Sarcophagidae** : Les Sarcophagidae sont une famille de mouches de l'ordre des Diptères.

http:/ fr. / wiki / Sarcophagidae

* * *

**(2)** **"Les huit escouades de la mort"** n'ont été reconnues qu'en 1894, et avant ça, il y avait quelques études en entomologie, mais elles étaient rares ! Mais c'est une fiction et c'est Holmes ! Et maintenant vous êtes au courant que notre détective préféré avait de l'avance !

* * *

**(3) **Une intoxication aiguë de **cyanure** présente les symptômes suivants : coma, convulsions, apnée, arrêt cardio-circulatoire et la mort en seulement quelques minutes.

Une intoxication à dose plus légère peut causer en plus des symptômes précédents une grande fatigue, une gêne respiratoire et des vertiges. Elle cause aussi un rougissement anormal de la peau.

Le cyanure utilisé comme poison se trouve soit sous forme de gaz (cyanure d'hydrogène), soit sous forme de sel (cyanure de potassium et cyanure de sodium). Le cyanure d'hydrogène aurait été utilisé dans les chambres à gaz par les nazis pendant la guerre et, étant naturellement produit par les amandes, il dégage une odeur d'amandes amères. Cependant, certaines personnes n'arrivent pas à détecter cette odeur.

http:/ .com / le-laboratoire-de-holmes / lexique-des-poisons/

* * *

**(4) Anne Boylen** : reine consort d'Angleterre, marquise de Pembroke, est née en 1501 ou 1507 et a été exécutée à Londres le 19 mai 1536.

Deuxième femme d'Henri VIII, elle est la mère d'Élisabeth Ire et l'une des reines les plus célèbres de l'histoire d'Angleterre.

Son mariage avec Henri VIII est à l'origine du changement politique et religieux complexe et souvent tragique qu'a été la réforme anglaise.

**Le 2 mai 1536, Anne est arrêtée sur le coup de midi et amenée à la tour de Londres. **

Trois jours plus tard, Anne et son frère George sont jugés séparément à la tour de Londres.

Lorsque Norfolk lui apporte l'ordre du roi qu'elle sera **décapitée par une épée** tenue par un bourreau spécialisé en la matière venu tout expressément de Calais (au lieu de la hache commune des exécutions) plutôt que brûlée vive, elle déclare : « Il ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes j'ai un cou fragile. Je serai connue comme « La Reine sans tête » ! »

**L'exécution est brève, d'un seul coup d'épée.**

http:/ fr. / wiki / Anne_Boleyn

* * *

**(5) Baphomet **est le nom donné par certains occultistes du XIXe siècle à l'idole mystérieuse que les chevaliers de l'ordre du Temple furent accusés de vénérer (pas de preuve). Le plus souvent représentée par la tête d'un homme barbu, l'idole était vénérée mais également crainte pour sa laideur. On peut remarquer chez lui une poitrine ainsi qu'une tête de bouc.

http:/ fr. / wiki / Baphomet

* * *

**(6) Le** **procès de l'ordre du Temple** est une affaire judiciaire internationale du XIVe siècle. L'ordre du Temple fut accusé en **1307** par la royauté française de divers chefs d'accusation : hérésie, simonie, sodomie, idolâtrie, entre autres. Cette affaire a pris une ampleur particulière car elle mettait en cause un ordre militaire composé de religieux, et également parce qu'elle est une des conséquences de la lutte entre le roi de France Philippe IV Le Bel et le pape Clément V. L'affaire débute au matin du **13 octobre 1307**, et **se termine vraiment en 1317**, lorsque le pape Jean XXII attribua à divers autres ordres de chevalerie les derniers biens du Temple.

http:/ fr. / wiki / Proc%C3%A8s_des_Templiers

* * *

**(7)** La métonymie **Elohim** (ou Éloïm) est un terme hébreu qui apparaît dans l'Ancien Testament de la Bible et qui se traduit généralement en français par _Dieu_ en tant que nom commun, et YHWH étant le _nom_ donné dans le texte massorétique.

Bien qu'il n'existe aucune certitude sur son origine, on rapproche parfois le mot Elohim (pluriel d'Eloha) d'ou sera tiré lui même le mot arabe _Allah_ qui signifie « Dieu » ou « chercher refuge en raison de la crainte ». Même s'il s'agissait bien là de son origine, elle ne permet pas de trancher quant à l'interprétation qui en a été faite dans la Bible.

Dans la Torah, Eloah/Elohim est utilisé pour représenter un ou des juges des cieux. Dieu peut être considéré comme un juge des cieux, et au pluriel, un _juge de qualité/excellence parfaite_.

http:/ fr. / wiki / Elohim

**Métonymie** : figure de rhétorique par laquelle on désigne la cause pour l'effet, l'effet pour la cause, le contenant pour le contenu, la partie pour le tout.

_Exemples_ : _Nous avons bu une excellente bouteille._ - La bouteille (contenant) désigne son contenu.

_Deux voiles cinglaient vers le couchant._ - Les voiles désignent les deux bateaux.

http:/ fr. / wiki / m%C3%A9tonymie

**Adonaï** (Hébreu), Mon/Mes Seigneur, est la forme "plurielle" de "Seigneur", bien que syntaxiquement singulier (cf. le pluriel d'Elohim).  
La forme singulière, Adoni ("mon seigneur"), n'est jamais utilisée dans la Bible pour se référer à Dieu. Elle était par contre en usage chez les Phéniciens pour leur dieu Tammouz, et est à l'origine du nom grec d'Adonis.

http: / fr. / wiki / Noms_de_Dieu_dans_le_juda%C3%AFsme

* * *

**(8) Pure invention de ma part !** **Tout les paragraphes qui portent le numéro 8 sont fictifs, ou du moins, inventé. Mais qui sait ? Peut-être que cela existe...**

**Sources** : cerveau fécond et parfois dérangé de l'auteur ! Plus ses nombreuses lectures...

* * *

**(9) Abaddon - (Hébreux) Le destructeur.**

**Adramelech - Démon sumérien.**

******Moloch - Démon phénicien et Canaanite.**

******Seth - Démon Egyptien.**

******Sammael - (Hébreu) "venin de Dieu".**

******Loki - Diable Teutonique.**

http:/ / door-to-darknesss. / categorie,-les-noms-infernaux,

* * *

**(10) **_Et il lui demanda : « Quel est ton nom ? » _

_« Légion est mon nom, lui répondit-il, car nous sommes plusieurs »._

**Evangile de Marc, 5 : 9**

http: / / mark /

Oui, l'auteur doit parfois lire la bible ! Enfin, juste les passages qui l'intéresse, et sur le Net...


	35. V : Chap 198:Le seigneur ou le saigneur?

**Message pour Elyon** : contente de t'avoir coupée l'appétit avec mon chapitre ! Tu veux un conseil? Ne bouffe pas pour la suite...Je vais te faire frissonner avec celui-ci...

* * *

**Chapitre 198 : Le Seigneur ou le Saigneur des Ténèbres ? **

- Réalisé par l'auteur des crimes ou par une autre personne ? me demanda Watson.

- Cela restera à prouver, mon cher ami ! Vous nous disiez, professeur, que le fait de retirer les intestins était une torture moyenâgeuse ?

J'avais bien une théorie pour les dessins, mais il était encore trop tôt que pour leur en faire part.

- Oui, l'Inquisition l'a pratiquée en son temps.

- Sur des êtres vivants ? interrogea Lestrade, estomaqué.

- Non, Lestrade, fis-je sarcastique. Ils essayaient juste de faire parler des cadavres !

Les deux autres se retinrent de rire devant ma boutade. Lestrade, lui, se renfrogna.

- Alors, commença Guillaume en pouffant de rire, avant de reprendre son sérieux, le bourreau pratiquait une petite incision dans le ventre, juste sous le nombril de la victime. Petite, mais profonde, bien entendu... Ensuite, il introduisait dans la plaie une paire de pinces jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les refermer sur l'intestin du supplicié. Cela ne devait pas être facile à réaliser, d'autant plus que le sujet devait se débattre, sous l'effet de la douleur. Mais je suppose que le bourreau était assez entraîné que pour y arriver sans trop de mal. (1)

J'entendis Lestrade qui déglutissait difficilement en écoutant le récit.

- Alors, poursuivit-il, le bourreau se mettait à tirer, hors de son logement, une petite partie de l'intestin. Dois-je vous préciser que ce n'est pas très agréable, surtout si l'on se trouvait du mauvais côté des pinces ! Le supplicié devait hurler !

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas entendu, alors ? demanda très intelligemment Watson.

- Bonne question, Watson ! Une personne passant sur la route aurait pu l'entendre hurler. Sauf si...

Ce que j'avais compris tout à l'heure allait leur être révélé.

M'approchant du cadavre, je lui ouvris la bouche et leur montrai l'intérieur :

- Un chiffon avait été inséré dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses hurlements ! fis-je en retirant une pièce de tissu, encore imbibé de sécrétions salivaire. Je l'avais déjà déduit car je n'avais pas trouvé de traces de sang près de sa bouche...

- Et en quoi l'absence de trace de sang, autour de sa bouche, pouvait-elle vous indiquer un bâillon ? me demanda Lestrade.

- Vu les supplices qu'il a subi, de son vivant, ses mâchoires ont du se serrer à cause de la douleur. Les gens torturés mordaient bien souvent leur langue sous l'effet des douleurs atroces qu'ils subissaient... Notre homme n'aurait pas du déroger à la règle, sauf si on lui avait placé un chiffon dans la bouche ! Regardez ses dents : aucune ne s'est brisée ! Cet homme a serré les dents, mais sur un chiffon !

- Ah, fit Lestrade. Tout est si simple dès que vous l'expliquez...

- Continuez votre exposé sur la torture, professeur ! l'enjoignis-je.

- Une fois que le bourreau avait retiré une certaine longueur d'intestin, il commençait à les enrouler autour d'un bâton. Uniquement par soucis de propreté... à chaque phase du protocole, le maître d'oeuvre marquait une pause et attendait qu'on lui donne l'ordre de continuer. Si le condamné refusait de parler, le bâton continuait de tourner, infligeant à ce dernier une souffrance qui dépasse notre imagination ! (1)

Watson en frissonna de répulsion et nous dit :

- Sachant qu'il y a sept mètres soixante de viscères contenus dans notre abdomen... Cela leur faisait des mètres et des mètres d'amusement !

- Tout cela... résuma Lestrade en deux mots.

- L'iléon, poursuivit Watson, mieux connu sous le terme d'intestin grêle, a une longueur de six mètres. Il est suivi du côlon, ou gros intestin, qui fait un mètre soixante. Nous l'avions mesuré en faculté de médecine... (2)

- Nous avons donc, quelque part dans la nature, un adepte des sciences occultes et de la torture ! soupira Lestrade. Il lui a sortit quatre mètres d'intestin, lui a coupé les oreilles, brûlé son sexe... Et puis quoi encore ? Un message glissé au mauvais endroit ?

- Passez-moi la lampe ! lui ordonnai-je en tendant la main, sans bouger d'un centimètre.

- Voilà, Holmes, me dit-il en me donnant la lampe.

_L'inspecteur Lestrade, un brave petit soldat !_

Une fois ma loupe sortie, je me mis à quatre pattes entre les jambes du mort – tout en évitant les déjections répandues sur le sol – et je lui examinai la blessure ainsi que son autre orifice.

- Il y a quelque chose de brillant à l'intérieur ! m'exclamai-je lorsque ma source de lumière fit scintiller son rectum. Une paire de gants ! Vite !

- Cela devient dégoûtant, s'exclama Watson.

- Qu'est-ce qui est dégoûtant, Watson ? lui demandai-je tout en enfilant la paire de gants. La méthode du tueur ou sa façon bien particulière de nous laisser des messages ?

- Surtout l'endroit où il les insère ! fit-il en secouant la tête de répugnance.

L'étui métallique, pareil à celui du crucifié, fut retiré de son logement peu conventionnel.

Sans me retourner, je m'adressai à Watson :

- Donc, si je vous suis bien, Watson, lorsque vous avez un patient qui souffre d'hémorroïdes, de blennorragie ou de syphilis, vous le mettez dehors sans même le soigner ?

- Non ! se vexa-t-il. Mais... Enfin, Holmes ! Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Nous restons dans le même secteur du corps humain, cher ami : le milieu ! Voyons voir ce que nous réserve cet étui métallique...

Avant que je ne l'eusse dévissé, Watson me tendit un chiffon pour que je puisse l'essuyer un peu.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas sortit lors de la « funeste vidange » ? nous demanda Lestrade. Non ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, en levant les mains pour m'empêcher de lui répondre. Je sais ! Inséré après la mort de l'homme !

- Bravo, Lestrade ! Vous progressez mon vieux !

Il ne prit même pas la peine de relever mon sarcasme.

- Par contre, fis-je en suspendant mon geste d'ouvrir le tube de métal, on lui a introduit quelque chose de son vivant, car il y a des traces de sang autour de son orifice. Vu la présence de gouttelettes de cire sur le sol, je vous laisse deviner ce que le bourreau a inséré...

- Lui aurait-il mis une bougie dans le... ? fit notre médecin, qui avait du mal avec l'anatomie ce matin.

- Dans le rectum ! fis-je, exaspéré devant tant de frilosité à appeler un chat, un chat. Oui, Watson ! Et il a poussé le vice jusqu'à l'allumer !

- C'est cela qui lui a brûlé le sexe ? demanda Lestrade en se penchant sur la chose noire et rabougrie qui pendait lamentablement entre les jambes du mort.

- Non, allumettes... Il lui a sans doute brûlé au départ, par pur sadisme, juste pour le faire souffrir un peu plus, avant de verser de l'huile pour que cela aille plus vite. On voit les traces de l'accélérateur qui a coulé par terre. Voyez, les traces de brûlures sur le sol...

- En effet, Holmes, constata Lestrade en admiration devant mes observations.

- Le message, Holmes ! m'implora Watson qui en avait marre d'attendre mon bon vouloir.

- Ne soyez pas si impatient ! lui répliquai-je en dévissant le tube.

Après avoir ôté une des parties, je vis apparaître un morceau de papier. Tendant le tube au professeur, je lui demandai d'extraire le feuillet, pour éviter que je ne le salisse avec mes gants qui n'étaient plus dans un très bel état. Ce qu'il fit prestement et attendit que j'aie retiré mes gants pour me tendre le billet.

Lui aussi avait envie de faire mousser nos deux camarades.

Malgré tout, je ne poussai pas le vice jusqu'à déplier lentement le papier, mais je le fis prestement.

- « _Die Zauberflöte__, K. 620_... _Souviens-toi_ ! » leur annonçai-je avec l'accent allemand.

- Holmes, fit Lestrade en me suppliant du regard. Je ne parle pas un mot d'allemand moi !

- Je le sais, Lestrade ! lui dis-je en souriant. Souvenez-vous... Le meurtre de E.J Drebber. Vous aviez pensé que le mot « Rache », tracé en lettre de sang sur le mur, voulait parler d'une demoiselle Rachel... Encore une affaire où vous avez recueilli les lauriers ! (3)

- Notre première affaire, Holmes ! fit Watson avec nostalgie. « Une étude en rouge » était le nom que nous lui avions donné.

- Moi ? fis-je ironique. Non. C'est vous qui l'avez nommé ainsi...

Lestrade grommela des imprécations à mon encontre.

Je leur expliquai la signification de ce message en allemand :

- « _Die Zauberflöte_, K. 620 » autrement dit « la flûte enchantée », c'est une œuvre musicale de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart et chantée en allemand. Première représentation dans une salle à Vienne, le trente septembre 1791. La lettre « K » vient en fait du catalogue Köchel qui est un inventaire chronologique des œuvres de Mozart, dressé par Ludwig von Köchel puis complété après sa mort par d'autres spécialistes. (4)

_Mozart ! Compositeur allemand, propice à mes introspections régulières !_

- « _La flûte enchantée... Souviens-toi_ ». Une explication logique à tout cela ? demanda Lestrade. Parce que, hormis le fait que l'assassin ait été voir cette oeuvre de Mozart avec notre victime... Je ne le comprends pas bien le rapport !

- Mozart était franc-maçon... lui confiai-je. Je ne sais pas si le message entre en ligne de compte avec cette oeuvre qui fait l'apologie de la franc-maçonnerie...

Tout à coup, une chose me revint en mémoire et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Au même moment, Guillaume posait son poing devant ses lèvres pour masquer son sourire grivois et Watson, qui se trouvait derrière Lestrade, se mit à rougir comme une collégienne.

Bien, nous avions pensé à la même personne, au même moment.

- Il me semble, fis-je énigmatique, qu'il pourrait y avoir une autre signification, bien cachée celle là... Mais je constate que nous avons pensé à «une certaine connaissance », en même temps...

- Holmes ! siffla Watson en me faisant signe de me taire, dans le dos de Lestrade. Passons, voulez-vous...

- Il me semble, à moi aussi, déclara Guillaume en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire, qu'il y a une signification plus... profonde à ce message !

- Laquelle ? demanda Lestrade en nous regardant à tour de rôle.

- Cette information, je vais la garder par devers moi ! lui annonçai-je pour la plus grande satisfaction de Watson. Vous l'aurez en temps utile...

Il soupira devant notre réticence à livrer ce à quoi nous avions pensé et il enchaîna :

- Et les oreilles coupées ? C'était pour le faire souffrir ? Pour l'empêcher d'entendre ?

- Désolé, Lestrade, je n'ai pas réponse à tout... Il a coupé les oreilles à l'un, ôté les yeux à l'autre... Imbécile que je suis ! m'écriai-je en me mettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Mais oui ! Les yeux, la bouche, les oreilles ! Cela n'éveille-t-il pas en vous certaines choses ?

- « _Ne rien dire de mal, ne rien entendre de mal, ne rien voir de mal _» énonça tranquillement Guillaume. Les trois singes de la sagesse.

- Oui ! Un qui se couvre la bouche, l'autre les oreilles et le troisième les yeux. Nos trois cadavres, messieurs !

- Encore de la symbolique ? demanda Watson.

- Oui, sûrement... fis-je en réfléchissant à la signification de tout cela. Ce sera à nous de le découvrir, plus tard. Bien que...

Une idée venait de germer dans mon esprit. Et si ?

Il y avait plusieurs hypothèses et je ne disposais pas d'assez d'éléments pour dégager une piste probante.

Watson fit le résumé pour nous tous :

- Il nous en a laissé un avec la langue coupée, l'autre énuclée, et le dernier avec les oreilles coupées...

- Il a dessiné le pentagramme pour faire venir le Seigneur des ténèbres, mais avant cela, il a joué au Saigneur ! fit Guillaume en français.

- Votre jeu de mot résume bien la situation, lui dis-je avant de devoir expliquer aux deux autres la signification de sa phrase, qui perdait de sa saveur lorsqu'elle n'était plus en français.

- Et les autres cercles ? demanda soudain le policier Smith sur le pas de la porte. Ils servent vraiment à appeler le Malin ? Ça fonctionne ces machins ?

- Vous voulez le voir? lui demanda Guillaume.

Guillaume se plaça alors dans le cercle qui contenait le cadavre et se lança dans une incantation faite dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas, même si de temps en temps des mots en latin faisaient irruption.

Tout ce que je pus reconnaître, c'était les noms de tous les démons qu'il psalmodiait.

Cela dura bien quelques minutes. Les policiers s'étaient approchés et même nous, nous le regardâmes avec curiosité.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il termina par le mot « nema » que je reconnu pour être « amen » à l'envers.

- Que venez-vous de faire ? demanda Lestrade, intrigué.

- L'incantation du grand pentagramme, pour faire venir le Maître des Enfers... Le procédé se trouve sous nos pieds et je l'ai exécuté ! Ainsi monsieur Smith aura la preuve qu'il est bien fonctionnel.

- N'importe quoi ! fit la voix mal assurée de Victoria.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? lui demanda Guillaume avec une voix totalement changée, plus profonde, plus basse et surtout plus froide.

C'était toujours la sienne, mais sans l'être...

Cela eut l'effet escompté : les policiers se regardèrent, troublés par le changement de ton. Moi même, bien que n'étant pas crédule et superstitieux de nature, j'avais ressentit un frisson le long de mon échine au moment où il avait prit une autre voix.

- Je rêve où on dirait qu'il fait plus froid ? fit soudain Alice en claquant des dents.

- Oui, fit le fameux Henry Smith, j'ai froid tout à coup...

Tous les policiers commencèrent à se plaindre du froid qui avait l'air de s'être introduit au plus profond de leur être.

C'était un effet de leur imagination, né du frisson que la voix de Guillaume avait provoqué, mais cela fit le tour et tous se mirent à regarder le professeur avec crainte.

Les policiers s'étaient massés l'un contre l'autre, les respirations saccadées se voyaient à la buée qui sortait de leurs bouches.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est en marche ! fit Guillaume en les regardant, toujours avec la même voix.

Il se dirigea vers l'entre du local où nous nous trouvions toujours.

Soudain, il se mit à genoux :

- Maître ! fit-il révérencieux. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue... Ordonnez et j'exécuterai !

- Où est-il ? demanda Smith avec une voix de fausset.

- Il est derrière vous ! lui répondit Guillaume, toujours un genou à terre et tête baissée.

Un hurlement de terreur fut poussé par plusieurs policiers crédules et ils se ruèrent vers nous.

Guillaume se releva prestement, les bloqua avec ses bras et les repoussa plus loin.

Lestrade n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Moi non plus d'ailleurs...

Le professeur partit d'un grand éclat de rire, tellement fort qu'il hoquetait et pleurait devant tant d'imbécillité réunie au même endroit.

- Désolé, nous dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Je n'ai pas pu résister à tester la crédulité de ces charmants policiers du Yard ! La vengeance se déguste parfois chaude...

- Bande d'ignares ! fis-je en me retenant de rire. Vous croyiez vraiment que le Diable était derrière vous ?

- Son incantation avait l'air tellement vraie... se défendit Smith.

- Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour la réaliser, bande de crétins patentés ! Mais je vous rassure, le diable est bien présent ! Il se trouve penché sur votre épaule lorsque vous médisez sur les autres ! Il se trouvait aussi à côté de madame Victoria, lorsque sa bouche s'activait le long du membre de son cher collègue Smith... Vous êtes plus forts pour médire que pour réfléchir !

Les policiers baissèrent la tête. Surtout Victoria et Henry Smith.

Le professeur toisa tous les policiers du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt :

- De toute façon, vous ne pensez pas que le Diable, s'il existe, va se déplacer pour des simples mortels comme vous ?

- Je ne suis pas fier de vous, aujourd'hui ! beugla Lestrade. Vous êtes des imbéciles ! Pire que des bonnes femmes !

Ses hommes se dandinèrent sur leurs pieds, très mal à l'aise. Ils s'étaient laissé emporter par leur crédulité et Guillaume venait de les rouler dans la farine.

Je m'abstins de rappeler à Lestrade que, lorsque Guillaume avait pris sa voix basse et profonde, il s'était rapproché de moi parce qu'il avait eu peur.

Ses dents avaient légèrement claqué.

- Monsieur Holmes, je vous présente mes excuses pour ce petit intermède, mais c'était bien trop tentant ! me dit Guillaume en se tournant vers moi. Une petite vengeance de mon cru...

- Vous nous avez démontré la stupidité et la crédulité de certains policiers du Yard, je ne puis vous en tenir rigueur ! fis-je en souriant. Le changement de voix était vraiment bien fait !

Les policiers avaient toujours la tête basse, ils ressemblaient à des enfants qui s'étaient fait tancer par le maître d'école. Nous les regardions avec un air courroucé, tout en tournant le dos au corps.

- Vous comprenez pourquoi Louis adore, quand c'est moi qui lui raconte une histoire ? Je ne saute pas sur les tables, mais je change ma voix à chaque personnage !

Soudain, un policier désigna le cadavre du doigt et s'écria :

- Le mort a bougé ! Il vit encore ! Oh mon dieu protégez-nous !

Ses collègues braquèrent leurs regards dans la direction et reculèrent d'effroi.

- Bien joué, mais cela ne marchera pas avec nous ! leur signifiai-je. Nous sommes moins crédules que vous !

- De plus, fit le professeur de manière ironique, c'est l'incantation pour faire surgir le Seigneur des Enfers que j'ai psalmodié, pas celle pour relever les morts ! Et le pentacle de cette incantation n'est pas présent sur les lieux... Juste la chèvre et le coq...

- Monsieur Holmes ! fit Alice. Je vous jure qu'il bouge ! Retournez-vous ! Je vous en conjure !

- Non, je ne me retournerai pas ! Ce que je vais faire, c'est _retourner_ auprès du cadavre, pour terminer d'analyser la scène et essayer de découvrir un indice.

- Mais... Il est vivant !

- NON ! fit Watson d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la discussion.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? demanda Alice d'un air apeuré.

- Oh sapristi ! fis-je sur un ton effarouché, pour me moquer ouvertement d'elle. Le mort n'est pas mort, il avait juste fait un malaise ! Watson ! Vite, un massage cardiaque !

- Ne vous moquez pas ! fit la policière la plus bête du territoire. Le mort est vivant, il bouge !

- Les morts ne se relèvent pas de leur tombe ! certifia Watson. _Je suis médecin et il est bien mort !_ Vu le froid qui règne dans cet entrepôt, si le mort était vivant, on verrait la buée sortir de sa bouche !

Tout en haussant les épaules devant leur tentative, vaine, de nous faire peur, il se dirigea vers le corps. Soudain, je sentis sa main qui se posait sur mon bras :

- Holmes ! me dit-il d'une voix moins assurée que l'ordinaire. Le ventre du mort est en train de bouger !

- Watson ! fis-je excédé tout en continuant de regarder les policiers qui reculaient, apeurés. Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ?

- Holmes ! fit Lestrade, complètement paniqué. Le docteur Watson a raison ! Son ventre bouge ! Et aucune buée ne sort de son nez ! Seigneur !

Le professeur se tourna vers le corps et je le vis changer de visage :

- Mince alors ! J'ai relevé un mort...

Je tournai mon regard vers le corps et je ne pu constater qu'une chose : ils avaient raison !

* * *

Hihihi! suspense, suspense ! Que va-t-il se passer ? le mort est-il vivant?

**Note de l'auteur** :

**(1)** Le fait de retirer les intestins du corps, pendant que la personne vit toujours, vient d'un livre que j'ai lu ! (Terry Goodking : « L'épée de vérité», tome X).

Rien à voir avec un supplice du Moyen-âge ! Du moins, je ne l'ai pas vérifié !

Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur ce site :

http: / terra-prima. forumactif. com / t700-tortures-pour-crimes-graves-ou-pour-loisirs

Je ne peux pas vous confirmer que l'Inquisition l'ait pratiqué ! J'avais envie d'une torture raffinée et j'ai choisi celle-là ! De plus, elle me permettait d'introduire mon petit final... C'est l'imagination au pouvoir !

Pourquoi ? Esprit dérangé, ne cherchez pas à comprendre... C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle ne coupe le chapitre ici ! Le dieu suspense doit être honoré !

**(2) ****Intestin** : 7,60 mètres de viscères sont contenus dans notre abdomen, soit la longueur de nos intestins : le duodénum, le jéjunum et l'iléon, qui suivent l'estomac.

L'iléon, ou "intestin grêle", a une longueur de 6 mètres et est suivi du côlon, ou gros intestin, qui fait 1,60 mètres.

Vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre que je ne vous cultive pas !

http: / www. france5. fr / sante / maladie /W00479 / 10 /

**(3)** Véridique ! Voir « une étude en rouge » dont je vous cite l'extrait :

Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna :

« Autre chose. Sachez, Lestrade, que "_Rache_" est un mot allemand qui signifie vengeance. Ne perdez donc pas votre temps à chercher une Mlle Rachel. »

Après cette flèche du Parthe, il sortit, laissant ses deux rivaux bouche bée.

http: / www. ebooksgratuits. com / pdf/ conan_ doyle_une_ etude_en_ rouge. pdf

**(4) **_**Die Zauberflöte**__**, K. 620**_: _**Die Zauberflöte**_, K. 620 (_**La Flûte enchantée**_ en français) est une œuvre musicale chantée en allemand (_singspiel_) de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, sur un livret en deux actes d'Emanuel Schikaneder. La première représentation eut lieu dans une salle de faubourg à Vienne le 30 septembre 1791. C'est dans cet opéra qu'on peut entendre le célèbre _air de la Reine de la Nuit_ : _Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen_. Du fait de son succès, la centième représentation est atteinte un an plus tard.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / La_Fl%C3%BBte_enchant%C3%A9e


	36. V : Chap 199 : La chose

**Chapitre 199 : La « chose »... **

- C'est comme le ventre d'une femme enceinte ! souffla Watson à mes côtés. Oh oui ! C'est la même chose quand on voit les mains ou les pieds de l'enfant pousser sur le ventre, à l'intérieur de la mère !

En effet, la peau du ventre du mort bougeait...

- Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie ! tranchai-je catégoriquement. La résurrection est impossible !

- Ne dites pas une horreur pareille devant un pape, un cardinal ou tout homme de l'église catholique, pouffa Guillaume dans ses mains. Vous le mettriez en colère.

- La résurrection, même celle de Jésus, est scientifiquement impossible ! fis-je de manière péremptoire. Il y a une explication logique à ce phénomène.

- Holmes et sa logique ! fit Watson en soupirant. Même dans la religion...

- Je ne peux que lui donner entièrement raison ! fit Guillaume.

Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers le cadavre et posai ma main sur sa peau froide. Aucun doute, cela bougeait en dessous de ma paume. Watson avait bien résumé : comme le ventre d'une femme enceinte !

- Holmes ! souffla Lestrade dans mon dos. Il est vivant ?

- Ne dit-on pas que c'est le principe même de l'alchimie ? déclama le professeur sur un ton docte. Mourir pour renaître en pleine lumière ? Nous avons un cercle alchimique, tracé sur le sol... Celui destiné à appeler et contrôler l'éfrit du troisième Niveau, est un cercle qui provient, en partie, de l'alchimie.

- Oh mon Dieu ! gémit Lestrade, comme une vieille femme, en écoutant la réponse du professeur. Le Diable est en train de rendre la vie à cet homme... Vous n'auriez pas dû...

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Lestrade ! fis-je sur un ton sec, le coupant dans ses jérémiades, puis, je tournai mon regard vers la louve qui s'était approchée du cadavre pour lui renifler le ventre.

Sa truffe se posa sur la chair glacée et elle suivit le mouvement de la peau qui se bombait comme si un être vivant voulait en sortir.

Ses dents se découvrirent et un grondement sourd se fit entendre dans le fond de sa gorge. Cela eut pour conséquence que la « chose », qui se déplaçait à l'intérieur du ventre de notre cadavre, remonta au niveau du haut de la poitrine.

Empoignant l'épaule du mort, je le fis basculer sur son côté et lui examinai le dos.

Tiens, le meurtrier avait gravé, à l'aide d'un couteau, le mot « JANUS » dans le haut du dos. Certaines lettres avaient, depuis lors, été un peu abîmées...

- Voyez ! leur dis-je tout en désignant ce que je venais de faire apparaître. Je me demandais tout à l'heure pourquoi le meurtrier s'était donné la peine de recoudre le ventre... J'ai mon explication maintenant !

- C'est une variante du supplice que je ne connaissais pas... nous confia Guillaume. Il en a fusionné deux. L'homme a du mourir de peur...

- Il aurait été plus malin s'il avait commencé par devant, fis-je en pensant à voix haute, comme je faisais souvent.

- Mais de QUI parlez-vous, Holmes ? me souffla Lestrade en se rongeant les ongles de peur. Quel rapport entre le mot gravé au couteau dans sa chair et le fait que son ventre soit recousu ?

- Holmes, expliquez-vous bon sang ! exigea Watson. D'où proviennent les blessures qu'il a sur son dos ? On dirait comme si des petits charognards l'avaient boulotté... Et il porte une inscription gravée au couteau, en plus ?

- Je vous l'expliquerai plus tard, fit Guillaume. Promis !

La protubérance redescendit en direction de la truffe de la louve, mais celle-ci resta silencieuse.

D'une pichenette sur la peau, je touchai ce bourrelet disgracieux pour essayer de le faire remonter. Peine perdue.

Dans notre dos, les policiers étaient en train de se signer et presque en train de prier ! En tout cas, ils y allaient à grand coup de « Dieu, ayez pitié de nous » et de « Dieu, protégez-nous ».

- Faites entrer deux policiers, ordonnai-je à l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui n'en menait pas large. Mais pas des grenouilles de bénitier ! Des _vrais hommes_ et pas des femmelettes ! (Ma dernière phrase était sarcastique au possible). Et qu'ils referment la porte derrière eux !

- Deux policiers avec nous ! hurla Lestrade, ce qui eut pour effet que la bosse se dirigea vers l'incision et fit bouger l'intestin qui sortait du ventre.

Les plus timorés entrèrent dans la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Eux non plus n'étaient guère rassurés. Sans doute cherchaient-ils un peu d'avancement.

- Tiens... fit dans mon dos la voix du professeur, qui venait de fermer la porte. Il a pensé à clore ses travaux...

_Il faudrait que je lui demande ensuite ce qu'il voulait dire par là...Un autre message ?_

- Que... que...doit-on faire ? bégaya le premier policier, dont les genoux jouaient en même temps des castagnettes.

- Attendre mes ordres en silence ! aboyai-je dans leur direction. Si la chose sort, nous devrons l'attraper et vous nous aiderez !

- Dieu tout puissant ! gémit l'un des policiers.

- Allez les filles, haut les cœurs ! se moqua perfidement Guillaume qui n'avait pas envie de s'en priver, lui non plus. Vous en avez dans le pantalon, oui ou non ?

- Toute leur force réside dans leur pouvoir de commérage ! enchaînai-je avec autant de perfidie que lui, si pas un peu plus.

Après avoir décoché ma flèche de Parthe aux deux policiers, qui n'en menaient pas large, je reportai mon attention sur le cadavre et sa boursouflure.

Subitement, il me vint une idée un peu folle :

- Professeur ? Pouvez-vous expliquer à votre louve qu'elle doit gronder pour tenter de le faire remonter ?

Il posa son index sur la protubérance et se mit à grogner en regardant la louve. Celle-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle fit sortir un grondement sourd et lugubre de sa gueule entrouverte. Ses crocs se découvrirent et ses oreilles se plaquèrent sur sa tête. La « chose » remonta et nous perdîmes ensuite sa trace.

- Où est-il maintenant ? me demandai-je en scrutant avec attention le ventre du mort.

- Monsieur Holmes ! fit le policier numéro deux en désignant le cadavre du doigt. Le mort ! Il va parler ! Il remue ses lèvres !

- Magnifique ! m'extasiai-je en leur signifiant de se taire. Il va nous donner le nom du coupable ! Professeur ?

- Oui ? me chuchota-t-il.

- Peut-elle se saisir de la créature sans lui ôter la vie ?

- Ce qu'elle attrapera, elle me l'apportera, vivant !

- Alors demandez-lui de s'en saisir ! Les autres, silence !

Les dents de Lestrade claquaient, Watson était pâle comme la mort, seul le professeur et moi-même fixions avec attention les lèvres du mort qui remuaient tout doucement.

Ses joues se gonflèrent, comme s'il allait nous cracher quelque chose, sa tête dodelina de gauche à droite, ses lèvres remuèrent encore un peu... S'entrouvrirent légèrement...

Guillaume désigna la bouche du cadavre avec des signes et la louve se tint à l'affût du gibier.

La mâchoire du mort s'entrouvrit enfin, sous la poussée de deux petites pattes, pour laisser surgir à l'air libre la tête d'un... rat.

Moi, je savais ce qui allait sortir du mort, Guillaume aussi, mais les autres furent saisi et ne purent réprimer un cri de terreur de leurs lèvres.

La bête s'extirpa de la bouche du mort avec difficulté et la louve en profita pour le saisir dans sa gueule.

On ne voyait plus que ses pattes arrière qui gigotaient dans le vide et sa queue qui fouettait l'air de peur.

- Un rat ? s'exclamèrent en même temps Lestrade et Watson, étonnés mais soulagés aussi.

- Oui, leur dis-je en enfilant des gants en cuir pour ne pas m'exposer à une morsure de la part du rongeur. Rien à voir avec le démon et encore moins une résurrection !

Un soupir retentit dans toute la pièce : les deux policiers étaient heureux de ne pas avoir affaire au diable...

Guillaume joignit mes poignets, à l'aide de ses mains, et me les déplaça pour les positionner juste sous la gueule de son animal.

- Lâche ! lui ordonna-t-il sèchement.

La gueule s'entrouvrit et je n'eus qu'à enfermer le jeune rat dans les paumes de mes mains. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se débatte, mais il ne bougea pas. Son petit museau gigota et renifla mes gants en cuir.

La bête avait le pelage remplit de sécrétion en tout genre : du sang, des glaires, des morceaux d'organes... à l'origine, son pelage était blanc sur l'arrière du corps et brun sur tout l'avant de la tête. Jamais je n'avais vu une couleur pareille chez un rat !

L'animal éternua plusieurs fois et son petit museau se trémoussa de nouveau dans tous les sens. Ses grandes moustaches collaient ensemble, à cause du sang.

Ses griffes étaient bizarres, fort courtes. Comme si on les lui avait taillées...

- Montrez-moi cette bestiole ! me demanda Guillaume.

- Vous vous y connaissez en rat ? lui demandai-je.

- J'ai des serpents à la maison, et tous ne dévorent pas une chèvre par an. Les plus petits sont nourris avec des rats... Donc, je possède un élevage de rats.

Il examina les pattes du rat, ses griffes et lui grattouilla la haut de la tête. La bête ne broncha pas le moins du monde.

- C'est un rat domestique ! conclu-t-il. Voilà pourquoi il ne se débat pas dans vos mains et se laisse toucher. De plus, vu sa couleur, ce n'est pas un « _rattus norvegicus_ » ordinaire. Ses griffes ont été taillées, assez fort même ! Il n'a donc pas su gratter les chairs pour sortir. Une de ses pattes antérieure est handicapée. Voyez ! Elle est un peu difforme par rapport à l'autre. Quoique, rien de bien grave. Pourtant, il lui restait ses dents ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas su sortir du corps ? Leurs dents rongent quasi tout !

- Parce qu'il a grignoté le dos du mort ! lui dis-je en faisant signe à Watson de coucher le cadavre sur son côté. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il aurait pu sortir ! C'est le _devant du corps_ qu'il aurait dû dévorer pour se libérer de sa cage humaine ! Pas très malin la bête !

- En effet ! fit le professeur. Pourtant, les rats sont des animaux très intelligents ! Il est capable de modifier son comportement pour échapper aux pièges et trouver de la nourriture. Nous sommes donc en présence d'un « _rattus crétinus »_ ! Il aurait dû dévorer l'avant du mort ! Mais non ! Il a décidé de grignoter le dos !

- Sans notre intervention, il serait resté dedans jusqu'à la fin des temps ! fis-je en regardant encore une fois le dos du cadavre, dont le rat avait dévoré la peau à plusieurs endroits différents pour tenter de sortir.

Watson hocha la tête :

- Et il a fallu le grognement de votre louve pour lui indiquer le chemin de la sortie, qui se trouvait être la bouche... Je me demande ce que je vais trouver comme dégât, lorsque je vais ouvrir le corps de cet homme !

- Stupide animal ! fit Lestrade. A-t-on idée d'essayer de sortir par là ? Rongeur débile ! C'est sûr que s'il avait grignoté le devant du cadavre, comme le disait monsieur Holmes...

Tout à coup, sans que les autres ne comprennent pourquoi, je me mis à essayer de réfréner un fou rire qui montait en moi. Peine perdue ! J'éclatai de rire à leur stupéfaction générale.

Jamais je n'aurais osé leur expliquer la raison de mon hilarité : j'avais dans les mains un rat « pas très malin » et, en face de moi, un inspecteur «la fouine » pas très éveillé non plus. La comparaison était trop belle !

- Vous allez bien, Holmes ? me demanda justement la fouine. Pourrait-on connaître la raison de votre hilarité ?

- Non, Lestrade, lui dis-je en reprenant difficilement mon sérieux. Bien, nous sommes donc en présence d'un rongeur domestiqué, handicapé d'une patte et du cerveau ! Il faudra chercher qui d'autre que le professeur Stanford possède un élevage de serpents et donc de rats !

- Vous allez en faire quoi de cet animal, Holmes ? fit Watson tout en regardant de travers l'animal.

- Je n'en sais rien, Watson... Un cadeau à madame Hudson ?

- Donnez-le moi, monsieur Holmes, déclara le professeur, qui voulait sans doute sauver notre logeuse de la crise cardiaque ou nerveuse. Il ira dans mon élevage, lorsqu'il ne sera plus une pièce à conviction.

- Retour à la case départ pour l'animal : le ventre !

Il l'essuya un peu avec un chiffon, en pris un autre, le transforma en une sorte de nid, l'emballa dans un autre, avant de mettre le tout dans la poche de sa veste de costume. Il replaça ensuite les pans de son long manteau, pour éviter que la bête ne prenne froid, sans doute.

- Oui, mais dans le ventre d'un python ! En attendant, il n'a qu'à faire sa toilette au fond de ma poche !

- Ce n'est pas très propre... grimaça Watson. Un rat dans la poche... Brrrr !

- Détrompez-vous, docteur Watson, fit Guillaume. Les rats sont des animaux très propres ! Aussi propre que les chats ! Il va faire sa toilette, bien au chaud et il aura le poil tout nettoyé tout à l'heure ! Passons à la suite, messieurs, fit le professeur avec un curieux sourire. J'ai remarqué, en fermant la porte, que notre homme avait inscrit une chose sur le bois.

Nous nous relevâmes pour aller inspecter l'inscription. Le professeur se positionna devant la porte, toujours close, et nous montra ce qui avait été écrit dans le bois – à l'aide d'un pinceau fin et de la peinture noire – en lettres majuscules.

- Monsieur Holmes avait raison, nous ne devons pas rayer Dieu de la liste des coupables ! Voyez, c'est son envoyé qui est le coupable...

Je lus le texte à voix haute :

- « JE CLOS ICI MES TRAVAUX ! MA MISSION EST TERMINÉE. L'ANGE EXTERMINATEUR »

- Encore un qui se croit investit d'une mission divine, soupira Lestrade qui en avait vu beaucoup dans sa carrière. Un ange exterminateur, j'aurais tout entendu.

- La clôture des travaux était-elle indispensable ? demandai-je au professeur.

- Tous les maçons terminent leur réunion par la clôture des travaux.

Je me mis devant les lettres et encore une fois, la taille de la personne devait avoisiner le mètre septante-deux.

Plus difficile de reconnaître l'écriture lorsque l'on écrivait en majuscules.

- Cela voudrait dire qu'il ne tuera plus ? me suggéra Watson.

- Trop tôt pour le dire ! En tout cas, ici, il a terminé !

- Il y avait aussi une inscription sur le dos du mort... nous rappela Lestrade.

- Je ne l'ai pas oublié, inspecteur ! fis-je froidement.

- Moi non plus, fit le professeur, et je comptais bien vous l'expliquer. Je suis d'ailleurs content de la trouver. Ceci va expliquer bien des choses !

D'un signe discret de la tête, le professeur lui fit comprendre que la présence des policiers n'était plus nécessaire.

- Vous pouvez sortir, leur ordonna Lestrade.

Les policiers ne se le firent pas dire une deuxième fois et ils sortirent prestement.

- Le meurtrier a donc gravé dans la peau du mort, le mot : « JANUS », énonçai-je. Et cela vous procure de la joie ? demandai-je en souriant moi aussi.

- C'est tout simplement merveilleux ! fit le professeur. Je vais donc pouvoir vous expliquer la signification de « I.N.R.I » sur le mur et vous expliquez comment, à l'aide de ce détail, vous allez pouvoir le retrouver !

- Le retrouver grâce à ce mot ? fit Lestrade avec espoir.

- Oui ! fit-il tout content. Messieurs, connaissez-vous « l'évangile du Diable » ?

Devant nos regards muets de stupeur, il dut en conclure que non...

* * *

**Message pour Elyon** : "à bon chat, bon rat"... Sans se concerter, moi je parle d'un rat dans ma fic, tandis que toi, dans la tienne (la future), tu parles d'une autre bête... Le meilleur prédateur du rat... ça m'avait fait rire, en lisant ton chapitre.


	37. V : Chap 200 : L'évangile du Diable

**Note de l'auteur** : Attention, totale invention ici ! Il me fallait un livre tel que « l'évangile du diable » pour donner une piste à Holmes et le faire aller à la bibliothèque (il y aura des scènes d'anthologie dans cette bibliothèque ! Ou « comment mettre le foutoir dans une paisible bibliothèque»...).

Donc, tout ce que je raconte dans ce chapitre est sujet à caution, c'est pure invention !

Ma seule base, c'est un roman de Patrick Graham « l'évangile de Satan » dans lequel j'avais lu (il y a 4 ans) une autre définition pour l'acronyme «I.N.R.I ».

Faisant appel à mes souvenirs et avec l'aide du bouquin pour ne pas faire de faute dans la retranscription latine, j'ai repris l'idée générale pour ce chapitre, tout en l'assaisonnant d'autres détails. Je vous conseille le livre, je l'ai dévoré moi !

Par contre, pour les choses vraies, je vous renvoie en bas de la page avec mes notes d'auteur qui vous expliqueront où j'ai été pêcher mes informations (mais cela, vous en avez l'habitude).

**Champagne ! Ceci est mon 200ème chapitre !** Il est plus court, pour la peine ! Les notes en bas de page sont assez longues. Mais il me fallait scinder ce chapitre du suivant où Holmes va découvrir... Mais non, je ne vous dirai rien !

* * *

**Chapitre 200 : L'évangile du Diable**

- Vous vous souvenez, j'avais expliqué à l'inspecteur qu'il ne trouverait pas le coupable avec les livres sur les pentagrammes et les cercles alchimique, car ils avaient été fac-similés à grande échelle.

- Oui, lui répondis-je.

- Le mot « Janus », j'y avais pensé en découvrant l'inscription « I.N.R.I » au mur. Pour moi, la seule définition possible de cet acronyme, dans un endroit pareil, était celle à laquelle je pensais. Surtout en parlant de _ce_ personnage. Mais jamais je n'ai envisagé un seul instant que notre meurtrier connaisse « l'évangile du Diable » !

- Encore un livre interdit ? demanda Watson.

- Oui, et pas pour faire peur aux enfants ! En fait, on dit que cet évangile fut écrit avec du sang humain, sur de la peau humaine – des nouveaux-nés – dans une langue maléfique et qu'il n'était pas prudent de le lire à la tombée de la nuit – même le jour. Manuscrit rédigé de la main même de Satan, il est en fait son évangile et il raconte ce qu'il s'est passé le jour où le fils de Dieu est mort sur la croix. Ce jour là, le Christ a perdu la foi et, maudissant son Père, il s'est transformé en quelque chose d'autre : une bête hurlante de haine que les romains ont dû achever à coups de gourdins pour le faire taire ! Les apôtres, une fois la nuit venue, ont décloué le cadavre du Christ, l'ont emporté avec eux au fond d'une grotte et l'ont enterré dans un trou très profond... Le résumé de cet évangile, c'est « la négation de tout ». Le grand mensonge... D'après elle, le Christ n'est pas ressuscité, pas de vie après la mort, pas d'éternité... L'église a menti et les apôtres aussi, les premiers ! Dieu et le Diable existent, mais pas de Paradis. Et Jésus a blasphémé le nom de son Père en le maudissant. Dieu vous a abandonné et il se fiche pas mal de vous !

- Heu, fit Watson hésitant et ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Vous êtes sérieux ?

- Moi ? Oui ! Je vous explique le texte qui fut traduit, en son temps, par des nonnes recluses dans les montagnes du Cervin, en Suisse. Il parait que le couvent de Notre-Dame du Cervin avait une petite particularité : il abritait une immense bibliothèque, composée uniquement de livres interdits par la chrétienté ! Des milliers d'ouvrages sataniques ! Bref, ce livre n'existe qu'en très peu d'exemplaire car la légende raconte que les copieurs furent, soit exécutés pour ne pas qu'ils puissent raconter ce qu'ils avaient lu et retranscrit, ou que certains sont devenus fous en le traduisant et se sont donnés la mort eux-mêmes ! Il n'existe donc que le véritable évangile original, et certaines copies, exécutées plus tard, dont certaines sont presque contemporaines.

- Et l'église catholique, elle a connaissance de cet évangile ? demanda Watson, interloqué.

- Depuis le temps ! s'esclaffa Guillaume. Dès sa composition, quasi. C'est un perpétuel chassé-croisé entre elle et les possesseurs de l'évangile maudit. Le but étant, pour l'église, de rassembler les quelques exemplaires « originaux », qui ne sont que des copies faites par des moines, et de posséder le _véritable évangile_. Les copies aussi, ils les voudraient, mais il est plus facile de les classer en « ramassis de mensonges » et l'affaire est close ! C'est pour cela que les copies sont moins en danger que l' « original » de l'époque. De plus, il y a des petites différences entre l'original et les copies... Il faudrait rassembler toutes les copies et les examiner de près...

- Que veut dire « Janus » et « I.N.R.I », l'interrompis-je avant d'avoir tout le curriculum de ce livre.

- Hem, toussota-t-il, vous avez raison, je me laisse aller... « _Ianus Nazarenus Rex Infernorum_ ». Ce qu'il convient de traduire par « _Celui-ci est Ianus, le Roi des enfers_ ». C'est le _titulus_ pour les disciples du reniement. Ianus est donc le nom du Christ, qui, d'après ce livre, est en Enfer ! Au fil du temps, le _Ianus_ de l'évangile original est devenu « Janus » dans les copies, le dieu romain au deux visages (1) ! Le _Iesus_ divin d'un côté et le _Ianus_ diabolique de l'autre...

- Magnifique ! s'exclama Lestrade.

Devant nos regards étonnés, il précisa :

- Si peu de gens possèdent ce livre, la liste des coupables sera courte ! Vous avez les noms des personnes qui possèdent ce genre d'écrits ?

Pour toute réponse, Guillaume lui tendit ses bras :

- Moi, je possède l'édition originale, dans son coffret d'origine en plus – pourvu de fines pointes imbibées d'arsenic pour le protéger. Evangile présent dans ma famille depuis des lustres. Je vous conseille aussi d'arrêter les robes écarlates du Vatican et leur chef, ils en possèdent une copie fidèle dans leur bibliothèque interdite ! Mais sans le coffret...

- J'espère que vous avez un bon alibi, alors ! fit Lestrade en riant jaune.

- Mon cher inspecteur, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque de Londres. Ils en ont une copie, la plus récente, faite sur du parchemin, et du vrai ! Mon grand-père leur a fourni une reproduction du texte, expurgée des détails les plus sordides. Je sais que le livre est conservé en Enfer...

- Là, vous vous moquez de moi !

- Lestrade, fis-je, dans une bibliothèque, l'Enfer, c'est une section où se trouvent regroupé les ouvrages licencieux, érotiques, diaboliques et autres livres qui ne peuvent pas se trouver dans toutes les mains ! Dont tous les manuscrits interdits par la chrétienté. (2)

Guillaume poursuivit l'explication après moi :

- Au départ, il s'agissait d'une pièce dans laquelle on enfermait des livres, manuscrits, documents ou des objets érotiques qui étaient interdits au grand public. On parle de cette section, pour la première fois, dans les grands monastères, lorsque la religion catholique était toute puissante et que certains ouvrages hérétiques, rassemblés par les moines, devaient être soustrait des yeux du peuple. Et vous avez de la chance, à la grande bibliothèque, pour consulter ce genre d'ouvrage, il faut avoir soit le titre de docteur, de professeur ou justifier leur consultation... Bref, n'importe qui ne peut les consulter, et c'est mieux ainsi ! De plus, personne ne peut emporter les livres _hors de la salle_ prévue à cet effet, et il faut signer le registre de lecture. Sans oublier de fournir une preuve de votre identité !

- Celui qui l'a consulté est inscrit dans le livre, alors ? demanda Watson.

- Oui, lui confirma Guillaume. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse les personnes qui possèdent ce genre de livres hérétiques... Et lorsqu'on le possède, on ne le fait pas lire à n'importe qui ! Mes propres collègues n'y auront jamais accès, d'ailleurs, ils ne savent même pas que je le possède puisque mon grand-père s'est bien gardé de noter son nom en couverture de la copie.

_Je souris. Nous avions une piste qui venait de se matérialiser devant nous. L'assassin serait-il si bête ? Ou n'avait-il pas pensé que nous aurions le propriétaire de l'évangile maudit avec nous pour l'enquête ? La deuxième hypothèse me semblait la meilleure, il avait tablé sur la présence de Scotland Yard et pas sur celle d'un professeur d'université érudit..._

- De la peau humaine, ricana Watson lorsqu'il se repensa à ce que Guillaume nous avait raconté sur l'évangile. Ils ont le don de nous faire croire n'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouve, on l'a écrit il y a peu, cet évangile.

- Cher docteur, ce livre, je l'ai étudié et analysé ! lui répliqua assez vertement le professeur. Ce que mes ancêtres ne savaient pas faire, je l'ai fait ! Sachez que l'on trouve _déjà_ des traces de ce manuscrit original en 452, lorsque les Huns menaçaient Rome. Il paraîtrait que c'est Attila lui-même qui donna un chargement de livre – pillés dans les monastères de l'Asie Mineure – au pape Léon le Grand. Ce dernier lui échangea douze chariots d'or contre la paix. Les traces sont écrites en plus ! (3) On le voit resurgir assez souvent cet évangile... Mais je peux vous jurer que la première couverture, celle d'origine, est bel et bien de la peau humaine ! Le microscope est formel ! Elle fut recouverte par d'autres peaux, notamment celle de bouc noir, mais l'originale est humaine ! On a prélevé de la peau d'un être humain et un peaussier en a fait une couverture ! Pour les pages, c'est bien de la peau de fœtus que l'on a utilisé, mais de veau (4). Peau d'une grande qualité et exclusivement réservées à des manuscrits de valeur. L'encre n'est pas constituée de sang, juste une encre rouge. Et cet évangile fut propriété de l'église jusqu'en 1348. Ensuite, la grande peste (5) commença et on en perdit la trace. Il a fini par atterrir dans ma famille, après de longues recherches et une lutte sans merci avec les sbires du Vatican.

- Oh, fit Watson un peu ébranlé par ces révélations. Désolé... Je pensais que...

- Si j'avais le temps, je vous conterais toute l'histoire, docteur. Plus tard, quand votre enquête sera finie...

- Il me semble que nous en avons terminé pour nos cadavres, non ? demanda Lestrade.

- Oui, fis-je songeur. Il faudrait que votre policier revienne assez vite avec les renseignements. Surtout l'identité du propriétaire !

Je restai un moment pensif : il me faudrait aller à la bibliothèque pour aller consulter le livre des emprunts des livres interdits... Demain, j'avais du pain sur la planche !

- Donc, énonça Lestrade, si je vous suis bien, notre criminel est une sorte d'érudit qui a de l'instruction et qui fréquente les bibliothèques ! Il a étudié les différents sujets avant de les mettre à mort... Il a délibérément étudié certaines matières...

- à moins qu'il ne soit tombé dedans, quand il était petit, proposa Guillaume. (6)

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Lestrade qui n'avait pas compris.

- Un peu comme moi qui suis tombé dans l'égyptologie quand j'étais petit. Mon père en était féru, comme le sien avant ! Et moi, j'ai été nourri avec les pharaons, les dieux, les pyramides, les obélisques... Sans oublier l'Histoire en général, puisque mon père en parlait à longueur de journée avec ses collègues. Moi, j'écoutais. Donc, je n'ai pas eu besoin de l'étudier, je connaissais déjà tout cela ! J'étais incollable sur le sujet. Tombé dans la « marmite de l'Histoire » dès mon plus jeune âge !

- Non, fit Lestrade catégorique, il a potassé certain sujets et pas d'autres ! Ou alors, il les connaissait déjà depuis longtemps. Qu'en pensez-vous Holmes ?

- Il mesure la même taille que Watson, est mince, ne fume pas ou s'en est abstenu dans l'entrepôt. A des connaissances et c'est un esprit cultivé et supérieur. Malheureusement, il a mis son érudition à contribution pour des meurtres...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

**(1)** Dans la mythologie romaine, **Janus** est un dieu à une tête, mais deux visages opposés, gardien des passages et des croisements, divinité du changement, de la transition, auquel le mois de janvier est consacré.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Janus

**(1) Janus** est une divinité romaine qui préside aux commencements et aux passages. Dieu de premier rang dans la hiérarchie romaine (_diuum deus_), il a le privilège d'être invoqué avant toutes les autres divinités. En tant que dieu introducteur il est avec Portunus un « dieu des portes » qui préside à l'ouverture de l'année et à la saison de la guerre (les portes de son temple étaient fermées quand Rome était en paix).

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Janus_%28 mythologie%29

**(2) **Dans une bibliothèque, l'**enfer** est une section réservée regroupant les ouvrages jugés licencieux.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Enfer_%28 biblioth%C3%A8que%29

**(3)** **Rétablissons la vérité historique** : l'action politique de **Léon I****er** n'est pas négligeable. L'épisode le plus célèbre est **la rencontre avec Attila en 452** à Mantoue où le pape persuade le conquérant de faire demi-tour. Il est vrai que l'intervention de l'empereur Marcien sur les arrières des Huns n'est sans doute pas étrangère au retrait d'Attila, plus sans doute que le pouvoir de persuasion du pape. En 455 il lui est impossible d'empêcher le deuxième pillage de Rome par Genséric et ses Vandales. Tout au plus parvient-il à négocier que la ville ne soit pas incendiée et qu'il n'y ait ni meurtres, ni viols, ni violences.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki/L%C3%A9on_Ier_%28 pape%29

**(4)** **Parchemins** : les peaux animales (de chèvre, de mouton, de veau, de porc ou d'agneau) sont dégraissées et écharnées pour ne conserver que le derme.

Par la suite elles sont trempées dans un bain de chaux, raclées à l'aide d'un couteau pour ôter facilement les poils et les restes de chair et enfin amincies, polies et blanchies avec une pierre ponce et de la poudre de craie.

Une fois la préparation achevée, on peut distinguer une différence de couleur et de texture entre le "côté poil" (appelé également "côté fleur") et le côté chair. Cette préparation permet ainsi l'écriture sur les deux faces de la peau. Selon l'animal, la qualité du parchemin varie (épaisseur, souplesse, grain, texture, couleur…).

**Les parchemins en peau de veau mort-né, d'une structure très fine, sont appelés vélins**. Ils diffèrent des parchemins par leur aspect demi transparent. Ils sont fabriqués à partir de très jeunes veaux, **les plus beaux et les plus recherchés provenant en général du fœtus**.

**Certains parchemins en peau d'être humain auraient été fabriqués, mais cela reste à démontrer.**

Le parchemin est un support complexe à fabriquer, cher, mais **extrêmement durable**. Si les papiers habituels jaunissent en quelques années, on trouve aux archives nationales quantité de parchemins encore parfaitement blancs, et dont l'encre est parfaitement noire. Aussi, il offre l'avantage d'être plus résistant et permet le pliage. Il fut le seul support des copistes européens au Moyen Âge jusqu'à ce que le papier apparaisse et le supplante. À la fin du XIVe siècle, il est utilisé essentiellement pour la réalisation de documents précieux, d'imprimés de luxe ou encore pour réaliser des reliures.

Support onéreux, on évitait de le gaspiller. Aussi, on réparait les peaux abîmées avec du fil et **on réutilisait les vieux parchemins après que l'écriture en avait été grattée : on les appelle les palimpsestes. **(Cela vous rappellera Holmes qui étudie un palimpseste dans une de ses aventures Canonique, intitulée « le pince-nez en or »).

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Parchemin

**(5) La** **peste noire** est une pandémie de peste bubonique, causée par la bactérie _Yersinia pestis_, qui a touché la population européenne entre 1348 et 1352. Elle n'est ni la première ni la dernière épidémie de ce type, mais elle est la seule à porter ce nom. Par contre, elle est la première épidémie de l'histoire à avoir été bien décrite par les chroniqueurs contemporains.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Peste_noire

**(6)** Toute ressemblance avec une célèbre bande dessinée bien connue d'Uderzo et de Goscinny, qui parle d'irréductibles gaulois et de potion magique serait purement fortuite !

- Non, Obélix ! Pas toi ! Tu es tombé dans la marmite de potion lorsque tu étais petit...


	38. V : Chap 201 : Aide inattendue

**Chapitre 201 : Aide inattendue**

Nous sortîmes du petit bâtiment et rejoignîmes le reste des policiers qui se tordaient toujours les mains dans tous les sens.

- A... Alors ? fit Smith, avec une toute petite voix.

_Tiens donc, les autres ne leur avaient pas raconté ce qu'il s'était passé !_

- Le Diable s'est fait rat, lui répondis-je négligemment.

- Et le Diable est au fond de ma poche, lui lança le professeur.

- Ce n'était qu'un bête rat ! s'esclaffa un des policiers qui était rentré dans le local, sous mon ordre. On ne leur avait rien dit – ordres de l'inspecteur Lestrade, qu'on leur a raconté – juste pour les laisser trembler encore un peu. On les a bien eu ! Ils tremblaient toujours !

- Vous avez TOUS failli faire dans vos culottes ! se moqua Guillaume en les toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il vous est facile, après, de faire le malin, mais tout à l'heure, vous n'en meniez pas large. Un certain « Smith » pleurait même après sa maman... Changez de sous-vêtements ce soir, il risque d'y avoir des traces de votre peur...

Les policiers se contentèrent de baisser la tête, honteux de leur comportement, surtout le dénommé Smith, qui avait appelé sa mère !

Guillaume s'accroupit et grattouilla sa louve derrière les oreilles. Elle arrivait vraiment à faire oublier sa présence, elle.

- Malcolm n'est toujours pas de retour ? demanda Lestrade, tout en ayant du mal à se retenir de sourire sur les allusions, à peine voilées, de Guillaume.

- Non, on a rien vu, chef ! répondit un de ses hommes en se mettant au garde à vous. Mais vu l'temps qui fait dehors... ça a pas arrêté d'neiger d'puis tout à l'heure !

- Que fait-on, alors ? fit Lestrade en se tournant vers moi. Un simple coup d'œil m'a suffit pour voir que la neige tombait plus dru, dehors...

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais le regard rivé sur le sol. Ce qui me sortit de ma concentration, ce ne fut pas la question de la fouine, mais le comportement de la louve, sous mes yeux.

Malgré les caresses prodiguées par son alpha, la louve venait d'incliner la tête et de redresser ses oreilles en signe d'attention accrue. (1)

Deux secondes plus tard, un hennissement retenti au loin. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre longtemps : les autres chevaux hennirent eux aussi.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et se redressa soudainement. Lui aussi pencha la tête, en parfait mimétisme avec la louve.

Dehors, les hennissements continuaient de concert. Les chevaux qui avaient henni les premiers devaient se trouver sur la route, non loin de la grille principale.

- Je pense que c'est pour moi, nous dit-il en écoutant les cris impatients des animaux qui piaffaient depuis qu'ils avaient entendu la voix de leurs congénères. Ce sont mes étalons qui ont répondus les premiers. Ils connaissent donc les chevaux qui viennent d'arriver sur la route... Se pourrait-il qu'il soit déjà là ?

Jusqu'à présent, il tournait le dos à la grande porte que nous avions ouverte et n'avait donc pas pu voir le manège que ses chevaux livraient, dehors.

Quant à moi, j'avais fait comme les autres et je scrutais ce qui se passait sous l'auvent et c'étaient bien les quatre étalons du professeur qui piaffaient d'impatience.

- Ben, dites donc, fit Lestrade admiratif. Sans même tourner la tête, vous saviez que c'était vos chevaux qui avaient henni les premiers pour répondre aux autres.

- Un propriétaire de chevaux, qui aime ses bêtes, est capable de reconnaître leur hennissement, de savoir si c'est de joie, de peur, de plaisir, ou d'excitation qu'ils hennissent.

Tout à coup, un sifflement strident brisa le silence qui s'était réinstallé et, un autre lui répondit dehors.

Guillaume mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et siffla lui aussi. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

- PATRON ! hurla son cocher. Vous devriez venir, car les policiers le laisseront JAMAIS rentrer pour venir me rejoindre !

- Je vous laisse quelques minutes, parce que c'est moi qui suis appelé ! nous dit le professeur. Inspecteur, j'ai un ami qui se trouve sur la route et je vous demande l'autorisation de le laisser rentrer, pour rejoindre mon cocher !

- Accordé ! fit Lestrade. Un policier pour accompagner le professeur et ordre de laisser rentrer son ami sur le site !

- Bien, inspecteur ! répondit un policier en sortant du rang.

- Monsieur Holmes, je vous confie ma bête ! Vous êtes le dominant ! Gardez bien cela à l'esprit !

Se tournant vers l'animal qui s'était assis, il lui fit un signe du doigt pour lui indiquer de rester là. Ensuite, il quitta la pièce au pas de course, suivi du policier à la traîne et la louve le regarda partir en pleurant un peu.

- On parie que c'est un des « véritables habitant » des Amérique ? fis-je à Watson en me penchant vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça, Holmes ?

- Le fait que les policiers ne le laisseront _jamais_ rentrer sur le site ! C'est à cause de la couleur de sa peau et de ses origines. Voilà pourquoi Guillaume est partit au pas de course.

- Pari tenu, Holmes ! Moi, je pencherais pour un ami à lui, tout simplement.

Je hochai la tête négativement, sûr de mon pari. C'était un des deux indiens qui se trouvait sur la route et il cherchait une personne qui l'accueillerait sans préjugé.

En attendant, il me fallait réfléchir à toute cette enquête et pour cela, un seul moyen : faire les cent pas et fumer.

Allumant une cigarette, je me dirigeai vers les anciennes écuries, mes yeux rivés sur mes pieds et les bras derrière le dos. Un bruit discret – que je reconnu sans mal – se fit entendre sur mes talons.

J'avais déjà fait au moins quatre mètres, lorsque la voix de Watson troubla ma concentration :

- Holmes ? La louve vous suit...

- Je le sais bien, Watson. J'avais déjà entendu le bruit de ses griffes sur le sol... Puisque son alpha est parti, c'est à moi qu'échoit le rôle du protecteur... Qu'elle me suive, si elle le veut !

- En fait, fit un policier sur un ton moqueur, le loup est un gros trouillard quand il est seul. On crierait « bhou » qu'elle s'enfuirait...

Je ne fis pas attention à sa remarque et poursuivis ma route vers les écuries, replongeant dans ma réflexion. La louve me suivait toujours, ses griffes cliquetaient sur le sol.

- Holmes ? fit Watson, me tirant une fois de plus de ma réflexion.

- Watson ! fit-je agacé d'être sans cesse dérangé. Laissez-moi réfléchir, bon sang !

- Désolé, mais il vient de se passer un fait curieux avec la louve... Elle ne marche pas tout à fait droit...

- Watson ! m'exclamai-je en me tournant vers lui, excédé de me faire sans cesse interrompre dans mes pensées. Vu son âge, son train arrière est moins musclé et il doit chalouper de temps en temps. C'est le même problème avec les grands chiens.

- Non, me dit-il en souriant. Je voulais dire, qu'elle a _dévié_ de sa route, comme si devant elle, il y avait eu un obstacle... Vous marchez droit et elle, c'est comme si elle avait dû contourner un tonneau invisible posé devant elle. Bizarre, non ?

_En effet... Pourquoi cet animal avait-il fait un écart de sa route ?_ Watson venait de piquer ma curiosité avec ce comportement surprenant et pour tout dire, très curieux.

Je me tournai vers elle et elle baissa le regard devant moi. M'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur – une erreur lorsqu'on se trouve face à un prédateur et que l'on occupe le poste de « dominant » – je la fixai dans les yeux. Son regard se baissa devant le mien et sa queue se positionna entre ses pattes arrière. Soumission absolue !

Malgré le fait que je m'étais mis à son niveau, je conservais ma position de dominant, même si je n'étais pas l'alpha de sa meute.

- Et alors, ma vieille ? lui dis-je. On fait des détours ? Tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour faire une chose pareille, non ? Bien, voyons si tu continues...

Me redressant, je refis le chemin inverse, tout en tournant la tête pour observer le comportement de la louve. Celle-ci se mit en route dans mon sillage, distante d'un petit mètre, et, à un endroit bien déterminé, elle fit comme Watson l'avait dit : elle contourna un obstacle invisible, alors que moi, j'avais été tout droit.

Je refis à nouveau demi-tour et repartis vers les écuries, en marchant à reculons. Même chose : elle fit un écart, contournant le plus naturellement du monde son obstacle imaginaire.

Cette fois-ci, j'avais bien repéré l'endroit qu'elle évitait et je m'en approchai pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

M'accroupissant, je sortis ma loupe et scrutai le sol avec attention. Il était composé de briques rouges et le propriétaire avait tout bien nettoyé.

Les joints avaient été refaits même... sauf à cet endroit, où ils étaient un peu disjoint. - Étrange, murmurai-je pour moi même.

Me tournant vers la louve, je fis claquer ma langue pour tenter de l'appeler, avant de me souvenir qu'on n'appelait pas un loup comme si c'était un chien.

Bien, mettons-nous dans la peau d'un loup, alors. Comment faisaient-ils pour appeler leurs congénères ? Plissant le front et les sourcils, je me mis à réfléchir quand tout à coup, la louve couina et se coucha sur le sol, comme en proie avec une grande terreur, se mit sur le côté et m'exposa une partie de son ventre, tout en agitant le bout de sa queue tout doucement, de peur.

Mince alors ! J'avais froncé les sourcils et pour elle, cela voulait dire que j'étais fâché. Mon visage se détendit et je me mis à lui sourire, sans montrer les dents. Ses oreilles pointèrent en avant et elle se redressa. Inclinant ma tête, je l'invitai à venir me rejoindre, et elle m'obéit !

Reculant un petit peu, je la laissai venir lentement vers moi et une fois encore, elle refusa de passer à cet endroit.

Posant mon nez contre l'interstice qui se trouvait dans les joints, j'inspirai bien fort, sous le regard scrutateur de la louve. Une odeur bien connue me flatta les narines. Voilà ce que la louve avait senti grâce à son odorat bien plus développé que le nôtre. (1)

« Oui ! » me dis-je en moi même, tout en frappant le sol du plat de mes mains. Ma main à couper que c'était l'endroit que je cherchais.

Toujours à quatre pattes, le fait de taper mes mains au sol dut faire croire à la louve que je voulais jouer, car elle s'abaissa sur ses pattes antérieures pour m'indiquer qu'elle était prête au jeu.

Sa gueule s'entrouvrit et je la bousculai gentiment. Ses dents m'attrapèrent et je sentis sa mâchoire qui m'enserrait l'avant-bras ! Oulà, je ne jouais pas avec un chien, mais avec un grand prédateur, qui possédait une puissance, dans sa mâchoire, bien plus grande que celle de son cousin. (1)

J'imitai le grondement de mon ancien chien et elle stoppa le jeu, me regardant avec incompréhension.

- Je ne sais pas comment ton alpha joue avec toi... Arrêtons-nous là. Mais tu es une brave bête.

D'un signe de la main, j'invitai les autres à venir me rejoindre, tandis que je me remettais debout. Watson, Lestrade et les policiers vinrent me retrouver. La louve n'aimait toujours pas les autres policiers, car elle se colla contre ma jambe et je la sentis trembler légèrement.

- Lestrade ! Que trouve-t-on toujours, en Angleterre, dans les monastères et dans les maisons habitées par des chrétiens ?

- Un crucifix ?

- Oui, mais je ne vous parle pas de ça moi !

- Heu... Je ne vois pas, Holmes.

- Une cachette secrète, pour se dissimuler, si jamais les protestants avaient envie de les transformer en viande froide, fit Watson l'air de rien.

- Bravo, Watson ! Vous avez retenu la leçon que je vous ai apprise en Normandie ! Une cachette secrète, pour si jamais les massacres des chrétiens reprenaient ! Grâce à l'écart de route de la louve, je viens de découvrir une cachette dans ces vieilles écuries. Elle est sous nos pieds !

- Comment l'ouvre-t-on ? me demanda Lestrade.

- Il me faut encore le découvrir, mon cher...

Mon regard analysa toutes les anciennes écuries et je me mis à réfléchir à l'endroit où les moines auraient pu cacher la commande pour l'ouverture de cette planque.

- Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas passer à cet endroit ? me demanda Watson. Vous avez senti une odeur particulière, Holmes ?

- Oui, celle que l'on trouve dans les écuries, plus précisément lorsque les stalles des chevaux n'ont pas été nettoyées depuis un certain temps... Un mélange d'urine et de paille souillée. C'est très ténu mais j'en suis persuadé ! Par contre, je vous parie que la louve a dû sentir d'autres odeurs qui ne lui ont pas plu, comme du sang... Mon odorat n'est pas assez puissant que pour le sentir à partir de cet endroit. (1)

Tout en parlant, je m'étais approché des anciennes stalles. Elles étaient toutes pourvues de magnifiques cloisons en bois et surmontées d'une boule en cuivre pour le décorum.

Même si celui qui les avaient occupées au début du siècle, avec son élevage de chevaux de courses, avait fait exécuter des travaux de rénovation, il avait dû garder le mécanisme d'ouverture en parfait état de marche, puisque notre meurtrier l'avait découvert, lui aussi, et utilisé !

Les panneaux en bois avaient été rénovés, aucun doute ! Donc, le mécanisme ne se trouvait pas dans les boules en cuivre.

Non, ce genre de mécanisme devait être dissimulé dans une chose qui ne bougerait pas de sitôt. Un objet intemporel que personne n'aurait envie d'enlever... Un objet qui traverserait les siècles...

Des croix grecques – dont les montants étaient d'égale mesure – se trouvaient enchâssées dans les briques du mur. Il devait y en avoir une bonne centaine, réparties à intervalles réguliers, le long des trois murs qui étaient restés.

- Les croix ! Voilà un objet que l'on ne risquait pas d'ôter dans le bâtiment !

- Pourquoi ? fit Lestrade. Il suffisait de tomber sur un athée...

- Même, Lestrade ! m'exclamai-je, tout en commençant à essayer de faire tourner les croix. Il y en a beaucoup trop et elles sont enchâssées dans les briques ! Les enlever aurait enlaidi le mur ! Lestrade, Watson ! Faites les tourner, essayer de tirer dessus... Elles sont réparties sur trois murs, chacun le sien.

L'enquête venait d'avancer encore un peu et je sentais l'exaltation de la chasse qui montait en moi.

Tous les trois, nous commençâmes à nous attaquer aux croix, qui étaient solidement enchâssées dans le mur. Les policiers avaient été priés de rester en retrait de notre opération.

Commençant par le mur à gauche, Lestrade avait, lui, choisi le mur du milieu. Nous nous avions commencé notre chasse dans le même coin.

- Qu'est ce qui vous passionne dans la chasse aux criminels, Holmes ? me demanda soudain Lestrade, en chuchotant. Hormis le fait de les mettre hors d'état de nuire encore une fois...

Sans doute Lestrade avait-il perçu mon agitation à trouver le mécanisme secret et à résoudre cette affaire au plus vite. Ou alors, c'était une question qu'il se posait depuis longtemps...

- Tout le monde dit que je suis un esprit de logique pure, mais froide, lui répondis-je en essayant tant bien que mal de faire bouger une de ces satanées croix. Une sorte de machine à penser, un être insensible, un être inhumain.

- Je suis désolé, Holmes, mais vous ne faites rien pour nous détromper ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ma question.

- C'est vrai, je suis un esprit froid. C'est mon travail qui veut cela. Mais lorsque je traque les criminels, les monstres dans le genre de celui que nous allons poursuivre, j'ai moins l'impression d'être un « monstre d'insensibilité ». Je redeviens humain, à mes yeux... Voilà pourquoi j'aime cela, en plus du fait que cela fait marcher mon esprit et que ce dernier refuse la stagnation. J'ai inventé la profession de détective consultant, et je compte bien faire ce travail le reste de mon existence.

- Vous auriez fait un grand criminel, Holmes, mais vous auriez eu un point faible : vous êtes incapable de tuer de cette manière barbare ! Dans le feu de l'action, pour sauver votre vie ou celle d'un autre, oui. Mais pas de cette manière barbare. Sous votre carapace, vous êtes humain, Holmes! J'en suis intimement persuadé, pas besoin de traquer les criminels pour le comprendre. Et je parie qu'en Normandie, vous n'avez pas dormi sur le canapé... Sacré Holmes, va !

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules, sans daigner répondre à Lestrade. En effet, je n'avais pas dormi sur le canapé...

Même si, parfois, je me considérais comme un être « inhumain dénué de sensibilité », même si beaucoup de personnes le pensaient sérieusement, une poignée de gens qui me connaissaient depuis longtemps, savaient que je ne l'avais pas toujours été. Hélène l'avait compris de suite...

La louve s'était mise en retrait, je bougeais dans tous les sens et elle ne devait pas apprécier.

Un policier voulu se diriger vers l'endroit où j'essayais, tant bien que mal, de faire bouger la croix, lorsque, je l'entendis prononcer :

- Dégage, stupide animal ! lui dit-il en la poussant avec son pied. Tu ne me fais pas peur !

La louve couina et gronda aussi, par la même occasion.

- Oh ! s'exclama Lestrade fâché. Si le professeur Stanford vous accroche au mur, ne comptez pas sur moi pour l'en empêcher ! Que vous ai-je dit au sujet du loup ?

- Je n'en ai pas peur ! fit le policier d'une voix assurée.

Il était assez corpulent et portait de grosses moustaches noires qui lui pendaient sur la commissure des lèvres.

- Il est facile de ne pas éprouver de la crainte face à une louve d'une dizaine d'années... Mais je ne pense pas que vous diriez la même chose si vous vous trouviez perdu dans une forêt sombre et que au loin, vous entendiez les hurlements des loups !

- Pfff ! fit-il dédaigneusement.

- Imaginez, lui dis-je, tout en continuant à secouer les croix au mur, les cris des loups qui se répercutent dans le lointain... Vous, vous êtes perdu dans cette immense forêt et vous courez, haletant, ne sachant pas où vous réfugier ! Votre masse vous empêchant de monter dans un arbre. Et les cris des loups continuent ! Chaque hurlement signifie un message que la meute fait passer à ses membres... « Un policier de Scotland Yard est perdu ! » hurle un loup. « Est-il bien dodu ? » lui demande un autre. « Festin assuré ! » lui confirme un autre.

Comme pour appuyer mes dires, la louve se passa la langue sur ses babines et découvrit ses dents pour lui signifier la menace. Sa queue se releva un peu. Elle ne le craignait pas !

- Vous essayez de me faire peur ! me dit-il tout en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

- Non, c'est vous qui aimez avoir le dessus sur les plus faibles ! D'ailleurs, vous vous attaquez à l'animal, une fois que son maître n'est plus dans les parages. C'est votre technique, vous ne vous en prenez qu'aux plus faibles... Comme en témoigne vos phalanges.

- Quoi, mes phalanges ?

- Vous frappez votre femme, c'est certain !

- N'importe quoi ! me répliqua-t-il d'un ton moins assuré. Vous inventez ! Je ne suis pas marié. Mon alliance ne veut rien dire.

- Non, je n'invente pas, je déduis ! Vous portez une alliance. Vous aussi, vous jouez fréquemment avec et j'ai remarqué que vous l'ôtiez souvent. Sans doute lorsque vous allez voir une autre dame qui n'apprécierait pas de vous savoir marié !

- Mensonges ! hurla-t-il en crachant des postillons devant lui.

- J'ai observé et j'ai déduit, fis-je calmement, en tentant de tirer vers moi une croix qui était plus branlante que les autres. En témoigne votre annulaire : on ne discerne pas la trace plus blanche que la bague devrait laisser. Donc, vous la retirez souvent, même les jours ensoleillés ! Quant aux phalanges de vos mains, elles portent les traces caractéristiques des coups de poings donnés. Je portais les même sur les miennes, au tout début, lorsque j'apprenais la boxe. La seule différence, c'est que moi, je sais comment porter les coups pour éviter les traces. Quand vous frappez, vous portez votre alliance, on discerne les petites coupures qu'elle a laissées sur votre annulaire. C'est donc madame que vous frappez !

- Qui vous dit que je ne pratique pas la boxe ? me dit-il en riant de manière nerveuse.

- Vous n'avez pas le physique, lui expliquai-je. Votre nez n'a jamais été cassé, vos oreilles n'ont pas cet aplatissement et cet épaississement qui caractérisent le boxeur, votre jeu de jambe doit être inexistant, vu votre masse, vous ne savez pas vous mettre en garde et il est clair que vous êtes habitué à donner les coups, pas à les recevoir. Il y a plusieurs traces sur les doigts de votre main : des nouvelles et des anciennes. Donc, cela fait un certain temps que vous boxer madame. Et vu la manière dont vous avez donné le coup de pied à la louve, vous devez faire pareil avec vos enfants. Vous êtes un lâche qui ne s'attaque qu'aux plus faibles que lui ! Je haï les gens dans votre genre !

Le policier, au faîte de sa colère, oublia toute prudence et s'avança vers moi, menaçant. Je me mis en garde sur le champ et la louve, qui s'était positionnée à ma gauche, fit gonfler son poil, aplatit ses oreilles sur la tête, releva la queue en position d'attaque et se mit à gronder, tous les crocs dehors !

Le policier recula, tout en blanchissant à vue d'œil. Ses collègues tiraient à peu près sur la même couleur de visage que lui.

- Doughty ! intervint Lestrade sur un ton monocorde, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du bon temps. Veuillez cesser d'embêter monsieur Holmes. C'est un combattant de première force. Et si j'apprends que vous frappez encore une fois votre épouse et vos deux enfants, je me chargerai de vous personnellement ! Quand je pense que vous m'avez dit qu'ils s'étaient bagarrés à la cour de récréation... Le pire, c'est que je vous ai cru.

- Monsieur Holmes, rappelez le loup ! fit le policier Doughty, de moins en moins sûr.

- Désolé, fis-je en le regardant avec un sourire mauvais, je ne suis pas son alpha, elle ne m'obéira pas ! Priez pour que son maître revienne vite... Et qu'il ne vous fasse pas passer le goût du pain !

- Monsieur Holmes... Je vous en prie ! me supplia-t-il tandis que la louve s'avançait toujours vers lui, sans se presser, mais en grondant toujours de manière inamicale.

- Lorsque votre femme ou vos enfants vous supplient d'arrêter, cela ne vous empêche sûrement pas de continuer ! Au contraire, cela doit flatter votre ego, vous donner une certaine l'importance... Moi, je continue mon travail !

- Le premier qui dégaine son arme, je le vire ! fit Lestrade, toujours sur un ton égal, tout en essayant de déloger une croix. (Il pesta) Ce n'est pas encore la commande du fichu souterrain ! Non, je ne le virai pas, je le donnerai en pâture au professeur. Compris, messieurs ? C'est une affaire entre l'animal et l'homme qui l'a insulté !

L'animal avait acculé le policier craintif contre le mur et la peur lui fit vider sa vessie.

- Doughty ! fis-je l'air de rien, tout en manipulant une croix qui, malgré le fait qu'elle tournait sur elle-même, ne commandait rien. Contrôlez-vous que diable ! Vous êtes plus fort lorsque vous vous en prenez aux plus faibles... C'est comme vos collègues, ils sont meilleurs dans la calomnie que dans la déduction. Ils crient fort, jouent aux gros bras, mais ils pleurent dès qu'un cadavre bouge !

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit soudain la voix de Guillaume, qui venait de nous rejoindre.

La louve ne tourna même pas le regard vers lui, elle continua à fixer le policier, sous lequel s'étendait une flaque d'urine. Puis, elle s'arrêta et se dirigea vers son maître.

- Bon sang ! fit-il en regardant le policier, à genoux, qui pleurait comme un enfant. Qu'avez-vous donc bien pu faire à ma louve pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Il lui a donné un coup de pied, lança innocemment Watson qui s'énervait sur une des croix. De plus, monsieur bat femme et enfants. Holmes vient de le déduire, en observant ses mains.

- Rien à dire, fit Lestrade en s'arc-boutant contre le mur, notre détective est très fort ! Ah ! Saloperie de croix ! La plupart bougent, mais elles n'ouvrent rien !

- D'accord, fit le professeur avec de la colère maîtrisée dans la voix. Monsieur le policier s'attaque aux personnes et aux animaux sans défense... Ma louve était l'oméga dans son ancienne meute de loup... Autrement dit, la souffre douleur des autres. Le parc dans lequel l'homme les gardait était trop petit. Mais depuis qu'elle est avec moi, elle a pris de l'assurance ! C'est bien ma grande !

Au moment où il prononçait ces paroles, je tombais sur la bonne croix !

Le sol trembla un peu et une trappe s'ouvrit vers le haut, faisant basculer un carré de dallage en brique d'une longueur de un peu moins d'un mètre. L'épaisseur de la trappe était assez conséquente, sans doute pour ne pas que le bruit de ce qui passait en dessous soit entendu par les personnes se trouvant au-dessus, et pour empêcher que l'on entende un son creux si l'on tapait sur la trappe.

- Mince, fit le professeur, j'ai raté un épisode important moi... Vous m'expliquez ?

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** :

**(1)** **La morsure du loup** atteint une pression de 150 Kg/cm², soit le double d'un gros chien.

Le loup est un bon nageur et un meilleur coureur encore : sa vitesse de pointe est de 45 à 50 km/h, et il peut parcourir jusqu'à 60 km en une nuit.

**Son odorat** lui permet de détecter un animal à 270m, contre le vent, et sa morphologie lui offre un angle de vision à 250 ° (180 ° chez l'homme). La nuit, les yeux du loup paraissent phosphorescents car ils sont tapissés d'une couche de cellules, le _tapetum lucidum _(2), qui lui permettent de voir aussi bien que le jour.

http: / / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Aide:R%C3%A9f%C3%A9rence_n%C3%A9cessaire

**L'audition du loup** lui permet d'entendre des sons jusqu'à 40 kHz (20 kHz chez l'homme), il perçoit notamment d'autres loups hurler jusqu'à une distance de 6,4 à 9,6 km.

Les battements cardiaques ont une fréquence de 90 pulsations par minute, jusqu'à 200 lors d'efforts importants.

La fréquence respiratoire est de 15-20/minute, jusqu'à 100 lorsque le loup halète

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Loup#Particularit.C3.A9s_anatomiques

**(2) Le** _**tapetum lucidum**_ (locution latine signifiant « tapis brillant ») est une couche réfléchissante située immédiatement à l'arrière ou parfois à l'intérieur de la rétine de l'œil de nombreux vertébrés, qui leur permet d'augmenter, par réflexion, la quantité de lumière captée par la rétine. La vision est améliorée sous faible luminosité, mais l'image perçue peut s'en trouver troublée par un effet d'interférences entre la lumière incidente et la lumière réfléchie. Les animaux dotés d'un _tapetum lucidum_ se trouvent logiquement et essentiellement parmi ceux qui possèdent une bonne vision nocturne, comme les chats, les grands dauphins, les chiens, les cerfs...

Comme chez le chat, hein, Elyon ? *éclats de rire*

Le phénomène de réflexion sur le _tapetum lucidum_ est couramment (mais improprement sur le plan scientifique) appelé « yeux phosphorescents».

http: / /fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Tapetum_lucidum


	39. V : Chap 202 : L'antichambre de l'enfer

**Chapitre 202 : L'antichambre de l'enfer**

En deux mots, j'expliquai au professeur comment sa louve m'avait aidé – sans le vouloir – à trouver cette entrée secrète.

Pendant ce temps là, un policier avait été chercher les lanternes et un autre avait conduit son collègue Doughty dans un des fiacres de la police. Sa fierté était tombée au niveau de ses chaussettes.

M'armant de la lanterne, j'entamai la descente des marches qui menaient vers une sorte de cave. Si ce que je pensais se trouvait dans ce souterrain, nous descendions dans l'antichambre de l'enfer, là où trois hommes avaient souffert.

Watson se trouvait sur mes talons, Lestrade suivait, le professeur Stanford, qui fermait la marche, portait une lanterne, lui aussi et, au bruit qui résonna sur mes marches de pierre, je compris que c'était en fait la louve qui fermait la marche.

L'escalier en pierre était usé par les nombreux passages qui avaient émaillé sa longue carrière. Ce genre d'endroit avait dû servir de cachette aux moines, lorsqu'ils voulaient soustraire quelqu'un pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse appréhender.

Pas de traces d'humidité sur la pierre. L'endroit avait dû être conçu de manière à être bien ventilé.

Notre descente nous amena dans un corridor long et étroit. À notre droite, il y avait une bonne dizaine de cellules.

- Restez tous là ! ordonnai-je à mes compagnons.

Promenant ma torche au niveau de sol, je remarquai qu'il était constitué de pavés, en pierre, eux aussi. Trop de pieds avaient foulés ces pavés ! On discernait l'usure de la pierre, qui s'était formée là où des milliers de semelles l'avait battu durant des siècles.

M'aplatissant sur le sol glacé, je tentai de repérer des traces de pas contemporaines, mais peine perdue. Par contre, une odeur peu agréable me flatta les narines.

Les quatre premiers cachots possédaient de grosses serrures, et elles étaient relativement neuves en plus ! En tout cas, pas plus de quinze ans...

Le modèle m'était connu parce que, en 1870, mon père avait acheté les mêmes, pour les installer sur la porte qui menait aux écuries et à la sellerie. Je m'en souvenais car c'était des serrures avec un mécanisme plus sophistiqué, possédant une sécurité qui empêchait quiconque de les crocheter.

Malgré mes quatorze ans, j'avais bien entendu tenté de les crocheter et j'y étais arrivé ! Mais je m'étais bien gardé de le signaler à mon père...

Le mécanisme était bien entretenu. Ce qui voulait dire que le propriétaire actuel connaissait ce passage. Rien de tel pour y entreposer du matériel de valeur. Personne ne viendrait jamais le voler dans ce souterrain.

Me relevant, ma lanterne éclaira la première porte du cachot. Du bon bois, solide. Il y avait un petit judas dans la porte et il était grillagé. Les portes étaient neuves aussi, les charnières bien entretenues.

Il y avait aussi la possibilité de fermer la porte avec des chaînes. Deux grosses poignées de fer forgé avaient été prévues : une dans la pierre et l'autre dans le bois de la porte.

Des chaînes neuves, pourvues de cadenas brillants, se trouvaient toujours là, posées à même le sol. Elles avaient dû être achetée en même temps que celles qui se trouvaient aux grilles extérieures, car c'était le même modèle.

Levant ma lanterne plus haut, je fis signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient descendre dans le couloir.

Une pancarte en bois avait été clouée au mur, dans les joints. Un nom y avait été tracé avec de la peinture noire. Lestrade s'en approcha pour la lire.

- Il y a un problème, Holmes ! fit Lestrade. Ce nom ne figurait pas sur les papiers de nos cadavres !

- « Enguerrand de Marigny », fis-je à voix haute pour tenter de me rappeler où j'avais bien pu lire ce nom.

- Alors, les pancartes suivantes doivent porter les noms de : « Guillaume de Nogaret », « Philippe le Bel » et « Clément V », énonça placidement Guillaume.

_Maintenant, je savais où j'avais déjà lu le nom de cet homme._

- Vous êtes déjà venu ici auparavant ? demanda notre inspecteur, avec des soupçons dans la voix.

- Inspecteur Lestrade ! soupira Stanford. Ce sont les noms des bourreaux des Templiers. De Marigny était le grand argentier de l'état, il a poussé Philippe le Bel à mettre la main sur le soi-disant trésor des Templiers... Guillaume de Nogaret était le garde du sceau royal. Quant aux deux autres, nous en avons parlé tout à l'heure.

- Ah...

Ce fut tout ce que répondit Lestrade, qui, une fois de plus, avait parlé sans réfléchir !

- Ces pancartes furent placées par l'assassin ? me demanda Watson.

- Je suis en train de les inspecter, cher ami ! Mais au vu de la poussière qui s'est collée dans la peinture, cela ne date pas d'hier ! Ces pancartes sont là depuis plusieurs années ! Les têtes des clous sont un peu rouillées. Cela veut donc dire que parfois, il doit faire humide ici... Il me faudra trouver l'ouverture pour la ventilation.

- On entre ? proposa Lestrade. Enfin, vous d'abord, Holmes... Pour relever les indices, si indices il y a...

* * *

**Guillaume de Nogaret** : En septembre 1307, quelques jours après l'émission par la chancellerie royale de l'ordre d'arrestation des Templiers (qu'il a probablement rédigé en personne), Nogaret obtient le poste de Garde du Sceau, où il succède à Pierre de Belleperche.

Il est mort en 1313 rendant ainsi anachronique la malédiction qu'aurait prononcée sur le bûcher, selon Maurice Druon, le maître de l'Ordre du Temple, Jacques de Molay : « Avant un an, je vous cite à paraître au tribunal de Dieu ... » puisque Jacques de Molay fut brûlé en 1314.

Mais peut-être y a-t-il eu erreur sur le nom de Guillaume, car Guillaume Humbert (aussi appelé Guillaume de Paris), dominicain nommé Grand inquisiteur de France, et confesseur du roi de 1305 à 1314, qui instruisit avec Guillaume de Nogaret le procès des Templiers de 1307 à 1314, fut présent et l'on perd sa trace en 1314 (rumeurs d'assassinat).

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Guillaume_de_Nogaret

**Enguerrand de Marigny**:né à Lyons-la-Forêt en Normandie vers 1260 et mort pendu au gibet de Montfaucon à Paris le 30 avril 1315, était chambellan et ministre du roi Philippe IV le Bel

Le roi le nomma Gardien du Trésor sur lequel sa mainmise fut assurée à partir de 1309.

La mort de Philippe le Bel, le 29 novembre 1314, fut le signal de la réaction contre sa politique. Le parti féodal, dont le roi avait considérablement bridé le pouvoir, se retourna contre ses ministres et surtout contre le principal d'entre eux, le coadjuteur.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Enguerrand_de_Marigny


	40. V : Chap 203 : Toute la misère du monde

**_« Ce qui se passera avant la mort est pire que la mort elle-même »_**

Paroles d'un des insurgés libyens.

Extrait du journal « Le Monde » daté du 18 mars 2011, dans la « Chronique » de Franck Nouchi, page 28.

* * *

**Chapitre 203 : Toute la misère du monde...**

D'un mouvement de la main, je poussai la porte de bois et une odeur pestilentielle envahit le sous-sol. Cette odeur malsaine de pourriture nous assailli immédiatement à la gorge.

- Pouah, gémit Lestrade en se couvrant le nez de sa main.

- Oh, mon Dieu, mais qu'elle horreur ! s'exclama Watson en reniflant bruyamment son stick de menthol.

- Mon royaume pour de l'air frais ! parodia Guillaume.

Malgré l'odeur incommodante, qui me brûlait presque les narines, je pris quand même le temps d'observer cette porte de plus près.

_Oui, elle avait été faite avec du bon bois solide, pas plus de quinze ans non plus. Elle était fort épaisse, comme les vraies portes des cachots devaient l'être à l'époque monastique._

Pourquoi transformer d'anciennes cellules en cachots dernier cri ? Quinze ans avant d'y retenir prisonnier des hommes... Je n'y comprenais rien ! Sauf si le crime était prémédité depuis quinze ans...

Non ! Impossible ! Les faits reprochés aux morts ne dataient pas de plus de cinq ans ! Ensuite, trois s'étaient exilés à l'étranger...

Donc, les portes et les serrures n'avaient rien avoir avec les meurtres, au départ. Encore une fois, le ou les assassins avaient profité de la disposition des lieux.

À pas lents, je pénétrai dans le premier cachot. Sous mes pieds, la paille souillée crissa. Je contemplai cette pièce sombre et étroite, bordée par un banc de pierre, seul endroit de prévu pour ne pas dormir à même le sol. Les murs avaient été blanchis à la chaux. Enfin, ils devaient être blancs, à l'origine des moines...

Depuis plus de trois cent ans qu'ils avaient été blanchis, en comptant tous les gens qui s'étaient succédés dans ces étroites cellules, la chaux vive avait pris une couleur brunâtre et sa blancheur d'origine n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir...

Par terre, de la paille rance achevait de pourrir au milieu d'excréments séchés. Dans le coin, il y avait un baquet de toilette, datant de l'époque du monastère, où croupissait le reste des déjections du prisonnier.

Ma lanterne fit le tour de la pièce et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'horreur le long de mon épine dorsale. Cette pièce me rappelait le cachot dans lequel les hommes du comte de Rougemont m'avaient enfermés, comptant m'y laisser sécher jusqu'au jugement dernier.

Des anneaux étaient enchâssés dans les murs et, tout en regardant où je posais mes pieds, je les étudiai de plus près : neufs, eux aussi ! Du moins, certains étaient neufs et d'autres dataient du temps du monastère. Donc, à l'origine, ces cellules pouvaient servir de cachette pour des chrétiens persécutés ou pour des prisonniers.

À mon avis, construits au départ pour y enfermer des prisonniers et ils avaient changé de destination originale le jour où les moines y avaient caché des gens pour les protéger.

Au-dessus du banc de pierre, on avait enchâssé deux anneaux, pour pouvoir y enchaîner un homme et le garder en position assise, les bras écartés.

Les entraves étaient attachées à une telle hauteur que le prisonnier pouvait tout juste se déplacer pour aller s'accroupir sur le baquet de toilette. Une grosse partie des excréments présents avaient déjà commencé à pourrir, au vu des poils qui se trouvaient dessus. L'homme était resté un certain temps dans la cellule.

- Holmes ? fit Lestrade timidement. Je rêve ou les murs sont remplis de messages gravés dans la chaux ?

- Oui, Lestrade. Je pense qu'au départ, les moines ont dû faire creuser ce souterrain pour y enfermer des gens. Ensuite, avec les troubles qui ont eu lieu lors des réformes et de la dissolution des monastères, ils ont dû les utiliser pour soustraire des chrétiens ou d'autres moines à la vindicte populaire.

La voix du professeur retentit dans notre dos :

- Ils auraient même pu y cacher des biens de valeurs, pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent dans l'escarcelle d'Henry VIII... (1)

- Toutes les hypothèses sont valables et difficilement vérifiable, conclus-je, tout en examinant de plus près le mur où s'était trouvé attaché notre prisonnier.

Aucune trace de message de notre détenu. Tout ce qui se trouvait écrit au mur ne nous concernait pas, car écrit il y a plus de trois cent ans.

- Un message avec le nom du criminel écrit au mur ? demanda Lestrade plein d'espoir.

- Hélas, soupirai-je, cela eût été trop simple ! Où serait le plaisir de résoudre une enquête si le meurtrier écrivait le nom de son assassin ?

- Plus simple pour moi, Holmes ! fit Lestrade en louvoyant dans le cachot, pour éviter de marcher dans une déjection humaine. Peste soit des hommes ! jura-t-il ensuite. Comment est-ce possible de traiter des humains de la sorte ?

- Le genre humain est gangrené de toutes parts ! s'exclama le professeur. Hormis certaines personnes qui oeuvrent pour le bien public, la moitié de l'humanité est à jeter !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous contredirai ! acquiesça Lestrade. Tenez, par exemple, l'autre jour...

- Souvenez-vous, Lestrade, l'interrompis-je pour éviter un débat sur la noirceur humaine, que j'ai constaté que nos cadavres, du moins les trois derniers, avaient porté des moufles. Impossible donc d'écrire des choses au mur... Leurs ongles de mains étaient propres ! Tenez, admirez les bracelets qui ont servi à tenir les moufles en place...

D'un geste négligent, je lui montrai les bracelets en cuir solide qui se trouvaient au bout des chaînes. Il y avait possibilité de régler leur dimension.

- La même conception que les sangles de cuir prévue pour attacher une selle. Il suffit de faire en sorte que la bouche du condamné ne puisse pas atteindre les boucles pour les défaire et l'affaire est faite ! Il y a même plusieurs passages de prévu pour ne pas que l'excédent de la sangle pende. Le pauvre n'a pas eu beaucoup de liberté au bout de ses chaînes.

- Foutrediable, mais où sommes nous tombé ? murmura Guillaume entre ses dents.

Je me penchai et attrapai les cordes qui se trouvaient en bas :

- Et voilà pour les jambes ! Un nœud coulant pour éviter que le prisonnier ne puisse défaire ses entraves et l'affaire est faite ! Tous les trois ont gardé leurs chaussures aux pieds, mais ils n'ont bénéficié d'aucune hygiène. Avez-vous remarqué leurs ongles de pieds ?

- Oui, enfin, non. Ils étaient sales je suppose !

- Mieux que ça, Lestrade ! Ils avaient une longueur peu commune ! Non coupés depuis au moins trois semaines ! Encore un détail que j'avais remarqué, qui s'est ajouté à tout le reste pour confirmer la détention ! Je m'y attendais... au fait qu'ils aient été détenus et j'ai cherché TOUS les signes !

- Rien ne vous échappe, Holmes, se lamenta Lestrade.

Puis, se rendant compte de ce que je venais de lui apprendre, il se scandalisa :

- Mais vous ne nous aviez rien dit !

- Ah bon, fis-je innocemment. Je pensais que vous l'aviez remarqué, vous aussi...

Lestrade me fusilla du regard.

- Lequel de nos cadavres fut détenu ici ? demanda Watson, dans le but de changer de sujet. Vu les excréments au sol et dans le baquet, il a dû y passer un certain temps !

- Cela exclu donc le pendu, le crucifié, ainsi que le franc-maçon ! fis-je.

- Pourquoi les deux autres ? s'enquit Lestrade. Le pendu, je comprends, mais comment pouvez-vous exclure d'office les deux autres ?

- Les deux derniers ont subi un lavement... Hormis le fait que ce lavement ait eu lieu dans une autre pièce, je n'en vois pas la trace dans ce cachot. Donc, ce fut le lieu de détention du quatrième cadavre, celui avec le rat. Celui qui a été bien nourri... Observez les déjections, Lestrade ! Oui, je sais, ce ne sont pas les indices les plus agréables à observer... Malgré tout, ils sont bien constitués et ils sentent mauvais, donc, présence de viande dans le régime alimentaire.

- Tout est si simple, une fois que vous l'expliquez, Holmes...

- C'est pour cela que je n'aime pas m'expliquer ! répliquai-je sur un ton acide. Après m'avoir admiré pour mes déductions, vous soupirez en claironnant que c'était d'une simplicité enfantine !

Watson toussota légèrement car ma flèche le visait en premier lieu ! Il changea, encore une fois, adroitement de sujet :

- Pour que certaines des déjections soient disséminées partout, il a fallu que le bourreau lui laisse de temps en temps l'occasion de se dérouiller les jambes...

- Sans doute, docteur, admit Lestrade. Ne fut-ce que pour un court moment.

- Bien, poursuivis-je, puisque nous en avons terminé avec ce cachot, je propose de passer au suivant !

Nous examinâmes la geôle suivante, celle du pape Clément V, et elle était semblable à la première. L'odeur était toujours aussi pestilentielle, même plus ! Nous l'avions déjà remarquée, lorsque nous descendions les marches, mais une fois dans la cellule, la puanteur atteignait un tel degré que l'air devenait irrespirable.

Lestrade en toussa, Watson se colla son tube de menthol sous le nez et le pauvre professeur plissa son nez de dégoût.

- Et vous vous étonniez que la louve fasse un détour en s'approchant de la trappe ? nous énonça-t-il. Cela ne m'étonne point. Elle a humé l'odeur de la mort, de la pourriture, des déjections...

Nous hochâmes tous les trois la tête, comprenant bien ce que cet animal, à l'odorat hyper-développé, avait pu percevoir.

- Il me semble que c'est dans celle-ci que fut détenu le crucifié ou le « frère », nous dit Lestrade en voyant ce qui maculait un coin de la deuxième cellule. Voilà les traces de la purge... Dieu, quelle puanteur atroce !

- Le crucifié, Lestrade... lui confiai-je parce que j'avais déjà observé le sol et le mur, tout en respirant par la bouche pour être moins incommodé par les remugles écœurants. Il y a du sang coagulé qui macule la paille ! Certaines fois, le liquide vital a éclaboussé les murs. (Je m'approchai de la couchette et la leur désignait de mon index). Qu'avons-nous là ? Des morceaux de chairs ! Regardez la couche de pierre : elle est pleine de marque de sang, de traces de pus... C'est donc ici que l'on a fouetté l'homme qui fut ensuite crucifié.

- Et la pancarte portait le nom du pape, fit Lestrade. (Watson fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où l'inspecteur voulait en venir). Le nom d'un pape, gardien de la religion et on a crucifié l'occupant de cette cellule, comme le Christ ! lui expliqua-t-il. L'aurait-il choisi à dessin, cette cellule ? Humour morbide, en tout cas... Mais dans quelle folie humaine sommes-nous tombé ?

- Celle des hommes ! conclu dogmatiquement le professeur. Uniquement celle des hommes... Les animaux ne font pas ce genre d'atrocités... Une âme de plus pour le Diable !

Je vis Lestrade et Watson frissonner tous les deux. Moi, je me contentai de poursuivre mon examen du cachot.

Les chaînes qui l'avaient entravées étaient pareilles que pour l'autre.

Comme pour la première, les inscriptions au mur ne nous concernaient pas. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de les admirer de plus près. Certains avaient écrit avec leur sang, d'autres avaient gravé leur message à l'aide d'un fin clou, parfois, on distinguait encore les traces des doigts qui s'étaient écorchés sur les murs de chaux.

Une partie de l'histoire – pas la plus belle – était écrite sur ces murs...

Le troisième cachot était sans conteste celui du franc-maçon, et il portait la pancarte « Guillaume de Nogaret » le planificateur de l'arrestation des Templiers.

Tout était semblable aux deux autres cachots que nous avions visités. Aucun indice de probant pour moi !

La dernière geôle portait le nom du roi de France, Philippe le Bel et, contrairement aux trois autres, sa paille n'était p as souillée !

- C'est ici qu'il a du enfermer le premier cadavre avant de le « pendre ». Tenez ! (Je me penchai et ramassai le morceau d'ouate). Un tampon qui n'a pas eu d'autre usage que celui de le chloroformer.

- Bien vu, Holmes ! me souffla Lestrade.

En sortant de la dernière cellule, j'eus l'idée d'aller jeter un coup d'œil aux autres cachots. Il y en avait dix en tout. Les quatre premiers étaient inspectés, nous venions de terminer les cinq suivants, qui étaient dans un état correct, c'est à dire avec des portes nouvelles mais pas transformées en geôles puantes.

Ce fut le dernier qui nous réserva une jolie surprise : une salle de torture ! Ou du moins, la reproduction exacte d'une salle de torture au temps de l'Inquisition, selon le professeur Stanford :

- J'ai déjà vu des gravures, avec la reproduction de la salle de torture, à cette époque là. Jacques de Molay et Geoffroy de Charnay furent torturés par l'Inquisition et, ma foi, la salle où leurs tourmenteurs exerçaient leur sale besogne devait ressembler à celle-ci.

- Les Templiers ont avoués avoir renié le Christ et craché sur la croix, non ? demanda Watson timidement.

- Docteur, répondit Guillaume d'une voix fort courroucée, s'il me prenait d'emblée l'envie de vous torturer, je peux vous garantir que vous m'avoueriez _n'importe quoi_ pour que j'arrête de vous supplicier ! Vous jureriez même, sur la très Sainte Bible, que vous aimez les hommes, même que vous avez des comportements coupables avec des animaux, juste pour que, dans ma grande mansuétude, j'abrège vos souffrances en vous donnant le coup de grâce ! Je pense que, moi aussi, j'avouerais n'importe quoi, lorsque je serais parvenu à un certain degré de souffrances. Mon seuil de tolérance à la douleur est élevé, mais il a ses limites. Si vous le voulez, je vous laisserai lire un manuel sur les techniques de torture que je possède dans ma bibliothèque. Moi même, je n'ai jamais dépassé la page douze... Karl a été malade à partir de la page huit. Il est impossible de le lire sans ressentir des frissons de dégoût et de peur devant l'ignominie dont l'être humain peut être capable ! L'intelligence au service des sévices corporels et mentaux.

- Vu sous cet angle, murmura Watson en déglutissant avec difficulté.

Je hochai la tête tout en observant une pince étrange :

- Les tortures les plus terribles ne sont pas toujours celles qui font souffrir la chair... Non, les plus redoutables sont celles qui font souffrir l'âme... Et voilà la pince qui a fait sortir les intestins du ventre.

- Oui, me confirma le professeur, c'est bien elle ! Du moins, c'est à cela que ressemblaient les pinces destinées à ce genre de « traitement ».

- Il y a encore une trace de sang... Même pas besoin de mon produit ! Bon sang, mais quand diable cette salle a-t-elle été équipée ? Divers instruments de torture sont présents en plus !

- Et des vrais ! me dit Guillaume en faisant une grimace de dégoût. Regardez ce billot, il porte encore les traces du sang qui a dégouliné dessus ! Oh ! Des « écrase-pouces » ! Et là, des colliers muni de pointes que l'on mettait autour du cou du supplicié... Et cette pièce, ici, elle vous obligeait à garder le cou tendu au maximum ! Si vous baissiez la tête, les pointes acérées vous rentraient dans la gorge et dans la poitrine ! Même le carcan et la roue sont présents ! (2)

- Un fou ! Voilà tout !

- Un fou qui savait ce qu'il faisait, Lestrade ! Remontons, nous ne trouverons rien de plus ici !

- Hormis toute la misère du monde... et de la folie des hommes ! conclu le professeur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

**(1) La** **dissolution des monastères** est un épisode du règne d'Henri VIII d'Angleterre qui débute en 1538, lorsque le roi entreprend de confisquer les biens des ordres religieux d'Angleterre, du Pays de Galles et d'Irlande, et d'en détruire ou revendre les bâtiments.

L'Église possédait plus d'un cinquième des terres en Angleterre. La Dissolution obéit à une logique politique et économique. Le roi récupère les richesses des monastères et s'enrichit de la revente des abbayes, ce qui lui évite le recours à l'impôt pour remplir les caisses de l'État, et rallie durablement les acquéreurs des biens ecclésiastiques à la cause de la réforme anglicane.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Dissolution_des_monast% C3%A8res

**(2) Instrument de torture au Moyen-âge****: **si vous voulez passer une nuit douce...

http: / www. photosderussie. com / 2010 /11 / instrument-de-torture-au-moyen-age/


	41. V : Chap 204 : Mister JB

**Chapitre 204 : Mister JB...**

Poursuivant mon investigation, je découvris que c'était au bout du couloir que se trouvait installé une ventilation fort bien conçue. L'air frais arrivait, mais de manière légère, juste de quoi renouveler l'air du souterrain. Sans ce système, l'air serait devenu très vite vicié, lorsque les cellules étaient toutes occupées.

Ce fut là aussi que je découvris une sorte de réduit où se trouvait des latrines de fortune. Juste pour éviter que les personnes réfugiées dans le souterrain ne doivent déféquer dans leur étroite cellule.

Elles avaient sans doute été aménagées lorsque les geôles avaient été transformées en cachette. Auparavant, les prisonniers devaient se soulager dans leur cachot.

Nous retournâmes dans le couloir et je m'arrêtai pour réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. Watson se tint à mes côtés et resta silencieux. Voyant cela, Lestrade décida d'interroger Guillaume sur les différents instruments de torture, sans doute pour parfaire son savoir. Ce dernier retourna donc dans la cellule et je l'entendis lui expliquer leurs diverses utilisations.

- Vous savez _qui_ il manque sur cette affaire ? me demanda soudain Watson à voix basse, me tirant, de ce fait, de mes pensées.

- Sans blague, Watson ! soupirai-je en sachant pertinemment bien de QUI il voulait parler. Et pourquoi donc manque-t-elle sur cette affaire ? Il me semble que ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit, pour une femme !

- Pour nous brosser le portrait de l'assassin, pardi ! chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Hélène avait une manière bien à elle de vous dresser le profil des gens ! Vous vous rappelez celui qu'elle nous avait fait sur la personnalité du comte ? Il était exact, non ? Pareil pour celui du « policier texan inverti » qui se trouvait à l'auberge « Napoléon »...

- Ce que Hélène est capable de faire, moi aussi je peux l'accomplir ! lui rétorquai-je en baissant la voix, pour ne pas que Lestrade m'entende.

- Ah non, Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il en se méprenant sur ma réponse. Je vous interdis de la dénigrer !

- Je ne la dénigre pas ! fis-je en le regardant de travers. Combien de fois vous ai-je dit qu'elle était terriblement intelligente, cultivée, maligne, rusée et fonceuse... ? Elle est capable de faire des déductions, elle aussi ! Brouillonnes, certes, il faut les remettre dans l'ordre ensuite, mais bon. Elle est mon égal, je le sais ! Mais ce qu'elle est capable de faire, je peux y arriver, moi aussi ! Je ne la dénigrais pas en disant cela ! Je ne me le permettrais pas !

- Si ! persifla-t-il. Vous l'avez déjà fait ! Et vous risquez de retomber, encore une fois, dans vos vieux travers ! Comme après notre retour de Normandie, où vous m'aviez dit qu'elle ne représentait rien pour vous ! Juste pour ne pas m'avouer qu'elle vous manquait cruellement !

_Watson avait une bonne mémoire et n'hésitait plus à me renvoyer toutes mes erreurs à la figure. Je soupirai, non pas parce qu'il m'exaspérait, mais parce que je n'étais vraiment pas fier de ce que j'avais osé dire sur Hélène, ce jour là. Même si je n'avais pensé aucunes de mes paroles, le mal était fait._

- Watson, chuchotai-je. Si je vous avais avoué qu'elle me manquait et que je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa présence, cela n'aurait pas été vraiment _moi_ !

- Oui, en effet, fit-il après un instant de réflexion. Vous n'avez pas tort...

- J'ai toujours raison, Watson !

_Et le dernier mot était, une fois de plus, pour moi ! _pensais-je triomphalement, tout en me détournant, pour ne pas qu'il me voit sourire.

Sur mon visage, s'étalait un sourire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien... Celui que j'arborais ostensiblement – mon fameux sourire moqueur – quand j'avais réalisé une plaisanterie sur son compte et qu'il ne s'en apercevait même pas.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il avec une voix étouffée, comprenant enfin. Holmes ! Espèce de vieux roublard ! Bon sang de... Vous m'avez fait un aveu uniquement pour avoir le dernier mot !

- Moi ? répondis-je innocemment, posant la paume de ma main sur ma poitrine.

- Oui ! me dit-il en tapotant son index sur mon épaule. Vous ! Vous venez de m'avouer qu'elle vous manquait, que vous ne pouviez pas vivre sans elle. Bref, que vous l'aimiez ! Et ce, uniquement pour me clouer le bec ! Holmes ! Vous êtes ignoble ! Vous vendriez père et mère, pour avoir le dernier mot !

- Absolument, mon ami !

- Vous êtes épouvantable et invivable, Holmes ! Vous qui ne faites jamais de confidence, vous vous êtes mis à nu, juste pour avoir le dernier mot!

- À nu ? Chut, Watson. Votre propos pourrait être mal interprété par certains petits esprits ! Les autres vont encore jaser !

Il me refit son regard torve, celui qu'il m'avait si souvent servi, lors de notre enquête en Normandie.

- Allez au diable, Holmes ! me dit-il en se tournant, lui aussi, pour ne pas que je le vois sourire.

À ce moment là, Lestrade et le professeur sortirent de la pièce, mettant fin à la joute verbale.

Nous refîmes le chemin inverse, retrouvâmes la louve qui s'était couchée en bas des marches et nous quittâmes, le coeur lourd de ce que nous avions trouvé, le sombre souterrain.

- Au fait, docteur Watson, reprit Guillaume pendant que nous gravissions les marches pour sortir, il me vient une idée... Notre franc-maçon, vous avez bien dit qu'il était mort dans la nuit du 13 au 14 ?

- Je devrai faire les contrôles, mais je peux dire que oui, sans me tromper !

- Jacques de Molay, grand maître du Temple, est mort sur le bûcher en 1314... Nous retrouvons les chiffres 13 et 14 ! Coïncidence ? Ou non ?

- Seul le criminel le sait, fis-je sobrement. Mais je garde l'information à portée de main !

La trappe était restée ouverte, bien entendu, mais il y avait moyen de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur aussi à l'aide d'une manivelle. Tout avait été bien conçu par les moines.

Une fois parvenu dans l'entrepôt, nous remarquâmes qu'il y régnait une ambiance de bonne humeur. Un policier se trouvait là et il venait d'arriver, en témoignait son long manteau couvert de neige.

- Ah ! s'exclama Lestrade, en découvrant le policier. Hopkins, vous êtes enfin revenu !

- Désolé pour l'retard, inspecteur, lui dit-il en claquant les talons. Mais le Sommier n'est pas rangé comme il le faut et cela m'a pris du temps pour trouver les fiches ! En plus, la neige m'a bien ralentit !

- Venez en au fait, fis-je impatient de savoir ce qu'il avait comme information et non d'apprendre la méthode de rangement du Yard. Dites nous tout ce que vous savez !

- Et bien, je commence par qui ? Voyons... (Il fouilla dans son carnet). Le dénommé Thomas MacAuliffe, 35 ans, il habite le village voisin de Greensworth. C'est une sorte d'escroc à la petite semaine. Rien de bien probant, des arnaques surtout ! Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il s'était calmé.

- Continuez, mon brave, l'enjoignis-je.

- Roger Hawkesworth, 35 ans et il a lui aussi sa fiche au sommier ! Spécialisé dans les banques... Enfin, « spécialisé » est un bien grand mot ! (Le policier ricana). On l'a toujours attrapé quelques jours après, ivre mort, dépensant tout l'argent et chantant à tue-tête ses méfaits !

- Notre crucifié était donc lui aussi un escroc ! fis-je songeur. Et pareil pour le pendu !

- Cet homme avait quitté le territoire en 1880 et vivait, depuis lors, au Pays-bas. Je me suis permis d'envoyer un télégramme à nos collègues d'Amsterdam, pour demander s'il avait continué ses méfaits là-bas.

- Bonne initiative ! fis-je content de voir que certains policiers avaient de la suite dans les idées.

- Merci, m'sieur Holmes, rougit-il en se trémoussant sur ses pieds. Heu... Nous avons aussi le dénommé Georges Mc Bride, 45 ans et pas de fiche au sommier, mais lui aussi il avait quitté le territoire anglais en 1880 pour aller habiter en France, à Paris pour être exact.

- Dites-moi, fis-je songeur. Ont-ils tous quitté l'Angleterre en même temps ?

- Ben... Attendez, je consulte mes notes... Voilà ! Hawkesworth est parti fin avril 80, le trente d'après les fichiers. Mc Bride nous a quitté en... mai 80, le deux mai ! Mais le prénommé Harry Freeman, 35 ans aussi, pas de fiche au sommier, il a filé le trois mai 80 pour aller habiter Esbjerg, au Danemark.

- Étranges coïncidences ! fis-je en me triturant le menton. Trois hommes s'exilent à l'étranger, le premier le trente avril et le dernier le trois mai 1880 ! Et tous les trois reviennent presque en même temps ! Avez-vous consulté les registres d'arrivée des bateaux ?

- Hélas, non, m'sieur Holmes ! L'inspecteur m'avait donné ordre pour le Sommier et pour le propriétaire de l'entrepôt... J'aurais pas osé faire un détour jusqu'aux quais !

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, je me dis que je devrai le faire moi-même !

- Vous avez trouvé le nom du propriétaire de l'entrepôt ?

- Oui, inspecteur ! Cela n'a pas été facile car c'était le nom d'une société, et quand j'ai découvert le nom de la personne, c'était une femme, en association avec son frère, mais la femme est morte depuis vingt ans, en couche et c'est toujours à leurs deux noms...

- Oh ! criai-je à l'adresse du policier un peu trop bavard. Je n'ai pas besoin de son curriculum maintenant ! Venez-en au fait !

- L'homme vit non loin d'ici, à huit kilomètres... Au village nommé Redwood C'est un franc-maçon, il ne s'en cache pas. Il s'appelle Bradley... James Bradley.

- MAGNIFIQUE ! s'exclama Lestrade enthousiaste ! Nous avons trouvé notre JB ! Qu'en dites-vous, Holmes ?

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : en écrivant « Bradley. James Bradley », une chose m'a sauté aux yeux... Une phrase bien connue en plus ! Comment n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt ? Parce que je ne l'avais pas écrite ainsi, dans mon carnet, me contentant de « James Bradley ». Le jour où j'ai écrit ce chapitre, le six février, il y avait « Le monde ne suffit pas » qui passait à la télé. Un film avec Pierce Brosnan dans le rôle de « Bond... James Bond!». Lui aussi porte les initiales JB...

**Greensworth et Redwood**: noms sortit tout droit de mon imagination !


	42. V : Chap 205 : En route, messieurs !

**Chapitre 205 : En route, messieurs !**

- Vous avez bien dit « James Bradley » ? fit le professeur, qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs.

- Heu... Oui ! lui répondit Lestrade. Pourquoi ? Vous connaissez cet homme ?

- Mais oui ! s'exclama-t-il, à notre plus grande surprise. Il est professeur d'histoire à la London University ! (1) Il y enseigne la littérature française, les mathématiques et l'histoire !

- Et c'est maintenant que vous nous le dites ? vociféra Lestrade.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en savais, moi, que l'entrepôt lui appartenait ! se défendit-il. Je savais que sa jeune soeur était morte en couche et que son mari était fichu le camp, avec une autre, un an après le mariage, laissant sa jeune épouse, enceinte, sur le carreau. C'est James qui s'est occupée de la petite ! Il avait vingt-cinq ans à l'époque. La gamine, enfin, sa nièce, doit en avoir vingt... Je lui ai changé ses couches plusieurs fois...

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, alors... Même loge peut-être ? fit Lestrade soupçonneux.

- Non, pas de la même Loge ! Et oui, je le connais depuis longtemps ! Il a toujours été un admirateur de la bibliothèque que tous mes ancêtres ont constitué. Il venait souvent discuter avec mon père, avant de se retrouver avec charge de famille. Malgré tout, il venait toujours à la maison, et, plusieurs fois, puisqu'ils travaillaient sur leurs thèses, je me suis occupé de la petite. Vous vous trompez de coupable, messieurs, ce n'est pas James qui ferait une chose pareille !

- Dites-moi, fis-je, sa nièce, il l'aime bien ?

- Oui, mais dans le bon sens du terme ! Ne me faites pas dire autre chose !

- Que se passerait-il si, des hommes mal intentionnés, faisaient du tort à sa nièce adorée ?

- Je n'en sais rien, monsieur Holmes...

- Dites plutôt que vous ne _voulez pas_ me répondre ! lui dis-je en souriant. Votre refus de parler est encore plus éloquent.

Il me jeta un regard sombre puis haussa les épaules :

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, moi, je le sais innocent !

- C'est chez vous qu'il a eu accès au fameux « évangile du diable » ?

- Non, jamais il n'a eu accès à mon Enfer personnel. Les seuls livres qu'il a consultés chez nous, concernaient l'Egypte ancienne, les Cathares et certains récits historiques, écrits pendant les Croisades ou à l'époque des Templiers. Il ne m'a jamais demandé cet évangile ou les fac-similés des pentagrammes.

- Allons voir chez ce monsieur, tout de suite ! proposa Lestrade. Professeur ? Vous êtes des nôtres malgré tout ?

- Et comment ! J'ai confiance en monsieur Holmes, il n'enverrait pas un innocent en prison, mais je me méfie de Scotland Yard !

- Nous vous suivons aussi ! déclarai-je, curieux de rencontrer l'homme dont les initiales avaient été gravées sur le mur par sa victime. Pouvons-nous monter dans votre voiture ?

- Vous êtes le bienvenu, même l'inspecteur s'il le veut ! me répondit Guillaume.

- Je donne mes ordres, car il faut poser les scellées et poster des gardes et je vous rejoints, alors ! Vous connaissez le chemin pour aller chez ce Bradley ?

- Oui, mais pas à partir d'ici ! Par contre, je connais la ferme que l'on voit au loin. Mon cocher possède des cartes de la région. Il ouvrira la marche.

Pendant que Lestrade discutait avec le professeur, donnait ses ordres et faisait exécuter les grandes manoeuvres, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de Guillaume. Son cocher avait senti l'heure du départ car il était en train d'atteler les quatre chevaux.

Un autre homme l'aidait, sans doute le visiteur mystérieux de tout à l'heure. Il y avait aussi trois nouveaux chevaux, sellés à l'américaine, qui se trouvaient liés sous l'auvent. Deux à la robe pie et un de robe palomino. (2)

Le nouvel arrivant nous tournait le dos, portant une longue pelisse constituée de fourrure à l'intérieure, ainsi qu'un ample capuchon, relevé, afin de dissimuler ses traits.

- Notre pari sur son identité tiens toujours, Watson ?

- Oui, mais j'ai la nette sensation que je vais perdre ! Vu les regards que les policiers du Yard coulent vers cet homme, à ne pas en douter, c'est l'homme qui nous a ouvert la voie, la fameuse nuit où nous avons trouvé la cachette du comte de Rougemont ! Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est son frère ! Et nous ne savons toujours pas si c'est un Sioux, un Comanche, un Crow...

Entendant nos voix, bien connues de lui, l'indien tourna la tête vers nous et inclina la sienne en signe de salutation. J'inclinai moi aussi la tête devant lui, plus profondément encore.

Sa capuche lui servait à masquer ses traits halés et sa longue chevelure noire, nattée des deux côtés de son visage.

- Moi me souvenir de vous deux ! nous dit-il dans un anglais laborieux. Toi être homme qui traque les criminels et lui être ton ami.

- Je me souviens de vous, lui répondit-je. Vous nous avez guidé en Normandie. Vous êtes un bon pisteur.

- Toi aussi, être bon pisteur ! dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Pas aussi bon que moi, mais pour homme blanc, toi être bon ! Toi être... (Il réfléchit et plissa les yeux). Toi être solitaire comme le loup, mais toi chasser toujours avec ta meute... Loup Solitaire, c'est lui... (Il nous désigna Guillaume, qui se trouvait toujours dans l'entrepôt). Toi avoir la ruse du renard, mais Petit Renard Rusé était le nom que toi donner à jeune fille à tes côtés, celle qui est partie avec enfant trouvé... Ta meute être diminuée de moitié depuis que femme et enfant partis.

- Oui, c'était Hélène qui se trouvait à mes côtés, murmurai-je. Un ami à vous l'avait surnommée Petit Chat Sauvage, car elle l'avait griffé.

L'indien eu un sourire fugace sur son visage brun, tanné par le soleil.

- Renard Rusé mieux pour elle ! Toi avoir les cheveux noirs comme les plumes du corbeau, toi avoir légèreté plume du corbeau quand toi être sur lieu de la mort ! Regard acéré comme aigle qui vole dans ciel... Mais toi pas apprécié par autres gens ! L'aigle est majestueux, regardé avec... adoration. Toi regardé de travers, donc toi corbeau ! Toi être Corbeau Agile !

- Et moi ? fit Watson en me jetant un regard hilare.

- Toi Homme Médecine !

- C'est simple, non ? lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Heu... oui, en effet. Vous n'avez pas froid dans toute cette neige ? lui demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Hivers rudes et froids là d'où moi venir ! Beaucoup neige ! Ici rien du tout !

Devant l'air dépité de Watson, je me retins de rire. Il croyait sans doute que les indiens vivaient tous en Californie ou en Floride ! C'était sans compter les états d'Amérique où les hivers étaient rigoureux et bloquaient les gens pendant de nombreux mois, avec des chutes de neige incessantes.

Le professeur Stanford arriva alors, suivi de Lestrade et il donna l'ordre à son cocher de prendre position en tête de cortège et de se mettre en route.

- Sort tes cartes, nous allons chez Bradley ! fit Guillaume en ouvrant la porte.

- Pas besoin, patron, je sais comment on y va de cet endroit ! lui dit-il en ramenant toutes les rênes dans ses mains gantées de cuir.

- Tiens, tiens, fit Lestrade l'air de rien. Voyez-vous ça !

- Comment sais-tu comment y aller, à partir de ce point ? Tu savais que l'entrepôt était à Bradley ?

- Hein ? fit-il en regardant son patron avec étonnement. Non ! C'est à lui ? Je savais pas. Mais souvenez-vous, la dernière fois que le professeur Bradley est venu chez vous, c'est moi qui l'ai raccompagné le lendemain, à cheval. C'est lui qui a ouvert la marche et nous sommes passés non loin... Il m'a montré les raccourcis en plus ! Je suis venu souvent dans le coin, avec les jeunes chevaux qui devaient se promener. Les chemins dans les bois sont propices à des galops.

- Encore plus simple alors ! Daim Rapide ? Tu montes avec nous ?

- Non, moi aller avec cocher et laisser reposer chevaux. Eux suivre derrière.

Nous montâmes alors dans la voiture, la louve aussi, et Guillaume lui donna l'ordre de se mettre en route.

- Je rêve ou l'autre type, c'est un indien d'Amérique ? s'étonna Lestrade. Ou avez-vous ramassé ce sauvage ?

- Inspecteur, fit Guillaume d'un voix froide, je vous interdits de l'appeler « sauvage » ! Et si vous voulez le savoir, mon père l'a trouvé, à moitié mort, sur une route déserte dans un état que je ne nommerai pas. Sa tribu était presque toute décimée ou parquée dans une réserve où ils crevaient tous de faim, pire que des bêtes ! Il fait partie des survivants de la barbarie humaine. C'était encore gamin à l'époque !

- Mais, tenta l'inspecteur, ce sont eux qui ont attaqué les gens qui venaient habiter sur le continent ?

- Ils étaient là les premiers, inspecteur Lestrade ! Et ce sont les hommes blancs qui n'ont jamais respecté les traités ! Ce sont eux qui voulaient les évangéliser et leur dire ce qu'ils devaient faire, ce sont eux qui ont pris les meilleurs terrains, amenés des maladies, décimés les troupeaux de bison pour ne prélever que les meilleurs morceaux... Tout n'est pas noir ou blanc, mais nous n'avons pas à être fier de ce que nous y avons fait !

Lestrade toussota dans sa main et eut la bonne idée de se taire.

Le voyage se fit avec difficulté, la neige étant tombée abondamment, et le cocher dut prendre des sentiers dans la forêt où les branches des arbres faisaient un plafond naturel, pour avoir les chemins les moins enneigés et les plus praticables.

Malgré tout, là où ses quatre chevaux puissants passaient sans difficultés, les véhicule du Yard, attelés avec deux chevaux, avaient dû mal. Plusieurs fois, il dut ralentir l'allure.

- Vous le connaissez vraiment bien, alors, ce monsieur Bradley ? s'enquit Lestrade.

- Oui, depuis de nombreuses années.

- Vous connaissez bien les lieux, aussi ?

- Oui, sauf s'il a fait des transformations ! La tapisserie a peut-être changée, fit-il ironiquement. Cela doit faire au moins trois ans que je n'ai plus mis les pieds chez lui.

- Pourquoi ? fit Lestrade sur le ton suspicieux qui le caractérisait souvent. Une dispute ?

- Non, inspecteur ! soupira le professeur. Juste le fait que j'ai fait de fréquent voyages à l'étranger, ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'il désire me voir, James vient à l'université, ou chez moi, tout simplement. Et cela fait six mois que je ne l'ai plus vu, puisque j'étais en Amérique, puis en Normandie...

- Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu plus de lui ? demanda Lestrade, innocemment.

- Non ! Tout ce que je dirai pourrait être mal interprété ! Je ferai voeu de silence !

Lestrade se renfrogna et Watson se crispa en voyant sortir la tête du rat. Il était redevenu tout propre. (3) Guillaume sortit des biscuits d'une trappe, qui se trouvait sous une banquette, et la bête apprécia le hors d'oeuvre.

Elle grignota la friandise sur les genoux du professeur, sous le regard dégoutté de Watson.

Derrière nous, nous entendions les jurons des conducteurs, chaque fois qu'ils manquaient de verser dans les à côtés ou de rester coincé sur place à cause de la neige.

Les chevaux avaient dû mal, la neige devait s'agglomérer en paquet dans la sole (4) de leurs sabots et rendre leur progression plus difficile.

Notre cocher encourageait les siens à avancer et le fouet claquait au dessus de leurs oreilles.

Après plus d'une bonne heure de route, dans des conditions déplorables, nous arrivâmes enfin aux grilles de la maison de monsieur Bradley.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** :

**(1) L'University College** a été fondé en 1826 sous le nom de « _**London University »**_, pour créer une alternative laïque aux universités religieuses d'Oxford et de Cambridge.

En 1877, l'University College décida d'accueillir les femmes.

**University College London**, couramment abrégé **UCL**, est le plus ancien collège constitutif de l'Université de Londres, et l'un de ses deux membres fondateurs avec le King's College London.

_Première université britannique laïque_, _première université britannique à_ _admettre des étudiants sans distinction de race, de classe sociale, de religion ou de sexe, ses valeurs fondatrices d'accessibilités et de progressismes ont positionné UCL au premier rang de l'innovation, de l'éducation et de la recherche. _

Avec 21 600 étudiants, UCL est un des plus grands collèges constitutifs de l'Université de Londres, et une plus grandes universités du Royaume-Uni. Elle fait partie du « Russell Group of Universities », du groupe G5 des universités d'élite britanniques, et du « Golden Triangle ».

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ University_College_of_London 

**(2) Le** **palomino** est une couleur de robe du cheval, caractérisée par un pelage jaune proche du doré et des crins presque blancs. Cette robe est due à la présence du gène crème et elle est souvent associée aux chevaux nord-américains. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la robe café au lait.

Ce n'est pas une race chevaline mais bien une couleur de robe du cheval.

Dans l'imaginaire collectif, elle est souvent associée aux chevaux de l'Ouest américain comme les Quarter Horse, bien que cette couleur n'ait aucune spécificité nord-américaine. Elle est connue depuis longtemps en Europe et en Afrique du Nord, notamment chez les chevaux ibériques et barbes. Il est probable que les « gènes de couleurs », comme le gène crème, responsable de la couleur palomino, soient arrivés aux Amériques au XVIe siècle avec les chevaux des conquistadors.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org /wiki / Palomino_%28cheval%29

**(2) Le cheval pie** : Les Indiens d'Amérique du nord aimaient particulièrement les chevaux à robe pie ou tachetée qui flattaient leur naturelle exubérance décorative. Cela leur permettait également un meilleur camouflage à la chasse ou à la guerre.

Au début du XXe siècle, les Blancs dominants qui avaient farouchement combattu les Indiens rejetèrent donc les chevaux tachetés et les exclurent plus tard du livre généalogique du Quarter Horse, cheval du cow-boy texan par excellence.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Paint_Horse

**(3) **Si vous voulez voir le rat, propre, voici sa photo :

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Fichier: Ratte-Vache. jpeg

**(4)** **La sole** : dessous du pied d'un cheval, un âne ou un mulet.


	43. V : Chap 206 : Secrets d'alcôve

**Chapitre 206 : Secrets d'alcôve**

Les grilles étaient ouvertes et le cocher pénétra dans la grande cour, suivi par les véhicules de Scotland yard.

Il eut la bonté de nous déposer le plus près possibles des marches qui menaient à la maison de Bradley. Elle était tout en largeur, au moins vingt mètres de façade et fort imposante. Tout à ma gauche, il y avait les écuries et de nombreuses stalles pour abriter les chevaux en été. Le toit s'avançait très fort pour pouvoir lier des chevaux et les préparer, sans que ceux ci ne soient mouillés par les intempéries.

Guillaume descendit, suivi de sa louve et nous le suivîmes. Les policiers étaient tous descendus, mais pas au même endroit que nous, et le professeur fit signe à tous les attelages d'aller se réfugier sous le préau.

La neige s'était de nouveau invitée et elle tourbillonnait en gros flocons. Le vent cinglait la peau de notre visage et bon nombre d'entre nous rentrèrent la tête dans leurs écharpes.

- Je haï ce temps ! maugréa Watson en enfonçant son bonnet plus profondément sur ses oreilles. Ma capacité à supporter les fortes chaleurs est plus grande que celle à tolérer les grands froids ! Je ne sais pas comment Stanford fait pour ne pas être frigorifié !

Alors que tout le monde battait la semelle, se frottait les mains pour les réchauffer, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans leurs cols de manteau, lui, il restait stoïque, les cheveux blonds au vent, manteau grand ouvert, mains hors des poches et regard tourné à l'opposé de la maison.

La louve, collée contre sa jambe se mit à humer l'air. Malgré le vent qui soufflait de face, elle sentit quelque chose, car son poil se hérissa et un sourd grondement monta dans sa gorge. Son maître tourna lentement la tête en direction du corps de logis...

Le cliquetis caractéristique d'une balle, que l'on faisait monter dans la chambre d'un fusil, résonna dans notre dos et nous nous retournâmes tous.

Un homme barbu, fort grand, se tenait devant nous, carabine braquée, deux gros mâtins à ses côtés, tous crocs dehors !

Voilà ce que la louve avait senti : la présence de deux cousins éloignés, qui n'avaient rien d'amical.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ? nous demanda l'homme, d'une grosse voix. C'est quoi tout ce monde ? Le maître n'attend personne et vous ne transformerez pas la maison en refuge ! J'me fou de savoir qu'il neige ! Foutez le camp ou je lâche les chiens et je tire dans l'tas !

- Oseriez-vous tirer sur nous ? fit insidieusement Lestrade, tout en faisant un signe discret pour donner l'ordre à ses hommes de dégainer.

Tous sortirent leurs armes de service et Lestrade ne se priva pas de faire pareil. Comme il me disait souvent : « _Tant que je porte un pantalon, j'ai une poche-revolver, et tant que j'ai une poche-revolver, je mets quelque chose dedans ». (1)_

- Oh ! cria l'homme, un peu dépassé par les événements, baissant instantanément le canon de son arme. Vous êtes quoi ? Des bandits de grand chemin ?

- Scotland Yard, monsieur ! Inspecteur Lestrade, pour vous servir. Je veux bien que la neige doit recouvrir les uniformes de mes hommes, mais vous auriez du reconnaître leurs casques. Menacer des policiers avec une carabine... Même le professeur Stanford. Vous avez un port d'arme au fait ?

- Ben... c'est à dire que...

- Une autre fois alors ! fit Lestrade en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Nous sommes ici pour nous entretenir avec monsieur Bradley. Veuillez nous mener à lui, immédiatement !

- Le maître n'est pas disponible et j'ai ordre de ne pas le déranger ! Pour qui que ce soit.

Notre fouine commençait à s'impatienter. Il prit un ton martial et déclara :

- Dites lui que Scotland Yard n'attend pas et qu'un de ses amis est avec nous, le professeur Stanford, que vous n'avez même pas reconnu !

- Qui ? fit l'homme en se grattant la tête d'ignorance.

- Moi, lui répliqua le professeur en s'avançant vers lui et les deux chiens, qui grondaient toujours, mais moins fort. Et alors, on ne reconnaît plus son premier maître ?

Il tendit le haut de sa main, la paume vers le bas, devant la truffe des chiens qui la reniflèrent délicatement et se mirent ensuite à agiter la queue dans tous les sens.

- Allez dire à James, que son ami Guillaume est avec la police, et que c'est important.

Sous le regard effaré de l'homme, il s'accroupit devant les chiens qui lui faisaient la fête.

- Non, mais ! fit le butor. Vous vous prenez pour qui, vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait aux chiens ?

- Je les ai vu naître, les ai sevré de leur mère, leur ai appris tout ce qu'ils savent et les ai vendu à James, énonça placidement Guillaume.

- Quel âge ont-ils ? demandai-je en contemplant les superbes chiens.

- M'sieur Bradley m'a dit que cela faisait quatre ans qu'il les avaient... me répondit Branson.

- C'est exact, monsieur Holmes, confirma Guillaume. Les chiens ont bien quatre ans !

- On s'en fiche de l'âge des chiens, bougonna Lestrade. Tant qu'ils gardent leur distance avec mes mollets !

- Que se passe-t-il donc, ici ? demanda une voix féminine. Jonathan ? Qui sont tous ces messieurs ?

Une jolie jeune fille venait d'apparaître à son tour et nous regarda avec des yeux curieux. Ses longs cheveux bruns volaient dans tous les sens et elle n'était vêtue que d'une cape dont les pans tournoyaient.

Watson en fut subjugué ! Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et ce fut pareil chez les policiers.

- Bonjour, Diane ! fit Guillaume en s'inclinant vers la demoiselle.

Elle plissa les yeux un instant, à cause de la neige, qui fouettait toujours le visage, et le reconnu :

- Professeur Stanford ? Oh mon Dieu, cela faisait si longtemps !

- Arrêtez de m'appeler « Dieu » en public, c'est gênant ! fit Guillaume avec un sourire taquin.

- Professeur Stanford, soupira la demoiselle. Vous n'avez pas perdu cette sale manie de blasphémer le nom du Seigneur et de vous moquer de Lui. Mais mon oncle est occupé pour l'instant, et interdiction formelle de le déranger ! Même si vous étiez la reine Victoria en personne.

- Je ne suis pas « elle » ! fit le professeur Stanford. D'ailleurs, je suis plus grand et ne porte pas de robe...

- Bien, fit Lestrade résigné, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Nous allons attendre à l'abri, alors. Pouvons-nous rentrer, mademoiselle ?

_-_ Oui, mais pas tout le monde ! Sinon, vous allez encourir les foudres de notre bonne.

- Suzanne, armée de son balai maudit ! fit le professeur en avançant, la louve sur ses talons.

- Monsieur Stanford en garde un souvenir cuisant ! rigola la jeune fille. C'était bien amusant, d'ailleurs !

- Impossibilité de m'asseoir pendant une heure, au moins, confirma-t-il. Depuis, je n'oublie plus jamais de m'essuyer les pieds en entrant. Faites de même, messieurs. Elle est terrible, Suzanne !

Guillaume se tourna vers l'indien et lui demanda d'emmener la louve avec lui, pendant qu'il nous suivait dans la maison.

- Elle est incapable de s'essuyer les pattes, voyez-vous, nous expliqua-t-il. Suzanne risquerait de me frapper, encore une fois !

Lestrade emmena avec lui une partie de ses hommes, cinq en tout, et il nous rejoignit sur le sentier qui menait à l'imposante bâtisse.

Enfin, je supposais que nous marchions sur le sentier... Nos pieds s'enfonçaient dans la poudreuse jusqu'à la moitié de nos mollets.

La fouine était trop silencieuse et trop pensive que pour être honnête. Il devait nous mijoter quelque chose, lui.

Nous pénétrâmes, à la suite de notre hôtesse, dans le grand hall d'entrée. Une petite bonne femme d'une cinquantaine d'années nous attendait, armée d'un balai.

- Le premier qui me cochonne le hall, je le frappe ! fit la voix autoritaire de cette petite dame. Tiens, mais c'est ce sale garnement de Stanford ! Ce ne sont pas tes mécréants habituels qui t'accompagnent ?

- Non, aujourd'hui je fraye avec des vauriens de Scotland Yard... lui répliqua-t-il en frottant ses pieds consciencieusement sur le paillasson.

- Enlevez tous vos chaussures ! Et viens m'embrasser espèce de petit galapiat !

- Mais madame, fit Lestrade outré. Nous sommes des policiers ! Il est hors de question que nous enlevions nos chaussures !

- Alors vous resterez sur les torchons tant qu'elles ne sont pas sèches ! lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation de salir mes parquets !

- Bien, madame, fit Lestrade en ordonnant à ses hommes de rester sur les torchons disposés dans le hall.

La bonne embrassa avec chaleur le professeur et lui demanda ce qu'il devenait depuis tout ce temps.

- Toujours pas attrapé de misères, avec ta sale manie de manger ton boeuf à peine cuit ? lui demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

- La viande crue, cela me conserve... ricana-t-il.

Me penchant vers Lestrade, lui dis-je à mi-voix :

- Enlevons nos chaussures, Lestrade, et fouillons la maison à la recherche du maître des lieux.

- Si mes hommes enlèvent leurs chaussures, je ne réponds pas de l'odeur ! me chuchota discrètement Lestrade en guise de réponse. Qu'ils les gardent bien aux pieds ! Attendons un peu.

Il y eu un peu de brouhaha derrière nous et certains policiers durent poser les pieds en dehors des torchons, car la bonne les fusilla du regard. Tous rentrèrent dans le rang, les deux pieds posés sur les torchons. Pire que notre logeuse, elle.

- Et ta carpette ? l'entendis-je demander à Guillaume. Elle ne t'accompagne pas ?

Guillaume partit d'un grand éclat de rire :

- Je l'ai laissée avec mon cocher, elle a le poil humide de neige et tu risquais de hurler que cela sentait « pire que le chien mouillé qui sèche » !

- Horrible odeur que celle d'un chien mouillé, fit-elle en plissant son nez.

- Mais non... On s'y habitue.

- Suzanne ! la gronda gentiment la nièce de Bradley. Laisse le professeur tranquille.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai plus taquiné ! se défendit la bonne en leur faisant un clin d'oeil complice.

Mon regard erra un peu partout.

Tiens, me dis-je, nous n'étions pas les seuls à ôter nos chaussures dans le hall. Il y en avait quatre paires sur le côté.

- à quelle heure s'est-il mit à neiger, ici ?

- Je ne sais pas, me répondit Suzanne. Quand je me suis levée, à sept heures, il faisait tout blanc.

Les narines de Guillaume se mirent à frémir, une odeur lui était parvenue et il essayait de l'identifier.

Je humai l'air et en effet, une forte odeur de chien mouillé m'agressait les narines.

- Les mâtins sont rentrés dans la maison ? demandai-je un peu étonné.

- Jamais de la vie ! protesta la bonne. Qu'ils osent poser leurs pattes seulement !

- Désolé Suzanne, fit le professeur, mais ça pue la même odeur que des chiens enfermés dans un chenil !

- Je vais voir si Jonathan n'a pas laissé la porte ouverte...

- Nom de Dieu ! jura tout à coup Lestrade, à voix basse. Paterson ! Thornborn ! Browster ! Smith ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'ôter vos godasses, vous ?

- Ben, chef... s'excusa un des policiers responsables de cette odeur. Vu qu'on va p'têt devoir fouiller, faudra pas garder nos godillots, sinon la dame elle nous tue ! Alors, on les a r'tiré...

- Remettez-les tout de suite ! Vous voulez nous tuer, ou quoi ?

- Chef, je porte mes chaussettes depuis douze jours seulement...

- Oh, Dieu du ciel ! fit Lestrade en se cachant le visage dans la figure. Interdiction d'enlever vos chaussures, messieurs les policiers !

oOo

N'ayant pas envie de poiroter sur un torchon, je délaçai mes chaussures et quittai le Yard pour me lancer dans l'examen des pièces.

Dans mon dos, Watson en faisait de même. Nos chaussettes étaient changées tous les jours, nous ! Douze jours les mêmes chaussettes ? Elles devaient tenir droite, lorsqu'il les enlevait avant de se coucher... S'il les enlevait...

- Il compte aller où, le grand échalas ? fit la voix de la bonne. Et le beau moustachu, il va où ?

- Mes chaussures sont ôtées ! lui répliquai-je en riant sous cape parce que Watson plaisait aussi aux vieilles bonnes acariâtre, alors qu'il aurait aimé plaire à la demoiselle.

- Les miennes aussi ! rétorqua Watson. Et nos chaussettes sont toutes propres ! Changées tous les jours, nous ! (Il appuya tellement fort sur le pronom personnel, que sa raillerie ne fut en aucun cas délicate).

Messieurs du Yard, inclinez-vous et dites merci à Watson pour la pique sarcastique qu'il venait de vous lancer, de manière si peu discrète. Mes sales manies étaient contagieuses... Watson se mettait à l'ironie de plus en plus souvent.

- Laisse, Suzanne, lui répondit Guillaume. Ce sont monsieur Holmes et le docteur Watson. Je les connais bien !

- Ce n'est pas une référence ! ricana-t-elle. Tes amis sont capables de vider une cave à vin sans tituber, de dévorer des troupeaux entiers de boeufs et d'autres choses encore... J'ai l'impression de nourrir des ogres, lorsque vous êtes à table.

- Eux, ce sont des gens bien ! lui affirma-t-il. Et monsieur Holmes a un appétit de moineau.

- M'étonnes pas qu'il soit si maigre ! fit la bonne Suzanne. Sa dame devrait mieux le nourrir, son ami est mieux soigné et on le voit.

- Je suis célibataire, lui rétorqua Watson, dans le but de prévenir la demoiselle.

_Pathétique !_

Mes pas m'avaient emmené au salon et j'allai jusqu'au mur opposé. Une cheminée massive distillait une douce chaleur.

- Étrange, murmurai-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui est étrange, Holmes ? fit Watson à mes côtés.

- Madame Hudson devait avoir l'esprit ailleurs... Vos chaussettes : une noire et une bleue marine...

Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et remarqua l'anomalie.

- Sa vue baisse...

- Non, son stock de bougie devait être à sec ! (Devant son regard intrigué, je lui expliquai). Elle s'occupe de la lessive dans la buanderie, à la cave. Le gaz est absent dans cette pièce et elle utilise des bougies !

- Comment faites-vous, Holmes ? Vous me tournez le dos, admirant un mur et une cheminée et malgré tout, vous remarquez mes chaussettes !

- J'ai l'oeil, Watson ! Observation !

Il s'en alla en soupirant et je continuai à fixer le mur devant moi, tout en souriant : vraiment étrange, oui !

- Quelle pièce se trouve au-dessus du salon ? demandai-je en me tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Le bureau personnel de mon oncle... et sa bibliothèque personnelle. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien, répondis-je énigmatiquement, tout en remerciant ma logeuse de sa bévue.

Trop tentant, je n'allais pas m'en priver ! Pauvre Lestrade, il allait encore me maudire.

Je rejoignis tout le monde et avant d'enfiler mes chaussures, j'en profitai pour observer celles qui se trouvaient alignées dans le hall. Intéressant!

- Je monte ! fit soudain Lestrade en se mettant en marche, suivi de sa troupe. Le Yard n'attend pas sur un torchon, comme un vulgaire chien ! Le premier ou la première qui se met en travers de ma route...

Voilà ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début : investir de force la maison !

- Non, cria Diane. Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans son bureau ! Même pas les domestiques, sauf s'il l'autorise. Monsieur, veuillez vous arrêter !

La bonne et Diane voulurent l'en empêcher, mais même une armée n'y serait pas arrivée. Lestrade avait la ténacité d'un bouledogue ! (2)

Les pas des policiers résonnèrent lourdement dans les escaliers en bois et l'épais tapis qui les recouvrait n'atténua pas le brouhaha que les hommes de Lestrade firent.

La pauvre bonne failli défaillir en les voyant tous monter, les chaussures encore humides de neige.

- Aucune éducation, soupira Guillaume en nous suivant lui aussi, mais sans ses chaussures.

Notre inspecteur poussa violement la porte du bureau et n'y trouva personne.

- Monsieur l'inspecteur ! s'insurgea la nièce le repoussant d'une manière un peu rude. Avez-vous un mandat pour pouvoir pénétrer dans ces lieux? Je ne le pense pas ! Nous avons eu la gentillesse de vous faire entrer dans la maison, ce n'est pas pour se faire envahir ensuite !

Mais Lestrade n'écoutait pas, il semblait fasciné par le bureau. Nous nous faufilâmes entre les policiers et ce que nous vîmes nous laissa bouche bée.

- Il a fait mieux que de changer son horrible tapisserie ! fit Guillaume, admiratif, en entrant dans la pièce, sans que la nièce ne bronche.

- Cela date d'après votre dernière visite, ils nous ont envahis un peu plus ! soupira la fille.

Sur un mur, vierge de tout meuble, il y avait une immense fresque, peinte à même le mur, et qui représentait quatre chevaliers du Temple, chevauchant dans le désert.

La fresque était grandeur nature et toutes les proportions, toutes les perspectives avaient été respectées ! On les aurait dit prêt à sortir du mur !

- C'est votre oncle qui a peint cette fresque ? demandai-je admiratif.

- Oui, c'est un peintre excellent ! me dit la nièce, sous le regard intéressé de Lestrade. Toutes les peintures murales sont peintes par mon oncle. Il en a réalisée une dernièrement, plus petite, avec sept cavaliers chevauchant dans l'ouest américain.

- Merveilleux ! fit Lestrade, tout en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. Restez dehors vous autres, ordonna-t-il ensuite à ses hommes.

La bonne arrivait déjà, accompagné du majordome, pour disposer des torchons sous les pieds des policiers.

- Une honte ! lui signifia la nièce. Branson, vous auriez dû les arrêter !

- Désolé mamzelle Diane...

La bonne Suzanne en ajouta une couche :

- Vous savez que monsieur déteste que l'on entre dans son bureau quand il n'est pas là. Faut déjà bien tout lorsqu'il y est... J'ai même pas le droit de prendre les poussières...

- Excusez-moi ? fis-en m'adressant au butor, tout en souriant à Lestrade. Votre nom, c'est Jonathan Branson ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir à qui je m'adresse, pardi ! Nous avons madame Suzanne...

- Tanner ! fit-elle en épongeant l'eau.

- Quels sont les noms de tout le personnel ? fit Lestrade un peu dérouté par cette information.

Ce fut la nièce qui lui répondit :

- Il reste encore une autre bonne, Juliet Bellows et le cocher, Dany Harrington. Guillaume connaît bien Dany, il travaille pour mon oncle depuis plus de vingt ans. Notre ancien majordome et notre ancienne bonne ont arrêté le travail il y a trois ans, ils étaient trop vieux.

- Cela nous fait beaucoup de JB, vous ne trouvez pas, Holmes ? me chuchota Lestrade.

- Trois en tout, il y en a deux qui n'ont rien à voir... Quoique, murmurai-je en moi même, ne voulant exclure aucune hypothèse.

- La majordome a le physique de l'emploi, en tout cas... me suggéra Lestrade.

- Des membres du personnel sont-ils mariés ensemble ? fis-je ne m'adressant à la ronde.

- Madame Bellows, qui est veuve, est ma compagne, avoua Branson.

- Depuis quand ?

- Huit ans maintenant... C'est important ? me demanda-t-il agressivement.

Je ne lui répondis pas, comparant dans ma tête mes différentes hypothèses.

- Homes, me fit Watson, au centre de la pièce. Avez-vous vu ce chef d'oeuvre ?

- Pas encore de près, lui répondis-je en m'avançant vers l'immense table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, entièrement recouverte et protégée par une vitre de verre. Qu'est-ce que cela représente en fait ?

Il y avait la représentation, en miniature, d'un port, avec des bateaux de combat, des tas de maisonnettes, une citadelle, des tas de petits soldats en plomb peint à la main, avec des croix rouge sur l'épaule de leur cape.

La table faisait bien dans les deux mètres de long et autant de large. Les soldats avaient la hauteur de la moitié de mon pouce.

- Saint-Jean d'Acre, son port, la citadelle du Temple, la Tour maudite, dont la perte, à chaque siège, avait signifiée la chute de la ville, et ses différents quartiers ! fit Guillaume, poussant un sifflement admiratif tout en tournant autour de la table. La ville avant son siège de 1291. James, tu es le plus fort ! Voici le quartier génois, ils commerçaient les draps fins, la soie... Voici celui des Vénitiens et des Pisans. Chacun était établi dans un des quartiers de la ville et avait le monopole d'un commerce spécifique. Les Génois commerçaient avec les infidèles... Les navires présents dans le port, c'est l'invincible armada du Temple ! Tous les navires qui ont guerroyé en Méditerranée contre les galères barbaresques... Aucun souverain n'aurait osé s'attaquer à pareille armada ! Ce sont ces navires qui ont disparus du port... Le bailli avait ordonné l'arrestation des Templiers de la commanderie de La Rochelle, mais les navires avaient tous disparus de la commanderie du port ! Il ne les a pas eu ! (3-4)

- Bâillonnez-le, nous suggéra Diane, sinon, vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de l'histoire des Templiers ! De toute façon, mon oncle n'est pas ici . Veuillez sortir, s'il vous plaît. Et ne touchez pas aux livres, vous !

- Je ne fais que lire les titres, mademoiselle, se défendit Lestrade. Eloquent, d'ailleurs : « Les Templiers », « La franc-maçonnerie », « La torture au Moyen-âge », « Le diable dans l'église », « Préceptes alchimiques », « Le livre le plus diabolique au monde : la bible », « Satanismes », des écrits manuscrits et j'en passe. Merveilleux ! Nous attendrons votre oncle en bas.

- Il est dans cette pièce, lui dis-je, à leur plus grand étonnement. N'avez-vous rien remarqué de bizarre, Lestrade ?

- Quoi encore ? soupira-t-il, s'attendant à un tour de ma part.

- La façade de la maison, pardi ! fis-je en bondissant devant lui. Elle est plus longue de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur ! Voyez cet arbre, devant la fenêtre ?

- Quel rapport ?

- La fenêtre est presque contre le mur, comme si la pièce finissait à cet endroit, avec l'arbre devant elle pour la beauté de la vue... Pourtant, lorsque l'on regarde la façade, il reste encore quatre mètres de mur... Pourquoi à votre avis ?

- Fantaisie de l'architecte, fit la nièce sur la défensive.

- Non, pièce secrète, rétorquai-je en me plantant devant elle. Je l'ai remarqué en observant le mur du salon... L'arbre avait attiré mon attention, me faisant comprendre qu'une partie de la façade servait de cachette. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec vos chaussettes, Watson. Je voulais juste garder cette découverte pour moi et vous surprendre. Lorsque vous avez voulu savoir ce que je trouvais étrange, j'ai parlé de vos chaussettes...

Lestrade me regarda, estomaqué par ma révélation sur la pièce secrète. Watson fit de même et tous les policiers eurent un murmure de consternation devant mon affirmation.

Guillaume resta impassible et la nièce se décomposa un peu.

- Pourtant, vous aviez vu juste, avec mes chaussettes de couleur différentes, énonça Watson, toujours éberlué de ma dernière espièglerie.

- Au moment où vous m'avez demandé ce qui était étrange, j'ai entraperçu vos chaussettes dépareillées et j'ai plongé sur l'occasion, tout simplement. Il était trop tentant de garder l'information par devers moi afin de prendre tout le monde au dépourvu.

- Vous le saviez, vous aussi ! vitupéra Lestrade en direction du professeur Stanford.

- Moi ? Comment aurais-je pu savoir que les chaussettes du docteur Watson étaient dépareillées ?

- Je ne vous pas parle pas de ses chaussettes, fit-il, contrôlant difficilement la colère dans sa voix, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression qu'il lui faisait des reproches. Je parlais de la cachette secrète !

Guillaume eu un petit sourire en coin

- Je ne parlerai qu'en présence d'un avocat ! Ce n'est pas à moi à divulguer des secrets d'alcôve. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire où se trouve le mécanisme qui déclenche le tout.

- Je vous l'interdis formellement ! fis-je en m'approchant du mur. Vous me priveriez d'un plaisir !

Sortant une poire de ma poche, je pulvérisai de la poudre blanche pour tenter de trouver l'appel d'air qui devait y avoir devant chaque porte secrète. (5)

Oui ! Je venais de trouver la porte. Juste à côté de la cheminée. Dans les boiseries qui se trouvaient au mur. Il ne me restait plus qu'à percer le mécanisme.

Malheureusement pour moi, je n'eus pas le temps de le chercher. Un faible grondement se fit entendre et une partie du mur se mit à basculer lentement.

Les policiers dans le couloir entrèrent dans la pièce, subjugués par la délicatesse du mouvement de la porte. Je me reculai pour me tenir aux côtés de Lestrade, Watson et Guillaume.

La nièce se tordit les mains de désespoir. Elle devait se douter que le Yard, n'avait pas débarqué pour une visite de courtoisie.

Un homme sortit de la pièce, suivi de trois autres.

Nous restâmes tous bouche bée devant le tableau qui se matérialisa devant nous.

L'homme portait une cote de maille, une cape frappée de la croix pattée, un heaume sur la tête et une longue épée qui battait à son flanc gauche.

Comme surgi du passé, quatre chevaliers du Temple nous firent face.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **

**(1)** Phrase extraite du « Chien des Baskerville » et je remercie Norah de m'y avoir fait repenser dans son site « science-de-la-déduction » qui est aussi le titre du chapitre II de « Une étude en rouge ».

Voici l'extrait du livre « Chien des Baskerville » (chapitre XIV) :

« Etes-vous armé, Lestrade? »

Le petit détective sourit.

« Tant que je porte un pantalon, j'ai une poche-revolver, et tant que j'ai une poche-revolver je mets quelque chose dedans.

- Bien ! Mon ami et moi nous sommes également parés pour les cas d'urgence.

http: / www. sherlock-holmes. org/ canon / bask (pour le lire sur le net). 

**(2)** _"Bien qu'il soit dénué de raison, il (Lestrade) est aussi tenace qu'un bouledogue à partir du moment où il a compris ce qu'il doit faire. C'est d'ailleurs cette ténacité qu'il l'a fait monter en grade à Scotland Yard._ (La boîte en carton - CARD).

http: / www. sshf. com / wiki / index. php / Lestrade 

**(3)** Le **siège de Saint-Jean-d'Acre** est une opération militaire livrée en 1291 qui se solda par la prise de la ville et la fin de la présence franque en Terre Sainte.

Le sultan Al-Ashraf arrive devant Saint-Jean-d'Acre le 5 avril 1291 et entame immédiatement le siège. En plus d'une armée de 220 000 soldats, il dispose de nombreuses machines de siège. La ville abrite 30 000 à 40 000 habitants, dont 16 000 soldats.

Le sultan commence par placer ses quatre énormes catapultes à des emplacements stratégiques, face aux plus importantes tours de défense de la ville, et des mangonneaux et balistes dans les intervalles.

Le 15 avril, Guillaume de Beaujeu tente une sortie à la tête de Templiers. Ils surprennent les avant-postes, mais leurs chevaux trébuchent dans les cordages et les musulmans se ressaisissent. Les Templiers parviennent difficilement à retourner en ville et leur tentative d'incendier une des catapultes a échoué. Ils retentent l'opération quelques jours après, mais les mamelouks, prévenus, les tiennent encore en échec.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Si%C3%A8ge_de_Saint-Jean-d%27Acre_%281291%29 

**(4)** Lorsque le Roi de France, Philippe le Bel les a fait arrêter en 1307, les richesses du temple avaient déjà disparu.

On dit qu'elles avaient rejoint l'armada pour être évacuées. Et lorsque la milice du Roi est arrivée à La Rochelle, les Templiers avaient déjà quitté le port. Vers où… C'est toujours une énigme.

http: / . unblog. fr/ 2008 /03/09/ les-quatre-tresors-des-templiers/ 

**(5)** Oui, scène du film « Sherlock Holmes » de Guy Ritchie !


	44. V : Chap 207 : L'ombre des Templiers

**Message pour Elyon** : Non, ils ne sont pas devenus fous !

* * *

**Chapitre 207 : L'ombre des Templiers**

Le premier ôta lentement son heaume et nous vîmes apparaître un fin collier de barbe, bien taillé, une mâchoire volontaire et carrée, et pour finir, une chevelure poivre et sel.

- Diane ! fit-il d'une voix de stentor habituée à s'adresser à des amphithéâtres d'étudiants. Que fait la police dans mon bureau ? Qui les a laissé monter ?

- Personne ne peut empêcher la marche en avant du Yard ! fit Lestrade en se positionnant devant lui, son nez arrivant au niveau du menton de l'homme.

Notre inspecteur était assez petit, il mesurait moins d'un mètre septante, sans doute le mètre soixante-huit. Notre chevalier devait toiser non loin du mètre septante-trois...

Les trois autres hommes, qui bloquaient l'accès au bureau secret, se découvrirent eux aussi en retirant leur heaume.

- Vous avez un mandat ? fit le premier chevalier, qui devait être Bradley, vu qu'il se comportait en maître de maison. Parce que, moi, j'ai un très bon avocat ! Maître Charles Higgins. Vous connaissez ?

- Hélas, murmura Lestrade.

- Bonjour, James, fit la voix du professeur Stanford.

- Guillaume ? Dieu du ciel ! Mais que fais-tu donc avec le Yard ?

_Le premier homme était donc bien Bradley !_

- Heu... C'est une longue histoire, et je ne pensais pas me retrouver dans ton bureau. Magnifique au demeurant !

- Oui ! fit-il avec les yeux brillants. Je comptais t'inviter avec Isabel pour venir admirer toutes mes dernières petites créations. Tu as vu ma fresque?

- Vous peignez bien, fit Lestrade, l'air de ne pas y toucher. Et vos armes, elles sont d'époque ?

- Oui, je fait de la peinture depuis tout petit. Les armes que nous portons ont été forgées il y a dix ans... Reproduction fidèle de l'époque des Templiers. Pourquoi ?

- Puis-je ? demandai-je au professeur Bradley, tendant la main vers son épée.

- Oui, prenez-la si cela peut vous faire plaisir. Mais faites attention de ne pas vous couper...

- En effet, le fil de la lame est fort tranchant, fis-je en admirant l'arme de plus près. On aurait pu décapiter Anne Boylen, avec une épée aussi affûtée. Watson ? Ma trousse, mon réactif !

Watson me l'apporta et je pris mon fameux réactif.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous déposez sur ma lame, vous ? fit Bradley, curieux de comprendre la manœuvre.

Le produit réagit et j'eus un sourire. Lestrade encore plus.

- Oh ! fit-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche, comme s'il était désolé du résultat. Le fameux réactif, mit au point par monsieur Holmes, et qui ne peut être précipité que par de l'hémoglobine, a réagit au contact de votre lame affutée !

- Pourquoi y aurait-il du sang sur ma lame ? s'étonna le professeur. Je ne me suis jamais coupé et nous ne nous battons pas avec !

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est du sang ? demanda la fouine, suspicieux.

- Hémoglobine veut dire « sang » et je suis professeur dans une université, fit-il assez énervé. Autrement dit, je suis intelligent.

- Cela veut tout simplement dire que vous avez utilisé votre lame pour trancher la tête d'une chèvre et d'un coq ! lui asséna Lestrade, se gardant bien de relever la pique de "l'intelligence".

Bradley hurla de rire et les autres aussi. Je ne pouvais leur donner tort, présenté ainsi, l'affaire avait l'air drôle.

- Et c'est pour cela que vous débarquez, _manu militari_, dans mon bureau ? lui demanda-t-il entre deux hoquets. Pour l'assassinat d'une chèvre et d'un coq ? Juste pour la mort de ces deux animaux ? J'en ai encore trucidé un dimanche dernier... Un beau coq, au demeurant !

- Ah ! s'exclama tout heureux Lestrade. Vous ne le niez pas, en plus !

- Mon cher _inspecteur_ – d'ailleurs, je ne vous garantis pas que vous porterez toujours ce grade demain matin – je vous somme de quitter les lieux! Je refuse de me faire arrêter parce que j'ai tué un coq, pour le manger à la broche ! Il y a un mois, c'est un cochon de lait que j'ai occis. Il n'était même pas adulte, le pauvre. Jérôme, ferme la porte, tu veux ?

L'un des chevaliers actionna le mécanisme pour refermer la cachette.

- Laissez cela ouvert ! ordonna Lestrade, en pure perte.

- Il vous faudra un mandat pour fouiller chez moi. Et autre chose que votre maudit poulet.

- Non, pas besoin, monsieur James Bradley, le coq et la chèvre ne sont que les accessoires.

- Je n'y comprend plus rien, fit Bradley.

- Qui sont vos amis ? demanda sèchement Lestrade, repensant soudainement que les autres n'avaient pas donné leur identité. Vous ne nous les avez pas présenté.

- Je ne vous ai pas invité ! lui répliqua-t-il en le regardant avec un air moqueur.

Un signe de la tête de Guillaume convainquit les autres de se nommer.

- Jérôme Frawley, fit un petit homme replet d'une soixantaine d'années. Commerçant retiré des affaires, ami de longue date avec James.

- Je suis maître Kenneth Douglas, déclina un homme fort grand, la cinquantaine dégarnie. Notaire à Londres et j'habite la région depuis quatre ans. James est une vieille connaissance.

- Et moi, je suis le docteur Benedict Roshentall, énonça un homme de taille moyenne, assez costaud au niveau des épaules, les jambes arquées, comme s'il avait passé sa vie à cheval, petite moustache bien taillée et chevalière à l'annulaire. Ami depuis longtemps du professeur Stanford et habitant la région depuis deux ans. Londres ne me plaisait plus. (Puis, il se pencha). Je vous salue, professeur Stanford.

- Moi de même, docteur.

- Comment va mon vieil ami, le docteur Mortimer ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il partait pour la...

- Silence ! lui intima Guillaume. Laissons Robert à ses affaires médicales qui ne regardent personne.

Le médecin le regarda, en fronçant les sourcils, mais il se tut.

Ma respiration s'était accélérée à l'évocation du docteur Mortimer, qui avait été accoucher Hélène en France. Ainsi donc, beaucoup se connaissaient, dans le groupe.

- Monsieur Bradley, êtes-vous propriétaire d'un grand entrepôt, non loin de Greensworth, attaché aux anciennes écuries d'un monastère ? demanda Lestrade.

- Oui, il nous appartenait, à ma défunte sœur et à moi-même. Mais j'ai cessé mes activités commerciales depuis six ans, déjà. Pourquoi ?

- Connaissez-vous un dénommé Thomas MacAuliffe ? fit Lestrade.

- Ce gredin me doit de l'argent ! jura Bradley. Mais il est insolvable.

- Et Georges Mc Bride ?

- Il a disparu de la circulation, et la perte n'est pas grande, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi ?

- Ils sont morts ! asséna Lestrade. Dans votre entrepôt. Ainsi que deux autres... Un prénommé Roger Hawkesworth et un Harry Freeman.

- Et alors ? En quoi suis-je responsable ? demanda-t-il à Lestrade, qui resta muet.

- Monsieur Bradley, je vous arrête pour meurtre !

- QUOI ? fit-il en même temps que les trois autres hommes. Mais enfin ?

- Sachez que tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous, continua Lestrade, pas troublé du tout. Smith, sortez les menottes !

- Mais... Guillaume ? En ont-ils le droit ?

- Je pense que l'inspecteur a tiré des conclusions et que pour lui, tu es un assassin !

Tout à coup, une étincelle brilla dans les yeux de notre inspecteur.

- Docteur comment, déjà ?

- Benedict Roshentall !

- Où pratiquez-vous la médecine ?

- Quatre ans dans l'armée nordiste américaine, en tant que chirurgien du 35è régiment, de 1861 à 1865... J'y suis resté encore deux ans, à la fin de la guerre de sécession. En 1867, je suis allé en France, à Paris, où j'ai exercé la médecine. Puis, en 1879, je suis retourné dans ma patrie d'origine, à Kiev et j'en suis revenu très vite, fit-il amèrement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lestrade. Des choses à vous reprocher ?

- Oui, je suis juif... Le 26 avril 1881, les pogroms ont commencé dans ma ville. Mes parents et ma famille sont tous morts, je me suis enfui vers un pays où ce genre de pratique n'a pas encore lieu. Quels sont mes torts ? (1) Ma religion, que je ne pratique guère ?

- Vous êtes médecin ! fit Lestrade, avec un l'air d'un chat devant un pot de crème. Vous savez beaucoup de choses... Il me faudra examiner vos scalpels. Votre prénom commence par la lettre B et votre ami par la lettre J... Nous avons notre JB, Holmes ! Deux pour le prix d'un ! Il avait donc bien un complice. Un médecin, cela explique la précision de certaines opérations. Pour les talents de peintre, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, les fresques au mur sont parlantes.

- Vous pourriez nous expliquer ? demanda Bradley, qui se débattait avec les menottes. Je n'ai tué personne !

- Mais enfin ! s'indigna le docteur à qui l'on passait les menottes. Je n'ai rien fait ! Que me reproche-t-on ?

- Nous vous expliquerons tout dans les cellules du Yard ! Embarquez-moi ces deux hommes !

- Inspecteur, vous commettez une erreur, gémit Guillaume.

- Lestrade, murmurai-je en me positionnant à sa hauteur, vérifiez au moins si ces deux hommes ont un alibi pour la nuit du 13 au 14...

- Où étiez-vous la nuit du 13 au 14 décembre ? Oui, cette nuit ?

Ils tiquèrent tous les deux mais gardèrent le silence.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas ! s'insurgea le professeur Bradley.

- Répondez ! ordonna Lestrade.

- Ici, et tout seul ! crâna Bradley.

- Tout seul chez moi, comme un grand garçon, enchaîna le docteur, qui se mit à transpirer beaucoup.

Une chose avait attirée mon attention, la bonne dénommée Juliet Bellows avait eu un sursaut en entendant son maître dire qu'il était à la maison.

_Tiens donc... étrange ! Surtout après que j'eusse observé des détails troublants dans le corridor._

- Les pentacles dessinés sur le sol de votre entrepôt sont éloquents, eux aussi.

- Quels pentacles ? fit Roshentall.

- Celui pour appeler le diable était merveilleux... laissa tomber Lestrade.

- Un pentacle pour appeler... commença Bradley, avant de pâlir.

Cela n'échappa à personne, même pas à Lestrade.

- On embarque ces deux hommes au Yard ! ordonna-t-il à ses hommes. Merci du coup de main, Holmes ! Merci aussi à vous, professeur Stanford ! Sans vous, nous serions passé à côté.

Le professeur s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise et sa tête était appuyée dans le creux de sa main.

- Toi, Guillaume ? fit le professeur Bradley étonné. Tu nous crois responsable de ces meurtres ?

- Non, c'est le coupable qui est responsable, mais... Certaines choses sont troublantes...

- Tout vous incrimine, messieurs ! jubila Lestrade. Et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi en vous lisant l'intégralité de l'acte d'accusation ! Mais avant tout, ouvrez votre porte secrète !

- NON ! hurla Bradley.

- Bien, se résigna Lestrade. Holmes, voulez-vous nous l'ouvrir ?

- Je ne suis pas le chienchien de Scotland Yard ! lui dis-je, irrité qu'il me donne un ordre.

- Holmes, s'il vous plaît ! fit-il, suppliant. Pour vous, les enquêtes, c'est un jeu ! Moi, je dois nourrir une famille avec mon maigre salaire ! Alors, ne vous faites pas prier, s'il vous plaît !

Haussant les épaules, je me dirigeai vers la cheminée et me mis à chercher le levier de commande. Cela devait être un objet quelconque, mais que les gens ne toucheraient pas par mégarde !

Les chenets de la cheminée ? Il y avait un gant pour éviter les brûlures, je m'en saisi et manoeuvrai la pièce métallique... Qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** :** qui s'excuse (à peine) d'avoir coupé, au mauvais endroit, son chapitre...

**Pour le prénom du docteur Roshentall, puisque je faisais un clin d'œil à Martin Freeman, le John Watson de la série BBC, je ne pouvais pas oublier l'acteur principal qui joue le rôle de Holmes : Benedict Cumberbatch. Voilà, c'est fait !**

**(1)** Le mot **pogrom** est d'origine russe, où il désigne un assaut, avec pillage et meurtres, d'une partie de la population contre une autre. Il est passé dans d'autres langues pour désigner un massacre de Juifs en Russie.

**En 1881** éclatent plus de cent pogroms : les principaux sont ceux d'Elisabethgrad le 15 avril 1881, **de Kiev le 26 avril**, d'Odessa du 3 au 5 mai 1880, de Varsovie, alors possession russe entre décembre 1881 et janvier 1882 et de Balta le 22 mars 1882.

Les populations locales chrétiennes, soutenues et souvent incitées par la police du tsar, attaquent les communautés juives de la ville ou du village avec l'approbation des autorités civiles et religieuses.

Aux destructions et pillages des biens des Juifs s'ajoutaient les viols et les assassinats. La troupe n'arrive souvent que trois jours après le début du pogrom.

Le gouvernement russe utilise les pogroms pour limiter les droits économiques des Juifs et les expulser des villages.

http:/fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Pogrom

**Oui, je raconte des choses vraies ! C'est plus de travail aussi... Le moindre détail est vérifié ! Mais bon, j'ai pu laisser des fautes et je m'en excuse ! Nobody is perfect !**


	45. V : Chap 208 : Rituels secrets

**Chapitre 208 : Rituels secrets**

Attrapant une bougie, j'éclairai l'intérieur de la cheminée et je trouvai un petit levier de rien du tout, mais en tirant dessus, le miracle se produisit!

- _Tirez la bobinette, et la chevillette cherra_ ! fis-je en regardant la porte s'ouvrir sans bruit. (1)

Le professeur Bradley avait souri en me voyant m'échiner sur les chenets. Mais une fois que j'eus regardé dans la cheminée, s'en était fini de rire!

Lestrade se rua le premier dans la pièce et je le suivi, talonné par le professeur Stanford qui devint blanc en voyant la décoration de la pièce.

Le sol était recouvert du dallage en damier des loges maçonniques, il y avait la reproduction du cabinet de réflexion, une autre fresque, représentant des combats de chevaliers Templiers avec des sarrasins, une scène de la prise de Saint-Jean d'Acre était peinte aussi sur toute une portion du mur...

- Une loge sauvage ! hurla Guillaume en se tournant vers Bradley, qui, de peur, se cacha derrière des policiers. Tu as constitué une loge sauvage!

- NON ! fit-il vivement, blanchissant à vue d'œil. Je te le jure, Guillaume ! Ce n'est pas une loge sauvage, juste une loge indépendante. Je n'ai initié personne. C'est entre nous quatre, uniquement. Pour rendre hommage aux frères Templiers. Ne t'énerves pas, c'est très mauvais dans ton cas... Reste calme et contrôle-toi ! De grâce !

- Et dans ton entrepôt ? persifla-t-il en s'avançant vers son collègue. C'était une loge indépendante, aussi ?

- Heu... fit ce dernier en cherchant protection derrière le policier. Non, juste pour me sentir, dans mon bureau, comme en loge... Une pure folie de ma part. Mais je n'ai initié personne. Nous ne sommes que nous quatre.

- Vous êtes tous de la même loge ? demandai-je en comprenant qu'ils étaient tous les quatre maçons.

- Non... fit Bradley, hésitant.

- Nos loges sont différentes, mais nous pratiquons tous le Rite Écossais, nous confia le notaire Douglas.

Le docteur Roshentall, menottes aux poignets, s'avança pour prendre la parole :

- J'ai vécu en France, pendant douze ans, après mon retour de la guerre de Sécession et je m'étais rattaché au Grand Orient de France qui pratique le Rite Français. Ils ont une implantation dans l'Europe de l'Est. C'est pour cela que je suis allé chez eux. Puis, après mon exil, j'ai rejoint James, dans le Rite Écossais.

- Tous des frangins ! s'exclama Lestrade. Et un des hommes a pratiqué le Rite Français. Je n'en demandais vraiment pas tant !

S'approchant des lourds rayons de la bibliothèque, notre inspecteur se mit à fureter dans les livres.

- Nom de Dieu ! jura-t-il en me montrant un livre manuscrit qui devait dater de quelques siècles.

- Manipulez les livres avec douceur ! geignit Bradley. Ils ont un âge canonique ! Guillaume... Les gants !

- Lestrade, fit Guillaume en s'avançant. Manipulez-les avec délicatesse ! Il y a des gants prévu pour cela.

L'inspecteur fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, enfila une paire de gants blancs qui se trouvait non loin de l'étagère et tourna les pages avec grande douceur.

- Des pentacles, ou pentagrammes et tout le reste ! nous dit-il avec la voix pleine de bonheur. Voyez, Holmes ! Celui-ci... N'est-ce pas le même que pour appeler de Diable ? Mais il va finir au trou, cet homme ! Des preuves comme s'il en pleuvait ! Et là, qu'est-ce donc ?

Il y avait un grand morceau de papier qui venait de tomber de la fin du livre. Je m'en saisis, le dépliai et nous tombâmes sur la reproduction du pentacle pour appeler le diable, en version plus grande. La feuille comportait des cases de cinq centimètres sur cinq, pour pouvoir reproduire le dessin à une plus grande échelle.

- Oh, oh, oh ! se mit à ricaner Lestrade. Comment dessiner un grand pentacle ? La recette est sous nos yeux et le papier ne date pas du siècle dernier ! Il y a même le nom de la papeterie qui l'a vendu.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? bredouilla l'homme. Guillaume ! Ce ne sont que des pentacles. Vous n'appellerez personne avec.

- Certes, mais dans une mise en scène pour un crime, ils sont du plus bel effet... lui répliqua Lestrade.

- Préviens Karl... gémit Bradley. S'il te plaît, Guillaume, je sens que je vais avoir besoin d'un avocat...

- Il est en vacances et il s'occupe d'un gosse, lui répondit-il en soupirant. Highsmith et Clark te prendront en charge ! Pareil pour le docteur Roshentall. S'il le faut, Gable et Wilson prendront le relais.

Lestrade s'en fichait d'entendre que tout le cabinet d'avocat allait débarquer pour assurer la défense. Il jubilait de ses lectures fort intéressantes:

- Je ne résiste pas au plaisir de vous lire, à voix haute, un passage du livre que je tiens entre mes mains. Il m'a l'air neuf, en plus, fit Lestrade, en inspectant le livre qu'il tenait en main.

- Un fac-similé du récit d'un Templier ! fit Bradley. L'original est à l'abri chez un collectionneur.

- « _Que la cause soit juste ou trompeuse, occire est une affreuse corvée_ »... commença Lestrade. (2)

- « _Cela remue d'épouvantables instincts qui nous habitent tous, alors qu'on les croyait à tout jamais endormis_ », continua Guillaume, récitant le texte de mémoire. « _Tuer est diantrement fatiguant, bien qu'on en prenne vite l'habitude et que l'on se mette presque à en apprécier l'usage. L'épée s'allège à chaque homme trucidé. À la fin, aussi légère qu'une plume, elle s'abat, encore et encore, sur chaque infidèle qui ose se mettre en travers de la route du glaive de Dieu. Lorsque notre noble besogne fut accomplie, le sang arrivait à hauteur des paturons des chevaux _». (3)

- Comment ? vociféra Lestrade, en regardant le professeur, comme s'il était le diable incarné.

- Je suis le propriétaire du livre original. J'ai recopié le texte, il est normal que je le connaisse.

- Merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma Lestrade. J'adore trouver ce genre de livre, bien mit en évidence, chez un suspect ! Le « glaive de Dieu » ! L'outil d'un Ange Exterminateur, non ? (Puis, passant du coq à l'âne, il se tourna vers Bradley). Dites moi, monsieur Bradley, ne feriez-vous pas partie de la même loge que le prénommé Mc Bride ?

Bradley s'avança vers lui, les mains derrière le dos, et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Cela fait cinq ans qu'il est parti et le Vénérable (4) l'avait viré avant... Il faisait honte à ses frères ! Un faux frère !

- Un faux frère ? répéta Lestrade avec les yeux pétillants ? Je n'en demandais pas tant ! Si je vous dit « Kadosh », que me répondez-vous ?

- Mais, comment connaît-il ce terme, lui ? s'étonna le professeur.

Lestrade le toisa et il répondit lui-même à sa question :

- Un haut grade maçonnique si je ne m'abuse, dans le Rite Écossais...

- Guillaume ? fit Bradley estomaqué. Comment cet inspecteur est-il en possession de ces données ?

- Nous allons tout t'expliquer...

Ce fut à ce moment là que le rat décida de sortir de la poche de Guillaume pour grimper sur son épaule. Au grand étonnement de Bradley :

- Décidément, Guillaume, en plus de débarquer avec la police, qui m'accuse de meurtre, tu me ramènes mon rat. Où l'as-tu donc trouvé ?

- C'est le vôtre ? demanda Lestrade à Bradley, de plus en plus heureux.

- Oui, j'ai un python et j'élève des rats. Je me suis amusé à tenter de créer une race plus colorée et c'était un de mes spécimens... Un peu taré, d'ailleurs. Où était-il ?

- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non... Mais bon sang ! Que nous reproche-t-on à la fin ? Expliquez-vous !

Lestrade se mit donc à expliquer aux suspects tout ce qui les rendait coupable. Toutes les pistes qui convergeaient vers eux. Restait à trouver le mobile... Par contre, Lestrade resta juste silencieux sur certaines preuves que nous avions découvertes.

Pendant que les deux hommes se décomposaient en écoutant les charges qui pesaient sur eux, la nièce de Bradley pleurnichait dans les bras de Suzanne.

Je me dirigeai vers la dénommée Bellows et la pris à part dans le couloir. Elle aussi avait les yeux rouges.

- Bonjour, madame Bellows, sale temps, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle. La neige, une vraie saloperie !

- Sur Londres, elle est tombée vers neuf heures. On m'a dit que nous étions les premiers à la recevoir !

- On vous a raconté n'importe quoi ! renifla-t-elle en épongeant ses yeux. Chez nous, elle est tombée dès quatre heures du matin et ça n'a pas arrêté !

- Grand malheur, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je avec beaucoup d'empathie tout en changeant de sujet. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme estimé comme votre maître était coupable d'assassinat ?

- Pas moi, hoqueta-t-elle en s'épongeant les yeux. Il est gentil, notre maître !

- Les gens cachent bien leur jeu... On les croit bon, et se sont des meurtriers !

- Oh, non, pas notre bon maître ! C'est une erreur !

- Votre maître n'a pas voulu répondre à la question de l'inspecteur sur l'endroit où il se trouvait cette nuit... Cela renforce le sentiment de culpabilité... Et vous savez qu'il a menti !

- Non ! répondit-elle vivement, en essayant de ne pas paniquer.

- De toute façon, je suis ici à titre privé, pas officiel. Je peux tout dire à l'inspecteur, mais je peux aussi me taire.

- Je n'ai rien à dire ! me dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Même pas pour nous expliquer pourquoi messieurs Bradley et Roshentall sont sortis tous les deux, cette nuit ? Rentrés aux petites lueurs de l'aube, en plus ! Mais vous êtes la seule à l'avoir remarqué !

La bonne devint blanche comme un linge et me regarda comme si j'étais, moi aussi, le diable réincarné.

- Comment ? Comment ?

- Tout deux sont sortis _cette_ nuit ! Pour aller au même endroit ! Et vous le savez ! Il y avait même du sang sur leurs vêtements ! Vous devriez raconter ce que vous savez à l'inspecteur, avant qu'il ne vous interroge, dans une cellule du Yard...

_Pour le sang sur les vêtements, je m'avançais un peu. Mais au vu de ce que j'avais remarqué dans le couloir, cela eut été impossible qu'ils n'en aient pas aussi sur leurs habits._

- Mais... comment savez-vous cela ?

- Le docteur est ici, depuis son retour cette nuit avec votre maître. Mais il a dû faire croire aux autres qu'il était venu très tôt, pour travailler sur un quelconque document... Tout le monde a cru qu'il était arrivé avant que le personnel ne soit levé.

- Oui, sanglota-t-elle en reniflant bruyamment.

- Dites-moi tout ! ordonnai-je.

- C'est mon employeur...

- Votre employeur va filer droit dans une prison du Yard et vous risquez de ne pas le voir revenir avant un certain temps. De plus, je sais déjà qu'il était de sortie cette nuit, avec son ami médecin. Taisez-vous et de toute façon, l'inspecteur Lestrade vous interrogera lui-même. Nous avons quatre cadavres sur les bras. Voulez-vous laisser des criminels dans la nature ?

Soupirant longuement, elle sembla peser le pour et le contre :

- J'ai surpris la voix du maître et celle du docteur, dans le salon en bas. Leurs chaussures étaient dans le hall et moi, je souffrais de crampes d'estomac. Le maître était hystérique et le docteur un peu plus calme. Il lui disait de se détendre, qui tout était terminé et qu'ils avaient mené leur travail à bon terme.

- Pouvez-vous me donner le dialogue que vous avez entendu ?

Elle hocha la tête de résignation :

- « Tu te rends compte, Benedict ! Cela aurait pu mal tourner ! Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe ! Sans ton aide, je ne m'en serais pas sorti ! »

« Calme-toi, James. Tout est terminé ! Les travaux sont clos, comme tu le dis si bien ! ».

« Personne ne doit le savoir ! Tu m'entends ! Personne ! Elle n'avait que quinze ans ! Mon Dieu, l'infamie des hommes ! ».

« Ses bourreaux ne lui ferons plus jamais de mal ! Elle est en sécurité, ils ne viendront plus la tourmenter ! Elle doit juste commencer à oublier. James, arrête de tourner en rond ! Tout est terminé ! Une nouvelle vie s'offre à elle, débarrassée à tout jamais de ces hommes ! Tu devrais brûler tes vêtements, ils sont remplis de sang...».

« Les tiens ne sont pas en meilleur état ! » a ricané mon maître. « Tu en as même jusque dans tes sourcils ! Et tes mains ! »

« Je vis seul, personne ne le remarquera et j'ai toujours un costume de rechange chez toi. Toi, par contre, cache-les pour ne pas que ta bonne tombe dessus, elle se poserait des questions ».

« Que fais-tu ? Tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Pas avec ce qu'il tombe ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis venu très tôt car nous devions travailler, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais ».

« Reste à la maison, alors. Mais lavons-nous les mains parce qu'elles sont remplies de... ça... Elles ne sentent pas très bon et ça colle partout ! »

« Normal, tu n'as pas l'habitude, James ! Moi oui. » (La bonne ravala un sanglot). Voilà monsieur, ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, vers quatre heures quinze, alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons. Mais le Diable seul sait comment vous l'avez deviné !

- Je ne devine rien, madame, je déduis ! fis-je en posant mon regard scrutateur sur elle. Ce n'est pas tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que votre maître sort en douce de chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- N... N... Non, bégaya-t-elle en sanglotant doucement. Ce n'est pas sa première sortie nocturne. Mais ne me demandez pas depuis combien de temps, je ne le sais pas. Mais ça fait une semaine que mes crampes d'estomac me font mal et j'ai surpris le maître qui rentrait aux petites heures... Vous devinez tout, vous.

- Je ne devine rien, madame, je déduis ! répétai-je pour la deuxième fois, en prenant congé d'elle, réfléchissant aussi à ses paroles.

Pour la première affirmation, j'avais bel et bien déduit leur sortie nocturne et je me basais sur l'observation des indices. Pour ma deuxième affirmation, j'y avais été au bluff. Cela s'était révélé payant. Autant profiter des bonnes dispositions de la bonne et de sa propension à parler trop. Les domestiques parlent toujours trop. Ils vont et viennent dans une maison et personne ne fait attention à eux.

Revenant dans la pièce principale, je constatai que l'ami Lestrade en avait fini avec ses explications et que les deux hommes étaient anéantis.

- Je suis innocent ! répétait à l'infini le professeur Bradley. Il faut me croire ! Benedict est innocent, lui aussi !

- Qu'en savez-vous ? fit Lestrade. Parce qu'il n'était pas avec vous, lors des meurtres ? C'est une preuve de votre culpabilité, si vous l'innocentez!

- Le coupable n'est pas ici ! affirma Bradley. Cherchez-le ailleurs !

- Pourriez-vous nous expliquer la raison de votre sortie nocturne ? déclarai-je à monsieur Bradley et au médecin.

- Nous sommes restés, chacun de nous, dans notre maison ! me jura Bradley.

- Vous pouvez jurer pour vos faits et gestes, pas pour ceux de votre ami, sauf si vous étiez avec... Ou si c'est vous, le seul meurtrier !

Le professeur me regarda avec consternation : je venais de le piéger !

Il soupira :

- Benedict est venu chez moi, très tôt, pour que nous puissions travailler sur un texte d'un évangile apocryphe !

- Faux ! fis-je froidement. Vous êtes sorti cette nuit et rentré alors que tombait les premiers flocons ! Vu l'heure à laquelle vous êtes rentré, vous n'avez pas dû avoir le temps de vous débarrasser de vos vêtements souillés de sang... Il n'y avait pas de résidus de tissus brûlés dans la cheminée du salon, ni dans celle-ci. C'était trop dangereux de les mettre dans le feu à ce moment là. Donc, ils sont cachés dans la maison. La police va devoir fouiller partout, partout... Vous savez, ils ne font pas dans la dentelle lorsqu'ils retournent tout...

Pour un possesseur de livres rares et anciens, le fait de savoir que des hommes, tels que des policiers, allaient fouiller leur maison et déranger leurs précieux livres, était un véritable supplice. Pire, une torture !

Mon commentaire fit mouche, parce que son visage se décomposa.

- Non, pas mes livres, pitié ! Mais vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous dites...

- Si ! fis-je triomphant. Et je remercie pour cela votre bonne Suzanne, qui est maniaque à outrance !

Tout le monde me regarda avec des grands yeux ébahis.

- Expliquez-vous, Holmes ! m'enjoignit Lestrade.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1) « Tire la chevillette, la bobinette cherra »** est la formule emblématique du conte de Charles Perrault, _Le Petit Chaperon rouge_, paru avec les contes de ma Mère l'Oye en 1697.

Dans leur version du conte, les frères Grimm n'emploient pas la célèbre formule. La grand'mère se contente de dire : _« Appuie sur la clenche »_, utilisant un registre de langue provincial et campagnard.

La _chevillette_ est définie comme une petite cheville de porte. Elle peut être bloquée de l'intérieur, si bien qu'un visiteur ne pourra pas la retirer et ouvrir la porte.

La _bobinette_ est une pièce de bois mobile, maintenue contre le battant d'une porte par une cheville et qui tombe quand on enlève celle-ci pour ouvrir la porte.

_Cherra_ est la 3e personne du singulier du verbe _choir_ au futur, _elle cherra_ signifie donc _elle tombera_.

Dans la conjugaison moderne, c'est devenu « choira » mais j'ai conservée l'ancienne version.

La formule signifie donc « ouvrez la porte, elle n'est pas verrouillée ». En remplaçant cette dernière formule anodine par une formule équivalente, mais plus poétique et plus absconse, voire cryptique, la tradition lui a donné un certain caractère magique.

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Tire_la_chevillette,_la_bobinette_cherra

**(2)** Le texte lu par Lestrade et récité par Guillaume est, en partie, inspiré du livre « les larmes du pape » de Didier Convard.

**(3)** **Paturon** : partie inférieure de la jambe d'un cheval, entre le sabot et le boulet.

**(4)****Vénérable** : Maître maçon élu par ses pairs pour diriger l'_atelier_ pendant une année, reconductible ou non.

En Europe Continentale, cette élection est généralement reconductible chaque année, avec le plus souvent un maximum de trois ans. Le retour obligatoire à des postes moins prestigieux est considéré comme constituant une excellente école d'humilité. Cette limite de trois ans pour un poste d'officier s'applique le plus souvent à tous les postes.

http:/ fr. / wiki/ Vocabulaire_de_la_franc-ma%C3%A7onnerie#V.C3.A9n.C3.A9rable

**Grand Maître** : désigne le premier responsable d'une obédience.

http:/ .org / wiki/ Grand_ma%C3%AEtre

**Maître** : le terme "maître" désigne le troisième degré maçonnique après celui de compagnon.

http:/ . org/ wiki /Ma%C3%AEtre


	46. V:209:Démonstration de ma science de la

**Chapitre 209 : Démonstration de ma science de la déduction**

- Pendant que nous attendions dans le couloir, j'avais remarqué quatre paires de chaussures. Deux étaient des bottines, de très bonne qualité, avec de légères traces d'humidité. Ce qui m'a fait comprendre que leurs propriétaires étaient venus avec un véhicule, et que les bottines étaient là depuis peu de temps, car elles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de sécher. Là où nous avons rangé les voitures de la police et celle du professeur, il y avait deux cab, assez luxueux. Ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à des invités car ils étaient placés sur le côté, là où nos cochers ont remisés les nôtres.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, fit Bradley avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Avec monsieur Holmes, fit Guillaume en soupirant, il y a toujours un sens.

- En effet, parce que les deux autres paires de bottines présentes portaient des traces argileuse, assez bien même ! Ce qui voulait dire que les propriétaires de ces chaussures étaient rentrés AVANT les premières chutes de neige, qui ont eu lieu à quatre heures du matin. La neige n'aurait pas ôté les traces rougeâtres d'argile, mais elle les aurait atténuées. À vue d'œil, les traces avaient un peu séchée, mais pas trop. En observant les chaussures, je savais que l'un des possesseurs avait un défaut dans ses jambes ou dans ses pieds. En voyant les jambes arquées du médecin, j'ai compris de suite qu'une paire lui appartenait.

- Trop de longues chevauchées avec le 35ème régiment, ricana-t-il.

- En effet, la semelle est creusée sur l'extérieur de la semelle. La deuxième, je savais qu'elle appartenait au maître des lieux.

- Comment l'avez vous su ? me demanda Watson, qui prenait des notes.

- Deux cabs luxueux égalent deux invités, donc, deux paires de chaussures, fis-je. S'ils étaient bien quatre, il fallait bien que l'une des paires soit à Bradley...

- Et les vêtements avec du sang ? demanda hargneusement le médecin. Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Où sont-elles, les traces ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant son pantalon.

- Vous vous êtes changé, docteur. De plus, regardez le bas des pantalons du notaire et de l'ancien commerçant. On voit qu'ils ont été mouillés par la neige, lorsqu'ils sont descendus du cab. Voyez, le velours a gardé les traces de l'humidité. Tandis que votre pantalon est sec !

- Et c'est tout ce que vous avez, me demanda-t-il dédaigneusement. Il a séché, tout simplement !

- Non ! Il est tout propre... Personne n'irait dehors, avec un temps pareil, avec un fin pantalon de toile. De plus, il a d'infimes traces de sang sur vos chaussures. Pour vous le prouver, je vais aller les chercher.

- Je descends avec vous ! fit Guillaume en se levant et en me suivant.

Une fois en possession des bottines, le professeur Stanford ne pu que se résigner au fait que c'était bien des traces de sang sur le cuir.

- Non, pas James... psalmodia-t-il en remontant les marches comme un zombie. Pas lui ! Pourquoi ? Non, impossible, il y a une autre explication...

- Pour le moment, je n'en ai pas d'autre !

Lestrade exulta lorsque je lui tendis les chaussures et les deux hommes s'effondrèrent en même temps.

- Guillaume, je te jure, ne crois pas en ces preuves ! Nous sommes innocent !

- Parlez alors ! leur enjoignit Lestrade. Expliquez-nous les raisons de ces traces !

- Non ! Mais elles n'ont rien à voir avec un quelconque crime !

À ce rythme là, ils ne nous confieraient jamais rien. Il me fallait leur démontrer ma science de la déduction et asséner mon dernier coup sur l'échiquier :

- Lestrade, la pièce secrète, qui existe au premier étage, doit avoir sa sœur jumelle, au rez-de-chaussée, dans le salon. Il suffit de trouver la commande et je parie que les vêtements souillés se trouvent dedans. Le personnel ne doit pas connaître cette pièce là.

Bizarrement, les deux hommes avaient pâli.

- Messieurs, fit Lestrade en s'adressant à ses hommes, gardez nos prisonniers, je descends avec monsieur Holmes.

Les escaliers furent dévalés en vitesse et je trouvai la commande qui actionnait la porte secrète.

À la différence de celle d'en haut, c'était un panneau de la petite bibliothèque qui basculait et la commande se trouvait être une croix pattée, incrustée dans la pierre de la cheminée.

Me munissant d'une bougie, je passai le premier dans cette pièce, aussi grande que celle d'en haut. Sauf qu'ici, cela ne servait pas de local pour rituels secrets.

- Holmes ! me fit Lestrade en me saisissant le bras. Dirigez votre lumière sur la droite... Vous n'en reviendrez pas !

Tournant lentement la bougie, pour ne pas l'éteindre, sur la droite, je restai sans voix.

- Par Jupiter ! jurai-je, moi aussi. Mais dans quelle maison de fou sommes-nous tombé ?

- Et cet homme enseigne à l'élite de notre nation ? s'indigna Lestrade. Et l'autre soigne des gens ? Il faudra leur retirer leurs droits !

Toujours sans voix, je contemplai ce que la lumière dansante de la bougie avait fait naître comme vision.

* * *

**Oui, j'adore couper les chapitres pour faire naître le suspense ! Auteur sadique je suis, auteur sadique je reste !**


	47. V : Chap 210 : La chambre des horreurs

**Chapitre 210 : La chambre des horreurs**

- Une salle de torture ! s'exclama l'inspecteur qui comme moi, n'en revenait pas. Cet homme possède la reproduction d'une salle de torture. Avec même des fausses têtes coupées ! Bon sang, on se croirait chez madame Tussaud. (1)

- Dans sa fameuse « chambre des horreurs », en effet...

- Et ce n'est pas loin de chez vous, en plus !

- Admirez, Lestrade, une guillotine ! Avec la tête de Louis XVI dans le panier... Et là ! Une Vierge de fer (2). Même des haches, pour couper les têtes.

- Un vrai musée de la torture moyenâgeuse, me confia la fouine en frissonnant des pieds à la tête. Cet homme est fou et le médecin est son âme damnée.

- Voilà le paquet de linge sale, fis-je en mettant la main sur des pantalons et des chemises souillées de sang.

Une chose plus lourde attira mon attention. Ouvrant le paquet de linge sale, nous trouvâmes le matériel du chirurgien, comprenant des scalpels, des bistouris, de la morphine, une seringue utilisée, de l'éther, des gants de chirurgien et de l'ouate. Le tout taché de sang...

- L'enquête était complexe au départ, mais elle fut vite résolue, jubila Lestrade. Nous avons gagné, Holmes. Nous avons assez de preuves.

- Ils n'ont pas encore avoué leurs mobiles.

- Mais je m'en fiche, moi ! Je boucle l'affaire et c'est tout !

- Sentez cette odeur bizarre de sang, Lestrade, l'enjoignis-je tout en portant la chemise à mes narines. C'est étrange, cette odeur...

- L'odeur du sang, c'est l'odeur du sang ! me fit-il. Il n'est pas animal.

- Non... Ce sang est bizarre. De plus, il a des taches jaunâtres... Permettez que j'emmène les vêtements pour les analyser ?

- Holmes ! vitupéra-t-il. C'est une pièce à conviction, vous l'aurez plus tard. Remontons et demandons des explications à tout ce petit monde.

Une fois revenu dans le bureau de Bradley, avec le paquet de vêtements ensanglantés et la trousse médicale dans les mains, Lestrade se planta devant les deux suspects.

- Messieurs, au nom de la loi, je vous arrête pour les meurtres de Thomas MacAuliffe, Georges Mc Bride, Roger Hawkesworth et Harry Freeman. Emmenez-les en bas, nous les enfermerons dans le fourgon ensuite !

- Holmes, ne testeriez-vous pas les dagues qui se trouvent dans la vitrine, avec votre produit miracle ? me proposa Lestrade. Qui sait ? Celle qui a percé le flanc s'y trouve peut-être...

- Il vous manque encore des preuves, Lestrade ? fis-je en secouant la tête.

- Plus on en a, mieux c'est ! Qu'aucun avocat ne puisse les faire sortir de prison.

- Je vais les examiner, alors, lui dis-je.

Au bout de la cinquième, j'avais trouvé une lame qui réagissait à mon produit et Lestrade la prit en tant que pièce à conviction. Il était comme un enfant devant un arbre de Noël, rempli de jouets.

- C'est merveilleux, Holmes ! me dit-il, aux anges.

- Nous sommes innocents, murmura Bradley, épuisé, tandis que Roshentall commençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

Lestrade se tourna vers ses hommes :

- Que deux policiers retournent toute la bibliothèque et le bureau pour chercher d'autres preuves...

- NOOOOON ! hurla désespérément Bradley en se débattant pour se libérer de l'emprise des policiers. Ne touchez pas à mes livres ! Vos hommes sont des béotiens, ils vont tout saccager. Guillaume, regarde-moi dans les yeux ! Je suis innocent et Benedict aussi ! Aide-moi !

- Comment ? s'esclaffa-t-il, se sentant impuissant. Je descends tous les policiers ? Je les transforme en crapauds baveux ? Ou bien je les envoie dans le néant ?

- Soit le gardien de mes livres, sanglota-t-il. Ne les laisse pas saccager trente ans de recherches. Certains proviennent de ton père, il me les avait offert...

- Bien !

À ce moment là, un policier s'était déjà approché d'un rayonnage de la bibliothèque et s'apprêtait à prendre une rangée de livre sur l'étagère. Stanford s'avança à grands pas vers lui et le souleva, en l'empoignant par les épaules, pour le déposer plus loin, de manière rude.

- Pas touche aux livres ! grogna-t-il.

Le policier, mécontent, se rua sur lui et, avant même d'avoir compris quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva plaqué sur une table, une main de Guillaume lui bloquant la nuque sur le bois et l'autre lui maintenant un de ses bras en l'air.

- Le premier qui fait un geste, je tire sur le bras de votre ami et je lui déboîte l'épaule, fit-il sur un ton neutre. C'est mon « ami » Smith et je me ferai un plaisir de le faire hurler de douleur.

- Espèce de sadique, sanglota Smith entre ses lèvres serrées par la douleur.

- J'avoue, fit son tortionnaire d'une voix chaude. Pour le moment, tu es un petit lapin dans les mâchoires du loup.

- Professeur, fit la voix de Lestrade, qui se voulait autoritaire mais n'y arrivait pas. Vous jouez avec le feu.

- N'avez-vous pas assez de preuves pour inculper James ? fit-il, les dents serrées, lui aussi, levant un peu plus le bras de Smith, le faisant, de ce fait, se tordre de douleur. Mon ami a dit « pas touche aux livres ! ». Et j'aime jouer avec le feu...

Le visage de Smith était crispé de douleur et la sueur lui dégoulinait sur les tempes. Encore deux secondes et il commencerait à appeler sa mère...

- Que personne ne touche aux livres, fit Lestrade, contraint de s'incliner. Fermez la porte derrière vous et descendez avec nous.

Le policier Smith fut relâché, mais il se mit en route péniblement, tout en se massant l'épaule douloureuse, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne songerait plus à chercher des noises au professeur Stanford. Moi même, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'aurais jamais osé. Pourtant, je savais me battre.

En passant à côté du professeur, je lui demandai :

- Vous en connaissez beaucoup, des prises dans ce genre là ?

- Des tas, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Pourquoi ?

- Vous pourriez me les enseignez ? fis-je intéressé par de nouvelles techniques de combat.

- Quand vous voulez, fit-il en riant.

- Holmes, me sermonna Watson.

- On ne connaît jamais assez de technique de lutte, fis-je pour ma défense. Tout est bon à prendre !

**OoO**

Une fois parvenu dans le salon, Lestrade rassembla tout le personnel et la nièce de Bradley.

- Bien, nous emmenons ces deux messieurs à Londres, au siège de Scotland Yard. Mademoiselle, désolé de vous ravir votre oncle, mais je ne fais que mon devoir.

- Vous êtes injuste ! cria-t-elle. Tout cela parce qu'il a des goûts morbides en matière de collection ! Oh, mon oncle !

La fille se rua dans les bras de son oncle et pleurnicha sur son épaule.

- Sois forte, Diane ! lui dit-il, sans pouvoir l'étreindre puisque ses bras étaient menottés dans son dos. Fait honneur à la déesse de la chasse et de la lune, dans la mythologie romaine ! (3)

- Oui...

Elle se détacha à regret de son oncle et ce fut Watson qui la réconforta avec plaisir, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Allons bon, il était vraiment sous le charme !

La jeune fille se tordait les mains d'angoisse, quand tout à coup, je l'entendis dire, d'une voix fort triste :

- Oh, mon oncle. Que va-t-on faire sans vous ?

Son oncle eut un pauvre sourire :

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais demander de terminer mes derniers travaux... Moi qui voulais les présenter lors de ma prochaine tenue dans ta loge, Guillaume. (4)

- Ta présentation sera reportée, et tu as intérêt à venir nous la présenter plus tard.

- Encore sur vos maudits évangiles apocryphes ! lui lança-t-elle, furieuse. C'est le professeur Stanford qui vous a encore montré ces diableries ! Enfin, je vais prier pour votre sortie.

- Ce n'est pas de prières dont il a besoin, vociféra Guillaume. Mais d'avocats !

- Ah oui, fit-il piquante. J'oubliais... Vous ne croyez pas en Dieu !

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'y croyais pas, rétorqua Guillaume, mais je me passe des évangiles et des ramassis de mensonges qui s'y trouvent inscrits dedans. La parthénogenèse ? N'importe quoi ! La résurrection ? Vous m'en direz tant.

- Le Bon Dieu vous punira pour vos blasphèmes, fit-elle avec colère, se détachant du bras consolateur de Watson. Vous finirez en enfer !

- Merveilleux, c'est de là que je dois provenir, ironisa-t-il. Retour aux sources, en quelque sorte.

- Diane ! la tança son oncle. Les croyances de Guillaume et les tiennes ne vont pas dans la même direction, mais ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de débat. De toute façon, il a raison, c'est d'avocats que nous avons besoin, pas de prières.

- Oui, mon oncle, désolé. (La demoiselle se tourna vers Lestrade). Quand me le ramenez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

- Heu... fit Lestrade gêné de la question, n'osant pas répondre « jamais ».

- Dès que mon avocat aura fait voler en éclat les accusations malsaines de cet inspecteur ! tonna la voix de Bradley qui se faisait conduire, avec le docteur Roshentall, hors de la maison. Guillaume, je te charge de prévenir les associés de maître Higgins !

La jeune fille, voyant que les policiers emmenaient son oncle vers le fourgon, pleura de plus belle et Watson serra plus fort son bras autour des épaules.

Devant le tableau touchant de Watson qui réconfortait la pauvre petite, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre arrière du salon.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant un pavillon où brillait de la lumière !

* * *

Encore une coupure pub !

Oui, Elyon, tu avais bien deviné! Une petite salle de torture et un musée des horreurs ! Bon, si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais réécrit ce chapitre pour en faire une chambre rose qui aurait horrifié Lestrade et surtout Holmes. Juste pour te contrarier puisque tu avais bien trouvé... Tu m'énerves !

Bon, l'étude en rose, ce ne sera pas pour cette histoire...

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1) Madame Tussauds** est le nom du musée de cire fondé en 1835 à Londres par Marie Tussaud.

En 1795 Marie épouse François Tussaud et lui donne deux fils. Avec l'instauration de la Paix d'Amiens en 1802, elle part avec son fils aîné âgé de 4 ans en Angleterre pour présenter sa collection, mais en 1805 la guerre de la troisième coalition, la bloque en Angleterre. Elle poursuit alors ses présentations itinérantes à travers la Grande-Bretagne et l'Irlande.

Le second fils de Marie la rejoint en 1822, profitant d'un relâchement des tensions.

En 1835, Marie décide de sédentariser sa collection et ouvre sur **Baker Street à Londres** le **Baker Street Bazaar**.

L'une des principales attractions de ce musée était la « Chambre des horreurs », qui présentait en deux parties les victimes de la Révolution française et les meurtriers. Le nom de cette section fut donné en 1845 par un contributeur du magazine _Punch_

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org / wiki/ Madame_Tussauds

**(2)** **Une** **vierge de fer**, également appelée **vierge de Nuremberg**, est un instrument de torture ayant la forme d'un sarcophage en fer ou en bois, garni en plusieurs endroits de longues pointes métalliques qui transpercent lentement la victime placée à l'intérieur lorsque son couvercle se referme.

Son existence réelle est toutefois sujette à caution :

« Quelques instruments, d'un raffinement extravagant, comme la fameuse « vierge de Nuremberg », ne semblent avoir jamais existé que dans l'imagination des peintres ou dans les baraques de la foire, où on les exhibe encore pour entretenir la haine de l'Ancien Régime. »

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Vierge_de_fer

**(3)** **Diane** : C'est la fille de Latone (Léto) et de Jupiter, sœur jumelle d'Apollon, née sur l'île d'Ortygie appelée plus tard Délos. Elle vint au monde quelques instants avant son frère. Témoin des douleurs maternelles, elle conçut une telle aversion pour le mariage, qu'elle demanda et obtint de son père la grâce de garder une virginité perpétuelle comme sa sœur Minerve (Athéna). C'est pour cette raison que ces deux déesses reçurent de l'oracle d'Apollon le nom de Vierges blanches. Jupiter l'arma lui-même d'un arc et de flèches, et la fit reine des bois. Il lui donna pour cortège soixante nymphes, appelées Océanies, et vingt autres nommées Asies, dont elle exigeait une inviolable chasteté.

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org / wiki / Diane_%28mythologie%29

**(4) Tenue** : séance de travail maçonnique se déroulant suivant un rituel.


	48. V : Chap 211 : Le jardinier poète

Ceci est un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, parce que je me suis laissée aller, pour le dialogue entre Holmes et Watson, une fois qu'il seront sortit de l'atelier. Là, j'étais hilare ! Il n'y était pas, dans ma première mouture, puis, les idées sont venues ensuite et ce chapitre fut très facile à écrire, j'en ai eu des plus complexes et j'en aurai encore !

* * *

**Chapitre 211 : Le jardinier poète**

Revenant vers les autres, je me dirigeai vers la jeune fille, toujours dans les bras de Watson le bienheureux, et qui regardait avec tristesse son oncle et le docteur se faire embarquer par les policiers.

- Dites moi, qui se trouve dans le pavillon qui est en retrait ? Il y brille de la lumière...

- Mon Dieu ! fit-elle en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. C'est le pavillon de Joachim ! Avec tous ses événements, nous l'avions oublié.

- Qui est ce Joachim ? Vous ne nous en avez pas parlé, lorsque nous vous avons demandé le nom de toutes les personnes vivant ici.

- En fait, Joachim est un cas particulier, fit la vieille Suzanne. C'est le jardinier. Il est né au village et monsieur Bradley connaissait bien sa mère, Angela. La pauvre fut abandonnée par son mari, alors que leur fils n'avait que cinq ans. Il était brutal, en plus. Elle s'est remariée ensuite, mais le bougre est fichu le camp aussi. Notre Joachim a perdu sa maman, alors qu'il avait quinze ans. Il avait des talents pour le jardinage, alors, lorsqu'il en eut seize, le maître l'a engagé, pour aider notre vieux jardinier. Ce dernier a pris sa retraite, l'année dernière, et Joachim a du travail à plein temps. Avec la neige, il n'a rien à faire et il est retourné dans son pavillon, pour continuer ses peintures.

- Il peint, lui aussi ? fit Lestrade intéressé.

- Si on peut appeler "ça" de la peinture, fit Diane amère, en ravalant un sanglot. Des croûtes, oui ! Mais ça l'amuse...

- Il y a un hiatus d'un an, entre la mort de sa mère et son engagement dans cette maison, poursuivit Lestrade en faisant son boulot de policier. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Cinq mois, en fait. Il avait quinze ans et sept mois lorsqu'il fut engagé, expliqua Suzanne. Il était parti à Londres, peu de temps après la mort de sa mère, pour trouver plus facilement du travail. Mais la vie dans la métropole ne lui plaisait pas, alors il nous est revenu. Nous l'avons un peu vieilli, pour le contrat de travail.

- Quel âge a-t-il ? demanda Watson.

- Le même que moi, c'est à dire vingt ans, fit Diane. Nous avons grandi ensemble.

_Oups ! Un rival pour l'ami Watson..._

- Je vais aller le saluer, dis-je en me tournant vers les autres. Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Pourquoi pas ? fit Lestrade. L'affaire est bouclée, de toute façon.

- Non, elle ne l'est pas ! fit Guillaume en le regardant de travers. Elle est loin d'être finie. Diane, ouvrez le chemin pour ces messieurs, moi, je vais retrouver mon cocher.

Dehors, c'était le chaos blanc. La neige n'avait cessée de tomber et je me demandais comment nous allions faire pour retourner à Londres.

Lorsque Guillaume sortit de la maison, je le vis faire un bond sur le côté, pour éviter un paquet de neige qui venait de glisser du toit. Malgré sa rapidité, il reçu tout de même un peu de neige sur l'épaule.

- C'est le petit Jésus qui vous a puni, professeur,fit Diane avec une pointe de satisfaction dans la voix. Où l'ange Gabriel, pour tout vos blasphèmes où vous remettez en question la virginité de Marie.

- Ding, dong, fit-il moqueur. "Bonjour, belle jeune fille, je me prénomme Gabriel, je suis un ange et je viens pour l'annonce. Couchez-vous dans votre lit que je vous ravisse votre virginité." Joseph, le cocu le plus célèbre de l'histoire !

- Oh, s'exclama la donzelle. Je vous interdits de...

Un autre pan de neige glissa du toit et le professeur l'évita en faisant un bon sur le côté. Levant la tête vers le ciel, il cria :

- Tu avais plus d'humour avant, Gabriel ! Tu n'aimes pas que l'on clame la vérité?

- Arrêtez de blasphémer ! lui ordonna Diane.

- Arrêtez de voir une action divine dans de la neige qui tombe du toit, lui répliqua-t-il. Bon, je vous laisse.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'arrière de la maison, avec beaucoup de peine car nous nous enfoncions dans la neige compacte jusqu'aux genoux et cela rendait notre progression difficile.

Lestrade fit signe à ses hommes d'attendre encore un peu et il nous accompagna jusqu'au pavillon de Joachim.

Diane poussa la porte et entra dans le petit hall. Puis, poussant la seconde porte, elle nous invita à entrer dans le petit cottage du jardinier.

Un lit défait se trouvait dans un coin, un gros poêle au charbon distillait une douce chaleur et une bouilloire sifflait dessus.

Le jeune homme, cheveux noirs, bouclés, en bataille, se trouvait devant un chevalet et peignait une abomination toute en couleur. Il devait toiser le mètre quatre-vingt comme moi.

Son visage s'éclaira en voyant entrer la jeune fille.

- Diane ! s'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la demoiselle pour la prendre et la soulever dans ses bras, au grand dam de Watson. Rayon de soleil qui illumine mes jours ! Que ne prends-tu pas ton arc pour tirer vers ce ciel qui ne fait que déverser sa poudreuse blanchâtre ?

- Joachim, je ne suis pas là pour rigoler, lui dit-elle sobrement pendant qu'il la redéposait sur le sol. Je te présente monsieur Holmes, une sorte de policier détective, le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur Lestrade, du Yard.

Lestrade sourit en entendant la mention « sorte de policier détective» accolée à mon nom. Moi, je grinçai des dents : une sorte de détective... Petite péronnelle, va !

- Bien le bonjour, messieurs. Je suis Joachim Wesley. (Puis, se tournant vers Diane). Mon Artémis d'amour, (1) s'exclama-t-il en faisant la grimace. Je veux bien que tu me dis toujours que mes peintures sont un crime occasionné à l'Art, mais de là à faire venir un inspecteur du Yard pour m'arrêter. Ainsi qu'un médecin, pour m'interner. Et monsieur Holmes, penses-tu qu'il trouvera des indices dans mon atelier pour conclure ce qui me fait peindre aussi bien ?

- Mais non, grand sot, lui dit-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Mon oncle a été arrêté, par l'inspecteur Lestrade.

- Pourquoi ? Tu plaisantes ou tu es sérieuse ?

- Non ! Je suis sérieuse !

- Expliquez-moi. De quoi accuse-t-on cet homme ?

- Un instant, l'interrompis-je. Où étiez-vous cette nuit ?

Le garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et la demoiselle aussi.

- Ne me dites rien, fis-je en souriant. Je parie qu'elle vous tenait chaud...

- Oui, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Un regard discret vers Watson et je vis qu'il tirait une drôle de tête. La Diane de la mythologie avait demandé à garder sa virginité, mais pas celle qui se tenait devant nous. Le péché de la chair ne devait pas peser bien lourd sur sa conscience...

- Votre oncle voit-il tout cela d'un bon oeil ? enchaînai-je subitement. Le niveau social n'est pas tout à fait le même, entre vous deux.

- Holmes ! me morigéna Watson. Enfin, voyons !

D'un seul coup d'oeil assassin je le fis taire.

- Ben, fit Joachim en se dandinant sur ses pieds. Au début, on était juste des amis. On a grandi ensemble parce que ma mère, pour me nourrir, travaillait dans différentes maisons. Mais il n'y avait qu'ici qu'on tolérait ma présence, alors, après son travail chez monsieur Bradley, elle me laissait jouer avec Diane. Puis on s'est perdu de vue à la mort de ma mère... J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul...

- Et quand il est revenu... Je me suis rapproché de lui et j'en suis tombée amoureuse !

- Son oncle n'aimait pas trop cela, il nous disait que nous étions trop jeune, que cela passerait. Mais cela n'est pas passé. Le véritable amour dure toujours !

- Et puis un jour, il y a de ça un an, mon oncle nous a dit que le plus important était que nous soyons heureux, qu'importe le niveau social et que l'amour abaissait toutes les barrières. Nous avons donc sa bénédiction.

La jeune fille alla se réfugier dans les bras de son jardinier.

- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais je ne l'en plaindrai pas, s'esclaffa le garçon. La flèche de la Diane chasseresse a transpercé mon coeur et je l'ai déposé à ses pieds.

La demoiselle le regarda tendrement.

- Bon, je vous laisse entre hommes, fit la demoiselle et déposant un léger baiser sur la bouche de Joachim. Nous sonnerons la cloche pour le repas du soir. Je sens que les femmes ne vont pas briller et que nous n'aurons pas droit au festin habituel de desserts.

La porte claqua et Joachim déclama :

- Mon Artémis est partie dans la nuit sombre et noire, pour mon plus grand désespoir !

Pendant que Lestrade lui expliquait en deux mots de quoi étaient accusés Bradley et Roshentall, je me dirigeai vers un petit bureau où se trouvaient des textes écrits.

- Oh mon Dieu ! fit le jeune homme. Mais c'est terrible tout cela ! Et monsieur Bradley est coupable ?

- Je l'emmène de suite au Yard pour un interrogatoire serré ! Ne vous attendez pas à le revoir de sitôt, sauf si un avocat véreux trouve un vice de procédure... Bonne soirée. Holmes ? Vous partez avec monsieur Stanford, je suppose ?

- Oui, Lestrade. Et vous ? Avec le fourgon ?

- Je me dois de surveiller les prisonniers.

- Vous avez raison, Lestrade. Bon voyage et on se reverra au Yard...

Une fois que Lestrade fut sortit, je montrai les feuillets que j'avais trouvés sur le pupitre :

- Vous faites de la poésie ? m'enquis-je auprès du garçon qui se passait la main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus.

- Oui... C'est comme la peinture, j'aime ça. Vous aimez la poésie, monsieur Holmes ?

- Bien entendu ! D'ailleurs je trouve ces deux poèmes très... Magnifiques, tout simplement ! Puis-je vous les emprunter ? Et les garder ?

- Ce sont ceux qui sont manuscrits ? me demanda-t-il. Vous ne les préférez pas écrit à la machine ?

- On perd toute l'intense émotion de la poésie ! m'indignai-je avec force.

- Alors gardez les originaux, je les ai recopiés de toute façon, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Lesquels me volez-vous ?

Je me raclai la gorge, et, sous les yeux médusés de Watson, je lus le poème :

- « _Loin du foyer brûlant de vos doux yeux,_

_"Je meurs du froid gelé de l'hiver glacial._

_"Ma jeunesse se fane et je me sens vieux_

_"Tandis que filent les heures infernales._

_"Et l'horloge égrène ses minutes de plomb._

_"Et mon âme agonise lentement dans mon salon_

_"Aussi vide que mon esprit tourmenté et las._

_"Ange parmi les terrestres, qui erre deçà, delà,_

_"Revenez-moi, parlez-moi, et ce sans aplomb !_

_"Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point le temps m'est long !_ ».

- Ah oui ! s'extasia-t-il devant sa prose. Celui qui fait référence à l'absence de l'être aimé. Je l'adore. Je l'ai écrit en imaginant ce que serait ma vie, sans la présence réconfortante de ma Diane. Et le deuxième ?

Je déclamai le poème, toujours sous le regard sidéré de Watson :

- « _Laissez-moi vous montrer, belle-de-jour,_

_"Comment votre pur visage de lys_

_"Anime mes sentiments, remplit mon âme d'amour,_

_"Et en mon cœur se glisse :_

_"Une cascade d'or pur comme cheveux,_

_"Pour seule bouche, deux perles rosées et opalines,_

_"Deux joyaux couleur noisette et étincelants à la place de vos yeux,_

_"Vous êtes si merveilleuse, ma Concubine !_ »

- Ah ! fit-il hilare. Monsieur Holmes a envie de conquérir le coeur d'une femme ! Le détective est sur la piste d'une belle ? Cachottier, va.

- Hé, hé, ricanai-je sans rien dire de plus. Bien, nous vous laissons à vos peintures. Au plaisir de vous revoir ! Et merci pour les poèmes !

Tout en lui parlant, je m'étais approché pour lui serrer la main. Nos regards étaient à la même hauteur, il avait la même taille que moi.

- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez et je vous l'écris, monsieur Holmes, me dit-il tout heureux de la perspective que je lui passe une commande de poème.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, lui signifiai-je.

- Quoique, si avec ces poèmes, elle ne vous tombe pas dans les bras... Alors c'est fichu ! fit en guise de conclusion le jardinier poète.

Une fois sortit de l'atelier qui lui servait de maison, le froid vif nous saisi tous les deux. Je rangeai prestement les feuilles dans mon manteau que je boutonnai ensuite jusqu'au col. Je n'avais pas acheté une autre écharpe, depuis qu'Hélène m'avait subtilisée la mienne et, ma foi, je devrais y remédier au plus vite.

- Holmes ? demanda Watson timidement. Vous avez l'intention d'envoyer ces poèmes à Hélène ?

- Mais il n'en est pas question, Watson ! vociférai-je. Si j'envoyais pareille horreur, elle me ferait interner sur le champ !

- Comment cela ? Je ne vous comprends plus, Holmes ! À quoi jouez-vous ?

- À rien, fis-je en enfonçant mes mains au fond de mes poches. Et surtout pas à lui envoyer des poèmes !

Watson fronça les sourcils, et eut un regard pensif qui ne me plus guère.

- Interdiction de faire parvenir ce genre d'écrits débiles à Hélène ! lui ordonnai-je. Vous risqueriez de recevoir un télégramme, de sa part, qui dirait, plus ou moins : « Mon cher John, arrêtez d'écrire ce genre de poème et SURTOUT, arrêtez de me les envoyer en signant "Sherlock" en bas de la poésie... sauf si vous voulez me rendre malade avec ces horreurs pour jeunes filles niaises et pré pubères ».

- Holmes ! fit Watson en se tournant, indigné, vers moi. Jamais de la vie je ne ferais une chose pareille !

- Avouez que vous y avez songé...

- Une fraction de seconde... m'avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Au moins plus d'une minute ! Vous réfléchissiez au moyen de donner ce genre d'horreur à Karl, la prochaine fois que vous le verriez. Vous vous demandiez même où il habitait, pour aller les porter vous même, à mon insu.

Son pied déplaça un peu de neige et il s'arrêta de marcher :

- J'avoue... Mais pourquoi les avoir emporté, alors ?

- Parce que je voulais un échantillon de son écriture, tout simplement !

- Oh, pardon...

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son manque de perspicacité.

- En tout cas, j'ai vraiment cru que vous vous extasiez sur la beauté de la poésie.

- Mes talents de comédien, Watson ! Vous les oubliez toujours !

- Elle est belle pourtant sa poésie ! C'est très gentil d'écrire pour sa fiancée...

- Je vous autorise à recopier cette prose dégoulinante pour en faire profiter les petites cruches que vous fréquentez régulièrement !

- Holmes ! me répondit-il, outré de ma remarque.

- Watson, soupirai-je. Analysons cette mièvrerie ! « _Je meurs du froid gelé de l'hiver glacial_ ». C'est redondant, cher ami. Il avait envie de placer une métaphore dans son texte et il l'a fait. Je parle, bien entendu, du champ lexical avec le froid. « _Et mon âme agonise lentement... dans mon salon_ ». Il commence par du lyrisme et fini dans le ridicule ! « _Tandis que filent les heures infernales. Et l'horloge égrène ses minutes de plomb_ », d'accord, il se rattrape un peu sur ces vers là.

- Je les trouvais belles, moi, ses poésies, se buta-t-il pour ne pas perdre la face.

- La deuxième, on dirait de la poésie d'écolier : « _Pour seule bouche, deux perles rosées et opalines_ ». Sachant que la couleur « opaline » est plutôt laiteuse et nacrée, cela contredit le « rosées »... En plus, parler de « la cascade d'or pur » à sa fiancée qui a les cheveux châtains... Ne donnez pas ce genre de prose à Meredith, vous la feriez hurler de rire ! Et oubliez la demoiselle Diane. Elle n'était pas faite pour vous.

- Je n'éprouvais que de la compassion pour elle ! fit-il outré.

- Bien sûr, Watson, fis-je, moqueur.

- Holmes, souffla-t-il entre ses dents. Encore un de vos sarcasmes ?

- Trop jeune pour vous, répliquai-je, tout en allumant une cigarette qui s'éteignit sous une bourrasque de vent, me faisant pester contre les intempéries.

- Non mais dites donc, s'exclama-t-il, froissé dans sa dignité. Depuis quand « vingt ans » c'est trop jeune ? Ce n'est jamais qu'un an de moins que « vingt-et-un »...

Je le toisai du coin de l'oeil, l'air maussade. L'allusion à l'âge d'Hélène était flagrante.

- Ne mélangez pas tout, Watson ! répondis-je, ulcéré qu'il ose comparer deux femmes qu'un gouffre intellectuel séparait. Celle-ci est frivole et son intelligence ne vole pas très haut. Ce qui est malheureux, lorsque l'on a été élevée par un oncle, qui est professeur à l'université.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? me demanda-t-il en se plantant devant moi, bien décidé à poursuivre la conversation dans le froid. Aucune femme n'est assez intelligente à vos yeux, hormis « qui vous savez » ?

- Je suppose que vous voulez parler d'Hélène ? demandai-je candidement. Il y a d'autres femmes très intelligentes, Watson. Elles restent, malgré tout, imprévisibles... Mais lorsqu'une femme accepte une telle prose de son fiancé, qu'elle tolère qu'il lui parle avec autant d'emphase, c'est qu'elle ne brille guère par son esprit ! Non, mais, vous avez entendu les phrases qu'il lui sort ? À vomir ! J'ai bien manqué, d'ailleurs.

Les yeux de Watson se levèrent vers le ciel – qui continuait à décharger des flocons de plus en plus gros – et il haussa les épaules en signe de désaccord profond.

- Holmes ! me dit-il, offensé par mes propos. Ce garçon est simplement fou amoureux de sa fiancée. Vous êtes bien amer envers les amoureux... Dois-je en _déduire_ une cause à effet, puisque les choses du coeur _ne vous sont plus_ _étrangères_ ?

- Pas du tout, me gaussais-je en ricanant. Je continuerai à railler les choses du coeur qui se déroulent de cette manière si... (Je lui fis ma plus belle grimace de dégoût). Il ne faut pas exagérer, Watson, surtout dans les grandes envolées lyriques !

- Il l'aime !

- Oui, et vous aussi vous en étiez tombé amoureux... fis-je railleur. (Puis, imitant le style du jardinier poète). « Diane avait décoché une flèche dans votre petit cœur, qui bat sous les plis de votre veste en tweed ! ».

- Remisez vos sarcasmes au fond de votre poche, Holmes, me répliqua-t-il, mécontent. Elle me plaisait bien, c'est tout. Mais de là à être amoureux.

J'eus un rire ironique.

- Watson ! Vous aviez les pupilles dilatées ! Alors, à moins que vous n'ayez pris de la belladone, de l'opium ou une certaine solution à sept pour cent... La seule conclusion, une fois l'impossible éliminé, était la vérité : vous en étiez amoureux. (3)

Un sourire sardonique s'afficha sur les lèvres du docteur :

- L'intensité de mon regard devait être, sans aucun doute, _bien en dessous_ du regard brûlant qu'une certaine demoiselle vous lançait, en février... Rappelez-vous, le regard que vous _n'avez jamais remarqué_ ! Pour un brillant observateur tel que vous, ne pas s'en rendre compte... (Son sourire sadique s'élargit). Et pour un professionnel de la science de la déduction comme vous, ne pas déduire des sentiments amoureux du comportement, pour le moins inattendu, chez une jeune fille de bonne famille... Vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur de votre réputation, Holmes ! Rassurez-vous, je n'en soufflerai jamais mot, de peur que cela ne nuise à votre notoriété : « _Le grand logicien n'avait rien vu, malgré les preuves flagrantes, étalées sous ses yeux._ _Des preuves comme s'il en pleuvait !_ _Même son ami lui a lancé des indices, et il n'a même pas pris la peine de les analyser _».

Je restai quelques secondes sans réagir parce qu'il venait de me mettre échec et mat. Et de quelle manière ! Une horrible impression d'être K.-O debout.

- Par Jupiter, Watson ! fis-je, médusé de sa longue tirade. Là, vous vous surpassez, mon vieux ! En d'autre temps, vous n'auriez pas osé me répondre !

Mes sentiments étaient partagés entre l'émerveillement et la stupéfaction : Watson m'avait coupé les jambes ! Mes sarcasmes m'étaient revenus dans la figure, tel un boomerang.

- Tiens, tiens, fit-il tout heureux de m'avoir cloué le bec. J'ai en effet eu le dernier mot avec vous. Vos sarcasmes se sont retournés contre vous, Holmes ! Renvoyés à l'expéditeur !

- Quand je pense qu'au début de notre collocation, vous n'osiez rien me dire ! Vous ne saviez même pas repérer mes sarcasmes. Vous les preniez pour argent comptant et je devais toujours vous signaler que c'en était un...

Watson se mit à rire :

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Même qu'une fois, vous aviez écrit « SARCASME » sur une feuille en papier et que vous l'aviez soulevée pour me la montrer... C'était juste après avoir prononcé une phrase, complimentant les talents de déduction de Lestrade, ainsi que sa capacité à mener _brillamment_ une enquête... Et l'inspecteur était dans notre meublé, en plus ! Il vous tournait le dos, heureusement, mais pas moi... Bon sang, quel irrépressible envie de rire j'ai dû réprimer, moi, lorsque je vous ai vu soulever votre pancarte.

- On ne s'embête jamais, avec moi ! m'exclamais-je. Allons, les pauvres hères que nous sommes, devrions se mettre en route, avant que le carrosse ne s'en aille !

- Oui, Holmes, vous avez raison ! Guillaume va se demander où nous traînons... Allons, pauvres âmes solitaires que nous sommes ! Deux pauvres coeurs qui saignent à l'unisson, nous languissant de nos belles qui nous ont abandonnés dans les frimas de la nuit... Esseulés, nous marchons... Sans but, nous errons...

- Watson, vous avez bu de l'alcool en cachette ? Ou alors, la folie de l'autre est contagieuse ?

- N'ai-je pas raison, Holmes ? Ne sommes-nous pas des coeurs solitaires ?

- Chut, mon ami ! On va encore jaser sur notre compte.

- N'est-ce pas vous, qui dites toujours que l'on ne peut empêcher les gens de jaser ?

Un rire s'échappa de ma gorge et nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre Guillaume avant que la neige ne nous bloque ici.

- Si elle avait été seule, j'aurais pu avoir mes chances, rêva une dernière fois Watson.

- Oui, avec un petit verre de trop et un manque total de discernement de sa part !

- Holmes ! fit-il, faussement indigné. Vous exagérez !

- Oui, répétai-je tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir à ma théorie. Avec de l'alcool et son manque de discernement, cela aurait pu marcher entre vous deux... Au moins pour une soirée ! Et à l'horizontale, la soirée.

- Vous êtes...me fit-il, indigné au possible. Non, il n'y a pas de mot pour le dire !

- Ignoble ? Abject ? Insupportable ? Détestable ? Odieux ? lui proposai-je.

- J'ai l'impression que ces mots furent créés en même temps que vous. Rien que pour vous !

- Ils me vont à ravir, Watson !

- Quoique, une certaine personne de ma connaissance devait avoir d'autres adjectifs pour vous décrire... Plus agréables, ceux-là ! Le Holmes affectueux...

Je restai silencieux et Watson eut un sourire victorieux : pour la deuxième fois, il me damait le pion !

**OoO**

Une fois arrivé aux écuries, je vis que Guillaume était en grande discussion avec son cocher.

- Mauvaises nouvelles, nous annonça-t-il. Mon cocher nous déconseille de repartir avec l'attelage. Vu l'épaisseur de la neige, il ne passera pas.

- Et les policiers qui sont partis ? m'enquis-je.

- Ils vont se retrouver bloqués ! me dit le cocher. Daim Rapide est allé en reconnaissance, on ne passera jamais avec la voiture.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : pour ceux qui auraient zappé les explications au sujet du prénom « Diane ».

**(1)** Dans la mythologie grecque, **Artémis** est la déesse de la chasse, et une des déesses associées à la Lune (par rapport à Apollon, qui est le dieu du Soleil).

Elle est assimilée dans la **mythologie romaine à la déesse Diane**.

Ses attributs sont la biche, l'arc, le carquois et les flèches.

**(2)** Pour la **poésie** se trouvant dans ce chapitre, je remercie, encore une fois, **Norah Haboot**, parce que _c'est elle_ qui me les a écrites, rien que pour ma fic !

Il me fallait de la poésie guimauve, kitch, mielleuse à souhait et je n'avais aucune inspiration. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide et elle m'a fait ces deux petits poèmes ! En plus, comble du travail bien fait, elle m'a donné des explications sur les vers et les métaphores utilisées !

De ce fait, Holmes a pu les analyser et répondre à Watson.

**(3)** "_Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité_." (Signe des Quatre).


	49. V : Chap 212 : Quand la neige s'en mêle

**Message pour Elyon** : Oui, Joachim est un doux rêveur, qui peint des horreurs, mais il s'en fiche. C'est son plaisir. Il écrit aussi des poèmes de m**** et cela m'a donné l'occasion du petit dialogue avec Holmes qui veut piquer Watson et ce dernier qui le reclape avec maestria ! Ce n'est pas un fait courant dans le Canon, je voulais, qu'au moins une fois, il ait le dernier mot avec Holmes. Et il l'a bien eu, je trouve. Cela me faisait marrer le coup de la pancarte "sarcasme" agitée dans le dos de Lestrade, après que Holmes l'ait complimenté sur la manière brillante qu'il avait de résoudre les enquêtes.

Et entre nous, tu n'as pas tout vu ! Je m'en suis donnée à cœur joie !

* * *

**Chapitre 212 : Quand la neige s'en mêle !**

Mon regard se posa sur les trois chevaux, sellés, de l'indien.

- Oui, monsieur Holmes, me fit Guillaume. Mais nous sommes cinq. Alors, nous allons dételer les étalons, ce qui nous fera sept chevaux. Êtes-vous capable de monter sans selle ? Parce que les sangles des selles des juments sont trop courtes pour les étalons.

- Sans problème...

- Bien, je vais confier une des juments avec une selle au docteur. David, tu prendras un des étalons aussi. Je vais prendre les torches, un cavalier devant et le dernier pour éclairer la fin du cortège.

- Mais, protesta Watson, nous allons mourir de froid !

Le cocher et le professeur se mirent à rire tous les deux. Après avoir ouvert la malle qui se trouvait à l'arrière, Guillaume revint avec trois capes, doublées de fourrure, en main.

- Docteur, si vous souffrez du froid avec ça sur le dos, alors, je ne comprends plus rien, lui dit-il en lui tendant une cape qui possédait des manches aussi.

Le cocher et l'indien en portaient déjà une. Admirant la mienne, je ne reconnu pas l'animal qui avait été utilisé. Elle était composée d'une fourrure grise et l'extérieur était en cuir imperméabilisé. Le col montait et un capuchon, fourré lui aussi, était inclus.

- C'est du grizzly, me confia Stanford. Chassé dans les plaines du Grand Nord.

- Pauvre bête, se lamenta Watson.

- Non, rétorqua l'indien, tout en enlevant les harnais des chevaux. Ours avoir été chassé comme il fallait. Lui grand guerrier et avoir reçu honneurs. Moi rien jeté de la bête. Vous bien manger vache. Moi l'avoir traqué et lui avoir eu chance de combattre. Moi plus fort.

- Il ne les tue pas pour son plaisir, comme certains chasseurs ou trappeurs peu respectueux de l'équilibre naturel, expliqua Guillaume. Chaque animal tué est utilisé presque à cent pour cent. Les autres, ils prennent les meilleurs morceaux et abandonnent le reste.

Une fois que les chevaux se retrouvèrent à nu, Guillaume posa un tapis de selle, pourvu d'étriers, sur le dos de nos deux chevaux et il le sangla.

- Pour votre confort. Le trajet sera long et ils vont transpirer. Vous avez de la chance que j'avais encore cette « fausse selle » dans la malle. C'est pour habituer les jeunes chevaux à la présence de la selle.

- C'est mieux que rien.

Il me tendit quand même la paume de main pour m'aider à monter sur la bête, qui était immense.

Le tapis était assez épais, il régla mes étriers et le confort y était.

- Je vous confie ma louve, prenez-là devant vous. Moi, j'ai une torche et elle n'aime pas le feu. Tout le monde est prêt ? David ! Laisse les harnais dans le coffre !

- Hors de question ! J'emmène les harnais. On en aura peut-être besoin, si le Yard patauge dans la neige. Et puis, je n'abandonne jamais le matériel.

- Bien... Suivez tous ma lumière !

D'un claquement de langue, je fis avancer mon cheval. Me tournant pour voir si tout allait bien derrière, je vis que Watson s'était engoncé dans sa cape.

Le cocher, enveloppé dans une cape en mouton et juché sur un autre des chevaux de l'attelage, fermait la marche, avec une torche lui aussi. Un des étalons restait sans cavalier et une des juments sellées aussi. Ils nous suivirent sans broncher, s'intercalant entre les autres chevaux.

Le vent soufflait et j'étais content d'avoir la cape ! La louve s'était assise devant moi, blottie dans les plis du manteau et je sentais sa chaleur au travers de mes gants. Le cheval n'avait pas bronché quand les griffes de la louve s'étaient posées sur son chanfrein et celui de Guillaume n'avait pas peur du feu.

Les chevaux s'enfonçaient jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige. Un coup d'oeil à ma montre m'avait indiqué qu'il était dix-neuf heures trente. Vu le trajet qu'il nous restait à faire et les conditions climatiques, nous ne serions pas à Londres avant vingt-deux heures. Même plus.

L'astre lunaire s'était levé, distillant une clarté sur la neige qui nous permettait de voir où nous allions. Mais une fois dans la forêt, nous n'en bénéficierions plus.

Une fois le trajet sur le sentier terminé – nous nous étions fiés aux arbustes qui longeait la grande allée pour ne pas dévier dans le fossé – nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt où s'épaississait la nuit.

Ce fut une violente bourrasque qui éteignit la torche de Guillaume, seul point lumineux devant moi.

- Putain de merde ! jura-t-il en cherchant son briquet. Monsieur Holmes, ne perdez pas de vue la croupe de mon cheval ! David, surveille bien que tout le monde suive. Pareil pour toi, Daim Rapide.

- Oui, patron, fit le cocher.

Un grommellement fut la seule réponse de l'indien.

Le vent soufflait trop fort et toutes les tentatives pour allumer la torche furent vaines. La noirceur fut totale lorsque la lune se cacha derrière des nuages.

Alors, nous continuâmes, tel des aveugles, nous fiant à la mémoire et à l'adresse des chevaux qui s'enfonçaient jusqu'au genoux dans cette poudreuse, qui durcissait au fur et à mesure que la température diminuait.

Tout à coup, Guillaume fit stopper son cheval. Me positionnant à ses côtés, je hurlai pour couvrir le bruit du vent qui se déchaînait dans les branches des arbres.

Mal m'en pris ! Je reçu de la neige dans ma bouche et pour finir, je tournai mon capuchon pour protéger un peu plus mon visage.

- POURQUOI ON S'ARÊTE ?

- Les traces des fiacres de la police, hurla-t-il à son tour. On les voit à peine, mais ce sont eux ! Ils ont pris à gauche, les imbéciles ! On voit les traces d'un cheval qui a dérapé.

- Que fait-on ? criai-je tout en protégeant ma bouche pour ne pas que la neige s'y engouffre.

- Nous devons aller les rechercher ! Ils ne passeront pas ! Je ne peux pas laisser James et Roshentall dans le froid.

Au bout d'une chevauchée harassante pour les bêtes et pour nous, nous tombâmes, un kilomètre plus loin, sur les véhicules de la police, dont un était tombé dans un fossé. Les quatre chevaux de la voiture de tête étaient couchés sur leurs flancs, dans la neige, incapables de se relever.

- Ignares ! hurla Guillaume. Même pas fichu de distinguer la droite de la gauche ! Dégagez ! Dételez les chevaux et repoussez le timon !

Il descendit prestement de son cheval, lança sa cape à un policier et il fut rejoint par son cocher et l'indien.

Les policiers avaient retirés les attaches des chevaux de tête et tentaient tant bien que mal de bouger le timon qui se trouvait entre les chevaux de queue. Peine perdue.

Sifflant les chevaux sans cavalier, Guillaume les fit tourner autour de leurs congénères prisonniers de la neige et à chaque martèlement des sabots, la neige se tassa un peu plus.

Au final, ce furent les chevaux qui dégagèrent toute la neige avec leur incessant va-et-vient. Et, un par un, les trois hommes les aidèrent à se relever en les poussant.

Maintenant, il fallait les réatteler et sortir la voiture du fossé.

- Je vais atteler les vôtres et tout le monde pousse ! Où sont James et Benedict ?

- Enfermés dans l'autre véhicule ! cria Lestrade.

- Otez-leur les menottes et faites les venir ! On a besoin de tous les bras.

- Mais... protesta Lestrade, frigorifié.

- Exécution ! Sinon, je vous laisse en plan ! Je sauve les chevaux, mes amis aussi et je vous abandonne dans les bois.

Cela ne se discutait même pas ! Lestrade n'en prit pas le risque.

Guillaume vient me retirer la louve pour la déposer par terre et je descendis pour les aider. Tous les policiers étaient en place pour soulever la lourde voiture.

Les chevaux du Yard étant morts de fatigue, le cocher du professeur amena les harnais et ils durent atteler deux de leurs étalons, en plus des quatre autres chevaux, pour sortir le véhicule du fossé. Heureusement que, dans un des autres véhicules de la police, il y avait une autre barre d'attache pour ajouter deux chevaux devant les quatre autres.

David prit la place du cocher, empoigna les guides et il jura comme un charretier pour encourager les chevaux et les policiers à donner tout ce qu'ils avaient.

Son cocher resta juché sur le siège et ce fut lui qui mania cet attelage de six chevaux une fois que nous l'eûmes soulevé du fossé où il était bien enterré.

Quelle journée ! Mes pieds et tout le bas de mon pantalon étaient trempés. D'ailleurs, je ne sentais plus mes pieds depuis un certain temps. Tout le monde était mort de fatigue et de froid, surtout les policiers qui ne possédaient pas de cape digne de ce nom.

Impossible de faire demi-tour avec toute cette neige, alors, Guillaume fit avancer les véhicules de la police. Les quatre chevaux que nous avions sortit de la neige ne récupéraient pas, il laissa donc ses deux étalons attelés devant, resta juché sur un des siens pour les diriger puisque les guides ne concernaient que les chevaux du Yard.

Ce fut Bradley qui me redonna la louve avant de réintégrer le fourgon cellulaire et nous précédâmes les voitures de Scotland Yard.

Puis, ce fut un autre véhicule qui cala et ils attelèrent les deux juments de l'indien aux deux autres chevaux. Ils durent juste régler les sangles et l'indien resta dessus, lui aussi, pour avoir le contrôle.

- J'ai eu raison de prendre les harnais avec moi, hein patron ! cria le cocher du professeur, tout content de son initiative.

- Oui !

Watson poussa sa jument pour chevaucher à mes côtés.

Une fois le passage plus difficile négocié, nous eûmes plus facile à avancer et nous nous retrouvâmes sur la route principale qui était un peu plus dégagée.

À cause de la neige qui s'était agglomérée sous les sabots des chevaux, se transformant en glace, ils se retrouvèrent tous plus grand de cinq centimètres, marchant difficilement.

- Cure-pied ! hurla Guillaume à l'adresse des policiers qui se regardèrent interloqués.

- Bande de crétins diplômés ! jura le cocher en sortant un cure-pied de la poche de sa cape. Même pas fichu d'avoir du matériel ! Il neige et vous n'avez rien pour nettoyer les pieds de vos chevaux ? Comment voulez-vous qu'ils avancent ?

L'indien en possédait un, lui aussi, et il aida le cocher à briser les boules de glace qui empêchaient les chevaux de marcher correctement.

Les animaux du Yard étaient moins dociles que les nôtres, qui ne bronchèrent pas quand le cocher leur souleva les pieds pour les curer.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous retrouvés le contact entre leurs fers et l'asphalte de la route, nous nous mîmes en route, d'abord au pas.

Puis, après quelques dizaines de minutes, les chevaux prirent le petit trot et nous finîmes par entrer dans Londres avec nos attelages hétéroclites et un grand cheval noir sans cavalier !

Direction : Scotland Yard. Il était minuit et nous étions frigorifiés de la tête aux pieds.

- Dételez les chevaux, séchez-les et double ration d'avoine pour eux ! ordonna Lestrade.

- Bouchonnez-les bien, surtout ! demanda Guillaume à son cocher et à l'indien.

- Des hommes pour s'occuper des chevaux du professeur ! beugla Lestrade. Vous pouvez les laisser ici pour la nuit, si vous le voulez, et rentrer chez vous en fiacre.

- Non, dès qu'ils sont secs, nous repartons !

- Et je vais me sécher moi aussi ! fit Watson qui claquait des dents. Devant un bon feu avec du thé et du miel dedans !

Nous ne pûmes nous empêcher d'éclater de rire devant sa supplication.

Les deux prisonniers ne furent pas emmenés aux cellules tout de suite et nous nous retrouvâmes, tous, devant un bon feu avec du thé chaud.

Nous nous déchaussâmes même pour tenter de faire sécher un peu nos bottines. Mais Lestrade interdit à ses hommes de faire pareil. Tout le monde avait les mains et les pieds gelés et lorsqu'ils se réchauffèrent un peu, le rétablissement de la circulation sanguine nous donna cette horrible sensation de picotements.


	50. V : Chap 213 : Remontage de bretelles

**Message pour Elyon** : Oui, il n'est pas toujours facile de chevaucher dans la neige, et j'ai souvent eu les doigts gelés et les pieds comme des blocs de glace. Hurlant de douleur lorsque, n'y pensant plus, je me laissais descendre pour atterrir en bas. Oui, lorsque la circulation revient, cela picote, comme lorsque ton bras s'endort, par exemple.

Pour ce qui est de se gameler dans la neige, il fut des promenades où je ne voyais plus rien du chemin, car la neige était trop dense, les congères changeant tout le paysage. Moi même - enfin, mon cheval - a failli plusieurs fois se vautrer dans un fossé car on ne savait plus où se trouvait le chemin de terre ! Heureusement qu'il était d'une grande souplesse, il a pu rétablir l'équilibre et pas de chute dans le poudreuse.

* * *

**Chapitre 213 : Remontage de bretelles**

Au bout de vingt minutes, deux policiers escortèrent les prisonniers dans leurs cellules respectives. Le professeur regardait distraitement par la fenêtre et je me doutais qu'il n'était pas satisfait de la tournure prise par les événements.

Nous en étions toujours à nous réchauffer devant le poêle, quand le super intendant Marlowe (1) fit son apparition en ouvrant la porte en grand, masquant le professeur par la même occasion.

- Inspecteur Lestrade ! vociféra-t-il. Que vois-je ? Encore ce Holmes de malheur ? Ne vous avais-je pas interdit de faire appel à des civils, et encore moins à lui ?

- Mais... Mais, balbutia Lestrade, dans ses petits souliers, sous les regards un peu hilare de ses hommes. Nous avions besoin de lui.

- Si vous n'êtes pas capable de résoudre les enquêtes vous même... sous-entendit le super intendant avec sarcasmes. Plus de civil, Lestrade !

- Nous avions besoin du docteur Watson puisque nos deux légistes sont absents...

- Un médecin ? Ce n'est pas un civil, mon petit Lestrade... Suis-je clair ?

Le professeur Stanford s'était appuyé, de manière nonchalante, au chambranle de la porte et son sourire ressemblait à celui d'un prédateur prêt à engloutir sa proie.

- O... oui.

- Rien d'autre à me déclarer ? fit Marlowe en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Un autre civil, un professeur d'histoire... fit Lestrade, tout penaud, suite au remontage de bretelles exécuté devant ses hommes.

- QUOI ? hurla Marlowe au bord de l'exaspération. Mais quel besoin aviez-vous d'aller chercher un scribouillard, vous ? Encore un vieux croulant, juste bon à étudier dans un réduit poussiéreux et à vous ressasser indéfiniment le passé !

- Il est universitaire et nous avions besoin d'un linguiste pour certaines phrases, se défendit Lestrade avec vigueur. Sans lui, nous n'y serions pas arrivé. Il est diplômé et connaît beaucoup de langues mortes.

- Les diplômes, cela s'achète et les langues mortes ne servent à rien ! conclu le super.

- J'ai travaillé dur pour obtenir le mien, fit tout à coup Guillaume. Et vous même êtes un _aficionado_ du latin et du grec ancien... De plus, vu votre âge, vous êtes plus croulant que moi.

Le super intendant vira au blanc pâle en entendant la voix de Guillaume et il se retourna lentement.

- Pro... Professeur Stanford ? bégaya-t-il au comble du malaise. Vous ? Mon Dieu...

En comprenant que, non seulement leur chef connaissait Guillaume, mais qu'en plus, il le craignait, certains policiers avaient virés au blanc pâle, eux aussi.

- Nous sommes entre nous, appelez-moi « professeur » et c'est bon ! lui dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie non déguisée.

- Mon inspecteur a osé vous déranger à l'université ? demanda Marlowe, pour tenter de rattraper sa bévue. Il sera sévèrement puni !

- Oh non ! fit le professeur, scandalisé à l'idée que le super intendant punisse Lestrade. Je le remercie d'être venu me chercher. Bon, j'avoue, au début, je voulais continuer mon travail sur le psautier, et confier l'inspecteur aux bons soins d'un collègue. Mais dès que j'ai su que monsieur Holmes serait de la partie, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion d'œuvrer aux côtés du plus grand détective. Mon ami, maître Higgins, a déjà eu la chance de travailler avec lui, mais moi, j'ai fait encore mieux ! Il en sera vert de jalousie.

- Monsieur Holmes est ami avec vous ? fit Marlowe interloqué.

- Non, c'est moi qui ai l'honneur d'être son ami... Pourquoi ? On dirait que vous ne l'aimez pas.

Le super sortit un grand mouchoir de sa poche et s'épongea le front, moite de sueur.

- Heu... C'est à dire que...

- Il me déteste, je dois lui donner de l'urticaire, émis-je pour enfoncer le clou à cet homme stupide qui se croyait sortit de la cuisse de Jupiter.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise devant mon air narquois et le sourire carnassier de Guillaume, Marlowe botta en touche :

- Et Isabel, elle va bien ? demanda-t-il au professeur.

- Elle vous attend, vous et votre épouse, chez nous, dans six jours... Si j'arrive à sortir de mon réduit poussiéreux...

La glotte de Marlowe fit plusieurs fois le trajet et la sueur perlait à son front.

- Je visais les autres historiens, pas vous ! tenta-t-il pour se défendre.

- Mes collègues historiens, même s'ils n'enseignent pas à l'université, ne sont pas tous des scribouillards, fit Guillaume, pour lui clouer le bec. Et votre inspecteur n'est pas un mauvais homme. Impulsif, certes, mais tant que les policiers seront mal payés, vous n'aurez rien de mieux. Au moins, il ne lâche pas son affaire !

- Au fait, votre épouse serait-elle en froid avec vous ? fis-je négligemment à Marlowe.

Le super intendant me regarda avec stupeur. De mon index, je lui désignai sa veste qui n'était pas assortie avec le pantalon, ainsi que sa chemise qui jurait dans l'ensemble, sans parler de la cravate du plus mauvais goût. Son regard, muet de stupéfaction, passa en revue ses vêtements.

- Non, mon épouse n'est pas en froid avec moi, m'annonça-t-il. Pourquoi ?

- Elle vous a laissé sortir dans cette tenue ? fis-je avec une ironie tellement épaisse que l'on aurait pu marcher dessus. Pourtant, elle devait savoir que vous n'aviez pas l'intention de visiter un institut pour aveugles... Sauf si elle s'imagine que le Yard est peuplé d'aveugles et que vous en êtes le directeur...

Mon regard n'était pas méprisant, seulement moqueur.

Marlowe déglutit difficilement et, ne sachant plus quoi dire, se retira après s'être incliné devant le professeur Stanford.

- Vous le connaissiez bien ? débita Lestrade, effaré.

- Oui, lui confirma le professeur. En fait, ma compagne a fait toutes ses classes avec l'épouse du super intendant, qui est beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Elles ont toujours gardé le contact et, de ce fait, je fus amené à faire la connaissance de votre super.

Les policiers se mirent à admirer leurs souliers avec une attention accrue.

- Voyez-vous, poursuivit-il avec une pointe de perfidie dans la voix, messieurs Smith et consorts, vous avez eu un bref aperçu de la longueur de mon bras... Et Marlowe, c'est le bas du panier ! Si je voulais vous faire tous saquer, je le pourrais. Mais je m'en voudrais de priver vos familles de votre revenu... Et puis, de toute façon, je me fiche, moi aussi, de ce que vous pensez. Bonne soirée, messieurs. Et soyez gentil avec mes deux amis !

Tous se tenaient parfaitement droit lorsque nous sortîmes, escorté de l'inspecteur Lestrade, tout heureux que le professeur ait cloué le bec à l'homme qui voulait régulièrement accrocher sa tête, en guise de trophée, au-dessus de sa cheminée.

- Vous passez demain, Holmes ? me demanda-t-il lorsque je fus juché sur mon cheval.

- Je ne sais pas, Lestrade. J'ai du pain sur la planche, demain ! fis-je en faisant claquer ma langue pour signaler le départ à ma monture.

Nous quittâmes les bureaux du Yard, la louve trottant gaiement devant le cheval de son maître, la gueule ouverte, mangeant de la neige de temps en temps, ou faisant la folle dans la poudreuse, sous les regards ébahis des rares passants.

- Monsieur Stanford, y aurait-il moyen que votre fameux « frère concierge » me parle de Mc Bride ? demandai-je en me portant à sa hauteur.

- Oui, il faudra le demander à Karl, il le connaît mieux que moi. D'ailleurs, il doit connaître Mc Bride... Je lui demanderai demain matin...

- J'aurais moi même des questions à vous poser, sur les deux hommes que Lestrade a arrêté. Si nous étions revenu en fiacre, nous aurions pu en parler...

- Si vous n'êtes pas fatigué, je suis partant pour discuter, proposa-t-il.

- Watson le sait : quand je suis sur une enquête, je ne me repose pas !

- Alors, nous confierons les chevaux à une écurie non loin de chez vous et je répondrai à vos questions. Je suis un oiseau de la nuit, moi aussi.

- Bien ! fis-je, satisfait de pouvoir continuer l'enquête et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur les drôles d'oiseaux mis en cage. Prenez votre animal avec, fis-en désignant la louve qui sautait dans les congères de neige.

- Mes deux animaux, me dit-il, hilare, en sortant le rat de la poche intérieure de sa cape. En voilà un qui aimera manger un morceau de pain.

Une fois que le gardien des écuries eut réceptionné les chevaux – fort étonnés d'en voir certains, surtout ceux de l'indien – nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre meublé. Seuls le cocher et l'indien restèrent en arrière, préférant s'occuper des chevaux et garder un oeil sur eux.

Guillaume avait emporté les fontes, qui se trouvaient avant dans sa voiture, et qu'il avait ensuite attachées à la selle d'un des chevaux de l'indien.

- Il y a le repas de ma louve, dedans, m'expliqua-t-il. Sa viande et sa gamelle.

Après une courte marche dans la neige, qui nous arrivait quand même aux mollets, nous arrivâmes dans Baker Street. Aucun cab ou fiacre ne roulait cette nuit. Seul le silence régnait dans la ville.

Je poussai la porte du 221b, surpris de trouver – à pareille heure avancée de la nuit – la lumière allumée chez notre logeuse.

Watson aussi fut surpris. On se regarda tous les deux, un peu interloqués. Madame Hudson se levait tôt et n'avait rien d'un oiseau de nuit, elle !

Soudain, la main de Guillaume se posa sur mon avant-bras pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin et son index, posé devant ses lèvres, m'indiqua que je devais garder le silence.

La louve elle-même avait dressé les oreilles.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : oui, vous pouvez m'insulter pour le sale tour que je viens de vous jouer...

**(1)** J'ai inventé le nom du super intendant.


	51. V:Chap 214:Le bon, la brute et le truand

Dans ce chapitre, il y a une scène qui fut écrite spécialement pour Skarine, à sa demande ! Elle aurait bien aimé voir une certaine scène dans un autre chapitre – qui sera publié à la fin de l'enquête – mais c'était impossible un des protagonistes ne se trouvait pas dans le chapitre visé.

J'ai réussi quand même à trouver un moyen de l'écrire, pour ce chapitre « tampon », puisqu'il est là pour faire le passage entre la partie « examen des scènes de crimes et arrestations » et la suite qui concernera le volet « enquête et final ».

Elyon, Skarine, vous avez eu le droit de lire, en primeur absolue, le fameux passage avec madame Hudson qui empoigne Holmes (normal, j'ai vos adresses mail).

Depuis lors, il y a eu des ajouts et des petites transformations, puisque je vous l'avait livré « brut de décoffrage » et tout chaud ! Admirez le titre et déduisez qui est visé par chaque qualificatif.

_Le titre est bien entendu celui du film de Sergio Leone et il fait partie de la « Trilogie du dollar ». La musique était de Ennio Morricone..._

* * *

**Chapitre 214 : Le bon, la brute et le truand**

En effet, deux manteaux étaient accrochés à la patère qui se trouvait dans le hall. Ils étaient présents depuis longtemps car la neige, qui s'en était écoulée, avait constitué une flaque au sol, et elle était presque sèche.

- Il y a des gens qui n'ont rien à faire ici, à cette heure indue ! cria le professeur dans le hall.

- Ça sent la vieille momie desséchée, ici ! répondit la voix de Karl, en provenance de la cuisine de madame Hudson. Aurais-tu laissé traîner tes vieilles bandelettes ?

- Depuis quand, un barbare germain, se permet-il de parler ainsi, à un monarque ? fit Guillaume, amusé de trouver son ami chez madame Hudson. Je suis un Dieu vivant !

- Tu as régné, mais tu ne règnes plus, s'amusa Karl. _Être pharaon et avoir été_...

- Entrez messieurs, venez vous réchauffer devant le feu au lieu de vous chamailler ! nous cria madame Hudson.

- Je suis avec... mon chien, fit le professeur, en hésitant.

- Qu'il vienne ! J'ai du ragoût et il est tiède. Je vous le réchauffe ?

- Et comment ! lui dit-il en pénétrant dans sa cuisine. Je meurs de faim. Mes hommages, madame Hudson, lui dit-il tout en lui baisant la main.

La pauvre en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Puis, découvrant la nature exacte du « chien » du professeur, elle pâlit.

- Un loup ?

- Chut, faites semblant de ne pas la voir, lui demanda-t-il.

- Sherlock ! Oncle John ! Guillaume ! nous salua gaiement Louis en accourant vers nous et en sautant sur Watson.

Karl était assis à la table de la cuisine, des papiers étalés devant ses yeux, une tasse de café fumante et une plume prête à l'emploi.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde. Je m'occupais de la paperasse de votre logeuse, nous expliqua-t-il. Ainsi que du bricolage. Et alors, vieille momie putride ? fit-il en serrant la main de son ami. Tu t'es évadé de ton sarcophage et de la Vallée des Rois ?

- Je suis au musée du Caire ! (1) lui dit-il en le tapant sur l'omoplate. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Merci qui ?

- Merci Gaston, (1) répondit Karl en riant.

- Ton cercueil est vide, alors ? fit Louis, amusé par les plaisanteries des deux hommes.

- On appelle ça un sarcophage, fit le professeur faussement indigné. Et non, il n'est pas vide. J'ai mis un autre homme à ma place. Ils vont étudier une momie qui n'est pas la mienne. Vive la liberté !

- Ils sont marrants tous les deux, gloussa Louis.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous de momie ? demanda madame Hudson.

Ce fut Karl qui lui expliqua :

- Tout simplement parce que le surnom de mon ami est Ramsès. C'était une boutade, au départ – il a étudié la vie de ce pharaon en long et en large – et pour finir, c'est devenu son surnom : Ramsès II, la vieille momie.

- Ramsès II est mort à nonante-deux ans, déclama Louis, tout fier de son savoir, tout en caressant la louve. En l'an... (Il hésita) 1236, mais avant le petit Jésus. Après soixante-sept années de règne. (2) J'ai été au British Museum (3) et au musée d'histoires naturelles avec Guillaume (4), nous expliqua-t-il en voyant nos regards médusés. Il m'a expliqué comment on embaumait les pharaons... Ils sortaient le cerveau par les trous de nez... (Il gloussa). Pourquoi vous rentrez si tard, au fait ? Tu es sur une enquête, Sherlock ? Je peux t'aider ?

- Non, fis-je catégorique.

Il grommela un « c'est pas juste ! » et il gratta les oreilles de la louve de plus belle. Cette dernière était aux anges. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté et se mit à grogner de plaisir.

- Tu étais avec eux ? demanda Karl à son ami, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix. Sur une enquête ? Et par quel miracle, toi ?

- Oui, lui répliqua-t-il tout fier. Depuis le début. Lestrade est venu me chercher à l'université. Une grosse affaire en plus !

- Raconte ! le supplia-t-il.

Les yeux de Guillaume se déplacèrent en direction de Louis et le regard fut éloquent : pas devant un enfant !

Les doigts de Karl se mirent à bouger et ce fut pareil pour ceux de Guillaume. Ces deux là avait inventé un langage des signes, avec leurs doigts, et compréhensible pour eux, seulement.

- Dire que j'ai raté ça, grogna Karl. Faire appel à une vieille momie... N'importe quoi !

- Ton métier, c'est avocat, pas linguiste... lui répondit son ami avec un sourire sardonique.

- Mon Dieu, fit notre logeuse en nous détaillant de plus près. Mais vous êtes trempés, vous ! Ôtez vite vos capes, mettez-les sécher sur les chaises de la salle à manger, retirez vos bottines et je vais vous donner des chaussettes sèches. Ce sera une paire appartenant à monsieur Holmes, pour vous, parce que vous avez de grands pieds.

- Et pas de différente couleur, ironisa Watson en montrant à notre logeuse ses chaussettes dépareillées.

- Désolée ! fit-il en haussant les épaules. Plus de bougies à la cave, et de toute façon, vous n'aviez pas de rendez-vous galant. Allez, retirez vos bottines et déposez-les devant le poêle de la cuisine ! Je vais chercher vos pantoufles.

Nous retirâmes nos capes et les étalâmes pour les faire sécher sur des chaises. Discrètement, Guillaume fit passer le rat de la poche de sa cape à celle de sa veste de costume. Watson eut une grimace de dégoût, Louis nous tournait le dos, mais cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de l'avocat, qui questionna, muettement, son ami.

Guillaume lui fit signe de se taire et de lui donner un biscuit, qui se trouvait sur la table. Il le fractionna en petits morceaux et les laissa tomber, négligemment, dans sa poche de sa veste de costume, qui remua dans tous les sens.

- Si ta pauvre mère te voyait, lui dit Karl qui se retenait de rire. Tu nourris un rat dans ta poche. Et ta gouvernante ? Elle va avoir des surprises, en lavant ton costume.

- Oui, et si mon tailleur me voyait lui aussi..., grimaça Guillaume. De sur mesure ! Quant à ma mère, elle me tuerait.

- Qu'on le jette aux crocodiles, fit Karl avec une voix impérieuse. Oui, elle t'aurait tué, cette brave femme.

Lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner dans le corridor, Guillaume reprit un air parfaitement innocent, alors qu'un bruit de grignotage provenait toujours de la poche de son costume.

Karl empoigna un biscuit et se fit un plaisir de couvrir le bruit du rongeur.

Madame Hudson revint et nous apporta des chaussettes sèches, nos pantoufles et nous nous assîmes dans les fauteuils, avant qu'elle nous demande de passer à table. Guillaume, quant à lui, préférait marcher en chaussettes. Cela me fit sourire.

_Hélène aussi adorait marcher pieds nus ou uniquement avec des bas... Dans la chambre, en Normandie, elle était toujours pieds nus. Sherlock ! Concentre-toi sur l'affaire et rien que sur l'affaire !_

Karl s'assit sur une chaise et Louis retourna à son jeu de construction devant le feu. Malgré tout, je vis qu'il tendait l'oreille pour écouter notre conversation.

- Bien, fis-je en repliant mes jambes devant moi. Pouvez-vous nous parler de Georges Mc Bride ? demandai-je à Karl.

- Lui ? cracha-t-il avec animosité. Un sacré abruti, atteint de cordonnite aiguë ! (5)

- Je suis médecin, mais c'est une maladie que je ne connais pas, fit Watson interloqué.

- Pardon, s'excusa Karl. Ce n'est pas vraiment une maladie. Cela veut dire qu'on aime les honneurs et que l'on est prêt à tout, pour grimper dans la hiérarchie maçonnique... Mais... Heu... Il y a des choses que je ne puis vous expliquer...

Guillaume fit un geste de la main pour signifier à son ami qu'il pouvait tout nous dire :

- Karl, Mc Bride est mort et monsieur Holmes aura besoin de TOUS les renseignements que tu pourras lui donner, ainsi que d'une entrevue avec « frère concierge ». Pour le reste, j'ai déjà expliqué beaucoup de choses, sur le rituel maçonnique, à monsieur Holmes.

- Tu as instruit un profane ? lui demanda-t-il ébahi. TOI ?

- Je t'expliquerai, répliqua-t-il tout en repoussant discrètement la tête du rat dans sa poche. La cordonnite, c'est de l'argot maçonnique, et cela désigne le goût excessif qu'éprouvent certains frères pour les hauts grades...

- Elle est contagieuse ? demanda Watson en riant.

- L'ego de certains n'a pas de commune mesure, lui répondit philosophiquement l'avocat.

Sortant mon paquet de cigarettes de ma poche, j'en proposai une à la cantonade qui refusa, alors j'en allumai une, me levai et tirai la première bouffée avec délectation. Comme à mon habitude, j'allais faire les cent pas.

- Ah non ! fit la voix autoritaire de madame Hudson.

Nous sursautâmes tous en même temps, même la louve !

- Monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle courroucée, les poings sur les hanches. Je vous interdis formellement de fumer dans mon logement personnel ! Dans votre meublé oui, mais pas ici. DEHORS !

- Mais... fis-je ébahi, la cigarette toujours serrée entre mes lèvres. Il n'en est pas question !

Madame Hudson se dirigea vers moi à grands pas et, m'empoignant par le col de ma veste – ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit puisque je mesurais vingt centimètres de plus qu'elle – me poussa vers la petite porte qui donnait sur sa cour.

- Vous n'avez qu'à fumer dehors ! vociféra-t-elle en ouvrant la porte et en me propulsant dans le froid glacial.

Heureusement qu'il y avait un petit auvent au-dessus de la porte, sinon, je me serais retrouvé, en pantoufles, dans la neige.

J'en restai interdit, pendant quelques secondes, devant la brutalité soudaine de ma logeuse. Elle qui d'habitude était si douce... (« Sarcasmes », aurait crié Watson).

_Et surtout, elle, qui d'habitude, n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec moi !_

Dans le salon, j'entendis les rires hystériques des quatre autres. Surtout celui de Karl, qui hurlait vraiment de rire. Là, ils se gaussaient tous de moi...

- Il fait froid dehors, hoqueta de rire Watson. Notre _grand_ détective va être malade.

- On ne fume pas chez moi ! dit notre logeuse sur un ton catégorique. Il n'empestera pas mon salon avec son horrible fumée. Le froid ne le tuera pas, il est coriace.

- Non, mais il peut le rendre malade, suggéra Watson, judicieusement.

J'eus un rire ironique et je criai pour que tous m'entendent :

- Madame Hudson veut sans doute jouer à l'infirmière, après avoir joué le rôle de la mégère ! Et pas apprivoisée, celle-là...

Elle fit semblant de ne pas m'avoir entendu mon sarcasme et s'adressa à Watson, comme si je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche :

- Vous êtes médecin, non ? lui répliqua-t-elle, toujours décidée à me laisser croupir dans le froid.

- Oui, mais quand Holmes est malade, il est infernal ! Encore plus que durant ses périodes d'oisiveté. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire crier dessus et de l'entendre me houspiller sans arrêt. N'oubliez pas que c'est moi qui devrai le soigner. Sauf si vous me donnez un coup de main...

- WATSON ! hurlai-je. Faux frère !

- Soyez tranquille docteur, c'est moi qui le soignerai s'il tombe malade, dit-elle avec une voix sadique. Et je vous jure qu'il n'aura pas envie d'être insupportable ou ignoble avec moi ! Surtout lorsque je lui mettrai le thermomètre, pour prendre sa température...

- Moi malade, je vous en ferai voir de toutes les couleurs ! vociférai-je en entrouvrant la porte, tout en continuant à tirer sur ma cigarette et en soufflant la fumée dans sa direction. Vous quitterez notre meublé en courant. Une mégère dans le rôle d'une infirmière, on aura tout vu ! ricanai-je en terminant ma phrase sur cette petite pique.

- Dehors, vous et votre horrible cigarette ! me dit-elle sur un ton énervé.

- Il fait froid et je ne peux _vraiment_ pas me payer le luxe d'être malade, lui rétorquai-je en jetant quand même ma cigarette dehors. J'ai une affaire importante et Watson n'est pas une bonne infirmière. Même pas un bon médecin.

L'avocat et le professeur n'en pouvaient plus, tellement ils riaient. Louis était écroulé sur la carpette, qui se trouvait devant la cheminée, il se roulait presque par terre, se tenant le ventre, tellement il avait ri.

Ma logeuse eut un petit rire malsain et me toisa, tandis que je rentrais à l'intérieur :

- Je vous donnerai du sirop, ricana-t-elle. Mais un sirop de ma composition. Vous ne l'ingurgiterez pas par la bouche. Non... (Elle eu une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux). Mais en suppositoires ! Et je me ferai un plaisir de vous en prescrire six fois par jour. Oh que oui ! Guérison instantanée.

- Drôle de méthode, pour soigner un mal de gorge, lui fis-je en la toisant de ma haute stature. Brutale comme technique, et à l'opposé du mal à soigner.

Mais cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne me craignait plus... Enfin, pas tout à fait.

- Ma méthode est infaillible, me répliqua-t-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, levant son menton pour y arriver. Il ne vous viendra même plus à l'idée d'être pénible, lorsque vous êtes malade.

- Si vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire, persiflai-je encore une fois.

- Oh ! ricana-t-elle. Je connais la méthode ! J'ai eu deux fils et je me suis toujours occupée de leur mettre les suppositoires... Je connais la technique, pour ne pas que le patient bouge. Vous me supplierez d'arrêter.

- Vous êtes perverse comme logeuse ! fis-je en imaginant la scène, une grimace de dégoût affichée sur mon visage.

Les autres devaient aussi l'imaginer, parce qu'ils riaient à gorge déployée.

- Rien que de penser que je pourrais vous déculotter, comme un vulgaire gamin, me mets en joie ! persifla-t-elle avec un air sadique au possible.

Le rire de Louis prit de l'ampleur et il se roula de plus belle sur la carpette.

Je haussai les bras au ciel, me lamentant sur mon sort, comme si j'étais sur scène :

- Watson, nous sommes hébergés par une logeuse dépravée, qui ne rêve que de m'ôter mon pantalon... Pauvre de nous !

- Juste pour vous mette un suppositoire, prendre votre température et à la rigueur, vous donner une bonne fessée ! se défendit-elle avec véhémence. Parce que vous êtes insupportable. Le docteur vous injectera un tranquillisant, et moi... Paf ! À vous dégoutter à tout jamais d'être malade et exaspérant. Traitement de choc : thermomètre et suppositoires. Et je vous jure que se seront des suppositoires d'un fameux gabarit.

- Heu... firent soudain Watson et Guillaume en repensant aux cylindres métalliques de notre enquête.

- Que se passe-t-il, messieurs ? leur demanda-t-elle, étonné de les voir changer de tête. Vous n'avez plus envie de vous venger ?

- Si, fit Watson, mais... restons sobre dans les suppositoires...

- Oui, parlons d'autre chose, si vous le voulez bien, fit Guillaume. L'enquête fut assez... Heu... Sinistre et très...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase pour ne pas que ma logeuse sache à quels endroits « particuliers » du corps nous avions eu affaire !

Son ami le regarda, dubitatif, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait perdu sa belle hilarité.

- Madame Hudson, fis-je indigné, vous êtes une _brute_ ! Si vous n'étiez pas notre logeuse, je me demande ce que vous auriez fait pour gagner votre vie... Tortionnaire ! m'exclamai-je en frappant dans mes mains.

- Monsieur Holmes, me répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac, si vous n'aviez pas fait détective, qu'auriez-vous fait comme métier ? (Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, puis s'exclama tout joyeuse). Truand ! Vous seriez devenu un _truand_ !

- Qui sait? Il n'est pas encore trop tard, fis-je, avec une pointe de raillerie dans ma voix.

- Seul le docteur Watson est un gentil ! fit-elle avec hargne. C'est un _bon_ médecin et un homme raffiné, courtois, compatissant... Tandis que vous!

- Oh, fis-je faussement outré. Le _bon_ docteur qui se retrouve, prit au piège, au 221b, avec une _brute_ de logeuse et un _truand_ de détective... Mais que fait Scotland Yard ?

Elle haussa les épaules, mais eut du mal à garder son sérieux.

- Faites attention, murmura-t-elle. Votre température risque de monter en flèche... Vous n'échapperez pas au thermomètre !

- Sadique, lui répliquai-je suavement.

- Je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville, me dit-elle en regagnant sa cuisine.

Je revint m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, devant le feu, et me remit en tailleur.

- Ça te fait rire ? fis-je en direction de Louis.

- Oui, c'est trop marrant ! me répondit-il en essuyant ses yeux. J'ai mal au ventre.

- Fallait pas rire de moi.

Les trois hommes essuyèrent, eux aussi, les larmes de rire qui avaient coulées et respirèrent un grand coup.

- Au fait, fit Karl, vous connaissez la différence entre un thermomètre buccal et un ana...?

- KARL ! le somma Guillaume en le coupant, tout en faisant de gros yeux. Plus tard, les devinettes !

- Heu... se reprit-il. De quoi parlait-on ?

- A table, messieurs ! fit la voix autoritaire de notre logeuse, coupant toute conversation.

Elle déposa trois assiettes sur la table, du pain et la casserole de ragoût. Mon enquête était de nouveau stoppée. Pourquoi les gens désiraient-ils toujours manger, alors que nous avions une affaire importante sur le feu ?

Une fois assis tous les quatre autour de la table de la salle à manger, je bougeai mon assiette car je n'avais pas faim. Karl la récupéra et la déposa devant lui, avec un sourire innocent.

- Encore faim ? lui demanda madame Hudson, tout en déposant deux louches de viande et une généreuse portion de sauce dans son assiette. Malgré tout ce que vous avez déjà mangé ?

- Oui, lui répondit-il timidement, tout en prenant un morceau de pain. Merci, vous êtes un amour... (Elle rougit). Nous en étions donc à ce cher Mc Bride, qui nous a quitté...

Son ami demanda une grosse portion de ragoût et, à notre plus grande stupéfaction, il mangea en utilisant le morceau de pain comme fourchette.

Louis, qui était venu se mettre à côté de sa chaise, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu ne prends pas une fourchette ?

- Vieille méthode égyptienne, lui expliqua-t-il. On mange avec un morceau de pain et c'est bien meilleur.

- Je peux essayer ?

D'un geste de la tête, le professeur l'invita à découper un morceau et à se servir dans son assiette. Vu le sourire de satisfaction qu'il eut, cela devait être meilleur qu'avec des couverts. Il en profita, au passage, pour se lécher les doigts.

- Si j'avais su, fit-il en s'asseyant sur la chaise, j'aurais pas mangé avec des couverts. Et j'ai plus faim...

- Votre maman ne vous a pas appris à utiliser les couverts ? demanda notre brave logeuse en le voyant manger de manière si différente.

- Ma maman m'a appris à manger de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, lui répondit le professeur avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Plus toutes les coutumes de certaines peuplades. Chez certains, manger proprement est très mal vu. Votre ragoût atteint sa quintessence lorsqu'il est dégusté avec un morceau de pain. Permettez-moi de le savourer à ma manière...

Madame Hudson se gonfla d'orgueil, en entendant les commentaires élogieux sur son ragoût, et me toisa avec dédain.

- Au moins, voici deux hommes qui apprécient ma cuisine ! me dit-elle. Je devrais peut-être changer de locataires... Enfin, juste un.

- Nous avons des appétits d'ogre, fit Karl. Nous vous coûterions une fortune en viande.

- Nous vous ruinerions, même, surenchérit le professeur.

- ça vaut mieux qu'un certain détective qui ne prend même pas la peine de manger, fit-elle avec un air de réprobation.

- Nous, on dévore, fit Karl en enfournant une fameuse part de viande et en sauçant son pain.

Tout à coup, le rat sortit de la poche de Guillaume et monta sur son épaule, faisant hurler cette brave logeuse qui voulait se débarrasser de moi.

- UN RAT ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix à faire exploser du verre, tout en prenant la poudre d'escampette. UN RAT DANS MA MAISON !

- Il est apprivoisé, bafouilla Guillaume, en rougissant légèrement. Et c'est une pièce à conviction pour l'enquête. Viens ici, toi ! ordonna-t-il au rat qui passait sur son autre épaule.

Il le reprit dans ses mains et s'apprêtait à le remettre dans sa poche.

- Je peux le caresser ? demanda Louis qui s'était approché de l'animal. Il est gentil ?

- Oui, tu peux même t'en occuper, si tu le désires... Le pauvre doit encore avoir faim. Tiens, demande à madame Hudson si elle a du pain sec et une carotte...

Il déposa le rat dans les mains de Louis, qui était aux anges.

- Il est beau et il est tout doux ! s'extasia-t-il en le caressant dans le cou. Elles sont marrantes, ses couleurs. Tout ceux que j'ai vus étaient gris...

- Va t'asseoir sur la carpette avec lui, mais avant, prends dans mes fontes, la viande cuite qui s'y trouve et dépose là dans une gamelle pour la louve. Tu la mets dans le couloir et tu lui ouvriras quand elle aura fini. Ensuite, occupe-toi du rat et n'oublie pas les câlins à la louve, elle est en manque...

- Ouais, fit Louis avec une petite moue frustrée. Encore un prétexte pour ne pas que j'écoute votre conversation !

- Il est perspicace, ce petit bonhomme là, fit son parrain avec fierté. Tu iras loin, mon Loulou. File ! Ce n'est pas une conversation pour les enfants.

Haussant les épaules, il s'en alla, tout fier, le rat dans les bras et il s'en fut dans la cuisine pour s'occuper de la louve. Un cri de terreur résonna dans la cuisine.

- Il me faudra du pain et des carottes, fit-il à notre pauvre logeuse terrifiée.

- Un rat ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec monsieur Holmes !

Les autres se mirent, encore une fois, à pouffer de rire.

* * *

Alors que je lui parlais d'une certaine scène qui se ferait dans un chapitre, après la clôture de l'enquête, Skarine m'avait répondu qu'elle rêvait d'une scène où « madame Hudson attraperait Holmes par la peau du dos, comme un gamin prit en faute ». Malheureusement, je lui avouai que je n'avais pas l'intention de faire une scène pareille, dans le chapitre dont je lui parlais dans mon mail. Le scénario était écrit, la scène se déroulant loin de Baker Street, en plus... Madame Hudson absente, le projet tombait à l'eau.

Mais, j'ai cogité et je me suis dit qu'une scène pareille pourrait être incorporée ailleurs. J'ai cherché et je me suis dit qu'elle irait bien dans ce chapitre, qui fait le lien entre la fin de la partie consacrée aux scènes de crime et le début de l'enquête proprement dite.

Je décidai donc de faire fumer Holmes et que madame Hudson le fiche à la porte. Ensuite, tout le dialogue avec le thermomètre et les suppositoires.

Que les fans de slash n'y voient pas de sous-entendu coquin !

Le titre du chapitre est venu ensuite, faisant un gros clin d'œil au film de Sergio Leone. Film que j'adore, en plus ! Les dialogues furent écrits _spécialement_ pour illustrer le titre.

**(1) Gaston Maspéro** (né le 23 juin 1846 à Paris et décédé le 30 juin 1916) est un égyptologue français. Il fut celui qui découvrit la momie de Ramsès II.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Gaston_Maspero

**(1)** En 1881, la momie de Ramsès II fut découverte à Deir el-Bahari dans un sarcophage en bois peint, exposé depuis au Musée égyptien du Caire. Ce cercueil, qui est celui dans lequel fut ré-inhumé le pharaon après le pillage de sa «demeure d'éternité », n'appartient pas au mobilier funéraire initial.

http: / . fr/

La dépouille (momifiée) de Ramsès II se trouve au musée égyptien du Caire et dut être « soignée » dans les années 1970 car des champignons s'y étaient développés au contact de l'air moderne.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Rams%C3%A8s_II

**(2) Ramsès II** : (né aux alentours de -1304 / mort à Pi-Ramsès vers -1213), appelé aussi _Ramsès le Grand_, est le troisième pharaon de la XIXe dynastie. Manéthon l'appelle Ramsès. Il règna de -1279 à -1213.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Rams%C3%A8s_II

**(3) Le** **British Museum** fut créé en 1753, à partir notamment des collections du médecin et scientifique Sir Hans Sloane. Le musée est ouvert au public le 15 janvier 1759 à la Montagu House à Bloomsbury, au même emplacement qu'aujourd'hui et comptait alors quelque 80 000 objets

En 1865, un nouveau bâtiment fut construit à _Great Russell Street_ dans le quartier de _Tottenham Court_ pour remplacer l'ancien (Montagu House) devenu trop petit et qui fut détruit. Le bâtiment comporte une vaste salle de lecture (_reading room_) dans laquelle nombre d'écrivains, philosophes ou savants illustres ont travaillé, par exemple Charles Dickens et Karl Marx. L'écrivain Angus Wilson fit une partie de sa carrière dans cette salle où il exerça les fonctions de _Deputy Superintentendent_ dont il démissionna en 1955 pour se consacrer à l'écriture. Le musée proprement dit a alors le même aspect qu'aujourd'hui.

**(4)** Les collections d'histoire naturelle furent déplacées dans un nouveau musée (Musée d'histoire naturelle de Londres, **Natural History Museum**) à South Kensington en 1880. Jusqu'en 1997, le British Museum avait la particularité d'héberger dans le même bâtiment un musée et une bibliothèque nationale (la British Library est depuis cette date située près de la Gare de Saint-Pancras).

http:/ . org/ wiki/ British_Museum

**(5) Cordonnite** : en argot maçonnique, la cordonnite désigne le goût excessif de certains frères pour les dignités maçonniques et les hauts grades.

_Source : « La franc-maçonnerie pour les nuls », First Editions, p406._

**Cordonnite** (terme ironique) : maladie imaginaire dont sont atteints les francs-maçons friands d'honneurs et de grades, qui collectionnent et s'affichent volontiers avec les cordons et autres _décors_ correspondants.

Le mot est souvent orthographié « cordonnite », comme « espionite _var._ espionnite ». Le suffixe _-ite_ est employé pour les maladies d'origine inflammatoire, comme _la bronchite_ ou _la réunionite_.

http: /fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Vocabulaire_de_la_francma%C3%A7onnerie# Cordonite_ var._cordonnite


	52. V : Chap 215 : Mc Bride et les autres

Elyon, tu trouveras dans ce chapitre la chute de la devinette que n'a pas pu raconter Karl...

* * *

**Chapitre 215 : Mc Bride et les autres**

- Bien, fit Karl en repoussant son assiette vide et parfaitement bien ramassée. Que dire de ce Mc Bride ? Premièrement, il a disparu brusquement il y a environ cinq ans. Personne ne sait où il s'est envolé, mais nous avons tous soupçonné un mauvais coup... Il était criblé de dettes et certains huissiers étaient sur ses talons. Il a préféré disparaître.

- Il aurait pu partir pour autre chose, non ? demanda Watson tout en se servant un verre d'eau et en faisant circuler la carafe. Une femme ?

- Non, impossible ! le coupa Karl. Il avait œuvré comme un fou pour se faire élire au grade de Grand-Maître. Il a léché des bottes, flatté l'ego de certains, payé des pots-de-vin, manipulé d'autres, comploté dans l'ombre et dans le dos des frères qui ne l'aimaient pas... Maintenant qu'il était arrivé à ses fins, il n'allait pas s'en aller, juste pour le plaisir ou les beaux yeux d'une femme ! Non, docteur Watson. S'il est partit, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. Frère Concierge doit connaître les rumeurs et les potins sur son compte... Je vous propose de le rencontrer demain, monsieur Holmes. Il prend son café, noir, dans un bistrot français, toujours le même.

- Donnez-moi le nom de l'établissement, lui proposai-je.

- Il ne vous parlera pas, me dit-il. Je viendrai vous chercher à neuf heures, soyez prêt à partir pour cette heure là. Il me doit des faveurs, je lui ai raconté plein de potins... Et quand je lui annoncerai la mort de « Frère Cordonnite », il va en être vert de jalousie.

- Bien, alors, fis-je résigné. Ensuite j'irai à la bibliothèque, mais avant, je dois battre le rappel des troupes et engager les Irréguliers dans la partie. Professeur, parlez-moi un peu de Bradley et du docteur Roshentall.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire dans l'histoire ? fit l'avocat en se redressant.

- Accusés de meurtre, lui expliqua Guillaume sombrement.

Nous lui racontâmes tout ce qu'il s'était passé et il hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Roshentall, je ne le connais pas bien. Il faudrait en parler au docteur Mortimer. Ils ont fait la guerre de Sécession ensemble. Mais Bradley ? Impossible !

- Tant que je ne l'ai pas éliminé, je le garde comme suspect, fis-je en me servant un verre d'eau, moi aussi. Ils étaient dehors, tout les deux, la nuit dernière et nous avons retrouvé leurs habits tachés de sang.

Notre logeuse vint débarrasser la table. Les assiettes de nos deux invités avaient été nettoyées à l'aide du pain et elles auraient pu retourner dans l'armoire.

- Du café, messieurs ? nous demanda-t-elle.

- Volontiers ! firent trois voix à l'unisson.

- Appliquez-vous, et n'ayez pas peur de mettre du café, fis-je tout en m'asseyant en tailleur sur ma chaise. La dernière fois, vous avez dû le rationner, parce que mon café était tellement clair que je voyais Big Ben dans le fond de ma tasse !

- Pfff ! fit-elle avec dédain. Jamais content !

- Je vais aller faire du café, lui assura Guillaume en se levant et en lui tapotant sur la bras. Reposez-vous et laissez-moi faire. Parle-lui de James, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son ami, moi, je m'occupe du café.

- Mais vous êtes un amour, vous aussi, s'exclama notre logeuse en suivant le professeur dans sa cuisine, sous le regard amusé de Louis qui faisait manger une carotte au rat. Le petit nous a fait une tarte assez bizarre, avec du sucre et de la crème... En tout cas, elle sent bon. Vousen voulez pour dessert ?

Hochements de tête de la part des trois hommes. Watson allait encore prendre du poids !

- Parlons de Bradley, alors, fit Karl en baissant la voix pour ne pas être entendu par Louis. C'est... Comment vous le décrire ? Une sorte de type un peu fou, passionné de récits sur les Templiers, les Cathares, les Croisades, l'Inquisition, les livres sulfureux, hérétiques et sur les évangiles apocryphes. Il nous pond des tas de théorie sur la mort de Jésus, au moins une par an. Quand il est en forme, c'est deux par an.

- C'est à dire ? m'enquis-je.

- Comment vous dire ? réfléchit-il au meilleur moyen de nous expliquer la personnalité de Bradley. Je vous en donne une, la première qui me viens à l'esprit : Jésus est mort sur la croix et les autorités, pour éviter qu'il n'y ait un culte qui se développe sur cet homme, enlèvent sa dépouille du tombeau, où Joseph d'Arimathie (1) l'a déposée, en endormant les gardes avec du vin drogué. Et, lorsque le lendemain, les femmes viennent au tombeau, trouvant la pierre roulée et le corps disparu, les gardes leur disent qu'ils n'ont rien vu, mais que leurs yeux se sont fermés, comme par enchantement. Elles croient à sa résurrection et préviennent les apôtres. En fait, la dépouille du Christ a été jetée dans une fosse commune.

Nous nous regardâmes, Watson et moi, d'un air ébahi. L'avocat poursuivit :

- Il nous a pondu, l'année dernière, une jolie théorie, suite à la traduction de certains textes, en grec ancien, ou le mot « frère » avait été traduit par « cousin », ce qui change tout. Ce n'est pas Jésus que l'on a mis en croix. Ce n'est pas lui que la cohorte romaine a arrêtée sur le mont des Oliviers... Mais son frère !

Watson le regarda avec les yeux exorbités, moi, je me contentai de fermer les yeux pour l'écouter.

- C'est donc le frère jumeau – faux jumeau – de Jésus qui fut crucifié, poursuivit-il. Jaloux du succès de Jésus, il avait roué son frère de coups, laissé pour mort dans un talus, et, se croyant débarrassé de lui à tout jamais, alla au mont des Oliviers (2). Las, Jésus se traîna jusque là, lui dit ce qu'il pensait de son comportement ignoble, s'en alla et il vit son jumeau arrêté par les soldats romains. (3) Ce fut lui qui fut crucifié au Golgotha (4) et pas Jésus.

- N'importe quoi ! fit Watson.

- Bradley se base _toujours_ sur des documents ou des récits de l'époque, se défendit Karl. Ses théories sont _toujours_ étayées. Cela vaut bien un autre grand n'importe quoi : « Jésus ressuscita le troisième jour, conformément aux Ecritures... ». Ses théories ne sont pas plus bêtes que les évangiles qui furent écrits par des hommes qui n'étaient _même pas_ contemporains du Christ (5). Bref, Bradley est toujours le bienvenu chez nous, pour nous lire ses derniers travaux. Et nous avons eu droit à toutes les théories possibles et imaginables ! Certaines se basant sur des traductions de textes, d'autres sorties tout droit de son esprit loufoque...

- Quel est son caractère ? demandai-je.

- Passionné ! Totalement immergé dans ses études. Mais il a eu du mal, il y a vingt ans, quand il s'est retrouvé avec sa sœur morte et sa nièce, bébé, dans les bras. Je sais qu'il en a bavé, parce qu'il n'y connaissait rien sur le sujet. Mais au final, il a aidé une belle jeune fille à se développer. Même si elle est moins passionnée que lui pour tous ses sujets ésotériques. Et un peu plus croyante.

- Vous ne le croyez pas coupable ? demandai-je, tout en résistant à l'envie de fumer.

- Dans l'action, si sa vie était en jeu, ou celle de sa nièce... Sous l'impulsion.

- Et le docteur ?

- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est revenu brisé après la guerre. Mortimer l'a pris en charge, ils étaient déjà amis avant le conflit.

Le professeur déposa le café sur la table, la tarte au sucre et ce fut lui qui nous servit.

Pendant que nous buvions le breuvage – ô combien réussi – nous restâmes tous silencieux. Pour la tarte au sucre (6), ce fut pareil : elle était moelleuse à souhait et le sucre nous coulait sur les doigts. Notre logeuse en mangea un morceau dans la cuisine en compagnie de Louis, qui n'avait pas pu emmener le rongeur dans cette pièce.

Louis eut droit à nos félicitations de rigueur. Nous étions repu, même moi, qui pourtant ne mange pas, lors d'une enquête, j'avais engloutit un morceau de tarte, qui me rappela celle faite par Amélia et Victoria, dans les cuisines de la maison familiale.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres suspects ? demanda Karl tout en récupérant du sucre sur ses doigts avec sa langue.

- La bonne, Juliet Bellows et son mari, Jonathan Branson ont les mêmes initiales que James Bradley, commença Watson puisque je lui avais fait un signe discret de la tête. La vieille Suzanne n'a pas la force et les connaissances requises. Quant au jardinier, Joachim Wesley, il a l'âge de mademoiselle Diane. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec les événements du passé.

- Son seul crime est d'écrire des poèmes qui vous donnent envie de vous jeter dans la Tamise ! fis-je avec ironie. Le fait d'en lire plusieurs, à voix haute, pourrait être une forme de torture mentale.

- Holmes ! fit Watson scandalisé. Vous exagérez ! Il doit y en avoir des poèmes mieux écrits dans le lot...

- Oui, vous avez raté celui avec « _Jardinons notre amour avec tendresse... Pour que notre relation jamais ne cesse..._ ».

- Il a dû lui jardiner une certaine chose, lui ! s'esclaffa Karl avant de baisser la voix pour ne pas que Louis l'entende. Le jardinier qui laboure, quelle belle image. Gare à la semence et aux choses qui ne doivent pas pousser trop vite.

- Diane est une grenouille de bénitier, mais elle s'est permise de se faire « jardiner » à l'horizontale, surenchérit Guillaume.

- Ensuite, chuchota Karl, il va nous faire rimer « écarte tes cuisses, qu'au fond de toi, je m'y enfouisse ».

Guillaume ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, sous le regard désapprobateur de Watson.

- Vous manquez tous de poésie ! se défendit Watson en haussant les épaules.

- Il y avait mieux, en effet, fis-je avec un grand sourire, avant de déclamer comme si j'étais au théâtre : « _Comme un arc-en-ciel en cœur, Les couleurs font mon bonheur, Tu es mon bel embaumeur, Avec toutes tes douceurs…_ ». Si avec ça, vous ne tombez pas raide mort de désespoir... Cela me donne envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête !

- « Mon bel embaumeur » ? répéta le professeur en avalant son café de travers. Foutre Dieu ! C'est les cadavres que l'on embaume. Quelle prose minable.

- Sherlock ? fit la voix de Louis. Tu devrais arrêter la poésie, tu es nul !

- Elle ne vient pas de moi, je te rassure. Joue avec tes constructions !

- Oui, Sherlock ! ... Parrain ? Tu me raconteras l'histoire de Jésus qui n'est pas mort sur la croix mais que c'est son jumeau qui est mort ? Et tu m'expliqueras aussi les mots que j'ai pas compris ?

Son parrain émit un long sifflement d'admiration :

- Intelligent, silencieux et avec une bonne ouïe en plus ! Cet enfant m'étonne et m'épate de jour en jour. Joue, au lieu d'écouter nos conversations ! Sale gamin.

Il rigola et continua à empiler les briques de bois, pour construire un fort autour du rat, qui ne bougeait pas, hormis ses moustaches.

La louve le regardait faire, tout en se léchant les pattes avec application, n'ayant pas envie d'inscrire le rongeur à son menu.

- Vous allez à Scotland Yard demain, Holmes ? me demanda Watson.

- Oui, en premier lieu, la rencontre avec le fameux frère, puis la bibliothèque et ensuite le Yard. Interrogatoire des deux suspects.

- Moi, ce sera le Yard directement. J'ai quatre cadavres à autopsier, soupira-t-il. Et pour l'affaire qui aurait eu lieu il y a cinq ans ?

- Ma foi, je vais fouiller dans mes archives... Cette nuit !

Nous nous resservîmes encore une fois de café et madame Hudson vint nous souhaiter le bonsoir. Elle me précisa que si jamais elle sentait l'odeur de tabac, je passerais un sale quart d'heure ! Les autres la rassurèrent. Si j'osais allumer, ne fut-ce qu'une allumette...

Madame Hudson remercia l'avocat, qui avait joué au bricoleur et réparateur en tout genre, l'après-midi, avant de s'occuper de ses papiers et monta se coucher.

- Monsieur Holmes, Bradley et Roshentall ne sont pas coupables ! fit soudain Guillaume.

- D'où proviennent les traces de sang, alors ? fis-je en pianotant sur le bois de la table. Et s'ils sont innocents, pourquoi ne pas nous dire où ils se trouvaient la nuit dernière ? Votre ami a les connaissances qu'il faut pour réaliser ces meurtres. Un médecin et un professeur d'université ! Duo de choc...

- Non, fit Guillaume en secouant la tête. Je refuse de croire que James puisse s'abaisser à ce genre de rituels barbares. Il aura un avocat et je vais le lui fournir, demain.

- C'est votre droit... En attendant, fis-je en portant mon regard vers la cheminée, je pense qu'il est l'heure pour un enfant de regagner son lit...

Les trois têtes convergèrent vers l'endroit où Louis avait joué avec ses briquettes de bois.

- C'est pas mignon, tout cela ? fit Karl en s'émerveillant de la scène.

Louis était roulé en boule sur la carpette, sous une de nos capes en fourrure, le dos tourné vers le feu et la louve était, elle aussi, roulée en boule, _sur_ un morceau de la cape, son dos collé contre celui de l'enfant. Quant au rat, il s'était installé sur la cuisse de Louis et il faisait sa toilette, à la manière d'un chat.

- Charmant tableau, fit Watson. Je pense qu'il est plus que temps pour lui d'aller dans son lit. Il est deux heures du matin.

- La route est encore longue, fit Karl en se levant. Guillaume, veux-tu offrir le gîte à deux pauvres hères, loin de leur foyer ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer des heures dehors et tu habites plus près...

- Les chevaux nous attendent, fit Guillaume. Où se trouvent les tiens ?

- Dans l'écurie la plus proche. Je parie qu'ils sont dans la même.

- Alors venez loger tout les deux chez moi, fit le professeur en s'étirant.

- Merci, mon vieux. Ainsi, Isabel et moi, nous pourrons t'embêter toute la soirée.

- Au fait, fit Watson avec un sourire grivois. Puisque le petit dort, pourrais-je connaître la différence entre le thermomètre buccal et anal ? Hormis l'endroit où ils se placent... Je ne vous rien d'autre.

- Le goût, John ! fit l'avocat en chuchotant. Le goût !

Watson mit sa main devant sa bouche et eut une grimace de dégoût.

Guillaume soupira et secoua sa tête en signe de dépit.

- Irrécupérable, soupira-t-il.

Son ami se contenta de ricaner, tandis que Watson hésitait entre rire et pleurer.

Karl essaya de récupérer délicatement Louis, sans le réveiller, mais peine perdue, ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

- On s'en va déjà ? fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Je suis bien, moi, ici !

- Nous rentrons dormir chez Guillaume, dans un vrai lit, chuchota l'avocat. Donne-moi le rat...

- Je peux pas le garder ? fit-il en le serrant plus fort contre son torse. Je l'aime bien, le rat. Faudrait que je lui trouve un nom... Guillaume, tu vas en faire quoi ?

Ce dernier resta un moment silencieux, repensant à la destination finale qu'il réservait au rongeur brun et blanc : le ventre d'un python.

- Heu... Je ne sais pas encore... C'est toujours une pièce à conviction pour l'enquête... Enfin, même si Lestrade ne le réclamera plus.

- Il peut dormir avec moi ?

- Non, il ira dans une cage spécialisée ! lui répondit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur. Pas d'animaux dans les lits.

- Mais tu vas en faire quoi ?

- Ça, je n'en sais rien ! éluda-t-il, n'osant pas lui avouer ce qu'il voulait faire avec le rat.

- Oh dis, fit-il en lui prenant la main. Si tu n'en veux pas, je peux l'avoir, moi ? J'ai pas d'animal de compagnie. Je peux, dis ?

- Moi, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, fit Guillaume. Je te fournirai le matériel et la cage appropriée...

Louis poussa un hurlement de joie et je vis Karl changer de couleur. Guillaume avait oublié une certaine personne...

- Oh là ! fit-il d'une voix paniquée. Pas si vite ! C'est bien gentil de lui offrir un rat. Et qu'est-ce que je vais _lui_ dire, moi ?

- À qui ? fit Guillaume.

- Mais à la personne qui a la garde de cet enfant, grand malin ! lui rétorqua-t-il en évitant de hurler. Son futur employeur n'a peut-être pas envie de se retrouver avec un rat à proximité d'une bibliothèque ! Toi même, tu en tomberais raide mort !

Les yeux du professeur s'agrandirent d'effroi en comprenant ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Hélène va travailler... Mon Dieu, je n'y pensais plus !

- Hé ! fit Louis qui commençait à paniquer. Tu me l'as donné. Tu peux pas reprendre ta parole.

- Louis, je ne peux pas te reconduire en France, avec un rat dans ta poche, lui expliqua l'avocat. Si le monsieur qui emploie Hélène et chez qui tu vas vivre, ou bien sa femme, n'est pas d'accord... Que fait-on du rat ?

- Mais s'il est dans sa cage ? supplia-t-il. Il embêtera personne !

- Mon vieux, tu vas devoir faire ce que tu fais le mieux : l'avocat du diable ! constata Guillaume. Tu es le meilleur ! Ce sera ton plus gros dossier : plaider la cause d'un rat.

- Guillaume, tu me tues, soupira-t-il. Et mon cœur d'artichaut me perdra aussi. Je plaiderai la cause de mon filleul et de son rat. Si je réussi ce procès, je m'estimerai heureux de mon parcours professionnel.

- Merci, parrain, lui dit Louis en lui sautant au cou.

- Oui, tu parles ! gémit celui-ci. J'ai intérêt à préparer un dossier épais... Oh, je vais me faire tuer, moi !

- Mais non, le rassura son ami. Allez, en route. Va chercher tes affaires, Louis.

- Oui, parrain. Tu me raconteras la fin de l'histoire avec le gladiateur dans l'arène à Rome ?

- Oui, avant de dormir, je te donnerai la fin.

Louis couru chercher son sac et enfourna ses affaires dedans.

- Tu racontes, à un enfant de sept ans, des histoires de gladiateurs dans l'arène ? fit Guillaume, se retenant de hurler. Mais tu n'es pas bien, toi ?

- Et alors ? s'étonna l'avocat. Où est le mal ?

- Tant que tu y es, pourquoi ne lui contes-tu pas l'histoire de Vlad Tepes, dit « l'Empaleur » ? lui demanda-t-il avec presque autant d'ironie que moi.

- Excellente idée, s'emballa l'avocat, sans même remarquer que son ami ouvrait de grand yeux.

Où il s'en moquait éperdument...

- Ainsi, continua l'avocat sans prendre attention au fait que son ami avait ironisé, je pourrais rebondir sur la légende qui a donné lieu au comte Dracula... Oh, oui, génial. Merci pour l'idée, Ramsès.

- Mais enfin, espèce de triple imbécile, vociféra le professeur, baissant la voix pour ne pas que Louis l'entende. Raconte-lui des histoires qui ne lui donneront pas des cauchemars !

- On ne prévient jamais assez tôt les enfants des dangers de notre monde, surenchérit Karl. Dernièrement, j'ai affronté deux vampires, qui ne craignent ni l'ail, ni la lumière du jour. Même pas l'eau bénite !

- Vous vous fichez de nous ? demanda Watson, goguenard.

- Non, fit l'avocat calmement. Le maître vampire nommé « Usurier » accompagné de son compagnon « huissier » et prêts à engloutir toute une famille. Un gros dossier qui ne m'a pas rapporté d'argent, mais la famille a échappé à la saisie de toutes leurs possessions. Je suis un vampire, avec la partie adverse, au tribunal, mais uniquement avec les nantis qui peuvent payer.

- Me voici, fit Louis. De quoi vous parliez ?

- De rien, bonhomme, lui dit Guillaume en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils enfilèrent leurs capes et enroulèrent Louis dans une de celles que nous avions utilisée.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade, fit Karl. La partie adverse m'en voudrait à mort ! Déjà que je vais me faire tuer...

Louis – dans les bras de son parrain – nous salua et les deux hommes, ainsi que les deux animaux, nous quittèrent pour aller braver le froid.

La neige tombait sans discontinuité et le vent glacial l'aidait dans sa tâche.

Watson regagna sa chambre, et moi, je m'attelai au travail : trouver ce qui avait bien pu se passer en 1880.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**** :**

**Les deux extraits de poésie que Holmes déclame comme étant ceux de Joachim**, proviennent du site http: / www. art- poemes. com/ qui dégouline de ce genre de prose. La radio en avait parlé, lors du 14 février et ils s'étaient gaussés de la prose qui s'y trouvait. Par curiosité, j'y suis allé et le résultat était au-delà de mes espérances. Que de la prose à mourir de rire. Attention, site à utiliser avec parcimonie. Donne envie de se tirer une balle dans la tête. Ne restez pas trop longtemps dessus, vous allez perdre des neurones.

**Skarine,** petit clin d'oeil à ta fic, avec ce cher Dracula... Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, dimanche 25/04 au soir, d'ajouter ce bref passage sur Vlad Tepes... Hommage à lui. On se comprend... R.I.P

**(1)** **Joseph d'Arimathie** (ou **d'Arimathée** selon les traductions) est un personnage du Nouveau Testament.

Dans le texte évangélique, Joseph d'Arimathie est un membre du Sanhédrin secrètement converti à l'enseignement du Christ. Il apparaît pour la première fois après la crucifixion, lorsqu'il demande à Ponce Pilate l'autorisation d'emporter le corps de Jésus. Ensuite, il l'ensevelit dans son propre sépulcre, taillé dans le roc.

C'est un saint chrétien fêté le 17 mars en Occident et le 31 juillet en Orient.

Selon une légende ultérieure, il aurait recueilli le sang du Christ dans un vase, le Saint Calice (le Saint Graal dans le cycle arthurien).

http: /fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/Joseph_d%27Arimathie

**(2)** **Le** **mont des Oliviers **est une colline à l'est de Jérusalem; il englobe en fait les deux collines situées immédiatement au nord de celle-ci. Le lieu est important pour les trois religions monothéistes.

http: / /fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/Mont_des_Oliviers

**(3)** La théorie de Jésus dans une fosse commune ou son jumeau crucifié à sa place n'est en aucun cas historique. La théorie appartient à James Bradley et à lui seul... C'est des théories excellentes pour des romans.

Sources : Le triangle secret (Didier Convard)

**(4)** Le **Golgotha** est une colline située dans l'antiquité à l'extérieur de Jérusalem, sur laquelle les Romains crucifiaient les condamnés. Elle est désormais incluse dans la basilique du Saint-Sépulcre.  
« Golgotha » est la forme grecque de l'araméen _gulgūlt__á_ et de l'hébreu biblique _gulgōlet_, « crâne » Ce nom vient sans doute de la présence d'ossements et de crânes mais il se peut aussi que le sommet de la colline eût la forme d'un crâne.  
On lui donne d'autres noms tels que **Calvaire** (_Calvarium_ en latin) ou **Kraniou Topos** (_Κρανιου Τοπος_ en grec).

Jean (19:17) « Ils prirent donc Jésus il sortit portant sa croix et vint au lieu dit du crâne, ce qui se dit en hébreu Golgotha. »

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Golgotha_%28Calvaire%29

**(5)** Les **évangiles** sont des écrits qui relatent la vie et/ou le message de Jésus de Nazareth, appelé par les chrétiens Jésus-Christ.

De nombreux évangiles ont été écrits lors des premiers siècles de notre ère.

Quatre sont reconnus comme canoniques par les principales églises chrétiennes : les évangiles dits selon Matthieu, Marc, Luc et Jean.

Les autres évangiles sont dits apocryphes.

Le **canon** désigne dans toutes les religions l'ensemble des textes considérés comme sacrés et régissant le culte.

On qualifie d'**apocryphe** un écrit « dont l'authenticité n'est pas établie ».

Les évangiles ont en fait été écrits en plusieurs phases, par la deuxième ou troisième génération de disciples, vraisemblablement dans une fourchette qui oscille entre 65 et 110, d'après les différentes options historiographiques[, fruits d'un long processus de recueil des paroles de Jésus de Nazareth. Ces paroles, parfois adaptées voire complétées, sont reprises dans les diverses situations de la vie des premières communautés chrétiennes et sont ensuite agencées à la manière d'une _Vie_ (une _Vita_) à l'antique, qui ne relève cependant aucunement de la biographie. Ils ne seront par ailleurs appelés _Évangiles_ que vers 150.

http:/fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/%C3%89vangiles

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/Canon_%28Bible%29

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/Apocryphes_bibliques

**(6) tarte au sucre** : Ah ! La fameuse tarte au sucre ! Calorique à souhait, mais dieu que c'est bon !

**Ingrédients :** **Pour 6 personnes**

300 g de pâte feuilletée

Pour la préparation :

50 grammes de sucre

2 oeufs

250 grammes de crème fraîche

**Préparation**

Préchauffez le four à 210 °C. (th. 7).  
Etalez la pâte et garnissez-en un moule à tarte recouvert de papier sulfurisé. Percez la pâte à l'aide d'une fourchette.  
Dans une jatte (une tasse en bon français), mélangez la crème fraîche et les oeufs. Etalez la préparation sur la pâte et saupoudrez de sucre semoule  
Enfournez pour 25 à 30 minutes. Dégustez !

http: / www. recettespourtous. com/recettes/126_tarte-au-sucre-et-creme-fraiche


	53. Chap216: Les Irréguliers de Baker Street

**Chapitre 216 : Les Irréguliers de Baker Street (Le 15 décembre)**

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé lorsque je m'étirai sur mon lit, dans lequel je n'avais dormi qu'une heure, après avoir fouillé mes archives de fond en comble.

Une odeur agréable vint me flatter les narines et je la reconnu de suite : croissants chauds. À six heures du matin ?

Me redressant, je tendis l'oreille pour tenter de reconnaître un bruit qui émanait de la petite cour de notre logeuse. "Tchac !" "Tchac !"

Bon sang, qui maniait la hache à une heure aussi indue ?

Me levant précipitamment, je passai dans la salle principale de notre meublé et je découvris, sur la table, des croissants tout chauds.

Des parchemins se trouvaient, eux aussi, sur la table, avec un petit mot déposé dessus :

« _Voici les fac-similés des pentagrammes découverts dans l'entrepôt. Ceci est une reproduction pour votre usage personnel. Faites-en ce que bon vous semble ! Je les ai recopiés cette nuit. Vous trouverez, ci-joint, des questions que vous pourriez poser à James. Guillaume._ »

Bien, je n'étais pas le seul oiseau de nuit, moi. Attrapant les « faux » parchemins, je les épinglai au mur, avec toutes mes autres notes. Juste à côté de l'article de journal relatant un vol audacieux, dans une grande banque londonienne. Cambriolage qui avait eu lieu en 1880, début avril. Les journalistes saluaient l'esprit brillant qui avait monté cette entreprise. En effet, vu la méthode utilisée, ce n'était pas à la portée du premier venu. Seule une personne ayant fait l'université pouvait réaliser des calculs aussi complexes... L'hypothèse, émise par les scribouillards du journal, était que l'un des voleurs avait des connaissances fort poussées dans les mathématiques...

Comme Bradley...

Me reculant, je contemplai mon œuvre. Beaucoup de papiers étaient répandus sur le sol et j'en fis un tas pour les dégager du chemin, avant l'arrivée de mes francs-tireurs.

La voix de madame Hudson se fit entendre dans le corridor et j'allai voir à qui elle s'adressait, de manière si mielleuse.

Sur le palier de notre meublé, le spectacle, qui se déroulait plus bas, me laissa sans voix : Karl ôtait la neige du trottoir devant chez nous... Jusque là, rien d'anormal, sauf l'heure _très_ matinale...

Non, l'anomalie résidait dans le fait que l'avocat était... Torse nu ! Dehors, par des températures plus que négatives !

Madame Hudson, tout sourire, était en train d'admirer les muscles de son dos qui roulaient dans tous les sens, à chaque coup de pelle. À moins que, son regard admiratif, ne fût pour le tatouage que Karl avait dans le dos, et qui représentait un énorme loup-garou.

Je toussotai discrètement et elle se retourna prestement, tout en levant la tête vers le palier, prise sur le fait. Le sourire que je lui adressai était ironique au possible.

- Lorsque vous aurez fini d'admirer les muscles d'un avocat en pleine action, vous pourriez monter du café... Et s'il vous plaît, laissez vos fantasmes dans votre cuisine.

Elle me jeta un de ces regards qui aurait pu clouer, un autre que moi, sur place et elle se dirigea, avec élégance, vers sa cuisine.

- Bonjour, monsieur Holmes, fit la voix de l'avocat. Louis a décidé de vous apporter des croissants ! Il n'a pas encore mangé et je pense qu'il a envie de se mettre à table avec vous deux.

- Pas trop froid, dehors ?

- Non... Tant que je bouge, je ne sentirai pas le froid...

Madame Hudson monta le café, manqua de le renverser en découvrant l'état de la pièce principale et déposa le breuvage fumant en vociférant à mon encontre.

- Il faudra me ranger tout cela, monsieur Holmes ! me dit-elle en désignant les papiers éparpillés sur le sol.

- Tant que mon enquête n'est pas terminée, interdiction absolue de les bouger ! ordonnai-je, menaçant. Déjà que vous avez pris les poussières sur mes dossiers, alors que je vous l'avais formellement interdit ! La quantité de poussière présente sur le dossier, est la meilleure indication du temps qu'il a passé à cet endroit !

- Certains avaient une couche qui devait dater du siècle dernier... se moqua-t-elle, tout en levant les bras au ciel.

Elle sortit ensuite de notre meublé, en grommelant je ne sais quoi, à mon encontre. Si elle avait eu connaissance des rites vaudou, m'est avis qu'elle aurait percé d'aiguilles une figurine à mon effigie.

Louis déboula ensuite dans la pièce principale, et s'arrêta net en découvrant mes papiers étalés partout.

- Waw ! Bonjour, Sherlock. Tu refais toute la décoration ? Je peux jouer, moi aussi, à coller des papiers partout ?

- Elle ne te plaît pas, ma nouvelle décoration ? fis-je nonchalamment.

- Originale...

_D'où l'avantage de vivre en célibataire... Une épouse n'aurait jamais accepté ce genre de décoration dans notre meublé. Madame Hudson avait déjà frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque !_

- Tu es venu avec ton rongeur ? demandai-je tout en scrutant ses poches.

- Non, je l'ai laissé chez Guillaume, pour ne pas faire peur à madame Hudson. Et comme je devais aller dans sa cuisine... Mais je meurs de faim ! On réveille oncle John en lui chatouillant les pieds ?

- Je t'en prie !

Et l'enfant, après avoir frappé à la porte de la chambre de Watson, s'y engouffra avec un sourire malicieux. Un cri de stupeur résonna dans sa chambre, suivi d'un chapelet d'imprécations, lui aussi à mon encontre. Heureusement pour moi, Watson ne pratiquait pas les rituels vaudou.

Ce fut donc un Watson bougon, grommelant tel un ours, qui vint nous rejoindre à table où il s'affaissa sur la chaise.

- Holmes, je vous prierais de ne pas apprendre les mauvaises manières à cet enfant, fit-il en se servant une tasse de café. Me chatouiller les pieds ! Et je ne te permets pas de rire, toi ! fit-il à l'adresse de Louis qui pouffait de rire dans ses mains.

Ensuite, Watson plongea dans sa tasse de café, avant de relever soudain la tête et de rester muet d'admiration devant mon travail de la nuit.

- Lorsque Madame Hudson verra l'ampleur du désordre, elle va vous donner une bonne fessée, Holmes ! fit-il, goguenard.

- Je travaille ! répliquai-je sèchement._ Ordo ab chao_ _! _(1)

- Je ne pense pas que, dans votre cas, l'ordre naîtra du désordre ! fit-il en s'étonnant de mes papiers jetés un peu partout. J'ai beau avoir l'habitude, la surprise est toujours au rendez-vous lorsque vous « fouillez » dans vos archives... D'habitude, vous êtes égal à vous même. Pour cette fois-ci, je dirais que vous vous êtes surpassé. Les papiers épinglés au mur, c'est une première pour moi. Louis, ne t'approche pas du désordre de Holmes, on ne te retrouverait pas.

- En mettant tout ce « désordre », comme vous l'appelez, fis-je piqué au vif, j'ai découvert un certain « ordre » dans notre affaire ! Donc, _l'ordre est venu à partir du désordre_ !

- Vous avez trouvé ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans ? me demanda-t-il en prenant un croissant. Chouette, des croissants ! Quel réveil, ce matin.

- Oui, mais je vous le dirai plus tard !

Watson poussa un soupir de frustration, et s'attaqua aux croissants de bon cœur.

OoO

Lorsque nous eûmes terminé le petit-déjeuner, Louis redescendit près de madame Hudson et je fis part, à mon ami, de ce que j'avais trouvé dans les journaux.

- Le 25 avril 1880, il y a eu un cambriolage, dans les coffres de la banque la plus sécurisée du Royaume ! Ils ont eu l'idée de kidnapper le directeur chez lui, à son retour de la banque. Deux des malfrats sont resté avec l'épouse du banquier et leurs trois enfants – sous la menace des armes – tandis que les deux autres sont partis, de nuit, avec le banquier, à son établissement. L'homme n'a pas eu le choix, ils auraient tué sa femme et ses enfants. Le problème était que, si le directeur avait les clés de tout le bâtiment, il n'avait pas celle qui ouvrait le gros coffre, où se trouvait, bien à l'abri, la paie des ouvriers qui prolongeaient le métro ainsi que celle des ouvriers du chemin de fer... Imaginez la somme en billets, si vous additionnez à tout cela, la paie des ouvriers du bâtiments, des lingots en or et deux coffrets avec des diamants et autres pierres précieuses. C'est là qu'est intervenu, _encore une fois_, selon moi, le génie qui devait les accompagner !

- Encore une fois ?

- Oui ! fis-je en me frottant les mains, fasciné par le génie qui avait mis au point le vol. Personne n'avait encore jamais eu l'idée de kidnapper le directeur d'une banque à son domicile privé. Les voleurs, habituellement, se contentaient de faire exploser les portes blindées. Mais notre génie a réussi à calculer la quantité d'explosifs qu'il lui faudrait pour faire sauter la porte, sans les pulvériser, eux aussi ! Et sans faire écrouler le plafond et les murs de la chambre forte. Le bruit de la déflagration fut même atténué.

- Comment ?

- Calculs mathématiques forts savants réalisés par un des bandits, fis-je admiratif. Il devait avoir eu accès à la chambre forte, avant, pour pouvoir estimer l'épaisseur de la porte... Bref, il a parfaitement dosé la quantité d'explosifs et l'affaire était faite. Il devait être client de la banque, et je vais me renseigner pour savoir si ce n'est pas celle de Bradley... Des lingots et les coffrets remplis de diamants d'un maharadjah... Les auteurs ne furent jamais retrouvés et aucun diamants ou lingots ne sont arrivés sur le marché, depuis ce jour.

- Ils se font oublier pendant cinq ans, et ensuite ils reviennent au pays ?

- Trois hommes sont partis et deux sont restés: le pendu et le génie des mathématiques, sans aucun doute... Ils ont probablement enterré le magot en lingots et pierres précieuses et prélevé une partie en argent liquide, pour leur fuite. (On frappa à la porte) Oui ! Entrez !

Louis entra avec un cake sur un plateau, suivi de son parrain, toujours le torse nu, portant un seau métallique remplit de bûches de bois. C'était donc bien ça le bruit de hache : quelqu'un avait coupé du bois et c'était lui !

- Bonjour, tout le monde ! nous salua joyeusement l'avocat. Je suis juste venu déposer le bois pour le feu, boire un bon café et je redescends.

Il vida une tasse de café brûlant en vitesse et s'en alla comme si de rien n'était.

- Je rêve où il ne porte rien sur le dos ? fit Watson tout en se levant pour aller travailler au Yard.

- Mon parrain, il a jamais froid ! fit Louis avec admiration.

- Fameux tatouage dans le dos...

- Oui ! fit Louis avec envie. Un gros loup-garou ! En plus, il est beau le dessin.

Watson empoigna sa mallette en soupirant :

- Allez, au travail ! Mais comment vais-je faire pour arriver au Yard ? L'épaisseur de la neige est trop importante et les fiacres ne sont même pas sortis...

- Mon parrain est venu avec des chevaux ! s'exclama Louis. Il y a une jument pour toi et elle est brave.

Nous souhaitant une bonne journée, il s'en alla pour aller découper les cadavres, rapatriés hier et qui se trouvaient, maintenant, dans la morgue du Yard.

- Oncle John ne va pas enquêter avec toi ? demanda Louis, faisant comme si sa question était innocente.

- Non, il va jouer au médecin légiste pour Lestrade, lui répondis-je en tendant la main pour prendre une tranche de cake.

Des bruits et des cris d'enfants se firent entendre dans le corridor.

- NON ! vociféra madame Hudson. Pas tout le monde en même temps ! Seul Wiggins peut monter ! (Murmures affligés du reste de la troupe). Mais pour vous récompenser, j'ai un petit quelque chose...

Je fis signe à Louis de se tenir en retrait.

On frappa à la porte et Wiggins se présenta devant moi, la casquette sale entre ses doigts tout aussi crasseux. Les cheveux en bataille et plusieurs vestes enfilées sur le dos, pour éviter d'avoir froid.

- A vot'service, m'sieur Holmes ! me dit-il en faisant le salut militaire.

- Repos, soldat Wiggins ! ordonnai-je. La couche de neige doit être fameuse puisqu'elle t'arrive plus haut que les genoux.

- Oui, fait pas facile à circuler dans Londres. Beaucoup d'échoppes sont fermées, sauf celles dont le tenancier habite au-dessus.

- J'espère que les drapiers et les tisserands de luxe sont à leur travail, alors, lui dis-je en lui tendant un morceau de papier où j'avais écrit les dimensions et la texture du grand tissu noir. Il faudra me retrouver le marchand qui a découpé une grande toile de couleur noire, le tissu était du satin. Faites le tour des riches boutiques.

- On ne nous laissera pas entrer, me dit-il en désignant ses vêtements.

- Trouvez les apprentis, les commis et donnez leur une pièce, cela leur déliera la langue. Si vous ne trouvez pas dans les magasins de luxe, passez à ceux qui se trouvent un cran en dessous et ainsi de suite, jusqu'au ratissage complet de la capitale.

- Et le tarif ? me demanda-t-il nonchalamment. C'est le même que d'habitude ? Parce que avec toute cette neige, c'est pas facile...

- Un shilling par jour, plus les frais ! tranchai-je. Et une guinée si vous me le retrouvez dans les délais les plus brefs.

- Mais... Bon d'accord, m'sieur Holmes, capitula-t-il, avant de redresser la tête avec vigueur. Est-ce que j'peux juste goûter à c'qui sent si bon dans la pièce et qui m'chatouille les narines, depuis l'début ?

- Le cake est derrière toi, prends-en un morceau, l'invitai-je. Les autres ont dû en avoir, par madame Hudson.

En se retournant, il aperçu Louis, qui se tenait dans l'ombre.

- Salut, moi c'est Louis, le salua-t-il en s'avançant vers lui. Toi aussi, tu aides monsieur Holmes ?

Wiggins le toisa de la tête aux pieds et s'esclaffa :

- Tu l'aides, toi ? Et où vas-tu ? Dans les salons feutrés ?

- Quoi ?

- T'es juste un gamin d'bourgeois qu'a jamais eu faim et froid dans sa vie ! Maman et papa sont toujours là pour t'couver. Tu dois pas travailler pour avoir ta pitance dans ton assiette. C'est d'jà étonnant que t'aie pas détallé, en me voyant sapé ainsi.

Je vis le rouge de la colère monter aux joues de Louis et l'instant d'après, il explosa :

- QUOI ? Tu oses me dire que j'ai jamais eu faim et froid ? Tu me connais même pas ! Tes godasses ne portent même pas de trou. T'appelles ça un indigent, toi ? Les miennes avaient la semelle qui se décollait, et mes pieds étaient trop grands. Tu portes trois vestes, sans trous, elles aussi. Moi, j'en avais même pas, lorsque je me suis enfui ! Ton pantalon est un peu juste, mais au moins, il est en état. Et si, je sais ce que c'est, de crever de faim ! Vu comment tu es, tu manges au moins à ta faim tous les deux jours. J'étais plus maigrichon que ça, à un certain moment ! Je f'sais carême plus souvent que tous les cathos réunis, moi !

- M'sieur Holmes ? demanda Wiggins tout déconcerté. C'est vrai ce qu'il raconte ?

- Oui, lorsque nous l'avons croisé, il était en piteux état ! Pire que toi et ta bande.

Ma réponse déstabilisa un peu Wiggins, qui, il est vrai, ne connaissait pas le parcours chaotique de Louis. Il portait des habits neufs, mais lorsque nous l'avions croisé, il avait tout du chien de berger.

Louis n'en avait, apparemment pas, terminé avec Wiggins, car il continua sa charge :

- Oui, je suis bien habillé et je mange à ma faim tous les jours ! Oui je dors dans un lit et plus à même le sol ! Et alors ? Je dois implorer ton pardon qu'il y ait eu une gentille dame pour prendre soin de moi, et m'emmener avec elle ? Je n'oublie pas d'où j'viens ! Ce que j'ai appris, durant mes deux ans d'errance dans la nature, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'oublier !

- T'as quel âge ? fit Wiggins en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sept ans, huit l'année prochaine ! lui dit-il avec rage, tout en s'approchant de lui. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais quatre ans. Orphelinat pendant quelques mois, puis notre voisine est venue me chercher. Une grosse année à subir les humeurs de son aîné et je me suis enfui ! T'as fait l'orphelinat, toi ? lui demanda-t-il en lui attrapant les pans de la veste.

- Non, non, bégaya Wiggins, terrorisé à l'idée d'y aller. Terry y est allé, il en fait des cauchemars. Il veut pas nous dire c'qu'on lui a fait...

Prêt à intervenir en cas de grabuge, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant Louis faire reculer Wiggins, alors qu'il était plus jeune et surtout plus petit que lui !

- C'est pas parce que je suis bien habillé maintenant, que je ne sais pas ce que c'est la vie dure, livré à soi même... Seul, en plus !

- S'cuse mon vieux, j'savais pas... Si t'as vécu seul, à cinq ans, j'dis « respect ».

- Tu vois le cake sur lequel tu lorgnais ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait. M'énerve pas ou le prochain que tu mangeras, sera confit avec des petits gravillons qui te feront tomber les dents !

Wiggins acquiesça, il était dans ses petits souliers. Un « grand » qui se faisait rabattre le caquet par un « petit » de sept ans !

Louis lui lâcha les pans de la veste et se recula, le regard toujours méchant.

- Et oui, Wiggins ! m'exclamai-je en sentant le tension diminuer dans la pièce. Il a sept ans et n'a pas sa langue en poche. Il a de la répartie, ce garnement ! Et encore, tu n'as pas été témoin de ce qu'il répondait à la petite peste de bourgeoise, dans les écuries de l'auberge, en Normandie. Elle en a pris pour son grade !

- Désolé... nous dit-il en triturant sa casquette sale. J'savais pas qu'il v'nait d'la rue, lui aussi.

- Juste des campagnes normandes, dont j'ai sillonné chaque endroit, précisa Louis. Plus les marchés que j'ai écumé... C'est une amie à Sherlock qui m'a recueilli. Pour l'instant, comme elle est... un peu malade, je suis en vacances chez mon parrain. Lui aussi, il s'occupe de moi.

- J't'ai mal jugé. Tu m'pardonnes ?

Pour la peine, il lui tendit le plateau avec le cake et Wiggins engouffra deux tranches.

- Il est chuper bon ! fit-il avec la bouche pleine. Ch't'adore, toi ! Tu peux encore en faire ? J'peux me r'servir ?

Le plateau fut vidé en un tour de main. Louis le regarda, un sourire mauvais aux coins des lèvres :

- Première règle : ne pas sous-estimer les autres, Wiggins, fit-il. Ne pas faire confiance à leur candeur et à leur âge. Et ne jamais mettre toutes ses richesses dans la même poche !

Le petit bonhomme fouilla sa poche et, sous les yeux ébahis de Wiggins, il lui rendit sa vieille montre qui ne marchait pas, sa petite bourse, deux écrous provenant d'un chantier naval, un dé pipé et une vieille pièce.

- Oh ! fit ce dernier, mi-choqué, mi-admiratif. Le sagouin m'a fait les poches pendant qu'il m'engueulait ! Il est terrible, lui !

- Voilà comment on survit dans ce monde, quand on a rien, philosopha Louis.

Le chef des Irréductibles, encore sous le choc qu'on ait réussi à voler dans ses poches, en resta bouche bée.

- Wiggins, fis-je pour le faire redescendre sur terre. Que tes gamins te fassent des rapports le plus souvent possible. En cas de réponse positive, préviens-moi en vitesse en laissant un message. Soit à moi directement, soit à ma logeuse.

- Vous s'rez pas ici, m'sieur Holmes ?

- Non, je dois me rendre, pour neuf heures, à notre rendez-vous, puis aller à la grande bibliothèque, au port pour consulter les registres d'arrivées des différentes lignes ainsi qu'au Yard pour interroger les suspects. Et aussi à la banque...

Je me levai et enfilai mon manteau.

- Je peux t'accompagner ? me demanda timidement Louis. Je te serai utile... Puisque oncle John est pas là pour t'aider.

- Je ne pense pas que tu pourras m'aider, non. Mais si Karl est d'accord pour que tu m'accompagnes, je ne vois pas de contre-indication.

Il sauta de joie et nous descendîmes, tous les trois. Karl, justement occupé à préparer les chevaux, en manches de chemise, donna son accord pour que Louis m'accompagne. Le cheval prévu pour lui était un cheval espagnol croisé arabe, gris souris, pourvu de la selle camarguaise qu'il avait utilisée en Normandie.

Celui de Karl était un des étalons noirs de son ami et il m'avait adjoint un étalon espagnol, bai foncé, avec une longue crinière noire. Les selles étaient toutes recouvertes de peau de mouton pour le confort et la chaleur.

La jument prévue pour Watson était toujours là, donc il n'était pas encore partit. Je le vis sortir de la cuisine de madame Hudson, en compagnie des huit enfants qui composait la vieille garde de Wiggins.

- Les gars, cria Wiggins, le général Holmes nous a confié une mission ! Et j'en profite pour vous présenter Louis, qui pas plus tard q' l'année dernière, à mêm'époque, courrait les campagnes, comme nous on court les rues !

- Il en a pas l'air, fit un des Irréguliers. Bien habillé, bien nourri !

- Il a eu la chance de croiser la route d'une amie de m'sieur Holmes et elle l'a prit avec elle. Respect, il a fait de l'orphelinat !

Un murmure d'admiration mêlé de frayeur s'échappa de leurs lèvres.

- Et il a su prendre des affaires dans mes poches, sans que je le remarque !

Là, ce fut l'émerveillement et Louis fut assailli par la marée des Irréguliers.

- Vous partez, Holmes ? me demanda Watson, grimaçant à l'idée de devoir mettre les pieds dehors.

- Oui, le rendez-vous est pour neuf heures.

Karl avait enfilé sa veste et sa grande cape, il me tendit une autre pour moi, ainsi que pour Watson, demanda à Louis de s'apprêter et d'enfiler son manteau en peau de mouton.

Les Irréguliers reçurent leurs ordres, l'endroit où me joindre, et ils se dispersèrent dans les rues encombrées de neige, de chevaux et de piétons qui avaient du mal à se déplacer.

Ce fut Watson qui lui enroula l'écharpe autour du cou de Louis et ce fut tellement mal fait, que son parrain dû recommencer.

- Faites attention au gamin, me prévint Watson en montant sur la jument pie. Ne le laissez pas traîner dans les courant d'air, faites le manger et boire des boissons chaudes, et surtout, ne rentrez pas trop tard !

- Oui, maman ! firent nos deux voix en cœur.

Le brave docteur haussa les épaules et engagea la jument dans l'épaisseur du manteau neigeux. Il avait gelé et la poudreuse craquait à chaque fois que la bête enfonçait ses sabots et le reste de sa jambe dedans.

Karl m'expliqua brièvement tout ce qu'il avait déposé dans les fontes : thermos de thé chaud, sandwich et poulet froid pour le repas (surtout pour ne pas que Louis meure de faim en ma compagnie), couvertures à déposer sur les reins des chevaux, en cas d'arrêt, et un couteau.

- Les chevaux ont leurs licols en corde sous leur bride et les cordes pour les lier y sont déjà accrochées. Lorsque vous les détachez, enroulez la corde à l'encolure.

Soulevant Louis de terre, Karl l'installa sur son cheval et disposa son long manteau.

- Je constate qu'il est équipé pour affronter le froid, fis-je, tout en prenant place sur la selle.

- Il allait rester chez moi une partie du mois de décembre, alors je lui avais fait confectionner un long manteau, en peau de mouton, pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Si tu as froid, enfile la cape par-dessus ton manteau.

- Le cuir extérieur ne laisse pas passer le vent... fit Louis.

- M'en fiche, ne prend pas froid ! lui ordonna son parrain.

Louis passa une petite besace en toile épaisse et la mit en place.

- On dirait une besace militaire, fis-je en distinguant la fameuse « _Southern Cross_ » du drapeau de guerre confédéré. (4)

- Oui ! me dit-il tout fier. C'est Guillaume qui me l'a donnée, pour mettre mes affaires. Elle provient de son musée personnel sur la guerre de Sécession. Elle a appartenu à un soldat sudiste, qui avait le rôle d'estafette. Il y mettait son courrier. C'est le docteur Mortimer qui l'a trouvée et il l'a emportée. J'ai mes carnets avec moi et mes livres !

- Tu aurais pu choisir une avec l'insigne de l'Union...

- Elles sont pas en bon état ! Ceux qui les ont portés sont morts, ici, le gars a filé et a abandonné sa besace, avec des fausses informations pour dérouter les Nordistes. Mais ils ont été plus malin et ne sont pas tombés dans le piège. Le docteur a gardé la besace en souvenir.

Après toute son explication, nous nous mîmes en route. Wiggins, ayant décidé d'accompagner Louis, monta en croupe sur son cheval.

Le trajet ne fut pas facile, mais nous arrivâmes au café où le "frère concierge" nous attendait. Louis fut invité à aller jouer dans l'arrière cour, avec Wiggins et nous nous attablâmes devant un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, portant une fine moustache et un costume gris foncé.

Après les présentations et quelques explications, l'homme accepta de nous parler de Mc Bride. Il n'avait pas envie de faire de la rétention d'information, mais je pense qu'il avait envie de nous faire languir.

Tout ce que j'appris de neuf, c'était que Mc Bride était fort porté sur l'argent et se trouvait toujours à court de liquidité. Pour monter en grade dans sa loge, il avait graissé des pattes et cela lui avait coûté fort cher au final. Les usuriers et les huissiers étaient dans son sillage et notre homme s'était vanté de toucher bientôt une grosse somme d'argent.

Puis, tout à coup, fin avril 1180, il s'était transformé en courant d'air et avait quitté l'Angleterre pour s'exiler en France. Personne n'avait rien compris ! Son logement avait déjà été vidé, bien avant son départ, preuve que tout était prémédité. Un mois avant son départ, il était nerveux, sur les nerfs.

Le frère Concierge se pencha au-dessus de la table :

- Cet homme était envieux, ambitieux, avide d'argent, c'était un parvenu doublé d'un arriviste. Le genre de frère, que des gens comme moi ne peuvent supporter. Il faisait de grands discours sur la fraternité qui nous lie, mais au final, il aurait planté le couteau dans le dos de n'importe qui. Aucune volonté aussi. Plus jeune, il s'était laissé entraîner dans une grave histoire, qui aurait pu lui porter préjudice dans la vie future. Son dossier judiciaire a été effacé. Ils étaient trois voyous, tous l'âge légal, sauf Georges Mc Bride, le quatrième, qui n'avait que douze ans. Ses copains, des bandits, ont voulu voler une dame et ils lui ont arraché le sac. La dame a résisté, la lanière a cassé et la pauvre femme est tombée à la renverse, se brisant le crâne sur la bordure du trottoir. Georges n'avait pas vraiment participé, sauf à détourner l'attention de la dame en la jouant au « pauvre petit qui s'est fait mal en tombant ». Mais il a cavalé avec les trois autres et le sac ! La police les a attrapé, avant que le cadavre de la dame ne soit froid. Coïncidence bienheureuse, les policiers étaient dans le quartier et n'ont eu qu'à les coffrer à leur repaire. On a pendu les trois autres, parce qu'ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier meurtre, même si celui là était « accidentel » mais ce fut tous les autres qui les firent osciller au bout de la corde. Georges ne s'est pas privé pour les charger au procès. Il nous a joué le pauvre petit, obligé de coopérer avec eux dans la combine, sinon « couic».

Le frère passa l'ongle de son pouce sous la gorge. Puis, avalant une gorge de café, il reprit :

- Voilà un portrait, peu reluisant, de cet homme. Il en riait, de la manière dont il avait chargé les autres ! Il me l'a avoué, un soir où il avait bu et il croyait que moi aussi. J'étais sobre ! J'ai eu envie de vomir après son récit. Il ne respectait rien, ni la fraternité, ni l'amitié... Il a magouillé pour être Maître, il a emprunté, et lorsqu'il y fut arrivé, il avait les huissiers et d'autres usuriers aux fesses.

Remerciant l'homme, je sortis avec Karl et les deux enfants, qui avaient fait un bonhomme de neige dans l'arrière cour.

Mc Bride avait donc pris le bateau pour traverser La Manche le deux mai 1880. Une semaine après le cambriolage audacieux. Où se trouvait leur magot ?

- Monsieur Holmes, je vous confie le garnement, il a de quoi manger. Quand vous aurez terminé, confiez les chevaux à la même écurie que l'autre nuit. L'homme en prendra soin. Moi, je serai chez votre logeuse. Elle a encore besoin de bois coupé, elle voudrait bien des étagères à la cave, changer des meubles de place... Bref, j'ai du pain sur la planche !

Il s'en alla vers le 221b et je me mis en route vers la grande bibliothèque de Londres.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** :**

Pour les curieux(ses) qui voudraient voir l'image du loup-garou comme elle pourrait être tatouée dans le dos de Karl, tapez « loup garou » dans Google et sélectionnez « image ».

Le moteur vous affichera des images avant les sites. Une grande à gauche et deux rangées de plus petites à droite. C'est la 2ème en haut, celle avec un loup garou brun, patte ensanglantée posée sur la branche, gueule ouverte, lance indienne dans l'autre patte, ciel bleu nuit, pagne et plumes indiennes. Cela fait des années que j'ai cette image sur une carte et que je l'utilise comme « marque ta page ».

**(1) Ordo ab chao** : « l'ordre à partir du désordre »

_Ordo ab chao_ : « L'ordre né du désordre »

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Liste_des_locutions_latines#O

**(2) Les Irréguliers** : Les Irréguliers de Baker Street (_Baker Street Irregulars_) sont un groupe de personnages de fiction créés par Arthur Conan Doyle qui apparaissent dans _Les Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_. Ils sont aussi traduits en français comme les « Francs-tireurs de Baker Street ».

Les Irréguliers interviennent dans plusieurs romans et nouvelles mettant en scène Sherlock Holmes. Il s'agit d'un groupe de gamins des rues qui vivent dans les alentours de Baker Street. Ils secondent parfois Holmes dans ses enquêtes en se rendant un peu partout dans Londres, en posant des questions, en espionnant les suspects.

Leur chef se nomme Wiggins. Holmes rémunère leurs services au tarif d'un shilling par jour (plus les frais) et leur alloue une guinée (soit 21 shillings) pour toute découverte importante. Ils apparaissent pour la première fois dans _Une étude en rouge_ (1886).

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Irr%C3%A9guliers_de_Baker_Street

**(3) Robes des chevaux :**

Noir : Les chevaux appartenant à la famille des chevaux noirs ont toujours des poils, des crins et une peau noire, ainsi que des yeux foncés. Les chevaux noirs sont appelés « zain » lorsqu'ils ne possèdent aucun poil blanc.

Bai foncé : il existe différentes teintes de bai brun. Le bai brun dont le marron est visible et le ai brun foncé dont la couleur prédominante est le noir. Les bais bruns présentent souvent des pommelures. Le fond de robe est marron foncé, jusque dans les tons chocolat, les crins et le bas des membres sont noirs.

Gris souris : poils gris et crins noirs.

Palomino : poils fauves et crins blancs.

http:/ www. lesaboteur. com/menu-cheval/

http:/fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Robe_du_cheval#Famille_des_bais

http: / chassournet-et-compagnie. skyrock. com/

**(4)****Drapeau des Etats confédérés d'Amérique** : Les États confédérés d'Amérique ont utilisé plusieurs drapeaux au cours de leur existence, de 1861 à 1865. Après la fin de la guerre de Sécession, ces drapeaux sont interdits durant toute la période de la Reconstruction, mais l'utilisation personnelle et officielle de drapeaux basés sur ceux de la Confédération s'est poursuivie, non sans susciter des controverses. Les drapeaux actuels du Mississippi et de la Géorgie sont largement inspirés du dessin des drapeaux confédérés, et ceux de l'Arkansas et de l'Alabama ne sont pas sans en rappeler certains motifs.

Le « _Stars and Bars_ » (« Étoiles et barres ») est l'emblème officiel de la Confédération du 5 mars 1861 à mai 1863.

Risquant d'être confondu avec le drapeau nordiste sur les champs de bataille, il y est peu utilisé et se voit finalement remplacé en 1863 par un drapeau arborant la **« **_**Southern Cross**_** »** du drapeau de guerre confédéré.

http:/ fr. wikipedia. Org / wiki/ Drapeaux_ des_%C3%89tats_conf%C3%A9d%C3%A9r% C3%A9s_d%27Am%C3%A9rique 

Demain, le chapitre "souk à la bibliothèque"...


	54. V: Chap 217 : Souk à la bibliothèque

Voilà un chapitre (deux si on compte le suivant, qui prolonge celui-ci) qui aurait pu ne faire que quelques lignes... Il me suffisait d'écrire que Holmes était entré à la bibliothèque, avait demandé le registre des personnes ayant consulté les livres se trouvant dans l'Enfer, qu'il y avait eu accès, et qu'il était ressortit de l'édifice, muni de sa réponse. Point final et on poursuit l'enquête.

Oui, mais voilà... Si j'avais fait une chose pareille , pas d'humour, pas de coup de génie de la part d'un des protagonistes, pas de bordel, pas de frissons de suspense, pas d'action, ... Bref, du morne, quoi !

Je n'en voulais pas ! De plus, les bêtises commises ici vont avoir un fil rouge, comme je le fais souvent... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 217 : Souk à la bibliothèque**

Une fois devant l'imposant édifice, nous mîmes pied à terre, ou plutôt, pieds enfoncés jusqu'au genoux dans la neige. Heureusement que nous portions des guêtres, elles empêchaient la neige de mouiller nos pantalons. Wiggins fut chargé de la surveillance des chevaux. Il reçut même la permission de rester assis sur celui de Louis, pour ne pas poireauter les pieds dans la neige. Quant à nous, nous gravîmes la dizaine de marches pour accéder au bâtiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nous pûmes constater qu'il y avait quand même quelques personnes qui avaient bravé les intempéries, pour venir consulter des livres. Peu, mais nous n'étions pas les seuls.

Louis avait les yeux qui brillaient en apercevant, au loin, les rayonnages supportant le poids du savoir qu'il aurait aimé acquérir. Trois vies ne lui auraient pas suffit pour lire tout cela.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau des renseignements.

- Bonjour monsieur, fis-je à l'employé qui tirait une tête de six pieds sous terre. Je voudrais consulter un livre qui se nomme « l'évangile du Diable ». Pouvez-vous m'indiquez où se trouve « l'enfer » dans cette bibliothèque ?

- Impossible ! me rabroua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? fis-je innocemment. J'en ai besoin pour un travail et...

- Impossible ! me coupa-t-il sur un ton bourru. La pièce spéciale, où ce genre d'écrits se trouvaient, est hors d'usage. Le toit de la salle, où les livres étaient conservés, n'était plus en bon état et son étanchéité n'était plus optimale. Il y a des travaux depuis dix jours.

Ayant fini son explication, il se replongea dans son journal. Bien, allons-y à la flatterie, alors :

- Je suppose qu'un homme intelligent comme vous, a fait en sorte que les précieux livres soient transportés ailleurs..., le flattai-je.

- Ils sont dans une réserve, enfermés ! me répondit-il comme si cela coulait de source, sans même lever les yeux de son journal. Personne ne peut les consulter pour le moment. C'est moi qui ai la clé et personne ne franchira cette porte !

Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à me montrer la clé qui pendait à une longue chaîne et il la fit osciller devant mes yeux. Puis, il la remit dans la poche de sa veste et reprit sa lecture.

_Mince, alors ! Quelle satanée tête de mule, ce préposé. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'une femme aurait été nécessaire. Hélène aurait usé de ses charmes et notre affaire aurait été réglée. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas les mêmes atouts qu'elle. Néanmoins, il me restait la ruse... De ce côté là, je pouvais faire jeu égal avec elle. _

- Très embêtant... fis-je en me caressant le menton. Pourrais-je voir le registre des personnes qui ont emprunté ce livre ?

- Et pourquoi, vous ? me demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

- Mon grand ami et néanmoins rival, le professeur Stanford, se vante d'être en avance sur sa thèse..., mentis-je avec un aplomb effroyable. Il m'a confié être venu consulter des ouvrages et je voudrais vérifier s'il veut me faire peur, ou si vraiment il a une solide avance, par rapport à mes travaux...

- Hors de question ! vociféra-t-il. Le registre se trouve dans la pièce, avec les livres. Et tant que je possède la clé, personne n'y entre. De toute façon, même si la salle n'avait pas été en travaux, votre fils n'aurait pas pu entrer dans _cette partie bien spécifique_ de la bibliothèque. Les enfants y sont interdits, cela va de soi, vu les livres qui s'y trouvent.

- Moi, fit Louis avant que je ne puisse répondre, je venais juste pour voir si la salle était grande. Le collègue de mon papa aime bien se moquer de moi et il m'avait dit que la salle, avec les livres interdits, en contenait dix mille et que sa superficie était aussi grande que le palais de la reine...

Le préposé eut un éclat de rire en voyant Louis écarter ses bras pour tenter de nous montrer comment le palais royal pouvait être grand.

- Ce monsieur t'a raconté des âneries ! ricana-t-il en se levant. La salle est grande parce que la place prévue pour la consultation des ouvrages est grande. Suivez-moi !

Je le suivis, avec Louis, en direction des cinq portes qui se trouvaient dans le couloir principal. Sa fatuité allait-elle nous servir ?

- Tu vois la porte en métal marquée « réserve 12 », là-bas ? demanda-t-il à Louis. Non, celle qui est plus loin. Elle est la quatrième.

- Oui... Et alors ? fit Louis. C'est là, la fameuse salle ?

- Non, c'est juste la réserve qui contient TOUS les livres interdits ! Si _tous les livres_ tiennent dans les étagères de cette réserve, c'est que, malgré leur nombre, il n'y en a pas tant que cela... On perd même de la place, à cause d'une fenêtre.

Louis imita le cri d'un enfant déçu par la réalité.

- Au revoir ! nous fit le préposé. J'ai à faire, nous sommes en sous-effectifs, à cause du mauvais temps. Revenez dans quinze jours, les travaux seront terminés.

Et il s'en alla vers une dame à l'air austère, nous plantant là. Louis leva son regard déçu vers moi. Lui qui avait cru que nous avions gagné la manche, grâce à son mensonge...

- Bonne initiative, « fiston » ! lui dis-je, tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir faire. Tu avais inventé un bon mensonge, mais il ne nous ouvrira jamais cette fichue porte.

- Si tu veux, je lui vole la clé dans sa poche, me dit-il avec sourire. Il ne nous verra pas ouvrir la porte, si on fait vite et que tu te glisses...

- Tu m'as promis que tu ne volerais plus !

- De l'argent, se défendit-il, parce que je ne suis plus dans le besoin. Mais dans ce cas-ci, c'est pour une enquête. Pour arrêter un méchant !

- Non, fis-je catégorique. Viens, ne restons pas là, sinon on risque d'éveiller les soupçons. Retournons vers le comptoir.

Tout en marchant, je passai en revue les différentes solutions qui s'offraient à moi, puisque je n'avais pas Hélène et un de ses jolis décolletés plongeant, pour obtenir la permission de consulter le registre.

Que faire ? Crocheter la serrure ? Impossible, on me verrait ! Passer ma route ? Mais si le nom de Bradley était noté dans le registre...

L'homme était toujours à son comptoir et il nous lança un regard noir.

- Encore là ?

- Oui, je réfléchissais aux autres livres que je pourrais consulter... Puisque je suis à la bibliothèque... Autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne me souviens plus des titres... La mémoire...

Je lui fis un air malheureux et il me regarda avec pitié, croyant sans doute que la sénilité précoce m'avait atteinte.

M'asseyant sur une chaise, je me pris la tête entre les mains en me demandant comment je pourrais sortir de cette impasse. Demander à Lestrade de me faire ouvrir la réserve, sur ordre de police ? Non ! Hors de question de demander une faveur à la fouine de Scotland Yard.

Attendre qu'il vienne lui même demander à consulter le registre ? Non, hors de question que j'aille mendier les noms qu'il aurait trouvé dans le livre. Je devais le faire moi-même. Mais comment ? Impasse totale. Impossible... Pourtant, je n'aimais pas le mot « impossible ».

- Sherlock, me chuchota Louis, laisse-moi faire et je t'amène la clé sur un plateau.

- Non ! répondis-je, sans même relever la tête, toujours entre mes mains.

- Si ! insista-t-il. J'ai un plan. Il est infaillible. Regarde et admire ma mise en scène !

- Non, Louis ! chuchotais-je.

- Si ! me répéta-t-il avec véhémence, mais à voix basse. N'interviens que si je crie « papa, aide-moi », sinon, fait semblant d'être dépassé par les événements !

- Lou...

Mais il se levait déjà de sa chaise et il me dit :

« Je reviens, je vais chercher ton carnet, avec ta liste de livres, dans les fontes du cheval. Tu auras plus facile, non ? » et il sortit de la bibliothèque en courant.

Le préposé me regarda et je lui fis mon sourire innocent.

- J'avais oublié que je possédais ma liste dans les fontes de ma selle, me justifiai-je pour endormir sa méfiance.

- Il est mignon, mais il ne vous ressemble pas trop... fit le préposé.

- Toute la blondeur de sa mère ! lui rétorquai-je avec mon air le plus bête.

Le silence se réinstalla. Il fut propice à un moment de réflexion sur ce que je venais de permettre à Louis, sans même savoir ce qu'il avait en tête.

_Bon sang, j'avais laissé les rênes dans les mains d'un enfant de sept ans, moi ! Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il mijotait comme mauvais coup. Mais enfin, Sherlock, qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? Cet enfant avait ourdi un plan pour dérober la clé dans la poche du préposé... Et j'avais pour mission de laisser faire. Une folie ! _

_Je fus tenté de me lever pour aller l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, mais je me retins. Si son plan marchait... J'aurais accès à la réserve et au registre. _

_Une transgression de plus à ajouter à mon actif. Un jour, je devrai me justifier, moi ! Et faire d'un enfant mon complice, alourdirait la balance de mes petits méfaits. _

_Que Hélène n'apprenne jamais le genre d'infractions que Louis allait commettre pour m'aider dans mon enquête !_

Cinq minutes plus tard, la foire commença.

Louis déboula à toute vitesse dans la salle, poursuivit par six gamins en haillons, parmi lesquels Wiggins, en tête !

Ils étaient armés de boules de neige et de lance-pierre, mais visaient mal parce que Louis ne fut pas atteint. Par contre, le préposé, oui ! Les étagères derrière lui, aussi.

- Viens ici, sale bourgeois ! hurla un des gamins. On va t'faire la peau !

- Va au diable, clochard ! lui répliqua Louis tout en passant derrière le comptoir.

Je me mis debout mais je ne bougeai pas, je fis celui qui était dépassé par les événements. Tiens, il y avait deux Irréguliers en compagnie des autres petits vagabonds – sans compter Wiggins.

« Louis, sacré garnement ! » me dis-je en moi-même, tout en admirant sa mise en scène.

Il avait été chercher protection derrière le préposé et il bougeait dans tous les sens, dans son dos, pendant que les autres essayaient de l'aligner dans leur visée. Les boules de neige furent expédiées dans sa direction, la neige éclaboussa le comptoir, les étagères, le cerbère, et même Louis, qui répliqua en lançant la sienne, manquant Wiggins de peu.

Les insultes fusèrent dans les deux camps et le préposé beuglait à tout va. Les autres clients avaient fait un geste de venir à son aide, mais les lance-pierres, pointés sur eux, les en avaient dissuadés. Quelques pierres, propulsées avec précision sur certaines étagères, avaient contraint les autres clients à se coucher par terre.

Une boule de neige frappa le préposé de plein fouet et il bouscula Louis, toujours derrière lui, lorsqu'il se jeta au sol.

Soudain, Louis, n'ayant plus de protection, cria :

- Papa, aide-moi ! fit-il effrayé.

- DEHORS ! hurlai-je à leur adresse. Laissez mon fils tranquille !

Ils me regardèrent tous et Wiggins donna le signal du départ. Juste avant de sortir, Wiggins brandit son poing et s'adressa à Louis.

- On s'retrouvera, sale p'tit bourgeois !

- Oui, comme on a dit, sale pouilleux ! fit Louis, toujours derrière le comptoir. À l'endroit prévu ! Et ne me pose pas un lapin ! Je t'attends !

- Pour toi, ce sera la corde ! Pour tous les gosses de riches !

Et, sur cette dernière tirade, Wiggins s'en alla.

Le préposé, un peu groggy, se releva péniblement.

- Sales mioches ! maugréa-t-il en époussetant la neige qui adhérait à son costume. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de rentrer avec ces vagabonds derrière toi ? En trente ans de service, c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose arrive. Par ta faute !

- Hé ! se défendit Louis en se mettant à hoqueter. Ils voulaient que je leur donne de l'argent. Moi, j'avais rien, je venais juste de prendre la liste des livres que mon papa il voulait. Ils m'ont dit « tu as deux beaux chevaux, t'as de l'argent ! ». Puis, ils se sont avancés, menaçants, vers moi. Je suis rentré pour me mettre sous votre protection. Qu'est-ce que je savais qu'ils allaient me suivre, moi ?

Il couru se réfugier dans mes bras et fit semblant de sangloter au sujet du « vilain monsieur de l'accueil qui criait fort dessus alors que c'était lui la victime, que ce méchant monsieur n'avait pas su le protéger et heureusement que j'étais là pour les mettre dehors »...

Les autres clients s'indignèrent et défendirent la cause de ce pauvre enfant, agressé par ces graines de voyous, et qui avait tout simplement voulu chercher la protection dans le bâtiment. Ce pauvre enfant n'était pas responsable des lacunes du gouvernement, au sujet de ces déguenillés, qu'il aurait fallu noyer dès la naissance.

Leurs commentaires faisaient froid dans le dos, mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

- Il fait froid, la neige pousse les loups hors du bois ! s'indigna un client. Voilà ce que cela donne le laxisme des autorités. Des gamins des rues qui s'en prennent à nos enfants. Un de leurs l'a menacé de mort !

- Oui, honteux ! vociféra une dame. Pauvre petit. Réconfortez-le, monsieur.

Je l'emmenai sur les chaises où nous étions assis, plus tôt, et il se colla contre moi.

Je sentis sa main se glisser dans ma poche et il y déposa quelque chose. La clé de la réserve, sans aucun doute.

- Un jeu d'enfant... me glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il faut juste attendre quinze minutes pour la suite du bal...

- Allez, viens mon petit, fis-je avec compassion, tout en me levant. On va aller visiter la bibliothèque pour te faire oublier cette mauvaise histoire. Avec un peu de chance, on va te trouver un beau livre... Maintenant que nous avons la liste, ce sera plus facile pour moi.

Le prenant par la main, je l'emmenai plus loin, tandis que les rares clients continuaient de ressasser leur registre de doléances au gardien des lieux.

- Bien joué, le félicitai-je avec ferveur. J'y ai moi même cru pendant une fraction de seconde. Comment se fait-il que deux des Irréguliers étaient là?

- Ils revenaient bredouilles et ils ont vu Wiggins sur mon cheval. Ils lui demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire quand je suis sortit pour leur expliquer leur rôle. On a engagé d'autres gamins des rues que Wiggins connaissaient. On leur a promis un shilling, faudra leur donner, en sortant.

- Bon, je vais entrer dans la réserve et trouver le registre...

- Non, c'est moi qui dois y entrer, fit Louis. Les autres gamins vont crier dans la rue, pour détourner l'attention des clients. Cela ferait louche que je reste seul, sans toi. Tu feras le guet et tu tousseras trois fois, pour me signaler un danger. Deux fois si la voie est libre.

- Ai-je encore mon mot à dire ? fis-je en levant les yeux au plafond.

- Oui, mais pas pour cette étape-ci, ricana Louis. Le plan a été mis au point avec les autres, pour si jamais il y avait un problème... Viens, je dois me trouver le plus près possible de la porte. Donne-moi la clé !

- Tu aurais pu la garder ! lui dis-je pour vérifier ce qu'il allait me répondre.

- Trop dangereux, fit-il. S'il mettait sa main en poche et qu'il ne la trouvait plus, il aurait pensé à moi et m'aurait fouillé... En te la passant, je m'innocentais !

Ce garnement pensait _vraiment _à tout ! Sa vie d'errance lui avait développé l'esprit et il réfléchissait avant de faire quelque chose.

Des hurlements d'indignations retentirent dans la rue. Ils émanaient d'adultes.

- C'est Terry qui canarde les passants de boules de neige, me glissa Louis. Tout le monde va aller voir, nous laissant la voie libre.

En effet, la tête du préposé se tourna vers la porte d'entrée, par crainte de les voir débouler encore une fois. Une dame, assez austère, se tenait à ses côtés, ainsi qu'un autre homme, plus vieux, lui.

Louis s'éclipsa et entra dans la réserve.

Sa mission était de trouver le registre et d'arracher les pages, sauf s'il y en avait trop. Dans ce cas, il devait _l'emprunter_ et me le donner.

Faisant semblant de rien, je me tins à l'écart de la porte, surveillant le couloir des deux côtés. Le temps passait et Louis ne revenait pas.

Des bruits de pas et de conversation se dirigèrent dans ma direction. Le préposé bougon, accompagné de la dame austère.

Trop tard pour tousser ! Il ne fallait pas qu'ils me voient. Heureusement que leurs voix portaient, Louis les entendrait et il pourrait se cacher.

- Vous avez sans doute perdu votre clé lorsque vous vous êtes fait agresser par les vagabonds... fit la dame austère.

- Oh non, madame la conservatrice, je suis persuadé qu'on me l'a dérobée pour entrer dans la réserve aux livres interdits. Un homme, accompagné d'un enfant blond voulait avoir accès à la salle prévue et ensuite, au registre... C'est lui !

- Nous allons vérifier, Barney, fit la concervatrice.

Elle inséra sa propre clé dans la serrure et ils entrèrent dans la pièce où Louis se trouvait.

Là, j'allais être obligé de demander l'aide de l'inspecteur Lestrade ! Je n'osais même pas imaginer son sourire de satisfaction, en apprenant mes dernières voies de fait. Il allait s'en gausser pendant des siècles, au moins !

* * *

**Note de l'auteur sadique qui a encore coupé son chapitre là où il ne le fallait pas :**

La grande bibliothèque de Londres est une invention de ma part. elle existe sans doute, mais les lieux que je décris viennent de mon imagination.

Oui, vous pouvez râler de mes coupures inopportunes ! Je vous attends !

Que va-t-il se passer? Vont-ils découvrir Louis? Aura-t-il le temps de se cacher?

Holmes devra-t-il sortir son GSM pour téléphoner à Lestrade? ... Oups, je suis en 1885, pas de GSM ! Dans Sherlock BBC, il aurait pu envoyer un sms... Mince alors... Que va-t-il arriver?


	55. V : Chap 218 : Envolé !

**Chapitre 218: Envolé !**

Ces deux personnes entrèrent dans la pièce et ils y passèrent un certain temps. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Pourvu qu'ils ne tombent pas sur Louis !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'y tenant plus, je failli succomber à la tentation de pousser la porte de la réserve. Pourtant, j'y résistai. Puisque aucun cri n'avait retentit, c'est que mon assistant blond avait eu le temps de se cacher. Me montrer n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Les deux personnes ressortirent, bredouilles. Louis n'avait pas été découvert.

- L'évangile hérétique est toujours à sa place, constata la dame en refermant la porte à clé. Personne n'est entré dans cette pièce.

- Mais le registre ? demanda fébrilement le préposé. Il n'est pas là !

- Un membre de la section l'a peut-être rangé ailleurs... émit la conservatrice comme hypothèse. C'est Simpson et Trevor qui s'en sont occupés. Je leur demanderai, dès qu'ils arriveront... S'ils arrivent, parce que vu l'épaisseur de la couche de neige...

- Sauf votre respect, madame, j'aimerais que vous placiez une personne de garde devant la porte, pour être sûr qu'on n'y entre pas... L'homme n'a peut-être pas encore accomplit son forfait...

- Il a mentionné le nom du professeur Stanford, m'avez-vous dit...

- Oui, madame la conservatrice. Vous le connaissez ?

- Oui, de nom et de réputation. Nous avons des thèses écrites par lui, dans la section « Histoire » et « Archéologie », mais je ne sais pas s'il a déjà emprunté des livres chez nous.

Elle réfléchit un instant :

- Oui, il est déjà venu chez nous, dans le cadre de ses cours. Pour consulter le code civil, aussi. Mais je vais suivre votre idée, Barney, et faire garder la porte, on ne sait jamais. Ces chercheurs sont parfois prêts à tout pour consulter des ouvrages.

La conservatrice soupira et appela un autre homme qui passait dans les parages.

- Phillips ? Veuillez rester devant cette porte ! La clé de monsieur Barney a disparu et il suspecte l'un de nos rares clients de vouloir y entrer en cachette. Pour le reste, nous devrons attendre que l'homme à tout faire vienne, pour faire les réparations qui s'imposent...

On était fichu ! Jamais Louis ne pourrait sortir de ce piège. Pourquoi avais-je donné l'aval à un plan aussi foireux, moi ? La situation m'avait échappé...

L'autre employé était devant la porte, droit comme un « i » et il prenait sa mission très au sérieux. Que faire ?

- On y va ? fit soudain la voix de Louis dans mon dos. Il nous reste beaucoup de choses à faire !

Je me retournai et fut surpris de me trouver avec le petit, tout souriant, près de moi.

- Co... Co... Comment es-tu sortit ? demandai-je, tellement estomaqué que j'en bégayais. Tu n'es pas sorti avant qu'ils entrent, j'ai surveillé la porte. Et ensuite, toute sortie était impossible.

- J'ai eu chaud... me confia-t-il. Mais j'ai négocié mon affaire comme un chef ! On devrait rendre la clé discrètement et filer...

- Et le registre ? demandai-je fébrilement.

- Envolé ! me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Comment ça, envolé ? Il n'était pas dans la pièce ?

- Si, mais il s'est envolé maintenant, me dit-il malicieusement.

- Louis, d'habitude, c'est moi qui fais ce genre de réponses sibyllines à Watson, et cela l'énerve.

- Siby... Quoi ? fit-il en me regardant. Parle avec des mots que je comprends.

- Louis, explique-moi où se trouve le registre !

- Envolé, je te dis, me répondit-il énigmatique. Tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que des cris résonnèrent dans le couloir.

- Les voilà ! vociféra le gardien en marchant vers nous à grandes enjambées, ne me laissant pas le temps d'élucider ce mystère. C'est lui qui voulait consulter le registre ! Et ce dernier a disparu.

Il me ceintura de manière indélicate et me poussa vers son comptoir où se trouvaient deux policiers, tout en faisant marcher Louis devant lui, sa main lui tenant le col de la veste en mouton.

« Saint Lestrade, priez pour nous ! » murmurai-je entre mes dents.

- Hé ! cria Louis. Lâchez-nous ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est une... une... une... arrestation arbitraire ! Vous n'avez pas de preuves de ce dont vous nous accusez !

Mon avocat de sept ans avait déjà acquis les bases de la défense. Son parrain avait dû lui expliquer les grandes lignes de son métier.

- Je parie que c'est lui qui a volé le registre ! vociféra le dénommé Barney. Fouillez-les, tous les deux !

_Misère ! Je n'avais pas le registre sur moi, mais Louis devait avoir, soit les feuilles, soit le livre en entier, dans sa besace._

- Rien sur le père, fit un des policiers que je ne connaissais pas.

Il avait même palpé ma veste, mon manteau et ma cape pour s'assurer que rien n'était caché dans la doublure. Lestrade aurait été fier de lui.

- Rien dans le manteau de son gamin, poursuivi l'autre. Rien de caché dans les doublures. Et dans sa besace... Des livres !

Il nous montra ensuite une pochette en cuir souple, et Barney se rua dessus pour en sortir un livre...

- « Pirate of the caribbean » ? dit-il étonné, sous le regard assassin de Louis.

- Rend-moi mon livre, fit Louis, menaçant. Touche pas à ça, non plus !

Il leva les bras pour récupérer ses affaires, mais le préposé leva le sien plus haut, le contraignant à sautiller.

- Et ça ? fit Barney, soupçonneux. Un carnet de croquis... (Il feuilleta toutes les pages pour vérifier). Non, rien que des dessins de chevaux et de paysages...

- J'te dis d'me donner mes affaires ! lui répéta Louis, fort mécontent, récupérant du même coup son langage moins châtié, datant de l'époque où il courait les campagnes.

- Oh ! s'exclama Barney tout heureux. Un carnet de notes ! (Il vérifia aussi). Non, juste des notes...

- Lâche ça, j'te dis ! s'énerva l'enfant, écrasant le pied du préposé qui cria de douleur.

- Monsieur Barney ! fit la voix de la conservatrice dans notre dos. Que signifie ?

Son employé baissa la tête pendant que Louis, rageur, remisait ses affaires dans sa besace. Ses yeux bleus fusillaient le préposé et les policiers.

- T'as pas le droit de toucher à mes affaires, grogna Louis. T'auras de mes nouvelles.

- Cet homme nous accuse d'avoir volé un registre... fis-je avec désinvolture. Il nous a même fouillé, sans raison aucune... N'ayant rien trouvé, je suppose qu'il va nous présenter des excuses...

L'employé reçu ma flèche en plein dans la poitrine et il se recroquevilla encore plus.

- Barney ! fit la femme, indignée. Mais enfin...

- J'ai pensé qu'il avait volé ma clé et ensuite le registre... (Il eut un sursaut). Mais il a peut-être eu le temps de le cacher ailleurs.

- Je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cette bibliothèque ! fit soudain Louis en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Déjà que je me suis fait agresser par des voyous, ici, que vous avez été incapable de me défendre, ensuite on se fait accuser de vol... On retourne à la maison.

- Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas volé ma clé ? fit le préposé, en essayant encore une fois d'obtenir gain de cause.

- Il suffit de regarder, non ? lui répliqua Louis.

- J'ai déjà regardé par terre, petit insolent !

- Laissez ces personnes s'en aller, Barney, ordonna la conservatrice. Vous en avez fait assez ! Je vous présente mes excuses pour le comportement, un peu trop zélé, de mon employé.

- Ouais, murmurai-je en tournant les talons. Ne comptez pas sur nous pour faire un don à la bibliothèque !

Barney enfonça ses poings au fond de ses poches, eut l'air ébahi, et sa main gauche ressortit avec... Sa clé !

- Mais... fit-il en louchant dessus. Par quel miracle ?

Moi, je poussai discrètement Louis vers la sortie, pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux et nous.

La voix de la conservatrice résonna dans le hall. Pourvu que Barney n'ait pas d'ennuis. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne, cet homme...

Nous montâmes en vitesse sur les chevaux – Wiggins ne s'y trouvait plus, trop dangereux après ce qu'il s'était passé – et nous nous éloignâmes de la bibliothèque, du plus vite que les chevaux le pouvaient.

- Bonhomme, il va falloir me donner des explications ! fis-je ne me tournant vers lui. Où se trouve ce registre ? Tu ne le portes pas sur toi, il n'est plus dans la réserve... L'as-tu vu au moins ?

- Oh que oui ! me dit-il en ricanant dans sa main. Et c'est nous qui le possédons, en plus. Tourne à droite ! Si, tu comprendras.

- As-tu l'intention de jouer, comme je le fais avec Watson ? m'enquis-je.

- Non... Le livre est à nous et il s'est envolé de chez eux...

- Comment ? Tu as ouvert la fenêtre et tu l'as lancé dans la rue ?

- Non, j'avais mis au point un plan, avec Wiggins, lorsque je suis sortit pour aller chercher ta fameuse liste. Je voulais pas sortir avec le livre ou avec les feuilles sur moi. Trop dangereux. On vient de le constater avec la fouille. Wiggins connaissait bien les bâtiments de la bibliothèque et surtout les toits... Je lui ai expliqué où se trouvait la réserve, avec les livres interdits, lui ai parlé de la fenêtre et du fait que l'on pourrait sortir le registre par là, à condition qu'il soit sur le toit. Il a réfléchit à la position exacte de la fenêtre et au moyen d'y parvenir. Ensuite, on a décidé qu'ils montraient à quatre, sur le toit de la bibliothèque, avec la corde, et que j'y attacherais donc le livre, pour le faire passer par les airs. Ainsi, même surpris, j'étais innocent. Mais l'arrivée des deux autres à tout fichu en l'air. La fenêtre était déjà ouverte, lorsque j'ai entendu leurs voix. Alors, j'ai mis le livre dans ma besace, attaché la corde à ma ceinture, que j'ai accrochée en dessous de mes bras – sous toutes mes couches de vêtements – j'ai refait deux tours autour de ma taille, avec la corde, pour plus de sécurité, et les autres m'ont soulevé dans les airs...

- QUOI ? m'étranglai-je en pensant aux milles accidents qui auraient pu arriver.

- En fait, j'ai grimpé sur la façade. Comme un singe ! Je n'ai pas oublié de fermer le battant de la fenêtre, pour qu'ils pensent à un oubli d'un employé... C'est Wiggins qui a le livre. Une fois arrivé sur le toit, qui n'est pas très haut, je te rassure, puisque nous étions au rez-de-chaussée, plus les dix marches de l'entrée, et qu'il n'y a rien au-dessus de la réserve, je lui ai confié le registre et nous sommes redescendu. Profitant que le comptoir à l'accueil était désert, je suis rentré, comme si je n'étais jamais sorti.

Je restai sans voix, bluffé que j'étais par son plan mit au point avec d'autres enfants.

- Et si les autres avaient lâché la corde sans le faire exprès ?

- Wiggins est débrouillard, lui aussi ! rigola-t-il. Il y a un mât sur le toit, pour faire flotter un drapeau. Quant il a su qu'il devrait me tracter, il a tourné deux fois la corde autour du mât, ce qui leur donnait plus de force et l'impossibilité pour la corde de leur échapper facilement des mains !

_Tiens, la même technique que l'assassin avait dû utiliser pour soulever, seul, le crucifié. _

- Tu as pris beaucoup de risques, le grondai-je, tout en étant fier de sa tactique. J'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque quand je les ai vu entrer dans la réserve. Encore plus, avec le garde devant.

- J'ai bien accompli ma mission ? me demanda-t-il tout en guettant mon approbation.

- Oui, j'ai oublié de te féliciter... Bravo, tu avais un bon plan !

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il soudain avec un sourire hilare. Quand je raconterai cette histoire à Hélène, elle sera fière de moi !

- Heu... Il vaudrait mieux ne rien lui dire... Tu as pris des risques !

- Oui, mais je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi !

- Pas besoin, elle l'est déjà...

Louis me demanda de tourner à gauche et nous retrouvâmes Wiggins, ainsi que le registre, et je donnai l'argent aux jeunes gamins qui avaient fait semblant d'agresser Louis à coup de boules de neige, ainsi que ceux qui avaient fait diversion dans la rue.

Wiggins fit un salut militaire à Louis, les yeux pétillants.

- Louis, t'es un chef ! Tu mérites le grade de colonel. M'sieur Holmes, votre nouvel assistant est au point !

- Oncle John est viré ! exulta Louis.

Nous quittâmes les enfants et les trois Irréguliers, qui retournèrent à la mission que je leur avais confiée. Wiggins m'avait expliqué que deux membres de sa troupe l'avaient retrouvé, lorsqu'il nous attendait sur le cheval, pour lui demander des ordres, car toutes les boutiques étaient encore fermées. Louis en avait profité pour les engager à mettre la bibliothèque sens dessus dessous, faire diversion ensuite pendant que les autres montaient sur le toit.

- Tu ne regardes pas le registre ? me demanda Louis, tandis que nous chevauchions dans les ruelles encombrées de neige.

- Si, mais on va aller s'asseoir dans un endroit tranquille et boire une boisson chaude !

Un peu plus loin, il y avait un établissement nommé « The White Horse » et à cette heure de la journée, il était _fréquentable_.

- N'oublie pas de couvrir les reins des chevaux ! me rappela Louis, tout en déployant la couverture liée à l'arrière de sa selle. Ils transpirent beaucoup, à force de faire tous ces efforts, dans la neige. Et le mien a de nouveau des gros monceaux de neige, tassés sous les sabots. Pourtant, Karl les a déferré il y a une semaine... Malgré tout, la neige adhère quand même. Karl est en train de tester une fausse sole en caoutchouc qu'il vaudrait bien fixer entre le fer et la corne du sabot pour que la neige ne colle pas et...

- Mais tu n'arrêtes donc jamais de parler, toi ? m'exclamai-je tout en curant le pied de mon cheval.

- Non...

Après avoir ôté péniblement la glace qui s'était formée dans la sole des sabots, nous pénétrâmes dans le café.

Nous commandâmes deux cafés et pendant que Louis buvait son breuvage – tout en râlant et en m'expliquant le café de son parrain, de Meredith ou d'Amélia était mille fois meilleur ! – je feuilletai fébrilement le registre.

- Comment ça, mon café il est pas bon ? fit une femme d'une trentaine d'années en l'entendant maudire le breuvage.

- Oui, j'ai connu mieux ! maugréa-t-il. Pas toi, Sherlock ? Amélia et Meredith en font du terrible ! Ah, oui, je suis bête, tu en as déjà bu des litres...

Plongé dans mon livre, je hochai la tête. La serveuse lui répliqua :

- Les seules femmes que je connaissent qui s'appellent Amélia et Meredith, tu peux pas les connaître, t'es trop jeune...

Elle eut un rire grivois, m'est avis que le soir, elle endossait un autre costume : celui de prostituée. Et elle connaissait Amélia et Meredith.

- Il est le petit chéri d'Amélia, la patronne du « Blue Lagon», murmurai-je tout en tournant les pages. C'est son nouveau petit poussin... Mais lui, il va dans l'établissement « privé ». Pas dans le « public ». Cela va de soi...

- Oh mon Dieu ! fit la fille en posant sa main devant sa bouche. Le gamin vous a appelé « Sherlock ». Vous êtes monsieur Sherlock Holmes, celui qui a viré le père et les frères de Meredith ! Donnez-moi ça !

Elle reprit nos tasses de café médiocre et nous en apporta deux autres, digne de ce nom.

- Offert par la maison, nous dit-elle. J'ai, hem, « travaillé » dans le même établissement que Meredith. L'ami de mon amie sera bien reçu. Bonne journée, monsieur le détective ! Toi aussi, poussin !

Louis et moi, nous nous regardâmes, toujours étonné de la vitesse à laquelle nos tasses avaient été changées. Comme quoi, le fait de pérorer sans cesse, avait parfois du bon.

- Et le registre ? me demanda-t-il en dégustant son café. Il t'apprend des choses ?

- Oui. Que le nom d'un des suspects est noté dessus. De nombreuses fois, en plus. Il a consulté très souvent le fameux « évangile », un autre nommé « Démonicus », ainsi que « Le grand livres des démons recensés », ainsi que deux autres sur les tortures moyenâgeuse... Bon sang, le nom de Bradley est inscrit sur toutes les pages ! Il n'y a que lui qui a travaillé sur ces livres...

Refermant violemment le registre je me mis à réfléchir. Oui, tout s'emboîtait... Mais... Il me faudrait aller au Yard pour interroger le suspect.

J'avais mémorisé les questions à lui poser. Guillaume en avait inscrit quelques unes qui concernaient les francs-maçons.

Que faire maintenant ? Aller visiter les compagnies maritimes, pour vérifier que leurs billets étaient bien les bons ? Ou aller directement au Yard pour interroger Bradley et Roshentall.

La porte du « White Horse » s'ouvrit à la volée et un gamin des rues s'y engouffra, louvoyant entre ceux qui voulaient l'en empêcher.

- C'est Terry ! s'exclama Louis.

- Laissez-le ! criai-je tout en me levant. C'est pour moi...

Le gamin arriva à ma table, de la neige jusqu'aux genoux, la respiration haletante.

- Rapport du soldat Terry, au général Holmes, de la part des soldats Peter et David... Ils ont trouvés l'tisserand ! La pièce a été faite par... (Il fouilla sa poche et me tendit un papier où un autre avait écrit, péniblement, le nom et l'adresse du tisserand). Heu... J'sais pas lire.

- « Maison Hardwicke et Burke ». (1) Peter a eu affaire au patron ?

- Non, à l'apprenti, par l'plus grand des hasards... L'type était coincé avec sa charrette dans la neige et les deux autres l'ont aidé. Quand ils se sont rendus compte qu'il s'arrêtait d'vant la maison d'un tisserand d'luxe, ils se sont dits qu'ils étaient veinards... Ils z'ont r'fusés les pièces que l'homme voulait leur donner en échange du coup de main – vous leur devez six pences, au fait – et ont d'mandé un renseignement. L'apprenti s'en souvenait, parce qu'une toile noire de c'genre là et aussi grande, c'était la première fois qu'il devait la préparer pour que l'patron s'en occupe.

- Commande passée par... James Bradley ! fis-je, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Comment a-t-il payé ?

- Comptant, après un acompte et tout en liquide. Trois cent livres sterling. Mais il a envoyé son neveu avec sa copine... Non, le contraire ! Sa nièce et un ami de elle.

- Le bon de commande ?

- Le gars leur a montré, mais ils ont pas pu le prendre. Mais l'tisserand avait r'connu l'écriture du monsieur, car il lui a déjà fourni des tas de choses.

- Tiens Peter, voici pour ta course dans la neige, les six pences sont pour ceux qui ont dégagé la charrette de l'apprenti. Et la récompense suprême, pour l'information, Wiggins viendra la prendre demain matin.

- J'sais pas où il est, lui. Il doit chercher d'son côté. C't'un plaisir de travailler pour vous, m'sieur Holmes ! (Il se tint raide comme la justice). Vous payez toujours rubis sur l'ongle. Louis, content d'avoir travaillé sous tes ordres. T'es un vrai gars d'la rue toi aussi ! Roublard et malin. C'est quand tu veux !

- Ta diversion dans la rue était au point et au bon moment !

- Merci ! lui répondit-il tout fier. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit... J'suis content que j'ai fait c'que tu voulais. Salut !

Et il s'en alla en courant.

- Allez, en route ! On va au Yard !

* * *

Demain, publication de "Interrogatoire au Yard" première partie. Un chapitre sur lequel j'ai sué et que j'ai retravaillé souvent, ajoutant des petites choses...

**Note de l'auteur :**

**(1)** Les fans de la série « Sherlock Holmes » tournée par la Granada auront reconnu le nom des deux Watson de la série : David Burke pour commencer (les 13 épisodes de la saison 1) et ensuite Edward Hardwicke à partir de la saison 2, dans l'épisode « La maison vide » (The empty house).


	56. V:Chap219:Interrogatoire à Scotland Yard

Ceci est ce que j'appelle un chapitre « sueur ».

Oui, j'ai sué sur celui-là, le travaillant sans cesse, puisant dans tous mes souvenirs de psychologie, peu nombreux, hormis la psychologie animale. Autrement dit « comment ne pas froisser un chien ou un cheval », que j'ai plus utilisé que la psychologie humaine.

Au final, après moult corrections et ajouts, ce chapitre faisait seize pages. J'ai dû me résoudre à le scinder. Voici les huit premières sur l'interrogatoire, par Holmes, de James Bradley.

* * *

**Chapitre 219 : Interrogatoires des suspects au Yard**

En entrant au Yard, nous tombâmes sur Gregson qui avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il me jeta un regard lourd de reproches, qui semblait dire « Vous êtes encore en train d'aider mon principal rival » (1).

Toujours cette lutte fratricide entre Gregson et la fouine.

Justement, en parlant de la fouine, le voici justement qui s'avançait vers nous.

- Holmes ! me salua-t-il en me serrant la main. Mais c'est le charmant petit garçon qui résout les enquêtes, fit-il en serrant solennellement la main de Louis.

- Je suis venu pour poser des questions aux deux suspects, commençai-je de suite. Faites-les amener dans un local.

- Suspects ? ricana Lestrade. Coupables, oui ! Vous voulez les dernières nouvelles ?

- Louis, va t'asseoir sur le banc...

L'inspecteur attendit que l'enfant se soit éloigné pour commencer :

- La croix fut bien commandée par Bradley, à un ébéniste de renom, habitant la région. Pour une reconstitution historique de la Passion du Christ... Il s'amuse à refaire des passages de l'Histoire ! Les candélabres noirs ? Nous avons trouvé le forgeron. Bradley en personne les a commandé. Il a avoué, à contrecœur, qu'il connaissait l'existence des cachots et que, c'est lui et ses amis, qui ont posés les plaques portant les noms des quatre « bourreaux » des Templiers. La merveilleuse salle de torture dans les cachots ? Encore lui ! Roshentall avait trouvé des gravures dans un livre et ils ont eu l'idée de reproduire une sorte de chambre, comme celle dans laquelle le « maître » avait été torturé.

- Jacques de Molay, fis-je. Le dernier grand maître des Templiers.

- Oui, ce type là, acquiesça Lestrade. À propos du docteur Roshentall... Il a fait la guerre de Sécession, du côté de l'Union. J'ai reçu un long télégramme des États-Unis... Pendant la guerre, on le surnommait « le juif fou ».

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est devenu fou, un jour, se mit à m'expliquer Lestrade. Une fois, durant le conflit, il a dû rester en retrait, avec une centaine de soldats blessés. Les soldats yankees devaient avancer très vite et les blessés les retardaient. Ils les ont laissés, avec le docteur Roshentall et cinq infirmières, dans un hangar et une église d'un village abandonné. Des soldats confédérés sont passés et ils ont jugés que ces pauvres hères ne méritaient pas de vivre. Ils ont tués tout le monde... Sauf le docteur, qui a joué au mort pendant trois jours, sous une pile de cadavres, dans l'église. Les confédérés ne sont partis que lorsqu'ils ont entendu les soldats de l'Union arriver. C'est là que les autres ont repêché le docteur, dans l'église, pleurant comme un dément auprès du cadavre d'une femme. Il en est devenu fou ! Un certain docteur Mortimer s'est occupé de lui et Roshentall a repris le travail, deux mois plus tard. Mais il n'était plus le même. Sa jovialité avait disparu...

_Le médecin qui avait accouché Hélène était donc plus qu'un familier de Roshentall._

- N'importe qui serait devenu fou, à rester sous une masse de cadavres...

- D'accord, fit Lestrade. Mais le meilleur est à venir... Roshentall a retrouvé, un jour, parmi les blessés d'un champ de bataille, l'officier sudiste et deux autres gradés, responsables du carnage... Ceux qui avaient donné l'ordre de ne pas faire de quartier. Les brancardiers n'ont pas compris pourquoi Roshentall faisait ramasser des blessés « gris », des « Johnny reb », comme ils les appelaient. Puis, le lendemain, il a dit aux infirmiers que les officiers sudistes étaient morts, qu'il n'avait pas su les sauver... (Lestrade eut un rire narquois). Mais non, ils n'étaient pas morts ! Il avait creusé, plus loin, à l'abri des regards, un trou profond. En plein soleil du midi, le trou. Il a enterré un officier, à laissé juste la tête dépasser, l'a recouverte de miel, sans oublier de lui couper les paupières...

_Technique de torture indienne...Violente, sans merci._

- Un nid de fourmis à proximité ? demandai-je.

- Oui, je vois que vous connaissez la technique. Il lui avait coupé la langue pour ne pas qu'on l'entende hurler... Cela doit vous rappeler le maçon, avec sa montre en bouche. Bref, la chaleur insupportable, la douleur cumulée des paupières et de la langue coupées, le miel qui a attiré les fourmis... Il était encore vivant, mais à moitié dévoré. Les soldats ont dû l'achever, comme une bête...

- Et les deux autres officiers sudistes ?

- Dans un premier accès de folie, il avait poignardé l'un d'eux avec une telle rage qu'il était méconnaissable. Une boucherie ! Il l'a ensuite enterré... Le dernier a été déposé, _vivant_, mais assommé, dans un cercueil et enterré. Tout le vice résidant dans le tuyau qui dépassait un peu à l'air libre, relié au cercueil, permettant à l'homme de respirer, faisant durer son supplice plus longtemps. Il avait pris soin de l'enterrer assez loin du campement, pour ne pas que l'on entende ses hurlements. Ceux qui ont déterré le cercueil ont découvert le bois griffé et une expression d'horreur sur les traits de l'homme. Mort asphyxié car, au bout de trois jours, le médecin avait bouché le tuyau avec de la terre. Le portrait du criminel vous plaît-il ?

- La vengeance, murmurai-je. Il faut que je parle avec eux, Lestrade !

- Deux avocats sont déjà venus, m'apprit-il. Votre connaissance, maître Higgins, a envoyé ses associés, maître Clark et maître Gable. (2) Mais vu les preuves accumulées à leur encontre, ils ne pourront pas les libérer ! On va droit au procès et à la corde, pour ces deux là. L'enquête est close, Holmes.

- Elle sera close quand je le dirai, Lestrade. En attendant, j'aimerais discuter avec James Bradley.

- Sans problème, suivez-moi.

Lestrade nous entraîna, Louis et moi, dans un autre couloir. Le regard de l'enfant se portait partout, tout heureux de découvrir le Yard.

- Avez-vous creusé le passé, Lestrade, m'enquis-je. L'affaire vieille de cinq ans ? Moi, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de probant.

- Un policier a fouillé le sommier et est tombé sur une affaire de cambriolage, dans une grosse banque londonienne, où Bradley et Roshentall ont leurs comptes... (J'acquiesçai, c'était la même affaire). J'y ai eu accès. Pas de gros transferts d'argent sur leurs comptes, ce qui veut dire que le magot n'a pas encore été partagé. Les trois autres étaient de mèches, avec le pendu, et nos deux suspects. Ils sont revenus dans le but de partager le magot et ils les ont tués. Point final.

- Il eut été plus discret de les enfouir dans une fosse à fumier...

- Ma main a couper que les quatre cadavres leurs ont joué un sale tour. Roshentall est déjà fou. Vous auriez dû le voir, ce matin. Un dingue ! Nous y sommes, Holmes.

Nous étions arrivés devant le local où avaient lieu les interrogatoires. Le suspect, le professeur Bradley, s'y trouvait déjà. Lestrade me faisait la gentillesse de me laisser l'interroger seul.

- Je vous laisse, Holmes, me dit-il en faisant un signe à ses hommes pour qu'ils sachent que j'en avais le droit. Passez dans mon bureau, si vous voulez me parler.

Lestrade tourna les talons et s'en fut vers son bureau.

C'est alors que je vis Louis sortir de sa besace un carnet de note, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, ainsi qu'un crayon.

- Louis, fis-je doucement. Que comptes-tu faire exactement ? C'est quoi, ce carnet que tu viens de prendre ?

- Ben… C'est mon carnet de notes ! me dit-il en le levant à hauteur de mes yeux, comme si j'étais aveugle ou incapable de reconnaître un carnet de notes. J'en avais pas, alors Karl m'a donné celui-là, en attendant de m'en acheter un autre. Il a pas encore eu le temps. C'est moi qui joue le rôle de ton assistant, non ? Alors, je vais prendre des notes dans mon carnet, pendant que tu interroges le monsieur ! me dit-il avec fierté. J'espère que le monsieur ne parlera pas trop vite et que je pourrai tout noter, fit-il inquiet. Oncle John doit écrire plus vite que moi, mais bon, je n'ai que sept ans et c'est pas facile pour moi, d'écrire. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que j'apprends et j'ai dû faire deux langues différentes, en plus. Tant pis pour les fautes d'orthographe, parce que j'en fais plein. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux !

- Mon garçon, tu n'entreras pas dans cette pièce, en présence d'un suspect.

- Pourquoi ? fit-il étonné. Karl dit toujours que tant que c'est pas prouvé que tu es coupable, tu es innocent. Il est peut-être innocent, le monsieur. Et il connaît bien Guillaume, donc c'est pas un méchant.

- Louis, lui dis-je, tu m'attends dans le couloir, tu t'assieds sur un siège et tu restes là, bien sagement.

- Mais…

- Ne discute pas ! fis-je sur un ton plus autoritaire. Nous avons fait assez de bêtises pour la journée et je refuse que tu te retrouves en présence de ce monsieur que je vais interroger. Nous allons parler des meurtres, et ce n'est pas la place d'un petit garçon.

Il baissa la tête et rangea, à contrecœur, son carnet qui avait dû faire la guerre.

- Oui, je vais t'attendre alors… fit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Je souris pour moi-même et pénétrai dans la cellule d'interrogatoire.

_Une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit : maintenant, je savais quoi lui prendre !_

Bradley était menotté et m'attendais sagement, les mains posées sur ses jambes, puisque les policiers étaient inconscients au point de le menotter « mains devant ». Son fin collier de barbe n'était plus aussi bien taillé. Des cernes étaient apparus sous ses yeux, et il avait rongé ses ongles, de nervosité. Ses cheveux, hier bien coiffés, étaient dans un état déplorable. Il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements, hormis sa ceinture, ses lacets, et sa cravate. Le maître de maison, le professeur d'université n'était plus présent en cet homme. Non, juste un homme aux abois.

- Bonjour, monsieur Bradley, fis-en tout en m'asseyant sur la chaise, en face de lui. Je suis Sherlock Holmes.

- Bonjour, monsieur Holmes, me dit-il en inclinant la tête. Je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Guillaume m'a toujours parlé de vous en termes élogieux. Mais je sens que je vais moins vous apprécier, si je me balance au bout d'une corde.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous de ne pas vous retrouver avec la corde au cou... Jusqu'à présent, la police a beaucoup de preuves qui jouent contre vous.

- L'inspecteur vous a raconté ? ricana-t-il. Oui, je me doute. La croix, c'était pour des reconstitutions et pour comprendre le mécanisme de crucifixion. Je l'avais déjà lu dans des vieux textes que j'avais traduits, mais je voulais le sentir dans mes chairs. Mes poignets furent liés sur le _patibulum_. Au bout de cinq minutes, même moins, j'ai crié qu'ils me détachent. Je l'ai mise dans mon entrepôt, pour ne pas qu'elle s'abîme.

- Vous peignez bien...

- N'est-ce pas ? me dit-il en souriant pauvrement. Cela égaie mon bureau. Je ne pense pas que je puisse vous promettre de réaliser une œuvre pour vous...

- Dans quel genre ? fis-je en souriant. Un joli pentacle au sol ?

- Si cela peut vous faire plaisir...

- Comme ceux que vous avez réalisé dans une pièce de l'entrepôt ? fis-je en posant mes bras sur la table. Là où nous avons retrouvé Freeman...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez... me répondit-il, se fermant comme une huître. Je n'ai rien fait, même si vous ne me croyez pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un crime, que de peindre des pentacles sur le sol.

- Certes, mais y placer un homme, torturé à mort, si...

- Rien à voir avec ce que vous me reprochez, me dit-il. Je suis innocent, me dit-il d'un ton plus vif, cherchant à y mettre toute sa sincérité.

Toute son attitude était louche, sonnait faux, comme s'il voulait me cacher des faits, dont il ne voulait pas que j'aie connaissance. Me cacher quoi ? Une infamie, commise par les morts, vis-à-vis de sa nièce ?

Mon regard introspectif se posa dans ses yeux verts et je le fixai. Les siens se baissèrent devant les miens, avant de les relever subitement. Il venait de se rendre compte de son erreur, lui. Je lui répliquai :

- S'il me prenait l'envie d'aller faire un tour dans une prison, tous les prisonniers me jureraient, sur la sainte bible ou sur la vie de leur mère, qu'ils sont innocents. TOUS, sans exception, même ceux pris en flagrant délit de meurtre. Et pour certains, ils pensent _vraiment_ qu'ils sont innocents et que tout n'est qu'un vaste complot visant à les persécuter. Les médecins que j'ai interrogés me disent que c'est leur esprit qui leur donne ces fausses informations, et ils sont très persuasifs lorsqu'ils vous expliquent qu'ils ne sont pas coupables. Dans leur esprit, ils hallucinent et ont oblitéré, totalement, les meurtres. Vous souffrez peut-être de la même pathologie...

- Si je vous jure que non, vous ne me croirez jamais... me dit-il sur un ton de défi.

- De toute manière, vous n'oseriez jamais avouer ces crimes, lui dis-je, employant une voix douce, comme celle d'un médecin. Comment un professeur émérite, tel que vous, pourrait supporter cette image peu reluisante de lui-même, alors que vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme, normalement ?

- Non, je ne suis pas ainsi, murmura-t-il, en se triturant les doigts, comme Louis le faisait lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à me dire et craignait ma réaction.

- Nous avons tous une image de nous même, monsieur Bradley, fis-je doucement. Les gens que nous connaissons nous voient sous cette apparence. C'est ce que nous appelons l'ego. Lorsque cette apparence est menacée, nous avons un mécanisme de défense pour protéger cet ego : le refoulement de nos actes, ceux dont nous aurions à rougir, au fond de notre subconscient. Cela nous pousse à nier certaines choses, certains faits dont nous ne sommes pas fier du tout. Pourtant, nous savons pertinemment bien que ces faits se sont produits. Mais vu que, pour nous, c'était contre nature, lorsque l'on nous demande pourquoi nous avons commis ces actes, nous ne savons pas comment y faire face et nous mentons, à cause de la pression terrible que l'on fait reposer sur nous. Cela s'appelle l'anxiété, comme celle qui vous ronge, pour l'instant. Elle est devenue si grande qu'elle vous empêche de penser, d'exister.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de plisser les lèvres, comme si j'avais touché le point sensible.

- Oui, me dit-il dans un souffle. Je suis un professeur respecté à l'université. Oh mon dieu, gémit-il, ma carrière est fichue.

Je m'abstins de lui rétorquer qu'il fallait y penser avant. Pour le moment, j'étais dans mon rôle de « gentil ».

- Votre escapade nocturne, à vous et à Roshentall ? fis-je soudainement, me levant pour contourner la table. Les vêtements ensanglantés ? Les instruments chirurgicaux ? Une explication plausible ?

- Rien à vous dire non plus, s'entêta-t-il, sans même me regarder dans les yeux. Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec les meurtres !

Posant mes fesses sur le bord de la table, sans vraiment m'asseoir, je restai silencieux quelques minutes, qui durent lui sembler fort longues. Je ne me trouvais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, invasion caractéristique de son espace personnel. Un chien ou un loup n'aurait pas apprécié du tout. Nous avions beau n'être ni l'un, ni l'autre, le "mâle dominant", dans cette pièce, c'était moi. Cela faisait trop de fois qu'il baissait les yeux devant moi. J'allais jouer au « méchant » déguisé en « gentil »...

Malgré tout, Bradley avait saisi mon petit jeu et, vu que ma position était plus haute que lui – au sens propre – je le dominais de toute ma hauteur, et lui, il se tassait comme un chiot devant un grand chien, dont il ne connaît pas les intentions.

_Une fine goutte de sueur perla à son front. Mon regard se posa sur ses mains et je compris qu'elles étaient moites. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, il les posa sur ses jambes et je sus qu'il les essuyait discrètement._

_L'homme avait décidé de se passer lui même la corde autour du cou, et je ne parlais pas ici du sens figuré... _

- Il y avait une toile noire en satin, dans la pièce où Mc Bride se trouvait, poursuivis-je. En provenance directe de la « Maison Hardwicke et Burke ». Vous avez une explication logique ?

- Non, je n'ai pas commandé ce genre de toile. Enfin, je n'ai pas souvenir... Je fais tellement de chose.

- Vous en aviez une dans votre salle secrète, pour recouvrir votre reproduction de Saint Jean d'Acre, sans doute. Je l'ai vue, pliée dans un coin...

- Oui, je l'utilisais pour ne pas que mes amis découvrent mon œuvre, avant la fin.

- Vous avez envoyé votre nièce et le jardinier, pour chercher la toile de satin.

- Je ne me souviens pas toujours de tout ce que j'achète et commande... fit-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Plusieurs fois, il jeta des coups d'œil vers moi, n'appréciant visiblement pas que je sois toujours en train d'empiéter sur son territoire.

- On oublie rarement la commande d'une pièce pareille !

- Alors j'ai dû le faire... Et l'oublier.

- Où étiez-vous, cette nuit ? fis-je pour tenter de le déstabiliser un peu plus.

- Vous ne saurez rien ! me dit-il sur un ton de défi. Je n'ai pas à vous le dire. Mon avocat est là pour me défendre au procès et en attendant, je resterai silencieux.

- Où place-t-on les colonnes Jakin et Boaz ? demandai-je à brûle pourpoint, en me moquant du fait qu'il ne veuille pas répondre à ma question précédente.

- Guillaume a dû vous l'expliquer, non ?

- C'est à vous que je le demande !

- Pour quel rite ? demanda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. L'écossais ou le français ?

- Les deux...

- Chez nous, au rite écossais, on place Boaz à gauche et Jakin à droite. Au rite français, c'est le contraire : Jakin se place à gauche et Boaz à droite. Vous voulez les orientations précises ?

- Non, cela ira. Si un frère du rite écossais les inversait, qu'en penseriez-vous ?

- Qu'il ne mérite pas sa place en notre sein ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est le genre d'erreur que même un apprenti ne ferait pas !

- Alors pourquoi Mc Bride, qui avait le grade de maître, les a-t-il inversées ?

Il me regarda avec des questions plein les yeux.

- Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est Georges, et non son assassin, qui a commis pareille erreur ? Moi, je ne l'aurais pas faite !

_Qui sait ? me dis-je. Peut-être les aurait-il faites dans le but de brouiller les pistes, et nous faire croire que l'assassin ne connaissait pas tous les secrets des rituels maçonniques. Où alors, tout occupé à ses meurtres, l'assassin n'avait pas pris garde à ce que faisait Mc Bride..._

- J'ai des preuves que c'est votre ancien ami, qui les a dû les tracer, ces colonnes. Mais il les a interverties pour laisser un message, que seul un frère pouvait comprendre !

- Jakin à gauche et Boaz à droite ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. C'est cela qu'il a fait ?

- Oui...

- JB ! fit-il en comprenant soudainement. Voilà pourquoi vous m'êtes tombé sur le râble et que l'inspecteur a dit « on le tient, notre JB ». Pas uniquement parce que j'étais propriétaire de l'entrepôt. Pas uniquement pour tout le reste. Mes initiales ! Oh, le salaud ! jura-t-il en tapant ses poings menottés sur la table. Oh, le traître ! Comme si tu n'en avais pas assez fait, Georges. Fallait que tu l'ajoutes, celle là ! Voilà d'où proviennent vos soupçons sur ma personne. A cause de ce gredin de Mc Bride.

- Parlez-moi de Janus...

Mon changement brusque de question le dérouta totalement :

- Que ?... Quoi ?... Vous parlez de Janus, la divinité romaine ?

- Expliquez-moi ce que vous savez...

- C'est le dieu des portes, l'étymologie vient de _janua_, qui signifie « porte » en latin, car il gardait les portes du ciel et du domaine des Dieux. On le représente souvent avec deux visages : l'un tourné vers le passé et l'autre tourné vers le futur. À Rome, son temple principal a cette particularité d'avoir les portes ouvertes en temps de guerre et fermées en temps de paix. Les portes de ce temple n'ont, d'ailleurs, été fermées que cinq fois depuis 509 avant Jésus-Christ. Trois fois durant le règne d'Auguste, d'ailleurs. Vous voulez connaître autre chose sur ce dieu romain ? (3)

- N'a-t-il pas une sorte d'homonyme, ce... Janus ?

- Que vous a raconté Guillaume ? fit-il en se mettant sur la défensive.

- C'est à vous que je pose la question, pas au professeur Stanford ! Pourquoi ?

- Si vous me posez la question, c'est que vous êtes au courant, pour un _certain_ évangile hérétique et diabolique...

- Peu de personnes peuvent se targuer de connaître la signification particulière du dernier I.N.R.I inscrit sur un mur... « _Ianus Nazarenus Rex Infernorum_ »... « Celui-ci est Janus, Roi des Enfers »... Vous avez consulté le registre de la grande bibliothèque, qui possède une copie de cet évangile du Diable. VOUS et personne d'autre.

Ses doigts se mirent à trembler, presque imperceptiblement, mais je les vis trembloter. Pour enfoncer le clou, je me mis à lui énumérer tous les indices qui convergeaient vers lui :

- Vous seul saviez comment procéder à l'élaboration d'un cabinet de réflexion, vous seul saviez comment crucifier un homme, comment tracer _correctement_ des pentacles... Votre statut de professeur de mathématique et d'histoire fait de vous un homme cultivé, intelligent, brillant. Vous possédiez les livres, bien à l'abri dans votre bureau secret, où _personne_ ne peut entrer. Vous êtes maçon, passionné des Templiers, de religion... Les candélabres, présent dans l'entrepôt vous appartiennent. Tout vous incrimine professeur. L'entrepôt vous appartient, vous aviez les clés, et vous saviez que personne ne viendrait vous déranger. Les cachots que vous connaissiez, l'aide d'un chirurgien pour certaines petites opérations. Sans compter vos quelques disparitions, la nuit...

- N'ai-je pas le droit de me promener la nuit, si je souffre d'insomnies ? me jeta-t-il à la figure, alors que la sienne avait virée au blanc malade, et qu'il transpirait de plus en plus.

- Vous ne vous comportez pas comme un innocent..., lui signifiai-je, en analysant tous les signes que son corps me donnait, sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que se soit. Vous ne souffrez pas d'insomnies ! Alors, pourquoi ?

Il resta silencieux, mais la sueur perlait plus fort sur son front, alors que la température n'était pas très élevée, que du contraire. Nerveux, aussi. Je vis sa lèvre trembler et son regard se voiler. Le masque tombait et le professeur allait s'écrouler. Plusieurs fois, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, sèches. Sa bouche devait être aussi desséchée que le désert.

- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse apporter un verre d'eau, fis-je avec beaucoup de gentillesse. Votre bouche doit être bien asséchée après toute cette conversation.

- J'aimerais bien, oui, me dit-il en me regardant fugacement, avant de plonger son regard vers ses chaussures. Mais je n'ose imaginer ce que vous aller me demander, en échange.

- Rien du tout, fis-je rassurant. Je vais juste vous expliquer une petite histoire. Voyez-vous, les Chinois, dans l'Antiquité, donnaient au suspect une bouchée de riz à mâcher et ensuite, lui demandait de la recracher. Partant du principe que, lorsque l'on ment, on secrète moins de salive, si le suspect avait peur du test, le riz lui collait à la langue et au palais, parce qu'il avait la bouche sèche. S'il était innocent, le suspect recrachait la boule de riz sans problème. Voulez-vous que l'on fasse le test ? (4)

- Laissez-moi tranquille, me supplia-t-il. Allez-vous en !

- Je suis ici pour résoudre cette affaire, et je ne lâcherai rien avant la conclusion. Il me manque le mobile...

Je me gardai bien de parler du cambriolage de la banque et de la possibilité, qu'en tant que professeur de mathématique, il ait calculé les problèmes de portance des murs.

Que s'était-il passé, maintenant ? Un différend avec ses complices ? Non, plutôt une envie de garder le magot et de ne pas le partager. Aurait-il simulé une antipathie profonde pour Mc Bride ? Pour détourner les soupçons ?

Me bougeant de ma place, je revins m'asseoir sur ma chaise et je fis un soulagement apparaître sur les traits de Bradley.

- Qu'ont fait ces hommes à votre nièce ? fis-je dans le but de le pousser à bout.

- Je suis coupable, monsieur Holmes, lâcha-t-il à voix basse. Laissez-moi... Mais libérez Benedict, avant qu'il ne devienne fou dans son cachot. Il est innocent, je suis le seul responsable de ce massacre.

- Pourquoi ? fis-je en étendant mes jambes. Quel était votre mobile ?

- La vengeance ! cria-t-il. Vous ne saurez rien de plus, cela ne vous regarde pas. Laissez-moi, monsieur Holmes. Dites à Guillaume que je m'excuse. GARDES ! hurla-t-il pour faire venir les policiers en faction devant la porte.

- Votre ami se donne beaucoup de mal pour vous innocenter ! C'est ainsi que vous le remerciez ?

- Je lui dois la vie... Ma dette envers lui est incommensurable, me dit-il avec le regard triste. Gardez-le toujours comme ami, il est précieux ! Ne le poussez jamais à bout... Il devient dangereux. On devient tous dangereux, lorsque l'on nous pousse à bout... L'homme est un animal, un prédateur. N'est-il pas dit, dans cette foutue bible, que le diable se déguise bien en ange de lumière ?

Restant impassible, je pris bonne note de sa phrase. Celle qui était noté dans le cabinet de réflexion, pour l'assassinat du maçon McBride.

Je fis un geste de la main aux policiers pour qu'ils l'emmènent. Cinq minutes plus tard, deux autres policiers m'amenèrent le docteur Roshentall.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** :

**(1) La rivalité entre Lestrade et Gregson,** **d'après Holmes :** « _Gregson et _**_Lestrade_**_ sont le dessus du panier, ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils valent grand-chose ! Rapides et énergiques, ils sont en revanche routiniers de façon scandaleuse. Par-dessus le marché, ils travaillent à couteaux tirés : jaloux l'un de l'autre comme des vedettes ! »_ (STUD : « Une étude en rouge »)

http: / www. sshf. com/ wiki/ / Lestrade

**L'inspecteur Tobias Gregson :**

Il était chargé de l'affaire Drebber avec son rival Lestrade. (STUD : « une étude en rouge »)

Il était chargé de l'affaire Mélas. (GREE : « l'interprète grec »)

Il assiste l'inspecteur Baynes à Londres pour trouver John Scott Eccles. (WIST : « l'affaire de Wisteria Lodge »)

Il assiste Leverton (détective de Pinkerton) dans la poursuite de Giuseppe Gorgiano. (REDC : « le cercle rouge »)

**Ses relations avec Holmes : **

Gregson consulte Holmes dans l'étude en rouge. (STUD)

_"Lorsque Lestrade, Gregson ou Athelney Jones donnent leur langue au chat - ce qui devient une habitude chez eux - c'est moi qu'ils viennent trouver."_ – paroles de Holmes, extraites du « Signe des quatre » (SIGN)

http: / www. sshf. com/ wiki/ / Tobias_Gregson 

**(2) Les noms des avocats :** « maître Gable et maître Clark », ce qui nous donne « Clark Gable », l'acteur de « Autant en emporte le vent ».

J'avais rigolé, en trouvant les noms des associés du cabinet d'avocat. Le jeu de mot me plaisait. Sachant qu'un autre s'appelle Wilson (l'ami souffre-douleur du docteur House), un autre Highsmith (Patricia Highsmith est une romancière américaine qui a inventé monsieur Ripley). Quant au nom de famille de Karl : Higgins, c'est, lui aussi, un auteur (Jack de son prénom) de thriller, avec le héros Sean Dillon. 

**(3)** Janus : j'en avais déjà parlé lors des chapitres concernant le rituel satanique. Pour les renseignements complémentaires, je me suis basée sur Wikipedia.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/Janus_%28mythologie%29 

**(4)** Lue dans un livre : « L'éventreur de Pékin » de Peter May.


	57. Chap219:Interrogatoire Scotland Yard2è

**Chapitre 219 bis : Interrogatoires des suspects au Yard (seconde partie).  
**

- Bonjour, docteur Roshentall. Asseyez-vous. Je suis Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant.

Il me salua sans desserrer les dents, et il posa ses avant-bras sur la table, puisque les policiers l'avaient menotté, lui aussi, avec les mains devant. Encore une erreur, messieurs !

Ses mains tremblaient et il était à deux doigts de faire une crise de démence. Ses lèvres comportaient des blessures, dues au fait qu'il s'était mordu les lèvres. Elles étaient sèches, aussi, et à mon avis, il n'avait pas dû boire beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas réussi le test de la boule de riz.

Mains fines de chirurgien, léger tremblement, ongles rongés aux sangs. J'avais observé ses mains, chez Bradley, lors de notre arrivée, et elles ne tremblaient pas et ses ongles n'étaient pas rongés. Ses mains, à ce moment là, étaient encore capables d'opérer ou de trancher. Plus maintenant.

Après lui avoir expliqué l'entretien que j'avais eu avec son ami, j'essayai de le questionner, mais il resta silencieux. Se contentant de se balancer sur sa chaise, d'avant en arrière, le regard vide de toute expression, les doigts des mains tremblant, comme agités par des spasmes nerveux. N'obtenant rien, je basculai sur un autre sujet :

- On m'a dit que lors de la guerre de Sécession, on vous appelait le « juif fou »...

- Vous faites erreur, monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il hargneusement, ses yeux reprenant soudain vie. C'était « _docteur_ juif fou », mon surnom officiel. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai appliqué les théories du docteur Semmelweis (3) qui préconisait le lavage des mains et de tous les outils chirurgicaux. Mais mes collègues ont ri de moi. Les infections étaient bénéfiques et inhérentes aux blessures, qu'ils disaient ! Je leur ai hurlé qu'il fallait faire bouillir les bandages, les instruments et les laver avec une solution de chlorure de chaux... Mais non ! Ces bouchers ont continué à infecter les blessés de cette putain de guerre. Ce n'était même pas des chirurgiens, juste des médecins de campagne, mal dégrossis et sans formation. Quand ce n'était pas des vrais bouchers de profession... Dans mon régiment, les soldats m'adoraient, parce qu'ils savaient qu'entre mes mains, ils avaient bien plus de chance de survivre. Les pertes des blessés étaient peu importantes, comparée aux autres régiments.

Tout était différent sous cet éclairage ! Pas si fou que cela, notre docteur Roshentall. J'avais lu, moi aussi, les travaux de ce médecin obstétricien austro-hongrois, le docteur Semmelweis. Il les avait publié en 1861. Moi, j'en avais pris connaissance en 1875.

- Voyez-vous, monsieur Holmes, un autre chirurgien, le docteur Robert Mortimer, avait lu ses ouvrages, lui aussi, et il a appliqué la méthode pour les accouchements, ainsi que pour les blessés de son régiment. Nous fûmes regardés de travers pas nos pairs. Maintenant, je pense qu'ils ont compris. Il faudra encore leur faire comprendre que les menstrues des femmes ne sont pas « une malédiction »... Que de combat encore à mener...

- Et vos mains, habituées à sauver des vies, n'ont eu aucun problème à ôter la vie ?

Il resta silencieux, me regardant avec hargne.

- Lorsque l'on souffre trop et que la médecine est impuissante, il faut parfois jouer le rôle de la Grande Faucheuse...

- Même des gens en parfaite santé, tels que ceux tués de manière barbare dans l'entrepôt ? demandai-je, me heurtant à son mutisme.

- Parlez-moi des blessés yankees qui furent tués, alors qu'ils étaient avec vous, fis-je, décidant de changer de sujet. Parce que d'après le rapport, en provenance des États-Unis, vous étiez devenu vraiment fou ! Et ces tortures pratiquées sur les trois sudistes...

Sa bouche se déforma et sa voix se fit plus dure.

- Ce n'était que des soldats blessés, des éclopés, incapable de reprendre un fusil ! vociféra-t-il, les mains tremblantes. Blessés dans leurs chairs, mais encore plus dans leurs âmes ! Et l'âme, je ne peux pas la réparer. Les « gris » ont débarqué, je leur ai dit qu'il n'y avait que des blessés. Ils ont fait semblant de rien, haussant les épaules et ont fait une halte près du puit. La nuit, ce fut l'enfer... Ils ont massacrés tous les blessés, violés les cinq infirmières, et même profané une église, mais de cela, je m'en contre fiche... J'ai reçu une balle à la tempe. Elle m'a juste effleurée, mais je me suis couché. Sans arme, je ne pouvais rien faire, c'est ce que je me suis dit... Trois jours à faire le mort. Trois jours sous un tas de cadavres. Au début, on se retient, mais ensuite, on se fait dessus, sans même que cela ne vous pose problème. J'ai résisté à la faim, à la soif, à l'odeur de putréfaction, aux rivières de mucus qui coulaient des plaies, aux cadavres qui se sont vidés et ont pourris très vite, à cause de la chaleur, résisté aux mouches. Quand je les ai entendu partir, ces putains de « Johnny reb », au bout de trois jours d'orgies sexuelles avec les cadavres des cinq femmes et de certains soldats, je me suis traîné dehors. Ma pauvre Penny était morte... Toute la troupe lui était passée dessus. Même quand elle était morte. Ils ont profané son cadavre. Même les hommes furent abusés. La dernière image que j'ai, de la femme que j'aimais, c'est la figure boursouflé de son cadavre. Cette image hante mon esprit, incapable que je suis de me souvenir d'autre chose que sa bouche figée et des hordes de mouches bourdonnantes. Quand mon régiment est arrivé, j'avais basculé dans un autre monde, celui de la folie. Mortimer m'en a sortit. Je lui ai dit que j'y serais bien resté ! Si j'avais été plus courageux, je serais sortit de cette foutue église et me serais battu.

- Désarmé ?

- Mourir était préférable que de vivre avec ce poids sur ma conscience, fit-il avec la rage aux coins des lèvres. La femme que j'aimais était morte. Savez-vous ce que cela fait de l'entendre hurler sa douleur ? De l'entendre implorer ces barbares ? De les entendre haleter, sur elle ? D'entendre leur jouissance, mêlées à ses suppliques, à sa douleur, à son humiliation ?

- Vous vous êtes vengé... fis-je, avec une étrange boule de douleur dans le creux de l'estomac, en pensant à ce qu'il avait vécu.

Un sourire sadique apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, et de quelle manière ! Ils ont souffert, comme les pauvres soldats éclopés ont souffert, à cause d'eux. Ils ne méritaient plus le nom d'être humain. Même pas celui de bête. Cela n'a pas fait revenir ma Penny, mais voir la terreur dans leurs yeux fut jouissif pour moi ! Ils avaient joui de sa terreur, j'ai joui de la leur.

- Pareil pour les hommes de l'entrepôt ? Que vous avaient-ils fait ? Un de ses hommes avait-il quelque chose à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé en Amérique ?

Mais l'homme n'était plus là ! Ses yeux vides n'exprimaient plus rien. Retourné dans son monde.

Je n'apprendrais plus rien de lui. Au moment où je me levais, sa bouche s'entrouvrit et un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres blessées et craquelées par le manque d'eau.

- Désolé, Penny... fit Roshentall, les yeux dans le vide et en se balançant doucement. Je fus lâche, je n'ai pas su te sauver... Tes cris ont résonnés pourtant, mais j'ai été incapable de faire le moindre geste... J'aurais dû me lever, voler à ton secours et me faire tuer. Tu m'as cru mort, et j'étais vivant... Tu as crié « je te rejoins, mon amour », mais je ne suis pas venu te rejoindre dans l'étreinte de la mort. Tu es seule, là-haut... Et moi, je suis ici, seul avec ma honte... Mon déshonneur...

Il resta un moment silencieux, sous mon regard éberlué puis, tout se déchaîna.

- Enfoirés de Sudistes ! hurla-t-il en soulevant la table, à l'aide de ses avant-bras, l'envoyant dans ma direction. Vous allez le payer, enculés de Johnny reb !

Mes bons réflexes me permirent de sauter en arrière et de ne pas me faire percuter par la lourde table en bois qui n'était pas fixée dans le sol. Ensuite, il poussa un long hurlement où se mêlaient la douleur, la rage, la folie...

Les deux policiers entrèrent en trombe, tentèrent de le plaquer au sol, mais il débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, perdu qu'il était dans un autre monde où les policiers étaient des ennemis habillés d'un uniforme gris.

- Monsieur Holmes ! me dit un policier. Sortez ! Appelez des renforts, vite !

Deux autres hommes firent, à ce moment là, irruption, en costume cravate, eux, et ils remplacèrent les deux policiers, qui n'en pouvaient plus. L'un avait le nez en sang à cause de la tête de Roshentall et l'autre, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

Ces deux hommes savaient comment en maîtriser un autre. Le docteur fut plaqué sur le dos, au sol, et maintenu avec une poigne de fer. Un le maintenait au niveau des épaules, lui demandant de rester calme, tandis que l'autre lui maintenait les jambes. Ils lui laissaient juste de quoi se débattre un peu, mais pas plus. Sa tête fut maintenue, pour ne pas qu'il se la fracasse sur le sol. Du sang coulait sur le menton de Roshentall, mélangé à de la bave. Il s'était mordu la langue.

D'autres policiers firent irruption, alertés par les cris et hurlements du docteur, et ils se firent bousculer, sans ménagement, par un autre homme, portant une mallette de médecin.

Le docteur Mortimer, celui qui était parti en France pour accoucher Hélène, venait de faire son entrée. Se positionnant au niveau de la tête de Roshentall, il appliqua les paumes de ses mains au niveau des tempes et il se mit à lui parler d'une voix douce.

- Calme-toi, il n'y a pas de « gris », ici. Doucement mon vieux, ce n'est que moi... Doucement, ce n'est que moi, Robert... Détend-toi... Benedict ? Tu m'entends ? Oui ? Allons, reste calme, vieux frère...

Il continua à lui parler doucement, pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes le maintenant toujours au sol, mais desserrant progressivement leur poigne de fer.

Les mouvements spasmodiques se firent moins violent et pour finir, le médecin resta immobile sur le dos. L'écume aux bords des lèvres, épuisé.

- Tu es arrivé au bon moment, Robert, fit un des costumes cravates.

- Guillaume m'a envoyé un télégramme pour me demander de passer au Yard, et que Benedict et James y étaient enfermés...

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit la voix de Lestrade, les interrompant. Encore une crise de démence ?

- Il en a déjà fait une et vous n'avez pas fait venir un médecin ? demanda Mortimer, la voix montant crescendo, ce qui eut pour conséquence que l'autre se réanima un peu.

- Si ! Il lui a fait une piqûre de sédatif, expliqua vivement Lestrade.

L'autre prit sur lui pour ne pas exploser, alors qu'il tentait de calmer Roshentall.

- Un sédatif ? manqua-t-il d'exploser. Et c'est tout ?

- Vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda Lestrade, le toisant de haut.

- C'est le docteur Mortimer, fit un des costumes cravates.

- Merci de répondre à ma question, maître Clark, fit Lestrade. Mais nous avons un médecin, et il s'en occupe.

Tiens, un des avocats des suspects, me dis-je.

- Manquement grave à l'égard de la santé de notre client, fit l'autre homme en costume. Votre médecin n'est qu'un vieil ivrogne qui se moque bien de ses patients détenus. Cela ne restera pas impuni, inspecteur Lestrade.

- Oh, maître Gable... Pitié ! gémit Lestrade. Gardez vos menaces pour le jour où nous serons devant les Tribunaux.

Une fois que Roshentall fut emmené à l'infirmerie, Mortimer resta adossé au mur, l'air épuisé, lui aussi. Nous n'étions que nous deux dans cette pièce.

Il me fallait en tirer partit.

- Lestrade m'a appris, que le docteur Roshentall était capable, sous l'emprise de la folie ou de la vengeance, de commettre un crime. Il en a déjà commis, d'ailleurs...

- Lorsque j'ai quitté la France, elle allait un peu mieux, me dit-il, les yeux dans le vague, éludant tout à fait ma question.

- Vous avez fait du bon travail, docteur, et je vous en remercie, fis-je en baissant ma voix, mais je ne vous parlais pas d'Hélène, moi. Le docteur Roshentall est-il capable d'occulter certains faits de son esprit ?

- Vous voulez parler du fait de se voiler la face ? fit-il, le regard vague. De nier la vérité parce qu'elle lui fait peur, parce que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il se voit ? De s'inventer un personnage qu'il n'est pas, uniquement pour protéger sa vraie personnalité ?

- Oui...

Il me fit un drôle de sourire.

- Tout le monde le fait, monsieur Holmes. Pas seulement les gens qui doivent oublier des souvenirs douloureux, pas uniquement les meurtriers pour se donner bonne conscience. Les hommes ont toujours ce besoin irrépressible de dissimuler leur véritable nature ainsi que les sentiments qu'ils ressentent. Il ne faut jamais se fier à ceux qu'ils affichent trop ostensiblement. Vous même, avez refoulé des sentiments, juste parce que cela ne vous correspondait pas, vous créant une autre personnalité pour cacher l'ancienne qui ne correspondait pas à votre métier, votre vie...

- Mais de quoi...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de finir ma phrase.

- Vous l'aimez, chuchota-t-il, mais vous avez enfoui vos sentiments au plus profond de vous même, uniquement parce que cela ne correspondait pas avec votre plan de carrière. Vous êtes coupable d'occultation de sentiments amoureux.

- Cela ne fait pas de moi un criminel, fis-je froidement.

- Non, mais vous auriez pu être coupable de sa mort, sans avoir eu l'intention de la donner. Elle était loin... C'est parce qu'il y avait un enfant de sept ans qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser seul, alors elle s'est accrochée à la vie. Sans oublier l'envie de vous revoir un jour, lorsqu'elle aura le courage de vous affronter. Ce fut le fil rouge qui l'a retenu parmi nous. Sans cela, elle se serait laissée aller...

- Je suis sur une enquête, docteur, fis-je sèchement. Ce n'est pas le moment de...

- Si, affirma-t-il. J'avais envie de vous le dire, mais avec vous, ce ne sera jamais le bon moment. Vous serez, soit sur une enquête, soit vous n'aurez pas envie de m'écouter, vous voilant la face sans cesse.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ? fis-je avec hargne.

- Tout simplement parce que c'est une amie de Karl, me répondit-il. Un médecin sauve des vies, et cela m'a fichu la trouille lorsque j'ai vu qu'elle ne luttait pas contre la mort. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus crié sur un de mes patients, l'exhortant à rester avec nous. Au moins, vous le savez, maintenant.

- Roshentall est-il capable de tuer et de ne pas s'en souvenir ?

- Sans la possibilité de l'oubli, notre vie serait un enfer...

- Évidemment, fis-je, me rendant compte qu'il le protégerait. Vous l'avez soigné, pourtant. Du moins sa folie...

- Certes, mais je ne puis vous jurer qu'il est innocent, comme je ne puis jurer qu'il est coupable. Malgré tout, je me refuse de le croire coupable.

- Il a déjà du sang sur les mains...

- Oui, je ne peux pas le nier, fit-il sans se mouiller. Il avait des motifs de tuer. Mais je ne suis qu'un médecin, le détective, c'est vous. Le diagnostique de leur culpabilité, ou non, est entre vos mains. C'est vous le praticien, dans cette affaire, pas moi. Prouvez leur innocence, traquez les indices.

- Traquer des indices ? fis-je avec ironie. Il me suffit de me pencher et de les ramasser. Tout les accablent et les désignent comme les coupables de cette sordide affaire. Comment voulez-vous que je les sorte de là, si vous vous retranchez derrière le secret médical ? À moins que vous ne les pensiez coupable...

- Quelle phrase a déclenché sa crise ? demanda-t-il, sans me répondre.

- Il ne répondait à aucunes de mes questions, alors je lui ai parlé de son surnom et il s'est animé pour l'expliquer la raison.

- Voilà, fit Lestrade, en entrant dans la pièce, tout guilleret. Il est calme, maintenant.

Je racontai au docteur Mortimer l'entrevue que j'avais eue avec Roshentall et Lestrade nous apprit qu'il était déjà devenu fou dans sa cellule, ce matin.

- Sa place est à l'asile ! conclu-t-il. Il est fou et dangereux.

- Non, inspecteur ! fit le médecin. Son âme souffre toujours de ce qu'elle a dû endurer, il y a plus de vingt ans. On l'accuse de meurtre et on l'enferme en prison. Cet homme ne supporte pas d'être cloîtré. Le seul crime que je lui connaisse fut de tuer trois bouchers, qui avaient plus de sang sur les mains que tout un régiment. Ils avaient donné l'ordre à leurs soldats de massacrer des blessés et des femmes sans défense. C'est ce genre de souvenirs qui déclenchent ses crises. Il est brisé, et on le serait aussi. Pour le reste, je ne me prononce pas. Je vais rester avec lui, à l'infirmerie. Leurs avocats mettront tout en œuvre pour les faire sortir, tous les deux. À plus tard, inspecteur. Monsieur Holmes, ne le jugez pas sur ce que vous venez de voir ou sur son passé.

- Je ne juge personne, ce n'est pas mon rôle. Faites-en de même.

Le médecin me fit un petit sourire entendu, un bref signe de tête et s'en alla vers les escaliers, pour descendre à l'infirmerie.

- Quelle journée ! soupira Lestrade une fois que nous fûmes dans le couloir. Tiens, où est passée votre tête blonde ? Elle n'était pas sur le banc ?

Notre regard tourna dans tous les sens, mais nous dûmes nous rendre à l'évidence, il avait disparu du banc où je l'avais laissé.

- Je prends à gauche, prenez à droite, Lestrade, fis-je en allongeant mon pas pour tenter de le retrouver.

Une minute plus tard, j'entendis une voix enfantine, qui m'était bien connue, et je me dirigeai vers elle.

Louis, aux côtés de Wiggins, tentait d'expliquer à deux policiers qu'ils étaient avec « monsieur Holmes » et qu'ils étaient ses « assistants personnels » ! Leur âge ne plaidait pas en leur faveur. Le policier, préposé à l'accueil, ceinturait Wiggins.

- Laissez ces enfants, ils sont avec moi..., fis-je en m'approchant du préposé, sous le regard goguenard des deux chenapans.

- On a trouvé votre vendeur de tissu, fit Wiggins, en se dégageant de l'étreinte du policier. J'étais venu vous prévenir, mais le crétin de l'accueil voulait pas m'laisser entrer. Alors j'ai forcé l'passage, et Louis m'a entendu, quand j'me suis fait rattraper, parce que j'ai dit des gros mots. Il m'a dit qu'vous étiez déjà au courant, pour l'vendeur... Je ne savais pas que Terry avait fait passer le message.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Wiggins. Tu as fait du bon boulot, et les autres aussi.

- Ce sont vos enfants ? demanda le préposé à l'accueil, le regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

- Oui, fis-je ironiquement, en posant ma main sur la tête blonde de Louis. Celui-ci a hérité de la blondeur de mes cheveux, quant à l'autre, on reconnaît bien là mon élégance !

Wiggins, vêtu d'habits dépareillés, qui avaient connu des jours meilleurs, lui fit son plus beau sourire idiot et termina par une révérence.

- En effet..., fit le préposé, médusé. Désolé, j'savais pas. Bon, je vous laisse, alors, puisqu'ils sont à vous...

Une fois que l'employé eut tourné les talons, je murmurai :

- Ils gobent tout ce qu'on leur raconte, sans sourciller. Et on s'étonne que les criminels courent toujours !

Ce qui fit bien rire les deux garnements, qui se tenaient de chaque côté de ma haute stature.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(3)** **Ignace Philippe Semmelweis** (en hongrois, Semmelweis Ignác Fülöp), né le 1er juillet 1818 à Ofen (nom allemand de Buda, qui fait aujourd'hui partie de Budapest), mort à Döbling, près de Vienne le 13 août 1865, est un médecin obstétricien austro-hongrois qui œuvra pour l'hygiène.

Il démontra l'utilité du lavage des mains après la dissection d'un cadavre, avant d'effectuer un accouchement. Il démontra également que le lavage des mains diminuait le nombre des décès par fièvre puerpérale des femmes après l'accouchement.

Jusqu'alors les médecins accoucheurs essayaient en vain de comprendre d'où venaient les fièvres puerpérales en faisant de nombreuses autopsies.

Pour ceux qui ont finalement été convaincus par les idées de Semmelweis, ce fut un terrible coup : il s'avérait qu'eux-mêmes transmettaient involontairement la maladie.

C'est en 1847 que la mort de son ami Jakob Kolletschka, professeur d'anatomie, lui ouvrit les yeux : Kolletschka décéda d'une infection après s'être blessé accidentellement au doigt avec un bistouri, au cours de la dissection d'un cadavre. Sa propre autopsie révéla une pathologie identique à celle des femmes mortes de la fièvre puerpérale. Semmelweis vit immédiatement le rapport entre la contamination par les cadavres et la fièvre puerpérale, et il étudia de façon détaillée les statistiques de mortalité dans les deux cliniques obstétriques. Il en conclut que c'étaient lui et les étudiants qui, depuis la salle d'autopsie, apportaient sur leurs mains les particules de contamination aux patientes qu'ils soignaient dans la première clinique. À l'époque, la théorie des maladies microbiennes n'avait pas encore été formulée, c'est pourquoi Semmelweiss conclut que c'était une substance cadavérique inconnue qui provoquait la fièvre puerpérale. Il prescrivit alors, en mai 1847, l'emploi d'une solution d'hypochlorite de calcium pour le lavage des mains entre le travail d'autopsie et l'examen des patientes le taux de mortalité chuta de 12 % à 2.4 %, résultat comparable à celui de la deuxième clinique.

Il demanda que ce lavage à l'hypochlorite fût étendu à l'ensemble des examens qui mettaient les médecins en contact avec de la matière organique en décomposition. Le taux de mortalité chuta alors encore, pour atteindre 1,3 %.

**L**'**hypochlorite de calcium** Ca(ClO)2 est couramment utilisé lors de la stérilisation d'explants végétaux, en vue de la mise en culture in vitro. La solution peut être utilisée à différentes concentrations. Il est aussi utilisé comme désinfectant pour piscine.

**Le chlorure de chaux** est un mélange **d'hypochlorite de calcium** et de chlorure de calcium.

http: / fr. wikipedia. Org / wiki/Semmelweis

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Hypochlorite_de_calcium


	58. V: Chap 220 : Suspicious Minds

**Chapitre 220 : Suspicious minds**

- Holmes ! fit la voix soulagée de Lestrade, dans notre dos. Je constate que vous avez retrouvé le petit. Enfin, les petits...

- Oui, et nous repartons... L'enquête n'est pas close, pour moi !

- Comme vous le voulez... Mais dites-moi, fit-il en prenant un air innocent, il y a dix minutes, deux policiers m'en ont racontée une bien bonne. Figurez-vous que, lors de leur ronde dans la ville et dans la neige, ils furent appelés par le préposé de la grande bibliothèque, au sujet d'un registre dérobé. Registre qui contient les noms des personnes qui ont consulté des livres « interdits »... dont le fameux évangile... Et voilà que mes hommes me disent que les deux personnes présentes sur les lieux étaient : la jolie tête blonde, ainsi que le grand type, noir de cheveux, qui l'accompagne... Bref, vous et Louis...

Je fronçai les sourcils, donnant l'image d'un homme qui ne voyait pas ce que l'on pouvait lui reprocher :

- Le petit voulait un livre d'image et il me fallait un livre de... recettes de cuisine pour ma logeuse...

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, me dit-il avec des soupçons plein la voix. Ils m'ont parlé aussi d'une bataille de boule de neige dans la bibliothèque, des lance-pierres qui furent utilisés sur les clients et le personnel... Apparemment, le petit blond se serait fait poursuivre par une troupe de gamins en guenilles, dont le meneur devait ressembler à celui qui se trouve près de vous...

- Lui ? fis-je en désignant Wiggins du doigt. Non, il travaille pour moi, mais il cherchait des renseignements. Je ne les paye pas pour jouer dans la neige !

Wiggins prit son air innocent, le même qu'il devait offrir aux commerçants dont il venait de dévaliser l'étal de nourriture.

- Quels noms avez-vous trouvé dans le registre ? fit Lestrade, sourire aux lèvres. Celui de Bradley ?

- Lestrade ! m'exclamai-je, outré par ses soupçons. Je n'ai pas emprunté de registre !

- Ben voyons, Holmes ! Vous l'avez chapardé, pour ne pas dire « volé ». Si le nom d'une autre personne est inscrit dans le livre, vous devez me le dire et ne pas faire cavalier seul !

- Quel esprit soupçonneux vous avez, Lestrade, fis-je indigné. Vos hommes nous ont fouillés et ils furent bredouilles. Je n'ai pas le livre, Louis non plus. Une deuxième fouille, peut-être ?

- Non, mes hommes vous ont déjà fouillés... Mais ne me tentez pas ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous laisser totalement nu, dans une de nos cellules.

- Oh ! m'indignai-je avec des airs de vierge effarouchée. Vous allez encore faire jaser vos troupes d'élite, Lestrade. Et puis, il fait froid dans vos cellules.

- Fichez le camp, vous et vos assistants ! fit Lestrade avec un petit sourire. Mais promettez-moi de me tenir au courant, si vous avez du nouveau. Sans oublier de me raconter, une fois cette histoire terminée, comment vous avez fait sortir le registre de la bibliothèque...

- Non ! Un magicien n'explique jamais ses tours.

Il soupira, avec un sourire béat sur la figure. Il savait que c'était moi, mais il ne saurait jamais comment nous avions fait. Surtout pas _qui_ l'avait fait.

- D'accord, Holmes, fit-il résigné. N'oubliez pas de faire attention au petit bonhomme qui vous accompagne. Au fait, votre amie, Hélène, elle va mieux ? Elle ne vous aide pas pour l'enquête ?

Je vis Louis contempler le bout de ses bottines.

- Heu... hésitai-je. Non, il lui faut du repos et rester au chaud !

- Quand on est malade, il faut boire beaucoup de liquide, me conseilla-t-il.

- Lestrade, vous avez déjà essayé de boire des solides ou des gaz ? fis-je, dépité de l'entendre me sortir pareilles âneries.

- Fichez le camp, Holmes, ou je vous arrête pour n'importe quel motif ! se renfrogna-t-il. Tiens, insulte à un représentant de l'ordre...

Nous sortîmes en vitesse de Scotland Yard et je chargeai Wiggins d'une autre mission : vérifier les registres de départ et d'arrivée de la compagnie maritime qui s'occupait des liaisons avec le Danemark. Je lui inscrivis la date à laquelle l'homme était parti, sa direction et ensuite, je lui demandai de me trouver sa date de retour.

- Tiens, voilà un mot d'introduction de ma part. Fais de ton mieux et porte la réponse à mon domicile. Nous, on va aller vérifier la compagnie qui s'occupe des liaisons avec la Hollande.

- Pourquoi on ne les fait pas en même temps ? demanda Louis, qui ne connaissait pas la disposition de Londres.

- Parce que les compagnies ne sont pas l'une à côté de l'autre. On perdrait du temps si on ne séparait pas. Sans la neige, se serait faisable, mais pas dans ses conditions. Wiggins s'occupe de l'une et nous de l'autre. En route !

Wiggins s'en couru en sautillant dans la neige, et nous, nous tournâmes la bride pour nous diriger vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre compagnie.

Il n'était toujours pas facile de se déplacer dans Londres. A certains endroits, les congères étaient tellement importantes que nous fûmes obligé de les contourner. Cela faisait drôle de voir Londres désert, tournant au ralentit à cause de la masse blanche et froide. Les rares personnes dehors pestaient contre la neige et les marchands avaient dû mal à pousser leurs carrioles.

Demander le silence à Louis, c'était impossible. Alors, tout en chevauchant, il n'arrêta pas de pérorer. Il me parla des chevaux, des endroits qu'il avait visités, dont le musée et la salle d'arme personnelle de Guillaume.

Il parlait, sans attendre de réponse de ma part, c'était juste pour le plaisir du monologue.

Moi, tant bien que mal, j'essayais de trouver le fil rouge de toute cette histoire. Plusieurs choses me chiffonnaient et il me manquait une pièce maîtresse dans mon jeu. Une chose m'énervait, me taraudait et je n'arrivais pas à la saisir.

- Dis, Sherlock, s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hélène et que mon parrain ne savait pas me prendre chez lui, tu t'occuperais de moi ? me demanda Louis. Je pourrais aller vivre chez toi ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, il me fallu un peu de temps pour me rendre compte de la portée de sa question.

- S'il te plait ? fis-je interdit. Pourquoi dis-tu « s'il arrivait quelque chose à Hélène » ?

- Ben oui, si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose... Tu me prendrais chez toi ?

Il y avait beaucoup d'appréhension dans sa question.

- Elle est malade ? lui demandai-je en me tournant brusquement sur mon cheval, le déconcertant un peu, lui aussi, par mon brusque changement d'assiette. Tu me caches des choses ?

- Non... sursauta-t-il. Elle va bien ! Mais on sait jamais... Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul, comme avant.

- Tu as un parrain, non ? lui rétorquai-je un peu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je ne pense pas qu'il te laisserait à la rue. Meredith, Amélia ou Guillaume non plus. Tu n'as donc rien à craindre.

- Oh ! s'indigna-t-il tellement fort qu'il fit se retourner une femme de chambre. Toi, tu me laisserais dans la rue ! Mais t'es un monstre !

- Merci ! fis-je un peu vexé de l'appellation. Mais avant que tu ne débarques chez moi, tu te seras fait harponner par des personnes plus capables, que moi, d'élever un enfant ! Penses-tu que Meredith ou Amélia te laisseraient dehors ? Non ! Et tu serais mille fois mieux chez elles, que chez moi. Alors arrête d'imaginer des histoires catastrophes !

- Tu me laisserais dehors... répéta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

- Oui, mais rassure-toi, je te donnerai les restes de mes repas, fis-je sarcastique. Tu as de la chance, je ne mange pas beaucoup et madame Hudson m'en met toujours trop, sur l'assiette.

- Tu... Tu es sérieux ? paniqua-t-il.

- NON ! hurlai-je en me tournant de nouveau sur ma selle pour le fusiller du regard. Mais puisque toi aussi tu as un esprit soupçonneux, j'ironise ! Dommage que je n'aie pas avec moi ma pancarte « sarcasmes », je l'aurais agité. Que me caches-tu ? Vides ton sac !

- Hélène va travailler dans une maison, pour un monsieur qui est marié et qui a un enfant, tout petit, si j'ai bien compris.

- Et ?

- Il a un secrétaire particulier, je l'ai vu parce qu'il était là pour les papiers du contrat... Parrain a discuté avec lui. Et le type est plutôt « bel homme». C'est comme mon parrain, quand il se promène, les filles lui font des jolis sourires.

- Il est interdit de plaire aux dames ? ironisai-je.

- Non, mais il est beau, s'énerva-t-il. Hélène est très jolie, ils vont travailler ensemble dans le même bureau et ils seront seuls, tous les deux !

- Ça y est ! rigolai-je. Il vient de nous marier Hélène.

- NON ! vociféra-t-il. Je m'y opposerai ! Mais le secrétaire a l'air « froid », et je me dis que s'il m'aime pas, comment elle va faire, Hélène ? L'homme voudra peut-être que son patron la mette dehors, à cause de moi... Ou il demandera que je m'en aille. Et si je suis à la porte, je fais quoi ?

- De mieux en mieux ! me gaussai-je. Hélène accepte que cet homme te mette dehors, juste pour conserver son emploi, parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'argent et qu'elle est éperdument amoureuse du secrétaire. Propose tes services pour écrire les histoires romancées, celles de la dernière page des feuilles de choux locales, tu feras un malheur dans les chaumières, avec tes récits. Tu lui fais donc si peu confiance, à Hélène ?

- Non... me dit-il en baissant la voix. Mais ce n'est pas l'histoire que je voulais, moi... Moi, je voulais qu'Hélène et toi, restiez ensemble et moi, avec vous. Je me serais fait chouchouter par elle et je t'aurais aidé sur tes affaires où il n'y a pas de morts. Et oncle John, il aurait été jaloux de ma méthode et du fait que je résoudrais toutes tes affaires...

- C'est la vie... me contentai-je de répondre, souriant de sa dernière remarque sur l'ami Watson, jaloux que Louis résolve mes enquêtes.

- Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur quand Hélène a eu son petit bébé. Le docteur a appelé Karl à la rescousse et il m'a demandé d'aller jouer ailleurs. C'est là que j'ai essayé de voir le bébé que l'assistant avait emmené. Mais pas moyen. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour et je suis arrivé quand Karl sortait de la chambre. J'ai eu très peur parce que sa chemise blanche était pleine de sang. Ses mains aussi... Il avait l'air perdu, le regard vide. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que...

- Heureusement, tout allait bien ! m'empressai-je de poursuivre.

- Oui, mais voir ses mains pleines de sang, ça m'a fichu la trouille. Il les a passées dans ses cheveux, et il s'en est mit plein le visage et les cheveux. Même dans ses sourcils ! C'est Mortimer qui lui a dit « va te laver ! ». Lui aussi il en avait sur sa chemise. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait encore vivre, avec tout son sang étalé sur leurs vêtements.

- Nous en avons plus ou moins cinq litres. Et le sang fait vite des taches énormes. Mais je peux comprendre, qu'à sept ans, cela ait dû te faire très peur.

- J'ai cru que j'allais de nouveau me retrouver seul...

- Il y a trop de monde autour de toi, tu ne te retrouveras jamais seul... fis-je pour le rassurer et aussi parce que c'était la vérité.

- Oui, mais c'est pas cette histoire là que je voulais, moi...

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de me confier. Il avait rêvé d'une famille unie et il allait se retrouver en France, seul avec Hélène.

Il resta silencieux un moment, guidant son cheval, tout en évitant les congères que les habitants avaient formés, en dégageant leurs trottoirs.

- Si tu avais gardé Hélène chez toi, malgré le fait que j'aurais été content de t'avoir pour deuxième papa, j'aurais, malgré tout, gardé le nom de famille de mon papa. J'aurais pas pris le tien...

Je me tournai brusquement vers lui.

- Hé ! fit-il, pas très rassuré. C'est pas que j'aime pas ton nom... Que du contraire ! Mais tu vois, mon papa, il était gentil avec moi. S'il avait été méchant ou s'il avait abandonné maman, alors j'aurais changé de nom... Mais comme j'avais un gentil papa, je veux lui faire honneur en portant son nom. Et mes enfants le porteront, eux aussi !

J'arrêtai mon cheval et fis signe à Louis de venir se mettre à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi on s'arrête ? me demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut stoppé sa monture à côté de la mienne.

Pour toute réponse, je lui pris sa tête entre mes mains et je lui embrassai son bonnet.

- Tu me fais des effusions, toi ? fit-il, tout étonné de mon geste.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas te trouver un travail ? fis-je avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Juste pour pouvoir payer la moitié du loyer à la place de Watson... Tu es plus éclairant que lui !

- Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour t'éclairer ? J'ai rien fait !

- Oh que si ! J'étais un bateau voguant dans la nuit. Les récifs d'un côté, le port de l'autre. Toi, tu fus le phare qui m'a montré le chemin du port.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou. Mais moi, j'avais un fil rouge et ma trame prenait vie. Intéressant...

Puis, tout à coup, un autre détail percuta, avec beaucoup de retard, mon cerveau et je refis un deuxième baiser sur le bonnet de Louis.

- Deux effusions en moins de deux minutes ! s'exclama-t-il en me regardant de travers. C'est de la folie, à ton niveau !

- Pire, fis-je en frappant mes mains gantées l'une contre l'autre. Je suis un imbécile ! Le plus grand imbécile d'Europe. Si je pouvais me botter les fesses, je le ferais moi-même.

- Un coup de main pour te botter les fesses ? me demanda Louis avec sa malice coutumière.

- Non, mais je viens de comprendre une deuxième chose. Viens !

Tant bien que mal, je fis volter mon cheval et repris la route en sens inverse.

- On ne va plus à la compagnie maritime ?

- Non, on va rendre visite à un prêtre.

- Hors de question ! fit-il en restant sur place.

- Suis-moi, c'est pour notre affaire ! Tu te tiendras tranquille et tout ira bien. Dépêche-toi, nous avons une longue route à faire et il est déjà passé treize heures.

La route fut longue – plus de deux heures – pour aller jusqu'au village de Redwood et les chevaux avaient des difficultés de se déplacer dans la neige gelée. En temps normal, avec les chevaux que nous avions, parcourir une dizaine de kilomètres aurait été un jeu d'enfant. Ici, nous pûmes juste faire du trot dans une allée du bois, là où la neige avait été arrêtée par les branches rapprochées des arbres.

Louis profita du voyage pour manger son poulet et les sandwichs et je refusai d'avaler une seule bouchée : je n'avais pas faim.

- Tu veux une tasse de thé ? me proposa-t-il en me montrant le thermos et deux tasses en fer de l'armée.

- Non merci, répondis-je. Moi qui pensais que tu détestais le thé...

- Oui, mais du café dans un thermos, ça devient dégoûtant au bout de quelque temps. Seul le thé reste bon, même tiède. Du café tiède ? Beurk !

- Tu t'embourgeoises, Louis...

- Non, jamais de la vie ! se renfrogna-t-il. J'ai jamais aimé le café tiède, même quand je courrais les campagnes. Beurk !

Nous arrivâmes finalement en vue de l'église et de sa cure, alors que le soleil entamait sa descente, à l'horizon.

- Ne dis rien pour montrer au curé tout le bien que tu penses d'eux ! ordonnai-je, connaissant sa haine des curés. Ne me fais pas le même coup qu'à Caen...

- Promis, me jura-t-il. Je dois observer quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non... J'aimerais bien consulter les registres paroissiaux et vérifier s'il y a eu des vols de cierges dans cette paroisse.

- Faut être sacrément bigot, pour voler des cierges dans les églises ! ricana-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas que l'assassin n'était pas atteint de bigoterie aiguë, mais qu'il en avait besoin pour un rituel satanique de mise à mort...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : « suspicious minds », titre d'une chanson d'Elvis Presley, signifie « esprits suspicieux ». Ce que furent Lestrade et Louis ! Je trouvais que le titre sonnait mieux en anglais.

Attention, dans les chapitres suivants, ils vont en faire des bêtises... C'est repartit pour un tour !


	59. Chap221:Registres paroissiaux et ma

**Chapitre 221 : Les registres paroissiaux et ma longue liste de méfaits**

Poussant mon cheval près d'un bosquet d'arbres, je mis pied à terre – enfin, pied dans la neige, jusqu'au genoux ! – et aidai Louis à descendre.

M'apprêtant à lier la corde à un tronc d'arbre, Louis me fit signe d'arrêter.

- Tu peux les laisser en liberté. Les cordes, c'est pour les lier en ville, pour éviter des ennuis. Mais ils sont comme la jument d'Hélène, pas besoin de les lier.

- Tu en es sûr ? demandai-je soupçonneux.

- Oui, cela avait piqué la curiosité de Guillaume, quand il avait vu qu'Hélène ne devait pas lier sa jument. Une fois de retour chez lui, il a remonté sa trace, et il a retrouvé un élevage dans un pays d'Arabie, qu'il connaissait bien. C'est lui qui avait été montrer une nouvelle méthode d'éducation pour leurs poulains. C'est le monsieur de là bas, un cheikh, qui lui a appris à ne pas lier les chevaux. N'oublie pas de leur mettre les couvre reins ! Faudrait pas qu'ils prennent froid !

J'acquiesçai, déployai les couvertures sur leur arrière-main et, hissant Louis dans mes bras pour lui éviter une marche pénible dans la neige, je me dirigeai vers l'église.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je le déposai et me dirigeai vers le prêtre qui se trouvait non loin de l'autel.

C'était un homme à la masse imposante, front dégarni, une grosse bedaine et l'air avenant. La semelle de ses chaussures était encore humide et la neige adhérait encore au talon. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il était dans son édifice.

- Bonjour, mon père, fis-je avec révérence et Louis fit de même, tout en ôtant son bonnet.

- Bonjour à tous les deux, nous salua-t-il. Depuis les heures que je suis ici, vous êtes mes premiers visiteurs. Mes prières étant terminées, je suis à votre écoute. Il fallait que ce soit urgent pour que vous déplaciez dans ma paroisse, par un temps pareil !

_Oh le menteur ! Il n'avait pas prié à genoux, lui. Pantalon non froissé, prie-dieu sans traces des genoux imprimées dans le rouge de son tissu. _

_Compte tenu de la température agréable qui régnait dans l'édifice, dispensée par un gros poêle au charbon, et du fait que la neige, à ses souliers, aurait dû fondre entièrement si cela faisait deux heures qu'il était là, je pencherais que ce prêtre était dans son église depuis vingt minutes, tout au plus._

- J'adore chevaucher dans la neige, lui répondis-je tout en regardant les genoux de son pantalon. Mon épouse a entamé des recherches sur sa famille et je suis chargé de vérifier si les personnes dont elle trouve le nom, font bien partie de son clan.

- Ah ! Je comprends ! Vous visitez les cimetières, alors ?

- Des fois, oui... fis-je, tout en surveillant Louis du coin de l'œil.

Il s'était approché des candélabres qui supportaient des lourds cierges et avait affiché, sur son visage, un regard admiratif.

Prenant une voix d'enfant un peu idiot, il me dit :

- Waw ! T'as vu la grosse bougie ? Avec ça, maman éclairerait toute la pièce pendant longtemps !

L'homme d'église ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la remarque de Louis.

- Il est amusant, votre fils ! me dit-il, avant de se tourner vers Louis qui affichait un air béat. Mais tu as beaucoup de chance de les voir, il y même pas six mois, on m'avait volé six grands cierges. Je venais à peine de les mettre dans l'église, en plus. Les voleurs ne m'ont pas laissé le temps de les allumer une seule fois. Le temps d'en recevoir des autres, je suis resté plus de deux mois sans cierge dans la maison du seigneur. Une honte !

_Bien joué Louis !_

- Ceux qui vous les ont volés devaient avoir envie de s'éclairer pendant le restant de leur vie ! fit Louis, avec un sourire encore plus bête que tout à l'heure.

_Malin qu'il était, lui ! Jouer à l'innocent pour endormir la méfiance de l'autre...Technique qu'il devait employer sur les marchés, avant de délester les riches clients de leurs portefeuilles._

- Il faut lui excuser ses paroles, fis-je, faisant semblant d'être gêné. Je pense qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte du délit occasionné...

- Il est jeune, me répondit l'homme de Dieu, en souriant de manière bienveillante. Quel âge a-t-il ? Six ans ? (Je lui fis oui de la tête). A cet âge là, ils ne se rendent pas compte... Et puis, il est mignon ce petit garçon, blond comme les blés !

Puis, se penchant vers moi, il me chuchota :

- Loin de moi l'idée de faire de la médisance, mais il ne vous ressemble pas beaucoup...

Me penchant à mon tour vers lui, je lui murmurai :

- Hélas, soupirai-je d'un ton larmoyant. Cela fait quelques temps déjà que je me suis rendu compte que mon épouse ne me fut pas d'une fidélité irréprochable. Les deux aînés sont bien de moi, mais pour le cadet, elle est allée voir ailleurs que dans la couche nuptiale ! L'enfant est né et je ne puis rien y faire, si ce n'est l'élever comme les autres.

Louis, sans se douter de la conversation que je tenais avec le prêtre, continuait à déambuler dans l'église, s'extasiant sur tout et n'importe quoi.

- C'est très charitable de votre part ! De plus que le petit n'a pas l'air très...

Il eut un haussement de sourcil qui me fit très bien comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Malin ? Oui, je sais ! acquiesçai-je en pinçant mes lèvres de dépit. En plus d'avoir hérité de la blondeur de son véritable père, il a malheureusement hérité de son intelligence médiocre...

- Vous le connaissiez ? me demanda-t-il ébahi.

- Mon meilleur ami, presque un frère ! larmoyais-je. Un médecin minable, en plus...

_Désolé, mon pauvre Watson... Mais compte tenu des petites plaisanteries que j'avais racontées à Hélène, lors de notre promenade dans le parc, et sur le pourquoi je n'étais pas marié... C'était tout ce qui m'était venu à l'esprit pour expliquer le fait que Louis ne me ressemblait pas._

- Quel homme charitable vous faites, me dit le prêtre en me souriant tristement. Il y a une place pour vous au Royaume des Cieux.

_En enfer, oui ! _

- Merci..., fis-je comme si j'étais extatique devant la promesse du Royaume des Cieux. Mais revenons-en à ma mission première. Mon épouse, lors de ses recherches, a trouvée le nom d'une certaine Angela Wesley, habitant Redwood. Elle aurait bien aimé que je consulte les registres paroissiaux, pour m'assurer que c'est bien la parente qu'elle cherche. Mais pour cela, je dois aussi vérifier les noms de ses parents et qui elle a épousé.

- Hélas, me dit-il abruptement, les registres ont brûlés dans un incendie.

- Oh ! fis-je dépité, et je ne dus pas le simuler. Il y a longtemps ?

- Deux ans...

Mon regard se porta tout autour de moi, cherchant les traces d'un incendie dans sa paroisse.

- Je félicite les ouvriers qui ont réparés, aussi bien, ce noble édifice !

- Non, ce n'est pas l'église qui a brûlée, me dit-il.

- Oh, j'ai eu peur ! fis-je soulagé. Oh non, le presbytère ? Votre domicile ?

- Grands Dieux, non ! Les registres n'étaient pas conservés à mon domicile, mais dans la petite réserve attenante à l'église. C'est elle qui a brûlée. Une bougie, non éteinte par mon aidant, et tout est parti en fumée. Ce qui restait fut détruit par l'eau que j'ai jetée dessus... Désolé, mon bon monsieur, mais je ne puis vous aider.

- Votre mémoire excellente n'aurait-elle pas conservée les noms de ses paroissiens ?

- Non ! me dit-il un peu trop hargneusement. Je dois vous prier de sortir, maintenant. Je dois m'en aller et je vais fermer la porte...

- Merci quand même ! fis-je d'une voix obséquieuse. Mon épouse se débrouillera autrement. Tu viens, fiston ?

- Oui, j'arrive, papa ! cria-t-il du fond de l'église et il couru vers moi, sans oublier d'afficher un air pas très malin.

- Au revoir, fis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Merci !

- Au revoir, fit le curé comme s'il était soulagé de me voir partir.

Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée. Juste ce qu'il me fallait !

Sans prendre attention à la direction que le prêtre prenait, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit opposé où se trouvaient nos montures.

- Ton sens de l'orientation laisse à désirer, fit Louis à mon oreille. Les chevaux sont du côté opposé !

- Je sais ! Tu as vu par où disparaissait le prêtre ?

- Oui, me chuchota Louis, j'ai vu par où il s'en allait, avec son bedeau. Toi, tu as un plan ! Le curé t'as pas laissé voir les registres ?

- En effet...

- Comment as-tu trouvé mon improvisation de tout à l'heure ? me demanda-t-il, guettant mon approbation et mes félicitations.

Je le complimentai sur la réflexion qu'il avait faite dans l'église et lui contai ce que le prêtre m'avait dit et sur ce que j'avais en tête.

- On va entrer par effraction dans l'église ? répéta-t-il en se retenant de rire. Tu sais que je t'adore, moi ! (Ses yeux se mirent à briller). On fera pipi dans les bénitiers ? Oh oui, moi, je ferai pipi dans la bouteille de vin de messe et toi, comme tu es plus grand, tu t'occuperas des bénitiers ! Tu m'aideras à les baptiser, en me soulevant à la bonne hauteur ?

- NON ! le grondai-je. Je te l'interdis ! Nous allons juste entrer par effraction dans la réserve. Tu as repéré la porte, lors de ton exploration ?

- Oui, serrure simple, me dit-il, dépité que l'on ne se livre pas à son envie folle d'uriner dans les bénitiers. J'ai toujours cette merveilleuse manie de repérer les serrures dans les églises, elle ne me quitte pas... Avant, c'était surtout l'endroit où ils cachaient l'argent des collectes que je repérais. Sinon, ton curé avait ses clés dans la poche gauche et son portefeuille dans la poche droite de son pantalon...

- Merci pour tous les renseignements, souris-je à la pensée que lui aussi avait des vices et qu'il observait beaucoup de détails, de manière instinctive. Mais nous ne volerons pas le portefeuille du prêtre. Bon, règles du jeu : on ne saccage rien, on ne vole rien – sauf le registre – et je t'interdis d'uriner dans les bénitiers ! Dieu du ciel ! m'exclamai-je en hochant la tête. Sale garnement, va !

- Oui et je n'ai pas honte ! m'affirma-t-il. Mais c'est dans la bouteille du vin de messe que j'ai fait pipi, très souvent. Ainsi que dans la bouteille d'alcool du méchant curé qui m'avait parlé aussi mal, à la mort de mes parents. Comme il prenait toujours une grande goulée de vin avant de l'offrir aux paroissiens... Et bien, il a fait la grimace, ce jour là ! Ça lui apprendra, tiens. Ils disent toujours qu'il faut mettre de l'eau dans son vin... Mon pipi, c'est un peu comme de l'eau, non ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le curé, qui avait parlé de manière si cruelle à un enfant de quatre ans, orphelin de ses parents, boire du vin coupé de l'urine de ce même gamin !

- C'est bête que tu ne veilles pas que je baptise les bénitiers, parce que j'ai de la réserve... Avec ce que j'ai dans ma vessie, je te remplirais une fontaine... Et j'ai bu du thé...

- Les bosquets sont derrière toi, l'enjoignis-je. Une fois dans l'église, il faudra te retenir. Tu comprends pourquoi je ne bois pas ?

- Pfff, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai plus qu'à le faire dans les sapins, alors. Pas marrant...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers les bosquets derrière nous.

- Enlève tes gants, chuchotai-je.

- Pourquoi ? Je vais avoir froid aux mains...

- Enlève tes gants, grand malin !

Il réfléchi, compris la raison et il les retira, poursuivant sa route vers les bosquets. Lorsqu'il revint, deux minutes plus tard, il me confia :

- Tu as raison, il fait super froid ! Oh quelle horreur de faire pipi dans un froid pareil. J'aurais eu moins froid dans l'église...

- Hors de question !

Il resta silencieux un moment, puis, ce fut plus fort que lui.

- Tu penses que le gros curé t'a menti avec l'incendie ? me demanda Louis en chuchotant.

- Oui, il a déjà menti pour sa présence dans l'église. Il venait à peine d'y arriver. Le tout sera de savoir pourquoi il a menti sur les registres paroissiaux... Y a-t-il des choses cachées et qui ne doivent pas être divulguées ?

- Tu soupçonnes cette Angela d'être la coupable ?

- Non, puisqu'elle est morte, lui expliquai-je. Mais je soupçonne tout le monde, et personne en particulier, pour l'instant. Mais je veux vérifier toutes mes hypothèses ! Et j'en ai beaucoup qui ne se recoupent pas. Le fil rouge est manquant !

_La seule hypothèse qui tenait la route était celle avec Bradley et Roshentall coupables. Malgré tout, je voulais vérifier toutes les théories qui m'étaient venues à l'esprit._

- Dans le brouillard ? me demanda-t-il tout sérieux. Malgré tous les éclairages que je t'ai donnés et dont je n'ai même pas conscience ?

- Oui, je suis un peu dans le fog. Trop de choses pas très nettes viennent embrouiller mes pensées. Aucunes preuves, juste des suppositions. La consultation des registres pourrait m'aider.

- La « consultation » des registres... pouffa-t-il de rire. Une belle infraction, oui ! Damnation pour nos consultations, peu catholique, des registres, ces derniers temps. Nous devenons professionnels dans les vols de registres, nous !

_Un peu trop, oui._

- Chut, maintenant ! fis-je en souriant.

Derrière un bosquet de jeunes sapins, nous laissâmes passer une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de retourner devant la porte de l'église, dont la serrure ne me résista pas plus d'une minute.

A pas de loup, sans lampe, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la réserve et je crochetai la serrure en vitesse, elle aussi.

Les yeux de Louis brillaient de jubilation dans le noir. Le mauvais exemple montré par une grande personne, qui en avait la responsabilité ! La liste de mes méfaits était longue, aujourd'hui. Et si ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui...

Après une fouille rapide, nous tombâmes sur une armoire qui contenait beaucoup de registres paroissiaux.

- Quel gros menteur ce curé ! fit Louis en extirpant un épais dossier que je lui pris des mains.

- Tout doit rester dans son état ! le grondai-je. Je n'ai pas envie que le vicaire suspecte quelque chose !

- Me crois-tu incapable de fouiller sans laisser de traces ? fit-il d'une voix scandalisée. Tu n'avais même pas remarqué que je t'avais volé ton portefeuille ! Tous les gens qui ont retrouvés leurs portefeuilles ne se sont jamais doutés que je l'avais emprunté !

- Bon, me résignai-je. Considérant que Joachim est né en 1865, sa mère a dû se marier peu de temps auparavant. Prends les registres qui sont consacrés aux mariages et cherche l'année 64, je m'occupe de 63. Bon, où sont-ils maintenant ?

- Sherlock ! fit la voix déconfite de Louis. Il manque des années ! Où alors le gros curé les a caché ailleurs pour ne pas qu'on les trouve... Les derniers registres de mariage remontent à l'année 59. Ensuite, le néant total. Pareil dans les naissances et les morts.

J'allais me diriger vers lui lorsque j'entendis des voix qui se rapprochaient : le prêtre et son aide de camp !

_Pourvu qu'ils ne voient pas nos traces de pas humide sur le dallage de l'église._

- Je les ai rangé dans la réserve, mon père, fit la voix jeune de son aide. Donnez-moi les clés, je vais aller les chercher.

Louis se figea lui aussi, rangea prestement le dossier là où il l'avait pris et me lança un regard inquiet.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait encore autant de traces de pas mouillés et de la neige dans l'église ? fit la voix courroucée de l'homme d'église. Mais... Elles se dirigent toutes vers la réserve ! Vite, Timothy !

Impossible de se cacher dans la pièce, elle était exiguë et ne comportait aucune cachette. Ses yeux avaient fait le tour, comme les miens.

Les lèvres du garçon articulèrent silencieusement « merde » et je me dis que cette fois-ci, nous étions dans de beaux draps ! Ce n'était pas la juridiction du Yard, ici, mais notre inspecteur Lestrade rirait de bon cœur, en apprenant mon dernier méfait !

* * *

**Quoi ? J'ai encore coupé au mauvais endroit ? Je m'en excuse bien ! Holmes et Louis s'échapperont-ils de la réserve ? Lestrade devra-t-il sortir nos deux amis de la cellule des policiers du coin ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode !**

**Note de l'auteur** :

Pour ceux et celles qui ne se souviendraient plus des petites plaisanteries que Holmes avait servies à Hélène, lors de leur ballade dans la parc, juste après la mort du docteur Roylott, pendant que Watson avait été prévenir la police, et juste avant leur premier baiser... Souvenez-vous, Holmes lui expliquait pourquoi il ne se marierait jamais, et il avait imaginé ce que sa femme pourrait lui dire, s'il était marié :

_(...) Comment vous dire… J'ai du malheureusement aller chercher de l'affection ailleurs vu que vous n'étiez jamais présent quand j'en avais besoin… Votre fidèle Watson fut d'un grand réconfort pour moi, en hiver les nuits sont froides… Il doit y en avoir deux ou trois à lui dans tout le lot d'enfant…Mais il a fini par me quitter pour courir avec vous ! Comme d'habitude…»._

**Extrait du chapitre 10 : Moonlight (Première partie, publiée en juillet 2010, un bail).**

**OoO  
**

N'étant pas une fervente catholique, je ne suis pas une habituée des églises de mon pays et encore moins de celles d'Angleterre. Je ne me suis pas renseignée pour savoir où étaient rangés les registres paroissiaux en 1885.

Pour les besoins de l'histoire, il fallait que les dossiers aient été conservés dans la petite réserve de l'église. Si faute il y a, elle était nécessaire au bon déroulement de l'histoire !

**Les Églises anglicanes ont une structure épiscopale** : elles ont donc conservé une bonne partie de l'organisation hiérarchique catholique (sauf le cardinalat et la papauté).

Une distinction importante de l'anglicanisme par rapport au catholicisme romain est le **droit **qu'ont les clercs séculiers (prêtres et évêques) **de se marier et d'avoir des enfants**, que ce soit avant ou après leur ordination. Les différentes églises qui constituent la communion anglicane portent le nom de _provinces ecclésiastiques_ et ont chacune leurs règles de fonctionnement propres. Il y a cependant de nombreux traits communs.

L'unité de référence est le diocèse, dirigé par un évêque. Il comprend différentes paroisses organisées en doyennés. Chaque paroisse est prise en charge par un prêtre appelé _vicaire_ ou _recteur_, sous la responsabilité de l'évêque.

http: /fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Anglicanisme# Les_sacrements


	60. Chap222:Allongement de ma longue liste d

Bon, une fois de plus, j'ai abandonné quelqu'un dans une réserve, toute la nuit ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont passé une bonne nuit!

Elyon, Skarine, vous avez eu droit à un mini spoiler de ce qui pourrait se passer si Holmes et Louis se retrouvaient au poste de police. Skarine, j'ai bien ri avec la suite de ce spoiler que tu m'a inventé !

Oui, puisque toi et Elyon faites front contre moi pour le retour d'Hélène, Elyon et moi complotons contre toi ! Juste des petits morceaux de la future fic, que je continue à corriger, en même temps que la tienne. Alors, si Harry Potter se retrouve au 221b, ou le contraire, Holmes à Poudlard, ne vous plaignez pas! Et si mon Holmes sort un PC portable ou un GSM, ne vous en faites pas, c'est la fic d'Elyon qui aura fait des ravages dans mon esprit.

Sur ce... Comment vont-ils s'en sortir?

* * *

**Chapitre 222 : Allongement de ma longue liste d'infractions !**

Les deux hommes se tenaient devant la porte, la lumière de leur lanterne se voyait en dessous et j'entendis le prêtre fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche de ses clés. Il n'allait pas tarder à se rendre compte que la porte n'était plus verrouillée !

Seule solution pour nous enfuir : sortir par la petite fenêtre ! Elle était fort haute et je devrais me hisser sur l'appui de fenêtre, pour m'extirper de là.

Louis avait eu, lui aussi, cette idée, car son regard s'était tourné vers l'étroite fenêtre, au même moment. Deux garnements, en train de commettre une infraction, ne pouvaient avoir qu'une seule et même pensée pour s'en tirer : l'issue de secours improvisée !

- Cours aux chevaux et ne te retourne pas, chuchotai-je dans le creux de son oreille.

D'un geste rapide, j'ouvris la fenêtre, lui tendis mes mains pour qu'il prenne appui et le propulsai vers le trou. L'ouverture était fort étroite et Louis s'y glissa en se contorsionnant. Malheureusement, il ne su pas prendre appui en sortant et je l'entendis chuter lourdement dans la neige. Un cri de douleur étouffé me parvint aux oreilles.

_Bourreau d'enfant que j'étais, moi ! J'aurais dû le laisser près des chevaux et ne pas l'entraîner avec moi._

Me débarrassant de ma cape pour m'alléger au possible et pour ne pas qu'elle m'entrave dans ma sortie, je la lançai par la fenêtre et elle dû atterrir sur la tête de Louis car il poussa encore un cri étouffé.

_Si cet enfant ne portait pas plainte, à son parrain, pour mauvais traitement... J'étais verni !_

- La porte n'est plus fermée à clé, je m'en doutais ! fit la voix du prêtre en colère, et il poussa la porte violemment pour le cas où un voleur se serait trouvé derrière elle.

Il eut un instant de flottement, que j'avais déjà mis à profit pour prendre appui sur mes mains et soulever ma grande carcasse vers la fenêtre.

- Dieu du ciel ! fit la voix du prêtre. Des voleurs !

Lorsque la lanterne de l'homme éclaira toute la pièce, il n'avait plus que mon dos à admirer ! Me coulant avec souplesse par l'étroite ouverture, je sentis soudain que quelqu'un me retenait par la jambe. Un coup de pied bien placé et mon admirateur poussa un cri de douleur et me lâcha instantanément. Vu la voix, je venais de donner un coup de pied dans la figure de l'homme d'église. Ma liste des méfaits était complète !

Malgré le fait que j'étais mince, j'eus du mal à sortir par la fenêtre. Rentrant mon ventre au possible, je pus enfin m'extraire et moi aussi, je chutai dans la neige, déjà tassée par le corps de Louis. Moi aussi je me fis mal.

Il serait temps, plus tard, de se faire ausculter et, ramassant ma cape, je me mis à courir en direction des chevaux.

La lune était levée et elle éclairait l'immensité de l'étendue enneigée qui se trouvait tout autour l'église. Bon sang ! Les petites empreintes de Louis ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'endroit où nous avions laissé les montures. Suivant ses traces du regard, je le vis en train de courir vers la gauche, alors qu'il aurait dû prendre sur la droite. Avait-il offert, dernièrement, son sens de l'orientation à un pigeon voyageur ? Pourtant, il savait bien que la réserve, se trouvant sur le côté de l'édifice, il devait prendre sur la droite, comme pour aller vers l'entrée, pour rejoindre les chevaux.

C'est alors que je compris : nos deux hommes s'étaient séparés sans rien dire. Pendant que le prêtre entrait dans la réserve, son assistant était sortit de l'église pour couper notre retraite. Voilà pourquoi Louis courait dans le mauvais sens : l'autre lui avait coupé le chemin. De plus, le petit bonhomme avait bien du mal à courir dans la neige, qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux. Il sautillait sans cesse pour aller plus vite et s'épuisait plus rapidement.

Si j'avais pensé à emmener une arme, j'aurais pu menacer l'homme... Et Watson n'était pas là pour me tendre son révolver d'ordonnance.

Je courus en direction de l'homme pour aider Louis qui n'avait d'autre solution que celle de courir en zigzag pour ne pas que l'homme puisse l'attraper. Soudain, je l'entendis crier :

- SANTOS ! XERXÈS !

Je continuai à courir le plus vite que je pouvais dans la neige, où moi aussi, j'enterrais jusqu'au genoux.

Soudain, deux hennissements se firent entendre et Louis cria de nouveau les noms de nos deux chevaux.

L'étalon gris souris de Louis se dirigea sans hésiter vers lui, tandis que le mien hésita, me regardant pour guetter un appel.

- Appelle ton cheval ! me cria Louis. Son nom est "Xerxès".

J'appelai donc mon cheval et celui-ci vint me retrouver avec joie. L'autre étalon avait foncé droit vers l'enfant, qui l'avait attrapé sans aucun mal.

L'homme se tenait devant lui et le garnement se positionna du côté gauche de son cheval. Comment allait-il faire pour poser son pied dans l'étrier, vu qu'il était trop petit ? Prenant les rênes dans une main, je le vis demander au cheval le pas espagnol – un léger coup de la main sur le ventre, derrière la sangle, fut suffisant. Son poursuivant fit un bon en arrière en voyant l'antérieur du cheval se lever et s'abattre avec violence devant lui.

Me hissant sur mon cheval, je me couvris de ma cape et me dirigeai, au trot, vers Louis.

Louis, d'un bond souple, était parvenu à monter sur sa monture, et je le vis charger l'homme. Les oreilles de son cheval étaient rabattues sur la tête et il montrait les dents. Attaque en règle d'un étalon !

Il le fit cabrer et les antérieurs fouettèrent l'air, dans le but de porter un coup à l'homme, qui, en reculant devant l'animal menaçant, tomba à la renverse. Mais le cheval fit en sorte de ne pas lui faire retomber ses sabots dessus.

Le prêtre, qui était sortit entre-temps, ne put que constater l'ampleur du combat.

- Pour l'amour de Dieu ! supplia-t-il en voyant son assistant, de nouveau debout, qui reculait devant le cheval de Louis.

J'émis un long sifflement et fis un signe en direction de mon assistant-guerrier de rompre le combat.

Mettant nos chevaux au petit galop, nous sortîmes du terrain qui entourait l'église et nous mîmes le cap vers les bois tout proche. Au bout de deux minutes, nous arrêtâmes les chevaux qui avaient trop de mal dans l'épaisseur du manteau neigeux. A l'abri derrière un bosquet, je guettai si nos poursuivant venaient dans notre direction ou pas. Dans cette éventualité, il serait encore temps de fuir. Le seul problème était que nous laissions des traces bien visible, dans cette neige.

- T'as vu ce que je lui ai mis au bedeau ? fit Louis, hilare. Bravo mon Santos, fit-il en flattant l'encolure du cheval, se couchant dessus et lui entourant le cou de ses petits bras. T'es un brave ! Heureusement que je t'avais dit de ne pas les lier. Tu as eu droit à une démonstration de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Karl a appris, à tous ses chevaux, les figures de basse, puis de haute école de dressage. Puis, il s'est amusé à leur apprendre des attaques, comme les chevaliers qui utilisaient leurs destriers pour charger l'ennemi, sur les champs de bataille. Trop fort ! Il m'a expliqué l'autre jour, mais je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais... Et encore, Santos a eu difficile à cause de la neige, mais tu verrais sur une piste... J'aurais pu assommer le gars en faisant tourner l'arrière-main du cheval. Et paf ! Un assommé avec le cul du cheval.

- Louis... Silence ! ordonnai-je. Nous venons de frôler la catastrophe. Pour rien, en plus.

Je poussai un long soupir. Toute la tension ressentie pendant notre fuite retomba et je pus analyser un peu mieux la situation.

- Tu es fâché sur moi ? me demanda-t-il timidement.

- Non, tu t'es bien débrouillé. Mais j'ai cru, à un moment donné, que ton cheval allait blesser l'homme, ou pire, le tuer d'un coup de sabot...

- Je ne connais pas le mot qu'il faut prononcer pour le faire attaquer réellement. C'est pas un mot anglais. Ici, il a juste fait comme aux entraînements. Pour lui, c'était un jeu. Enfin...

- Pas avec les oreilles rabattues sur la tête ! fis-je examinant Louis de plus près. Il me semblait bien que je n'avais pas rêvé, m'exclamai-je.

Un long filet de sang lui coulait le long du visage. Lui soulevant délicatement le bonnet, je vis une petite entaille sur la peau, à hauteur de sa tempe.

- Je n'ai pas su me retenir en sortant par la fenêtre, m'expliqua Louis. Je suis tombé dans la neige. Cela a amortit ma chute, mais j'ai ressenti ensuite une douleur à ma tête. Il devait y avoir une pierre.

Lui tendant mon mouchoir pour qu'il stoppe l'écoulement du sang, je me mis à m'introspecter, comme je savais si bien le faire.

Ma liste d'infractions et de méfaits venait encore de s'allonger. Je n'avais jamais commis d'infractions graves, mais beaucoup de petits délits, dans le cadre de mes enquêtes.

Dernièrement, je venais d'ajouter le manquement grave de mes devoirs envers un enfant de sept ans ! Plongé dans mon enquête, je venais de l'entraîner dans une suite de transgression aux règles les plus élémentaires !

Entrer par effraction, dans une église, dans le but de dérober des registres, s'additionnait à ma liste d'infractions. « Emprunter » un livre à la bibliothèque, sans le déclarer – pour ne pas dire « voler » – était nouveau aussi ! Pas trop grave pour moi et ma conscience, mais le problème était que j'avais entraîné Louis avec moi, et que cela lui plaisait !

- Bon, nous allons rentrer à Londres... fis-je tout en observant les chevaux qui s'agitaient et tendaient les oreilles dans tous les sens.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient senti ou entendu ? Nos poursuivants, déjà ?_

Soudain, un rire éclata dans l'obscurité et nous sursautâmes tous les quatre ! Oui, même les chevaux.

* * *

**Oh ! J'ai ENCORE coupé le chapitre au mauvais endroit... Vous espérez encore que j'arrête cette sale manie ? Il est trop tard !**

**Note de l'auteur**** : **

**Xerxès I****er** (ou Assuérus Ier), né vers -519, mort en -465, « Grand Roi » perse, membre de la dynastie des Achéménides qui régnèrent en Égypte durant la XXVIIe dynastie. Manéthon l'appelle **Xerxês le Grand** et lui compte vingt et un ans de règne (Africanus, Eusebius),

À la mort de son père, Darius Ier, il participe à des campagnes en Égypte (-484) et à Babylone (-482)

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/Xerx%C3%A8s_Ier


	61. Chap223:L'hérétique défroquéretour 221b

Chapitre un peu plus long, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le couper en deux. Ce chapitre comportera aussi le retour de nos deux amis au 221b, où Watson les attend... Humour garantit ! C'est pour cela que je ne l'ai pas coupé, pour garder l'enchaînement avec leur retour et tout ce qui suit ensuite. **Bonne lecture et riez bien !**

**Skarine** : raté, ce n'est pas Guillaume !

**Elyon** : "Sherlock Holmes, garde vos enfants à toute heure. Activité en plein air, activité sportive et culturelle... N'ayez crainte, vos enfants sont sous bonne garde..." Voilà le genre de petite annonce qu'il pourrait passer. Et au fait, ce n'était pas de la choucroute, que madame Hudson avait fait, mais du ragoût. Et Holmes n'en a pas mangé!

* * *

**Chapitre 223 : L'hérétique défroqué et retour au 221b...**

Un vieil homme se tenait appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais plu ri autant, nous confia-t-il en se tenant le ventre. Votre sortie de l'église fut... Comment dire ? Pour le moins originale ! Et votre gamin, qui appelle son cheval, pour l'aider à se défaire de Timothy... Magnifique. Vous êtes les voleurs les plus comiques que j'ai vu. Mais je n'ai jamais vu que vous, aussi.

- Je pourrais être un voleur, doublé d'un homme qui ne veut pas laisser de témoin derrière lui... sous-entendis-je négligemment, ne sachant pas à qui j'avais affaire.

- Oui, qui sait ? fit le vieil homme en s'avançant vers nous, marchant avec difficulté dans la neige, tout en s'appuyant sur un long bâton. Au moins, j'aurai bien ri, avant de mourir. Ça vaut bien une confession, parce que mon successeur dans l'église ne me la donnera pas.

- Votre successeur ? répétai-je, dubitatif, tout en me demandant si cet homme n'essayait pas de m'embobiner.

- J'étais le prêtre de cette paroisse, mais j'ai un jour renié ma croyance... Je fus donc remplacé par cette espèce d'ostrogoth ventripotent !

Des voix se firent entendre et la lumière d'une lanterne diffusa de la faible clarté dans un des sentiers boisés.

- Si tu cherches les deux cavaliers qui sont passés au galop devant moi, me renversant presque, tu perds ton temps, Charles ! fit la voix de stentor du vieillard.

- Encore toi ? hurla le prêtre, en zozotant, suite à mon coup de pied, dans la nuit. Dégage du sol consacré de mon église, sale hérétique défroqué!

- Je ne savais pas que ton sol consacré allait si loin... fit notre vieil homme, moqueur. Mais vu que je ne me suis pas décomposé en marchant dessus, je pense que rien n'est consacré dans ton église ! Ou alors, le diable ne veut pas de moi... Autre hypothèse : c'est toi qui est son représentant ! Tu n'as de prêtre que le nom !

J'entendis le cri de rage poussé par l'autre prêtre et la lanterne repartit dans une autre direction.

Un large sourire, digne d'un gamin, ornait la figure du vieil homme et il nous fit signe de le suivre. Voyant qu'il marchait péniblement dans la neige, à l'aide de son bâton, je lui demandai :

- Vous voulez monter sur mon cheval ?

- Non, j'ai ma mule qui m'attend plus loin.

_Voilà ce que nos chevaux avaient senti : la proximité d'un de leur congénère, la mule de l'homme !_

- Pour un voleur qui voulait peut-être m'occire, je vous trouve bien prévenant... ajouta le vieil hérétique.

- Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, fis-je en lui souriant.

- Trop bien habillés que pour être des voleurs, me dit-il en ricanant.

- On aurait pu voler les vêtements et les chevaux, proposa Louis.

- Oui, mais le cheval ne vous aurait pas obéit aussi bien... Et puis, à mon âge, que craint-on encore ? La mort ? La belle affaire ! Venez, je vais vous indiquer un chemin plus court et vous ne passerez pas devant l'église.

- Dites-moi, vous avez officié longtemps dans cette paroisse ?

- Ils m'ont défroqué en 1875... J'avais cinquante-cinq ans. Et j'avais commencé en septembre 1845. Pourquoi ?

- Les registres paroissiaux ? demandai-je avec une ferveur qui n'avait rien de religieuse. Que sont-ils devenus ? Votre ami m'avait dit qu'ils avaient brûlés... Je ne l'ai pas cru, et je suis entré par... effraction, pour les consulter. Il manque des années dans la réserve et ce sont justement celles qu'il me faut consulter.

- Vous allez m'expliquer, cher monsieur, toute cette histoire devant une bonne tasse de thé, me dit l'homme. Et le nouveau prêtre, Charles Anderson, (1) n'est pas mon ami. Au fait, je me présente, Brian Light. Et vous ?

- Sherlock Holmes et son assistant du jour, Louis.

- Oh ! fit-il avec amusement. Le détective de Londres ! Et il entre par effraction dans les églises ? Intéressant que tout cela ! Et le Charly qui s'exprime en zozotant, comme s'il lui manquait une dent ou comme si sa lèvre était fendue ? C'est grâce à vous ?

- Heu... fis-je un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir frappé un homme d'église. Mon pied a glissé et a malencontreusement rencontré son visage...

- Je vous absous de votre péché, mon fils, fit le vieil homme en pouffant de rire. Je vous adore, moi ! Une effraction dans l'église d'un homme que je déteste, un coup de pied dans ses dents et vous le faites courir dans la neige ! Sans parler de la terreur de Thimoty face au cheval... Ma soirée est bonne.

Il remonta sur sa mule et nous le suivîmes jusque chez lui. Il habitait une petite maison isolée, non loin des bois et une fois que nous eûmes rentrés nos montures dans son écurie, nous nous installâmes devant le feu avec du thé confectionné par son domestique et secrétaire.

Sans entrer dans les détails, je lui expliquai que j'étais sur une affaire et qu'il me fallait consulter ces dossiers pour confirmer ou infirmer une hypothèse.

L'homme, ses mains entourant sa tasse de thé chaude, robe de chambre épaisse posée sur les épaules et couverture sur ses jambes, nous expliqua ce qu'il en était :

- Les registres n'ont pas brûlé, ils ont disparu lors d'un déménagement entre le presbytère et la réserve de l'église. A partir de l'année 60, c'est le vide total. Scandaleux ! Vous comprenez la position du nouveau prêtre Anderson ? Admettre qu'ils avaient été volés ou qu'ils avaient disparus à cause de _sa_ très grande négligence, lui aurait démoli son ego démesuré. Autant admettre qu'il n'était pas à sa place et qu'un autre aurait mieux convenu ! Mais vu qu'il aime paresser et que la paroisse ne demande pas une trop grosse charge de travail, il aurait peur qu'on ne le déplace ailleurs. Mon successeur est un fainéant, qui se fiche pas mal de ses ouailles !

A mon tour je lui contai ce que le prêtre m'avait dit lorsque j'étais entré dans l'église.

- Lui ? Prier ? fit-il hilare. Ah monsieur Holmes, vous m'avez bien fait rire ce soir ! Je n'ai jamais renié Dieu, juste les gens qui prétendent Le servir. C'est cela qui me mettais hors de moi : tous ces hommes d'église – qu'ils soient de celle de l'Angleterre protestante ou bien de la catholique, du Vieux Continent – qui disent servir Dieu et qui, au final, ne servent qu'eux mêmes. Ils ont fait de moi un hérétique qui a renié sa foi.

- Connaissez-vous James Bradley ?

- Le professeur d'université ? fit-il en réfléchissant. Oui et non. De nom, uniquement. Il n'est pas un fidèle des églises, celui-là. Il parait qu'il a été arrêté par la police de Londres...

J'acquiesçai et le vieil homme profita de ce court silence pour remplir, de nouveau, la tasse Louis de lait chaud additionné de miel.

- Brave petit garçon qui apprend le métier de son papa ! lui dit-il lui tendant la tasse fumante. Ne te brûle pas, mon enfant.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils, expliquai-je avant d'enchaîner sur autre chose. Vous ne vous souvenez pas quel était le nom de l'homme qu'Angela Wesley a épousé, peu avant 1865 ?

- J'ai un problème, monsieur Holmes, je perds la mémoire des noms, me dit-il grimaçant de honte. Déjà que mes anciens paroissiens m'ont évité pendant plus de cinq longues années... Maintenant, quand ils me saluent, je ne sais plus qui ils sont !

- Dommage...

- Mais il me reste mes carnets...

- Vos carnets ? fis-je avec une pointe d'intérêt dans ma voix.

- Oui, je notais tout ce que j'avais fait dans ma journée. Les événements les plus marquants de la paroisse ou de ma vie.

- Pourrions-nous les consulter, demandai-je en me redressant dans mon fauteuil, l'oeil brillant, comme l'aurait écrit mon Boswell. (2)

- Vous avez un mandat ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement, avant de se mettre à rire. Je plaisante, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! Nous allons monter au grenier et je vais tâcher de les retrouver. En espérant que je les aie encore tous...

Après avoir fouillé dans des dizaines de malles – l'ordre ne faisait pas partie de ses vertus et il n'avait pas utilisé des « agendas » pour écrire ses faits et gestes, mais des « carnets » ! – il nous sortit enfin le carnet où était inscrit ce que je cherchais :

- Aujourd'hui, mariage d'Angela Wesley, avec monsieur Howard Walter. Je vois que j'ai noté, plus tard que cet homme l'avait quitté, la laissant seule avec l'enfant. Ai-je répondu à votre question ?

- Oui, soupirai-je. Une théorie que je puis rayer...

Nous prîmes congé de l'ancien prêtre et de son secrétaire et nous mîmes le cap sur Londres. Un coup d'œil à la pendule dans le hall m'avait appris qu'il était non loin de vingt-deux heures, lorsque nous nous apprêtions à quitter la maison du vieil homme.

Heureusement que nous pouvions nous fier à la mémoire des chevaux pour suivre notre route et à ma bonne vision dans l'obscurité. Le froid était mordant et nous étions heureux d'avoir les chaudes pelisses que Karl nous avait prêtées. Les gants en cuir, doublés de mouton, n'étaient pas du luxe non plus.

_Une de mes théories sur les meurtres était tombée à l'eau... Retour à la case « départ »._

- Sherlock ? fit soudain Louis, poussant son cheval à côté du mien. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Tu suspectais le fils de cette femme qui est morte ?

- Oui et non. Mais lorsque tu avais parlé, tout à l'heure, de ton père et que tu m'avais confié que s'il avait été « méchant », tu aurais changé de nom, cela a éveillé en moi une théorie. J'en avais plusieurs, mais celle là ne trouvait pas sa place dans l'enchaînement des faits. Avec un nouvel éclairage, elle aurait pu avoir un autre développement...

- Ah ! me répondit-il sobrement. Content de t'avoir éclairé et désolé que cela n'aille pas dans tes conclusions.

- Il me reste d'autres théories...

- Guillaume m'a dit, l'autre jour, qu'il fallait penser à la solution et pas au problème ! me dit-il, tout enthousiaste. Il m'a expliqué plein de choses, lors de notre visite au musée...

- Penser à la solution et pas au problème ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben oui, je t'explique : imagine que tu sois enchaîné, avec une grande chaîne, et que des méchants veuillent te faire du mal. Si tu te dis que tu n'arriveras pas à te défendre à cause de ta chaîne, tu penses au problème ! La chaîne _est_ ton problème. Mais si tu utilises la chaîne pour en tirer profit et te battre en l'utilisant, tu penses avec la solution ! Tu dois tirer partit de ce que tu as et pas de ce qu'il te manque, en quelque sorte. Bon, comme j'ai dit à Guillaume, il y a peu de chance que je me retrouve enchaîné, à la merci de méchants monsieur, mais il m'a dit qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent. Tu t'es déjà retrouvé enchaîné, toi ?

- Non, fis-je vivement, tout en pensant que le jour où Percy m'avait menotté au lit, j'avais tiré profit de mes menottes, puisqu'il avait baissé sa garde, pensant à tort que je ne saurais pas me détacher, ce qui était une erreur.

- Sa théorie est bonne, non ?

- Oui, parfois, sans m'en rendre compte, j'ai pensé à la solution et non au problème...

_Percy avait baissé la garde, tout heureux de m'avoir enchaîné... Grave erreur ! J'avais tiré partit de tout, y compris de mes menottes pour le surprendre..._

_Mais je ne pouvais pas raconter cet épisode, il faisait partie du secret entre Hélène et moi. Son violeur n'était plus de ce monde, mais le fruit de son ignominie, oui. Confié à une famille aimante._

- Tu as d'autres pistes ? me demanda Louis.

- Oui... Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'en ai d'autre, même si celle-ci tombe à l'eau.

_C'est vrai, j'avais compris très vite que les crimes revêtaient un caractère sexuel. Si ces_ _hommes avaient fait quelque chose de grave, cela pouvait vouloir signifier un viol collectif. Les deux seules femmes se trouvant dans l'entourage de Bradley étaient la bonne Juliet Bellows – alors son mari Jonathan Branson était celui qui s'était vengé – et Diane. _

_Seul son oncle ou son fiancé aurait pu vouloir tuer les hommes qui avaient commis cette infamie. L'oncle était le meurtrier idéal et son ami médecin allait bien dans le tableau, lui aussi. Leur escapade nocturne, le sang sur les vêtements, le fait de garder le silence..._

_Mais... _

_Le fiancé aurait pu, lui aussi, venger son Artémis. J'avais vérifié cette possibilité et j'avais ma réponse. Raté, Sherlock !_

_Il restait aussi l'option que ce soit une autre femme, qui soit concernée. Une amie proche de Bradley ?_

_Beaucoup trop d'hypothèses, même si j'en avais exclu certaines dès le départ._

_M'étais-je fourvoyé dans mon idée du départ ? Non, il devait y avoir un détail que je n'avais pas encore découvert. Mais lequel ?_

_Ou alors, j'étais à côté de tout... Watson me pensait infaillible, il avait tort. J'étais loin d'être infaillible ! Lestrade avait peut-être raison, en fait. Bradley n'avait pas démenti lors de son interrogatoire. Se savait-il perdu ?_

_Roshentall avait les connaissances requises pour énucléer, pour émasculer et pour inciser le ventre, sans parler du matériel de chirurgien à sa disposition. Bradley avait les connaissances pour tout le reste. A eux deux, ils formaient un couple diabolique. _

_Le seul problème, c'était que, malgré le fait que notre dossier avec les preuves était épais, il était facilement démontable devant un tribunal. Trop facilement. Leurs avocats mettraient les bouchées doubles et ils les feraient gagner au bénéfice du doute. _

_Bon sang ! Le coupable idéal et son probable complice se refusaient à me donner LA preuve qu'il me manquait. Sans cette preuve, ils ne croupiraient pas longtemps dans les cellules du Yard ! Avec les bons avocats, ils seraient vite libres. Oh que oui, sans aucun doute. Plus j'y pensais, et plus j'en étais sûr. D'ailleurs, ils les feraient retrouver leur liberté, et il n'y aurait même pas de procès. _

_Comment faire pour les confondre ? Ou du moins confondre l'instigateur de toute la mise en scène macabre des entrepôts ? Le complice, je m'en fichais, il tomberait avec l'instigateur, tout simplement. Une fois l'arbre abattu, les fruits pourrissaient, eux aussi._

_A ce moment même, j'étais comme nos chevaux : je m'enfonçais jusqu'aux genoux dans cette affaire, comme eux s'enfonçaient dans la couche blanche, qui les empêchait de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes._

Ce qui me tira de mes pensées fut le hennissement du cheval de Louis. Me retournant, je découvris le petit bonhomme complètement affalé sur l'encolure de sa monture, dormant du sommeil des justes !

Son cheval, n'ayant plus de contact avec son cavalier, s'était tout simplement arrêté et il hennissait maintenant pour prévenir son congénère qui marchait devant.

Sifflant tout doucement le cheval, je le fis venir à ma hauteur, pris la couverture dans les fontes, soulevait Louis de sa selle, l'enroulai dans la couverture et je l'installai devant moi, ses jambes du même côté, pour que cela reste confortable pour lui.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans trop de problèmes. Il nous fallu deux heures pour le retour, le cheval de Louis suivi le mien sans problème et il était passé minuit lorsque je confiai les montures à l'écurie.

Ce fut avec l'enfant, toujours endormi dans mes bras, que je fis mon entrée dans le hall du 221b. Il y avait de la lumière aux fenêtres du salon, je l'avais aperçue lorsque je traversais la rue. Watson n'était donc pas encore couché. Il devait attendre notre retour. Tiens, la lourde cape de l'avocat pendait toujours à la patère. Lui aussi attendait le retour de son filleul.

Tout à coup, la porte de notre meublé s'ouvrit à la volée et ce fut un Watson, fort en colère, qui se tint sur le pallier.

- Holmes ! vociféra-t-il, les moustaches frémissantes de colère. Non mais, vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est passé minuit ! C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Louis ?

- Il dort, merci de vous en soucier en dernier lieu... fis-je sarcastique, comme à mon habitude.

- Oh ! s'indigna le brave médecin. C'est trop fort, Holmes ! Dehors, il fait nuit noire et la température est glaciale. Vous rentrez à pas d'heure, avec un enfant endormi, et c'est moi qui ne m'en soucie pas ! Vous n'avez pas honte de rentrer si tard, alors que vous aviez la garde d'un enfant ? Vous êtes exaspérant, Holmes ! Vous auriez pu rentrer plus tôt.

_Bien... Puisque c'était ainsi, cher docteur Watson, j'allais m'amuser à vos dépends !_

- Je suis désolé, ma puce ! fis-je d'une toute petite voix. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'allais boire un verre au pub, après ma journée de travail, avec des collègues ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui fit sortir Watson de ses gonds. Soit le « ma puce » totalement déplacé, soit ma petite voix moqueuse, soit le fait que je me fichais ouvertement de sa tête. Peut-être le tout mit ensemble... Sans doute.

Par contre, cela déclencha l'hilarité de l'avocat, car son rire résonna dans notre meublé.

- Holmes ! fit la voix glaciale de Watson. Je vous interdis de m'appeler ainsi. Non, mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Mais enfin, ma puce, poursuivis-je pour l'exaspérer encore plus. Je rentre et vous me criez dessus. Au lieu de vous jeter à mon cou...

Le rire de Karl commença à se transformer en fou rire. Watson, lui, ne riait pas !

- Nom de Dieu, Holmes ! jura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle aurait fait peur à un autre que moi. Vous allez cesser ce petit jeu !

- Oh ! fis-je indigné. Voyons, très cher, pas de gros mots devant le petit ! Mais quel pitoyable exemple vous faites, pour cet enfant...

- Holmes... fit-il, au bord de l'explosion. Où étiez-vous donc passé, pendant toute la sainte journée ?

_J'avais passé ma sainte journée à enchaîner les infractions !_

- Mais ma puce, je travaillais dur pour que l'assiette de ce gamin soit bien remplie et que le loyer soit payé, fis-je d'une petite voix encore plus moqueuse. Me suspecteriez-vous d'en voir une autre que vous ? Jamais de la vie...

Le fou rire du parrain de Louis résonnait de plus en plus fort, il n'en pouvait plus. Le regard de Watson se tourna vers notre pièce et je le vis tenter de le fusiller, à l'aide de son regard « révolver ».

- Vous, silence ! grinça-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout !

Puis, reportant son regard assassin vers moi, toujours en bas des marches, il me menaça de son doigt :

- Nous réglerons nos comptes plus tard, Holmes. Mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ! Je déteste ce genre d'humour, vous le savez très bien.

- Vous me faites peur, mon chou, lorsque vous me menacez, fis-je en prenant une voix apeurée. Si vous continuez à vociférer de la sorte, vous allez réveiller le petit innocent qui dort dans mes bras. Puis-je monter, ou notre doux foyer m'est-il interdit ?

La porte de la cuisine de notre logeuse s'ouvrit brusquement et son accueil fut chaleureux lorsqu'elle m'aperçut :

- C'est à cette heure ci que vous rentrez, vous ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix à faire geler les chutes du Niagara instantanément. Mon dieu, qu'est-il arrivé au petit ?

- Il dort ! Mais si vous continuez à me crier dessus, il va se réveiller.

- Mon dieu ! Le pauvre chou ! Dans quelle galère l'avez-vous emmené, ce petit ange ?

_« Petit ange ? » me dis-je en moi-même en repensant à toutes les infractions que nous avions perpétrées aujourd'hui... Et dont certaines avaient été commises sur ses idées._

- Monsieur Holmes ! m'ordonna madame Hudson. Veuillez emmener cet enfant au chaud !

- C'est ce que je voulais faire, mais « maman Watson » a passé son temps à vociférer à mon encontre.

- Normal, me dit madame Hudson. Cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre ! Moi aussi. Il fait nuit et vous n'étiez toujours pas rentré. Le brave docteur pensait que vous aviez eu un problème et que vous étiez en train de mourir de froid dans la neige. On se soucie des autres, NOUS !

Comprenant que j'avais sans doute été trop loin et que ces deux là avaient dû se tordre les mains en imaginant le pire, je baissai un peu la tête, pas trop quand même.

- Mes excuses, madame Hudson. Nous n'avons pas flâné en cours de route, mais les conditions étaient mauvaises. Désolé de vous avoir causé de l'inquiétude.

- Humf, grommela-t-elle, un peu radoucie. C'est bon pour une fois... (Elle eut un sourire chaleureux en nous regardant tous les deux). Voir ce petit bonhomme, bien emmitouflé dans sa couverture, et endormi dans vos bras, cela vaut bien tous les sangs d'encre du monde. La preuve que vous n'êtes pas si inhumain que ça ! Montez vite !

Le tableau qui m'attendait en haut me laissa pantois. Watson faisait les cent pas, de mauvaise humeur, tandis que Karl essuyait ses yeux, à moitié écroulé dans le fauteuil. Notre petit échange l'avait fait pleurer de rire. Le rat de Louis se trouvait sur le haut du fauteuil, faisant sa toilette.

- Je pense que je vais résilier mon abonnement au théâtre, moi, fit Karl en se tenant les côtes. Votre petit échange valait toutes les comédies du moment !

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, moi ! fulmina Watson. Que diriez-vous si votre ami Guillaume faisait pareil avec vous ?

- Il n'ose plus ! s'esclaffa de plus belle l'avocat. Mes répliques sont souvent cinglantes ! La dernière fois que l'on a joué à ce petit jeu, sa compagne était morte de rire. Elle en redemande, des échanges pareils. Guillaume doit potasser ses répliques pour soutenir les miennes. Hier, lorsque nous sommes rentrés chez lui, j'ai dit à Isabel que je lui ramenais sa gonzesse de mari. On s'est fichu de lui pendant plus de vingt minutes.

Watson ne répondit pas et enleva les bottines de Louis – il était toujours endormi dans mes bras – lui retira la couverture délicatement, fit de même avec sa cape et son manteau et me fis signe de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Je le suivis, sans lancer une plaisanterie du genre « réconciliation sur l'oreiller ? » qui l'aurait fait bondir de rage. Il ouvrit son lit et me fis signe de déposer Louis dedans. Il le recouvrit avec tendresse, et, me jetant un regard lourd de reproches, me poussa sans ménagement dans le salon.

- C'est un enfant de sept ans, Holmes ! me dit-il, en colère, une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre. Et vous l'avez entraîné dans vos histoires. En plein hiver, en plus ! Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que des personnes se feraient du souci pour lui ? Et que son parrain serait obligé de rester si tard ici ?

- Watson ! m'exclamai-je en prenant ma pipe noire. Je suis sur une affaire importante ! Non, je n'ai pas pensé que vous vous feriez du souci ! Désolé pour le retard. Désolé de vous avoir fait veiller.

- Moi je m'en fiche ! fit Karl. Si je dors quatre heures par nuit, c'est bon. Je savais qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave.

- Vous avez avancé, Holmes ? me demanda Watson, un peu radouci par mes excuses, pendant que j'allumais ma pipe.

- Oui et non, Watson, fis-je en secouant l'allumette pour l'éteindre. La brume ne s'est pas encore levée. Nous avons consulté le registre de la bibliothèque, et le nom de Bradley y est inscrit trop souvent à mon goût. Ils pourraient aller, tous les deux, droit à la potence, sauf si leurs avocats plaident comme jamais ils n'ont plaidés de leur vie.

Karl fit la grimace en entendant que l'étau se resserrait autour du cou de Bradley. Même si ses associés avaient toutes les cartes en main pour les faire sortir.

Mon regard erra dans toute la pièce. Plus aucune trace de mes feuilles qui, pas plus tard que ce matin, étaient éparpillées partout.

- Madame Hudson a tout rangé ! fis-je rageur, en me levant de mon fauteuil. Je lui avais interdit, pourtant !

- Heu... fit l'avocat en se renfonçant dans le canapé, sous le regard curieux du rat. C'est moi qui ai tout rangé. Je voulais éviter cette corvée à madame Hudson. Mais chaque papier a réintégré sa place !

- Je suis le seul à connaître mon ordre de classement, fis-je en tournant les yeux partout. Quand madame Hudson range mes dossiers ou mes feuilles, je ne retrouve rien !

- Heu, je dois dire que j'ai compris votre méthode de classement, un peu hétéroclite, je dois dire. Mais dans ce domaine, je suis pire que vous !

Me levant pour fouiller certains dossiers, je fus surpris de retrouver les feuilles au bon endroit.

- Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda Watson qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

L'avocat lui fit un petit sourire.

- Je me suis mis au milieu de la pièce, et ensuite, j'ai prononcée une antique formule de sorcellerie qui, traduite en anglais, voudrait dire « que chaque papier, feuille, dossier, retourne à sa place originale ». Une sorte de retour en arrière, si vous préférez.

Nous le regardâmes de travers, sourire aux lèvres. Bon, nous n'aurions pas droit à l'explication _rationnelle_ de sa méthode particulière pour ranger mes papiers éparpillés partout.

- Il est marrant, mon parrain ! fit Louis dans notre dos, avant de courir vers l'avocat pour l'embrasser, sautant sur ses genoux avant de prendre son rat dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Chouette, tu es venu avec lui. Merci parrain.

- Tu ne dors plus ? demanda Watson, étonné de le voir déjà levé.

- Non, j'ai récupéré, fit l'enfant tout content, le rat juché sur son épaule, content lui aussi de retrouver son jeune maître. Oh, parrain ! s'exclama-t-il en descendant de ses genoux car il ne tenait pas en place. C'est génial les enquêtes avec Sherlock ! On a fait des tas de choses !

- Dont la consultation du « registre des emprunts » à la bibliothèque, fit Watson, se demandant sans doute ce qui avait d'exaltant dans cela.

- Oui, oncle John. Mais il faut pas le dire à Lestrade que nous l'avons ! On a dû le prendre sans rien dire, sinon, on l'aurait jamais eu.

Watson, qui à ce moment là, portait son verre d'eau à ses lèvres, en recracha une partie. Le regard qu'il me lança fut débordant de reproches et moi, je fis semblant de rien.

- Tu m'intrigues, fit son parrain, pas étonné du tout et dont nos regards avaient attiré son attention.

- Une vraie journée de fou ! lui expliqua Louis, pour mon plus grand malheur. Bataille de boules de neige à la bibliothèque, vol du registre, une entrée par effraction dans une église et la fuite par la petite fenêtre, plus un coup de pied dans les dents du curé. J'ai réussi à faire exécuter le pas espagnol à Santos et il a attaqué l'homme qui me poursuivait, comme tu lui as appris !

Louis souriait de toutes ses dents, son parrain avait posé sa main devant sa bouche, quant à Watson... Hem...

- Entrer par effraction dans une église, Holmes ? fit la voix lourde de remontrance de Watson.

- Le prêtre avait oublié de laisser une clé sous le paillasson... me défendis-je, tout en regardant le plafond, soufflant la fumée de ma pipe, comme si de rien n'était.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclama avec chaleur l'avocat. Raconte-moi tout, bonhomme !

Louis ne demandait pas mieux que de tout lui raconter !

- Oui, et nous sommes aussi entré par effraction dans la réserve de cette église, pour consulter les registres paroissiaux.

- Laissez-moi deviner, fit Watson en dardant son regard rempli d'animosité sur ma petite personne. Le prêtre avait oublié de laisser les clés dans le bénitier ?

Mes épaules se haussèrent en signe de dédain profond.

- Pourquoi ne pas les demander, tout simplement ? demanda son parrain, petit sourire aux lèvres, tandis que Watson me regardait de plus en plus de travers.

- Parce que le gros curé avait menti à Sherlock, s'enflamma Louis, tout à son récit, ne voyant pas les regards assassins que « oncle John » me lançaient. Il avait dit que tout avait brûlé. Quand on s'est rendu compte que les dossiers avaient _vraiment_ disparu, le curé et son aide arrivaient dans l'église. Obligé de s'enfuir par la petite fenêtre ! Puis son assistant m'a coupé toute retraite et j'ai été obligé de zigzaguer dans la neige pour ne pas me faire attraper.

Watson se prit la tête entre les mains et je l'entendis marmonner des gentillesses sur mon compte.

- Quoi ? fit Karl avec malice. Un méchant monsieur s'est amusé à poursuivre mon filleul ? Tu me le montreras, j'irai l'accrocher au mur !

Louis pouffa de rire, pas notre médecin.

- Je comprends que cet homme l'ait poursuivit ! vociféra-t-il. Il a surpris des gens dans un endroit où ils ne pouvaient pas se trouver. C'est Holmes, que vous devriez accrocher au mur !

- Oups, gémit Louis. Nous allons nous faire gronder par oncle John...

- Fou ! fit Watson en secouant sa tête. Holmes, vous êtes fou et c'est un enfant que vous aviez avec vous, aujourd'hui !

Louis baissa les yeux, mais son sourire trahissait son humeur joyeuse. Il avait apprécié la journée.

- Sherlock m'a quand même interdit de faire pipi dans les bénitiers... lui expliqua-t-il dans le but de prendre ma défense.

Karl mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas hurler de rire et Watson en resta bouche bée.

- Il n'aurait plus manqué qu'un délit pareil, fit Watson, dépité. Déjà que Holmes a frappé un homme d'église...

- Ce curé voulait me garder en confession, et je n'avais pas que ça à faire, lui expliquai-je, faisant redoubler le rire de l'avocat. Cela aurait pris un temps fou.

- Oui, poursuivit Louis. Si j'avais été avec Hélène, elle m'aurait soulevé pour que je fasse un gros pipi dans leurs bénitiers. Na ! Mais Sherlock, il a pas voulu.

- Mon Dieu, gémit Watson. Il lui reste donc un gramme de bon sens. C'est tellement rare, chez vous, que cela en est déroutant.

- Le préposé à la bibliothèque, fit Louis, m'a fouillé ! Il avait pas le droit ! Il croyait que j'avais le registre sur moi, mais il était déjà sortit du bâtiment. Tu lui colles un procès, dis ?

- Non, mon grand, fit l'avocat, retrouvant un peu de sérieux. Je ne peux pas, parce que le registre, vous l'avez bel et bien volé ! Cet homme n'avait pas tort...

- Il a fouillé mon sac ! s'indigna le petit démon blond.

- D'accord, il ne pouvait pas, mais je ne lui ferai pas un procès. Estimez-vous heureux de vous en être sortit. Vol dans une bibliothèque, entrée par effraction dans une église, coups et blessures volontaires sur le curé... (L'avocat se frotta le menton). Mouais, je vous aurais défendu... Mais cela aurait ruiné mes vacances !

- Cela aurait bien fait rire Lestrade, fis-je en imaginant sa tête, si on le prévenait que je me trouvais dans une des cellules du Yard. Quoique, vu qu'il a besoin de moi pour l'enquête, il m'aurait relâché.

- Pour mieux vous arrêter plus tard, fit Watson, me foudroyant, une fois de plus, du regard.

- Bien, fit Karl en se levant. Il est tard et nous allons rentrer chez nous ! Et j'ai un abonnement au théâtre à résilier, moi ! Vivement la prochaine représentation au 221b.

Il me fit un clin d'œil complice : lui, nos péripéties de la journée, cela le faisait rire.

- Parrain ? soupira Louis en grimaçant. Maintenant que je me suis bien réchauffé, je dois de nouveau enfiler mon manteau et ma cape pour ressortir dans le froid ?

Nous nous regardâmes tout les trois et ce fut Watson qui prit la parole le premier :

- Ne revoyez pas cet enfant dans le froid ! Vous avez une longue route. Laissez-le ici, au chaud !

- Oh parrain, je peux dormir ici ? le supplia-t-il. La peau d'ours devant le feu fera mon affaire.

- Non, je vais demander à madame Hudson de te préparer la chambre en haut..., proposa Watson en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Le seul problème, c'est que je n'ai pas ma brosse à dent, ni ma chemise de nuit..., fit Louis, se rendant compte qu'il lui manquait les choses essentielles.

Watson se figea devant la porte. Son parrain fit un grand sourire à Louis :

- En prévision de votre retour fort tard, j'avais emmené avec moi un petit sac avec des affaires pour la nuit, ainsi que des vêtements de rechange et ta brosse à dent.

- Merci parrain ! jubila l'enfant avant de poser sa main devant sa bouche. Oh ! Mince ! Mon doudou... Et mon rat, n'en fais quoi ?

- Pas de panique ! fit Karl en sortant le morceau de chemise de sa poche, pour le plus grand bonheur de Louis. Je l'ai avec moi, ton doudou ! (Il le prit dans ses mains et frotta son visage sur sa pièce de tissu). Pour ton animal, j'ai emmené une petite cage, pour qu'il puisse passer la nuit. Si madame Hudson est d'accord, bien sûr. Sinon je l'emmène avec moi.

Louis dégringola les marches à toute vitesse, sans le rat, pour aller demander à notre logeuse si elle pouvait lui préparer la chambre en haut et si son animal pouvait dormir dans sa cage.

- Et vous cautionnez toutes leurs bêtises ? demanda Watson à Karl, profitant de l'absence momentanée de Louis.

- Non, je ne le cautionne pas vraiment. Mais en tant qu'avocat de profession, je leur trouverai bien des circonstances atténuantes, à ces deux garnements. De toute façon, le plus important, c'est qu'il se soit bien amusé ! Et je pense que c'est le cas...

- Holmes lui a montré le mauvais exemple ! fit Watson. Et vous lui laissez trop de libertés, à cet enfant.

Karl secoua sa tête, pinçant les lèvres car il n'était pas d'accord avec Watson.

- Docteur, croyez-vous qu'un enfant puisse survivre, seul dans les campagnes, sans commettre quelques infractions ? Non ! Des libertés ? Oui, il en a, mais il a intérêt à obéir à mes ordres ! Il est sage, il apprend bien, s'intéresse à pleins de choses... Tant qu'il respecte les règles en vigueur chez moi, je ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai la garde de cet enfant. Hélène pourvoira à son éducation. Pour l'instant, c'est vacances !

Louis remonta, tout content que madame Hudson veuille bien l'héberger, lui et son rat, dans la maison.

- Oncle John, demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers Watson. Tu es fâché parce que ce n'était pas toi qui étais avec Sherlock ? Tu es jaloux parce que on s'est amusé comme des fous, alors que toi, tu étais coincé au Yard ?

- Si j'avais été avec vous, je vous aurais interdit bien des choses ! soupira-t-il.

- Je les aurais quand même accomplies, lui répliquai-je. Vous confiant, tout simplement, la mission d'accompagner cet enfant jusqu'aux chevaux et de le surveiller.

- Pour la bibliothèque, sans moi, tu n'y serais pas arrivé ! dit Louis tout fier.

- Ton plan était secret, Watson serait resté dans le noir, comme moi !

- De toute façon, oncle John, heureusement que tu n'étais pas avec nous dans la réserve de l'église... Parce que tu ne serais jamais passé par la fenêtre, toi !

- Comment ça ? demanda Watson, tandis que Karl pouffait de rire.

- C'était fort étroit ! lui expliqua, le plus sérieusement du monde, Louis. Moi même, j'étais content d'avoir perdu du poids ! Même Sherlock a enlevé sa cape, et il a eu dur de sortir ! Alors toi...

Le regard de l'enfant détailla Watson de la tête aux pieds, s'attardant plus que de nécessaire sur la petite bedaine que mon associé avait attrapée au fil des ans.

- Sous-entendrais-tu que je suis enveloppé ? grogna Watson en posant ses mains sur le tissu de sa chemise, faisant apparaître un peu plus son « petit » ventre.

- Oui ! asséna Louis, catégorique. Ton ventre ne serait JAMAIS passé !

Son parrain explosa de rire, Watson grommela que son ventre n'était pas si gros que ça et que en se retenant de respirer, il serait passé quand même.

- Jamais de la vie, fis-je pour enfoncer le clou. Je n'ai pas de ventre et j'ai dû le rentrer, pourtant. On aurait dû vous laisser aux mains du prêtre, mon pauvre ami... C'est vous qui vous seriez retrouvé dans les geôles du Yard, devant un Lestrade ricanant.

- On abandonne personne sur le terrain ! fit Louis, outré par le fait que j'aurais abandonné Watson, coincé dans le chambranle de la fenêtre. Les Spartiates, grands guerriers, ne laissaient jamais un camarade à l'abandon. Un pour tous, et tous pour un !

- Je lui raconte des histoires de grandes batailles, expliqua Karl, lorsqu'il vit nos mines surprises. Juste les bons côtés ! On ne laisse jamais un camarade sur le terrain, même mort ! Bon, il a juste mélangé les Spartiates avec les histoires d'Alexandre Dumas et ses « Trois Mousquetaires »... (3)

Sur cette dernière tirade, Karl prit congé de nous, embrassa son filleul, lui interdit de faire des bêtises et s'en alla.

L'animal fut mit en cage et je décidai qu'il resterait dans le salon pour la nuit. Son jeune maître monta aider notre logeuse à faire le lit et Watson se chargea de lui raconter une histoire.

Moi, je restai immobile dans le salon, ne sachant toujours pas atteindre le fil rouge de cette affaire. Il était à portée de main, mais sans preuves...

Pour finir, je décidai de réfléchir, assis sur mon lit, une bonne partie de la nuit, tout en fumant plusieurs pipes.

* * *

Demain, chapitre intitulé "cogitations fructueuses" qui va mettre en place tout le final.

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1)** **Anderson **: le nom du prêtre menteur auquel Holmes a fichu un coup de pied dans les dents... Pour ceux qui ont vu la série « Sherlock » sur la BBC, ils connaissent Anderson, le médecin légiste qui déteste Holmes... 125 ans avant la BBC, première confrontation entre Holmes et Anderson... Au départ, je l'avais nommé « Richardson » mais en me relisant, j'ai repensé à la future fic d'Elyon, que je corrige, et le nom de cet empêcheur de tourner en rond s'est imposé dans ma fic. J'ai donc changé son nom.

**(2)** Doyle fait dire à Sherlock : **« Je suis perdu sans mon Boswell.** **»** (Un scandale en Bohème). **Voici les deux versions : l'anglaise puis la française** :

"Not a bit, Doctor. Stay where you are. I am lost without my Boswell. And this promises to be interesting. It would be a pity to miss it."

– Pas le moins du monde, docteur. Restez à votre place. Sans mon historiographe, je suis un homme perdu. Et puis, l'affaire promet ! Ce serait dommage de la manquer.

**Extrait de « Un scandale en Bohême » **

http: / www. jeremy-brett. fr/ cariboost_files/conan_doyle_scandale_boheme_

**(3)** **Alexandre Dumas**, (dit aussi **Alexandre Dumas père**) est un écrivain français né le 24 juillet 1802 (5 thermidor an X) à Villers-Cotterêts (Aisne) et mort le 5 décembre 1870 à Puys, près de Dieppe (Seine-Maritime).

Auteur prolifique, il s'oriente ensuite vers le roman historique feuilletonesque, avec l'aide notoire de « nègres », et en particulier d'Auguste Maquet qui a participé à la plupart de ses fresques historiques telles que la trilogie _Les Trois Mousquetaires_ (1844)...

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/Alexandre_Dumas


	62. V: Chap 224 : Cogitations fructueuses

Un petit chapitre qui, bien que calme, recèle beaucoup d'indices, habillements camouflés. De plus, il met en place les chapitres qui vont vous mener au grand final, qui se terminera au chapitre 235. S'ensuivront alors, les chapitres qui concerneront les jours suivants la fin de l'enquête.

* * *

**Chapitre 224 : Pérégrinations matinales et cogitations fructueuses (Le 16 décembre 1885)  
**

Me levant vers sept heures et demie et n'ayant pas beaucoup pris de repos, je sortis de ma chambre silencieusement.

Une forme, allongée sur la peau d'ours, m'appris qu'un enfant n'était pas resté longtemps dans son lit. Et son rat ? Toujours dans sa cage.

Louis n'aimait vraiment pas rester seul dans un endroit, alors que les adultes étaient ailleurs. Il nous avait déjà fait le même coup, lorsque Hélène avait eu ses fausses contractions, et je l'avais retrouvé, roulé en boule dans le canapé, endormit à mes côtés.

Bien, sortie en toute discrétion par le placard, alors.

Londres était toujours immobilisée par la neige, qui ne s'était pas privée de tomber encore, cette nuit. Le palefrenier, présent à l'écurie, me sella le cheval et je me dirigeai chez le premier commerçant que je devais visiter aujourd'hui. Son habitation, se situant au dessus de son magasin, était la garantie qu'il serait ouvert, malgré le temps. Le commerce ne s'arrêtait jamais, avec lui.

Monsieur Goldstein – encore un de mes ancien client – m'accueillit chaleureusement lorsque je fis résonner la clochette au-dessus de sa porte d'entrée. Il faisait partie des premières personnes que j'avais aidées. A cette époque, j'habitais encore Montague Street et je lui avais évité un long séjour en prison, puisque j'avais prouvé son innocence.

- Faites à votre aise, monsieur Holmes... me dit-il en se servant une tasse de thé, tout en m'en proposant une, que je déclinai.

Au bout de vingt minutes, je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais et je lui demandai de m'emballer le petit paquet. Il m'annonça le prix, exorbitant comme à son habitude, et, le divisant par deux, je lui proposai le mien.

- Monsieur Holmes ! se défendit le petit commerçant. Où est le plaisir du marchandage si vous divisez déjà par deux ?

- Monsieur Goldstein, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à ce petit jeu avec vous. J'ai une affaire importante en cours !

- Votre client risque la corde ? me demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

- Mon client, c'est le Yard ! Et oui, les personnes arrêtées seront pendues...

Poussant un cri d'effroi, il encaissa mon argent en vitesse et me dit :

- Vous n'êtes pas encore sortit de mon échoppe ? Filez ! Et toutes mes félicitations !

- Je n'ai pas encore résolu l'affaire ! me défendis-je. Elle est moins simple que la vôtre.

- Je parlais du paquet, moi ! me dit-il de sa petite voix fluette. En tout cas, je ne voudrais pas recevoir ce genre de « cadeau » de votre part ! (Il ricana). Une innocente victime va en faire les frais... Sadique, que vous êtes ! D'ailleurs, il devrait y avoir une loi pour interdire à un homme tel que vous, de pouvoir acheter de telles choses ! Des personnes ont risqué leur vie pour les extraire, les rendre plus efficaces, et les acheminer jusque chez moi... Faites-en bon usage !

- Monsieur Goldstein ! fis-je. Il n'y aura aucune victime...

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et la clochette tinta, empêchant le commerçant de me répondre.

- Bonjour, monsieur Holmes, fit la voix chaleureuse de la fille de Goldstein dans mon dos. Vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour Katherine ! fis-je en serrant la main de cette femme qui n'avait plus quinze ans, comme à l'époque. Si je puis encore vous appeler ainsi ! Vous n'êtes plus une enfant.

Elle rit de bon cœur et poussa son jeune fils devant elle.

- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon père, me répondit-elle. Papa ? fit-elle à l'adresse de son père, qui soulevait son petit-fils dans ses bras. J'espère que tu as laissé monsieur Holmes tranquille.

- Je lui expliquais juste les précautions d'usage... Il vient de m'acheter l'équivalent d'une tonne de dynamite ! Et dans ses mains... c'est dangereux, parce qu'il est fou !

- N'exagérons rien... fis-je en m'éclipsant. Au revoir tout le monde !

- Au revoir, me saluèrent-ils en cœur.

Il est un fait certain que, ce que j'avais en ma possession, était fort dangereux...

Je poussai la porte du deuxième commerçant, dont j'avais besoin et je fus accueilli chaleureusement aussi, même s'il n'était pas un ancien client. Watson venait souvent chez lui.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, je lui désignai ce dont j'avais besoin.

- Mettez ces deux là ensemble, le plus grand doit être séparé. Vous avez encore ce que vous m'aviez montré la fois dernière ?

- Bien sûr ! Quelle gravure voulez-vous ?

Il me ramena celle que j'avais choisie et me l'emballa séparément.

Le tout fut ensuite déposé dans les fontes de ma selle et je mis le cap sur Baker Street. Pour éviter tout problème, je rentrai par l'immeuble voisin, cachai mes achats dans ma pièce secrète et je repassai par le placard. Une fois dans ma chambre, je souris du bon tour que je venais de commettre. Malgré tout, un achat était hautement explosif...

Watson était déjà levé, le journal étalé devant lui, sur la table. Plus de traces de Louis devant la cheminée.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai trouvé, endormi sur la peau d'ours, ce matin, fit Watson, caché derrière son journal, tandis que je m'asseyais à table.

- Louis ! répondis-je, tout en me servant une tasse de café.

- Excellente déduction, Holmes ! fit-il en abaissant le journal pour me faire un grand sourire. C'est lui qui va préparer les petits déjeuners.

L'enfant déboula dans le salon et me demanda ce que je voulais manger :

- Je fais des œufs à la coque mieux que personne, se vanta-t-il. Cuisson correcte. Ni trop cuit, ni trop baveux.

- Je le sais ! m'exclamai-je en prenant le journal. Tu me l'as déjà...

Je m'interrompis avant de dire qu'il me les avait déjà servi, ses œufs à la coque. Les yeux de Watson s'étaient levés de sa tasse de café et il me regarda avec un curieux petit sourire. Ceux de Louis exprimaient la stupéfaction parce que j'avais failli laisser échapper une information cruciale.

- Tu me l'as déjà _dit_ ! complétai-je, pour faire taire la suspicion naissante de Watson. Je prends le risque de t'en commander deux. Gare à toi si tu les rates !

- Bien chef ! me répondit-il en se mettant au garde à vous. Maintenant que j'ai les commandes, je m'en vais.

Puis, il détala, en courant, de notre salle à manger pour descendre dans la cuisine de madame Hudson en criant que « Sherlock veut des œufs à la coque ».

- Ainsi donc, commença Watson avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, cet enfant vous a déjà servi des œufs à la coque... Comme c'est mignon...

- Qu'allez-vous donc imaginer là, Watson ! fis-je sèchement en attrapant le _Times_.

- Rien... Sauf que c'était Louis qui vous préparait votre petit-déjeuner, lorsque vous découchiez. Non, Holmes ! fit-il en levant sa main. Pas la peine de perdre votre temps à le nier !

Je lui grommelai tout le bien que je pensais de ses réflexions et replongeai dans mon journal. Watson fit de même, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je m'étais vendu.

Notre repas fut servi dix minutes après, par notre logeuse, et Louis s'attabla avec nous.

- C'est le petit qui a tout fait ! nous annonça madame Hudson.

- Alors, fis-je perfidement, cela doit être mangeable !

Elle sortit de notre pièce avec un dédain profond pour ma remarque.

- Louis ! s'exclama Watson avec bonheur, après avoir avalé une bouchée. Mais tes œufs brouillés sont divins !

Il lui répondit avec de la nourriture plein la bouche, comme d'habitude :

- Cuit dans du beurre, avec de l'huile d'olive, saupoudrés herbes de Provence, basilic, origan et une feuille de menthe séchée que j'ai émietté au-dessus. Fines tranches de lard pour accompagner.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Watson en soulevant une tranche dont les bords s'étaient recroquevillés.

- De la pancetta, fit Louis en engloutissant son pain. C'est italien, c'est bon. C'est ce que le cuisinier de Guillaume dit toujours.

- De la quoi ?

- De la poitrine de porc salée et séchée, Watson, répondis-je. Comment as-tu eu tous ces ingrédients, toi ?

- Mon parrain les avait amené hier, pour préparer un repas à Nanny Hudson. Tes œufs sont à point, Sherlock ?

- Rien à redire ! m'exclamai-je en trempant un morceau de pain dedans. Délicieux ! (Puis, je m'esclaffai). "Nanny" Hudson ?

- Je sens que l'on ne va pas se priver pour l'appeler ainsi... suggéra Watson en riant de bon cœur. En tout cas, tu te débrouilles bien pour les œufs, toi. Holmes est en train de tout manger, sans se plaindre, un véritable exploit.

- Normal, fis-je. « Nanny » me les sert soit trop cuit, soit pas assez.

Ils rirent tout les deux.

« Nanny » vint débarrasser la table, lorsque nous eûmes fini. Louis avait déjà rassemblé les assiettes et les couverts, pour lui faciliter la tâche.

- Brave petit ! lui dit-elle en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux. Tu pourrais peut-être expliquer à ces deux messieurs comment refaire leur lit, en se levant ?

- S'il vous plaît, Nanny ? fis-je innocemment, pendant que Watson riait sous cape.

Elle releva son menton.

- Ce petit garçon, qui s'est levé la nuit pour venir dormir par terre, n'a pas oublié de refaire son lit, avant de descendre ! Il a même remonté les couvertures qu'il avait emportées avec lui pour dormir devant la cheminée. Prenez exemple, messieurs !

Louis reçu un biscuit, pour sa peine, et, tout fier du compliment, il s'installa devant la cheminée avec ses petits soldats et le jeu de construction que « Nanny » avait mis à sa disposition. Son rat grignotait une carotte, dans sa cage.

- Merci pour le repas, ma petite Louise... fis-je en allumant une cigarette.

Il releva la tête et me regarda comme si j'avais proféré que la terre était plate.

- Hé ! s'indigna-t-il. Je m'appelle Louis ! Et je te jure que je ne suis pas une fille ! Les filles n'ont pas de petit oiseau.

- HOLMES ! vociféra Watson. Mais enfin ! Vous ne saviez pas dire, tout simplement, « merci pour le repas, Louis » ?

- Il cuisine et il refait son lit ! me défendis-je devant leurs regards courroucés. Les hommes n'accomplissent pas ce genre d'acte contre nature !

- Les plus grands chefs en cuisine sont des hommes, fit Louis en redressant la tête. Rien que des hommes. Le cuisinier de Guillaume, quand il te fait à manger, tu te roules par terre, tellement c'est bon. Et oui, je refais mon lit, _moi_ ! Je vivais dans une petite cabane, _moi_, en Normandie. Et si je rangeais pas mes affaires, j'avais plus de place. Mes couvertures étaient toujours bien pliées. Y'a juste quand je vivais à Londres, chez Hélène, que je refaisais plus mon lit, parce qu'elle m'avait demandé de le laisser ouvert, pour que ma chaleur et ma transpiration s'en aillent.

- Cet enfant sait se défendre, fit Watson, hilare parce qu'il avait vu mes yeux ébahis pendant que Louis me sortait toute sa tirade.

- Oui, continua Louis. Et maintenant, j'ai décidé de refaire mon lit moi-même, après l'avoir laissé ouvert. Juste pour éviter à Hélène de devoir le faire, puisqu'elle n'était pas...

Il s'interrompit net dans sa phrase. Lui aussi avait failli laisser échapper une information capitale dont Watson ne devait jamais rien savoir : Hélène qui n'était en forme après son accouchement.

- Puisqu'elle n'était pas _à ça_, compléta-t-il avant d'éveiller les soupçons de Watson. Autre chose à faire...

- Holmes, ce garçon vient de vous répondre brillamment, déclara Watson. Il a raison de refaire son lit et d'apprendre la cuisine. Ne te laisse pas dire que tu es une fille !

- Ouais, grommela Louis. Les filles, elles ont pas de p'tite nouille. (Il eut un sourire moqueur). Comme si Sherlock ne le savait pas, tiens. Fais pas semblant! On sait que tu sais ce que les filles elles ont, à la place du petit oiseau.

Watson se plia en deux dans son fauteuil, faisant un effort considérable pour ne pas éclater de rire. Moi, je fulminai dans le mien. Mouché par un marmot de sept ans. Et bien mouché, en plus. Ces derniers temps, je baissais de niveau, moi.

Une fois que Watson eut fini de se tordre de rire, il se resservit du café et je déclinai son offre. Pas de café, mais plutôt ma pipe noire pour me permettre de cogiter sur l'affaire. J'étais en train de tirer les premières bouffardes, plongé dans mes réflexions, lorsque mon ami se pencha vers moi.

- C'est plutôt embêtant, n'est-ce pas, Holmes ? me fit Watson avec un sourire goguenard.

- De quoi parlez-vous donc, cher ami ? fis-je étonné de sa remarque.

Il se pencha vers moi et baissa sa voix pour me chuchoter, avec un plaisir immense :

- Du fait que la présence d'un enfant de sept ans, vous empêche de tendre le bras vers votre tiroir, pour y prendre votre maudit flacon de cocaïne! Vous n'avez donc pas accès à votre stimulus intellectuel !

- Ah ! fis-je avec emphase. C'est donc cela ! Sachez, cher docteur, que je n'utilise mon « maudit flacon » que lorsque je n'ai pas d'affaire en cours. Dans ce cas-ci, je SUIS sur une affaire ! Donc, pas besoin de me stimuler l'esprit.

Il eut un sourire ironique qui ne me plut guère. Je poursuivis la conversation :

- De toute façon, si j'avais envie de faire courir ce merveilleux liquide dans mes veines, ce n'est pas la présence de Louis qui m'en empêcherait ! Il me suffirait pour cela d'aller me piquer dans ma chambre…

Son regard se durcit et je sus instantanément que j'avais fait mouche ! Maigre consolation face à ma dernière joute que j'avais perdu.

- Ce poison vous tuera, ou pire : il annihilera vos facultés intellectuelles, Holmes !

- Ce n'est qu'une solution à sept pour cent, Watson…

Son nez se plissa lorsque j'évoquai mon injection et, il se leva brusquement, mécontent cette fois, de ne pas avoir eu le dernier mot avec moi. Cela le vexait profondément car, en terme de drogue, il aurait aimé que je suive ses conseils de médecin et ami.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je ne me piquais plus à la cocaïne, en raison du petit mot, laissé à mon intention, par Hélène, sur mon flacon de cocaïne. Elle avait réussi ce que lui n'étais pas parvenu à accomplir, en quatre ans que nous partagions le meublé.

Watson se dirigea vers sa chambre et ressortit deux minutes plus tard.

- Tu pars, oncle John ? lui demanda Louis en le voyant avec sa trousse médicale dans la main.

- Oui, je dois terminer la dernière autopsie, au Yard. Soyez sage tous les deux. Surtout vous, Holmes ! Plus d'escapade dans les églises... Ou Dieu sait où.

- Tu as de la pommade, dans ta trousse de médecin ? lui demanda timidement Louis.

- Oui, pourquoi ? répliqua-t-il fort étonné de la demande du garçonnet.

Pour toute réponse, Louis souleva sa chemise pour l'ôter et lui montra l'immense bleu qu'il avait sous les aisselles, sur le torse, dans le dos et sur l'épaule. Dû, probablement, à la ceinture qu'il avait attachée sous ses bras, pour se faire hisser sur le toit de la bibliothèque par les Irréguliers. Celui sur l'épaule devait provenir de sa chute lors de notre sortie de la réserve, par la fenêtre...

- J'avais pas trop mal hier, mais aujourd'hui, oui, fit-il d'une petite voix. Vu que tu es médecin...

- Nom de D... commença de jurer Watson. Holmes ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait à ce garçon ?

- Pour lui éviter de me suivre, je l'avais suspendu à un arbre, à l'aide de sa ceinture... Mais le garnement a réussi à se détacher...

- Laissez tomber vos sarcasmes, Holmes ! me tança Watson, tout en prenant de la pommade contre les hématomes. Comment une pareille meurtrissure est-elle survenue ? Il est tout bleu !

- Heu... commença Louis, tout en guettant mon approbation, que je lui donnai en haussant les épaules, puisque nous n'y couperions pas.

Louis lui raconta TOUTES ses péripéties de la veille, à la bibliothèque, sans oublier sa chute de la fenêtre et Watson dut faire un effort sur lui même pour ne pas laisser éclater sa fureur.

- Bravo, Holmes, fit-il d'une voix basse et froide où l'on pouvait percevoir la colère qui bouillonnait. Que dois-je rajouter à vos frasques de la journée d'hier ? Un autre fait, dont je n'aurais pas eu connaissance ? Vous arrêtez vos bêtises, j'espère ? Louis s'est fait mal ! Mon Dieu, si elle l'apprend... Mais vous êtes mort, Holmes !

- N'exagérons pas...

- Si le cuir de la ceinture n'avait pas été assez solide pour soutenir son poids, vous l'auriez ramassé en bas... Une chute de plusieurs mètres de hauteur ! hurla-t-il devant moi. Au mieux, paralysé à vie, au pire, la mort ! Holmes, vous êtes un fou. Incapable de faire attention à la personne qui vous accompagne. Vous aviez déjà fait pareil, avec Hélène, qui, à la fin de l'enquête en Normandie, s'était écroulée de faim et de fatigue sur son cheval. Elle aussi aurait pu mourir plusieurs fois, là bas. Inconscient du danger, que vous êtes !

- L'idée était de moi, oncle John, tenta d'expliquer Louis. Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de m'arrêter. Le plan sortait de ma tête et pas de la sienne et...

- Tu étais sous sa responsabilité ! le coupa Watson. La faute lui incombe ! Quant à toi, tu as attrapé la maladie d'Hélène : celle du jeune chien fou. Je ne vous félicite pas, tous les deux, fit-il en badigeonnant Louis de pommade. C'est encore pire que ce qu'il m'avait raconté hier.

Watson était furieux. Apprendre que nous avions fait des infractions, l'avait déjà mis hors de lui. Mais en constatant que Louis avait des hématomes et qu'il aurait pu se faire plus mal encore, ou chuter d'un étage...

- Voilà, je t'en remettrai ce soir, lui dit-il lorsqu'il eut recouvert tous les hématomes de pommade.

Puis, une fois son travail de médecin accompli, Watson sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte et nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux, comme deux gamins prit en faute. Mon ami avait raison, cela aurait pu mal se terminer, hier. J'étais un fou, doublé d'un inconscient, et j'aurais pu avoir la mort ou la paralysie de cet enfant sur la conscience. Hélène n'aurait pas résisté à ce traumatisme de plus.

Louis, tout penaud, sortit son rat de la cage et le déposa au milieu de son aire de jeu.

Moi, je m'assis en tailleur dans le canapé pour réfléchir à une solution.

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité, mais je ne pouvais pas la prouver et de plus, un indice clochait dans le bon déroulement des faits. Où était l'erreur ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être fourvoyé de la sorte ! Pas lui ! _

- Pourquoi tu es sortit dehors, ce matin ? me demanda Louis, me faisant sursauter.

- Qui te dis que j'ai mis les pieds dehors, ce matin ? Je suis sortit de ma chambre.

- Alors, faudra signaler à Nanny qu'il y a une fuite d'eau dans ta chambre ! me dit-il d'un air innocent, tout en arrangeant ses petits soldats.

- Jolies observations, mon grand ! fis-je avec admiration, ayant compris de quels détails bien spécifiques il parlait. Watson n'y est jamais arrivé.

- Les bas de ton pantalon étaient légèrement humides et froissés, fit Louis en levant la tête. A moins que tu n'aies enfilé celui d'hier et qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sec... Mais dans ma tête, tu es sorti sans faire de bruit, tu as enfilé tes guêtres pour monter à cheval, mais un morceau de ton pantalon dépassait et il a été mouillé par la neige.

- Tu me tues, toi ! m'exclamai-je en me laissant tomber de tout mon long dans le canapé, le sourire aux lèvres parce qu'il avait réussi à observer et à déduire.

- Tu es allé où et faire quoi ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Dans un endroit où les enfants ne pouvaient pas m'accompagner ! Et tu ne sauras rien !

Du coin de l'œil, je l'observai et il reprit son jeu tranquillement, le rat toujours à ses côtés, observant les petits soldats de plomb qui l'entourait.

_Comment faire pour le prouver ? Sans cela, les avocats allaient trouver une parade pour les faire sortir, le complice encore plus vite ! Nous avions peu de temps devant nous._

M'immergeant tout à fait dans l'affaire, je ne vis plus le temps passer. Tout à coup, je sentis une présence à mes côtés et je me redressai d'un bond, faisant crier de terreur ce pauvre Louis, qui laissa tomber la couverture qu'il avait dans sa main.

- Tu m'as fait peur ! me dit-il, la main sur son cœur. Je voulais pas te réveiller. Juste te couvrir, pour pas que tu aies froid.

- Je ne dormais pas, je cogitais, fis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas grave, je vais retourner à mes pensées et toi à ton jeu.

Me remettant en tailleur, je profitai du fait que j'étais assis pour attraper ma pipe noire. La plus propice aurait été celle dont le tabac puait, selon Watson. (1) Mais je me retins de la prendre, ne voulant pas incommoder l'enfant.

Fermant les yeux, je replongeai au plus profond de mes pensées, lorsque je remontai brutalement à la surface en entendant le cri de dépit que Louis proféra.

Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que sa construction s'était effondrée.

- Ça ne tient pas, me dit-il, confus de m'avoir de nouveau interrompu dans mes réflexions.

- Normal, tu t'y prends mal, énonçai-je en le regardant remonter ses murs.

Vu que mes réflexions n'aboutissaient à rien, je me levai et me mis à genoux au milieu de ses briquettes de bois et déplaçai un peu le rat.

- Premièrement, on pose les briques pour délimiter la base à construire, lui expliquai-je sous son regard attentif. Montre-moi la grandeur que tu désires.

Il disposa les morceaux rectangulaires de bois au sol.

- Ton erreur vient du fait que, pour le deuxième étage de briques, tu les déposes pile poil sur l'autre en bas. En fait, tu dois décaler ta deuxième rangée, de cette manière.

Je posai la brique en bois sur celle du bas, mais décalée de deux centimètres. Puis, dans l'espace vide, je posai une autre brique dont la largeur était de deux centimètres et leur disposition en L nous donna le départ pour poser le deuxième étage.

- Tu comprends ? lui montrai-je en terminant l'étage. Ainsi décalées, les briques de chaque étage renforceront l'autre ! Vas-y, construit-moi la troisième rangée.

Il avait compris le système et cela lui fut très facile de continuer le reste.

- Merci, Sherlock ! me dit-il tout heureux. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais c'est vrai, chaque brique a besoin de l'autre pour renforcer son action. L'une ne va pas sans l'autre ! Indissociables, comme toi et oncle John.

J'eus un petit sourire car l'enfant venait de mettre le doigt, sans le vouloir, sur un élément important de l'enquête... L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre !

- Oui, bonne analyse, mon grand. Sans Watson, j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose... Et sans moi, la vie de ce brave médecin serait monotone et triste à en mourir !

- Et quand oncle John n'est pas à tes côtés, tu fais des tas d'infractions, des bêtises, des folies...

- Normal, j'étais accompagné d'un petit démon blond ! fis-je en me relevant pour m'asseoir dans le canapé. Watson, c'est le plus équilibré...

- C'est Hélène qui m'appelle toujours son petit démon blond... (Il eut un grand silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées). Je peux te demander un conseil ? Tu n'as pas une figurine ou une statuette d'un cheval ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais que les soldats, en dehors du fort, puissent entrer à l'intérieur, sans trop de perte humaine. J'avais pensé à l'histoire du cheval de Troie, que Guillaume m'a racontée l'autre jour, au musée.

- Innove au lieu de piquer les idées des autres, fis-en en souriant. Les soldats connaissent l'histoire !

Il prit son rat dans ses bras et se mit à le caresser, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une solution. Moi, je fouillais toujours dans mon esprit, à une méthode infaillible pour coincer le coupable. Une preuve...

- Je vais appeler mon rat « Jack », déclara soudain Louis, les yeux brillants. Comme Jack Sparrow, du livre de pirates que tu m'as donné. Tout en réfléchissant à une méthode d'invasion, je me suis demandé ce que Sparrow inventerait, comme folie... Et j'ai trouvé le nom de mon rat.

Je hochai la tête. Au moins l'un de nous avait trouvé quelque chose.

- Trouvé ! me dit-il tout fier. Je vais faire semblant de retirer mes troupes du siège. Mais pas de chance, je vais laisser derrière moi un blessé, et les autres vont sortir pour le capturer. Ensuite, j'hésite entre : sortir des buissons et courir à l'attaque du fort, qui aura gardé ses portes ouvertes, ou laisser entrer mon faux blessé qui, la nuit venue, ouvrira les portes...

- Excellente idée ! m'emportai-je, tout en me levant. Continue ta guerre, je vais mener la mienne ! J'ai trouvé ma preuve, mais j'aurai besoin d'aide...

- Si tu veux que je...

- Non, j'ai besoin de l'aide de Lestrade et de Watson, fis-je en prenant place sur le bureau de Watson pour écrire mes conclusions sur l'enquête.

_Enfin, s'ils veulent bien me suivre... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que cela n'allait pas être facile de les convaincre !_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Les pipes de Holmes :**

**(1) **Parfois, lorsque le détective réfléchit intensément, il fume une pipe "puante".

Ainsi, dans "La vallée de la peur", (Première partie, chapitre I, p15 de mon édition « Poche Rouge, Librairie Hachette » datée de 1957) :

" Sherlock Holmes repoussa le plateau de son petit-déjeuner auquel il n'avait toujours pas touché et il alluma la pipe puante qui accompagnait d'ordinaire ses plus profondes réflexions.". ("The unsavory pipe which was the companion of his deepest meditations.").

Dans "Le chien des Baskerville" (chapitre III), Holmes tient entre ses lèvres sa pipe en terre noire. ("his black clay pipe.").

Hommage à la tradition française, Sherlock Holmes fume également une pipe de bruyère. Ce n'est sans doute pas une toquade passagère puisque, dans "Le signe des quatre" (Chapitre I), elle est décrite comme vieille. ("His old briar-root pipe.").


	63. V : Chap 225 : La théorie du fou

**Chapitre 225 : La théorie du fou**

_La seule preuve existante était ténue, bien cachée._

Une fois que j'eus tout noté, j'ouvris un des tiroirs du bureau de Watson et en sortis deux clés.

- Louis ? Viens un peu...

L'enfant se leva et vint vers moi, les sourcils froncés d'étonnement.

- Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant les deux clés. La plus grosse, c'est la clé pour la porte d'entrée. La plus petite, c'est celle de la porte du meublé. Je te les offre !

- Merci, me dit-il timidement en prenant les deux clés. Pourquoi tu me les donnes ?

- Pour le cas où – bien que se soit totalement impossible – tu te retrouverais tout seul et livré à toi même. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que je serais assez ignoble pour te laisser tout seul. Loin de moi cette idée !

- Merci, me dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux tout en contemplant son trésor.

- C'est aussi pour te signifier que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez nous... Surtout si c'est le matin, que tu nous apportes des croissants, ou que tu me prépares mes œufs à la coque...

Il me sourit et empocha les clés.

- Merci, Sherlock... me dit-il avant de retourner jouer avec ses soldats.

Juste après notre petite discussion, ma logeuse vint me porter une lettre.

- Elle n'est pas venue par la poste, mais livrée à votre domicile. Le porteur était aussi essoufflé que son pauvre cheval.

Dépliant le papier, je lu le message et le froissai dans ma main, avant de le déplier de nouveau et de le ranger finalement dans mon portefeuille.

- Rien ne va comme tu le souhaiterais ? fit Louis, inquiet, s'arrêtant même de jouer.

Assis sur une chaise, je ne répondis pas et me contentai de joindre mes mains devant mes lèvres.

_J'avais beau m'y attendre, le savoir, tout au fond de mon être, le choc était quand même dur à encaisser. Et il le serait encore plus pour __d'autres personnes..._

- Dans l'armoire, lui ordonnai-je, prends un verre et ensuite, tu me verses du cognac. La bouteille est dans l'armoire, en bas, à gauche.

Voyant qu'il avait empoigné un verre pour servir de la bière, je précisai :

- Un petit verre !

Une fois l'alcool versé dans le _bon_ verre, il me l'apporta et son rat en profita pour grimper sur mes genoux.

- Jack ! le gronda-t-il. Laisse Sherlock tranquille.

Lui faisant signe de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi, je le renvoyai à ses jouets et gardai le rat près de moi.

Avalant l'alcool doucement, pour mieux le savourer, je réfléchis au télégramme, tout en grattouillant le rat sur le dos.

_Il fallait absolument que Watson et Lestrade me suivent... Sans eux, je n'y arriverais pas._

Des pas se firent entendre dans le hall : Watson !

Me levant précipitamment, je déposai Jack sur la chaise et me ruai vers la porte :

- Restes ici ! fis-je à Louis qui devait se demander quel diable m'avait piqué. Ne bouge pas, je reviens !

Dévalant les marches à toute vitesse, je déboulai dans le hall d'entrée et fis sursauter Watson, qui dut, lui aussi, se demander ce qu'il me prenait.

- Watson ! vociférai-je, en proie à l'agitation la plus totale. Lisez ceci, ce sont mes conclusions sur l'enquête !

- Holmes, calmez-vous, que diable ! Depuis quand me faites-vous lire vos conclusions avant la fin de l'enquête ?

- J'innove, cher ami ! Lisez ! fis-je en lui tendant le papier que j'avais écrit.

- Laissez-moi le temps d'ôter mes vêtements, me signala-t-il, en faisant mine de retirer son manteau.

- NON ! lui intimai-je, tout en l'empêchant, d'une main ferme, d'enlever son manteau. Gardez-le sur vos épaules, on repartira ensuite pour le Yard. Lisez, bon Dieu !

- C'est donc vous qui faites tout ce boucan ? fit madame Hudson en pointant le bout de son nez hors de sa cuisine. Mais enfin ? Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Madame Hudson, retournez dans votre cuisine, voir si je n'y suis pas ! ordonnai-je à cette pauvre femme, montrant la direction qu'elle devait prendre de mon index.

- Donnez-moi votre foutu papier, Holmes ! me dit Watson en le prenant dans ses mains et en commençant la lecture. Et cessez d'embêter notre brave Nanny !

Il lu les premières lignes, puis, me regarda de travers.

- N'importe quoi, Holmes ! fit-il comme si je lui avais annoncé que la fin du monde était pour dans deux minutes.

- Lisez ! lui dis-je en le fusillant du regard.

Mon ami poursuivit sa lecture, puis, abaissa le papier pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- N'importe quoi, Holmes ! fit-il au bord de l'énervement. Auriez-vous augmenté votre dose de poison ? Du huit pour cent, peut-être ? Bon sang, vous vous êtes piqué alors que Louis était dans notre meublé ?

- Voulez-vous que je vous montre mes bras, cher docteur ? Pas de poison dans mes veines, pas de _solution_ à sept ou à huit pour cent. Juste la _solution_ de l'affaire ! Poursuivez, vous n'avez pas fini de lire.

- Holmes, il vous est impossible de récupérer ce genre de preuve, me dit-il comme s'il expliquait à un enfant qu'il était impossible de marcher sur l'eau. Vous avez déjà tenté l'expérience, de nombreuses fois, elles se sont toutes soldées par un échec.

- Pas cette fois-ci, mon ami, lui dis-je avec les yeux brillants. Je sais comment la récupérer.

- Si vous saviez le faire, j'aurais été le premier au courant, me rétorqua-t-il de mauvaise humeur. Quand vous inventez un nouveau procédé, vous devenez en tout point pareil à un enfant devant un sapin de Noël.

Ma main s'agita dans les airs et je lui fis signe qu'il poursuive sa lecture, au lieu de discutailler sur les détails.

Quand il eut terminé, son regard exprimait la plus grande perplexité.

- Holmes, vous m'avez bien souvent bluffé, au cours de toutes vos enquêtes. Certaines fois, j'ai douté de vous, à tort... Mais ici, on touche le fond ! Les coupables sont en cellule ! Leurs avocats auront beau pinailler, ils n'arriveront pas à les faire sortir, à moins de plaider la folie. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, d'ailleurs. Lestrade m'en a fait part tout à l'heure. C'est tout ce qu'il leur reste, pour tenter de s'en sortir.

- Watson ! tentai-je de le convaincre. Je sais que j'ai raison !

- Holmes, fit-il en essayant de rester patient. Votre théorie est aussi farfelue que si vous m'annonciez que c'est Henry VIII, le coupable !

Joignant mes mains sous mon menton, je pris la pose d'une réflexion intense :

- Si vous embrochez quelqu'un sur l'épée de la statue d'Henry VIII, on pourra dire que c'est lui, son meurtrier !

Mon ami porta ses mains à son front.

- J'avais encore un doute, au sujet de votre folie, mais maintenant, je n'en ai plus !

- Je prends mon manteau et ma cape, je confie Louis à Nanny et nous fonçons chez Lestrade ! fis-je tout en montant les dix-sept marches à toute vitesse.

- Holmes ! cria-t-il en pure perte. Laissez-moi le temps de me changer, au moins ! Je traîne avec moi l'odeur des cadavres en décomposition que j'ai autopsié !

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! fis-je sur le palier. De plus, ce n'est pas vous qui puez le cadavre, Watson. L'odeur est juste enregistrée dans les capteurs de votre nez, rien de plus. Faite juste attention qu'elle ne se transmette pas à votre bouche.

Je m'engouffrai dans notre meublé, marchant à grands pas.

Louis était assis sur ma chaise, caressant son rat d'une manière mécanique, l'air profondément pensif, lui aussi.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien ! lui dis-je tout en enfilant mon manteau, mes gants, mon chapeau et en emportant la cape. On va au Yard avec Watson et non, tu ne peux pas venir, cette fois-ci ! On va te confier à Nanny et tu seras sage ! Ton parrain vient te rechercher à quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas... Heu... Sherlock ? fit-il timidement. Je peux rester chez toi, plutôt que de descendre chez Nanny ? Mes affaires pour jouer sont ici et je n'ai pas envie de tout défaire... En plus, Nanny n'aime pas Jack...

- Interdiction de toucher à ma table de chimie et aux produits qui se trouvent dessus ! énumérai-je rapidement. Interdiction de déplacer un dossier, interdiction de fouiller dans les notes de Watson, interdiction de sortir, interdiction de jouer avec des allumettes, interdiction de s'approcher du feu, interdiction de...

- Stop ! cria-t-il. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, ce sera plus rapide !

- Madame Hudson va monter pour te surveiller ! conclu-je tout en enfilant la cape en poil de grizzly et en me dirigeant à grands pas vers la porte. Si ton parrain vient, donne-lui la lettre qui lui est adressée ! Elle est posée sur le bureau. NANNY ! hurlai-je sur le pallier. Montez surveiller Louis !

Notre logeuse, reconvertie en bonne d'enfant, sortit de sa cuisine, ses petites jambes tricotant pour aller plus vite.

- Mais enfin, docteur Watson, demanda-t-elle à mon ami. Que lui arrive-t-il donc, aujourd'hui ? Depuis que je lui ai monté une lettre, il est sur des charbons ardents et il hurle à tout va ! Serait-il devenu encore plus fou ?

- Je le pense bien... soupira-t-il. Holmes, Lestrade ne va jamais accepter cette théorie farfelue !

- Que vous croyez ? fis-je tout sourire. Il va sauter de joie en m'écoutant !

**OoO**

- N'importe quoi, Holmes ! fit Lestrade en lisant mes conclusions, pas impressionné pour un sou. Les coupables sont dans nos geôles.

- Lestrade, s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi, pour une fois. Ou du moins, terminez la lecture...

Il haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu et reprit la lecture. Son visage exprimait la plus grande perplexité en découvrant mes conclusions.

- N'importe quoi, Holmes ! répéta-t-il pour la deuxième fois. Seriez-vous devenu fou ? Il y a de très bons établissements, pour les cas dans votre genre !

- Lestrade ! fis-je en abattant mon poing sur la table. N'en faites pas à votre tête, comme d'habitude. Vous êtes une sacrée tête de mule.

- Vous aussi, Holmes ! hurla-t-il, soudain. Tenez, j'ai quelque chose pour vous... Attendez, que je me rappelle comment mes collègues appellent ce damné papier... Ah oui ! fit-il en imitant mon ton ironique. Des « aveux signés » ! Oh ! fit-il en imitant la voix d'une petite gourde, surprise en fâcheuse position. Pardon, Holmes ! Signés par Bradley et Roshentall... Je vais vous le montrer...

Me levant brusquement, j'en fis tomber ma chaise à la renverse.

- Vous êtes un âne bâté, Lestrade ! fis-je en le fusillant du regard.

- Pour vous, tout le monde est un âne ! me répliqua-t-il. De toute façon, l'âne bâté que je suis, va aller annoncer la nouvelle à la nièce de Bradley et à son personnel. Voulez-vous me faire le plaisir de m'accompagner, moi et mes hommes ? Ou c'est déjà trop ?

Je sortis en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter Watson, qui m'avait attendu dehors. Bousculant un homme en complet-cravate, qui se trouvait dans mon chemin – « tiens, me dis-je, que faisait-il, aujourd'hui, au Yard, lui ? » – je dévalai les escaliers pour tomber nez à nez avec un des avocats de Bradley et Roshentall.

**OoO**

**POV narrateur : ce que Holmes ne pouvait pas entendre. **

Lestrade sortit de son bureau et retrouva le docteur Watson en compagnie du complet-cravate, devant sa porte.

- Qu'arrive-t-il donc à monsieur Holmes ? demanda le complet-cravate. Il m'a bousculé sans même me voir ! Inhabituel de sa part...

- Il est de mauvais poil au sujet du fait que, ni moi, ni le docteur Watson, ne croyions à sa théorie farfelue, énonça l'inspecteur.

Le nouvel arrivant les dévisagea avec perplexité.

- Une théorie farfelue ? Monsieur Holmes ? Docteur, dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu ou que c'est l'inspecteur Lestrade, qui est devenu fou... Ou que le premier avril est en avance.

- Hélas, soupira Watson. Je pense que s'il m'avait annoncé que le coupable de ces quatre meurtres sadiques était la reine d'Angleterre en personne, je l'aurais plus volontiers cru.

- Moi aussi, soupira à fendre l'âme l'inspecteur. Vous pensez qu'il va venir avec moi, chez Bradley ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, fit Watson en se frottant le front. Si vous voulez, je peux vous accompagner.

- Vous êtes à cheval, tous les deux ?

- Oui, Lestrade, fit Watson avec une grimace. Mais je n'ai pas envie de chevaucher dans le froid. Ma jambe me fait un peu souffrir.

- Montez dans le fiacre avec moi.

- Je vous accompagne, proposa l'étranger.

- Non, fit Lestrade. Hors de question. Restez en dehors de tout cela, s'il vous plaît. Ne prenez aucune initiative ! Nous en rediscuterons ce soir, ou demain très tôt. Bonne soirée !

- D'accord, fit-il à contrecœur. Bonne soirée...

Les deux hommes prirent congé du complet-cravate qui resta remplit d'inquiétude au milieu du couloir.

Ils retrouvèrent Holmes, qui terminait une discussion houleuse avec l'avocat de Bradley.

**Fin du point de vue narrateur. Reprise du POV Holmes. **

**OoO**

L'avocat me quittait, rouge de colère, lorsque Watson et Lestrade arrivèrent en bas.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, leur jetai-je au visage, avec mauvaise humeur.

- Les coupables ne risquent pas de s'envoler, fit Lestrade en agitant la tête de dépit. C'est moi qui ai la clé !

- Et l'autre qui va plaider la folie, maugréai-je en regardant l'avocat monter les marches du Yard. AVOCAT DE PACOTILLE ! hurlai-je dans sa direction.

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, vous, me répondit-il avec les yeux haineux.

- Holmes, tenta de me calmer Watson.

- Parce que le Yard a réussi à extorquer des aveux à deux pauvres gars, il en a déduit qu'ils étaient bien coupables, vociférai-je à l'encontre du dos de l'avocat. Même Guillaume est persuadé de leur innocence.

- Il n'est pas infaillible, et Bradley est son ami, cela fausse son jugement. Quand il apprendra pour les aveux, il changera son fusil d'épaule. Vous montez en fiacre avec nous, Holmes ? me proposa Lestrade.

- Oui, mais je vais emmener nos deux chevaux avec nous. Ainsi, si vous restez bloqué dans la neige, nous, nous saurons rentrer,

**OoO**

Le trajet en fiacre dura presque deux heures et il fut... Hum, passons les détails ! Les regards étaient fort sombres et les discussions envenimées.

Une fois arrivé devant la maison, les policiers descendirent du fiacre et Suzanne, la bonne, vint nous ouvrir.

- Vous nous amenez des bonnes nouvelles, au moins ? demanda-t-elle, toute angoissée du sort de son maître.

Mais Lestrade, au lieu de lui répondre, lui annonça :

- Je vais monter dans le bureau de monsieur Bradley, avec monsieur Holmes. Nous devons discuter de _certaines choses_. (Le regard qu'il me fit était lourd de sous-entendus). Mes hommes vont rassembler tout le personnel, ainsi que mademoiselle Bradley. Ensuite, le docteur Watson vous fera tous monter dans le bureau. C'est à partir de ce moment là que vous saurez ce que j'ai à vous dire ! Suivez-moi, Holmes, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander.

Nous montâmes dans le bureau de Bradley pendant que les policiers rassemblaient tout le monde.

Lestrade y entra le premier et laissa la porte ouverte pour les suivants.

- Holmes, je vous somme d'arrêter vos théories de fou !

- J'innocenterai Bradley et Roshentall, énonçai-je sur un ton anodin.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais un détraqué. Des voix de firent entendre en bas, les policiers avaient sans doute rassemblé tout le monde.


	64. V: Chap 226 : Mise aux poings

_Illusions, illusions, quelle raison  
Peut envoûter un homme  
Le ronger d'ambition  
Qu'il devienne funambule  
Sur un fil de soie... ?_

**_« Illusions » : Pierre Rapsat_** (chanteur belge, né à Ixelles le 28 mai 1948 – Décédé à Verviers le 20 avril 2002).

J'aime bien ce chanteur et les paroles de se chanson illustraient bien mon chapitre. Surtout que Holmes, se fait beaucoup d'illusions...

**Chapitre corrigé par ma bêta, Norah Haboot (), avec son soutien entier et total pour ce genre de dialogues. Elle a particulièrement aimé ce chapitre. Moi aussi. Les dents vont grincer...**

* * *

**Chapitre 226 : Mise aux poings...**

Faisant les cent pas dans la pièce, je me rendis compte que Lestrade était encore plus nerveux que moi. Lui aussi tournait en rond. On aurait pu nous prendre pour deux chiens prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

Dans le couloir, Watson éternua bruyamment, plusieurs fois.

- Votre ami a dû prendre froid, en courant après vos chimères, Holmes ! me lança Lestrade, avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres qui ne me plut pas.

- Oh ! fis-je avec mon ironie qui ne me quittait jamais. Lestrade vient de prononcer un mot qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'employer. Auriez-vous découvert, enfin, les dictionnaires et les encyclopédies ?

- Il est facile pour vous, qui avez été à l'école, de se moquer d'un homme tel que moi ! fit-il en haussant la voix. Vous travaillez pour l'amour de l'art ? Moi pas ! C'est _mon métier_ et j'ai des comptes à rendre, MOI !

- Qui vient pleurnicher chez moi, lorsqu'il ne trouve pas la solution ? prononçai-je sur un ton hargneux. VOUS !

- Excusez-moi, Holmes, de vous signaler que, pour cette enquête, vous vous êtes mis le doigt dans l'oeil, jusqu'au coude !

- Non ! lui dis-je sur un ton menaçant. _Vous vous êtes fourvoyé_ ! Si, toutefois, vous connaissez la signification du verbe « se fourvoyer »... Ah oui, j'oubliais, c'est un verbe que vous conjuguez à tous les temps, vu que les erreurs dans les enquêtes sont une de vos spécialités !

Mon sarcasme avait été trempé dans l'encrier de l'ironie et l'inspecteur du Yard devint rouge de colère.

- Osez redire ce genre de mensonge ! cria Lestrade, en empoignant le revers de mon veston.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus haineux, pas impressionné par la rage de Lestrade – il ne me faisait pas peur :

- Lestrade, le seul inspecteur du Yard qui est _incapable_ de résoudre des enquêtes si je ne lui donne pas la solution ! balançai-je à haute voix, en l'empoignant, moi aussi par le revers du costume. Vous êtes tout content de vous arroger les honneurs, en plus !

- HOLMES ! me dit-il, le visage rouge de colère, une veine saillante à sa tempe. Je vais vous...

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, je l'empoignai plus fort et le poussai violemment contre le mur, qu'il percuta avec force, criant de douleur.

- Lestrade avait oublié un _détail important_, comme d'habitude ! ironisai-je, tout en le maintenant contre le mur. Ma science du combat, supérieure à la sienne. Comme tout le reste, d'ailleurs...

- Hem, toussota Watson, qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, fort gêné que notre échange violent ait eu des témoins. Nous avons réuni tout le monde...

Relâchant brutalement l'inspecteur, celui-ci chut sur le sol, assez lourdement. Ses hommes voulurent en découdre avec moi, mais Lestrade les en empêcha.

- C'est entre lui et moi ! fit-il, en se mettant debout péniblement.

- Vous auriez trop peur que je ne vous accuse d'avoir besoin d'aide pour résoudre _tous vos _problèmes...

Tandis qu'il réarrangeait son veston, il me lança un regard brillant de haine.

L'entièreté du personnel de Bradley, ainsi que sa nièce, se trouvait réuni dans le bureau de ce dernier, nous jetant des regards où se mêlaient la crainte des mauvaises nouvelles qu'ils risquaient de recevoir, et l'incompréhension totale au sujet de notre dispute, à Lestrade et moi. Tout le monde – le personnel, les policiers, Watson et Diane – avait ressentit un certain malaise à nous entendre vociférer l'un sur l'autre.

- Bien, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins, énonça Lestrade en me jetant un regard noir. Messieurs Bradley et Roshentall ont signé des aveux. Ils seront donc transférés, demain, à la prison de...

- Noooooooooon ! hurla Diane, en se jetant aux pieds de Lestrade, les autres personnes restant sans voix.

Les deux bonnes se mirent à pleurer à gros sanglots et Branson réconforta son épouse du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Joachim s'avança vers Diane et elle s'agrippa à son bras. Sa main se posa sur ses cheveux et il ne su que dire. Il avait l'air hébété.

- Désolé, fit Lestrade en contemplant la scène.

- Désolé de quoi, Lestrade ? fis-je nonchalamment. D'avoir réussi à extorquer des aveux à un pauvre homme qui devient fou quand il est enfermé ? D'avoir un peu molesté l'autre pour qu'il vous avoue tout et n'importe quoi ?

- Vous avez brutalisé mon oncle ? demanda Diane en redressant la tête.

- Comment croyez-vous que le Yard résout ses enquêtes ? ricanai-je sous le regard furieux de Lestrade. Un petit passage à tabac et vous vous accuseriez du meurtre de Jules César en personne !

- Non, Holmes ! s'insurgea-t-il violemment. Si vous aviez daigné prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil sur les aveux qu'ils ont signés, vous auriez compris qu'il n'y avait eu aucune brutalité !

- Vous leur avez extorqué leurs aveux ! m'énervai-je. Il vous fallait un coupable, n'importe lequel ! Coupable ou innocent, vous vous en moquez.

- Holmes ! me tança vertement Lestrade. Il suffit ! N'insufflez pas de l'espoir chez ces personnes ! Bradley est l'instigateur et Roshentall est son âme damnée.

- Non ! Je vais prouver l'innocence de Bradley en récupérant une preuve sur les lieux du crime !

- Stoppez votre petit manège, Holmes !

- Et les deux avocats ? demanda Diane en reniflant. Qu'en disent-ils ?

- Ce qu'ils en disent ? fit Lestrade, moqueur. Ils cherchent une faille dans la procédure, c'est tout ce qu'il leur reste. Aucun des deux n'a sourcillé à la lecture des aveux. Ils plaideront la folie passagère, je suppose... Seul monsieur Holmes s'entête...

- Vous prierez vos hommes, qui gardent l'entrepôt, de me laisser le champ libre ! lui dis-je dédaigneusement.

- Oh, rassurez-vous ! éclata-t-il de rire. Je relève la garde ce soir et je n'en mets pas d'autres. Enquête bouclée. Vous aurez le champ libre dès vingt-deux heures, Holmes. Libre à vous de chercher une preuve, le restant de vos jours. Mais vous n'en trouverez pas. Ou alors, une pour enfoncer, un peu plus, les coupables.

- Détrompez-vous, cher inspecteur de pacotille ! fis-je avec un sourire haineux. Il y en a une et je vais aller la récupérer !

- Mais de quelle preuve parlez-vous ? me demanda-t-il. Vous me baratinez avec ça depuis tout à l'heure, et je ne sais même pas ce que vous comptez faire.

M'approchant de lui, je lui murmurai à l'oreille ce que j'avais l'intention de récupérer.

- Une empreinte ? s'écria-t-il au comble de l'ébahissement. Mais comment diable allez-vous la relever ? (1) C'est impossible !

- Lestrade ! vociférai-je en le fusillant du regard. Fieffé imbécile !

- Holmes ! Arrêtez vos ridicules théories et, _pour une fois_, avouez-vous vaincu !

- Hors de question ! fis-je, dégoutté par l'idée de m'avouer vaincu par le Yard.

- Oh ! fit-il avec ravissement. Voilà où se situe le problème : monsieur Holmes refuse d'admettre que c'est _moi_ qui ai résolu l'affaire !

- ... Non ! répliquai-je, mécontent.

- Une fraction de seconde ! jubila Lestrade, me montrant du doigt et prenant les autres à témoin. Il a hésité une fraction de seconde avant de me répondre ! Holmes ! Votre égocentrisme vous perdra.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, répondis-je sur la défensive, énervé qu'il ait pu s'en rendre compte.

- Oh que non, fit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Vous râlez, car vous avez été incapable de résoudre cette enquête. Là dessus, pour ne pas perdre la face devant moi, vous êtes prêt à nous inventer tout et n'importe quoi. D'ailleurs, vous n'avez aucun suspect, juste des théories loufoques. Cela m'étonne que vous ne m'ayez pas cité le pape dans la liste des meurtriers possibles.

- Lestrade, fis-je sur un ton menaçant, les poings serrés tout en m'approchant de lui.

Mais l'inspecteur, tout content de me damer _enfin_ le pion, poursuivit :

- Tiens, puisque l'on est dans des théories de dingue, j'en ai une à vous proposer, moi. Qui me dit que le coupable, ce n'est pas _vous_, Holmes ?

- N'importe quoi, Lestrade !

- Et pourquoi pas ? dit-il sur un ton dégoulinant de sarcasme et d'acrimonie. Monsieur Holmes s'ennuie, pas un seul criminel _n'est digne de lui arriver à la cheville_ ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit... (Rires gras des policiers et gêne de Watson). Alors, il s'offre un joli bain de sang et nous refroidit quatre personnes... Vous étiez tout fou de découvrir votre première crucifixion ! Vu qu'aucun criminel ne tue de la sorte, et vu que vous vouliez sortir des sentiers battus, vous les avez tués selon _votre_ envie. Ceci expliquerait comment vous saviez que la pendaison n'était pas un suicide !

Je restai, quelques secondes, muet.

- Du grand n'importe quoi, Lestrade ! lui lançai-je avec hargne.

- C'est le même effet que j'ai ressenti, lorsque vous m'avez sorti vos conclusions à la noix !

- De plus, il faudrait vous mettre d'accord, Lestrade ! fis-je avec ironie. Il y a deux minutes, vous aviez les coupables... Maintenant, c'est moi le coupable.

- Puisque l'on était dans les théories loufoques au possible... Avouez-vous vaincu, Holmes ! Votre talent s'en est allé.

- Hors de question ! déclarai-je avec rage, la fureur bouillonnant dans tout mon corps. Mon intelligence et ma science de la déduction fonctionnent toujours bien.

- Votre égotisme dépasse toutes les bornes, Holmes ! me dit-il, exaspéré. Vous préférez vous ridiculiser, plutôt que d'avouer que vous n'avez pas trouvé la solution. L'enquête était fort simple, il me suffisait de cueillir les suspects.

- Sans moi et le professeur, vous n'auriez pas compris grand-chose ! persiflai-je. D'ailleurs, je me demande quelles chaussures vous avez cirées, pour arriver au grade d'inspecteur... Ce n'est pas grâce à votre intelligence, en tout cas.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dites, détective de pacotille ! grinça-t-il, l'œil mauvais.

Lestrade et moi étions face à face et je vis des policiers s'avancer pour venir en aide à leur inspecteur si jamais je faisais un pas en avant.

- Restez où vous êtes ! ordonna-t-il. C'est entre lui et moi !

- Holmes, murmura Watson. Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, Watson ! lui rétorquai-je avec hargne.

Ma main empoigna Lestrade par le col de la chemise, et je lui murmurai avec agressivité :

- Le détective de pacotille compte bien résoudre cette affaire !

- Abandonnez, Holmes ! fit-il en cherchant un peu d'air, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour donner un peu de lest à son étranglement. Vous n'êtes pas infaillible, avouez-le !

- Jamais ! explosai-je. Ce soir, Watson et moi, nous irons à l'entrepôt pour récupérer la preuve. Mon système pour prélever les empreintes est au point.

- Non, Holmes...Pas ce soir, énonça soudainement Watson. J'ai ma clientèle qui...

- Votre clientèle ? le coupai-je sèchement, relâchant le col de Lestrade. Vous trouvez vos affaires plus intéressantes que les miennes ? Et depuis quand ?

- Mes patients passeront avant vous, Holmes ! me dit-il brusquement. Et oui ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je les néglige, à cause de votre ego démesuré, qui exige un témoin perpétuel de vos exploits, béat d'admiration, si possible !

- Voyez-vous cela ? fis-je avec un étonnement mêlé d'amertume. L'ami Watson refuse de me suivre sur une enquête ?

- Non, Holmes, fit-il pour se défendre de mes accusations. Je n'ai _jamais_ refusé de vous suivre sur une enquête ! Vous le savez très bien. Mais dans ce cas-ci, c'est hors de question. L'enquête est terminée, Holmes. Ce n'est pas un drame si Lestrade a arrêté le coupable et que vous n'avez pas vraiment eu de piste à suivre. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail sur les scènes de crime et vous avez fait avancer l'inspecteur à pas de géants. Le professeur Stanford aussi. Soyez satisfait, au lieu de courir après des illusions.

- Watson ! éructai-je, fâché de le voir me laisser tomber.

- En plus, vous m'avez ordonné de m'occuper de mes affaires...

- Vous avez raison, Watson ! fis-je avec animosité. Allez retrouver vos patients, toujours occupés à geindre. Si c'est une vie monotone que vous désirez, allez-y ! Je ne vous retiens pas !

- Holmes ! se récria-t-il. Je n'ai pas dit une telle chose ! Juste que cette enquête est close et que vous feriez mieux de laisser tomber vos théories fumeuses, au lieu de persévérer dans ce non-sens !

Je le regardai de haut et lui lançai, avec une insolence qui m'était souvent coutumière :

- Consacrez-vous à vos malades, qui ont tous le nez qui coule, prescrivez leur du sirop et des boissons chaudes... C'est tout ce dont vous êtes capable de faire ! Je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Watson exhala un long soupir.

- D'accord, je viens de gâcher ma salive. Vous ne m'écoutez pas, ou vous vous en moquez, comme d'habitude !

- De toute manière, fis-je sans prendre attention à ce qu'il disait, vous ne m'auriez pas servi à grand-chose... Béat d'admiration, certes, mais un peu niais sur les bords.

- HOLMES ! fit-il au comble de la fureur, blessé par mon commentaire dit d'une voix pleine de dédain. Dieu du ciel ! Cela vous va bien de me servir ce genre de méchancetés. Juste parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vos conclusions. Tiens, vous m'auriez dit que vous suspectiez la reine Victoria, Lestrade ou le professeur Stanford, ravi de se débarrasser d'un rival, j'aurais encore pu y adhérer.

- Merci ! fit Lestrade, faussement choqué de se retrouver sur la liste des suspects. Enfin, cela prouve tout le bien que vous pensez de ses déductions... Pardon, de ses _illusions_.

- Ce ne sont pas des illusions, lui rétorquai-je, mécontent.

- Non, c'est encore pire, l'ambition vous ronge les os, me dit Lestrade avec mépris.

- Holmes, fit Watson. Arrêtez de vous entêter... Votre théorie ne tient pas la route.

- N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas une lumière, Watson. Juste un conducteur...

Ma flèche assassine ne dut pas lui plaire parce qu'il explosa et hurla hargneusement :

- « Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je me crois plus intelligent que tout le monde ! » (2)

- Mais _je suis_ intelligent, Watson ! rétorquai-je avec flegme. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant...

Il me toisa et se mit à marcher dans la pièce, criant la suite de ses petits commentaires :

- « Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je n'ai besoin de personne à mes côtés ! Non, je travaille seul parce que personne sur terre ne peut rivaliser avec ma grande intelligence ! » (2)

Il me regarda avec dédain et me dit, froidement :

- Bon retour, Holmes !

- Bien, je me débrouillerai sans votre aide... Sur ce, j'ai un cheval qui m'attend et je rentre à Baker Street !

Leur lançant à tout les deux un dernier regard assassin, je descendis, en rage, les marches et récupérai l'étalon bai pour retourner au 221b, chevauchant seul, tel un détective solitaire, puisque mon fidèle assistant me laissait choir comme une vieille chaussette.

Le cheval sentit ma colère parce qu'il fit un écart lorsque je rassemblai les rênes pour monter en selle.

Faisant le vide en moi, je me calmai, respirai un grand coup, et, plus détendu, je me hissai sur la selle.

Un autre cheval arriva dans la cour, avec un policier du Yard. Il mit pied à terre et couru comme un dément dans la neige. En me voyant, il s'arrêta, tout essoufflé. C'était celui qui avait fait les recherches au sommier.

- M'sieur Holmes, me dit-il en respirant fort, comme si c'était lui qui avait couru. On n'est pas dans la merde ! Dans un accès de folie pure, le docteur Roshentall a assommé ses gardiens et s'est enfui. Ils ne savent pas où il a disparu.

- Ah, fis-je froidement, sans me laisser dérouter par l'information. Une vraie passoire, le Yard...

- Il a volé le révolver de Smith...

- Toujours aussi médiocre, lui, fis-je. Une andouille.

- Bon, j'vous laisse, j'm'en vais l'dire au patron ! se résigna-t-il. C'est l'effervescence, au Yard. On a toujours Bradley, mais vu qu'le fou s'est fait la malle. Les deux collègues sont bien amochés.

Faisant claquer ma langue, mon cheval se mit en route dans la neige, toujours aussi épaisse. Le retour allait me permettre de cogiter.

L'évasion de Roshentall n'était qu'une parenthèse dans mes conclusions. Qu'il courre seulement, tant qu'il me fichait la paix.

Cela voudrait-il dire que Lestrade avait raison ?

Lestrade, raison ? Pas dans la réalité, en tout cas ! Ou alors, dans une autre vie : celle peuplée de cauchemar !

À un moment, les oreilles de l'étalon se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens, avant de se tendre vers l'avant, redressant l'encolure et son corps se tendit. Il était aux aguets, ayant entendu un bruit seulement audible pour son ouïe.

« Tiens, non », pensais-je, en entendant une branche de bois craquer sur ma gauche, assez loin.

- Et alors, mon vieux, fis-je en m'adressant au cheval. On a entendu du gibier ?

L'étalon s'arrêta, les sens aux aguets, les naseaux frémissants. Sa respiration était audible, plus rapide, plus hachée. La buée sortant de ses naseaux, le corps tendu, prêt à bondir en avant pour fuir.

Ses oreilles restèrent encore mobiles pendant un certain temps, puis, n'entendant plus rien, il les fit de nouveau pointer en avant et se remit en marche.

Durant mon trajet, j'entendis plusieurs fois la jument de Watson hennir après mon cheval et ce dernier lui répondit. Watson me suivait loin derrière. Il avait choisi de ne pas revenir en fiacre, par peur de se retrouver coincé dans la neige.

**OoO**

Une fois que mon cheval fut retourné à l'écurie, je poussai la porte du 221b, assez mécontent.

La porte de la cuisine de ma logeuse s'entrouvrit et Karl se dirigea vers moi.

- Monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il soulagé. Vous tombez bien ! J'ai un immense service à vous demander.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps... Même avec la meilleure volonté du monde !

- Cela concerne Meredith...

- Alors je dois bien avoir un peu de temps à vous consacrer.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Watson entra, de la neige plein ses bottines, lui aussi.

Il voulut me dire quelque chose mais se retint.

- Je vous écoute, l'enjoignis-je, détournant le regard de Watson.

Il dut sentir la tension qu'il y avait entre nous, parce qu'il hésita un moment avant de parler.

- En fait, j'aurais besoin que vous gardiez Louis chez vous, cette nuit...

- Impossible, fis-je catégoriquement. Ce n'est pas que je vous refuse une soirée avec elle, ou que je ne veuille pas qu'il reste ici, mais ce soir, je ne suis pas là ! Et Watson a ses patients morveux...

Karl cligna des paupières, croyant sans doute avoir mal entendu. Puis, il reprit la discussion.

- Monsieur Holmes, je ne suis pas en train de vouloir me débarrasser de l'enfant, dans la perspective de passer une soirée avec Meredith... De toute façon, elle m'a viré. Le problème est que, ce soir, elle a l'intention de descendre dans l'East End... (3) La partie la plus dangereuse en plus, la pire de toute.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda soudain Watson, inquiet.

- Pour aider les plus démunis ! soupira-t-il. Son association va y descendre pour soigner les prostituées et les enfants... Andrew est bon au combat, mais il ne suffira pas ! C'est un coupe-gorge ! Je refuse de la laisser descendre dans ces quartiers mal famés !

- Et vous pensez qu'avec vous en plus, cela va empêcher les assassins de tout poil de vous sauter dessus ? fis-je, me mordant les lèvres.

- Non, monsieur Holmes ! J'ai des amis qui viendront avec moi. Et nous comptons rester en retrait, parce que si elle me voit, elle est capable de... De faire n'importe quoi ! S'il vous plaît, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser descendre là bas, avec juste Andrew comme gardien !

- Hors de question, je vous somme de la suivre ! ordonnai-je, mécontent de la dernière lubie de ma vieille amie. Et de faire en sorte qu'ils rentrent tous en un seul morceau ! Mais je ne puis garder Louis. Confiez-le à votre bonne. Ou à Guillaume. Sinon, Amélia sera heureuse de s'en occuper.

- Vous êtes mon dernier recours ! m'implora-t-il. Mon personnel est en congé, Guillaume vient avec moi et sa femme est absente. Je suis allé voir Amélia, elle n'est pas chez elle. Partie toute la soirée avec son mari. Louis restera avec madame Hudson... S'il vous plaît !

- Bien, qu'il reste ici, alors ! fit Watson en montant les escaliers. Avec madame Hudson pour le garder, il ne risque rien.

Je hochai la tête moi aussi. Dans ces conditions, il m'était difficile de lui refuser. La vie de plusieurs personnes était en jeu.

- Merci, John, lui répondit-il.

- Etes-vous au courant, Holmes ? me demanda Watson, d'un air innocent. Vous avez dû croiser le policier, avant de vous en aller... Sa déclaration a fait sensation, vous pouvez me croire. Consternation totale chez les autres et jubilation de Lestrade.

- En effet, c'est... (Je haussais les épaules). Passablement embêtant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda l'avocat, pas encore au courant de l'évasion.

- Malheureusement, je ne puis vous le dire, fis-je. Mais vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Louis a dû vous remettre une lettre de ma part.

- Oui, fit-il, en la sortant de sa poche. Je vais la lire à la maison.

Le temps que Watson monte les escaliers, l'avocat avait enfilé sa cape et était prêt à partir.

- Rassurez-moi, dis-je, vous ne serez pas rien _que_ vous deux ?

- Non ! me rassura-t-il. D'autres amis se joignent à nous et ils savent se battre. De plus, ceci est un excellent argument.

Il sortit deux colts, calibre 45 des poches de sa cape.

- J'ai la ceinture et la cartouchière pour aller avec, me précisa-t-il. Par contre, je sens comme une sorte de tension entre vous et le docteur... Un problème ?

- Aucunement, fis-je en posant le pied sur la première marche.

Sa main vint se poser sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de m'en aller et ce fut un étau de fer qui m'immobilisa, me faisant grimacer de douleur. Il s'en rendit compte tout de suite et il relâcha la pression.

- Beaucoup se plaignent de ma poigne de fer, mais elle n'est rien en comparaison à la votre ! fis-je en me massant mon épaule douloureuse.

- Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Holmes ! me dit-il un peu penaud. Quand je suis nerveux, j'oublie ma force ! Un problème entre vous et John ?

- Non.

- N'allez pas croire que je veuille me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je ne voudrais pas que Louis soit le témoin de disputes. Il vous aime beaucoup, tout les deux... Et l'amitié, c'est sacré !

- Si j'ai des reproches à faire à mon associé, je ne le ferai pas devant Louis. Partez tranquille et veuillez bien sur Meredith.

Il me fit signe de la tête que oui et il s'en alla en direction de la cuisine de ma logeuse, sans doute pour récupérer ses affaires puisque son manteau et sa cape se trouvaient déjà sur son dos. Quant à moi, je montai pesamment les escaliers.

* * *

**Norah et moi-même aimerions savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre un peu spécial. Vos impressions, vos sentiments. Si vous pouviez, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices, me laisser un petit commentaire sur ce chapitre, je vous en serais gré, et Norah aussi. Ceci est une demande, pas une obligation... Mais elle nous ferait plaisir.**

**Si vous me cherchez, je me suis planquée dans un bunker qui résiste à tout... Parce que je sens que les commentaires de Skarine et Elyon ne vont pas être de la tarte...**

**Notes de l'auteur**** : **

**(2) Un autre petit clin d'oeil à la série « Sherlock » de la BBC**, tirée du deuxième épisode de la saison 1 « Le banquier aveugle ». La scène se déroule lorsque Sherlock se fait étrangler dans l'appartement qu'il visite « discrètement » et John, croyant que Sherlock refuse de lui ouvrir, ou s'en moque, il lui hurle ces paroles à travers la boîte aux lettres.

**(1) Empreintes digitales** : C'est suite aux travaux de Galton qu'on redécouvre l'utilisation des empreintes digitales comme moyen d'identification. **En 1877** aux Indes, le Britannique William James Herschelles utilise pour éviter que les bénéficiaires de pension de l'armée ne la touchent plusieurs fois. À cette époque, elles servent aussi à identifier les marchands locaux qui refusent de remplir les termes de leurs contrats : Herschel fait apposer leurs empreintes digitales sur ces contrats.

Après avoir étudié les écrits de Galton, le docteur et dirigeant de police Juan Vucetich crée, en **1891** le premier fichier d'empreintes en Argentine. Il est aussi le premier à identifier un criminel par ses empreintes en 1892.

Deux années plus tard, Sir Edward Henry, inspecteur britannique affecté à Bengale en Inde, met au point un système d'identification similaire à Vucetich, système qui est toujours utilisé dans les pays anglophones : le « système Henry » qui définit des familles, telles que boucles, arches, tourbillons. De retour à Londres, **le commissaire Edward Henry organise Scotland Yard pour qu'il généralise, dès 1897, cette technique** : il ouvre le premier fichier d'empreintes digitales en 1901 qui complètent alors l'analyse de l'anthropométrie.

**Holmes se serait-il surestimé en disant qu'il avait une méthode pour les prélever ?**

**En France, c'est en octobre 1902, sous l'impulsion du criminologiste Alphonse Bertillon** pourtant réticent, que les empreintes digitales sont devenues l'une des principales preuves lors des enquêtes policières après une investigation (empreintes sur une bougie) conduisant à l'arrestation d'Henri-Léon Scheffer, déjà fiché pour vol et abus de confiance.

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/ Empreintes_digitales

**(3)** « L'invention vers 1880 du terme "**East End**" fut rapidement adoptée par la nouvelle presse populaire, par le clergé et par le music-hall… Un pauvre hère de Paddington, de St Marylebone ou de Battersea pouvait passer pour un pauvre acceptable. Mais le même homme, venant de Bethnal Green, de Shadwell ou de Wapping, était un _East Ender_, la boîte de désinfectant se devait d'être à portée de la main, et l'argenterie mise sous clef. Sur le long terme, cette cruelle stigmatisation fut paradoxalement bénéfique. C'était la meilleure manière d'inciter les plus pauvres à sortir de l'"East End" à tout prix et cela devint un constant rappel à la conscience publique que rien de ce qu'on trouvait dans l'"East End" ne devrait jamais être toléré dans un pays chrétien. »

_The Nineteenth Century XXIV_ (1888)

http:/ fr. wikipedia. org/wiki/ East_End


	65. V : Chap 227 : Pure folie de ma part

Merci à Elyon et à Skarine pour leur point de vue sur le chapitre précédent. Norah et moi-même étions très contente qu'il vous plaise. Tu le voyais, Skarine? Moi aussi !

Voici la suite... Et si, Skarine, Holmes a déjà fait des erreurs, il peut en faire et il en fera encore... Irène Adler lui foutra une fameuse raclée, dans "un scandale" (au sens figuré, pas au propre...). Maintenant, je cours me planquer... *rire sadique*

* * *

**Chapitre 227 : Pure folie de ma part...**

Watson s'était assis dans le fauteuil, une pipe entre les lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vague, en train de se ronger un ongle. Louis avait toujours ses petits soldats devant la cheminée et le rat observait le tout, avec un air détaché.

- Tu vas résoudre ton enquête ? me demanda Louis, en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés dans le canapé. Monsieur Lestrade est content de ton travail ?

Je restai silencieux plusieurs minutes et pour toute réponse je haussai les épaules.

- Bien sûr, répondis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

- De la folie, Holmes ! fit Watson en se redressant. En plus, il y a un "fait" qui change toute la donne !

- Taisez-vous, Watson ! lui signifiai-je d'un ton froid, en lui faisant des grands yeux pour tenter de lui faire comprendre que nous ne pouvions avoir ce genre de discussions devant l'enfant.

- Mais...

- Silence, articulai-je en lui désignant Louis de mon regard. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? demanda Louis avec angoisse.

- Non, fis-je précipitamment. Il y a juste deux ou trois petits détails sur lesquels nous ne sommes pas en accord. Rien de grave ! Est-ce que ton animal a tout ce qu'il lui faut ?

- J'allais lui changer sa sciure, pour la nuit...

- Va le faire, je le surveille !

Louis descendit avec la cage, non sans nous avoir jeté un regard inquiet.

- Watson, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Aucune discussion au sujet de nos divergences, devant cet enfant ! Ne le mêlons pas à cette guerre ! Compris ?

- Message bien reçu, Holmes ! Mais vous ne m'ôterez pas l'idée que tout ceci n'est que pure folie de votre part... Vous...

- Watson, le coupai-je en me levant. Un enfant est très réceptif aux changements d'ambiance ou d'humeur, et lui encore plus. Hors de question qu'il ressente cette hostilité. Comportons-nous comme d'habitude. Ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour lui.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, respira un grand coup et fit comme si rien n'avait été dit entre nous.

Le silence était revenu, moins pesant qu'auparavant, avant d'être troublé par un coup de sonnette et la voix de madame Hudson qui demandait au visiteur qui elle devait annoncer.

La voix de Louis résonna dans le hall lorsqu'il cria « Andrew ! Tu es venu jouer avec moi ? » et la discussion se poursuivit.

- C'est votre ami Andrew, me précisa Watson, ayant peur sans doute que je sois devenu sourd.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse et allumai une cigarette.

Des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier et, après un coup frappé à la porte, la tête angoissée d'Andrew passa l'entrebâillement.

- Bonsoir tout les deux, nous salua-t-il. Je peux entrer vous parler ?

- Bien sûr, lui répondis-je. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ?

Andrew entra, vêtu d'un costume en tweed et d'un lourd manteau. Il nous serra la main à tous les deux, puisque Watson n'éprouvait plus de l'aversion envers lui.

- En fait, je suis venu vous demander un coup de main pour ce soir et cette nuit, commença-t-il. Meredith s'est mise dans la tête de descendre aider les pauvres gens de l'East End ! J'ai eu beau essayer de la raisonner, pas moyen. Seul, je ne saurai pas la défendre.

- Désolé, j'ai des indices importants à recueillir sur une scène de crime, fis-je en reprenant une cigarette.

- Quant à moi, fit Watson, j'ai des malades qui n'attendent que moi. D'ailleurs, il est plus que temps que je parte...

- Mais... Mais enfin, les gars ! fit Andrew, au bord de la panique. Il s'agit de défendre la vie d'une amie ! Sherlock, nom de Dieu... Docteur ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je. Vous aurez des anges gardiens qui ne vous lâcheront pas d'une semelle.

- Pour un athée comme moi... sourit Andrew.

- Les anges gardien ont pour noms Karl et Guillaume... Plus d'autres, que je ne connais pas.

- Comment diable savait-il qu'elle s'était mise dans la tête de descendre dans les pires bas-fonds de la capitale ? me demanda-t-il estomaqué.

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondis-je, mais Louis reste dormir chez nous, à cause de tout cela. Donc, vous ne risquez rien. Mais ne dit pas à Meredith que son ancien amant est sur ses talons !

- Non, je ne m'y risquerais pas ! fit-il en agitant les mains. Depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec, elle n'est plus tout à fait elle-même. Et bien, je te remercie pour l'information. Mais dites-moi, vous allez chacun de votre côté ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis que nous avons à faire chacun de notre côté, lui dis-je en soufflant un rond de fumée vers le plafond.

- Mes patients n'ont que trop souffert de mes absences répétées, continua Watson en rassemblant sa trousse médicale.

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc à tous vous séparer ? fit Andrew, de la panique dans la voix. Meredith a envoyé ce pauvre Karl sur les roses, Hélène s'est exilée en France et n'est plus dans le sillage de mon ami Sherlock, et à présent chacun de vous vaque à ses occupations ! Il y a du divorce dans votre couple mythique, ou quoi ?

- Oh ! s'indigna Watson en le fusillant du regard. Bon sang ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre nous ? Nous ne sommes pas un « couple », n'en déplaise à vous ! Nous marchons sur le bon trottoir.

- Je le sais, docteur Watson ! lui rétorqua Andrew, amusé qu'il ait prit la mouche aussi vite. Je _ne parlais pas_ de couple au sens « charnel » ou «amoureux » du terme. Je suis le seul inverti, dans cette pièce. Mais vous êtes sont biographe et ami, Watson. Je voulais dire, en parlant de «couple », que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre. N'y voyez pas autre chose. Mais cela me ferait beaucoup de peine que deux amis, tels que vous, se séparent.

- Continue à vouloir le mettre dans mon lit, et tu vas le voir partir en courant ! fis-je en m'amusant, moi aussi, de la réaction outrée de Watson. D'ailleurs, je ne le voudrais pas pour tout l'or du monde.

- Cela fait des années que je vis avec un homme, et je n'en suis pas mort, se défendit Andrew. C'est très agréable, vous savez... Mon compagnon sait exactement où la caresse me fait le plus de bien...

Watson fit une grimace de dégoût en imaginant la scène. Et moi aussi.

- Merci ! lui dit Watson un peu brusquement. Mais je vais continuer avec les femmes, si cela ne vous dérange pas. On ne me fera jamais passer de l'autre côté.

- Nous avons des arguments convaincants, lui dit Andrew, se passant la main sur le torse, ayant envie de le faire mousser un peu.

Sa descente dans le pire des quartiers de Londres, malgré la présence des anges gardiens, devait lui nouer les entrailles et Andrew se défoulait en taquinant Watson, toujours prêt à prendre la mouche. Moi, depuis les années que je le connaissais, je n'y prenais plus garde.

- Quels arguments ? fit-il railleur. Même avec un fusil pointé sur moi, je ne le ferais pas.

- Oh, lui dit Andrew tout émoustillé. Un fusil pointé... Quelle belle image subliminale que vous m'offrez !

Watson le fusilla du regard et lui rétorqua, sur un ton fort sec :

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas obliger un homme à avoir une relation contre nature ! S'il ne le désire pas, rien ne se passera.

- Que vous croyez ? ricana Andrew. Mais mon pauvre ami, si j'étais un salopard de la pire espèce, comme le sont certains hommes, et que j'aurais envie de m'occuper de vous, je vous attraperais, vous immobiliserais, vous déculotterais, et l'affaire est faite. Que vous le veuillez ou non !

Le regard de Watson se crispa de dégoût.

- Huuum, fis-je à mi-voix, tout pensif, petit sourire aux lèvres. Voilà qui est diablement intéressant... Vu sous cet angle... Tout s'emboîterait parfaitement bien... Excellent, même.

- HOLMES ! hurla Watson, contenant avec peine sa colère. Je vous prierais d'effacer ce petit sourire de satisfaction qui est indigne de vous ! Ainsi que vos commentaires vulgaires et déplacés !

- Oui, Sherlock, me dit Andrew en reculant, dérouté lui aussi par mon sourire et mes paroles. Venant de toi, ce genre de réflexion est tout simplement ignoble ! Moi, je voulais juste prouver à ton ami que ce genre de pratique immonde qu'est le viol, est possible aussi, entre deux hommes... Et toi, tu nous joues à l'intéressé ? Mais tu me répugnes, là !

Son regard se fit plus sombre, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis répugnant, ce sont les violeurs ! leur dis-je tout doucement. Silence, maintenant ! J'entends des pas dans l'escalier.

On frappa à la porte et j'autorisai Louis à rentrer chez nous. Andrew nous salua, me regarda de travers, pensant sans doute au calvaire qu'Hélène avait vécu et ne comprenant pas très bien les raisons de mon comportement déplacé.

Watson empoigna sa trousse médicale et souhaita une bonne nuit à Louis.

- Tu pars ? fit-il tout en buvant une tasse de lait chaud. Tu ne vas pas à l'entrepôt, aider Sherlock ?

- Non, bonhomme ! lui dit-il un peu sur la défensive. Holmes va s'occuper de _ses_ affaires, et moi de mes patients malades. Sois sage pendant notre absence !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas l'aider dans son enquête ? Elle n'est pas finie !

- Heu... fit Watson, ne sachant que dire. Parfois, dans la vie, chacun doit accomplir sa tâche. Ce soir, se sont mes patients ma priorité ! Holmes est un grand garçon, il est capable d'accomplir son travail sans moi.

- Louis, fis-je d'une voix plus autoritaire. Watson est un médecin, il est normal qu'il doive s'occuper des gens qui sont malades... J'y arriverai sans lui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Vous êtes bizarres ce soir...

- Mais non, lui répondit Watson en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Occupe-toi bien de ton rat, soigne le bien et sage ! Bonne soirée, Holmes... à demain... Soyez prudent...

- Oui, à demain matin... fis-je un peu grinçant.

Poussant un grand soupir, Watson s'en alla retrouver ses patients qui avaient le nez qui coulaient. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait des engelures à soigner, cela lui ferait un peu de divertissement, ce soir.

Une fois l'heure, Louis déposa son rongeur dans sa cage, passa sa chemise de nuit, se brossa les dents et madame Hudson alla le mettre coucher dans mon lit, puisqu'il ne voulait pas rester seul dans la chambre du haut. Vu que je rentrerais tard, je me coucherais sur le canapé.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était vingt heures. L'heure tournait et il était grand temps pour moi de m'en aller, si je voulais arriver juste après le départ des policiers.

- Louis, lui dit ma logeuse, je dois m'absenter un quart d'heure, je vais chez la voisine d'à côté. Elle est souffrante je vais lui porter un bol de bouillon et lui donner ses médicaments. Tu resteras bien tout seul, pendant ce temps là ?

- Oui, je ne risque rien. En plus, je suis fatigué et je vais bien dormir... Même s'il est un peu tôt... D'habitude, je vais me coucher plus tard...

- Mes fils, à ton âge, étaient toujours dans leur lit à dix-neuf heures ! C'était la règle. Tu as gagné une heure de plus.

- Oui, mais j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de courir les campagnes, la nuit et de me reposer plusieurs fois la journée. Des petites siestes, quoi.

- Au lit, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Il me souhaita un bon travail, me fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla en trottinant vers ma chambre, pour aller au lit.

Puisque tout était en ordre, je me préparai, emmenant ce dont j'avais besoin. Ne rien oublier... Watson n'était pas là pour suppléer à mes oublis...

Je descendis les marches et attrapai la cape, qui était toujours à ma disposition. Elle me sembla plus lourde que d'habitude. Plongeant ma main au fond, je sentis le contact de ma peau sur du métal froid : un révolver ! Non, deux révolvers ! Un dans chaque poche, en plus.

Un révolver appartenant à Watson, avec un petit mot : « Votre orgueil démesuré vous soufflera de ne pas emporter d'arme, moi, je vous dis de la prendre ! » et l'autre, c'était une arme de Karl. Il avait dû la glisser après notre discussion dans le hall. Elle aussi avait un petit papier de glissé dans la gâchette : « Je me suis permis de glisser un Colt « P » dans votre poche. Il est réputé pour sa précision et pour sa puissance de choc exceptionnelle. Vous pouvez aussi le prendre par le canon et vous en servir pour assommer un adversaire ». (1)

Bien, j'allais les emporter alors... Deux nounous pour moi tout seul. J'étais gâté. Ils avaient peur de ma folie, ou quoi ?

Sortant dans le rue, toujours blanche de neige, je me dirigeai vers les écuries, me fis préparer mon cheval, constatai que la jument de Watson n'était plus dans sa stalle et je m'en fus dans la capitale déserte.

La chevauchée jusqu'à l'entrepôt allait être morne, sans mon Boswell et fidèle compagnon à mes côtés.

- Tu vois, Xerxès, fis-je au cheval qui dressa les oreilles en m'entendant parler. C'est à toi que revient la tâche de m'accompagner et de m'écouter. Et oui, mon vieux, l'ami Watson est en train de moucher le nez de ses patients... Un cas de blennorragie lui pimenterait la soirée, à son patient aussi, d'ailleurs, vu où l'infection se situe. Tu veux écouter ma théorie ? Watson dit toujours que, quand je lui parle, mes remarques pourraient très bien s'adresser à mon matelas. (2) Et bien, écoute, alors, tout à commencé...

Une fois parvenu à destination, après une longue chevauchée peu facile, je stoppai mon cheval devant la grande grille et décidai de vérifier si ce que Louis m'avait dit sur les qualités de ce cheval, étaient vraies.

- Un petit garçon m'a dit que je ne devais pas descendre de ma selle pour ouvrir les barrières ou les grilles... Voyons si tu es capable de nous l'accomplir, avec la neige.

Positionnant le cheval contre la grille, je me penchai pour actionner la poignée – la police n'avait pas remit les chaînes ! – et je poussai la grille, dégagée d'une partie de la neige, tout en faisant déplacer mon cheval latéralement. Il était très délicat en bouche, répondait bien aux différents ordres que mon talon ou mon assiette lui avait demandé. Et je refis le même mouvement, mais dans l'autre sens, pour refermer la grille derrière moi.

- Bravo, le félicitai-je. Je ne devrai pas marcher dans la neige. Pratique. En plus, tu connais toute l'histoire.

Je descendis vers l'entrepôt, laissai mon cheval sous l'auvent, sans le lier, le couvrit, et, muni de ma lanterne sourde, je me dirigeai vers la petite porte de l'entrepôt. Les traces des voitures des policiers étaient bien visibles dans la neige. Ils avaient mit les voiles tout à l'heure.

Je pénétrai dans le grand bâtiment, les yeux aux aguets. Lestrade n'avait même pas fermé la porte à clé ! Son enquête était bouclée.

Pourtant, il y avait une preuve. Et cet imbécile de Lestrade avait crié devant tout le monde qu'il s'agissait d'une empreinte. Merci, Lestrade ! Il me restait la dangereuse mission d'un entretien avec l'ange exterminateur... Il était dehors... Libre de tout mouvement.

Un souffle d'air froid, dans mon cou, me fit frissonner.

Tiens, fis-je en me tournant. Voilà l'explication du souffle froid que j'avais senti sur ma nuque. Un carreau était cassé. Les hommes de Lestrade avaient dû tirer dedans pour s'amuser. Des années sans aucune casse, le Yard passait, et voilà le travail !

Mes deux révolvers se trouvaient bien enfouis au fond de mes poches – merci aux Nanny Watson et Karl – et j'avais emmené mon stick de chasse plombé.

Je ne doutais pas un instant que le meurtrier ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de se mesurer à moi. Il était vantard et n'avait aucun doute sur sa supériorité intellectuelle.

Certes, notre criminel était intelligent, un érudit qui avait dévoré des tas de livres dès son plus jeune âge... Dans tous les domaines possibles et inimaginables... Tombé dedans lorsqu'il était petit, comme l'avait si bien dit Guillaume !

Malheureusement, la folie s'était emparée de son esprit et il faudrait redoubler de vigilance, face à ce personnage. Rien de plus dangereux que les fous. Surtout lorsqu'ils sombraient dans le « divin ».

L'assassin était trop sûr de lui, il se moquait même qu'on l'arrête. Dans sa tête, il nous était supérieur, il était intouchable. Se croyant investit d'une mission de vengeance divine...

Une question me taraudait : comment avait-il fait pour me mystifier sur sa taille ?

Pénétrant dans la dernière pièce, celle qui avait servi pour le rituel satanique, j'examinai les dessins au mur. C'était à partir de là que j'avais déduit que la taille du meurtrier était la même que celle de Watson : un mètre septante-deux, celle de Bradley. Roshentall étant plus petit, lui.

Le problème était survenu ensuite, la taille ne collant pas avec une de mes hypothèses pour l'identité du meurtrier. J'étais donc passé à côté de quelque chose d'important !

Me couchant sur le sol, je sortis ma loupe et je remarquai, alors, des traces bizarres, comme si l'assassin était monté sur un tabouret, pour écrire au mur...

Un mauvais point pour toi, Sherlock.

Les traces étant trop espacées que pour être une chaise, cela ne pouvait être qu'un petit tabouret, avec les pieds fort écartés. Ce genre de mobilier mesurait habituellement une trentaine de centimètres.

Bon sang ! Il était donc monté sur un tabouret pour brouiller les pistes et éviter que l'on ne déduise sa taille. Nous laissant alors le choix entre un « grand » qui avait diminué sa taille ou un « petit » qui s'était grandi... Pas mal ! Le Yard n'aurait jamais dû voir ces traces et de ce fait, se baser sur la hauteur des dessins pour imaginer la taille. Comme moi-même je m'étais laissé piéger ! Malheureusement pour lui, j'avais tout de même trouvé son identité, malgré la fausse piste sur la taille.

De toute façon, fis-je en haussant les épaules, même si j'avais aperçu les traces, cela m'aurait juste empêché de ne pas savoir la taille qu'il pouvait avoir.

Bien, puisque ce point de détail était réglé, il me restait encore à faire. J'ouvris la porte et ressortis de la pièce pour me diriger vers les écuries, tirant sur la croix qui commandait la trappe.

Ouvrant le souterrain, je descendis à la lueur de ma lanterne sourde, les narines plissées à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde qui y régnait toujours en maître.

Sortant ma poudre noire et une brosse douce – que les femmes utilisaient pour se poudrer le nez – j'appliquai mon mélange de poudre anthracite à l'endroit précis où se trouvait l'empreinte, celle qui me permettrait, à coup sûr, de prouver la culpabilité FORMELLE de l'assassin. Ensuite, une fois le transfert effectué, je récupérai ma pièce à conviction et le tint fermement entre mes doigts.

Et voilà, travail terminé !

Malgré l'odeur horrible qui régnait dans le sous-sol, j'y restai plus de temps que je n'aurais dû.

- « Plonge dans la fange de ton être et tu pourras renaître », fis-je à haute voix. Une immersion totale dans la fange du criminel, oui... Puis, repensant au message sous-jacent du crâne, je me remémorai la phrase : « _Ce que tu vas voir, je l'ai déjà vu ; ce que tu vas vivre, je l'ai déjà vécu ; ce que tu vas entendre, je l'ai déjà entendu, je suis la réalité telle qu'elle apparaît dépouillée de son décor sensible ; la vérité brutale, privée du voile des illusions _». Oh que oui !

Un grincement de porte se fit entendre dans le lointain, suivi d'un bruit de pas étouffé, car la personne ne voulait pas faire de bruit... Voulant me surprendre au moment où j'aurais relevé l'empreinte, pour pouvoir la détruire ensuite et sans doute supprimer le témoin gênant que je deviendrais.

IL était libre de ses mouvements. Totalement libre et dangereux.

La petite porte, par laquelle j'étais entré, ne grinçait pas, donc, mon visiteur avait emprunté une autre entrée.

Son souffle était audible dans le silence de l'entrepôt et de la nuit. Mon visiteur avait couru dans la neige, pour arriver jusqu'ici...

Remontant tranquillement, je sortis du souterrain. Il aurait pu m'y enfermer, ou m'attendre en haut et me descendre. Mais je savais que cela ne faisait pas partie de son scénario, il avait trop envie de se pavaner devant moi et de prendre le dessus.

Non, il voulait me tuer en me regardant dans les yeux, après m'avoir déblatérer les raisons de ses crimes. Je les connaissais déjà, mais les assassins aimaient trop la vantardise ! Le comte de Rougemont en avait fait les frais...

L'ombre de la silhouette de mon mystérieux visiteur se profila dans la clarté lunaire et je lui dis, tout en lui tournant le dos :

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle Diane...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : j'ose espérer que je vous surprends, au moins ? Alors? Pourquoi elle ?

**(1) Colt « P »** : Le **Colt Single Action Army** (SAA), ou Colt _Peacemaker_ (_le pacificateur_), est un revolver de calibre .45 Colt avec platine simple action et un barillet de 6 cartouches. Il a été développé pour la cavalerie des États-Unis par la Société Colt en 1873 et c'était peut-être l'arme la plus prolifique dans le Wild West, coûtant à l'époque 13 dollars pièce, prix facturé à l'Armée américaine, sur le marché civil, le prix était de $ 17 en 1875 et de $ 16 en 1897. Cette arme a été fabriquée jusqu'en 1941, avec un total de presque 360 000 unités produites dans une trentaine de calibres du .22 Rimfire au calibre Anglais .476 ELEY. A la demande du public, la production reprendra en 1955 avec le numéro de série 0001SA pour atteindre 99999SA en 1978 pour continuer au numéro SA01001.

Une arme tellement efficace et redoutable à l'époque que l'on en a dit : « Dieu a créé les hommes, Samuel Colt les a rendus égaux ». On peut notamment la voir dans bon nombre de western, ce qui n'est pas réaliste, car ce revolver était, à l'époque, assez cher, mais la _U.S. Cavalry_ l'utilisait.

http: / fr. wikipedia. org/ wiki/ Colt_Single_Action_Army

**(2)** Holmes qui aurait pu s'adresser à son matelas : voir l'histoire de « l'homme qui marchait à quatre pattes » dans « Archives sur Sherlock Holmes ». J'avais déjà fait référence à cette phrase de Watson, dans un précédent chapitre de la partie 4.

Dans la série « Sherlock » de la BBC, il parlait à un crâne posé sur la cheminée.


	66. V : Chap 228 : L'Ange Exterminateur

**La Haine** est le tonneau des pâles Danaïdes;  
**La Vengeance éperdue** aux bras rouges et forts  
A beau précipiter dans ses ténèbres vides  
De grands seaux pleins du sang et des larmes des morts,

Le Démon fait des trous secrets à ces abîmes,  
Par où fuiraient mille ans de sueurs et d'efforts,  
Quand même elle saurait ranimer ses victimes,  
Et pour les pressurer ressusciter leurs corps.

La Haine est un ivrogne au fond d'une taverne,  
Qui sent toujours la soif naître de la liqueur  
Et se multiplier comme l'hydre de Lerne.

- Mais les buveurs heureux connaissent leur vainqueur,

Et la Haine est vouée à ce sort lamentable  
De ne pouvoir jamais s'endormir sous la table.

_**Le Tonneau de la Haine : Charles Baudelaire (extraits des « fleurs du mal »).**_

* * *

**Chapitre 228 : L'ange exterminateur**

La jeune fille, parce que c'était bien elle, sursauta et poussa un petit cri de souris :

- Monsieur Holmes ? Vous avez _vraiment_ tout compris, alors ?

- Bien entendu... La grande érudition, les livres de monsieur Bradley qui devaient traîner un peu partout dans les pièces. Il vous suffisait de les prendre... Même pas besoin d'aller consulter certains ouvrages à la bibliothèque, il vous suffisait de recopier ses notes... Vous êtes la _seule_ personne qui avait accès à son bureau lorsqu'il n'était pas là. AUCUN membre du personnel n'y avait accès !

- Vous n'imaginez pas combien sa folle passion pour les Templiers, les évangiles apocryphes, les vieux manuscrits sataniques, la sorcellerie, me sortaient par les trous de nez ! cracha-t-elle. Et sa fraternité entre frères ! La belle affaire !

- Cet homme s'est investi pour vous... fis-je froidement. Il aurait pu vous déposer à l'orphelinat ! Mais non, il vous a pris sous son aile et s'est occupé de vous. Et vous le remerciez de cette manière ? En le laissant croupir en prison ? Jeune fille indigne ! Pourquoi ? Parce que votre oncle a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Auriez-vous peur de perdre une partie de l'héritage ?

- Il vous a dit qu'il voyait quelqu'un, en cachette de tout le monde ? me demanda-t-elle, interloquée.

- Non, il a gardé ses lèvres bien serrées ! Il a même couvert votre commande de tissu noir, faites en son nom. Mais lorsqu'un homme découche toutes les nuits, c'est qu'il a un rendez-vous galant. Me reste à savoir si c'était avec un homme, ou une femme, qu'il entretenait cette relation... Un détail aussi, m'avait conforté dans le fait que votre oncle était amoureux, et que la personne, qui bénéficiait des faveurs de son cœur, n'était pas du même niveau que lui.

- Lequel ? me demanda-t-elle hargneusement.

- Le fait que, soudainement, votre oncle ne voit plus d'inconvénient dans votre relation amoureuse avec Joachim. « _Mon oncle nous a dit que le plus important était que nous soyons heureux, qu'importe le niveau social et que l'amour abaissait toutes les barrières_ ». Ce furent vos paroles, mademoiselle. Un tel retournement n'était envisageable que si votre oncle était tombé amoureux d'une personne, d'un niveau social plus bas que lui.

- Tout compte fait, vous n'êtes pas un détective de pacotille, comme vous l'a si bien dit l'inspecteur Lestrade !

- C'est un âne bâté ! fis-je avec du mépris dans ma voix. Et Watson aussi !

- Vous avez donc trouvé une empreinte ?

- Oui, je savais que vous aviez porté des gants, tout au long de vos meurtres, pour éviter de laisser des traces ou de vous abîmer les doigts. Mais pas dans les souterrains ! Vous avez retiré les gants au moins une fois et laissé une belle empreinte, peu visible, je l'admets. Sauf pour moi, qui savait où la chercher. Tout est fini, maintenant...

- NON ! hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur moi dans le but de me frapper.

Une vraie furie ! Mes mains attrapèrent ses avant-bras et je la maîtrisai sans peine, avant qu'elle ne me touche.

- C'est fini mademoiselle Diane, je vais aller à Scotland Yard et l'inspecteur Lestrade fera le reste...

Son pied tenta d'atteindre un endroit fragile de ma personne, mais je l'évitai, avec souplesse. Sauvé !

- Je vais lui remettre ma preuve, il sera obligé de faire un relevé d'empreintes, et la vérification se fera au microscope. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les portes de la prison vont s'ouvrir...

- Non, gémit-elle en se calmant un peu, pas la prison ! Pitié, monsieur Holmes ! Pitié pour mon Joachim ! Il m'aime ! Que fera-t-il, sans moi ?

- Il y a quatre cadavres... Les murs de la prison seront le rempart à votre amour... Désolé, mais je ne peux pas laisser de tels crimes impunis...

- Non, sanglota-t-elle en se laissant tomber par terre. Épargnez-moi la prison ! La prison égale la mort... Sans moi, il sera perdu ! Les visites sont un enfer, lorsque l'un des deux est enfermé ! Ne mettez pas notre amour en cage !

- Désolé, je vais aller prévenir Lestrade... Le fossé, qui vous séparait de votre ami, était social, maintenant, il sera carcéral...

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, monsieur Holmes, vous ne connaissez pas l'étendue du mal que ces quatre hommes ont fait... Ce jour là, ils ont perdu leur droit de vivre ! Seule leur mort était une issue acceptable. Ils devaient souffrir comme j'avais souffert, moi !

- Si... fis-je, tolérant. Je peux le comprendre. Mais quelques aient été leurs fautes, ils ne méritaient pas de mourir de cette manière inhumaine... Une balle dans la tête, à la rigueur, mais pas cette mise en scène macabre... Relevez-vous, mademoiselle. C'est terminé.

- La prison fera obstacle à notre amour et cela tuera mon Joachim ! hurla-t-elle. Je ne serai plus à ses côtés pour lui prodiguer mon amour ! Ne le séparez pas de moi !

- Dois-je tout laisser tomber et envoyer deux innocents à la potence ? Non, je ne le puis !

- Ils ont signés des aveux, pourtant ! Alors, s'ils sont innocents, pourquoi l'ont-ils fait ? Roshentall s'est même enfui...

- Le docteur Roshentall ne doit plus avoir tout ses esprits... Il est devenu fou sous mes yeux. Il est dans son monde et il fuit les sudistes. Quant à votre oncle, il donnerait sa vie pour que vous puissiez vivre. Cet homme a tout sacrifié pour vous et en voilà sa récompense ! Quatre meurtres dans son entrepôt !

- Ces hommes méritaient leur châtiment ! me cracha-t-elle au visage. Justice est faite ! L'Ange Exterminateur a vengé son honneur bafoué !

- Pas de cette manière ! lui signifiai-je. Il existe des tribunaux !

- Vous ne savez pas ce que ces crapules ont osé me faire ! hurla-t-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer. Ce sont des violeurs ! Ils m'ont violé, il y a cinq ans ! Quinze ans ! J'avais quinze ans ! Vous me voyez les traîner devant un tribunal ? Ils auraient niés et j'aurais été la risée de tous ! Ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir comme outrage, c'est ignoble !

- Vous mentez... lui dis-je d'une voix ferme. Ces hommes ne vous ont pas violé !

- Qu'en savez-vous ? hurla-t-elle, la rage lui déformant les traits.

- Si c'était la vérité, vous ne m'en parleriez pas ainsi, avec autant de facilité. Une femme, victime d'un viol, éprouve beaucoup de difficultés à en parler, qui plus est avec un étranger, à fortiori un homme ! Vous avez certains talents de comédienne, mais pas assez. Pas de comédie possible, pour parler d'un viol.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête, faisant voler sa natte de cheveux.

- Mon métier m'a amené à entendre beaucoup de choses, et pas toujours des très agréables. Ces hommes ne vous ont pas violé !

- L'inspecteur a vraiment raté quelque chose, en ne vous croyant pas !

- Cela lui coûtera un avancement... dis-je en lui lâchant les bras. Filez d'ici tant qu'il est encore temps.

- Donnez-moi la preuve ! me demanda-t-elle en tendant la main.

- Non, je la garde ! C'est mon assurance vie, en quelque sorte...

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Pour finir, elle eut un sourire contrit et me dit :

- Vous prenez des risques, monsieur Holmes... Cette nuit sera votre dernière nuit !

- Je le sais, mais un jour, un homme m'a dit que c'était une belle nuit pour mourir... Partez, maintenant !

La demoiselle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle détala comme un lapin.

L'entrepôt retrouva son silence, quasi religieux. Tant mieux, puisque l'on était en présence d'un ange exterminateur...

Dans quelques minutes, j'aurais rendez-vous avec mon destin et le meurtrier, qui aurait endossé son costume d'ange exterminateur, prêt à se débarrasser de moi... Fou à lier, en plus ! Double personnalité, troubles du comportement...

Des pas claquèrent de nouveau sur le sol de l'entrepôt, du côté des stalles, mais le meurtrier resta hors de mon champ visuel.

- Monsieur Holmes ! fit, cette fois-ci, la voix froide de l'Ange Exterminateur. Sortez le révolver de votre poche ! Je distingue la forme d'ici. Non, mieux ! Enlevez votre cape, votre manteau, ainsi que votre veste ! Jetez-les plus loin. Faites ensuite un tour complet sur vous même, que je vérifie si vous ne portez pas d'armes dissimulées dans votre dos.

Demandé si aimablement, je ne pus que m'exécuter. J'ôtai donc toutes mes couches, me retrouvant en chemise, avec juste mon gilet noir au-dessus, dans un entrepôt où la température devait avoisiner le zéro.

- Montrez-moi votre dos ! m'ordonna la voix froide, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle, larmoyante, que j'avais entendue auparavant. Que je vérifie si vous n'avez rien dissimulé !

Vu que j'étais un peu fou et téméraire sur les bords, je lui tournai le dos, tandis que le son – reconnaissable entre tous – du cliquetis du chien d'une carabine que l'on arme, résonna dans le silence de l'édifice.

- Bien essayé, monsieur Holmes, mais je vais vous demander de bien vouloir sortir, de la main gauche, le colt qui est glissé dans votre ceinture !

Pas de chance, il avait pensé à vérifier mon dos. Retirant tout doucement le colt, je le déposai par terre.

- Poussez-le vers les écuries, avec votre pied... Merci !

Mes armes ne me serviraient plus à rien ! Je faisais face à mon destin, seul !

* * *

**Quoi ? Comment ça, je coupe les chapitres n'importe comment ? Mais c'est pour le suspense ! Vous devriez y être habituées, non ?**

**Sinon, vous allez bien ? **

**Non, pas me frapper ! **

**À demain ! **


	67. V : Chap 229 : Face au tueur

**Chapitre 229 : Face au tueur**

- Maintenant, retournez-vous, que je puisse lire la défaite sur votre visage ! jubila l'assassin. Oh, j'adore ! Vous avez même pensé à l'éclairage ! Merveilleux ! Je ne devrai pas allumer ma propre lanterne ! Mettez vos mains sur votre tête ! On n'est jamais trop prudent...

L'assassin me tenait en joue, avec une carabine à canon scié. Le genre d'arme qui vous éparpille les morceaux de votre corps à tous les vents.

Une lanterne sourde était posée à ses côtés, mais la mienne suffisait à éclairer tout l'espace.

- Ce que vous avez en main... La preuve de ma culpabilité... Vous allez la brûler ! Sortez vos allumettes et mettez-y le feu !

Il leva le canon de l'arme pour m'encourager dans ma lourde tâche, sachant que je n'aimerais pas faire flamber l'empreinte relevée.

Coinçant le papier avec l'empreinte – en négatif – entre mes lèvres, je sortis doucement mes allumettes et, après en avoir gratté une, j'enflammai le papier.

Le laissant ensuite tomber au sol pour qu'il termine sa combustion, je le regardai se transformer en chose noire et informe.

L'ange exterminateur me fixait avec un sourire haineux. Plus de gentillesse dans son regard.

- Vous avez eu le cran de rester pour m'affronter ! me dit-il. Vous auriez pu vous enfuir...

- Non, je voulais discuter avec vous. J'ai déjà eu une petite conversation avec votre amie... Votre complice... Votre âme damnée à vous !

- Il y a cinq ans, c'est elle qui m'a ramassé dans le fossé ! fit-il, me faisant reculer, d'un geste de la carabine. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Oh que si, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé ! Même sur le vol audacieux à la banque, il y a cinq ans. Les quatre hommes ont prélevé juste une partie des billets, pour leurs faux-frais et pour leur permettre de mettre les voiles à l'étranger. Mais ils ont laissé, derrière eux, les lingots et les pierres précieuses. Le magot est-il toujours bien caché, ou vous avez déjà mis la main dessus ?

- Il est en ma possession ! fit-il, jubilant en me donnant cette information. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à moi ! Que savez-vous d'autre ?

- Tout, mais ce serait trop long à vous expliquer, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Dans ma position, les mains sur la tête, c'est inconfortable.

- Vous êtes très bien ainsi ! cracha-t-il avec haine. Vous voudriez quoi ? Un fauteuil et une tasse de thé ?

- Le thé, que me sert habituellement l'inspecteur Lestrade, lorsque je passe à Scotland Yard, n'est pas si mauvais que ça... énonçai-je tranquillement, comme si je n'étais pas sous la menace d'une carabine. Assis, nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter de vos méfaits.

- Hors de question que j'aille à la police, vociféra-t-il, la lèvre tremblante. Seriez-vous devenu fou ? Ma place n'est pas en prison. Jamais ! Vous ne savez rien, de toute façon.

- C'est vous, Joachim, le véritable ange exterminateur ! énonçai-je placidement. Diane ne fut que votre complice. C'est elle qui vous a donné les notes de son oncle, parce que vous n'aviez pas accès au bureau.

- Oui, mais l'idée vient de moi et de moi seul ! C'est Dieu qui m'a inspiré. Mes meurtres furent l'œuvre de Dieu, moi, je ne fus que Sa main.

Nous y étions, sa seconde personnalité, la « mystique » commençait à prendre vie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'aider à se manifester.

- Dieu a donc guidé votre main, pour les meurtres ? demandai-je, tout en souriant intérieurement parce que j'avais dit à Lestrade de ne pas rayer, trop vite, Dieu de la liste des suspects.

- Dieu m'a parlé et Il m'a chuchoté mon idée de vengeance, fit-il, totalement extatique. Dieu a mis sur ma voie les livres qu'il me fallait et Il m'a montré comment faire. Je suis Son Ange Exterminateur. Ces quatre hommes avaient péchés et il me fallait les punir, selon les instructions de Dieu. Et mon Artémis d'amour m'a aidé dans ma tâche.

- Vous allez finir en prison... Vous aurez le temps de relire la Bible, en long et en large, et découvrir, ainsi, le _véritable_ message d'amour qu'elle délivre. Votre Artémis d'amour devra se passer de vos bras amoureux et vengeurs !

- En prison ? ricana-t-il de manière démentielle. Mais ma parole, êtes-vous vraiment fou ? J'ai récupéré les lingots et, cette nuit, je pars avec Diane. Une nouvelle vie nous attend. J'ai même un grand rôle à vous offrir, monsieur Holmes... Celui de l'Ange Exterminateur ! Dieu m'a soufflé un scénario magnifique, en mettant sur ma route les acteurs qu'il me manquait... Je vais ruiner votre réputation et ce, post-mortem.

- La police sait que c'est vous, Joachim !

- Vous mentez ! hurla-t-il. La police ne vous a pas cru. L'inspecteur vous a laissé tomber. Votre ami aussi. La preuve, vous êtes seul face à votre destin et face à moi. Dieu est de mon côté. IL m'aide en mettant l'ingrédient essentiel à ma dernière mise en scène pour faire de vous un assassin. La police pensera que, dans un accès de folie, vous avez tué quatre hommes, pour vous donner de l'occupation et que vous avez réitéré la chose... Moi, je vous tuerai avant. Vous allez vous dirigez, à reculons, avec votre lanterne, vers les petits bâtiments, témoins de mes crimes. C'est là que je vais exécuter mon dernier chef-d'œuvre. Mais avant, il me manque un ingrédient à ma recette et je vais le prendre. Attendez une seconde !

J'avais déjà commencé à reculer doucement, toujours sous la menace de sa carabine, lorsqu'il m'ordonna de stopper.

Lui aussi recula, mais vers les stalles, sans me quitter des yeux, attrapa une sorte de paquet humain derrière le petit muret et le traîna pour le me le montrer.

Le paquet gigotait et gémissait de terreur. Un bâillon l'empêchait de parler, et ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Le bonnet, qui lui couvrait la tête et les yeux, m'empêcha de distinguer la couleur de ses cheveux, en plus, son visage était noirci au charbon : impossible de savoir qui il était. Pas de cape, pas de manteau, juste une chemise et une petite veste, avec de grandes poches, un pantalon élimé, avec des pièces de tissu aux genoux. Mince ! Un de mes Irréductibles m'aurait-il suivi ? Mais lequel était-ce ? Trop petit que pour être Wiggins... Celui qui avait déclenché la bataille de boules de neige dans la rue, alors ?

- Oui, il est un peu sale, répondit Joachim à ma question muette. Ce petit vagabond rôdait près de l'entrepôt, lorsque je lui suis tombé dessus ! Pourtant, il avait été malin, il n'était sortit de sa cachette que lorsque Diane était entrée. Il n'avait pas pensé que nous étions deux ! Petit futé en plus. Caché sous la neige ! Il avait plus de couche de vêtements, mais je les lui ai ôté, plus facile pour lui lier les mains dans le dos.

Sortant un morceau de drap humide de la poche de son manteau, il frotta vigoureusement le visage de l'enfant. Ensuite, il lui ôta le bâillon.

- Dis nous comment tu t'appelles ! ordonna Joachim à l'enfant.

- T... Te... Terry, bafouilla-t-il, en proie à la terreur.

_Oh non ! Lorsque je l'entendis prononcer son prénom, le sang se retira de mon visage et je me dis, à cet instant, que si nous nous en sortions vivant, c'était que Dieu était de notre côté !_

- Terry, comment ? demanda Joachim, en le soulevant par la peau du dos.

- Terry d'la bande à Wiggins... proposa l'enfant, ne sachant pas répondre autre chose.

- Oh ! Voyez-vous cela ? Un jeune nobliau ! Il a un nom à rallonge.

_Je n'avais pas le droit de perdre mon sang-froid comme je l'avais perdu ce maudit vingt-et-un février. Non, pas le droit ! J'allais devoir rester maître de moi même et négocier la vie de l'enfant, jouer sur la corde sensible et religieuse de Joachim._

_Si je n'y arrivais pas, notre arrêt de mort était signé... Le mien, je m'en moquais. Mais pas le sien !_


	68. V : Chap 230 : Négociations au sommet

**Message pour Elyon et Skarine** : Mouhahahaha ! Je vous ai bien eu ! Vous n'avez pas pensé à... Oh, je vais me faire descendre, moi... *se planque sous le bureau en attendant que l'orage passe*

* * *

**Chapitre 230 : Négociations au sommet**

- Reculez bien sagement vers les petits bâtiments, me dit-il en faisant un signe avec la carabine, tenant toujours fermement le garçonnet. N'oubliez pas votre lanterne !

Je reculai doucement vers les bâtiments, tandis que lui avançait en même temps que moi, la carabine pointée vers mon torse.

Une fois que je fus non loin des trois petites pièces, il me demanda de m'arrêter et il se positionna à distance respectable de moi, avec l'enfant. La distance, entre lui et moi, était calculée. Joachim ne voulait pas que je puisse le désarmer, ni me rater en cas de fuite de ma part. Quoi que je fasse, son arme pouvait me pulvériser. Même si le canon scié raccourcissait la portée de son tir.

- Admirez donc, ce que j'ai inventé pour parachever mon œuvre, et faire de vous un assassin d'enfant, fit Joachim en sortant un couteau à longue lame bien affûtée et en déposant la carabine sur le sol, à ses pieds. On va ôter le bonnet de notre petit copain Terry.

Une fois le bonnet retiré, je ne pus que constater l'ampleur de la tâche qui m'attendait.

Si je n'avais pas reconnu sa voix, au moment ou il avait énoncé le prénom « Terry », la clarté de la lanterne sourde aurait été suffisante pour que je reconnaisse, sans crainte de me tromper, la tignasse blonde de Louis.

Comment était-il arrivé ici, lui ? Sortit du 221b, en cachette de madame Hudson, quand elle se trouvait chez la voisine, sans aucun doute.

_Oh Louis ! Pourquoi m'avais-tu suivi ?_

Le fil acéré de la lame se posa sous la gorge de Louis, lui faisant lever la tête, et Joachim me toisa de toute sa supériorité.

- Que pensez-vous de mon plan ? Sherlock Holmes a tué les quatre hommes, pour donner du piment à sa vie ! Et maintenant, il tue un enfant, avant de se suicider, brisé par les remords, laissant une lettre pour tout expliquer. Innocentant, par là, monsieur Bradley et le docteur Roshentall, malgré sa fuite. Merveilleux, n'est-il pas ?

- Irréalisable, fis-je pour tenter de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. La police sait que vous êtes le meurtrier. Oubliez ce plan. Laissez l'enfant et partez avec votre fiancée.

- NON ! hurla-t-il en rapprochant dangereusement la lame du cou de Louis. Si vous n'aviez pas fourré votre nez dans mes affaires, la police ne m'aurait jamais découvert ! Tout est de votre faute et je vous ferai passer pour un meurtrier d'enfant, aux yeux de la police.

Prenant une voix douce, je lui rétorquai :

- Restez tranquille, Lestrade me connaît depuis trop longtemps, il sait que je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme. Laissez partir l'enfant et prenez-moi comme otage pour couvrir votre fuite.

- La police était trop stupide pour m'attraper, fit-il, continuant à soliloquer, juste pour le plaisir de s'entendre parler. Mais vous, j'ai remarqué votre intelligence, dès votre arrivée. Il fallait que je vous stoppe, avant de m'enfuir. Cet enfant va m'aider : je vais l'égorger comme un goret et vous suicider ensuite.

Puisque la voix de la raison ne fonctionnait pas, il ne me restait plus que la fibre religieuse. N'importe quoi, mais je devais sauver Louis ! S'il lui arrivait malheur, Hélène ne s'en remettrait jamais. Et moi non plus...

« Sherlock, m'admonestais-je mentalement. Ne pense pas à tous les malheurs qui pourraient découler de cette situation. Concentre-toi sur ta tâche à accomplir. »

Je ne pouvais pas faillir à ma mission. Pour cela, une seule solution : faire comme si je négociais un prix, avec monsieur Goldstein... Je me devais de considérer Louis comme une marchandise que je voulais acquérir. Ma négociation au sommet allait commencer.

Prenant une voix douce, mais persuasive, je lui rétorquai :

- Pourquoi ajouter un crime à votre œuvre ? fis-je d'une voix douce. Votre œuvre est déjà magistrale. A quoi bon ?

- Vous êtes dans mon chemin, je me dois de vous éliminer, comme on éliminerait un cafard.

Il frappa le sol d'un violent coup de talon, écrasant un cafard imaginaire.

- Oui, je suis dans votre chemin, mais pas l'enfant. Occupez-vous de moi, et laissez-le aller en paix.

- Hors de question, hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter Louis. Il est témoin d'une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais dû voir ou entendre. Il y passera, tout comme vous.

- Dieu n'aurait jamais voulu que son Ange Exterminateur assassine un enfant innocent. Dieu aime les enfants et Il refuse qu'on les tue !

- IL me l'a demandé ! me répondit-il avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

- Non, c'est impossible que Le Très Haut vous ait confié pareille mission, le contrai-je avec emphase.

- Si, me coupa-il avec la bouche ouverte en un rictus démoniaque. Je vais mettre en scène l'assassinat de cet enfant par le grand Sherlock Holmes ! Tout me monde vous a abandonné, en plus. Votre ami et la police !

- En effet, fis-je amer.

- Si j'avais le temps, je resterais pour leur expliquer que je vous ai vu tuer l'enfant, et que je suis intervenu dans le but de vous en empêcher. « Je suis arrivé trop tard, monsieur l'inspecteur », minauda-t-il... « Pas de chance, monsieur Holmes voulait attenter à ma vie, alors, j'ai dû me défendre et le tuer... ». Je verserai même de fausses larmes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire pareille chose, fis-je en prenant une voix douce. Vous allez vous mettre en défaut par rapport aux évangiles. Vous allez faire un faux témoignage. Moïse lui-même n'a-t-il pas établi que le faux témoignage était un crime ?

- Dieu commande, et même Moïse doit se taire, me dit-il en se trémoussant de joie à l'idée de nous tuer.

- Non, c'est impossible que Le Très Haut vous ait confié pareille mission, répétai-je encore une fois, mettant toute ma persuasion dans ma voix. Elle va à l'encontre de tous les principes bibliques ! J'en déduis que c'est le diable qui vous l'a chuchoté, en prenant la voix du Très-Haut. Jamais Dieu n'accepterait que coule le sang d'un enfant. Seul le diable aime voir couler le sang des innocents. Et vous savez, comme moi, que Satan se déguise bien en ange de lumière...

- Oui, je l'ai croisé, le diable, mais il est mort ! cracha-t-il.

- Le Diable est immortel, Joachim, tout comme Dieu... Ce que vous faites subir à cet enfant, vous l'avez déjà vécu : telle est la maxime du crâne, en franc-maçonnerie. Pensez à tout ce que vous avez ressenti lorsque la mort vous tenait dans ses bras. La grande faucheuse est une maîtresse fort aimante, elle a failli ne pas vous lâcher.

- J'ai survécu au Baiser de la Mort ! se vanta-t-il, tout fier.

- Mais cela vous a brisé, dis-je en baissant ma voix. Ne brisez pas cet enfant, comme d'autres vous ont brisé.

- Dieu m'ordonne des choses ! me dit-il encore une fois, mais légèrement troublé, cette fois.

- Il vous a ordonné de tuer ces quatre hommes, ces êtres abjects qui vous avaient fait du mal, mais personne d'autre, lui expliquai-je avec passion. Et encore moins un enfant !

L'homme hésita et le fil de la lame descendit un peu plus bas que la gorge de Louis. Déjà cela de gagné. Le petit bonhomme était très courageux, en tout cas. Hormis sa respiration haletante et son coeur qui devait cogner fort dans sa poitrine, pas de traces de larmes et il avait été assez intelligent pour ne pas crier mon prénom.

- Si vous tuez un enfant, repris-je, vous irez en Enfer, mais en aucun cas au Paradis. Vous nous avez prouvé votre grandeur. Personne ne pourra mettre en doute votre intelligence. Laissez partir cet enfant, maintenant. Dieu ne toléra JAMAIS le crime d'un innocent. Les quatre homme, IL l'avait décidé, mais pas l'enfant...

Joachim hésita, la lame remonta sur la gorge de Louis qui se raidit de terreur. Ses yeux me suppliaient de le sauver et je faisais tout ce que je pouvais, mais l'homme était dans sa passe « mystique » et je marchais sur des œufs. Avec les fous de Dieu, impossible de savoir comment ils allaient réagir.

- Joachim, il est encore temps pour vous de vous repentir en libérant cet enfant, sans lui faire le moindre mal ! dis-je d'une voix suave. Dieu doit froncer Ses sourcils en vous observant de là-haut... Son Ange Exterminateur, son meilleur élément, celui qu'Il aime parmi toute la multitude, celui à qui Il a confié une mission divine, s'apprête à commettre un acte ignoble qui le mènera droit en Enfer !

Je voyais bien que le jeune homme semblait réfléchir intensément à mes paroles. Il me fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud. Tant qu'il était dans sa passe « mystique», je pouvais en venir à bout. Poursuivant ma négociation, je lui énonçai :

- Jésus, le Fils de Dieu, a dit « Ce que vous faites aux plus petits d'entre nous, c'est à moi que vous le faites ». Le Fils de Dieu n'a fait que de nous donner le message de Son Père !

- Pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, je dois vous tuer ! affirma-t-il d'un ton qu'il essayait de déguiser en « catégorique ».

Mais je sentais bien qu'il commençait à faiblir.

- Moi, mais pas un enfant, implorai-je. C'est moi qui me suis mis en travers de votre route, pas ce petit vagabond ! N'oubliez pas le message d'amour du Christ.

- Vous êtes ami avec le professeur Stanford, me dit-il brusquement, cherchant à ne pas se laisser envahir par mes paroles. C'est un hérétique ! Il parle du Diable comme s'il était ami intime avec lui. Je pense même que, s'il dégage une aura aussi maléfique, c'est parce que c'est un suppôt du diable. Un soir, je les ai entendu parler de sorcellerie, lui et James. Ils riaient du fait qu'avec l'aide de la sorcellerie, le professeur Stanford pourrait faire apparaître une tasse de café fumante, s'il était perdu dans une forêt, par temps froid. Et James lui a répondu, en riant de plus belle « mais non, imbécile, il serait plus simple de te dématérialiser et de te faire réapparaître, chez toi, dans ton fauteuil ! ». Vous imaginez ? Des hérétiques ! La sorcellerie devrait encore être punie par le bûcher. Et le professeur doit avoir vendu son âme au diable, car, alors que je ne faisais aucun bruit, il a compris qu'ils étaient épiés. J'ai juste eu le temps de détaller. Le lendemain, mon patron me demandait de ne plus écouter aux portes. Vous êtes ami avec le diable ! Vous l'avez côtoyé.

- Vous vous trompez ! fis-je le plus sérieusement du monde, alors que le jeune homme devant moi bavait de fureur. Sa présence me fut imposée par Lestrade. Mais maintenant, je comprends d'où venait cette sensation diabolique que j'ai ressentie...

- Oui ! exulta-t-il triomphant. Il oeuvre pour le diable !

- Voilà pourquoi, Joachim, vous ne devez pas le suivre sur les traces maléfiques ! le mettais-je en garde, espérant le faire relâcher Louis.

- L'enfant doit mourir, fit-il de manière impérieuse. Il sera sacrifié sur l'autel de mon œuvre. Et se sera votre main qui lui aura ôté la vie. Mon couteau sera sacrificiel et votre main assassine.

- Non, fis-je calmement. Souvenez-vous d'Abraham... Dieu l'a empêché de sacrifier son fils. Il l'avait mis à l'épreuve. Mais c'est un mouton, au final, que Dieu lui ordonna de sacrifier. Pas un enfant. Et même si c'est votre main qui guide la mienne pour l'exécution de l'enfant, le meurtrier, ce sera vous ! Ne vous laissez pas influencer par l'aura maléfique du professeur Stanford. C'est lui qui a dû vous susurrer ce scénario. Si vous tuez l'enfant, vous irez en droite ligne en Enfer. Et le maître de Stanford, Satan lui-même, sera votre tourmenteur personnel.

_Les discussions sur le diable et la sorcellerie, qui avaient eu lieu, un soir, entre les professeurs Stanford et Bradley, étaient venues à point nommé. Merci, messieurs !_

L'étreinte, qui retenait prisonnier Louis, se desserra un peu et je sentis que Joachim était prêt à le laisser s'en aller. Le seul problème était que ma cape, qui contenait un des révolvers, se trouvait loin de moi. Le colt ne me servirait à rien non plus, il gisait dans la partie sombre des anciennes stalles, là où Joachim l'avait envoyé.

- Oui, je pense que le professeur Stanford est un envoyé du diable ! commença à soliloquer le meurtrier.

- Je ne vois que cette hypothèse là, fis-je en abondant dans son sens. Libérez l'enfant ! C'est l'œuvre du diable que vous vous apprêtez à accomplir. Pas celle de Dieu. Lui, il vous avait ordonné la mort des quatre hommes, rien d'autre.

Il retira son bras du torse de Louis et le garçon bondit en avant.

* * *

Qui a dit que j'avais ENCORE coupé mon chapitre au mauvais endroit ? Médisance et calomnie, que tout cela ! Embêtant, vous devrez attendre demain pour la suite... Que va-t-il se passer ? Louis va-t-il échapper aux griffes de la mort ? Demain, vous le saurez... Enfin, quoique... * sifflote d'un air innocent *


	69. V : Chap 231 : Sueurs froides

**" Ô temps, suspends ton vol, et vous heures propices, suspendez votre cours."**

_Alphonse de Lamartine_

(Déjà cité dans le Chapitre 69, intitulé « ô temps, suspend ton vol ! » lorsque Hélène, assise à califourchon derrière Holmes, s'était amusée à faire une représentation de dressage, mettant Holmes au supplice. Pas de sexe dans ce chapitre-ci).

* * *

**Chapitre 231 : Sueurs froides**

Malheureusement pour nous, Joachim dut reprendre ses esprits au moment où Louis commençait à s'enfuir, car d'un geste rapide de la main, il le rattrapa par le col de sa chemise, le tirant violemment en arrière, pour le reprendre dans son étreinte meurtrière.

Son mouvement avait été si brusque, si inattendu, qu'il avait arrêté Louis net dans sa course, l'étranglant presque, en lui coupant le souffle, car sa chemise était boutonnée jusqu'au dessus. Le pauvre avait basculé en arrière, et, à cause de ses mains liées dans le dos, il lui fut impossible de reprendre son équilibre. Ce qui fait que Joachim l'avait de nouveau soulevé par le col, lui coupant encore un peu plus la respiration.

Le pauvre tremblait de tous ses membres et avait bien du mal à récupérer son souffle. S'il s'en sortait, il aurait un gros hématome à la gorge. Un de plus...

Par contre, les traits de Joachim étaient déformés par la rage.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes envoyé par le diable, pour m'empêcher d'accomplir ma mission divine jusqu'au bout. Cet enfant doit mourir !

- NON ! criai-je avec force. Un envoyé de Dieu n'assassine pas des enfants ! Au sinon, il signera son billet pour l'enfer !

Attrapant une partie des cheveux du devant, Joachim fit basculer la tête de Louis en arrière, découvrant, par là, un peu plus sa gorge. Les boutons de sa chemise furent arrachés et il posa le couteau, pointe en avant, sur le cœur de l'enfant.

- Joachim ! lui expliquai-je patiemment, alors que, intérieurement, je bouillonnais. Si j'étais un envoyé du diable, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais mis fin à cette mascarade. Pensez-vous que j'aurais perdu mon temps à discuter avec vous ? Aurais-je été capable de citer les Saintes Écritures, si j'étais un envoyé du démon ? Non ! Ne résistant pas au plaisir de vous démontrer la puissance de mon Maître, je vous aurais déjà pulvérisé. De plus, je ne perdrais pas mon temps à sauver la vie d'un enfant innocent.

De nouveau le couteau trembla et il le remonta juste sous la gorge.

Louis avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait arriver.

La pointe de la lame, acérée au possible, se posa sur la peau de l'enfant et Joachim lui fit une belle entaille, juste au niveau de la clavicule gauche.

Le cri de douleur qu'il poussa me serra les entrailles. Son regard me fit plus mal encore, car ses yeux me disaient : « sauve-moi » et, le moindre geste que je ferais, l'enverrait _ad patres_.

La blessure se mit à saigner assez fort. L'entaille n'était pas profonde, mais douloureuse et le fait de voir son propre sang couler devait encore plus le faire paniquer.

- J'ai fait couler son sang ! s'exclama Joachim, tout fier de sa prouesse, le regardant couler sur le torse de l'enfant, jusqu'à en maculer les pans de la chemise déchirée. Son sang coule et pas de punition divine. Donc, je peux le tuer.

- NON ! le contrai-je, calmement, pour mettre fin à sa logique démente. C'est juste une épreuve que Dieu vous soumet. Il vous laisse libre de choisir votre destinée ! Il nous a toujours laissé libre de choisir notre voie... Jamais Il ne s'est mis en travers de la route d'un assassin pour l'empêcher de tuer et ainsi sauver une victime. Non ! Dieu nous laisse libre de choisir notre chemin. À nous de savoir si nous voulons faire le bien ou le mal. A vous de savoir, Joachim, si vous voulez, à votre mort, aller au Paradis ou en Enfer...

Il poussa un rugissement démentiel qui fit frissonner Louis de la tête aux pieds.

- Taisez-vous ! me dit-il avec la bouche déformée dans une grimace digne des fous que j'avais déjà vu dans un asile. Vous m'embrouillez !

Malgré tout, le couteau descendit dans le dos de l'enfant et, tout en le maintenant avec son bras gauche, Joachim trancha les liens, mais continua à le tenir.

Baissant alors les yeux vers une des grandes poches de la veste de Louis, Joachim remarqua une boule qui déformait le tissu.

- Notre petit ami aurait-il une arme sur lui ? nous demanda-t-il à voix haute, tout en plongeant la main profondément dans la poche, sous le regard apeuré de Louis.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Joachim qui hurla de douleur, retirant précipitamment sa main de la poche de la veste de Louis et portant un doigt ensanglanté à sa bouche.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans ta poche ? beugla Joachim. Un chat ? Je vais le...

De rage, il posa sa main sur la boule, apparente au travers du tissu de la poche, pour la broyer et cela réveilla les instincts belliqueux de notre Louis.

- Tu touches pas à Jack ! hurla-t-il, tout en donnant un coup de pied, en arrière, dans le tibia de Joachim.

Sous la douleur, l'autre le lâcha un peu plus, puis voulu le reprendre, mais Louis s'encourait déjà. Mon coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant un certain moment, parce que j'avais l'impression que la scène se déroulait à une vitesse ralentie.

Moi-même, j'étais trop loin que pour arriver à faire quelque chose. Cela ne m'empêcha pas de courir à la rencontre de Louis, quitte à faire rempart de mon corps entre lui et le couteau, ou l'arme à feu, si Joachim la ramassait.

Je vis la main de Joachim, celle qui tenait le poignard, s'arquer et plonger vers le dos de Louis, dans le but de le poignarder... Je le vis presque y arriver... Le temps était comme figé... Il avait suspendu son vol...

Tout à coup, un léger sifflement retentit dans l'air et un projectile silencieux vint percuter le poignet de Joachim, le faisant lâcher le poignard et hurler de douleur.

Il resta une seconde interdit, se demandant ce qui l'avait percuté, sans le faire saigner, sans qu'il y ait eu le bruit, caractéristique, d'une décharge de carabine. Voyant que sa proie lui échappait, il voulu reprendre sa course. Las, un autre projectile le percuta en plein sur son front, le faisant chanceler sous la violence de l'impact.

Le projectile, tout comme son prédécesseur, tomba par terre dans un bruit de métal et roula plus loin. Joachim porta la main à son front, curieux de se trouver encore en vie. Un fin filet de sang s'écoulait entre ses yeux, suivant le tracé de son nez, et s'égouttant ensuite sur le sol.

_Nous n'étions donc pas si seul que ça, dans l'entrepôt ! Ils avaient dû entrer pendant que j'examinais le dessin dans le troisième local, ou lorsque j'étais dans le souterrain. Deux anges gardiens providentiels... _

Moi, j'avais déjà ausculté en vitesse Louis, l'avait rassuré brièvement, le mettant ensuite derrière moi pour le protéger d'un tir quelconque de Joachim.

Dois-je préciser que toute cette scène se déroula très vite ? Malgré l'apparente immobilité du temps... Quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées entre les deux tirs silencieux de mes anges gardiens, qui se trouvaient là, incognito, mais pas si anonymes que ça ! Le crime était signé.

Voyant que la partie lui échappait, Joachim recula, terrorisé, titubant toujours, suite à la violence du projectile qui l'avait à moitié assommé et il s'en fut en courant vers une des nombreuses portes de sortie.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur, toujours planqué dans un bunker, gilet pare-balles et garde du corps:**

Je vous entends déjà : « pourquoi coupes-tu maintenant ? »

Alors, qui sont les deux tireurs providentiels ? Et épargnez-moi des propositions farfelues du genre : Watson, Lestrade, madame Hudson, Hélène...

Les projectiles qui ont roulés par terre, Holmes les a déjà vu... Qu'est-ce qui peut tirer à grande vitesse, silencieusement, et presque vous assommer?

La réponse demain pour ceux qui ne veulent pas chercher.


	70. V : Chap 232 : L'ange déchu

**Chapitre 232 : L'ange déchu**

Je le regardai s'enfuir, sans réagir le moins du monde. Il m'importait peu. La porte, au loin, claqua, lorsque Joachim sortit dans le froid de la nuit. Une autre, plus silencieuse, se ferma doucement. C'était celle du petit couloir que nous avions emprunté, lors de notre arrivée dans l'entrepôt, avant de découvrir le pendu.

- Sherlock, me fit Louis, toujours tremblant, le monsieur, il s'échappe. Tu ne lui cours pas après ?

- Cela m'est bien égal, mon garçon ! fis-je en sortant mon mouchoir, propre, pour le plaquer contre sa coupure. Tiens le mouchoir bien pressé contre ta blessure.

Levant mes yeux vers les toits plats des petits bâtiments, plongés dans le noir, je fis à voix haute :

- Et alors, Wiggins ? Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait appel à tes services !

- Bonsoir, m'sieur Holmes ! me salua joyeusement le chef des Irréguliers, passant sa tête au-dessus du rebord qui se trouvait sur le toit, rebord qui l'avait soustrait de la vue de Joachim et de la mienne aussi. Vous inquiétez pas pour le bandit ! Ma troupe est aux aguets. Tu vas bien, Louis? demanda-t-il, inquiet de la santé de son nouveau copain.

- Oui, je vais bien, lui répondit Louis en lui souriant. Merci Wiggins !

- De rien, mon ami !

- Et qui est le deuxième tireur ? demandai-je à Wiggins.

- Comment vous pouvez savoir que nous étions deux tireurs sur le toit ? fit-il avec de grands yeux étonnés. Vous l'avez vu ?

- Non, je ne savais même pas que vous étiez en embuscade sur le toit des petits bâtiments. Tu es bon au lance-pierre, Wiggins, mais tu n'aurais _jamais_ eu le temps de recharger et de _bien_ viser, en si peu de temps. De plus, l'angle de visée n'était pas le même. D'où la théorie d'un deuxième tireur. Un bruit a retentit dans mon dos, cela veut dire que ton complice vient de sortir. Il a sauté du toit...

J'avais déjà entendu le bruit que ses pieds avaient fait, en touchant le sol, lorsqu'il avait sauté du petit toit, ainsi que la porte du couloir qui se fermait silencieusement. Ma déduction avait été qu'un ange gardien venait de se retirer, avec discrétion.

- Z'êtes le meilleur, m'sieur Holmes ! me dit Wiggins en hochant la tête d'admiration. J'avais vu Louis sortir en douce de chez vous, et j'ai décidé, avec ma bande, de le prendre en chasse, pour le surveiller et qu'il lui arrive rien. Dans les bois, un inconnu m'est tombé dessus. J'ai eu peur, les autres aussi, mais il vous connaît bien, c'est un ami du m'sieur qui vous a prêté les chevaux. Il a le tient basané et porte ses cheveux noirs en tresses.

- Daim Rapide ! m'exclamai-je stupéfait. C'est lui qui était sur le toit en ta compagnie ? C'est donc lui que j'ai entendu filer...

Normal qu'un homme pareil soit silencieux. Le silence avait toujours fait partie de sa survie.

Dehors, il régnait une véritable cacophonie de cris et hurlements. Certains devaient s'en donner à cœur joie ! Le carreau cassé nous laissait entendre des bruits de cavalcades, des jurons, des cris d'enfants déchaînés, et les cris de rage de Joachim... En espérant qu'il n'ait pas d'autre arme que la carabine à canon scié et le poignard, gisants tous les deux sur le sol.

- Oui, il a filé en même temps que l'autre méchant, mais dans l'sens opposé. Il m'a dit qu'les gens ne l'aimaient pas trop, à cause du fait qu'il est indien, alors il est partit, puisque Louis était vivant. Il m'avait emprunté un lance-pierre, car il n'a pas le droit d'avoir une arme, même pas l'droit d'porter le long couteau qu'il possède pourtant ! Mais il aurait pas osé tuer l'autre... Vous imaginez, m'sieur Holmes ? (Wiggins était aux combles de la joie). J'ai combattu aux côtés d'un gars qu'est un grand guerrier. Waw ! Au fait, vous pouvez m'ramasser mes deux boulons en acier ? J'les ai _emprunté_ sur un chantier naval et j'y tiens. Bon, j'descends, moi aussi.

Secouant ma tête pour quitter cet état second dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis quelques minutes, je ramassai les deux gros boulons, qui devaient servir à maintenir des plaques sur un bateau, et les mis en poche.

J'entendis Wiggins qui descendait du petit toit à l'aide d'une corde.

Il était plus que temps de m'expliquer avec Louis.

- Louis, fis-je d'une voix froide. Veux-tu retirer Jack de ta poche, enlever ta veste et le déposer dessus ?

- Je vais avoir froid ! protesta-t-il.

- Il est un peu tard pour y penser, lui rétorquai-je sèchement.

Une fois qu'il eut retiré sa veste et posé son rat dessus – Jack Sparrow, un de nos sauveurs – je l'attirai près de moi et lui administrai une claque, mais une magistrale, sur ses fesses !

Il hurla ! De douleur.

Moi aussi, mais de colère !

- MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL T'A PRIS DE QUITTER TON LIT, TOI ? hurlai-je de toute la force de mes poumons. Tu te rends comptes ? Tu aurais pu perdre la vie, cette nuit !

- Je voulais t'aider, moi, bredouilla-t-il entre deux sanglots, tout en se frottant les fesses rendues douloureuses par ma claque.

- NON ! criai-je, tout en me dirigeant vers mes affaires, ramassant ma veste, mon manteau et la cape. Tu étais _sous_ ma responsabilité et celle de madame Hudson ! Tu imagines son angoisse si elle est montée et qu'elle ne t'a pas vu dans ton lit ?

J'ôtai le révolver de Watson de la poche de la cape et le transférai dans celle de mon manteau. M'approchant de Louis, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, aux côtés d'un Wiggins penaud, je lui déposai la grande cape en fourrure sur les épaules, pour éviter qu'il ne prenne froid.

Il avait récupéré son rongeur et le tenait serré dans ses bras. Le museau de l'animal bougeait dans tout les sens, faisant vibrer ses longues moustaches. La bête, intriguée par le liquide salé qui coulait sur les joues de son petit maître, avait posé son museau contre son visage.

- J'ai mis un mot comme quoi je te suivais... se défendit-il entre deux sanglots, les yeux rivés au sol, pendant que je remettais ma veste et mon manteau, sans oublier de glisser le colt dans ma poche.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse valable ! criai-je, fâché qu'il ait désobéi et en colère après avoir bien manqué de le perdre à tout jamais. Karl me faisait confiance ! Je te faisais confiance et tu as désobéi à mes ordres ! Tu aurais pu mourir cette nuit. Qu'est ce que je lui aurais dit, à Karl, demain matin ? Et à Hélène ? Tu y as pensé, à elle ? À la peine qu'elle aurait éprouvé, en apprenant ta mort ? Ce n'est même pas le genre de nouvelle que l'on peut annoncer par télégramme : « Petit problème avec Louis – Il est juste un peu mort ». Bon sang !

- Si j'étais mort, tu aurais pu aller la retrouver et elle aurait pleuré dans tes bras... Au moins, vous vous seriez remis ensemble.

En l'entendant proférer de telles paroles, entrecoupées de deux sanglots, j'en restai bouche bée. Me penchant vers lui, je braquai mon regard dans le sien et lui relevait le menton pour le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

- Alors, premièrement, je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce genre de raisonnements à la noix, sortir de ta bouche ! Ce n'est pas ta mort qui nous aurait rapproché. Que du contraire. De toute façon, je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour moi, ou pour nous. Notre séparation, c'est entre nous que nous la résoudrons. Rien qu'entre nous. Je t'interdis de t'en mêler. Et si cela ne s'arrange jamais, entre elle et moi, alors, tant pis pour moi. Mais ton sacrifice n'a pas de raison d'être, si ce n'est de l'enfoncer encore plus dans la douleur.

- Mais...

- Non ! fis-je menaçant. Je suis déjà responsable de son exil, je lui ai déjà causé beaucoup trop de peine, alors, ne rajoutons pas, à cela, la responsabilité de ta mort. C'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter, que de se sentir responsable de la mort d'un enfant. Et Hélène ne s'en serait pas relevée...

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock, mais je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, moi ! me dit-il en redoublant de sanglots.

- Comment ça ? fis-je étonné.

- Lorsque tu es descendu à la rencontre d'oncle John, ce matin, pour lui montrer tes conclusions, j'ai collé mon oreille à la porte et j'ai écouté votre discussion. J'ai tout entendu ! (Le sang quitta mon visage et ma colère s'évanoui, laissant place à un horrible sentiment de culpabilité). Même que oncle John n'était pas d'accord avec tes conclusions ! Vous êtes même rentré de chez l'inspecteur Lestrade, fâchés l'un sur l'autre ! Oncle John allait « moucher le nez de ses patients » et toi, tu partais tout seul à l'entrepôt. Moi, je voulais pas te laisser tomber, comme oncle John il a fait. Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies...

Je plaquai mes mains sur ma tête, ayant envie de hurler.

Au moment où il finissait de m'expliquer la raison de sa sortie nocturne, toujours avec de grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et une voix anxieuse me cria :

- HOLMES ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, Watson, je vais bien... lui répondis-je.

En entendant la voix de Watson, Louis me lança un regard plein de confusion. Le pauvre n'y comprenait plus rien.

Cette sale manie qu'il avait d'écouter aux portes, combinée à la mienne de tout garder secret, avait failli le précipiter dans la tombe, avant l'heure. Ne jamais mentir à une femme, _mais surtout, ne jamais cacher des choses à un enfant_ !

- Je me doute que _vous_ allez bien, Holmes, fit-il sarcastique, chose rare chez lui. Mais je m'inquiétais pour Louis ! (Voilà la raison de son sarcasme, il était inquiet pour le petit). Comment va-t-il ?

- Une grosse coupure au niveau de la clavicule gauche, il aura besoin des soins médicaux prodigués par un bon médecin, et une impossibilité de s'asseoir pendant les prochaines heures, déclarai-je, tel un médecin établissant son diagnostique.

- Oui, on vous a entendu vociférer sur ce pauvre gamin jusqu'à Paris, au moins !

- N'exagérons pas, fis-je, bougon. Au moins, vous saviez que nous étions en seul morceau. Et vivant, surtout.

- Vous y avez été un peu fort, non ? fit-il en me réprimandant presque. Le pauvre enfant a hurlé, quand vous l'avez fessé !

- Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe, Watson ! fis-je en haussant le ton, mécontent qu'il essaye de saper mon autorité. Le plan était bien huilé et un caillou est venu se déposer dans l'engrenage... Vous n'avez pas vu la scène, moi oui ! Je peux vous garantir que nous sommes passés à deux doigts d'une tragédie. Le couteau était _sous_ _sa_ gorge avant d'être _sur_ son cœur.

- Nous avons tout entendu, Holmes, me dit-il sur un ton radoucit. Imaginez notre effroi lorsque nous avons compris le drame qui se déroulait dans l'entrepôt. Diane était déjà entrée, lorsque j'ai aperçu le tueur avec un enfant. Son bonnet était enlevé, j'ai reconnu notre Louis. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre !

- ET LE MIEN ? criai-je tellement fort que ma voix résonna dans tout l'édifice et que le rat alla se cacher dans la cape.

- Vous ? fit-il moqueur. J'ai toujours cru que vous étiez en acier, et votre cœur aussi ! Jamais je n'ai été aussi content de vous entendre hurler sur le petit bonhomme. J'arrive pour te soigner, mon grand ! Tu seras donc, encore une fois, mon patient, s'écria Watson dans le but de faire sourire Louis. C'est donc à toi que je vais devoir moucher le nez...

Peine perdue, les sanglots de Louis redoublèrent !

Voyant que rien ne s'arrangeait, Wiggins passa un bras amical autour des épaules de Louis, qui se soulevaient au rythme de ses sanglots :

- T'es un marrant, toi ! T'as eu très peur, mais t'as pas pleurniché quand l'autre te tenait avec un couteau sous la gorge, t'as pas crié « au secours », tu t'es comporté comme un grand, même quand il t'a fait une entaille, t'as pas pleuré. Pourtant, ça fait mal. Tu t'es battu pour pas qu'il tue ton rat, et au final, c'est la bête fessée de m'sieur Holmes qui te fait pleurer des torrents. Ça doit pas faire du bien, mais bon... Pas à ce point là, quand même.

Louis haussa les épaules et caressa la tête de son animal avec sa joue inondée de larmes.

- C'est pas la douleur qui me fait pleurer, je m'en moque de la douleur, fit-il en essuyant une partie de ses larmes avec sa manche. J'ai appris à vivre avec... Moi, je voulais que Sherlock sois fier de moi, c'est tout. Et j'ai tout raté ! C'est pas « fier de moi », qu'il est, mais « fâché sur moi »... Et pire encore, je l'ai déçu...

Me mettant accroupis, je posai ma main sur son épaule :

- Louis, fis-je doucement. Oui, je suis fâché sur toi. Fâché que tu sois sorti dans la nuit, seul, pour me suivre en cachette. J'ai eu très peur, malgré le fait que je ne l'ai pas montré. Mon seul but était de te sortir de ses griffes, vivant. Pour cela, j'ai dû faire comme si je ne te connaissais pas. Mais tu peux me croire, mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'ai dû instaurer le calme en moi, pour apaiser mes pulsions et garder mon sang-froid. Quant tout s'est terminé, j'étais à la fois heureux que tu sois vivant, mais en colère, car tu m'avais suivi.

- Quand j'avais cinq ans, commença Wiggins, j'ai traversé la rue, encombrée de fiacres. Ma mère en a hurlé de peur. Je m'en suis sorti, sans une égratignure. Elle m'a serré contre son cœur, puis, elle m'a giflé. Heureuse que je sois en vie, mais fâchée contre moi.

- Hélène aussi t'avait suivi en cachette, en Normandie, renifla Louis. Pourtant, elle avait eu raison de le faire, car sans sa désobéissance, tu serais mort...

- Oui, tu as raison, lui répondis-je, repensant à cette nuit un peu folle, où nous avions failli, tous les deux, perdre la vie. Mais elle a pris de gros risques en faisant cela. Elle aurait pu mourir, elle aussi...

_Hélène m'avait, certes, sauvé la vie, cette nuit là, mais elle aurait très bien pu perdre la sienne ou pire : perdre la raison ! Les bandits ne lui voulaient pas du bien, que du contraire. Leurs seules envies étaient de la violer, tous les quatre... Si Andrew ne lui avait pas prêté ses poignards et appris à s'en servir... Mon Dieu..._

_En attendant, elle avait dû tuer quatre hommes pour éviter l'horreur d'un second viol, et sans la clémence des policiers français et celle de Lestrade, elle croupirait en prison._

- Mais je sais aussi, poursuivis-je, en lui souriant, que cette nuit là, un petit garçon blond se promenait dans les campagnes, accompagné de deux gros chiens-loups... Et que, suite au comportement bizarre d'un des chiens, notamment au passage du fiacre dans lequel j'étais prisonnier, le petit garçon a vite couru jusque chez le marquis, pour prévenir Karl qu'il se passait des choses louches... Si Hélène ne m'avait pas suivi, c'est à ton comportement courageux et exemplaire que je devrais d'être toujours en vie, puisque Karl serait venu me sortir de ma prison...

Il sécha ses larmes avec son coude et me fit un pâle sourire.

Lui passant ma main dans sa tignasse blonde, je lui chuchotai :

- Et puis, tu sais, tu n'as pas à prendre des risques pour moi. Ta vie nous est bien trop précieuse pour que tu la mettes en jeu. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout cela. Je suis _déjà_ fier de toi ! Et non, je ne suis pas déçu... Toujours fier de toi, malgré tes bêtises de ce soir. Désobéissant, mais courageux.

J'eus droit à un pauvre sourire, mais à un sourire quand même.

- En tout cas, fit Wiggins, t'es un sacré p'tit gars, toi ! T'as du cran. On voit bien que tu as vécu sans l'aide de personne, t'as peur de rien. T'as fichu un sacré coup de talon dans son tibia.

La silhouette de Watson arriva dans l'entrepôt, sa mallette de soin à la main. Louis serait le seul patient de mon ami, cette nuit.

- Ah ! fis-je en tapant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Watson. Voilà enfin un médecin ! Watson, il va falloir vous occuper de sa blessure. (Puis, m'approchant de son oreille, je murmurai). Après avoir soigné ses blessures physiques, occupez-vous aussi des blessures morales. Que le docteur Watson laisse la place à « oncle John » pour un moment de réconfort.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, Holmes, me dit-il. Mais où diable sont passées tes affaires, Louis ? Tu n'as rien sur le dos, hormis la cape de Holmes, et il fait un froid de canard.

- Le monsieur m'a retiré tous mes manteaux pour me ligoter les poignets plus facilement. Il les a laissées dans une stalle, là bas. Moi, j'avais passé des vêtements moins beaux pour ne pas me faire repérer. C'est ceux là que je porte quand je cours partout.

_Voilà pourquoi il portait un si vieux pantalon...Pour ne pas salir ses bons vêtements. Le genre de détail auquel je me moquais bien de penser, moi._

- Homes, je vais chercher ses manteaux. Il aura plus chaud qu'avec votre cape trop grande pour lui.

Watson couru, en boitant un peu, vers l'endroit désigné par Louis, pour récupérer ses affaires et le couvrir un peu mieux.

Les policiers du Yard, entourés par la troupe des Irréguliers, firent leur entrée dans l'entrepôt, poussant devant eux un Joachim moins fier, et ficelé comme un saucisson. L'Ange Exterminateur venait de déchoir...

- On l'a attrapé, m'sieur Holmes ! hurlèrent tous ensemble les enfants. Avec l'aide de la police, mais on courait plus vite qu'eux, dans la neige ! Puis nous, on avait une corde. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour le faire trébucher. Salut, Louis !

- Ah, non ! se fâcha Lestrade, retenant difficilement un sourire. Taisez-vous ! Monsieur Holmes va encore dire que je suis un policier de pacotille.

- Incapable d'attraper un fugitif dans la neige, le raillai-je. Heureusement que mes Irréguliers étaient présent, à mon insu, et que Joachim n'ait pas volé mon cheval !

- On ne sait pas voler Xerxès, fit Louis, avec un petit sourire. S'il était monté dessus, le cheval aurait rué. On ne lui a pas présenté son cavalier de manière « officielle ».

- Il a essayé de le prendre, mais votre cheval lui a montré tout de suite ses postérieurs, me dit Lestrade. Prêt à ruer ! En tout cas, content de terminer cette sordide histoire, Holmes. Quelle enquête ! Je m'en souviendrai. Obligé de me faire malmener par vous, obligé de s'insulter en public. La prochaine fois que, pour les besoins d'une enquête, vous devrez encore m'empoigner par le revers du col, faites-le de manière moins violente. Mes omoplates sont toutes bleues d'avoir rencontré le mur, de manière si brusque.

- La scène devait être criante de vérité, mon cher Lestrade ! Tout le monde, chez Bradley, les policiers, les innocents, comme les coupables, devaient penser que j'irais SEUL à l'entrepôt, pour relever une empreinte imaginaire.

- QUOI ? fit Joachim, n'en revenant toujours pas de s'être laissé piéger comme un gamin par ma ruse.

- J'ai bluffé, lui expliquai-je avec un sourire moqueur. Aucunes empreintes d'exploitable nulle part. De plus, je ne serais pas capable de la relever de manière efficace. Ce que vous m'avez fait détruire, ce n'était que ma propre empreinte, que j'avais appliquée sur un morceau de papier, puis appliquée une seconde fois sur un autre papier, pour l'avoir en négatif. On ne sait jamais, vous auriez pu demander à la voir... Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit trop bien faite.

- MERDE ! hurla-t-il, comprenant comment nous l'avions mystifié.

- Nous avons bien conduit le professeur Bradley et le docteur Roshentall à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan, comme vous nous l'aviez demandé, me conta Lestrade. On les a déguisé pour sortir et ils y ont été en compagnie de leurs avocats et d'un autre inspecteur. Le directeur était tout content que vous fassiez appel à ses services, pour cacher nos deux hommes. En tout cas, lorsque mon homme, sur votre idée, est venu nous annoncer l'évasion de Roshentall... Quel grand moment, Holmes ! Mes policiers présents, n'étant pas encore au courant de notre supercherie, furent aussi abasourdis que les autres.

Je souris en moi-même, le directeur du Cosmopolitan, un de mes anciens clients, m'avait déjà rendu service lorsque je devais rester discret pour les espions du comte de Rougemont. Il avait même mit une suite à notre disposition, pour que Hélène puisse m'expliquer, en toute discrétion, les investigations qu'elle avait menées pour mon compte, chez nos clients cambriolés. Une fois de plus, j'avais fait appel à sa discrétion légendaire pour cacher un faux évadé et son complice innocent. Le tout par l'entremise de Lestrade.

Une autre voix, bien connue, elle aussi, résonna derrière la troupe de policiers du Yard réunis :

- Je sens que je vais entrer au Yard, moi ! Ou encore mieux, louer une chambre en face de votre domicile du 221b. Ainsi, je ne perdrai pas une miette de vos enquêtes. Pour celle-ci, vous étiez tellement dans votre rôle, monsieur Holmes, que vous m'avez bousculé, en sortant du bureau de Lestrade, sans même me reconnaître ! (1)

- Détrompez-vous, coroner Ferguson ! fis-je en allant lui serrer la main. J'ai très bien _vu_ qui j'avais bousculé. Vous portiez un complet gris avec une cravate mal assortie, un de vos lacets était défait, et je me suis d'ailleurs demandé ce que vous faisiez là. Mais j'étais dans mon rôle et je ne pouvais pas en sortir. L'enjeu était trop important. Je n'avais aucune preuve pour condamner Joachim et Diane. Juste des présomptions.

Le sympathique coroner, qui s'était occupé de l'enquête sur la mort prématurée de la sœur d'Hélène, était toujours là où on l'attendait le moins. Son sourire en disait long sur le plaisir qu'il avait eu à suivre Lestrade, ses hommes et Watson dans leur équipée de nuit.

Ferguson était rayonnant, participer au final de mes enquêtes, c'était une chose qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

- Imaginez ma stupeur, lorsque j'ai entendu les propos que le docteur Watson et l'inspecteur Lestrade m'ont tenus sur vous... Mon Dieu ! J'ai eu du mal à y croire. D'après eux, vous étiez fou ! Et votre esclandre avec l'avocat ! Elle était criante de vérité, en plus.

- Dans la combine, lui aussi, fis-je hilare du bon tour que j'avais joué. J'ai réussi à lui expliquer, en deux mots, ce que je pensais et il a décidé de me faire confiance. Le reste n'était qu'une représentation de théâtre entre Lestrade, Watson et moi. Une belle pièce, ma foi.

- J'ai eu un peu peur de ne pas y arriver, fit Lestrade, soupirant d'aise que tout soit terminé.

- Moi aussi, fit Watson, tout aussi soulagé que cela soit terminé. Mais, au final, nous avons assuré. Qu'en pensez-vous, Holmes ? Même pas des petites félicitations ?

- Ne commencez pas à imaginer que vous pourriez faire une carrière dans le théâtre, leur dis-je.

Leurs récriminations me firent lever les mains en l'air :

- Bon, j'avoue, vous vous en êtes bien sortit, tous les deux. Mes compliments !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, fit Lestrade, sceptique, mais j'ai l'impression que ses félicitations sont imbibées de sarcasmes...

- Trempées dans une décoction ironique, sans aucun doute, fit Watson. Il veut rester LE meilleur.

- « Je suis Sherlock Holmes et je me crois plus intelligent que tout le monde ! » criai-je dans l'entrepôt. Excellent, cette réplique, Watson. Le reste aussi. Pour une fois, vous fûtes brillant.

Watson me regarda de travers et soupira.

- Toujours le même, fit-il, dépité de ma dernière remarque.

- Salopards ! hurla avec rage Joachim. Vous m'avez piégé ! Pourtant, monsieur le détective, lorsque vous avez quitté la maison, je vous ai suivi, prenant un raccourci dans les bois... Vous chevauchiez en tête, loin devant votre ami ! Sans un regard, la mine sombre !

- Lorsque je me suis spécialisé dans les affaires criminelles, le théâtre a perdu un fabuleux acteur, soupirai-je. (2) Voilà donc ce que mon cheval avait entendu : votre présence dans les bois. Nous avons joué notre rôle sans arrêt, il eut été trop dangereux de revenir à la normale. Même de retour à la maison, nous avons continué...

Me tournant vers Louis, ébahi, lui aussi de voir autant de monde réuni, je lui expliquai :

- Ma responsabilité, dans tes bêtises nocturnes, est plus entamée que je ne le pensais. Nous aurions dû te mettre au courant de nos plans secrets pour la soirée. Mais voilà, tout à mon rôle que j'étais, j'ai oublié une chose primordiale : ne pas cacher des choses à un enfant. Tu t'es imaginé que nous étions en dispute, Watson et moi, alors que non. Mais cela ne te donnait pas le droit de sortir de la maison la nuit. Tu auras quand même une punition demain. Je te donnerai un texte à copier.

L'enfant acquiesça, les yeux rivés au sol. Watson lui avait ramené son manteau et sa cape, et il était bien au chaud sous toutes ses couches, le rat aussi.

- Bien, Holmes ! fit Lestrade en se frottant les mains. Il serait peut-être temps de nous expliquer comment vous en êtes arrivé à ce résultat, non ? Parce que, sur le papier que vous m'avez fait lire, dans mon bureau, vous aviez écrit mes répliques, mon rôle, une partie de votre scénario, et l'endroit où nous devrions nous cacher, mais pas le nom du coupable ! Juste que je devais laisser entrer et sortir la demoiselle. Alors, pourquoi Joachim Wesley ? Où est notre JB ? C'était une fausse piste ?

- Non ! fis-je en me tournant vers notre prisonnier. Le fils d'Angela était bien le coupable et Mc Bride nous avait bel et bien trouvé un moyen original de nous le faire savoir. Ayant reconnu l'entrepôt de Bradley, sachant que Joachim et le professeur se connaissaient très bien, et pensant que Bradley aurait le droit de voir la scène du crime maçonnique, il a joué le tout pour le tout et laissé un message codé, pour son ancien frère. Seul un maçon aurait pu comprendre l'inversion des colonnes et seul Bradley aurait pu « lire » le nom du coupable. Ici, ce fut Guillaume qui le remarqua et qui nous mit sur la piste.

- Sherlock, me demanda Louis. Comment ça se fait que c'est lui ? Le curé défroqué, monsieur Light, avait dit que madame Angela avait épousé un certain Howard Walter... Tu l'avais retiré de ta liste des suspects, non ? On en avait discuté en revenant à Baker Street.

- Quand au matin, expliquai-je, madame Hudson est venue avec un message, il provenait de notre cher monsieur Brian Light, apporté jusque chez moi par son secrétaire.

Sortant mon portefeuille, j'extirpai le papier qui m'avait beaucoup navré en le lisant, surtout en pensant à la peine que Bradley ressentirai en apprenant que sa nièce était complice et que le garçon qu'il avait recueilli était coupable de quatre crimes, l'incriminant, lui et son ami.

- Voici son message : « _Monsieur Holmes, acceptez mes plus plates excuses. J'ai oublié, hier, de vous signaler qu'Angela Wesley s'était mariée deux fois. Monsieur Howard Walter fut son deuxième mari. Le premier se nommait Gabriel Beckinsale. Il est le père de Joachim, qu'il a abandonné quelques années après la naissance_ ». Je vous présente donc, Joachim Beckinsale ! Notre JB !

- Mais Holmes, fit Watson. Pourquoi Mc Bride a-t-il laissé un indice avec son ancien nom de famille ?

- Lorsqu'il l'a connu, il portait toujours le nom de son père, leur expliquai-je. Mc Bride ne l'a jamais connu _que_ sous le nom de Beckinsale, pas Wesley ! Notre jeune garçon a changé son nom de famille après sa _tragédie personnelle_. Mais, nous allons aller plus loin, un enfant n'a pas à entendre les explications sur l'affaire. Watson ! Occupez-vous de Louis, je vous raconterai ensuite. Les Irréguliers, restez-là, vous aussi ! Même si je ne vous avais pas appelé, merci quand même. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas fait échouer toute l'affaire.

- On est venu pour protéger Louis et ensuite vous rendre service, fit Wiggins, désinvolte. C'est l'autre homme qui m'a emmené par un raccourci, vers l'entrepôt et m'a fait monter sur le toit, pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Les autres se sont cachés dans les fossés, le long du mur, dans la neige. Le service est gratuit, en tout cas ! Ça, c'est parce qu'on vous aime bien.

- Une récompense vous sera versée, pourtant, fis-je pour leur plus grand bonheur. Et vous m'aimez bien parce que je vous paie bien, et rubis sur l'ongle. Maintenant, passons à la suite de notre soirée.

- En tout cas, Holmes, il me semble qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfants désobéissants, cette nuit... me dit Lestrade, souriant, tout en regardant la troupe de onze enfants bruyants.

- Beaucoup trop à mon goût ! fis-je en regardant les dix Irréguliers qui entouraient Louis et le pressaient de questions. Il est trop tard, de toute façon...

Watson aurait fort à faire : soigner la blessure de Louis, alors que ce dernier gigotait dans tous les sens, pour discuter avec tout ces garnements et leur expliquer tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt, avec Joachim.

Je le vis qu'il l'exhortait à rester tranquille, le temps pour lui de désinfecter la plaie et de poser un pansement.

L'enfant se tint coi et les autres aussi. Mais ils souriaient tous comme des gamins qu'ils étaient.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur, qui, je l'espère, vous aura surpris avec ce chapitre ! **

Et oui, la dispute, c'était du théâtre ! Norah, lorsqu'elle avait lu le chapitre « mise aux poings » m'avait dit que, en le lisant, elle avait dû sans cesse se répéter que tout cela était une mise en scène, alors que elle, elle le savait pourtant ! Malgré tout, la scène était bonne puisque même en le sachant, elle y croyait. Cela m'avait conforté dans le fait que j'y étais arrivée ! Merci à celles qui m'ont donnés leurs impressions sur le chapitre (Skarine et Elyon, pour ne pas les citer).

**Elyon**, c'est lors de ma dernière relecture que je me suis rendue compte que j'avais utilisé le prénom de « Gabriel », comme toi, dans ta fic. Pourtant, j'avais déjà écrit ce chapitre bien avant que tu ne me soumettes ta fic où... ce prénom apparaît... Voilà, tu avais bien trouvé pour l'indien. Il te manquait l'Irréguliers Wiggins.

**Skarine**, tu avais bon pour l'Irrégulier, même si tu as confondu son nom - **W**iggins - avec le nom de famille de Karl (**H**iggins). à vous deux, vous aviez tout bon.

**(1) **Et oui, l'homme en complet cravate que Holmes avait bousculé, en sortant du bureau de Lestrade, c'était le coroner Ferguson ! Je l'aime bien, et j'aime encore plus le faire débarquer là où personne ne l'attend ! Que de surprises dans ce chapitre ! Les Irréguliers, Watson, Scotland Yard, Ferguson... **Non, Hélène ne va pas surgir d'un gâteau.**

**(2)** « Holmes n'avait pas seulement changé de costume : son expression, son allure, son âme même semblaient se modifier à chaque nouveau rôle. **Le théâtre a perdu un merveilleux acteur, **de même que la science a perdu un logicien de premier ordre,** quand il s'est spécialisé dans les affaires criminelles** ».

(Phrase dite par Watson dans « Un scandale en Bohême » au sujet de Holmes déguisé en clergyman non conformiste).

http: / www. jeremy- / cariboost_files/ conan_doyle_scandale_boheme_


	71. V: Chap 233 : Le grand jeu

Non, rassurez-vous, je ne me suis pas trompée en inscrivant "le grand jeu" à l'endroit "titre" lors de la publication, alors que le titre exact du chapitre publié est "Explications sur le piège que j'avais mis en place".

C'est du camouflage, tout simplement! Imaginons un lecteur (ou une lectrice) qui décide de lire TOUS les titres de mes chapitres avant de commencer la lecture, cette personne pourrait faire le lien, lorsqu'elle lirait le chapitre "mise aux poings" et celui-ci... Et comprendre que c'est une fausse dispute entre eux.

Je ne voulais pas gâcher ma mise en scène entre Holmes, Lestrade et Watson. La surprise doit rester totale.

De plus, "Le grand jeu" était le titre du troisième épisode de la série "Sherlock" diffusée sur la BBC, lors de la confrontation Holmes-Moriarty. L'occasion était trop belle, et le mot "grand jeu" est cité par Holmes.

* * *

**Chapitre 233 : Explication du piège que j'avais mis en place**

J'attrapai Joachim par le col de sa veste et le soulevai sans trop de ménagement.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, fis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Vous me faites mal, gémit-il, tandis que je le traînais derrière moi sans aucune délicatesse.

- Première erreur : vous attaquer à un enfant innocent ! Vous vous seriez contenté de lui ligoter les poignets, tout en le laissant dans la stalle, sans lui faire le moindre mal, sans le menacer, j'aurais été moins vindicatif... Mais pas après ce que vous avez osé lui faire subir. Ma colère n'a plus de limite !

- Où allons-nous, Holmes ? me demanda Lestrade, qui n'avait pas bronché lorsque j'avais soulevé sans ménagement le coupable. A l'intérieur d'un des trois bâtiments ?

- Entrons dans le premier, celui du crucifié, ainsi, s'il me prend une envie folle de le liquider, je saurai comment faire, fis-je d'une voix dénuée de compassion. Vous avez des clous ? Ou une corde, cela fera l'affaire.

- Pitié, gémit-il, tandis que je faisais un clin d'œil complice à Lestrade.

Ce dernier me répondit avec un sourire complice :

- Nous vous laisserons carte blanche, Holmes. On trouvera bien des clous qui traînent quelque part...

- Vous implorez ma pitié ? fis-je sarcastique. Je n'en ai pas...

Traînant un Joachim, tremblant de tous ses membres, je me dirigeai à grands pas vers le petit bâtiment.

Une fois à l'intérieur, un policier referma la porte derrière nous. Était présent : l'inspecteur Lestrade, le coroner Ferguson – même si ce n'était pas sa juridiction, nous l'avions laissé nous accompagner – et deux autres policiers, pour garder la porte de l'intérieur. Un policier avait été placé dehors, pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer ou d'écouter aux porte, et les deux derniers étaient restés avec Watson et les enfants. Les autres ne devraient plus tarder, avec le fourgon cellulaire et les renforts.

Ferguson sortit son carnet de note et Lestrade aussi.

- Vous m'avez bien eu, monsieur Holmes, fit Joachim en s'appuyant contre le mur, la moue boudeuse. Pourtant, j'ai surveillé le départ des policiers et je les ai vu tous quitter l'entrepôt. Ils n'étaient que trois... Le type assit aux côtés du cocher est allé leur parler et ils sont tous repartis.

- Vous avez dû remarquer que le fourgon de la police s'était rangé sous le préau, mais dans le sens de sa longueur...

- Je n'y ai rien vu de louche. Pourquoi accomplir des grandes manœuvres et faire reculer les chevaux ? Il ne restait pas longtemps... Et pas d'autres attelages à garer, non plus.

- Aviez-vous remarqué, sous le préau, le coin opposé, à droite, qui est fort sombre ? Il possède même un petit muret, assez haut et long. Pour y ranger des tonneaux ou des caisses en bois, sans doute... Une fois le fourgon garé – l'arrière dans le coin le plus sombre – l'aide du cocher avait pour ordre de prévenir les policiers que certaines dispositions avaient été prises pour le retour. Celles, notamment, de casser un carreau, en lançant une pierre dedans, pour que ceux, qui se trouveraient dehors cette nuit, entendent ce qui se passerait dans l'entrepôt. Ordre aussi de se tenir rassemblé devant le marchepied, pour fumer une cigarette, avant de monter dans le fourgon. Leurs silhouettes, massées devant la porte du fourgon, ne serviraient qu'à empêcher, à un quelconque espion, d'apercevoir des passagers qui descendraient par l'autre marchepied, celui qui se trouvait du côté sombre... Autrement dit, Lestrade, Watson, cinq policiers, et Ferguson, je suppose ?

- En effet, gloussa le coroner. A son retour de chez monsieur Bradley, Lestrade m'a trouvé assis dans son bureau et je voulais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Il m'a tout raconté et je suis partit avec eux, lorsque Watson est arrivé au Yard. L'attente, dans ce coin sombre, fut longue et nous a frigorifié.

Lestrade enchaîna, m'expliquant, tout fier, qu'il avait exécuté mes ordres à la lettre :

- Mes policiers se sont faufilés dehors, pour se cacher à d'autres endroits, camouflés sous des draps de couleur blanc cassé et deux autres avaient été déposés, selon vos ordres, sur la route, avec pour mission de gagner l'enceinte de l'entrepôt et de se tenir cachés, chacun, non loin des deux grilles. Ils étaient en civil, enfin, déguisés en paysan. Armés aussi, prêt à faire feu et avec l'ordre de laisser sortir la demoiselle et la cueillir ensuite, sur la route... On vous a vu arriver, Holmes. La stupeur est venue lorsque nous avons vu se faufiler, à votre suite, une petite silhouette, suivie après de deux autres silhouettes, dans la nuit, et pénétrer dans l'entrepôt. Louis, suivi de votre Wiggins et son ami. Mes hommes, postés aux grilles, ont dû être surpris aussi, en voyant débouler tous les enfants, après l'entrée en scène de Diane et Joachim. Moi même, je me suis dit qu'il y avait trop de monde et que tout allait tomber à l'eau. Le pire, ce fut quand nous vîmes Louis se faire attraper par Joachim, juste sous nos yeux, quasi. Il nous a fallu une sacrée dose d'inconscience, parce que nous étions prêt à nous ruer pour le sauver. Nous ne l'avons pas fait et nous avions peur de nous en vouloir pour le restant de nos jours.

- Vous l'auriez condamné en agissant... Merci, Lestrade. Je constate que vous avez suivi mon scénario à la lettre !

- Un scénario ! fit Joachim, toujours sous le choc de nos révélations. Votre dispute était criante de vérité, pourtant...

Lestrade s'avança vers lui :

- J'apprécie beaucoup monsieur Holmes, mais son caractère me tape souvent sur les nerfs. Mais quand il me propose une idée de génie, pour mettre fin aux agissements d'un criminel, je le suis, sans discuter.

- Vous mentez ! lui dit-il, borné, incapable de croire que son esprit brillant avait été piégé par un subterfuge imaginé par un autre esprit brillant, le mien.

Enfin, subterfuge que je devais à l'idée de Louis et de son plan pour entrer dans le fort.

- Tenez, voilà une partie du papier qu'il m'a fait lire, même mes répliques sont écrites.

Lestrade tendit le papier, sous les yeux de Joachim qui le lu, à voix haute :

« Cher inspecteur Lestrade, faites semblant de rien et gardez le silence. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de lire ce papier et de ne faire _aucun_ commentaire, hormis ceux que j'ai noté dans ce texte. Je vous demanderai aussi de vous plier à TOUS mes ordres, injonctions et de faire tout ce que je vous dirai de faire.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, et de cela, je ne doute pas, répondez-moi par « _N'importe quoi, Holmes ! Les coupables sont dans nos geôles ! _» sur un ton que vous emploieriez si je vous annonçais que le coupable était la reine d'Angleterre avec la complicité du pape.

« Lestrade, je sais qui a fait le coup, mais je garderai le silence car, avant de l'annoncer, je dois le prouver. Une seule solution : tendre un piège ! J'ai besoin de vous et Watson est déjà dans le coup. Informé par la même lettre, à deux ou trois choses près.

« Nous allons devoir tous jouer un rôle et je vous explique le vôtre : le coupable doit être persuadé que j'irai seul à l'entrepôt, cette nuit, dans le but de chercher la preuve qui l'inculpera : une empreinte digitale. Et que je sais comment faire pour la récupérer. Je vous expliquerai plus bas, comment nous allons faire cette scène là.

« Vous et vos hommes, ainsi que Watson, serez cachés autour. Mais il faut le persuader que la police a déserté l'endroit, et que j'ai le moyen de trouver un indice qu'il aurait oublié.

« Pour que cela fonctionne, le meurtrier doit croire, dur comme fer, que nous sommes tout les trois en froid. Nous allons devoir simuler des disputes et de la mésentente, dues au fait que Bradley EST coupable pour vous et Watson, et que mes idées sont les lubies d'un pauvre fou !

« Refaites-moi un « _N'importe quoi, Holmes ! Seriez-vous devenu fou ?_ » si vous me suivez toujours.

« Gardez toujours à l'esprit que ma soi-disant preuve est une pure folie de ma part et balancez-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je veux entendre le Lestrade bouledogue, agressif et hargneux ! N'ayez pas peur de me sortir tout le bien que vous pensez de moi et je ferai pareil avec vous ! Pas d'insulte sur la famille, s'il vous plaît.

« Une fois que je vous aurai soumis mon plan, Lestrade, je sortirai de votre bureau en colère. Que les policiers entendent notre échange, il sera encore temps de leur parler de notre mise en scène, avant votre départ pour l'entrepôt.

« Je vous accompagnerai donc, cet après-midi, chez Bradley, lorsque vous irez leur annoncer qu'ils sont tout deux inculpés de meurtre. Oui, nous devons aller chez eux, pour finir notre échange d'amabilités devant témoins.

« Les avocats de Bradley et Roshentall seront mis au courant de notre procédé. Ils ne doivent pas faire sortir leurs clients avant ! J'ai laissé un mot pour Karl et je ne désespère pas de pouvoir parler à un des avocats. Il me fera confiance puisque je connais bien deux de leur amis proches : Guillaume et Karl.

« Scénario : Vous et moi, nous serons dans le bureau de Bradley, déjà en train de nous invectiver. Watson a pour mission de rassembler tout le monde et de leur demander de le suivre, lui et vos policiers. A proximité du bureau, dans le couloir, il éternuera bruyamment pour nous signaler sa présence et le grand jeu commencera entre vous et moi.

« Bien entendu, nous nous serons un peu échauffé avant. Quand nous les entendrons arriver, traitez-moi de fou, de ce que vous voulez... S'ensuivra, alors, une bataille que les spectateurs ne sont pas prêts d'oublier ! Déchaînez-vous ! Je ferai de même. Agrippez-moi par les pans du costume et il se peut que je vous soulève du sol. Oui, Lestrade, nous devrons en venir aux mains.

« Vous annoncerez, ensuite, à la famille que les avocats essayent de trouver une faille dans la procédure car, après interrogatoire, Roshentall a craqué, suivi par Bradley. Parlez-moi du papier que je n'ai pas voulu regarder au Yard et qui concernait les aveux signés !

« Je continuerai à soutenir ma thèse qu'il est innocent et que je peux trouver une preuve. Je parlerai de vos méthodes « musclées » pour extirper des aveux.

« Ensuite, vous me demanderez quelle est ma soi-disant preuve, je vous chuchoterai que j'irai relever une empreinte dans les cachots.

« Exclamez-vous vous, mais de manière spontanée : « _Une empreinte ? Mais comment diable allez-vous la relever ?_ ». S'ensuivra une dispute.

« Lorsque je sortirai de chez Bradley, en colère, il faut qu'un policier arrive à cheval, à bride abattue, et m'annonce, tout essoufflé, que Roshentall s'est évadé avec grande force et démence. Ensuite, il devra vous l'annoncer en présence de TOUTES les personnes réunies. Votre policier sera caché à proximité et ses collègues ne devront pas savoir que c'est une fausse information. Les deux prisonniers, innocents, devront être conduits au Cosmopolitan Hotel, de ma part, le directeur me connaît. Déguisez-les, que personne ne sache qui ils sont vraiment.

« L'entrepôt sera vide de surveillants à vingt-deux heures. En fait, vous serez caché tout autour. Voilà ce que vous devez faire, lorsque vous irez relever la garde : demandez au cocher disposer le fourgon sous le préau, de manière à ce que...

Dégoûté par ce qu'il venait de lire, Joachim ne poursuivit pas sa lecture et il détourna les yeux du papier, avec une moue de répulsion, parce qu'il s'était fait avoir par les vieux briscards que nous étions.

- On peut dire que monsieur Holmes a laissé très peu de place à l'improvisation, fit Lestrade, en remettant mon billet en poche.

- Sans ce piège grossier, cracha Joachim, vous ne m'auriez jamais eu ! Si ça se trouve, vous ne savez rien !

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, pour lui faire comprendre que je savais tout.

**OoO**

**Point de vue Narrateur (ce que Holmes ne pouvait pas entendre puisqu'il était dans la pièce avec Lestrade et Joachim) : **

- Louis ! fit Watson en grognant. Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens ! Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te soigner ?

- Désolé, oncle John… Mais je voulais raconter à mes amis ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Ouais, fit un des jeunes Irréguliers. Nous on veut tout savoir ! C'est Wiggins qui était sur le toit avec le guerrier, pas nous.

- Le tir au lance-pierre était... commença Louis, avant de se faire couper la parole par Watson.

- Tu leur diras après ! Et vire-moi le rat de ton épaule ! Je déteste cet animal et il m'est impossible de désinfecter ta clavicule avec cette sale bête juchée dessus.

- Hé ! s'indigna Louis en prenant son rat dans les mains pour le passer à Wiggins. Reste poli avec mon rat. Et puis, les rats sont des animaux très propres. Tu savais que, sans eux, les égouts de Londres seraient encombrés et bouchés, à cause des détritus ? Les rats rongent tout et dévorent tous les déchets. Ils sont utiles.

- Désolé, mais vire-le quand même ! ordonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de suivre Holmes, toi ? Et comment l'as-tu suivi ? Il était à cheval, en plus.

- Je pensais que vous vous étiez disputé et que tu le laissais tomber… Je voulais l'aider, c'est tout. Et je l'ai suivi à pied, en trottinant, comme à mon habitude ! Son cheval n'avançait pas vite, à cause de la neige.

- Fou ! le morigéna Watson. Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir donné des sueurs froides, toi. Ne bouge pas, ça va piquer un peu.

Watson désinfecta la plaie et Louis ne broncha pas lorsqu'il versa le produit sur son estafilade.

- Même pas mal ! fit-il en haussant les épaules. Dans ma cachette en Normandie, j'avais un flacon dé désinfectant que j'avais... heu...heu...

- Emprunté ! crièrent les Irréguliers en cœur, grands sourires aux coins des lèvres.

- Oui, c'est ça ! fit Louis, soulagé que les autres lui donnent un synonyme du verbe « voler ». Un flacon de désinfectant que j'avais _emprunté_ à ma voisine, celle qui m'avait recueilli. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Le jour où je me suis fait mal, j'ai vidé la moitié du flacon sur ma blessure... Là, j'ai dansé...

Watson ne put s'empêcher de rire en écoutant Louis raconter comment il avait hurlé et s'était trémoussé dans tous les sens, à cause de l'alcool pour désinfecter, qui avait fait beaucoup plus mal que de simplement le piquer. Le peu de désinfectant que Watson venait d'appliquer l'avait juste chatouillé. Ce n'était rien en comparaison avec la dose massive que, un jour, Louis avait versé sur sa plaie.

- Tu es un brave petit garçon, lui dit Watson en hochant la tête. Nous aurions dû te mettre dans la confidence. Voilà, c'est désinfecté et tu as un joli pansement pour protéger tout cela. Allez, viens faire un gros câlin à oncle John. Tout est fini.

Il le prit dans ses bras, remarquant qu'il avait prit un peu de poids, par rapport au jour où, au Diogène's Club, il l'avait juché sur ses épaules.

- Tu sais, Sherlock il a dit qu'il était fier de moi, commença Louis, intarissable ce soir. Je suis content qu'il soit fier de moi ! Tu imagines ? LUI qui m'avoue une chose pareille !

- Il faut l'avoir entendu pour le croire ! fit Watson, tout étonné de l'aveu de son ami.

- Tu crois qu'il m'a dit ça alors qu'il le pensait pas ? demanda Louis, tout angoissé à l'idée que Holmes lui ait menti.

- Heu... hésita Watson ayant peur d'avoir fait une erreur. Sa voix était-elle ironique ?

- Non, elle était normale, quoique, un peu tremblante... Il le pensait vraiment, alors ? Faudra que je lui demande depuis quand il est fier de moi ! fit-il pensif. C'est peut-être depuis que j'ai résolu son affaire précédente... Ou pour les éclairages sur celle-ci ? Mon plan de génie à la bibliothèque? ...

Il posa son doigt sur son menton et il se mit à passer en revue toutes ses actions, pour trouver à partir de quand, Sherlock était fier de lui.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à en discuter vous deux, rigola Watson en le voyant chercher dans sa mémoire, l'index collé sous son menton. Tu sais, il ne le dit pas, mais je sais qu'il t'aime bien. Vous avez déjà fait les quatre cent coups ensemble, et vous parlez souvent tous les deux.

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit l'enfant en repensant à toutes les discussions qu'ils avaient déjà eues, même si Sherlock avait souvent donné l'impression d'être agacé par l'enfant.

- Je parie que vous avez vos petits secrets entre vous...

- Ceux là, je peux pas les dire ! fit l'enfant, paniqué à l'idée de révéler un secret de Sherlock ou d'Hélène.

- Mais je ne veux pas les connaître, fit Watson, en lui caressant ses cheveux. Holmes déteste qu'on trahisse sa confiance !

- En tout cas, il est difficile à apprivoiser, lui !

- Holmes, c'est un animal sauvage. Mais je pense que tu l'as eu, à l'usure...

- Oui, fit-il songeur, avant de passer à autre chose. Tu sais que Jack m'a défendu !

- Jack ? demanda Watson curieux. C'est qui ? Un des Irréguliers ?

- Non ! C'est le nom de mon rat. Jack Sparrow ! Comme le pirate de mon livre. Le méchant a mis sa main dans ma poche, croyant que j'avais une arme. C'est lui qui a mordu le doigt de méchant. Sans son intervention… L'autre, il voulait écrabouiller mon Jack dans ma poche ! Je me suis fâché et ce que mon parrain m'avait appris, comme coups pour me défendre, est revenu à ma mémoire. Viens, Jack !

Le rat, qui se trouvait dans les mains de Wiggins, se trémoussa et fila vers son maître avant d'enfouir son museau dans le cou du garçon.

- Oh non, pitié, gémit Watson, tout en reculant sa tête. Tu aurais pu adopter un chat !

- Oui, mais c'est un rat qu'on m'a donné. (Puis, il s'agita dans les bras de Watson). Tu penses qu'Hélène serait d'accord pour que j'aie un chaton et que je le fasse devenir copain avec Jack ? Et un chien ? C'est bien un chien ! J'aimais bien quand le chien-loup de Guillaume était à mes côtés, la nuit... Un rat, un chat et un chien, tous copains ! Faudra que je lui demande, si elle veut bien. Déjà que Sherlock m'a donné Pharaon. T'imagines, il m'a donné le cheval qu'il avait dû acheter pour son enquête en Normandie... Il est beau, en plus !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, soupira Watson, mais je sens que la vie d'Hélène ne sera pas de tout repos, avec un pareil à toi !

- Je l'adore et elle aussi. Si je trouve un petit chaton, abandonné, je lui ferai le coup des yeux malheureux... Comme ça ! fit-il en prenant des yeux larmoyants et penchant sa tête sur le côté. « S'te plait ! J'peux l'garder ? » murmura-t-il à un Watson hilare.

Watson continua à rire et déposa l'enfant au sol, pour le laisser courir avec les autres.

Louis était sain et sauf, un véritable miracle, pensa Watson en le regardant courir avec les autres enfants. D'ailleurs, l'année 1885 avait été riche en miracles en tout genre : Holmes qui avait succombé aux charmes d'Hélène et aux plaisirs de la chair, Holmes qui avait travaillé avec Hélène sur une enquête, se comportant avec elle comme un _vrai_ mari.

Holmes qui en était tombé amoureux, démontrant qu'il pouvait éprouver des sentiments. Il avait tenté de le cacher lorsqu'elle était partie, mais oui, il pouvait éprouver du chagrin ! Et lui, encore une fois, qui avait dit à Louis qu'il était fier de lui... après s'être battu bec et ongles pour le sauver.

Oui, Holmes lui avait démontré qu'il y avait bien un cœur qui battait sous sa grande carcasse.

Il soupira. Quelque chose lui disait que les lendemains seraient plus tristes, surtout dans quelques jours, lorsque Louis repartirait pour la France, les laissant tout deux exsangue d'une présence plus qu'agréable, surtout pour Holmes. Le caractère de son ami allait, une fois de plus, s'aigrir. Si seulement Hélène pouvait revenir, et lui la prendre à ses côtés.

Il soupira de nouveau parce qu'il savait que ce ne serait pas facile.

Son regard se porta vers le bâtiment où se trouvaient les hommes et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se raconter à l'intérieur.

* * *

**Pas de coupures au mauvais endroit, mais le chapitre était trop long ! Après le moment tendresse entre Louis et Watson, je vous balance du sordide !**

**Retenez bien le coup du « un rat, un chat et un chien », il n'est pas innocent... Vous les retrouverez après le retour d'Hélène, causant son grand désespoir...**

Attention, Spoiler :

- J'peux garder le petit chat ? S'te plaît...

Hélène leva les yeux au ciel, puis les tourna vers John et Sherlock. Ces derniers firent semblant de rien, admirant leurs bottines.

- Louis, non ! gémit-elle puisque personne ne venait à son secours. Il y a déjà Jack et une espèce de boule de poils, qui, vu la taille de ses pattes, va devenir un très grand chien... Je ne veux pas que ma maison ressemble à l'arche de Noé.

- S'te plaît, le petit chaton est comme moi, quand tu m'as trouvé... Tout maigrichon, sale, puant, avec un gros besoin d'affection... Tu t'es penchée pour me ramasser, je peux rendre la pareille à ce petit chat, non ?

D'ici là, il y aura eu des modifications... mais en gros, c'est ce qui l'attend ! Son rat, un chat et un gros chien...

**OoO**

**Mot reçu par Holmes et envoyé par l'hérétique défroqué, monsieur Light :**

« Monsieur Holmes, acceptez mes plus plates excuses ! J'ai oublié, hier, de vous signaler que Angela Wesley s'était mariée deux fois ! Monsieur Howard Walter fut son deuxième mari. Le premier se nommait Gabriel Beckinsale. Il est le père de Joachim, qu'il a abandonné peu de temps après la naissance ».

**OoO**

**Mot que Holmes avait donné à Watson :**

« Watson, vous allez me faire le plaisir de lire ce papier et de ne faire aucun commentaire, hormis ceux dont j'ai noté dans ce texte. Je vous demanderai aussi de vous plier à TOUS mes ordres, injonctions et de faire tout ce que je vous dirai de faire. Si vous êtes d'accord, et de cela, je ne doute pas, répondez-moi par « N'importe quoi ! » sur un ton que vous emploieriez si je vous annonçais que les coupables sont la reine d'Angleterre avec la complicité du pape.

J'ai trouvé le nom du coupable, mais, sans aucune preuve, je dois le faire tomber dans un piège. Pour y arriver, j'ai besoin de votre concours et de celui de Lestrade.

Nous allons devoir tous jouer un rôle et je vous explique le votre : le coupable doit être persuadé que j'irai seul à l'entrepôt cette nuit dans le but de chercher la preuve qui l'inculpera. Lestrade, la police et vous, serez caché autour. Je dois encore en discuter avec Lestrade. Mais il faut le persuader que la police aura déserté l'endroit, et que j'ai le moyen de trouver un indice qu'il aurait oublié.

Pour que cela fonctionne, le meurtrier doit croire, dur comme fer, que nous sommes tout les trois en froid ! Nous allons devoir simuler des disputes, de la mésentente, du fait que Bradley EST coupable pour le Yard et vous, et que mes idées sont les lubies d'un fou !

Refaites-moi un « N'importe quoi, Holmes ! Auriez-vous augmenté votre dose de poison ? », si vous me suivez toujours.

Ajoutez aussi : « Holmes, il vous est impossible de récupérer ce genre de preuve. Vous avez déjà tenté l'expérience, de nombreuses fois, elles se sont toutes terminées par un échec ».

Vous pouvez aussi vous mettre cette phrase dans la tête : « Les coupables sont en cellule ! Leurs avocats auront beau pinailler, ils n'arriveront pas à les faire sortir, à moins de plaider la folie. Ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire, d'ailleurs ! ».

Gardez toujours à l'esprit que ma soi-disant preuve est une pure folie de ma part et balancez-moi tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je veux retrouver le Watson qui m'a secoué dans la salle de bain quand il a compris qu'Hélène était partie. Je vous veux agressif, mordant, caustique, ironique... N'ayez pas peur de me sortir des horreurs, je ferai pareil avec vous. La seule règle est : on ne parle pas d'Hélène et de mes frasques avec Louis !

Une fois que j'aurai soumis mon plan à Lestrade, je sortirai de son bureau en colère. Mais je l'accompagnerai chez Bradley pour annoncer à la famille qu'ils sont tout deux inculpés de meurtre.

Lestrade et moi seront dans le bureau de Bradley, déjà en train de nous invectiver. Je vous demande de faire semblant de rien, de rassembler tout le monde et de leur demander de vous suivre, vous et les policiers. A proximité du bureau, dans le couloir, éternuez bruyamment pour nous signaler votre présence et le grand jeu commencera entre Lestrade et moi.

Mêlez-vous à la dispute et ne vous privez pas de m'en envoyer ! Vous me direz que vous avez des patients à voir. « Ma clientèle… » et je vous couperai la parole sèchement « Ah! Si vous trouvez vos affaires plus intéressantes que les miennes… ». Vous me répondrez que « oui, mes patients passent avant vous, Holmes ! Cela fait trop longtemps que je les néglige à cause de votre ego démesuré qui exige un témoin de vos exploits ! ». Faites-moi le plaisir d'improviser !

Continuez à faire semblant d'être en colère contre moi, même après ! Même au 221b !

Maintenant, allez signaler à Karl que ses collègues ne doivent pas faire libérer les deux hommes avant demain. Si tout va bien, cette nuit, nous aurons tout réglé.

Entrez déjà dans la peau de votre personnage ! Et ne la quittez pas jusqu'à la conclusion de l'affaire.


	72. V : Chap 234: Explications sur l'affaire

**Skarine** : Je suis contente d'être à l'origine de ton érudition ! Heureuse que mes notes en bas de page t'aient servi à répondre à une question de ton brevet blanc. Le choix du prénom Diane était purement fortuit, mais pas la note au bas du chapitre. En espérant que, à la question « qui est Diane » tu n'aies pas répondu : « la nièce du professeur Bradley, dont Watson a eu un peu le béguin, mais elle est fiancée avec Joachim, un jardinier qui fait de la poésie minable et qui peint des croûtes. Bref, un artiste raté qui a mal tourné ».

* * *

Voilà, hier, vous avez eu droit aux explications sur le piège que Holmes avait tendu. Maintenant, je vous, enfin, Holmes, va vous expliquer le mobile de Joachim et quelle rôle il a joué dans le cambriolage de la banque, il y a cinq ans. Le chapitre est assez long, mais je n'ai pas su le couper, de plus, si je l'avais fait, certaines m'auraient tué.

Chapitre plus sinistre, j'avoue que j'y ai été assez fort. Mais il me fallait quelque chose de puissant.

Mes excuses aux personnes qui auraient été victime de ce genre de prédateurs dans leur existence.

Ce chapitre fut écrit fin février 2011, mais ce scénario était déjà dans ma tête en décembre 2010. Il n'a donc rien à voir avec certains événements de l'actualité survenu ces derniers jours...

* * *

**Chapitre 234 : Explications sur l'affaire**

- Sans ce piège grossier, cracha Joachim, vous ne m'auriez jamais eu ! Si ça se trouve, vous ne savez rien !

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, pour lui faire comprendre que je savais tout.

- Je sais que vous êtes un petit génie, très intelligent, lui fis-je, flattant son ego par la même occasion. Déjà très jeune, vous aviez des aptitudes hors norme, mais vu le niveau social de votre mère, vous n'auriez jamais pu faire des études, ses moyens financiers ne lui permettant pas de vous les payer.

Il acquiesça.

- En effet... C'est Diane qui m'a aidé, en me passant tous ses manuels scolaires, ainsi que les cours de mathématiques que son oncle donnait à l'université, à des garçons de seize ans, qui voulaient devenir ingénieurs. Moi, à dix ans, je les comprenais, ricana-t-il. J'ai étudié tous les cours que Bradley a donnés à l'université ! Histoire et mathématiques étant mes préférés.

Enfonçant mes mains au fond de ma cape, je me mis à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, obligeant Joachim à tourner la tête pour me suivre. Je poursuivis mon explication :

- Amoureux depuis l'âge de quinze ans de Diane, vous saviez qu'elle vous était inaccessible, car le fossé social entre vous était énorme. Vous l'aimiez, elle vous le rendait bien, et vous avec eu, un jour lointain, l'opportunité de combler le fossé, lorsque vous avez frayé avec ces quatre hommes. Vous connaissiez déjà Mac Auliffe, le pendu et Mc Bride, le franc-maçon. Ils préparaient un cambriolage dans une banque et ils leur manquaient la « manière » pour le faire. Vous les avez aidé à mettre le vol au point. Le cerveau, c'était vous. L'idée de cueillir le directeur chez lui, de menacer sa famille, les calculs pour le dosage des explosifs, les calculs des portances... Vous ! À quinze ans ! Le petit génie des mathématiques !

Ma révélation fit son petit effet sur les autres. Lestrade en resta bouche bée, même. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela ! Un enfant de quinze ans, aux commandes d'un cambriolage audacieux, capable de faire des calculs savants sur les principes de portance, sur la force d'une explosion et sur le bon dosage de l'explosif. Impressionnant. Un jeune génie du crime.

- J'étais plus malin que tous les autres, fit Joachim, tout heureux de nous expliquer son exploit et de lire la stupéfaction dans le regard des autres. Le cerveau, c'était bien moi ! J'ai tout mis au point et nous avons réalisé ce vol audacieux. J'avais déjà accompagné Bradley à la banque, lorsque j'allais en ville avec lui. Je leur ai donné les calculs, avec les différences au niveau des portances pour les murs du sous-sol, je leur ai calculé la quantité de poudre à utiliser pour fragiliser le mur, sans le faire tomber, pour faire tomber la porte et faire le moins de bruit possible. Sans moi, ils allaient tout faire péter et tout se serait écroulé !

- Je sais tout cela... acquiesçai-je. Mais une fois leur forfait accomplit, ils n'avaient plus envie de partager le butin avec vous.

- Les salopards m'ont évincé ! fit Joachim en grimaçant de haine. Je n'étais plus indispensable, maintenant qu'ils avaient l'argent, les pierres précieuses et les lingots !

- Holmes ! bredouilla Lestrade, encore médusé par les révélations. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Déjà que je fus stupéfait en découvrant que c'était Diane et Joachim, alors que je m'attendais à la bonne Bellows et son compagnon, le butor Branson... Vous m'impressionnez, Holmes !

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à me retrouver sur la liste des suspects, ricana Joachim. Alors ? Comment ? Vous n'avez même pas été surpris par l'arrivée de ma Diane.

- Voyez-vous, lui expliquai-je, au départ, lors de notre arrivée fracassante chez monsieur Bradley, je ne vous ai pas suspecté. Partant du principe qu'un fait avait dû se produire cinq ans auparavant, vous étiez trop jeunes tous les deux. Je me suis juste permis de faire semblant d'aimer votre prose horrible, mais c'était pour avoir un exemplaire de votre écriture. Cela ne m'a servi à rien, puisque vous l'aviez déguisée lorsque vous avez dû écrire certains messages... Même votre peinture est déguisée, vous faites exprès de peindre mal, alors que vous avez un excellent niveau. Tout est faux, chez vous. Mais ce soir là, j'avais devant moi un petit jardinier, sans prétentions aucune... Bête que j'étais ! Ne jamais se fier aux premières impressions, je suis le premier à le dire.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ? me demanda-t-il en râlant parce que j'avais traité sa prose « d'horrible ».

- Le fait que Bradley et Roshentall _ne pouvaient pas être coupables_, tout simplement. Bradley aurait pu tuer pour venger un affront fait à sa nièce. Mais le cambriolage venait tout perturber. Pourquoi auraient-ils été cambrioler une banque ? Ils n'avaient aucun problème d'argent. Et pourquoi tuer leurs complices ? Le chantage ? Non, pas des meurtres de cette manière si voyante. Ils auraient pris la peine de cacher les cadavres et Bradley ne l'aurait pas fait dans son propre entrepôt. Sa surprise n'était pas feinte. Le mobile, pour ces deux hommes là, était donc manquant !

- Mais Holmes, fit Lestrade. Le sang retrouvé sur leurs vêtements ?

- Rien à voir avec les meurtres, Lestrade ! Vous le saurez plus tard, j'ai la solution aussi. Joachim a été fort malin, il savait que Bradley sortait tous les soirs... Cela lui a bien servi.

- Une coïncidence, ses sorties nocturnes, fit-il dédaigneux. Mais j'avoue qu'elles m'ont servi à merveille.

- Oui, en effet, fis-je tout en allumant une cigarette dont je tirai la première bouffée avec délectation. Allons faire un tour dans le passé, maintenant. Il avait été prévu, avant le cambriolage, que vous vous retrouveriez tous, cinq ans après, le temps que l'eau coule sous les ponts... Une partie de l'argent fut prélevée pour permettre à ceux qui quitteraient le territoire de pouvoir vivre à l'étranger. Vous êtes vraiment un génie, Joachim ! Un vrai génie méconnu ! Mettre toute l'opération au point. Vous étiez le cerveau, ils étaient, tous les quatre, les exécutants... Mais quelque chose a dérapé... Une chose que votre cerveau de génie n'avait pas prévu... On a beau, à quinze ans, être en avance sur les autres, vous ne saviez rien de la noirceur de l'âme humaine...

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! hurla-t-il, perdant son sang-froid, les mains tremblant en se remémorant les événements du passé. Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé ! RIEN !

- Après le vol, fis-je en me mettant à marcher de long en large, juste avant de cacher votre magot, vos complices se sont retournés contre vous, roués de coups et laissé pour mort !

- DES SALAUDS ! hurla-t-il, en essayant de se jeter sur moi, mais je le repoussai aisément. Nous avions décidé de laisser retomber l'affaire, pendant cinq ans, puis de déterrer le magot de lingots d'or et de pierres précieuses pour le revendre. Mais les autres m'ont trahi ! Ils m'ont fait subir mille supplices, m'ont torturé toute la nuit et laissé pour mort. Si vous saviez tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ! Pendant des heures... Chacun à leur tour... Puis, ils m'ont balancé dans un fossé, plus mort que vif et m'ont recouvert de terre. Si Diane n'avait pas été là, me cherchant partout, j'y aurais crevé ! Sans elle je serais mort. Je remercie Dieu, tous les jours, de sa grande miséricorde. IL a fait en sorte que l'ange Diane passe par là, IL m'a sauvé et IL m'a guidé ensuite !

_Notre mobile : la vengeance ! Toujours cette bonne vieille camarade de travail, la vengeance. Combien de meurtres avaient-ils été commis, en son nom ?_

Je tirai une bouffée sur ma cigarette, et lui demandai :

- Vos six mois de disparition, soi-disant pour travailler à Londres, c'étaient en fait le temps qu'il a fallu à Diane pour vous soigner, et que vous puissiez reprendre des forces...

- Oui... fit-il en crachant par terre. Des salauds !

- Votre maman était déjà décédée, lorsque le cambriolage a eu lieu, mais je parie que le plan fut ourdi bien avant, de son vivant...

- Oui, fit-il avec un affreux rictus. Il me fallait de l'argent pour aller à l'université et décrocher mon diplôme. Je voulais voir la fierté dans les yeux de ma mère. Avec un diplôme, j'aurais eu un bon travail et j'aurais pu épouser Diane, et la faire vivre, ainsi que nos enfants. Mais les autres salauds voulaient se partager le magot, en quatre parties seulement. Ils m'ont exclu, alors qu'il y avait plus qu'assez, pour nous cinq. Ils ont découpé le plan de la cachette en quatre, et trois sont partis à l'étranger. Après m'avoir tabassé... Mais j'ai survécu et ruminé ma vengeance ! Cinq ans ! J'ai attendu et mûri mon plan... Il me fallait une mort digne de leurs péchés !

- Ils ne se sont pas contenté de vous rouer de coups, n'est ce pas ? fis-je en prenant une grande inspiration, parce que nous allions emprunter les sentiers de la perdition, pour sa santé mentale, en parlant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé, lors de cette nuit funeste où des hommes avaient laissé un jeune homme à moitié mort dans un talus.

Il me regarda avec mépris, la lèvre tremblante, le regard rouge, me suppliant de ne rien divulguer. Ce que j'allais annoncer aux autres ne me faisait pas plaisir, mais je devais le faire, ne fut-ce que pour leur donner toutes les explications sur les crimes sordides. Cette fois-ci, nous allions plonger dans la fange de ces quatre hommes...

Me tournant vers lui, j'assénai ma conclusion :

- Ce n'est pas Diane, qui fut violée par ces hommes, cette nuit là, comme elle a essayé de me le faire croire tout à l'heure. C'est vous, Joachim, qu'ils ont violés. Du moins, trois d'entre eux... Seul le pendu n'a pas participé à cette abomination.

Lestrade et Ferguson me regardèrent comme si je venais de leur annoncer que la terre était plate. La grimace de dégoût de Lestrade fut éloquente et le coroner porta sa main devant sa bouche. Les deux policiers qui se trouvaient devant la porte, tiquèrent en entendant mes propos. Ils devaient tous me prendre pour un fou.

Mais j'avais bien compris le drame qui s'était déroulé, ce soir là, il y a cinq ans. Joachim poussa un cri déchirant, se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, se balançant d'avant en arrière et il ne put retenir ses larmes. Mes yeux se fermèrent brièvement, puis, je les rouvris.

- Holmes ! fit Lestrade, scandalisé par mes propos, il est vrai, difficiles à croire. Un homme violera une femme, mais pas un... Pas un autre homme ! s'écria-t-il, du dégoût plein la bouche.

- Des êtres vils peuvent, un jour, dérailler totalement et se retrouver à abuser d'un autre homme... lui expliquai-je, sans lui avouer que l'idée m'était venue en écoutant Andrew discuter avec Watson de la possibilité qu'un homme puisse abuser sexuellement d'un autre homme.

_Le sourire de satisfaction, ainsi que les commentaires que j'avais prononcés à voix haute, lorsque Andrew en avait parlé dans le salon du 221b, ne concernait pas l'image plaisante que je me faisais de la scène – Dieu m'en garde ! – mais du fait que toutes mes théories s'emboîtaient parfaitement bien, à présent que j'avais eu ce nouvel éclairage. Andrew m'avait aidé à mettre en place le dernier maillon de ma chaîne._

- Enfin, poursuivi-je, vu que Joachim avait quinze ans à l'époque des faits, je ne parlerai pas d'un « homme »... Plutôt d'un enfant... Et cela me dégoûte autant que vous, Lestrade.

- Des vrais salopards, fit Joachim, éclatant en sanglots. Non content de me rouer de coups, ils ont aussi abusé de moi ! Je n'avais que quinze ans. J'étais encore un enfant. Des monstres de la pire espèce ! Et ils se sont délectés de mes cris, de mes pleurs, de mes supplications, de ma douleur, de ma déchéance...

Se roulant en boule, Joachim se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.

- Holmes, fit Lestrade, toujours soufflé par mes révélations et par la confirmation que cette ignominie avait bien eu lieu. Comment... Comment avez-vous deviné une horreur pareille ?

- Je l'ai déduite, Lestrade, fis-je en posant mon regard sur Joachim qui était à la limite de la crise d'hystérie. Tout au long de mon examen des scènes de crime, un détail revenait toujours : les allusions aux sexe ! Dans le rituel satanique : l'émasculation de Freeman, l'instigateur du viol – vu les souffrances qu'il a endurées avant de mourir – et qui a reçu, en plus, une bougie dans l'anus ! Si Joachim lui a coupé les oreilles, c'est parce que cet homme n'a pas voulu _entendre_ ses supplications. Hawkesworth, notre crucifié, « la putain du diable », avait reçu un cylindre métallique, dans l'anus, lui aussi. Cet homme fut énuclée, car il n'a pas voulu _voir_ l'infamie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les pièces d'argent, placées sous les paupières, car pour Joachim, il ne méritait pas le royaume des cieux. Quant à Mc Bride, le faux frère, il a eu le sexe vitriolé, allusion à ce qu'il en avait fait : un très mauvais usage. Allusion aussi à la formule alchimique V.I.T.R.I.O.L, petit jeu de mot, sans oublier un compas, toujours dans l'anus ! Lui, ce fut sa langue qui fut coupée, parce que, en tant que « frère », il aurait dû leur ordonner d'arrêter ! Mais il n'a pas _parlé_... Pas d'orient éternel pour lui non plus. Tout était dans la symbolique et il fallait la comprendre. La phrase du crâne : « _Ce que tu vas voir, je l'ai déjà vu ; ce que tu vas vivre, je l'ai déjà vécu ; ce que tu vas entendre, je l'ai déjà entendu, je suis la réalité telle qu'elle apparaît, dépouillée de son décor sensible ; la vérité brutale, privée du voile des illusions _». Un jolie manière d'expliquer au franc-maçon qu'il allait, lui aussi connaître l'horreur. Tout ce que Joachim avait vécu, entendu, subi, ils allaient, eux aussi, en faire l'expérience. Les pentacles n'étaient qu'une mise en scène. En fait, tout ce que le professeur Stanford nous avait expliqué sur la symbolique, était correct. Surtout pour celle présente dans le cabinet de réflexion. Ensuite, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire l'ultime lien, celui du viol d'un enfant de quinze ans, et que ce dernier venait de régler ses comptes.

Joachim se releva, l'écume aux lèvres, le regard fou et les policiers furent immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

- Georges Mc Bride me parlait toujours de fraternité ! éructa-t-il. Il m'avait promis d'être mon parrain pour mon entrée dans la franc-maçonnerie ! Georges m'avait expliqué tout le rituel, je n'ai pas eu difficile de le reproduire. Bradley aussi, parlait de la fraternité qui existe entre frères. Mais quand j'ai eu besoin de la fraternité, Mc Bride s'est bien gardé de me la donner ! Il n'a pas dit à Freeman d'arrêter de me frapper, non, il a frappé, lui aussi ! Et quand Freeman a eu l'horrible idée de m'abaisser mon pantalon, il n'a pas tardé à déboutonner le sien, lui aussi ! Hawkesworth était une vraie putain, lui, parce qu'il s'était déjà prostitué, mais ce qu'il m'a fait ce soir là... (Il en frissonna de dégoût). C'est bien à la putain du diable, qu'il a joué.

- Quant à MacAuliffe, le pendu, il a dû regarder ailleurs, détourner le regard, donc, il s'en est lavé les mains, comme Ponce Pilate ! lui dis-je.

- Lui, il n'a pas participé à leurs agapes ! Il n'était pas là, mais les autres lui avaient confié ce qu'ils allaient faire avec moi : me tuer. Et ce Judas n'a pas bronché ! Si vous aviez vu sa tête, lorsque j'ai frappé à sa porte, six mois plus tard... (Rictus de satisfaction). Lui qui me croyait mort et enterré !

- Et ensuite, le Judas s'est retourné contre ses amis ! fis-je.

- Oui, juste dans l'espoir de toucher la moitié du magot !

- Les fameux « trente deniers » de la trahison, expliquai-je à Lestrade, avant de porter mon regard sur Joachim. L'instrument par lequel s'est réalisée votre vengeance... Le fameux chevalier Kadosh qui, tel un saint ou un chevalier du Temple vous a aidé dans votre vengeance. Vous le faisiez au nom de Dieu, pas pour votre gloire... _Non nobis domine_...

- Je les ai maudits tous les trois ! fit Joachim. Jusqu'à leur treizième génération !

- Oui, comme de Molay a maudit le pape Clément V et le roi Philippe... D'où la phrase inscrite sur la pancarte accrochée au cou de MacAuliffe.

- Et comme eux, ils sont morts ! ricana-t-il de manière un peu folle. Ma vengeance fut accomplie !

- Le « Necum-Necack » maçonnique, désignant la vengeance... Judas MacAuliffe vous avait trahi, mais ensuite, il a trahi les autres, _sur_ vos ordres ! Vous permettant d'accomplir votre œuvre.

- Oui ! jubila-t-il. Tel Judas trahissant Jésus, _sur l'ordre_ de Jésus, en quelque sorte. Une des théories de Bradley qui me plaisait bien... C'était moi qui tenais les fils pour guider mon Judas ! MacAuliffe devait envoyer des télégrammes aux trois autres, cinq ans après la date du cambriolage. Mais en principe, ils devaient les appeler _tous_ à la même date ! En même temps. Mais il les a trahi, sur _mon_ ordre, et les a appelé _séparément_, pour que je puisse les enlever et les enfermer dans les cachots !

- Pas d'hôtel pour eux, fis-je, mais logé chez MacAuliffe ! Plus facile pour vous de les kidnapper chez lui, pendant qu'ils dormaient, ayant sans doute trop bu...

- MacAuliffe leur a fait croire, à chacun, que les autres avaient un peu de retard, et qu'en attendant, pourquoi ne pas boire un coup...

- Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois morts, après une très longue agonie, vous avez pendu votre Judas, en essayant de faire croire qu'il s'était pendu par remords... à cause du poids de sa trahison, qui était en fait sa passivité, il y a cinq ans, alors qu'il savait que les autres allaient vous tuer. Il les avait laissé accomplir leurs méfaits, sans en éprouver un quelconque remord. Vous auriez aimé qu'il se pende, rongé par la culpabilité de son silence ! D'où la mise en scène de sa pendaison et du message. Malheureusement pour vous, le Yard a fait appel à mes services et j'ai compris _qu'il avait été pendu_. Cet homme vous avait trahi, il y a cinq ans, il venait de tromper les autres, et tout cela pour la moitié du butin du cambriolage!

- Une vraie girouette cet homme ! fit Joachim, avec un rire moqueur. Il a été à ma botte pendant plus de quatre ans. Avant cette tragédie, j'étais un ange, ces hommes ont transformé ma vie en enfer, faisant de moi l'homme qui allait leur ôter la vie. L'Ange Exterminateur ! Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas des « anges » mais ce soir là, ils furent des démons ! C'est un enfant qu'ils ont violé... Moi.

- Lorsque l'on s'acoquine avec ce genre de personnages douteux, il ne faut pas s'attendre à des cadeaux de leur part ! le sermonnai-je.

- Holmes, me glissa Lestrade. Je veux bien qu'il y avait les cylindres introduit dans... Enfin, tout le monde sait où ! Mais bon, cela aurait pu être juste par sadisme... à partir de quel moment avez-vous compris que cela tournait autour d'une vengeance ayant trait au sexe ?

- Le dernier message, celui qui parlait de « la flûte enchantée » a renforcé mes soupçons. Même si, au départ, je pensais à un homme qui vengeait une femme, victime d'un viol collectif, dont ces trois hommes s'étaient rendus coupables.

- Quel rapport avec la flûte enchantée ? me demanda Lestrade, qui, s'il connaissait Meredith, ne me poserait pas ce genre de question.

- C'est une image, Lestrade, soupirai-je devant son manque flagrant d'imagination. Imaginez une flûte... Vous la visualisez ? Bien ! Reportez maintenant cette image à une partie du corps masculin... (Je le vis froncer les sourcils, puis rougir violemment lorsqu'il eut compris de _quel endroit_ je parlais). Bravo, Lestrade ! le félicitai-je. Vous venez d'apprendre une manière poétique de parler d'une fellation, devant des enfants !

- Oui ! vociféra Joachim, tremblant un peu. Ils m'ont obligé à leur en faire une... à chacun ! Quelle horreur ! Ça les excitait au plus haut point, que je sois obligé de leur faire ça.

- Hum... toussa Lestrade, un peu gêné. Et vous, Holmes, vous la connaissiez, cette manière « poétique » de parler d'une ... ? Bien entendu, vous aviez souri à ce moment là. Et si j'ai bon souvenir, le docteur Watson aussi, pareil pour le professeur Stanford ! Passons sur vos fréquentations douteuses et vos poésies grivoises... Et pour le viol d'un homme, à la place de celui d'une femme ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

- Et bien, j'avoue qu'au départ, ma première théorie était que les trois morts qui avaient été torturés – le pendu exclu – avaient fait subir, à une femme, tous les outrages, dont celui de la sodomie...

- Oui, tous les outrages, dont celui de la sodomie ! fit Joachim en se recroquevillant. J'ai même dû avaler... Oh, pitié, sanglota-t-il.

- Vous n'aviez pas tort, toussota Lestrade. C'était bien « ça » ! Mais comment avez-vous pensé, ensuite, à un homme, comme victime ? Enfin... Pas tout à fait un homme.

- Suite à une plaisanterie graveleuse d'un connaissance. (1) C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que j'avais été victime d'un a priori. Oui, un homme pouvait en violer un autre ! Ce fut la révélation et le dernier maillon de ma chaîne prit place. C'était la dernière chose qui me manquait, pour qu'elle soit solide.

Me tournant vers Joachim, toujours prostré sur le sol gelé.

- Joachim, vous ne vengiez pas le viol de Diane. Non, c'était le vôtre. Tout s'expliquait ! Une fois que j'eus éliminé l'impossible, ce qui restait, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, ne pouvait être que la vérité ! (2)

- Mais Holmes, comment avez-vous été penser qu'il avait pris le nom de famille de sa mère ? me demanda Lestrade, en soufflant dans ses mains qui devaient être gelées, malgré ses gants. Personne ne nous l'avait dit, que « Wesley » n'était pas son vrai nom.

- Personne ne nous l'aurait dit, Lestrade, fis-je en battant la semelle, parce que mes pieds étaient glacés. Il a dû leur demander de ne plus prononcer le nom de cet homme, son propre père, qui les avait abandonné, lui et sa mère, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Joachim, ne donnant pas l'impression de souffrir du froid comme nous – sans doute une conséquence de son état de prostration – prit la parole.

- Non, les autres n'auraient rien dit, mais n'y voyez pas là une manière de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, nous confirma Joachim.

- Holmes, me fit Lestrade, suppliant. Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie ? Il restait quand même Jonathan Branson et Juliet Bellows, comme suspects. Je vous en ai parlé au début de notre interrogatoire, mais vous n'avez pas daigné me répondre !

- Je le sais, Lestrade, fis-je sur un ton cassant. Mais l'heure n'était pas à ces deux là ! Il était, de toute façon, impossible que ce soit eux, les coupables. (Devant son air dépité de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais, je lui précisai). Souvenez-vous, Lestrade, lors de notre trajet jusque chez Bradley, après l'examen des scènes de crimes... Stanford nous avait confié que cela faisait _trois ans_ qu'il n'avait plus été chez Bradley, étant toujours en voyage... Et sur place, nous avons pu constater – enfin, je dus être le seul à le remarquer – que le butor Branson et la bonne Bellows ne le connaissaient pas ! Donc, cela voulait dire que cela faisait _moins_ de trois ans qu'ils étaient là ! Branson ne savait même pas que c'était le professeur Stanford qui avait vendu les mâtins ! (La fouine prit un air ahuri). Oui, l'âge des chiens était primordial ! assénai-je. Pensez-vous que j'aie demandé leur âge pour passer mon temps ? Non ! Je ne fais jamais rien, pour rien ! Vu que notre affaire avait des ramifications dans le passé, cela m'a permis de constater que Branson et Bellows étaient innocents ! (3)

- Bon sang ! gémit Lestrade. J'avais pensé que c'était juste par curiosité et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'enquête... Poursuivez, Holmes !

Je secouai ma tête devant son manque de discernement total.

_Comme si je posais des actes et des questions pour rien, moi ! Depuis les années, Lestrade n'avait toujours pas compris._

- Pour le fait que j'ai pensé qu'il aurait pu prendre le nom de sa mère – Wesley –, c'est en fait la réflexion d'un petit garçon blond, qui m'a mise sur la piste. (Lestrade sourit, comprenant de _qui_ je voulais parler). Son père, décédé, était un homme bien, alors il m'expliquait qu'il allait garder son nom, en hommage à son père. Ce qui m'a fait tressaillir, c'est quand ensuite, il m'a dit que, _si son père les avait abandonné_, lui et sa maman, ou pire, battus, _il aurait changé de nom de famille_ et pris celui de la personne qui l'avait adopté. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que Bradley et Roshentall soient coupables, c'était trop facile ! Tandis que, s'il y avait eu un changement de nom dans le cas de Joachim… Son duo avec Diane était plus convaincant. Mais je devais encore le prouver. Pour cela, il me fallait les registres paroissiaux, qui ont disparu un jour, subitement…

- C'est moi qui les ai fait disparaître ! nous confirma Joachim. Je voulais effacer le nom des deux hommes qui ont pris ma mère pour une moins que rien. Je voulais effacer à tout jamais les noms de Beckinsale et Walter. Alors, j'ai escamoté plusieurs années pour ne pas être soupçonné.

- J'ai remarqué, oui ! fis-je. Après l'année 59, plus aucun registre paroissial dans la réserve de l'église. Ni ceux des mariages, ni ceux des naissances, encore moins ceux des décès.

- Holmes, vous nous aviez confié que c'était l'ancien prêtre qui vous avait donné le nom du mari de madame Wesley ! Mais qu'il vous avait donné le nom du _deuxième_ mari.

- Oui, Lestrade. Une rencontre inopinée, avec l'ancien prêtre défroqué, qui a eu la bonne idée de garder tous les carnets, dans lesquels il notait ce qu'il avait fait dans sa journée… Le seul problème, ce fut que ce brave homme m'avait donné le nom de Walter, ce qui, je dois dire, m'a beaucoup troublé. Ma théorie la plus probante tombait à l'eau. Notre Joachim gardait les même initiales : J.W ! J'ai retourné le problème dans ma tête, et j'en étais arrivé à la conclusion que Stanford s'était trompé, en croyant voir un indice dans les colonnes alors qu'en fait, il n'y en avait pas… Mais cela me dérangeait aussi. Le professeur n'est pas homme à parler pour ne rien dire. C'est ce matin que le secrétaire du prêtre m'a apporté une lettre qui m'a profondément attristé, car elle confirmait la théorie selon laquelle Joachim avait vengé le viol de Diane, du moins, c'était ce que je croyais, à ce moment là. Mais entre temps, je tenais le bon J.B !

- Bradley aurait pu nous dire que son jardinier avait changé de nom, ronchonna Lestrade. Cela lui aurait évité la prison !

- Il devait se douter des noms des coupables, mais il n'a pas voulu parler. Il les a protégé. Loyauté envers sa nièce, qui ne la mérite pas ! Il faisait confiance à ses avocats, n'ayant aucune preuve directe contre eux, ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder à les faire sortir de vos cellules.

- Holmes, vous avez dit qu'il faisait semblant de peindre mal ? fit soudain Lestrade, repensant à une de mes explications.

- Oui, il s'est fabriqué un personnage : celui d'un poète, un peu doux, pas très futé et innocent… Il écrit des poèmes d'une mièvrerie sans nom, fait des belles phrases avec des grandes envolées lyriques et se force à peindre des croûtes, alors que même dans la peinture, c'est un petit génie. Il a parfaitement bien peint les pentacles sur le sol ! Aussi bien que si c'était Bradley qui les avaient exécuté. Joachim se fait passer pour un artiste médiocre, mais sympathique. Le nom de Bradley, noté dans le registre de la bibliothèque, aurait pu me mettre sur une fausse piste puisque Joachim n'avait _jamais_ eu accès à ce fameux livre qu'est « l'évangile du diable » avec la référence à Janus et le I.N.R.I un peu spécial.

- Ainsi, fit Lestrade avec un petit sourire en coin, c'est donc bien vous qui le possédez, ce fameux registre avec les noms des emprunteurs...

- Oui, mais je me suis dit qu'il y avait un moyen tout simple pour que Joachim ait accès à ce livre : les notes manuscrites de Bradley ! Tous les documents appartenant à Bradley et que Diane lui a passé. _Elle seule_ avait le droit d'entrer dans le bureau de son oncle. Pas les autres. La bonne Suzanne s'est assez plainte qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de passer prendre les poussières. Diane fut une excellente complice. Guillaume avait raison au sujet du criminel : tombé dans la marmite du savoir quand il était petit ! Mais c'était Diane qui baignait dedans, depuis sa tendre enfance.

- Et la référence à « souviens-toi d'Anus-bis » ? Vous pouvez nous expliquer, Holmes ?

- Un jeu de mot sordide… Prononcé sans doute par Hawkesworth, notre crucifié. Joachim, que vous a dit, exactement, Hawkesworth, la nuit où ils vous ont violé ?

- Qu'il allait m'en faire un deuxième ! nous dit-il en tremblant de tous ses membres, les lèvres serrées pour retenir un sanglot.

- Un deuxième quoi ? lui demanda Lestrade.

Joachim avala sa salive péniblement, et prit une grande respiration :

- Ses paroles, lorsqu'il se positionna derrière moi, furent « avec mon pilon, je vais t'en faire un deuxième ! Oui, après mon passage, tu auras un deuxième trou de cul… ». Et il a hurlé de rire, sanglota-t-il, au bout du rouleau. Lorsque j'ai ourdi mon plan, je me suis dit qu'ils méritaient tous des châtiments exemplaires, dont les cylindres ou le compas dans l'anus. Cela m'a fait rire, d'inventer des messages. Lorsque je leur ai dit, juste avant qu'ils ne meurent, leurs expressions valaient leur pesant d'or ! Surtout celle de Freeman, qui m'avait obligé à lui faire une fellation, et qui m'avait parlé de « la flûte enchantée ». Pareil pour Hawkesworth, au moment de lui introduire le cylindre, je lui ai dit « souviens-toi d'Anus-bis » qu'il n'a pas compris de suite. J'ai dû décomposer le mot : souviens-toi « d'anus bis » ! Il s'est souvenu de ses paroles et qu'il m'avait dit qu'il allait m'en faire un deuxième !

- Le crucifié, encore un qui n'aurait pas passé l'épreuve de la pesée du coeur ! m'exclamai-je. N'est-ce pas, Joachim ?

- Sûr ! Aucun ne mérite le Paradis !

- Dans quel ordre les avez-vous tué ? fis-je en changeant de sujet. Je me doute que celui avec le rituel satanique fut le premier. Pourquoi ce rituel?

- Freeman était passionné par le satanisme. Oui, je l'ai tué le premier, après avoir peint les dessins, bien avant son arrivée. Personne ne venait plus à l'entrepôt. Je l'ai torturé et j'ai ensuite introduit un rat de Bradley dans son abdomen. Voir ses yeux terrorisés était pour moi une vraie jouissance ! Je l'avais bien nourri, en plus, contrairement à ses copains. Il a hurlé et s'est tortillé dans tous les sens, quand j'ai incisé son ventre pour sortir son intestin. Oh, les hurlements qu'il a poussé, faisant trembler les deux autres. Lorsque j'ai vidé du produit inflammable sur son sexe et que j'ai approché l'allumette... J'avais tellement bon de le voir s'agiter dans tous les sens, pour rien, puisqu'il était entravé... J'ai joui dans mon pantalon en le voyant souffrir ainsi. Il avait joui de la mienne, ce n'était que justice.

- Vous l'avez même sodomisé…

- Non, fit-il avec véhémence, comme si cette idée le répugnait. Je lui ai enfoncé un autre objet, un cylindre que je n'ai pas laissé, préférant la bougie allumée.… Juste pour leur faire comprendre ce que l'on pouvait ressentir comme humiliation. Ensuite, je me suis occupé de la crucifixion. Hawkesworth aimait bien parler de rédemption, alors, vu que Bradley avait été assez gentil que pour déposer la croix, qui avait servi lors d'une reconstitution historique, je ne m'en suis pas privé ! J'avais même le dallage en damier pour le faux frère Mc Bride !

- La mort de Mc Bride a eu lieu dans la nuit du 13 au 14, fis-je. Un rapport avec la mort de Jacques de Molay ?

- Non, ce n'est qu'après que j'y ai pensé et je n'ai pas manqué de lui faire savoir !

- C'est grâce à un vagabond ivre que nous avons eu connaissance des meurtres aussi vite, fis-je en me plantant devant lui. Étiez-vous encore là lorsque ce pauvre hère a pénétré dans l'entrepôt ?

- Quoi ? fit-il étonné. Non, lorsque je suis parti, il n'y avait personne. Maintenant je comprends comment vous aviez fait si vite pour venir... Vous êtes un rapide, monsieur Holmes.

- Le même jour, j'ai passé en revue les quatre scènes de crimes, trouvé le souterrain, examiné les cachots.

- Ah, les cachots ! s'extasia Joachim. Vous auriez dû les entendre hurler... Et la tête de Hawkesworth, lorsqu'il a vu la croix...

- En fait, hormis les cachots, vous n'avez fait que de vous servir de ce qui se trouvait mis à votre disposition, par le plus grand des hasards.

- Oui. C'était l'hiver et je n'avais pas beaucoup de travail dans le jardin. Monsieur Bradley ne me demande jamais où je vais et vu que je ne dors pas dans la maison d'habitation, je vais où je veux, la nuit. Je connais l'entrepôt depuis mon enfance, j'y allais souvent avec Diane. C'est elle qui m'a montré les cachots, le jour où elle m'a ramassé dans le talus et qu'il lui fallait un endroit tranquille pour me soigner. Après, j'ai découvert le reste, la salle de torture, le nom des quatre bourreaux des Templiers et j'ai ourdi mon plan en fonction des moyens du bord.

- Diane vous a fourni les documents que vous avez étudié, vous a aidé pour porter vos victimes, vous a aidé pour soulever le crucifié, à l'aide des cordes et des crochets au plafond !

- Et tous les objets rituels dans le cabinet de réflexion ? demanda Lestrade.

- Joachim a dû demander à sa Diane de les voler chez son oncle. Vu qu'il s'amuse à jouer au franc-maçon chez lui, je suppose qu'il devait avoir tous ces objets, hormis le crâne, sinon il aurait remarqué sa disparition ! Volé dans un caveau, je suppose ?

- Oui, il y longtemps déjà. Vu que Mc Bride l'avait toujours joué « frère » avec moi et la manière dont il nous parlait de la fraternité, j'ai voulu qu'il meure en méditant dans un cabinet de réflexion, qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il avait commis ! Qu'il retourne en lui, pour y découvrir la fange qui stagnait dans tout son être. Sa mort ne serait pas symbolique, cette fois. Non, il allait réellement retourner dans la terre. C'était un faux frère et « son esprit n'avait pas dominé la matière », il s'était laissé à de vils instincts.

- Le professeur Stanford avait raison, l'équerre cassée pour symboliser son manque de droiture dans ses pensées, dans ses actions, son manque d'honnêteté et de vertu. Le compas fermé, car sa pensée était close, elle aussi. _Son esprit n'avait pas su dominer la matière_, qui, en l'occurrence, était ses pulsions sexuelles.

- Je vois que vous avez eu droit à un cours sur la maçonnerie, vous aussi, fit Joachim, me regardant de travers.

- Oui, mais Guillaume doit avoir plus de droiture que votre Mc Bride.

- Le coq et la chèvre ? demanda Lestrade. Volés chez un fermier ?

- Oui, j'en avais besoin pour le rituel satanique. Je les ai empoisonnés pour les transporter, de nuit.

- Et vous aviez pris l'épée de Bradley pour trancher leurs cous... L'impliquant encore un peu plus...

- Non ! se défendit Joachim avec véhémence. J'ai bien essuyé la lame ! Si j'avais su qu'il existait un réactif qui pouvait laisser entrevoir les traces de sang, j'aurais lavé la lame à grandes eaux !

- C'est pourtant bien vous et Diane, qui avez passé commande du tissu noir, à la maison « Hardwicke et Burke », au nom de Bradley ! poursuivis-je, sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer que le fait de laver la lame n'aurait pas ôté les traces du fer présent dans le sang.

- Nous avions besoin de son nom pour le bon de commande, m'avoua-t-il, la tête basse. Il a déjà commandé beaucoup de tissu chez eux. Son nom était notre passe-partout !

- Pourquoi avoir crucifié Hawkesworth ? Parce que la grande croix était déjà là ?

- Pour qu'il souffre en songeant à la rédemption de ses péchés ! vociféra-t-il. Il avait fermé les yeux sur leur crime, voyant juste un bon moment à passer. J'ai aimé l'écouter pleurer, me supplier, implorer mon pardon... Je lui ai brisé les jambes, coupé les testicules et le sexe, puis j'ai enfoncé une dague dans son flan. Oui, une dague de Bradley ! J'avais à peine fini qu'il mourrait d'asphyxie.

- Les nombreux livres de monsieur Bradley ont dû bien vous servir !

- Oui, Diane m'a fourni les notes qu'il me fallait.

- Joachim Wesley, né Beckinsale, je vous arrête pour le meurtre par pendaison de Thomas Mac Auliffe, pour le meurtre par crucifixion de Roger Hawkesworth, pour le meurtre par égorgement de Georges Mc Bride et pour le meurtre de Harry Freeman, mort, suite aux tortures que vous lui avez fait subir ! Nous ajouterons le vol et la mort d'une chèvre et d'un coq, ainsi qu'une agression sur un enfant de sept ans ! Et celle-là, on ne vous trouvera aucunes circonstances atténuantes !

- Monsieur Holmes, j'étais loin de me douter que cet enfant était le vôtre… me dit-il en mettant de la sincérité dans sa voix.

- Ce n'est pas le mien, ses parents sont décédés voici déjà plus de trois ans. Il a été recueilli par une amie. Mais ce soir, il était sous ma responsabilité, et bien qu'il ait désobéi, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce que vous lui avez fait subir ! S'il était mort, ce que vous avez fait endurer à vos trois bourreaux aurait été des douceurs, comparé à ce que moi, je vous aurais fait subir !

Le jeune homme me regarda craintivement, comprenant que je ne plaisantais pas. Malgré ma fureur, je ne m'abaisserais pas à le torturer, ni même à le tuer. Par contre, je voulais lui faire comprendre l'indignation que je ressentais du fait qu'il s'était attaqué à Louis.

- Vous accusez ces hommes de s'être conduit comme des barbares, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, mais vous ne valez pas mieux ! fis-je sentencieux. En vous laissant guider par la rancœur, vous êtes tombé bien bas. Vous vous êtes laissé entraîner par la haine, qui n'engendre que la haine, le meilleur terreau pour les conflits. Les pulsions sauvages et malfaisantes, que nous avons refoulées en nous socialisant, n'attendent qu'une occasion pour rejaillir, chez certains. Vos quatre bourreaux sont morts, mais vous haïssez toujours. La preuve, vous vous en êtes pris à un gamin sans défense. La rancœur dominait tout votre être, Joachim et vous avez assouvi le plaisir égoïste que leur mort vous a procuré.

- Je... Je souffre d'une double personnalité, monsieur Holmes. Le véritable Joachim n'aurait pas fait de mal à cet enfant ! C'était l'Ange Exterminateur qui était aux commandes de mon esprit...

- Permettez-moi de laisser ce diagnostique à des spécialistes ! fis-je en l'empoignant par le col. Certes, je ne nie pas que vous ayez un petit côté « religieux », je l'ai bien senti lorsque vous me parliez, j'ai d'ailleurs fait en sorte de jouer sur votre fibre « dévote » pour sauver Louis. Mais, vous n'avez pas dû rencontrer Dieu depuis votre tragédie, au sinon, vous auriez appris le sens du mot « pardon ».

- LEUR PARDONNER ? hurla-t-il, au comble de la folie. JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

- Votre piété est-elle aussi si exorbitante que vous ayez abandonné le message de pardon du Christ ? fis-je avec plus de sarcasmes que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais le fait qu'il justifie ses actes par l'ordre « divin » qu'il disait avoir reçu, me mettait hors de moi.

- Pouvez-vous imaginer ce que cela représente pour un enfant, de se faire violer par trois hommes ? me rétorqua-t-il, la rage au ventre.

- Non, fis-je doucement, ne pouvant pas le comprendre, car ne l'ayant pas vécu, heureusement. Je peux comprendre que vous n'ayez pas envie de leur pardonner ce genre d'acte barbare. Il nous serait difficile d'accorder le pardon, après avoir subi un acte pareil. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû les torturer ainsi, vous vous êtes rabaissé à leur niveau. De plus, évitez de faire endosser vos meurtres à Dieu, il n'y est pour rien dans tout cela... Assumez vos actes, bon sang ! Vous m'avez baratiné sur Dieu et sa vengeance divine, mais relisez la Bible ! Jésus a pardonné à tous, y compris à ses bourreaux !

Il me regarda un peu dérouté par mes propos.

- Soit vous acceptez les préceptes de la Bible et vous vivez dans son enseignement : le pardon, l'amour de l'autre... Soit vous décidez de tuer pour vous venger... Mais alors, ne vous retranchez par derrière Dieu pour vous justifier. C'est l'un, ou c'est l'autre, Joachim...

* * *

Bien, j'espère qui vous avez toutes les réponses à vos question et que j'ai réussi à vous bluffer, quand même. Même si, Skarine avait pensé à Joachim, à cause du fait que les artistes ratés tournaient souvent très mal.

Demain, dans le chapitre, Lestrade va discuter avec Holmes. Le spoiler que je vous avais offert trouve sa place dans ce chapitre là. Plus une scène qui avait fait très plaisir à Norah Habbot. Elle vous rappellera celle qui se déroule à la fin de l'histoire des "Six Napoléons".

**(1) L'ami en question, c'était Andrew** qui m'a bien servi pour éclairer Holmes sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé il y a cinq ans et que ce n'était pas du viol d'une femme dont il était question, mais d'un adolescent de quinze ans. Je sais, c'est sordide...

**Note de l'auteur concernant la discussion entre Watson et Andrew, au chapitre 227. Je vous reproduis ici le dialogue pour le cas où vous l'auriez oublié : **

- Que vous croyez ? ricana Andrew. Mais mon pauvre ami, si j'étais un salopard de la pire espèce, comme le sont certains hommes, et que j'aurais envie de m'occuper de vous, je vous attraperais, vous immobiliserais, vous déculotterais, et l'affaire est faite ! Que vous le veuillez ou non !

Le regard de Watson se crispa de dégoût.

**- Hum, fis-je à mi-voix, tout pensif, petit sourire aux lèvres. Voilà qui est diablement intéressant... Vu sous cet angle... Tout s'emboîterait parfaitement bien...**

- HOLMES ! hurla Watson, contenant avec peine sa colère. Je vous prierais d'effacer ce petit sourire de satisfaction qui est indigne de vous ! Ainsi que vos commentaires vulgaires et déplacés !

- Oui, Sherlock, me dit Andrew en reculant, dérouté lui aussi par mon sourire et mes paroles. Venant de toi, ce genre de réflexion est tout simplement ignoble ! Moi, je voulais juste prouver à ton ami que ce genre de pratique immonde qu'est le viol, est possible aussi entre deux hommes... Et toi, tu nous joues à l'intéressé ? Mais tu me répugnes, là !

Son regard se fit plus sombre, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis répugnant, ce sont les violeurs ! leur dis-je tout doucement. Silence, maintenant ! J'entends des pas dans l'escalier !

**(2) Citation de Holmes** : « Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité » (Le signe des Quatre).

**(3)** _Sous le regard effaré de l'homme, il s'accroupit devant les chiens qui lui faisaient la fête._

_- Non, mais ! fit le butor. Vous vous prenez pour qui, vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait aux chiens ?_

_- Je les ai vu naître, les ai sevré de leur mère, leur ai appris tout ce qu'ils savent et les ai vendu à James, énonça placidement Guillaume. _

_- Quel âge ont-ils ? demandai-je en contemplant les superbes chiens._

_- M'sieur Bradley m'a dit que cela faisait quatre ans qu'il les avaient... me répondit Branson._

_- C'est exact, monsieur Holmes, confirma Guillaume. Les chiens ont bien quatre ans !_

_- On s'en fiche de l'âge des chiens, bougonna Lestrade. Tant qu'ils gardent leur distance avec mes mollets !_


	73. V:Ch 235:A vous les lauriers, mon cher!

**Note de l'auteur** : c'est le coeur gros, que j'ai ce soir. Je viens d'apprendre la mort de Edward Harwicke, le deuxième Watson de la série Granada. Il avait 78 ans et il vivait en France depuis longtemps. Si le paradis existe, il a retrouvé Holmes/Jeremy Brett. Ces deux là s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, comme Jeremy s'était très bien entendu avec David Burke.

* * *

Encore un chapitre dont ma bêta (Norah Haboot) fut la première à lire, après moi. Elle avait adoré ce que je faisais dire à Lestrade, car elle l'aime bien, Lestrade.

Moi même, je lui sers de cobaye pour la fic « mails et textos » qu'elle a publiée sur « Sherlock » version BBC (). Des courts textes, fait des mails et textos que les protagonistes de la série s'envoient, en hommage à ce que notre Elyon nationale avait fait dans « Baker Street Telegramme » ().

Elyon publie dans la même catégorie que moi (books) mais Norah Haboot publie dans « TV-Shows », ensuite choisissez « Sherlock » et la langue française pour rigoler un bon coup.

* * *

**Chapitre 235 : A vous les lauriers, mon cher !**

Nous sortîmes de la pièce, ébranlés et dégoûtés de notre entretien avec le criminel. J'aurais été incapable de dire ce qui m'avait le plus écœuré : ce que ces trois hommes avaient fait subir à un enfant de quinze ans, ou ce que cet enfant, devenu adulte, leur avait fait subir en retour. Les deux, sans doute. Toute la monstruosité humaine réunie dans une seule enquête.

Certes, l'enfant était un génie – bien en avance sur ses condisciples – et il avait trempé dans un cambriolage audacieux, qui aurait pu mal tourner pour la famille du banquier... Et je ne savais pas non plus quelles séquelles psychologiques cela avait laissé chez les enfants du banquier et son épouse. Oui, il avait fricoté avec des bandits sans foi ni loi, mais de là à le battre, le violer, et l'enterrer à moitié vivant...

Si Hélène avait été là, elle n'aurait pas manqué de nous dire « Qui se couche avec des chiens, se lève avec des puces ». Autrement dit, quand on s'associe à des bandits, il ne faut pas s'étonner de se faire rouler !

Ce que Joachim leur avait concocté comme vengeance ne valait pas mieux que leur comportement à eux. Il se serait contenté de leur tirer une balle dans la tête, j'aurais pu comprendre, lui pardonner... Mais pas des séances de torture, des flagellations, des privations de nourriture, des conditions de détentions indignes, des purges, une pendaison, un crucifiement, un égorgement et un supplice moyenâgeux de « vide entrailles ».

Ferguson était blanc comme un linge, salement secoué de ce qu'il avait entendu sur la noirceur de l'être humain. Guillaume avait raison, une partie de l'humanité était pourrie et bonne à jeter.

- Ferguson ! fit Lestrade, en le voyant pâle comme la mort. Allez demander une tasse de thé chaud, ou une rasade d'alcool au grand policier. Il vient en droite ligne du Yard et a apporté du thé chaud pour tout le monde.

- Comment diable avez-vous fait pour que nous puissions déjà avoir un fourgon du Yard, avec du thé chaud ? demanda Ferguson, la curiosité l'emportant sur le reste.

- Vieux principes des feux d'alarmes, répondit Lestrade. (1) Encore une idée de Holmes.

Devant l'air étonné du coroner, il précisa :

- Un policier, muni de deux torches, est monté sur un des murs d'enceinte. Il a allumé ses torches et les a agitées dans la nuit. Plus loin, un autre policier, muni lui aussi de deux torches, a allumé les siennes en voyant le signal, passant le relais à un autre policier, dans un arbre, guettant le signal, et qui le relaya à ses collègues se trouvant avec le fourgon. Ces derniers avaient un brasero dans le fourgon, de l'eau en quantité suffisante et du thé. Voilà ! Maintenant, allez boire une bonne tasse de thé, elle vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Oui, j'y vais... Votre affaire était sordide, messieurs ! nous confia-t-il avant de nous quitter momentanément pour aller boire du thé. C'était plus amusant en Normandie... Quoique, la chute de mon ancienne voisine dans la mer ne m'avait pas réjoui...

Nous le regardâmes s'en aller quémander une tasse de thé au grand policier qui, débordé par les demandes de tous ses collègues récupérés frigorifiés dans la campagne, avait reçu l'aide des enfants pour faire passer les tasses de breuvage chaud aux policiers qui avaient fait le pied de grue dans la neige, sans oublier d'aller en porter aux deux policiers, restés dans le local pour garder un oeil sur Joachim.

- Dites-moi, Holmes, me fit Lestrade, avec un curieux sourire aux lèvres. Il me semble que vous avez cumulé nombre d'infractions, sur cette enquête. Nous avons l'emprunt à long terme d'un registre de la bibliothèque, dont je ne sais toujours pas comment vous avez réussi à le faire sortir...

- Je vous le rendrai, Lestrade, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Certes, mais il est venu à mes oreilles une autre voie de fait, sur la personne d'un homme d'église, en plus. Il se raconte qu'un homme, grand, noir de cheveux, accompagné d'un gamin blond, avait demandé au prêtre de la paroisse de Redwood la permission de consulter les registres paroissiaux, dans le but de rechercher des personnes apparentées à son épouse, ce qui lui fut refusé, puisque les registres avaient brûlés...

- Huumm, fis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Joachim les avait volés, en fait...

- Holmes ! Si vous vous étiez fait attraper, vous auriez fini tous les deux en cellule, dans le commissariat de Redwwod.

- Cela vous aurait fait jubiler, n'est-ce pas, Lestrade ? fis-je avec sarcasme.

- Non, pas pour le petit bonhomme, en tout cas, me fit-il. En fait, j'ai imaginé une scène dans ma tête (2)... Imaginons, je suis au Yard et un policier court vers moi, essoufflé, et il me dit :

« - Inspecteur Lestrade, on vient d'arrêter un gaillard et un gamin blond qui sont entrés par effraction dans une église...

« - Oui, et où est le problème ? que je lui répondrais. Foutez-les moi en cellule !

« - C'est que... L'homme veut vous parler. Il dit vous connaître et qu'il est Sherlock Holmes. Il paraît qu'il vous aide pour une enquête et que l'effraction est à mettre sur le compte de l'enquête.

« - ... (Grand moment de silence).

« - Inspecteur Lestrade? Vous êtes toujours là ?

« - ... Vous pouvez répéter ça ?

« - Il dit qu'il vous connaît et qu'il est Sherlock Holmes.

« - ... Je vais allez lui parler. Mais d'abord... Laissez-moi le temps de m'en remettre... »

Je le regardai. Lestrade souriait de toutes ses dents, ayant bien ri en imaginant la scène.

- En effet, cela vous aurait fait jubiler, Lestrade, fis-je en soupirant. Pas de chance pour vous, je ne vous ai pas fait ce plaisir.

Il me regarda en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, mais tout de même, un coup de pied dans la figure d'un homme d'église... En présence d'un enfant, en plus ! Vous ne changerez jamais, vous...

Je haussai les épaules, n'ayant rien à dire de plus.

- Venez, Holmes, je vous paie une tasse de thé ! me dit Lestrade tout sérieux. Nous l'avons méritée.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, fis-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

La boisson chaude me fit du bien à moi aussi. L'enquête avait été courte, mais intense et elle me laissait à bout de force, saturé !

- En tout cas, Holmes, reprit Lestrade en me frappant sur l'épaule, permettez-moi de vous féliciter ! Vous avez mené l'enquête de main de maître.

- Je n'ai fait que de résoudre l'affaire... A vous les lauriers, mon cher !

Lestrade hocha la tête négativement.

- Ce n'est pas que de l'enquête, proprement dite, dont je parlais, mais de votre joute verbale avec le meurtrier. Magnifique, Holmes ! Vous avez réussi à sauver la vie de ce gamin, et je peux vous dire qu'au départ, je pensais qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. L'autre était bien décidé à le sacrifier. Pourtant, grâce à votre talent d'orateur, vous avez sauvé la peau de ce petit désobéissant, qui s'en tire avec une coupure et une grosse frayeur. Lors de notre « fausse dispute », même si je ne doute pas un instant que vous m'ayez balancé tout ce que vous pensiez VRAIMENT de moi, c'était du théâtre. Pas dans ce cas-ci ! Vous n'avez pas dû jouer un rôle, votre discours était criant de vérité. Vous avez tremblé pour lui. La preuve, il a reçu une fameuse fessée !

- Il la méritait ! fis-je en tournant mon regard vers Louis qui se trouvait maintenant collé sous le bras de Watson pour un autre « gros moment de réconfort ».

- Je n'en disconviens pas ! me chuchota-t-il. J'aurais fait pareil avec mon propre enfant. Vous savez, Holmes, je sais que si Louis avait eu à subir des dommages plus conséquent, dont le premier était sa mort, il n'y aurait pas eu assez de policiers, dans cet entrepôt, pour vous empêcher de transformer son bourreau en charpie... On serait intervenu, mais nous aurions tous adopté la vitesse de la fameuse « grand-mère » (3). Donc, si je collecte les indices, que j'additionne les faits et que je me lance dans une déduction, j'en arrive à une théorie : vous n'êtes pas un homme insensible, Holmes ! Oh non ! Vous avez un cœur, bien dissimulé sous votre manteau.

Je le regardai, étonné de sa déduction, qui n'était pas fausse en plus.

Lestrade me tendit la main et me la serra bien fort :

- Je suis fier de vous, Holmes ! Non ! NOUS sommes tous fier de travailler à vos côtés ! Car non content de mettre les assassins hors d'état de nuire, vous sauvez des vies. Vous avez sauvé celle de mademoiselle Hélène, dont le beau-père voulait la lui ôter prématurément, vous lui avez de nouveau sauvé la vie en Normandie, et maintenant, c'est celle d'un enfant. Vous avez l'étoffe des grands hommes, _vous êtes_ un grand homme ! Mes respects, Holmes. Les lauriers sont pour vous, mon cher. (4)

- Heu... Merci, Lestrade, fis-je en bredouillant, surpris par son discours et plus ému que je ne voulais le laisser paraître. Mais je pense que tout ce que vous m'avez balancé, dans le bureau de Bradley, était criant de vérité, aussi !

_J'avais réussi à maîtriser mon émotion in extremis et j'étais redevenu le penseur froid et logique que tout le monde connaissait. _

- Oui, j'avoue... Il y a des moments où vous m'exaspérez prodigieusement, Holmes ! Mais tout à l'heure, je ne pouvais pas crier que je vous admirais malgré tout, par-dessus tout !

Il m'applaudit et tous les policiers firent de même. Les irréguliers enchaînèrent, eux aussi, suivi de Watson et de Louis.

_Satané Lestrade ! Il avait réussi à m'émouvoir une deuxième fois. Watson disait toujours que j'étais sensible aux compliments sur mon art, comme une jeune fille sur sa beauté. Il n'avait pas tort ! _(4)

- Bravo, m'sieur Holmes, me dit Alice. Vous direz au professeur Stanford que j'lui présente mes excuses pour c'que j'ai dit sur les « frères »... Il m'a bien cloué le bec !

- Oui, je vous félicite moi aussi, enchaîna sa collègue Victoria. Et je m'excuse aussi... C'était pas très intelligent d'ma part de vous dire ce que je vous ai dit. C'était pas correct non plus... Mes excuses aussi, docteur Watson, d'avoir dit qu'vous et m'sieur Holmes... Hem...

- Pareil pour moi, fit Smith en baissant la tête. Je vous ai pris pour un guignol et je remarque que sans vous, on faisait une belle erreur judiciaire.

- Quand au collègue Doughty, cria un autre policier, on va l'surveiller de près et gare à lui s'il bat encore sa femme et ses enfants. Mes félicitations m'sieur Holmes ! Vraiment ! Pour la « science d'la déduction », comme vous dites, z'êtes le meilleur !

- Vous voyez, Holmes ! me dit Lestrade, fier de ses hommes. Vous allez réussir à en faire des vrais policiers. Ils se comportent déjà un peu mieux. Aucun ne refuserait de vous serrer la main, du plus jeune au plus vieux. Nous sommes fiers de travailler à vos côtés, Holmes, et vous aussi, docteur Watson. (4)

Sa main me donna un grand coup dans l'épaule car il avait dû remarquer mon émotion fugace, lorsqu'il me complimentait et que ses hommes s'excusaient.

- Tiens, me dit-il pour changer de sujet. N'est-ce pas une des pièces à conviction qui se trouve dans la poche de Louis ? On voit le bout de sa tête...

Le rongeur de Louis passait sa tête par la poche de sa cape et reniflait l'air.

- En effet, fis-je en souriant. Joachim a vu une boule dans la veste de Louis et il y a glissé la main... Le rat l'a mordu.

- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi l'homme a crié, fit Lestrade en se mettant à rire doucement. C'est lorsqu'il a mit sa main dans la poche du manteau du gamin... La bête a dû reconnaître l'odeur de la main de l'homme qui l'avait enfermé dans le ventre. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé... Le rat ne finira pas dans le ventre du python du professeur Stanford.

- Non, il va passer son temps dans la poche d'un enfant. Ou sur son épaule, et c'est tant mieux. C'est un bon rat.

- Votre logeuse a dû être... Comment dire ?

- Elle est enchantée ! fis-je avec ironie, tout en me souvenant de la tête qu'elle avait faite en voyant le rat surgir hors de la poche du professeur. Heureusement que, lorsqu'elle a aperçu Jack, elle ne portait pas son plateau de thé.

- Jack ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Oui, Louis lui a donné le nom d'un pirate : Jack Sparrow, un personnage d'un livre pour enfant... Il adore le livre. Et le tempérament du rat correspond un peu au style du pirate.

- Ah bon... Tiens, il me semble que le brave docteur n'aime pas l'animal ! Admirez la tête qu'il fait depuis que le rat a grimpé sur l'épaule du petit.

Un policier vint trouver Lestrade pour lui annoncer que le fourgon cellulaire était prêt.

- Bien, faites sortir Joachim et enfermez-le dedans ! Ensuite, faites route, avec l'escorte, jusqu'au Yard et bouclez-le en cellule !

Les policiers sortirent Joachim de la pièce et le poussèrent en avant. Le voyant sortir, Watson voulu prendre Louis contre lui, mais ce dernier se dégagea et, dardant son regard bleu glacial sur notre criminel, il le toisa de sa petite taille.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mon garçon, s'excusa Joachim. Je n'étais plus vraiment « moi »...

- T'inquiètes pas ! lui répondit le garnement avec un sourire mauvais. Tu me donneras pas des cauchemars. Sherlock, c'est le plus fort et le plus grand des détectives ! Na !

Le jeune homme fut un peu ébranlé par la froideur du ton de Louis, qui le regardait toujours méchamment, avec toute la troupe des Irréguliers réunie autour de lui, les autres garnements lui passant leurs langues moqueuses.

Soudain, Joachim découvrit _quel animal_ était juché sur l'épaule de Louis, et cela provoqua sa stupeur. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce rat, c'était quand il l'avait enfermé dans le ventre de Freeman !

- Mais... Sur l'épaule de l'enfant, c'est le rat que j'avais enfermé dans le...

Lestrade, plus proche de Joachim que moi, lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase.

- Taisez-vous ! lui ordonna-t-il. Il me semble que vous en ayez fait assez. Fichez la paix à l'enfant et à son rat ! Evacuez-moi ce type !

Il fut de nouveau empoigné par les aisselles et poussé sans ménagement vers le fourgon blindé qui attendait dans la cour.

- Ne serait-il pas temps de rentrer, Holmes ? me demanda Watson.

- Allez-y, Watson, moi, je rentre de mon côté. J'ai un besoin urgent de faire le vide dans ma tête et je le ferai en chevauchant, seul !

- Je peux venir avec toi ? me demanda Louis, plein d'espoir.

- Le mot « seul » veut bien dire ce qu'il veut dire, non ?

- T'es pas seul, tu auras ton cheval !

- Le cheval est très bien dressé, mais point de vue conversation, il ne vaut rien, lui rétorquai-je. Et je veux le silence ! Donc, Xerxès sera un très bon compagnon pour un homme qui veut rentrer chez lui, dans le silence ! De plus, ce n'est pas facile de chevaucher à deux sur le même cheval.

- Daim Rapide m'a sûrement laissé un cheval, objecta Louis, jamais à court d'arguments. Il ne se déplace jamais sans plusieurs chevaux avec lui. J'ai entendu Xerxès hennir après la jument. Elle doit être à côté de lui...

- En effet, m'sieur Holmes, fit un des policier arrivé avec le fourgon. Quand on est arrivé, une jument de deux couleurs descendait vers l'appentis pour y retrouver un autre cheval. Vu sa réaction, il était heureux de voir une jument. Il en a déballé tout son...

Le policier s'arrêta soudainement dans sa phrase, gêné par ses propos, sous les regards désapprobateurs des autres. Les sourcils des policiers s'étaient froncés, indiquant par là qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas dire devant des enfants.

- Tu vois, je ne t'embêterai pas, j'aurais mon propre cheval, fit Louis, sans même se rendre compte de ce que le policier avait sous-entendu.

Louis me fit un regard larmoyant et pencha la tête sur le côté, murmurant un « S'te plait » qui me fit soupirer.

- Je pense, fit Watson en souriant, qu'il a _vraiment_ envie d'aller avec vous, pour parler...

- Moi, je veux le silence ! Si tu ouvres la bouche avant que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation, je te débarque du cheval !

- Oui, mon général !

- Au fait, l'indien, quand il est sortit de l'entrepôt, personne ne l'a vu partir ? demandai-je aux policiers.

- Rien du tout, confirma Lestrade. Mais bon, nous étions tous derrière Joachim.

- Tiens, oncle John, fit Louis en tendant son rat à Watson. Je te confie Jack, il fait trop froid pour que je l'emmène encore avec moi.

- Pas question ! fit Watson en repoussant, sans le toucher, le rongeur. Tu l'as pris avec toi, tu le gardes.

- Donne-le moi ! fit Wiggins en prenant la bête dans ses mains. Si les policiers sont d'accord, on rentrera avec eux dans les voitures et je laisserai ton animal chez m'sieur Holmes.

- Merci, fit Louis tout content. Au moins, il aura pas froid. Il tremblait un peu dans ma poche. Alors, je l'avais glissé dans ma chemise quand je courrais. Blotti contre mon ventre, il avait pas froid

Les policiers montèrent dans les fiacres, moi, je montai sur mon cheval, et Louis monta sur la jument pie, qui se trouvait bien aux côtés de l'étalon. Avec les étriers réglés pour des petites jambes !

* * *

Demain ? Et bien, après la trilogie de « Star Wars », moi je vais vous offrir « Snow War ». Skarine, tu vois de quoi je parle...

**Notes de l'auteur** :

**(1) **Le principe des feux d'alarmes : oui, si nous étions dans la série « Sherlock » de la BBC, un texto et on en parle plus. Pas ici ! En fait, lors d'une de mes nombreuses relectures, je m'étais rendue compte que je n'expliquais pas comment le fourgon était déjà là, et surtout, comment avait-il su que tout était terminé. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais une scène du film « le seigneur des anneaux » m'est revenue en mémoire : celle où un des hobbit va allumer les feux d'alarme que le monarque ne voulait pas que l'on déclenche. Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! Allez hop, par ici petit hobbit... Heu, juste le principe !

**(2)** Le passage où Lestrade explique à Holmes ce qu'il avait imaginé, si Holmes s'était fait arrêter, n'est pas de moi, mais de ma bêta : Norah Haboot. Je lui avais envoyé le passage où Holmes accomplissait l'infraction, sortant par la fenêtre, après avoir frappé le curé. Ensuite, elle avait imaginé la scène de l'après arrestation de Holmes. J'y ai juste ajouté les allusions au fait que Holmes s'occupait d'une enquête pour le compte de Lestrade.

C'était un chapitres qu'elle avait bien aimé, puisqu'elle a un faible pour Lestrade et que les félicitations qu'il lançait à Holmes étaient magnifiques, surtout parce qu'elle émeuvent Holmes.

**(3)** - Bandes d'ignares ! hurla-t-il. Je le sais bien que c'est un loup ! Une louve, pour dire les choses correctement ! Mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas des têtes de petit Chaperon Rouge !

- **Pour leur vitesse de réaction, je pencherais plutôt pour la grand-mère**, fis-je, sarcastique comme à mon habitude.

Lestrade se tourna vers moi :

- J'ai entendu votre commentaire, Holmes, et je ne peux même pas vous donner tout à fait tort ! **Il y a des jours où ce sont des grands-mères**... Mais quand ils en veulent, ils savent travailler comme des pros !

(Extrait du Chapter : 16. V : chapitre 183 : Les experts)

**(4) Oui,** **gros clin d'œil à l'aventure des « six napoléons » où Lestrade félicite Holmes.**

– Eh bien ! dit Lestrade, je vous ai vu entreprendre bien des affaires, Monsieur Holmes, mais je n'en ai jamais vu de mieux conduite. Nous ne sommes pas jaloux de vous à Scotland Yard… Non, Monsieur, nous sommes au contraire très fiers de vous, et si vous y veniez demain, il n'y aurait pas un de nous, depuis le doyen des inspecteurs jusqu'au plus jeune de nos agents, qui ne serait heureux de vous serrer la main.

– Merci, dit Holmes, merci ! – et tandis qu'il détournait la tête, il me parut plus ému que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Un instant après, il était redevenu le penseur froid et pratique que je connaissais.

**Mince, en écrivant cela, j'étais loin de me douter que CE Watson là nous quitterait le jour où je publierais le chapitre. Oui, c'était Edward Hardwicke dans l'aventure des "Six Napoléons" avec Lestrade qui fouille dans les dossiers de Holmes, et qui se voit refuser les bonbons présentés par Watson, lors de leur planque. Le regard de Brett était magnifiquement noir.**

**Salut l'artiste !**


	74. V: Chap 236 : The Snow War

**Chapitre 236: The Snow War**

Faisant le trajet au pas, pour mieux profiter du silence apaisant de la nuit, je me fis dépasser par les véhicules du Yard et les policiers nous saluèrent.

Louis resta silencieux, me laissant dans mes pensées noires. Quelle misère ! L'être humain ne deviendrait-il jamais meilleur ? Tout cela parce qu'un enfant, intelligent, avait voulu lire la fierté dans les yeux de sa mère, son seul parent. Lire la fierté de voir son fils décrocher un brillant diplôme ! Un fils qui aurait eu un bon travail et qui aurait épousé sa fiancée. Le fossé social poussait certains à s'accoquiner avec des bandits, juste dans l'espoir d'avoir l'argent nécessaire pour réaliser leurs rêves. Et Joachim ne rêvait que d'études, de diplômes, de fierté pour sa maman, une vie meilleure pour elle aussi et épouser la fille qu'il aimait. Chienne de vie !

Un murmure attira mon attention et je me rendis compte que Louis fredonnait une chanson en français.

- Tu chantes, Louis ? lui demandai-je soudainement, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

- Heu, fit-il hésitant où ne sachant pas quoi me dire... Oui, je chantais. Enfin, je fredonnais, pour pas te déranger. S'cuse-moi, je le ferai plus.

- Non, continue ! l'enjoignis-je. Je pense que cela fait trop longtemps que je suis dans mes noires pensées. Que chantais-tu ?

- Je fredonnais juste des paroles d'un texte en français... Je l'ai lu dans un livre, chez Karl, j'ai changé deux mots et je le fredonne.

Il prit une inspiration et se mit à chanter, pas trop fort, juste assez pour que je l'entende :

- « Elle est à toi cette chanson, Toi l'anglaise qui sans façon, M'as donné quatre bouts de pain, Quand dans ma vie il faisait faim. Toi qui m'ouvris ta huche quand, Les croquantes et les croquants, Tous les gens bien intentionnés, S'amusaient à me voir jeûner. Ce n'était rien qu'un peu de pain, Mais il m'avait chauffé le corps, Et dans mon âme il brûle encore, A la manièr' d'un grand festin. Toi l'anglaise quand tu mourras, Quand le croqu'mort t'emportera, Qu'il te conduise à travers ciel, Au père éternel ». (1) C'est triste la fin, parce que ça parle de mort, mais je trouvais que le texte représentait bien ce qu'Hélène avait fait pour moi, en Normandie. Et même si je ne crois pas en Dieu, c'est mieux de penser qu'il y a un paradis.

- Écris le sur un papier et offre-lui, elle aimera bien.

- C'est déjà fait ! me dit-il. Mais il y a une autre chanson que j'aime bien, c'est mon parrain qui la chante, et il a une très belle voix ! En plus, il joue de la musique tout en la chantant. Attends, je te la chante, tu la connais peut-être. « In the merry month of May, From my home I started, Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted, Saluted father dear, Kissed my darlin' mother, Drank a pint of beer, My grief and tears to smother » (2)

- « Rocky road to Dublin » fis-je, avant de reprendre le deuxième couplet avec lui et de faire l'entièreté de la chanson.

Si quelqu'un nous avait croisé, il aurait pensé rencontrer deux fous, chantant à tue tête. Je ne m'en privai pas, j'avais besoin de faire le vide en moi, et un petit garçon aussi.

- Hé ! fit Louis admiratif de mes prouesses vocales. Tu chantes bien. Bon, pas aussi bien que Karl, parce que lui, il sait moduler sa voix, comme les grands chanteurs d'opéra.

Je stoppai mon cheval et me tournai vers lui, piqué au vif :

- Tu penses vraiment que je ne suis pas capable de chanter comme les grands chanteurs de l'opéra ?

- Tu en es capable ? me dit-il, une once de défi dans la voix.

- Laisse-moi le temps de me préparer...

Lestrade nous avait donné un thermos de thé chaud et deux tasses. Je bus un peu de breuvage pour me chauffer la gorge et me lançai :

- « I have often walked down this street before; But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before. All at once am I Several stories high. Knowing I'm on the street where you live... » (3)

Lorsque j'eus fini la chanson, Louis m'applaudit des deux mains tout en me félicitant.

- Bravo Sherlock, tu chantes très bien. Peut-être pas aussi bien que... Non, je plaisante !

- Tu as peur que je te mange tout cru ? lui demandai-je, le regard sombre.

- Oui ! gloussa-t-il en se trémoussant sur son cheval.

Une fois parvenu à l'orée de la ville, je mis pied à terre pour me dégourdir les jambes et Louis fit pareil. Marchant devant, tandis que Louis sautait dans la neige, derrière moi, et les chevaux nous suivaient, un peu en retrait. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, je me replongeai dans mes sombres pensées.

**OoO**

Nous étions dans les faubourgs de la ville et nous marchions dans une rue assez longue. De chaque côté de la ruelle, les arrières de deux gros entrepôts, faisaient une rangée de murs presque aveugles, car dépourvus de fenêtre. Les bâtiments, qui se tournaient le dos, avaient une hauteur raisonnable et des toits plats.

La rue n'était pas très large, il fallait éviter les cageots qui traînaient par-ci, par-là. L'endroit m'était connu, c'est ici qu'avait lieu un important marché. Les vieilles caisses en bois qui jonchaient la rue, derrière ces hangars, étaient le témoignage des activités de négoce qui régnaient ici. La ruelle avait même un faux air de coupe-gorge... La neige la rendait moins obscure, mais je me demandais quelle allure sordide elle devait avoir les autres jours.

Quelques pauvres lampadaires distillaient une faible lueur pour ne pas que le passant s'égare, mais c'était tout. Sans la neige, je n'aurais jamais pris ce raccourci, d'ailleurs. Mais il était facile et ensuite, nous déboucherions dans les rues plus animées de la capitale.

Marchant les mains enfoncées au plus profond de mes poches, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Comment Bradley allait-il réagir en apprenant que sa nièce avait trempé dans les meurtres ? Il devait s'en douter, sinon, il n'aurait pas agi ainsi pour la couvrir. Mais maintenant qu'elle allait être arrêtée, qu'allait-il faire ? Il me fallait passer au Yard demain, au matin, pour terminer toute cette sombre affaire, faire aussi la lumière sur les sorties nocturnes de Bradley et Roshentall. Moi, je le savais, mais pas les autres.

Soudain, je me rendis compte que je ne voyais plus Louis à mes côtés. Les chevaux marchaient derrière moi, je les entendais. Mais lui ? Où diable était-il passé ?

Me retournant vers le bruit dans mon dos, je l'aperçu qui marchait en retrait, jouant dans la neige comme un petit fou. C'était de son âge, j'avais fait pareil au sien.

Il courait dedans, les bras écartés, faisait des glissades, envoyait des boules de neige en l'air en souriant comme un petit fou. Les deux chevaux avaient continué leur route, comme si de rien n'était.

- Louis ! lui dis-je en m'arrêtant pour l'attendre.

- Hein ? me répondit-il en sortant de sa rêverie. Oh pardon... Désolé, je jouais dans la neige... J'avais pas vu que tu devais m'attendre.

Il couru vers moi, le visage rougit à cause du froid et de ses jeux.

- Je ne t'interdis pas de jouer, que du contraire. Mais de grâce, fais le _sous mes yeux_. Assez de péripéties pour cette nuit, je ne voudrais pas me retourner et ne plus te trouver dans mon dos. Alors amuse-toi, mais sous mes yeux !

- D'accord, Sherlock, me répondit-il de manière enjouée tout en reprenant ses sautillements dans la poudreuse. C'est gentil de me laisser jouer... J'aime bien la neige. Mon papa m'avait fait, une fois, un gros bonhomme de neige dans notre jardin.

Puis, il reprit son trottinement devant moi, tout en essayant de former des boules de neige et de les lancer le plus loin possible. L'occasion était trop belle, je n'y résistai pas et, me penchant pour amasser de la neige avec mes gants en cuir, j'en fis une grosse boule, pas trop tassée et je l'envoyai droit sur lui.

Louis poussa un cri de surprise lorsque ma boule de neige lui percuta le dos et il se retourna pour me regarder d'un air bête.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Oui ! lui dis-je en refaisant une autre boule que je lançai, sans y mettre de la force pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Il eut juste le temps de l'éviter en plongeant derrière un tas de vieilles caisses.

La bataille, inégale, commença entre nous deux. Mes boules fusaient plus vite que les siennes : j'en avais lancé quatre, qu'il en avait à peine lancé deux. Et encore, il visait à côté. Sans compter les fois où, n'ayant pas projeté sa boule avec assez de vigueur, elle tombait à un mètre de moi.

- Tu triches, me cria-t-il tout en essayant d'éviter un projectile. T'as des plus grandes mains que moi, tu fabriques tes boules de neige plus vite que moi, tu as plus de force et en plus, tu vises mieux. Hé ! Arrête ! Laisse-moi le temps de...

Je venais de le toucher à l'épaule. Il m'envoya une autre boule, mais me manqua, une fois de plus.

- C'est pas juste ! cria-t-il en tentant, tant bien que mal, de terminer sa boule. Tu as plus facile que moi. Laisse-moi le temps d'en faire à l'avance, sinon, je te toucherai jamais.

- Hors de question ! ris-je.

Le pauvre suait pour tenter de faire jeu égal avec moi, mais peine perdue, il n'y arriverait jamais. La portée de ses projectiles neigeux diminuait de plus en plus.

- Le combat est inégal ! ragea-t-il. Attends, je te donne rendez-vous dans dix ans, quand tu seras un vieux croulant.

Malgré le fou rire qui s'était emparé de moi, mes tirs faisaient bien souvent mouche et les siens, même ceux où il y mettait toute sa force, étaient loin de pouvoir m'atteindre.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un choc violent se produisit dans mon dos, me faisant chanceler. Me retournant brusquement, je ne vis qu'une ruelle vide, hormis nos deux chevaux, qui s'étaient immobilisés derrière nous, avec une assez grande distance.

Passant ma main dans mon dos, je fus surpris d'y découvrir de la neige. Perplexe, j'étais en train d'analyser la situation, lorsque l'enfer blanc se déchaîna tout autour de moi.

Des dizaines de boules de neige me tombèrent dessus, me touchant aux épaules, sur la tête, dans le dos... Elles arrivaient de partout, pour le plus grand bonheur de Louis qui put, enfin, me toucher avec son projectile. Je n'eus qu'une solution : me protéger la tête avec mes bras.

- Sus à l'ennemi ! hurla, du haut des toits plats d'un des hangars, une voix coléreuse. A l'attaque !

- Ouais ! lui répondit un concert de voix, enivrée par l'attaque en règle qu'ils me faisaient subir. On va lui apprendre à s'attaquer à un plus petit que lui !

De là où je me trouvais, il m'était impossible de me défendre, mes assaillants étant juchés sur les toits, avec des munitions en avance, en plus.

Louis, lui, ne se dépêchait plus de fabriquer ses boules. Non, que du contraire, il prenait tout son temps pour bien la tasser et me viser, bien à son aise, puisque je ne pouvais plus bouger.

Malgré le fait que je me trouvais sous le feu de l'ennemi, je pris quand même la peine de fabriquer une boule et de la lancer, le touchant sur le torse.

La bataille reprit de plus belle, même si les renforts de Louis me canardaient sec.

A un moment, ne résistant plus, je levai les mains en l'air et j'entendis le meneur crier le cessez-le-feu.

- Alors, m'sieur Holmes ? fit sa voix moqueuse. On dépose les armes ?

- Oui, je capitule. Vous êtes les plus forts... Mais il vous est facile, du haut des toits, à dix contre un, de me faire battre le pavillon de la reddition.

- Oh ! s'insurgea Louis en se mettant devant moi, poings sur les hanches. T'es culotté de dire une chose pareille. C'est toi qui m'as attaqué dans le dos ! Tu avais facile, toi, avec tes grandes mains de fabriquer des boules de neige. Facile aussi de les tasser, plus de force dans tes bras pour les lancer et tu vises mieux que moi. Alors, ne viens pas dire, ensuite, que le match était inégal !

- Sans Wiggins et les Irréguliers, tu perdais la manche.

Un concert de protestations s'éleva des toits et toute la troupe des Irréguliers prit la défense de Louis, m'accusant de l'avoir attaqué le premier, de ne pas lui avoir laissé le temps de riposter... Et j'en passe. Pour finir, je levai les mains pour les faire taire.

- Comment se fait-il que vous vous trouviez là, vous ?

- On est rentré avec le docteur, fit Wiggins, j'ai mis le rat dans sa cage, lui ai donné à manger et ensuite, on a décidé de venir à votre rencontre.

Certains Irréguliers s'amusaient encore à lancer des boules de neige, en direction de la fin de la ruelle, faisant un concours de celui qui arrivait le plus loin.

Voyant que mon attention était détournée, Louis en profita pour me lancer une boule et il parvint à me toucher. Un hurlement de joie, venant du haut, salua sa prouesse.

Je lui en relançai plusieurs autres, me fit canarder à nouveau, et à un moment donné, je ne fis pas attention : Louis se baissa et ma boule continua donc sa course en direction du... chapeau d'une dame, qui regagnait son véhicule, en compagnie de son mari et des ses domestiques. Et mon tir fit mouche, propulsant son chapeau sur le côté.

_Que faisait donc, une bourgeoise endimanchée, dans ce quartier ? Sans doute avait-elle passé la soirée dans le coin. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de restaurant digne de ce nom. _

Elle vociféra un chapelet d'injures à notre encontre, nous maudissant, moi et le gamin qui se trouvait devant moi. Les Irréguliers s'étaient tapis sur le toit, attendant le moment propice pour intervenir.

- Sales pouilleux ! hurla son mari, ou son amant. Vous auriez pu blesser ma douce !

- _On aurait pu la blesser_, je l'admet, fis-je sarcastique. Du moins, pour vous donner ce plaisir, il aurait fallu que je vise mieux... Désolé de ne pas vous avoir donné ce divertissement.

L'homme resta un moment sans comprendre, puis, lorsque mon commentaire ironique toucha son cerveau, il comprit.

- Je vais vous faire passer à tous les deux le goût du pain ! me dit-il, s'avançant, entouré de ses deux domestiques, vers Louis et moi. Vous auriez mieux fait de rentrer chez vous, au lieu de nous lancer des projectiles !

Cela ne valait même pas la peine de lui expliquer que je n'avais pas voulu les viser, eux. Un domestique sortit un couteau de sa poche, l'autre avait empoigné le fouet, et je me doutais bien qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde.

Le garçonnet était déjà venu se réfugier derrière mon dos et, tout doucement, je sortis mes armes, commençai à les lever vers le ciel pour qu'ils les voient bien, et j'armai le chien du colt « P ».

Une nuée de boules de neige s'abattirent soudainement sur les trois hommes, les faisant reculer.

Certaines firent plus mal que d'autre, et je suspectai les enfants d'y avoir glissé des cailloux ou des boulons. Puis, le canardement se termina aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Les trois hommes restèrent dubitatif, puis, décidèrent de s'avancer de nouveau.

Soudain, j'entendis nos deux chevaux hennirent joyeusement et une voix se fit entendre sur un des toits d'un hangar. Je levai les yeux, mais je ne vis qu'une haute silhouette, portant un long manteau noir et un large chapeau en cuir, comme ceux utilisé en Amérique par les gardiens de vaches.

La personne chantait, tout en marchant, de manière souple, à la manière d'un félin, sur le toit.

- Yo ho, yo ho, à moi la vie des pirates ! On rançonne, on pille, on ravage, on vole. Trinquons mes jolis, Yo ho ! Nous enlevons et ravageons et ne donnons pas une huée. Trinquons mes jolis, Yo ho ! Yo ho, Yo ho, nous sommes les pirates les forbans ! Nous extorquons, nous chapardons, nous volons... Et une bouteille de rhum ! (4)

C'est à ce moment là que le mari de la bourgeoise vit mes deux révolvers dans mes mains et commença à prendre peur. Il recula doucement avec ses domestiques, moins tenté de nous donner une leçon.

La voix s'arrêta de chanter. L'homme posa ses mains à sa taille, rabattant les pans de son manteau, et parla à voix haute :

- Alors, la rombière ? fit la voix chaude de notre nouveau venu. On cherche des misères à mes moussaillons et au capitaine ? On a un problème la vieille bourgeoise ? On a perdu son chemin dans le coin ? Ou alors, on fréquente des établissements pas très nets... Ah les bourgeois ! Les bourgeois, c'est comme les cochons, plus ça devient vieux, plus ça devient bête ! (5)

Nos trois assaillants en avalèrent de travers. S'attaquer, armés d'un couteau et d'un fouet, à un adulte et un enfant, les rendaient plus fort, plus téméraires. Le fait de se faire canarder par des boules de neige venues des toits, les avaient déjà refroidi, la vue de mes armes les avaient fait reculer, mais si l'on rajoutait la présence d'un autre adulte en plus... Surtout que la clarté laissait entr'apercevoir une ceinture pourvue de deux colts... Du moins, cela y ressemblait très fort.

Ils prirent peur et détallèrent le plus vite possible sous les vivat des Irréguliers. Les quatre enfants, qui se trouvaient sur l'autre toit, entourèrent le mystérieux arrivant. Nos chevaux avaient l'encolure tendue, les naseaux frémissants, la tête tournée vers l'homme, hennissant doucement. Un cheval n'aurait pas ce genre de comportement avec un inconnu, mais avec leur cavalier habituel, oui.

- Bonsoir, Karl, fis-je en allumant tranquillement une cigarette.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Holmes. Je vois que l'on ne s'ennuie pas, ici non plus... Bataille de boules de neige ? Vous auriez pu m'inviter ! C'est plus marrant...

- Il me semblait que vous aviez du travail... Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Pas bien du tout, soupira-t-il. Mais rassurez-vous, tout le monde va bien, hormis des contusions et des blessures plus importantes. Aucune perte de notre côté. Par contre, le pauvre Andrew a bien morflé. Voilà pourquoi j'aurais préféré une bataille de boules de neige...

Il avait toujours ses poings à la ceinture et j'eus la confirmation qu'il portait un ceinturon, comme au Far West, avec deux colts. Ce qui me frappa le plus, ce furent les crosses tournées vers l'avant. Il dégainait en « tir croisé ». Peu de tireur pouvait réaliser pareille performance. Voilà ce qu'il voulait montrer aux autres, en bas, lorsqu'il avait écarté les pans de son long manteau.

- Ah, Louis, enchaîna-t-il après une brève pause. Nous discuterons demain de ton escapade nocturne. Je ne suis pas content de ton comportement de cette nuit. Je t'avais confié à monsieur Holmes, ce n'était pas pour que tu sortes en catimini de chez lui. C'était dangereux et irresponsable.

- C'était parce que je pensais qu'il était en dispute avec oncle John... Je voulais l'aider...

- L'ordre était que tu restes dans ton lit, au 221b, pas que tu retrouves dans un entrepôt ! Si je n'avais pas demandé à Daim Rapide de surveiller devant chez eux, que serait-il arrivé ? Wiggins n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de se poster sur les toits, et tu ne serais pas en train de jouer dans la neige. Monsieur Holmes et John se sentiraient coupable, moi aussi, et nous aurions eu, tous et _toute_, beaucoup de mal à surmonter ce genre d'épreuve.

- Oui, parrain, fit-il en baissant les yeux. Je m'excuse. Sherlock m'a déjà collé une fessée.

- Il a eu bien raison. Nous en rediscuterons demain, en attendant, nous allons descendre et vous rejoindre en bas. Venez les enfants...

- Oui ! répondirent les quatre Irréguliers. Hé, comment vous avez fait pour monter sur le toit ? On s'attendait pas à vous voir, m'sieur Higgins.

- Je suis monté de la même manière que vous, par la gouttière, tiens !

Karl se dirigea vers ladite gouttière, à l'orée du toit, pour descendre. Je me demandais comment il allait faire, déjà qu'il avait fallu monter sur les toits, pas ce même chemin.

Soudain, un bruit de glissade et surtout un énorme bruit de chute dans des caisses en bois résonna dans la ruelle et, Louis et moi, courûmes jusqu'à la voix qui proférait un tas de jurons, pour trouver Karl, empêtré dans les cageots.

- Ça va, m'sieur ? demanda un des Irréguliers en descendant le long d'une gouttière.

- Maître Higgins ? demandais-je. Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'ai glissé, capitaine... me dit-il piteusement en tentant de s'extraire de là. Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est trop confiant et que l'on croit que rien ne peut vous arriver. Les moussaillons se débrouillent mieux que moi.

Il balança quelques caisses plus loin et je lui tendis une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Il se frotta un peu, s'étira et puisque tout allait bien, nous retournâmes près des chevaux.

Une fois que tout le monde fut descendu de son toit, que les enfants entourèrent Louis pour leur raconter comment ils avaient décidé de me noyer sous les boules de neige, Karl me prit à part et me chuchota :

- Si d'aventure, Lestrade venait vous demander de vous pencher sur la fusillade qui a eu lieu, cette nuit, dans une ruelle sordide de l'East End, faite celui qui n'a pas envie d'aller voir...

- Combien de mort ? demandai-je curieux.

- Je ne sais pas, beaucoup d'éclopés, surtout. Je pense que nous avons nettoyé une partie de la fange qui terrorisait le quartier. Légitime défense, ils ont tirés les premiers, blessant légèrement plusieurs bénévoles.

- De toute façon, après l'enquête que je viens de mener, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer demain ! Surtout pour ce genre de tristes sires.

Il acquiesça, me tendit la main, enfonça le bonnet de Louis jusque sur ses yeux, salua les Irréguliers en tapant dans la main de chacun, et il s'en fut dans la nuit, les pans de son manteau lui battant les chevilles.

Nous remontâmes à cheval et mirent le cap vers le 221b, suivi par la troupe de mes francs-tireurs.

* * *

Une scène pour Skarine, qui rêvait de voir madame Hudson attraper Holmes par la peau du cou, tandis qu'il faisait une bataille de boules de neige. Impossible de le faire à cet endroit, elle avait donc eu droit à cette scène dans le chapitre 214. Dans celui-ci, elle a eu sa bataille de boules de neige... Demain, publication du chapitre "Tout est une question de taille..."

Je vous laisse cogiter...

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1)** La première chanson chantée par Louis est bien sûr « chanson pour l'auvergnat » de Georges Brassens. J'ai changé le mot « hôtesse » en « anglaise » pour faire référence à la nationalité d'Hélène.

**(2)** La deuxième chanson est « Rocky road to Dublin » que ceux qui ont vu « Sherlock Holmes » de Ritchie connaissent. Elle passe quand Holmes est au combat, avec l'arrivée de la belle Irène.

**(3)** La troisième chanson, « On the street where you live » est extraite de la comédie musicale « My fair lady » où un certain Jeremy Brett chante cette chanson. Donc, si vous voulez savoir comment Holmes chante comme à l'opéra, je vous invite à aller sur You Tube, voilà le lien :

**http: / www. youtube. com / watch?v = YtbFwWkB4b8** (supprimez les espaces) et il commence à chanter à 2:00. Vous verrez un « Holmes » jeune et chantant divinement bien !

« I have often walked down this street before;

But the pavement always stayed beneath my feet before.

All at once am I Several stories high.

Knowing I'm on the street where you live.

Are there lilac trees in the heart of town?

Can you hear a lark in any other part of town?

Does enchantment pour Out of ev'ry door?

No, it's just on the street where you live!

And oh! The towering feeling

Just to know somehow you are near.

The overpowering feeling

That any second you may suddenly appear!

People stop and stare. They don't bother me.

For there's no where else on earth that I would rather be.

Let the time go by, I won't care if I

Can be here on the street where you live ».

**(4)** Chanson de pirates... D'un certain pirate des Caraïbes...

**(5)** « Les bourgeois c'est comme les cochons / Plus ça devient vieux plus ça devient bête / Les bourgeois c'est comme les cochons / Plus ça devient vieux plus ça devient c... » est extrait de la chanson « Les bourgeois » de Jacques Brel.


	75. V:237:Tout est une question de taille

**Chapitre 237 : Tout est une question de taille...**

Les chevaux furent confiés à l'écurie habituelle et Louis et moi rentrâmes au 221b, où madame Hudson nous attendait avec impatience.

- Mon Dieu, mon pauvre enfant, fit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues froides. Mais tu es frigorifié, toi. Monte vite, je vais te faire couler un bain et je te ferai un lait chaud au miel, pour ne pas que tu tombes malade.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir quitté mon lit, Nanny, lui dit-il, la tête basse.

- Oui, grogna-t-elle, a-t-on idée de faire pareille peur à une femme comme moi ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec monsieur Holmes !

Louis lui fit un sourire et lui expliqua, tout content :

- On a fait une bataille de boules de neige, Sherlock et moi, et les Irréguliers sont venus m'aider car Sherlock avait le dessus. On a gagné contre lui !

- Pire que les gamins, vous deux ! Allez, enlève tes manteaux et cours vite dans la salle de bain, je vais monter l'eau.

L'enfant grimpa les marches en vitesse et ma logeuse me regarda en soupirant.

- Une bataille de boules de neige ? fit-elle désapprobatrice. Comme s'il ne faisait pas assez froid, tiens...

- La prochaine que j'organiserai, ce sera en juillet, promis...

- Oh, laissez tomber l'ironie, me dit-elle. J'ai eu peur, monsieur Holmes... Peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Il fait glacial dehors. Ce petit bonhomme devrait être dans son lit, et vous, vous le gardez pour le retour et vous l'entraînez dans une bataille de boule de neige...

- Madame Hudson, soupirai-je d'exaspération. Il a eu peur, lui aussi. C'est lui qui a insisté pour revenir avec moi. Cela lui a changé les idées de courir dans la neige et de jouer. Croyez-moi, c'était la meilleure solution.

- Je sais, mais il risquait d'attraper froid...

- Ses manteaux et sa cape en peau de mouton sont là pour lui tenir chaud, fis-je en montant les escaliers. Au sinon, à quoi serviraient-ils ?

Une fois en haut, je m'assis dans mon fauteuil et me bourrai une pipe. Avec tous les événements, je n'avais pas eu le temps de fumer, depuis que j'étais sortit de l'entrepôt, et vu que je ne fumais jamais lorsque j'étais à cheval...

- Cognac, Holmes ? me demanda Watson.

- Pas de refus, lui dis-je en étendant mes longues jambes en direction du feu pour réchauffer mes pieds.

Pour une fois, j'étais pieds nus, ayant ôté mes chaussettes, en plus de mes bottines, pour mieux réchauffer mes pieds. Ils se mirent à picoter, signe que la circulation sanguine reprenait son chemin vers mes extrémités plantaires gelées.

- Une bataille de boule de neige, s'esclaffa-t-il en me tendant mon verre. Louis m'a raconté, en deux mots, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Vous me racontez la conclusion de l'affaire pendant qu'il n'est pas là ?

Notre logeuse entra avec l'eau chaude, pour la verser dans le bain et lui permettre d'avoir une température plus chaude, puis, elle sortit en nous expliquant que Louis lui avait expliqué qu'il prenait toujours son bain tout seul.

- Tenez-le à l'oeil, messieurs.

- Oui, Nanny, fit Watson en pouffant de rire.

Je commençai, à voix basse, à lui narrer ce qui m'avait fait penser que Bradley et Roshentall étaient innocents, car trop de preuves contre eux. Au fait que Joachim faisait un coupable parfait. Toutes les petites réflexions de Louis qui m'avaient mises sur la piste pour le changement de nom, à ce qu'il avait dit sur Watson et moi, lorsque je l'aidais à construire sa forteresse, comme quoi « l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre » et qui m'avait aiguillé vers une complicité avec Diane. Son idée de piéger les occupants de sa forteresse, en leurs tendant un piège, leurs faisant croire qu'ils étaient partis, ne laissant là qu'un pauvre hère, seul et abandonné par tous. Ce qui m'avait donné l'idée d'une dispute entre moi et les autres, faisant croire au coupable que j'irais _seul_ chercher une preuve dans l'entrepôt.

Mon entretien avec Joachim, pour sauver Louis. Et tout ce qu'il s'était dit dans la pièce en présence du coupable et de l'inspecteur Lestrade.

- Quelle affaire, Holmes, soupira Watson. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ces deux jeunes gens étaient les coupables. Pour moi, il ne faisait aucun doute de la culpabilité des deux personnes arrêtées par Lestrade. Le médecin est quand même bel et bien fou...

- Oui, mais sa folie lui vient de la guerre, mon ami, pas d'autre chose, fis-je en faisant tourner le cognac dans mon verre, admirant les traces que l'alcool laissait sur le verre. Je pense que nous aurions sombré dans la folie, nous aussi, si nous avions vécu le même drame que lui. De plus, il nous avait dit que cela faisait deux ans qu'il s'était installé dans la région... Trop peu de temps, comme les domestiques Branson et Bellows. Éliminés très vite de ma liste.

- Mais Holmes, le sang retrouvé sur les habits du professeur Bradley ? Et pareil sur ceux du médecin... La conversation que Juliet Bellows vous a racontée et qu'elle avait surprise entre ces deux hommes ?

- Il n'y a pas que le meurtre, pour expliquer la présence de sang sur des vêtements, Watson. La conversation qu'elle avait surprise allait bien pour expliquer des meurtres, mais elle n'était pas la seule explication possible... Il y a d'autres hypothèses et je m'étonne qu'un médecin tel que vous n'y ait pas pensé.

- Laquelle ? Aurait-il pratiqué une opération clandestine ?

- Clandestine, oh que oui ! La preuve, ils ne veulent pas nous en parler.

- Dieu du ciel, Holmes ! fit Watson, indigné, en posant son verre sur la table. Ce fou pratique des avortements ? C'est cela qu'il est allé faire cette fameuse nuit ? Ou alors, il prélève des organes sur des cadavres, pour des expériences interdites ?

- Watson, murmurai-je d'un ton réprobateur, en regardant les flammes danser dans la cheminée. Le docteur Roshentall n'a rien à voir avec le Victor Frankenstein du roman de Mary Shelley. Remisez vos lectures fantasmagoriques, elles vous influencent trop. Vous aurez le fin mot de l'affaire demain. Bradley et Roshentall sont à l'hôtel Cosmopolitan et ils ont rendez-vous, demain, au Yard pour la clôture de l'affaire et l'inculpation, ou non, de Diane.

- Holmes, je m'insurge ! me dit-il en montant sur ses ergots. Le roman de Shelley est très bien. De plus, il nous décrit un être tourmenté. La créature est attachante et plus à plaindre. Non, vous devriez le lire, Holmes.

- Watson ! Il assemble des morceaux de cadavres !

- Certes, c'est scientifiquement impossible. Mais l'auteur nous livre un portrait bouleversant de l'être crée par Frankenstein. C'est lui le vrai héros de cette histoire. Elle souffre de se faire rejeter par les humains. La morale de ce livre peut se traduire par une phrase de Rabelais : « science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme ». Pour être encore plus clair, les scientifiques doivent réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes plutôt qu'à la gloire.

- Je vous laisse seul juge pour le livre, Watson, fis-je de bonne grâce. Pour la médecine, vous avez raison. Mais revenons à notre enquête, voulez-vous ?

Watson acquiesça et voulu me poser une question, mais il fut interrompu par la sortie de Louis de la salle de bain.

C'est avec une certaine stupéfaction que nous le vîmes débouler dans la pièce commune, tout nu ! Grand sourire, il trottina dans la pièce et alla se positionner devant la cheminée, tendit ses petites mains en direction des flammes et se chauffa, comme si de rien n'était.

- T'as vu, oncle John, fit-il en tournant la tête, tout sourire, le pansement que tu m'as mis a bien tenu le coup, malgré mon bain. Bon, je l'ai pas trop mouillé non plus.

- Heu... commença Watson. Tu n'as pas de vêtements à te mettre sur le dos ?

- Hein ? fit-il en tournant la tête vers lui. Si, mais ils sont dans mon sac, et ce dernier est chez madame Hudson. Faudrait que l'un de vous aille le chercher.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas demandé, avant de sortir de ton bain ? fit Watson, levant les bras au ciel devant tant négligence. J'aurais été te le chercher. Cela t'aurais évité de courir tout nu dans la pièce...

- Ben quoi ? fit le garçon, étonné de sa remarque. Il n'y a pas de fille dans l'appart, à ce que je sache. On est entre nous...

- Holmes, capitula Watson. Expliquez lui – au lieu de rigoler – que l'on ne se promène pas tout nu.

- S'il y avait eu Nanny ou une autre femme, je l'aurais pas fait, se justifia Louis tout en se tournant vers nous, chauffant ses fesses maintenant. Mais ici, il n'y a que nous trois. Je suis comme vous, non ? À part la taille...

- Holmes ! s'offusqua Watson. Il a sept ans et il nous parle de chose dont il ne devrait même pas avoir connaissance !

- Apparemment, sa curiosité fut plus forte que tout...

Me rappelant le nombre de questions que l'enfant m'avait, un jour, ou plutôt une nuit d'orage, posé sur les filles, sur comment on faisait les enfants et tout le reste, cela ne m'étonnais guère qu'il ait cherché à avoir des réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Mais il n'avait que sept ans... Tout de même...

Un détail pourtant attira mon attention : le regard de Louis était empreint d'une incompréhension totale, ce qui me fit penser qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi Watson était offusqué par sa remarque.

- Pourquoi tu te fâches si fort, oncle John ? demanda Louis, un peu craintif. J'ai rien dit de mal... C'est vrai quoi, la taille est pas là même.

- Dis-moi, fis-je. Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Holmes, souffla Watson en me fusillant du regard parce qu'il n'avait pas compris la réflexion du gamin. Vous n'allez quand même pas lui demander...

- Silence, Watson ! lui intimai-je, tournant le tuyau de ma pipe vers lui. Explique-moi ce que veux dire par la taille qui n'est pas la même.

Watson se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur son visage, désespéré que je demande des explications à Louis.

- Ben, moi, je suis petit, expliqua Louis, mais c'est normal, j'ai que sept ans. Tandis que toi, Sherlock, tu es très grand. Tu mesures combien ?

- Un mètre quatre-vingts, fis-je en souriant devant Watson qui soupirait d'aise, se laissant retomber contre le dos du fauteuil.

- Et toi, oncle John, tu mesures combien ?

- Un mètre septante-cinq, lui répondit-il, soulagé que l'enfant parle de la taille de nos personnes, et pas d'autre chose, comme il avait cru au départ.

- Deux, fis-je en prenant mon verre pour en vider une gorgée.

- Quoi ? demanda Watson, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous ne mesurez pas le mètre septante-_cinq_, Watson, mais le mètre septante-_deux_ !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il.

- J'ai raison Watson... Vous aviez laissé traîner votre carnet militaire, dans le tiroir où sont rangés les papiers importants. Je l'avais feuilleté, il y a longtemps, et l'armée y avait inscrit : « un mètre septante-deux ». Oseriez-vous me jurer que l'armée s'est trompée ? Je pense que c'est vous qui voulez juste impressionner les femmes... ça ne marche pas, avec moi.

Son visage se décomposa et il se rembrunit au fond de son fauteuil.

- Je vous déteste, Holmes, grommela-t-il, furieux que j'ai fait la correction.

- Oncle John triche sur sa taille ! hurla de rire Louis, en se frappant sur les cuisses. Il se rajoute trois centimètres pour impressionner les femmes ! C'est sûr qu'elles vont jamais le mesurer pour vérifier qu'il ment pas.

Le pauvre rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, tandis que l'enfant continuait à hurler de rire, sans savoir ce que Watson avait pensé, en l'écoutant parler de la différence de « taille ». Rougissant aussi de la dernière phrase de Louis, qui, si l'on avait un esprit un tant soit peu mal placé, pouvait être lue et comprise autrement. Meredith n'étant pas là pour le faire, je n'allais pas m'en priver, tiens. Enfonçons ce brave Watson.

- Tiens, tiens, fis-je à voix basse, me frottant le menton, comme si je réfléchissais. (Je me penchai vers mon ami et baissai ma voix pour ne pas que l'enfant entende). Les révélations viennent de pleuvoir, notamment sur vos « techniques secrètes » afin de courtiser les dames et les coucher dans votre lit. Ainsi donc, vous « ajoutez trois centimètres » à votre taille, dans le but d'impressionner les femmes... Louis a raison, elles n'oseront jamais prendre un mètre ruban et pour vérifier vos assertions... Sacré Watson, va !

- Holmes ! me répondit-il, indigné par mes propos, déplacés, je l'avoue. Cet enfant parlait de la taille de nos personnes. Pas d'autre chose ! Un peu de décence, je vous prie. En seriez-vous dépourvu ?

- Hum, j'ai dû l'égarer un jour ou l'autre, celle là... Et puis, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous taquiner et de vous piquer. C'est quand même _vous_ qui aviez compris de travers... L'esprit mal tourné de Meredith a dû déteindre sur vous...

Watson sourit et se mit à rire doucement.

- Vous m'énervez, Holmes, me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Un jour, vous me raconterez les techniques de séduction que _vous_ avez employées pour séduire Hélène et la coucher dans votre lit... En un temps record, en plus.

Il continua de sourire, malgré le regard sombre que je lui lançai. Décidément, il était de plus en plus difficile d'obtenir le dernier mot, avec Watson. Ces derniers temps, il s'enhardissait à me répondre et il frappait là où cela faisait le plus mal.

Mon âme au diable, s'il le fallait, mais je ne le laisserais pas gagner la manche. Puisque Louis riait toujours des mensonges « d'oncle John », j'en profitai pour lui répondre :

- Rien, je n'ai rien fait...fis-je en haussant les épaules d'incompréhension. Vous êtes témoin, d'ailleurs. En fait, tout est dans mon charme naturel. Contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas besoin d'user d'artifices et de mensonges pour séduire les dames... Désolé...

Watson hocha la tête, conscient qu'il venait de perdre la manche.

Louis nous regarda avec curiosité, n'ayant pas entendu ce que nous nous étions dit en aparté. Soudain, la porte de notre meublé s'ouvrit pour laisser passer madame Hudson avec le sac de Louis et un plateau sur lequel reposait une tasse de lait chaud, ainsi que du thé. Ce dernier, en la voyant entrer, hurla et couru à toute vitesse se réfugier derrière un fauteuil, pour cacher sa nudité. Nudité qu'il avait déjà soustraite à l'aide de ses mains, tout en détallant.

- Hé ! cria-t-il mécontent, bien à l'abri derrière un fauteuil. On frappe avant d'entrer.

Watson et moi explosâmes de rire en le voyant caché derrière le fauteuil, avec juste sa tête qui dépassait.

- Oh, mon dieu, fit madame Hudson moqueuse, haussant les épaules. J'ai eu deux fils, alors, les petits garçons tout nus, j'en ai vu plus qu'assez. Si tu ne veux pas que je te voie nu, ne te promène pas ainsi. Cela ne te dérangeait pas de rester nu, devant les deux autres ?

- On était entre homme ! fit-il exaspéré qu'elle ait pu entrevoir sa nudité. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Madame Hudson se joignit à notre fou rire.

- Désolé, mon enfant, lui dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux, mais tu n'es pas encore un homme, juste un enfant.

- Et alors ? s'indigna-t-il de plus belle. Une femme n'a pas à voir mon petit oiseau.

- Mouais... fit-elle, pensant sans doute que dans dix ans, il ne tiendrait plus le même discours. Allez, enfile ta chemise de nuit, ta robe de chambre et tu viendras boire ton lait chaud. Une tasse de thé, messieurs ? Alors, servez-vous !

- Oui, Nanny, fit Watson, hilare, tout en nous servant une tasse de thé fumante.

Notre logeuse lança, à Louis, sa chemise de nuit, qui atterrit sur le dossier du fauteuil. Après l'avoir enfilé, ainsi que sa petite robe de chambre bleu nuit, il bu avec avidité son lait chaud additionné de miel. Une fois qu'il eut fini, elle lui dit :

- Il est plus que temps de retourner dormir, maintenant.

- J'ai pas sommeil, fit l'enfant en se dandinant sur ses pieds.

- Au lit, fis-je avec autorité. Il est presque trois heures du matin...

- J'peux dormir sur la peau d'ours ? me demanda-t-il.

- Même sur le palier, si tu veux. Du moment que tu ne sors pas la nuit...

- Chouette ! me dit-il, enthousiaste à l'idée de dormir sur la peau d'ours, qui, ces derniers temps, avait eu son petit succès. Promis, je sortirai pas. Pourtant, c'est joli, la nuit. Moi j'ai toujours adoré me promener la nuit. Tu m'racontes une histoire, Sherlock ?

Il s'appuya sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et me fit une petite moue triste, avec la tête penchée sur le côté.

- Demande à « oncle John », fis-je en m'étirant.

- Non, me répondit-il un peu gêné. En fait, il raconte pas bien les histoires... J'ai rien compris à celle qu'il m'a raconté l'autre soir.

- Tiens donc, fis-je amusé, surtout en voyant le regard étonné de Watson. Tu m'en diras tant... Que t'a t-il raconté, comme histoire ?

- Une histoire avec un petit ourson, qui travaillait pour une fouine, pour résoudre ses affaires. Petit ourson avait un grand frère ours, très grand et un fort enveloppé...

_Je me redressai dans mon fauteuil. Mais, cette histoire me visait ! Un grand frère très grand et fort enveloppé ? Un ours ? Mycroft appréciera sûrement..._

Notre logeuse s'était assise dans le canapé, sourire béat aux lèvres, n'en perdant pas une miette, toute heureuse que Watson ait fait de moi un petit ourson. Watson, lui, s'était tassé dans son fauteuil. Louis n'avait l'air de comprendre _qui_ était visé par l'histoire. Nous bien !

- Alors, poursuivit Louis, il m'a raconté que petit ourson était amoureux d'une petite renarde, mais que la renarde était retourné dans sa tanière... Loin d'ici.

_Merci, Watson ! _

- Oui, poursuivit Louis en réfléchissant à tous les détails. La renarde était partie parce que petit ourson était un peu aso... aso... Bref, à cause qu'il aimait vivre seul dans sa tanière.

_Asocial ? Moi ? Certes... Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le départ d'Hélène._

Watson dut sentir le poids de mon regard, car il se rétrécit un peu plus dans son fauteuil. L'enfant, lui, ne vit pas le regard assassin que je décochai à Watson.

- Puis, il m'a raconté que petit ourson vivait chez une vieille chouette, possédant du sang de dragon dans les veines (Le sourire béat de notre logeuse disparu instantanément en entendant cette remarque), en compagnie de son ami, un puissant sorcier, capable de soigner les gens en claquant les doigts et de se transformer en ce qu'il voulait, et que petit ourson avait la garde d'un adorable petit chaton, mais qu'il ne s'en sortait pas, multipliant les bêtises. Ensuite, petit ourson devait résoudre des enquêtes, mais il n'y arrivait pas, il avait toujours besoin de l'aide du puissant sorcier ou d'un loup... qui était professeur à l'université et qui l'aidait à mettre le méchant serpent criminel en prison... Petit ourson marchait aussi dans la forêt, perdu, parce que sans son fidèle sorcier, il savait même pas nouer ses lacets. Bref, son histoire n'avait pas de sens, car pas d'organisation !

- Instructif, cette histoire, fis-je en me réjouissant d'un Watson qui se tassait de plus en plus dans le fauteuil, sous les regards courroucés de notre logeuse.

- Raconte moi une histoire, Sherlock, me supplia Louis, en sortant son rat de sa cage. Pour moi et Jack qui m'a sauvé, lui aussi...

Posant mon regard sur Watson, je répondis perfidement :

- « Petit ourson » va te raconter une histoire, une vraie, cette fois...

- Oh ! fit soudain Louis, comprenant seulement maintenant ce que Watson lui avait raconté comme histoire. C'était Sherlock, le petit ourson ? fit-il en se tournant vers Watson. Ton histoire était tellement embrouillée, remplie d'hésitations, que j'ai pas fait le rapprochement... Mycroft, un gros ours... (Il pouffa de rire). La renarde, c'est Hélène... Et la vieille chouette, chez qui tu dors ? Oh ! C'est ainsi que tu appelles Nanny ? Méchant, elle est gentille, Nanny !

- Racontez-lui l'histoire du « Petit Poucet », monsieur Holmes, fit notre logeuse, en fusillant Watson du regard. Moi, une vieille chouette ? Avec du sang de dragon, en plus !

- Hors de question, m'indignai-je à la mention du « petit poucet ». Mon histoire sera composée de pirates et de flibustiers, mais pas avec le « Petit Poucet ».

- Monsieur Holmes, cet enfant doit dormir ensuite, alors, évitez de lui donner des cauchemars avec vos pirates. Racontez-lui l'histoire du Petit Poucet...

- Bien sûr, fis-je avec ironie. Mais quelle belle histoire, que celle du Petit Poucet. Même en la lisant avec le sourire, elle est horrible et fait peur aux enfants. Une famille de bûcheron, sans le sou... Bonjour la misère sociale. Malgré tout, ils ont sept enfants, sept garçons. Monsieur aurait pu s'abstenir et se retenir... Le dernier est même atteint de nanisme. Nous avons tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières. Une année, la famine règne et ils meurent tous de faim. Comme ils n'ont plus rien, les parents décident d'aller perdre leurs sept enfants dans la forêt... Merveilleux parents, on en rêve tous, quand on est enfant. Perdre ses gamins dans la forêt, quelle riche idée pour passer un bon dimanche... « Les enfants, on va se promener dans les bois ». Et ils les abandonnent. Maman bûcheronne sanglote, en se disant « Mais où sont mes enfants ? ». Je ne peux que lui répondre : « Mais ils se trouvent là où tu les as abandonné, espèce de mère indigne ! ». Le nabot, ayant écouté aux portes, comme un certain blondinet dans cette pièce, avait semé des cailloux blancs, et, quand ses six frères se mirent tous à pleurer, il les ramena à la maison, en suivant son chemin de cailloux blancs. Voici donc nos sept enfants, qui s'en retournent chez papa et maman... Malin le gamin, mais pas sur la fin : retourner chez ses parents ! J'imagine la tête du père en allant voir au judas... Poussant un soupir, il dut dire à son épouse « Frénégonde, les gamins sont de retour... Si, j'te jure, même le nabot »...

Ma logeuse et Watson étaient choqués par ma relecture de ce comte qui, pour moi, n'était pas pour les enfants.

- Holmes, me fit Watson horrifié, vous faites peur à Louis, avec votre histoire.

- Madame Hudson voulait pourtant que je la raconte...

- Moi, j'veux des pirates, me dit Louis en s'asseyant par terre, son animal serré contre lui. Je veux que tu en racontes une, avec le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Tendant le bras, je bu le restant de cognac et m'installai plus confortablement sur le canapé.

- Tu connais Davy Jones, capitaine tentaculaire du « Hollandais Volant » ? Non ? Ni l'histoire du coffre maudit ? Et l'animal mythique, qu'est le Kraken ? Non plus ? Ça tombe bien, parce que je vais te la raconter.

Levant les yeux, je remarquai que madame Hudson, ainsi que Watson étaient toute ouïe pour mon histoire – une légende en fait, que m'avait raconté un vieux marin, avec qui j'avais voyagé, lorsque j'avais traversé l'océan pour visiter les Etats-Unis. Il me suffisait d'ajouter les personnages du livre que j'avais donné à Louis et l'affaire était faite.

- Bonne nuit, madame Hudson... Vous aussi, Watson, fis-je ne les invitant à nous quitter.

- Hors de question, Holmes, fit Watson en se resservant un verre du cognac. Je veux écouter votre histoire jusqu'au bout.

- Moi aussi, fit notre logeuse. Je vais même faire en sorte de ne pas remarquer la présence du rat... Allez, vous nous la racontez, oui ou non ?

- Cinq mille pirates écumaient les mers des Caraïbes, commençai-je. C'était le nombre officiel avancé par la Marine Royale, à cette époque. Cinq mille pirates de trop, selon le directeur de la Compagnie des Indes...

Mon public fut conquis, je me permis même de faire durer le suspense. Ils auraient la suite demain soir.

Lorsque je me couchai enfin dans mon lit, il était quatre heures du matin et je décidai de ne pas en sortir avant onze heures, puisque nous avions rendez-vous au Yard, pour treize heures.

C'était trop demander...

* * *

Pas de chapitre ce week-end car je ne suis pas là !

**Note :** Le passage avec **« petit ourson »**, est tiré, à l'origine, d'un épisode de la série humoristique française : « Kaamelott ».

Mais je le dois aussi et avant tout à Elyon.

Sachant que j'adore rire, elle m'avait envoyé le lien avec un épisode de la série « Kaamelott » et nous avions extrapolé sur l'opportunité de l'insérer dans ma fic. Une idée m'était venue, mais pour beaucoup plus tard.

Malgré tout, j'ai trouvé LE chapitre où elle pouvait s'intercaler sans problème. Je n'ai pas fait tout le sketch, préférant donner la parole à Louis pour relater l'histoire de fou que Watson lui avait raconté. N'ayant plus le lien vers l'extrait, je l'ai fait de mémoire.

Pour le lire en plus long, je vous conseillerai la lecture de la future fic qu'Elyon vous prépare et dont je suis la bêta-correctrice.

Et oui, Elyon reprend ce passage dans son histoire ! Il m'a bien fait rire, lors de ma correction.

L'histoire du petit Poucet me fut inspirée par Florence Foresty, qui m'a fait hurler de rire dans son spectacle « Mother Fucker ».

**« La morale de ce livre peut se traduire par une phrase de Rabelais : « science sans conscience n'est que ruine de l'âme ». Pour être encore plus clair, les scientifiques doivent réfléchir aux conséquences de leurs actes plutôt qu'à la gloire »**.

Cette phrase vient du site de Norah Haboot « science de la déduction » où elle nous parle du livre de Mary Shelley. Ayant lu ce livre il y a eu moins 20 ans, je me souvenais toujours de ce que j'avais ressenti en le lisant : un effroyable attachement à la créature, cet être composé de morceaux, qui avait une âme et qui souffrait. Elle souffre, cette créature, d'être fuie par les humains.

Je ne me souvenais plus de la phrase de Rabelais. Norah m'a rafraîchi la mémoire.

Donc, à la différence de Conan Doyle qui, en bon médecin, prône la science, Mary Shelley en dénonce les mauvais aspects. Deux visions différentes d'une même force...


	76. V : Chap 238 : Pérégrinations nocturnes

**Chapitre 238 : Pérégrinations nocturnes (Nuit du 16 au 17 décembre)**

- Sherlock, entendis-je au plus profond de mon sommeil. Sherlock ? Tu dors ?

Me retournant, je découvris – grâce à la clarté lunaire – Louis, assis sur le bord de mon lit, son rat dans une main et son doudou dans l'autre.

- Quoi ? lui demandai-je.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar... J'arrive pas à me rendormir. J'peux rester près de toi ?

- Je ne prends que les jolies filles, dans mon lit, murmurai-je en me retournant. Et vire le rat de suite !

- Viens, Jack, fit-il en récupérant le rat qui se promenait déjà sur mes couvertures. Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien, mon rat.

- Il n'a rien à faire sur mon lit, marmonnai-je. Garde-le dans tes mains. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'ai été réveillé par un cauchemar et je sais pas me rendormir. Alors, j'ai pensé à tout ce qui s'était passé avec Joachim et je me suis rendu compte que ça aurait pu mal tourner. C'est maintenant que j'ai peur.

Me redressant un peu, je tendis la main pour attraper les allumettes et, j'en grattai une pour allumer la bougie. Louis, vêtu de sa robe de chambre, se tenait penaud devant moi, le rat déjà juché sur son épaule. Puisque il m'était interdit de dormir, je m'appuyai contre le bois du lit et pliai mes jambes. Louis en profita pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et il déposa Jack sur ses genoux.

- Ecoute, fis-je en me frottant les yeux. Je sais que ta soirée, comme la nôtre, ne fut pas des plus agréable. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai accepté que tu rentres à cheval, avec moi. C'était pour que tu en parles, si tu le souhaitais. C'est un médecin qui me l'a conseillé.

Il me fit un petit sourire.

- Le retour était super agréable, on a chanté et la bataille de boules de neige m'a fait du bien. Mais c'est pas ça... J'ai rêvé que c'était toi, qui mourrais, à cause de moi. En fait, tout le monde, autour de moi, mourrait et je me retrouvais tout seul.

Ce gamin était vraiment hanté par l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul, livré à lui même.

- Pourtant, lorsque tu parles de ta vie de petit vagabond, tu n'as pas l'air d'en souffrir. Je veux dire : tu en parles avec facilité.

- Oui, je regrette pas, me dit-il en s'appuyant contre mes jambes, les utilisant comme dossier. C'est bien d'avoir plié tes jambes, cela me fait un dossier pour mon dos, fit-il en prenant ses aises. J'en ai bavé, mais je m'en suis sorti pas trop mal. J'avais plus de famille, je pouvais rien perdre, sauf mon petit terrier, comme je l'appelais. Je me sentais protégé, lorsque j'étais à l'intérieur.

Comment se faisait-il que, l'être humain, inconsciemment, reproduisait ce qu'il avait connu avant de venir au monde : le ventre de sa mère.

Louis s'était construit un petit abri, sans doute bien fermé, où il se sentait protégé, comme dans le ventre de sa mère. Moi, je me roulais en boule, quand j'étais gamin et que j'entendais le lourd pas de mon père dans les escaliers, synonymes d'une bonne correction. Même à l'heure actuelle je continuais à me rouler en boule... Ce que j'avais fait après le départ d'Hélène. Elle même, s'était roulée en boule, après son viol.

- Tu vois, me dit-il, j'ai comme une famille, maintenant. Je veux pas la perdre.

- A partir du moment où l'on s'attache à des personnes, notre seule crainte, c'est de les perdre, philosophai-je. Le jour viendra, pourtant, où nous les perdrons, irrémédiablement.

- C'est pour ça que tu veux pas t'attacher ? me demanda-t-il timidement. Parce que tu as peur de perdre les gens que tu aimes ?

Que lui répondre ? Sa question était pertinente, mais il n'y avait pas _que_ la peur de perdre les gens que l'on aimait. Il y avait aussi les blessures que l'on pouvait causer plus facilement à nos proches. Il y avait aussi les questions de trahison. On n'était jamais aussi bien trahi que par ses amis, sa famille, bref, ceux qui en savaient long sur vous. Qu'un étranger me haïsse, ou complote contre moi, je m'en moquai éperdument. Mais pas venant de mes propres parents !

- Oui et non, éludai-je.

- Parce que, si tu veux aimer personne, de peur d'avoir du chagrin quand tu les perds, pourquoi tu as oncle John comme ami ? Tu pourrais le perdre, lui aussi. Tous les gens que tu connais et que tu aimes bien, tu risques qu'un jour, ils meurent...

- Il me fallait quelqu'un pour partager le prix du loyer, et c'est Watson que l'on m'a présenté, lui expliquai-je. J'aurais pu ne pas m'entendre avec lui, ou alors, chacun serait resté de son côté. Mais Watson est devenu un ami. Les autres, je les connaissais depuis longtemps et c'était eux, ma famille.

- T'avais pas de famille ? Et tes parents ?

- Le sujet de la famille se referme ici. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas en parler. Évite aussi de confondre « amitié » et « amour ».

- Quelle est la différence ? Pour Wiggins, j'ai de l'amitié, mais pour toi, John, Hélène et tout ceux que je connais, c'est de l'amour. Où est le problème ? J'peux pas ?

- Si, mais l'amour que tu ressens pour nous n'a rien à voir avec celui qui tu ressentiras, lorsque tu tomberas amoureux. Hélène t'aime beaucoup, elle tient à toi, mais ce n'est pas le même amour qu'elle épr...

Je m'interrompis brusquement de peur de m'avancer sur des sentiers trop cafardeux.

- Ce n'est pas le même amour qu'elle a pour toi ? C'est ça que tu veux dire ?

- Il y a autant de manière d'aimer, qu'il y a de personnes, lui expliquai-je, posant mes bras derrière ma nuque. J'apprécie Andrew, mais pas de la même manière que j'aime Meredith. Elle, c'est un amour fraternel, comme si elle était la petite sœur que je n'avais pas eu. C'est fort complexe à comprendre, pour un enfant de ton âge. Et puis, garde toujours à l'esprit que _c'est moi_... Je suis différend des autres et je cultive cette différence. Moi, ce n'est pas les autres.

Il passa son doigt sur le crâne de son rongeur, qui releva sa petite truffe vers le haut.

- En gros, t'as du mal à dire « je t'aime » ou à montrer aux gens que tu tiens à eux... C'est quand ils sont en danger que tu leur montres que tu les apprécies beaucoup.

- Si nous changions de sujet ? fis-je abruptement, car la conversation tournait un peu trop, à mon goût, autour de ma petite personne.

Lestrade, tout à l'heure, m'avait déjà ému avec ses compliments, Hélène avait réussi à forcer ma carapace d'insensibilité, Watson avait eu, quelques fois, le dernier mot. Si Louis s'y ajoutait, que me resterait-il ?

- C'était LE sujet, se défendit-il. On parlait de mon cauchemar et de ma peur de perdre les gens que j'aime.

- Perdre les gens, auxquels on tient, ouvre les portes d'un chagrin qui ne se tarira jamais. Avec le temps, il s'atténue, mais il reste latent. Tous les jours, tu y songes. Le manque est là, présent à chaque moment de ta journée. C'est cette cruelle absence, qui est la plus douloureuse. Malgré tout, tu dois vivre avec.

- C'est pas marrant... me dit-il en frottant son menton sur la tête de son rat.

- Tu en as fait, toi-même, la triste expérience, fis-je, avec de l'amertume au fond de la gorge, suite à la remontée de mes propres souvenirs lancinants. Tu veux que l'on change de sujet ?

Il hocha la tête vivement, resta silencieux quelques instants, puis, il se réanima soudainement.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois dire, à Hélène, au sujet de ma blessure ? Parce que elle va la remarquer.

- La stricte vérité, bonhomme, soupirai-je, me demandant, avec appréhension, ce qu'elle allait penser de toute cette aventure.

- Tu crois qu'elle sera fâchée sur nous ? fit-il en plissant ses lèvres.

- Il y a de fortes chances... Sur moi aussi, parce que je t'ai entraîné dans des histoires pas très nettes, et sur le fait que je n'ai pas été capable de m'occuper correctement de toi.

- C'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui me suis fait une escapade nocturne.

- Tu étais sous ma responsabilité, et cela fait toute la différence.

Il se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

- Tu... Tu crois qu'elle voudra plus que je vienne te dire bonjour parce que c'est trop dangereux de te fréquenter, me fit-il sans respirer.

- Je n'en sais fichtre rien...

- On peut pas inventer un mensonge pour qu'elle sache rien ? me proposa-t-il, ayant peur, sans doute, de ne plus pouvoir venir chez nous.

- Non, Louis, tu lui raconteras la vérité. Fais l'impasse sur l'épisode de la bibliothèque, si tu veux, mais pour la blessure, il faut lui expliquer ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

Il poussa un faible gémissement, la crainte qu'il ne puisse plus venir était fondée et bien présente.

- Écoute, lui dis-je. Tu lui expliqueras et tu verras bien ce qu'elle prendra comme sanctions.

Il hocha la tête et repartit dans une courte rêverie. Sa crainte de ne plus pouvoir venir au 221b était prégnante et cela risquait de lui donner des cauchemars.

- Hé, me dit-il avec un pâle sourire. Tu m'as dit que tu étais fier de moi, tout à l'heure. Depuis quand tu es fier de moi ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je sais pas, moi, me répondit-il en se grattant le haut de la tête. C'est quand j'ai trouvé la solution de ton enquête, avec le vieux papier ?

- L'affaire du codicille ? souris-je. Non, bien avant.

- Heu... L'histoire des messieurs qui s'étaient fait tuer dans la ruelle ?

Je hochai la tête en signe de négation :

- Depuis que le palefrenier de l'auberge Napoléon nous avait conté ton histoire.

- Hein ? fit-il en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant du coup sursauter son rongeur. Mais c'était quand, exactement ?

- Le soir où Hélène t'a attrapé par la peau du dos, pour te laver, te couper les cheveux et faire en sorte que tu aies d'autres vêtements.

- Quoi ? me dit-il en se tenant devant moi, stupéfait. T'es fier de moi depuis notre rencontre ? Mais... Tu m'ignorais complètement, à ce moment là! Tu me regardais même pas et tu voulais pas qu'Hélène s'occupe de moi.

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne te considérais pas comme un petit garçon courageux. Quitter le foyer qui t'avais recueilli, pour vivre seul, à cinq ans, dans la campagne, je tire mon chapeau et je m'incline. Et je n'ai pas « interdit » à Hélène de s'occuper de toi. La seule chose qui m'ennuyait, c'était ce qu'il allait advenir de toi, lorsque nous serions repartis. S'occuper d'un enfant, le temps de notre séjour, et puis, le jour du départ, le laisser tomber, j'étais contre. L'inconnue, dans notre enquête, était le temps que nous allions passer en Normandie, le temps qu'elle pourrait te consacrer, sans nuire à notre travail. Te nourrir, c'était déjà une première mauvaise idée, car le jour où nous ne serions plus là, qui l'aurait fait ? Bon, tu as toi-même refusé une partie de la nourriture, et, ensuite, elle a essayé de t'apprendre à t'occuper d'un cheval. C'était déjà un mieux, mais il restait l'épineuse question de ce qu'il adviendrait de toi, ensuite. Voilà pourquoi, j'étais contre le fait qu'elle s'occupe de toi. Mais en revanche, lorsqu'elle m'a fait part de son intention de te ramener en Angleterre, le problème ne se posait plus. Tu aurais un avenir, après notre départ.

Louis resta immobile quelque instant, digérant les informations. Puis, il se dirigea vers mon lit et se laissa tomber dessus, contre mes jambes, là où il se trouvait précédemment.

- Tu me tues, toi ! fit-il dans un soupir. Moi qui pensais que tu me détestais...

- Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, me défendis-je. Je te l'ai certifié plusieurs fois, même. Mais je n'avais pas de raison de m'attacher à toi.

- T'avais déjà l'intention de ne pas rester avec Hélène ? fit-il en se redressant brusquement, le buste bien droit. C'est pour ça que tu voulais pas t'attacher à moi ?

- Je n'imaginais même pas l'étendue de _ses_ sentiments envers moi...

- T'es un mauvais détective de l'amour, pouffa-t-il. Même moi, je les ai remarqué, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi ! Quand Hélène aime quelqu'un, on le sait de suite... T'as pas vu les regards qu'elle te lançait, quand tu avais le dos tourné... Moi oui. C'était le même regard que moi devant une pâtisserie...

La comparaison, vue par cet enfant, était on ne peut plus explicite.

- Hum... fis-je, pas très fier de ne pas m'en être rendu compte, ou pire, d'avoir fermé les yeux, délibérément, sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Changeons de sujet.

- Non, me dit-il, les yeux dans le vague. Je suis content que tu sois fier de moi. Ta reconnaissance, j'en ai rêvé. Je ne voulais que ça, moi. Tous les autres étaient fiers de moi, et ils me le disaient. Moi, je cherchais que la tienne, la plus difficile à obtenir, mais aussi la plus belle des récompenses.

Je le vis sortir son mouchoir, renifler bruyamment et s'essuyer le coin des yeux.

Ma gorge se serra un peu. Apprendre que son seul désir, son seul but, avait été d'obtenir ma reconnaissance, me fit mal au cœur. Toute mon enfance, j'avais tâché d'obtenir un sourire, un mot gentil, une caresse, un encouragement de ma mère et jamais je ne l'avais obtenu. Pareil pour mon père. J'aurais tant aimé lire la fierté dans ses yeux, lorsqu'il les posait sur moi. Las, je ne l'avais jamais trouvé, cette fierté. Juste de la haine. De guerre lasse, j'avais fini par ne plus rien attendre d'eux.

Et voilà qu'un petit bonhomme, qui n'était même pas le mien, m'avouait qu'il n'avait cherché qu'une chose : lire la fierté dans mes yeux, parce que c'était la plus belle des récompenses, pour lui. Chaque pas, qu'il avait fait à mes côtés, avait été une bataille de gagnée. Petit à petit, il en avait fait de plus en plus, gagnant une combat de plus contre la forteresse que j'étais. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, il s'était immiscé dans ma vie, incrusté dans mon existence, il avait envahi mon territoire, en conquérant tout mon entourage, Hélène en premier.

De fil en aiguille, il avait mené son assaut avec une bonne stratégie, et l'ours que j'étais, s'était attendri devant lui. Sans oublier ses incursions dans trois de mes enquêtes : la première, parce que Lestrade ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de le confier aux femmes, la deuxième par hasard, et la troisième parce que je lui avais permis de m'accompagner.

- Hélène a raison, me dit-il avec une petite voix. T'es un gentil, mais tu le caches bien. T'as planqué ton cœur dans un coffret en métal et tu as jeté la clé. Comme le pirate Davy Jones, dans l'histoire que tu as commencé à nous raconter.

- Oui, il y a des chances, murmurai-je.

A l'époque où le vieux marin me l'avait contée, cette histoire, j'avais trouvé des similitudes entre ce capitaine, qui avait retiré son cœur, car la femme qu'il aimait n'était plus là. Moi même, j'avais enterré le mien, le jour où Christine était morte. Hélène me l'avait déterré, mais il avait du mal à assumer. Peur de tout perdre, de nouveau. La peur de souffrir et de ne pas m'en sortir, cette fois.

- T'es mélancolique, maintenant ? À cause de moi ?

- Non, répliquai-je distraitement, les pensées tournées vers les deux femmes que j'aimais.

Les fêtes de Noël approchaient et cela m'accablait plus que d'habitude.

- Attends, bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il, en proie à l'allégresse la plus totale. Tiens-moi Jack, et reste là, je reviens. J'ai de quoi te remonter le moral.

Il détalla de ma chambre et je l'entendis fouiller dans son sac de voyage. Attrapant ma montre, je regardai l'heure : cinq heures du matin !

- Ne bouges pas, murmurai-je à voix basse, répétant la phrase de Louis, sous le regard bienveillant du rat. (Je secouai ma tête). Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que, à cinq heures du matin, j'ai pour habitude d'aller faire un tour dehors... On va faire la tournée des bars, Jack ?

Les moustaches du rat en frémirent de plaisir, enfin, elles frémissaient tout le temps, ses moustaches.

Louis revint dans ma chambre, en trottinant, comme à son habitude, et monta sur le lit, avec un paquet dans les mains. Se mettant à genoux, il me brandit le paquet cadeau sous le nez.

- Tatââm ! fit-il, tout joyeux. C'est pour toi. Un cadeau rien que pour toi ! Attends, je te l'ouvre, fit-il en prenant les devants.

- Non ! lui dis-je en posant le rat sur le lit et en prenant le paquet de ses mains. Tu permets, jeune freluquet ?

- Ouvre vite ! me dit-il en sautant en bas du lit, pour sautiller sur le plancher.

Rien que pour l'énerver, je déballai le cadeau très lentement, l'exaspérant de plus en plus. Même le rongeur fit son curieux et me regarda faire, intéressé.

Mes mains se glissèrent dans le paquet ouvert et je sentis quelque chose de chaud et doux à la fois. De la laine, de très bonne qualité d'après ce que je sentais. Une odeur de parfum, bien connue, me flatta les narines.

Sortant la pièce du paquet cadeau, je fus surpris de découvrir une écharpe.

- T'as vu, me dit-il tout excité, c'est une écharpe en laine ! Hélène t'en a acheté une, pour remplacer celle que tu n'as plus. Elle est jolie, en plus. Une noire avec des fines rayures blanches. On la choisie tout les deux. C'était pas facile, parce qu'Hélène n'était toujours pas bien, mais elle a tenu à se faire conduire en ville, pour te trouver un cadeau de Noël. Karl est venu avec nous, mais lui, il a pas choisi. C'est que moi et elle.

- Merci, bredouillai-je, conscient de l'effort que cela avait dû être pour elle.

- Hé, s'exclama-t-il en me la prenant des mains et en la frottant contre sa joue. Tu as remarqué comme elle est douce ?

Il passa le tissu de l'écharpe contre ma joue, et continua son exposé :

- Pour être sûr qu'elle était agréable ton écharpe, Hélène l'a essayée et elle l'a portée une journée entière avant de te l'emballer. Je parie que l'on sent encore son parfum dessus, fit-il en humant l'écharpe. Oh oui, j'avais raison ! Tiens, sens l'écharpe, on dirait qu'Hélène est dans la pièce. Ainsi, quand elle te manquera trop, tu n'auras qu'à respirer l'écharpe...

Il mit l'écharpe sous mon nez et j'eus, moi aussi, l'impression qu'elle était non loin de moi. J'avais déjà repéré le parfum, accroché à la magnifique étoffe, et chaque fois qu'il remuait le cadeau, des effluves ténues de parfum se glissaient dans mes narines, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs agréables, mais ô combien douloureux.

Poussant un grand soupir de mélancolie, je repoussai doucement sa main pour éloigner le tissu et surtout le parfum, ainsi que l'odeur d'Hélène.

Louis compris de suite et, serrant l'écharpe tout contre lui, il bredouilla :

- Je m'excuse, Sherlock, fit-il penaud, toute trace de joie l'ayant quitté. Je voulais pas te rappeler des souvenirs pas marrants. J'pensais te faire plaisir, en t'offrant ton cadeau maintenant, mais j'ai pas pensé que ça te ferait si mal. C'est stupide, ce que je t'ai dit. Hélène est pas près de toi, c'est juste une écharpe. Elle m'avait demandé de te l'offrir, en cachette, avant les autres. Elle se doutait que tu voudrais pas que je le fasse devant oncle John.

- Pose le cadeau sur la chaise, là où mes vêtements sont éparpillés. Je la porterai demain, pour aller au Yard. Il fait froid et cela m'embêtait de ne plus avoir d'écharpe, surtout avec un temps pareil. Vous avez bien choisi. Le noir me va bien. Tant que tu y es, fouille ma poche de veston, la droite, et revient avec la monnaie.

Il me fit un sourire fugace, alla déposer l'écharpe sur la chaise, fouilla ma poche, récupérant toutes mes pièces, avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et récupérer son rat qui se baladait, allégrement, sur mes couvertures.

Une fois que le fugitif fut sur ses genoux, il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et déposa tout l'argent sur la couverture.

- Bien, fis-je. Sachant que je paie un shilling par journée et une guinée pour tout renseignement important. Voici ton salaire, alors.

Je lui tendis ma main où se trouvaient déposées des pièces de monnaies.

- Mon salaire ? fit-il tout étonné.

- Oui, deux shilling pour les deux jours d'enquêtes, même si au final, tu n'en as fait qu'un seul, mais je dois appliquer le tarif double, car nous sommes revenus la nuit. Tu m'as éclairé deux, non, quatre fois : le nom qui aurait pu changer, le sang sur les habits, le fait que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre et le piège, pour faire croire aux soldats de ton fort que tu étais seul. Donc, quatre guinées et deux shillings.

- Mais, Sherlock, fit-il tout étonné. C'est pas pour avoir de l'argent que j'ai voulu aller avec toi sur ton enquête. J'avais envie, c'est tout. En plus, je n'ai plus besoin de recevoir de l'argent. On me nourri, on m'habille et lorsque j'ai besoin de quelque chose, on me l'achète. Plus besoin d'argent, comme quand j'étais vagabond. Pourquoi faire ?

- Acheter un livre, des jouets, ce que tu veux...

- Ben, quand j'ai besoin d'un livre, on me l'achète...

- Bien, je constate que personne n'a encore pensé à t'expliquer ce que l'on pouvait faire avec de l'argent. Ce que je viens de te donner, c'est une grosse somme. Tu peux soit t'acheter des livres, avec ton propre argent, soit, tu places les pièces dans une petite boîte et, lorsque la somme est plus importante, tu t'achètes... Ce que tu veux. Enfin, avec la permission d'Hélène.

- Ah ? fit-il en observant les pièces. Je peux offrir un cadeau, aussi ?

- Oui, tu peux le faire.

- J'en aurai assez pour faire des cadeaux à tout le monde ? me demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Malheureusement, non.

- Je devrai en parler avec toi ou avec mon parrain, pour savoir ce que je vais faire. Mais merci de me donner quelque chose. Je ne sais même pas comment je t'ai éclairé, moi. C'est mon histoire de soldats qui t'a fait penser à monter un piège à Joachim ? Lui faire croire que ton armée t'avait laissé tomber et que tu étais seul ?

- Oui, je m'en suis inspiré. Et ta remarque sur les briques qui étaient comme Watson et moi, dépendant l'un de l'autre, m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait bien bénéficié de la complicité de Diane.

- Sans moi, t'y serais pas arrivé, alors ? fit-il avec malice.

- Garde les pieds sur terre, sale garnement.

- En tout cas, je vais garder un shilling en souvenir, ce sera mon porte-bonheur.

- Bonne idée, fis-je. Je ferais pareil.

Relevant mes jambes, je les fléchi de nouveau et il vient s'appuyer dessus, restant silencieux de longues minutes, le rat bien au chaud dans les pans de sa robe de chambre.

- Sherlock, me demanda-t-il soudain. Tu sais, je t'avais parlé du bellâtre qui allait travailler avec Hélène, chez le monsieur qui collectionne les livres...

- Louis, soupirai-je. Ne te mêle pas de ces histoires. Hélène fait ce qu'elle veut, elle n'est prisonnière de rien, ni de personne...

- Non, c'est pas ça, fit-il, tournant sa tête vers moi. Mais je viens de me souvenir d'une phrase qu'elle avait dite, une sorte de pensée que l'on dit tout haut.

D'un signe de tête je l'invitai à parler.

- En fait, j'ai pas compris ce qu'Hélène voulait dire au sujet de cet homme... Quand il est partit, elle a murmuré, en souriant, que s'il venait à Londres, il croiserait sans aucun doute Andrew, car ils marchaient sur le même trottoir... Comment elle peut savoir le trottoir que le monsieur choisirait, s'il venait à Londres ? Les rues sont nombreuses. Comment peut-elle être sûre qu'il croiserait Andrew, du même côté de la rue ?

Ma main se posa sur ma bouche, pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais peine perdue, une légère hilarité fusa quand même de ma gorge.

Le bellâtre marchait sur le même trottoir qu'Andrew ? Cet homme était donc un inverti... L'image était bien choisie, mais incompréhensible pour un enfant.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? C'est drôle, ce que je viens de te raconter ? Pourtant, le monsieur est très beau. T'as pas peur qu'il fasse la cour à Hélène ?

Comment expliquer à cet enfant qu'Hélène n'avait pas les atouts « là où il fallait » pour cet homme ?

- Tout les hommes ne sont pas en train de courir derrière elle, à ce que je sache, fis-je diplomatiquement.

Il tritura le haut de la tête de Jack et son visage s'illumina :

- Oui, Guillaume ne compte pas fleurette à Hélène, mais c'est normal, il a Isabel. Oncle John non plus, mais il oserait pas, tu le balancerais par la fenêtre. Karl ne lui fait pas la cour non plus, même s'il a été très gentil avec elle. Quoique, il avait des sentiments pour Meredith... (Il fit la moue car son raisonnement ne lui plaisait pas). Tu essayes de me faire comprendre que le monsieur lui fichera la paix ?

- Oui, je le pense, affirmai-je.

- Je suis content, alors, fit-il en soupirant d'aise. Je suis content aussi que tu n'aies jamais dit de méchancetés sur Hélène. J'avais un peu peur, en venant chez toi, vu que tu m'en avais dit, quand je t'avais croisé au tribunal.

Je me contentai de toussoter.

- Ben oui, poursuivit Louis. T'es comme ça, toi. Au lieu de dire que tu aimes les gens, tu leur balances des méchancetés pour pas leur avouer tes sentiments. J'aurais pas aimé que tu en dises sur Hélène.

- Passons, veux-tu ! fis-je en fronçant mes sourcils. Si j'ai quelque chose à dire à Hélène, je lui dirai de vive voix, en privé.

- Meredith a dit plein de méchants mots à Karl, quand elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait plus le voir. Devant moi...

- Elle n'aurait pas dû, fis-je, mécontent qu'elle se soit laissée à dire des horreurs devant un enfant de sept ans. Toi, tu es neutre, dans les querelles des adultes. Tu ne dois pas prendre le parti pour qui que se soit.

- Oui, parce que moi, j'aime bien tout le monde, même si c'est avec Hélène que je vais vivre, les autres, je les aime aussi. Ça lui a fait mal, à parrain, d'entendre ce qu'elle lui a dit. A moi aussi, ça m'a fait mal, parce que je les aime beaucoup, tout les deux.

- Je sais...

Tout le problème de Louis résidait dans le fait que tout le monde l'aimait bien et qu'il aimait bien tout le monde. Même s'il allait vivre avec Hélène, il ne voulait pas couper les ponts avec les autres. Hélène les avait coupés, et il avait eu peur de ne plus nous voir. Voilà l'origine de ses cauchemars : que l'on coupe les ponts avec lui, aussi. Sa fidélité allait à Hélène, mais je me rendais compte que nous avions beaucoup d'importance pour lui. Il était l'unique lien qui nous rattachait à elle. Ses peurs venaient du fait qu'Hélène aurait pu l'empêcher de venir chez nous. Ou pire : que l'on ne veuille pas le recevoir.

Karl étant son avocat, sa fidélité allait à elle, avant tout.

Meredith était sa meilleure amie, mais elle n'aurait pas osé me trahir, préférant rompre avec Karl... Stupide, d'ailleurs.

Hélène était quasi isolée, en France. Personne pour l'aider, en cas de problème.

Venir avec moi sur une enquête avait fait beaucoup de bien à Louis. Il ne s'était pas senti rejeté. Mais il était toujours sujet à des cauchemars, ses peurs primales du début.

- Louis, fis-je. Je constate aussi qu'il est passé cinq heures du matin et que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. Remet ton Jack dans sa cage et retourne te coucher.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir deux minutes, je veux être sûr que j'ai rien oublié dans tout ce que je devais te dire ou te demander.

Il se leva, se coucha sur le dos, au bout de mon lit et, le rat posé sur sa robe de chambre, il fixa le plafond.

Au bout de dix minutes de silence – ce qui, pour Louis, était digne d'un exploit – je regardai dans sa direction pour lui signifier que son temps de réflexion était terminé. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en le trouvant endormi, les mains enserrant son animal de compagnie.

En grognant, je sortis de mon lit, écartai doucement les mains de Louis, pris le rat et le déposai sur l'autre chaise. Ensuite, délicatement pour ne pas le réveiller, je glissai mes mains sous son dos et le soulevai. Puisque mon lit était tout chaud, je le déposai dedans, le recouvris, récupérai le rat et je me dirigeai dans le salon avec le rongeur, qui réintégra sa cage. Au passage, je récupérai les couvertures de Louis et je les emmenai avec moi vers mon point de chute obligé.

M'allongeant sur le canapé, je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, malgré l'inconfort du lieu.


	77. V: Chap 239 : Matins difficiles

**Chapitre 239 : Matins difficiles (Le 17 décembre 1885)**

- Holmes ? fit la voix angoissée de Watson. Que faites-vous, endormi dans le canapé ? Et où se trouve Louis ?

- Watson, grognai-je en ouvrant péniblement les yeux, les refermant de suite à cause des tentures du salon qui étaient grandes ouvertes, laissant entrer la lumière du jour. Auriez-vous tous décidé de m'empêcher de dormir en paix ? Louis est dans mon lit. Et avant que vous ne me le demandiez : il avait fait un cauchemar, il est venu me réveiller, et au final, il s'est endormi sur mon lit. Alors, je l'ai couché dans le mien et je suis venu dormir sur le canapé.

- Merci pour les renseignements, Holmes, fit-il, soulagé d'apprendre que Louis n'avait pas fait une autre escapade nocturne. Vous avez bien fait. Et je ne m'excuserai pas de vous avoir réveillé. Vous ne le faites jamais, lorsque vous venez me secouer, à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit, sans parler de vos concertos nocturnes pour violon.

- La paix, Watson, grognai-je de nouveau en tirant la couverture sur mon visage. Laissez-moi dormir, que diable.

- Non, il est neuf heures et j'ai faim, moi. Alors, debout !

Il me secoua sans ménagement, à la manière don j'usais, moi aussi, lorsque je le réveillais pour une enquête.

Puisque personne ne voulait me laisser dormir en paix...

Péniblement, je m'extirpai du canapé, clignant des yeux et enfilai ma robe de chambre gris souris. Mes mains se perdirent dans mes cheveux et je me massai le cuir chevelu pour tenter de me réveiller tout à fait. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi durant les trois jours d'enquête et je le payais maintenant. Soupirant, je respirai un grand coup et aucune odeur de café ne vint me flatter les narines. Même pas une tasse de café fort pour me mettre en route !

Watson ouvrit une armoire et en extirpa des paquets emballés dans du papier de couleur rouge.

- Ah, Holmes, énonça-t-il sur un ton un peu sec. Tant que nous sommes seuls, j'aimerais vous parler des cadeaux de Noël.

- Watson, fis-je excédé, depuis quand doit-on se faire des cadeaux à cette période détestable de l'année ?

Il soupira pour évacuer l'exaspération que j'avais fait naître en lui avec ma réflexion.

- Holmes, je ne parlais pas de _nous_, mais des autres ! me dit-il d'une voix basse qui laissait, malgré tout, percevoir son agacement. Dans huit jours, c'est Noël, et madame Hudson voudra sans doute que Louis passe une soirée avec nous, avant son départ. C'est pourquoi, sachant très bien que vous n'y penseriez pas, je me suis permis d'acheter quelques cadeaux, dont certains viendront de votre part.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui, bon, vous avez l'excuse que votre enquête vous en a empêché, mais moi, en sortant du Yard, je suis allé acheter des cadeaux pour Louis et pour Hélène. Il y en a deux qui viendront de votre part, même si c'est un mensonge.

- Watson, fis-je en le regardant de travers. Mais enfin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous l'avez fait fuir que vous ne pouvez rien lui offrir, me dit-il en me tendant deux paquets. Puisqu'elle aime lire, elle le fera sûrement au lit, donc, soucieux qu'elle ne prenne pas froid, _vous avez décidé_ de lui offrir ce merveilleux châle qui couvrira ses épaules. Moi, je lui offre un assortiment de thés les plus raffinés. Pour le petit diable, j'ai décidé de lui acheter un jeu de construction, puisque celui avec lequel il joue est vieux et qu'il appartient aux souvenirs de Nanny Hudson. Vous, vous avez choisi un livre avec l'histoire des Spartiates, lors de la bataille des Thermopyles, là où le roi Léonidas, à l'aide de trois cent guerriers spartes et de quelques sept cent soldats des cités de Thèbes et de Thespies, décidèrent de combattre jusqu'au sacrifice, malgré leur infériorité numérique. Puisque Karl lui avait raconté l'histoire et qu'il n'avait pas de livre qui en parlait... En plus, cela lui expliquera l'origine du nom du cheval que vous avez monté : Xerxès...

- Mais c'est un véritable complot, Watson ! m'écriais-je.

- Mycroft, lui, il a choisi un livre sur les romains et leurs grandes conquêtes.

- Diable, Watson, vous aussi, _vous êtes_ le gouvernement ? ironisai-je puisqu'il m'annonçait qu'il était au courant d'une action de mon aîné.

- Nous nous sommes croisés à la librairie Hartchards (1). Rien de sorcier dans ma connaissance.

- Qui vous dit que j'avais envie d'offrir un cadeau à Hélène ? fis-je avec acrimonie, mécontent qu'il ait pris ce genre d'initiative sans m'en parler. Qui vous dit qu'elle a envie d'en recevoir un de ma part ?

- Holmes ! s'emporta Watson.

- Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, docteur, lui signifiai-je en me levant. Je ne voudrais par qu'elle s'imagine que je pense à elle.

- Holmes, me redit encore une fois mon ami, d'une voix froide cette fois-ci. Ne commencez pas ce petit jeu...

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse de fausse idée, Watson, rétorquai-je. C'est trop dangereux.

- C'est pour cela que les cadeaux offerts sont « utiles », me signala-t-il. Ils ne sont pas « personnels », encore moins « intimes » vous pouvez lui offrir le thé, si vous le voulez. Il vous suffira de glisser une carte avec votre nom dans le paquet. Cela lui fera plaisir, Holmes, de recevoir quelque chose de votre part. A Louis aussi. Et je savais que, même si vous aviez eu le temps, vous ne l'auriez pas fait.

- En effet, Watson, même si j'avais eu le temps, je n'y aurais pas pensé du tout ! fis-je sèchement.

Je me dirigeai à grands pas vers ma chambre, secouai Louis et le fis sortir de la pièce, les yeux encore mi-clos. Ensuite, je m'habillai et rejoignis tout le monde dans la pièce.

Louis s'était habillé et avait déjà pris Jack dans ses mains, sous le regard profondément dégoutté de Watson.

- Moi, fis-je en m'asseyant à table, je prendrai des œufs à la coque, comme la dernière fois. Louis, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...

- Holmes, grommela Watson avec véhémence. Cet enfant n'est pas votre bonne.

- Sherlock, me dit l'enfant avec un sourire malicieux. T'aurais pas oublié une chose importante ?

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus fugace.

- En effet, fis-je en m'appuyant au dossier de ma chaise. N'oublie pas les bâtonnets de pain...

J'attrapai le « _Standaard_ » et commençai à le déplier.

- Je voulais dire : « T'aurais pas oublié une chose importante, _à la fin de ta phrase_ ? ».

- Louis, voudrais-tu me faire deux œufs à la coque, comme la dernière fois, _s'il te plaît_ ?

- Le mot magique, comme il dit Karl, me rapporta-t-il. Volontiers, je vais prendre votre commande.

- J'aimerais bien des œufs brouillés, comme la dernière fois, s'il te plaît, Louis, énonça Watson.

- D'accord ! J'espère que Nanny a encore tous les ingrédients... fit-il en se frottant le menton.

Il déposa son rat dans sa cage, lui donna à manger et il quitta notre meublé, dévalant les escaliers en trombe pour débouler, ensuite, dans la cuisine de notre logeuse.

- Ainsi donc, fit Watson, l'air de rien, tout en dépliant le « _Daily News_» du matin, lorsque l'enfant fait des cauchemars, c'est près de vous qu'il va se faire consoler. Intéressant. Vous m'étonnez tous les jours, Holmes.

- Avouez que je me donne beaucoup de mal pour vous épater tous les jours, fis-je en ouvrant le courrier à l'aide de mon coupe-papier. Cela vous sauve de l'ennui d'une vie monotone, dont les seules péripéties seraient une vieille dame acariâtre, un pied bot, ou une blessure infectée.

Il darda sur moi un regard mécontent, juste au dessus de son journal, sourit fugacement et me rétorqua :

- Vous oubliez les blennorragies et la syphilis, Holmes. De quoi agrémenter passablement mes journées ennuyeuses... Et une amputation, de temps en temps, voilà de quoi me pimenter mon existence, non ?

Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa petite tirade, mon ami sourit et se replongea dans sa lecture. Dix minutes après, madame Hudson nous monta le petit-déjeuner, suivi de Louis qui portait les toasts grillés.

Watson avait choisi les œufs brouillés, les même que la dernière fois, mais il n'y avait plus de pancetta, et il dut se contenter du lard habituel.

Par contre, le contenu de l'assiette de Louis éveilla notre curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manges, toi ? lui demanda Watson. On dirait que tu as cuit tes toasts à la poêle. Avec du jambon ?

- Oui, c'est des toasts améliorés par mes soins, lui répondit l'enfant, en trempant un morceau de toast au jambon dans une sauce rouge et en l'engloutissant. Ch'est délichieux, nous expliqua-t-il la bouche pleine. Tu veux goûter ?

- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, fis-je en le regardant de travers.

- Il y a du fromage fondu, dans tes toast ? lui demanda Watson en voyant le fromage filer entre le toast et la bouche de Louis. Quel mélange hétéroclite...

- C'est une recette à moi, nous confia Louis en mâchant son toast amélioré. Et c'est pas plus bizarre qu'un sandwich « jambon fromage ».

- Je mange mon sandwich au « jambon fromage » froid, pas entre deux toasts que j'ai cuit à la poêle, répondit Watson, grimaçant en imaginant le goût que cela devait avoir.

- C'est trop fade, le sandwich comme ça, lui répliqua-t-il en engouffrant une autre bouchée. Moi, je mettais déjà mes tranches de jambon et de fromage dans des toasts que je grillais. Mais le fromage fondait pas. Alors, Hélène elle m'a dit de les cuire à la poêle. L'idée était super. J'ai passé au grille-pain mes tranches de toasts, puis, j'ai ajouté une tranche de jambon, une de fromage, encore une de jambon, une autre de fromage et je les ai déposé dans une poêle et je les ai chauffées avec de l'huile d'olive.

- Et ta sauce rouge, c'est quoi ? demanda Watson, peu convaincu.

- Du ketchup ! C'est Guillaume qui a ramené ça d'Amérique. Au départ, ça vient de Chine, c'était une sauce piquante, puis c'est arrivé en Angleterre et les émigrants l'ont emmenés en Amérique. Comme ça prenait du temps à fabriquer, un homme a décidé de le faire et de les vendre en bouteille : monsieur Henry John Heinz. (2) Goûte, c'est super bon, c'est à base de tomates et il y a du sucre.

Il découpa un morceau de son toast et le tendit à Watson qui hésita.

- Mange-le d'abord sans la sauce, ensuite, tu le tremperas dedans. Vas-y ! Le mélange sucré-salé, c'est trop bon !

Watson mordit dans un morceau de toast, la grimace aux bords des lèvres, puis, son regard changea, il sourit et acquiesça.

- Oh, c'est bon ! fit-il étonné de découvrir que le mélange se mariait bien. Vous devriez goûter, Holmes. Maintenant, avec la sauce...

Il trempa le morceau dans la sauce, le porta à sa bouche, hocha la tête et félicita Louis.

- Je m'excuse, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si bon. Allez, Holmes, à votre tour.

Louis découpa un morceau et je goûtai, moi aussi, avec et sans sauce.

- Original le mariage du jambon et du fromage qui a fondu, fis-je en avalant le morceau. Et le petit goût sucré du ketchup n'est pas mal non plus. Félicitations, tu te débrouilles bien en cuisine.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, je sortis une de mes monographies, celle sur « le livre de la vie », la déposai sur le bureau de Watson, sortit une plume et l'encrier et appelai Louis.

- La punition, dont je t'avais parlé, consistera à recopier trois pages de cet ouvrage.

- Hé ! se récria-t-il. Tu vas me donner une punition ? J'ai déjà eu une fessée.

- Celle-là, c'était pour avoir failli faire sombrer l'enquête, m'avoir fait peur et tout le reste. Maintenant, je veux que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas sortir la nuit.

- Oh, j'ai très bien compris, me certifia-t-il sur un ton sincère.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais je t'ai promis une punition, et tu vas l'avoir.

- Holmes, commença Watson, vous avez joué dans la neige avec lui, l'avez consolé de ses cauchemars...

Mon index se posa devant mes lèvres, qui se plissèrent d'énervement en écoutant Watson saper mon autorité, comme une mère poule le ferait.

- Watson, fis-je d'une voix basse. Il suffit. Il fera sa punition, un point c'est tout.

- Je dois prépare les cakes pour les Irréguliers et nettoyer la cage de mon rat, me dit Louis, tentant d'obtenir un rabais pour sa punition.

- Raison de plus pour t'organiser, énonçai-je, pas démonté par ses tentatives d'échapper à la punition. Mais lors de mon retour du Yard, je veux que plus de la moitié de la punition soit faite, au moins. Tu dois avoir tout fait pour ce soir, sinon, j'ajoute trois pages de plus. Interdiction de le faire copier par une autre personne. Ni de donner le travail de tes pâtisseries à une autre personne. A toi de gérer ton travail.

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, resta pensif un certain temps, puis, il m'annonça :

- La cage de Jack d'abord, parce qu'il déteste rester dans un nid pas propre. Puis je commencerai la pâte de mon cake, celle des choux puis la crème pâtissière ensuite. A la fin, je ferai la punition. Je peux emmener le livre dans la cuisine de Nanny, pour pouvoir écrire pendant mes temps morts ?

- Oui.

Il descendit avec la cage pour aller la nettoyer dans la petite cour de madame Hudson.

Pendant son absence, nous reçûmes la visite d'Andrew, qui était en bien piteux état. Watson me regarda avec appréhension en le voyant entrer avec le bras en écharpe, une lèvre fendue et un fameux coquard à l'œil gauche. Je ne lui avais pas signalé que j'avais croisé la route de Karl et qu'il m'avait dit, à demi-mot, ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'East End.

- Oh mon Dieu, fit-il en se levant brusquement. Dites-moi qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave à Meredith.

- Non, elle ça va, lui répondit Andrew en se laissant tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil. Les anges gardiens étaient là. Sherlock, si Lestrade te propose une enquête dans l'East End, refuse ou sabote l'enquête.

Il se défit de son long manteau et ouvrit la veste de son costume, défraîchi. Il portait un pantalon où on apercevait un accro dans le tissu, sa chemise était encore froissée, constellée de sang.

- Je la refuserai, lui certifiai-je, tendant le bras pour attraper ma pipe. La dernière enquête m'a vidé de mes forces. Le sang, sur la chemise, c'est le tien ?

Andrew se plia en deux, posant ses mains sur son visage, l'air plus fatigué qu'autre chose. Watson lui servit une tasse de café et nous lui laissâmes le temps d'en boire une gorgée, pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Non, me répondit-il, les mains tremblantes, faisant cliqueter la cuillère sur la tasse de porcelaine. C'est celui d'un bandit qui a eu la tête qui a éclatée... Cela a explosé et des morceaux de sa cervelle ont giclé sur moi. Il devait y avoir un tireur en embuscade, parce que certains des truands furent éclopés à distance.

- Combien de cadavres ? demandai-je à brûle pourpoint.

Prenant mon tabac, je bourrai ma pipe avec application avant de l'allumer et d'en tirer ma première bouffée.

- Je n'en sais rien, ces salauds nous sont tombés dessus, sans crier gare. Merci pour le café, docteur, fit-il, remerciant Watson avec un temps de retard.

- Une autre ? proposa mon ami.

- Oui, s'empressa d'acquiescer Andrew. Avec deux sucres, s'il vous plaît. Pendant un court moment, j'ai fait rempart de mon corps pour protéger les femmes. Malgré ma science du combat, je ne faisais pas le poids et comme je venais de constater, avec beaucoup d'angoisse, que Karl et les autres n'étaient pas là... Je t'assure que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. C'est là que j'ai encaissé la plupart de mes blessures. Soudain, nos anges gardiens ont déboulés et les bandits ont morflés, je te jure. C'étaient plutôt des démons, pas des anges gardiens, fit-il pensif. Sherlock, mon vieux, tu as raté un spectacle époustouflant. Ils se battent deux par deux, chacun surveillant les arrières de son coéquipier. Magnifique ! Certains ont développés les techniques de kung fu, parce... Oh je te jure, pour les coups de pieds retournés, on peut se rhabiller, face à eux. J'ai entendu des mâchoires se fracturer, des coups se rompre, des genoux craquer douloureusement... Et ensuite, lorsque les bandits ont sortis leurs armes à feu, les autres n'y ont pas été de main morte. Grand nettoyage.

- Combien étaient-ils, vos anges gardiens ? demandais-je.

- Huit, répartit en quatre groupes de deux combattants, sans compter le tireur isolé. Plus un médecin, qui s'est occupé de nous à la fin. Nous d'abord, puis ensuite les autres, dont un des anges qui s'était pris une balle dans l'épaule. Il saignait, mais il a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Bref, nous avons laissé un champ de bataille derrière nous. La plupart des truands mangeront de la bouillie, d'autres se déplaceront avec des béquilles. Les personnes qui nous accompagnaient ne pourront pas donner l'identité des « anges gardiens » parce qu'ils étaient cagoulés. Meredith, évidemment, a reconnu son ancien amant.

- Et elle s'est réconciliée avec lui ? demanda Watson avec espoir.

- Non, elle s'est contentée de le gifler au travers de sa cagoule et de l'agonir d'injures, du style qu'elle aurait bien fait sans eux, et surtout _sans lui_.

- L'imbécile, fis-je en tapant mon poing sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Sans son intervention, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et les autres aussi.

- Sherlock, fit Andrew, suppliant. Il faut que tu aies une discussion avec Meredith ! Depuis qu'elle a rompu avec Karl, elle n'est plus la même. La dépression la guette et elle se traîne comme un zombie. Essaye de lui faire entendre raison, toi, elle t'écoutera.

- Andrew, fis-je en me penchant. Je suis très mal placé pour lui faire la morale, vu que je lui ai moi-même demandé de ne pas se mêler de mes affaires. La sermonner, c'est aussi dangereux que de lancer une torche dans la sainte-barbe ! (3)

Mon ami soupira longuement et se tourna, en désespoir de cause, vers Watson.

- J'ai essayé de lui toucher un mot, nous apprit Watson. Elle m'a lancé un regard noir et m'a prié de me mêler de ce qui me regardait.

- D'accord, fit Andrew en avalant le reste de sa tasse de café, je vois. Impasse totale, alors. Enfin, si Lestrade te demande, tu n'y es pas.

- Compte sur moi, lui répondis-je tandis qu'il se levait avec difficulté pour nous quitter. Je viens de lui résoudre magistralement une affaire, je lui signifierai que je ne peux pas TOUT résoudre à sa place...

- Merci, Sherlock, me dit-il en se levant. Content que tu aies résolu ton enquête...

- Au fait, fit Watson en se redressant brusquement, comme si une mouche venait de le piquer. Holmes, lorsque Andrew avait parlé que... enfin... Qu'un homme pouvait violer un autre homme... Vous aviez dit que c'était diablement intéressant, vu sous cet angle et que tout s'emboîterait parfaitement bien... C'est cela qui vous a mis sur la voie ?

- En effet, mon cher ! fis-je en soufflant un rond de fumée. C'est ce qui m'a éclairé sur le véritable mobile de la vengeance : Joachim avait subi les outrages de ces hommes, pas sa fiancée...

- Argh, s'étrangla Andrew. Que le viol soit perpétré sur une femme, un homme, ou un enfant, c'est toujours ignoble...

- Il avait quinze ans, au moment des faits, lui expliquai-je.

Sa grimace de dégoût fut éloquente.

- Alors, je ne puis le blâmer d'avoir trucidé ces hommes, nous dit-il. Messieurs, je vous salue ! Merci pour le café.

Il sortit du meublé. Watson et moi nous nous habillâmes car nous devions passer au Yard pour clore définitivement cette affaire. A l'heure qu'il était, Diane avait dû être arrêtée et il me fallait avoir une discussion avec messieurs Bradley et Roshentall.

Nous quittâmes Baker Street pour aller chercher les chevaux dans l'écurie, qui se trouvait la rue voisine.

La couche de neige n'avait pas encore diminuée, que du contraire. Malgré les guêtres passées sur nos pantalons, la neige s'introduisait, à certains endroits, par le haut de notre cheville, à hauteur du genou.

- Vous avez été dur avec Louis, me dit soudain Watson. La punition est un peu exagérée, je trouve.

- Il n'avait pas à quitter le 221b en pleine nuit ! fis-je sèchement, en me tournant vers lui.

- Mais enfin, Holmes, se plaignit-il. Pourquoi en avoir ajouté ? Il doit faire un cake pour les Irréguliers...

- En gérant son temps, il doit pouvoir y arriver. De plus, cela le fera réfléchir...

- C'est parce que votre père était ainsi avec vous, quand vous étiez gamin, que vous êtes si sévère avec cet enfant ?

Je m'arrêtai net en plein milieu de la rue, manquant de faire tomber Watson, parce qu'il suivait mes pas et fut saisi lorsque je stoppai net.

- Vous ne savez rien de moi et encore moins sur mes parents, fis-je en contenant ma colère. Alors évitez de supputer !

- Vous ne voulez jamais en parler, Holmes ! se défendit-il. Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour déduire que vous ne les portez pas dans votre cœur.

- Je ne vous avais jamais parlé de mon frère aîné, avant l'affaire de l'interprète grec. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque sentiment d'antipathie pour Mycroft. Vous savez que je ne me confie jamais. Alors ne déduisez pas à tort et à travers...

La froideur de ma voix l'avait fait reculer de quelques pas. Malgré tout, je le vis rassembler son courage pour m'annoncer une de ses théories.

- Un homme sévère l'est, parce qu'il ne fait que reproduire ce qu'il a vu... Un père gentil, laissera une bonne impression sur ses enfants, qui, à leur tour, seront gentils avec les leur. Tout le contraire des hommes sévères...

- Que savez-vous de la sévérité, Watson ? fis-je froidement. Malgré le fait que votre père vous laissait tout faire, n'y a-t-il jamais eu une punition qui vous a semblé injuste, à vos yeux ?

- Heu... Je ne me souviens plus.

- Ah bon, fis-je sarcastique en m'écriant dans la rue. Vous ne vous en souvenez plus ! Diantre, cela rend votre déduction encore plus caduque, mon pauvre ami. Votre théorie ne fonctionne pas pour tout le monde ! Meredith est-elle violente avec les enfants ? Non ! Andrew est-il mauvais avec eux ? Non ! Théorie anéantie par deux exemples _concrets_.

- Mais... commença-t-il.

Je lui coupai brusquement la parole, furieux qu'il m'ait parlé de mon père et du corollaire logique de sa violence à mon encontre, qu'il avait déduit en me voyant donner une punition à Louis.

- Ai-je fait du mal à cet enfant, hormis la fessée ? glissai-je froidement. Non. Les punitions, telle que celle que je viens de lui donner, sont bénéfiques pour un enfant, Watson. Elle ne lui fera pas de mal. Je ne l'ai pas battu, à ce que je sache...

- Non, mais...

- Silence, Watson, ordonnai-je en pointant mon index vers lui, toujours en colère, tandis que ma main droite s'était serrée en un poing rageur. Vous ne savez rien de mon père, certes, mais à l'avenir, évitez de me comparer à lui ! _Jamais_ je ne lui arriverai à la cheville, et je n'y tiens pas, d'ailleurs ! JAMAIS ! Compris ?

Mon ami me regarda, surpris, la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Désolé, Holmes... Je n'aurais pas dû. La punition est méritée, je le sais. Mais je pensais que, vu la bataille de boules de neige, vu l'histoire de pirates de cette nuit, et qu'il était venu vous parlez de ses cauchemars...

- Vous pensiez que je lèverais la punition ? fis-je sèchement en me remettant en route. Non, hors de question. Et cessez aussi de contester mon autorité devant lui. Lorsqu'il est sous _ma_ responsabilité, c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

- Oui, chef, me dit-il avec grand sérieux.

Après avoir fait préparer nos chevaux, nous nous rendîmes au Yard, avec beaucoup de peine.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1) La librairie Hartchards** fut fondée en 1797. C'est la plus ancienne librairie de Londres. Elle se situe au 197, Piccadlly, Westminster.

Sources : « Lire » (magazine) Spécial Londres, publié le 03-05-2011, pages 36 et 37.

**(2) Ketchup** : L'étymologie du mot _ketchup_ est controversée, et plusieurs théories sont en concurrence.

Selon la théorie la plus courante, des marins anglais rapportèrent d'Orient, à la fin du XVIIe siècle ou au début du XVIIIe siècle, une sauce piquante nommée en chinois _Ké-Tsiap_ (茄汁), sauce de saumure utilisée en assaisonnement.

Les Anglais, ou les Américains, qui appréciaient peu le goût fort de la recette, y auraient ajouté des champignons, puis de la tomate et du sucre pour adoucir le goût de la sauce, et le _Ké-Tsiap_ chinois serait devenu le _tomato ketchup_ occidental

http:/ . org/wiki/ Ketchup

**(3) La sainte-barbe **: dans un vaisseau, c'est l'emplacement où était stocké toutes les pièces d'artilleries, ainsi que les munitions, la poudre... Bref, une torche là-dedans et voilà une jolie explosion.


	78. V:Chap 240:Clôture finale de l'affaire

**Chapitre 240 : Clôture finale de l'affaire dite de l'Ange Exterminateur (Le 17 décembre 1885)**

Une fois parvenu à l'intérieur du bâtiment du Yard, nous montâmes jusqu'au couloir où se trouvait le bureau de Lestrade et nous retrouvâmes le professeur Stanford qui attendait devant la porte. Lui aussi portait sa longue cape de fourrure et ses gants, en cuir doublés, se trouvaient dans sa main droite. Malgré le froid, il était nu-tête.

- Bonjours messieurs, nous dit-il.

- Bonjour professeur, lui répondîmes à notre tour.

Des éclats de voix retentirent à l'étage plus bas, entre les policiers et d'autres personnes.

- On dirait la voix de... commençai-je.

Le professeur me fit un drôle de sourire, mi-taquin, mi-sérieux.

- Karl, oui, monsieur Holmes, bien vu. Mon ami avait deux mots à dire à ce Joachim... On ne menace pas impunément son filleul... Les policiers doivent hésiter entre intervenir ou regarder ailleurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, Joachim fit son apparition, la lèvre en sang et les cheveux en bataille. Tout en marchant, il se tenait le ventre, conséquence d'un coup qu'il avait dû recevoir de Karl.

- Holmes, me salua Lestrade, un sourire au lèvre. Docteur Watson. Bien, puisque _tous _les problèmes sont réglés, je vais faire transférer Joachim à la prison, où il croupira jusqu'à son jugement. Messieurs, descendez dans la première salle des interrogatoires, le professeur Bradley et le docteur Roshentall s'y trouvent déjà. Cooper ? Descendez du café et du thé pour nous.

L'agent, un grand mince, acquiesça et s'empressa d'obtempérer. Joachim, lui, darda un regard méchant vers le professeur Stanford.

- Votre ami, fit Joachim avec beaucoup de peine pour articuler, c'est un démon. Il vient de m'attaquer.

Stanford ne prit même pas la peine de feindre l'ignorance. Un sourire légèrement sadique se fit aux coins de ses lèvres et, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Joachim, il le toisa dédaigneusement.

- Il ne supporte pas que l'on touche à ses amis, et encore moins à des petits garçons désobéissant de sept ans. En plus, ce matin, il était d'une humeur de dogue. Estimez-vous heureux qu'il y ait eu des policiers, cela a fait en sorte qu'il se contienne. Autrement, je ne donnais pas cher de votre peau...

- Les policiers ont à peine bougés, grimaça Joachim. Moi, je n'ai eu personne pour me venger de mes quatre bourreaux... J'ai dû le faire tout seul.

- Votre vengeance m'importe peu, fit Guillaume, je sais ce qu'ils vous ont fait, je trouve cela honteux, cela ne vous excuse pas, mais vous donne des circonstances atténuantes. Quoique, vous auriez pu les éliminer d'une manière moins sordide, sans impliquer des innocents. Tout le problème réside dans le fait que vous ayez pris un enfant en otage, l'avez menacé de le tuer, tout en voulant faire endosser la responsabilité à monsieur Holmes. Nous n'aimons pas que l'on s'attaque aux enfants, et encore moins quand il est sous _notre_ responsabilité. La vengeance n'est jamais qu'un engrais qui ira nourrir de nouveaux conflits... La haine entraîne la haine.

- Taisez-vous, fit Joachim en crachant un peu de sang. Vous n'êtes qu'un démon !

- Moi ? fit le professeur en rigolant. Qui a tué quatre hommes de manière si ignoble ? Vous, Joachim, pas moi... De plus, je ne suis pas un démon, juste son serviteur zélé...

- Retourne près de ton maître ! hurla Joachim avec une force inouïe dans sa voix.

Cela ne fit que déclencher l'hilarité chez le professeur Stanford.

- Mon seigneur est un maître très agréable, commença-t-il. Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que je le sers. Alors, j'irai près de lui dès que j'aurai récupéré les deux hommes injustement accusés, à cause de TES exactions, Joachim ! James ne t'a jamais maltraité et il avait du respect pour ta mère. Le seul homme qui ne l'ait _jamais_ trahi. Voilà comment il fut remercié... Traîné dans la boue, par ta faute. Tu n'as même pas eu les couilles, passez-moi l'expression, de l'innocenter en te dénonçant. Tu es un moins que rien, Joachim. Ta haine envers ces quatre hommes t'a entraîné à tromper des gens qui ne t'avaient jamais fait le moindre mal, que du contraire. Cette haine féroce t'a même conduit à menacer un enfant innocent.

Joachim resta coi et les policiers l'emmenèrent plus loin, à notre plus grande satisfaction.

- Venez, fis-je à mes compagnons. Allons retrouver les deux autres innocents... Ce pauvre Bradley, trahi par sa propre nièce et son jardinier. La famille, toujours la famille et les gens en qui l'on a le plus confiance.

- Vous leur devez des excuses, inspecteur Lestrade, fit Guillaume.

- Je leur ai déjà présentée, fit Lestrade, gêné de s'être ainsi trompé. Mais le docteur Roshentall a l'air de ne plus être parmi nous...

- Attendez-vous à subir les foudres du docteur Mortimer, énonça placidement le professeur. C'est à cause de son arrestation et de la détention qu'il est partit s'isoler dans son monde. Vous en portez la responsabilité...

- Je le sais, fit Lestrade. Croyez-moi, je n'en suis pas fier. Mais tout les accusait...

- Il faut tempérer votre ardeur, Lestrade, fis-je avec ironie. Gardez-là bien de côté, lors de vos enquêtes. Vous ne devez pas vous enflammer, mais rester froid et logique !

- Merci de me le rappeler, Holmes, grinça-t-il.

- Mais de rien, mon petit Lestrade...

- Au fait, demanda Watson. Que lui a fait maître Higgins, à Joachim, pour le mettre dans cet état ?

- Oh, fit Lestrade, en haussant les épaules. Quelques baffes, un coup de poing dans la figure, un autre dans le ventre, des insultes, il l'a soulevé du sol et lui a fichu une trouille bleue. Rien de bien méchant, en somme. Je n'aurais pas pu lui laisser faire plus. Nous avons fait semblant d'être dépassé par les événements.

- Grand-mère ? fis-je avec gouaillerie. (1)

- Oui, Holmes, me répondit Lestrade avec un sourire. Nous avons joué aux « grands-mères », prisent au dépourvu devant le « grand méchant loup »...

Je vis que le professeur Stanford avait eu du mal à masquer un drôle de sourire lorsque Lestrade avait parlé du grand méchant loup. Une sorte de sourire qui sous-entendait un « vous ne croyez pas si bien dire ». Karl étant un loup pour la partie adverse, lorsqu'il plaidait au tribunal, son ami devait plaisanter allégrement sur le sujet.

Une fois dans la pièce où se déroulaient habituellement les interrogatoires, nous retrouvâmes le professeur Bradley et le docteur Roshentall qui buvaient une tasse de thé. Ils étaient propres, bien coiffés, rasés de près, mais étaient toujours tendu.

- Merci, Cooper, fit Lestrade en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir. Vous pouvez disposer. Restez dans le couloir, si nous avons besoin de thé, je vous appellerai.

Le docteur Roshentall avait le regard perdu dans le vide, les yeux inexpressifs. Son séjour en prison l'avait exilé sur les chemins de la folie. Nous ne savions même pas s'il en reviendrait, et si oui, dans quel état ?

Bradley fit un sourire fugace à Guillaume. Ses yeux étaient rouges, Lestrade l'avait mis au courant de la participation de sa nièce à cette mise en scène macabre. Un maelstrom de douleur lui avait sans aucun doute tordu les entrailles. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, l'avait élevé comme sa fille et voilà sa récompense.

- Bien, reprit Lestrade à notre intention. Monsieur Holmes, le docteur Watson et le professeur Stanford vont être présent pour la clôture de cette affaire. Y voyez-vous un inconvénient, professeur Bradley ?

- Non, aucun.

- Vous voyez, professeur, fis-je en m'asseyant face à lui, aux côtés de Lestrade. C'est grâce à moi que vous ne balancerez pas au bout d'une corde.

Guillaume prit possession de la chaise à la place d'honneur et Watson fit de même, mais de l'autre côté. La table rectangulaire n'était prévue que pour six personnes...

- J'aurais presque préféré mourir..., répondit Bradley sur un ton malheureux.

- Arrête tes imbécillités, James, le tança vertement Guillaume. Avec un bon avocat, elle n'ira même pas en prison.

- Elle l'aime, alors, elle ne le chargera pas au procès, lui rétorqua ce dernier. Et tu me vois la garder sous mon toit ? Elle n'a pas bougé le petit doigt pour nous... J'ai tout donné pour elle, et voici comment elle me remercie. Elle est amoureuse de Joachim depuis longtemps et tu sais que l'amour est une émotion violente.

- La haine est une émotion encore plus violente, professeur, fis-je.

- Je sais, me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ? fis-je en me penchant vers lui.

- Pas au départ, me répondit-il en faisant jouer sa chevalière à son doigt. Je ne comprenais pas le mobile des meurtres, mais je savais que ni Benedict, ni moi, n'étions les responsables. Mes deux autres amis encore moins.

- Quand avez-vous soupçonné Joachim et votre nièce ? demandai-je. Parce que, lorsque je vous ai interrogé, vous m'avez donné l'illusion parfaite d'un coupable prit en flagrant délit. Tout votre corps portait les symptômes de la culpabilité que vous essayiez de me cacher.

- Notre sortie nocturne et les vêtements tâchés de sang ne plaidaient pas en notre faveur, me dit-il après avoir bu une gorgée de thé. Tous les indices convergeaient vers nous, et surtout moi. Je ne comprenais qu'une chose, c'est que nous avions l'étiquette « coupables idéal » de collée sur notre front. De plus, c'est de votre faute, monsieur Holmes. Lors de mon interrogatoire, vous avez joué au prédateur dans cette salle, surtout lorsque vous avez envahi mon espace, alors que vous aviez _déjà _l'avantage sur moi. Moi, menotté, assis, et vous, tranquillement assis sur le bord de la table. Vous étiez le loup et moi la brebis.

- James, fit Guillaume, tu comprends pourquoi nous rêvons de monsieur Holmes chez nous ? C'est un loup !

Le crayon de Lestrade courait sur son carnet de notes et celui de Watson aussi, même si je savais bien que cette enquête ne serait jamais relatée.

Après avoir joué avec sa bague, Bradley fit tourner sa tasse de thé, le regard sombre.

- Ouais, mais moi, je ne suis pas un dominant, je n'ai pas su résister à tout son laïus et j'ai commis la faute de baisser mes yeux devant lui. Il m'a parlé des suspects qui clamaient tous leur innocence en prison, de la toile noire, que j'avais soi-disant commandée, la facture étant à mon nom et j'avais beau chercher, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me parlait de ça. Cela me turlupinait que quelqu'un ait pu passer une commande à mon nom. Foutre dieu, ils me connaissent, chez « Hardwicke et Burke » ! Puis, il m'a parlé de mes initiales présentes dans l'inversion des colonnes et j'ai pensé que Mc Bride avait voulu se foutre de moi avant de mourir. Une vengeance pour les mots durs que je lui avais dit un jour. Une sorte de vengeance post mortem, en fait.

Mon comportement, et lui seul, lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Parfois, des innocents étaient tellement traumatisés par leur arrestation qu'ils avaient un comportement « suspect » ou alors, à trop vouloir prouver aux autres que l'on était innocent, on leur donnait des preuves d'une culpabilité non fondée. Le tout se retournait contre l'innocent, laissant le champ libre au coupable, plus habile pour mentir et dissimuler.

Joachim n'avait jamais eu un comportement de coupable, restant toujours en retrait, ne faisant pas comme certains coupables dont le fantasme était de participer à l'enquête.

- Il désignait son assassin, se doutant que vous verriez la scène du crime, puisqu'il avait reconnu votre entrepôt, et que vous comprendriez de QUI il voulait parler.

Bradley acquiesça à ce que je venais d'énoncer :

- Oui, monsieur Holmes, mais à ce moment là, tout était brumeux dans ma tête. Une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, la peur, j'avais vu Benedict faire une crise de démence... J'étais innocent, mais je n'arrivais pas à me comporter comme tel. Ensuite, vous m'avez parlé de « l'évangile de diable » et du registre des emprunts, et j'ai compris que la corde venait de se resserrer autour de mon cou. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris QUI avait tué : Joachim Beckinsale ! Ma nièce avait dû lui passer mes notes et tout s'est débloqué dans ma tête. Elle seule avait accès à mon bureau et à mes notes, elle seule pouvait lui expliquer tout ce que moi je lui avais appris sur les différents sujets. Ma nièce était incollable sur les Templiers, les francs-maçons, les pentacles...

- Pourquoi vous accuser à leur place ? demanda Lestrade.

- Je n'avais aucune preuve de la culpabilité de Joachim, et puis, ma nièce l'aimait. S'il avait tué ces hommes, c'est qu'il avait un bon motif. Vous ne vouliez tout de même pas que je les dénonce, non ?

- C'était le meilleur service à leur rendre, répondis-je en allumant ma pipe.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Bradley, en se levant de sa chaise, tellement il était ébahi. Vous dénonceriez un de vos proches ?

Je hochai la tête affirmativement tout en tirant ma première bouffée et je lui développai le fond de ma pensée :

- Oui, la mort dans l'âme, certes, mais je ne pourrais vivre en sachant qu'un proche a tué, sciemment, et _sans états d'âmes,_ quatre hommes. Nous ne parlons pas de meurtre en état de légitime défense, professeur Bradley, mais de meurtres avec préméditation ! Joachim ne les a pas tué sur un coup de tête, en les croisant par hasard en ville. Non, il a ourdi son plan durant cinq ans... Il a tué avec PRé-ME-DI-TA-TION ! assénai-je en détachant chaque syllabes. Ils ont complotés, tous les deux, contre vous ! Vous lui avez tout sacrifié, et elle, en retour, elle aide son fiancé à tuer quatre hommes, même si elle n'a pas participé à toutes les mises en scène. Votre nièce a joué à l'éplorée, mais elle devait se réjouir de la tournure des événements.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Bradley, les larmes au fond des yeux. Il aurait pu les abattre d'une balle dans la nuque et les déposer au fond d'un talus ! Qu'ai-je fait de mal pour qu'elle décide d'aider Joachim à monter une mise en scène qui m'inculperait ?

Guillaume posa sa tasse de café sur la table et ouvrit la bouche, pour la deuxième fois :

- Notre problème, James, c'est que nous ne vivons _que_ pour nos passions...

- Je n'ai jamais fait passer mes passions avant elle ! cria-t-il, tout en assénant un coup de poing dans la table, se faisant mal au passage car il grimaça et se frotta la tranche de sa main avec vigueur. Tu le sais ! Quand je devais travailler avec ton père sur une de mes thèses, je l'emmenais avec moi. Il y avait assez de personnel chez vous pour s'en occuper, les quelques heures dont j'avais besoin pour préparer mes cours ou mes thèses. J'allais toujours voir comment elle allait, tu le sais.

- Oui, personne ne pourra dire que tu ne t'en es pas bien occupé, de cette petite, confirma Guillaume. Tu l'as élevé comme si c'était ta fille, et nous t'avons toujours admiré pour tout ce que tu as fait pour elle. Alors que tu ne connaissais rien en couche ou en lait maternel. Mais James, notre problème, c'est que sans le savoir, nous saoulons les autres avec nos passions.

- Hein ?

- Nos sujets de prédilections sont toujours les mêmes : l'Histoire, en long, en large et en travers ! Isabel m'a fait remarquer, il y a de ça un certain temps, que je la gavais avec mes Templiers, mes égyptiens, mes Cathares, et toute l'Histoire en général...

Bradley le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

- Diane en avait marre de mes passions ? fit-il dubitatif. C'est pour cela qu'elle les a utilisées pour les mises en scène ? Pour se venger ? Parce que mes passions l'énervaient au plus au point ?

- Oui, je le pense...

- En effet, confirmai-je. Elle me l'a dit assez fort que vos passions « lui sortaient par les trous du nez ».

Bradley secoua sa tête, sonné de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, comprenant que, à force de parler de ses passions, il avait saoulé sa nièce, qui en avait marre d'entendre toujours les mêmes sujets.

- Mais... De quoi parles-tu, alors, avec Isabel ? demanda Bradley.

- Ah ! fit Guillaume en levant les bras au ciel. De tout, de rien... Je me suis même mis aux potins et aux bruits de couloirs...

- TOI ? fit Bradley ahuri.

- Oui, fit-il piteusement. J'ai le droit de parler de mon travail, de mes recherches, de mes découvertes, de m'enflammer comme un gosse, mais j'ai un cota imposé par_ madame_ et je n'ai pas intérêt à le dépasser. Ensuite, je parle d'autre chose, et je réserve le fruit de mes recherches aux autres fous tels que toi. J'ai assez d'amis que ça intéresse et des collègues avides de savoir... (Il sourit de toutes ses dents). Au fait, tu savais que le directeur du King's Collège avait une relation déplacée avec sa secrétaire ?

Bradley enfoui son visage dans ses mains et il gémit :

- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais dit qu'elle en avait marre de mes recherches et de mes passions ?

- Elle a dû te le dire, mais tu n'écoutais pas... Les femmes nous reprochent toujours de ne pas les écouter.

- Merde, Guillaume ! vociféra-t-il, dans l'indifférence totale du docteur Roshentall, le regard toujours perdu dans le vide. On n'envoie pas son oncle en prison juste parce qu'on en a marre d'entendre parler des Templiers, des maçons et du reste !

- Il y a un autre motif, fis-je en étendant mes jambes. La jalousie. La peur de perdre l'affection et de perdre une certaine somme d'argent...

- De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Holmes ? me demanda Bradley.

- Oui, Holmes, développez, s'il vous plaît, m'enjoignit Lestrade.

- Si vous vous marriez, monsieur Bradley, et que vous décidiez d'avoir des enfants, vous ne seriez plus aussi disponible pour votre nièce, déclarai-je en le regardant dans les yeux, les lui faisant baisser, une fois de plus. L'héritage en serait moins conséquent, en plus.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, monsieur Holmes, me dit-il. D'ailleurs, je n'ai personne dans ma vie...

Je me mis à ricaner en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Lorsqu'un homme découche la nuit, c'est qu'il voit quelqu'un, fis-je en posant mes deux mains à plat sur la table. Vous voyez quelqu'un professeur, et votre nièce le savait. Joachim aussi.

Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de Watson, et je m'y attendais. Pas d'autre solution que de me vendre et de lui confirmer que, toutes les fois où j'avais découché, c'était parce que j'allais chez Hélène.

- Votre théorie ne tiens pas la route, monsieur Holmes, me rétorqua Bradley.

- Oh que si, elle tient la route ! s'exclama Watson. C'est même une théorie que j'apprécie beaucoup...

- James ! fit Guillaume. Mais enfin... Un potin dont je n'étais pas au courant ? Ma femme sera fâchée sur moi.

Bradley le regarda tout en essayant de masquer ses émotions, mais peine perdue, il rougissait légèrement. Ses doigts se remirent à jouer avec la chevalière, la faisant tourner autour de son annulaire. Prenant appui sur mes mains, je me levai lentement pour l'écraser de toute ma hauteur, le faisant diminuer sur sa chaise.

- Non seulement vous découchez, mais en plus, cette relation, vous ne voulez pas que les autres l'apprennent ! argumentai-je en me mettant à marcher dans la pièce. Ce qui m'a fait déduire que la dame n'est pas de votre niveau, pas de votre monde. Son statut social est très inférieur au vôtre. La preuve : au départ, vous n'étiez pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que votre nièce sorte avec Joachim. Le niveau social n'étant pas le même. Puis, tout à coup, il y a de ça un an, vous leur dites que le plus important était que qu'ils soient heureux, qu'importe le niveau social, parce que l'amour abaissait toutes les barrières. Ils avaient subitement votre bénédiction ! Étrange, pour ne pas dire louche... J'avais compris que vous aviez quelqu'un dans votre vie. Voilà pourquoi, Watson, auparavant, je lui avais demandé si son oncle voyait leur relation d'un très bon oeil, vu l'écart important du niveau social. Il me manquait des détails pour ma déduction. Je l'ai eu en posant cette question.

- Ah, fit-il en se tassant sur sa chaise. Désolé, Holmes, je pensais que vous étiez caustique à l'égard des tourtereaux.

- Il y avait un peu de ça, avouai-je. Joachim m'énervait avec ses envolées lyriques et ses métaphores bon marché. Mais je voulais confirmer les sorties nocturnes du professeur Bradley, avec le fait qu'il voyait quelqu'un, en cachette de tous ! Lorsqu'ils m'ont expliqué le changement brusque du comportement de Bradley, j'ai additionné un et un et je savais qu'il entretenait une relation avec une personne d'un niveau social plus bas. (2)

- Ma critique aurait pu avoir des conséquences fâcheuses..., me dit Watson, en me regardant piteusement.

- Non mon ami, le rassurai-je. Votre spontanéité m'est bien souvent utile. Cela a donné à ma question un air innocent. Ils n'ont pas dû comprendre que c'était un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme, juste pensé que c'était de la curiosité mal placée. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce revirement brusque de la part de l'oncle, mais ils ont menti. Ils savaient très bien qu'il découchait et les sorties nocturnes de Bradley les aidaient. Joachim, lui-même, pouvait s'éclipser la nuit, pour aller voir ses prisonniers. De plus, l'hiver l'aidait aussi : pas de travail au jardin.

- Quand nous présentes-tu ta conquête ? demanda Guillaume tout joyeux.

- Jamais, grommela son ami.

- Voilà, fit Lestrade, nous savons presque tout. Hormis les traces de sang sur les vêtements.

- J'ai aussi résolu l'énigme, Lestrade, lui dis-je, à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Je m'étonne que Watson n'y ait pas encore songé...

- Une opération illégale ? proposa-t-il. Un bandit blessé et qui ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital ?

- Non, fis-je en m'indignant qu'un médecin tel que lui n'y ait même pas songé. Le sang et les traces jaunâtres sur le tissu auraient dû me guider plus vite. Mais j'ai été aveugle, pendant un certain temps, moi aussi. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique possibilité... Au final, il ne me reste qu'une seule énigme à résoudre et, malheureusement, je ne connais pas la réponse. Alors, c'est un garçon ou une fille, professeur Bradley ?

- QUOI ? sursauta le professeur, tandis que son ami se penchait en avant de stupeur.

- L'enfant dont vous, ainsi que le docteur Roshentall, avez aidé à mettre au monde... Un garçon, ou une fille ?

- Mais... Holmes ? fit Lestrade dérouté par ma question. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire une telle chose ?

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Watson qui venait de comprendre. Un accouchement, mais oui ! Mais pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé, professeur ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'était un accouchement clandestin, Watson, répliquai-je, agacé qu'il n'ait pas tout saisi. Alors, professeur ? C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Et qui est la mère ? Votre compagne ou une autre ?

Il garda les lèvres bien serrées, tandis que son ami, le professeur Stanford, le regardait, impassible, les bras croisés.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion, Holmes ? me demanda Lestrade, puisque Bradley se taisait.

- L'odeur du sang m'avait semblé anormale, peu habituelle... Les traces jaunes aussi, m'avaient semblé étrange.

- Le liquide amniotique..., énonça Watson, se maudissant de ne pas y avoir plus tôt.

- Oui, fis-je. C'est de cet accouchement clandestin, auquel ils venaient tous deux de participer – la nuit où le dernier meurtre a eu lieu, la nuit où il a commencé a neigé – qu'ils parlaient, se croyant à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais les domestiques ont leurs oreilles partout, et votre bonne, Juliet Bellows, vous avait entendu et m'a restitué votre dialogue, qui, sortit de son contexte, ressemblait curieusement à deux hommes ayant commis un crime. De plus, votre silence n'a fait qu'amplifier cette impression. (3)

- Mais comment diable y avez-vous songé, Holmes ? me redemanda Lestrade.

- J'ai tout simplement cherché toutes les causes qui pouvaient aboutir à du sang sur les vêtements, sans qu'il y ait eu crime. Sans oublier de rajouter cette clause de silence.

- Vous avez pensé à la solution et pas au problème, fit Guillaume en me regardant, tout en hochant la tête devant mon explication logique. Excellente initiative, monsieur Holmes.

Bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas leur avouer que, en fait, c'était Louis qui m'avait mis sur la voie, en me parlant de l'accouchement d'Hélène. Karl, qui, après que le docteur Mortimer l'ait appelé à la rescousse, était ressortit avec du sang sur sa chemise, ses mains et qu'il était parvenu à en mettre jusqu'à ses sourcils... Comme Bradley qui avait dû passer sa main sur son visage, oubliant le sang présent sur ses mains. J'avais mis du temps à réagir au fait que cela pouvait très bien s'appliquer à ces deux hommes.

- Bien vu, monsieur Holmes, me répondit Bradley, soufflé. Malgré tout, je garderai le silence.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lestrade. La dame est mariée et bien connue dans la haute société ?

- Il est difficile de cacher une grossesse, Lestrade, prononçai-je en pianotant sur la table. Non, nos deux hommes ont fait au plus pressé. La demoiselle ne doit pas être mariée et très jeune...

Bradley mordit dans ses lèvres, ne parvenant pas à maîtriser ses émotions. Guillaume tourna son regard bleu vers lui et le regarda avec une telle intensité que l'on aurait dit qu'il voulait rentrer dans la tête de son ami. Ce dernier lui rendit piteusement son regard, et fit « non » de la tête.

- Je me doutais bien que tu ne pouvais pas être responsable de cette horreur, lui signifia Guillaume. Quel âge avait la donzelle ? Et surtout, comment en es-tu venu à t'en occuper ?

- ... Quinze ans, articula avec peine Bradley, posant son poing devant sa bouche, prêt à le mordre. Et comme mon ami l'a bien compris, je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant. Benedict non plus.

- Prostitution enfantine ou inceste ? demandai-je doucement. Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions différentes. Si la jeune fille avait fait des bêtises avec son fiancé, ses parents l'auraient envoyés ailleurs.

- Vide ton sac, James, ordonna Guillaume. Personne ne te mangera, et personne ne te jugera non plus.

- UN FILS DE PUTE DE VIOLEUR ! hurla soudainement le docteur Roshentall, nous faisant sursauter car personne ne s'y attendait vraiment.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, Benedict, fit Bradley, soulagé d'entendre le son de la voix de son ami. Depuis le temps que tu étais « parti »...

- Dans mon univers, il y faisait calme, fit-il en se frottant la figure, l'air ébahi, comme s'il avait dormi trop longtemps.

- Alors, James ? le pressa Guillaume. Dois-je te sonder l'esprit ?

L'interpellé soupira longuement et il se massa les tempes.

- J'ai rencontré des femmes de tout genre, dans ma vie, commença-t-il à se confesser. Mais des femmes comme Violet, jamais. Je ne sais pas, mon ami, si tu vas apprécier ce que je vais t'avouer... Enfin... Je l'ai connue au... dans une... hem, une impasse où elle...

- C'est une prostituée, James ? demanda doucement Guillaume et son ami acquiesça. Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas grave. Personne ici ne te jugera, tu sais.

Seul Lestrade n'était pas compris dans l'allusion déguisée du professeur Stanford. Vu que j'étais ami depuis longtemps avec Meredith, prostituée de son état, vu que Watson avait enfin ôté ses œillères et compris que l'on pouvait être ami avec elles sans qu'il y ait autre chose que de l'amitié, et vu que le meilleur ami de Guillaume avait eu une relation avec Meredith... Nous étions mal placé pour le juger.

- Merci... dit-il un peu craintif, nous regardant tous, sans savoir que ni Watson, ni moi, ne le jugerions sur ses fréquentations. Bref, elle était veuve, trente-cinq ans, sans le sou, et elle faisait ce que beaucoup d'autres femmes ont fait : la prostitution. Au bout d'un an de visites plus que fréquentes, je m'étais attaché à elle... Pour lui éviter de devoir aller avec d'autres hommes, je lui ai loué une petite chambre de bonne et l'ai sortie de la maison de passe où elle avait officié. Malgré tout, elle a continué à fréquenter les filles qui n'avaient pas été pas trop vache avec elle et c'est ainsi qu'elle a découvert Rose-Mary, une gamine de onze ans, obligée de vendre son corps à de vieux pervers ou de jeunes éphèbes... Des adultes avec une enfant... (Nous eûmes tous une grimace de dégoût). C'est _elle_ qui est tombée enceinte. La gamine a quinze ans, maintenant. Ses menstruations sont arrivées sur le tard. Alors, la sachant enceinte, Violet l'a soustraite à la prostitution, j'ai laissé tomber la chambre de bonne à Londres, j'ai loué une petite maison à la campagne, non loin de chez moi, et les ai installées toutes les deux. Personne ne savait où elles ont disparu. Trop dangereux. Des hommes la recherchent, et pas des ouvriers, si vous voyez... Même à Benedict, je n'avais rien dit. C'est parce qu'il m'a suivi, une nuit, qu'il a découvert le pot aux roses et m'a proposé son aide pour l'accouchement. Le lendemain de la naissance, vous débarquiez, monsieur Holmes, avec Scotland Yard... Je ne pouvais rien dire, des personnages hauts placés sont impliqués dans ce genre de relation sexuelle perverse. La protection de cette gamine et de son enfant primait sur tout. Et pour répondre à la question de monsieur Holmes, c'est un garçon. Nous avons eu du mal à l'extraire...

- Si tu m'en avais parlé, le tança Guillaume, jamais nous n'en serions arrivé à votre arrestation.

- J'avais peur de ta réaction ! se justifia-t-il, les mains tremblantes. C'est une prostituée, Guillaume, même si elle a fait ça pour survivre... Ta femme est issue du haut du panier de la société. Tu la vois, nous invitant à venir dîner chez vous ?

- Oh, nous avons l'esprit très large, chez nous...

Bradley le regarda avec stupeur, mais son ami soutint son regard.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il. Alors, d'ici quelques jours, je te la présenterai.

- C'est une gentille femme, déclara le docteur Roshentall.

- Bien, fit Lestrade, refermant son carnet d'un coup sec. Affaire terminée, alors !

- Et ma nièce ? demanda Bradley, la voix tremblante.

- Elle sera accusée d'avoir participé à l'assassinat de quatre hommes, énonça Lestrade en soupirant lui aussi. Désolé, mais elle n'y coupera pas.

- Ah...fut le seul mot que prononça le professeur Bradley avant que les larmes ne se mettent à couler sur ses joues.

Guillaume se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule, tandis que le docteur Roshentall ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

- Chienne de vie, mon ami, lui dit-il.

- Ma pauvre sœur était si contente de se marier et puis de se retrouver enceinte, balbutia-t-il en sortant son mouchoir. Je la revois encore, virevoltant dans mon salon, toute heureuse. Puis son mari l'a quittée et je me suis retrouvé à ses côtés lors de la naissance. Et ma sœur adorée est morte, me laissant un enfant. J'ai aimé cet enfant, Guillaume, tu le sais. Elle était ma fierté ! Ma fierté de m'en être sortit alors que tout le monde me conseillait de la placer ou de prendre une nourrice à temps plein. Elle a eu sa nourrice, mais c'est moi tout seul qui m'en suis occupé.

- Je sais, mon vieux, je sais... Tu as été un père pour elle.

- Elle n'a pas levé le petit doigt... Et malgré tout, la savoir en prison me désole et me tord les tripes. C'est mon enfant, tu comprends, même si c'est celui de ma soeur et de son mari, je l'ai toujours considérée comme mon enfant...

- Tu veux venir à la maison, toi et Benedict ? lui proposa Guillaume. Isabel serait contente de te revoir.

- Non merci, fit-il en essuyant ses joues humides de larmes. J'aimerais bien, mais je dois m'occuper de Rose-Mary et de son enfant. Et Violet m'attend.

- Oui, fit le médecin d'une voix faible. Je vais m'occuper du gamin, cela me fera du bien. Demandez à Mortimer de passer me voir, je pense que je vais avoir de nouveau besoin de ses services.

- Je vous réitère toutes mes excuses, messieurs, fit Lestrade en se mettant debout, raide comme un piquet.

Les deux hommes haussèrent les épaules. Ce qui leur faisait le plus mal, c'était l'emprisonnement de Diane, sa complicité dans tout cela et le fait qu'elle ait trahi l'homme qui l'avait élevé comme sa fille, lui sacrifiant une partie de sa vie.

Nous sortîmes tous de la salle d'interrogatoire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, Lestrade sur nos talons.

- Merci, Holmes, me dit-il en guise de salut. Au fait, il y a eu une fusillade dans l'East End, cette nuit, lorsque nous résolvions cette enquête... Vous en êtes ?

- Non merci, Lestrade ! m'exclamai-je. Cette affaire me laisse fourbu avec, en plus, un goût amer dans la bouche. Je vais me reposer et ne rien faire. Désolé, vous devrez faire sans moi.

- Rien de grave, Holmes, me dit-il en souriant. Ce ne sont que des truands qui sont par terre, morts ou éclopés à vie... Bonne route, alors.

Le fiacre de Guillaume se trouvait en bas des marches et il y conduisit ses deux amis, ordonnant à son cocher de les conduire où ils voulaient.

Le professeur Stanford, Watson et moi-même, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les écuries du Yard pour récupérer nos montures et faire route vers le 221b.

Nous sellâmes nos chevaux nous même, dans le silence le plus total. Le chagrin de Bradley nous avait touché, car il n'était pire chose au monde que de se faire trahir par son propre enfant, ou celui que l'on avait élevé comme le sien. Sa détresse était palpable, et il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Pourtant, il était prêt à s'investir pour un autre enfant. Moi, j'en aurais été incapable. On ne me trahissait qu'une fois...

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**Voici les extraits des différents chapitres où j'avais semé des indications qui n'avaient pas l'air importante.**

**(1)** **Extrait du chapitre 183 : Les experts**

- Bandes d'ignares ! hurla-t-il. Je le sais bien que c'est un loup ! Une louve, pour dire les choses correctement ! Mais il me semble que vous n'avez pas des têtes de petit Chaperon Rouge !

- Pour leur vitesse de réaction, je pencherais plutôt pour la grand-mère, fis-je, sarcastique comme à mon habitude.

Lestrade se tourna vers moi :

- J'ai entendu votre commentaire, Holmes, et je ne peux même pas vous donner tout à fait tort ! Il y a des jours où ce sont des grands-mères... Mais quand ils en veulent, ils savent travailler comme des pros !

- Mais cela n'arrive pas tous les jours...

Il soupira et haussa les épaules. Au tarif où on payait les policiers...

**(2)** **Extrait du chapitre 211 : Le jardinier poète**

- Votre oncle voit-il tout cela d'un bon oeil ? enchaînai-je subitement. Le niveau social n'est pas tout à fait le même, entre vous deux.

- Holmes ! me morigéna Watson. Enfin, voyons !

D'un seul coup d'oeil assassin je le fis taire.

- Ben, fit Joachim en se dandinant sur ses pieds. Au début, on était juste des amis. On a grandi ensemble parce que ma mère, pour me nourrir, travaillait dans différentes maisons. Mais il n'y avait qu'ici qu'on tolérait ma présence, alors, après son travail chez monsieur Bradley, elle me laissait jouer avec Diane. Puis on s'est perdu de vue à la mort de ma mère... J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul...

- Et quand il est revenu... Je me suis rapproché de lui et j'en suis tombée amoureuse !

- Son oncle n'aimait pas trop cela, il nous disait que nous étions trop jeune, que cela passerait. Mais cela n'est pas passé ! Le véritable amour dure toujours !

- Et puis un jour, il y a de ça un an, mon oncle nous a dit que le plus important était que nous soyons heureux, qu'importe le niveau social et que l'amour abaissait toutes les barrières. Nous avons donc sa bénédiction !

**(3) Extrait du chapitre 208 : Rituels secrets**

Soupirant longuement, elle sembla peser le pour et le contre :

- J'ai surpris la voix du maître et celle du docteur, dans le salon en bas. Leurs chaussures étaient dans le hall et moi, je souffrais de crampes d'estomac. Le maître était hystérique et le docteur un peu plus calme. Il lui disait de se détendre, qui tout était terminé et qu'ils avaient mené leur travail à bon terme.

- Pouvez-vous me donner le dialogue que vous avez entendu ?

Elle hocha la tête de résignation :

- « Tu te rends compte, Benedict ! Cela aurait pu mal tourner ! Nous avons frôlé la catastrophe ! Sans ton aide, je ne m'en serais pas sorti ! »

« Calme-toi, James. Tout est terminé ! Les travaux sont clos, comme tu le dis si bien ! ».

« Personne ne doit le savoir ! Tu m'entends ! Personne ! Elle n'avait que quinze ans ! Mon Dieu, l'infamie des hommes ! ».

« Ses bourreaux ne lui ferons plus jamais de mal ! Elle est en sécurité, ils ne viendront plus la tourmenter ! Elle doit juste commencer à oublier. James, arrête de tourner en rond ! Tout est terminé ! Une nouvelle vie s'offre à elle, débarrassée à tout jamais de ces hommes ! Tu devrais brûler tes vêtements, ils sont remplis de sang...».

« Les tiens ne sont pas en meilleur état ! » a ricané mon maître. « Tu en as même jusque dans tes sourcils ! Et tes mains ! »

« Je vis seul, personne ne le remarquera et j'ai toujours un costume de rechange chez toi. Toi, par contre, cache-les pour ne pas que ta bonne tombe dessus, elle se poserait des questions ».

« Que fais-tu ? Tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Pas avec ce qu'il tombe ! Tu n'auras qu'à dire que je suis venu très tôt car nous devions travailler, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais ».

« Reste à la maison, alors. Mais lavons-nous les mains parce qu'elles sont remplies de... ça... Elles ne sentent pas très bon et ça colle partout ! »

« Normal, tu n'as pas l'habitude, James ! Moi oui ! » (La bonne ravala un sanglot). Voilà monsieur, ce que j'ai entendu ce matin, vers quatre heures quinze, alors que la neige tombait à gros flocons. Mais le Diable seul sait comment vous l'avez deviné !

- Je ne devine rien, madame, je déduis ! fis-je en posant mon regard scrutateur sur elle. Ce n'est pas tout, ce n'est pas la première fois que votre maître sort en douce de chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- N... N... Non, bégaya-t-elle en sanglotant doucement. Ce n'est pas sa première sortie nocturne. Mais ne me demandez pas depuis combien de temps, je ne le sais pas. Mais ça fait une semaine que mes crampes d'estomac me font mal et j'ai surpris le maître qui rentrait aux petites heures... Vous devinez tout, vous.

- Je ne devine rien, madame, je déduis ! répétai-je pour la deuxième fois, en prenant congé d'elle, réfléchissant aussi à ses paroles.

**(4) Extrait du chapitre 220 : Suspicious minds**

- Tu sais, j'ai eu très peur quand Hélène a eu son petit bébé. Le docteur a appelé Karl à la rescousse et il m'a demandé d'aller jouer ailleurs. C'est là que j'ai essayé de voir le bébé que l'assistant avait emmené. Mais pas moyen. Alors j'ai fait demi-tour et je suis arrivé quand Karl sortait de la chambre. J'ai eu très peur parce que sa chemise blanche était pleine de sang. Ses mains aussi... Il avait l'air perdu, le regard vide. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que...

- Heureusement, tout allait bien ! m'empressai-je de poursuivre.

- Oui, mais voir ses mains pleines de sang, ça m'a fichu la trouille. Il les a passées dans ses cheveux, et il s'en est mit plein le visage et les cheveux. Même dans ses sourcils ! C'est Mortimer qui lui a dit « va te laver ! ». Lui aussi il en avait sur sa chemise. Je me demandais comment elle pouvait encore vivre, avec tout son sang étalé sur leurs vêtements.

- Nous en avons plus ou moins cinq litres. Et le sang fait vite des taches énormes. Mais je peux comprendre, qu'à sept ans, cela ait dû te faire très peur.


	79. V:Chap 241 : Le livre de la vie

**Note de l'auteur** : n'allez pas croire que, parce que je ne publie plus un chapitre par jour, que je suis à l'arrêt. Non, tout simplement, je n'avais plus assez de chapitre en avance. Ma fic était écrite jusqu'au chapitre 235, et le reste, je comptais le faire tout en publiant l'enquête. Et bien, malgré tout, j'ai pris un retard considérable.

Non, non, je ne suis pas restée les doigts de pieds en éventail sur le bureau. Non, tout simplement les relectures et les ultimes corrections m'ont pris un temps de fou, et ensuite, j'ai corrigé une partie de la future fic d'Elyon et, pour une fois, elle ne nous a pas écrit une « douze chapitres », mais plus de trente chapitres.

La moitié est faite, mais j'ai dû stopper les corrections pour écrire les chapitres de transitions entre la fin de l'enquête et le retour d'Hélène. et je dois faire vite pour publier ces chapitres là avant le 17 juin, date de mon départ en vacances.

* * *

**Chapitre 241 : Retour au 221B et « le livre de la vie » (Le 17 décembre 1885)**

Une fois arrêté devant notre logement, nous saluâmes le professeur Stanford qui s'en alla avec les deux chevaux que nous avions utilisé pour nous déplacer. La neige recommençait à tomber sur la capitale engourdie, semant des flocons blancs sur les rues péniblement désenneigées.

Je poussai la porte et me dirigeai vers la cuisine de madame Hudson pour voir où en était la punition de Louis. Ma logeuse était assise à sa table de cuisine, buvant une tasse de thé où flottait une feuille de menthe, tandis que Karl buvait un café noir.

Quant au garnement, il était avachi sur le canapé, dormant de tout son saoul, une jambe passée sur l'accoudoir et l'autre pendant sur le sol. Il avait étendu ses bras derrière sa tête.

Sur la table, il y avait des feuilles remplies d'une écriture en « pattes de mouche », ma monographie ouverte à la page trois, et des reliefs de repas.

Voyant mon regard inquisiteur, Karl crut bon de me préciser :

- Je ne l'ai pas aidé outre mesure, monsieur Holmes, m'exposa-t-il. Il a fait la pâte de son cake lui-même, mais c'est moi qui l'ai mise au four.

J'acquiesçai, conscient que Louis ne pouvait pas approcher du four.

- Pour les choux fourrés à la crème pâtissière, je me suis occupé de la crème, je l'avoue... Il lui aurait été impossible d'y arriver tout seul, même sans votre punition, monsieur Holmes. Après avoir cuit la pâte, j'ai sorti la plaque du four et j'ai découpé le couvercle des choix, pour l'aider. C'est madame Hudson qui les a fourré avec la crème. Il en reste, servez-vous.

Watson ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et il se dirigea vers le fond de la cuisine, là où se trouvait une grande plaque métallique et il engloutit, tour à tour, deux petits choux fourrés de crème pâtissière. Le dernier devait être plus rempli, car un peu de crème jaune s'échappa par un petit trou, lorsqu'il mordit dedans, et, se répandit sur sa cravate. Se faisant le plus discret possible – ce qui veut dire que tout le monde le remarqua – le brave docteur récupéra la crème sur sa cravate et porta son doigt à sa bouche, sous le regard réprobateur de notre logeuse.

Moi, je me contentai de secouer la tête devant tant de gourmandise. Ensuite, il se plaindra que ses pantalons ont rétrécis à cause de madame Hudson.

- Il a copié les textes ? demandai-je à Karl.

- Oui, je l'ai surveillé et expliqué à Nanny que la punition était méritée. Punition intelligente, en plus...

A ce moment là, Louis émergea des brumes du sommeil et se dirigea vers nous en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai tout fini et Karl m'a presque pas aidé, me dit-il d'une voix ensommeillé, tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Mais j'ai pas eu facile de recopier le texte tout en m'occupant de mes pâtisseries. J'ai même pas pu jouer avec Wiggins et les autres.

Sa dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton chagriné.

- C'est le vingt-deux que tu nous quittes ? demandai-je tout en connaissant la réponse. Cela te laisse encore le temps de jouer avec eux dans la neige...

- Monsieur Holmes, murmura madame Hudson.

Mon regard noir se posa sur elle, la faisant sourciller un peu.

- Heu, fit-elle hésitante. Je voulais juste vous parler en privé, dans le couloir... Avec le docteur Watson, aussi...

Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, je me levai et je les suivis dans le corridor obscur, car les lumières étaient éteintes.

- Qui a-t-il, madame Hudson ? fis-je sur un ton tranchant, pensant qu'elle allait me faire des reproches sur la punition admonestée à Louis.

Au temps pour moi, ce n'était pas de cela dont notre logeuse allait me parler.

- Le petit part le vingt-deux, le docteur a acheté les cadeaux, il me l'a dit... (Elle me jeta un regard craintif, comme si elle avait peur de ma réaction). Bref, j'aurais bien aimé fêter Noël avant l'heure, le dix-neuf décembre et inviter Louis, monsieur Karl et son ami, le professeur Stanford à venir manger. On offrirait les cadeaux au petit... Je voulais vous demander votre accord avant de les inviter.

- Et si je n'étais pas d'accord ? fis-je en la toisant de toute ma hauteur.

- Holmes, me lança Watson d'un ton réprobateur.

- Je les aurais invité quand même, mais chez moi, me répondit-elle avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle pouvait insuffler. Mais cela aurait fait beaucoup de peine à un petit gamin blond...

- Évitez de faire brûler votre dinde, fis-je sarcastique, me souvenant de la dernière qui avait eu fort chaud, ma logeuse ayant été distraite par la voisine et ses incessants commérages.

Elle me sourit et secoua la tête, consciente que je m'étais fichue d'elle, encore une fois. Prenant en main le drap de vaisselle qui était passé dans le cordon de son tablier, elle me frappa avec, sur l'épaule.

- Vous m'énervez prodigieusement, monsieur Holmes...

- Au fait, Nanny, fit Watson avec un sourire complice, si Karl vous demande de la viande saignante, faite ce qu'il vous demande...

- Oui, docteur... lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

Nous rentrâmes dans la cuisine de ma logeuse et elle demanda à l'avocat s'il était d'accord.

- J'ai pour habitude de ne pas célébrer cette fête païenne, mais pour faire plaisir à mon filleul et à vous même, j'accepte l'invitation avec plaisir. J'en ferai part à mon ami.

- N'oubliez pas son épouse... précisa ma logeuse. Vous aimez la dinde ?

- Oui, mais lui et moi, nous sommes capables d'en dévorer une pour nous deux... Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'emmènerai mon cuisinier. Il s'occupera de la préparation, ainsi, vous pourrez vous asseoir à notre table.

- Mais vous êtes un amour, vous, lui dit-elle en le taquinant. Je vous épouserais bien, moi.

Karl partit dans un grand éclat de rire qui fit sursauter Louis, repartit s'asseoir dans le divan. Prenant la main de ma logeuse, il lui dit :

- Hélas, mon cœur est déjà pris...

- Alors, invitez votre dame, lui ordonna notre logeuse en lui lançant le drap de vaisselle sur la tête.

- Heu... fit Karl, hésitant, tout en ôtant le drap pour le poser sur la table. Nous sommes en froid, pour le moment... Je me suis fait licencier...

- Oh, fit madame Hudson, attristée d'avoir commis un impair en voulant plaisanter. Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il. Vous ne le saviez pas. Votre invitation me fait très plaisir et je pense qu'elle va enchanter une autre personne.

En effet, Louis hurla sa joie et sauta dans tous les sens.

- Pour un qui ne croit pas en Dieu, fis-je souriant de manière ironique, cela m'étonne que tu attaches de l'importance à cette ancienne fête païenne.

- M'en fiche bien de la fête de Noël, me dit-il tout essoufflé d'avoir couru dans toute la pièce. Karl m'a expliqué d'où elle venait. Moi, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de passer la soirée avec vous tous. Faut pas s'attacher au caractère des fêtes religieuses, juste au fait que nous allons bien manger et être entre nous.

Karl plongea dans sa tasse de café pour étouffer son rire naissant, Watson s'esclaffa en entendant la réponse de Louis et madame Hudson me fit un petit geste de la main pour m'indiquer que ma petite moquerie venait de se faire mettre en pièces par un enfant de sept ans.

- Montre-moi ta punition, fis-je en lui faisant un regard noir qui ne lui fit même pas peur.

- Tiens, le dit-il en me tendant un carnet de note.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu en as retenu ?

Ses yeux roulèrent dans tous les sens, cherchant un appui quelconque.

- Ben... Tu m'as demandé de copier trois pages de ce livre, pas de te raconter l'histoire.

Du fond de ma poche de ma veste, j'avais extrait machinalement mon paquet de cigarettes, faisant froncer les sourcils de ma logeuse. Sa main s'égara sur la planche de travail et elle empoigna le rouleau à pâtisserie.

- Louis, commençai-je en rangeant prestement mon paquet au fond de ma poche, tandis que « Nanny » reposait le rouleau, sourire victorieux aux lèvres. S'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, ce sont les punitions non constructives ! À quoi bon te faire transcrire un texte si tu ne le comprends pas, ou s'il ne t'apprend rien ? Quel était le titre de la monographie que tu as dû recopier ?

Prenant le manuscrit dans ses mains, il le referma et lu, péniblement, le titre de la couverture :

- « Le... livre de... la vie ».

- Evidemment, fit Watson en se remémorant ma monographie qu'il avait critiquée allégrement au début de notre collocation, sans savoir qu'elle venait de moi, ni quelle était ma profession.

Cela s'était passé peu de temps avant notre première affaire commune, que mon biographe avait relaté sous le titre de « Une étude en rouge », il avait lu une revue qui traînait sur la table, voulant tuer le temps en attendant que madame Hudson lui monte son petit-déjeuner. Le titre de l'article avait été marqué d'un trait au crayon – fait par moi, le trait – et mon ami l'avait lu avant de s'en gausser. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là que je lui expliquai la nature exacte de ma profession particulière. C'était le quatre mars 1881. L'article de la revue parlait de ma monographie. (1)

- Installe-toi confortablement et lit le livre, lui intimai-je. Tu comprendras que ma punition n'était pas si inutile que cela.

- J'ai remarqué, me fit savoir son parrain. Et je l'approuve ! Autant lui faire copier un texte qui est susceptible de lui remplir le crâne de connaissances.

Au bout de quinze minutes de lecture, Louis s'exclama :

- Oh ! « Si... pu...éril que puisse pa...raître cet ex...ercice, il aiguise nos facultés d'obser...vation, il nous apprend à regarder et à voir. Les ongles, les manches du vêtement, les chaussures, les genoux du pantalon, les durillons du pouce et de l'index, les manchettes de la chemise, l'expression du visage, voilà autant d'indications certaines sur le métier qu'exerce un homme. Il serait inconcevable qu'assemblées, elles ne parvinssent pas à renseigner un chercheur compétent... ». (2) C'est un livre qui parle de ton métier !

- Normal, fis-je avec flegme. C'est moi qui l'ai écrit, cette monographie.

- Mince, alors, fit-il tout étonné de sa lecture. J'ai recopié et j'ai pas fait attention au texte... Je peux le lire, ton livre ?

- Bien sûr, fis-je en me levant. Bon, vu que je ne peux pas fumer ici, je remonte dans notre meublé.

- Je monte avec vous, nous cria Louis. Jack est dans sa cage et j'ai envie de lire le livre avec lui. Oncle John, emmène des petits choux...

- Prenez tout, nous invita notre logeuse.

- Louis ? fit Karl en souriant. Ne serait-il pas temps de rentrer à la maison ?

- Je peux lire ton livre ici, Sherlock ? fit-il en se tournant vers moi. Comme ça, si j'ai des questions à te poser, je pourrai le faire...

- Louis, tenta de le sermonner son parrain. Laisse monsieur Holmes tranquille !

- En plus, poursuivit l'enfant, tout en me suivant, tu dois encore me raconter la fin de l'histoire de pirates que tu as commencé ! Alors, je peux rester avec toi, Sherlock ?

Haussant les épaules pour lui signifier qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait, je quittai la cuisine pour aller fumer une cigarette dans notre meublé. Louis poussa un cri de victoire, tandis que le rire de Karl retentissait dans la cuisine et je l'entendis dire à notre logeuse qu'elle devrait le supporter encore un peu.

- Moi aussi je voudrais bien connaître la fin de son histoire, fit madame Hudson.

Des petits pas se firent entendre dans mon dos, montant les escaliers en courant, sous le rire de Watson.

Une fois en haut, Louis sortit son rat de sa cage, lui donna une carotte à manger, et, s'installant sur la peau d'ours, avec son rongeur sur ses genoux, il dévora ma monographie, tout en me submergeant de questions.

Watson engouffra des petits choux, avec l'aide de Louis, qui me reprocha de ne même pas y avoir goûté. Cet enfant avait la susceptibilité d'une femme au sujet de sa cuisine, comme moi, au sujet de mon art. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'en mangeai un, et, vu qu'il était délicieux, je ne me fis pas prier pour en manger deux autres.

L'avocat nous avait rejoint, muni d'une boîte de cigares que nous fumâmes avec plaisir, profitant d'une absence temporaire de Louis. Lorsque ce dernier revint, il toussa et couru ouvrir la fenêtre, déclenchant nos cris désapprobateurs.

- Louis, il fait glacial, dehors ! vociféra Watson, grand frileux. Ferme cette fenêtre tout de suite.

- Nan, ça pue trop la fumée, ici, lui rétorqua l'enfant en se bouchant le nez. Vous allez enfumer mon rat.

Pour finir, il fut décidé d'ouvrir la porte de notre meublé pour chasser la fumée dans le couloir. La petite fenêtre, se trouvant au deuxième étage étant ouverte, la fumée montrait directement vers le haut.

L'avocat nous expliqua qu'il allait faire appel à son cuisinier, pour le repas d'avant Noël, et qu'il ne ferait pas une dinde, mais plutôt des morceaux de poulet et d'agneau avec une sauce au curry divine. Ensuite, il rentra chez lui, puisque Louis avait décidé de rester avec nous pour avoir droit à la fin de l'histoire.

- Vous avez pris des vacances pour vous occuper de Louis, et il est toujours fourré chez nous, lui déclara Watson, sourire aux lèvres.

- Bof, fit l'avocat en haussant les épaules. Du moment qu'il s'amuse et qu'il est heureux, pour moi, c'est du pareil au même. De toute façon, j'avais besoin de faire une pause. Il n'y a pas que le travail dans la vie. Mes collègues sont des grands garçons, ils savent faire tourner la boutique sans moi.

L'après-midi se termina en silence, Louis toujours plongé dans sa lecture et moi, fumant une pipe, avachi dans le fauteuil, totalement épuisé par l'enquête.

Après le repas du soir, je contai la suite de l'histoire de Davy Jones, de Jack Sparrow et de l'animal légendaire qu'était le kraken, monstre des profondeurs et Léviathan tentaculaire.

Louis m'écouta avec les yeux grands ouverts, Watson sirota un cognac en m'écoutant et notre logeuse prit plaisir à écouter mon histoire, elle aussi.

Ne me rendant plus compte du temps qu'il passait, mon histoire dura deux heures et je ne l'avais toujours pas finie au moment de mettre Louis au lit, sur la peau d'ours.

- Chouette, me dit-il enthousiaste, je pourrai encore rester demain pour écouter la suite de ton histoire.

- On pourrait presque croire que vous l'avez fait exprès, Holmes, me susurra Watson en passant à côté de moi, petit sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ma faute si l'histoire est plus longue que prévu...

Quoique, je l'avais diablement agrandie, cette histoire de pirates ! Mais de là à lui avouer que cela me faisait plaisir de la conter à Louis, il y avait un pas que je ne franchirais pas.

* * *

**(1)** Passage extrait de « une étude en rouge », mais relaté du point de vue de Holmes, cette fois. La date provient du livre lui même.

**(2)** Le texte lu par Louis est, lui aussi, extrait de « une étude en rouge » qui, dans le canon, était lue par Watson puisqu'il se gaussait de l'article qui relatait un extrait de la monographie de Holmes.


	80. 242:Rien n'arrête le gouvernement

**Chapitre 242 : Rien n'arrête le gouvernement britannique ! **

**(Le 18 décembre)**

Le lendemain, Louis nous concocta notre petit déjeuner et ensuite, nous reçûmes la visite de mon frère, Mycroft.

J'avais été surpris en entendant son pas lourd dans les escaliers. Mon frère avait quitté son bureau du foreign office ? Vu l'épaisseur du manteau neigeux sur les routes... C'était tout bonnement incroyable !

- Mycroft ! hurla Louis, abandonnant ses jouets pour sauter sur mon frère. Chouette, tu es venu ! Soulève-moi dans les airs, comme la dernière fois !

Une fois qu'il se fut exécuté, il nous serra la main et laissa tomber sa lourde carcasse dans le fauteuil qui grinça sous le poids, inhabituel, reçu subitement.

- Mon aîné a changé sa route ? fis-je, curieux de connaître la raison de sa visite. Un train qui quitte ses rails, c'est peu courant, mais en plus, par un temps pareil... Tu ne cesses de m'étonner, Mycroft.

- _Rien_ n'arrête le gouvernement britannique, mon cher frère, me dit-il en se débarrassant de son manteau, tout en se contorsionnant pour l'ôter sans devoir se lever du fauteuil. Ni la neige, ni la guerre... RIEN !

Il réussit son opération sans devoir se lever du fauteuil. Le manteau fut donné à Louis et mon frère n'était pas peu fier de son exploit.

- Et _personne_ ne refuse _rien_ au gouvernement britannique, même pas mon gros ours de frère, fis-je avec malice. Alors, il a quitté sa caverne douillette, le gros ours ?

Mon aîné me regarda curieusement, tandis que Watson et Louis s'esclaffaient dans leur coin. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre son nouveau surnom, mon frère haussa les épaules.

Lui, s'il avait quitté son bureau, c'était pour me demander si j'avais eu des tuyaux ou des explications sur le carnage qui avait eu lieu dans l'East End.

Donc, après avoir envoyé Louis chez Nanny – il grommela que c'était injuste de le chasser pour pouvoir discuter entre nous, ensuite, il quitta la peau d'ours et ses jouets – mon frère s'enfonça dans le fauteuil pour écouter toute l'histoire, les yeux brillants.

J'omis peu de choses, mis à part les noms des anges gardiens et de Meredith et de toute sa troupe de bénévoles.

- C'est honorable de ta part, Sherlock, fit mon frère de sa voix douce, de ne pas vouloir divulguer les noms des « responsables ».

- Impossible de le savoir, fis-je avec mon air innocent. D'après mes indicateurs, ils portaient des cagoules, masquant leurs visages.

Mon frère me fit un sourire entendu et il me dit :

- De nombreux chefs de gang ont perdu leur autorité, en perdant l'usage de leurs jambes. Un chef qui boite, c'est moins impressionnant. Bref, la guerre pour certaines successions a commencé et cela a éliminé une partie des assassins, raquetteurs, faussaires, voleurs, receleurs, usuriers... Les gros poissons ont mangés les plus petits. Le gouvernement voulait savoir ce qui avait déclenché ce conflit entre eux.

- L'envie d'étendre leurs territoires, non ? proposai-je. Ou bien la rivalité qui a toujours existée entre les différents clans.

- Oui, fit mon frère songeur. Je devrais bien trouver une bonne excuse. En attendant, fais remonter le petit garnement, j'ai envie de le taquiner, moi.

Louis remonta les escaliers à pleine vitesse, oui, mais pour venir me demander s'il pouvait jouer dans le neige avec les Irréguliers. La troupe était au complet et je l'autorisai à jouer dans la rue, à condition qu'il ne s'en éloigne pas. Wiggins reçu l'ordre de veiller sur Louis et je pouvais lui faire confiance pour ne pas l'entraîner dans des jeux dangereux.

Louis enfila ses différentes couches de vêtements à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout heureux d'aller jouer avec des gamins de son âge.

- Dis-moi, bonhomme, fit mon frère, tandis qu'il enfilait ses gants en cuir et en fourrure.

- Oui, Mycroft, répondit Louis, relevant la tête.

- Ton parrain t'a-t-il déjà emmené chez Hartchards ?

- Chez qui ? demanda-t-il au comble de la stupéfaction.

- à la librairie Hartchards, c'est une grande librairie, remplie de livres. Je parie que tu n'en as jamais vu autant réunis...

Il enfonça son bonnet sur sa tignasse blonde et, tout sérieux, il répondit :

- Si ! Sherlock m'a emmené à la grande bibliothèque de Londres, et même si je ne l'ai pas visitée entièrement, j'ai vu... l'essentiel... Ils ont plein, plein, de livres !

Au dernier moment, il s'était repris pour éviter de divulguer certaines choses.

- Mon frère a donc eu le temps de t'emmener à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il était surchargé de travail ? s'étonna Mycroft, les sourcils froncés.

- On a fait que passer, éluda prestement Louis. Mais je veux bien aller visiter celle dont tu me parles. On peut y aller le vingt, non ?

- J'aurais plutôt proposé aujourd'hui après-midi, dès que tu as fini de jouer...

- D'accord, fit Louis, prêt à descendre les escaliers. Moi, je suis ici.

Louis dévala les escaliers à grande vitesse, faisant un maximum de bruit.

Mon frère se posta devant la fenêtre pour observer les gamins qui se lançaient des boules de neige dans la rue, sous l'oeil amusé ou colérique des rares passants. Des hourras résonnèrent à l'arrivée de Louis.

- Je vais les surveiller, Holmes, fit la voix empressée de Watson.

Me retournant, je constatai qu'il portait la panoplie complète pour ne pas prendre froid dans la neige. Je n'eus même pas le temps de faire un geste ou de prononcer une parole que la porte de la pièce se fermait déjà. Lui aussi dévala les escaliers.

- En voilà un qui a envie de s'amuser, gloussa mon frère. Ah, je suis heureux de pouvoir contempler la vie qui se déroule sous nos pieds. Voir tout ces enfants qui jouent, cela fait du bien.

- Certes, cela doit te changer de ton club...

- Le monde du silence, me dit-il en prenant appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je ne le renie pas, mon club, mais entendre des rires et des cris d'enfants... Cela me remplit de joie. Tu as de la chance, Sherlock, ton métier t'offre l'opportunité de côtoyer des êtres qui aiment rire et jouer. Moi, non.

- Mycroft, _tu es le gouvernement_ de ce pays à toi tout seul !

- Oui, mais je travaille aux côtés de gens aigris et de secrétaires aussi charmantes que des portes de prison moyenâgeuse. Je n'ai pas un charmant petit garçon blond, moi !

- Ce n'est pas le mien... Et il repart pour la France, le vingt-deux.

Mon frère me fit une petite grimace de dépit.

- Au sujet d'Hélène, commença-t-il tout en dardant ses yeux gris acier dans les miens. Je suis peut-être le gouvernement, mais son avocat, c'est le diable ! Impossible de la localiser. Rien à son nom véritable, rien à vos noms d'emprunt « Emerson » ou « Ramsay ». Plus aucun vestige de son arrivée en France ! Disparue de la surface de la terre. Son diable d'avocat a effacé ses traces, sa vie...

- Elle devait se douter que tu la chercherais, soupirai-je. C'est bien la preuve qu'elle veut qu'on la laisse en paix.

- Cette femme est faite pour toi, Sherlock ! me dit-il en serrant les poings.

- Aucune femme n'est faite pour le métier que j'exerce, Mycroft, fis-je en durcissant ma voix ainsi que mon coeur.

Mon frère dut comprendre les sentiments qui m'animaient et qui me torturaient, car il changea adroitement de sujet :

- J'avais parié qu'il faudrait moins de cinq minutes au docteur Watson avant de se lancer dans la mêlée.

Mon regard se porta dans la rue et je constatai que Watson était en train de lancer des boules de neige avec les gamins. Cela me fit sourire.

- Ai-je ta permission de pouvoir rester ici, pour les regarder jouer ? me demanda mon frère.

- Bien sûr, fis-je en sortant un cigarette de ma poche et en présentant une à mon frère, qui ne se fit pas prier. Si tu veux emmener Louis chez Hartchards, il vaut mieux l'attendre ici.

- Oui, je l'aime bien, ce gamin, fit-il en souriant car Watson avait été pris pour cible. Le pays attendra bien un peu. J'ai une mission prioritaire qui est d'émerveiller un gamin. C'est bien qu'il puisse jouer avec des enfants de son âge. Le pauvre enfant est trop souvent en compagnie d'adultes. Il a besoin de fréquenter des gamins, de jouer, de s'amuser... Un enfant qui grandit trop vite, ce n'est pas bon...

Son regard alla brièvement se poser sur ma personne. C'était de moi qu'il parlait.

- Cet enfant est livré à lui-même depuis l'âge de quatre ans, et il en a vu de toutes les couleurs, fis-je, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il a accompli des actes que des enfants de son âge ne devront jamais faire, hormis ceux de la rue. Malgré tout, il a un avantage sur le petit garçon dont tu parlais : il est entouré par des gens qui prennent soin de lui, qui l'aident à progresser, des gens qui l'aiment, tout simplement.

- Alors, il a beaucoup de chance, me confia mon frère, avec les yeux un peu trop brillants.

Mon frère resta à la fenêtre, observant les enfants et les rares passants. Nous nous défiâmes en établissant des déductions sur eux. Ma logeuse nous monta du thé et nous le bûmes, postés à la fenêtre, nous amusant des tirs ratés de Watson et de ceux, réussi, des enfants.

Lorsque Louis rentra, épuisé, il se changea et partit avec Mycroft à la librairie. Le fiacre, utilisé par Mycroft, l'avait attendu. Watson, lui, s'écroula dans un fauteuil et je ne l'entendis plus de toute l'après-midi. Hormis ses ronflements intempestifs qui m'agacèrent.

Mon frère revint avec Louis, juste à temps pour le repas du soir, qu'il prit avec nous, avant de repartir pour Pall Mall.

Louis était tout fier, en rentrant, de nous monter le livre sur les oiseaux de proies que mon frère lui avait acheté. S'asseyant sur les genoux de Watson, ils feuilletèrent le livre ensemble, juste après le repas.

Madame Hudson et Watson écoutèrent avec attention la fin de l'histoire des pirates et Louis alla se coucher, toujours sur la peau d'ours, avec les yeux qui pétillaient. Demain, nous fêterions Noël en avance.

La nuit, je me levai, sortant de ma chambre pour aller à la salle de bain, à cause du thé que j'avais bu la veille. Silencieusement, je traversai la pièce commune, remarquant que Louis ne dormait plus.

Une fois que j'eus terminé, je me glissai dans son dos, à pas de loup. D'un seul coup d'oeil, j'avais constaté que le rongeur était bien dans sa cage.

Notre petit pensionnaire était couché sur le ventre, sur la peau d'ours – jusque là, rien d'anormal – la tête tournée vers les braises mourantes du feu, la couverture sur son dos, un livre à la main. Son carnet de notes abîmé se trouvait à sa droite, avec un crayon. Son index suivait la ligne du texte, puis, je le vis prendre des notes dans son vieux carnet. Ses jambes étaient repliées et il les faisait balancer de droite à gauche.

- Et alors ? fis-je soudain.

Louis sursauta et lâcha un cri de terreur.

- Ah, c'est toi ! fit-il en roulant sur le dos pour s'asseoir. Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses, toi !

- Hormis moi, ou Watson, peu de gens auraient pu te faire sursauter. Mais, n'est-il pas l'heure de dormir ?

- J'ai plus sommeil, m'avoua-t-il en fermant le livre qu'il déchiffrait. Tu connais mon problème... Je sais pas faire ma nuit en entier, moi. Alors, j'ai repris ton livre pour noter les choses importantes, mais il y en a plein et je comprends pas tout.

- Je n'ai pas choisi un livre facile pour toi, fis-je en prenant ma monographie dans la main.

- Pas grave, je vais quand même essayer de comprendre.

- Bon travail, oiseau de nuit, fis-je en regagnant ma chambre.

* * *

Bonne nouvelle ! Ces derniers jours, suite à une grosse fatigue (due au travail, toujours lui, et aussi à cause des 21 pages écrites dimanche 29 mai sur le "scandale en Bohème" qui sera scindé en 3) je n'étais pas capable d'écrire trois chapitres importants ! J'avais plus ou moins 2 pages pour chacun d'eux et je n'étais pas contente de mon travail.

Râlant et pestant que je ne trouvais pas mon fil rouge pour écrire (je dois être un mélange entre Holmes et Watson, moi. Besoin d'un fil rouge comme Holmes mais c'est pour écrire, comme Watson). En désespoir de cause, vendredi, j'étais prête à envoyer un des chapitres à ma bêta (Norah Habbot) pour qu'elle me donne une putain d'idée qui me ferais plonger sur le clavier, le cerveau en ébullition.

Ce vendredi soir, tout m'est revenu et j'ai senti la fière monter en moi! J'ai donc écrit en entier le chapitre 245: "Lorsque mon esprit se rebelle à la stagnation" (il était prédisposé à mon état de page blanche, lui) / le 246: "Le Signe des quatre" / le 247 : "Just married" (le mariage de Watson!). Le 248 comprendra le scandale que j'ai divisé en trois et, ensuite, le 249 ce sera...

Enfin, contente d'avoir réussi à me sortir de ce bourbier qu'est l'écran à moitié vide de texte. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive, mais bon, ça me fait ch*** !


	81. V:Chap 243 : Noël avant l'heure

**Chapitre 243 : Noël avant l'heure (Le 19 décembre)**

Le lendemain, je ne fis rien, restant étendu dans le canapé toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Watson s'amusa dans la neige avec Louis et les Irréguliers, ne rentrant que pour le repas de midi.

Puis, Watson laissa les enfants jouer ensemble et alla acheter un petit sapin de Noël qu'il décora ensuite, avec l'aide de Louis, pour son plus grand bonheur. Ce dernier parvint même à me faire poser quelques boules sur le conifère, et je les fis sourire lorsque je posai une guirlande sur ma table de chimie. (1)

Karl était arrivé avec son cuisinier et ce dernier s'affairait dans la cuisine de madame Hudson.

Vers dix-huit heures, alors que Watson écoutait les explications de Louis sur ses petits soldats et leur guerre, notre logeuse vint poser sa plus belle nappe et déposa cinq couverts.

Karl monta avec les bouteilles de vin, nous nous assîmes tous les quatre, ainsi que madame Hudson et le cuisinier vint nous servir à table. Il devait faire le mètre nonante et avait des épaules dignes d'un bûcheron. Ne portant qu'une chemise, blanche, dont les manches avaient été relevées, on apercevait les muscles de ses bras, saillants sous le tissu. Pantalon noir impeccable, tablier de la même couleur, noué autour de la taille et tatouages apparents sur les avant-bras.

Il déposa des morceaux de cuisses de poulet, dorées à point, du poulet coupé en petit morceaux de dé, du riz, des côtes d'agneau et plusieurs pots de sauce au curry bien chaude.

- Voilà, messieurs, dame, nous dit-il en faisant une courbette, ce qui, pour un homme de cette stature, n'était pas rien. Vous avez plusieurs recettes de curry. Cela va du "très peu piquant" au "plus piquant". Régalez-vous.

Après un salut très protocolaire, le cuisinier s'en alla.

- Tu vois, Sherlock, commença Louis en se servant de riz, d'une cuisse de poulet croustillantes, de morceaux de poulet et en versant une louche de sauce au curry sur le tout. Ce sont les épices qui font un vrai curry. Le cuisinier a choisi les épices parmi plusieurs centaines de variétés, il les a dosées, mélangées, afin de composer le goût et le parfum du curry qui peut varier à l'infini. Il m'a dit que préparer le meilleur curry, c'est comme trouver la vérité dans l'immensité de l'univers.

- Dans un de ses curry, fit Karl en passant le plat à Nanny, il y a inclus du chocolat.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Watson, la fourchette suspendue dans les airs, un morceau de poulet fumant piqué dessus.

Tout en se servant, Karl lui expliqua :

- La cacao que contient le chocolat était, à l'origine, utilisé comme épice. Le beurre de cacao, le lait et le sucre, admirablement combiné au cacao du chocolat, confèrent du corps et de la densité au curry. Qu'en dites vous, John ?

- Ma foi, fit-il étonné, je trouvais ce poulet au curry inhabituel. Pour tout dire, il est délicieux. Meilleur que ceux que j'ai déjà mangé dans certains restaurants.

- T'as raison, oncle John, confirma Louis, déchirant un morceau de cuisse de poulet à belles dents, tout en ayant auparavant enfourné une généreuse fourchette de riz, sous l'œil courroucé de notre logeuse.

- Louis, s'indigna-t-elle, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

La pauvre n'était pas encore habituée à la manière peu protocolaire utilisée par Louis pour manger.

- En fait, fit Karl, il a réussi a préserver le goût subtil que l'on trouve dans les currys indien, tout en lui donnant un assaisonnement dont seuls sont capables les anglais. Cela confère de la profondeur à son ensemble.

Louis et Watson firent honneur à tous les plats, que ce soit de poulet ou d'agneau, goûtèrent les différents curry, les notèrent, tout en se gavant de riz.

Moi, je restai plus sobre dans l'alimentation, même si le repas, servit par le cuisinier de Karl, était divin.

L'avocat dévora encore plus que les deux autres, engloutissant des morceaux de viande, rongeant les os, tout en faisant descendre le niveau de la bouteille de vin. Il dévorait trois fois plus que Louis, à la différence qu'il mangeait de manière plus distinguée qu'un certain garnement de ma connaissance qui déclencha, toutes les secondes, l'ire de notre logeuse.

- Ferme ta bouche, lorsque tu manges, le gronda-t-elle. Tiens-toi droit, ne mange pas avec les doigts...

Le pauvre enfant soupira, se redressa un peu et mangea avec grande distinction, ce qui nous fit pouffer de rire, en le voyant singer les grands seigneurs, mangeant du bout des dents, le petit doigt en l'air. Cela fit rire notre logeuse qui le laissa manger tranquillement ensuite.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, le cuisinier vint débarrasser les plats et les assiettes. Sur celles de Louis, Watson et Karl, trônaient des quantités d'os de poulet et de côtes d'agneau. Moi, je m'étais contenté d'une cuisse de poulet, de quelques morceaux, ainsi que d'une côte d'agneau. J'avais tout de même goûté les différents curry proposés, du plus doux au plus épicé.

Repus, Karl et Watson se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils, tandis que notre logeuse était descendue dans sa cuisine, pour vérifier si le cuisinier s'en sortait avec le plateau de thé et de café. Après ce qu'il venait de cuisiner, il était, sans aucun doute, capable de réussir du café !

Enfilant ma robe de chambre gris souris, je m'assis dans le canapé, les jambes étendues. Louis enfila, lui aussi, sa petite robe de chambre bleue et s'installa sur la peau d'ours avec ses jouets.

L'avocat sortit une bouteille de whisky – du Royal Lochnagar (2) – de son sac et nous servit un verre. Nous le dégustâmes avec lenteur, appréciant toute sa force ainsi que la couleur magnifique de sa robe.

Madame Hudson remonta pour nous déposer un pot de café et un de thé, ainsi que des raviers de crumble aux pommes. (3)

Louis se rua dessus et le dévora comme s'il était affamé. Faisant tomber des miettes au sol, pour le plus grand plaisir du rat.

- Ch'est moi qui l'ait fait, me confia-t-il avec du dessert plein la bouche. J'ai émietté des biscuits normands – des sablés – et les ai mélangés avec du beurre et de la poudre d'amande. Les pommes ont été cuites dans du beurre avec une pincée de sucre, ensuite, une coulée de miel et j'ai terminé par une lampée de calvados. J'ai mis les morceaux de pommes en dessous et le reste au-dessus. Le cuisinier les a passé au four pour faire dorer la croûte de biscuit.

- Délicieux ! confirma Watson en engloutissant, lui aussi, le ravier de dessert.

Pour ne pas froisser le jeune cuisinier, j'en mangeai un. Ce fut avec plaisir, car les pommes, encore tièdes, fondaient sous la langue. Le mélange sucre, miel, calvados était un régal – même si l'alcool s'était évaporé, le goût y était.

La discussion se déroula entre Watson et Karl, tandis que Louis s'amusait devant la cheminée.

Une fois que nous eûmes fumé un cigare, sous les toussotements exagérés de Louis qui protégeait son animal de nos fumées nocives, Watson demanda à Louis de descendre en bas, voir si Nanny s'en sortait bien.

Une fois qu'il fut sortit de la pièce, en soupirant, notre brave docteur sortit les paquets cadeaux de l'armoire et Karl prit les siens du sac de voyage qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Moi, je les laissai s'affairer au pied de l'arbre et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour en revenir avec un sac de toile que je posai derrière le canapé, sans que Watson ne s'en rende compte, trop affairé à disposer les paquets emballés sous le sapin.

Louis remonta, récupéra son animal et se laissa tomber sur la peau d'ours, avant de remarquer les paquets chatoyants qui étaient déposés dans les branches de l'arbre.

- C'est quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il en se levant à moitié. Des cadeaux ?

- Va voir, proposa Watson, souriant de découvrir l'air émerveillé de Louis. Lis bien le prénom qui est noté !

Le garçonnet se posta devant le sapin, ayant, au passage, déposé Jack sur le canapé, à mes côtés. Délicatement, pour ne pas faire tomber les décorations, il extirpa un cadeau.

- Oh ! fit-il en lisant le prénom. Un cadeau pour Hélène ? C'est quoi ? C'est de toi, Sherlock ?

- Oui, s'empressa de certifier Watson, tandis que je plissai les yeux de désapprobation. Le paquet mou, c'est de la part de Sherlock.

- Et le rectangulaire ? demanda l'enfant, curieux.

- Il vient de ma part, lui confirma Watson. Mais se sera à Hélène de les ouvrir !

- Je peux pas savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

- NON ! trancha son parrain. Et je veillerai à ce que ta curiosité soit bridée !

- Rhô ! râla-t-il pour la forme. Bon, je vais ouvrir la grosse boîte... Ah, une carte de visite au nom d'oncle John... Je sais de qui ça vient, au moins.

L'emballage finit au sol et il découvrit un jeu de construction.

- Merci, oncle John, fit-il en se ruant dessus pour l'embrasser. C'est gentil, je vais pouvoir jouer avec mes soldats et construire un fort !

Ensuite, il ouvrit un autre paquet qui contenait, lui, des livres.

- Des histoires des Texas ranger Walt Slade et de Morgan Kane ! hurla-t-il en découvrant le cadeau de son parrain. Merci, parrain ! J'avais fini de lire ceux que Sherlock m'avait donnés. Chouette, j'aurai de la lecture dans le train.

Puis, il prit le dernier paquet à son nom.

- Ah ! fit-il en palpant le paquet. Je parie que c'est un livre, vu la forme. Un grand livre...

Il déballa – ou plutôt arracha – l'emballage et découvrit le livre sur les Spartiates que Watson avait acheté, muni d'une carte de visite à _mon nom_.

- Un livre sur les guerriers Spartes ! hurla-t-il. Chouette ! Merci, Sherlock. Waw, t'as réussi à trouver du temps pour m'acheter un cadeau, c'est super, merci !

Il fit mine de venir vers moi, puis, se rappelant à _qui_ il avait affaire, il stoppa net sa course.

- Bon, je vais pas te faire un bisous, parce que les effusions, c'est pas ton style.

- En effet, fis-je en allongeant mes jambes. De toute façon, je ne mérite pas tes remerciements, vu que ce n'est pas moi qui te l'ai acheté, ce cadeau, mais Watson.

Mon ami me fit de grands gestes, dans le dos de Louis, m'implorant de me taire.

- Ah, fit Louis déçu. Pourtant, c'est ta carte qui est dans le cadeau... Tu as demandé à oncle John de l'acheter parce que tu n'avais pas le temps, ou pas d'idées ? C'est pas grave, tu sais, je suis content.

Les commissures de ses lèvres se relevèrent dans un sourire fugace, juste pour tenter de faire bonne figure et ne pas afficher sa déception.

- Non, en fait, je n'ai rien demandé à Watson, fis-je en attrapant ma pipe. C'est _lui_ qui a décidé d'acheter ces cadeaux, pour toi et pour Hélène, et de faire comme si c'était moi qui les offrais. Mais il n'y a rien venant de moi, là dedans.

- Holmes, siffla Watson entre ses dents, rouge de colère. Vous auriez pu garder cela pour vous !

- Non, Watson, fis-je en tirant une bouffée de ma pipe. C'est un mensonge, et je n'aime pas cela. Pourquoi lui faire croire que je lui ai offert ce cadeau, alors qu'il n'en est rien ?

- Pour qu'il puisse arborer un joli sourire de bonheur, fit la voix en colère de Watson. Mais à cause de vos stupidités, vous lui avez gâché sa fête !

- Le cadeau pour Hélène, c'est d'oncle John aussi ? me demanda Louis, avec une petite voix.

- Oui, ça vient de lui aussi.

- Ah, fit-il en regardant ses chaussures.

- Bravo, Holmes, lâcha froidement Watson. Vous avez réussi à gâcher la fête d'un enfant. Moi qui pensais que vous vous étiez amélioré... J'avais bougrement tort !

Il ramassa un emballage cadeau, le froissa en une boule compacte et le lança violement sur le sol.

Me levant, je passai derrière le canapé pour récupérer le sac de toile et je le déposai aux pieds de Louis.

- Trêve de mensonges, fis-je en regardant Watson droit dans les yeux. Ce qui se trouve dans ce sac est de MA part.

- Holmes, vous... commença Watson, dérouté, regardant la boule de papier au sol, gêné de son geste. Mais... Quand ?

Louis releva la tête, stupéfié, puis, il afficha un grand sourire. Une fois qu'il eu le sac en main, il plongea ses mains dedans et en sortit les différents paquets.

- Celui-là n'est pas pour toi, lui expliquai-je alors qu'il venait de prendre le plus petit paquet dans le sac et commençait déjà à le secouer. Confie le à ton parrain, il le donnera à qui de droit.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Louis, curieux. Il est tout petit, ton paquet pour Hélène.

L'avocat me fit un sourire entendu, se doutant que la boîte contenait un cadeau d'une grande valeur. Watson, lui, faisait des yeux ronds, en se rendant compte qu'il s'était trompé sur tout le ligne : j'avais pensé aux cadeaux ! Bien avant lui, en plus.

Restant silencieux, tout en pensant au prix auquel j'avais payé ce petit paquet à monsieur Goldstein, bijoutier de son état. La boîte contenait une paire de boucles d'oreilles, avec quatre petits diamants en guise de pendentif. Huit diamants en tout.

Mon ancien client avait raison, dans mes mains, cela équivalait à une tonne de dynamite. Surtout que je ne savais pas comment Hélène allait réagir en les recevant.

Il avait plaisanté sur le fait que des gens avaient extrait les diamants, les avaient taillés pour leur donner tout leur éclat, et que moi, le plus grand des célibataires endurci, je les avais acheté, alors qu'ils étaient montés en boucle d'oreille, pour les offrir à une femme. L'innocente victime de mon présent serait Hélène. (4)

Louis sortit un paquet plus petit et il me le montra pour vérifier s'il avait ma permission pour l'ouvrir. D'un hochement de tête je lui fis signe que oui.

- Holmes ? demanda Watson, totalement abasourdi. Quand diable avez-vous eu le temps d'aller acheter des cadeaux ?

- Je parie que c'est le seize décembre, au matin, fit Louis tout en s'échinant sur l'emballage. Tu étais sorti en cachette au matin, tes pantalons étaient encore mouillés de neige...

- Un point pour lui, Watson, fis-je en penchant la tête. Oui, c'est bien le jour où je vous ai exposé mon plan de manière « détournée ».

- Oh ! s'exclama Louis tout heureux. Un nouveau carnet de notes ! Chouette alors !

- Complètement oublié de lui en fournir un autre, nous précisa Karl.

- J'avais remarqué son carnet de notes en piteux état, lorsqu'il était venu avec moi au Yard. Figurez-vous que le petit bonhomme voulait prendre des notes de l'interrogatoire...

- Ben, quoi ? fit Louis en haussant les épaules. C'était pour t'aider, moi. En tout cas, je vais pouvoir écrire les choses importantes que je veux retenir. C'est pour moi aussi, ce paquet là ?

- Non, c'est pour une autre personne...

Karl et Watson émirent un sifflement appréciateur tout en me lançant des sourires entendus. « Deux cadeaux pour Hélène ? », semblaient dire leurs regards.

- Et bien, Holmes, s'extasia Watson tout en basculant dans son fauteuil. Un bijou et encore un cadeau ? Elle est gâtée, votre Hélène...

- Tu lui offre un carnet souple ? demanda Louis qui essayait de deviner le cadeau tout en palpant l'emballage.

- Non, reste tranquille, ordonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils. C'est juste un carnet de dessin.

Louis le posa religieusement sur la table et me fit un grand sourire :

- Ah, tu as remarqué aussi que j'avais son carnet de croquis, avec des dessins de chevaux... Mais comment l'as-tu su ? Le carnet est toujours dans ma besace...

Il se gratta le haut de la tête, réfléchissant intensément, lorsqu'il s'écria :

- Lors de la fouille à la bibliothèque ! Le monsieur l'avait sorti et feuilleté.

J'acquiesçai brièvement car c'était bien là que j'avais remarqué le carnet de croquis d'Hélène et décidé de lui en acheter un autre.

- Et ça ? me demanda Louis en tendant un paquet plus gros.

- Pour toi aussi...

Il déballa fébrilement le paquet et extirpa six livres, sous le regard de Watson qui se tenait dans son dos.

- Alors, j'ai droit à...

Il regarda les titres des livres et son sourire s'accrut au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait les titres tout bas.

- Et alors, Louis ? demanda son parrain, tout en se levant du fauteuil et en s'approchant de son filleul qui avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- Merci, Sherlock, me dit-il avec les yeux émerveillés. Tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Regarde, parrain, ce qu'il m'offre : « Monographie sur la distinction entre les cendres de différents tabacs ». Oh, ça c'est encore plus génial : « Manuel entièrement consacrée à l'art du détective », suivi de la « Monographie sur les écritures secrètes », chouette, « Le Livre de la vie », je vais pouvoir le relire et tâcher de le comprendre. Plus « Essai sur la détection des traces de pas », et le « Traité de l'influence des métiers sur la forme des mains ». (5)

- Vous ne vous êtes pas foulé, pour ce cadeau ci, Holmes, me rabroua Watson. Ce ne sont que une partie de vos différentes monographies...

- Pas grave, fit Louis, des étoiles plein les yeux. Il m'a quand même acheté un carnet de note, ainsi qu'un bijou et un carnet de croquis pour Hélène...

- Il en reste un...

L'enfant me dévisagea, surpris, et replongea la main dans le sac pour ressortir un autre paquet. Il ôta l'emballage et ouvrit grand les yeux en découvrant le dernier cadeau.

- Waw, un super carnet de note... En cuir véritable, la couverture. En plus, elle est gravée... C'est une tête de cheval... Elle est super bien faite.

Il passa sa main sur la couverture ouvragée, comportant la gravure, et caressa le cuir amoureusement. Puis, il ouvrit précautionneusement le carnet et s'exclama :

- Le papier est en parchemin !

- Imitation, précisai-je. Mais découpé à la main.

- Oh, il est beau... Merci, Sherlock ! Je vais écrire au brouillon dans mon premier carnet, et ensuite, je recopierai dans l'autre... Mais je vais attendre de bien savoir écrire pour le faire.

Il se tourna vers son parrain qui le couvait du regard.

- Hé, parrain, tu sais bien écrire, toi... Tu sais imiter les écritures des vieux manuscrits et les reproduire, comme si c'était des vrais... Tu pourrais écrire à ma place dans mon carnet.

L'avocat rigola à gorge déployée.

- Tu apprendras à bien écrire, mon grand, lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ensuite, tu écriras _toi-même_ dans ton carnet. Si tu veux, plus tard, je t'apprendrai à réaliser des enluminures, ainsi, tu auras la première lettre de ton chapitre toute belle.

Il hocha la tête, tout heureux. Ensuite, il couru chercher son rat pour lui montrer les cadeaux qu'il avait reçu, passant plus de temps à lui expliquer le carnet en feuilles de parchemin que je lui avait offert.

Watson retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et je le vis remplir nos verres.

- Tout compte fait, Louis, commença-t-il amusé, ce qui t'a fait le plus plaisir, c'est le carnet que Holmes t'a offert...

Le gamin sursauta et se tourna vers Watson, la moue interrogatrice. Posant son rongeur au sol, il se dirigea vers Watson et vint se planter devant lui, s'asseyant en tailleur sur le plancher.

- Alors, oncle John, tout d'abord, je suis content de tous mes cadeaux ! tint-il à lui préciser. Les livres que mon parrain m'a offert me font plaisir car j'aime bien lire les aventures de ces deux Texas ranger. Celui que tu m'as donné sur les Spartiates me comble de bonheur, parce que c'est un livre pour s'instruire. Guillaume dit qu'il faut savoir s'amuser, dans la vie, mais aussi s'instruire, et si possible s'instruire tout en s'amusant. Donc, c'est tout bon. Le jeu de construction est génial car je vais pouvoir monter un fort pour mes petits soldats, donc, cela me fait des heures à m'amuser. Le premier carnet de Sherlock est un cadeau fort utile et je l'utiliserai souvent. Les livres qu'il a écrits me serviront à étudier son travail pour que, dans quelques années, je puisse te remplacer, oncle John. Quant au dernier carnet, celui avec les feuilles de parchemin, c'est un cadeau très beau. Voilà, tous les cadeaux me font plaisir selon leur utilité.

- Ce fichu garnement me mettra à la porte, le jour où il saura payer la moitié du loyer, maugréa Watson.

- Non, t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'enverrai pas dormir sous les ponts, le rassura-t-il. Mais c'est moi qui suivrai Sherlock dans ses enquêtes.

Watson l'attrapa et se mit à le chatouiller, faisant hurler Louis de rire. Nous l'entendîmes le supplier d'arrêter mais Watson poursuivit sa torture. Ensuite, il le reposa au sol et le pauvre retourna près de son rat, en titubant, se tenant les côtes d'avoir trop ri.

La discussion se poursuivit entre nous, lorsque, soudain, nous entendîmes sonner à la porte d'entrée. La voix de madame Hudson raisonna, s'exclamant un « Ah, c'est vous » qui nous fit froncer les sourcils, à Watson et à moi.

Karl bondit de son fauteuil et, un doigt sur ses lèvres pour nous intimer au silence, il couru pour se placer à gauche de la porte de notre meublé, si bien que, lorsque le nouvel arrivant pousserait la porte, il ne le verrait pas.

Des pas féminins se firent entendre dans les escaliers et Louis se leva, intrigué lui aussi. Un coup fut frappé au bois de la porte, et, une fois que j'eus crié « entrez », la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Meredith, avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

Comme prévu, elle ne vit pas Karl, caché par la porte ouverte. Restant sur le seuil, elle nous dévisagea tour à tour, s'arrêtant sur Louis pour lui sourire.

- Bonsoir, tout le monde, fit-elle avec la voix légèrement tremblante. Sherlock, je dois te parler... Enfin, j'aimerais... Parce que je pense que j'ai fait une sacrée bêtise... Je n'en peu plus, Sherlock, parce qu'il me manque cruellement. Si John et Louis pouvaient nous laisser seuls.

Les jambes tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil, occupé précédemment par son ancien amant, et se laissa tomber dedans. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, ni ne parlait, elle nous regarda avec consternation.

- Que se passe-t-il ? murmura-t-elle. Vous avez perdu votre langue ?

La porte de notre meublé se referma, sous la poussée de la main de Karl, claquant dans le silence, faisant se retourner Meredith de stupeur. La clé tourna dans la serrure.

- Toi ? fit-elle agressivement, se levant du fauteuil.

- Enchanté d'apprendre que je te manques tant que cela, lui dit-il avec le regard brûlant.

- Ce n'était pas de toi dont je parlais, fit-elle avec un petit rire, mais d'un autre homme. Ouvre cette porte, je m'en vais.

- Tu devais parler avec monsieur Holmes, non ? lui répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Elle se campa fermement devant lui, bien décidée à ne pas perdre la face avant de s'en aller. Malheureusement, il lui bloquait le passage et n'était pas disposé à la laisser sortir.

Watson me jeta un regard inquiet, et Louis empoigna son rat dans ses bras pour venir se placer à côté de mon fauteuil.

La tension était orageuse entre ces deux là, Meredith ayant sûrement envie de se jeter dans ses bras, mais la fierté qu'il lui restait lui interdisait pareil scénario.

Brusquement, je me levai et, prenant une voix enjouée, je m'écriai :

- Ah, ah, mais il est passé vingt-trois heures, c'est donc le moment idéal pour aller piller les réserves de nourriture de madame Hudson. Venez, Watson ! Nous n'avons pas montré à ce garnement comme nous faisions l'inventaire de toutes les bonnes choses que notre logeuse cache dans ses armoires.

- Quoi ? fit Watson, étonné et ne comprenant pas que je voulais faire diversion.

- Mais enfin, Watson, m'écriai-je, comme si je m'adressais à un imbécile. Notre rituel de Noël ! Piller les réserves de notre logeuse.

- C'est pas Noël, fit Louis, cherchant, lui aussi, à saper mon plan pour quitter les lieux.

- Ah non ? fis-je sarcastique, désignant la pièce de ma main. Un sapin, un repas copieux, des cadeaux... Puisque nous avons dû fêter Noël en avance, on va exécuter le rituel en avance aussi. Elle n'y aura pas pensé et, de ce fait, n'aura pas dissimulés ses affaires. Chouette, on va mettre ses armoires à sac ! En route, Watson !

Je l'empoignai par les aisselles tout en lui faisant de grands yeux. La pièce tomba dans sa tête, car il s'esclaffa :

- Avec tout ça, j'avais complètement oublié notre rituel, Holmes. Viens, Louis, nous allons te montrer comment les adultes s'amusent.

Meredith se tourna vers nous, cherchant du secours, que nous ne lui fournirions pas le moins du monde.

- Bon, ben, hésitai-je. On vous laisse. Faites à votre aise, nous avons un pillage à accomplir !

Watson tourna la clé dans la serrure, poussa Louis, accompagné du rat, sur le palier et ils s'esquivèrent en douce.

- Sherlock, fit Meredith, en me suppliant presque. Ne me laisse pas avec lui, je te prie.

- J'ai bien mangé, fit Karl avec un sourire entendu. Je ne vais pas te dévorer toute crue.

Sortant moi aussi de la pièce, je n'oubliai pas d'ôter la clé afin de refermer la porte, empêchant toute fuite de la part de Meredith. Lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle se retrouvait enfermée avec son ancien amant, Meredith hurla :

- SHERLOCK, OUVRE CETTE PORTE TOUT DE SUITE !

- Vous entendez quelque chose, Watson ? lui demandai-je avec innocence, assez fort pour que mon amie l'entende.

- Rien de rien, Holmes, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Notre logeuse fut surprise d'entendre frapper à la porte de sa cuisine, et encore plus surprise de nous trouver tout les trois – non, quatre avec le rat – devant sa porte.

- Permettez ? fis-je en entrant, suivi par Louis, qui, mettant le rat dans la poche de sa robe de chambre, se rua sur les placards.

- A l'attaque ! cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire.

- Louis, arrête ! criâmes de concert, Watson et moi.

- Ben, fit-il interloqué. Et le pillage des placards à Noël, alors ? On le fait pas ?

Notre logeuse nous regarda, nous prenant tous pour des fous, sans doute.

- De quel pillage parlez-vous donc ? me demanda-t-elle en haussant le ton.

- Louis, fis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise. Le pillage des placards de Nanny n'existe pas, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour laisser Meredith et Karl tout seul.

Il soupira et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de moi.

- Encore des histoires de grands, si je comprends bien ? me demanda-t-il en faisant la moue. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris un livre...

- Le cuisinier est partit ? demanda Watson en se tordant le cou dans tout les sens.

- Oui, lui confirma notre logeuse en se servant une tasse de thé et en nous en proposant. Une fois qu'il a eu terminé, il est partit. Son cheval était à l'écurie. Monsieur Karl retournera en fiacre, avec Louis.

Au bout de vingt minutes, notre logeuse monta se coucher. Louis s'était endormi dans le canapé, un bras ballant, une jambe passée au-dessus de l'accoudoir, le rat vautré sur son ventre, montant lentement à chaque inspiration.

- à votre avis, Holmes, dans votre lit ou dans le mien ? me demanda Watson avec un sourire grivois.

- Je vous ai déjà signalé que je n'étais pas de ce bord là, Watson, lui fis-je le plus sérieusement du monde.

Son regard se fit plus sombre et il soupira d'exaspération.

- Holmes, ne jouez pas sur les mots ! Vous savez très bien que je voulais parler de la réconciliation entre nos deux amis. Pas d'autre chose. Vous savez que je ne suis pas de ce bord là, quoiqu'un pense certains esprits retors, dépravés et pervers.

- Diantre, Watson, m'exclamai-je. En voilà des mots... Mais vous n'avez pas tort. Que certains hommes le fassent ensemble, c'est leurs problèmes. Mais qu'ils s'imaginent que d'autres hommes, qui ne sont pas de ce bord là, puissent le faire, voilà qui est extrêmement malsain. Une sorte de scénario obscène pour des personnes concupiscentes. Pour répondre à votre question, Meredith sait que je la tuerais, si elle commettait ce genre d'acte dans mon lit. Donc, si réconciliation sur l'oreiller il y a, ce sera dans votre lit, Watson.

- Toujours votre bonne vieille logique, Holmes, me dit-il avec un sourire entendu. En tout cas, cela fait un certain temps qu'on ne les entend plus se crier dessus...

Un seul regard suffit pour nous décider à nous lever et monter discrètement vérifier que personne n'était mort. A mi-chemin, nous écoutâmes le silence. Une fois parvenu sur le palier, je frappai discrètement à la porte.

- Vous pouvez entrer, monsieur Holmes, fit la voix de l'avocat.

Meredith se tenait debout devant le feu, les mains derrière le dos, grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha de moi, et, ma plaqua un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci, mon chou, me dit-elle, avant de faire pareil avec Watson. Vous avez eu raison, tout les deux. Désolée, John...

Mon ami lui fit un grand sourire.

- Je suis heureux pour vous. Et puis, de toute façon, nous restons amis, non ?

- Oui, lui répondit-elle.

Watson lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit rire mon amie.

- Tranquillisez-vous, personne ne doit changer ses draps... Nous savons nous tenir.

Le pauvre Watson rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Puisque Louis dormait, et que certaines personnes avaient peut-être envie d'être seules, nous décidâmes de garder – une fois de plus – Louis chez nous, tandis que Karl repartait avec Meredith.

Watson emporta Louis dans ses bras et moi, je me chargeai du rongeur. Nous l'installâmes, tel quel, sur la peau d'ours, Watson le couvrit et chacun regagna sa chambre.

M'écroulant sur mon lit, après m'être déshabillé, je me couchai avec la satisfaction du devoir accomplit. Louis était heureux de ses cadeaux, j'avais surpris Watson en pensant aux cadeaux et Meredith avait retrouvé son amant. Comment leur relation allait-elle évoluer ? Seul l'avenir nous le dirait.

* * *

**(1) **Ce que Holmes/Jeremy Brett fit dans un épisode de la Granada.

**(2) **James Roberston fut l'un de premiers à demander et obtenir une licence d'exploitation d'une distillerie. Il possédait une petite distillerie à Glen Feardan, et les autres distillateurs, restés dans l'illégalité le considérèrent comme un traître, et mirent le feu à son exploitation.  
Suite à cet épisode, James Robertson se mit à construire une nouvelle distillerie qu'il baptisa Lochnagar.

Le sort s'acharna sur lui, et le 12 mai 1841, le feu se déclencha mystérieusement, décourageant James qui quitta définitivement le monde des producteurs de whisky.  
Quatre ans plus tard, John Begg construisit une nouvelle distillerie au Sud de la Dee, et la baptisa New Lochnagar.

**La distillerie New Lochnagar se situe à proximité du château de Balmoral, résidence d'été de la famille royale qui venait de prendre possession des lieux.** John Begg s'empressa d'écrire une lettre au secrétaire privé de la famille royale, G.E. Anson pour annoncer que la distillerie était opérationnelle.

La réaction de la Cour ne se fit pas attendre, car dès le lendemain, la reine Victoria et son mari Albert visitèrent la nouvelle distillerie. **Le couple royal était tellement impressionné par cette nouvelle distillerie que la reine décida de lui attribuer le titre de fournisseur de la cour, et l'autorisa à employer le nom de Royal Lochnagar**. Cela a eu une répercussion immédiate sur le prix de vente du whisky...

http: / www. whisky- /

**(3)** À l'origine, le **crumble** fut créé au Royaume-Uni, durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale à cause du rationnement. Les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de tartes nécessitant trop de farine, de beurre et de sucre. L'adjectif anglais _crumbly_ signifie « friable ».

Oui, anachronisme de ma part. mais en toute connaissance de cause. Rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas lui coller un portable dans les mains. L'anachronisme restera culinaire.

Pour la recette, c'est la mienne. C'est ainsi que je cuis mes pommes et je dois dire que le goût est foutrement bon !

**(4) Extrait du chapitre 224 : Pérégrinations matinales et cogitations fructueuses**

Les passages les plus importants sont en **gras**.

**Monsieur Goldstein – encore un de mes ancien client – m'accueilli chaleureusement lorsque je fis résonner la clochette au-dessus de sa porte d'entrée.** Il faisait partie des premières personnes que j'avais aidées. A cette époque, j'habitais encore Montague Street et je lui avais évité un long séjour en prison, puisque j'avais prouvé son innocence.

- Faites à votre aise, monsieur Holmes... me dit-il en se servant une tasse de thé, tout en m'en proposant une, que je déclinai.

**Au bout de vingt minutes, je trouvai enfin ce que je cherchais et je lui demandai de m'emballer le petit paquet. Il m'annonça le prix, exorbitant comme à son habitude, et, le divisant par deux, je lui proposai le mien.**

- Monsieur Holmes ! se défendit le petit commerçant. Où est le plaisir du marchandage si vous divisez déjà par deux ?

- Monsieur Goldstein, je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser à ce petit jeu avec vous. J'ai une affaire importante en cours !

- Votre client risque la corde ? me demanda-t-il avec appréhension.

- Mon client, c'est le Yard ! Et oui, les personnes arrêtées seront pendues...

Poussant un cri d'effroi, il encaissa mon argent en vitesse et me dit :

- Vous n'êtes pas encore sortit de mon échoppe ? **Filez ! Et toutes mes félicitations !**

- Je n'ai pas encore résolu l'affaire ! me défendis-je. Elle est moins simple que la vôtre.

- **Je parlais du paquet, moi ! me dit-il de sa petite voix fluette. En tout cas, je ne voudrais pas recevoir ce genre de « cadeau » de votre part ! (Il ricana). Une innocente victime va en faire les frais... Sadique, que vous êtes ! D'ailleurs, il devrait y avoir une loi pour interdire à un homme tel que vous, de pouvoir acheter de telles choses ! Des personnes ont risqué leur vie pour les extraire, les rendre plus efficaces, et les acheminer jusque chez moi... Faites-en bon usage !**

- Monsieur Goldstein ! fis-je. Il n'y aura aucune victime...

La porte du magasin s'ouvrit et la clochette tinta, empêchant le commerçant de me répondre.

- Bonjour, monsieur Holmes, fit la voix chaleureuse de la fille de Goldstein dans mon dos. Vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour Katherine ! fis-je en serrant la main de cette femme qui n'avait plus quinze ans, comme à l'époque. Si je puis encore vous appeler ainsi ! Vous n'êtes plus une enfant.

Elle rit de bon coeur et poussa son jeune fils devant elle.

- Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon père, me répondit-elle. Papa ? fit-elle à l'adresse de son père, qui soulevait son petit-fils dans ses bras. J'espère que tu as laissé monsieur Holmes tranquille.

- **Je lui expliquais juste les précautions d'usage... Il vient de m'acheter l'équivalent d'une tonne de dynamite ! Et dans ses mains... c'est dangereux, parce qu'il est fou !**

- N'exagérons rien... fis-je en m'éclipsant. Au revoir tout le monde !

- Au revoir, me saluèrent-ils en coeur.

**Il est un fait certain que, ce que j'avais en ma possession, était fort dangereux... **

**(5) **Vraies monographies de Holmes.


	82. V:Chap 244 : Le grand départ

**Chapitre 244 : Le grand départ ** **(Le 22 décembre 1885)**

Louis passa la journée du 20 et du 21 chez nous, jouant dans la neige avec la troupe des Irréguliers et son parrain. Ce dernier en profita pour lui faire visiter la ville de Londres sous la neige, pour le plus grand bonheur de Louis. Ils rendirent visite à Mycroft, chez lui personnellement, et cela fit grand plaisir à mon aîné. Watson avait été avec eux, n'ayant pas de patients à s'occuper.

La nuit du 21 au 22, veille de son départ, Louis retourna dormir chez Karl. Ses bagages devaient être prêt pour son départ. Il soupira en nous quittant, le coeur gros.

Ce 22 décembre au matin, après le petit-déjeuner auquel nous n'avions guère touché, Watson et moi buvions une autre tasse de café lorsque les pas de Louis raisonnèrent dans les escaliers.

La capitale était toujours enneigée, mais les services de la ville avaient de gros efforts pour dégager un peu les routes, s'échinant à déblayer la neige qui retombait à gros flocons la nuit. Malgré tout, les trains roulaient et l'express pour Douvres aussi.

Entrant dans notre meublé avec un petit sourire triste, Louis vint embrasser Watson et me salua de la tête. Lorgnant sur le café, Watson lui en servit une tasse qu'il bu tout doucement, soufflant sur le breuvage chaud.

- Voilà, nous dit-il d'une petite voix triste, je suis venu vous dire que je m'en vais. Ça me fait de la peine de partir...

- Tu nous quitte pour aller retrouver Hélène, lui expliqua Watson, la voix enrouée, lui aussi. Tu gagnes au change, tu sais.

- Oui, mais si elle habitait Londres, je pourrais venir vous dire plus souvent bonjour.

Watson hocha tristement la tête, pensant sûrement que si Hélène habitait Londres, il pourrait manigancer un plan pour que nous nous rencontrions fortuitement.

Mon ami l'interrogea sur l'école que Louis allait fréquenter et il nous parla de ce grand changement dans sa vie.

- Je suis content, nous dit-il tout heureux. Je vais pouvoir apprendre des tas de choses sur tout ! Comme le système solaire. Guillaume m'a déjà expliqué que la terre tournait autour du soleil, ainsi que les noms des différentes planètes. T'imagine ? Avant, les gens croyaient que c'était le soleil qui tournait autour de la terre, et que la terre était plate. Sherlock, en combien de jours la terre tourne-t-elle autour du soleil ?

- Cela m'est bien égal, répondis-je. Je n'y connais rien sur le sujet. (1)

- QUOI ? s'étonna Louis. Qu'à mon âge, je ne sache pas que la terre tourne autour du soleil, c'est pas trop grave. Mais toi ! Il lui faut 365 jours et un quart, une année, en fait. Et tout les quatre ans, on récupère les quart et on a un jour en plus en février.

- Merveilleux, annonçai-je. Maintenant que je le sais, je vais me dépêcher de l'oublier au plus vite. (2)

- Pourquoi ? me demanda Louis, estomaqué de ma réponse. Ah, je comprends, tu te moques, une fois de plus, de moi !

- Non, Louis, il est on ne plus sérieux, lui confirma Watson. Moi aussi, je fus stupéfait, en constatant qu'il ne connaissait rien sur la théorie de Copernic et sur le système solaire. J'ai eu du mal à croire qu'un homme instruit, vivant en ce XIXè siècle, ne sût pas que la tournait autour du soleil. (1)

- Mais... commença Louis, pensant à un complot entre nous.

- Vois-tu, je t'ai déjà expliqué que le cerveau, c'était comme un petit grenier vide. Notre but est de le garnir de meubles de notre choix. Meubles représentés par les connaissances qui nous pouvons acquérir au gré de notre vie. Un étourdi va l'encombrer de tout le fatras qu'il trouvera sur son chemin. Un jour, lorsque la place viendra à manquer, il se débarrassera des connaissances qui auraient pu lui être utiles. Au mieux, il les conservera, mais, elles seront entassées, pêle-mêle, avec quantité d'autres et il ne saura plus mettre la main sur l'information quand il en aura besoin. Moi, je suis un travailleur intelligent et je choisis avec discernement ce que je vais ranger dans ma cervelle. Je ne m'occupe que des choses utiles, mais j'en possède une grande variété et je les tiens en ordre. Le petit grenier qu'est notre tête ne possède pas de murs élastiques, indéfiniment extensibles. C'est une erreur que commettent les imbéciles. Sois-en sûr, à un moment donné, chaque nouvelle acquisition prendra la place d'une ancienne. Donc, j'évite de laisser des connaissances superflues évincer celles dont j'ai besoin. (1)

- Mais, c'est le système solaire ! s'insurgea Louis. C'est important.

- Que veux-tu que cela me fasse ? le coupai-je avec impatiente. On tourne autour du soleil ? Tant mieux. Le contraire me conviendrait aussi. Et si nous tournions autour de la lune, cela ne changerait en rien mes travaux. (1)

- Holmes, soupira Watson en posant ses mains sur son visage. Dieu du ciel ! Mais vous oubliez que vous parlez à un enfant qui va aller à l'école et apprendre des tas de choses, sur tout. Comment voulez-vous qu'il ait envie de retenir certaines choses, si vous lui farcissez le crâne avec vos théories ? Je n'ose imaginer la tête que fera son instituteur, lorsqu'il lui ressortira tout votre beau discours sur « le petit grenier qu'il faut éviter de surcharger». Cet enfant a besoin d'apprendre et il doit tout retenir !

Je tournai légèrement la tête vers Watson, et ensuite vers Louis, qui me regardait toujours avec la bouche ouverte, avec un regard en tout point semblable, à celui qu'il afficherait face à un malade mental.

- D'accord, articula-t-il doucement, de peur de me brusquer. Je comprends...

- Louis, fit Watson vivement, n'écoute pas les théories de Holmes. Elles n'appartiennent qu'à lui et pour le genre de métier qu'il exerce.

- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Louis. En fait, je viens de comprendre que Sherlock a un tout petit cerveau et que sa belle théorie, sur le grenier à ne pas encombrer, lui sert juste d'excuse.

Ma tête se tourna vivement vers lui et je le fusillai du regard.

- J'ai pas raison ? me demanda-t-il. Parce que, je sais que Guillaume a des tas de choses dans sa mémoire : des dates, des lieux, des récits de batailles, des noms de rois ainsi que toute leur clique, des formules mathématiques... Bref, sa mémoire a une plus grande capacité que la tienne puisqu'il ne se prive jamais d'y faire entrer de nouvelles données sur tout ce qui l'intéresse. Karl fait pareil. Il parle plein de langues et connaît des tas de chose, lui aussi. Donc, leur mémoire est plus grande que la tienne.

Il me regarda avec un sourire innocent, tout fier de sa réplique. Watson pinça ses lèvres pour ne pas hurler de rire. Quant à moi, je le toisai de la tête aux pieds, mécontent.

- La preuve, poursuivit Louis, c'est que tu savais pas que la date du 7 octobre 1582 n'existait pas en Italie, à cause de la réforme de l'autre, là.

Ce fut moi qui pinçai mes lèvres, furieux de m'être laissé démonter par un enfant de sept ans.

- Le système solaire est une notion très importante pour un professeur d'histoire, répliquai-je froidement. Pas pour un détective privé. Quant à la date de la réforme grégorienne du calendrier julien : bien tombé que j'aie eu une affaire à résoudre qui portait cette date là. Donc, je me cantonnerai sur ma théorie et non pas sur deux cas exceptionnels que sont le professeur Stanford et Karl.

La discussion se poursuivit ensuite sur le voyage que Louis allait faire, avec son rat dans sa cage et de la difficulté de le faire accepter par la famille où Hélène allait travailler.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge tournaient et Karl cria, du couloir, qu'ils devaient se mettre en route dans dix minutes.

Watson se leva brusquement, prétextant une chose importante à demander à madame Hudson et il sortit de notre meublé.

- Tu penses qu'il veut te laisser seul pour que tu me dises au revoir sans témoin ? s'enquit Louis.

Ma tête oscilla de haut en bas. L'ami Watson savait que je n'étais pas un grand démonstratif et il avait trouvé le moyen pour que je dise au revoir à Louis en tête à tête.

Ma main se posa sur ses cheveux et je lui souris.

- Apprend bien à l'école et sois sage avec Hélène.

- Si je suis méchant, tu viendras me tirer les oreilles ? me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Non, elle n'a pas envie de me voir. Alors, je me contenterai de demander à Karl de le faire pour moi.

Louis se rua sur moi pour m'étreindre.

- Tu vas me manquer, Sherlock, me dit-il en reniflant. Je t'aime bien, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, lui avouai-je en posant ma main sur son dos. Tu vas nous manquer.

- Qui va résoudre tes enquêtes ? fit-il, la tête toujours enfouie dans ma chemise.

- Moi tout seul, soupirai-je. Tu n'oublieras pas notre petit accord ?

- Celui que tu m'as demandé de faire, quand on est allé manger des éclairs au chocolat, le neuf décembre ? Non, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Tous les soirs et tous les matins, Hélène aura deux bisous. Le premier sera de ma part et le second de la tienne. Elle ne doit pas apprendre la vérité, je lui dirai que si je lui en fais deux, c'est parce qu'elle le mérite ou parce que j'ai envie.

- Tu as bien retenu ta leçon, lui dis-je en lui caressant sa tignasse blonde. Et n'en profite pas pour me voler mon portefeuille.

Il redressa la tête, s'essuya les yeux, et me fit un petit sourire.

- Non, je l'ai fait une fois pour te démontrer de quoi j'étais capable.

Prenant mon mouchoir de ma poche, je lui essuyai les joues mouillées de larmes.

- J'espère qu'Hélène ne sera pas trop fâchée de toutes les aventures qui te sont arrivées à mes côtés.

- J'espère aussi, fit-il. Je peux revenir quand je veux, alors ?

- Tu as la clé, non ? rétorquai-je bravement, pour ne pas montrer mon émotion. Le jour où tu viens, tu n'oublieras pas les croissants et, tant que tu y es, tu montras du café.

Il hocha la tête, heureux. Posant mon index sur ma joue, je lui dis :

- N'oublie pas de m'embrasser !

Il noua ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa sur la joue. Ensuite, il grimpa sur mes genoux et vint se blottir dans ma robe de chambre.

- Fais-moi un gros câlin, comme oncle John le fait.

- Que se genre de chose ne se sache jamais, fis-je en bougonnant, passant mes bras autour de lui.

- On va avoir plein de petits secrets, nous deux, me dit-il.

Louis resta silencieux, toujours blottit dans mes bras, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir.

- Oui, je dois pas rater le train, me dit-il avec la gorge nouée. Tu descends avec moi, en bas ?

Nous rejoignîmes les autres dans le couloir, ma logeuse avait les yeux rouges et Watson n'en menait pas large, lui non plus.

Nanny sera Louis dans ses bras, Watson aussi. Son parrain nous serra la main, embrassa chaleureusement Nanny et ils sortirent dans la rue.

Cette nuit avait été la première où il n'avait pas neigé. Malgré tout, le froid était toujours mordant.

Toute la troupe des irréguliers se trouvait devant notre porte, pour souhaiter une bonne route à Louis. Il reçu de nombreuses tapes sur le dos et Wiggins lui serra la main, lui faisant promettre de ne pas rester trop longtemps absent.

Le temps pressant, Louis et Karl montèrent dans le fiacre. Karl avait fait atteler les frisons de son ami.

Louis nous fit de grands signes par la fenêtre, nous criant « à la prochaine », le cocher de Karl fit avancer les chevaux et nous regardâmes le fiacre s'éloigner, tandis que les Irréguliers courraient derrière. Madame Hudson, qui pressait son mouchoir contre elle, se trouvait entre Watson et moi. Elle ne n'était pas privée de pleurer quand Louis lui avait dit « au revoir, Nanny ».

Watson et moi sursautâmes lorsque nous sentîmes, chacun, son bras se glisser à notre taille.

- Il va manquer terriblement, lui, nous dit-elle, tandis que ses bras nous enlaçait.

- Madame Hudson, fis-je en le regardant de travers. Je veux bien que vous êtes émue, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous permettre certaines privautés avec moi.

- Lesquelles ? me demanda-t-elle en pleurnichant toujours.

- Votre bras est glissé à ma taille, lui expliqua Watson. Et l'autre est passé autour de la taille de Holmes.

- Le premier qui bouge, je le frappe, nous dit-elle. Le petit ange vient de partir et la maison va me sembler bien triste, sans lui. Accordez-moi ce bref moment de réconfort.

Ce fut le froid qui la décida à nous lâcher pour rentrer se mettre au chaud.

Le reste de la journée fut morne et triste. Nous étions, tous les deux, enfoncés dans nos fauteuils, moroses et peu bavard. Louis, tout comme Hélène, prenait une place immense, et, lorsqu'ils disparaissaient, nous laissaient exsangue de leur présence.

Même le repas du soir que nous prîmes, avait peu de saveur. Notre logeuse avait toujours les yeux rouges et elle traînait les pieds sur le parquet, comme si le poids de sa tristesse lui pesait sur les épaules. En soupirant, elle posa les plats sur la table et, soudain, elle tira une chaise vers elle et se laissa tomber dessus.

- Ces derniers jours, il y avait de l'animation, dans ma cuisine, nous dit-elle en sortant son mouchoir. Des tas de bonnes odeurs de pâtisseries, des rires d'enfants, et là, plus rien que le silence pesant. Même son horrible rongeur me manque.

- C'est pareil pour nous, madame Hudson, lui avoua Watson. En cinq jours, il a changé notre vie.

- Allons, fis-je, haut les coeurs ! D'ici quelques jours, vous retrouverez vos habitudes et son absence se fera moins sentir. Vous étiez mélancolique de quitter la Normandie, Watson. Pourtant, vous vous en êtes remis.

- Oui, me dit-il. Mais la présence de Louis était rafraîchissante. Comme celle d'une autre personne.

Ma lèvre se releva dans un sourire fugace et je m'enfonçai dans mes pensées.

_Ah, Hélène ! Ta présence me manquait cruellement, même si je ne m'en ventais pas. Tu étais comme un courant d'air dans une pièce trop longtemps restée fermée. Depuis ton départ, j'avais refermé la porte_

A l'heure d'aller au lit, je me sentis un peu bête de ne pas pouvoir raconter une histoire quelconque. Me déshabillant sans entrain, je me couchai dans mon lit et mis du temps à trouver le sommeil.

Avec un peu de chance, Louis était déjà sur le vieux continent, faisant route pour le nouveau domicile d'Hélène.

_Ne reste pas trop longtemps absente, Hélène. Même si tu sais que, entre toi et moi, ce sera très dur de construire une vie, ne me reviens pas trop tard..._

Le vingt-cinq décembre, nous ne fêtâmes pas Noël. L'ambiance n'y était pas du tout. Nous nous contentâmes de rester avachi dans les fauteuils et de boire des boissons chaudes. Le temps n'avait pas changé sur Londres.

Au matin, nous avions reçu deux télégrammes de la France. En fait, ils avaient été envoyés à un des associés de Karl, et, maître Clark vint nous les apporter en personne. Il donna les deux enveloppes à madame Hudson qui se fit un plaisir de nous les monter. L'une était adressée à mon nom, et la suivante était pour toute la maisonnée, madame Hudson comprise.

- Elle ne veut vraiment pas que nous sachions où elle se trouve, me signifia Watson, tandis que j'ouvrais la missive. Alors, que dit-elle ?

- C'est juste pour nous prévenir que Louis et Karl sont bien arrivés à bon port. Il n'y a pas de neige, chez eux. Le voyage s'est bien passé, ils sont fatigués, mais tout va bien.

- Et le rat ? demanda Watson en se redressant. J'espère qu'il pourra le garder avec lui. Il l'adore, cette fichue bestiole.

- à l'heure où le télégramme fut envoyé, le procès est toujours en cours. Il est noté « Jack pas encore adopté – procès à charge et à décharge en cours – penche fort vers acte de bannissement ».

- S'il ne peut pas le garder, cela va être terrible pour lui ! fit Watson en crispant ses mains.

- Je déteste les rats, frissonna notre logeuse, mais celui du petit était mignon et je sais qu'il l'aime beaucoup. Il faut que mademoiselle Hélène lui autorise à le garder.

- Le problème viendra de l'employeur, lui expliquai-je. De plus, vous même hurliez à chaque fois que vous voyiez le rat et il ne pouvait pas aller dans votre cuisine.

- Il avait le droit d'asile chez vous.

La conversation en resta là et je me réfugiai dans ma chambre pour lire le télégramme qui m'était adressé personnellement. Watson ne fut pas dupe. Il savait que la deuxième enveloppe était pour moi.

Une fois que j'eus déchiré l'enveloppe dans lequel l'avocat avait glissé le télégramme, je lu le message qu'Hélène m'avait fait envoyer.

« Merci pour boucles oreilles – sont superbes – Les ai mises pour Noël – Louis les a trouvées belles – était curieux de savoir ce que petite boîte contenait – tu es fou, Sherlock – pour le cadeau et pour l'enquête avec Louis – t'écrirai plus tard ».

_Aie, pensais-je. Elle est au courant de toutes nos péripéties... Diable, elle n'a pas dû être contente._

Je revins au salon et m'assis en tailleur dans mon fauteuil. Et cette journée se termina comme les précédentes : avec morosité. Vivement une autre enquête pour me sortir de ce marasme ambiant qui n'était pas bon pour mon moral. Surtout qu'un certain flacon m'attirait irrésistiblement et que cela était très dur, depuis le départ de Louis, de ne pas craquer et m'injecter dans les veines une certaine solution à sept pour cent...

A la rigueur, si la tentation était trop forte, il me restait la morphine...

Une fois que Watson fut couché, mon bras s'étendit vers le tiroir que je fermais toujours à clé et, l'ouvrant, j'en sortis son contenu : la cocaïne, la morphine, la seringue, la lettre qu'Hélène m'avait écrite avant de partie et celle qu'elle avait adjointe à mon flacon de poison. Je les relus encore une fois, malgré le fait que je les connaissais par coeur.

La seringue s'enfonça dans mes veines et je m'injectai de la morphine.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1)** Référence canonique : voir « une étude en rouge » pour tout ce qui est cité.

**(2)** Clin d'oeil à la série « Sherlock » de la BBC


	83. VChap245:Lorsque mon esprit se rebelle

Qu'importe le temps

Qu'emporte le vent

Mieux vaut ton absence

Que ton indifférence.

_**Indifférent : Serge Gainsbourg**_

* * *

**Chapitre 245 : Quand mon esprit se rebelle à la stagnation... (Année 1886)**

Les jours et les mois passèrent sans qu'ils annoncent le retour d'Hélène à Londres. Mon caractère maussade d'homme solitaire s'aggrava, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. L'ennui, telle une araignée silencieuse, filait sa toile dans l'ombre, à tous les coins de mon esprit, me plongeant, certains jours où je n'avais aucun problème à résoudre, dans un état catatonique.

Mon pauvre Watson était le premier témoin de mes sautes d'humeur, de mon caractère exécrable et de mon acharnement à résoudre des affaires. Tout, sauf rester avec l'esprit au repos car ensuite, il devenait vagabond. Mon esprit se rebellait à la stagnation encore plus que d'habitude. Je tuais mon ennui dans le travail, quitte à mettre ma santé en péril à cause de toutes ces affaires à résoudre. Je m'en moquais, d'ailleurs. Dormant peu et trimant beaucoup.

En janvier, pour mes trente ans, Hélène m'avait envoyé une jolie épingle de cravate munie d'une topaze. Bizarrement, Watson s'était pris d'une soudaine érudition pour les pierres précieuses et m'avait décrit toute la symbolique attachée à cette pierre :

- Voyez-vous, Holmes, me dit-il tandis que je portais ma nouvelle épingle pour la première fois, deux jours plus tard. La topaze est appelée la pierre sainte et elle symbolise la fidélité.

Mon regard s'était porté vers le haut, pour lui symboliser le peu de crédit que j'attachais à ses fadaises.

- Holmes, se récria-t-il en me voyant regarder en l'air tout en affichant un sourire narquois. Je me suis renseigné dans des livres on ne peut plus sérieux ! La topaze symbolise aussi la force et la puissance, et elle incite le développement spirituel.

- Le bouddhisme de Ceylan m'aide aussi à mon développement spirituel, ironisai-je. Et croyez-moi, c'est un certain « état d'esprit » qui y mène, pas une simple pierre. Sinon, les moines bouddhistes n'auraient plus besoin de méditer...

- La topaze possède une vertu, poursuivit-il sans faire attention à mon ironie, et fier de déclamer son récent savoir. Elle offre l'inspiration. Sa couleur bleue translucide ravive l'esprit et facilite la concentration.

- Watson ! fis-je en ne sachant plus à quel saint me vouer. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être concentré !

- Holmes ! fit-il en me regardant de travers. Permettez-moi au moins de vous expliquer le résultat de mes recherches ! (Il ricana). Entre nous, _même_ le lait peut être concentré... Bref, cette pierre vous aidera à surmonter tous les obstacles et difficultés qui se présenteront sur votre route et vous aidera à résoudre les problèmes compliqués. Heu... (Il hésita à me donner la suite). Elle maîtrise aussi les passions. Pour les Égyptiens, la topaze représentait Ra, le dieu du Soleil, donateur de vie et de fertilité.

- Que Dieu bénisse la reine et votre nouvelle marotte, Watson, fis-je en soupirant avec mauvaise humeur.

- Si elle vous avait offert un saphir, j'aurais tiqué, car il représente, en autre, la sagesse... et l'engagement. Deux choses qui vous sont étrangères.

Après m'avoir lancé sa pique, il admira le cuir de ses chaussures.

- Merci, Watson, fis-je en me levant pour aller chercher ma pipe. Si j'ai une enquête dans le monde des pierres précieuses, je vous y enverrai... Elles n'ont plus de secret pour vous.

Le soir, je rédigeai une courte missive pour remercier Hélène de son cadeau. J'avais ironisé devant Watson, mais le cadeau m'avait fait plaisir et j'avais moi-même cherché quelle symbolique était attachée à cette pierre. Certaines choses m'avaient laissé perplexe, mais l'épingle de cravate était très belle et je ne boudai pas mon plaisir.

Hélène m'écrivait très souvent, presque deux ou trois fois par mois et Louis ne manquait jamais de glisser un mot pour moi. Il me racontait ses promenades sur Pharaon, les facéties de son rat – qui avait été accepté, tant bien que mal – ses journées, et il joignait les points de ses carnets de notes. Il avait beaucoup de mal à l'école, en témoignaient ses notes catastrophiques en français, mathématiques, conjugaisons... Les seuls points, au-dessus de la moyenne, étaient ceux obtenus au cours d'histoire. Là, il avait la moyenne et même plus. Ses longues discussions avec le professeur Stanford avaient porté leurs fruits.

Les lettres d'Hélène étaient toujours très courtoises, me racontant son travail, ses différents voyages avec la mère de son employeur. J'avais beau tenter de lire entre les lignes, rien n'indiquait un quelconque retour ou un ennui de Londres. Encore moins de moi...

Au cours de cette année 1886, je reçus notamment une carte de Rome, une autre de Florence et une dernière de Paris. Ainsi qu'une photo de Louis, juché sur Pharaon, son rat dans les mains.

Dois-je préciser que tout le courrier transitait toujours par le bureau d'avocat de Karl ? Hélène lui envoyait ses lettres, dans une enveloppe adressée à son étude et, ensuite, il les postait à Londres, ou les déposait directement en mains propres. Sauf pour les cartes postales : expédiées de la ville qu'elle visitait... Hélène ne voulait _vraiment_ pas que j'aie connaissance de sa nouvelle adresse et cela me morfondait encore plus, aggravant mon agressivité certains jours, ceux où je pensais trop.

Mes lettres à moi étaient brèves. J'encourageai Louis à persévérer dans l'effort pour obtenir de meilleures notes, lui donnai quelques conseils pour mieux résoudre ses problèmes mathématiques ainsi que quelques compte rendu de certaines de mes enquêtes...

Durant l'année 1886, mon humeur avait commencée à s'aigrir dès le mois de février, qui avait été très dur, mentalement. Pour le 2, jour de ses vingt-deux ans, j'avais fait porter une caisse avec deux bouteilles de vins, des grands crus, au bureau de Karl. Lui seul connaissait son adresse et il m'assura que la caisse arriverait à bon port à temps et à heure.

En date du 20 je me remémorai notre rencontre, notre complicité, les petites plaisanteries que nous avions dites... C'était ce jour là que nous étions parti pour le manoir de Stoke Moran dans le but de résoudre cette enquête que Watson avait intitulé « le ruban moucheté ».

C'était au petit matin du 21 que nous avions déambulé dans le parc, moi, croyant au départ qu'elle voulait m'avouer des sentiments amoureux, alors qu'elle voulait me parler du comportement irrévérencieux de son fiance de l'époque : Percy Howard, connu sous le nom de Armitage. Le quiproquo avait été sérieux, surtout que j'avais pensé, ensuite, qu'elle me parlait de son fiancé qui aurait bien aimé avoir une avance sur la nuit de noce.

J'avais été en dessous de tout. Il avait essayé d'abuser d'elle... Elle avait pleuré, je l'avais consolé et nous avions fini par nous embrasser, sous le porche.

J'eus beau tenter de juguler mon esprit, vu qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, il se mit à cogiter et je repensai aux horreurs qui avaient eu lieu ensuite...

Me faisant violence, j'obligeai mon esprit à se concentrer sur les événements plus agréable qui avaient eu lieu en sa compagnie, l'après-midi du 21, me replongeant avec volupté dans tous ces instants volés où nous étions rien que nous deux. Cela me fit tout aussi mal...

Le mois de mars fut tout aussi impitoyable puisque je me remémorai notre grande enquête en Normandie, notre faux mariage, mais véritable vie commune.

J'eus des affaires à résoudre, même assez bien, mais la nuit était propice à la cogitation et je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de mes pensées qui me tordaient les entrailles. Pour éviter de rester à ne rien faire entre deux enquêtes, je m'attelai à déchiffrer certains palimpseste ou autres manuscrits anciens en caractères gothiques.

Watson avait compris d'où venait ma mauvaise humeur, certains jours de l'année, pour ne pas dire presque tous les jours. Il ressentait la tension nerveuse qui était en moi et évitait de me déranger lorsqu'il remarquait que mon humeur était plus morose que d'habitude.

Madame Hudson n'y faisait plus attention. Pourtant, je savais que le petit bonhomme lui manquait. Tout comme à Wiggins et à sa troupe des Irréguliers, qui venait bien souvent me demander quand le colonel Louis reviendrait à Londres. J'étais comme eux, je n'en savais rien. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'était plus venu chez Karl, ce dernier faisant les voyages vers la France, et ne manquant pas de nous apporter, ensuite, des confitures ou autre produit français.

Le mois d'avril ne fut pas mieux... Heureusement, il fut intense au point de vue affaire. Mon temps fut bien occupé, mais, malgré tout, elle hantait mes pensées, me rendant de plus en plus irritable.

Ce fut ce mois là que Wiggins vint me trouver, sa casquette sale entre les mains et les yeux rivés au sol. Il m'expliqua que lui et la moitié de la bande allait s'absenter, pour une quinzaine de jours. Lorsque je lui demandai ce qui allait le tenir occupé durant quinze jours, il m'avoua, du bout des lèvres, qu'ils partaient en France, dire bonjour à Louis.

- Comment ça, fis-je assez étonné d'apprendre cette escapade.

- Oui, bafouilla Wiggins, intimidé par la voix froide que j'avais prise. En fait, le m'sieur qu'est parrain d'Louis... Ben, il a loué une maison, et on part avec lui, dans deux jours. C'est les vacances chez les mangeurs de grenouilles... ça f'ra du bien à not'copain de voir des têtes connues.

- Karl a loué une maison ? fis-je en articulant chaque mot.

- Ouais, m'sieur Holmes, me dit-il en secouant énergiquement la tête. Pour pas qu'on dérange le m'sieur qu'est l'patron d'la dame qui s'occupe de not'Louis et on s'ra pas dans la même région qu'elle, en plus... Alors, si vous avez b'soin d'nous, la bande sera qu'à moitié. Mais je laisse un de confiance, il m'remplacera comme il faut, j'vous jure. On peut partir, m'sieur Holmes ?

Sa demande avait été dite sur un ton craintif, comme s'il avait peur que je refuse ou que je ne veuille plus faire appel à ses services dans l'avenir.

- Bien sûr, soupirai-je. Avec un peu de chance, ton remplaçant sera meilleur que toi...

- Aucune chance, m'sieur Holmes, me fit Wiggins, tout en enfonçant sa casquette sur ses cheveux décoiffés et hirsutes. J'suis l'meilleur, comme vous vous z'êtes le meilleur détective du monde. Au r'voir, m'sieur Holmes.

Et il détala sans demander son reste, me laissant encore plus dubitatif que avant sa visite.

Wiggins et la moitié de sa troupe qui partait deux semaines pour aller dire bonjour à Louis en France... Si je n'étais pas assis, j'en serai tombé à la renverse.

Ainsi, Karl avait loué une maison pour héberger toute la troupe... Et pas dans le même département que celui où Hélène avait trouvé un travail ? De mieux en mieux...

Que se passait-il donc que Louis ne vienne plus à Londres ? Moi qui avais pensé qu'il passerait nous dire bonjour, lors des vacances scolaires d'avril... Hélène était-elle fâchée à ce point de ce qu'il s'était passé, lors de mon enquête sur l'Ange Exterminateur ?

Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir signalé ? Ses lettres avaient toujours été courtoises, même si elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'entrepôt, en décembre 1885. Certes, Louis avait commis certains actes répréhensibles, en me suivant. Il avait été blessé, avait pris de gros risques et avait failli se faire égorger par l'autre dingue...

Pourtant, en lisant ses lettres, rien ne laissait présager que Louis resterait en France et ne viendrait même pas rendre visite à son parrain, lors de ses vacances. Et encore moins que Karl louerait une maison pour accueillir une partie de mes Irréguliers.

Posant ma tête dans mes mains je fus content que Watson n'eut pas été là pour entendre cela, et encore moins pour être le témoin de ma douleur muette.

L'absence d'Hélène me pesait lourd sur le cœur, mais celle de Louis encore plus. Me punissait-elle pour ne pas avoir voulu partager ma vie avec elle ? Malgré le fait que je lui avais dit que je réservais ma réponse pour le jour de son retour, elle avait bien compris que je lui répondrais par la négative.

Mon ami ne dit rien, mais je remarquai sa mélancolie et les chuchotements avec notre logeuse, qui avait, de temps en temps, les yeux rouges. Eux aussi ne comprenait pas l'absence de Louis, mais ils se gardèrent bien de me poser des questions.

Six mois passèrent sans que la silhouette d'Hélène ne franchisse la porte du 221b, me plongeant encore plus dans la mélancolie.

En juillet, Meredith m'apprit que la tante d'Hélène était partie en vacances pour plus d'un an, plongeant son voisin, monsieur Lewis, dans le désarroi le plus total. Lui qui avait l'habitude de boire son café matinal avec elle, ainsi que le verre de cognac au soir, tout en bavardant... Il avait déjà été désespéré lors du départ d'Hélène.

Les domestiques continuaient d'entretenir la maison, et c'était Karl qui gérait et supervisait le tout. Meredith n'en savait pas plus car l'avocat n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

Ce qui me sidéra, dans tout cela, fut qu'elle continuait à exercer son métier. Mais je ne lui demandai pas d'explication. Si elle voulait m'en parler, elle le ferait.

La seule chose plausible qui me vint à l'esprit fut que la tante avait été rejoindre Hélène en France.

Le reste du temps s'écoula de la même manière, avec une alternance d'enquêtes, de fébrilité de mon esprit, pour ensuite sombrer dans la mélancolie la plus totale entre deux enquêtes. Pour éviter de faire naître les soupçons de Watson, j'avais transvasé dans le flacon de cocaïne ma morphine, tandis que la cocaïne avait été versée dans le flacon de morphine.

Ainsi, je pouvais prendre le flacon de cocaïne – qui ne contenait plus que de l'innocente morphine – et m'en injecter devant Watson, le mettant dans une rage folle.

Un jour de novembre de cette année, Meredith vint me voir, comme elle le faisait souvent ces derniers temps, au moins six visites par mois, et Amélia aussi.

Ce jour là, elle portait une robe bleue et un manteau en fourrure très élégant. Cet hiver-ci était tout aussi âpre que celui qui avait frappé Londres, lors de notre enquête sur l'Ange Exterminateur, l'année dernière. Les prévisions pour le mois de décembre n'étaient pas bonnes, vu que en ce mois de novembre, il faisait déjà très froid. Le feu était toujours alimenté dans les cheminées, et, malgré tout, l'on sentait parfois le froid se glisser sous les chambranles de nos fenêtres.

- Salut, mon chou, me dit-elle en poussant la porte de notre meublé. Johnny Boy n'est pas là ?

Je fronçai les sourcils, puis, je compris qu'elle voulait parler de Watson.

- Non, il est en consultation, répondis-je, morose, n'ayant aucune enquête à me mettre sous la dent. Tu voulais le voir ?

- Pas du tout, tu sais bien que j'ai mis fin à nos petits jeux ! me fit-elle en s'asseyant dans le sofa. Nous sommes amis, maintenant, après avoir été ennemi et ensuite amant. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour te parler de ma vie sentimentale. Je voulais juste m'assurer que nous n'étions que nous deux.

Je me levai et pris du tabac dans ma babouche persane pour me bourrer une pipe, la noire.

- En fait, Sherlock, poursuivit-elle, si je suis ici, c'est pour te signaler que je vais aller à Paris durant dix jours.

- Tu ne dois pas me rendre des comptes, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Tu vas où tu veux, non ?

- En fait, j'y vais sur invitation... (Elle me jeta un bref regard où se lisait la gêne).

- Un client ? demandai-je en allumant ma pipe. Tu continues à exercer, malgré ta relation avec Karl ?

- Oui, m'avoua-t-elle. Puisque nous séparons notre métier de notre vie privée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'arrêterais.

- Meredith, commençai-je, prêt à la sermonner.

- Non, Sherlock, m'interrompit-elle. Tu ne me comprends pas. Depuis quelques années, je n'exerce plus mon métier avec les tripes et la gorge nouée, me demandant sur quel malade mental je risque de tomber. Je bois mon thé au matin sans pleurer dans ma tasse, parce que je suis contente de recevoir mes clients. Je peux me permettre de les choisir et même s'ils ne me donnent pas de satisfaction sexuelle – sauf un : le cardinal – je suis bien. Fini les passes dans les ruelles sordides à me faire malmener et à devoir parfois me contenter d'un coup de poing au lieu d'une pièce. Plus de gros pervers qui ne veulent des relations qu'avec moi parce que je suis une gamine. Non, Sherlock, que des clients triés sur le volet, qui ne s'envoient en l'air que dans des draps de satin et qui payent rubis sur l'ongle, sans me violenter. J'aime enfin ce que l'on m'a obligé, un jour lointain, à faire. Sans mon travail, je m'ennuie et je n'ai pas envie de tourner en rond dans la belle maison de Karl. Il le sait et il n'a pas eu le choix.

- Bien, fis-je résigné. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour accepter une telle situation, moi, je ne le saurais pas. Enfin... Tu voulais me parler de ton voyage à Paris ? Pourquoi ?

Elle me fit un sourire timide, contente que je change du sujet et elle respira ensuite un grand coup, pour se donner du courage :

- Si je te parle de Paris, c'est parce que... En fait, Hélène m'a demandé de l'y rejoindre...

- S'il te plaît ? fis-je brutalement en me tournant vers elle, laissant échapper une émotion sans le vouloir.

De toute façon, elle me connaissait trop bien. Il m'était difficile de lui cacher les sentiments qui s'animaient au plus profond de moi. Hélène me manquait, et Meredith le savait. Novembre était, tout comme les mois précédents, un véritable enfer.

Ma vieille amie soupira.

- Nous allons passer dix jours à Paris, en terrain neutre. Faire les boutiques de vêtements, les restaurants, les petits cafés, les bouquinistes... Rien que nous deux.

- Pourquoi viens-tu m'annoncer cela ? demandais-je avec de l'amertume qui montait du fond de ma gorge.

Ma pipe coincée entre mes lèvres, je m'assis dans le sofa, à ses côtés.

- Par respect envers toi, Sherlock, me dit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras. Je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par un autre. Cela me fait énormément plaisir de revoir mon amie, parce qu'elle me manque. Dois-je lui remettre un message de ta part ?

- Non, fis-je en me renfrognant dans le sofa, serrant mes dents sur le tuyau de la pipe, à l'en casser.

- Bien, me dit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je pensais que...

- Je vais très bien, Meredith, fis-je fermement. Et je t'interdis de lui dire le contraire.

Mon amie ferma les yeux brièvement et me répondit :

- Même pas à Louis ?

- Non, fis-je avec raideur.

- Sherlock, me dit-elle tout doucement. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il ne vient plus à Londres... Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait pas envie, mais il y quelque chose qui l'en empêche. Alors, ne soit pas en colère contre lui, tu sais bien qu'il t'adore. Quant à l'absence fort longue d'Hélène... Tu es aussi fautif de ce qu'il vous est arrivé, non ?

- Meredith, soupirai-je de dépit. Tu m'exaspères... Dis-lui que son oncle John est un bon à rien dans les enquêtes.

Sans trop en dévoiler, le gamin comprendrait qu'il me manquait.

Elle me fit un grand sourire de soulagement et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Ensuite, elle s'en alla, me laissant seul en compagnie de mes interrogations.

Lorsque Watson rentra, il fut étonné de me trouver encore debout, grattant les cordes de mon violon distraitement. Mais il se garda bien de me demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mon amie revint douze jours plus tard et me raconta son séjour parisien avec son amie. Apparemment, tout allait bien, même si elle avait l'air fatiguée. Louis ne s'en sortait pas à l'école et elle faisait de son mieux pour l'encourager et l'aider dans ses devoirs. Meredith avait vu le garnement sur la fin du séjour, tout heureux qu'il était de la revoir, un an plus tard. Il avait grandi un peu. Meredith ne lui avait pas posé de questions sur son absence, même lorsque Louis avait demandé de nos nouvelles. En écoutant mon message, il avait baissé les yeux et n'avait rien ajouté de plus.

Hélène me transmettait toute son affection.

Les fêtes de fin d'année approchèrent, me plongeant encore un peu plus dans le néant. Je les haïssais déjà en temps normal... mais là, je les abhorrais !

Le repas de Noël se passa dans une ambiance assez sombre, aussi bien pour moi que pour Watson. En contemplant la dinde, il m'avait dit, en se lamentant :

- Les années se suivent, mais ne se ressemblent pas. C'est triste, cette année.

C'est vrai. L'année dernière avait été plus joyeuse, avec Karl et Louis à notre table, s'en oublier les cadeaux que nous avions offert à l'enfant, ainsi que le repas que nous avait mitonné le cuisinier de Karl. Même moi, j'avais apprécié le repas et l'ambiance agréable de cette soirée là.

Big Ben sonna le dernier coup de minuit, ce 31 décembre et nous basculâmes dans l'année 1887. Hélène n'était toujours pas de retour. Watson et moi, nous nous serrâmes la main et notre logeuse se permit de nous embrasser sur la joue, me faisant bougonner un peu plus.

- En espérant que l'année 87 soit porteuse de bonnes nouvelles, me glissa mon ami, une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'enroulai dans la robe de chambre rouge – qui ne portait plus l'odeur d'Hélène – et m'écroulai dans mon lit. Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas pour 1887 non plus...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**La topaze :**  
Appelée la pierre sainte.

· **Son symbole :** La fidélité. Elle symbolise la force et la puissance, incite le développement spirituel.

· **Sa vertu :** Elle offre l'inspiration. Sa couleur bleue translucide ravive l'esprit et facilite la concentration, aide à surmonter les obstacles et difficultés, aide à résoudre les problèmes compliqués, maîtrise les passions.  
· **Sa légende : **Pour les Égyptiens, la topaze représentait Ra, le dieu du Soleil, donateur de vie et de fertilité.

http:/ www. aufeminin.. com /fiche/ mode/f5934-la-symbolique-des-pierres. html

**Demain, "le signe des quatre"...**


	84. V:Chap 246 : Le signe des quatre

Dans le canon, Holmes demande à Mary Morstan de lui donner la date de la disparition de son père et elle répond « il a disparu le 3 décembre 1878, voici presque dix ans ». Je n'ai pas fait une entorse en la plaçant en 1887 puisque, lors de l'affaire « Un scandale en Bohème », qui se situe six mois après le mariage de Watson, ce dernier nous parle du 8 mars 1888 comme étant la date de l'affaire avec Irène.

* * *

**Chapitre 246 : Le signe des quatre (Année 1887)**

L'année 1887 fut en tout point pareil à celle de 1886, comme je l'avais bien pensé. Je reçu des nouvelles d'Hélène par courrier, Louis ne s'améliorait pas fort dans ses points à l'école et cela me tracassait tout de même, car l'enfant était loin d'être bête.

Pour le reste, cette année fut riche en affaire mais elle ne me ramena pas Hélène à Londres. Que du contraire, son exil me tuait à petits feux, ne tenant le coup qu'avec l'exaltation des enquêtes que je dus résoudre, au cours de cette année là. Heureusement, ma fonction de détective consultant fut bien remplie et m'empêcha de sombrer corps et âme. Même si ma santé s'en ressentit, ne manquant pas de faire grincer les dents de mon médecin et ami qui me conseillait du repos.

Je refusai et m'acharnai encore plus dans mon travail. Tout mais pas rester à ne rien faire, avec l'esprit en vagabondage et mes questions sans réponses.

L'année 1887 m'apporta aussi une affaire singulière – vers le mois de juillet – que Watson relata sous le titre de « l'affaire du signe des quatre ».

Ce fut une enquête rondement menée, avec le concours des Irréguliers, qui m'aidèrent à retrouver la chaloupe qui avait permis aux meurtriers de s'enfuir.

L'affaire se termina sur la Tamise... en course poursuite.

Par contre, je ne fus pas dupe des sentiments qu'éveillèrent ma cliente, Mary Morstan, auprès de mon collègue et ami.

Il était sous le charme, tout simplement ! Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le béguin qu'il avait ressentit aux côtés de Diane Bradley (toujours écrouée à la prison, tandis que Joachim avait été pendu). Non, il était tombé amoureux de notre cliente et je me doutais de la tournure que prendraient les événements à la fin de l'enquête.

Pour l'instant, le seul obstacle qui l'empêchait de se déclarer résidait dans le fait que la demoiselle allait se retrouver à la tête d'une jolie fortune...

Las pour moi, Jonathan Small éparpilla le contenu du coffre – des pierres précieuses – dans la Tamise. Ce fut un coffre vide que Watson amena à mademoiselle Morstan, pour son plus grand bonheur puisque elle partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui.

A la conclusion de l'enquête, alors que j'étais avachi dans le canapé, Watson m'annonça la terrible nouvelle.

- Holmes, fit-il en se dandinant sur ses pieds. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que ce sera notre dernière affaire ensemble. Mademoiselle Morstan me fait l'honneur d'être ma femme. Nous allons nous marier bientôt...

- Je m'en doutais, fis-je d'une voix lugubre. Je ne vous féliciterai pas, Watson.

- Holmes, ne le prenez pas mal, se défendit-il avec véhémence.

Je grommelai ma réponse tout en me bourrant une pipe.

- Trouvez-vous mon choix mauvais ? me demanda-t-il en proie à la crainte.

- Non, Watson, fis-je en allumant ma pipe. Elle est charmante, vous n'auriez pas pu mieux choisir. La demoiselle avait même de bonnes dispositions pour le métier que nous faisons, comme en témoigne la manière soigneuse dont elle avait conservé le plan d'Agra, sans parler de tous les papiers de son père. Mais l'amour est une émotion et ce genre de sentiment qu'est l'émotivité s'oppose à cette froide et véridique raison que je place au-dessus de tout.

- Holmes, me dit-il avec un triste sourire. Ne désespérez pas, elle reviendra...

- J'ai banni les émotions, Watson et je ne me marierai jamais ! J'aurais bien trop peur que mes jugements soient faussés !

Mon ami soupira, restant silencieux, sachant bien qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot avec moi. C'en était ainsi depuis le début de l'année 1886.

- Vous avez l'air exténué, Holmes, fit-il en me regardant affalé dans le sofa.

- Réaction normale après une enquête, Watson, le rassurai-je, n'ayant pas envie qu'il s'attarde et me parle de son mariage prochain. Je vais être comme une épave toute la semaine.

- Vous êtes un homme étrange, me dit-il. Ce que j'appelle de la paresse chez les autres, alterne chez vous avec ces accès de vigueur et d'énergie débordantes.

- Et oui, fis-je. Il y a deux hommes en moi : un oisif parfait et un gaillard plein d'allant.

- Cela fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué cette dualité chez vous, Holmes, me confia-t-il. Observant que l'homme froid pouvait faire place à un homme chaleureux, que le détective dénué de tout sentiments pouvait laisser sa place à un homme aimant... Hélène vous a vu sous votre meilleur jour, c'est pourquoi je me dis qu'elle reviendra.

- Athelney Jones récoltera les lauriers, fis-je, changeant de sujet abruptement.

- Oui, confirma Watson, comprenant que je ne voulais pas m'engager dans cette direction. Vous êtes le grand perdant, dans cette affaire, Holmes. Jones récoltera les lauriers, à moi, il échoit une charmante future épouse... Mais à vous ?

- Moi ? Mais il me reste la cocaïne, mon cher ami ! m'exclamai-je en tendant le bras vers mon tiroir pour l'ouvrir.

Le regard de mon ami se fit plus sombre. Secouant la tête, il me salua et s'en alla, me laissant seul avec mes humeurs sombres.

D'un coup sec je refermai le tiroir sans prendre le flacon de cocaïne et je commençai à sombrer dans la mélancolie. Même mon seul ami s'en allait, me laissant seul. Mon regard embrasa la pièce et je me dis qu'elle allait devenir triste, sans la présence de Watson à mes côtés.

Je ne vis pas beaucoup mon ami durant le restant du mois de juillet, tout occupé qu'il était dans les préparatifs du mariage et de la recherche d'une maison à louer.

Au mois d'août, je le vis commencer à remplir des caisses avec des livres. Il avait dû trouver un logement, mais il ne me dit rien.

Quelques jours plus tard, mon ami commença à emballer toutes ses affaires, vida entièrement sa chambre ainsi que certaines étagères qui contenaient ses livres. Cela lui prit plusieurs jours.

- Au moins, j'aurai plus de place, maintenant que vous êtes parti, fis-je comme si j'étais vraiment content qu'il s'en aille.

- Ne compliquez pas les choses, Holmes, me dit-il en secouant la tête.

- Que du contraire, Watson, fis-je en souriant. Je vais pouvoir récupérer votre chambre et l'aménager à ma guise.

- Comme vous voulez, Holmes, fit-il sur un ton égal.

- De plus, j'ai gagné assez d'argent que pour me permettre de supporter le loyer seul. En fait, je n'avais plus besoin de vous...

Posant la lourde caisse de livres sur une autre, mon ami s'épongea le front, luisant de sueur. Je n'avais fait aucun gestes pour l'aider, le laissant se débrouiller seul avec ses caisses. Watson soupira. A cause de la lourdeur de la tâche, ou à cause de mes commentaires peu agréable à entendre ? Les deux ensembles, sans aucun doute.

- Vous me gardiez par pure charité chrétienne, Holmes ? ronchonna-t-il en s'épongeant de nouveau le front. Comme c'est aimable de votre part. En fait, sous cette carapace, il y a vraiment un coeur !

- Non, juste un soupçon d'éducation, ironisai-je, conscient que mon sarcasme allait me revenir. On ne met pas les gens à la porte. Et puis, qui aurait rédigé mes comptes-rendus d'enquête ?

- Je vous laisse mes anciens meubles, Holmes, me dit-il en changeant de sujet, contemplant la petite commode ainsi que son secrétaire. L'appartement serait nu, si je les récupérais.

Me contentant de hausser les épaules, je me renfrognai dans mon canapé avec un sourire diabolique au coin des lèvres. Étendant mes jambes pour mieux le faire bisquer, alors que lui trimait tout seul, à son déménagement.

- Pure charité chrétienne, ou manque de place ? ironisai-je avec perfidie. A moins que la future madame Watson n'ait déjà envie de tout chambouler dans vos petites habitudes... Ah oui, je vois, les femmes veulent s'occuper de la décoration et acheter les meubles. Pas récupérer le vieux mobilier de leur époux. (Je ricanai). N'oubliez pas les napperons en dentelles et les rideaux dans la même matière... Et un joli noeud bleu dans les cheveux du docteur...

Je vis ses doigts se crisper sur la caisse en bois mais il ne me répondit pas, me privant de cette joie. Quoique, ma petite flèche avait atteint son but. Son départ me faisait mal, mais plutôt mourir sur place que de lui avouer. Alors, j'ironisai et je faisais celui qui était heureux de se retrouver seul.

Soufflant un bon coup, mon ami se tourna vers moi.

- J'ai trouvé une petite maison à louer, m'apprit-il tout en joie. Je vais déjà y habiter dès ce soir, mais je devrai attendre que Mary et moi soyons mariés pour qu'elle s'y installe. En attendant, je vais la meubler et installer toutes mes affaires.

Toutes ses caisses furent empaquetées et un transporteur vint les chercher pour tout charger dans une grande carriole tirée par deux chevaux de trait faméliques. Il fallu plus d'une heure au transporteur et à son homme de main pour tout charger. Watson supervisa le travail, tandis que moi, je sirotais une tasse de thé, me gardant bien d'aller vérifier le travail de ces hommes.

Malgré tout, je me postai à ma fenêtre et je les regardai empiler les affaires de mon ami avec un petit pincement au cœur que je fis taire de suite.

Une fois que cela fut terminé, mon ami vérifia que les cordages étaient bien serrés et que les caisses contenant les objets les plus fragiles soient bien mise sur le dessus. Ensuite, il remonta dans son ancien meublé qu'il regarda une dernière fois. Soupirant en voyant le vide qu'il laissait derrière lui, il me regarda tristement.

- Bien, Holmes, me dit-il en déglutissant rapidement, mal à l'aise. Il est l'heure pour moi de m'en aller.

- Cela fait des années que je n'ai plus besoin de nounou, Watson, ironisai-je. Je suis capable de me débrouiller sans vous.

- Prenez bien soin de vous, Holmes, me dit-il avec le regard plus humide qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Il me serra la main brièvement, incapable de me dire un mot, au comble de l'émotion et je fis semblant de rien.

Lorsque mon ami et tout ses affaires furent partis, je passai mon manteau et je déambulai dans la capitale, au gré de ma fantaisie. Je ne revins qu'aux petites lueurs de l'aube, plus cafardeux qu'auparavant.

Éreinté, je me roulai en boule sur la peau d'ours, avec la robe de chambre rouge pour seule couverture.

Mon ami m'avait quitté et j'appréhendais de me retrouver seul dans notre meublé. Mon Boswell était parti, convolant en justes noces dans moins d'un mois.

En effet, quelques jours plus tard, début septembre, je reçu une invitation pour son mariage et je soupirai, n'ayant pas envie d'y aller pour admirer le bonheur conjugal de mon ami.

Le meublé était devenu triste et il me faudrait beaucoup de temps pour me réhabituer à la solitude.


	85. V:Chap 247 : Just married

J'ai besoin de toi pour vivre

C'est une question d'équilibre

Quand t'es partie ça m'a coupé les ailes

Depuis le plancher m'appelle

Le plancher m'appelle

Faut pas m'en vouloir

J'suis pas en état de te revoir

J'ai laissé toutes les larmes de mon corps

Dans le ruisseau en bas du trottoir

_**Question d'équilibre : Francis Cabrel**_

* * *

**Chapitre 247 : Just married (Septembre 1887)**

Le jour honni du mariage de mon ami arriva et madame Hudson me houspilla pour que je me dépêche un peu plus. Elle avait été invitée et ne voulait pas manquer d'admirer la robe de mariée de Mary Morstan.

Enfilant mon plus joli costume noir, je redressai ma cravate, ajustai l'épingle offerte par Hélène, mis mes gants blancs, et posai mon haut-de-forme sur ma tête.

Malgré le fait que je pris tout mon temps, nous arrivâmes à l'heure pour la cérémonie en toute intimité qui se déroulerait entre les mariés et quelques connaissances de la mariée.

Watson avait invité maître Higgins et le professeur Stanford, et tout deux se tenaient déjà dans la petite église. Guillaume était accompagné de sa femme, mais je fus étonné de ne pas trouver Meredith aux côtés de Karl. Ce dernier m'apprit qu'elle n'avait pas osée venir, étant donné les relations plus qu'intimes qu'elle avait eu avec Watson, après notre enquête en Normandie.

- Comment la future mariée peut-elle être au courant ? lui demandai-je en chuchotant.

- Votre ami a fait l'imbécile et a joué cartes sur table, m'apprit l'avocat, avec une moue désapprobatrice. Ne jamais parler de ce genre de relations à la femme que l'on va épouser !

Je me renfrognai. Mon amie avait donc été _personae non gratae_ à la cérémonie. Cela commençait bien.

La cérémonie se déroula sans incident et nous nous rendîmes dans la petite salle qui se trouvait plus loin, pour le repas de la noce. Il y avait peu de gens. L'épouse de mon ami avait peu de connaissances.

Moi, je sortis prendre l'air tandis que ma logeuse allait présenter ses félicitations à la jeune mariée.

**OoO**

**POV narrateur :**

Madame Hudson embrassa chaleureusement madame Watson et fit de même avec son ancien locataire. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour l'humeur que son détective de locataire n'allait pas tarder à afficher. Le docteur ne serait plus là pour veiller sur lui, et elle se doutait qu'il ne viendrait pas lui rendre visite souvent, tout occupé qu'il serait avec sa jeune épouse.

- Mes félicitations, madame, vous êtes resplendissante, fit une voix féminine dans le dos du docteur. Vous de même, John.

La mariée darda un regard assez envenimé sur la dame élégante, proche de la quarantaine qui regardait son époux avec un grand sourire. Ce qui éveilla sa méfiance, ce fut que son mari eut l'air étonné puis terriblement mal à l'aise en se tournant vers la voix.

- Ma... madame Amélia ? bafouilla-t-il, rouge, en tournant la tête dans tous les sens, dans la peur de découvrir la présence de son ancienne maîtresse.

- Oh, s'esclaffa délicatement Amélia. Je vous en prie, John, appelez-moi par mon prénom. Mon mari Georges s'excuse, mais il avait du travail et ne pouvait venir.

- Mes hommages à tout les deux, fit la voix enjouée d'Andrew qui accompagnait Amélia.

- Pareil pour moi, fit Karl en s'inclinant devant la mariée. Vous êtes resplendissants, tous les deux. Même si John avait l'air diablement crispé à l'église. Peur d'oublier vos répliques ?

Avant même que Watson pu répondre quoi que ce soit, un autre couple se présenta devant la mariée.

- Mes félicitations, madame, fit la voix chaude du professeur Stanford qui fit le baisemain à la mariée. A vous aussi, docteur, votre épouse est charmante.

- Félicitations à vous deux, fit l'épouse du professeur.

- Merci, fit la mariée, tout heureuse d'être le centre d'intérêt de cette journée et posant un regard amoureux sur son mari.

- Mes respects à vous aussi, Lady Amélia, fit Guillaume en s'inclinant devant elle. Toujours aussi resplendissante. Monsieur Andrew !

Tous deux se serrèrent la main.

Watson, dépassé par les événements, fut encore plus surpris d'apprendre que le professeur Stanford connaissait Amélia et Andrew.

- Vous... vous vous connaissez ? leur demanda-t-il, en proie à la plus vive surprise.

Puis, se rendant compte de ce que cela pouvait impliquer, il se mordit les lèvres violemment, faisant sourire l'épouse du professeur.

« Non, décidément, pensa la mariée, le comportement de mon époux n'est pas normal lorsqu'il est en présence de cette dame ».

- J'ai fait la connaissance de Lady Amélia et de Andrew au cours d'un dîner donné par mon ami Karl, ici présent, expliqua le professeur, pas outré par la question. Mais je la connaissais de nom...

- Oui, juste de nom, fit Amélia, laissant échapper un rire. Nous n'avons jamais été en affaires.

- John ? demanda Mary à son époux. Qui sont tout ces gens ?

Watson fit les présentations, commençant d'abord par Guillaume, son épouse et Karl, dont il se garda bien de signaler qu'il fréquentait Meredith. Une fois arrivé devant Amélia, il se retrouva bien embêté.

- Madame Amélia est en fait...

Il hésita un moment, ne sachant comment la présenter sans trop en dévoiler. Holmes n'aimerait peut-être pas que l'on crie sur tous les toits qu'elle fut sa gouvernante, alors qu'elle exerçait le métier de prostituée.

Cette hésitation de la part de Watson fut brève, en somme. Mais pour son épouse, ce bref moment de gêne fut éloquent, et cela éveilla encore plus ses soupçons à l'encontre de cette dame. Ce fut Amélia qui le sortit du pétrin :

- En fait, je suis l'ancienne gouvernante de son ami, monsieur Sherlock Holmes, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce, consciente de marcher sur œufs.

Devant l'air de ne pas y croire de la mariée, elle poursuivit :

- Oui, ce grand échalas d'un mètre quatre-vingt fut un jour enfant... Avec des culottes courtes et des genoux écorchés. Sans parler des doigts maculés de chocolat fondu ou de pâtisseries en tout genre, qu'il engloutissait à vue d'œil. Maintenant, il porte des longs pantalons, a grandi, ne mange plus autant de pâtisseries, mais s'écorche toujours autant les genoux lors de ses enquêtes. Si votre mari a autant hésité lors de ma présentation, c'est parce qu'il sait que son ami est très secret et que peu de gens savent _qui je suis_ exactement pour lui. L'homme a mes côtés, c'est Andrew, une vieille connaissance à Sherlock. D'ailleurs, où est-il, lui ?

- Il est sortit, je suppose, fit Andrew nonchalamment. Sherlock restera toujours Sherlock... Un peu asocial sur les bords, lorsqu'il ne connaît pas les gens.

Ils discutèrent tous, puis, les mariés allèrent saluer les quelques connaissances de Mary et ouvrirent les quelques cadeaux qui se trouvaient sur la table.

Amélia soupira un grand coup et prit le bras d'Andrew, pendant que Guillaume, son épouse et Karl se dirigeaient vers le buffet.

- Viens, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille. Allons chercher mon poussin qui doit se morfondre, tout seul dans son coin...

Son ami acquiesça et la suivit, bras dessus, bras dessous.

- L'épouse de John est un peu jalouse, non ? ironisa Andrew.

- Un peu ? s'exclama Amélia à voix basse. J'ai cru qu'elle allait me bouffer, oui ! Elle a dû me prendre pour une ancienne maîtresse de son mari. Le pauvre, il ne savait pas comment me présenter à sa femme. Jamais il n'aurait osé lui expliquer que j'étais la tenancière d'une maison close particulière, où les grands de ce monde viennent se faire fouetter, et que, avant, j'étais une prostituée.

- Sans oublier que tu fus aussi la maîtresse particulière de Holmes père, avant de devenir en plus, gouvernante de Holmes fils... Elle en serait tombée à la renverse, la pauvre choute ! Qu'elle ne sache jamais que Sherlock et Meredith sont amis...

- Tout compte fait, fit Amélia en gloussant. Elle ne diffère pas trop de John... La première fois qu'il nous a vues, il en a fait une attaque, presque !

- Alors, ils vont bien ensemble, fit Andrew en rigolant. Quoique, le Johnny Boy s'est décoincé et nous apprécie depuis quelques années...

- Je peux comprendre qu'il fut assez dérouté de nous voir débarquer au 221b, fit Amélia en soulevant sa robe pour marcher plus facilement. Trois prostituées au petit-déjeuner, c'est peu courant...

- Surtout chez un pareil à Sherlock ! s'esclaffa Andrew en se pliant en deux de rire.

Amélia et Andrew trouvèrent Sherlock dehors, les fesses appuyées contre une grosse pierre, fumant sa pipe tranquillement.

-Bonjour, mon poussin, fit doucement Amélia en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Viens, tu dois aller présenter tes félicitations aux jeunes mariés.

**Fin du POV narrateur, reprise du POV Holmes.**

**OoO**

- Vous étiez à la cérémonie, tous les deux ? demandai-je en voyant débouler Amélia et Andrew.

- Non, nous sommes arrivés un peu en retard, alors, nous avons attendu dehors.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes dehors, le temps que je termine de fumer ma pipe, lorsque soudain, Karl déboula derrière nous comme un diable hors de sa boîte.

- Monsieur Holmes, venez, votre ami a besoin de vous !

- De quoi ? fis-je étonné.

- Un cadeau, arrivé de France, n'a pas fait plaisir à la mariée et elle est partie d'enfermer dans les toilettes pour dames.

Haussant les épaules, je rétorquai :

- Où se situe le problème ? fis-je sarcastique. Il y en aurait eu un, si elle avait été s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour hommes ! Mais vu que c'est dans celles pour dames, la morale est sauve.

- Dieu du ciel, Sherlock ! cria Amélia. Tu vas aller de suite aider ton ami !

- C'est son épouse, non la mienne, fis-je froidement. Si elle a décidé de nous jouer à la petite mijaurée, c'est son droit. Elle avait plus de sang-froid lors de notre enquête. Le mariage transformerait-il les femmes en pimbêche et les maris en sous-hommes ? Il faut le croire.

- Monsieur Holmes ! me supplia Karl. L'épouse de John croit qu'Hélène est une ancienne maîtresse de votre ami !

- Laissez lui croire ce qu'elle veut ! déclarai-je, peu disposé à me déplacer pour une femme qui faisait une crise de jalousie. Quoi qu'on lui dise, personne ne la fera changer d'avis.

La main de Karl se posa sur mon épaule et elle se referma dessus comme un étau, me faisant incliner le buste dans le but de me soustraire à cette emprise.

- Votre ami a besoin de vous, monsieur Holmes, me dit-il d'une voix calme, mais je me doutais que la tempête couvait sous cette apparence de mer paisible, prête à se déchaîner.

- Je risque de créer un scandale, si une dame me surprend dans les toilettes réservées au sexe faible, ironisai-je quand même. Ma réputation va en prendre un coup...

- Nous connaissons presque tout le monde et les connaissances de la mariée sont occupées ailleurs. Ne traînons pas !

L'étau libéra mon épaule et je suivis Karl pour aller résoudre un problème qui n'était pas de ma compétence. Amélia et Andrew nous emboîtèrent le pas.

Une fois parvenu à destination, je retrouvai mon ami en proie à une fébrilité peu commune.

- Holmes, fit-il soulagé de me voir, en me serrant la main. Je suis content que vous soyez venu.

- Les faits, Watson, grognai-je, uniquement les faits !

- Elle a ouvert les cadeaux, dont l'un qui m'était destiné.

- Première mauvaise idée ! lâchai-je froidement. Elle n'avait pas à l'ouvrir.

-Holmes, dans un couple, on partage tout ! me dit-il en passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux. Expliquez-lui que...

- D'abord le déroulement des événements, Watson, lui rappelai-je. Montrez-moi l'objet du délit.

Ses yeux cillèrent plusieurs fois de consternation, puis, secouant sa tête, il me montra un paquet cadeau qui se trouvait dans une boîte en carton assez solide.

- Il a transité par mon cabinet, fit Karl. Je l'ai juste emballé ensuite.

Hochant la tête de haut en bas, je lui fis comprendre que j'étais déjà au courant que le courrier d'Hélène transitait par son bureau.

Ouvrant la boîte, je sortis une bouteille de vin – un Puligny-Montrachet de 1875 – ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau de cologne. Tournant le bouchon, je posai mes narines et respirai l'odeur du parfum.

- Aucunes fautes de goût, Watson, conclus-je. Le vin est un excellent millésime et cette eau de cologne sent meilleur que celle dont vous vous aspergez souvent.

- Justement, souffla-t-il, lisez le petit mot d'accompagnement. C'est lui le coupable.

Dépliant un morceau de lettre, je lus à voix basse.

« Mon petit John, tout d'abord, mes félicitations pour votre mariage et mes condoléances à votre épouse, c'est elle qui est la plus à plaindre, vous connaissant comme je vous connais... Vous trouverez ci-joint, une bouteille d'un excellent vin – nous en avons déjà bu ensemble, lors d'un de nos repas du soir à l'auberge Napoléon – ainsi qu'une d'eau de cologne, qui, contrairement à la vôtre, ne tue pas les mouches et ne fait pas pleurer les yeux des personnes qui se trouvent dans votre entourage. Heureusement d'ailleurs que vous n'en portiez pas, lors de notre séjour « bucolique » en Normandie... Vu l'odeur, on nous aurait repéré, lorsque nous étions caché sous les buissons. Bien à vous. Hélène. »

- Elle a interprété la lettre d'Hélène et elle pense que je me suis fait une escapade romantique avec, gémit Watson. Cela l'a mise en colère, croyant que mon ancienne maîtresse me poursuivait de ses assiduités. J'ai eu beau le nier, expliquer qu'elle était avec vous, rien n'y a fait.

Mon premier réflexe fut de lui signaler qu'Hélène et moi n'étions pas ensemble, puis, je me dis « à quoi bon nier les faits ? ».

Sur ce, je frappai à la première porte, celle de la pièce qui contenait des lavabos. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je poussai la porte. Des reniflements en provenance d'une des toilettes m'indiquèrent où se trouvait madame Watson.

- Madame Watson ? demandai-je, plus par politesse que autre chose.

- Laissez-moi tranquille ! me cria-t-elle.

- Madame, lorsque vous êtes venue me demander de l'aide, je ne vous ai pas répondu « laissez-moi tranquille».

- John vous a dit ce que vous deviez me dire.

- Madame, personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire ou dire... lui rétorquai-je assez sèchement. S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas ici. Ni à la cérémonie, et encore moins dans les toilettes des dames. M'écouterez-vous, à la fin ?

Sans doute fut telle déroutée par ma réponse car elle m'autorisa à parler.

- Hélène est une ancienne cliente, tout comme vous, commençai-je.

- Ils ont dû bien s'amuser, eux deux, renifla-t-elle. Me faire ça, un jour pareil !

- Madame, il est certain que le message peut prêter à confusion, mais je vous assure qu'entre eux deux, il n'y a rien !

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, fit-elle dans un sanglot. Il m'a menti en disant qu'elle était avec vous... C'est difficile à croire.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, n'ayant pas envie de lui en apprendre plus qu'il n'en fallait.

- Il fut une époque où je n'aurais pas osé les laisser seuls, tout les deux, lui expliquai-je tout en prenant appui contre un évier.

- Vous voyez ! ricana-t-elle avant que son rire jaune ne meure dans sa gorge.

- Leurs surnoms, c'était « pit-bull numéro 1 » pour Hélène et « pit-bull numéro 2 » pour Watson. L'un ne savait pas sentir l'autre... Et cela n'avait rien avoir avec un quelconque sentiment d'amour que l'un aurait eu pour l'autre.

- Pourquoi, alors ? me demanda-t-elle agressivement.

- Cela ne vous regarde pas, madame, fis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mais c'était après moi que Watson en avait, et les seuls sentiments qu'il éprouvait à l'égard d'Hélène, c'étaient plus l'amour d'un père pour une fille ou d'un frère.

- Et le voyage bucolique en Normandie ? fit-elle en haussant le ton. Les repas pris à l'auberge ?

- Nous étions sur une enquête, madame, expliquai-je patiemment. Tous les trois. Nous avons donc pris nos repas à l'auberge, là où nous logions. Il y avait du vin. Quand au fait que c'était bucolique, en fait, c'est de l'ironie qu'Hélène a faite, dans sa lettre. J'aurais pu mourir et elle, elle n'est pas passée loin de la mort... Par deux fois. Pour les buissons, une nuit, nous n'avons eu que le temps de nous glisser sous de gros buissons épineux pour nous cacher de trois bandits, dont nous cherchions à faire tomber le patron, le comte de Rougemont. Si Watson s'était parfumé avec son horrible eau de cologne, nous aurions été tout de suite repérés. Voilà tout. Entre Hélène et Watson, il n'y a rien, hormis de l'amitié.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'ils ne savaient pas se voir ! me contra-t-elle, croyant que je m'étais trompé.

- Votre mari a eu une explication avec elle et ils ont aplanis leur divergence, rendant leur relation plus sereine. Votre mari voulait la protéger, c'est tout. Croyez-moi, il ne s'est rien passé entre eux.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? fit-elle en sanglotant. Vous ne les avez pas surveillé la nuit.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre « parce que Hélène dormait dans mon lit et qu'elle était amoureuse de moi ». Alors, j'essayais par un autre chemin :

- Au départ, c'était deux chiens hargneux, mais ensuite, après avoir une discussion, ils se sont clamés. Mais de là à se retrouver dans le même lit... Watson n'est pas son genre d'homme, croyez-moi.

- Ah, fit-elle de manière moins agressive. Mais il m'a menti lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'elle était avec vous.

Mon poing se posa sur le bois de la porte et je serrai les dents.

- Non, madame, il ne vous a pas menti, fis-je dans un souffle. L'emploi de l'imparfait était tout à fait approprié.

- Quoi ? fit-elle en ouvrant la porte à la volée, me surprenant et me faisant basculer la main.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai, déstabilisé, face à face avec mon ancienne cliente, Mary Morstan devenue Mary Watson depuis peu.

Sa robe blanche était simple mais assez jolie. Le budget des deux jeunes mariés n'était pas bien lourd. Par contre, ses yeux étaient rouges et elle serrait, tout contre elle, un mouchoir.

- Nous allons clore le débat ici, fis-je en me retirant. Mes félicitations, madame, fis-je, me souvenant soudain que je ne lui avais pas présenté mes vœux. Vous avez épousé un homme aimant et bon. Ne l'oubliez pas...

Sur cette dernière phrase, je tournai les talons et sortit dans le couloir où tout le monde m'attendait, angoissé, surtout Watson.

- Holmes ? me demanda avec crainte Watson.

- Je vous en prie, mon ami, fis-je avec un petit signe de tête. Vous pouvez récupérer votre épouse, j'en ai terminé avec elle. Mes félicitations, tous mes vœux de bonheur et tout ce que vous souhaitez. Au revoir, tout le monde.

Posant mon haut-de-forme sur ma tête, je m'en allai d'un pas rapide.

- John ? entendis-je prononcer d'une petite voix la mariée. Je m'excuse, John...

- Mary ! fit-il soulagé de retrouver son épouse. C'était un malentendu, tu sais. C'est toi que j'aime.

- Un grand malentendu, s'exclama Amélia. Vu que la petite a failli mourir en Normandie, le côté « bucolique » de cette enquête était ironique. Elle a dû l'attraper en fréquentant mon Sherlock...

- Elle l'avait déjà un petit côté irrévérencieux et sarcastique dès le départ, rigola Watson. Viens, Mary, allons danser au moins une fois.

**OoO**

Poussant la porte de notre meublé – pardon, de _mon_ meublé, puisque j'étais seul à y vivre, dorénavant – je me dévêtis : mon haut-de-forme et ma veste atterrirent sur la chaise et j'ôtai mes chaussures noires.

M'asseyant dans le fauteuil, devant la cheminée, mon regard se perdit dans le vide.

Watson n'était pas un grand bavard, mais sa présence avait quelque chose d'habituel. Mes yeux observèrent la pièce, si vide maintenant qu'il était définitivement partit, lui aussi.

Cet appartement, vide de toute présence, hormis la mienne, symbolisait bien ma vie, mon cœur, en un mot : moi! Tout n'était que désolation dans ma vie.

Mon poing rageur s'abattit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et je me maudis. La pièce était morte, sans vie, alors qu'elle aurait pu raisonner de bruits agréables à mes oreilles. Celui de la voix d'Hélène, les courses incessantes de Louis, dévalant les escaliers et hurlant comme un fou pour aller jouer avec la troupe des Irréguliers.

Et qui sait ? Un petit être qui me ressemblerait, qui aurait aussi des traits d'Hélène... La somme de nous deux...

Au lieu de cela, je me retrouvais seul, comme un imbécile. Watson venait de se marier, la journée avait été difficile pour moi, serrant mes mâchoires à m'en briser les dents.

Le petit esclandre que Mary Morstan – enfin, Mary Watson, maintenant – avait fait en découvrant le cadeau qu'Hélène avait offert à Watson, avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase de mon calme apparent. Cette femme venait d'épouser un homme honnête et elle mettait déjà en doute sa fidélité conjugale.

La présence de mon fidèle Watson allait me manquer, il ne serait plus là pour me suivre sur mes enquêtes... Watson, c'était un peu comme un chien. Sa présence était rassurante, elle me calmait et m'avait apporté une certaine sérénité, même si bien souvent, je n'en faisais qu'à ma tête.

Pour finir, trop déprimé, je me roulai en boule devant la cheminée et je sombrai dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

**Demain, "un scandale en Bohème" partie 1/3... Le scandale comme vous ne l'avez jamais lu, ni vu !**


	86. VChap248 : Un scandale en Bohème 1

**Notes de l'auteur** : pendant un certain temps, je m'étais demandée comment j'allais commencer ce récit. Deux solutions s'offraient à moi :

**1 – Comme dans le canon** : Watson est marié et il vient rendre visite à Holmes, six mois après son mariage. Mais cela me faisait perdre une scène que j'avais bien aimée, dans le premier épisode de la Granada.

**2 – Comme dans la série de la Granada, avec Jeremy Brett **: Watson n'est pas marié. Il rentre au 221b, madame Hudson lui apprend que pendant son absence, Holmes n'a pas beaucoup mangé. Watson monte, ne sachant pas dans quelle humeur il va retrouver Holmes, il entre, ferme la fenêtre car il fait mauvais et, la caméra nous fait un plan sur le tiroir qui n'est pas fermé. C'est le tiroir avec la seringue et la solution à 7% de Holmes. Watson se plaint de sa dépendance, des dangers de la drogue et Holmes lui fait tout un discours sur son esprit qui se rebelle contre la stagnation (tout le passage qui se trouve dans « Le signe des quatre »). Ensuite, Holmes lui montre le message qu'il a reçu.

Pour finir, j'ai décidé de mélanger les deux. Donc, Watson est marié depuis six mois, il vient rendre visite à Holmes. Le tiroir est ouvert...Sans oublier un passage sur la drogue.

Dans le livre, nous n'avions pas droit à la scène vécue par Holmes dans le salon d'Irène. Que du contraire, après avoir ouvert sa cachette secrète en ensuite refermée, elle part en courant. Donc, j'ai repris l'épisode de la Granada.

Au départ, je ne pensais pas traiter toute l'affaire, juste me concentrer sur les grands points et surtout sur l'état d'esprit de Holmes. Mais au final, je me suis laissée aller... Un oeil sur le canon, un autre sur l'épisode de la série. Résultat ? 3 chapitres...

La date du 20 mars 1888 est tout ce qu'il y a de plus canonique.

Pour Irène Adler, je décris celle de la série Granada, pas celle du film de Ritchie. Pourquoi ? Parce que celle de Ritchie ne convient pas dans cet épisode et qu'il en a fait une voleuse de grand chemin. La série Granada nous donne la vision d'une Irène plausible, belle, avec de la dignité et de la distinction, et ce n'est pas une voleuse. Juste une cantatrice de talent ! Et ça, Ritchie semble l'avoir oublié dans son film.

* * *

**Chapitre 248 : Un scandale en Bohème : 1ère partie (Le 20 mars 1888, six mois après le mariage de Watson et le 21 mars 1888)**

En soupirant, je refermai le tiroir où je rangeais mon flacon de cocaïne ainsi que ma seringue.

Depuis un certain temps, je partageais mon meublé et ma vie avec des charmantes compagnes qui avaient pour nom : solitude, mélancolie, nostalgie, tristesse, abattement, langueur, souffrance...

Toutes ces charmantes demoiselles venaient de me tomber dessus, me plongeant dans un abîme d'émotions les plus sombres.

Cela faisait six mois que Watson s'était marié et la félicité conjugale devait lui plaire, car, en six mois, pas une seule nouvelle ! Son épouse l'avait entraîné loin de son ancienne habitation, de peur qu'il ne passe plus de temps avec moi, sur une affaire, qu'à son nouveau domicile conjugal.

J'avais eu de quoi m'occuper l'esprit, mais malgré tout, une fois que je retrouvais la solitude de notre ancienne pièce commune, désespérément vide, je me sentais happé par les rets de l'amertume.

Nous avions partagé le même logement durant six ans, et me retrouver seul me faisait plus de mal que j'avais bien voulu lui avouer.

Je lui avais répondu, en crânant, qu'il me restait la cocaïne, n'ayant pas envie de lui avouer que je ne m'en injectais plus, me contentant de la morphine. Cela faisait longtemps que la cocaïne n'avait plus couru dans mes veines, procurant à mon esprit une certaine quiétude qui me serait bien venue à point, ces derniers temps.

La dernière fois que j'en avais pris, c'était en février 1885, juste après avoir résolu l'affaire du « Ruban moucheté » et m'être rendu compte que le souvenir d'Hélène me hantait et que je n'avais qu'une envie : la revoir de nouveau.

Ensuite, sa présence et l'occupation permanente de mon esprit m'avaient tenu éloigné du flacon.

Depuis son départ, chaque fois que j'avais ouvert le tiroir, j'avais lu le petit mot d'Hélène et j'avais refermé la boîte de pandore qu'était le flacon de cocaïne, me contentant d'une injection de morphine.

Des centaines de fois, j'avais failli craquer, mais Hélène avait su toucher la corde sensible de mon orgueil. En effet, je ne voulais pas que les autres souffrent en voyant ma déchéance. Et je savais bien que Christine n'aurait pas aimé ça non plus.

Alors, j'avais fait le fier et le fort devant Watson, n'ayant pas envie de lui avouer que je me sentais abandonné comme un vieux chien.

Meredith et Amélia passaient me voir avec la régularité d'un métronome, ne manquant jamais de s'enquérir sur mon appétit auprès de ma logeuse, qui, il fallait bien l'avouer, avait peu de travail en cuisine, avec moi seul à nourrir. La digestion m'empêchait déjà de bien réfléchir, mais en plus, manger seul à la table était encore plus déprimant. Alors, chacune à leur tour, elles venaient prendre un repas en ma compagnie. Même Andrew s'y était mis et il accompagnait l'une ou l'autre.

Mes deux mères poules s'étaient inquiétées de me retrouver, certains matins, couvert de bleus ou de blessures diverses, sentant la tabac froid et la sueur rance.

Oui, pour leur plus grande terreur, j'avais recommencé à fréquenter les salles obscures où l'on pratiquait la boxe et autres sports de combats. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais gagné tous mes duels, certains plus facilement que d'autre.

Mais un seul adversaire m'intéressait vraiment : celui qui combattait dans la « cage ». L'homme en question était fort et ses adversaires ressortaient dans un sale état. Pourtant, il m'intriguait, du fait qu'il combattait le visage masqué et portait toujours une chemise sur le dos, alors que nous étions tous torse nu.

Lui, par contre, avait refusé de se battre avec moi et l'organisateur des jeux refusait de me laisser entrer dans la grande cage métallique, où il officiait avec maestria.

Ce qui fait que je devais me contenter d'adversaires qui étaient indignes de ma science du combat. Alors, je me créais des handicaps : une main dans le dos, un bâton pour mon adversaire, deux combattants en même temps... En conclusion, je gagnais, mais j'encaissais aussi plus de coups.

Les mères poules soupiraient, en me retrouvant étalé sur le plancher de ma chambre ou du salon, et, avec patience, soignait mes blessures, contre mon gré. Mais j'avais appris, depuis longtemps déjà, à ne pas contrarier Amélia.

Elle même avait compris que je cherchais la douleur physique pour tenter de juguler la douleur de mon âme. L'injection de morphine, faite ensuite, calmait toutes mes douleurs.

Presque deux ans et demi qu'Hélène était partie et qu'elle n'était toujours pas revenue ! Pareil pour Louis. Des cartes, des lettres, mais jamais plus ce petit démon blond n'avait posé le pied sur le sol anglais, augmentant ma contrariété d'un cran.

Et toujours cette question lancinante, comme une douleur tapie au plus profond de mon être : pourquoi cette absence ?

Chaque année, dans ma tête, se déroulait tout ce que nous avions accompli chaque mois de l'année 1885.

Mars 1885, c'était le mois où nous avions enquêté en Normandie, et le 20, nous avions pris notre petit-déjeuner dans la première auberge, après avoir passé notre première nuit en tant que « couple marié ». C'était cette nuit là, où je n'avais pas voulu dormir avec elle, préférant le canapé, avant de la rejoindre pendant la nuit, le canapé étant inconfortable. Le lendemain, ce fameux 20 mars, elle m'avait tenu un réquisitoire sur le fait que nous ferions mieux de partager le même lit, sinon, nous ferions capoter l'enquête. Et elle avait eu raison. Même Watson avait été étonné de son humeur maussade au matin.

« Sherlock, me dis-je, fait barrage aux souvenirs, ils vont te couler et t'entraîner vers le fond, et définitivement cette fois ».

Voilà où j'en étais : un navire perdu sans gouvernail, sans capitaine, errant au gré des fantaisies du vent et de la houle.

Pour là je ne sais quantième fois, je venais de relire le petit mot qu'Hélène avait laissé à mon adresse, peu avant son départ. Chaque mot avait été lu lentement, comme pour le graver, une fois de plus, dans ma mémoire. J'en connaissais chaque détail, chaque virgule, chaque point. Malgré le temps qui passait, cela me faisait toujours aussi mal. La blessure ne cicatriserait jamais. Elle était juste venue s'additionner aux autres blessures de mon âme et de mon cœur.

Donc, ce 20 mars – veille du printemps – malgré la pluie, j'avais levé la fenêtre à guillotine, de sorte que, un petit vent frais entrait dans la pièce. Assis sur le fauteuil, tourné vers le feu, les jambes repliées devant moi, je cogitais ferme, fumant ma pipe noire, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Des voix montèrent et je reconnu celle de mon vieil ami.

- Bonjour, madame Hudson, fit la voix, étouffée par la distance, de Watson. Comment va-t-il ?

La voix de ma logeuse était inaudible, mais je me doutais de sa réponse : mal.

- Dites-moi, fit de nouveau la voix de mon ami. Je rentre de consultation et j'ai un petit creux. Reste-t-il quelque chose du repas de Holmes ?

- Oh, mon dieu, se lamenta ma logeuse, parlant plus fort. Il ne mange presque pas ! Un véritable appétit de moineau qu'il a, depuis qu'il est seul. Aujourd'hui, c'est à peine s'il a touché à son petit-déjeuner. Et il m'a dit qu'il me sonnerait pour le prochain repas. Il est passé dix-neuf heures et toujours rien.

J'entendis le pas de Watson monter les marches assez vite et, après avoir frappé un coup à la porte – et marqué un temps d'hésitation – il entra dans son ancien meublé.

Ma tête tourna juste un peu, le temps pour moi de l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil.

- Bonjour, Holmes, fit-il avec bonne humeur.

J'étais content de le voir, mais je ne lui prodiguai aucune effusion, ni même un sourire pour lui faire comprendre que sa visite me faisait plaisir. Juste un signe de la tête pour le saluer.

- Holmes, me réprimanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre ouverte. Le temps est humide et froid et vous, vous exposez votre dos au vent frais.

D'un geste sec, il abaissa la fenêtre. J'entendis son pas faire craquer une latte du parquet, non loin de mon tiroir... Mon ouïe perçut sa légère hésitation, devant le tiroir – que je n'avais fermé en entier – et je l'entendis le fermer d'un coup sec.

Il se dirigea vers moi en soupirant, n'osant pas me faire de reproches, se sentant coupable de mon état.

- Holmes, commença-t-il avec chaleur avant de me demander, avec plus de brusquerie. Cocaïne ou morphine, aujourd'hui ?

- Cocaïne, mentis-je. Ma bonne vieille solution à sept pour cent. Vous devriez essayer. Cela stimule l'esprit et les effets secondaires sont négligeables. En tout cas, le mariage vous réussi, Watson. Ma parole, vous avez pris sept livres et demie depuis que je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois. En six mois seulement...

- Sept livres, me répondit-il, légèrement déstabilisé. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour vous parler de ma petite prise de poids. Comment pouvez-vous prendre le risque de mettre votre santé à mal, de risquer de perdre vos dons uniques et ce, uniquement pour un simple plaisir passager qu'est la prise de cette drogue ? Ce n'est pas seulement l'ami qui vous parle, mais aussi le médecin. Holmes, je sais que vous souffrez du fait qu'elle ne soit toujours pas revenue, mais ne vous détruisez pas !

- Mais, mon cher Watson, peu me chaut qu'elle ne soit pas revenue, fis-je en maîtrisant mes émotions. Le plus important, c'est cette lettre que je viens de recevoir. Lisez-là à haute voix.

Je lui tendis le papier à lettre épais et rose qui se trouvait sur la table. La lettre n'était pas datée, elle ne portait ni signature, ni adresse de l'expéditeur.

« On vous rendra visite ce soir à huit heures moins le quart. Il s'agit d'un gentleman qui désire vous consulter sur une affaire de la plus haute importance. Les récents services que vous avez rendus à l'une des cours d'Europe ont témoigné que vous êtes un homme à qui on peut se fier en sécurité pour des choses capitales. Les renseignements sur vous, nous sont, de différentes sources, venus. Soyez chez vous à cette heure-là, et ne vous formalisez pas si votre visiteur est masqué. »

- Alors là, Holmes, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien signifier ? fit mon ami en retournant le papier dans tous les sens.

- Je n'ai encore aucune donnée, fis-je en tirant une bouffée de fumée. Et bâtir une théorie avant d'avoir des données est une erreur monumentale : insensiblement on se met à torturer les faits pour qu'ils collent avec la théorie, alors que ce sont les théories qui doivent coller avec les faits. Que pouvez-vous déduire de cette lettre, Watson ?

Mon ami l'examina attentivement, essayant de faire comme moi.

- Son auteur est sans doute assez fortuné, remarqua-t-il. Un tel papier coûte au moins une demi-couronne le paquet : il est particulièrement solide, fort.

Je bondis de mon fauteuil, ragaillardi par la présence de mon ami, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Particulièrement : vous avez dit le mot. Ce n'est pas un papier fabriqué en Angleterre. Regardez-le en transparence.

Il leva le papier vers une source de lumière – la lampe au gaz – et m'annonça :

- Un grand E avec un petit « g », un P, et un grand G avec un petit « t », en filigrane dans le papier.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? lui demandai-je.

- Le nom du fabricant, probablement ; ou plutôt son monogramme.

- Pas du tout ! fis-je en m'emportant un peu. Le G avec le petit « t » signifie « Gesellschaft », qui est la traduction allemande de « Compagnie ». C'est l'abréviation courante, qui correspond à notre « Cie ». P, bien sûr, veut dire « Papier ». Maintenant voici Eg. Ouvrons notre Informateur continental… »

M'emparant d'un lourd volume marron, je me mis à le feuilleter avec fébrilité. J'avais une affaire et mon esprit allait être occupé pendant quelques temps. Tout en feuilletant, je me mis à énoncer, à voix haute, ce que je lisais :

- Eglow, Eglonitz… Nous y sommes : Egria, située dans une région de langue allemande, en Bohême, pas loin de Carlsbad. « Célèbre parce que Wallensten y trouva la mort, et pour ses nombreuses verreries et papeteries. » Ah, ah ! Mon cher, qu'en dites vous ? Mes yeux devaient étinceler de joie et je soufflai un gros nuage de fumée bleue triomphale.

- Le papier a donc été fabriqué en Bohême, me dit-il.

- En effet. Et l'auteur de la lettre est un Allemand. Avez-vous remarqué la construction particulière de la phrase : "Les renseignements sur vous nous sont de différentes sources venus." ? Jamais un Français ou un Russe ne l'aurait écrite ainsi. Il n'y a qu'un Allemand pour être aussi discourtois avec ses verbes. Il reste toutefois à découvrir ce que me veut cet Allemand qui m'écrit sur du papier venant de Bohême et qui préfère porter un masque plutôt que me laisser voir son visage. D'ailleurs, le voici qui arrive, sauf erreur, pour lever tous nos doutes.

Tandis que je parlais, j'entendis des sabots de chevaux, puis un grincement de roues contre la bordure du trottoir, enfin un vif coup de sonnette. Je sifflotai.

- D'après le bruit, deux chevaux !… Oui, confirmai-je après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Un joli petit landau, conduit par une paire de merveilles qui valent cent cinquante guinées la pièce. Dans cette affaire, Watson, il y a de l'argent à gagner, à défaut d'autre chose !

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en aller, Holmes, me dit-il en se levant.

- Pas le moins du monde, docteur. Restez à votre place. Sans mon historiographe, je suis un homme perdu. Et puis, l'affaire promet ! Ce serait dommage de la manquer.

- Mais votre client…

- Ne vous tracassez pas, fis-je d'un geste nonchalant de la main. Je puis avoir besoin de vous, et lui aussi. Le voici. Asseyez-vous dans ce fauteuil, Watson, et soyez attentif.

Un homme entra. Il ne devait pas mesurer moins de deux mètres, et il était pourvu d'un torse et de membres herculéens. Il était richement vêtu : d'une opulence qui, en Angleterre, passait presque pour du mauvais goût.

De lourdes bandes d'astrakan barraient les manches et les revers de son veston croisé, le manteau bleu foncé qu'il avait jeté sur ses épaules était doublé d'une soie couleur de feu et retenu au cou par une aigue-marine flamboyante. Des demi-bottes, qui montaient jusqu'au mollet, et dont le haut était garni d'une épaisse fourrure brune, complétaient l'impression d'un faste barbare. Il tenait un chapeau à larges bords, et la partie supérieure de son visage était recouverte d'un masque noir, qui descendait jusqu'aux pommettes. Il avait dû l'ajuster devant la porte, car sa main était encore levée lorsqu'il entra. Le bas du visage révélait un homme énergique, volontaire : la lèvre épaisse et tombante, ainsi qu'un long menton droit, suggéraient un caractère résolu, pouvant aller à l'extrême de l'obstination.

Pour sa plus grande surprise, je ne mis pas longtemps à reconnaître Wilhelm Gottsreich Sigismond von Ormstein, grand-duc de Cassel-Falstein, et roi héréditaire de Bohême, qui s'était présenté à moi sous un faux nom.

Il me demandait d'écarter le scandale qui naîtrait, au moment de ses fiançailles avec une princesse, si révélation était faite de la liaison qu'il avait eut, jadis, avec la cantatrice Irène Adler. Cet imprudent monsieur s'était laissé photographier avec la dame et, si la future mariée voyait cette photo, elle comprendrait très vite. Dans ce milieu là, on ne badinait pas avec ce genre de passé.

J'avais trois jours, jusqu'à la publication des bans, pour récupérer cette photographie compromettante. Le roi payait bien en plus. J'avais beau ne pas travailler pour l'argent mais pour l'amour de l'art, il me fallait payer le loyer seul.

Une fois mon ami parti, je me mis à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de récupérer cette photographie. Une fois que mon plan, pour la journée de demain, fut élaboré, je me couchai, avec la satisfaction d'être tombé sur un joli petit problème.

Une seule chose me trottait dans la tête : où avais-je déjà entendu le nom de cette cantatrice, moi ?

Le lendemain, ma journée fut assez riche en événements fort déroutants, je dois l'avouer. J'avais donné rendez-vous à Watson vers les quinze heures, mais en attendant, j'étais parti à huit heures du matin, déguisé en valet d'écurie pour surveiller discrètement la maison de cette dame.

Faisant le pied de grue devant chez elle, attendant une occasion de me glisser dans la place en tant que palefrenier, j'observai la façade. A un moment donné, la dame sortit de chez elle pour appeler une des servantes et là, je pus l'observer de tout mon soûl.

La dame était un peu plus jeune que moi. Dans la biographie que Watson avait lue, sa date de naissance était en 1858. Elle était donc trentenaire et c'était une très jolie femme. De celles qui rendent les hommes fous et les autres filles jalouses. Pas étonnant que le roi en fut tombé amoureux. Elle avait une sorte d'élégance naturelle et un port de tête qui n'avait rien à envier aux reines. Certains hommes seraient capables de se faire tuer pour un aussi joli visage.

Ensuite, elle rentra à l'intérieur, et, j'entendis les premiers accords du piano résonner dans la pièce. La voix de la cantatrice contralto s'éleva dans les airs et je restai un moment sous le charme de la musique. Ecouter du piano me fit un drôle d'effet. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs y était attaché : ma mère en avait joué durant de longues années, moi même j'en avais joué longtemps, et le fait de penser aux doigts d'Hélène, parcourant le clavier avec grâce, me tordit les entrailles.

Ayant réussi à me faire engager en tant que palefrenier, je commençai à faire parler les autres valets d'écurie, tout en brossant une jument baie. Entre les hommes de chevaux, il existait une merveilleuse sympathie, presque une franc-maçonnerie : si vous êtes l'un des leurs, vous saurez, en un tournemain, tout ce que vous désirez savoir.

La villa de Briony Lodge était une merveille. La cantatrice aussi. Malgré tout, elle y vivait paisiblement, chantait à des concerts, sortait en voiture chaque jour à dix-sept heures, pour rentrer dîner à dix-neuf heures précises, rarement à d'autres heures, sauf lorsqu'elle chantait. J'appris aussi qu'elle ne recevait personne, sauf un visiteur masculin, mais elle le recevait très souvent. Un beau brun, bien fait, élégant. Il venait au minimum une fois par jour, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. C'était un certain Godfrey Norton, membre du barreau.

Lorsqu'une dame célibataire recevait un homme aussi régulièrement, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : un amant. Mais ce qui me fis hésiter, ce fut son appartenance au barreau. Un avocat... Et pourquoi donc ? Il me restait la possibilité d'aller demander des renseignements à maître Higgins, vu qu'il connaissait tout sur ses collègues...

La dame avait peut-être pris ses dispositions pour un chantage en bonne et due forme...

Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises.

J'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre dans ma tête, lorsqu'un fiacre s'arrêta devant Briony Lodge et un gentleman en sortit – c'était un très bel homme, brun, avec un nez droit et des moustaches… De toute évidence, l'homme dont on m'avait parlé.

Il semblait très pressé, presque fébrile. Il cria au cocher de l'attendre, et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, dès que la bonne lui eut ouvert la porte : visiblement, il agissait comme chez lui…

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était dans la maison : j'avais pu l'apercevoir par les fenêtres du salon, marchant dans la pièce à grandes enjambées, parlant avec animation et agitant ses bras. Elle, je ne l'avais pas vue. Que pouvaient-ils se dire ? Faisant semblant de rien, je rentrai vers les écuries et me tint à l'angle du mur. Dommage que ce n'était pas son cocher personnel, j'aurais pu aller discuter avec lui et en apprendre un peu plus sur cet avocat. Mais ici, c'était un simple fiacre.

Soudain, l'avocat ressortit, paraissant encore plus nerveux qu'à son arrivée. En montant dans son fiacre, il tira une montre en or de son gousset :

- Filez comme le vent ! cria-t-il à l'adresse du cocher, faisant sursauter le cheval. D'abord chez Gross et Hankey à Regent Street, puis à l'église Sainte-Monique dans Edgware Road. Une demi-guinée pour boire, si vous faites la course en vingt minutes !

« Tiens, donc, pensais-je. Le voilà bien pressé lui ».

Derrière moi, dans les écuries, je vis le personnel s'affairer comme si le diable était à leurs trousses. Que se passait-il donc, ici ? Vu que j'avais surveillé la façade avant, je n'étais plus dans les écuries pour apprendre l'origine de ce grand chambardement. Mais, il ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : la belle cantatrice allait sortir à la hâte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'heure. Lorsque les gens, qui ont la précision d'une horloge suisse, se mettent à changer leurs habitudes, alors, c'est que c'est grave.

J'en étais en train de me demander ce qui se tramait, lorsque déboucha du chemin, le coquet petit landau. Ce qui me surpris le plus, c'est que le cocher avait son vêtement à demi boutonné, sa cravate sous l'oreille, que les attaches du harnais sortaient des boucles, comme si les palefreniers avaient attelé à la hâte, sans prendre la peine d'ajuster les lanières et le harnais.

Le landau n'était même pas arrêté qu'elle jaillit du vestibule pour sauter dedans. Je ne l'aperçu que le temps d'un éclair, mais malgré tout, même si je n'avais pas eu le temps de mieux l'observer avant, j'aurais quand même pu affirmer que c'était une fort jolie femme, et qu'un homme serait capable de se faire tuer pour ce visage-là. Oh que oui !

- A l'église Sainte-Monique, John ! cria-t-elle. Et un demi-souverain, si vous y arrivez en vingt minutes !

C'était trop important pour que je rate l'occasion. Hésitant, j'étais prêt à courir pour rattraper le landau et monter dedans, ou me cacher derrière. Mais au même moment, un fiacre arriva dans la rue et je le hélai. Le cocher hésita et regarda à deux fois le client déguenillé qui lui faisait signe, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réfléchir et je sautai dans le fiacre, tout en lui criant :

- A l'église Sainte-Monique ! Et un demi-souverain pour vous, si vous y êtes en moins de vingt minutes !

Il était midi moins vingt-cinq. Naturellement, ce qui se manigançait était clair comme le jour. Maintenant, je savais ce que représentait l'avocat pour elle.

Mon cocher fonça. Je ne crois pas que j'aie jamais été conduit aussi vite, mais les autres avaient pris de l'avance. Quand j'arrivai, le fiacre et le landau s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte, leurs chevaux fumant. Moi, je payai mon homme et me précipitai dans l'église.

Pas une âme à l'intérieur, sauf mes deux poursuivis et un prêtre en surplis, qui semblait discuter ferme avec les deux autres. Tous trois se tenaient debout devant l'autel. Je pris par un bas-côté, et je flânai comme un oisif qui visitait une église. Tout à coup, à ma grande surprise, les trois personnages se tournèrent vers moi, et Godfrey Norton couru à ma rencontre.

- Dieu merci ! s'écria-t-il. Vous ferez l'affaire. Venez ! Venez !

- Pour quoi faire ? fis-je en me faisant tirer par la manche.

- Venez, mon vieux ! me supplia-t-il. Il ne nous reste plus que trois minutes pour que ce soit légal.

Je fus à moitié entraîné vers l'autel et, avant que je sache où j'en étais, je m'entendis bredouiller les réponses que je me devais de donner, chuchotées à mon oreille par le prêtre.

Me voici donc transformé en témoin, pour un mariage entre Irène Adler, demoiselle, et Godfrey Norton, célibataire. La demoiselle se tenait devant l'autel, sans robe de mariée, pour un mariage à la sauvette.

La cérémonie se déroula en quelques instants. Mais elle fut éclairante sur un autre point et je me maudis de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

Je levai la tête pour regarder un peu mieux cette femme qui voulait faire sombrer un roi. Ce fut à ce moment là que tout se mit en place dans ma tête. Irène Adler était la cantatrice dont nous avions croisé la route, après avoir écouté l'orchestre de l'Opéra Royal de Covent Garden nous jouer du Johann Sebastian Bach, le 13 mai 1885.

Hélène avait discuté avec Warren, premier violoniste, ami de Guillaume et de Karl. Le fameux Warren, qui était un ancien amant de cette cantatrice...

La dame s'était inquiétée qu'une aussi jeune demoiselle comme Hélène se retrouve seule dans la loge de ce coureur de jupons qu'était le premier violoniste.

Moi, j'étais dans l'ombre, elle ne m'avait pas vu. Juste entendu le son de ma voix, lorsque je lui avais assuré que la demoiselle était mon épouse – ce qui était faux, bien entendu. Son visage à elle aussi, était dans l'ombre, comme à ce moment précis. Mais ce petit sourire entendu, il n'appartenait qu'à elle ! Imbécile que j'étais de ne pas avoir reconnu son nom lorsque le roi me l'avait dit.

Ainsi donc, j'avais un renseignement en plus sur la dame : c'était une croqueuse d'hommes ! Avant le roi de Bohème, elle avait un passé plus que sulfureux et ne se privait pas pour collectionner les amants. Que lui avait dit Warren, déjà ?

Je me remémorai la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la cantatrice, lorsque Hélène était à ses côtés et moi, dans le dos de cette même cantatrice : à une certaine époque, Irène Adler était une aventurière et une collectionneuse d'hommes.

Cela ne l'avait pas dérangée que Warren soit lui-même un coureur de jupons, puisque la règle entre eux était claire : une semaine à Naples, dans un hôtel. Warren avait précisé qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de la chambre une seule fois. Cela avait le mérite d'être clair... La cantatrice avait même tenu à lui rappeler qu'il avait été un parfait amant au lit.

Warren avait rougi et Hélène avait souri.

Et voilà la belle aventurière qui se mariait... En tout cas, elle s'était montrée très protectrice vis-à-vis d'Hélène qu'elle croyait seule et en train de se faire compter fleurette par Warren le coureur de jupons. Elle s'était excusée de sa méprise lorsque ma voix, sortie de l'ombre, lui avait certifié que Hélène était bel et bien en compagnie de son mari... C'était moi, le faux mari.

La demoiselle Adler me fit un joli sourire et je pris mon air le plus innocent. Elle n'aurait pas pu me reconnaître puisque j'étais déguisé en valet d'écurie. De plus, à l'opéra, j'étais resté dans l'ombre ou dans son dos. Elle n'avait fait qu'entendre le son de ma voix. Voix dont j'avais pris soin de déguiser, pour répondre aux questions du prêtre.

Après quoi, je me fis congratuler, d'un côté par le conjoint et de l'autre par la conjointe, tandis que le prêtre, en face, rayonnait en me regardant. Je crois que c'est la situation la plus absurde dans laquelle je me sois jamais trouvé. Témoin involontaire du mariage de la femme dont je me devais de récupérer une photographie compromettante. Il fallait le faire, tout de même.

Sans doute y avait-il un quelconque vice de forme, dans la licence de mariage. Le prêtre avait dû refuser de consacrer l'union, sans la présence d'un témoin, et mon apparition avait probablement épargné au fiancé de courir les rues en quête d'un homme valable. Lorsque je raconterai cet événement à Watson, il n'en reviendra pas.

Irène Adler posa un regard bienveillant sur moi. Je baissai les yeux et me dandinai sur mes deux pieds, comme le ferait un valet d'écurie, face à une grande dame.

Nous sortîmes tous de l'église et les deux époux s'embrassèrent longuement. Posant ma main sur le chanfrein du cheval attelé au landau, je le caressai doucement. Son époux repartit de son côté, avec le fiacre et la dame lui fit un signe de la main.

Moi, caressant toujours le cheval, je restai sur le côté, observant la scène. Puisque tout était terminé ici, je me mis en route et m'éloignai doucement de la scène.

La mariée se dirigea vers le landau et prit place à l'intérieur.

Ma couverture à Briony Lodge était fichue. Elle m'aurait reconnu comme étant le témoin de son mariage.

La voix mélodieuse de la cantatrice me fit arrête net.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ! me criai-t-elle. Venez, je vous prie.

Me découvrant la tête, par politesse, je fis semblant d'être un peu confus et je m'avançai timidement vers la fenêtre de son landau.

- Oui, m'dame ? Heu, pardon. Oui, madame ?

- Je voulais vous remercier, cher monsieur, me dit-elle avec un charmant sourire. Sans le vouloir, vous nous avez rendu un fier service.

- Tout l'plaisir était pour moi, ma dame, fis-je en m'inclinant. Content d'avoir pu vous être utile.

- Non, c'est moi qui vous suis redevable, monsieur, me dit-elle en sortant une pièce de sa poche. Tenez, ceci est pour le service que vous m'avez rendu.

Du bout des doigts – car mes mains étaient pour le moins fort sales – je pris le souverain qu'elle me tendait. Me dandinant gauchement, j'inclinai la tête et lui fit mon plus beau sourire de valet d'écurie.

- Grand merci, ma dame, fis-je en la remerciant chaleureusement, car, dans ma situation, un souverain en or représentait une fortune.

- Au revoir, monsieur, me dit-elle en me saluant. John, à la maison, je vous prie.

Le cheval démarra au trot et je restai planté dans l'allée, encore sous le choc de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malgré tout, je devais me secouer pour la deuxième partie de mon plan : récupérer la photographie.


	87. VChap 248bis: Un scandale en Bohème 2

**Note de l'auteur** : pour la scène entre Holmes et Irène, je me suis basée sur la série et sur l'impression que j'avais eu. Ce qui m'a poussé dans le développement d'une certaine scène, c'est une certaine photo qui représentait Holmes/Brett déguisé en clergyman non conformiste, en train de regarder légèrement dans le décolleté de l'actrice qui jouait Irène Adler.

* * *

**Chapitre 249 bis: Un scandale en Bohème : 2ème partie (Le 21 mars 1888)**

Une fois de retour à Baker Street, je retrouvai Watson qui m'attendait depuis une heure. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous pour quinze heures, et il en était seize.

Il fut surpris de voir revenir un valet d'écurie, sa surprise dura une fraction de secondes, puis, il me reconnu.

Me laissant tomber dans mon fauteuil, je me mis à rire et cela dura quelques bonnes minutes, plongeant Watson dans le doute au sujet de ma santé mentale.

- C'est trop drôle ! fis-je entre deux hoquets de rire. Je parie que vous ne devinerez jamais comment j'ai employé ma matinée, ni ce que j'ai fini par faire.

Watson me regarda et haussa les épaules d'ignorance.

- Je ne sais pas… Je suppose que vous avez surveillé les habitudes et peut-être la maison de Mlle Irène Adler.

- C'est vrai ! fis-je en essuyant les larmes de rire. Mais la suite n'a pas été banale. Je vais tout vous raconter. Laissez-moi le temps de me remettre.

Une fois que j'eus repris contenance, je me dirigeai vers la table et, tout en me dégrimant, j'en profitai pour raconter tout à Watson, sans rien omettre. Sauf au sujet de ma rencontre avec Irène Adler, lors du concert en 1885.

- J'ai donné un coup de main aux valets qui bouchonnaient les chevaux : en échange, j'ai reçu une pièce de monnaie, un verre de whisky, un peu de gros tabac pour bourrer deux pipes, et tous les renseignements dont j'avais besoin sur Mlle Adler, sans compter ceux que j'ai obtenus sur une demi-douzaine de gens du voisinage et dont je me moque éperdument, mais il fallait bien que j'écoute aussi leurs biographies, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez appris des choses intéressantes sur cette Irène Adler ? me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, mais j'ai aussi eu droit à leurs petits soucis à eux, grommelai-je en me souvenant de tous les commérages et de leurs plaintes sur tout et n'importe quoi. Ah, la belle Irène Adler ! énonçai-je avec chaleur. Elle a fait tourner toutes les têtes des hommes de là-bas ! C'est la plus exquise des créatures de cette terre.

Mon ami avait été tout ouïe, ne perdant pas une miette de mon récit, fronçant les sourcils plusieurs fois, notamment lorsque je lui parlai de la beauté de la dame, capable de faire tourner bien des têtes. Mais je n'y pris pas ombrage. Ayant ôté ma perruque et mes favoris, je m'attaquai à retirer ce que j'avais mis en bouche pour gonfler mes joues.

Ensuite, je lui expliquai que j'avais été le témoin de son mariage :

- Lorsque je me suis rappelée cette situation, pour le moins burlesque, tout à l'heure, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée. La fiancée m'a fait cadeau d'un souverain, que j'entends porter à ma chaîne de montre, en souvenir de cet heureux événement.

- Vraiment, Holmes ? prononça-t-il d'une voix assez froide et tranchante comme un poignard. On dirait que cette dame vous fait tourner la tête... Déjà que vous la qualifiez de « la plus exquise des créatures »...

- Mon esprit reste froid et logique, Watson, rétorquai-je avec douceur, n'ayant pas envie de me lancer dans une dispute avec mon vieil ami. Je n'ai fait que vous décrire la dame. Je me vois mal vous dire que c'est une femme quelconque, alors qu'il n'en est rien. Ce serait lui faire injure et vous mentir en omettant une chose fort importante. Voilà pourquoi elle a séduit un roi : parce qu'elle est belle !

Je savais que si je lui avais répondu de manière froide et cinglante, comme à mon habitude, il se serait levé et serait retourné chez lui. Avant, comme il vivait ici, je pouvais me permettre presque tout. Plus maintenant, et j'avais besoin de lui pour cette enquête.

- Mon ami, trêve de bavardages, fis-je en ramenant le sujet de la discussion sur l'enquête. J'ai un plan, et sans vous, je ne suis bon à rien.

- Je vous suis, Holmes, me dit-il avec l'enthousiasme de nos anciennes enquêtes. « The game is afoot » comme vous le dites souvent.

Je souris à l'évocation de ma phrase favorite.

Me passant de la crème pour hydrater ma peau et empêcher les rougeurs, suite à la pose des favoris, je m'enquis :

- Même si nous devons violer la loi ? Ou risquer de nous faire arrêter, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lestrade ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Tout dépend de la cause... La cause est bonne, au moins ? me demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension.

- Oh ! La cause est excellente !

- Alors, je suis votre homme. Et si cela fait jubiler Lestrade, tant mieux ! Nous sortirions vite de cellule, le professeur Stanford fait trembler le superintendant Marlowe.

- J'étais sûr que je pourrais compter sur vous, fis-je, heureux de retrouver mon vieil ami comme au bon vieux temps. Et oui, nous sortirions vite de cellule.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, au juste ? Pour l'enquête, je veux dire...

- Il est près de dix-sept heures, fis-je en attrapant un tranche de boeuf froid et en me servant un verre de bière. Dans deux heures, nous devons nous trouver sur les lieux de l'action. Mlle Irène, ou plutôt Madame, reviendra de sa promenade à dix-neuf heures. Il faut que nous soyons à Briony Lodge pour la rencontrer. J'ai déjà préparé ce qui doit arriver. Le seul point sur lequel je dois insister, c'est que vous ne devrez intervenir à aucun moment, quoi qu'il se passe.

- Expliquez-moi mon rôle, Holmes, me dit-il en se servant, lui aussi, un verre de bière.

- Vous ne pouvez pas sortir du rôle qui vous est imparti, Watson, fis-je sérieusement. Puis-je compter sur vous pour ne pas faire autre chose que ce que je vous dirai de faire ?

- Holmes... fit-il légèrement choqué. Souvenez-vous de l'affaire dite de « l'ange exterminateur ». N'ai-je pas fait _tout_ ce que vous m'aviez ordonné de faire ? Même si j'ai eu la peur de ma vie...

Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Lui et Lestrade avaient accompli mes ordres à la lettre.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, Watson, expliquai-je avec ferveur. Je dois parvenir à me faire inviter chez elle et je connais le moyen d'y parvenir. Quatre ou cinq minutes plus tard, la fenêtre du salon sera ouverte. Vous devrez vous tenir tout près de cette fenêtre ouverte.

- Oui.

- Vous devrez me surveiller, car je serai visible, lui précisai-je, car c'était un point important de mon plan.

Mon ami me fit signe « oui » de la tête.

- Et quand je lèverai ma main… comme ceci… vous lancerez dans la pièce, ce que je vous remettrai et ensuite, vous crierez « au feu » dès que vous m'entendrez le crier moi-même. Pas avant ! Vous me suivez bien ?

- Très bien, me dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Holmes, bien que je ne possède pas vos facultés, je ne suis pas un imbécile, tout de même !

- Je le sais, mon ami, je le sais... Mais vous suivez parfois votre logique, qui n'est pas la mienne et vous pourriez être tenté d'intervenir, alors que vous ne le devez pas, quoiqu'il se passe, quoique vous dise votre bon coeur.

- Bien, Holmes, fit-il en hochant la tête. Mais que dois-je lancer, exactement ? Vous parliez de crier « au feu »... Expliquez-moi. Comment allez-vous faire ?

- Rassurez-vous, il y aura de la fumée, mais pas de feu...

- Comment ? me demanda-t-il tout en réfléchissant au moyen de faire de la fumée sans feu.

- Il n'y a là rien de formidable, fit-je en prenant dans ma poche un long rouleau en forme de cigare. C'est une banale fusée fumigène. Chaque extrémité est garnie d'une capsule, automatiquement inflammable. Beaucoup de fumée, mais pas de feu. Votre mission se réduit à ce que je vous ai dit : sur un signe de ma part, vous la lancez dans la pièce, vous m'entendez crier « au feu » et vous faites pareil. Lorsque vous crierez « au feu », des tas de gens crieront à leur tour « au feu ». Ce sera une belle pagaille. Vous pourrez alors vous promener jusqu'au bout de la rue où je vous rejoindrai, dix minutes plus tard. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Il me répéta toutes mes indications :

- J'ai à ne pas intervenir, juste à m'approcher de la fenêtre, guetter votre signal, lancer à l'intérieur cet objet, puis à crier « au feu » tout de suite après vous, et je dois vous attendre au coin de la rue. Rien d'autre.

- Parfait ! fis-je en me frottant les mains. Il est presque temps que je me prépare pour le nouveau rôle que je vais jouer.

Je passai dans ma chambre pour revêtir un autre déguisement et, j'étonnai une deuxième fois le brave docteur, en sortant déguisé en clergyman non conformiste.

Portant un grand chapeau noir, un ample pantalon, une cravate blanche et j'avais affiché un sourire sympathique et tout un air de curiosité bienveillante. J'étais devenu mon personnage. Un sorte de vieux clergyman innocent, avec des favoris blancs et une paire de lunettes.

Nous nous fîmes conduire à proximité du domicile de madame Adler et nous y fûmes pour dix-neuf heures moins dix. Le soir commençait à tomber et on allumait déjà les lampes. La rue était animée et fort bruyante. Des tas de quidams se promenaient.

A un angle, il y avait un groupe de pauvres hères qui fumaient et riaient. Non loin, un rémouleur avec sa roue, puis deux gardes en train de flirter avec une nourrice et enfin, plusieurs jeunes gens bien vêtus, cigare aux lèvres, qui flânaient sur la route. Cela ne manqua pas d'étonner mon ami.

- Voyez ! lui fis-je observer, tandis que nous faisions les cent pas le long de la façade de la villa. Ce mariage simplifie plutôt les choses : la photographie devient maintenant une arme à double tranchant. Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle ne souhaite pas que Godfrey Norton la voie, comme notre client ne tient pas à ce qu'elle tombe sous les yeux de sa princesse et future épouse. Mais où la découvrirons-nous ?

- Oui, en effet, fit Watson, comprenant enfin que ce mariage changeait les données du problème. Où allez-vous la trouver, cette photographie ?

Je lui fis part de mes déductions, celles que j'avais faites après mon entretien avec le roi.

- Il est probable qu'elle ne la transporte pas avec elle, puisqu'il s'agit d'une photographie format album, trop grande, par conséquent, pour qu'une dame la dissimule aisément dans ses vêtements. Elle sait que le roi est capable de lui tendre une embuscade et de la faire fouiller, puisqu'il l'a déjà osé. Nous pouvons donc tenir pour certain qu'elle ne la porte pas sur elle.

- Faire fouiller une femme, me dit-il en grimaçant. Il y en a qui ont peu de scrupules. Où est-elle cachée, alors ?

- Elle a pu la mettre en sécurité chez son banquier ou chez son homme de loi. Cette double possibilité existe, mais je ne crois ni à l'une ni à l'autre. Les femmes sont naturellement cachottières, et elles aiment pratiquer elles-mêmes leur manie. Pourquoi l'aurait-elle remise à quelqu'un ? Autant elle peut se fier à sa propre vigilance, autant elle a des motifs de se méfier des influences, politiques ou autres, qui risqueraient de s'exercer sur un homme d'affaires. Par ailleurs, rappelez-vous qu'elle a décidé de s'en servir sous peu : la photographie doit donc se trouver à portée de sa main, chez elle.

- Mais elle a été cambriolée deux fois ! me rappela Watson.

- Bah ! fis-je en haussant les épaules. Les cambrioleurs sont passés à côté…

- Mais comment chercherez-vous ?

- Je ne chercherai pas, énonçai-je tout simplement.

Mon ami s'arrêta net, ne comprenant pas comment j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

- Alors ? Comment ? …

- Je me débrouillerai pour qu'elle me la montre, tout simplement, énonçai-je sûr de mon fait.

- Elle refusera ! me dit-il comme si j'étais assez fou pour ne pas y avoir songé. Holmes ! Vous venez de me dire que les femmes étaient cachottières ! Et vous pensez réellement qu'elle va la monter à vous, un étranger ? Vous rêvez, mon pauvre ami.

Je souris en pensant que cette dame, collectionneuse d'hommes, avait montré bien plus qu'une photo à des étrangers... Certains avaient eu accès à toute son intimité...

- Elle ne pourra pas faire autrement, fis-je tout en affichant mon curieux petit sourire à cause de mes pensées peu catholiques… Mais j'entends le roulement de la voiture ; c'est son landau. A présent, suivez mes instructions à la lettre.

Le landau arriva non loin de nous et un des flâneurs du coin se précipita pour ouvrir la portière dans l'espoir de recevoir une pièce de monnaie. Un autre, intéressé de gagner, lui aussi, la même pièce, l'écarta d'un coup de coude et une violente dispute commença alors. Les deux gardes cessèrent de compter fleurette et prirent parti pour l'un des flâneurs, tandis que le rémouleur soutenait l'autre protagoniste.

Des coups furent échangés, et en un instant, la dame qui avait sauté en bas de la voiture, se trouva au centre d'une mêlée confuse d'hommes qui se battaient à grands coups de poings et de gourdins.

Moi, le pasteur non conformiste, pour protéger la dame, je me jetai parmi les combattants, les exhortant de stopper. Mais juste comme je parvenais à la hauteur de madame Adler, je poussai un cri et m'écroulai sur le sol, le visage en sang.

Tous les combattants commencèrent à battre en retraite et, des gens mieux vêtus, qui avaient assisté à la bagarre sans oser s'y mêler, se décidèrent alors à porter secours à la dame ainsi qu'au blessé : moi.

Irène Adler, comme je l'appelle encore, avait bondi sur les marches, mais demeura sur le perron pour regarder mon sauvetage. Son merveilleux visage profilait beaucoup de douceurs sous l'éclairage de l'entrée.

- Est-ce que ce pauvre homme est gravement blessé ? s'enquit-elle.

- Il est mort ! crièrent plusieurs voix.

- Non, non, il vit encore ! hurla quelqu'un. Mais il mourra sûrement avant d'arriver à l'hôpital.

- Voilà un type courageux, dit une femme. Ils auraient pris à la dame sa bourse et sa montre, s'il n'était pas intervenu. C'était une bande, oui ! Et une rude bande ! Ah ! Il se ranime maintenant…

- On ne peut pas le laisser dans la rue. Peut-on le transporter chez vous, madame ?

- Naturellement ! répondit madame Adler. Portez-le dans le salon, il y a un lit de repos confortable. Par ici, s'il vous plaît !

Lentement, avec une grande solennité, je fus transporté à l'intérieur de Briony Lodge et déposé dans la pièce principale. Avec beaucoup de douceur, on m'étendit sur le lit qui se trouvait dans le salon.

Une bonne s'approcha avec un bol remplit d'eau et un chiffon, prête à s'occuper de moi, mais madame Adler la congédia en lui disant que c'était à elle de s'en occuper.

- Vous allez bien, cher ami ? me demanda-t-elle tout en se penchant vers moi.

Je gémis d'une voix faible, tournant la tête vers la dame et ce fut alors que je remarquai qu'elle avait ôté son manteau.

Elle portait une magnifique robe blanche, avec des manches bouffantes, et ses cheveux roux étaient relevés en chignon, avec une aigrette blanche piquée dans sa chevelure. Des boucles d'oreilles, munies chacune d'une perle, pendaient aux lobes de ses oreilles. La dame s'était assise sur un tabouret, à mes côtés.

Sa position fort penchée – en vue de me prodiguer les premiers soins – vers moi, qui était étendu, me donnait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté plus que débordant. Une autre jolie perle était accrochée, en guise de pendentif, à une chaîne en or. La perle se balançait délicatement devant mes yeux.

Posant mes mains sur mon front, comme si j'étais victime d'un violent mal de tête, je détournai mon regard du spectacle, le rouge me montant déjà aux joues.

- Je suis désolée que ces rustres vous aient brutalisé, me dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes, me caressant les phalanges du bout de ses doigts.

_Faites qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué mon trouble._

Ecartant légèrement mes doigts de mon front, pour me permettre de mieux voir, je ne pus que constater que la cantatrice se penchait vers ma figure, beaucoup plus que les convenances ne l'auraient voulu. De cette position, j'avais une vue encore plus agréable de son opulente poitrine, tout en masquant mon coup d'oeil totalement indécent. Le tissu de sa robe était tendu au possible, faisant ressortir un peu plus les seins.

_Dieu du ciel ! Et elle ne se rendait compte de rien !_

Les lampes avaient été allumées dans la pièce, mais les stores n'avaient pas été tirés, si bien que Watson pouvait m'apercevoir, étendu sur le lit. Ses sourcils allaient se froncer encore plus en voyant dans quelle situation j'étais, avec les yeux à hauteur d'une poitrine et le rouge aux joues. Heureusement que cette vue agréable n'avait pas déclenché une raideur mal placée, cela aurait été le comble.

- Mon pauvre monsieur, me dit-elle d'une voix douce.

J'ignore si Watson était à cet instant, lui aussi, bourrelé de remords, mais je savais bien que moi, pour ma part, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi honteux. Surtout lorsque je me souvins des paroles que Warren avaient prononcées, dans sa loge, lorsque Irène Adler nous avait quittée : « Irène est une cantatrice au talent fou, aventurière et collectionneuse d'homme, mais je ne voudrais pas être celui qui essayerait de jouer avec ses pieds... Ni celui qui lui manquerait de respect ! Cette femme a horreur des mensonges, surtout en amour... Sa vengeance serait terrible, alors ! ».

Cette femme, penchée vers moi, n'était pas une mauvaise femme. Juste une femme trahie et blessée dans son amour propre. Mes entrailles se nouèrent en comprenant que je n'aurais jamais dû accepter cette affaire. Mais il était trop tard, le vin était tiré et je me devais de le boire. Et je me devais de boire le calice jusqu'à la lie.

Watson me raconta plus tard, qu'il avait, lui aussi, compris quelle splendide créature était la femme contre laquelle nous conspirions, surtout quand il avait assisté aux soins pleins de grâce et de bonté qu'elle me prodiguait.

- Vous êtes tout pâle, mon bon ami, me fit-elle part en posant sa main sur mon front. Auriez-vous de la fièvre ? Votre front est brûlant !

Je hochai la tête en signe de dénégation. Il me fallait terminer cette mission au plus vite, au risque de ne pas savoir la remplir.

_« Toutes mes excuses, madame, pensais-je au plus profond de moi-même »._

Je savais que Watson remplirait son rôle, même s'il pensait que nous étions en train de commettre une lâcheté sans nom. Pourtant ç'aurait été une trahison (et la plus noire), à mon égard, s'il s'était départi du rôle que je lui avais assigné.

De son côté, le docteur Watson avait endurci son coeur, tout en empoignant fermement sa fusée fumigène. « Après tout, se dit-il en lui même, nous ne lui faisons aucun mal, et nous sommes en train de l'empêcher de nuire à autrui. »

- Laissez-moi m'occuper de votre plaie, elle est en train de saigner, me dit Irène Adler d'une voix douce, tout en essayant de l'apercevoir, cachée derrière mes mains.

- Non, fis-je avec la voix d'une personne d'un certain âge, en tournant la tête, dans le but de cacher ma mystification. Ce n'est pas un travail pour une personne du sexe, madame. Donnez-moi une bande de tissu, je vais m'en occuper.

- J'ai les nerfs plus solide que vous ne le croyez, m'affirma-t-elle.

- Non, non, je ne saurais vous permettre... fis-je en tâtonnant pour récupérer mes lunettes qui faisait partie de mon personnage.

Ma main les retrouva, posées sur la petite table, à côté de moi. Je les glissai sur mon nez. Elles faisaient parties, tout comme les vêtements et ma voix d'homme de cinquante ans, de mon personnage. Elle ne devait en aucun cas se douter que je n'étais pas un vrai clergyman non conformiste et que je ne faisais qu'un avec le valet d'écurie.

Elle me tendit de la gaze et j'enroulai ma tête de manière fort peu élégante, ne voulant pas qu'elle se penche sur ma fausse blessure.

Quittant la position couchée – trop inconvenante – je fis quelques pas dans la pièce, comme si je reprenais un peu de mes forces, tout en titubant.

- Je suis contente que cette blessure ne soit que légère, me dit-elle en me prodiguant un joli sourire, tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Elle est superficielle, fis-je. Il n'en subsistera aucunes traces.

- C'est tout de même bizarre, commença-t-elle en écartant le rideau, que tant de gens se soient rassemblés dans un lieu aussi paisible.

- C'est une bande, madame, fis-je d'une voix ardente. Ils avaient visiblement prévu de vous voler.

- Tous ces hommes seraient là pour me voler mon sac ? fit-elle en n'y croyant pas trop. Cela m'étonne fort, son contenu n'en vaut pas la peine.

Pendant qu'elle me tournait le dos, je me tenais derrière elle, tentant de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

- Ma profession m'oblige à approcher toutes les classes de la société, même les criminels, madame. Et il y a parmi eux des curieux et des badauds, la curiosité est un très vilain défaut, mais très répandu, hélas. Le vol aussi. Vous voyant descendre d'un aussi joli landau, ils ont dû penser qu'il y avait là matière à vous voler...

Il était plus que temps de passer à l'action.

Passant à proximité du canapé, je me mis à gémir et je lui fis savoir que me sentais mal, m'agitant comme un homme qui manque d'air. Une bonne entra dans la pièce.

- Oh, je vais m'évanouir, fis-je en titubant sur le canapé. De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air.

Irène Adler s'était précipitée à mon secours et ses mains se posèrent le long de mes bras, dans le but de m'empêcher de choir au sol.

- Ouvrez vite la fenêtre, ordonna-t-elle à la bonne.

Celle-ci courut ouvrir la fenêtre, tandis que moi, j'étais toujours soutenu par les bras énergique de la belle Irène.

- Allez chercher un verre d'eau, ordonna-t-elle à sa bonne, une fois que la fenêtre fut ouverte.

- Vous n'auriez pas des sels ? demandai-je tout en continuant de tituber.

Madame Adler me soutint plus fort, et posa sa main sur mon front, que je faisais dodeliner de manière crédible. Par un malencontreux concours de circonstances, ma tête vint s'échouer contre son épaule, me donnant une autre vue sur le décolleté de la dame, qui ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Puis, elle me déposa délicatement contre le dossier du canapé et s'en alla quérir le tissu mouillé que sa bonne avait voulu me poser sur le front, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Au même moment je levai la main pour donner le signal à Watson qui se trouvait non loin de la fenêtre.

Watson alluma le fumigène et jeta sa fusée dans la pièce. Il me fallait la jouer sur du velours, à présent. La fumée avait déjà envahi une partie de la pièce et je prononçai à voix haute :

- Ne trouvez-vous pas que cela sent la fumée ?

La dame se retourna, étonnée.

- Quoi ?

Mon regard se tourna vers le paravent, derrière lequel Watson avait lancé sa fusée, et qui laissait échapper une épaisse fumée et je criai :

- Au feu !

Le mot avait à peine jailli de ma gorge que toute la foule des badauds qui stationnaient devant la maison, reprit mon cri en choeur :

- Au feu !

Des nuages d'une fumée épaisse moutonnaient dans le salon, avant de s'échapper par la fenêtre ouverte.

J'aperçus, au travers de la fenêtre, des silhouettes qui couraient dans tous les sens. Mon subterfuge marcha à merveille parce que, paniquée à l'idée d'un incendie, la belle Irène couru vers la cheminée, ouvrit un petit portail dans le manteau de la cheminée, laissant apparaître un petit bouton.

Son majordome apparu alors, l'exhortant de sortir.

Irène tourna son regard vers moi, un regard plus froid, comme si elle avait tout deviné. Pourtant, j'affichais toujours mon air de clergyman innocent et je toussais comme un vieux dragon asthmatique.

Me dirigeant péniblement vers la fenêtre, je fis semblant de découvrir le fumigène.

- Mais c'est une fausse alerte ! Regardez, fis-je en déplaçant, à l'aide de mon pied, le fumigène. C'est une farce. Dites leur que c'est une fausse alerte, qu'ils n'appellent pas les pompiers.

Le majordome cria aux badauds que c'était une fausse alerte et que tout était fini.

Irène s'approcha de moi, avec un air soupçonneux, et me demanda ce que c'était qui fumait autant. Je lui expliquai que c'était un fumigène, employé très souvent lors des travaux de plomberie, afin de déceler les trous dans les canalisations.

- Une de mes ouailles est plombier, fis-je en faisant rouler l'engin sous mon pied.

- Vous me disiez que c'était une farce, me dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard en colère, mais je fis celui qui ne voyait rien, sans me départir de mon rôle.

- Cette bande, madame, fis-je en déplorant l'incident.

- Et pourquoi ? me demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'ils n'ont pas su me voler mon sac ?

- Par esprit de vengeance, madame, déclarai-je avec ferveur.

- La vengeance, répéta-t-elle. Il y a donc des gens capables de tels actes ?

- Oui, bien plus que vous ne le pensez, madame, fis-je en la regardant, moi aussi, dans les yeux. Pour certains, la vengeance est, en elle même, une récompense.

Mon discours n'était pas mensonger, il me suffisait de repenser à toutes les personnes qui avaient commis des meurtres dans le but unique de se venger.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer une chose pareille, me dit-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

- J'en suis persuadé, madame, fis-je doucement, repensant à une certaine scène de crime, dans un entrepôt, en 1885. Moi aussi, j'ai moi aussi bien de la peine à y croire.

- Oui, vous devez avoir raison, me dit-elle en soupirant d'aise. Je suis trop soupçonneuse, ces derniers temps. (Elle me fixa dans les yeux). En tout cas... Heu... Non, excusez-moi... En fait, je voulais vous dire que...

Elle voulu poursuivre sa phrase, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

- Quoi donc, madame ? fis-je doucement, dans le but d'obtenir certaines révélations. Je suis là pour vous écouter, si vous le désirez...

Ses lèvres se pincèrent un peu et elle sourit :

- Je ne sais si j'oserais vous le dire... Vous risquez de me trouver bien audacieuse.

- Jamais de la vie, madame ! fis-je en posant la main sur mon coeur.

- En tout cas, monsieur, vous avez de très jolis yeux.

J'en restai silencieux durant quelques longues secondes.

- Vous voyez, me dit-elle, je le savais... Jamais je n'aurais dû vous faire ce compliment.

- Non, non, fis-je avec force. Je vous remercie, madame. Les compliments sont toujours très agréable, surtout quant ils sont fait par une aussi jolie dame que vous et qui fut aussi prévenante envers moi. Je tiens mes yeux de mon père.

- Ils sont magnifiques et peu courant, me dit-elle en s'approchant un peu trop de moi. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ? Avec des yeux gris acier, je serais curieuse de connaître la vôtre.

- Les vôtres ne sont pas dépourvus de charme, madame, fis-je de ma voix douce. Quelle âme se cache donc au fond des vôtres ?

- Oh, fit-elle en détournant les yeux. Une âme sombre, tourmentée, blessée et qui vous ferais honte.

- Madame, fis-je en lui prenant les mains de manière bienveillante, comme l'aurait fait un vrai clergyman. Ce sont ces âmes là qui sont les plus belles, surtout lorsqu'elles essayent de corriger leurs erreurs du passé. Lisez la Bible, madame, et vous comprendrez que Dieu fait grand cas des brebis égarées, mais repentantes. Ce sont les plus belles à mes yeux.

- Vous avez raison, me dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Lâchant ses mains doucement, je me dirigeai vers l'endroit où avait été déposé mon manteau et je le récupérai, sans oublier ma vieille bible.

- Il faut que je vous laisse, madame.

Elle se dirigea vers moi, le regard bienveillant.

- Non, restez ! me supplia-t-elle. Un rafraîchissement, peut-être ?

- Non, madame, merci de votre sollicitude, mais un des mes fidèles doit m'attendre.

Watson devait se demander ce que je faisais, vu que cela plus de dix minutes que j'étais ici.

- Je peux mettre mon cocher à votre disposition, si vous le désirez, me dit-elle en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Me dégager vivement aurait été du plus mauvais goût, alors, je les laissai dans les siennes.

- Tranquillisez-vous, madame, mais le bon air et la marche me feront le plus grand bien.

Délicatement, je récupérai mes mains.

- Laissez-moi votre nom, votre adresse, me supplia-t-elle presque, alors que je déposais mon chapeau sur ma tête. Que je puisse au moins vous remercier...

Je me tournai vers elle, un peu étonné de sa demande. Elle me regarda avec un sourire très agréable à regarder.

- Je ne suis que l'humble serviteur de ce que l'on nomme la Providence, madame, fis-je ne ôtant mon chapeau et en baissant la tête. Bonne nuit, madame.

- Bonne nuit, me dit-elle vivement. Et merci de vous être penché sur mon âme tourmentée.

Avait-elle découvert que mon regard s'était perdu dans son décolleté et de ce fait, me lançait-elle une petite pique ?

Je me tournai pour lui faire un bref signe de la main et j'observai, une dernière fois, son visage. Elle avait le regard triste. Elle parlait bien de son âme et du fait que je lui avais donné quelques éclairages sur les brebis égarées, dans la Bible. Aucune fine allusion à mon inconduite de tout à l'heure. Elle n'avait pas vu mon regard vagabond.

Malgré tout, j'avais honte de moi. Je venais de tromper une femme aimable, dans le but de lui dérober la photo compromettante. Elle avait été correcte, et moi pas.

« Allons, Sherlock, me dis-je. Tu devais faire ton travail et madame voulait faire chanter un roi... ».


	88. VChap248ter : Un scandale en Bohème 3

**Chapitre 249 ter : Un scandale en Bohème (Le 21 et 22 mars 1888)**

Donc, après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, je m'esquivai dans le couloir, franchissant la porte et me retrouvant dans la nuit fraîche. M'éloignant un peu plus, je récupérai Watson et nous prîmes un fiacre pour retourner à Baker Street.

Ne voulant pas lui faire part de la gêne que je subissais depuis que j'avais trompé Irène Adler, je ris de bon cœur, une fois assis dans le fiacre. Malgré tout, notre expédition s'était bien déroulée.

- Vous avez très bien travaillé, docteur ! le félicitai-je. Rien n'aurait mieux marché.

- Vous avez la photographie ? me demanda-t-il avec fébrilité.

- Je sais où elle est.

- Et comment l'avez-vous appris ? me demanda-t-il fébrilement.

- Elle me l'a montrée, comme je vous l'avais annoncé.

- Je n'y comprends goutte, Holmes, fit-il en me suppliant d'un regard de tout lui raconter.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec vous au mystérieux, répondis-je en riant. L'affaire fut tout à fait simple. Vous, bien sûr, vous avez deviné que tous les gens de la rue étaient mes complices : je les avais loués pour la soirée.

Il sourit.

- Je l'avais deviné… à peu près. Encore un piège tendu par le diabolique monsieur Holmes.

- En effet, fis-je pensif, ce n'est pas mon premier. Quand se déclencha la bagarre, j'avais de la peinture rouge humide dans la paume de ma main. Je me suis précipité, je suis tombé, j'ai appliqué ma main contre mon visage, et je suis devenu le piteux spectacle que vous avez eu sous les yeux. C'est une vieille farce.

- Ça aussi, je l'avais soupçonné !

- Ils m'ont donc transporté chez elle. Comment aurait-elle pu refuser de me laisser entrer ? Que pouvait-elle objecter ? Un pauvre clergyman qui avait pris sa défense. J'ai été conduit dans son salon, qui était la pièce, selon moi, suspecte. C'était ou le salon ou sa chambre, et j'étais résolu à m'en assurer.

- Mais en quoi cette fausse bagarre, votre transport dans le salon et la fausse alerte au feu, vous ont-elles aidées ?

- C'était très important ! Quand une femme croit que le feu est à sa maison, son instinct lui commande de courir vers l'objet auquel elle attache la plus grande valeur pour le sauver des flammes. Il s'agit là d'une impulsion tout à fait incontrôlable, et je m'en suis servi plus d'une fois : tenez, dans l'affaire du Château d Arnsworth, et aussi dans le scandale de la substitution de Darlington. Une mère se précipitera vers son enfant, une demoiselle vers son coffret à bijoux. Quant à notre dame d'aujourd'hui, j'étais bien certain qu'elle ne possédait chez elle rien de plus précieux que ce dont nous étions en quête. L'alerte fut admirablement donnée et elle a réagi comme je l'espérais. La photographie se trouve derrière un petit panneau de la cheminée, ensuite, il faut pousser sur un petit bouton. Malheureusement, il m'était impossible de m'en emparer. J'ai déjà dû ruser pour éviter de me faire soupçonner.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Watson.

- Notre enquête est pratiquement terminée, fis-je. J'irai demain lui rendre visite avec le roi et vous-même, si vous daignez nous accompagner. On nous conduira dans le salon pour attendre la maîtresse de maison ; mais il est probable que quand elle viendra elle ne trouvera plus ni nous, ni la photographie. Sa Majesté sera sans doute satisfaite de la récupérer de ses propres mains.

- A quelle heure irez-vous chez elle ?

- A huit heures du matin. Elle ne sera pas encore levée, ni apprêtée, si bien que nous aurons le champ libre. Par ailleurs il nous faut être rapides, car ce mariage peut modifier radicalement ses habitudes et son genre de vie. Je vais télégraphier au roi.

Nous étions dans Baker Street, arrêtés devant la porte, et le fiacre repartait. J'étais en train de chercher ma clé dans mes poches, tout en pestant, à voix haute, sur les clés que je ne trouvais plus – avec ma véritable voix, plus celle du pasteur, même si j'en portais encore le déguisement – lorsqu'un passant me lança :

- Bonne nuit, monsieur Sherlock Holmes !

Je me redressai vivement et regardai dans la direction de la voix. Il y avait plusieurs personnes sur le trottoir, mais ce salut semblait venir néanmoins d'un jeune homme svelte qui avait passé très vite.

- Je connais cette voix, fis-je dans un murmure, en regardant la rue faiblement éclairée. Mais je me demande à qui diable elle appartient !

**OoO**

Le lendemain, le roi de Bohème déboula en trombe dans notre meublé, Watson ayant passé la nuit dans son ancienne chambre, pour plus de facilité.

Nous avions mis nos plus beaux costumes ainsi que nos hauts-de-forme.

Nous montâmes tous les trois dans son attelage et nous nous mîmes en route.

Le roi avait pensé que j'aurais déjà la photographie, et je dus lui expliquer que non, ainsi que le fait que Irène Adler s'était mariée depuis hier, avec monsieur Godfrey Norton.

Le roi, homme assez rustre, n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que cela lui ôtait déjà une épine du pied. Non, tout imbu de sa personne qu'il était, il me dit, tout en descendant du fiacre, arrêté devant Briony Lodge :

- Elle ne l'aime pas, fit-il d'un air condescendant. J'en suis sûr !

- J'espère qu'elle l'aime, lui rétorquai-je.

- Pourquoi l'espérez-vous ? me dit-il un peu abruptement, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la maison.

- Parce que cela éviterait à Votre Majesté de redouter tout ennui pour l'avenir, fis-je de manière obséquieuse, en me demandant si cet ours était bien fait pour le rôle de roi. Si cette dame aime son mari, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas Votre Majesté. Si elle n'aime pas Votre Majesté, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle se mette en travers des plans de Votre Majesté.

Moi qui n'aimais pas trop les nobles auxquels il fallait faire preuve de déférence, avec ce butor, j'étais servi. En plus, on avait du mal à imaginer qu'il était roi, tant il avait plus l'air d'un bûcheron mal dégrossi.

- Vous avez raison. Et cependant… Ah ! Je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas été de mon rang ! Quelle reine elle aurait fait !

Je m'abstins de lui rétorquer que oui, elle n'était pas de son rang. Oh non, elle était _plus élevée que lui_. Beaucoup plus élevée. C'était lui qui n'en était pas digne. Elle, c'était une reine, lui, c'était un bouffon.

La porte de Briony Lodge était ouverte, et une femme âgée se tenait sur les marches. Elle nous regarda monter l'allée principale avec un œil sardonique.

- Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, je pense ? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'elle se trouva face à moi.

- Je suis effectivement Sherlock Holmes, répondis-je en la considérant avec un étonnement qui n'était pas feint.

- Ma maîtresse m'a dit que vous viendriez probablement ce matin. Elle est partie, avec son mari, au train de cinq heures quinze à Charing Cross, pour le continent.

- Quoi ! m'écriai-je en reculant, sans doute plus pâle que la mort. Voulez-vous dire qu'elle a quitté l'Angleterre ?

_Elle s'était enfuie !_

Watson me dira plus tard que mon visage était décomposé, blanc de déception et de surprise.

- Et les papiers ? gronda le roi. Tout est perdu !

- Nous allons voir…

Bousculant la servante, je me ruai dans le salon. Le roi et Watson me suivirent. Les meubles étaient dispersés à droite et à gauche, les étagères vides, les tiroirs ouverts : il était visible que la dame avait fait ses malles en toute hâte, avant de s'enfuir.

Je courus vers la cheminée, fit glisser un petit panneau, appuyai sur le petit bouton qui déclencha l'ouverture d'une cachette, plus haut dans le manteau de la cheminée et je plongeai ma main dans le creux, pour en retirer une photographie et une lettre.

J'ouvris l'album, il contenait trois parties. On pouvait, ainsi, le déposer, ouvert, sur un meuble pour exposer la photographie.

- Ce n'est pas la bonne photographie ! hurla le roi, lorsque je l'eus ouvert. Ce n'est pas la bonne.

La photographie était celle d'Irène Adler, elle-même, en robe du soir. La lettre portait la suscription suivante : « A Sherlock Holmes, qui passera la prendre. »

- Donnez-moi la lettre ! hurla de nouveau le roi, habitué à donner des ordres et à ce que les gens obéissent.

Mais je n'obéis pas et répondis, assez froidement :

- Elle m'est adressée...

Fébrilement, je déchirai l'enveloppe et tous les trois nous nous penchâmes sur la lettre. Elle était datée de la veille, à minuit, et elle était rédigée en ces termes :

« Mon cher Monsieur Sherlock Holmes,

Vous avez réellement bien joué ! Vous m'avez complètement surprise. Je n'avais rien soupçonné, même après l'alerte au feu. Ce n'est qu'ensuite, lorsque j'ai réfléchi, que je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trahie moi-même et c'est alors que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. J'étais prévenue contre vous depuis plusieurs mois. On m'avait informée que si le roi utilisait un policier, ce serait certainement à vous qu'il ferait appel, le seul capable d'inventer pareil subterfuge. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait bien trop de monde dans cette rue, si paisible d'habitude, je ne pouvais penser mal d'un si paisible clergyman.

Pourtant, avec votre astuce, vous m'avez amenée à vous révéler ce que vous désiriez savoir. Lorsque des soupçons me sont venus, j'ai été prise de remords : penser du mal d'un clergyman d'une cinquantaine d'années, aussi respectable et aussi galant !

Mais, vous le savez, j'ai été entraînée, moi aussi, à jouer la comédie et j'ai souvent dû jouer des rôles de travesti. Le costume masculin m'est donc familier : j'ai même souvent profité de la liberté d'allure qu'il autorise. Aussi, juste après votre départ, ayant peur de m'être fait avoir, j'ai demandé à John, mon cocher, de faire atteler les chevaux et moi, je suis montée dans ma garde-robe, j'ai enfilé mon vêtement de sortie, comme je l'appelle, et je suis descendue.

Celui qui m'avait mise en garde contre vous m'avait aussi donné votre adresse. Il me fallait vérifier, par moi-même, que mes soupçons étaient bien fondés.

Hé bien ! Je vous ai donc suivi jusqu'à votre porte, déguisé en jeune dandy, et j'ai ainsi acquis la certitude que ma personne intéressait vivement le célèbre monsieur Sherlock Holmes. Alors, avec quelque imprudence, je vous ai souhaité une bonne nuit, et j'ai couru conférer avec mon mari. Hier, nous nous étions marié en secret, pour le cas où, pour échapper au roi, nous aurions été contraint de quitter le pays.

Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur ceci : la fuite était notre seule ressource pour nous défaire d'un si formidable adversaire. C'est pourquoi vous trouverez le nid vide lorsque vous viendrez demain. Quant à la photographie, que votre client cesse de s'en inquiéter ! J'aime et je suis aimée. J'ai rencontré un homme meilleur que lui. Le roi pourra agir comme bon lui semblera, sans avoir rien à redouter d'une femme qu'il a cruellement offensée. Je ne la garde par-devers moi que pour ma sauvegarde personnelle, pour conserver une arme qui me protégera toujours contre les ennuis qu'il pourrait chercher à me causer dans l'avenir. Je laisse ici une photographie qu'il lui plaira peut-être d'emporter.

Et je demeure, cher Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, très sincèrement vôtre !

Irène Norton, née Adler ».

- Quelle femme ! Oh ! Quelle femme ! s'écria le roi de Bohême quand j'eus achevé la lecture de cette lettre. Ne vous avais-je pas dit qu'elle était aussi prompte que résolue ? N'aurait-elle pas été une reine admirable ? Quel malheur qu'elle ne soit pas de mon rang !

- D'après ce que j'ai vu de la dame, elle ne semble pas en vérité être du même niveau que Votre Majesté ! répondis-je doucement, avec une légère ironie due au fait que ce roi était plus bas que tout. Je regrette de n'avoir pas été capable de mener cette affaire à une meilleure conclusion.

- Au contraire, cher monsieur ! cria le roi. Ce dénouement m'enchante : je sais qu'elle tient toujours ses promesses ! La photographie est à présent aussi en sécurité que si elle avait été jetée au feu.

- Je suis heureux d'entendre Votre Majesté parler ainsi, fis-je froidement.

- J'ai contracté une dette immense envers vous ! Je vous en prie ; dites-moi de quelle manière je puis vous récompenser. Cette bague…

Il fit glisser de son doigt une émeraude et la posa sur la paume ouverte de sa main.

- Votre Majesté possède quelque chose que j'évalue à plus cher, fis-je avec raideur.

- Dites-moi quoi : c'est à vous.

- Ceci ! fis-je en prenant dans ma main le cadre contenant la photographie de madame Adler.

Le roi me contempla avec ahurissement et Watson encore plus.

- La photographie d'Irène ? Bien sûr, si vous y tenez !

- Je remercie Votre Majesté. Maintenant, l'affaire est terminée J'ai l'honneur de souhaiter à Votre Majesté une bonne matinée.

Je m'inclinai et me détournai, sans serrer la main que me tendait le roi.

Une fois dans la rue, je hélai un fiacre et me ruai dedans, suivi de Watson.

_Battu ! J'avais été battu par une femme ! Et même pas par une criminelle ou une voleuse. Non, juste par une femme qui n'avait aucun penchant vers la malhonnêteté ou les escroqueries._

_Irène Adler m'avait bluffé et je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant. Trop sûr de moi que j'étais._

_La voix qui m'était si familière, hier soir, c'était la sienne, déguisée. Le piégeur s'était fait piéger. Chapeau bas, madame. Toutes mes félicitations, même !_

- Holmes, fit Watson scandalisé. Vous avez demandé la photographie d'Irène Adler ? Mais enfin ? Seriez-vous devenu fou ? Avez-vous pensé une seule seconde à Hélène ? Imaginez sa tête, lorsqu'elle reviendra, en trouvant la photographie d'une autre sur la cheminée. Irène Adler est mariée, en plus ! Vous me décevez, Holmes.

Je le regardai, plissant mes yeux à cause de la colère qui bouillonnait en moi : Watson, une fois de plus, n'avait rien compris !

- Oh, poursuivit-il, vous pouvez me faite votre regard noir, je n'ai pas peur. Je vais finir par croire que vous préférez la facilité. Oui, il est facile d'aimer une femme avec laquelle on ne vit pas. Vous ne connaîtrez jamais ses défauts et vous ne devrez jamais vous investir. Tout ce que vous aurez à faire, c'est de chérir un portrait.

Soupirant un grand coup pour évacuer la colère, je lui répondis sur un ton dénué de hargne.

- Vous vous méprenez, Watson, fis-je en regardant le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. Si un jour, je pèche par excès d'optimisme, vous n'aurez qu'à prononcer « Irène Adler » à mon oreille et je redescendrai sur terre. Je me suis fait rouler dans la farine parce que j'ai sous-estimé mon adversaire. Jamais je n'aurais dû faire pareille erreur. Ce portrait sera là pour me rappeler, qu'un jour, je fus battu par une femme dont le métier n'était pas d'être malhonnête ou roublarde. Voilà tout, cher ami.

- Et Hélène ? me demanda mon ami, n'ayant pas compris que je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle allait bien, énonçai-je tranquillement.

Watson comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder certains sujets avec moi et le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence. Une fois arrivé à Baker Street, je descendis et serrai la main de Watson.

- Mes amitiés à madame Watson, lui dis-je.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, Holmes, me dit-il en souriant. N'oubliez pas de vous nourrir. Content d'avoir pu enquêter à vos côtés.

- Cette vie d'action vous manque, mon ami ! fis-je en ouvrant la porte. Vous êtes un ancien militaire et vous aimez la vie trépidante. La preuve, dès qu'il y avait du danger, vous étiez le premier à accourir...

- Ma vie auprès de ma femme me plaît encore plus, me dit-il en cognant la cloison du fiacre avec sa canne.

Le cocher se mit en route et je rentrai, seul, dans mon meublé. Déposant mes affaires sur la patère, j'enfilai ma robe de chambre rouge – celle utilisée en Normandie – et je pris mon archet ainsi que mon violon. Assis devant le feu, je contemplai la photographie de celle qui venait de me battre à plates coutures.

Oui, Irène Adler m'avait bluffé et je m'étais fait avoir comme un débutant. Trop sûr de moi. Je ne m'étais pas méfié car j'avais une femme en face de moi. Malgré mon rôle de clergyman, elle avait compris, à la fin, qu'elle venait peut-être de se faire avoir par le détective.

Elle avait dû enfiler ses vêtements masculins à la hâte, juste après que je sois parti. Si je n'étais pas retourné à Baker Street, j'aurais gagné la partie.

La voix qui m'était si familière, hier soir, c'était la sienne déguisée. Le piégeur s'était fait piéger. Et vu que je portais encore mon déguisement, elle avait eu toutes les preuves sous les yeux. Le si gentil et paisible clergyman était juste Sherlock Holmes. Je souris en repensant au fait qu'elle avait noté que j'avais été galant.

Me servant un verre de cognac, je portai un toast à son portrait :

- Chapeau bas, madame, fis-je à sa photographie. Toutes mes félicitations, même ! Vous fûtes plus brillante que moi.

Cette femme aurait pu écraser le roi, faire de sa vie un enfer, mais non, elle avait choisi l'exil. En partant, elle lui avait offert tout son mépris en disant dans sa lettre qu'elle aimait et qu'elle était aimée par un homme meilleur que lui.

Une grande dame, cette Irène Adler. D'ailleurs, le mot « Adler » venait de l'allemand et signifiait « aigle ».

Et bien, puisque un jour, on m'avait surnommé « corbeau agile », je pouvais dire que l'aigle avait attrapé le corbeau dans ses serres. L'aigle venait de s'envoler vers le firmament, laissant un corbeau honteux au sol.

- Mes respects, madame !

Dire que j'avais failli la rouler... Non, je l'avais roulé en me faisant passer pour un clergyman blessé après avoir volé à son secours. Je l'avais roulé en profitant de sa gentillesse. La honte m'avait envahi après que je l'eus quitté, mais maintenant, elle m'étreignait encore plus fort. Je n'avais pas vraiment de quoi être fier.

Cette femme avait infiniment plus de classe et de distinction que le roi de Bohème. Lui, c'était un rustre, mal poli, mal élevé. Tandis qu'elle... Elle était plusieurs rangs au-dessus de lui.

Dans le fond, j'étais content qu'elle ait gagné. C'était mon client qui ne valait rien. C'est pour cela que j'avais refusé sa bague ou tout autre bijoux. Pour lui, tout se monnayait, même l'amour que cette femme lui avait porté et qu'il avait cruellement offensé.

Mon seul regret, dans cette histoire, était de ne jamais revoir cette femme. J'aurais aimé lui présenter mes excuses. Elle était plus loyale que le roi. Même la loyauté devait être payée, pour lui, ne sachant probablement pas que l'on pouvait bénéficier de l'amitié et de la loyauté d'une personne sans devoir débourser un penny.

Watson avait tiqué lorsque j'avais demandé la photographie d'Irène Adler. J'avais même eu droit à ses remontrances, dans le fiacre. Mon ami avait cru, à tort, que j'éprouvais des sentiments amoureux pour la dame.

- Mon coeur est déjà pris, mon ami, fis-je à voix haute. J'ai aimé deux fois, et j'aimais toujours, même si ce n'étaient pas les mêmes sentiments que j'éprouvais l'une pour l'une et pour l'autre. Je chérissais un vieux souvenir de mon adolescence et j'aimais toujours Hélène. Et oui, j'espérais toujours son retour, même si je n'y croyais plus trop.

Hélène était partie depuis le 11 octobre 1885. Cela faisait vingt-neuf mois que je ne l'avais plus revue. Pour Louis, étant partit le vingt-deux décembre de la même année, cela faisait vingt-sept mois que je ne l'avais pas revu. Ils me manquaient tous les deux.

Non, Watson, je n'aimais pas Irène Adler, mais je la respectais ! Par bien des détails elle m'avait rappelé Hélène : grande, belle taille, élégante en robe aussi bien qu'en pantalon, mélomane, chantant divinement bien, jouant du piano et aussi roublarde que mon rusé petit renard.

La photographie d'Irène reposerait dans mon tiroir... juste pour éviter d'oublier qu'il n'y avait pas que Hélène qui était plus rusée que moi.

Juste pour éviter d'oublier que j'avais été battu à plates coutures par une femme.

Pour éviter d'oublier que j'avais péché par excès de confiance en moi, croyant ma cause gagnée. Je l'avais bigrement sous-estimée. Malgré tout, elle était restée digne dans la bataille : aucun coups bas ! On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son ancien amant.

Oui, je respectais Irène Adler. D'ailleurs, je m'appellerais dorénavant : LA femme.

Mais jamais je ne la confondrai avec celle qui avait été MA femme durant quelques mois...

Attrapant mon violon, je me mis à jouer le même air que j'avais joué, une nuit, lorsque Hélène dormait dans mon lit. Ma musique était dédiée, ce soir là, à trois femmes exceptionnelles : Christine, mon premier amour à Hélène, mon deuxième et dernier amour et à Irène Adler qui venait de me démontrer que je n'étais pas aussi infaillible que je le pensais.

Une partie de mon récital fut aussi pour Amélia, qui m'avait pratiquement élevé et pour Meredith, qui m'avait relevé du caniveau.

Juste quelques femmes exceptionnelles à leur niveau.

**OoO**

Une semaine plus tard, une lettre arriva. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe me fit sursauter car elle m'était familière. Quoi ? Irène Adler m'envoyait une lettre ? La retournant pour lire l'adresse de l'expéditeur, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater qu'elle venait de Paris. Prenant mon coupe-papier, je l'ouvris d'un coup sec et je la lus tout haut :

« Cher monsieur Sherlock Holmes,

"Je suppose que vous avez dû être surpris lorsque vous avez trouvé la maison de Briony Lodge vide, à l'exception de ma femme de chambre. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas trop le choix. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir sabordé toute votre affaire avec « qui vous savez ». Je sais qu'il peut aussi se conduire comme un rustre et qu'il considère parfois les gens avec condescendance. C'est un roi...

"Vous constaterez, cher monsieur Holmes, que je place une grande confiance en vous : l'adresse de l'expédition est la bonne. Je resterai à cet hôtel parisien durant encore un mois. Je vous fais confiance parce que je sais que vous êtes un gentleman et que vous ne me dénoncerez pas à Wilhelm en lui divulguant ma cachette. Vous avez ma parole que s'il me laisse tranquille, cette photographie ne sortira jamais.

"Bref, ce que je voulais vous dire et que je n'ai pas osé écrire dans la lettre qui vous était destinée c'est que vous m'avez troublé avec vos explications sur les brebis égarées qui sont pardonnées, une fois qu'elles rentrent dans le droit chemin. Ma vie ne fut pas exemplaire, loin de là, mais j'ai bien envie de la terminer avec Godfrey, maintenant que j'ai trouvé l'amour.

"Ma question est : étiez-vous sincère lorsque vous m'avez parlé gentiment ou était-ce le détective, tout à son rôle de clergyman, qui parlait ?

"Vous me direz que je pourrais aller poser la question des brebis égarées à un homme d'église, mais voyez-vous, je crains qu'ils ne me jugent durement. C'est de votre avis dont j'ai besoin. N'ayez pas peur d'être sincère, monsieur Holmes. Soyez-le, même.

"En tout cas, malgré votre plan machiavélique, je ne puis m'empêcher de vous admirer. Quand je pense que je me suis trahie moi-même, je ne peux que vous féliciter pour votre coup de maître. Qui se serait méfié d'un si paisible clergyman, si galant en plus, avec de si beaux yeux... Mes respects, monsieur Holmes. Le théâtre a perdu un acteur de choix, le jour où vous avez décidé d'embrasser la profession de détective.

"Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée et il m'aurait été agréable de converser avec un homme tel que vous dans d'autres circonstances. Peut-être un jour m'y autoriserez-vous...

"Par contre, la prochaine fois que vous endosserez le costume de votre clergyman, il y a une erreur que vous ne devrez plus commettre... Je vais vous l'expliquer. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, monsieur Holmes, lorsque je revins de ma filature. Déjà que j'avais compris que vous m'aviez eue, mais en plus, ma bonne m'a conté une chose à laquelle je ne m'y attendais pas : lorsque vous étiez couché, et moi penchée sur vous, ma bonne, qui se tenait dans le coin, a surpris quelques uns de vos coups d'œil appréciateur, vis-à-vis de mon décolleté et du reste. A la lumière de ce petit renseignement, je comprends que vous vous soyez caché le visage avec vos mains... Il ne fallait pas que je vous voie rougir. On peut-être un détective brillant, mais néanmoins rester un homme... Ne commettez plus la faute de regarder la poitrine des dames, lorsque vous vous déguisez en clergyman, monsieur Holmes. Cela enlève du sérieux au personnage... Tout de même !

"Rassurez-vous, je ne vous en veux pas, je suis même extrêmement flattée d'avoir réussi à vous troubler durant un bref instant. Même les paisibles clergymans succombent à mon charme. Pour une femme, il n'y a pas plus beau compliment.

"Il y a aussi une autre chose, dont je voudrais vous entretenir. Votre voix ! Pas celle du clergyman, mais votre vraie voix, celle que j'ai entendue lorsque vous vous plaigniez, devant votre porte, de ne pas retrouver vos clés. Une chose m'a frappée : votre voix ne m'était pas inconnue, mais plus moyen de me souvenir dans quelles circonstances j'aurai pu l'entendre, vu que nos routes ne se sont jamais croisées.

"C'est il y a peu que cela m'est revenu, et, j'espère que vous pourrez – et que vous le voudrez, surtout – me confirmer si je me trompe ou non.

"Voyez-vous, il y a quelques jours, je suis allé à l'opéra, à Paris. Et c'est là qu'un souvenir est remonté à la surface. En mai 1885, j'étais passée à l'Opéra Royal de Covent Garden à Londres, le soir où l'on jouait du Johann Sebastian Bach...

"C'est là que j'avais remarqué qu'une jolie jeune fille était en grande discussion avec le premier violoniste, homme courtois, mais coureur de jupons notoire. J'avais mise cette demoiselle en garde contre ce bonimenteur, mais elle m'avait répondu qu'elle était mariée.

"La recroisant encore une fois, mais dans la loge du coureur, je n'avais pas manqué de la prévenir qu'il était un homme volage. La demoiselle m'avait de nouveau répondu qu'ils discutaient, et qu'elle était mariée.

"Je ne la crus pas, pensant que la jeune fille était entêtée ou amourachée de ce bellâtre. C'est alors qu'une voix s'était élevée de l'ombre, me rassurant sur l'état civil de la jeune fille.

Cette voix, c'était la vôtre, monsieur Holmes ! Je suis sûre d'avoir reconnu certaines inflexions particulières. Je suis cantatrice, la voix, c'est mon domaine. La pensée qu'il m'était venue, en vous entendant parler, était que vous aviez une voix digne d'un opéra, si vous daigniez prendre des cours de chant.

"Le seul problème, monsieur Holmes, c'est que votre voix m'avait dit « _Mon épouse_ n'est pas seule, madame ». Ensuite, vous m'aviez certifié que Warren savait se tenir tranquille et qu'il ne se risquerait pas à poursuivre _votre épouse_ de ses assiduités. Or, je sais de source sûre que vous n'êtes pas marié et que vous ne l'avez jamais été !

"Alors, la question que je me suis posée, c'est « était-ce bien vous ? ». Malheureusement, j'en suis sûre et certaine. C'était vous, le mari qui se tenait dans l'ombre. De deux chose l'une : soit mon contact s'est mal renseigné sur vous et vous cachez bien votre état civil ainsi que votre épouse, soit vous n'étiez pas marié tous les deux...

"En espérant ne pas avoir été trop inquisitrice.

"Très sincèrement vôtre, monsieur Holmes.

Irène Norton, née Adler ».

Prenant la plume, je rédigeai une courte missive.

« Madame,

"Je vous présenterai tout d'abord mes respects les plus sincères. Vous m'avez déjoué et vous fûtes, vous aussi, une brillante adversaire.

"Cette enquête restera parmi celles que dont je garderai un agréable souvenir, dû au fait que mon adversaire était un cran plus fort que moi.

"Au final, je suis content que vous ayez gagné car j'avais eu des scrupules à me jouer ainsi de vous, alors que vous vous inquiétez réellement de mon état de santé. Je n'en suis pas fier, je vous assure. Dans l'histoire, ce n'était pas le roi qui était l'offensé, mais vous. C'est vous qu'il avait trahi de manière bien cruelle. Même si je ne suis pas pour les vengeances personnelles, ma foi, cet abject personnage, imbu de lui-même, l'avait bien cherché. Il avait joué avec votre coeur et vos sentiments, vous promettant mariage là où il n'y en avait pas.

"Dans cette affaire, je me suis trompé de client. Malgré tout, je suis content d'avoir eu mon excès de confiance douché par votre ruse. Mon orgueil s'en remettra.

"Ce que je vous ai dit, en tant que clergyman, je le pensais vraiment. Oui, vous avez le droit à une rédemption, malgré votre passé sulfureux. S'il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme... Vous avez le droit de vivre en paix avec votre mari.

"Si vous voulez confirmation, relisez la Bible, je n'invente rien. Malgré le fait que j'étais déguisé, c'était bien moi qui parlais. Je ne suis pas le plus grand des croyants, mais mon message était sincère.

"Pour cette affaire, j'avais une longueur d'avance sur vous, madame, parce que je me suis souvenu que je vous avais croisé une fois, brièvement, certes.

"Oui, madame, c'était bien moi l'homme qui se tenait dans l'ombre, dans la loge de Warren. Je me suis souvenu qu'il nous avait confié que vous n'aimiez pas les trahisons en amour. Cela m'a aidé à comprendre vos motivations et vos blessures cachées.

"Ce jour de mai 85, je vous ai honteusement menti, madame. Cette jeune personne n'était pas mon épouse, ni même ma fiancée. Elle était bien célibataire. Mais je lui servais de chaperon ainsi que d'accompagnateur. C'est une amie, tout simplement. Malgré tout, je me voyais mal donner ce genre de détails à une personne que je pensais ne jamais revoir. Si cela peut vous rassurer, elle discutait bien en tout bien tout honneur, avec Warren. Vu que la demoiselle comptait, dans ses amis, un ami de Warren, ce dernier n'aurait jamais osé lui conter fleurette, même si elle avait été seule.

"En espérant ne pas vous avoir offensé en m'introduisant de cette manière chez vous.

"Si nos routes se croisent un jour, je serai enchanté de pouvoir discuter avec vous.

"En cas de problème, je suis à votre service. Ce serait une première, pour moi, d'avoir pour cliente une ancienne « adversaire ». Et quelle adversaire !

"Amicalement vôtre.

Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant ».

La lettre fut envoyée et je reçus, par retour du courrier, une brève missive où il était inscrit : « Merci, monsieur Holmes, d'avoir répondu à mes questions. Je vous en suis grée et cela m'a fait très plaisir. J'avais peur d'avoir blessé votre ego ou de vous avoir causé des ennuis avec le roi. Sincèrement désolée que vous n'ayez pas encore trouvé votre bonheur. Qui sait ? Un jour, vous le trouverez. En tout cas, votre amie était très jolie, véritable mélomane et en plus, elle vous couvait amoureusement du regard. Les femmes sentent ces choses là. Assurément, vous ne la laissiez pas indifférent. En espérant ne pas vous avoir blessé en vous divulguant ce que j'ai ressenti en surprenant le regard brûlant qu'elle vous avait lancé. Très sincèrement vôtre ».

Je me contentai de lui envoyer un télégramme : « Certaines histoires sont impossibles à vivre, madame. La nôtre était de celles-là ».

Sa réponse fut brève : « Navrée de l'apprendre – Pourtant, vous avez le droit d'être heureux, vous aussi. Mes respects ».

Et ce fut tout. Cela m'avait permis de lui présenter mes excuses. C'était assurément une grande dame et j'aurais toujours du respect pour elle. Pas de l'amour, mais une sorte de tendresse car elle m'avait bien eue !

* * *

Bon, j'en ai terminé pour la partie "ombre" de mon titre. Demain, je commencerai la deuxième partie qui sera consacrée à la "lumière". Vous aurez droit à 2 chapitre samedi, dimanche et lundi (oui Skarine, noël en avance ou en retard). Je me dois de ne pas vous laisser en plan avec du suspense ! Donc, je publie jusqu'à vous laisser dans un chapitre sans fin qui vous fera frémir.

Mais je vous promet que dès que je suis de retour de vacances (le 04/07), je vais vous en faire baver ! *rire sadique*

Ben quoi ? *air innocent*


	89. 249:Le temps qui passe ne me guérit pas

**Deuxième partie : La lumière**

* * *

_Passent les jours, vie de sillon,  
Dans la raison et sans amour,  
Passe ma chance, tourne les vents,  
Reste l'absence, obstinément._

J'ai beau me dire que c'est comme ça,  
Que sans vieillir, on n'oublie pas.

Quoi que je fasse,  
Où que je sois,  
Rien ne t'efface,  
Je pense à toi.

Et quoi que j'apprenne,  
Je ne sais pas,  
Pourquoi je saigne,  
Et pas toi !

Y'a pas de haine, y'a pas de roi,  
Ni Dieu, ni chaîne, qu'on ne combat,  
Mais que faut-il ? Qu'elle puissance ?  
Qu'elle me brise l'indifférence,  
Oh c'est pas juste c'est mal écrit  
Comme une injure plus qu'un mépris.

Quoi que je fasse,  
Où que je sois,  
Rien ne t'efface,  
Je pense à toi

_**Je pense à toi : Jean-Jacques Goldmann**_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**** : **voici donc, enfin, la publication de ces chapitres que j'avais écrit en octobre 2010, et imaginé en mars-avril 2010 et fabriqués dans ma tête en juin 2010. Ils me tenaient à coeur. Je les ai retravaillés, complétés, ajoutés des choses (Louis n'existait pas dans ma première version de l'histoire). Mais le voici... Le suivant sera pour ce soir.

* * *

**Chapitre 249 : Le temps qui passe ne me guérit pas... (Octobre 1889)**

Depuis l'affaire du « Scandale en Bohème » j'avais eu de nombreuses autres affaires qui m'avait tenu l'esprit occupé, mais toujours pas l'ombre de la silhouette d'Hélène qui se serait profilée au 221b. Encore moins celle de Louis.

Par contre, après un bref échange de courrier entre Irène Adler et moi (le dernier avait été lorsqu'elle m'avait répondu que moi aussi je méritais le bonheur), je n'avais plus eu de ses nouvelles. De temps en temps des entrefilets dans le journal, lors de ses concerts. Je souriais toujours en lisant son nom dans le journal, pas par amour, mais juste par sympathie pour cette femme qui m'avait bien eu.

En ce mois de septembre, j'avais reçu la visite d'un aristocrate – le comte Ellington – qui était venu me trouver parce que son fils Richard venait d'être accusé d'un crime sordide. La police l'accusait d'avoir tué son meilleur ami : Philip, le fils aîné du comte Kenneth Finlay, pour une histoire sentimentale.

Après mon enquête, il s'avéra que c'était le frère du mort – Ronald Finlay – qui était le coupable. Celui-ci était amoureux de la fille du comte Ellington – Sarah – et il savait que son frère Philip l'aimait, lui aussi.

Les sentiments de Sarah étaient partagés et elle s'était amusée avec les sentiments amoureux des deux frères, montant le plus jeune contre l'aîné, jouant avec l'un et l'autre dans les greniers où l'on stockait les foins. Une petite gourde sans cervelle mais avec un fabuleux potentiel pour manipuler les hommes épris d'elle.

Ronald Finlay, sachant que Philip, son frère aîné avait été molesté par Richard Ellington et que ce dernier avait menacé de le tuer s'il le trouvait encore dans les greniers à foin, en train de fricoter avec sa jeune sœur, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Il n'avait donc été guère compliqué pour Ronald, le cadet, de tuer son frère avec une carabine appartenant à Richard Ellington... Surtout que le soir de la mort, il était ivre et que les policiers l'avaient retrouvés endormi, avec la carabine en main...

Je m'étais empressé d'aller quérir mon fidèle Watson au domicile conjugal – où son épouse m'avait regardé avec des yeux sombres et pareil pour mon ami – et nous avions pris le train vers les campagnes verdoyantes de la région du Sussex. L'enquête m'avait pris deux jours et c'était le comte qui nous avait logé.

Maintenant, cette histoire était close. Ronald Finlay était en prison et Richard Ellington totalement blanchi. Monsieur Kenneth Finlay était en dépression, ayant perdu ses deux fils à quelques jours d'intervalles, une sorte de « Caïn et Abel » biblique, l'aîné ayant été tué par le cadet, qui lui, se retrouvait incarcéré en prison dans l'attente de son jugement. Leur mère était dans un état second et le comte Ellington se sentait responsable de toute cette histoire puisque, déclenchée par sa fille. Quant à elle, elle avait l'air de s'en moquer, ou en tout cas, de donner cette impression. Son frère, lui, pleurait la perte de son meilleur ami et refusait de parler à sa sœur.

Malgré la fin de cette affaire, Watson avait proposé que l'on reste quelques jours de plus dans la région. Je savais qu'il se faisait du souci pour moi... Il n'avait pas oublié que cela ferait bientôt quatre ans qu'Hélène m'avait quitté, en me laissant cette lettre. Il y pensait et moi aussi, même si je faisais semblant de rien.

Chaque année, en février et en mars, Watson passait souvent à Baker Street, depuis son mariage et l'affaire Adler. Il finissait ses tournées et venait me dire bonjour. Je n'étais pas dupe. Il savait, tout comme moi, que ma rencontre avec Hélène avait eu lieu en février et que notre enquête en Normandie s'était déroulée en mars 1885. Il y avait eu quatre ans cette année...

Hélène me manquait toujours autant. Ce onze octobre, cela ferait quatre ans qu'elle était partie. Quatre ans d'errance. Tous les jours, au réveil, je me disais que son joli sourire me manquait et que j'étais l'homme le plus idiot sur terre de n'avoir pas décidé de la prendre à mes côtés pour le restant de mes jours.

Mes pensées moroses me tenaient compagnie, mais malgré tout, en marchant, je regardais le paysage calme de la campagne du Sussex.

Les pires choses se passaient toujours dans les maisons éloignées l'une de l'autre, beaucoup plus que dans les maisons à Londres.

- N'est-ce pas merveilleux, Holmes, toutes ces petites maisons ? s'enthousiasma Watson, dans le but de me tirer de ma rêverie morose où je me plongeais de plus en plus, ces derniers temps.

- Non, fis-je froidement. Là où vous voyez du bucolique et de jolies maisons, moi, je vois autre chose. Mon esprit ne peut s'empêcher de travailler et de tout rapporter à mon métier. La seule pensée qui me vient, c'est qu'elles sont trop isolées, et que si un crime était commis dans l'une d'elle, il aurait beaucoup de chances de rester impuni.

- Holmes, pour la grâce de Dieu, cessez de voir le mal partout ! s'indigna-t-il en entendant mon commentaire.

- Ces jolies maisonnettes me remplissent d'un sentiment proche de l'horreur, fis-je en secouant la tête. Ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, Watson, mais mes pensées sont fondées sur mon expérience. Vous savez que j'ai, dans ma tête, une véritable encyclopédie des meurtres en tout genre, commis dans ce siècle...

Watson faisait faire des moulinets à sa canne, tout en marchant énergiquement.

- En littérature à sensation, vous battez tout le monde, Holmes.

- Les ruelles les plus sordides de Londres ont moins enrichis mon encyclopédie criminelle que ces charmantes maisonnettes sur lesquelles vous vous extasiez.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, fis-je sérieusement. A Londres, un enfant battu sera entendu par les voisins, les maisons étant toutes l'une sur l'autre. Les dénonciations sont monnaies courantes et l'appareil judiciaire se met en branle. Pareil pour les crimes, même si certains restent impunis et qu'ils n'ont pas eu de témoins. Mais ici, dans ces jolies maisons, vous pouvez battre votre enfant comme un plâtre, personne n'entendra ses cris... Assassiner votre épouse, sans que nul ne le sache.

- Vous m'horrifiez, Holmes, me répondit-il en arrêtant les moulinets avec sa canne, horrifié par mes propos auxquels il n'avait jamais songé.

- Moi aussi, je m'horrifie, lui répondis-je, conscient de ne pas savoir apprécier le charme bucolique de la campagne. (1)

En fait, ce qui me manquait, c'était le brouhaha de Londres. Le silence de ces vertes étendues me renvoyait le silence et l'absence d'Hélène. Le bruit incessant de la capitale m'évitait de m'entendre penser. Ici, mon esprit tournait juste dans le but de tourmenter mon coeur.

Nous avions longé un ancien cimetière, le chemin était un peu boueux et malgré le fait que nous avions marché sur l'accotement, nous avions quand même eu de la boue sur nos bottines. Bel entraînement pour moi que de repérer les différentes sortes de boues.

Nos pas nous avaient fait traverser une sapinière pendant au moins huit cent mètres. Ensuite, nous étions de retour dans la campagne quasi déserte.

Mis à part des troupeaux de moutons et quelques vaches, il n'y avait personne dans le coin. Il y avait moyen de faire disparaître des cadavres, dans ce genre d'endroit.

D'ailleurs, une personne seule qui se serait cassé la jambe dans le coin, aurait dû attendre les secours pendant longtemps.

Mon ami parlait de tout et de rien mais, plongé dans mes propres pensées moroses, je ne l'écoutais pas.

Il se faisait du souci pour moi. Depuis son mariage, en 1887, il ne vivait plus à Baker Street et de ce fait, il ne savait plus me surveiller. Et il connaissait tous mes vices !

Watson aurait bien aimé vérifier si j'avais emmené mon flacon de cocaïne, dans mes bagages. Il ne savait pas que je ne m'étais plus fait d'injection de cocaïne, depuis le départ d'Hélène. Je me contentais de morphine. Elle n'avait pas mis de mot d'interdiction sur le flacon de morphine... Ses deux dernières lettres, je les avais lues tellement de fois que je les connaissais par coeur.

Watson souriait tout en se promenant dans les campagnes. Il prit une grande inspiration, remplit ses poumons du bon air du Sussex et me dit :

- Très agréable, tout de même, la promenade dans les campagnes, n'est-ce pas Holmes ? Plus sain que votre solution à sept pour cent.

- Bien sûr mon ami, bien sûr... Agréable à _cent pour cent_, même !

Il ne perçut pas mon ironie dans ma réponse.

- Cela vous fait du bien, déclara-t-il. Vous ne pensez pas à vous piquer, au moins. En espérant que vous n'ayez pas augmenté les doses de votre poison...

- Oh, fis-je en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main, je ne suis plus à un pour cent près...

- Holmes ! s'insurgea-t-il. Vous êtes un véritable toxicomane. Drogué à cent pour cent.

- Non, pas une solution à cent pour cent, Watson, fis-je avec un sourire narquois. Juste à _sept pour cent_... Pas plus.

- C'est déjà de trop, Holmes, vociféra-t-il. Vous risquez de mettre en péril votre esprit brillant, à force de vous en injecter dans les veines.

Je poussai un soupir d'exaspération.

- Watson, laissez-moi me stimuler le cerveau avec ce que je veux... Et me promener dans la campagne m'ennuie prodigieusement, si vous voulez le savoir. Ennuyant à _cent pour cent_.

- Holmes, se renfrogna-t-il. Vous êtes d'une humeur de chien. Meredith avait raison, quand vous êtes dans votre caverne, vous êtes invivable.

- Malgré le fait que vous êtes marié vous continuez à fréquenter Meredith ? lui dis-je étonné par cet aveu, en prenant une voix outrée. Que dois-je en déduire, Watson ? Que vous avez perdu l'affection de madame ? Ou que vous allez déjà voir ailleurs ? La routine s'est déjà installée, entre madame et vous ?

- Holmes ! s'indigna-t-il. Mais enfin... Non ! Vous êtes ignoble quand vous le voulez... Moi aussi je pourrais être ignoble avec vous...Mais je ne le ferai pas. Je vois Meredith de temps en temps, à mon cabinet ou en ville, mais en tout bien tout honneur. Elle est avec Karl... Je ne crois pas qu'il apprécierait... Mon épouse encore moins...

- Moi qui croyais qu'après deux ans, vous en auriez déjà ras-le-bol de la félicité conjugale...

- Holmes ! protesta-t-il en me regardant avec de grands yeux étonnés et indignés. Mais enfin.

- Tout passe et tout lasse, Watson, répondis-je en faisant tourner ma canne, moi aussi. L'amour ne fait pas exception.

Mon ami s'arrêta net et me regarda avec un air désespéré.

- J'aurais pu rentrer tout de suite, après vous avoir aidé pour l'enquête, mais je suis resté auprès de vous, pour vous tenir compagnie... Je vous ai quand même suivi jusqu'ici, parce que vous aviez besoin de moi pour votre enquête. En fait, quand on y pense bien, si vous m'avez tiré jusqu'ici, c'est juste pour satisfaire votre orgueil démesuré.

- Le mariage vous ennuie, Watson, répliquai-je en continuant de marcher grands pas. Vous êtes bloqué entre votre épouse et votre clientèle. Rien d'autre. La vie doit être bien lassante... Coincé entre les goûters des vieilles filles du quartier et la vie de famille monotone... Vous devriez me remercier d'avoir pensé à vous inviter, pour résoudre cette affaire. Je vous ai sauvé de la routine.

- Holmes ! s'écria-t-il en me remettant en marche. Votre mauvaise foi est encore plus grande qu'avant. Vous devenez encore plus ignoble, au fil des années !

- Je suis plus lucide que vous, Watson, fis-je en poursuivant ma route sans l'attendre.

- Non, Holmes, fit-il essoufflé en arrivant à ma hauteur. Vous râlez que je me sois marié et heureux. Vous êtes jaloux.

- Jaloux de la vie monotone que vous vivez ? ricanai-je méchamment. Je suis loin de vous envier, Watson. Que du contraire, même. Vous vous ennuyez dans votre nouvelle vie. Quelle est la chose la plus trépidante que vous ayez eue ces derniers temps ? Un patient atteint d'une bronchite ? Une pneumonie plus complexe ? Un patient souffrant de syphilis ?

- Mais j'aime ma vie, Holmes, me lâcha-t-il avec un sourire béat avant de figer ses traits en me regardant. Vous pouvez parler. Vous déprimez, comme un rat mort. Seul, à longueur de journée. Je suis plus heureux que vous, ma femme m'accueille quand je rentre et je ne suis jamais seul. La félicité de l'amour, Holmes.

- Vous êtes trop fleur bleue, ironisai-je. Le mariage ne vous a pas réussi. Vous n'avez même pas le courage d'être honnête et de m'avouer que oui, parfois, la vie de couple vous saoule.

- Votre mauvaise foi revient encore au triple galop, il me semble, grogna-t-il. Question de courage et d'honnêteté, on peut en dire autant sur vous qui ne confiez jamais rien et préférez vous enfermer dans votre mutisme ou nier les faits évidents. Il me semble aussi que, si vous aviez fait preuve d'un peu plus de courage et d'honnêteté, vous seriez, vous aussi, marié à l'heure actuelle.

J'encaissai le choc et fis semblant de rien. Mon regard se porta sur mon ami et je haussai les épaules.

- J'aime ma tranquillité, Watson, répondis-je. Pas de routine, ni de train-train quotidien. Je suis très bien ainsi. C'est une des meilleures choses qu'Hélène ait faite, quand elle a décidé de partir et de ne jamais revenir.

Watson s'arrêta de nouveau de marcher et me regarda horrifié :

- Vous pouvez mentir aux autres, Holmes, mais pas à moi, fit-il révolté, en tendant un index accusateur vers moi. Alors ne l'insultez pas ! Elle ne le mérite pas. Vous aviez toutes les cartes entre vos mains et vous n'avez pas voulu vous engager. La seule chose qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'était de savoir qu'elle se trouvait seule en France, sans ami et sans personne. Sa détresse et son amour perdu, pour seuls compagnons d'infortune.

- Louis était avec elle ! fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Un enfant de sept ans, Holmes, s'irrita-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il y connaît en chagrin d'amour ? Vous, vous aviez plein de monde auprès de vous.

- Je n'avais besoin de personne, Watson ! déclarai-je sèchement. Pour quoi faire ?

- Holmes, cria mon ami en proie à la fureur. Je vous ai ramassé par terre, le jour où elle vous a quitté. Ne l'oubliez pas.

- J'avais glissé dans la salle de bain... fis-je avec mauvaise foi.

- Bien sûr, me répondit-il sarcastique. Vous avez sombré, Holmes. Et le fait qu'elle ne revienne pas vous ronge à petits feux. Vous êtes malade aussi, de ne plus avoir reçu la visite de Louis. Cela vous a tracassé, qu'il ne mette plus un pied en Angleterre. Vous avez peur qu'elle ne revienne plus jamais et qu'elle ait interdit à Louis de vous rendre visite. Il faut dire que, vu tout ce que vous aviez fait comme bêtises, lors de votre enquête sur « l'ange exterminateur », il y a de quoi avoir peur de vous confier un enfant.

- Cela m'est bien égal si elle ne revient pas, fis-je en restant de marbre, alors que mon coeur saignait à cette pensée. Et si Louis n'avait pas désobéi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Elle vous manque, Holmes, me dit-il en pointant sa canne vers moi. J'en veux pour preuve que vous avez passé l'alliance qu'elle a porté lors de votre enquête en Normandie à la chaîne de votre montre. Juste à côté du Souverain d'Irène Adler... Vous y portez souvent la main de manière machinale, comme depuis que je vous ai parlé d'Hélène...

Retirant ma main de l'alliance que j'avais, sans même m'en rendre compte, fait jouer de mes doigts, la tournant autour de la chaîne de ma montre à gousset, je lui fis un regard mauvais. Sans le vouloir, je m'étais trahi.

Mon ami avait mis le couteau dans la plaie béante. Me replongeant dans ces deux questions que je me posais sans cesse et dont je n'avais aucune réponse : pourquoi Hélène ne revenait pas et pourquoi Louis ne mettait-il plus les pieds en Angleterre.

Watson avait raison, cela me rongeait à petits feux et me procurait une douleur incommensurable. J'aimais bien cet enfant, je m'y étais attaché.

Je contrôlai et maîtrisai parfaitement mes émotions et lui répondit, froidement :

- Des souvenirs d'enquête, Watson, juste des souvenirs... C'étaient des affaires qui m'ont bien plu, voilà tout. Des adversaires à la hauteur de mon talent. Quoique, le comte de Rougemont était imbu de son invulnérabilité... Se croyant intouchable.

- Continuez à vous mentir, Holmes... Je n'essaye plus de discuter avec vous ! Tenez, il y a une auberge sur notre route, je vous propose de nous arrêter, de manger un morceau ainsi que de nous désaltérer. D'accord ?

- D'accord à _cent pour cent_, Watson ! fis-je en faisant semblant d'être content. Au fait, vous qui lisez les articles concernant la médecine, n'avez vous pas lu les travaux du professeur Beigder ? (2)

- Sur quel sujet, me demanda-t-il en stoppant sa marche vers l'auberge.

- Sur l'amour... (Mon ami me fit des yeux ahuris). En fait, cet homme a sillonné une partie du vieux continent en interrogeant hommes et femmes mariés. Il leur a demandé de décrire leur rencontre, les premiers jours, ensuite les années passées ensemble. Au final, il a dégagé une théorie : la passion dure trois ans, pas un de plus. Une année de passion, puis une année de tendresse et enfin une année d'ennui. Vous venez d'entamer votre troisième année de mariage, celle de l'ennui. Vu les regards que votre femme vous a lancé, elle s'ennuie déjà et vous reprochait de me suivre. Vu que vous m'avez suivi sans discuter, vous vous ennuyez encore plus.

Mon ami me regarda, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction.

- Voyez-vous, continuai-je, le professeur a expliqué que cela tenait à une certaine chimie – et c'est un sujet qui me parle – du cerveau. En bref, les êtres humains sont programmés, depuis la préhistoire, pour rester trois ans ensemble. Juste le temps de faire un enfant, et quand ce dernier à deux ans, l'homme part trouver une autre femme à féconder. Quant à la femme, elle prendra un autre homme pendant trois ans... (2)

- Seriez-vous par le plus grand des hasards en train de vous moquer de moi ? me demanda Watson, horrifié.

- Non, je vous livre le compte-rendu de l'article, tout simplement.

- On croirait entendre le compte-rendu d'un éleveur de chevaux, cracha-t-il avec mépris. « Changez régulièrement d'étalon, vous aurez de beaux poulains et vos juments seront contentes ».

- C'est la vérité, Watson, fis-je avec froideur. Ne niez pas le fait que, entre vous et madame, ce n'est plus la folle passion du début, celle qui vous faisait oblitérer tous ses défauts. Lorsque vous l'avez rencontré, c'était la plus merveilleuse des femmes. Aujourd'hui, elle vous énerve bien souvent et je parie que vous lui avez trouvé un tas de défauts...

- Expliquez-moi alors pourquoi tant de couples restent ensemble toute leur vie ? me défia-t-il sans répondre à la question.

- Le divorce n'étant pas envisageable pour certaines femmes, cela les priverait du salaire de leur mari, commençai-je. La peur de se retrouver seule, le fait qu'une femme non mariée soit mal vue dans notre société, l'habitude d'être ensemble. Ils peuvent ne pas s'aimer mais être amis. Certains mariages étant arrangés, il serait mal vu de les dissoudre. Les causes ne manque pas, Watson.

- Amélia et Georges, ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps et aucunes de ces raisons ne les concernent.

- Oh, l'habitude, Watson ! fis-je en secouant ma tête. Ils se connaissent trop bien, voilà tout. Mais si on leur posait la question, ils vous répondraient que ce n'est plus la folle passion du début...

- J'aime toujours ma femme, et j'ai toujours autant de plaisir à rentrer au soir, se défendit-il avec véhémence.

- Certes, mais il n'y a plus ce côté « passionné » du départ, où là, vous auriez couru pour être de retour plus vite à la maison. D'ailleurs, j'en veux pour preuve que les six premiers mois de votre mariage, vous n'êtes même pas passé une seule fois à Baker Street. Depuis quelques temps, je vous vois plus souvent... Le mariage vous lasse, Watson.

Watson soupira, haussa les épaules et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'auberge. Le bâtiment était assez grand, rectangulaire, et portait le nom de « Relais des chasseurs », un petit plaisantin avait rajouté, en dessous de l'enseigne en bois, une autre phrase : « les autres aussi sont les bienvenus ! ».

La région était giboyeuse à souhait et de nombreux promeneurs la sillonnaient pour admirer la beauté des paysages. De plus, nous n'étions plus qu'à quatre kilomètres du manoir du comte Ellington.

Il y avait des chevaux liés à une barre devant l'établissement. Des chevaux rustiques de la région.

Je poussai la porte de l'auberge et entrai, suivi de Watson, dans la pièce principale. Le comptoir se trouvait devant nous, en bois, patiné par le nombre de gens qui y avaient levé le coude. Des chaises hautes se trouvaient devant, pour celui qui voulait juste se désaltérer, avant de poursuivre sa route.

Il y avait deux tables, pour quatre convives chacune, et quatre autres pour deux personnes. Des clients y étaient déjà attablés. A ma gauche, il y avait une porte qui menait à une autre pièce, une salle pour recevoir plus de convives. Sans doute pendant les banquets des chasseurs. Bien que ce n'était pas la saison de la chasse, la pièce avait été préparée. Des tables étaient dressées et le couvert pour une vingtaine de convives était mis. Ils allaient sans doute recevoir un fameux arrivage de clients.

Ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur nous dévisagèrent.

- Bonjour, messieurs ! nous dit la tenancière, une femme assez forte avec un sourire commercial. C'est pour manger ?

- Oui, lui répondit mon ami. Est-il possible de boire quelque chose aussi ?

- Bien sûr ! le rassura-t-elle. De la bière ou autre chose ?

- Oui, servez-nous deux pintes pour le repas, commanda mon ami pendant que moi je restai silencieux, observant l'intérieur de l'auberge. S'il reste de la place...

Toutes les tables étaient occupées par des clients et je me dis que Watson allait devoir faire une croix sur ses envies de se restaurer. Tant mieux, plus vite nous rentrerions au manoir du comte Ellington, plus vite je pourrais rentrer à Baker Street, seul, comme un chien.

- Oui, oui, il reste de la place, le rassura de nouveau la tenancière pour mon plus vif déplaisir. Je vais vous installer dans une autre pièce, car j'ai des gens qui vont venir dans quelques instants et la salle derrière moi va être remplie. Suivez-moi, messieurs, vous y serez plus tranquille.

Elle nous emmena à droite, dans un long couloir, pourvu de deux fenêtres pour laisser passer de la lumière. Parvenue au bout du couloir, elle ouvrit la porte qui menait à une petite pièce. Il y avait moyen d'installer trois tables, pour mettre douze convives en tout. La pièce était lambrissée, un bon feu y brûlait pour nous réchauffer. Il y avait quelques trophées de chasse au mur : une ramure de cerf, une tête de biche, une autre de sanglier...

Une autre porte se trouvait dans le coin, mais je ne savais pas où elle menait. Il y avait aussi une autre porte, qui elle, donnait sur l'extérieur. Elle était pourvue de gros verrous et d'une belle serrure.

- Vous serez tranquille ici, messieurs, nous assura la tenancière. Vous ne serez pas dérangés avec le bruit. Il y a du ragoût pour le repas et je vous apporte de la bière.

- Pouvez-vous mettre du thé aussi ? lui demanda Watson en se positionnant devant la cheminée. Il ne fait pas chaud dehors.

- Oui, pourtant il fait sec chez nous, commença-t-elle. Un peu plus loin, ils ont eu des orages et des pluies torrentielles. La rivière principale est presque en crue. Et nous n'y couperons pas ce soir, il risque de pleuvoir aussi. Pire que le déluge...

- Nous pourrions avoir du thé ? demandais-je, agacé par les babillages incessants de la tenancière.

Elle hocha la tête et s'en fut nous chercher les couverts et notre repas.

- Holmes ! me reprocha Watson. Vous pourriez être plus aimable avec la dame.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter les prévisions du temps pour cette nuit, répondis-je sèchement. S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je serais déjà de retour à Londres. Bien assis tranquillement dans _notre _meublé.

- Ce n'est plus _notre_ meublé, me rétorqua Watson, mais le _vôtre_. Vous vous seriez retrouvé tout seul, dans le salon. L'air de Londres est vicié. Ici, au moins, vous respirez l'air pur.

- J'aime l'air vicié de Londres, fis-je en m'asseyant. Ici, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant, l'enquête est terminée.

- Nous avons fait une ballade agréable, tenta Watson.

- Oui, mon ami... Si cela vous fait plaisir de le croire.

- Holmes, cria-t-il. Vous êtes infernal. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude, vous me direz... C'est bien la preuve que vous êtes toujours affecté par son départ... Si vous vous en fichiez, vous ne seriez pas d'une humeur de chien, chaque année, de février jusqu'en décembre... En fait, seul le mois de janvier ne vous dérange pas de trop... Et encore, j'ai tendance à penser que même le mois de votre anniversaire, vous êtes d'une humeur massacrante !

Cela m'énervais prodigieusement que Watson en sache autant. J'étais effectivement de mauvais poil, chaque mois de l'année, depuis que Hélène m'avait quitté. Un caractère pire encore que celui que j'avais avant de rencontrer Hélène. Watson n'avait pas dû faire des efforts pour me noircir le portrait, j'étais au naturel...

Le repas arriva et nous lui fîmes honneur, enfin, surtout Watson... La bière était agréable et ce fut moi qui lui fis honneur, après avoir bu beaucoup de tasses de thé... La patronne nous amena aussi un pot de café avec le dessert, du cake aux pommes.

Watson trouva le cake délicieux, mais moi, je trouvais qu'il ne valait pas celui qu'Amélia me servait, quand j'étais enfant. Et il n'avait rien à voir avec celui que Louis faisait et qui ravissait tant les Irréguliers, et moi aussi.

Le café était acceptable et j'en bu quelques tasses aussi.

Watson en était encore à savourer un autre morceau de cake quand je me levai.

- Où allez-vous, Holmes ? me demanda un Watson paniqué à l'idée que je ne lui laisse pas terminer son cake et son thé. Laissez-moi au moins finir !

- Watson, fis-je en soupirant. Voyons si vous êtes capable de déduire... Si nous partons du principe que j'ai bu deux verres de bière, trois tasses de café et deux tasses de thé... Une idée sur ma destination ?

- Heu, me répondit-il en rougissant. Je n'ai rien dit, Holmes...

- Puis-je me lever de table, alors ?

Il baissa les yeux, gêné, et bredouilla :

- Faites...

- Vous êtes trop aimable, Watson... ironisai-je comme à mon habitude.

- Oui, Holmes, je suis quelqu'un d'aimable à _cent pour cent_, moi ! renchéri-t-il avec sarcasme pour répondre à mon ironie.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le gentil et l'autre le méchant, dans notre association ! rétorquai-je sarcastique moi aussi. Nous formons un tandem, mon cher !

Je me dirigeai dans le couloir, là où j'avais aperçu la porte qui menait aux toilettes.

Quand je ressortis, j'entendis du brouhaha dans la pièce plus loin. Les convives devaient être arrivés. D'ailleurs, pendant que nous mangions, j'avais entendu des hennissements de chevaux et le bruit caractéristique des fers, qui claquaient sur le sol en terre battue.

La fenêtre se trouvait devant moi et je m'appuyai contre la vitre pour observer les chevaux qui se trouvaient dehors.

Effectivement, il y avait beaucoup plus de chevaux liés à la barre, maintenant. J'en dénombrai une bonne quinzaine de plus que tout à l'heure.

Tous des chevaux du coin, eux aussi. Des petits chevaux rustiques, adaptés au climat de la région. Tiens, non, pas tous... Coincé entre deux chevaux de la région, il y avait un cheval espagnol et cela détonnait dans le paysage. Belle bête. On aurait dit le fameux Don Juan, mais en plus foncé. Ce cheval là était gris foncé, alors que celui de Karl était plus clair.

Une foule de souvenirs remontèrent à la surface... Ah, cette fameuse reprise de dressage sur la plage en Normandie... Les bras d'Hélène qui m'enserraient la taille, son corps collé contre le mien, son souffle dans mon cou... Période de bonheur absolu !

« Reprends tes esprits mon vieux ! me morigénai-je avec fermeté. Tu vas encore replonger dans les abîmes des souvenirs heureux, qui sont devenus douloureux, depuis qu'elle était partie ».

_ Hélène... Oh mon amour... Étais-tu seulement consciente que ton absence prolongée me mettait au supplice ? _

_ Tout me faisait penser à toi et à ta cruelle absence. Je me débattais dans les ténèbres depuis ton exil. J'avais cru que cela me passerais, mais rien à faire ! Tout me rappelait ta présence... _

_Le temps qui passait ne me guérissait pas de toi._

_ Il suffisait que je croise une dame, portant une jolie toilette, pour que je me demande si cette robe t'aurait bien été, le moindre cheval me faisait penser à toi, la moindre bouteille de vin d'un grand cru, la moindre citation que je lisais dans un livre..._

_ Le temps qui passait ne me guérissait pas de toi, que du contraire ! J'aurais dû le savoir, quinze ans après, je pensais toujours à Christine._

On ne guérit jamais de ses chagrins d'amour ou de ses peines de coeur. J'avais aimé deux femmes et je les aimais toujours. Pas de la même manière, Christine restait un souvenir de ma vie d'adolescent et Hélène était un souvenir de ma vie d'adulte. Mais au final, j'étais malheureux comme les pierres... 

_Cent pour cent_ malheureux!

J'allais quitter mon poste d'observation lorsqu'un cheval attira mon attention : un cheval de type arabe ! On aurait vraiment dit Némésis... Impossible ! La jument d'Hélène était plus pommelée que cette jument là. Bien que, les chevaux gris ou pommelés avaient la robe qui blanchissait en vieillissant. La jument devait avoir dans les neuf ans, maintenant...

Le cheval secoua la tête, l'abaissa pour se gratter le paturon, puis avança tout à fait pour appuyer son poitrail contre la barre en bois, où les chevaux étaient attachés. Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai que la jument n'était pas attachée !

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**(1)** Holmes parle des maisons éloignées les unes des autres et de leur danger dans « les Hêtres Rouges ».

**(2)** Le professeur Beigder est de mon invention, mais si vous réfléchissez bien, son nom vous évoquera celui d'un écrivain qui a, dernièrement, publié un livre sur l'amour qui durait trois ans. Il a publié aussi un livre avec un prix affiché en guise de titre, bien avant l'arrivée de l'euro.

En bref, ce genre d'article existe, j'en ai déjà lu et certaines choses sont vraies. J'ai connu une amie dont le mec n'a pas passé au delà des trois ans. Il n'a pas su changer cet amour un peu « aveuglant » en amour plus profond.

Moi, j'ai juste utilisé ce que j'avais déjà lu pour faire ironiser Holmes. A cette époque là, ce genre d'article ne se publiait pas.

Cela vient aussi du fait que, dans un message privé avec Glasgow (auteure de slash Holmes/Watson) où, je lui disais, imitant Holmes que l'amour n'était qu'une émotion qui ne durait que trois ans, et blablabla. J'avais un peu extrapolé et elle m'avait dit que je devrais faire un one-shot sur ce genre de discussion que Holmes pourrait très bien tenir et même penser.

Je l'ai incorporé à ce chapitre.


	90. V : Chap 250 : Madame la comtesse

**Chapitre 250 : Madame la comtesse**

Bon sang ! Il n'y avait pas trente-six juments arabes, grises pommelées, que l'on pouvait se permettre de ne pas attacher. Je ne connaissais que Némésis et les chevaux de Karl.

Mais si Némésis était en Angleterre, cela voudrait-il dire qu'Hélène était revenue ?

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre... Serait-elle revenue, vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ici ? Dans ce coin perdu de l'Angleterre ? Pourquoi pas à Londres ? Habitait-elle la région, dans ce cas ? Serait-elle revenue sans m'en faire part ? Impossible...

- Vous admirez les chevaux, monsieur ? me demanda la patronne de l'auberge.

J'étais tellement pris dans mes questions que je ne l'avais pas entendue s'approcher de moi, par derrière.

- Oui, lui répondis-je, comme si de rien n'était. Ce sont de belles bêtes, surtout le cheval espagnol et la jument de type arabe. J'aime les chevaux et en posséder deux pareils est un vieux rêve pour moi...

- Ils appartiennent, tous les deux, à madame la comtesse Trebaldi, me dit-elle tout en essuyant ses mains humides à son tablier. D'habitude, c'est son mari qui vient dans la région, chaque année, pour acheter et vendre des chevaux... Un bien bel homme, italien, de la vieille noblesse italienne. Mais cette fois-ci, il était occupé ailleurs... Alors, cette année, c'est sa charmante épouse qui est venue. Ainsi, nous avons pu faire sa connaissance.

- Ah, bon... fis-je, un peu déconfit en apprenant que ce n'était pas la jument d'Hélène.

Pourtant, mes yeux avaient bien vu ! Cela ne pouvait être que Némésis. Ce fin licol de corde que l'on pouvait laisser sous la bride, c'était le même que portait Xerxès, le cheval espagnol que Karl m'avait prêté en décembre 1885, lors de mon enquête sur l'ange exterminateur. Alors ?

De deux choses l'une : je m'étais trompé et ce n'était pas la jument d'Hélène ou bien, c'était Némésis et elle l'avait vendue...

Mais pourquoi l'aurait-elle vendue ? Elle y tenait, à sa jument. La sueur froide se mit à me couler dans le dos... Si cette jument était bien la bonne, que s'était-il donc bien passé, pour que Hélène s'en sépare ?

Depuis quand Meredith n'avait-elle pas eu de ses nouvelles ? Presque trois mois, m'avait-elle confié la dernière fois... J'avais reçu une carte, en janvier, pour mon anniversaire et du courrier jusqu'en juin. Karl était en voyage d'affaire, aux États-Unis... depuis quelques mois, déjà.

Des problèmes d'argent, alors ? Son compte était toujours intact à la banque, pourtant. Chaque année, ses revenus s'additionnaient, sans qu'elle y touche, puisque les revenus de son travail lui suffisaient. Et je suppose que, s'il lui avait fallu des sous, son avocat aurait fait le nécessaire... Oui mais, cela faisait quatre mois qu'il était parti...

_Oh que je n'aimais pas ça ! _

- Si vous voulez discuter des chevaux, continua la tenancière, madame la comtesse se fera un plaisir d'en discuter avec vous. Elle est charmante et son mari aussi. Nous le connaissons depuis longtemps, il a même une petite maison ici... Enfin, il en a deux, une pour lui et l'autre, un peu à l'écart, pour les domestiques...

- Mon italien laisse à désirer, madame, lui répondis-je en proie à mille et une questions.

- Oh mais elle parle bien l'anglais ! me dit-elle avec un sourire franc. Ses origines sont anglaises, même si elle vit en France depuis longtemps... Ils se sont mariés en 1884, alors cela fait cinq ans qu'elle y habite.

- Ah... fis-je ne sachant pas trop quoi dire et penser.

J'avais eu un moment de panique... Mais, mariée en 1884, cela ne pouvait pas être Hélène. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-elle été se marier avec un italien ? Elle disait toujours, dans ses lettres à Meredith, de m'embrasser... Dans son courrier qu'elle m'adressait, elle notait aussi qu'elle pensait à moi. J'avais toujours reçu une carte pour ma Noël et mon anniversaire, ainsi que du vin ou des cigares... Même une autre écharpe, pour remplacer la mienne qu'elle avait emportée en partant... Enfin, c'était son premier cadeau, et c'était Louis qui me l'avait donné. En tout cas, elle m'avait toujours remercié pour les cadeaux que je le lui avais envoyé.

- Mais, dites-moi, monsieur, fit soudain la tenancière cédant à la curiosité qui la taraudait depuis notre arrivée, je ne vous ai jamais vu ici !

- Non, je viens de chez monsieur le comte Ellington... Je me promenais dans les campagnes, avec mon associé, avant de repartir pour Londres...

- Mon Dieu ! fit-elle en posant sa grosse main sur sa bouche. Vous êtes le policier venu spécialement de Londres pour innocenter son fils. Bravo, monsieur ! Son fils est libre et le coupable sous les verrous. Quelle horrible histoire ! Voulez-vous que je vous présente à madame la comtesse ? Son mari connaît bien le comte Ellington, elle serait ravie de discuter avec vous. Elle est arrivée très tôt, ce matin. Son personnel était déjà là pour tout préparer, mais elle n'est arrivée que ce matin... Elle a déjà fait une sortie à cheval, avec des éleveurs de la région, pour découvrir les chevaux qu'ils ont à vendre... Son mari élève des chevaux, pour les revendre ensuite... Je ne sais même pas si elle est au courant de ce qui s'est passé chez le comte...Non, personne n'a dû lui en parler, car c'est une femme et le crime était sordide...

Cette bonne femme m'énervait au plus haut point, avec son babillage incessant ! Il me fallait y mettre fin, de suite. Et vérifier, pour être sûr que...

- Merci pour tous ses renseignements, madame, lui dis-je de ma voix la plus suave. Mais si je veux rencontrer cette dame, comment puis-je la reconnaître ?

- C'est facile, vous repérez la plus belle femme, m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle est assez grande, bien habillée, cheveux châtains, très distinguée, en plus. Malgré le fait qu'elle porte un pantalon, pour monter à cheval... Elle a de très beaux yeux verts, aussi. Vous demandez madame la comtesse Elena Trebaldi.

On m'aurait tiré dessus que ça n'aurait pas fait plus mal...

- Merci, bredouillais-je. Mais je n'aurai pas le temps de discuter, je pense...

- Comme vous voulez, monsieur. Allez, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail !

- Attendez ! Combien vous doit-on, pour le repas ?

- Vous nous quittez déjà ? demanda-t-elle étonnée. Cela fera quatre pences...

Je lui tendis la monnaie et elle me remercia en les enfournant dans sa poche.

La tenancière s'en alla vers la cuisine. Je la vis pousser la porte...

Non, impossible ! Coïncidence physique, coïncidence de prénom. Pas mon Hélène mariée ! Pas après la lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite peu après son départ.

Il me fallait en avoir le coeur net... Je devais aller voir.

Oui, mais... Si c'était bien elle ? La douleur serait intolérable.

Que faire ? Aller voir qui était cette comtesse et m'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec Hélène ? Le débat faisait rage, à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais une certitude : quand Hélène était partie, elle m'aimait. Depuis le début elle était tombée amoureuse de moi.

Mais presque quatre ans étaient passés, sans qu'elle ne revienne... Sans que Louis ne reviennent, lui aussi.

M'était-elle restée fidèle ? Je devais le savoir, quitte à en mourir. Je refusais de rester dans le doute.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années sortit et se dirigea vers le cheval espagnol. Il lui flatta l'encolure.

Soudain, j'entendis un rire qui me déchira le cœur...

Hélène sortit et se dirigea vers sa jument... Dieu du ciel, c'était bien elle ! Je la vis sourire, tout en discutant avec quelqu'un derrière elle. Ses oreilles étaient ornées des boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offerte pour la noël de l'année 1885... Celles que j'avais achetées chez monsieur Goldstein, lors de l'enquête de « l'ange exterminateur ». Et dans son cou, pour se protéger du vent frais, elle portait _mon_ écharpe, celle qu'elle m'avait prise avant son départ. Moi-même, je portais celle qu'elle m'avait offerte par l'entremise de Louis, en décembre 85.

Toujours aussi belle, mon Hélène... Sa main gauche se posa sur le chanfrein de Némésis... Son annulaire gauche était bien visible et un anneau d'or y brillait ! Celui qu'elle avait porté lors de notre enquête en Normandie était accroché à ma chaîne de montre.

Je portai mon poing à ma bouche. Hélène était maintenant madame la comtesse Trebaldi ! Elle était mariée avec un comte italien. J'avais envie de hurler ma rage et ma douleur.

On m'aurait arraché les tripes, pour les enrouler sur des barbelés, que cela ne m'aurait pas fait plus mal.

Amélia avait raison : un jour Hélène reviendrait... elle était bien revenue, oui ! Mais ce n'était pas pour moi.

Des jours et des mois passés à guetter et à espérer son retour... Lorsque je recevais une lettre de sa part, je la lisais avec fébrilité, espérant qu'elle me dise que son retour était prévu pour telle date. A chaque fois, je me désespérais, car elle ne parlait jamais de son retour. J'avais espéré pouvoir un jour la serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser, la soulever du sol, lui dire que moi aussi, je l'aimais... Tout venait de s'écrouler...

J'aurais dû partir, mais je voulais la regarder, une dernière fois... Elle sourit à l'homme près du cheval espagnol, puis je l'entendis rire... Ce rire, qui guérissait si bien mes blessures, me poignardait en plein cœur, maintenant.

Enfin, j'aimais mieux la savoir vivante et heureuse, que malheureuse...

Des enfants se chamaillaient et Hélène rigola de bon coeur avec eux. L'un d'entre eux voulu caresser sa jument et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le mettre à bonne hauteur. C'était des enfants du coin, cela se voyait à leurs vêtements un peu usés. Mais je ne vis pas Louis dans le lot.

Hélène était rayonnante, heureuse sans moi... Alors que moi, sans elle, je n'étais plus qu'un bateau sans gouvernail, sans voiles, sans plus rien du tout... Juste la tristesse et la solitude... Et je venais d'apprendre que la femme que j'aimais était mariée et heureuse, dans les bras d'un autre...

Tant pis pour moi, j'aurais dû saisir ma chance... Où alors, tant mieux pour moi, si Hélène était mariée à un autre, c'est que l'amour qu'elle disait éprouver pour moi n'était pas aussi grand qu'elle le pensait... Même pas quatre après son départ, elle était avec un autre.

Malgré le fait que j'avais démontré à Watson le caractère passager des sentiments amoureux, je n'avais pas cru une seule seconde à l'article de ce professeur Beigder, car je savais au fond de moi que l'on pouvait aimer indéfiniment, plus de la manière passionnée du départ, mais autrement, avec beaucoup de tendresse. J'aimais toujours, à en crever, maintenant que je la savais mariée à un autre homme.

_Adieu, mon petit chat sauvage... Puisse cet homme t'apporter tout ce que je ne pouvais pas te donner : une vie de famille, une belle cérémonie pour votre mariage, un foyer stable... Des enfants ?_

En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse du tout. Elle avait sans doute trouvé un homme aimant qui avait accepté Louis... Peut-être lui avait-il fait des frères et sœurs...

Un autre homme que moi dans son lit... Un autre homme qui la touchait, la caressait, lui faisait l'amour... Oh non! La douleur était atroce. Ma mâchoire me faisait mal et mes yeux picotaient de plus en plus. Watson allait encore dire que j'avais les yeux rouges... Ma main se posa sur l'écharpe, caressant le tissu.

Hélène se retourna brusquement et fronça les sourcils. J'eu juste le temps de me reculer dans le noir. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle me voie ! Je n'étais pas en état pour affronter une rencontre avec elle.

Il me fallait partir au plus vite, quitter ce lieu maudit et rentrer à Baker Street, m'injecter une dose de cocaïne dans les veines, pour tenter d'oublier...

_Adieu mon aimé, ton petit mot déposé dans ma boîte contenant ma seringue et mon flacon de cocaïne n'y fera rien... J'allais replonger dans la drogue... Je m'en étais abstenu pendant toutes ces années pour que tu ne retrouves pas un drogué, à ton retour, mais tu m'avais trahi ! Ton amour n'était pas véritable... Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer les mots d'amour sans réfléchir à tout ce que cela impliquait. C'est pour cela que je ne t'avais jamais avoué mes sentiments à ton égard : parce que je n'avais pas la possibilité de les assumer. _

_De plus, tu m'as menti, mon amour, dans la dernière lettre que tu avais envoyée à Meredith, tu racontais tes journées de travail, ton voyage à Lyon avec l'épouse et la mère de ton patron... Il n'y avait pas de patron... Ni d'épouse... Où s'arrêtait la vérité ? Où commençait le mensonge ? Une chose était sûre : tu t'étais mariée et tu t'étais bien gardée de nous le dire ! Surtout à moi, l'homme que « soi-disant » tu aimerais toute ta vie, surtout à Meredith, ton amie, à qui tu manquais beaucoup... _

_Enfin, j'étais coupable, aussi... Coupable à cent pour cent... Tu m'avais fait assez de propositions pour que l'on continue la route, ensemble... Je les avais toutes refusées... Cela t'avais fait beaucoup de peine lorsque l'on s'était dit « au revoir » dans le train...Tu avais dû te sentir rejetée par moi, alors que tu savais que je t'aimais, moi aussi..._

_Vu le nombre de fois, où je t'avais dit de te trouver un gentil mari, qui saurait t'aimer comme tu le méritais vraiment... _

_Oui, Hélène, j'avoue : je t'ai poussé dans les bras d'un autre... Mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'ai pensé que tu le ferais vraiment ! _

_Trop sûr de moi, encore une fois ? Oui... _

_Adieu mon aimée et bonne route..._

La mienne, de route, serait longue et laborieuse. J'étais coupable de la mort de Christine et j'étais coupable du départ d'Hélène... Incapable d'en protéger une et incapable de m'engager avec l'autre...

Je rejoignis Watson dans la petite pièce, j'avais les mains moites, les jambes en coton et le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Mes tripes étaient douloureuses et ma mâchoire me faisait de plus en plus mal, à force de retenir la souffrance qui avait envie de s'épancher par mes yeux.

_Et cette phrase qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit : Hélène était mariée !_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que les insultes vont fuser...

Tu comprends, Elyon, pourquoi je riais tant, lorsque tu m'avais dit, il y a un certain temps : « elle ne va quand même pas épouser un bouseux, en France ? ».

Je t'avais répondu « non, pas un bouseux, minimum un bourgeois ». Tu m'avais copieusement engueulée et moi, je me marrais, derrière mon écran.

Je ne te mentais pas. Un vrai bourgeois !

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je fais ça ? Parce que je dois le faire...

Suivez-moi...


	91. V:Chap 251 : Cent pour cent

_Désormais,_

_Mon cœur vivra sous les décombres_

_De ce monde qui nous ressemble_

_Et que le temps a dévasté_

_Désormais_

_Ma voix ne dira plus je t'aime_

_Désormais_

_Moi qui voulais être ton ombre_

_Je serai l'ombre de moi-même_

_Ma main de ta main séparée_

_**Désormais : Charles Aznavour**_

* * *

__**Chapitre 251 : Cent pour cent **

- Watson ! fis-je en déboulant dans notre pièce et en enfilant mon manteau. Nous partons ! Je veux être à Londres le plus vite possible !

J'attrapai ma canne, mis mes gants et me coiffai de mon chapeau.

- Voyons Holmes, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend soudainement ? me demanda mon ami, occupé à boire une tasse de thé.

- Nous partons, Watson ! proclamai-je. Notre séjour à la campagne n'a déjà que trop duré.

- Il n'y a pas le feu, voyons, me rétorqua-t-il avec stupeur. En plus, je viens de voir un phénomène assez étrange... J'aurais aimé que vous le voyiez par vous même... C'est un cas qui risque de vous plaire, du moins, je l'espère...Une énigme à votre niveau, Holmes.

- Je m'en fiche, Watson ! assénai-je en lui faisant signe de se lever.

- Vous avez tort, Holmes, c'est stupéfiant, me répondit-il avec calme, sans daigner se lever. _Cent pour cent_ exceptionnel, même.

- Je m'en fiche toujours, Watson ! fis-je en m'énervant. Restez pour étudier vos phénomènes étranges, si vous voulez, moi je rentre.

Il posa sa tasse de thé, comprenant sans doute que je ne plaisantais pas.

- Mais enfin, Holmes... On dirait que vous avez vu le diable en personne !

Il faut dire que, moi qui d'habitude réagissais avec flegme – hormis lors d'une enquête – ma fébrilité extrême devait le dérouter sévèrement.

Malgré tout, ma voix trembla légèrement lorsque je lui dis :

- Oui, je viens de voir le diable et j'ai peur que le peu d'âme qu'il me reste, ne parte en lambeau...

- Dieu du ciel, Holmes, fit-il inquiet. Pourquoi cette hâte ? Vous avez traversé leurs cuisines, comme mon petit phénomène, ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas propre ? Il y a des cafards ? Vous êtes blanc comme un linge, mon ami !

- Non, je n'ai pas traversé leurs cuisines, m'impatientai-je en tapant le bout de ma canne au sol. Mais je m'en vais de suite ! J'ai déjà payé le repas. Vous me devrez deux pences. Je pars sur le champ. Habillez-vous et retrouvez-moi en chemin !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il haussa les épaules en signe de résignation.

- Bien, Holmes... Partez de suite, je vous rejoindrai en chemin... Enfin, si j'arrive à vous rattraper... Et pour la visite des cuisines, la porte qui se trouve dans notre pièce doit y mener, puisque l'autre a filé par là... Un vrai petit phénomène !

Je n'écoutais plus les jérémiades de Watson. La seule chose qui m'importait était de mettre la plus grande distance, entre cette auberge et moi. Retourner à Londres, m'injecter une dose de cocaïne et faire comme les chiens blessés : me rouler en boule dans un coin... Ne plus bouger et souffrir en silence. Ne rien dire aux autres de ma rencontre fortuite avec le nouveau statut d'Hélène... Qu'ils n'en sachent jamais rien. Ma déchéance serait alors totale...

La porte qui menait au long couloir était dans mon dos, toujours entrebâillée depuis mon entrée en trombe. J'avais l'intention de sortir par la petite porte de cette pièce, celle fermée au verrou et qui menait droit dehors. Tout, mais ne pas passer dans la pièce principale où je risquais de croiser Hélène !

Watson fronça les sourcils. Le médecin avait remarqué ma respiration saccadée que je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser et mes mains crispés sur ma canne, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de mes mains. Et cela m'énervait encore plus de ne pas arriver à contrôler mes émotions et de savoir que je risquais de le laisser détecter ma souffrance.

- Toi aussi, t'es passé le long du cimetière ? me demanda une petite voix enfantine, derrière moi.

- Oh ! me dit Watson, en montrant du doigt ce qui devait de trouver dans mon dos. Justement, quand on parle du loup... Voilà le petit phénomène !

- Quoi ? demandais-je en me retournant vers la petite voix.

Je baissai les yeux et vis une petite fille, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait les cheveux brun foncés et une jolie petite robe.

- T'es sourd ? fit-elle toute sérieuse, avec l'insolence de son jeune âge. Je disais que toi aussi t'avais longé le cimetière. T'as encore un peu de la boue, collée à tes chaussures. Et cette boue là, on la trouve que en longeant le cimetière, me dit-elle en faisant des gestes avec ses bras, toute fière. Je suis passée à cheval par là et j'ai vu qu'elle collait aux sabots des chevaux... Et un monsieur, qui habite dans le coin, a dit que cette boue là, il n'y avait que près du cimetière qu'on en trouvait ! T'es passé aussi par la sapinière, t'as des aiguilles de pins collées à la boue de tes chaussures. Comme ton ami. Nous aussi, nous avons traversés la sapinière, la jument de ma maman en a plein de collée à ses sabots. Malgré que tu as frotté tes chaussures sur le paillasson, il en reste encore un peu.

Je déglutis difficilement : j'avais devant moi une adorable petite fille qui me faisait le même sourire de satisfaction que... Hélène ! _Cent pour cent le même sourire !_

Dieu du ciel ! Hélène et son... mari (J'avais du mal à prononcer ce mot là, moi) avaient un enfant. Ma déchéance était donc totale ? Hélène avait un enfant... Son rêve était réalisé... Et elle l'avait réalisé dans les bras d'un autre, puisque moi je n'en voulais pas...

- T'as perdu ta langue ? me demanda l'enfant en haussant les sourcils de cette manière si particulière qu'avait Hélène de le faire (_Cent pour cent sa mère !_). Ça va pas monsieur ? T'es tout pâle ! T'es pas bien ?

- Je digère mal certaines choses, lui répondis-je d'une voix un peu trop tremblante à mon goût.

- Pourtant la cuisine est bonne, me rassura-t-elle. Très propre aussi. Je le sais, quand je suis venue dans la pièce, je suis passée par l'arrière et j'ai traversé les cuisines. Puis je suis tombée sur ton ami, j'ai parlé un peu avec et puis je suis sortie par les cuisines, c'est plus marrant que de prendre le couloir. Et comme la madame connaît bien mon papa, elle me dit rien.

_Moulin à paroles comme sa mère ! Cent pour cent sa mère, cet enfant !_

- On y va, mon ami ! fis-je en en tapant dans mes mains. On se dépêche, même !

- Mais... deux minutes, Holmes, fit Watson, émerveillé. Vous devriez écouter la petite. C'est rare d'entendre d'autres personnes que vous, faire ce genre de chose...

Ma main se posa sur mon front en écoutant Watson parler. Bon sang, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que c'était la fille d'Hélène, que nous avions devant nous. Il avait oublié qu'Hélène était tout à fait capable de faire des déductions comme moi, brouillonne dans ses exposés, mais elles étaient toujours justes.

La gamine me fit un sourire émerveillé. _Cent pour cent comme sa maman_.

- T'es le monsieur Holmes de Londres ? fit-elle toute excitée en battant des mains. Le détective ? Maman a parlé de toi, l'autre jour, à mon papa. Elle a dit que tu étais un grand détective ! Le meilleur, même.

- De mieux en mieux, fis-je amer.

_Avais-tu précisé à ton mari ce que tu avais fait, avec le grand détective, dans un lit ? Et ailleurs aussi, parfois ? Sûrement pas. Les italiens étant de grands catholiques, en plus... Toi, de l'église protestante anglicane, athée de surcroît... Beau mélange, ma chère Hélène !_

Puisque mon ami avait été assez imprudent que pour citer mon nom... Hélène saurait que nous étions ici. Foutre dieu ! Elle saurait aussi que j'avais fait une retraite en quatrième vitesse. Pas bon du tout. Mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour affronter ses beaux yeux... Je devais d'abord panser mes blessures... Et ce serait long... Et surtout il me fallait l'affronter sur _mon_ territoire. Pas ici.

- Watson ! repris-je en élevant un peu la voix. Merci pour la discrétion. On s'en va tout de suite !

- Attends ! me supplia l'enfant en s'agrippant aux pans de mon manteau (_Laisse-moi m'enfuir petite... Te voir me causait mille douleurs...D'ailleurs, j'évitais de la regarder de trop près_). Pars pas tout de suite ! Maman dit que tu es intelligent. Moi aussi je suis intelligente. Apprends-moi des trucs !

- Non ! fis-je assez sèchement. Je n'apprends jamais mes « trucs ». Ce ne sont pas des « trucs » mais une méthode de travail. Et je ne l'explique à personne.

- Tu as tort de pas vouloir me les expliquer, me dit-elle en baissant un peu le regard. Maman dit toujours que « enseigner, c'est apprendre deux fois ».

_Des citations ! Sa mère à cent pour cent ! Sang pour sang, même ! D'ailleurs, elle aurait apprécié mon jeu de mots en français... N'y pense plus Sherlock, tu te fais du mal pour rien._

- Oh, mon Dieu, Holmes ! fit soudain Watson qui venait _enfin_ de comprendre. Je n'avais pas pris attention au fait que... Le petit renard est de retour et c'est sa fi...

- Bien, Watson ! fis-je en haussant le ton, exaspéré. Vous faites des progrès de jour en jour, mon ami. Je ferai peut-être quelque chose de vous. Manteaux ! ordonnais-je. Dehors !

J'avais préféré lui couper la parole, avant qu'il ne profère une autre bêtise. Le déshonneur était déjà total : Watson était au courant du retour d'Hélène et du fait qu'elle avait un enfant, bien à elle, celui-ci... Mon associé mit sa main devant sa bouche... Le regard qu'il me jeta était empreint de pitié pour moi... Juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas me témoigner !

- Pourquoi t'es si pressé ? demanda la gamine. Moi aussi, je sais déduire. Papa, il dit que je tiens ça de maman. Ma maman, elle est très intelligente, papa lui demande toujours de venir faire un tour, quand il reçoit des gens pour vendre ou acheter des chevaux. Maman, elle arrive à dire si les gens sont biens ou pas... Elle déduit des tas de choses de leurs mains, vêtements, façon de se tenir... et elle a toujours raison. Moi aussi, j'y arrive. Monsieur Lewis m'apprend des tas de choses, en plus !

Bon sang ! Après le départ de la tante d'Hélène, Meredith m'avait dit que monsieur Lewis, le fameux voisin érudit, avait vendu sa maison et était partit sans laisser d'adresse. Voilà où il avait disparu ! Il avait été rejoindre Hélène dans son nouveau foyer, pour s'occuper de l'apprentissage de la gamine. Karl ne s'en était pas vanté, de celle là ! Il nous avait dit que monsieur Lewis était partit, avec son ami Sean, dans le sud de la France, car le climat était meilleur pour leur vieux os...

_Monsieur Lewis... cent pour cent sa mère !_

_Son babillage incessant... cent pour cent sa mère !_

- Eh ! fit-elle en secouant ma manche. Tu m'écoutes, oui ?

_Autoritaire en plus... Cent pour cent sa mère ! Sang pour sang, sans aucun doute !_

_Son sourire, ses haussements de sourcils, ses petites mimiques... cent pour cent sa mère._

Son espèce de crétin de géniteur ne lui avait donc rien transmit ? Tant mieux !

_Oh, Hélène ! Que m'avais-tu fait ? Certes, je n'étais pas le meilleur des hommes, loin de là même, mais je ne méritais pas ça._

« _Ne doute jamais de mon amour_ » m'avait-elle écrit sur le petit mot, inséré dans ma boîte à vice... Tu parles ! Le fruit de _tes_ amours se tenait devant moi. Hélène s'était mariée et elle avait un enfant. Un autre homme que moi se couchait à ses côtés toutes les nuits... lui caressait sa peau douce... la faisait frissonner... Il lui avait fait l'amour... et un enfant !

_Cette enfant était cent pour cent comme sa mère. Sang pour sang comme toi, Hélène..._

_Et cela me faisait mal à un point tel que tu ne pourrais même pas l'imaginer !_

- T'as perdu ta langue ? me demanda-t-elle malicieusement. T'es mieux rasé que ton ami. Ton miroir est mieux orienté que le sien, tu bénéficies de la lumière du soleil levant, toi. Ta bonne est meilleure que la sienne, aussi...

_Passer du coq à l'âne... Sang pour sang sa mère... Cent pour cent ! Moi, j'avais juste besoin d'une injection à sept pour cent... Même plus..._

- Désolée petite, mais je dois partir...

- Hé, non ! fit-elle paniquée. Reste !

_La petite moue d'Hélène... sang pour sang sa mère... Mon cœur subissait une hémorragie... Je me vidais de mon sang, mais au sens figuré, moi..._

- Watson, je m'en vais... Et je vous ordonne de me suivre !

- Holmes... J'ai envie d'aller saluer...

- Watson ! fulminai-je. Je vous l'interdis ! Si vous allez dans l'autre pièce, je ne réponds plus de moi. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Pourquoi tu te fâches sur ton ami ? me demanda l'enfant.

_Si tu savais petite... Si tu savais comment j'avais connu ta mère... Ce que j'avais fait avec elle... Si tu savais ce qu'elle m'avait dit et écrit... La tête que ferait ton cher père, s'il recevait la lettre que ta mère m'avait laissée, quand elle avait décidé de ne pas revenir en Angleterre... Mais je ne abaisserais pas à une telle bassesse ! Sois heureuse, mon aimée..._

- Tu pourrais répondre à mes questions ! C'est pas parce que je suis petite que tu dois m'ignorer !

- Non... Je ne répondrai pas à tes questions... Je m'en vais petite... Tu ne pourras rien y changer...

- Pourquoi tu détournes toujours les yeux de moi ? me dit-elle en me secouant la manche. Depuis le début, tu évites de me regarder dans les yeux ! Tu pourrais être plus poli et me regarder, quand tu me parles. T'as le regard fuyant. T'as peur que je te mange avec mes yeux ?

Je poussai un soupir. Que pouvais-je dire à cet enfant ? « _Désolé, petite, mais tu me rappelles trop ta mère... Je l'ai aimée ta mère... D'ailleurs je l'aime toujours... Et vu que tu lui ressembles à cent pour cent... Tu es comme ta mère... En plus petit, mais comme elle, à cent pour cent... Tu es ta mère, sang pour sang...Te regarder me fait souffrir, me donne envie de pleurer..._ ».

Bien, montrons lui que nous étions un homme. Évitons de montrer notre faiblesse à Watson. Il fallait lui démontrer que je m'en fichais comme de ma première paire de chaussettes... Que le fait d'apprendre que Hélène faisait sa vie, avec un autre, était un détail qui ne me faisait ni chaud, ni froid...

Si cet enfant avait les mêmes yeux qu'Hélène, je mourrai sur le champ... Ou alors, je devrai prendre sur moi, pour éviter de montrer ma douleur à Watson...

Je fermai mes yeux, pris une grande inspiration et les rouvris. Elle se tenait bien droite, haute comme trois pommes, les mains sur les hanches, en signe de défi...

Vraiment une attitude de sa mère... Le sang d'Hélène coulait dans ses veines...

_Soyons fort..._

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demandais-je sans vraiment la regarder.

- Elizabeth, monsieur Holmes... me répondit-elle, me faisant tressaillir car c'était bien le prénom qu'Hélène voulait donner à sa fille, si elle en avait une, un jour.

La flèche me traversa le cœur. Surtout ne pas laisser entrevoir ma peine, ma douleur... Contrôle total.

_Bien, tu progresses Sherlock... Encore un effort et tu pourras plonger ton regard dans ses yeux qui, je voulais bien parier, étaient verts émeraudes..._

Elle haussa ses sourcils, de la même manière que sa mère : un qui se lève et l'autre qui s'abaisse... Ce que faisait Hélène, quand elle était étonnée. Ou grivoise, parfois...

_Sang pour sang sa mère... Bon sang ne pouvait mentir... _

Bien, puisqu'il le fallait... J'y étais même obligé... Ne pas le faire aurait prouvé à mon ami que cela me causait une douleur, que j'étais incapable de le faire car j'aimais toujours Hélène et que son départ m'avais mis K.O.

La petite leva sa tête vers moi. Je plongeai donc mon regard dans le sien et je reçu le choc de ma vie. Ses yeux, c'était ses yeux à LUI ! Oh mon Dieu, non ! J'avais cette horrible impression de plonger mon regard dans celui de cet homme que je haïssais plus que tout au monde... Cet enfant avait hérité de ses yeux à LUI !

La seule différence était que la petite n'avait pas cet éclat de haine dans son regard, pas de lueur mauvaise, aucune méchanceté dans les yeux de cet enfant. Son regard à elle, même si elle avait ses yeux à lui, était doux. Pas de lueur de haine, comme LUI.

Juste un éclat de malice... Le même éclat de malice qui brillait dans les yeux d'Hélène... Pour cet éclat, c'était cent pour cent sa mère...

Devais-je hurler ou pleurer ? Je n'en savais trop rien... Mais le choc était absolu...

_Elle avait gardé l'enfant, alors qu'elle avait tout fait pour s'en débarrasser, au début... Cruelle ironie !_

Mes jambes flageolèrent et je me laissai tomber sur la chaise, derrière moi...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous les coupe, hein ? Déjà que je marie Hélène, et puis maintenant... Et oui ! Et je vous jure que depuis le début, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Sadique ? Sûrement...

Pour le reste, ma chère Elyon, ma chère Skarine, je vous le dis de suite : sans fleurs et sans couronnes pour moi.

A tout à l'heure pour la suite de tout cela... Si je vis toujours...


	92. V:Chap 252 : Sang pour sang

**Chapitre 252 : Sang pour sang**

Je joignis mes mains devant ma bouche et je fermai les yeux. C'en était trop pour cette journée !

_ LUI, à cent pour cent... Sang pour sang..._

C'était comme si un train m'avait percuté de plein fouet. Mon esprit avait tellement été obnubilé par le fait qu'Hélène était de retour et mariée que je n'avais pas pris attention à l'âge de la fillette. Elle avait un peu moins de quatre ans...

Ce n'était pas la fille qu'Hélène avait eue avec son mari, mais tout simplement l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde, le dix-huit novembre 1885 !

Hélène avait tout simplement gardé l'enfant. Le message qu'elle m'avait envoyé, peu de temps après son accouchement et dans lequel elle me disait que l'enfant avait été confié à une famille aimante, c'était en quelque sorte une vérité déguisée : la famille aimante, c'était elle !

Les paroles qu'Hélène avait dites au comte de Rougemont, lors de notre enquête en Normandie me revinrent en mémoire : « _Je ne le quitterai que pour un homme meilleur que lui et celui là, il n'est pas encore né !__»_.

Apparemment, Hélène avait trouvé un homme bien meilleur que moi, un homme qui était d'accord pour élever deux enfants qui n'étaient pas à lui.

Mes yeux se mirent à me brûler et mon allergie à l'eau de mer ne me servirait pas comme excuse, à la campagne...

Alors je les rouvris. La fillette me regardait toujours et je replongeai encore une fois mes yeux dans les siens. Juste pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas victime d'une hallucination. Non ! J'avais bien vu. Elle avait bien hérité des yeux de son géniteur.

_C'était __ses__ yeux à lui, à cent pour cent, sang pour sang._ La marque de fabrique, en quelque sorte, adoucie par le caractère aimable d'Hélène, sa mère...

La seule différence avec les yeux haineux de cet homme, était la gentillesse et la malice qui brillaient au fond des siens. C'était à cent pour cent la malice d'Hélène... Mais la couleur venait de LUI ! Oh, Hélène... Tu l'avais donc fait ?

- Holmes ? me demanda Watson. Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes plus pâle que la mort !

- Oui monsieur, t'es sûr que ça va ? me demanda la petite avec angoisse. (Sa main me caressa le front et un frisson me parcouru l'échine quand je sentis ses petites mains me relever les cheveux, comme sa mère savait si bien le faire). Tu transpires et c'est tout froid ! (Ses deux mains se posèrent sur mes tempes). On sent ton coeur qui bat. Comme il va vite !

Mes yeux étaient rivés dans les siens, et j'y lu beaucoup de gentillesse.

Jamais elle ne connaîtrait le nom de son géniteur, ni les circonstances de sa conception et c'était mieux ainsi...

- Holmes ? demanda Watson anxieux de mon état catatonique, sa profession de médecin s'ajoutant à l'amitié qu'il me portait. Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ?

- Tu veux que j'appelle ma maman ?

- NON ! m'écriais-je.

La petite sursauta.

- Excuse-moi, lui dis-je vivement, adoucissant ma voix. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur... Mais je n'ai besoin de personne, cela va passer... Enfin, je l'espère...

Mais je savais tout au fond de moi que cela n'allait pas aller mieux...

- Tu as de la fièvre et c'est tout froid ! me répéta-t-elle. Tu dois aller voir un docteur !

- Non... pas besoin de médecin... Ma maladie ne se guérit pas...

- Tu vas mourir ? me demanda-t-elle, horrifiée.

_Mourir ? Oui... à petits feux..._

- Non... Mais je vais m'en aller, maintenant.

- Tu peux pas partir ainsi... tu vas t'écrouler, me dit-elle vivement. On dirait que tu as vu le diable, toi.

_Oui, c'était presque ça, petite fille... Tes yeux avaient un point commun avec le diable... C'est à lui que je pensais, en regardant tes petits yeux malicieux..._

- Dis-moi, tu as des frères et sœurs ? lui demanda Watson.

_Bravo, Watson ! Retournez le fer dans la plaie._

- Oui ! fit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai un grand frère. Mais c'est pas vraiment mon vrai frère... Maman et papa l'ont adopté quand j'étais pas encore née. Il s'appelle Louis et il m'adore. Je suis sa petite chouchoute. Et je suis aussi la chouchoute de mon papa. Il est grand et fort, mon papa...

Il devait être heureux le gamin... Lui qui rêvait de frères et sœurs... Papa était grand et fort ? Hélène avait gardé son standard d'homme, pour le choix de son mari...

La petite se trémoussa, faisant voleter les pans de sa petite robe vert pâle.

- J'aurais bien aimé avoir une petite soeur pour jouer avec à la poupée, parce que Louis, il aime pas jouer à la poupée. Il dit que c'est pas des jeux de garçons... Mais maman, elle en veut plus du tout des enfants.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Watson.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui déclama, quasiment sans respirer :

- Parce qu'elle dit qu'elle a eu trop mal pour me mettre au monde et papa m'a dit que maman lui avait tellement serré tellement fort la main, qu'il avait eu mal pendant des jours entiers ! Et comme maman était malade, il a dû tout faire lui même. Mais il est fier, quand il me raconte que c'est lui qui m'a tenu dans ses bras le premier... Et qu'il a su tout faire, comme un grand.

Son monologue me fit l'effet d'un coup de poing, une sorte de coup bas qui faisait très mal.

Quoi ? me dis-je en moi-même. Cet homme était présent lors de l'accouchement d'Hélène ! Non ! Pas ça ! Hélène me quitte le onze octobre et le dix-huit novembre, cet homme est déjà présent ? Cela voudrait dire que j'avais été vite remplacé... Pas possible ! C'était une histoire qu'ils racontaient à la petite pour faire croire qu'elle était de lui et pas d'un autre. Quoique... Louis m'avait parlé d'un homme qui avait emmené l'enfant, après l'accouchement, pendant que le docteur Mortimer appelait Karl à la rescousse. Était-ce le mari d'Hélène ou un simple assistant du médecin ?

Je fus tout de même soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle ne voulait plus d'enfant. Elle se contenterait de celle qu'elle avait eue...

- T'es toujours aussi pâle toi, fit l'enfant inquiète à cause de mon état. Ça va pas mieux ?

Sa petite main repassa dans mes cheveux, encore une fois... Ils étaient humides de transpiration et de la sueur froide que j'avais ressentie, en découvrant la dernière folie d'Hélène...

_Elle t'avait gardé, petite, alors qu'elle ne te voulait pas au début... Oh, oui « cruelle ironie » ! _

Le _petit locataire indésirable_ m'attrapa les mains et me dit :

- T'as les mains froides... Et pleines de petites cicatrices, en plus... Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ? Ou du café ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de dénégation. Il me fallait fuir au plus vite... Mais mes jambes étaient flageolantes et jamais je n'arriverais à me lever de la chaise, maintenant.

Dire que j'avais devant moi le fameux _petit locataire indésirable_, celui que j'avais essayé de protéger, alors qu'Hélène ne désirait qu'une chose : qu'il trépasse.

Oui, petite, ta mère ne voulait pas de toi, et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer.

C'était toi qui m'avais donné des sueurs froides, lorsque j'avais cru que tu arrivais en avance, en septembre 85. Louis t'avait lu des histoires, et il avait souhaité que tu n'atterrisses pas dans un orphelinat. Et tu étais là, devant moi. Il devait être content qu'Hélène ait gardé « le petit bébé », comme il l'appelait à cette époque là. Maintenant, Louis devait avoir onze ans. Ce n'était plus le petit garçon que nous avions connu.

Alors je replongeai mon regard dans celui de la gamine d'Hélène... Pour me replonger dans ses yeux à _lui_...

Ses yeux qui, lorsque je les avais vu pour la dernière fois, m'avaient regardé avec de la haine, de la colère, de la rage à la limite animale... Je repensai aux coups qui avaient été portés, ce jour là... Nous étions deux fauves et nous nous étions battu avec juste une envie : gagner pour éviter de se faire mettre à terre par l'autre... J'avais gagné l'issue du combat... Lui était resté par terre...

Je n'avais que du mépris pour cet homme vil et détestable... Et cet enfant avait hérité de ses yeux... Elle aurait pu avoir ceux de sa mère, mais non...

Nos yeux étaient rivés l'un dans l'autre... Je devais exorciser mes souvenirs douloureux...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : Oui, j'espère que je vous ai coupé les jambes en faisant débarquer le petit locataire indésirable, vedette, malgré lui, de la partie 3 et 4. Certaines s'étaient demandées ce que j'allais en faire, et bien voilà, vous l'avez votre réponse...

Quoi ? Bon, je vais creuser ma tombe...


	93. VChap 253 : Les yeux de son père

**Chapitre 253 : Les yeux de son père**

Cet enfant avait vraiment hérité de _ses_ yeux... Quand je la regardais, j'avais toujours cette horrible impression de plonger mon regard dans celui de cet homme que je haïssais de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être : mon père !

Elizabeth avait hérité des yeux de mon père, de mon grand-père, de mon arrière grand-père... La marque de fabrique des Holmes, comme le disait mon frère... Cet enfant avait hérité de _mes_ yeux, les fameux yeux gris acier, qui se transmettaient de génération en génération, chez les Holmes.

Cet enfant était tout simplement _ma_ fille... C'était de moi, qu'Hélène était tombée enceinte, ce fameux 21 février 1885 ! Pas de Percy... Non, enceinte de moi... Et je me trouvais face à face avec ma fille, le fruit de notre union, ce jour là...

Oh, cruelle ironie ! Cet enfant dont Hélène voulait se débarrasser à tout prix, je l'avais devant moi : le fameux locataire indésirable !

J'aurais plongé mes yeux dans un miroir, cela serait revenu au même... Ah, ces yeux ! Mais, quand je les avais vu la première fois, j'avais pensé à mon père, qui avait les mêmes yeux. Cet homme que je haïssais de tout mon être, cet homme avec lequel je m'étais battu, cet homme que j'avais mis au tapis un soir d'orage, ne saura jamais que j'étais papa. Non, mon père ne le saurait jamais...

Pour la première fois je souris en me répétant cette phrase dans ma tête... J'étais papa !

Ironie cruelle. Je n'avais pas voulu écouter Hélène, lorsqu'elle m'avait demandé s'il y avait des chances, pour qu'en cas de grossesse, je sois le père. J'avais éludé sa question et affirmé catégoriquement que Percy serait le père, car il était passé le premier.

Trop peur que l'enfant soit de moi... Je la retrouvais devant moi, cet enfant dont je ne désirais pas la venue...

Hélène n'avait cessé de me répéter qu'elle voulait s'en débarrasser, de cet enfant. Et moi, je l'avais envoyée en France, pour accoucher et abandonner l'enfant... Hélène l'avait mise au monde et elle l'avait gardée. S'était-elle rendue compte que j'étais le père de l'enfant ? Oui, sûrement... Ma petite fille, _notre_ fille...

Quand je pense que je n'avais jamais voulu y croire. J'étais passé à côté de beaucoup de choses, moi... C'est un autre qui en bénéficiait, maintenant.

Ma main se posa sur mon ventre, puis, je me souvins que pour la promenade, je ne portais pas de cravate. L'épingle à cravate qu'Hélène m'avait offert pour mes trente ans, était restée dans ma chambre, au manoir du comte Ellington. Les explications de Watson, sur la symbolique de la pierre qui ornait l'épingle me revinrent en mémoire : « Pour les Égyptiens, la topaze représentait Ra, le dieu du Soleil, _donateur de vie et de fertilité_. »

Mon cœur rata un battement et une douleur me tordit de nouveau les entrailles. Le message d'Hélène était clair, le jour où elle me l'avait envoyé, en janvier 1886. Lorsqu'elle avait choisi la pierre, elle connaissait très bien sa signification : j'avais, moi aussi, donné la vie et fait preuve d'une certaine fertilité. A ce moment là, notre fille avait presque deux mois.

Ma fille... Sa petite main me caressa la joue, de la même manière que sa mère le faisait, à la différence que la main d'Elizabeth était toute petite...

- Monsieur Holmes ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, depuis tout à l'heure ?

Je relevai la tête et lui souris tendrement :

- Rien... tout va bien... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...

Ma main reposait toujours sur mon ventre, comme si un poignard l'avait traversé et que je voulais endiguer l'hémorragie.

- Non tu vas pas bien, fit-elle en secouant sa petite tête, faisant voleter des mèches de cheveux, juste maintenu en un petit chignon qui se défaisait. T'as même les larmes aux yeux... Eh ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Tes yeux sont de la même couleur que les miens ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qui a les mêmes yeux que moi. Ceux de maman sont verts et papa a les yeux noisette... Oh, ben ça alors !

Watson, en entendant la phrase de la petite, tira une chaise et se laissa tomber lourdement dessus. Lui aussi venait de perdre toutes ses couleurs...

- J'avais raison, alors...fit-il en mettant son poing devant sa bouche. Le petit scorpion...

- Hé ! fit-elle indignée. Pourquoi tu m'appelles « petit scorpion » ?

- C'est ton signe astrologique...

- Oui... Et alors ?

- Holmes, je crois que je vais demander un verre d'alcool ! fit-il en posant ses deux mains sur ses jambes, totalement abattu. Même un deuxième... et celui là, je vous le jetterai au visage !

Le pauvre Watson ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux vingt et un février...

_Ma petite fille..._

_Oh Dieu, Hélène ! Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit ? Pourquoi te marier avec un autre ? Était-ce le prix à payer pour t'avoir dit « non » ? Parce que je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas d'enfants ? Jamais je n'aurais dû te mentir ! Ne jamais mentir à une femme ou omettre certaines choses... Cela se retournait toujours contre vous !_

Au moins, elle n'avait pas d'enfant avec lui... Juste Louis et Elizabeth...

Si le mari d'Hélène était correct avec eux, alors tant mieux pour ces enfants... Je ne pense pas qu'Hélène aurait toléré que l'on fasse du mal à ses enfants...

- Il... il est gentil ton papa ? lui demandai-je péniblement.

- Oh oui ! fit-elle en hochant la tête de haut en bas. C'est un gentil papa. Il m'appelle son « p'tit trésor » et il dit toujours, en riant, qu'il mérite une médaille parce qu'il doit nous supporter, maman et moi. Elle est terrible ma maman... Papa, il dit qu'il y a que quand elle dort qu'elle se tait...

Mon cœur se serra un peu plus... C'était moi qui lui disais cette phrase...

_Oh, Hélène ! J'ai dû te faire souffrir énormément pour qu'en retour, tu me traites de la sorte... Cet enfant ne porterait jamais mon nom, la voilà ma punition pour n'avoir pas voulu vivre avec toi... Ma punition pour t'avoir dit que je réservais ma réponse pour après ton accouchement. Ma punition pour avoir eu peur de m'engager, ma punition pour ne pas avoir osé t'aimer comme tu le méritais._

_La femme que j'aimais en aimait un autre... Et Elizabeth, ma propre fille, m'appelait « monsieur »._

_Ta vengeance avait atteint son but, Hélène... Sans même que tu le saches, j'avais croisé la route de notre fille..._

- T'as vraiment l'air malade, tu sais... Même ton ami fait une drôle de tête...

Watson avait la tête baissée, terrassé par les révélations qui venaient de tomber.

- Je dois couver quelque chose... Je vais rentrer me mettre au chaud...

- Pars pas tout de suite, s'il te plaît ! me supplia-t-elle.

Elle reprit ma main dans la sienne et cela me mis le cœur au bord des lèvres... Alors, je retirai ma main de la sienne, un peu brusquement, sans le vouloir, mais le contact avec ses petites mains était au dessus de mes forces...

Cela lui fit de la peine.

Alors je passai tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux et elle me sourit...

_Si tu savais qui tu avais devant toi, mon enfant... C'était moi, ton père, et pas l'espèce d'italien que ta mère avait marié !_

- Restes encore un peu, me dit-elle. Ça me tracasse qu'on ait la même couleur des yeux... Tu crois qu'on est parent ensemble ? me dit-elle, émerveillée par l'idée.

- Qui sait ? fis-je évasif. Un ancêtre commun et lointain ?

- Ce serait chouette ! (Ses petits yeux brillèrent comme les miens faisaient, quand j'étais sous le coup d'une excitation).

_Cent pour cent ton père, toi ! Sang pour sang !_

- T'habites Londres, alors ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Oui...

Elle ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de parler elle !

- Maman devait aller à Londres après être venue ici, m'expliqua-t-elle vivement. Dire bonjour à deux amies et à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais pas à qui, mais elle devait y aller seule et elle avait un peu peur. Papa lui a dit que ça allait bien se passer. Que de toute façon, il serait à l'hôtel avec moi, mais maman était angoissée... Alors papa lui a fait un gros câlin. Mais elle se mordait les doigts quand même ! Même Louis a pas su la faire sourire en lui faisant un gros câlin, lui aussi... Papa savait pas le nom de la personne, mais Louis, oui... Il a pas voulu me le dire !

Pas besoin d'être devin... Amélia et Meredith pour les deux amies et moi pour la personne qui l'angoissait au plus haut point... Donc son « mari » savait qu'elle allait voir le père véritable de leur enfant... Mais il ne connaissait pas mon identité...

- Je peux faire des déductions, dis ? me demanda-t-elle en trépignant devant moi. Tu me corrigeras. Dis oui, s'te plaît !

Elle posa ses petites mains sur mes jambes et s'y appuya, soulevant le reste de son corps à l'aide de ses petits bras. Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle me prit le même air que Louis prenait quand il désirait quelque chose.

- Allez, Holmes, un bon mouvement, pour cette adorable petite fille, fit Watson sarcastique. Je suppose qu'elle n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire, ensuite...

- Merci pour votre tact, Watson ! fis-je les dents serrées.

- Il à l'égal du vôtre, Holmes ! persifla-t-il avec violence. Je la trouve fort de café, celle là. La mauvaise semaine ! Non, juste les nausées matinales, comme je l'avais _déduit_...

Mon ami devait bouillir intérieurement depuis qu'il avait compris qu'Elizabeth était la fille d'Hélène et moi... Ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux jour là, il ne pouvait pas savoir que j'avais pensé que Percy était le père de l'enfant...

Mais je lui répondis par un haussement des épaules. Il avait sans doute raison, je ne verrais plus ma fille ensuite... Sans doute plus jamais... Sauf à sa majorité, si elle voulait voir son ingrat de père... Mais d'ici là, voudrait-elle encore me voir ?

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** : j'espère que je vous ais encore plus étonné, là ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas ? Moi, si, depuis le début de l'histoire, en fait. Oui, c'est là que je voulais en arriver... Voilà pourquoi le viol d'Hélène était important et que je devais le faire. Pour que elle et Holmes aient une relation ensuite et surtout, pour la faire tomber enceinte de lui, tout en pensant que c'était de Percy. Bon, j'avoue, la fic fut plus longue que prévue... J'ai eu des tas d'idées et je n'avais pas du tout l'intention, au départ, de faire des enquêtes telles que « cadavres exquis », « le codicille » et « l'ange exterminateur ».

**Elyon** : j'avais bien ri lorsque tu avais décidé d'appeler la fille de Holmes "Liza" qui n'est pas très loin de mon Elizabeth. J'avais bien ri aussi lors de nos délires avec "et si Holmes avait une fille et qu'elle se mariait"... Je n'en pouvais plus derrière mon écran. Je ne pouvais rien te dire, cela aurait gâché la surprise.

**Skarine** : ça va? tu t'en remets maintenant? je suis sadique, je sais. J'ai fait durer le suspense un petit chapitre de plus. Bon, tu ne me flingueras pas lorsque je traverserai ton département pour partir en vacances ?

**Extrait du chapitre 40 : Watson, l'ami du petit-déjeuner (3****ème**** partie). Pour rafraichir les mémoires...  
**

- Voyons, Holmes, s'il vous plait ! s'écria t-il en levant les bras au ciel et en s'esclaffant. Je ne parle pas de son père à elle ! Mais plutôt au père de l'enfant qu'elle porte…

Comment savait-il qu'Hélène était enceinte ? Merde ! Les nausées matinales ! C'était ça ! Nom de Dieu, on était foutus ! Allait-elle devoir lui avouer qu'elle avait été violée par Percy ? Devant mon air épouvanté – qu'il interpréta mal – il crut bon de me préciser :

- Je suis médecin, Holmes ! Et ça, dit-il en montrant la porte de la salle de bain, c'est les nausées que toutes les femmes enceintes ressentent au matin ! Elle a senti l'odeur des œufs au bacon et c'est ça qui a déclenché la nausée. Bravo ! Toutes mes félicitations, Holmes !

- Watson ! fis-je en riant pour sauver le navire du naufrage annoncé. N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes médecin et vous essayez de me faire croire que je l'ai mise enceinte en dormant à ses côtés, sur les couvertures, cette nuit ? Je sais comment on fait des enfants si vous voulez tout savoir ! Et ce n'est pas comme ça ! Il faut « s'impliquer » un peu plus…

- Oh non ! Pas cette nuit, Holmes ! Enceinte d'un mois je dirais. Je suppose qu'elle est au courant de son état… Enfin j'espère pour elle…Mais rassurez-vous cher ami, je ne dirai rien, ne ferai aucun commentaires déplacés et ne me livrerai pas à des calculs d'apothicaire pour savoir quand à eu lieu la conception…Un 21 février peut-être ? **Alors ce sera pour mi-novembre ! Un petit Scorpion…**Magnifique preuve pour moi !

**(...)**

- Docteur Watson, vous êtes un homme détestable ! (Elle essuya délicatement le visage d'Hélène avec son mouchoir. Il était humide des larmes qui s'étaient mélangées avec l'eau). Dis-moi ma grande, tu n'aurais pas aussi un terrible mal de crâne en ce moment ?

Meredith nous tournait le dos et nous empêchait de voir son visage. Je me doutais qu'elle lui avait fait un signe discret parce qu'Hélène hésita un peu avant de répondre :

- Oui… j'ai une migraine… pourquoi ?

- Migraine et vomissements dès que l'on sent de la nourriture ? C'est tout simple… La mauvaise semaine… J'avais ce genre de désagréments une fois par mois avant ! Tu verras, cela passera avec l'âge ! Ma pauvre petite, tu ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent…

**- La mauvaise semaine ? s'esclaffa Watson. N'importe quoi !**

- Oh, ça va ! lui répondit Meredith hargneusement en se tournant vers lui. Vous êtes un homme ! Vous ne savez rien sur le sujet ! Moi, j'avais toujours la migraine les premiers jours ! Et la migraine nauséeuse ! J'étais incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit ! Même sentir la nourriture me soulevais le cœur ! Même y penser ! Si vous ne l'avez jamais eue, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

- Je pensais à tout autre chose, fit Watson songeur.

Meredith haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

- Mon pauvre ami, vous n'y connaissez rien aux femmes ! Docteur Watson, vous feriez un piètre détective ! Vous déduisez à côté ! (Elle se retourna vers Hélène) Ma pauvre fille ! Te voilà mal embarquée avec ces deux là ! Courage !


	94. V : Chap 254 : Déductions à partir de

_(...)_

_Maintenant qu'on est face à face_  
_On se ressemble sang pour sang_

_Comme si les battements_  
_De nos cœurs_  
_Étaient sur la même longueurs d'ondes_  
_Les lignes de nos mains_  
_Se confondent_  
_Tu me renvois comme un miroir_  
_Mes doutes et mes éclats de rire_  
_La promesse d'un autre avenir (...)_

_**Sang pour sang : Johnny Hallyday**_

Non, je n'aurais pas osé la mettre en intro du chapitre « sang pour sang » et encore moins au précédent « les yeux de son père » car vous auriez pu avoir la puce à l'oreille.

* * *

**Chapitre 254 : Déductions à partir de ma montre et des mes habits**

Elizabeth me prit les mains et elle les examina attentivement. Ses petites mains d'enfant étaient toutes douces et toutes chaudes... Voir ses petites mains délicates dans les miennes, si grandes et toutes abîmées par mes nombreuses expériences chimique... Je dus me dominer pour éviter qu'un océan ne franchise la barrière de mes yeux...

Une fois l'examen de mes mains terminé, elle regarda mes chaussures, mon pantalon, ma veste, ma canne et je la vis hésitante, quand elle regarda ma chaîne de montre qui dépassait de mon costume.

- Tu veux regarder ma montre ? fis-je, comprenant qu'elle n'oserait pas le demander.

- Oui... si tu veux bien... On apprend plein de choses dans les montres !

_Cent pour cent son père ! Sang pour sang..._

Je lui tendis ma montre et elle examina l'extérieur, puis l'ouvrit pour regarder l'intérieur. Elle regarda l'inscription dans le couvercle, admira mon souverain en or et l'alliance d'Hélène, que j'avais glissé à ma chaîne de montre.

Elle referma la montre avec délicatesse, me la remit en poche et sa petite bouche se plissa dans une moue que je connaissais bien : celle de sa mère...

Un petit froncement de sourcil... Je souris en le voyant, car c'était le froncement caractéristique de son père... C'était moi !

- Tu as de l'argent, ni trop, ni trop peu... commença-t-elle en se mettant à faire les cent pas. D'ailleurs, tu t'en moques de l'argent ! C'est juste un moyen pour vivre, mais je peux dire que tu n'en manques pas, même si tu en as sans doute moins que mon papa. Tu marches beaucoup, aussi.

« Papa » était riche ? Au moins _ma_ fille ne manquerait de rien.

- Tu es méticuleux avec les choses qui te sont chères et... Mais ça, tu l'avoueras jamais, parce que tu es un homme... En fait, tu es sensible... Même si tu le caches bien...

_Le regard que je posai sur Elizabeth était celui d'un père fier de son enfant prodige. Et elle n'avait pas tout à fait quatre ans !_

Watson se mit à rire :

- Oh, oh, oh ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Vous n'avez rien à craindre, Holmes ! Elle ne vous fera pas de l'ombre, cette petite. Sensible, vous ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous m'avez donnée, ces dernières années. Trop drôle. Tu as mal deviné, ma petite !

Ma fille se tourna vers lui, regard sombre : ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- Je ne _devine_ pas, monsieur, lui répliqua-t-elle d'un ton pincé, en se dressant comme un petit coq sur ses ergots. Je _déduis_ ! (Oh, ma phrase préférée !) J'ai observé et j'ai tiré mes conclusions. Uniquement celles dont j'étais sûre. Et j'ai les preuves de ce que j'avance. Na !

- Et bien, vas-y, alors, l'enjoignit Watson avec un petit geste de la main, sûr que la petite s'était trompée.

Elle se tourna vers moi pour quérir mon accord et je le lui donnai en hochant la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait expliquer à mon ami le cheminement de ses déductions. Je n'y aurais sans doute droit qu'une seule fois dans ma vie. Autant en profiter.

- Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, nous confia-t-elle en se grattant le haut du crâne. Mais je vais essayer... Uniquement ce dont je suis certaine, hein.

Utilisant ses petits doigts pour énumérer, elle se jeta à l'eau :

- En premier, le bout de ta canne est usé, tu marches beaucoup avec elle. Le pommeau est luisant d'usure, pourtant tu n'en changes pas. Tu y tiens, tout simplement. Telle quelle.

_La canne que j'avais prise à mon père, en plus de son stick de chasse plombé ! Mon trophée de ce jour où j'avais réglé mes comptes avec lui. Pour sûr que je ne changerais rien à cette canne. _

- Tes bottines ont de l'âge, au moins plus de quatre ans, d'après le modèle, continua-t-elle sûre d'elle. Elles sont usées... (Normal, me dis-je, elles ont fait la Normandie). Pourtant, elles sont bien entretenues. Ta bonne est méticuleuse et tu aimes ça. Si elle ne l'était pas, tu t'en séparerais. T'es d'accord avec moi ?

« Bien vu ! » pensai-je en moi même.

- Oui... confirmai-je. Si ma logeuse n'était pas aussi méticuleuse avec mes affaires, je ne l'aurais pas choisie.

Madame Hudson était méticuleuse avec nos affaires et c'est ce qui m'avait fait choisir le meublé de Baker Street. Il était bien situé, abordable en prenant un colocataire, mais ce qui avait fait pencher la balance par rapport à un autre, c'était le fait que la logeuse était une femme méticuleuse. Tout en elle me le prouvait. Elle avait toujours pris soin de nos chaussures, de nos vêtements et de nous aussi, à sa manière.

- Ton ami, lui, il a une bonne médiocre, fit-elle en désignant de son petit doigt les bottines de Watson. Elle a mal gratté la boue qui était collée, sur le côté, la dernière fois qu'elle les a faites. On voit la trace de la lame qu'elle a utilisée pour l'enlever. Mon papa, il ne garderait pas une aussi mauvaise bonne !

Watson se mit à examiner les côtés de ses chaussures et ne put que constater la véracité des déductions de la petite.

- Effectivement, nous dit-il, en reposant son pied. Continue, ma puce, l'enjoignit-il d'un sourire.

- Je ne suis pas ta puce ! lui répondit-elle dédaigneusement. Je ne suis la puce que de mon papa ! (Puis, se tournant vers moi, elle reprit son analyse avec un grand sourire). Donc, tu as des bottines qui sont âgées, mais tu les gardes quand même, parce que tu y tiens. Elles doivent être agréable à porter, sinon tu en aurais acheté des autres, vu que tu marches beaucoup... En témoigne aussi l'usure de la semelle, en quatre ans de temps. Tous les vêtements que tu as sur le dos sont un peu âgés, mais comme tu en prends soin, c'est encore bon. Sauf les genoux de ton pantalon, qui sont plus usés que le reste, ce qui me fait dire que tu te mets souvent à genoux, dans ton métier de détective. En tout cas, le pantalon que tu portes en a vu de toutes les couleurs, mais pour marcher dans la campagne, c'est toujours bon.

- Jusqu'à présent, Watson, elle est dans le bon, fis-je avec émerveillement. Vous ne pouvez pas nier que madame Hudson a toujours été soigneuse avec nos vêtements et qu'elle a toujours bien entretenu nos chaussures ! Il n'en va pas de même pour les vôtres, depuis que vous êtes parti de Baker Street...

- D'accord avec vous, Holmes, grommela-t-il en me regardant de travers. Mais laissons la petite continuer son exposé. Sa déduction sur votre _sensibilité_ me laisse toujours pantois. Comment peut-elle déduire pareille chose rien qu'en vous examinant ? Elle ne vous connaît même pas. Sherlock Holmes, l'homme le plus _insensible_ d'Angleterre, celui qui, naguère, laissa partir... Beaucoup de chose.

Je le fusillai du regard. Si j'avais su qu'Hélène attendait un enfant de moi, cela aurait changé toute la donne !

Le regard de mon ami ne cilla pas et il me fixa dans les yeux, lui aussi.

- Le tissu de tes habits est de bonne coupe, tu es allé chez un tailleur, poursuivit l'enfant, indifférente à nos regards assassins. Mais je me doute que tu vas pas le voir chaque année pour refaire toute ton armoire à vêtements. La couleur noire me fait penser que tu prends des habits plus passe-partout et indémodable, pour ne pas devoir retourner chez le tailleur trop souvent. Ton ami suit la mode, il met des couleurs et le tissu n'est pas le même que le tien. Mais de ce fait, il doit aller voir le tailleur plus souvent.

Elle toucha mon pantalon pour sentir la texture du tissu employé par mon tailleur.

- La qualité du tissu est correcte, le costume est pas bon marché, mais il est pas hors de prix non plus. J'ai déjà vu des pantalons de mon papa plus luxueux que le tien.

_Je n'étais pas marquis ou comte, moi ! Hélène avait épousé un bourgeois, possédant titres et grandes propriétés. Elle qui ne cherchait pas le luxe, en plus. Ma foi, elle avait bien changé... Ne jamais faire confiance à une femme... Jamais!_

_La ruse d'Irène Adler m'avait fait grincer des dents, avant que je ne me rende compte qu'elle avait eu raison d'agir ainsi. Mais la trahison d'Hélène me faisait mal. C'était un couteau planté dans mon dos, même si c'était moi qui lui avait laissé sous-entendre que rien ne serait jamais possible entre nous deux et que je ne voulais pas d'enfants. C'était comme si une main glacée avait saisi mon cœur, le gelant directement, avant de le faire éclater en mille morceaux._

- En effet, répliquai-je un peu piqué au vif de la comparaison avec son riche « père ». Je n'aime pas aller perdre mon temps chez le tailleur, alors, quand j'y vais, j'en profite pour prendre plusieurs costumes et toujours en noir.

Elle acquiesça en hochant sa petite tête, puis, elle continua de sa petite voix à m'expliquer ses déductions en désignant mes gants en cuir noir qui se trouvaient posés sur ma jambe :

- Par contre, tes gants sont fait avec du cuir très souple et ils devaient coûter cher, fit-elle en les admirant, caressant le cuir de sa petite main. Donc, tu as su te les payer et, comme pour le reste, tu y fais attention... Je parie même que tu ne supporterais pas des gants de mauvaise qualité.

Ah, mes gants ! Je ne supportais pas des gants de cuir trop dur. J'étais intraitable sur le choix de mes gants et du cuir qui les composait.

Ceux que j'avais utilisés pour notre enquête en Normandie étaient les plus luxueux de tous, mais je ne les portais que pour les grandes occasions, comme l'opéra. Les autres, que j'avais utilisés pour monter à cheval, je les mettais régulièrement aussi, car ils n'étaient pas abîmés et ils étaient de grande qualité aussi. Ceux que j'avais emmenés avec moi n'étaient pas donnés non plus... Et en effet, j'en prenais soin et je les choisissais pour leur qualité et leur confort, ne m'attachant pas au prix.

- Donc, fit Watson, c'est en analysant ses vêtements que tu en as déduis qu'il avait de l'argent, mais pas en trop grande quantité ? Que sans être nanti, il n'était pas dans le besoin non plus ?

- Oui, les vêtements racontent beaucoup sur leur propriétaire, lui expliqua-t-elle, comme si elle lui donnait une leçon. Ils servent aussi à confirmer ou à infirmer des théories. Un bourgeois pourrait mettre les affaires de son valet, que cela ne lui irait pas... Il aurait encore la démarche très digne d'un seigneur. Le contraire : le valet qui enfile les habits de l'homme qu'il sert, n'irait pas non plus... En voyant cela, je pourrais déduire _qui_ est le seigneur et _qui_ est le valet, rien qu'à leur façon de faire et de se tenir. Ce n'est pas le tout de passer les vêtements d'un autre, il faut aussi adapter son comportement avec les habits que l'on porte... Entrer dans la peau de son personnage. (_Oh ma petite fille ! Tu citais ton père sans même le savoir._). Mon frère m'a déjà raconté le cas de policiers, se déguisant en vagabonds mais qui, n'ayant pas adopté le comportement des vagabonds, s'étaient fait repérer de suite par les vrais clochards.

L'enquête des quatre meurtres dans la ruelle, dont Lestrade m'avait demandé de l'aide pour relever les indices, le jour où Louis était resté au 221b avec moi et où j'avais dû l'emmener sur les lieux du crime... Le soir où j'avais rendez-vous avec Hélène, Meredith et Watson, au restaurant italien...

Louis lui avait donc parlé de cette affaire là, alors...

- Mon grand frère, il m'a expliqué des tas de choses, nous confia-t-elle, toute fière. Il m'a même montré comment relever des empreintes d'animaux dans la boue, en plus, il sait les reconnaître et il m'apprend des tas de choses. Il a plein de livres, mais il veut pas que j'y touche.

- Et pour la sensibilité de Holmes ? s'empressa-t-il de lui demander, avant qu'elle ne change définitivement de sujet. C'est aussi grâce au soin qu'il porte à ses habits ?

Watson devait boire du petit lait, pour l'instant. Apprendre que j'avais une fille qui pouvait m'égaler et sans doute me surclasser, plus tard... Ajoutons à cela le fait que j'étais un homme « sensible »... Lui qui ne m'avait que très rarement vu par terre... Et même par terre, je le niais encore !

- Mais non ! lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules devant la remarque de Watson. On ne doit pas analyser que les habits, mais tout le reste aussi.

- Sur quoi t'es tu basée, alors ? lui demanda-t-il, avide de connaître la réponse.

- Chaque chose en son temps, monsieur ! lui dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, comme pour dire « quel impatient celui-là ! ».

- Watson ! fis-je en lui dardant mon regard noir qui ne le fit même pas ciller. Laissez-lui le temps de nous expliquer !

- Vu que cela fait un certain temps que cette adorable petite fille discute avec nous, j'avais peur que sa maman ne s'inquiète pour elle, et ne se mette à sa recherche...

Oh, quelle perfidie ! Il m'avait annoncé cela avec un petit air entendu, comme s'il avait souhaité l'entrée en scène d'Hélène.

- Faut pas vous tracasser, fit Elizabeth. Ils pensent tous que je joue dans les cuisines. De toute façon, je risque rien. Je suis avec le grand détective de Londres, moi ! Si j'avais un problème, je hurle et vingt personnes viendront à mon secours.

-Dans ce cas, poursuivons ! l'encourageai-je.

Elle se frotta les mains, toute heureuse. Encore une de mes manies. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle se mette à faire les cent pas...

- J'avoue que ton alliance, à la chaîne de ta montre, m'a tracassé... Tu ne portes pas d'alliance à tes doigts, même pas de bague non plus. Célibataire sans doute, ou séparé. Si tu l'avais perdue, on verrait la marque de l'anneau à ton doigt. Pas veuf, sinon tu porterais toujours ton alliance et tu aurais aussi celle de ton épouse... Mais là...

Ses petits doigts se posèrent sur son menton et elle se le tâta avec application. Une chose la chiffonnait et elle ne trouvait pas la réponse.

- Mais là, reprit-elle, tu portes une alliance à la chaîne de ta montre. Donc, c'est que tu y tiens ! La gravure est « William et Hélène, sept. 1884 ». Hélène... Comme le vrai prénom de ma maman, même si papa l'appelle « Elena » puisqu'il le dit en italien... Ton prénom à toi, ce n'est pas William. C'est Sherlock Holmes, ton nom complet. C'est l'alliance d'une femme, car elle est très fine. Maman en porte une plus fine que celle de mon papa. Et dans la sienne, il est marqué « Alessandro et Hélène » et papa c'est le contraire. Ta gravure a été faite par un bijoutier professionnel, car elle est très bien faite. Ce n'est pas une alliance bon marché. Mais à qui pouvait-elle appartenir ? D'après la date, pas à ta maman... Une sœur à toi qui serait décédée ? Une amie très chère ? Je sais pas, mais c'est quelqu'un qui devait être cher à ton cœur, pour que tu la portes à ta chaîne de montre.

_Oh oui que la propriétaire de cet anneau était chère à mon cœur... Premier point de ma sensiblerie ! Bien repérée par une petite détective en culottes courtes._

Elle posa ses mains sur mes jambes pour y prendre appui et attrapa ma chaîne de montre à nouveau, faisant jouer le Souverain donné par Irène Adler.

- C'est comme le Souverain, il doit signifier quelque chose pour toi, pour que tu aies pris la peine de faire un trou dans la pièce, pour la glisser à ta chaîne de montre. Chaque fois que tu regardes l'heure, tu vois ces deux objets... Vu le nombre de fois que tu dois sortir ta montre dans la journée... Tu as donc envie de voir ces deux choses, car les souvenirs qui s'y rattachent te procure du bonheur... Mon frère a fait ça avec une pièce, lui aussi, et il y tient. Son « premier salaire » qu'il dit et j'ai pas compris, mais il ne me dit rien de plus. En plus, vu que tu as gaspillé un Souverain, qui vaut quand même des sous, c'est que tu te moques de l'argent et que tu n'en as pas « vraiment » besoin, puisque tu ne dépenses pas la pièce.

_Pas vraiment du bonheur, que de me rappeler qu'Hélène m'avait quitté ! Mais le fait de toucher l'anneau qu'elle avait porté, m'aidait à me sentir moins seul, sans elle. Et Dieu sait que, lorsque je réfléchissais, je portais souvent mes doigts à l'anneau, jouant avec, le faisant tourner dans mes doigts, glissant mon annulaire ou mon index à l'intérieur, juste pour le plaisir de penser à elle. Pareil dans les moments de déprime ou de cafard._

_Le fait d'apercevoir le Souverain m'empêchait d'oublier qu'un jour, j'avais été battu par une femme ! Non, par LA femme._

_L'alliance et le Souverain me permettaient de ne jamais oublier que deux femmes m'avaient pris de court et m'avaient battues à plates coutures._

_La blessure d'Irène Adler se situait au niveau de mon orgueil..._

_Celle d'Hélène se situait au niveau du coeur et elle m'était plus pénible. Elle aurait pu devenir MA femme..._

_D'un côté, j'étais content d'apprendre que Louis ait gardé une des pièces que je lui avais données comme salaire, pour son aide sur l'affaire de l'ange exterminateur._

Les doigts de la petite se posèrent sur l'alliance et le Souverain et les caressa tout les deux.

- Tu es très méticuleux, car aussi bien l'alliance que le Souverain sont très propres, poursuivit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux. L'inscription, à l'intérieure de l'alliance, était bien lisible, pas de crasse dans la gravure. Tu la nettoies souvent, tu en prends soin. Le Souverain aussi est très propre. Pas de trace de la crasse, qui devrait normalement s'y accumuler, en restant dans une poche. Louis aussi il nettoie souvent sa pièce, avec des yeux pleins de nostalgie et il veut jamais me dire pourquoi, maman non plus et papa, il sait pas. En plus, à force de le caresser ton Souverain, certains endroits sont plus usés que d'autres.

- Et bien, fit Watson en ouvrant grand les yeux. Je suis soufflé, moi !

Elizabeth n'y prit pas garde, son objectif à elle, c'était m'éblouir, moi. Watson était comme tout les autres, il était ébahi au départ et puis, il soupirait en me disant que ma déduction était d'une simplicité enfantine.

_Moi, c'était autre chose. L'élève passait son examen devant le maître !_

- Ta montre maintenant, me fit-elle part joyeusement. On apprend beaucoup de chose en observant la montre des gens. Elle a de l'âge, elle aussi. Le modèle est très ancien, mais il a dû coûter cher à l'achat. Oui, je suis sûre qu'à son époque, elle valait très cher. Tu y tiens très fort aussi, car elle est bien entretenue. J'en ai déduis, en regardant le remontoir, que tu n'étais pas un alcoolique, car il n'est pas abîmé. Hors, un homme qui boit souvent, sera amené, un jour ou l'autre, à devoir remonter sa montre alors qu'il est saoul.

Watson me lança un regard ébahi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ma fille disait des phrases qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre de ma bouche.

Du regard elle chercha mon approbation et je le lui donnai d'un petit signe de tête. Il ne fallait pas non plus que j'en fasse de trop, sinon elle se poserait des questions.

J'étais fier d'elle mais je le lui cachais... Elle ne devait pas non plus attraper la grosse tête !

Puisque j'étais d'accord, elle poursuivit son exposé :

- J'ai remarqué une inscription, à l'intérieur, qui m'a fait penser au début à la marque d'un prêteur sur gages. Mais c'était une erreur de ma part, la gravure est trop bien faite que pour appartenir à ce genre de personne. Je ne sais pas ce que veulent dire les initiales « A.T.M.A.C+ ». Cela m'aurait perturbé dans ma déduction, si cela avait été la marque d'un prêteur sur gage... car rien dans tes affaires ne me laissait penser que tu aurais pu manquer d'argent, au point de mettre ta montre en gage... Surtout que je venais de me rendre compte à quel point tu tenais à cet objet. Je pourrais même dire, sans grand risque de me tromper, que tu préférerais mourir de faim, au lieu de la mettre en gage !

_Bien vu, petite fille ! Plutôt mourir de faim que de me séparer de cette montre ! Cadeau que Christine m'avait fait, pour mes dix-sept ans. Elle en avait hérité de son oncle, à sa mort deux ans plus tôt et m'en avait fait cadeau ensuite. _

_L'inscription, qu'elle avait fait graver dans le couvercle, était les premières lettres de « Avec Tout Mon Amour. Christine ». _

_Elle signait souvent en écrivant un C majuscule avec une petite croix à côté. Cela symbolisait la croix du Christ, puisque son prénom trouvait sa racine étymologie dans Christianus... _

- Il aurait pu l'acheter à un prêteur, fit Watson pour tenter de trouver la faille dans le raisonnement.

_Bien vu mon ami ! Il fallait toujours passer en revue toutes les possibilités. Ma fille y avait-elle pensée ?_

- Non, si cela avait été le cas, il n'en prendrait pas autant soin. Ce ne serait qu'une montre achetée pour un morceau de pain... Ici, on sent bien que c'est la montre ayant appartenu à quelqu'un qui était cher à son coeur.

_Bravo mon enfant ! Tu as bien passé en revue les différentes possibilités._

_En effet cette montre m'était chère... C'était la seule chose que j'avais gardée d'elle..._

- La gravure est entretenue aussi, car pas de saletés dans les initiales. Monsieur Holmes aime trop sa montre que pour ne pas l'entretenir. Malgré le nombre d'années, elle est très peu abîmée. Le cadeau de cette montre a été fait par quelqu'un qui était _très cher à son cœur,_ car il la porte toujours, alors qu'il pourrait en acheter une autre. C'est tout cela qui m'a permis de déduire qu'il était méticuleux et sentimental ! Le Souverain, l'alliance et la montre lui font penser à des gens qu'il aime et il les porte tout le temps avec lui...

Ma petite fille, qui n'avait pas tout à fait quatre ans, venait de me brosser le portrait comme sa mère savait si bien le faire. Sous ma carapace d'indifférence et de froidure, j'étais sensible. Mais je le cachais bien.

La montre que je portais était le reflet de ma personnalité véritable, celle qui je cachais sous le manteau de l'impassibilité et de ma froide logique.

Elizabeth tenait de moi, mais aussi de sa mère, elle qui avait si bien su se faufiler sous mon armure, pour aller toucher mon cœur... En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, cet enfant avait lu en moi, alors que mon ami avait mis un certain temps avant d'en être capable... Et encore, pas toujours.

- Bravo, jeune demoiselle ! fis-je avec chaleur. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as bien travaillé.

Ses petits yeux gris acier étincelèrent sous le compliment. Comme Louis, quand je lui avais dit que j'étais fier de lui depuis notre rencontre.

- Au final, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, fit Watson en haussant les épaules.

- Évidemment ! s'emporta ma fille en le foudroyant du regard. Vous faites tous des yeux ronds, en m'écoutant annoncer les faits, mais quand je vous l'explique, vous trouvez ça banal !

- Elizabeth, fis-je avec douceur, tout en souriant intérieurement de son emportement. N'explique jamais aux autres le cheminement de tes pensées, pour les déductions. Laisse les dans le brouillard, même s'ils te supplient de tout leur révéler.

- Merci du conseil, monsieur Holmes ! me répondit-elle toute souriante.

Mon regard se posa sur elle et je lui dis, la gorge un peu plus nouée :

- En tout cas, ton père est fier de toi ! Quoique tu fasses, il sera toujours fier de sa petite fille...

- Tu connais mon papa, toi ? me demanda-t-elle avec un froncement des sourcils.

- Non, pas du tout, m'empressai-je de lui certifier. Mais si j'avais la chance d'avoir une adorable petite fille comme toi, je serais très fier... Très, très fier même !

- Merci... Tu es ému ? T'as les yeux qui brillent plus fort, c'est bizarre...

L'émotion était en train de me serrer la gorge.

- Ils doivent éplucher des oignons dans les cuisines... Cela a pour effet de m'irriter les yeux.

Ma fille me sourit, comme Hélène me souriait quand elle avait une idée derrière la tête. S'approchant de mon oreille, elle me chuchota :

- Y'a pas d'oignons en cuisine ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ému, mais ça t'a mis les larmes aux yeux, mes déductions sur toi... J'ai donc raison quand je dis que tu es sensible et que tu le caches. Ton ami le sait même pas, je parie.

- Chut, fis-je en posant mon index sur mes lèvres, ce qui la fit glousser.

- Hé ! me dit-elle toute emballée de ce qui venait sans doute de lui traverser l'esprit. Ma maman, elle connaît ton nom... Tu connais peut-être ma maman ? C'est la comtesse Elena Trebaldi !

- Je ne connais aucune comtesse Elena Trebaldi...

_C'était la vérité ! Je n'étais pas censé la connaître cette comtesse... Moi, je ne connaissais que mademoiselle Hélène Stoner._

- Oh ! fit-elle soudain, comme si un détail lui revenait en mémoire. Mon frère il a plein de livres, mais certains sont rangés au dessus de sa bibliothèque et je peux pas y toucher. Il y a peu, alors que je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir aller voir, papa m'a surprise en train d'essayer d'escalader les rayons de la bibliothèque. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a sermonné, puis, pour éviter que je recommence, il m'a lu les titres des livres que Louis il veut pas que je touche. C'étaient des livres avec des Texas ranger, un sur des pirates, plus d'autres livres sur je sais plus quoi... Mais certains, c'étaient des livres sur les traces de pas, un sur les cendres de cigares, un autre qui était le livre de la vie, un sur l'art d'être détective,... Ils portaient ton nom à toi ! Mon frère à des livres écrits par toi ! Comment il les a eu ? Et j'ai pas le droit de les toucher, en plus.

Louis avait toujours les livres que je lui avais offerts pour son Noël en 1885... Et celui sur les pirates et les Texas ranger... Rangés hors de porté des mains d'Elizabeth, en plus. Il y tenait, à ses livres reçus cette année là.

- Ils a dû les acheter dans un magasin puisque je les ai publiés et mis en vente, fis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Ah, fit-elle dubitative. Sans doute son parrain... Il habite en Angleterre, Karl, et il est avocat. Faudra que je demande à maman s'il peut me les acheter. Même si je sais pas encore lire, juste comprendre les différentes lettres parce que Louis il m'a appris les lettres ! Et parfois, c'est lui qui me lit une histoire au soir. Je vais lui demander de me lire ses livres...

Posant le bout de son index tendu sur ses lèvres – de la même manière que moi – la petite se mit à réfléchir au moyen d'arriver à ses fins.

- Bien, fis-je en proie à beaucoup d'émotions. Je vais m'en aller. Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré...

- Oh non ! me dit-elle chagrinée que je m'en aille. J'aurais encore voulu parler avec toi...

- Moi aussi, mais je dois partir.

- Dommage, me dit-elle en me faisant un pâle sourire. En tout cas, c'est un honneur pour moi d'avoir pu parler au plus grand détective de Londres...

- Peux-tu me rendre un service ? lui demandai en m'accroupissant pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Ne parle pas de notre rencontre avec qui que ce soit ! Surtout pas avec ta maman, lorsque tu iras la rejoindre. Attends au moins deux jours avant de lui parler de notre rencontre. Tu veux bien le faire pour moi ?

Elle se dandina.

- Si tu veux... Mais pourquoi je dois rien dire à personne ?

- C'est un secret entre nous... D'accord ?

- D'accord ! me dit-elle en me souriant de toutes ses dents. Je dirai à personne que j'ai croisé la route du grand Sherlock Holmes ! Mon frère a tes livres mais moi, je t'ai parlé, il va en être vert de rage, quand il viendra nous rejoindre et que je lui dirai... Lui, il t'a lu, mais moi, je t'ai vu. Là, il va râler. Chouette, je vais faire râler mon frère.

Elle se mit à glousser en y pensant.

_Oh que oui, il allait râler ! Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi il n'était plus venu chez nous..._

- En route, Watson ! fis-je en me relevant et en enfilant mes gants.

Je mis mon chapeau, attrapai ma canne et Watson fit de même. Son regard était devenu plus dur. Il devait penser que j'avais dit à Hélène que je ne voulais pas garder l'enfant. J'étais loin de penser qu'elle était enceinte de moi !

Pourtant, cette éventualité aurait dû me traverser l'esprit... Trop peur d'espérer, pour au final, me retrouver avec l'enfant de l'autre dans les bras... J'avais fermé les yeux sur cette éventualité et j'en payais le prix fort.

Qu'aurais-je fait, si je l'avais su ? Cela n'aurait pas été facile tous les jours, mais jamais je ne l'aurais laissée seule avec _notre_ enfant.

- Je peux avoir un bisou du plus grand détective de Londres ? me demanda ma fille en se trémoussant. Non, d'Angleterre !

- Il me semble que tu y as droit, lui dis-je en me penchant vers son front où j'y posai un baiser. Au revoir petite fille... à un de ces jours, à Londres...

Car je ne doutais pas qu'Hélène allait débouler au 221b. Si elle en avait déjà l'intention avant, en apprenant, dans deux jours, que sa fille avait croisé ma route... Oui, elle allait débouler en trombe, mais elle ne saurait plus me stupéfier en m'apprenant ma paternité.

Je me devais de me prépare à cet affrontement et endurcir mon cœur. Il me fallait redevenir l'homme froid qui était guidé par la seule logique. Bannir mes sentiments pour elle, s'il le fallait.

- Au revoir, monsieur Holmes ! me dit ma fille en me serrant ma main dans la sienne. Tu crois que je pourrai faire comme toi, plus tard ?

- Ce n'est pas un métier pour les petites filles, c'est trop dangereux !

Ma main s'attarda sur sa tête. Je devais partir tout de suite !

Tirant le verrou de la porte qui donnait directement sur la sortie, Watson et moi sortîmes hors de l'auberge.

Elizabeth se tenait dans la pièce et elle agita sa petite main dans notre direction. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main.

Quand la porte se referma, je me dis qu'elle venait de se fermer, au sens propre, comme au sens figuré. J'avais fermé une porte, il y avait quatre ans, et une autre venait de se clore, une fois de plus... Mais sur ma fille...


	95. V : Chap 255 : La fuite

_S'enfuir et après  
Revivre à peu près  
Les mêmes choses qu'on fuit  
S'en aller ailleurs  
Passer l'équateur  
Et se croire à l'abri  
Le monde est sans bout  
Le centre est partout__  
__Notre ombre nous suit_

_S'enfuir et toujours  
Les chagrins d'amour  
Durent toute une vie_

_**S'enfuir et après : Michel Sardou (Salut, 1997).**_

* * *

« On ne fuit jamais assez loin et on ne se fuit jamais assez longtemps ! Car toujours vous rejoint l'inadmissible».

**Victor-Lévy Beaulieu (****Extrait de **_**«**__**L'héritage »**_**)**

* * *

« On ne fuit pas les gens, on se fuit soi-même ».

**Truman Capote.**

* * *

« Une femme est comme votre ombre, courez après, elle vous fuit ; fuyez-la, elle vous court après ! »

**Alfred de Musset.**

* * *

« Il n'y a qu'un remède à l'amour : la fuite ».

**Jean Anouilh.**

* * *

**Chapitre 255 : La fuite**

Tout de suite après la porte, il y avait une terrasse en bois, qui devait faire dans les deux mètres de large et seulement après, nous tombâmes sur la terre battue.

Le sol était humide à cet endroit. Pas à cause de la pluie, puisqu'il n'avait pas plu depuis quelques jours, d'après la tenancière. Non, mais de l'eau avait été renversée à cet endroit. Il y avait aussi une barre en bois, pour lier des chevaux, un peu plus à ma droite. Deux seaux se trouvaient par terre. On avait du lier des chevaux à cet endroit et ils avaient renversés leur seaux d'eau.

Heureusement, cela n'avait pas transformé le sol en boue, non, il était juste fort humide à cet endroit là.

- Vite, Watson, ordonnai-je en pressant le pas. Je dois mettre le plus de distance entre cette auberge et moi !

- Holmes ! me demanda-t-il hébété. Hélène s'est mariée avec un autre homme ?

- Cela vous prouve bien l'inconstance des femmes, mon cher ami, persiflai-je avec acrimonie. Depuis le temps que je vous le répète.

- Non, Holmes ! me coupa-t-il, tout en courant pour me rattraper. Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Hélène d'être inconstante. Elle a toujours été au bout de ses idées et n'en a jamais changé d'un iota. Hélène n'est pas ce genre de femme.

- Il faut croire qu'elle l'est devenue, alors, fis-je sèchement, continuant de marcher vite. Mais c'est mieux ainsi, de toute façon...

- Holmes ! tenta-t-il de me raisonner. Vous aimez toujours cette femme. Cela fait quatre ans que vous dépérissez. Depuis le jour où elle vous a envoyé cette lettre.

- Je ne ressens rien pour cette femme, Watson ! fis-je sans même daigner tourner la tête vers lui.

Il était hors de question que j'avoue à mon ami qu'elle faisait toujours battre mon cœur et que ce dernier souffrait le martyr en la sachant mariée, en l'imaginant avec cet homme qui partageait son lit.

- Menteur ! me signifia-t-il brusquement. Vous l'aimiez et vous avez toujours des sentiments pour elle. La savoir mariée doit vous mettre au supplice.

- Elle vit sa vie et c'est mieux ainsi, fis-je en contrôlant ma voix.

- Faux ! Le jour où elle vous a quitté, je vous ai ramassé à la petite cuillère.

- Beaucoup d'eau a coulé sous les ponts, Watson ! déclarai-je fermement. C'est terminé depuis longtemps.

- Vous mentez, Holmes ! cria-t-il en me suivant tant bien que mal. Vous crevez de douleur de la savoir dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Je me retournai et lui fis face :

- Oui et alors ? lui avouai-je, ce qui le surprit au plus haut point. Est-ce une raison pour retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Ne me parlez plus d'elle, Watson. Plus jamais ! Vous m'entendez ? Chacun a pris une route différente... J'en ferai mon deuil dès que je serai rentré à Londres... Mais de grâce, ne me dites plus rien !

- Votre aveu sur les sentiments que vous éprouvez toujours pour Hélène m'a surpris, me dit-il en me regardant estomaqué par ma révélation. Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je pensais que vous alliez encore le nier pendant un siècle.

De toute façon, m'enliser dans la dénégation de ce que je ressentais toujours pour Hélène ne me servirait à rien. Watson n'était pas un imbécile, loin de là – dommage, d'ailleurs – et il savait bien que j'avais souffert le jour où j'avais reçu sa lettre. Il m'avait ramassé au sol, même si je continuai à le nier. En fait, je ne faisais que le nier à moi-même.

Tout ce que je lui avais servi sur le fait que je m'en moquais, que je n'y pensais plus, que l'amour ne durait que trois ans, ... Ce n'était que des prétextes pour moi-même, dans le but de l'oublier ou de me convaincre que je n'avais pas de sentiments pour elle.

A trop vouloir faire le sans-cœur, dénué de tout sentiments, je n'avais fait que m'enfoncer plus profondément. Maintenant, tel Brutus devant le ravin, je venais de sauter, en lui avouant que j'avais toujours des sentiments pour elle. Les pièces de Shakespeare continuaient à rythmer ma vie. Hamlet avait refusé l'amour d'Ophélia... J'avais fait pareil.

Je continuai de marcher le plus vite possible pour avoir le temps de prendre mes affaires et de rentrer à Londres, par le premier train. Je devais me préparer à une visite d'Hélène et le deuil de sa perte ne se ferait jamais. Non, jamais ne viendrait la paix de mon âme, surtout en sachant ce que j'avais perdu. Imbécile que j'étais !

- Holmes... commença Watson, soufflant derrière moi à cause de sa jambe.

- Marchez et taisez-vous, Watson ! ordonnai-je. Économisez votre souffle.

- Hors de question, Holmes, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. S'il ne s'agissait que du mariage d'Hélène, je resterais silencieux, pour ne pas vous faire souffrir. Mais il y a autre chose, Holmes. Hélène était enceinte, lorsque nous sommes partis en Normandie. Dieu du ciel ! Et vous voudriez que je me taise ? Vous avez une petite fille, Holmes !

- Silence, Watson, fis-je, les mâchoires serrées. Je ne veux rien entendre. Épargnez votre souffle.

Je pressai encore le pas et je me mis à descendre le petit chemin qui menait à la clairière. Les bois n'étaient pas loin, il nous restait moins de quatre kilomètres à faire pour retourner chez le comte Ellington. Puis, il fallait prendre le train et retour à Londres.

Ainsi donc Hélène avait l'intention de passer au 221b ? Pour me dire quoi ? Que j'étais le père de son enfant ? Qu'elle s'était mariée et se fichait de moi comme d'une guigne ?

En tout cas, je n'avais pas reçu de lettre de sa part m'annonçant son retour... Sauf si une était arrivée, alors que j'étais déjà parti.

- Non, Holmes, je ne me tairai pas ! explosa Watson. Elle était bel et bien enceinte pour partir en Normandie. C'était donc bien les nausées matinales – celles que toutes les femmes ressentent, après un mois de grossesse – qu'elle avait eu, le matin de notre départ. Ce n'était pas la « mauvaise semaine ». Vous m'avez tous menti. J'avais donc bien raison de vous féliciter, ce matin là. Le petit scorpion... Votre enfant, Holmes !

Me retournant vers lui, je le fusillai du regard pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire.

- Silence !

- Oh non, Holmes ! me dit-il au comble de la fureur. C'est indigne de vous, cela. Je savais bien que vous aviez eu des relations coupables avec Hélène, ce vingt-et-un février 1885. Ce jour là, vous l'avez mise enceinte... Voilà l'explication au fait qu'après le quinze mai, je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Voilà pourquoi le petit chat sauvage ne voulait pas venir prendre son petit-déjeuner en ma compagnie... J'aurais vu son joli petit ventre rond. Vous avez eu de la chance que notre logeuse ne l'ait pas vu, son ventre, le jour où, entrant dans nos chambres, elle nous avait surpris en charmante compagnie...

- La paix, Watson ! hurlai-je presque.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir caché, Holmes ? me demanda-t-il avec du dégoût dans le regard. Vous ne vouliez pas garder l'enfant ? C'est pour cela qu'Hélène est partie définitivement ?

Cette fois-ci, je ne lui répondis pas, puisque cela ne servirait à rien... Watson était comme un train, lancé à pleine vitesse sur ses rails. Il traçait sa route et rien ne le ferait dévier. Vu qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les faits, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Et moi, j'avais juré à Hélène que je ne divulguerais jamais son secret. J'étais donc pris au piège, du moins jusqu'à ce que Hélène vienne à Baker Street...

Une fois de plus mes entrailles se tordirent. Posant ma main sur mon ventre, je failli me plier en deux de douleur.

- Holmes ! fit-il en élevant la voix. Je vous parle !

- Et moi je ne vous réponds pas, fis-je les dents serrées, en me tournant vers lui. C'est le privé, Watson.

Il leva les bras en signe d'impuissance et les laissa retomber le long de son corps. Son regard se voila un peu quand il me regarda. Sa tête hocha de gauche à droite, déçu.

- Vous aviez une chose magnifique dans vos mains... prononça-t-il tout doucement. Une femme qui vous aimait, une femme digne de votre talent et de votre intelligence, une femme qui attendait votre enfant. Vous auriez pu être comblé.

- Arrêtez mon ami, lui dis-je doucement. Vous ne savez rien... En route.

Je me remis en marche et j'entendis les branches mortes craquer derrière moi. Watson me suivait, mais il continua à parler.

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous l'avez mise enceinte, que vous l'avez emmené en Normandie et qu'elle a pris des risques... Des risques pour elle, mais encore plus pour l'enfant. Vous avez continué à vous voir ensuite, à notre retour... Puis, vint un moment où elle a dû se cacher, pour ne pas que l'on ait conscience de son état. Meredith, Amélia et même Louis devaient être au courant... Sauf moi. Ensuite, même si vous avez essayé de me le faire croire, vous ne l'avez plus vue... Hélène avait dû partir, mais je ne devais pas le savoir... Où était-elle ? En France pour accoucher, sans doute ? Tout le monde était au courant, sauf moi...

Sa dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. C'était cela qui le blessait le plus : que je ne l'ai pas mis au courant, alors que les autres le savaient. Il me considérait comme un ami et se demandait si moi, je ne le considérais pas uniquement que comme un faire-valoir.

Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Que Meredith avait deviné le secret d'Hélène ? Qu'elle et Amélia l'avaient aidé à surmonter son traumatisme ? Que c'était par hasard que Louis avait appris qu'elle était enceinte ? Même si elle lui avait raconté que c'était de son fiancé, parce qu'ils devaient se marier ? Je devais garder le silence, pendant que mon ami souffrait inutilement. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit mis dans la confidence, c'était un homme bon. Mais Hélène ne le voulait pas. Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui, non, juste honte de son état et de devoir en parler avec un homme.

Je pénétrai enfin sous la frondaison multicolore des arbres. Les feuilles qui étaient déjà tombées craquèrent sous mes pas.

Mes jambes avaient du mal à avancer, maintenant. J'avais même eu une envie folle de faire demi-tour et d'aller retrouver Hélène, la serrer dans mes bras...

_Oublie, mon vieux ! Elle est l'épouse d'un autre..._

- Il y a des petits détails qui clochent dans tout cela, fit soudain Watson que j'avais laissé déblatérer dans le vide. Maintenant que je prends la peine de réfléchir... Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce qu'elle vous quitte... Cela vous a mis par terre, le fait qu'Hélène décide de partir vivre en France. Mais pourquoi, bon sang ? « _Désolé, Hélène, mais je dois te dire non_ » était une des phrases que j'avais lues sur la lettre. Oh non ! s'écria-t-il soudainement. Vous ne vouliez pas de l'enfant, Holmes ? L'auriez-vous envoyée en France pour qu'elle accouche clandestinement, et abandonne l'enfant à une institution ? Puisque vous ne vouliez pas l'épouser et vivre avec, elle ne pouvait pas garder l'enfant. Les mères célibataires sont très mal vues... Elle a dit oui, est partie accoucher dans la clandestinité, avec tous les risques que cela représente, elle a gardé l'enfant et vous a envoyé la lettre de rupture. Holmes ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez osé faire une ignominie pareille !

- Watson, suppliai-je presque en posant mes mains sur ma tête. Soyez gentil, taisez-vous !

- Holmes ! fit-il terrifié. Mais où aviez-vous donc la tête ? Hélène a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour adopter Louis. Vous pensiez qu'elle allait abandonner _son _propre enfant, qui était aussi le _vôtre_ ? Holmes ! Elle était amoureuse de vous depuis le premier jour.

- Watson, fis-je en me retournant vers lui. N'en rajoutez plus.

- Bon sang ! s'emporta-t-il. Vous aviez un trésor entre vos mains. Moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que Mary mène, jusqu'à terme, une grossesse ! N'importe quoi... (Sa voix mourut et toute sa colère se volatilisa, remplacée par du chagrin). Elle en a déjà perdu deux... (Je ressentis toute la détresse de mon ami lorsqu'il me fit la confidence des fausses couches de son épouse). Et vous... vous avez balayé tout d'un revers de la main.

- Désolé, Watson, fis-je contrit. Je ne savais que votre épouse avait été enceinte et qu'elle...

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, il était inutile d'en ajouter.

- Mon rêve le plus cher est d'avoir des enfants avec la femme que j'aime, et vous, vous les virez tous les trois, me dit-il avec la voix tremblante.

- Tous les trois ? demandai-je étonné.

- Oui, trois : Hélène, Louis et la chair de votre chair... Elizabeth.

Ma main se posa sur mon front, il était mouillé de sueur froide. J'avais tout perdu, tout raté, j'étais passé à côté de ma vie sentimentale, et j'avais juste réussi ma vie professionnelle.

Si j'avais eu une bouteille d'alcool, j'aurais porté un toast en criant, ironiquement : « A mes actes manqués ».


	96. V : Chap 256 : A mes actes manqués

A tous mes loupés, mes ratés, mes vrais soleils  
Tous les chemins qui me sont passés à côté  
A tous mes bateaux manqués, mes mauvais sommeils  
A tous ceux que je n'ai pas été.

Aux malentendus, aux mensonges, à nos silences,  
A tous ces moments que j'avais cru partager,  
Aux phrases qu'on dit trop vite et sans qu'on les pense  
A celles que je n'ai pas osées,  
A nos actes manqués.

Aux années perdues à tenter de ressembler  
A tous les murs que je n'aurais pas su briser  
A tout c'que j'ai pas vu tout près, juste à côté  
Tout c'que j'aurais mieux fait d'ignorer.

Au monde, à ses douleurs qui ne me touchent plus  
Aux notes, aux solos que je n'ai pas inventés  
Tous ces mots que d'autres ont fait rimer et qui me tuent  
Comme autant d'enfants jamais portés  
A nos actes manqués.

Aux amours échouées de s'être trop aimé

A tout ce qui nous arrive enfin, mais trop tard  
A tous les masques qu'il aura fallu porter  
A nos faiblesses, à nos oublis, nos désespoirs  
Aux peurs impossibles à échanger

_**A nos actes manqués : Jean-Jacques Goldman **_

* * *

**Chapitre 256 : à mes actes manqués...**

Je continuai d'avancer dans la forêt et une clairière apparut sur le côté. Nous n'étions pas encore fort éloignés de l'auberge, mais je décidai de m'y arrêter.

Un arbre centenaire se dressait devant moi et je posai mes deux mains sur son tronc. L'écorce rugueuse du vieux chêne me râpa les mains quand je les eus appuyé dessus. Ce contact me fit du bien.

Mon regard se tourna ensuite vers Watson. Sa colère était légitime. Il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment aurais-je pu lui en vouloir ? Je la méritais, son opprobre, mais j'aimais mieux me flageller moi-même, avec ma propre conscience qui me murmurait « Vois ce que tu as fait ! Vois ce que tu aurais pu avoir et vois ce que tu as perdu ! Va porter un toast à tous tes actes manqués, ils sont nombreux ».

Un enfant ! J'avais un enfant qui avait des capacités exceptionnelles. Un enfant à qui j'aurais pu apprendre tout ce que je savais... Un enfant que j'aurais aimé et protégé, au lieu de l'enfoncer, comme l'avait fait mon père avec moi...

Même si c'était une fille et qu'elle ne ferait jamais le même métier que moi, cela m'était bien égal. C'était utopique, d'ailleurs, d'espérer que vos enfants fassent le même métier que vous... Malgré tout, j'aurais aimé lui apprendre ce que je savais, lui parler de mon métier et la regarder grandir.

De toute façon, même si elle n'avait pas eu des capacités exceptionnelles, je l'aurais quand même aimé, ma fille... Louis se débrouillait bien, dans certaines déductions, et je l'appréciais beaucoup aussi. Au lieu de ça... Le néant total.

_« A mes actes manqués... » _pensais-je en me tordant de douleur, posant une main sur mon ventre.

Cela m'avait fait mal lorsque j'avais appris que Louis ne viendrait plus chez son parrain en Angleterre, mais que c'était lui qui se déplaçait.

J'avais pensé, à l'époque, qu'Hélène ne voulait pas qu'il vienne chez moi, que c'était ma punition pour l'avoir entraîné dans une enquête dangereuse, sans le vouloir.

Une punition, aussi, pour lui avoir refusé la vie à mes côtés, alors que je l'aimais. Une façon de me dire « tu n'auras pas cet enfant uniquement parce que cela t'agrée de l'avoir, de temps en temps ».

Elle avait sans doute eu peur que Louis ne laisse échapper une indiscrétion au sujet de son mariage ou sur le fait qu'elle avait gardé « le petit bébé », comme il le disait si bien et que, de plus, cet enfant était le mien...

_A mes actes manqués..._

- Watson, fis-je résigné, en tournant la tête vers lui, pour le découvrir boitant légèrement. Vous pourriez m'insulter jusqu'à demain, que cela ne changerait rien. Soyez rassuré, je me ferai souffrir moi-même. Je le fais mieux que personne, tranquillisez-vous...

_A mes actes manqués... _

_Et ils étaient nombreux... Ma non révolte contre mon père (et ensuite, il était trop tard), Christine, que je n'avais pas su protéger de la folie de mon père, notre enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et qui était mort avec elle, Hélène que j'avais laissé partir, Louis et Elizabeth qui vivraient loin de moi._

Watson braqua un regard noir vers moi et brandit son index, rageur :

- Peut-être, Holmes, mais apprendre qu'Hélène _était bel et bien enceinte_ et de voir le gâchis de votre bêtise sous mes yeux, m'a mis la rage en moi. Ce que je ne m'explique pas, c'est que vous soyez tombé des nues, quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que cette petite avait la même couleur des yeux que vous... Pourtant, au départ, _vous saviez_ que c'était l'enfant d'Hélène, mais cela n'avait pas percuté votre esprit que c'était aussi le _vôtre_. Comme si vous ne saviez pas qu'Hélène avait gardé votre enfant... Vous aurait-elle fait croire que l'enfant était mort ou qu'elle l'avait confié à un orphelinat ? Non... Il y a beaucoup trop de détails qui clochent, dans toute cette histoire... J'ai l'impression de marcher dans le noir. Je dois prendre le problème depuis le début et réfléchir à tous les détails. Comment il disait, Louis ? Il fallait réfléchir au problème ? Non. à la solution ? Oui, réfléchir à la solution, pas au problème.

- Arrêtez de réfléchir, Watson et allons-nous en...

- Grande est mon envie de faire demi-tour...

- Non ! fis-je vivement. Je vous l'interdis !

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, Holmes ! me rétorqua-t-il avec aplomb.

- Vous risqueriez de perturber Elizabeth... Elle ne doit pas savoir que nous connaissons sa mère ! Si vous allez à la rencontre d'Hélène, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher de prononcer votre prénom à voix haute, en vous voyant débouler dans l'auberge et la petite ne comprendra plus rien.

- Bien, Holmes, me dit-il résigné, je le fais pour l'enfant. J'aurais bien aimé avoir des réponses, pourtant. Pourquoi avez-vous eu cet air aussi abasourdi lorsque vous avez compris que vous étiez le père de cet enfant ? Vous étiez estomaqué, Holmes ! Ému, aussi. Hélène était enceinte et vous le saviez... donc c'était logique que l'enfant à naître soit le vôtre. Sauf si... Oui ! Une autre solution s'ouvre à mon esprit et elle expliquerait tout.

- Watson, en route ! ordonnai-je avant qu'il ne poursuive ses investigations et ne finisse par tomber sur la vérité.

En passant en revue toutes les possibilités et en fouillant dans tous ses souvenirs, il finirait bien par trouver ce qu'il s'était passé et je ne le voulais pas.

Vu le cri qu'il poussa, je devinai qu'une autre théorie fumeuse venait de prendre forme dans son esprit. Il se frappa dans les mains et commença à m'expliquer ce qu'il avait trouvé, avec une certaine fébrilité :

- Hélène m'avait juré sur la tête de sa sœur que vous n'aviez pas eu sa vertu... Elle n'aurait pas osé mentir. Un autre l'avait donc eue, avant vous. Elle avait déjà eu une relation sexuelle avec son fiancé ! Puis, elle vous rencontre et tombe sous votre charme... Le fiancé meurt, c'était une crapule et ensuite, vous le faites ensemble... Puisque le fiancé l'avait fait avec elle auparavant, vous avez pensé qu'il était le père de l'enfant. Voilà pourquoi vous vous fichiez de l'enfant et qu'elle est partie accoucher ailleurs, pour l'abandonner. Mais c'est le vôtre, qu'elle portait en elle. Tout s'explique si elle avait déjà eu des relations intimes avec son fiancé... Louis avait raison, en réfléchissant à la solution, c'est plus facile.

_Pas trop mal deviné, Watson, mais la vérité était bien plus horrible !_

- Vous restez silencieux, Holmes ? me demanda-t-il, triomphant.

Mon front se posa contre l'écorce froide de l'arbre. Sentir cette fraîcheur me fit du bien. J'avais envie de vomir. Envie de ne plus bouger.

La rencontre avec ma fille m'avait chamboulé l'esprit. Hélène l'avait mise au monde et je n'avais pas été à ses côtés, ce jour là. C'était moi qui aurais dû lui tenir la main et prendre ma fille dans mes bras... Pas un autre !

_A mes actes manqués..._

Etait-ce la vérité, ce que Elizabeth m'avait dit ? Son futur mari avait-il été présent à ses côtés, le jour de l'accouchement ?

_Oh non, pas ça !_

Il y avait la sage-femme et le chirurgien Mortimer – envoyé par Karl. Ce dernier était resté dans une auberge avec Louis... Et il y avait l'_assistant _du médecin.

Dans sa lettre, Hélène me disait que c'était lui qui s'était occupé de l'enfant, car elle avait perdu connaissance...

Louis aussi... Il m'avait dit qu'il avait essayé d'apercevoir l'enfant, qui était emmené _par l'assistant_ du médecin.

Minute ! Le docteur Mortimer ne m'avait pas parlé d'une quelconque aide en plus le jour où il était partit.

Etait-ce ce fameux assistant qu'Hélène avait épousé ? Non, un comte qui a de l'argent ne fait pas « aide médecin ». Tu perds ton sens logique, Sherlock.

- Holmes ? fit soudain Watson, me coupant dans ma réflexion. La petite n'a pas su tenir sa langue. Le petit renard vient de sortir en trombe de l'auberge, elle monte sur son cheval... Tiens, que fait-elle ?

M'approchant de Watson, je regardai dans la même direction que lui. Nous n'avions parcouru pas plus de quatre cent mètres, depuis notre sortie, puisque nous avions beaucoup parlé... L'auberge était en ligne droite de notre regard, juchée sur le promontoire. Belle vue que nous avions sur tout ce qu'il se passait.

Hélène était montée sur son cheval et observait le sol, à partir de l'endroit où nous étions sortit.

- Elle observe les traces de pas pour connaître la direction que nous avons prise pour rentrer, énonçai-je avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Comment peut-elle connaître la trace de nos pas ?

- Watson ! soupirai-je, lassé qu'il ne sache toujours pas comment suivre des traces au sol. Nous avons marché dans de la terre humide en sortant. Souvenez-vous, les seaux d'eau renversés au sol. De plus, la petite a eu le temps d'observer les semelles de nos bottines. Et vous avez vu d'autres convives portant une canne, vous ? Nos traces sont aisément repérables, pour quelqu'un qui s'y connaît.

Le second soupir que je poussai provenait du fin fond de moi. Je n'étais pas prêt pour revoir Hélène et encore moins pour l'affronter. Surtout après avoir appris qu'elle était mariée et que j'étais le père de l'enfant.

La présence de Watson n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait non plus.

Hélène chevauchait en gardant les yeux au sol. Le petit renard n'avait pas changé. De là où nous nous trouvions, elle ne pouvait pas nous voir, mais nous, oui. Mais dans quelques instants elle nous aurait en point de mire.

Le loup solitaire que j'étais avait rendez-vous avec son petit chat sauvage. Avant, j'aurais dit « enfin », mais maintenant, je n'étais plus aussi sûr. En aucun cas, je n'étais prêt à lui faire face, mes sentiments pour elle étant trop présent. Elle avait une longueur d'avance sur moi, puisqu'elle n'en éprouvait plus pour moi... Moi, j'en éprouvais toujours pour elle...

_A mes actes manqués..._

* * *

"ma mère, voici le temps venu, d'aller prier pour mon salut, Hélène est revenue..."

Librement inspiré de la chanson "Mathilde" de Jacques Brel...


	97. V : Chap 257 : Le retour du petit chat

**Chapitre 257 : Le retour du petit chat sauvage**

J'entraînai brusquement mon ami plus en arrière dans la clairière, en espérant qu'elle passerait sans nous repérer. Trop tard, elle nous avait aperçu. Je vis un changement d'expression apparaître sur son visage : de la concentration, elle était passée à un mélange de joie et de consternation. Elle portait son costume masculin, un gris assez foncé, une chemise blanche et une écharpe qui ressemblait à la mienne dans son cou.

Son cheval prit le petit galop et moi, je retournai vers l'arbre, pour m'appuyer le dos contre son tronc froid et rugueux.

Peu de temps après, le cheval fit irruption dans la clairière, Hélène l'arrêta en se penchant légèrement en arrière et nous regarda tous les deux, à tour de rôle. C'était bien mes boucles d'oreilles, offertes pour la Noël 85, qu'elle portait, ainsi que l'écharpe qu'elle m'avait subtilisée. J'avais bien vu, même de loin. Par contre, je n'avais pas aperçu les fines rayures blanches se trouvant sur son pantalon gris anthracite.

Ce fut Watson qui prit la parole le premier :

- Bonjour, Hélène... Content de vous revoir. Vous êtes toujours resplendissante.

- Le mariage lui va à ravir ! fis-je sarcastique pour éviter qu'elle ne ressente mon chagrin de la savoir hors de ma portée.

- Bonjour, John, lui répondit-elle en pinçant les lèvres après avoir entendu mon commentaire acerbe.

Elle descendit de son cheval – l'espagnol – et se dirigea vers moi. La noirceur de mon regard la fit un peu hésiter. Pourtant, grande était mon envie de la serrer tout contre moi et au diable le mari !

- Bonjour, Sherlock, me dit-elle avec un sourire crispé. (Elle soupira). Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi.

- Oh, fis-je narquois. Désolé d'avoir été appelé dans la région où tu te trouvais. Si tu me l'avais signalé, je serais resté à Londres. Tant pis pour le meurtre et l'innocent accusé à sa place... Ou alors, j'aurais refusé la proposition de ballade de Watson.

- Holmes ! s'exclama Watson en m'entendant lui parler sur ce ton. L'ironie vous sied mal, aujourd'hui.

Hélène se tenait non loin de Watson et elle posa sa main sur son bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, John... Il a raison... J'imagine le choc que cela a dû lui faire de se retrouver face à Elizabeth... (Elle se tourna vers moi, toujours aussi belle, mon Hélène). Je t'avais envoyé un télégramme, ainsi qu'une lettre, pour te signaler mon arrivée. Je disais, en substance, que je ne connaissais pas la date exacte de mon arrivée au 221b, vu que je devais terminer ce que j'avais à faire dans la région. Tu ne l'as pas reçue, alors...

Je haussai les épaules.

- Elle est sans doute arrivée lorsque j'étais déjà parti pour mon enquête... Mais c'était il y a quatre ans que tu aurais dû me prévenir, non ?

- Oh, Sherlock ! s'emporta-t-elle. Tu n'étais déjà pas intéressé par le fait que je vienne vivre chez toi. Tu avais des bouffées d'angoisse en t'imaginant vivre avec moi et Louis... Alors, si on rajoutait un bébé qui pleure dans l'histoire. Ensemble, ce sont deux véritables démons qui courent partout, en hurlant. Ils me rendent folle, certains jours. Tu choisis le beau rôle de l'homme qui s'indigne maintenant, mais il y a quatre ans, tu ne voulais pas de moi ! Et je t'interdis de le nier, sous le prétexte que John est présent ! (Elle hurla presque les deux dernières phrases).

- Louis va bien, apparemment, fit Watson pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Il s'entend bien avec Elizabeth ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en baissant le ton de ta voix. Il est content d'avoir une petite sœur.

- Félicitations, alors, lui dit-il en lui serrant la main. Votre fille est adorable, Hélène. Mais je constate qu'elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

- Détrompez-vous, John ! lui répondit-elle sérieusement. Elle ne m'a rien dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire.

- Comment avez-vous su, alors ? lui demanda-t-il en se reculant un peu, étonné.

- Ma fille est revenue s'asseoir à table, près de moi... silencieuse ! C'est cela qui m'a étonné, d'habitude elle a des tas de choses à me raconter. Je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien et elle m'a répondu « oui ». Je lui ai posé des questions et elle est restée évasive.

Pendant qu'Hélène discutait avec Watson, je me laissai glisser le long du tronc et je m'assis sur une racine plus large, qui saillait du sol.

Cela me mettait en position d'infériorité, mais je n'en avais cure. J'avais essayé l'ironie mais elle s'en fichait. C'était moi qui souffrais dans l'histoire, pas elle. Pire, elle m'avait mit knock-out au premier round.

Hélène me regarda avec stupeur, lorsqu'elle me vit m'asseoir, mais elle poursuivit ses explications, quant à sa présence ici, dans cette clairière :

- C'est la patronne de l'auberge qui m'a confié que ma fille avait eu une grande discussion avec deux messieurs, dans l'autre pièce. Je me suis fâchée sur elle, car elle sait bien que je lui interdis de parler aux inconnus. Ma fille a voulu me dire quelque chose, mais elle a baissé les yeux et est restée silencieuse. Je voulais savoir le nom de ces messieurs, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne le savait pas.

Apprendre que ma fille avait su tenir sa langue me réchauffa le cœur.

- La patronne, toujours elle, m'a demandé de ne pas la gronder parce que c'était avec deux gentlemen de Londres, que ma fille avait discutée : des invités du comte Ellington. J'ai voulu connaître les noms de ces messieurs, puisque... mon mari est en relation de travail avec lui.

Elle avait hésité à prononcer le mot « mari » et m'avait lancé un bref regard plein de compassion. Je n'en voulais pas, de sa compassion.

Ensuite, voyant que je me renfrognai, elle poursuivit son explication.

- Bref, la tenancière ne connaissait pas leur nom, juste que c'était deux policiers « privés », venu de Londres, pour innocenter le fils du comte. Mon cœur s'était déjà arrêté de battre en entendant cela. Et ma fille qui restait muette sur ce qui avait été dit dans cette pièce. Les autres convives m'ont expliqué l'affaire criminelle et ce sont eux qui m'ont appris qu'un privé était venu de Londres, avec son collègue, pour résoudre l'affaire que les policiers n'avaient pas su résoudre. Je savais déjà que cela ne pouvait être que toi ! Mais il me fallait une preuve et ma fille était muette sur le sujet. À force de persuasion, j'ai pu lui faire avouer qu'elle avait promis de ne pas donner le nom du monsieur, du moins, pas avant deux jours. C'est là que j'ai trouvé la faille ! Elle avait peut-être juré de ne pas donner _ton_ nom, mais tu n'avais pas interdit qu'elle cite celui du docteur... Je lui ai demandé si elle avait l'interdiction de me donner le nom de l'homme qui accompagnait le monsieur et elle m'a répondu, toute penaude, que non. J'ai donc demandé le nom de cet ami et elle m'a répondu qu'il s'appelait « Watson ».

- Toujours aussi rusée, notre Hélène ! fit Watson avec un plaisir évident. Vous m'aviez oublié, dans votre interdiction, Holmes.

En effet, j'avais omis une chose essentielle. Hélène avait mis le doigt dessus. Une fois de plus, j'avais sous-estimé une femme.

- J'ai donc confié ma fille à Giuseppe, sauté sur mon cheval et me voici, termina Hélène.

- Tiens, fis-je en retrouvant un peu d'ironie. TA fille m'avait dit que son « père » n'était pas du voyage...

- Giuseppe est l'homme à tout faire... Il va falloir que nous discutions Sherlock. Passe ce soir à la maison...

- Hors de question ! vitupérai-je en me redressant. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Une petite rafale de vent amicale m'apporta les effluves de son parfum et je constatai qu'elle avait changé. Sans doute que celui-là lui avait été offert pas son mari. Mais comment avait-elle pu expliquer la présence de ses boucles d'oreilles que je lui avais offerte ? Une énigme pour moi.

- Holmes, fit Watson en m'invectivant. Vous êtes culotté, mon vieux.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, mon ami, lui intimai-je l'ordre.

Hélène nous regarda alternativement :

- Il me semble que, tout d'abord, je vais devoir expliquer certains faits à John... Vu les regards que vous êtes en train de vous jeter, il a dû s'imaginer des choses pas très catholique venant de ton fait...

- En effet, lui répondit-il en souriant chichement. Vous étiez enceinte au moment de partir en Normandie. Ce n'était pas la mauvaise semaine comme vous me l'aviez fait croire. Holmes était-il au courant ? Meredith, oui...

Je la vis prendre une grande respiration.

- Oui, John, j'étais enceinte, lui avoua-t-elle. Mais vous vous trompez, Meredith n'était pas au courant, mais elle a compris tout de suite, lors de mes nausées. Sherlock était au courant, lui, je lui avais envoyé un télégramme. La société de colombophilie d'Eastcot c'était moi. « Hiver rude – Printemps tardif – Que faire colis encombrant – Attendons instructions » fit-elle en déclamant son propre télégramme de mémoire.

- Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il. Je comprends qu'il était furieux que je l'ai lu, qu'il en a avalé sa fumée de travers et qu'il lui ait fallu un cognac pour s'en remettre ! (Il se tourna, furieux, vers moi). Holmes ! Vous n'aviez pas l'intention d'assumer vos égarements ?

- John, fit Hélène. Il y a des petits détails dont vous n'êtes pas au courant...

- Lesquels ? lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras. Le fait que vous aviez eu une relation intime avec votre fiancé avant Holmes ?

Hélène en resta interdite, quant à moi, je me cachai le visage dans mes mains.

- Holmes ne m'a rien dit, mais c'est la seule solution qui puisse expliquer certaines choses... notamment le fait que vous m'ayez juré, sur la mémoire de votre sœur, que Holmes n'avait pas eu votre virginité... et le fait qu'il ait été aussi estomaqué que moi en découvrant Elizabeth.

- Qui vous a soufflé une théorie pareille ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux exorbités.

- Je l'ai trouvée tout seul, lui apprit-il, tout fier. Mais cela expliquerait tout si, avant d'avoir une relation intime avec Holmes, vous en aviez eu une avec votre fiancé avant... C'est la seule solution possible. Une fois que vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste est la vérité, aussi improbable qu'il y paraisse, comme il dit toujours.

Watson venait de citer une de mes phrases, mais il ne l'avait pas correctement appliquée, puisqu'il y avait une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagée.

- John, lui dit-elle avec des larmes plein les yeux. La veille du vingt-et-un, j'étais resté avec votre ami pour lui faire part d'un autre souci... Je ne voulais pas vous en parler car je vous trouvais trop vieux jeu et je me sentais mieux avec votre ami. Je lui ai expliqué, après de nombreuses circonlocutions, que mon fiancé avait essayé d'abuser de moi, un jour où mon beau-père était absent. C'est le retour du beau-père qui m'avait sauvé...

- QUOI ? fit-il d'une voix blanche, en titubant sous le choc de la révélation.

Son regard bifurqua vers moi et je haussai les sourcils pour lui signifier que c'était l'exacte vérité.

Il sortit son mouchoir et s'épongea le front, moite de sueur, alors que la température ne s'y prêtait guère. Je pense que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit, mais qu'il ne voulait pas voir l'horreur en face.

Il regarda Hélène et sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis se referma, comprenant d'un regard que la suite serait pire à entendre.

Posant ses mains devant sa bouche, il secoua la tête devant l'horreur qui lui était parvenue à l'esprit.

Hélène posa son poing serré devant sa bouche et continua son récit, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- Sherlock m'a conseillé de rompre et, vu que j'avais peur de mon fiancé, il s'est proposé pour jouer le rôle de gardien. Il s'est disputé à table avec vous, ce matin là, uniquement pour protéger mon secret et il est arrivé à onze heures à Stoke Moran. Il avait deux heures d'avance... Percy était là depuis neuf heures du matin et le mal était fait...

- Hélène, fit-il en secouant sa tête, perdant un peu l'équilibre à cause du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Non... Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre fiancé vous a... qu'il a abusé de vous ? Oh mon dieu, non !

Il la regarda, espérant lire dans ses yeux qu'il se trompait. Mais Hélène avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Je faillis me lever pour l'aider, mais je ne fis rien.

_A mes actes manqués... _

- Si, John, fit-elle en serrant les dents. Et il m'en coûte encore, à l'heure actuelle, d'en parler... Voilà ce qui s'est _réellement _passé, ce jour là... Voilà pourquoi votre ami a eu besoin de toute son après-midi pour me calmer et tenter de me consoler. Il n'a pas eu facile...

Watson marcha, titubant, comme s'il était saoul. Il se dirigea vers un autre arbre, et, tout à coup, je le vis s'appuyer dessus. Ensuite, il bascula en avant et il vomi. Plusieurs fois.

Hélène et moi n'en menions pas large. La souffrance de mon ami n'était pas feinte. N'ayant jamais pensé qu'Hélène ait pu subir un viol, il avait toujours pensé que nous avions dépassé les bornes, ce jour là, contrevenant à toutes les règles. Hélas...

Posant sa main sur son ventre, il attendit que les spasmes nauséeux passent et, sortant sa petite flasque d'eau, il se rinça la bouche plusieurs fois. Puis, titubant toujours, il revint vers Hélène, les yeux rouges.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit, Hélène ? bafouilla-t-il en se tenant hébété devant elle. Je suis médecin. J'aurais pu vous aider, moi aussi. Avez-vous eu peur que je vous juge ?

- La honte, John, souffla-t-elle en laissant couler ses larmes. C'est elle qui vous tient les lèvres serrées. La honte de ce qu'il m'a fait, la peur que certains ne disent que je l'avais bien cherché, que un jour, je lui avais peut-être donné à penser que je le voulais...

- Jamais de la vie je n'aurais osé dire pareille horreur, Hélène, s'insurgea-t-il. Un homme n'a pas à forcer une femme à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas... Vous n'êtes pas fautive.

- Merci, John, murmura-t-elle. Que cette histoire ne soit jamais divulguée...

- Je vous le promets, lui dit-il en l'étreignant dans ses bras. Oh, dieu du ciel, vous auriez dû me le dire... Au lieu de me laisser imaginer... Je ne vous aurais pas jugé, vous savez.

- Sherlock me l'a dit, mais malgré tout, je ne le voulais pas, sanglota-t-elle. Lui, il partait du principe qu'il fallait vous expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé, mais je me suis braquée. Ne l'accablez pas pour ce fait. En plus, Sherlock a dû falsifier les faits, pour ne pas que le coroner Ferguson apprenne la vérité sur ce jour là, continua-t-elle, le visage toujours enfoui dans sa veste, à hauteur de son épaule. Le fameux rapport que vous avez lu, il était falsifié sur certains faits. Mais il n'a pas menti pour les meurtres, Percy était coupable. Il a juste trafiqué la version des faits... pour me protéger uniquement. Ne dites jamais rien.

Cela me fit mal de voir qu'elle allait chercher le réconfort dans les bras de Watson. Mais vu comment je l'avais accueillie, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

De toute façon, il était trop tard, elle était mariée à un autre.

_A mes actes manqués... _

- N'ayez crainte, je hais les violeurs, fit-il en lui caressant le dos. Mais Elizabeth ? C'est quand même bien ce jour là qu'elle fut conçue, non ? Puisque vous lui annonciez, moins d'un mois plus tard, que vous étiez enceinte...

- Oui, John... avoua-t-elle en reculant et en se dégageant de ses bras. Je l'ai fait avec votre ami... après mon viol... La nuit où il n'a pas dormi dans votre chambre commune à l'auberge.

- Holmes ! me dit-il en me foudroyant du regard. Vous n'avez pas honte ? Elle était extrêmement fragile et vous en avez profité pour...

La main d'Hélène se posa sur son épaule pour le retenir.

- Non, John, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé...

- S'il vous plait ? s'étonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle brusquement, criant sa question.

Je vis Hélène se raidir un peu. Comme le viol, ce n'était pas une chose facile à divulguer. Son regard se posa sur moi, m'interrogeant de manière muette sur mon autorisation. Je la lui donnai en haussant les épaules. La preuve de ce que nous avions fait, ce jour là, se trouvait à « l'auberge des chasseurs », avait une jolie petite robe, des cheveux châtains et des yeux gris acier.

Inutile de le nier.

- Oui, lui avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, gênée de son comportement cet après-midi là. Je voulais connaître l'autre version... Celle où tous les deux sont consentants... et comme il m'avait dit que je pouvais lui demander tout ce que je voulais, même s'il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre de demande... Il était bourrelé de remords de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Sa conscience le torturait. Alors cette nuit là, j'ai découvert autre chose... Je ne vous avais donc pas menti, lorsque j'avais juré qu'il ne m'avait pas pris ma vertu. Un autre l'avait prise avant lui, mais de force... Votre ami m'a aidé à me laver et lui aussi, il a prit un bain. Il s'était battu... et puis nous avons passé la nuit ensemble...

- Donc, si vous n'aviez rien fait cette nuit là, vous ne seriez jamais tombée enceinte... lâcha-t-il, hébété d'apprendre cette vérité dont il avait couru après, et qui venait de lui fondre dessus de manière violente, et ce, par deux fois.

- Quelle perspicacité, mon cher Watson ! fis-je avec agressivité.

- Sherlock ! fit Hélène, levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Ton ami est en droit de nous en vouloir... Nous avons sans cesse joué avec les mots... et avec ses pieds. Je vous demande pardon, John, mais je n'avais pas la force d'en parler. Meredith m'a beaucoup aidé ensuite... C'est d'une femme, dont j'avais besoin, pour confier de ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour là. Et Meredith était la mieux placée pour ce genre de chose.

Watson secoua sa tête, tentant tant bien que mal de cacher les larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

- Non Hélène, c'est moi qui vous demande pardon, fit-il en se laissant choir sur le sol.

Il s'assit, replia ses jambes devant lui et les enserra de ses bras, ne cherchant même plus à masquer ses larmes. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon ami pleurer.

- Je vous ai invectivé, fit-il, insulté, fait pleurer, traîné dans la boue... Je vous ai pris pour une demoiselle sans beaucoup de pudeur et sans aucune vertu... Jamais je n'ai été pensé que... Ce jour là... Oh mon Dieu, s'écria-t-il en cachant son visage dans ses mains. J'avais tort et je m'en excuse humblement. Si j'avais su ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, jamais je ne vous aurais dit toutes ces horreurs. Dieu que j'ai honte, Hélène... Et le mal est fait... J'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs.

- Chut, restons-en là, fit-elle en se mettant à genoux derrière lui, enserrant son dos de ses bras. Effectivement, si nous n'avions pas eu une relation intime, Sherlock et moi, je ne serais pas tombée enceinte. Mais même si ma fille me fait tourner en bourrique, c'est mon petit rayon de soleil, une merveilleuse chose, même si l'accouchement est le pire des événements dans la vie d'une femme. Une véritable horreur.

- Non, renifla Watson, c'est beau un accouchement...

- Vous rigolez ? s'exclama-t-elle. Un médecin vous annonce que vous n'êtes pas encore assez dilatée... Vous avez l'impression que vos tripes vont partir en même temps que l'enfant. Le médecin vous crie dessus parce qu'il faut que vous poussiez plus fort... Et ensuite, vous avez l'impression que vous allez mourir. Non, John, c'est une boucherie ! Je maudis les femmes qui disent que c'est le plus beau jour de leur vie. Elles doivent mentir, pour éviter que la race humaine ne s'éteigne, faute de naissances d'enfants. C'est un vaste complot et on leur oblige à mentir, je parie. Toutes les mères racontent que c'est leur plus beau jour... Que du contraire, mon accouchement fut comme mon viol : ce sont les pires jours de ma vie, niveau douleurs.

Watson sourit un peu, puis tourna la tête vers Hélène, toujours en train de le réconforter.

- Elizabeth et Holmes vous ont réconforté ensuite, lui dit-il avec un pâle sourire.

- Je ne dirais pas que ma fille m'a réconforté de suite, puisque je n'étais pas en état de m'en occuper. A peine la force de la nourrir, le pauvre Karl a dû traire une ânesse pour nourrir ma fille. Il paraît qu'il a les mêmes vertus nutritives et je l'ai constaté.

Watson hocha la tête. En tant que médecin, il connaissant sans doute ce dont Hélène parlait. Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras d'Hélène et le lui frotta.

- Et en plus, vous avez dû accoucher seule, puisque une certaine personne de ma connaissance ne vous a même pas accompagné.

- Qu'aurait-il fait de plus ? lui répondit-elle. On ne le voyait pas, à la naissance, que c'était sa fille, vous savez.

- J'aurais pu vous aider dans ces moments là ! lui dit-il. Vous auriez eu un médecin à vos côtés, Hélène.

- Le docteur Mortimer était présent, John, lui dit-elle pour le rassurer. Ce n'est pas que vous soyez un mauvais médecin, mais lui, c'est un chirurgien et il a fait la guerre...

- Moi aussi, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire. Mais pas la même...

- Certes, mais il a fait des études sur les techniques de césarienne... Sur des femmes enceintes mais mortes...

Je la vis frissonner et Watson aussi. Puis, lui frottant son épaule vigoureusement, elle dit :

- Désolé, mais jamais je n'aurais osé vous le dire, John. Pas à cause de vos compétences, mais toujours cette honte qui m'a rongé à petits feux durant longtemps.

- Vous surmontez ce traumatisme, maintenant ?

- Un peu mieux...

- La vie vous a fait un joli cadeau, ensuite, renifla-t-il. Une petite fille...

- Mais j'ai souffert pour le mettre au monde, ce cadeau, s'exclama-t-elle. Quelle horreur ! En plus, je n'en voulais pas, de cet enfant.

- Normal, vous pensiez que c'était l'enfant d'un viol, fit-il en sortant son mouchoir.

- Pire, je l'ai haïe, cet enfant, voulant à tout pris le faire disparaître, à n'importe quel prix.

- Je comprends toutes vos débauches de folies en Normandie, fit-il en hochant la tête. Prête à tout pour le faire passer... Je comprends beaucoup de choses, maintenant, même vos réponses à notre petit aparté. Vous n'aviez pas besoin de vous protéger, puisque vous étiez déjà enceinte... Impossible de l'être plus.

- En effet... J'espère que ma fille ne saura jamais comment je l'ai haïe avant sa naissance. Ni les injures que je lui ai dites lors de l'accouchement... La douleur nous fait dire n'importe quoi. En tout cas, je ne voudrais plus repasser par là. Trop douloureux et... Non !

- Des regrets d'être devenue maman ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant doucement.

- Je n'ai aucun regret, John, fit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. J'aime ma fille et puis, c'est aussi la sienne... La petite fille de Sherlock, l'homme que j'ai aimé...

_Elle avait mit le verbe au passé ! Elle m'avait aimé... mais elle ne m'aimait plus..._

_Oh Hélène ! _

- Je m'en veux quand même d'avoir été désagréable avec vous, renifla-t-il. Vous aviez besoin de réconfort, pas d'insultes.

- John, je vous ai haï, voué aux gémonies, même, avoua-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace. Vous me jugiez sans rien savoir. Mais avec le temps, j'ai relativisé. Je ne vous en veux plus, vous n'étiez pas au courant et on vous a menti, en plus. Je comprends que vous ayez pensé du mal de mon comportement... et je sais aussi que vous aviez peur que tout cela ne finisse mal. Vous me l'aviez avoué, en Normandie, après que je sois tombée sur les cadavres. Après cette petite discussion, je ne vous en voulais plus autant. J'avais compris la raison de votre hargne, à mon propos. Vous saviez que je l'aimais et vous saviez comment tout cela finirait entre nous, et vous aviez raison. Vous étiez le plus sage de nous tous, John. Moi, j'ai brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts.

- Louis vous a sans doute empêché de finir mal, fit-il en me jetant un regard de travers. Qu'auriez-vous fait, sans lui ?

- Rien... J'aurais attendu un moment avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il me fallait attendre, pour être sûre que l'enfant que je venais de mettre au monde n'était pas de Percy.

- Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle soit de Holmes, fit Watson, essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche. Peu de chance que votre tortionnaire soit...

- Que Percy soit stérile... Peu de chance, mais une infime. Une sur deux, en fait. Bon, les cheveux de ma fille n'étaient pas roux, c'était déjà un bon début et Karl me jurait que c'était la tienne, Sherlock. Mais j'ai dû attendre un certain temps que la couleur de ses yeux soit fixée et en être sûre moi-même, même si dans le fond, je n'espérais que ça. A ce moment là, plus aucun doute. De plus, Karl m'avait dit, après la découverte de la chapelle, lorsque nous étions arrivé chez monsieur David, qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que l'enfant soit de Sherlock...

Devant nos regards ébahis, elle précisa :

- Ne me demandez pas comment il fait pour savoir ce que personne ne sait, fit-elle en écartant les mains. Moi, ça m'a coupé les jambes, même si je n'ai pas osé y croire.

Je me souvins alors que après qu'il lui eut parlé, elle avait pâli et avait refusé de me dire ce qu'il lui avait glissé à l'oreille. Mais cela l'avait ébranlé.

- Qu'auriez-vous fait de l'enfant, s'il n'avait pas été de Holmes, lui demanda doucement Watson.

- L'enfant aurait été placé dans une famille d'accueil, lui répondit-elle.

Hélène tapota l'épaule de Watson et elle se remit debout, étirant ses jambes. Mon ami resta encore un moment au sol. Moi, j'étais toujours assis sur la saillie de la racine, regardant dans le vide, ne voulant pas croiser son regard à elle.

Puis, ne voulant pas rester silencieux, je braquai mon regard noir vers elle.

- En tout cas, j'ai compris pourquoi tu as interdit à Louis de revenir à Baker Street, fis-je en enrobant mes propos d'acrimonie et de fiel. Tu avais trop peur qu'il ne laisse échapper une indiscrétion, au sujet de ton état civil et de la naissance de ma fille.

- Non, Sherlock, fit-elle avec sobriété. Je ne lui ai pas interdit de venir te voir.

- QUOI ? fis-je en m'écriant.

- Non, Sherlock, reprit-elle, je ne lui ai rien interdit.

- Pourquoi ? murmurai-je en me débattant dans l'incompréhension totale. Tu ne lui as donc pas interdit de venir, parce que tu avais peur qu'il ne laisse échapper un fait dont je ne devais rien savoir ?

- Sherlock, fit-elle en me regardant. Tu sais bien que Louis est capable de tenir sa langue. Il n'a jamais dit à John que j'étais enceinte, pourtant, il est resté avec moi presque jusqu'à la fin.

- En effet, fis-je. Même s'il a failli parfois laisser échapper quelques petites choses dont Watson n'était pas au courant, lorsqu'il est resté avec nous au 221b. Il s'est toujours rattrapé à temps. Pourquoi n'a-t-il plus voulu venir, alors ?

J'avais déjà encaissé beaucoup en sachant Hélène mariée, en découvrant ma petite fille, mais apprendre que c'était Louis, qui, de son plein gré, avait décidé de ne plus venir... La douleur dans mon ventre se fit plus forte. Un autre coup de poignard... un de plus. Je n'étais plus à ça près...

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Sherlock, m'expliqua-t-elle en passant sa main sur son visage. Mais il a eu peur... peur de ta réaction plus tard.

- Expliquez-nous, Hélène, lui demanda Watson. Il nous a manqué, le petit bonhomme, à tout le monde.

Hélène frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Lorsqu'il avait été chez vous, en décembre 85, il n'était au courant de rien. C'est lors de son retour que je lui ai parlé de certaines choses, notamment du fait que « le petit bébé » était toujours avec moi, que je le gardais et que nous allions vivre chez Alessandro... Nous avons discuté longtemps, mais c'est lui qui a décidé de ne plus venir chez vous, au 221b. Et avant que tu ne hurles, je te dis tout de suite que sa décision fut la plus difficile qu'il ait du prendre dans sa vie d'enfant et qu'il a beaucoup pleuré. C'est parce qu'il avait peur de te trahir, qu'il a décidé de ne plus venir.

- Me trahir ? fis-je.

- Oui, je lui avais expliqué que l'enfant était sans doute le tien, que tu le saurais un jour, mais pas tout de suite, lorsque Elizabeth serait plus grande, vers ses quatre ou cinq ans. Donc, il s'est dit que, s'il allait chez toi, en sachant que j'étais marié et que j'avais mis au monde _ton_ enfant, et qu'il ne pouvait rien te dire, il aurait l'impression de te manquer de respect et de te trahir. Il a eu peur que, le jour où tu serais mis au courant, tu ne sois fâché sur lui, que tu lui en veuille à mort et que ne lui parle plus. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait du mal à te regarder dans les yeux en allant chez toi, alors qu'il s'était passé des événements « graves », comme il les a nommés.

- Louis a eu peur de me trahir ? fis-je ébahi, mais avec une pointe de fierté pour l'enfant.

- Oui, peur que tu coupes les ponts avec lui, le jour où tu saurais qu'il t'avait caché ces choses là... Tu dis toujours que tu n'aimes pas que l'on te trahisse, cela lui a fait peur. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il n'en a pas dormi durant des nuits entières. Tu lui a manqué, tu sais, vous aussi John, et une certaine Nanny Hudson...

- Lui en vouloir ? fis-je avec aigreur. Lui au moins, il m'est resté fidèle ! Il ne m'a pas trahi, lui !

Vu la violence que j'avais mis dans mes propos, Watson aurait dit que les veines de mon cou saillaient.

- Te trahir ? fit Hélène avec autant d'aigreur que moi. À partir de quel moment t'ai-je trahi, Sherlock ? (Sa voix monta). Quand tu m'as dit que tu répondrais à ma question _après mon retour _? Ainsi, si j'y restais, tu étais tranquille... Une trahison ? Lorsque je n'ai pas confié _ton_ enfant à l'orphelinat ou dans une famille d'accueil ? Si je l'avais fait, jamais tu n'aurais connu son existence ! Quand t'ai-je trahi, alors ? Lorsque j'ai _tout_ fait pour que ton enfant grandisse dans une famille avec un père qui s'occupe d'elle ? Lorsque j'ai fait en sorte de lui assurer un avenir ?

- Tu t'es mariée avec un autre ! éructai-je avec violence, laissant transparaître mes émotions, malgré moi.

- N'est-ce pas toi qui m'as dit un jour qu'une femme seule, c'était mal vu dans notre société ? hurla-t-elle. Alors, imagine une femme seule avec deux enfants, dont un en bas âge ? Où se trouve la trahison, Sherlock ? Chez moi ? Ou chez l'homme qui m'a dit de me trouver un gentil mari ? Chez moi, qui ai tout fait pour que Elizabeth ait une vie normale ? Ou chez toi, qui ne voulait pas de moi ?

Ma langue me brûla. J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle m'avait quitté un 11 octobre, en me disant qu'elle m'aimait, et que, j'avais été vite remplacé, puisque pour le 22 novembre, son mari était là, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore marié ensemble. Mais Watson était là.

- Je savais que rien ne serait possible entre nous, mais après l'enquête en Normandie, où je t'avais vu différent, où j'avais vécu avec toi, après tout ce que tu avais fait pour Louis : lui rapporter son doudou à deux heures du matin, chercher ton livre sur les pirates, t'en occuper... J'ai espéré que... (Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge). Mais non, tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me dire "non". Juste la lâcheté de me le faire comprendre.

- En tout cas, tu as bien menti, me contentai-je de lui répliquer. Le travail que tu avais trouvé, pour un patron, marié avec un enfant en bas âge, c'était ton mari, tout simplement. Joli mensonge, Hélène. Il doit y en avoir beaucoup...

- En effet, le patron, c'était Alessandro, avoua-t-elle. L'épouse et l'enfant, c'était moi et Elizabeth. Quant à la famille aimante dont je te disais, dans ma lettre, que je leur avais confié l'enfant, c'était moi et lui, tout simplement. Mais je te rassure de suite, je n'ai pas menti pour la bibliothèque, il fallait bien reclasser tous les livres.

- Au fait, l'assistant de ton mari, celui qui, s'il venait à Londres, croiserait Andrew, car ils marchent sur le même trottoir, c'était vrai ? fis-je avec sarcasme, n'étant plus à un mensonge près.

- Lorenzo ? sourit-elle. Oh que oui ! Mais il n'est pas aussi exubérant que Andrew. Plus calme et posé. Il est moins marrant que Andrew, aussi. Trop sérieux, lui.

- Au moins une vérité dans tous ces mensonges, fis-je avec hargne.

- Sherlock, fit-elle doucement. Nous devons parler de certaines choses. Il y a un cheval à nous, chez le comte Ellington et...

Le cheval d'Hélène venait brusquement de tourner la tête et de s'ébrouer.

- Non, hors de question !fis-je brusquement, avant de tendre l'oreille, moi aussi.

Le bruit d'un cheval au galop se fit entendre. La jument arabe d'Hélène déboula dans la clairière, faisant hennir l'étalon espagnol, auquel elle répondit.

L'homme que j'avais vu en train de flatter l'encolure du cheval était le cavalier de Némésis. Il portait un costume tout simple, élimé un peu partout et, vu son teint plus hâlé, il était méditerranéen, sans aucun doute. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, striés de quelques fils argentés, et il portait un fin collier de barbe. Un homme au physique quelconque.

Trouvant deux inconnus assis dans la clairière, avachi par terre, dont un avait encore les yeux rouge, dû lui paraître suspect car il demanda, en italien, si « madame allait bien ».

- Oui, lui répondit-elle en français. Rassurez-vous, Giuseppe, je viens juste de rencontrer, par le plus grand des hasards, des amis à moi.

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur Watson, puis revint sur moi. Descendant de la jument – par la droite ! – il haussa les sourcils.

- Vous, les anglais, fit-il dans un français teinté d'italien, vous avez une bien curieuse manière de laisser paraître votre joie. C'est triste, chez vous. Le brouillard permanent, la cuisine désastreuse, le climat humide... et vos retrouvailles sous le signe de la joie et de la bonne humeur. On croirait que vous revenez tous d'un enterrement.

Hélène toussota et l'homme se reprit.

- Vous étiez partie si vite, madame, et la petite ne voulait rien me dire, lui fit-il part, en italien. Alors, je suis venu voir si madame allait bien.

Watson se releva, s'épousseta et salua le monsieur d'un signe de la tête. Ce fut Hélène qui fit les présentations.

- Messieurs, fit-elle dans la langue de Molière, en désignant l'italien, je vous présente Giuseppe, l'homme à tout faire et cuisinier émérite de mon mari. C'est lui et son épouse, qui voyagent avec moi et Elizabeth, mais la pauvre est tombée malade et est rentrée en France. Ils ne parlent pas bien l'anglais, mais l'italien ou le français. Giuseppe, je te présente le docteur John Watson et monsieur Sherlock Holmes, tous deux de Londres.

- Sherlock Holmes ? fit-il en posant son index sur son menton. Le monsieur qui fait policier privé à Londres ?

- Détective consultant ! lui précisai-je en me relevant.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda Hélène, surprise, sans prendre attention à ma remarque.

- En fait... (Il hésita et elle l'encouragea d'un signe de la tête). En fait, l'autre jour, monsieur cherchait dans votre bureau un papier que vous n'aviez pas...

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Un papier important que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de remettre à sa place ? compléta Hélène à sa place.

- Oui, fit le domestique avec un petit sourire. Votre bureau étant...

- Surchargé de papier, je sais ! fit-elle en croisant les bras. Les faits, Giuseppe !

- Bref, monsieur fouillait vos papiers dans le but de retrouver les siens et il est tombé sur un article concernant monsieur le détective. Il avait été envoyé de Londres, découpé dans un journal, par votre amie et monsieur le lisait. En anglais, c'est plus complexe. Quand il a eu fini de me le lire, nous étions un peu... Enfin, on s'est dit que c'était peut-être exagéré. Comme les livres que Louis possède, écrits par ce monsieur. Un peu amplifié, non?

Mon regard se fit plus sombre et je lui dis :

- Je savais que vous ne pouviez pas être autre chose que « homme à tout faire ». Même d'ici je remarque vos mains épaisses et les callosités à vos paumes. En plus, vu que vous êtes gaucher, les travaux d'écritures vous sont difficilement accessibles... Vous avez été blessé au genou gauche, ainsi qu'à l'épaule droite. Vous faites même du jardinage. En plus, vous êtes myope, mais vous refusez de porter des lunettes.

L'homme me regarda, interdit, puis tourna les paumes de ses mains vers lui. Il ne vit sans doute pas les traces d'encre qui maculaient le côté gauche de sa main. Sa main passa machinalement sur son genou gauche et il fit rouler, avec difficulté et grimaces, son épaule droite. Il ne se rendait même pas compte que descendre d'un cheval par la droite, c'était tellement étonnant, que la raison ne pouvait être qu'une douleur dans le genou. De plus, il tenait les rênes de la jument d'une seule main, la gauche. Hors, habituellement, à une main, on utilisait la droite, sauf les gauchos espagnols. Mais eux, c'étaient une obligation, la garrocha étant dans la main droite. (1)

Puis, interdit, il me regarda avec stupeur.

- Enfin, on ne déduit pas à partir de la boue collée aux chaussures ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers sa patronne. C'est n'importe quoi.

- Ah, non ? demanda Hélène. Que vous a raconté Elizabeth, l'autre jour ?

Le domestique italien éclata de rire, au souvenir de ce que la petite avait dû lui faire comme déduction.

- Ah, oui, je me souviens. Elle a retracé tout mon parcours dans la campagne rien qu'en analysant les semelles de mes chaussures.

Puis, il s'interrompit brusquement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il à sa patronne. C'est les mêmes tours que lui, que la petite elle fait ? Comme le monsieur de Londres ? Impossible, elle avait dû m'espionner d'en haut...

- Ce ne sont pas des tours, Giuseppe, s'empressa de dire Hélène, voyant que mon regard s'était durci. Ce sont des déductions. Et non, pas besoin d'espionner.

- Oh ! fit-il en hochant la tête. Alors, c'est facile puisque la petite y arrive, et elle n'a pas quatre ans.

- Non, Giuseppe, rétorqua Hélène. Moi aussi j'y arrive, mais je n'ai pas le talent de monsieur Holmes. Louis se débrouille, mais il a dû étudier la méthode et la travailler. Malgré tout, il se trompe encore, parfois. Pour certains, c'est héréditaire. Elizabeth, c'est son cas... _Des deux côtés..._

Watson et moi, nous nous regardâmes, ébahi qu'elle ait annoncé, de manière si peu détournée, que j'étais la père de sa fille.

- Ah bon ? fit le domestique. Si vous le dites, madame.

- Bon, reprit-elle, ce n'est pas tout. J'aurais besoin que vous gardiez Elizabeth chez vous, ce soir et la nuit. J'ai invité monsieur Holmes à venir prendre le repas du soir, à la maison.

- Bien, madame, fit le domestique. Que dois-je préparer ?

L'homme n'avait même pas sourcillé en apprenant que l'épouse de son patron allait inviter un homme chez eux, en l'absence du mari. Rien. La raideur du domestique qui exécute les ordres sans rechigner.

- Laissez tomber, fis-je. Je m'en vais et _vous_ savez où me trouver, si _vous_ voulez me parler, _madame_.

Le fait de la vouvoyer et de l'appeler « madame » la blessa car elle encaissa le coup.

- Sherlock, me fit-elle rudement, nous devons parler de suite. Tu retourneras au manoir avec mon espagnol et tu reviendras avec un autre cheval « Soleil d'Austerlitz ». Tu l'as sûrement vu, dans les stalles du comte.

- Votre époux serait-il un nostalgique de Napoléon ? demandais-je à Hélène avec des sarcasmes dans ma question.

Le domestique me fusilla du regard.

- Comment osez-vous ? me demanda-t-il avec fureur.

- Non, laissez, fit Hélène en le retenant. Monsieur Holmes est de mauvais poil. S'il porte ce nom, c'est parce qu'il a la robe rougeâtre, comme un coucher de soleil. Austerlitz, c'est parce que il est issu de plusieurs croisements que mon mari avait rêvé de faire, mais n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Vu qu'il y est arrivé, il avait gagné. Mais nous l'appelons bien souvent « Sun ». Mais rassure-toi, il n'est pas napoléonien. Il s'en moque bien, d'ailleurs.

Elle me défia du regard et je senti une pointe dans mon coeur. J'aimais quand elle me défiant ainsi lorsque nous étions sur l'affaire, en Normandie.

- Sois le plus rapide possible, m'enjoignit-elle. Je vais te faire un mot pour le comte et lorsque tu reviendras, laisse l'espagnol chez le comte, dans un box.

- Pourquoi ne puis-je pas revenir avec lui ?

- Parce que il a beaucoup travaillé et qu'il est encore jeune, m'expliqua-t-elle. En plus, Sun devait revenir demain. Je vais aussi t'expliquer le chemin et où tu pourras le lâcher pour un galop.

Mon regard se posa sur elle et je me forçai à lui montrer qu'elle n'était rien pour moi. Le domestique me regarda et se positionna devant d'Hélène, se demandant si mes intentions étaient bonnes. Ses yeux sourcillèrent en voyant mon regard et il parla à voix basse à Hélène.

- Oui, mon brave, lui dit-elle. Les yeux sont comme les talents de déduction : héréditaire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le domestique ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit de nouveau et regarda Hélène avec un étonnement à la hauteur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il en bégaya lorsqu'il parla :

- C'est monsieur... C'est lui le... Le père... Lui que vous deviez aller voir à Londres ?

- Oui, Giuseppe, c'est lui le père d'Elizabeth...

L'homme continua de me fixer, se demandant sans doute ce que je faisais là.

- Bien, fit-il en se reprenant avec toute l'habilité des meilleurs majordomes anglais. Monsieur a-t-il une préférence pour le vin ? Bordeaux, ou Bourgogne comme madame ?

- Bordeaux, fis-je pour la contrarier, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais parlé trop vite, indiquant par là que je viendrais.

- Pour le reste ? demanda le domestique.

- Faites ce que vous voulez, lui fit-elle. Quelque chose de léger.

Empoignant les rênes de son espagnol, Hélène s'approcha de moi et se posta devant moi.

- Il s'appelle « Moonlight », si ça te rappelle quelque chose...

Un certain matin du 21 février 1885 me revint avec nostalgie. Je m'étais assis à son piano, à Stoke Moran, et j'avais joué du Mozart, mais aussi du Beethoven... Dont le fameux « Moonlight Sonata » qu'elle avait écouté avec un plaisir évident.

- Beethoven, fis-je dans un souffle, tandis que les sentiments affluaient dans mon esprit, me rendant encore plus mélancolique. « Moonlight Sonata », n°14, pour pianoen do dièse mineur, opus 27 n° 2 dite « Sonate au clair de lune ».

- Oui, Sherlock, c'est bien en souvenir du morceau que tu avais joué ce jour là, que j'ai prénommé ce cheval. Nous nous étions embrassé sous le porche... T'en souviens-tu ?

Le poignard s'enfonça un peu plus dans mon ventre.

- Son surnom de sonate au « Clair de lune », fit-elle en caressant le chanfrein du cheval, sous lequel elle est largement connue, lui fut donné par le poète allemand Ludwig Rellstab, en 1832, soit cinq ans après la mort de Beethoven. Rellstab voyait, dans le premier mouvement de cette sonate, l'évocation d'une « barque au clair de lune sur le Lac des Quatre-Cantons ».

Je respirai un grand coup et je lui dis, avec froideur :

- La réalité est toutefois bien différente, puisque le premier mouvement décrit une _marche funèbre_ et que la sonate fut cataloguée comme musique de deuil.

Sa mâchoire se crispa un peu et son regard se fit plus sombre.

_Ah, ses beaux yeux..._

- En effet, elle symbolise le deuil... Le deuil de toi et la mort d'une vie à tes côtés, me rétorqua-t-elle en me regardant froidement, elle aussi.

Tout était dit...

_A mes actes manqués..._

* * *

(1) Le cow-boy tient généralement ses rênes dans la main droite, parfois la gauche, mais c'est pas évident lorsque l'on est droitier. Par contre, les cavaliers qui montent les chevaux de Pure Race Espagnole, doivent les tenir dans la gauche. La garrocha étant le long bâton qu'ils utilisent pour garder les troupeaux et surtout guider les vaches, ou alors, pour des démonstrations de dressage où ils font danser leurs chevaux autour du bâton.

En Camargue aussi, mais eux, c'est le trident.


	98. Chap 250:Boire le calice jusqu'à la lie

**Chapitre 258 : Boire le calice jusqu'à la lie**

Sa phrase me causa une grande douleur mais je fis semblant qu'elle ne m'atteignait pas, comme si j'étais détaché de tout cela.

Elle essaya de sonder mon regard, mais je passai à côté d'elle, pris les rênes, mis le pied dans l'étrier et montai sur le cheval.

- Bon, tu me le donnes, ce papier ? fis-je avec une certaine impatiente. Je ne dois pas traîner en route, aucune envie de chevaucher dans la pénombre.

Nous étions début octobre et la soirée tombait assez vite. Quoique, mon retour se ferait dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Sortant un carnet de sa poche, Hélène griffonna un petit mot et me le tendit avant de m'expliquer, en détail, comment me rendre dans la maison appartenant à son mari.

- Watson, lui signifiai-je, tenez, prenez mon chapeau. Désolé, mais je rentre sans vous...

- Ce n'est pas grave, Holmes, me dit-il, se demandant si ce souper n'était pas une erreur, vu comment nous étions tendu et au vu de nos dernières phrases assassines.

- John, fit Hélène, je vous inviterai un peu plus tard. Promis.

- Avec plaisir, fit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue pour la saluer. Embrassez la petite de la part d'un oncle lointain et faites pareil avec Louis, quand vous le verrez.

- Nous espérons pouvoir aller vous rendre visite et saluer madame Watson, lui annonça-t-elle. Je passerai par Londres, j'ai des amies à aller saluer.

- N'oublie pas de me demander mon avis, déclarai-je froidement.

- Tranquillise-toi, fit-elle avec dédain. Je ne comptais pas présenter ma fille à Meredith et Amélia sans ton accord. Donc, mon cher John, poursuivit-elle avec une voix plus douce, en passant à Londres dire bonjour à tout le monde, je pensais passer chez vous.

- Ce serait avec un grand plaisir, lui dit-il. Mais avant, je vous expliquerai l'effet que votre cadeau pour mon mariage et surtout votre mot, a fait comme effet à mon épouse... J'ai frôlé la catastrophe, ce jour là.

Hélène le regarda, interloquée.

- Giuseppe, remontez avec Némésis, je vous suis dans quelques instants. Racontez-moi tout, John. Ma curiosité est plus forte que tout.

- Non, fit le domestique, je vous laisse la jument, je remonte à pied. A tout à l'heure, madame.

- Merci, lui dit-elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait en boitant légèrement.

- Figurez-vous, ma chère, commença Watson...

Les laissant là, je fis claquer ma langue et le cheval parti au pas. Dès que j'eus fait une centaine de mètres, je passai au trot et ensuite au petit galop. Il était souple et ses allures étaient très confortables. Tout son corps était rassemblé, une très belle bête.

Le dernier kilomètre, je le fis à plus vive allure, le vent me piquant le visage et les yeux. Mon ventre était douloureux et une énorme boule m'obstruait la gorge, la rendant douloureuse. J'étais anéanti, tout simplement. Le vent froid fit piquer mes yeux plus fort et ils se mirent à pleurer, brouillant ma vue. Au moins, j'avais une bonne excuse.

Arrivé dans la grande allée boisée de part et d'autre par des chênes et des hêtres plus que centenaire, je repassai au petit galop. En ligne de mire, le manoir du comte Ellington.

Son manoir, une antique construction datant du XVIè siècle, avait été construit par un amoureux du plus pur style gothique, entièrement construit en pierre, avec des murs épais et massifs, des hautes fenêtres ogivales et des vitraux richement colorés à certains endroits. Ailleurs, ils avaient été remplacés par des vitres normales.

Watson me l'avait décrit avec force, répétant tout ce que le comte lui avait appris sur sa bâtisse. Il m'avait saoulé avec les voûtes dont les nervures à liernes et tiercerons se déployaient en éventail, sur le style orné des façades sur lesquels des niches et des arcs en accolades formaient de véritables dentelles de pierre. J'avais demandé l'arrêt de ces détails architecturaux qui avaient plongé mon ami dans un ravissement qui n'était pas prêt de s'affaiblir.

Mon arrivée dans la cour du manoir du comte Ellington fit sensation. Sur lui en premier.

Il se trouvait devant la porte principale et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer de grave, pour que j'entre juché sur un cheval espagnol, au petit galop de chasse dans sa cour, seul, alors que nous étions parti à deux et à pied.

- Monsieur Holmes ? fit-il en accourant au devant de mon cheval, suivi par deux domestiques. Que se passe-t-il ? Où est le docteur Watson ? Et à qui diable appartient ce cheval ? Dieu du ciel, un espagnol !

- Est-ce qu'un cheval prénommé « Sun » vous dit quelque chose ? fis-je en mettant pied à terre et en tenant les rênes de l'étalon.

- Oui... bredouilla-t-il, étonné de ma demande. Mais quel rapport ? À qui appartient ce cheval ?

- Veuillez me le faire préparer, s'il vous plaît, ordonnai-je en lui tendant le papier signé par Hélène.

- Impossible ! se récria-t-il. Il appartient au compte Alessandro Trebaldi et je l'ai eu en prêt pour saillir mes juments. Son homme à tout faire, ou son épouse doit passer le récupérer dans quelques jours. Il est hors de question que vous le montiez !

- C'est elle qui m'envoie.

Il lu le papier et son visage se décomposa.

- Toutes mes excuses, me dit-il avant de se tourner vers le palefrenier. Faites préparer Sun et posez lui la selle qui se trouve sur l'espagnol. Mais mettez lui sa bride personnelle et rentrez l'espagnol dans un box propre. De l'eau et de la paille pour lui, sans oublier le foin.

Ce dernier emmena mon cheval et moi, j'expliquai les quelques changements de programme au comte, notamment le fait que je prendrais mon repas du soir ailleurs et que je rentrerais tard.

- Aucun problème, me dit-il en faisant un geste de la main. J'étais loin de me douter que vous connaissiez la comtesse Trebaldi.

Résistant à l'envie de répondre « moi aussi », je pris congé du comte et parti en direction de ma chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'approchai du petit évier et je fus malade.

Mon esprit me torturait en faisant tourner à l'envi la phrase « Hélène est mariée ». J'ouvris le robinet et, à l'aide de mes mains misent en coupole, je m'aspergeai le visage et me rinçai la bouche. Malgré tout, le goût acide étant toujours présent, je fus contraint de me brosser les dents.

Puis, m'appuyant contre le mur, je me laissai lentement glisser sur le sol, puis, quand je me trouvai assis, je ramenai mes genoux près de mon menton, les enlaçai de mes bras et restai prostré durant de longues minutes.

Ce soir, au cours du repas, j'allais boire le calice jusqu'à la lie. Hélène allait sans doute m'en faire baver. Et même si elle ne s'abaissait pas aussi bas, le fait de la revoir toute cette soirée, tout en sachant qu'elle était perdue, allait me faire endurer mille supplices.

L'amour était la plus coûteuse de nos émotions, et Hélène allait m'en faire payer le prix fort.

Me relevant péniblement, je pris ma cape de voyage et descendis aux écuries. Je me souvenais vaguement des chevaux qui s'y trouvaient, mais il vrai que l'un d'entre eux avait attiré mon attention, lorsque j'enquêtais sur le meurtre. Il y avait, en effet, un bel étalon alezan, qui se trouvait dans un box. Me dirigeant vers sa stalle, je la trouvai vide. Suivant les traces de paille au sol, je compris que le palefrenier avait été le faire tourner dans le rond de longe pour lui dégourdir les jambes et lui faire taper son feu.

Une fois que le cheval fut de retour, le palefrenier me donna quelques indications et je me mis en route, tandis que Moonlight piaffait dans son box. Le grand alezan avait les crins blonds, comme les chevaux de robe palomino et il possédait une allure plus rapide que l'espagnol. Lui, il marchait « rassemblé », tandis que Sun avait tendance à marcher d'un pas rapide, fort allongée, très rythmée. De quoi faire de la distance rien qu'en restant au pas.

Le trajet se passa bien, et je commençai à faire un canter à l'endroit conseillé par Hélène.

Une fois arrivé dans la longue allée boisée, propice à un galop, mon cheval dressa la tête et poussa un long hennissement, auquel un autre cheval fit écho.

C'est alors que je vis, en haut de l'allée, se tenir une jument blanche. Hélène était venue à ma rencontre... Talonnant légèrement le cheval, je le sentis bondir en avant. Le galop était rapide, le cheval rasant l'herbe comme s'il était à l'hippodrome, en train de disputer la course de sa vie. Tout son corps s'étendait lorsqu'il galopait à pleine vitesse. Je vis Hélène faire tourner sa jument pour la mettre dans la bonne direction et elle lui fit prendre le galop avec dix mètres d'avance sur moi.

Malgré son avance, je gagnai du terrain car mon cheval était plus jeune et plus frais que la jument. L'espagnol, quant à lui, il aurait été lâché à cette vitesse là.

Poussant une pointe de vitesse, mon cheval arriva à hauteur de Némésis qu'il dépassa d'une bonne tête lorsque la fin de l'allée se profila. Je passai en tête, mais de peu.

Nous continuâmes, en silence, à faire trotter les chevaux avant de les faire ralentir de plus en plus. Une fois que nous eûmes repris le pas, les chevaux soufflèrent et détendirent leurs encolures.

Mon cheval s'était placé aux côtés de la jument, sur laquelle il lorgnait avec attention. Plusieurs fois mon genou toucha le sien, me procurant des frissons de plaisir mélangés à de la douleur de la savoir si proche et en même temps si loin.

Elle portait toujours son pantalon d'équitation et avait passé une cape chaude au-dessus de sa veste. Le temps avait changé et j'avais vu le ciel charrier de gros nuages.

- Elizabeth se pose beaucoup de questions à ton sujet, me fit-elle part, décidant de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Surtout qu'elle n'a pas compris pourquoi je l'avais confiée à Giuseppe pour la soirée. En plus, elle se demande comment se fait-il que je sois sortie aussi vite pour vous rejoindre, alors que je ne suis pas censée vous connaître. Son petit esprit est comme le tien, il n'arrête jamais...

- Elle est déjà brillante, pour son âge, fis-je, faisant un effort pour parler normalement.

- Oui, et encore, je calme le jeu, m'avoua-t-elle. Sinon, elle veut déjà apprendre à lire pour faire comme son frère. Louis lui a appris les lettres de l'alphabet, elle est toute fière de son savoir.

Nous arrivâmes en vue de la maison appartenant à son mari alors que le soir tombait. C'était une fermette construite sans étage, tout de plein pied. Les écuries pour les chevaux étaient séparées du corps de logis, et, plus loin, à environ une centaine de mètres, il y avait une petite dépendance, munie d'un étage, elle. Sans doute là que le personnel logeait. On apercevait une lumière dans ce qui devait être la pièce de vie.

- Et tu laisses ta fille avec un domestique ? demandai-je alors qu'elle mettait pied à terre.

- Giuseppe est au service de mon mari depuis plus de vingt ans. Il servait son père auparavant et il a rejoint mon mari, avec sa femme et son fils, il y a de ça une dizaine d'années. Il est loyal et Elizabeth a grandi dans ses pieds. Elle adore chiper des pâtisseries dans la cuisine et il fait semblant d'être fâché.

_Comme moi avec la cuisinière Victoria dans la maison familiale. _

- Viens, m'enjoignit-elle. Rentrons les chevaux et bouchonnons-les.

Une fois que ce fut terminé, elle se dirigea vers la maison et m'ouvrit la porte. J'entrai donc le premier dans la petite maison qui ne comportait qu'une seule grande pièce où se trouvaient réunies la cuisine devant moi et la salle de vie commune, sur le côté droit. Même pas de couloir, non, on entrait directement dans la cuisine. Une patère était accrochée au mur et j'y suspendis mon manteau et le reste de mes affaires.

Le sol de la cuisine était composé de carrelage en terre cuite, d'une couleur ocre, comme on en trouvait dans le sud de la France, donnant une impression de chaleur à la pièce. Une table de cuisine massive se trouvait au milieu de la cuisine, pourvue de quatre chaises. Mais une fente au milieu du bois me fit comprendre que la table pouvait être ouverte et agrandie. La cuisine était simple, composée de placards et d'une grande cuisinière alimentée par du charbon. A la campagne, pas moyen d'avoir le gaz, comme à Londres. Des casseroles étaient posées sur le côté de la cuisinière pour tenir les aliments au chaud.

A droite, c'était la pièce commune, comprenant les canapés et les fauteuils. Une cheminée à feu ouvert distillait une douce chaleur, aidée par la cuisinière. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, un autre poêle à charbon se trouvait non loin de la cheminée, mais il ne fonctionnait pas.

Celui qui avait construit la maison avait surélevé la cheminée d'une bonne soixantaine de centimètres, construisant un îlot avec sept rangées de briques, maçonnées de façon à ce que des gens puissent s'asseoir sur son œuvre, devant la cheminée. Son îlot faisait bien plus d'un mètre de large. L'âtre était protégé par une grille métallique à maillage serré pour éviter qu'un enfant n'aille y mettre ses mains. Un deuxième pare-feu isolait le premier.

Toute la pièce commune était composée d'un parquet de teinte fort claire qui craquait sous les pieds, rejoignant harmonieusement le carrelage de la cuisine. Sauf autour de la cheminée. Sur un périmètre de un mètre de large, c'était du carrelage, afin d'éviter que la chute d'une braise ne mette le feu au parquet.

Additionné au mètre de largeur de la maçonnerie sur laquelle reposait la cheminée, les braises devaient parcourir une distance de deux mètres, avant de choir sur le parquet.

Perpendiculairement à la cheminée se trouvait un long canapé, muni de plusieurs peaux de moutons et deux fauteuils. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait deux portes, menant aux chambres, sans doute.

La maison était spacieuse sans être luxueuse.

- Alessandro l'a acheté il y a de ça cinq ans, m'expliqua Hélène. À ce moment là, il se trouvait dans la région pour un long moment et la maison n'était pas trop chère. Giuseppe a fait les réparations qui s'imposaient et c'est tout. Notre plus proche voisin entretient la maison le reste de l'année. Il en est le gardien et le salaire lui apporte une aide substantielle. Bien, assieds-toi, je vais me changer.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je abruptement.

Chaque fois qu'elle me parlait de son mari, je me crispais et j'avais l'impression qu'un fin stylet me traversait le ventre.

- J'ai passé ma journée à cheval, me dit-elle en s'éloignant vers une des portes du fond. Mon odeur ne doit pas être formidable.

Je serrai les lèvres pour éviter de lui dire que l'odeur du parfum de la trahison était plus forte que celle du cheval.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je ne démordais pas qu'elle aurait pu me prévenir de la naissance de ma fille. Me signaler que nous avions fait fausse route et que ce n'était pas l'enfant de Percy qui était né.

Quand Hélène ressortit de sa chambre, j'étais en train de ruminer mon mal-être, assis sur une chaise. Elle s'était recoiffée, avait noué ses cheveux en chignon et avait passé une robe assez simple, dans les tons beiges. Nouant un tablier autour de sa taille, elle s'installa devant la cuisinière et souleva les couvercles.

Mon regard se posa sur sa taille et je constatai qu'elle avait repris un peu de poids après l'accouchement. Pas beaucoup, mais on le voyait à sa taille. A ses oreilles, mes boucles munies d'un pendentif en diamant dansaient doucement chaque fois qu'elle bougeait sa tête.

Je n'en revenais pas que le domestique ait à peine sourcillé, en apprenant que l'épouse de son patron avait invité le père véritable de sa fille à manger.

- Il y a des côtes d'agneau pour le repas, je lui avais demandé de faire simple.

Je hochai la tête en me demandant si j'allais pouvoir avaler une seule bouchée de nourriture. Hélène sortit la bouteille de vin et me la donna pour ôter le bouchon.

- Un « Latour », m'annonça-t-elle en posant la bouteille sur la table. Région bordelaise et appellation Pauillac. Il est de 84. Encore jeune, mais j'évite de faire voyager les plus vieux.

- Premier grand cru classé, récitai-je, me souvenant de nos conversations, en Normandie, sur le classification des vins.

- Oui, fit-elle en déposant la viande et les pommes de terre sur les assiettes. En fait, le vignoble de Château Latour est l'un des plus anciens du Médoc. Il fut crée vers 1680. Ils ont conservé quelques hectares de vieille vigne, qu'ils entretiennent précieusement, car elles seules sont capables de donner naissance au « Grand Vin ». C'est la parcelle principale, les autres ne sont là que pour fabriquer le deuxième cru, qui est très agréable, quand même.

Versant le vin dans mon verre et dans le sien, je me dis que ce soir, j'allais _vraiment_ boire le calice jusqu'à la lie, mais en présence de Judas en plus.

Son mariage passait mal car la trahison me restait en travers de la gorge, comme une arrête de poisson et m'empêchai de respirer librement. Qui aurait cru qu'Hélène aurait été capable d'une telle fourberie ? Ce qu'elle m'avait fait, c'était la plus grande déloyauté que j'avais subie, de toute ma vie. On n'était jamais aussi bien trompé que par les gens que l'on aimait, je l'avais toujours dit. Mais j'avais confiance en Hélène... Du moins, je la croyais digne de confiance.

Portant le verre de vin à mes lèvres comme si c'était une coupe, je bus à sa traîtrise et je le vidai d'un trait, sous ses yeux ébahis.

- Et bien, quelle descente, fit-elle en déposant les assiettes sur la table.

- J'avais quelque chose de coincé dans ma gorge, fis-je avec un sourire mauvais. Malgré tout, il ne passe pas...

Ses lèvres se pincèrent et elle posa les assiettes sur la table. Elle avait bien compris ce dont je voulais parler.

- Parle-moi de tes dernières enquêtes, m'enjoignit-elle en changeant de sujet adroitement. As-tu eu des affaires aussi lugubres que celle à laquelle Louis a participé ?

- Grands dieux, non ! m'exclamai-je en coupant ma viande. Des aussi sordides, on en voit pas tous les jours.

Respirant un grand coup, je me concentrai sur mes affaires et ne pensai plus à rien d'autre. C'était le seul moyen pour arriver à avaler la nourriture.

Je lui racontai « le signe des quatre » qui avait eu, pour épilogue le mariage de Watson, ainsi que d'autres que j'avais résolues au cours de ces quatre dernières longues années.

Hélène m'écouta avec attention tandis que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans mon supplice. La voir devant moi, me souriant comme si de rien n'était, me mettais l'esprit en loque et je dus me concentrer encore plus sur mes enquêtes pour reprendre le contrôle.

La seule chose que j'ignorais, c'est le moment qu'elle choisirait pour planter ses griffes et me mettre en charpie. Je lui avais fait comprendre que la vie à ses côtés n'était pas pour moi, et je me demandais quand sa vengeance allait commencer.

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, elle emporta les assiettes et vint se rasseoir.

- Bien, je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire, tous les deux, commença-t-elle. Pour le moment, je ne peux pas expliquer à Elizabeth ce que tu es son véritable père, cela la perturberait beaucoup trop. A la rigueur, je te présenterai comme un vieil ami. Es-tu disposé à la voir ?

Voulant sortir mon paquet de cigarettes, Hélène me fit « non » de la tête. Le remisant, je pensai au fait que ma fille ne porterait jamais mon nom, que je ne serais qu'un ami de sa mère, et qu'elle grandirait loin de moi.

Hélène venait de poignarder là où cela faisait le plus mal.

Continuer ainsi n'était plus possible, je devais y mettre un terme, définitivement.


	99. 251 : Dans les griffes du chat sauvage

**Chapitre 259 : Dans les griffes du chat sauvage **

- Bon, fis-je avec la bouche pâteuse, en me levant. Je pense que tu as eu ta vengeance et que ton message est bien passé. Que le petit chat sauvage arrête de torturer la souris que je suis devenu et la laisse partir.

- Quoi ? me dit-elle en suspendant son geste de porter le verre de vin à sa bouche.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Hélène, fis-je froidement. Le petit jeu est terminé et je rentre au manoir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais retrouver ma route.

- Mais... On vient à peine de commencer à parler.

Je me tournai vers elle, toujours assise sur sa chaise, ne s'attendant pas à ce que je m'en aille aussi vite alors que la véritable conversation commençait seulement.

- Non, je t'ai laissé accomplir ta petite vengeance, je te le devais bien, après t'avoir laissé tomber.

- Sherlock ! s'indigna-t-elle. Je te parlais de ta fille.

- Parlons-en, de ma fille, fis-je froidement. Quand la verrais-je ? Une fois l'an ?

- Mais non...

Je fis un geste dédaigneux de ma main.

- Restons-en là, Hélène, tu ne m'as rien dit il y a quatre ans. Certes, j'avoue, j'aurais été fort embêté, mais je ne t'aurais pas laissé en plan avec ma fille. Mais là, c'en est trop. Je n'ai absolument pas envie d'entendre la suite, qui se composera sûrement d'un charmant petit couplet sur les performances de ton mari, au lit. Rien que le repas m'a fait penser à la dernière Cène ! J'ai bu le calice jusqu'à la lie, et même si le vin était bon, j'avais l'impression de le boire avec Judas. Maintenant, c'est terminé.

Elle en resta estomaquée, me regardant sans comprendre la ressemblance entre elle et la trahison de Judas. Hélène m'avait crucifié en se mariant et je n'en pouvais plus.

Enfilant mon manteau, mes gants et mon chapeau qui se trouvaient à la patère, je me dirigeai vers la porte. Hélène dut se lever précipitamment car sa chaise claqua sur le parquet en tombant. Juste quand je posais ma main sur la clenche de la porte, Hélène arriva à côté de moi, posant sa main contre le chambranle de la porte, dans le but de m'empêcher de sortir.

- Il va pleuvoir à verse et tu seras trempé, me dit-elle vivement. L'orage gronde déjà, c'est dangereux. Reste.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis déjà douché, lui rétorquai-je avec animosité. Ma rencontre avec ma fille, ton mariage et ton invitation à souper, pour le moins étonnante. Mais bon, vu mon comportement incorrect il y a quatre ans, je me suis dit que tu avais le droit de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

- Tu te trompes, Sherlock, je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux.

- De toute façon, si cela peut te consoler, je souffre le martyr, je souffre depuis le jour de ton départ et cela ne va pas s'arranger. Alors, bonne nuit, et embrasse Elizabeth de la part d'un vieil ami.

Je voulu ouvrir la porte mais elle la repoussa de sa main, tournant la clé dans la serrure.

- Sherlock, écoute-moi...

- Non, je n'en peux plus, Hélène ! m'écriai-je. Rien que de t'imaginer mariée est un supplice, rien que de savoir que tu partages ta couche avec ton mari, me fait mal. Avant que tu ne me donnes les détails, je m'en vais et je retourne à Londres.

- Sherlock ! fit-elle en essayant de conserver son sang-froid. C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu de moi, toi qui ne voulais pas de l'enfant, toi qui n'a même pas voulu m'écouter, lorsque je t'avais demandé _qui_ serait le père en cas de grossesse.

- Il y avait une chance infime que je le sois ! criai-je. Chance tellement infime que je n'aurais jamais voulu y croire, ni l'espérer. Tu voulais quoi ?

Elle darda sur moi un regard de braise.

- Tu aurais pu au moins prendre la peine d'y penser et nous aurions pu, dans ce cas là, décider de quelque chose, non ? Même la plus petite chance DOIT être envisagée et prise en compte. Un détective qui ne prend pas la peine d'analyser la petite chance infime qu'il a, pour aider son client à s'en sortir, ne mérite pas le titre de détective. Toi qui envisage toujours _toutes_ les possibilités...

Mes dents grincèrent.

- L'assistant, fis-je avec irritation.

- Quoi ? fit-elle étonnée de ma réponse. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

- Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure, parce que Watson était là, mais je te ferai remarquer que tu m'as vite remplacé. _Madame_ part le onze octobre, et le mois suivant, lors de son accouchement, c'est un autre qui te tient la main. Ton futur mari, _déjà_ dans le rôle de l'assistant.

Elle me regarda au comble de l'étonnement. Ma voix se fit encore plus froide, plus accusatrice et je lui énonçai :

- Elizabeth m'a raconté que son « papa » avait eu très mal sa main, le jour où elle était née, car tu avais serré très fort la main de son « papa ». Louis m'avait expliqué que l'enfant avait été emmené par l'assistant de Mortimer. Hors, Mortimer n'a _jamais_ parlé d'un quelconque assistant. Est-ce vrai ou est-ce un mensonge que vous racontez à la petite, pour lui faire croire que ton mari est bien son père ?

- Non, m'avoua-t-elle dans un souffle. C'est la vérité. Alessandro était là le jour où j'ai accouché. C'est lui que Louis a vu emmener l'enfant, mais il ne savait pas encore qui il était.

Le stylet s'enfonça plus profondément dans ma poitrine, me clouant le cœur. J'aurais mieux aimé qu'elle me dise que c'était _vraiment_ un assistant et pas son futur époux. La douleur se transforma en colère sourde, seul moyen de ne pas m'effondrer sur place.

- Et tu oses me dire que tu ne m'as pas trahi ? persiflai-je en contenant ma colère. Oserais-tu encore me le redire ? Tu as rencontré cet homme _avant_ l'accouchement et tu avais déjà l'intention de faire ta vie avec lui puisqu'il était _déjà_ en train de te tenir la main ! Il t'est facile de m'accuser ensuite... Ma place de père était déjà prise... Qu'aurais-je pu faire de plus, alors que tu m'avais _déjà _remplacé par un autre ?

- J'étais seule, Sherlock ! fit-elle en haussant le ton, elle aussi. Seule, avec un enfant que je pouvais facilement faire passer pour mon petit frère, ce n'était pas trop compliqué. Mais seule avec en plus un enfant qui vient de naître, sans mari, sans rien, c'est plus complexe. Les mères célibataires sont mal vues, dans notre société étriquée. Et puisque tu n'en voulais pas, d'enfants...

- Si tu avais eu la décence de me prévenir, je ne t'aurais pas laissée tomber, lui dis-je en m'emportant. JAMAIS ! Tu m'entends.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle avec un ricanement ironique. Et qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu nous aurais installé dans une autre maison et tu serais venu nous voir une fois toutes les lunes ? Trop occupé par ta maîtresse qu'est ton métier de détective consultant. Ce n'est pas d'un père à mi-temps ou occasionnel dont à besoin un enfant, mais d'un père présent à ses côtés. Un père qui s'en occupe, qui lui raconte des histoires, qui, malgré son travail, a décidé de lui consacrer trois heures pleines sur sa journée. De lui consacrer ses samedis et ses dimanches. En aurais-tu été capable, Sherlock ? Aurais-tu été capable d'envoyer paître un client, pour t'occuper de ta fille ?

- Qui sait ? fis-je en me prenant son ironie en pleine face. Tu aurais dû me laisser essayer, non ?

- Certes, mais si tu en avais été incapable, qu'aurais-je dû faire ? me rétorqua-t-elle. Te quitter ? Rester ainsi à attendre ton bon vouloir ? On parle d'un enfant, Sherlock ! Tu es le premier à dire qu'un enfant à besoin d'un père présent. N'as-tu pas assez souffert du tien, qui ne te regardait pas ? Elizabeth a besoin d'un père qui est là pour elle, pour calmer ses angoisses, ses peurs d'enfant. Pas d'un père à mi-temps qui ne lui consacrerait du temps que lorsqu'il en a envie ! Un enfant, c'est tout le temps, qu'il a besoin de ses parents.

- Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas été capable ? fis-je avec aigreur. Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi, ton mari ?

Toujours devant la porte, Hélène planta son index dans ma poitrine, la martelant vigoureusement.

- Du temps à leur consacrer, voilà ce qu'il a ! hurla-t-elle. Et pas de phobie quand au fait de devoir partager sa vie avec moi, Louis et notre fille.

- Mon métier est dangereux, je voulais vous protéger de tout cela ! criai-je moi aussi. Te rends-tu comptes qu'une femme et des enfants sont une cible facile, pour des truands ?

- Des tas de gens exercent des métiers dangereux, me répliqua-t-elle. Est-ce pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas de vie de famille ? Lestrade est connu, pourtant, il est marié et à des enfants, non ? Laisse tomber ce faux prétexte, Sherlock. Il ne te sert qu'à te justifier à _tes_ propres yeux, à te donner bonne conscience.

- Comme tes prétextes sans valeur selon lesquels tu étais seule, la contrai-je en persiflant. Karl était là-bas, lui aussi. Il aurait pu te conseiller de revenir à Londres, non ? Cela l'arrangeait que tu te maries avec un comte ?

- Non, il a essayé de me faire changer d'avis, m'expliqua-t-elle. Mais je savais qu'avec toi, tout était perdu. Puisque tu ne voulais pas de moi à tes côtés... Alessandro, lui, il était prêt à me donner ce que je ne pourrais pas obtenir avec toi. Une vie de famille et un foyer stable pour Louis et Elizabeth, avec un père présent.

- Lui as-tu dis aussi « ne doute jamais de mon amour » ? fis-je avec toute la perfidie que je possédais. Lui as-tu promis de l'aimer toujours et de revenir vers lui ? « Je n'existe plus que dans mon cœur, parce que c'est là que je te retrouve ». T'en souviens-tu, de cette phrase, sur ta lettre ? Pour une femme qui ne rêvait que d'être mienne...

- Sherlock, je ne suis pas ta propriété ! hurla-t-elle. Ni celle d'un autre. Tu ne m'as rien promis, et moi non plus, hormis le fait que je reviendrais, ce que j'ai fait. Moi, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, toi pas... Tu espérais quoi ? Que je reste seule pour le restant de mes jours ? À attendre ton bon vouloir ? Espérant que tu allais venir me rendre visite, et, qui sait ? M'avouer tes sentiments ? Une femme toujours prête pour quand tu aurais besoin de ses services ? C'est cela que tu attendais de moi ? Une sorte de chose que l'on utilise quand on en a besoin et puis que l'on met sur le côté ?

- Non...

- C'est très égoïste de ta part, Sherlock, me dit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût. Tu me fais penser à un enfant qui ne voulait plus son jouet et qui l'abandonne. Mais le jour où il apprend qu'un autre a récupéré son jouet, il peste, il râle, il hurle "au vol, à la trahison". Je ne t'appartiens pas, Sherlock...

Devant ses paroles, je baissai la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, et un mois après, tu étais avec un autre homme... Voilà pourquoi je te disais qu'il ne fallait pas dire des mots d'amour sans les penser vraiment. Tu me les as dis, mais tu ne les pensais pas...

C'était ce qui me faisait le plus mal. Si elle ne m'avait pas avoué ses sentiments, j'aurais continué à l'aimer en silence et son mariage aurait été plus facile à accepter, même s'il m'aurait fait mal et que je l'aurais redouté. Cela n'aurait pas été ressenti comme une trahison.

Mais voilà, elle me les avait avoués, et moi, j'avais l'intention de lui refuser une vie à mes côtés, malgré le fait que je l'aimais. Devançant mon refus, elle était partie faire sa vie dans les bras d'un autre.

Elle avait raison, ma colère était égoïste…

- Oh que si, Sherlock, je les pensais, les mots que je t'ai dit, me dit-elle en me regardant avec tristesse. Ces mots que tu avais envie de me dire, toi aussi, mais que tu n'as pas osé m'avouer, les empêchant de franchir tes lèvres. J'ai pensé chacun de mes mots.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu épousé un autre homme ? fis-je en hurlant ma question.

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si je ne m'étais pas mariée, entre temps ? me demanda-t-elle au lieu de me répondre. M'aurais tu demandé de vivre avec toi, à Baker Street ? Sois franc... (Je baissai les yeux, incapable de répondre). Non, tu aurais encore tergiversé. Tu vois, malgré tes récriminations, tu n'as pas changé. Non, tu ne m'aurais pas prise à Baker Street... Je serais toujours célibataire, malgré notre enfant, ou alors, tu m'aurais proposé un mariage de convenance, juste pour mon état civil. Tu espérais que je resterais toute ma vie à t'attendre, à attendre que tu daignes me consacrer du temps, à espérer qu'un jour, tu me fasses vivre à tes côtés. Vouloir garder une femme, lui demander de vous aimer à jamais, sans jamais s'engager avec elle, c'est égoïste. Moi seule allais souffrir. Toi pas…. C'est trop facile, Sherlock. Tu ne m'avais rien promis, mais je ne t'ai jamais promis de rester seule à me languir de toi, tandis que toi, tu aurais toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas faire de moi ta femme.

Puisque tout était dit...

Nous restâmes ainsi durant quelques longues secondes, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

- Fais un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Elizabeth... fis-je avec de l'ironie pour me protéger de cette main glacée qui me compressait la cage thoracique comme un étau. Au revoir, Hélène.

Sa main libre se posa sur mon bras, celui qui tenait fermement la clenche de la porte.

- Non, je n'en veux plus d'enfant et mon mari... Comment dire ? Malgré ses qualités, il a un petit défaut...

- Un petit défaut ? fis-je sarcastique. C'est une image pour parler de la taille de ce que contient son pantalon ?

_Enfantillage, je sais, mais je commençais à craquer et ses commentaires m'avaient blessé au plus haut point, parce qu'ils étaient juste. J'avais été égoïste en espérant qu'elle attendrait mon bon vouloir, alors que je n'étais pas prêt de m'engager._

- Non, soupira-t-elle. Un défaut, un vrai.

- Oh, fis-je faussement affligé. Il est trop vieux ? C'est vrai que je ne connais pas son âge...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Le même que toi... Dans la fleur de l'âge, mais il...

- Oh, fis-je méchamment en la coupant dans sa phrase. La plomberie de monsieur fonctionne mal ? Le pauvre...

Elle eut un geste d'exaspération en entendant mon air faussement compatissant.

- Non, si tu veux tout savoir, sa plomberie va très bien, même trop bien. C'est minimum une fois par jour, parfois deux, si tu veux le savoir. Et dernièrement, je lui ai demandé de crier sa jouissance moins fort, cela pourrait réveiller les enfants.

- Epargne-moi les détails, veux-tu ? fis-je en ayant envie de m'enfouir sous terre.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, Sherlock. Si tu daignais m'écouter, aussi...

- Non, fis-je en appuyant sur la clenche et en tirant sur la porte pour l'ouvrir.

- Sherlock, soit raisonnable, il va pleuvoir à verse et tu es à pied ! me dit-elle en s'adossant contre la porte, m'empêchant de sortir. Il y a plus de dix kilomètres pour rentrer chez le comte Ellington. Passe la nuit ici !

Sa proposition de passer la nuit avec elle fit relever la commissure de mes lèvres en un sourire carnassier.

- Ton cher et tendre époux n'apprécierait pas... Sauf si la trahison est devenue ton fond de commerce et que tu as envie de changement. Ah oui, les fameux trois ans de la passion sont terminés, comme chez Watson et tu as envie de changer de cuisine et de cuisinier. La cuisine italienne ne te plaît plus et tu veux goûter à l'anglaise, de nouveau... Ma chère Hélène, le parfum de ta fourberie vient de se mêler à celui de l'adultère. Dieu du ciel, quelle bassesse ! Même lui tu veux le trahir.

- Non, je ne suis pas en train de trahir mon mari.

- Bien sûr ! ironisai-je. Un trait de caractère typiquement féminin : la mauvaise foi. Vous faites les pires ignominies mais non, vous n'êtes pas coupable, cela partait d'une bonne intention.

- Ecoute, Alessandro a beaucoup de qualités, mais... Pour certaines femmes, comment dire ? Cette qualité serait un défaut. Pour moi, c'était une aubaine et c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai épousé.

- Oh, il est gravement malade et il va mourir d'ici un jour à l'autre ? fis-je en battant de mes mains.

- Non, il est en pleine forme, jeune, gentil, il ne me casse pas les pieds, s'occupe bien des enfants et oui, sa plomberie va bien, même trop bien ! me lâcha-t-elle, exaspérée par mon comportement enfantin. Ma proposition de passer la nuit ici n'était pas équivoque.

- Stérile, m'exclamai-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. Tu essayes d'avoir d'autres enfants, mais peine perdue, tu ne tombes pas enceinte. Voilà pourquoi tu m'as fait la proposition de rester pour la nuit. C'est non ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

Elle s'impatienta, énervée par mes incessantes questions.

- Sherlock, ce n'est pas ça dont je...

- Tu lui expliqueras que je ne suis pas un cheval qu'on utilise quand on le désire. Le voilà son défaut, il me prend pour un étalon reproducteur...

- Non, Sherlock, se fâcha-t-elle en me regardant de travers. Son défaut n'en est pas un pour moi. Nous avons même un point commun, lui et moi...

- Au revoir Hélène... fis-je en l'agrippant par les épaules dans le but de la faire bouger. Mais elle se campa sur ses pieds et me résista. Pour sortir, j'aurais dû lui faire mal, mais ça, il en était hors de question.

- Son problème, qui pour moi n'en est pas un, c'est qu'il est... Comme Andrew...

- Quoi ? fis-je en m'esclaffant. Il est un peu fou ? Dandy ? Cela m'est bien égal.

Elle posa sa main sur son front, dépitée par ma réponse.

- Attends, fis-je la gorge nouée. Tu veux dire qu'il est... ?

- Inverti, oui ! cria-t-elle. C'est pour cela que je l'ai épousé. Il avait besoin d'une femme à ses côtés, pour faire taire certaines rumeurs, et il aurait bien aimé un enfant, mais sans avoir une relation avec une femme. Je me suis trouvée enceinte au bon endroit et au bon moment.

- Il est de l'autre bord... répétai-je sans trop y croire, les bras ballants le long de mon corps.

- Oui, comme moi il aime un homme. La seule différence, c'est qu'il vit avec l'homme qu'il aime, lui ! Son secrétaire particulier.

- Il est vraiment inverti ? demandai-je, encore sous le choc de sa révélation.

- Oui, même si dans sa jeunesse, il est allé avec des femmes. Dans le but de se persuader qu'il était « normal ». Mais ce n'était que se mentir à lui-même. C'est lorsqu'il a croisé la route de Lorenzo qu'il a compris qu'il faisait fausse route avec les femmes et qu'il ne pourrait aller contre sa véritable nature.

- Tu n'as jamais... ? demandai-je avec crainte d'une réponse positive.

Sa tête se secoua de gauche à droite.

- Nous faisons chambre à part, je n'ai pas de relation sexuelle avec lui, il dort avec son compagnon et oui, il fait parfois un peu trop de bruit... Par contre, j'ai dû l'embrasser plusieurs fois sur la bouche...

- S'il te plaît ? fis-je un peu trop brusquement.

- Pas eu le choix, me dit-elle en me lançant un regard empreint de gêne. C'était un bal chez un baron et tu connais les gens avec les jeunes mariés... Bref, nous avons dû nous embrasser. Cela ne nous a pas fait plaisir, mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous devions sauvegarder les apparences. Je n'ai pas particulièrement aimé...

- Et lui ?

- Encore moins ! Vu son orientation... C'est comme si tu devais embrasser John !

- N'exagérons pas !

- Mon problème, d'après lui, c'est que j'ai les lèvres trop douces et pas de barbe mal rasée. Et ma poitrine est dans le chemin... Il a n'a pas aimé du tout et à fait en sorte d'éviter certains bals. Lui qui aimait les mondanités, il les a fuit. Maintenant, ils se sont calmés et il y retourne avec plaisir.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, que ton mari était de l'autre bord ? lui demandai-je, soulagé mais toujours piqué au vif qu'elle ait ainsi joué avec mes pieds.

- Vu ta réaction de fuite quand tu as su que j'étais mariée, vu les commentaires sarcastiques que tu m'as lancés et ton attitude froide lorsque nous nous sommes revus…

- Je tombe sur ma fille, par le plus grand des hasards, elle me parle de sa mère et de son père ! Dieu du ciel, Hélène.

- Tu as eu un comportement égoïste et cela m'a énervé et je voulais savoir…

- Savoir quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était entre nous, et, vu la période noire que j'avais traversée, après que tu m'aies annoncé que tu réservais ta réponse pour « après mon retour », tout en sachant très bien que tu me dirais non. En fait, je voulais te rendre la pareille, Sherlock... Tu m'as fait mal, il y a quatre ans, et la douleur dure depuis lors.

- Une petite vengeance ? fis-je froidement. Tu crois que je n'ai pas eu mal, sans doute ?

- Tu as une capacité à nier l'évidence et à te constituer une carapace, que moi je n'ai pas. J'ai pleuré des jours et des jours, ce qui ne m'a pas aidé pour l'accouchement. Alessandro a eu peur que je ne meure, ce jour là. Le docteur Mortimer et Karl aussi. Je me suis battue pour Louis, mais aussi pour toi.

- Comment ce fait-il que ton futur mari était-il déjà présent, lorsque tu as accouché ? L'assistant qui emmenait l'enfant... Louis m'avait dit qu'il avait essayé de l'apercevoir, mais pas moyen.

- En fait, pas le plus grand des hasards, j'ai voyagé avec sa mère, dans le train, le jour de mon départ. Elle s'était faite agresser par des voyous et nous avons parlé durant le voyage.

- Hein ? fis-je stupéfait. J'ai aidé une dame âgée à monter dans le train, après t'avoir dit au revoir, elle s'est plainte qu'elle s'était faite agresser par des voyous... Elle parlait avec un accent italien…

- Et bien, tu as donc croisé ma belle-mère, fit-elle en souriant. Elle m'avait dit qu'un gentleman l'avait aidé à monter dans le train. La pauvre n'avait plus que son billet de retour et un peu de monnaie. Je lui ai avancé de l'argent et nous avons voyagé ensemble. Vu mon ventre, elle s'est enquise de mon état de santé, surtout que j'avais les yeux rouges lorsque je suis revenue dans le compartiment, après t'avoir fait signe par la vitre du couloir. Elle avait remarqué que je voyageais seule, sans le père.

La pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fut que le destin se jouait souvent de nous, comme si une main invisible tirait les fils de notre destinée, nous réduisant à l'état de simples pantins.

- Lorsqu'elle a su que je ne garderais pas l'enfant, elle m'a parlé de son fils qui en cherchait un. C'est lui qui est venu la rechercher à la gare, suite au télégramme qu'elle lui avait envoyé. Il avait été surpris de retrouver sa mère dans une ville où elle ne devait pas passer. Mais moi, je devais rester auprès de ma sage-femme. Nous nous sommes rencontrés, avons discutés et si l'enfant était de toi, je restais avec lui, sinon, je lui laissais l'enfant et il aurait fait croire aux autres que sa femme était morte en couches. Je suis allé vivre chez eux après l'accouchement, le temps de m'assurer que c'était bien ta fille. Quant il fut certain que c'était toi le père, nous avons signé des contrats et mis nos dispositions sur papier, sous l'œil de mon avocat. Tout devait être clair. Comme le fait que, un jour, j'irais voir le véritable père de l'enfant pour la lui présenter, s'il le voulait. Elizabeth allait avoir quatre ans et je devais passer chez toi.

Un poids énorme venait de quitter mes épaules, libérant mon thorax et me permettant de respirer à mon aise.

- Tu es restée seule avec lui ? fis-je. Il aurait pu être...

- Rassure-toi, il ne mange personne, fit-elle en haussant les yeux au ciel. De plus, je n'étais pas vraiment seule. Une espèce de grande brute s'est présenté à la porte, dans le but de venir me saluer et faire « coucou » au bébé.

- Harald ? prononçai-je incrédule, en repensant à l'ami de Karl et Guillaume, taillé comme une armoire à glace et qui s'était fait frapper par Hélène en Normandie.

- Oui, il est resté près de moi et tu aurais dû voir un géant devenir gâteux au-dessus d'en enfant. Au final, il est resté plus d'un an à la maison, allant et venant au gré de ses envies. Il s'entend bien avec mon mari, ils ont refait le monde durant de longues soirées. Un vrai cas, Harald. On le voit souvent. Et comme mon mari aime la compagnie.

Je souris en imaginant cette masse de muscles en train de gazouiller devant un bébé.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui, mais à la manière d'un ami, même si ce degré d'intimité, je ne l'ai avec personne d'autre.

- Intimité ?

- Ça ne le dérange pas de se promener nu devant moi…

Je grognai en imaginant cet homme se promener nu devant elle.

Soudain, je me rappelai d'une phrase qu'Hélène avait dite.

- Tu as dit que, _comme toi_, ton mari aimait un homme...

- Oui, crois-tu que je t'aie oublié ? me dit-elle vivement. Crois-tu que je ne t'aime plus ? Cela fait quatre ans que je tourne en rond en espérant et en redoutant le jour où je reviendrais vers toi.

- Tu... Tu m'aimes toujours, alors ? lui demandai-je bêtement.

- Oui... Tu me prends pour qui ? Une femme volatile, qui ne respecte pas sa parole. J'ai dit que le jour où j'en aimerais un autre, il faudrait qu'à mes yeux, il soit meilleur que toi. Mon mari est un homme bien, chaleureux, amical, affectueux, tranquille, sensible... Je le qualifierai d'ange au niveau du caractère, par rapport à toi, qui a un caractère bien trempé, asocial, sociopathe, égotique, fuyant le plus souvent la compagnie, marié à ton travail, cachant tes émotions, bref, un caractère plus diabolique.

- Merci, fis-je en faisant une moue de dépit devant ce portrait peu flatteur qu'elle brossait de moi, même s'il était juste.

- De rien, fit-elle en me souriant. Mais je pense que je dois avoir une âme damnée, car j'aime un diable de détective depuis longtemps.

Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Dehors, l'orage grondait et le ciel était éclairé par la multitude d'éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel. Il était au-dessus de nos têtes. Puis, dans un craquement sinistre, ajoutant une intensité dramatique à la scène, le ciel fut lacéré par un éclair et un roulement de tambour du tonnerre, déversant les hectolitres de pluie stockée dans les nuages. Elle commença à crépiter sur le sol très sec, sur le toit, dévalant les gouttières à pleine vitesse.

C'est à cet instant que je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Tu... Tu es... Enfin, tu n'as pas été... ailleurs ?

- Je te suis restée fidèle, mon ami. Mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile... J'ai envie de toi...

Sa dernière phrase mit le feu aux poudres.

Ma bouche se colla violemment sur la sienne et nous nous embrassâmes. Je sentis ses mains s'agripper à mes épaules et je passai les miennes dans son dos, le caressant avec passion. M'avançant, je la fis reculer contre le mur et ma bouche descendit sur sa poitrine, encore recouverte par le tissu de sa chemise. Mes mains caressèrent ses fesses et je plaquai mon corps contre le sien.

Sa main s'égara sur mon entrejambe, déjà gonflée, et elle me caressa en me palpant le sexe de manière très explicite. Ses dents me mordillèrent la lèvre et notre baiser se fit encore plus violent. Mes mains commencèrent à lui déboutonner la chemise et je l'entendis me murmurer :

- Laisse tomber... Va au principal...

Descendant mes mains de sa poitrine, je lui soulevai les pans de sa robe et de ses jupons, m'aventurant plus haut, mes doigts lui caressèrent le tissu de ses sous-vêtements. Je la sentis se cambrer lorsque mes doigts écartèrent le tissu de sa peau pour se faufiler dans son intimité, déjà toute humide.

Palpant délicatement son petit triangle rose gorgé de sang, je jouai un peu avec, la faisant onduler de plaisir sous ma caresse. Mon doigt se présenta à l'orée de son vestibule et je l'introduisis en elle, la faisant pousser un petit gémissement. Le désir augmenta chez moi, en imaginant que dans quelques instants, ce serait mon sexe qui se retrouverait emprisonné par ses parois serrées.

Tandis que j'introduisais mon doigt en elle, sa main continua de me caresser au travers de mon pantalon et le désir devint trop pressant.

- Arrête, murmurai-je, la gorge nouée. Sinon...

Nos regards plongèrent l'un dans l'autre. Ses yeux étaient humides, eux aussi.

- Tu pleures ? demandai-je, tout en continuant à introduire mon index en elle, allant et venant le long de son vagin, lui caressant les parois internes, cherchant le point névralgique pour l'agacer de mon doigt impudique.

- Non, c'est le désir qui devient trop violent... Viens... Je t'attends depuis trop longtemps.

- Moi aussi...

Je fis descendre sa culotte et elle leva la jambe pour que je puisse tout à fait la retirer. Ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner mon pantalon, dégrafant mes bretelles, et le faisant descendre sur mes chevilles de manière rapide. Lorsqu'elle remonta, sa langue passa le long de mon membre qui se raidit encore un peu plus.

Ensuite, elle ôta mon caleçon et le fit descendre sur mes chevilles. Entourant mon sexe de sa main, elle le caressa doucement, de haut en bas, le faisant monter un peu plus.

Remontant sa robe et ses jupons, je lui fis écarter les jambes, puis, je lui en levai une à l'aide de ma main, que je maintins contre ma hanche.

Me positionnant devant, je fis quelques mouvements à l'extérieur d'elle, passant le bout de mon membre contre son intimité, de manière légère. Un petit cri de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres et je me fis un devoir de coller les miennes contre les siennes.

Empoignant ensuite mon sexe, je lui fis faire quelques mouvements contre le sien, caressant sa vulve et son clitoris, de manière plus appuyée que la fois précédente. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se cambra un peu plus contre le mur, rejetant la tête en arrière. Elle même commença à se frotter lascivement contre mon pénis, gémissant de plus en plus fort.

- Arrête, me souffla-t-elle, le cri s'étranglant dans la gorge. Sinon...

Alors, toujours avec mon sexe en main, je le guidai vers l'entrée et le plus lentement possible, j'entrai en elle. Nous gémîmes tout les deux en même temps de plaisir. Ce n'était pas encore de la jouissance, mais cela faisait quatre ans que nous attendions ce moment.

Lui levant la jambe un peu plus haut, je me mis à aller et venir en elle, au début lentement, mais je n'aurais pas su tenir cette cadence là. L'excitation était trop forte et je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : me délivrer en elle. Augmentant la cadence, je sentis ses mains qui se cramponnaient à mon dos et ses halètements de plaisir dans mon oreille.

N'en pouvant plus, je poussai un cri et me laissai aller, me répandant en elle avec volupté. Ensuite, poursuivant mes mouvements, je la sentis se cambrer, ses mains m'empoignèrent plus fort et son bassin bougea plus rapidement, son sexe cherchant à engloutir mon membre en entier.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle poussa un cri, tandis que son corps était agité des spasmes du plaisir. Elle bougea encore un peu, la sueur perlant au front, puis, elle s'arrêta et sa tête vint se nicher dans mon cou.

- Que ça fait du bien, me confia-t-elle.

Nous restâmes ainsi durant un long moment, front contre front, mes lèvres happant les siennes. Je tenais toujours la jambe d'Hélène relevée contre ma hanche, et je la déposai sur le sol, tout en me retirant de son corps.

Dehors, l'orage faisait rage, la pluie battait les fenêtres, le vent faisant trembler les volets, malgré leurs attaches. Le temps était à l'image de ce que nous venions de faire il y a peu : brusque, sauvage, nous laissant emporter par le tourbillon de nos émotions, nous faisant happer par la tempête de nos pulsions. Dans mon corps, un orage avait grondé et il était apaisé, maintenant.

Hélène fit redescendre sa robe et j'en profitai pour remonter mon pantalon et le reboutonner.

- Je suis morte, me glissa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la table de la cuisine. Je vais m'asseoir.

- Moi aussi, fis-je en titubant, les jambes tremblantes.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? demandai-je en remarquant un détail important au sol. Il me semble qu'avec ce que je viens de relever, comme indice au sol, je peux faire une déduction importante.

- Laquelle ? fis-elle en se laissant choir sur la chaise, posant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ta culotte... Tu ne la portes plus car elle est sur le sol.

- Oh, énonça-t-elle avec l'air de s'en moquer. Dépose la cafetière italienne sur la cuisinière, verse du café dans la partie du dessus et de l'eau dans celle du dessous. J'en ai besoin.

Obtempérant, je déposai le tout sur la cuisinière, puis, je me laissai tomber sur la chaise en face d'elle.

Lorsque le café fut passé, toute la cuisine embauma l'odeur de breuvage noir et elle me supplia d'un regard de me lever et, péniblement, je me dirigeai vers le plan de travail et je pris la cafetière italienne – elle avait la contenance de quatre tasses – que je déposai sur la table, ainsi que deux tasses.

- Et Louis ? demandai-je en lui servant le café fumant qui me flatta les narines. Ses résultats scolaires sont catastrophiques...

- Ne m'en parle pas, gémit-elle. Il n'a pas réussi à trouver sa place à l'école, et dernièrement, il s'est battu. Je me suis retrouvée convoquée chez le directeur et l'autre gamin – un qui le tourmente depuis le début – était en charpie.

- Il s'est battu ? répétai-je étonné.

- Oui...

- Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit pas avec toi ? Il est à l'école ?

- Non, je l'ai retiré et je penche pour des cours particuliers ou une autre école, soupira-t-elle. Il est partit avec Alessandro et le fils de Giuseppe. Il a vingt ans.

- Ils s'entendent bien ?

- Avec Vincenzo, le fils de Giuseppe, oui. Avec mon mari, c'est la guerre froide.

- La guerre froide ? fis-je étonné.

Elle but une gorgée chaude avant de me répondre.

- Oui, c'est ainsi que je l'ai nommé. Pas de déclaration de guerre, chacun campe sur ses positions, pas d'agressions verbales de la part du blondinet envers le grand brun, mais il ne lui adresse la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Pas de guerre latente entre eux deux, mais malgré tous les efforts d'Alessandro, Louis ne l'aime pas et c'est un euphémisme. Je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, mais pas ce soir.

Emportant ma tasse, je vins me camper derrière elle et lui massai la nuque et les épaules. Sa tête bascula en arrière et elle me murmura un « oh, oui » des plus sensuels. Après quinze minutes de se traitement, ma bouche descendit dans son cou et je l'embrassai, la faisant frissonner.

- Voilà, déclarai-je. Un bon massage des cervicales, et tout va pour le mieux.

Puis, je vins m'asseoir sur ses genoux, à califourchon, lui faisant face et je l'embrassai de nouveau, ma main lui caressant les cheveux, les joues, frôlant ses boucles d'oreille. Entreprenant de lui défaire son chignon, je parvins à retirer quelques aiguilles mais Hélène dut terminer le travail, secouant la tête pour libérer ses cheveux.

Ma bouche et mes mains s'emballèrent, devenant plus fiévreuses, plus audacieuses, plus entreprenantes. Je voulais m'enivrer de son odeur, même si elle avait changé de parfum et que l'autre était plus à mon goût.

Hélène me suivait et ses mains commencèrent à ma caresser le torse au travers de ma chemise. Une fois ou l'autre, sa main devenait impertinente et elle me caressait l'entrejambe de manière furtive, l'enveloppant au travers du tissu de mon pantalon qui commençait à se tendre de plus en plus. Me relevant, je restai devant elle, les jambes bien écartées. Baissant un peu la tête, sa bouche vint s'emparer de ma protubérance pour l'agacer avec sa bouche.

Mon sexe commença à me faire mal, suite au désir qui venait de m'envahir. Tendu à l'extrême dans mon caleçon, le tissu de ce dernier l'avait obligé à prendre une position courbée qui était en opposition avec le côté rigide de la chose. Il me fallait le sortir du carcan étroit qu'était devenu mon pantalon au plus vite, ou calmer le jeu.

Ma main se posa sur son visage et je lui fis arrêter son petit jeu trop érotique pour moi.

Me retirant d'au-dessus de ses jambes, je reculai un peu et l'invitai à se lever pour venir me rejoindre.

Debout devant l'extrémité de la table, là où il n'y avait pas de chaise, je l'attendis et elle vint me retrouver. S'appuyant contre le bois, elle passa le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres et je vins me coller contre elle. Le bois dut lui faire mal, car elle s'en détacha un peu et me repoussant doucement, tandis que je l'embrassais de nouveau.

Ses mains me caressèrent mes fesses, remontèrent dans mon dos, redescendant ensuite vers le bas. Les miennes n'étaient pas moins sages et, la caressant elle aussi, je la plaquai contre mon corps.

Nos respirations se firent plus saccadées et mon sexe me faisait de plus en plus mal à force d'être emprisonné dans le tissu de mon pantalon et de mon caleçon.

- Sherlock, me glissa-t-elle suavement à l'oreille. L'excitation me fait mal à mon entrejambe. Il serait temps de l'apaiser, je pense...

Je fermai les yeux un instant et un sourire concupiscent naquît sur mes lèvres.

Sa culotte traînait toujours au sol, là où je l'avais laissée tomber. Mes mains lui relevèrent jupe et jupons en dentelles et nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau fougueusement. D'un geste habile, elle défit les boutons de ma braguette et sortit mon membre turgescent pour qu'il se positionne au bon endroit.

Quand je commençai à jouer de mes reins, Hélène fut prise comme de vertiges et elle bascula sa tête en arrière, puis, elle vint la nicher dans mon cou, passa ses lèvres entrouvertes en gémissant de plaisir.

La soulevant par la taille, ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler autour de moi. Elle pressa son visage contre ma tête et je l'entendis pousser quelques soupirs d'excitation.

Mes mouvements de hanches se succédèrent, n'engendrant à chaque fois que plus de frictions, qui devenaient de plus en plus insoutenable et je n'avais qu'une envie : que ce contact entre nos deux corps ne cesse jamais. Mon pouls s'emballa et le sien résonnait dans sa cage thoracique. Il était aussi rapide que le mien.

Je sentis son corps bouger, son sexe cherchant l'endroit où se trouvait mon membre, et elle commença à se frotter contre moi de manière lascive et érotique, faisant bouger son bassin doucement, frôlant mon sexe, écartant un peu les cuisses, comme si elle voulait le prendre en entier dans son corps, puis, repartait en arrière pour rompre le contact, avant de revenir ensuite.

Ma bouche s'empara de la sienne pour un baiser profond et passionné et ensuite, mes lèvres descendirent dans son cou, passant sur la veine, mordillant ensuite le lobe de son oreille, happant même ses boucles.

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque sa vulve gonflée vint frôler mon méat turgescent et y resta un peu plus. Grande était mon envie de m'enfoncer au plus profond d'elle, mais je me retins. Je voulais jouir d'elle. Mais pour cela, il fallait arrêter les mouvements lascifs de son sexe sur le mien, qui était déjà au supplice, tendu à l'extrême, prêt à tout lâcher, tandis que son sexe à elle était aussi humide que le temps qu'il faisait dehors.

D'un mouvement léger, je la reposai par terre et la fit reculer un peu, pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle, si c'était encore possible. Les muscles de mes bras me faisaient un peu mal, mais je n'en tins pas compte. Mes doigts se joignirent aux siens et je l'embrassai de manière moins impulsive.

Ma chemise était toujours sur mon dos. Ses doigts me caressèrent le tissu, descendant jusqu'à ma taille avant de remonter. Ensuite, attrapant un morceau de ma chemise, elle commença à la tirer pour la sortir de mon pantalon, délicatement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse caresser le bas de mon ventre avec son index qui le balaya de gauche à droite.

Continuant de la tirer lentement, elle enleva le tout et s'attaqua aux boutons, qu'elle défit un par un, dans un geste très lascif. Une fois que ma chemise fut ouverte, elle écarta les pans et s'appliqua à m'embrasser sur le torse. D'abord mes pectoraux, ensuite elle descendit jusqu'à mon nombril, en fit le tour avec sa langue et descendit jusque ma ceinture abdominale, descendant encore plus bas pour gratifier mon membre d'un coup de langue de bas en haut, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se balancer un peu plus.

Posant une main sur mon épaule et une autre sur mon torse, juste à l'endroit de mon cœur, elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Nos respirations s'étaient un peu calmées, mais il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour mettre le feu aux poudres. Son front se posa contre le mien et le gris de mes yeux plongea dans l'émeraude des siens.

La faisant reculer doucement, je la fis s'adosser de nouveau contre le bois de la table de massive et j'entrepris de lui défaire sa robe, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, lorsqu'on avait les mains qui tremblaient d'excitation.

Ce fut elle même qui ôta le haut, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements pour le plaisir de mes yeux. Empoignant ses seins, je me mis à les embrasser goulûment au travers du tissu, tandis que mon index s'était introduit une nouvelle fois dans son intimité, découvrant avec plaisir que l'intérieur était humide à souhait.

Tout en lui embrassant les seins, mon doigt s'activa un peu en elle, faisant monter d'un cran le plaisir qui était déjà vif. Un léger gémissement se fit entendre et elle ondula sur mon doigt. Tout son corps se cambra en arrière, ses mains m'empoignant les épaules. Il me fallait faire attention de ne pas la faire partir avant moi. Les prémices de l'extase, que je sentais monter dans son bas-ventre, me décidèrent à arrêter ma caresse intime. Lorsque je le retirai, elle me fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : moi !

Relevant sa robe jusqu'à hauteur de sa taille, je la soulevai et la fit asseoir sur la table, positionnai ensuite mon membre tendu contre son sexe, tandis qu'elle écartait les jambes et avançait son bassin.

Puis, je m'introduis enfin, me glissant longuement en elle, ne m'arrêtant qu'une fois parvenu aussi loin que je le pouvais. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'elle poussa, lorsque je m'immisçai au plus profond de son corps, résonna comme une douce musique à mes oreilles. Juste pour faire durer le plaisir, je restai immobile quelques secondes, les appréciant une à une. Ses jambes m'enserrèrent la taille, tandis que ses mains se glissaient dans mon dos. Prenant appui d'une main sur la table, l'autre se posa dans le creux de ses reins pour la soutenir. D'un geste vigoureux, je la positionnai au bon endroit sur la table. Ni trop au bord, pour éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre, ni trop loin, afin d'éviter qu'une partie de mon intimité ne vienne taper contre le bois de la table, lors de l'action.

Je sentis qu'Hélène contractait son périnée autour de mon sexe et je me demandais ce que l'on pouvait éprouver en faisant l'amour en tant que femme. Comment elle ressentait ma présence en elle. Était-ce de la même manière que je la percevais, moi ? Sûrement pas. Elle était l'hôte, donnant l'hospitalité à mon sexe, le comprimant dans ses parois vaginales, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Moi, j'étais invité et la grosseur de mon pénis lui donnait du plaisir en se mouvant en elle.

Ma main posée sur la table ne m'étant d'aucune utilité, je m'en servis pour lui caresser le haut du clitoris, glissant mes doigts entre nos ventres, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Tout son corps trembla légèrement sous ma caresse délicate. Son vagin se resserra quand elle contracta ses muscles et ondula légèrement du bassin pour mieux me sentir. La verge toujours immobile, je me laissai faire tout en lui titillant le petit bout rose.

Ensuite, je repris mes mouvements, la respiration s'emballant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de mes coups de butoir, qui s'enfonçaient au plus profond de son corps.

Ses cheveux, libérés de toutes entraves, me caressaient le haut du torse, faisant naître d'autres frissons. Ma bouche affamée se rua sur son cou et je l'embrassai comme un fou, déclenchant des souffles de plus en plus rauques. Ses mains m'agrippaient les fesses pour me pousser encore plus loin, tandis qu'elle écartait les jambes plus fort pour que je puisse aller encore plus loin. Mon bassin faisait reculer mon phallus jusqu'à la limite du décrochage, ensuite, je repartais en avant, le plus lentement possible. Mais je commençais à perdre le contrôle...

Entre nous, il n'exista plus que la chaleur, l'extase et la sensation étourdissante de nos deux corps, collés l'un à l'autre. Il n'était même pas question de savoir ce que nous ferions demain et les autres jours... Tans pis si ce n'était que des instants volés au destin et qu'ils ne reviendraient plus. Nous ne vivions, à ce moment là, que pour nous, que pour le plaisir bestial du sexe. Ce n'était pas Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, qui prenait du plaisir avec la comtesse Hélène Trebaldi, née Stoner... Non, juste deux personnes qui avaient été sevrées trop longtemps de relations charnelles. Le sexe était roi, le sexe était loi, la luxure était reine et la recherche du plaisir notre but ultime.

Plusieurs fois je me retirai tout à fait d'elle, juste pour sentir encore une fois le plaisir de replonger en elle, lui faire goûter à l'ivresse de sentir mon membre, gonflé de désir, pénétrer son intimité, qu'elle sente sa pression à l'intérieur de son corps et que je ressente la sienne, encore et encore.

Soudain, je la sentis contracter ses jambes autour de ma taille, sa respiration changer et, poussant un cri qui monta des profondeurs de sa gorge, elle le laissa s'échapper en même temps que son corps était secoué par les spasmes de l'orgasme.

Quant à moi, perdu dans mes propres sensations, le fait de la sentir frémir, sa peau frissonnant contre la mienne, décupla mon envie de la rejoindre sur le champ. Hélène perdit un instant la cadence, mais elle la retrouva vite, continuant à respirer fort, cherchant à récupérer son souffle, perdu dans les vapeurs de l'orgasme.

En m'approchant de ma propre délivrance, quelques gémissements s'échappèrent de mes lèvres, d'abord inaudibles, puis, râpeux, comme si ma gorge était sèche. Tout ce qui m'importait, à cet instant, c'était la sensation merveilleuse de mon sexe qui entrait et sortait du sien, de mon torse collé contre le sien, de ses seins pressés contre mes pectoraux, du plaisir qui montait en moi, de mon envie de précipiter ma délivrance.

Appuyant plus fort sur son dos, je la collai encore plus contre moi. Je voulais la sentir contre moi. C'était le moment d'accélérer ma cadence. Agrippant ses fesses de mes deux mains, je commençai à perdre la notion de tout, sauf celle de mon propre plaisir.

La jouissance monta en moi et, dans un râle étouffé dans son cou, je me vidai en elle avec une sensation voluptueuse. Je donnai encore quelques coups de rein violent, comme si je voulais drainer l'entièreté de mon extase et l'entièreté de ma semence dans son corps.

Mon orgasme me laissa pantelant, le corps encore secoué de légers spasmes de va-et-vient, jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon liquide séminal. Haletant, incapable de reprendre ma respiration, ma tête se posa dans le creux de son épaule et j'inspirai bruyamment, tentant de reprendre pied.

Puis, le ventre encore secoué des convulsions de ma concupiscence, je commençai à reprendre mon souffle.

Les mains d'Hélène vinrent se poser sur ma tête, ébouriffant mes cheveux humides de transpiration, puis, elle posa ses lèvres dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

- Tu es une belle illustration de ce que les poètes appèlent « la petite mort », me susurra-t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

- J'ai connu des morts plus désagréables, lui répondis-je, le souffle encore un peu court et les muscles endoloris.

- Nous venons de renaître à la vie, alors, me glissa-t-elle en me caressant le dos, humide lui aussi de transpiration. Je te propose de t'essuyer et ensuite, d'aller se coucher...

- Bonne idée, fis-je en me retirant de son intimité, encore chancelant.

Hélène me fit entrer dans la petite salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, ôta ma chemise et poussa un petit cri en découvrant les ecchymoses qui constellaient mon dos et mes côtés.

- Sherlock, fit-elle avec de l'angoisse dans la voix.

- Ce n'est rien, juste quelques combats...

Elle mouilla un gant et me le passa sur le ventre et dans le dos, enlevant toute trace de transpiration. Avec douceur elle passa le gant sur les coups violets et jaunes.

Une fois parvenue à mes bras, elle découvrit mon avant-bras moucheté des petits bleus fait par mes injections de morphine.

- Non, fis-je brusquement avant qu'elle ne pense que j'avais pris la cocaïne. Ma solution de cocaïne à sept pour cent est restée dans le tiroir. Je ne m'en suis plus injecté depuis longtemps. Depuis ton départ, je me contente de morphine.

- Merci...

- Au fait, demandai-je. Pourquoi as-tu changé de parfum ?

- A cause de deux petits monstres qui courent partout et qui ont cassé ma bouteille en déboulant comme des sauvages dans la salle de bain. Je ne le trouve qu'en Angleterre, et c'est Meredith qui en achetait, puis le passait à Karl. Je comptais en acheter ce mois-ci...

Prenant un drap, elle m'essuya le torse avec douceur. Puis, nous passâmes dans la chambre à coucher, nous écroulant dans le lit avec joie.


	100. V :  Chap 260 : Détective en herbe

**Chapitre 260 : Détective en herbe **

Le tumulte intérieur qui m'agitait depuis ma rencontre avec Hélène et qui s'était changé en tourmente depuis son départ s'était tu, balayé par une immense vague de soulagement. Me sentant en harmonie avec moi-même, apaisé, car j'avais donné libre cours au désir qui avait bouillonné dans mes veines, à cette passion qui avait failli me faire sombrer.

Combien de temps cet état de quiétude allait-il durer ? Moi-même j'aurais bien été incapable de le dire...

L'orage et la pluie continuèrent toute la nuit, ne s'arrêtant que vers les cinq heures du matin. Ma nuit avait été calme, au départ, et j'avais sombré dans un sommeil profond, terrassé par la fatigue.

Malgré tout, je m'étais réveillé plusieurs fois, n'étant plus habitué à avoir un corps endormi aux côtés du mien. Hélène avait eu le sommeil agité, elle aussi et durant la nuit, en m'éveillant, je fus surpris de sentir la place vide à ma gauche.

Dehors, le déluge continuait à tomber et je me souvins des bavardages incessants de l'aubergiste au sujet des pluies diluviennes qui étaient attendues.

Puis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et je vis sa silhouette se glisser dans la pièce.

- Un problème, fis-je à voix haute, la faisant sursauter.

- Non, juste le fait que de boire du café au soir et ensuite d'entendre la pluie tomber, ça donne envie...

Je me redressai dans le lit.

- La salle de bain est attenante à la pièce, tu ne dois même pas sortir de la chambre.

- Oh, Sherlock, s'exclama-t-elle en se recouchant dans le lit. J'avais envie de regarder l'orage et je me suis mise à la fenêtre du salon. Tu sais que j'aime les orages.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, fis-je en l'attirant vers moi et en me collant contre son dos. Le premier auquel nous avons assisté, c'était après que ton beau-père ait tenté de t'assassiner, lorsque nous nous étions promené dans le parc, à cinq heures du matin.

- John courait dans la campagne pour aller chercher le coroner Ferguson, continua-t-elle. Dans mes souvenirs, j'ai banni le moment où je t'expliquais ce qu'avait déjà essayé de faire Percy. Mais je me souviens de tout le reste, comme le moment où tu m'as prise dans tes bras pour me réconforter. Et puis, il y a eu ce fameux premier baiser, sous le porche...

- Si tu n'avais pas trébuché, je ne t'aurais pas rattrapé et tu n'aurais pas fini contre moi...

- Pour un premier baiser, il était plutôt... chaud...

- Chaud ? fis-je en enfouissant ma bouche dans sa nuque. Chaud comment ?

- Tu avais déjà une partie de toi-même qui était raide et dure... Comme en ce moment...

Elle se tourna vers moi et sa bouche vint chercher la mienne pour un baiser plutôt passionné et sa main commença à me caresser la partie de mon corps qui était déjà plus que raide. Cette discussion se termina avec moi sur elle et en elle. J'aurais aimé prendre le temps, savourer le moment, mais impossible. Nous étions aussi excité l'un que l'autre et nous le fîmes avec fougue. Une fois de plus, je me déversai en elle, pour ma plus grande satisfaction et la sienne.

Ensuite, repus et fatigué, nous nous endormîmes bien vite.

Hélène n'avait pas perdu sa sale manie de se lever tôt et ce fut la bonne odeur de café chaud et de petits pains sortit du four qui m'éveilla. Un regard à ma montre m'apprit qu'il était huit heures. Elle s'était levée avant moi.

Je me levai, m'habillai et sortis de la chambre en coiffant mes cheveux avec mes mains. Elle était occupée à casser des oeufs dans un grand bol. Le café était sur la table, et les petits pains aussi. Une agréable odeur de cuisine flottait dans toute la maison.

Ce matin, Hélène portait ses vêtements masculins. Un pantalon assez épais, dans les tons bruns sable, une chemise blanche et un petit gilet de la même couleur que le pantalon, sauf dans le dos qui était composé d'un tissu plus léger et de couleur rouge.

Après l'avoir saluée d'un baiser dans le cou, je m'assis à table et me tartinai deux petits pains avec de la confiture de pêche.

Ma logeuse aurait été ébahie de me voir manger avec un si bon appétit, car j'engloutis deux oeufs au plat avec trois tranches de pancetta ainsi que mes deux petits pains encore tiède.

Vers neuf heures, alors que j'étais assis dans le fauteuil, savourant seconde une tasse de café, on frappa à la porte. Hélène, occupée à ranger, lui cria d'entrer et nous vîmes la tête de Giuseppe passer dans l'entrebâillement.

Il lui parla en italien, avec un débit assez rapide et de grands gestes de la main. Hélène se tourna vers moi et me dit :

- Un de nos plus proches voisins s'est cassé la jambe et sa femme doit l'emmener chez le médecin. La pauvre n'arrive pas atteler le cheval et ses enfants sont trop jeunes pour le faire. En plus, elle a un bébé d'un an. Il a une jument qui doit pouliner bientôt et il me demande de la prendre chez moi pour la surveiller. Je vais aller avec Giuseppe, on va lui atteler le cheval, Giuseppe va conduire son mari chez le docteur, ainsi, elle restera avec ses enfants et moi, je vais ramener la jument. Je ne serai pas longue. Attends-moi ici.

Avant même que j'aie le temps de répondre, j'entendis Giuseppe s'exclamer en français :

- Elizabeth ! Qu'est-ce que... ? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre à la maison.

La petite passa sa tête entre le chambranle de la porte et le domestique. Elle avait sa poupée en chiffons sous un bras, des petites branches dans la main et un sourire malicieux affiché sur son visage. Elle portait une petite robe bleue et un manteau épais. Ce fut dans la langue de Molière qu'elle s'exprima.

- Oui, mais je voulais dire bonjour à ma maman, moi ! s'exclama-t-elle en entrant et en s'arrêtant sur le paillasson, puis, elle posa sa poupée et ses branches au sol, retira ses petites chaussures boueuses et se salit les mains. Je l'ai plus vue depuis hier soir, elle me manquait, ma maman.

- Elizabeth ! cria Hélène. Tu as désobéis à Giuseppe.

Elle se redressa tout en ne sachant que faire de ses mains sales.

- Non, j'ai pas désobéi, il m'a dit de rester à la maison et je suis à la maison ici aussi, non ? lui répondit-elle sans se démonter, tandis que l'homme à tout faire posait ses mains sur le front dans un geste de désespoir. C'est la maison de papa, comme celle où Giuseppe était. Toutes les deux sont à papa. Donc, je suis toujours à la maison...

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, Elizabeth, lui fit Hélène courroucée. Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

- Ah, fit-elle toute dépitée, baissant la tête pour cacher à sa mère un sourire malicieux.

D'un regard en coin, elle avait aperçu ma présence dans le fauteuil et c'est qui l'avait fait sourire.

- Viens tout de suite te laver les mains, ordonna Hélène. Elles sont pleines de boue et je n'ai pas envie que tu les essuies sur ta robe.

La petite désigna, à l'aide de son doigt, sa poupée qui gisait par terre et le domestique la prit en main et la lui glissa sous son bras. Elizabeth lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement.

- Je voulais t'offrir des fleurs, maman, fit-elle en trottinant sans ses chaussures dans la cuisine, tenant dans sa main un petit bouquet constitué de branche d'arbre ramassées par terre. Oh ? s'exclama-t-elle faussement surprise en m'apercevant dans le fauteuil. T'es là aussi, toi ? Alors, tu la connaissais bien, ma maman ! Sinon, elle aurait pas sortit aussi vite de l'auberge pour te courir après, hier. Mais j'ai rien dit, je te jure.

- Je sais... fis-je en masquant mon amusement de la voir aussi vive.

Ma fille me fit un grand sourire et agita ses petites branches devant le nez de sa mère.

- Des fleurs pour toi, maman ! énonça-t-elle joyeusement. Comment tu connais monsieur le détective, toi ? Et pourquoi Louis il a des livres de lui ? Pourquoi j'ai dû rester avec Giuseppe, hier ?

- Elizabeth ! la gronda Hélène tout en lui prenant le bouquet des mains afin de pouvoir lui laver les mains.. Tu as désobéi uniquement dans le but de satisfaire ta curiosité ! Uniquement pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait.

- Non, fit cette dernière de manière peu convaincante. Je suis pas curieuse... Tu m'avais pas dit que tu le connaissais ! Et lui il disait qu'il te connaissait pas.

- En effet, fis-je avant qu'Hélène ne soit prise de court. La comtesse Elena Trebaldi, je ne la connaissais pas, moi.

- Hein ? fit Elizabeth en se faisant soulever par sa mère pour être à la hauteur du robinet.

Ce fut sa mère qui lui expliqua la suite.

- Monsieur Holmes ne me connaissait que sous mon nom de jeune fille : mon nom avant mon mariage.

- Ah... fit l'enfant en attrapant le savon.

- Comment m'as tu suivi ? cria Giuseppe. Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Je t'ai suivi à pied, expliqua-t-elle. T'aimes pas mes fleurs, maman ?

- Si, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont nous parlions, ma fille, lui fit-elle en essuyant ses mains dans un drap avant de nettoyer la boue qui maculait les petites branches d'arbres.

Durant toute l'opération, Elizabeth ne me quitta pas des yeux, son regard me passant en revue sous toutes les coutures. Brûlant de me poser des questions.

- Liza, fit Hélène en écourtant son prénom. Tu ne dois plus faire ça ! Giuseppe avait la responsabilité et tu lui as désobéi. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, il aurait été très triste.

- Pas toi ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Si, moi la première ! lui dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses.

- Papa aussi serait très triste, fit-elle en récupérant ses petites branches et en se massant ses petites fesses douloureuses. C'est quand qu'ils reviennent, papa et Louis ? Je m'ennuie moi, sans mon frère. Personne pour jouer à la poupée avec moi.

- Ton frère n'y joue pas, marmonna Hélène.

- Oui, mais au moins, je peux l'embêter, fit la petite. Je vais porter mes fleurs dans ta chambre, maman, comme ça, ta chambre sentira bon !

La petite couru vers la chambre, poussa la porte et déposa son bouquet, car elle revint les mains vides.

- Ce ne sont pas des fleurs, fit Giuseppe, souriant, toujours sur le seuil de la maison. Juste des branches d'arbres qui sont tombées lors de l'orage.

- Et alors ? lui répondit ma fille avec raideur. Moi je dis que ce sont des fleurs et que la chambre de ma maman va sentir bon. T'es jaloux parce que t'as pas des fleurs de moi qui sentent bon dans ta chambre.

Le pauvre homme posa de nouveau sa main sur le front et secoua sa tête. Ma fille haussa les épaules et revint vers nous, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle réfléchissait et qu'une chose la chiffonnait.

- Bien, fit Hélène en se retenant de rire et moi aussi. Nous allons seller les chevaux et aller chercher la jument. Elizabeth, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas.

- Et si je dois aller faire pipi, je peux bouger ? demanda-t-elle, mais un regard sombre de sa mère la fit baisser les yeux.

- Sherlock, puis-je te demander de surveiller la miss ? me demanda Hélène, provoquant des sueurs froides dans mon dos. Nous ne serons pas absent longtemps, je te le promets. Elle peut manger des tartines de pain, boire du lait avec un peu de miel, mais pas de café. Fais attention, elle aime jouer sur les mots.

- Bien, répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Avec Louis, j'avais l'habitude, mais avec Elizabeth, cela allait être plus complexe. C'était ma fille et elle ne pouvait pas l'apprendre. Hélène dut se rendre compte de mon malaise, car elle ajouta :

- Elizabeth, sois sage avec monsieur Holmes ! la mit-elle en garde. Pas de bêtises.

- Non, promis maman, lui répondit-elle rayonnante de joie.

Elle ne devait pas en espérer autant : seule avec le détective de Londres qui l'intriguait tant, ne fut-ce que à cause de ma couleur de yeux commune à la sienne.

- Sherlock, me dit Hélène, pas très rassurée. Ne te laisse pas faire ! Garde à l'esprit qu'il y a des tas de choses qu'elle ne peut pas faire.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, fis-je mal à l'aise de me retrouver seul, face à ma fille.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hélène à sa fille en la voyant courir vers la chambre attenante à la sienne.

- Attends... lui cria l'enfant en poussant la porte.

Cette dernière ressortit bien vite avec un livre qu'elle agita au-dessus de sa tête.

- Le livre avec mes histoires... Monsieur Holmes pourra m'en lire une.

- Bonne idée, marmonna Hélène en me jetant un regard en coin.

Hélène passa dans sa chambre, ressortit avec ses bottes d'équitation, sa veste, enfila le tout, attrapa une longue cape imperméable et sortit à la suite de son homme à tout faire.

Je l'entendis pester sur le sol qui s'était transformé en boue.

- Sages, tous les deux, nous fit-elle avant de fermer la porte d'entrée, nous laissant seul, ma fille et moi.

Ma fille prit sa poupée et me la montra.

- Elle est belle, hein ? me dit-elle en anglais. C'est la femme de Giuseppe qui le l'a cousue quand j'étais bébé. Je l'aime bien ! Louis, il a un rat blanc et brun, il s'appelle Jack. Moi, j'ai ma poupée et elle s'appelle Laura. Mais Louis, il veut pas jouer à la poupée avec moi. Papa, il le fait pour me faire plaisir. Mais je peux pas jouer avec le rat de mon frère, il a peur que je l'habille avec les robes de ma poupée. Moi, je voudrais bien un chien, mais maman n'est pas trop d'accord, je suis trop petite, qu'elle dit.

Un vrai moulin à paroles, ma fille.

- Ah...

- T'es bien silencieux, toi, me dit-elle en appuyant son dos contre le bras du fauteuil. Tu vas mieux depuis hier ? T'as plus la fièvre froide ?

Ma fille se tourna vers moi, grimpa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et posa sa main sur mon front.

- Non, je vais beaucoup mieux. Tu veux que je te lise une histoire ?

Elizabeth avait les genoux posés sur l'accoudoir.

- Je suis contente que tu sois plus malade, me fit-elle part, sans répondre à ma question. Et ton ami, il est où ?

- Chez le comte Ellington.

- Pourquoi il est pas venu avec toi ? me demanda-t-elle en descendant.

- Parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi t'es ici dans la cuisine de ma maman ? me dit-elle en posant sa poupée sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Nous devions discuter...

- Tu es là depuis quand ? me demanda-t-elle distraitement, tout en faisant marcher sa poupée sur l'accoudoir.

- Depuis ce matin...

- Tu mens, tu es là depuis hier soir, avant la pluie, me dit-elle en se campant devant moi.

- Mais non !

Son doigt désigna mes chaussures.

- Tes chaussures sont propres, sans traces de boue... Maman t'aurais tué si tu étais rentré avec des chaussures pleines de boue. Giuseppe a pas osé entrer et moi, j'ai enlevé mes souliers. Même papa aurait pas osé entrer avec ses bottines boueuses.

- Qui te dis que je ne les ai pas frottées pour ne pas me faire tuer ? lui répliquai-je, curieux et angoissé de ce qu'elle allait me répondre.

- T'aurais pu, me dit-elle en levant ses épaules et en posant sa poupée sur ma jambe. Mais alors, elles auraient été toutes propres. Là, il y de la poussière. Donc... Tu es venu hier, avant la pluie.

- Si j'étais venu avec un cab, mes chaussures seraient restées propres, lui rétorquai-je, de plus en plus mal à l'aise à cause de ses déductions justes.

Se penchant, elle ausculta la jambe de mon pantalon et préleva quelques poils qu'elle me montra, toute fière.

- Oui, mais tu n'aurais pas des poils de cheval sur le bas de tes pantalons. Vu la couleur de celui-là, c'est les poils de Sun, je l'ai vu dans l'écurie. Tu es venu sur le dos du cheval de mon papa. En plus, tu as des poils blancs aussi, et comme j'ai pas vu revenir Moonlight hier, après que maman soit sortie, c'est que tu l'as monté aussi et que tu es allé avec lui chez le comte, qui avait Sun dans ses écuries. Cela fait un petit temps que j'ai analysé tes jambes de pantalon, tu sais. J'avais déjà vu les poils des chevaux.

- Bien observé, fis-je avec fierté.

Elle se rengorgea et se trémoussa, toute fière, puis continua :

- Donc, tu es parti avec Moon chez le comte et tu as ensuite monté Sun pour venir ici et Moon est resté chez le comte. (Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et réfléchit à voix haute). Oui, maman était revenue avec Némé, Giuseppe à pied, ton ami est pas ici, maman et moi, on a monté Némé et Giuseppe a pris un autre cheval. Oui, pas d'autre solution.

Je ne répondis pas, mais tout au fond de moi, j'étais fier de son raisonnement logique. Elle avait bien tenu compte des chevaux présent et absent pour étayer sa théorie.

- Tu pourras dire que tu as monté la lune et le soleil, toi, me dit-elle soudain en français. Moon pour commencer, et Sun ensuite.

Elle gloussa dans ses petites mains, alors que sa poupée était toujours sur ma jambe.

- En effet, fis-je en français, tout en réfléchissant aux noms des chevaux qu'elle avait abrégés. Si tu prends en compte la traduction de leurs noms anglais, cela donne bien, en français, la lune et le soleil. Mais j'aurais pu repartir au soir et revenir ce matin, non ? Qui te fait dire que je suis ici depuis hier ?

- Pas difficile ! s'esclaffa-t-elle en faisant danser sa poupée de chiffon sur ma jambe. Je suis petite, mais je réfléchis, tu vois. En arrivant, discrètement derrière Giuseppe, j'en ai profité pour regarder le sol dehors. Il est tout mouillé à cause de la pluie qui est tombée à partir de vingt-deux heures, ça m'a éveillé et j'ai vu l'heure. Dans le sol, on voyait juste les traces de pas de Giuseppe, et rien d'autre ! Si tu étais venu ce matin, on aurait vu les tiennes dans le sol humide. Ou alors, les traces des roues d'un cab ou les traces des sabots d'un cheval. Sun était tout sec, pas fatigué, mais ses poils avaient collé en séchant. Donc, il a eu le temps de sécher la nuit, après le bouchonnage. En plus, ses sabots étaient sans traces de boue. T'es venu hier, avant l'orage ! Avant vingt-deux heures. Ton pantalon n'a pas été mouillé non plus. Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir à cinq heures du matin, j'ai entendu Giuseppe qui en parlait avec la femme de notre voisin, quand elle venue dire que son mari s'était cassé une jambe. Il y avait donc juste les traces de pas de Giuseppe et c'est tout. Personne n'était sortit ou entré dans la maison entre vingt-deux heures et ce matin, puisque c'est Giuseppe qui a fait les premières traces.

- Mmmmh, grognai-je.

- Et t'as dormi où ? me questionna-t-elle innocemment.

- Ici, dans le canapé.

Elle me fit un sourire triomphant, comme celui que j'affichais lorsque quelqu'un tombait dans un piège que je lui avais tendu.

- Non, sinon t'aurais mal partout. Papa dit toujours qu'il est pas confortable et qu'on a mal au dos. On sait pas dormir dedans. Il dit toujours qu'il va la virer et en mettre un autre, mais vu qu'il vient ici que deux ou trois fois par an... Il le fait pas.

J'étais en train de me faire piéger par une enfant de quatre ans qui, si elle continuait, allait commencer à comprendre l'endroit où j'avais dormi.

- C'est fini toutes ces questions ? Passe-moi le livre, nous allons lire une histoire.

- Pourquoi tu as dormi dans la chambre de maman ? continua-t-elle.

- Mais, je n'ai pas dormi dans la chambre de ta maman !

- Où alors ? fit-elle avec une lueur de défi. Pas dans l'écurie, tu sens bon et ta pas de paille dans les cheveux ou dans les habits. Pas dans le canapé, car on a vite mal au dos. Alors ?

- Dans la chambre d'ami, fis-je en désignant l'autre porte.

- Menteur, j'ai vérifié et le lit est pas défait et Giuseppe l'avait fait pendant qu'on était partie à cheval, maman et moi. Je l'ai vu hier en prenant mes affaires avant d'aller chez lui. Le lit a pas bougé depuis hier, personne a dormi dedans. C'est pour cela que je suis allée dans ma chambre, je voulais_ tout_ vérifier avant de commencer mes déductions. En plus, j'avais l'excuse qu'un de mes livres d'histoire devait y être. Et si il y était plus, j'aurais dit que je pensais qu'il y était. Alors ?

Elle venait de me déblatérer tout cela sans respirer, pratiquement. Elle avait tenu compte de tout et je me retrouvais pris au piège. Cet enfant ne devait pas savoir que j'avais dormi dans le même lit que sa mère. Son père s'en moquait, mais Elizabeth n'aurait pas compris pourquoi sa mère avait dormi avec un autre homme dans son lit.

- Tu es bien curieuse, toi, fis-je mal à l'aise.

- Tu peux pas dormir dans le lit de ma maman ! me dit-elle en rougissant de colère.

- Mais, je n'ai pas dormi dans son lit !

- SI ! me dit-elle en me frappant la jambe. Menteur que tu es ! J'ai porté mes fleurs exprès dans la chambre de maman, et il y avait les deux oreillers qui étaient creusés, le lit était encore défait, et on voyait encore les draps tout froissés. À deux endroits différents qu'on avait dormi. T'as dormi avec ma maman. Tu veux la voler à mon papa ?

- Ta maman a dû bouger pendant la nuit... Et non, je ne veux pas voler ta maman.

- Tu me dis des mensonges, mais moi, j'analyse les preuves et je sais que tu mens. J'ai éliminé toutes les autres pistes, il en reste plus qu'une, et même si j'ai du mal à y croire, je sais que c'est vrai, puisque tout le reste est impossible.

La sueur me perla à mon front en entendant MA phrase mise à son langage d'enfant. « _Une fois vous avez éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela paraisse, doit être la vérité_ ».

- Écoute, je connais ta maman depuis longtemps, commençai-je en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, mais nous nous étions perdu de vue. Je me suis couché dans le canapé, mais j'ai eu mal au dos. Ta maman s'en doutais, mais je ne voulais pas la croire. Alors, la nuit, je m'étais levé pour me détendre et j'ai cogné une chaise, ta maman est venue voir. Elle m'a proposé de dormir sur les couvertures et elle au-dessous, comme ça, je n'aurais pas mal au dos et ainsi, je pouvais dormir dans le lit. Je ne voulais pas rester ici, mais j'ai été surpris par l'orage et la pluie soudaine. Voilà.

Elle me fit une petite moue dubitative, pas très sûre de ce que je venais de lui raconter.

- J'ai le droit de le dire à mon papa ?

- Tu demanderas à ta maman, c'est elle qui te répondra.

- Moui, fit-elle en pesant le pour et le contre.

Puis, subitement, elle grimpa sur mes genoux avec son livre et me le tendit :

- C'est à la page où maman a mis un papier que tu dois lire.

Découvrant alors la couverture, je fus surpris :

- Mais, ce n'est pas un livre avec des histoires pour les enfants ! m'exclamai-je en découvrant un livre sur ma civilisation égyptienne.

- Maman dit que mes histoires doivent venir de partout et pas être que des contes, me dit Elizabeth en s'installant confortablement dans le creux de mon bras. C'est pour développer mon sens atistique...

- Artistique ! fis-je en la reprenant car elle avait oublié le « r ».

- Oui, c'est ça, fit-elle en hochant la tête. Maman dit que cela m'aide à développer le truc qui est là dedans. (Elle tapota sur sa tête).

- Ton intelligence ? demandai-je.

- Nan, elle dit autre chose, maman. C'est le truc qui nous sert à inventer des histoires.

- Ton imagination, déclarai-je.

- Oui ! hurla-t-elle. Le but c'est pas de retenir, ou d'écouter, mais de passer des moments ensemble. Je comprends pas grand-chose, mais j'aime bien quand maman ou papa me lit une histoire. C'est comme ça tous les soirs, avant de faire dodo, ou en journée. Lis !

Alors je lui lus une partie de l'histoire égyptienne qu'elle écouta avec avidité, me demandant souvent ce que voulait dire tel ou tel mot.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de lecture à voix haute, je commençais à fatiguer. Elizabeth dut le sentir car elle me demanda de lui beurrer un petit pain, de lui étaler de la confiture et de lui faire une tasse de lait chaud.

- N'aie pas peur de me mettre de la confiture, me dit-elle en m'observant avec assiduité, les genoux posés sur la chaise et les coudes sur la table.

Alors, je replongeai le couteau dans la confiture et en étalai un peu plus, pour son plus grand bonheur car elle battit des mains.

- Oui, merci monsieur Holmes. N'oublie pas mon lait sur le feu, sinon, il va faire plitch partout quand il va sortir de la casserole.

Laissant tomber le petit pain sur la table, je me tournai vers la cuisinière et retirai le poêlon à temps. Le lait était en train de monter et, encore un peu, il allait déborder sur la cuisinière.

Poussant un soupir de soulagement, je cherchai une tasse et ce fut Elizabeth qui m'indiqua où elles se trouvaient, ainsi que le miel. J'ajoutai une cuillère dans sa tasse et versai le lait ensuite. Elizabeth mangea son petit pain et bu son lait après avoir soufflé dessus.

- Toi, me dit-elle en posant son pain, tu es nul en cuisine ! Mon papa, il sait cuisiner et c'est lui qui fait à manger le samedi et le dimanche.

Je ne répondis pas et me contentai de faire tourner ma tasse de café vide sur la table.

Ensuite, elle me demanda de jouer à la poupée avec elle et je refusai. Au final, elle s'assit au travers de mes genoux, dans le fauteuil, et joua avec sa poupée toute seule, un peu déçue que je ne veuille pas jouer avec.

Elle parvint tout de même à me la faire tenir en main, à tenir les petits habits qu'on avait cousu pour elle et, en ronchonnant, j'enfilai le petit manteau à la poupée, sous les yeux émerveillés de ma fille.

- Elle est jolie, non ? me dit-elle en l'agitant sous mes yeux.

Des bruits de sabots retentirent dans la boue et Elizabeth sauta par terre et couru vers la fenêtre.

- Maman est de retour, hurla-t-elle et elle fonça vers ses petites bottines pour les enfiler.

- Non, tu restes ici, ordonnai-je en me levant. Laisse ta mère tranquille, elle va rentrer.

Elle avait déjà empoigné ses bottines sales et s'était maculé les mains de boue.

- Mais je veux aller près de ma maman, moi, s'exclama-t-elle.

Je lui retirai les bottines des mains – ce qui la fit pleurer – et je la pris sous les aisselles pour la mener à l'évier. Tel un diable gigotant, ma fille me donna des coups de pieds tout en hurlant que je la dépose au sol.

- Ça suffit ! articulai-je avec force, tandis qu'elle se débattait pour ne pas que je lui lave les mains. On se lave les mains et on ne se comporte pas ainsi.

Elle se lava les mains de mauvaise grâce et se les essuya en faisant la moue. Je lui essuyai les joues et elle me dit :

- Même si tu les essuies, maman verra que j'ai pleuré et elle sera fâchée sur toi.

Mes épaules se haussèrent et je la déposai à terre où, dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elle s'empressa de courir vers la fenêtre pour guetter le retour d'Hélène.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrit et Hélène entra dans la cuisine. Elizabeth se rua sur sa mère et agrippa ses jambes.

- Oh, fit Hélène en riant, quel accueil ! C'était si terrible que ça, vous deux ?

- Monsieur Holmes il a pas voulu que je sorte quand tu es revenues. Il m'a retiré mes bottines des mains et il m'a crié dessus.

- N'avais-je pas dit « Elizabeth, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas » ? lui demanda sa mère en la regardant avec les sourcils froncés.

- Heu... Si, mais là, tu revenais, je pouvais aller voir...

- Ta curiosité te perdra, ma fille, lui signifia sa mère. Quand je demande que l'on reste à la maison, on obéi ! Sherlock a eu bien raison de t'empêcher de sortir. Tu cherchais quoi ? À salir tes vêtements dans la boue ? Il a été assez gentil que pour rester avec toi, et toi, tu lui fais des misères ? Va t'excuser auprès de lui.

- Mais...

- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir dicter ta loi aux gens qui ne te connaissent pas. Il faut que ça cesse. Il va penser que l'on t'éduque mal.

- Mais, je voulais aller te voir, moi, fit-elle en pleurant.

Hélène se mit à sa hauteur et la prit par les épaules.

- Et bien, je suis là, lui dit-elle gentiment. Pas la peine de pleurer, ce n'est pas du chagrin, c'est uniquement des larmes de mécontentement, parce que tu n'as pas eu gain de cause. Tu étais sous la responsabilité de Sherlock et il n'a fait qu'obéir à mes ordres. J'étais avec une jument que je ne connais pas, qui est nerveuse à cause du changement d'écurie, Sun qui faisait le fou en la voyant et la jument aussi. Et toi, tu voulais débouler dans cet environnement dangereux ? Risquer de te prendre un coup ? Et ensuite, quand tu es blessée, à qui dois-je m'en prendre ? À ce pauvre monsieur Holmes qui n'aurait pas su se faire obéir d'une petite fille de même pas quatre ans ? Tu comprends, Liza ?

- Oui, maman, renifla-t-elle. Je m'excuse, monsieur Holmes d'avoir pas été gentille avec toi à la fin...

Sa mère lui donna une poussée dans le dos et la petite vint devant moi, toute penaude, pendant que sa mère finissait d'enlever ses bottes pleines de boue.

- T'es fâché sur moi ? me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je m'assis et je la hissai sur mes genoux.

- Je n'aime pas les enfants désobéissants, surtout ceux qui gigotent et vous donne des coups de pieds...

Ses doigts se mirent à triturer les pans de sa robe.

- Hier, tu t'inquiétais de ma santé, et aujourd'hui, tu cherches à me faire mal, énonçai-je placidement.

- Je vais essayer de plus te frapper, me dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers moi.

- C'est obéir, que tu dois faire ! la grondai-je. Déjà au matin, tu as désobéi.

- Je suis curieuse, c'est plus fort que moi, avoua-t-elle.

- Ce que je te propose, Elizabeth, fit sa mère, c'est que après le repas de midi, on aille se promener dehors. Il ne pleut pas et le soleil se montre un peu. Dès que Giuseppe est rentré, je vais lui demander d'aller chez le comte Ellington pour inviter le docteur Watson à venir prendre le goûter avec nous. Ainsi, quand nous rentrerons de la ballade, on mangera tous ensemble.

* * *

La suite de ce chapitre (la deuxième partie) sera pour le mois de juillet. Là, je m'en vais cette nuit pour deux semaines dans le sud de la France.


End file.
